Oswobodzony z mroku
by Gociak
Summary: AU WzA, Ślizgoński!Harry. Harry usiłuje pozbierać się po druzgocących wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce pod koniec jego drugiego roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Wreszcie pozna prawdy, które powinien znać od samego początku... ale nikt nie powiedział, że będą one przyjemne. [TŁUMACZENIE][ZAKOŃCZONE]
1. Reintegracja

**Tytuł:** Oswobodzony z mroku

 **Deklaracja prawna** : Dowolna rozpoznawalna postać, miejsce, wydarzenia czy zaklęcia nie należą do mnie, a do J.K. Rowling. Piszę tę historię dla zabawy, a nie dla korzyści finansowych.

 **Ostrzeżenia:** Przemoc, wulgaryzmy, nawiązywania do gwałtów i tortur, pokręcona psychologia, śmierci postaci w tej, jak i późniejszych częściach.

 **Notki:** Witam was w trzeciej części tego szalonego AU. "Oswobodzony z Mroku" będzie zawierało odwołania i nawiązania do kanonicznego "Więźnia Azkabanu", ale odsunie się od niego bardziej niż dwie części względem inspiracji kanonem przez wzgląd na różnice, jakie się do tej pory nazbierały w tym AU. Dlatego, jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrobiliście, naprawdę polecam najpierw przeczytać "Ratując Connora" i "Żadne Usta Poza Wężowymi", zanim weźmiecie się za lekturę tego tomu. Inaczej OzM nie będzie miało dla was wiele sensu.

Ostrzeżenie co do tej konkretnej historii: Poza siódmym tomem, który będzie wyłącznie o wojnie, ten będzie prawdopodobnie najmroczniejszy z całej serii. Harry uderzył o samo dno i teraz będzie musiał ciężko pracować, żeby wspiąć się z powrotem.

Właśnie dlatego pierwszy rozdział jest taki, a nie inny. Jest opowiedziany z punktu widzenia Harry'ego, którego umysł jest w tej chwili... jednym wielkim bajzlem przez to, co się stało pod koniec ŻUPW. Potem będzie lepiej, ale zaczynamy od samego dna. Naprzód!

 **Rozdział pierwszy: Reintegracja**

Dwukrotnie w ciągu jednego tygodnia wszystkie okna w rezydencji Malfoyów się roztrzaskały. Za pierwszym razem pęknięcia miały kształt błyskawic. Za drugim razem przypominały wzory na łuskach locust. Harry bawił się nimi, jego magia leczyła każde skaleczenie jak tylko się ono pojawiało.

Narcyza podchodziła do niego i za każdym razem naprawiała okna, po czym delikatnie odprowadzała Harry'ego z dala od potłuczonego szkła. Harry nie zawsze pamiętał, co potem mówiła, ale wydawało mu się, że potem był sok z dyni i głos Narcyzy opowiadającej historie o tym, co się działo, kiedy jeszcze była dzieckiem w rodzinie Blacków i mieszkała ze swoimi siostrami, Bellatrix i Andromedą. To zawsze były łagodne, wesołe historie. Harry słuchał ich, pijąc powoli napój, który mu dała, czymkolwiek był, i czuł obecność stojącego obok jego fotela Dracona, niczym milczącego ochroniarza. W pewnej chwili usypiał.

* * *

Gwiazda miała pięć ramion i zrobiona była z przejrzystego szkła w środku, gradientowo przechodzącego w nieprzezroczystą biel na krańcach. Harry przejechał palcem od jej centrum do końca jednego z ramion. Były wystarczająco ostre by go skaleczyć. Oczywiście, że były. Inaczej podarek o takim kształcie nie miałby sensu.

Harry spojrzał w górę, na Lucjusza. Ojciec Dracona stał sztywno po drugiej stronie pokoju. Gwiazdę podał Harry'emu lewitując ją do niego, wyraźnie nie mając odwagi do niego podejść kiedy Draco i Narcyza stali po obu stronach łóżka Harry'ego i przyglądali mu się nieufnie. Ale przyniósł. Jak powinien. Gwiazda była darem na letnie przesilenie, darem środka roku, piątym darem w tym dziwnym tańcu, do którego zaprosił Harry'ego, pozornie proponując mu rozejm. Wysłał pierścień z oczkiem zrobionym z lodu, zaczarowanego by nigdy nie topnieć i zielony kamień, który miał symbolizować rozwój nowych więzi. Harry odpowiedział kawałkiem hebanu, oznaczającego jego brak zaufania do motywów Lucjusza i czerwonym kamieniem, który miał mu przypomnieć o krwi przelanej między ich rodzinami.

Ale teraz...

Harry spojrzał znowu na gwiazdę. Jej przezroczystość mówiła mu o tym jak bardzo Lucjusz mu ufał, a umiejscowienie przezroczystego miejsca sugerowało, że zaufanie może się rozrosnąć w każdym kierunku. Oczywiście, Harry wciąż nie wiedział, w co pogrywa sobie Lucjusz, udając że chce rozejmu, podczas gdy już zdążył skrzywdzić Harry'ego dając mu pamiętnik Toma Riddle'a, więc ta przezroczystość mogła w sumie oznaczać cokolwiek. Lucjusz Malfoy zazwyczaj bawił się póki nie stało się coś, co mogło mu przynieść korzyści, jak powrót Mrocznego Pana.

Harry musiał odpowiedzieć na gwiazdę, albo przynajmniej kiwnąć głową, żeby pokazać, że przyjął dar i musi chwilę pomyśleć nad stosowną odpowiedzią. Zamiast tego przykrył gwiazdę dłonią i zamknął oczy. Magia natychmiast mu odpowiedziała. Wciąż się czaiła zaraz pod powierzchnią, kotłując się i atakując jego myśli ilekroć jej nie używał. Z listów, które dostawał od profesora Snape'a dwa razy w tygodniu, dowiedział się, że po tak długim uwięzieniu zdołała sobie wytworzyć swoją własną siłę, niemal osobowość. Harry musiał jej używać. Jeśli ją zignoruje, to wymknie mu się spod kontroli i będzie szaleć po okolicy. Harry miał mgliste wrażenie, że już tak zrobiła, rozbijając wszystkie okna w rezydencji.

Teraz jednak mógł jej użyć do czegoś produktywnego i zrobił to, zmieniając dar. Spojrzał na gwiazdę i momentalnie przecięły ją linie szronu, wzmacniając ją i zasłaniając środek, aż szkło nie zrobiło się kompletnie nieprzezroczyste. Ostrożnie podlewitował ją z powrotem do Lucjusza. Ostatnio musiał być ostrożny we wszystkim co dotyczyło magii. Tak niewiele wystarczało, żeby wzrosła wokół niego w pełni swojej surowej potęgi i wtedy właśnie niszczyła wszystko wokół niego. Finezja i kontrola były znacznie trudniejszą sztuką niż samo przywołanie mocy.

Lucjusz przyjął gwiazdę i spojrzał na nieprzezroczysty środek. Następnie podniósł wzrok na Harry'ego. Nie wyglądał na urażonego. Jedynie kiwnął głową z namysłem i wyszedł cicho z pokoju.

Harry zamknął oczy tylko na chwilę, jak mu się wydawało, ale otworzył je w sypialni, którą Malfoyowie oddali do jego użytku. Okno było otwarte i napływał przez nie zapach róż. Wpadały promienie słońca. Słychać było śpiew ptaków. Harry leżał tylko i słuchał.

Po chwili wszedł Draco i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

– Matka powiedziała, że jeśli mnie tu nie chcesz, to mam wyjść – szepnął.

Harry pozwolił mu zostać. Jego dłoń była cieplejsza od promieni słońca i choć Harry'emu równie ciężko było zrozumieć to, o czym rozmawiali, co śpiew ptaków, to razem wszystko miało jakiś ostry i muzyczny rodzaj sensu.

* * *

Pamięć Harry'ego była poszarpana i zamglona, kawałki sieci tuliły się do siebie zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy Sylarana zginęła i zabrała ze sobą sporą część jego poczytalności. Ale pewnego dnia zerwały się całkiem. Było to pod koniec czerwca, kiedy siedział w rozległym pokoju fortepianowym i słuchał gry Narcyzy.

Harry zamrugał i usiadł prosto. Narcyza zerknęła na niego, ale nie zatrzymała pełnego gracji i wdzięku ruchu swoich palców nad klawiszami, albo niskiego, zawodzącego, monotonnego tonu swojego głosu, który im towarzyszył. Uczyła Dracona jednej z historycznych pieśni, takiej która kiedyś była uczona w rodzinach czystokrwistych od małego i musiała być pamiętana sercem. Draco siedział przy fortepianie i patrzył się intensywnie na swoją matkę, powtarzając z nią bezgłośnie słowa piosenki. Uczył się o tańcach, prawach i zachowaniach, jakie powinien przedstawiać gospodarz albo czystokrwisty na własnej ziemi, jak we właściwy sposób przyjąć gościa i wszystkich innych kurtuazji, które należało znać, jeśli się chciało mieszkać w pobliżu potężnych czarodziejów, których magia mogła cię zabić w mgnieniu oka. Prawie nikt już nie używał tych rytuałów. Draco sam chciał się ich nauczyć. Harry coś słabo przypominał sobie, że ta prośba miała jakiś związek z nim.

Ale muzyka. Ta muzyka.

Harry oparł się o kanapę, na której siedział i słuchał jak głos Narcyzy głaszcze nuty. Opowiadała legendę, która niosła ważną naukę o małżeństwie dla dzieci z rodzin czystej krwi, tragiczną historię miłosną Pomony Ironbrand i Septimusa Prince'a. Nie byli sobie równi; Pomona wybrała Septimusa, ponieważ była zakochana w jego słabości, nie miał w sobie mocy, którą mógłby się z nią równać i Septimus zabił ją w zazdrości, a potem siebie z żalu. Lekcja powtarzana była w każdym refrenie, by wybierać sobie partnerów tylko takich, którzy są ci równi siłą, albo by zawsze upewnić się, że miłość między mieszaną parą jest prawdziwa.

Harry znał tę historię odkąd miał sześć lat. Znalazł ją w książce ze starymi pieśniami, ponieważ jego własna matka była mugolaczką a jego ojca nie interesowało trzymanie się zwyczajów czystokrwistych, które uważał za przestarzałe i prawdopodobnie Mroczne. Co innego było ją usłyszeć.

Lily. James.

 _Nie myśl o nich._

Przez chwilę gniew Harry'ego dygotał na granicy kontroli i gdyby jego rodzice byli tutaj, zadałby im pytania, które się kryły za tym gniewem. Czemu uważali, że powinni zmienić jego umysł w stos sieci? Czemu nie wychowali go w kontroli nad jego mocą, zamiast ją ograniczać? Czemu uważali, że jedynym miejscem, jakie mógł mieć w tej rodzinie, to tylko jako obrońca Connora? Tak, Connor był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył i wrogiem Voldemorta, ale czy to naprawdę znaczyło, że dzieciństwo Harry'ego i on sam musiały zostać złożone w ofierze na ołtarzu potrzeby? Czemu sami nie przyłączyli się do chronienia Connora? Czemu nie odwiedzili go, kiedy leżał w skrzydle szpitalnym po tym jak wypędził sobie z głowy Voldemorta w grudniu? Wiedział, że Riddle opętał jego brata jak tylko opuścił jego i dlatego Connor do niego nie przyszedł. Ale jaką wymówkę mieli jego rodzice?

Cały jego trening, a przynajmniej jego poszarpane fragmenty, sprzeczał się z tymi pytaniami, twierdził, że zrobili co uważali za najlepsze, że powinien ich zrozumieć, że nie będzie w stanie ich w pełni zrozumieć, jeśli z nimi o tym nie porozmawia i ich nie wysłucha, że, że, że...

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że muzyka ucichła, póki nie usłyszał jak z jego gardła dochodzą zadławione, ciche dźwięki, jak u psa, który krztusi się kością. Potem Draco był tuż obok niego i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Poprowadził Harry'ego przez kilka pokojów, każdy był mniejszy od poprzedniego, aż wreszcie dotarli do drzwi w całości zrobionych ze szkła i wyszli przez nie do małego ogrodu. Ten ogród był źródłem róż i śpiewu ptaków, które dawały Harry'emu tyle radości przez okno jego sypialni. Wyglądał teraz na niemal przerośnięty, róże zwijały się wokół bramy, rosły w górę po ścianie domu i rozchodziły się na krzewy, róże we wszystkich kolorach, białe jak radość, czerwone jak krew i żółte jak ból.

Draco położył się na kawałku rozgrzanej słońcem trawy, przyciągnął do siebie Harry'ego i przytulił go mocno. Harry musiał leżeć na brzuchu obok Dracona, z głową schowaną między jego ramię i jasne włosy, ponieważ nie miał innego wyjścia. Z początku trochę się wyrywał, choćby dlatego, że duchota w tej pozycji była przytłaczająca.

Ale w końcu zaczął się rozluźniać. Upał _był_ przytłaczający, jeśli dodać do promieni słońca ich własne, pokryte potem ciała. Ale ta bliskość była naprawdę pocieszająca. Nie było szans, żeby się wycofać do mrozu, który wciąż pamiętał z pokonania Toma Riddle'a. Oddech Harry'ego zwolnił i w końcu odwzajemnił uścisk. Poczuł, jak drugi chłopiec się uśmiecha, ale kiedy się odezwał, jego głos był smutny.

– Wciąż nie? – szepnął.

Harry potrząsnął głową i odsunął się od niego lekko, tak że jego głowa wciąż spoczywała na ramieniu Dracona, ale mógł teraz zobaczyć też choć odrobinę niebieskiego nieba.

Próbował odkąd przybył do rezydencji Malfoyów, chociaż nie robił tego od lat. Draco i Narcyza byli przekonani, że jeśli mu się uda, to będzie świadectwem jego zwycięstwa nad latami treningu. Do tego miał czego żałować – minął pewien okres w jego życiu, została mu zniszczona iluzja jego rodziców, Sylarana zginęła.

Ale wciąż nie był w stanie płakać.

* * *

Płomykówka przyleciała w środku nocy pod koniec czerwca. Obudziła Harry'ego, który po krótkiej chwili zauważył ją na parapecie. Zahuczała cicho, kiedy zobaczyła że ma jego uwagę, po czym wyciągnęła szpon w jego kierunku. Harry wstał i podszedł do niej chwiejnie, dziwnie świadomy tego jak powiew wiatru dociska do jego skóry piżamę, albo jak miękki jest dywan pod jego stopami.

Sowa czekała cierpliwie kiedy Harry odwiązywał od niej list i sięgał po knuta ze stolika stojącego obok okna. Włożył drobniaka do jej woreczka i patrzył jak odlatuje, najpierw unosząc się nisko nad ogrodem, a potem nabierając wysokości, skręciła na północ, w stronę Szkocji. Zamrugał i otworzył list.

Był krótki, jak wszystkie listy od Snape'a, jakie dostał tego lata.

 _Panie Potter,_

 _Odkryje pan, że niewiele tak wykańcza pańską magię jak destrukcja. Moc mrocznych zaklęć to pokazuje. Zmęczą pana i pozwolą zasnąć spokojnie. Niech pan robi co trzeba, żeby utrzymać swój umysł w jednym kawałku i być w stanie pracować nad powrotem do zdrowia. Jeśli to oznacza niszczenie krzeseł i okien, to niech i tak będzie._

 _Severus Snape_

Harry zamknął oczy i zacisnął palce na liście. Wiedział, że to jest poprawna odpowiedź na list, który wysłał do Snape'a pięć dni temu, prosząc o jakiś eliksir czy coś, co pozwoliłoby mu utrzymać się pod kontrolą bez konieczności niszczenia wszystkiego wokół. Jego magia szalała w nim i _pragnęła_ chaosu. Sam Harry go nie chciał. Nie miał nawet odwagi stawić czoła furii, którą czuł wobec swoich rodziców i Dumbledore'a. Chciał wznieść swoją magię by chronić, bronić, strzec, leczyć, tworzyć, tak jak Snape mu obiecał, ratując Harry'ego z burzy. Czemu miałby niszczyć?

Ale odpowiedź była prosta, jasna, zimna i prawdziwa. Musiał niszczyć, inaczej magia zniszczy jego. Ignorowanie jej i usidlanie jej doprowadziło do tego koszmaru, do zimnego głosu jaki Harry słyszał w swoich snach. A potem jeszcze stawił czoła Tomowi Riddle'owi w Komnacie Tajemnic i jego magia zaabsorbowała moc z pamiętnika i wspomnienia Voldemorta w sposób, którego Harry wciąż nie potrafił zrozumieć. Tak czy inaczej, był jeszcze potężniejszy niż kiedyś.

Musiał pozwolić tej magii na wolność.

Westchnął, ubrał szlafrok i wymknął się z rezydencji. Idąc trawnikiem czuł mijające go osłony, jakby przechodził przez błony, ale Malfoyowie dali mu pełną wolność po swoich włościach tak długo, jak pozostanie na ich terenie. Minął je bez problemu i wyszedł na pustkowia, które otaczały rezydencję.

Jego magia zapłonęła wokół niego, surowa moc, która ledwie przestrzegała okowów słownych zaklęć, a co dopiero różdżki. Stworzyła serię drewnianych postaci jak tylko Harry o tym pomyślał. Harry'ego zaskoczył fakt, że niektóre z nich wyglądały na ludzi, ale mógł udawać, że wcale tak nie jest, w świetle gwiazd i księżyca. Zamknął oczy, co też pomogło.

Rzucił pierwsze zaklęcie.

Noc rozjaśniła się, kiedy figura stanęła w płomieniach, ale Harry już rzucał kolejne zaklęcia, żeby zamrozić, wysadzić, oszołomić, posiekać i nie był w stanie przestać. Jego magia rosła wokół niego, śpiewając z radością. Tak _łatwo_ byłoby stale jej używać, czy nawet odwrócić się i spróbować prawdziwego wyzwania, jak osłon otaczających rezydencję.

Harry zacisnął usta, słysząc kuszących słów swojej dzikiej magii i tych myśli, i z uporem ich nie słuchał. Rzucał zaklęcia, żeby niszczyć figury, tworzyć kolejne, żeby te również zniszczyć, a przez ten cały czas osłaniał trawę i drzewa w okolicy, żeby chronić je przed niszczycielskimi efektami swoich zaklęć.

Kiedy wreszcie padł na ziemię, dysząc, zorientował się, że Snape miał rację: używał swojej magii i jednocześnie przyzwyczajał się do niej, owijał ją wokół siebie, zamiast chować ją do pudełka w jakimś kącie swojej duszy czy umysłu. Czuł jak magia buzuje mu tuż pod skórą, pod żebrami. Podejrzewał, że tak jest lepiej niż kiedyś. Nieco lepiej.

Wróciły do niego słowa Snape'a, kiedy Harry powiedział, że nie chce tej mocy. " _Ale ją masz. I powinieneś jej używać, Harry. Inaczej zostawi po sobie ślad i to nie taki, jakiego byś chciał. W tej chwili ma własną osobowość i pragnie wolności. Jeśli mu jej odmówisz, to znowu dojdzie do czegoś takiego. I być może tym razem kogoś zabijesz, starając się ze wszystkich sił przed tym uciec... Teraz jesteś masz większe szanse na zostanie Mrocznym Panem niż kiedykolwiek._ "

Harry odetchnął głęboko i powiedział sobie, że tak, tak jest lepiej, a użalanie się nad sobą nie zmieni faktu, że ma magię, albo jak wiele jej ma. Poszedł do łóżka i po raz pierwszy odkąd się pojawił w rezydencji, nie śnił o mrocznych komnatach czy złotych wężach.

* * *

– Panie Potter.

Harry zamarł, po czym z premedytacją podniósł czekoladową żabę, którą Narcyza powiedziała, że może zjeść po obiedzie, i otworzył ją. Złapał żabę, kiedy ta próbowała odskoczyć i szybko włożył ją do ust.

– Panie Malfoy – powiedział, kiedy już przeżuł i przełknął żabę, a Lucjusz wciąż sobie nie poszedł. Zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że to nie mógł być przypadek, że jeden ze skrzatów miał wypadek, który wymagał nadzoru Narcyzy, a Draco, chcąc zadać jej jakieś pytanie, pobiegł do niej. Jedno z nich zawsze było w jego pobliżu odkąd przyjechał do rezydencji. Nigdy nie pozwalali mu pozostać z Lucjuszem sam na sam.

 _Wygląda na to, że to się zaczyna zmieniać_ , pomyślał Harry i zmusił się do oparcia na krześle i spojrzenia na Lucjusza ponad małym, znakomicie wypolerowanym stolikiem. Zmusił się do zauważenia odbicia Lucjusza w stoliku i z jakiegoś powodu go to rozbawiło zamiast przerazić, jakby miał przeciw sobie teraz dwóch potężnych, zniecierpliwionych, morderczych byłych śmierciożerców. Odetchnął lekko i obserwował twarz Lucjusza.

– Czy widział pan dzisiejsze wydanie "Proroka"? – Lucjusz wyciągnął przed siebie gazetę, jakby za jej pomocą chciał zawrzeć z Harry'm pokój.

Harry zamrugał i momentalnie tego pożałował, bo zobaczył jak Lucjusz zaciska szczęki. Właśnie stracił krok w tańcu, okazując swoje zaskoczenie. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na kolejny błąd.

– Uznałem, że nie może w nim być nic ciekawego – powiedział chłodno, patrząc Lucjuszowi w oczy. – Ostatecznie wiedziałbym od razu, gdyby coś się miało stać mojemu bratu.

Lucjusz przymrużył oczy. Harry go obserwował. _Niech sobie nad tym poduma, niech się pozastanawia, ile w tym prawdy._

– Inne sprawy też potrafią być ważne – powiedział Lucjusz, po czym bezgłośnie przesunął gazetę po stoliku w stronę Harry'ego. – Na przykład, gdyby ktoś, kto kiedyś działał w imieniu Mrocznego Pana, chciał pana zabić, "Prorok" mógłby coś wiedzieć na ten temat. A pan z pewnością chciałby się o tym dowiedzieć.

Harry poczuł jak jego magia się budzi i zastanawiał się z dystansem, czy Lucjusz zdawał sobie sprawę, że kładzie swoje życie w ręce Harry'ego. Draco wydawał się zdeterminowany, by chronić Harry'ego przed swoim ojcem. Harry wiedział, że Narcyza była od niego rozsądniejsza i czasem bała się, że jeśli jej mąż posunie się za daleko, to znajdzie go martwym.

– Z pewnością chciałbym wiedzieć – powiedział Harry – gdyby coś takiego miało nastąpić. I gdyby ten, który kiedyś działał w imieniu Mrocznego Pana był tak uprzejmy, żeby mnie o tym wcześniej uprzedzić. – Przyzwał jeszcze więcej magii. Wiedział, że Lucjusz, tak samo jak Draco, wiedział jak wyczuwać potężnych czarodziejów. Zwykle tarcze chronią ich przed bólem głowy i innymi nieprzyjemnymi efektami tej zdolności. No to niech poczuje ból przelewający się ponad tarczami.

Lucjusz otworzył szerzej oczy, po czym kiwnął głową i wycofał się, siadając na krześle po drugiej stronie stolika.

– Panie Potter – powiedział, odpuszczając sobie taniec, bo jego własna maska opadła, pozbawiając go jakiejkolwiek przewagi. – Powinien pan wiedzieć, że nie mam na myśli siebie.

– Czyli to nie jest kolejny artykuł o tym, że brat Chłopca, Który Przeżył mieszka z rodziną Malfoyów i o tym, jakie to jest nieodpowiednie miejsce dla kogoś takiego jak ja, i o tym, że na pewno mnie zabijecie, żeby użyć mojej krwi w jakimś rytuale, który przywróci waszego Pana do życia? – zapytał Harry. On też potrafił być bezpośredni.

Lucjusz skrzywił się. Potem odetchnął głęboko, żeby się uspokoić, po czym wskazał na gazetę.

– Niech pan to przeczyta, panie Potter – szepnął. – Tylko artykuł na pierwszej stronie. Myślę, że pan zrozumie.

Harry zerknął w dół. Nie musiał nawet czytać artykułu. Wystarczyło, żeby przeczytał nagłówek. Od razu zrozumiał jak bardzo się mylił, myśląc, że Connor będzie bezpieczny w Dolinie Godryka i że będzie w stanie pozostać w rezydencji przez całe lato.

 **PETER PETTIGREW UCIEKŁ Z AZKABANU**

Harry zobaczył pod spodem obrazek, stare zdjęcie Pettigrew, złapanego między dwoma aurorami, rozglądającego się w popłochu, jakby szukał drogi ucieczki. Harry wiedział, że to musiał być on, ale tylko z opisów rodziców. Nigdy nie zobaczył całego zdjęcia. W niedługo po aresztowaniu Petera, Syriusz przejrzał wszystkie stare zdjęcia Huncwotów i powycinał z nich zdrajcę.

Harry wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i skoncentrował. To było coś, co mógł z radością pozwolić swojej magii zniszczyć.

Skończyło się na dziwnym połączeniu spopielania, rozszarpywania na kawałki i usuwania z egzystencji. Harry przeznaczył do tego małego wybuchu mocy wszystko co miał i jak skończył, był znacznie spokojniejszy. Kiwnął głową i spojrzał na Lucjusza, który odchylał się od niego. Jego oddech nie był przyśpieszony. Jego twarz nie była bledsza niż zwykle. Ale Harry i tak czuł, że jego gotowy do ataku i wiedział, że do Lucjusza wreszcie dotarło w jak wielkim niebezpieczeństwie się znajdował.

– Rozumiem – szepnął Harry. – Zależy mi na moim bezpieczeństwie. Nie przyjechałbym tutaj, gdybym uważał, że jest pan dla mnie zagrożeniem, albo raczej, że bardziej zależy panu na mojej śmierci niż na szczęściu pańskiego syna. Ale bezpieczeństwo mojego brata jest ważniejsze dla mnie od wszystkiego na świecie, a jest już siódmy lipca. Powinienem wracać do domu.

– _Nie_ , Harry. Jeszcze nie wyzdrowiałeś.

Harry westchnął, kiedy Draco wbiegł do pokoju i go objął. Draco chciał dobrze, to było oczywiste, ale właśnie ogłosił coś, co mogło się okazać słabością, w obecności kogoś, kogo Harry wciąż uważał za wroga. Harry go przytulił i spojrzał surowo na Lucjusza ponad ramieniem jego syna.

Lucjusz się nie poruszył. Nic nie powiedział. Patrzył. Jego szare oczy były tak bardzo pozbawione wyrazu, że Harry już nie był w stanie odczytać, co czuje.

Harry zwrócił swoją uwagę w stronę Dracona, który patrzył na niego błagalnie.

– Jesteś tu dopiero od miesiąca – powiedział. – Chcieliśmy uczcić w rezydencji twoje urodziny. Skrzaty robią dla nas specjalny posiłek i nawet _nie uwierzysz_ , jaki prezent ci kupiłem. Po raz pierwszy mógłbyś świętować swoje urodziny sam, bez Connora, prawda?

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie.

– Prawda – powiedział. – Ale Peter Pettigrew uciekł, Draco...

Na twarzy Dracona momentalnie pojawił się lekki wyraz winy. Harry podniósł brwi.

– Wiedziałeś o tym?

– Nie chciałem cię martwić – powiedział Draco. Puścił Harry'ego i usiadł na krześle obok niego. – Osłony rezydencji i tak go nie przepuszczą, chociaż i tak nie musimy się martwić, że spróbuje cię zaatakować. Czemu by niby miał?

– O to właśnie chodzi – powiedział Harry. – Connor będzie jego celem. I nie wiem, czy nie znajdzie sposobu, żeby się przedostać przez osłony wokół naszego domu. Nasi rodzice już udowodnili, że nie potrafią nas ochronić. – Jad w jego głosie go zszokował, ale zmusił się, żeby to sobie odpuścić i mówić dalej do Dracona. Racjonalność musiała w końcu przebić się przez to uparte nadąsanie się. – Muszę tam być kiedy Pettigrew się pojawi, na wypadek gdyby chciał skrzywdzić Connora.

– Przecież już się mógł tam aportować – zauważył Draco. – _Proszę_ cię, Harry. Naprawdę nie chcę, żebyś się tym przejmował. – Pochylił się do przodu, patrząc na niego ze zmartwieniem. – Przecież Connor prędzej czy później będzie musiał zacząć się sam bronić, prawda? Niech zacznie od tego.

Harry westchnął.

– Czy możemy omówić to gdzie indziej? – zapytał, zerkając w stronę Lucjusza.

Draco złapał go za ramię i ścisnął.

– Możesz przy nim mówić bez obaw – powiedział. – Nie próbował cię skrzywdzić, Harry. Obserwowaliśmy wszystko z matką. Możesz mu zaufać. – Zawahał się na chwilę. – Czytałem stare księgi i już wiem, że wysyłaliście sobie dary rozejmu. Nikt nie prowadzi ich tak długo, jeśli mają zamiar skrzywdzić drugiego czarodzieja czy zerwać traktat. – Spojrzał na swojego ojca.

– Bardzo dobrze, Draco – powiedział Lucjusz wyniosłym tonem. Patrzył na Harry'ego i nie wyglądał jakby miał zamiar przestać. – Cieszę się, że poszerzasz swoje horyzonty. To prawda, wymieniliśmy z panem Potterem póki co sześć darów rozejmu. To pozostawia zaledwie dziesięć. W tym momencie obu czarodziejów już musi kontynuować, chyba że jeden z nich wyśle do drugiego sygnał o przerwaniu negocjacji. – Zamilkł na moment, Harry był pewien, że zrobił to tylko dla dramatycznego efektu. – Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru wysyłać czegoś takiego w najbliższym czasie.

Draco uśmiechnął się szeroko do swojego ojca, po czym zwrócił do Harry'ego.

– Ty też nie wyślesz, prawda? – szepnął. – Proszę?

Harry rozumiał impuls, który sprawił, że Draco zadał to pytanie. Ostatecznie, jeśli Harry i jego ojciec będą działali w koalicji, to Draco nie będzie musiał wybierać pomiędzy nimi. Nie będzie musiał w pełni zmierzyć się z faktem, który Harry był pewien, że zaczyna podejrzewać: że Lucjusz był śmierciożercą z własnej woli i nie potrzebował klątwy Imperiusa do wykonania swoich zbrodni w czasie wojny. Draco mógłby dalej stać przy swojej decyzji, którą podjął jak zobowiązał się walczyć z Tomem Riddle'em, nie tracąc przy okazji rodziny.

Harry wiedział, że jeśli przyjdzie co do czego, Draco wybierze jego, nie swojego ojca.

Nie miał słów na to jak bardzo czuł się zaszczycony tą świadomością i jak bardzo go ona przerażała. _Nie chciał_ mieć władzy nad czyimś życiem do tego stopnia. Od Komnaty ledwie był w stanie rozkazywać skrzatom, a wiedział, że większość z nich (Zgredek był dziwnym wyjątkiem) chciała mu z radością służyć. Jak mógłby kogokolwiek przymusić do czegokolwiek, kiedy sam był pod takim przymusem kiedy był opętany, czy choćby przez sieć w swojej głowie?

Nie chciał. Dlatego powiedział o drugiej sprawie, tajemnicy, którą chciał wyjawić Draconowi dopiero wtedy, kiedy zrobi się zbyt upierdliwa.

– Tu nie chodzi tylko o ucieczkę Pettigrew, Draco – powiedział cicho. – Czuję, jak mnie ciągnie z powrotem do mojego brata. – Podniósł rękę i dotknął się u nasady karku. Czekał na ból i odetchnął z ulgą kiedy ten nie nastąpił. Jeszcze tydzień wcześniej coś takiego wywołałoby impuls bólu przechodzący przez całą jego czaszkę i ustałby dopiero po godzinie. Wyglądało na to, że wreszcie zaczynał się leczyć. – Ta... złota rzecz, o której ci mówiłem. – Nie był jeszcze gotów, by wyjawić akurat Lucjuszowi, że miał w głowie złotą sieć i słyszał przez nią śpiew feniksa. – Ciągnie mnie, mówi mi, że muszę wracać do domu. Przestaję się wysypiać i straciłem apetyt. Chyba się nie uspokoi póki nie znajdę się w tym samym domu co Connor. Przykro mi – dodał.

– Ale nie robiła tego wcześniej – szepnął Draco.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Wiem. Ale wtedy nie była uszkodzona. Mam wrażenie, że w ten sposób próbuje się z powrotem zagnieździć. Przykro mi – powtórzył.

Draco pochylił głowę i westchnął.

– Ale twoi rodzice – szepnął. – Myślisz, że dasz sobie z nimi radę?

Harry ponownie kiwnął głową.

– Tak myślę. Póki będę ćwiczył swoją magię powinienem być w stanie powstrzymać się przed zrobieniem im krzywdy. A ponieważ i tak będą mnie ignorować – powiedział Draconowi o zaklęciu _Fugitivus Animus_ , które rzucił na swoich rodziców, żeby ci poświęcili każdą część swojej uwagi i percepcji Connorowi – to powinienem mieć mnóstwo czasu na ćwiczenie zaklęć.

Draco przygryzł wargę, ale w końcu przytulił Harry'ego mocno. Harry go objął i zignorował spojrzenie, jakie wyczuł ze strony Lucjusza. Lucjusz nie był w stanie powiedzieć na pewno, czy Harry okazuje prawdziwe emocje, czy też udaje, żeby nie skrzywdzić uczuć Dracona. Lucjusz nie wiedział o butelce, którą Draco dostał od Harry'ego, która pokazywała mu prawdziwe uczucia, jakie Harry czuł wobec niego.

– W takim razie wyślę ci twój prezent pocztą – szepnął Draco. – Chyba mi się uda.

Harry przytaknął.

– Dziękuję. – Odsunął się od Dracona i spojrzał na Lucjusza. – Nie jestem jeszcze dość dorosły, żeby się samemu aportować, panie Malfoy – powiedział. – Czy mogę pana prosić o świstoklik?

Lucjusz otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, kiedy zza Harry'ego rozległ się chłodny głos.

– Oczywiście, że go dostaniesz, Harry. Żaden problem. – Narcyza weszła do pokoju, patrząc surowo na swojego męża, po czym zwróciła się stronę Harry'ego. – Naprawdę musisz już nas opuścić? – dodała, uśmiechając się smutno.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Obawiam się, że tak, pani Malfoy. Dziękuję za gościnę. Spędziłem tu wspaniały czas. Byłaby pani tak miła, żeby nastroić świstoklik na ulicę Pokątną? Wyślę sowę do Remusa Lupina, który jest przyjacielem rodziny i poproszę go, żeby mnie tam przejął. – Nastrajanie świstoklika na Dolinę Godryka nie miało sensu, osłony by go nie przepuściły, ponadto nie miał zamiaru powiedzieć dorosłym Malfoyom gdzie mieszkał jego brat.

– A nie swoich rodziców? – wymamrotała Narcyza, wychodząc z pokoju, żeby znaleźć jakiś obiekt, który mógłby posłużyć za świstoklik, wyraźnie niezainteresowana odpowiedzią na to pytanie.

– Ale jutro, prawda? – szepnął Draco. – Nie wyjedziesz już dzisiaj? – Jego uśmiech był bardzo słaby i niepewny, przynajmniej do chwili kiedy Harry kiwnął do niego. Złapał Harry'ego za rękę. – Super. W takim razie masz czas, żeby spróbować zgadnąć co ci kupiłem na urodziny.

Harry zamrugał.

– Wydawało mi się, że nie chcesz, żebym się dowiedział?

– Ale i tak chcę, żebyś spróbował _zgadnąć_ – powiedział Draco, ciągnąc go w stronę drzwi jadalni. – Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś _odgadnął_.

Harry pokiwał głową i zerknął na Lucjusza. Ciągnięcie z tyłu głowy zelżało w chwili, w której powiedział, że jedzie do domu, do swojego brata, ale wciąż czuł na sobie wzrok starszego czarodzieja.

– Wygląda na to, że mój syn znalazł prawdziwego przyjaciela – powiedział Lucjusz ledwie poruszając ustami. – To naprawdę wspaniałe, kiedy znajduje się przyjaciela w tak młodym wieku i wielka szkoda kiedy się ich traci.

Harry odchylił głowę do tyłu. Wiedział, co znaczyło to zdanie: to był początek nowego tańca i choć Lucjusz nie był w stanie teraz tak po prostu przerwać negocjacji, nic nie przeszkadzało mu bawić się przy okazji w coś innego, co mu akurat przyszło do głowy.

Harry'ego to nie zdziwiło. Lucjusz wciąż był śmierciożercą. A Connor wciąż był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył i bratem Harry'ego.

 _No i jest jeszcze Draco_ , pomyślał Harry, kiedy rzeczona przeszkoda szarpnęła go za rękę tak mocno, że prawie się przewrócił w progu. _Który zawsze mnie gdzieś ciągnie._

– No _chodź_ , Harry – powiedział Draco, ciągnąc go ponownie. – Ukryłem go w swoim pokoju. Zakryję ci oczy, a ty spróbujesz go znaleźć.

Harry pokręcił głową, nie wierząc, że ma tak dobrego przyjaciela, nawet jeśli to nie potrwa długo.


	2. Kartograf

Czekałam na ten rozdział. Domek z kart zaczyna się walić.

 **Rozdział drugi: Kartograf**

Harry słuchał jak ich matka czyta Connorowi na głos książkę, ucząc go historii, którą tak naprawdę powinien był znać od zeszłego lata. Nie odrywał oczu od własnej książki, jednego z dzienników Syriusza, które pisał jak jeszcze był aurorem. To była "pikantna" lektura, jak to określiła Lily zeszłego roku, kiedy Harry zapytał ją, czy może je przeczytać.

Teraz mógł je po prostu wziąć z półki i nikogo to nie obchodziło. Lily czy James zdawali się widzieć unoszący się dziennik, ale mrugali tylko i uznawali, że to sygnał rozwijającej się magii bezróżdżkowej Connora. Byli przekonani, że wszystko wokół nich działo się za sprawą Connora. Zaklęcie _Fugitivus Animus_ wciąż działało.

Wyglądało na to, że nie miało podobnie mocnego efektu na Syriuszu, być może dlatego, że ten nie przebywał tak często w Dolinie Godryka. Czasami Harry'emu wydawało się, że jego ojciec chrzestny niemal go widzi. Mrugał i mrużył oczy, jakby musiał przyjrzeć się słońcu. Ale próbował niczego z tym zrobić, kilka razy tylko wyszeptał jego imię, co Harry mógł bez problemu zignorować.

Remus to było zupełnie co innego, jego nie było z nimi w pokoju kiedy Harry rzucił zaklęcie, które usunęło go ze świata Lily, Jamesa i Syriusza. Ilekroć ich odwiedzał, rozmawiał z Harrym normalnie, co wywołało serię delikatnych manewrów ze strony Harry'ego, które nie wyjawiłyby całej gry wilkołakowi. Mimo to, Remus robił się ostatnio coraz bardziej podejrzliwy. Harry'emu ulżyło, kiedy usłyszał, że Remus spędzi resztę lata w Hogwarcie. Wywar Tojadowy został dopracowany i Dumbledore zaprosił Remusa do przyłączenia się do ich kardy nauczycielskiej na pozycji nowego profesora Obrony przed Mroczną Magią (Lockharta zwolniono bez większych ceregieli). Remus był tam teraz, czytając na temat nauczania i przygotowując się do nowej roli.

Odwiedził ich w czasie ich urodzin i tylko on zobaczył prezent, który Harry otrzymał od Dracona Malfoya.

Harry odprężył się na myśl o Draconie i położył głowę na ramieniu. Mógł sobie pozwolić na odpoczynek. To nie tak, że Lily pojawi się nad nim nagle tak jak to kiedyś miała w zwyczaju, ganiąc go, że powinien się uczyć i strasząc historiami o tym, co się może stać jego bratu, jeśli nie będzie.

Harry zamarł, zaskoczony. _Nie wiedziałem, że to pamiętam._

A jednak, wspomnienie było tuż przed nim, rozpostarte niczym szklany motyl. Uczył się sam, z zapałem, z własnej woli wypatrując każdej cząstki wiedzy, która może się kiedyś przydać Connorowi. Ale kiedy opadał z sił, Lily zachęcała go do kontynuacji, czasem wpędzając go w poczucie winy.

 _Powinna była to zrobić Connorowi, nie mnie. To on będzie potrzebował całej tej wiedzy._

Harry westchnął, czując jak książka w jego dłoniach robi się zimna. Connor zerknął na niego ze zmartwieniem. Harry zdołał się zmusić do uśmiechu i kiwnął w stronę swojego bliźniaka, co uspokoiło nieco Connora, który wrócił do nauki.

Harry po cichu zabrał ze sobą dziennik na górę, do ich sypialni. Jego sieć, a przynajmniej to, co z niej zostało, była usatysfakcjonowana tak długo, jak przebywał w tym samym domu co jego brat. Ale kiedy czuł, że jego magia zaczyna niekontrolowanie wyciekać, musiał się oddalić od swoich rodziców. Jak do tej pory niemal zamienił dłoń Jamesa w kawał lodu, niemal złamał rękę Lily i niemal złamał im karki przez kałużę lodu, która jakimś cudem znalazła się na schodach. Ten ostatni przypadek wyjątkowo zaniepokoił Harry'ego. Wyglądało na to, że jego moc nie tylko znalazła sposób obejścia jego prób kontrolowania jej, ale w dodatku udało jej się to zrobić bez jego wiedzy. Kilka razy dziennie teraz sprawdzał schody, żeby upewnić się, że nie ma tam jakiejś paskudnej, okrutnej pułapki, z uszanowaniem od Harry'ego Pottera.

Zacisnął zęby, kończąc kolejne uważne oględziny schodów i uciekł do ich sypialni, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Poczucie winy zaczynało być przytłaczające. Harry żałował, że nie ma z kim o tym porozmawiać. Napisał do Snape'a, ale to mu nie wystarczało. Connor by nie zrozumiał. A Harry musiał pisać listy do Dracona bardzo ostrożnie, bo nie mógł mieć pewności, że Lucjusz ich nie przechwyci.

Zawahał się na dłuższą chwilę, po czym rzucił _Collorportus_ na drzwi. Connor może przyjść i pocałować klamkę, ale Harry podejrzewał, że to było znacznie lepsze od znalezienia się w środku burzy dzikiej magii, jaka zaraz miała się rozpętać w ich pokoju.

Pochylił głowę i objął ją rękami, starając się oddychać tak głęboko i równo jak był w stanie. Co nie było bardzo głęboko czy równo. Ból przebudził się w jego umyśle, kiedy spróbował przekierować swoje emocje tak, jak zawsze to to robił – akceptując te, które mógł sobie pozwolić czuć, albo wrzucając do pudełka te, na które nie mógł sobie pozwolić – i nie był w stanie dokończyć procesu.

Sieci w jego umyśle były podarte. Wiedział o tym. Sylarana, locusta, która pomagała mu uspokoić emocje przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy drugiego roku, nie żyła. Wiedział o tym.

Sieci w jego umyśle były podarte.

 _Nie jestem w stanie myśleć w sposób, w jaki zawsze myślałem._

Sylarana nie żyła.

 _Jedno z niewielu istot, które mnie rozumieją, nie żyje._

Żadna z tych myśli nie uspokoiła emocji, a sam nie wiedział jak sobie z nimi poradzić, nie wiedział jak je czuć, wina i złość na samego siebie, że czuje winę i wina za złość i złość na winę...

Harry jęknął płaczliwie. Opuszczenie rezydencji Malfoyów tak wcześnie było błędem, wiedział o tym. Powinien był znieść brak apetytu i snu na rzecz braku stałego przypominania mu, co zrobili mu jego rodzice.

 _Ale czemu powinienem w ogóle to znosić? Czemu muszę wybierać między cierpieniem ciała i umysłu? Nigdy by do tego nie doszło, gdyby nie wsadzili tej sieci do mojego umysłu._

 _Ale to zrobili. I mieli swoje powody. Chcieli ze mnie zrobić idealną ofiarę. Tym właśnie chciałem być. Czemu nie mogę tego zaakceptować, czemu tak ciężko mi pojąć, że tym właśnie byłbym w dalszym ciągu, gdyby Sylarana nie zginęła?_

 _Chciałbym, żeby wciąż żyła._

 _Jak mogła mnie zostawić?_

 _Wcale cię nie zostawiła, idioto. Zginęła, próbując uratować twoje żałosne życie._

Harry wygrzebał się z łóżka i szybko przeszedł przez pokój, chcąc się dostać do najniższej szuflady w szafce stojącej za łóżkiem Connora. Ilekroć próbował coś stawiać u siebie, Lily przestawiała to na szafkę Connora, wychodząc z założenia, że wszystko w pokoju i tak musi do niego należeć. Na szczęście jego brat nalegał na to, żeby zostawić drugie łóżko, bo Lily była tak bardzo przekonana, że ma tylko jednego syna, że by je zniknęła.

Wyciągnął gładką figurkę zrobioną ze szkła i owiniętą w srebrny materiał, ściągnął z niej osłonę i przytrzymał figurkę przy skórze. Uspokoił się niemal momentalnie. Odetchnął głęboko i wrócił do swojego łóżka, po czym położył szklanego węża sobie na piersi.

To był prezent od Dracona, wysłany w wielkiej skrzyni, którą musiały przynieść aż trzy sowy; z jakiegoś powodu Draco doszedł do wniosku, że opakowanie węża w tony szmat było bezpieczniejsze niż ciasne uwiązanie go w niewielkim opakowaniu. Żmija miała lekko podniesiony łeb, zamknięty pysk i przymknięte oczy. Błyszczała światłami, które Harry rozpoznał jako emocje Dracona wobec niego; na swój sposób, prezent odzwierciedlał butelkę, którą sam dał Draconowi. Żmija nie przestawała świecić statecznym fioletem, kolorem troski, odkąd Harry wrócił do domu.

To jednak nie było wszystko, jak wyjawił mu list ukryty w głębi pudełka. Jeśli Harry dotknie żmii i powie " _Portus_ ", zadziała ona jak świstoklik i zabierze go do rezydencji Malfoyów, do samego środka, przez wszystkie osłony.

Harry nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak Draconowi udało się załatwić _coś takiego_. Jego matka musiała mu w tym pomóc, bo Harry naprawdę wątpił, żeby Lucjusz się zgodził na coś takiego. Ale był naprawdę wdzięczny, że Draco to zrobił. Obietnica ucieczki, szansa na pobyt z dala od domu, nawet jeśli nie mógł z niej skorzystać, przywracała go do poczytalności wiele razy tego lata.

Powoli zasnął, przytulając się do żmii.

* * *

Obudziło go pukanie do drzwi i cichy głos jego brata.

– Harry? Wpuść mnie, co? Chcę ci coś pokazać.

Harry zamrugał i zaczął szukać swoich okularów, zanim przypomniał sobie, że w nich zasnął.

– _Finite Incantatem_ – wymamrotał w stronę drzwi, po czym obrócił się i przytulił znowu do żmii. Była lekko ciepła, jakby leżała przez dłuższy czas na słońcu. Harry wiedział, że to zasługa magii Dracona. Za każdym razem coraz ciężej mu było się z nią rozstawać.

– Dzięki, Harry – powiedział Connor zza niego. Podszedł do łóżka i stał, póki Harry nie kiwnął głową, dając mu znać, że go zauważył. – Masz – szepnął i wsunął Harry'emu złożony pergamin pod ramię.

– Co to jest? – zapytał Harry, rozwijając pergamin. Był pusty, ale tak stary, że Harry'emu wydawało się, że coś musiało być na nim zapisane w pewnym momencie. Na co komu stary pergamin, na którym nie ma nawet cytatu wiersza?

– Patrz – powiedział Connor i wyciągnął różdżkę. Stuknął nią w środek pergaminu i zaintonował czystym, rozkazującym głosem, który Harry słyszał jak jego brat uczył się od Lily. – Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego.

Harry zamrugał ze zdumieniem, kiedy na pergaminie pojawiły się obrazki, układające się w korytarze, tunele i ściany, które rozpoznał zaledwie w chwilę.

 _Hogwarts._

Harry przełknął ślinę i nie był pewien, co bardziej chce zrobić, przytulić się do tej mapy, czy ją odrzucić jak najdalej od siebie.

– Dzięki, Connor – szepnął. – Co ona robi?

– Pokazuje ci ludzi, którzy chodzą po zamku – powiedział od razu Connor, wskazując na kropkę na mapie. Harry przymrużył oczy i zobaczył pod nią napis, _Remus Lupin_. Zamrugał. – Może ci powiedzieć, kto jest obok ciebie, albo się zbliża, albo kiedy nie są tam, gdzie powinni być. – Zamilkł na moment, przygryzając wargę. – Ojciec ją zrobił, razem z Remusem, Syriuszem i... i Pettigrew.

Harry kiwnął szybko głową. Głos Connora się lekko załamał na nazwisku, tak jak to robił odkąd usłyszeli o ucieczce Petera z Azkabanu. To nie było w porządku, że jego brat tak się bał. Harry już niemal chciał, żeby Peter pojawił się w Dolinie Godryka. Mógłby zabić go z pomocą swojej magii, albo przynajmniej przestraszyć go tak, że nigdy więcej by nie rozważył zbliżenia się do Connora i kończenia brudnej roboty swojego Pana.

– Ale czemu chcesz mi ją dać? – zapytał, podnosząc wzrok i przyglądając się uważnie Connorowi.

– Z kilku powodów – powiedział Connor, poruszając ręką. Harry zamrugał, kiedy ta zniknęła. – Po pierwsze, ja mam już to i pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś mieć mapę, żeby mieć mnie na oku. – Zamaszyście owinął się czymś, co migotało lekko. – Ojciec wreszcie uznał, że jestem dość duży na pelerynę–niewidkę – powiedział ze środka miejsca, w którym nagle zniknęła jego twarz, po czym ściągnął z siebie pelerynę.

Harry powoli kiwnął głową.

– Dziękuję – powiedział. Byłby przerażony, nie mogąc znaleźć Connora w chwili zagrożenia, a byłoby jeszcze gorzej, gdyby Connor leżał gdzieś ranny, ukryty pod peleryną, a Harry by go po prostu minął. – Jakie są inne powody?

– To jest fantastycznie kompleksowa magia – powiedział Connor. – Mama pokazała mi zdjęcie, jak wyglądały zaklęcia, których ojciec i pozostali użyli do stworzenia tej mapy – Mapy Huncwotów, jak ją nazwali – ale prawie nie dałem rady ich rozpoznać, a było pewnie z tuzin, o których nawet nie słyszałem. – Zamilkł, jakby się zastanawiał jak ułożyć w słowa to, co chciał powiedzieć. Harry po prostu go obserwował, trzymając kurczowo żmiję i mapę. – Tak sobie pomyślałem – powiedział powoli Connor – że może mógłbyś użyć swojej magii, żeby stworzyć taką mapę jak ta, albo przynajmniej do zanalizowania tej. Miałaby wtedy coś do roboty. Coś kreatywnego. Powiedziałeś, że masz już dość tego, że ciągle tylko wszystko niszczy. – Spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy z nadzieją, jakby chciał się upewnić, że Harry nie zmienił zdania na temat niszczenia wszystkiego wokół siebie.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Po raz pierwszy odkąd wrócił do domu czuł, że to był prawdziwy uśmiech, że to on sam był za tym uśmiechem, a nie ktoś anonimowy.

– Dzięki, Connor – szepnął. – A jak sprawić, żeby mapa znowu zniknęła? To może być istotne.

Connor ponownie stuknął różdżką w pergamin.

– Koniec psot.

Wizerunek Hogwartu wtopił się w pergamin i zniknął.

– Dziękuję – powtórzył Harry. To była niewystarczająca odpowiedź na to, co zrobił dla niego Connor, ale nic innego nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

Nagle Connor go przytulił. Harry zamarł ze zdumienia, ale jego brat go nie puszczał, póki go nie objął, odwzajemniając uścisk. Wtedy Connor się odsunął i przyjrzał mu się.

– Nie znoszę patrzeć jak cierpisz – powiedział. – Wiem, że nic nie mogę na to poradzić, ale tyle przynajmniej mogę zrobić. Obiecaj mi, że użyjesz tej mapy i swojej magii, żeby nie zwariować, albo... zrobić czegoś głupiego. – Ufał Harry'emu na tyle, żeby nawet nie myśleć o tym, że Harry może zamordować ich rodziców.

– Dzięki, Connor – szepnął Harry. Tym razem jego głos był mocniejszy i mniej chwiejny, i po raz pierwszy odkąd pojawił się w domu, jego brat uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

– Świetnie – powiedział Connor. – A teraz muszę przysiąść do tych książek, które mama chciała, żebym przeczytał. Wiesz w ogóle, _ile_ było wojen goblińskich?

– Siedemnaście – powiedział Harry bez namysłu.

Connor zmarszczył na niego nos.

– No tak, oczywiście że wiesz – powiedział, ale bez złości w głosie, po czym podszedł do własnej szafki, żeby wziąć z niej książkę.

Harry położył się na plecach i zaczął przyglądać mapie. Już miał kilka pomysłów w głowie, ale nie był pewien, czy zadziałają. Kiedy pozwolił swojej magii przyjrzeć się zaklęciom na mapie, odetchnął z ulgą. Tak, było ich aż nadto, żeby miał się czym zająć przez jakiś czas.

* * *

Harry kopnął łóżko, po czym zganił się, że powinien być cicho. Connor spał i Harry nie chciał go budzić tylko dlatego, że sam miał lepsze rzeczy do robienia niż sen. Patrzył to na Mapę Huncwotów, to na pozornie pusty kawałek pergaminu, który sam zaczarował. Dzisiaj miał właściwie ostatnią szansę na wykonanie tego testu w spokoju. Jutro jechali na ulicę Pokątną – Connorowi wreszcie udało się przekonać ich rodziców, że tak, potrzebował dwóch kompletów wszystkiego, czego będą potrzebowali w ciągu trzeciego roku, na wypadek gdyby coś się stało z jego książkami, szatami, czy kociołkiem – a potem będzie musiał zacząć przygotowywać się mentalnie na powrót do tłumów otaczających go ludzi i pomyśleć, co powinien zrobić jak znowu spotka Dumbledore'a.

Zobaczył swój oddech przed sobą i usłyszał jak Connor piszczy i kuli się pod swoim kocem. Zmusił swoją złość do uspokojenia się. Tak, mroźna furia wciąż płonęła w nim na myśl o dyrektorze, ale nie był w stanie jej ukoić, więc uznał, że po prostu przyjdzie mu z nią żyć.

Oczyścił swój umysł tak, że był znowu jasny i przejrzysty, po czym stuknął Mapę Huncwotów różdżką.

– Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego.

Mapa zamigotała i pojawiła się. Harry kiwnął głową, po czym stuknął własny pergamin i odetchnął lekko.

– Uroczyście przysięgam, że będę chronić swojego brata – wymamrotał.

Podziałało, po raz pierwszy podziałało, na pergaminie zaczęły pojawiać się linie, których Harry tak długo wypatrywał. Harry parsknął i pokręcił głową. Włożył w to naprawdę sporo pracy, starając się duplikować wszystkie możliwe zaklęcia i przełożyć je na własny pergamin w nadziei, że podziała, a tu się okazało, że wszystko zależało od użytej na początku frazy. Musiał po prostu użyć podobnych słów do tych, które sprawiały, że Mapa Huncwotów pojawiała się i znikała.

Harry położył się na plecach, oświetlając _Lumosem_ swoją mapę. Pokazywała dom w Dolinie Godryka i otaczające go tereny aż do granic osłon. Zobaczył kropki podpisane "Lily Potter" i "James Potter" w sypialni ich rodziców. Bardzo ostrożnie oderwał od nich wzrok. Nie mógł patrzeć na nich za długo, nie ryzykując koszmarnej złości. Jego wściekłość wciąż była najtrudniejszą emocją do opanowania. Był rad, że zaklęcie _Fugitivus Animus_ wciąż działało, bo gdyby jego rodzice się do niego odezwali, to jak nic by ich pozabijał.

W ich sypialni były dwie nieruchome kropki, "Harry Potter" i "Connor Potter", a na dole, w sypialni dla gości, była kropka oznaczona "Syriusz Black". Harry kiwnął głową. _Dobrze. Działa. I to znaczy, że prawdopodobnie będę w stanie stworzyć też takie mapy w innych miejscach._ Gdziekolwiek Connor nie będzie musiał się udać, tam Harry będzie mógł stworzyć mapę, która zwiększy ich bezpieczeństwo.

Już miał stuknąć ponownie w mapę i powiedzieć "koniec opieki", żeby zobaczyć, czy mapa zniknie równie bez problemów jak powinna, kiedy na krawędzi osłon pojawiła się nowa kropka. Harry zawahał się, po czym usiadł i pochylił się nad mapą, celując w kropkę zaklęcie _Lumos_. Może Remus wrócił z Hogwartu? To byłby dobry test dla mapy, zobaczyć jak znosi nagłe zmiany.

Ale kropka była oznaczona "Peter Pettigrew".

Harry poczuł jak jego oddech robi się krótki, kiedy przyglądał się mapie, starając się ustalić, czy naprawdę go oczy nie mylą. Ale nie. Pismo był wyraźne i nie zmieniło się, kiedy kropka zaczęła się przemieszczać w stronę domu.

Jak Peter się przedostał przez osłony? Przecież były nastrojone tylko na rodzinę Potterów i Syriusza z Remusem...

 _Nie, wcale nie_ , pomyślał nagle Harry, przypominając sobie to, co James powiedział im dawno temu. _Są nastrojone na_ Huncwotów. _A Peter wciąż jest jednym z nich._

Harry wyszczerzył zęby. Poczuł jak magia wokół niego rośnie, z sykiem sunąc po znajomych kanałach w jego ciele, z radością znajdując nowy cel. Kiwnął głową, po czym wziął swoją mapę i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Mógł obudzić ich rodziców albo Syriusza. Wiedział, że oni zaraz rzuciliby się na pomoc Connorowi. Wiedział, że Peter uciekłby na sam ich widok. Nie ucieknie jednak na widok samotnego chłopca, który idzie w jego stronę trzymając tylko różdżkę.

Tylko _różdżkę._

Harry poczuł jak jego furia przeciąga się w nim leniwie, wyciągając pazury, i uśmiechnął się.

* * *

Wyszedł przez frontowe drzwi i zamknął je za sobą. Wciąż nie widział Petera, ale podejrzewał, że to była tylko kwestia czasu. Oparł się plecami o ścianę domu i odetchnął głęboko. To była bezchmurna noc, niemal pełny księżyc świecił ponad nimi, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach kwiatów. Harry nie widział żadnego z nich.

Patrzył prosto przed siebie i w pewnej chwili zobaczył poruszenie w trawie i niewielki błysk _Lumos_ dochodzący z końca łysego ogona.

– Pokaż się, Pettigrew – powiedział spokojnie, podnosząc różdżkę przed siebie i celując nią prosto w Petera. Jeśli ten go rozbroi, Harry zaatakuje go magią bezróżdżkową, co spowoduje ogromne szkody wszędzie wokół. Harry wolał tego uniknąć. – Wiem, że tam jesteś.

Niemal spodziewał się, że szczur piśnie i ucieknie, ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Minęła chwila, dwie, po czym Peter Pettigrew zmienił się w człowieka.

Harry znowu obnażył zęby, zastanawiając się, czy Peter nie uzna tego za uśmiech. _Jeśli tak, to będzie kolejny błąd z jego strony._

Zrobił krok do przodu, czując pod stopami i wokół kostek spowitą rosą trawę. Przyjrzał się Peterowi uważnie. Na dłuższą metę pasował do opisów, które słyszał od Syriusza i Jamesa, kiedy mówili je głosem pełnym żalu i nienawiści.

 _Mały... gruby... wszędzie za nami łaził... potrzebował naszej pomocy, żeby osiągnąć formę animagiczną... było nam go żal... wodniste oczy... zawsze odwracał wzrok w czasie kłótni... zazdrościł Jamesowi... nienawidził Syriusza... podły zdrajca... śmierciożerca... powinniśmy byli przewidzieć, że jeśli ktoś z naszej grupy miałby zostać śmierciożercą, to byłby to właśnie on..._

W tym Peterze jednak były dwie znaczące różnice. Przede wszystkim był chudy, Harry mógł to wyraźnie zobaczyć, a ubranie – które prawdopodobnie gdzieś ukradł – wisiało na nim. Ale to było oczywiste, że stracił na wadze po dwunastu latach w Azkabanie.

Drugą jednak wyraźną różnicą były jego oczy. Kiedy podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Harry'ego, ten się aż odsunął. Oczy Petera były niebieskie, tak przeszywające, że Harry poczuł drapanie w głębi czaszki.

Szybko jednak wziął się w garść, naturalnie. Nie może pozwolić na to, żeby Peter, Pettigrew, _Glizdogon_ myślał, że Harry jest słaby, niezdolny do chronienia własnego brata. Wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę i czekał na pierwsze uderzenie magii.

Zamiast tego, Peter kiwnął głową i przemówił spokojnym głosem, który przypominał Harry'emu Lucjusza Malfoya.

– Harry.

– Glizdogon – powiedział Harry. To stare imię jednak zdawało się nie sprawiać na Peterze żadnego wrażenia. Dalej tylko przyglądał się Harry'emu. Ręce mu zwisały po bokach i Harry pomyślał, że to pewnie kolejna różnica w porównaniu do tego, jaki był dwanaście lat temu. Syriusz mówił mu kiedyś, że ilekroć Peter coś mówił, to pocierał dłonie o siebie, w takim samym geście co szczury.

– Czy wiesz, po co tu przyszedłem? – zapytał wreszcie Peter, kiedy minęło już kilka minut ciszy.

– Żeby zabić Connora – powiedział Harry. – Dokończyć robotę, którą zacząłeś w chwili, w której zdradziłeś wszystkich Voldemortowi. Zignorował wzdrygnięcie się Petera na dźwięk imienia Mrocznego Pana. Snape miał tak samo, nawet Draco. Wszyscy dalej woleli nazywać go jego tytułem. Harry uważał, że to śmieszne. – Nie uda ci się. Będę ci stał na drodze i zabiję cię, jeśli spróbujesz go tknąć.

Przywołał swoją magię, która zaczęła krążyć wokół nich z rykiem, zimna muzyka, która spowiła szronem otaczającą ich trawę i rozbiła powietrze na kawałki.

Peter pokręcił głową.

– To nie dlatego postanowiłem uciec – powiedział. – To nie dla niego się tutaj dostałem.

– No to dla kogo? – Harry skrzywił usta i zrobił krok przed siebie. Czuł się silny, potężny, gotowy do walki tak, jak się nie czuł przez całe lato. To był _wróg_. Harry miał pełne prawo zrobić mu co mu się tylko żywnie podobało. Do takiego rodzaju walki wytrenowała go Lily, gdzie współczucie Connora mogłoby przesłonić jego osąd i pozwolić wrogowi ujść z życiem. Harry musiał być sprawiedliwością, żeby Connor mógł być łaską.

– Dla ciebie – powiedział Peter. Przechylił głowę na bok. – Kiedy zobaczyłem artykuł w gazecie, że brat Chłopca, Który Przeżył, spędza wakacje u Malfoyów, to przyszło mi do głowy, że do czegoś takiego mogło właśnie dojść. – Jego głos był głęboki ze smutku, którego Harry nie rozumiał. – Wiedziałem... cóż, powinienem był wiedzieć, po tej nocy kiedy V–Voldemort was zaatakował, ale przez bardzo długi czas nie byłem w stanie pamiętać, wiesz?

– Można wiedzieć o czym ty, kurwa, pierdolisz? – zapytał Harry tak spokojnie jak tylko mógł. Jego ręka nie drżała. Jego magia za to owszem, gotowa do uderzenia w każdej chwili. Harry nie był pewien jak długo jeszcze będzie w stanie trzymać ją na wodzy i nawet niespecjalnie miał ochotę się powstrzymywać. To było oczywiste, że Peter będzie kłamał, inaczej nie przeżyłby w Azkabanie dwunastu lat bez utraty zmysłów. Nikt tam nie pozostawał normalny na tak długo.

 _Z drugiej strony_ , pomyślał Harry, _nikt jeszcze stamtąd nie uciekł._

Peter westchnął głęboko.

– Harry, to Dumbledore kazał mi zdradzić twoich rodziców.

Harry momentalnie potrząsnął głową.

– Nie – powiedział. – To nieprawda. Byłeś śmierciożercą. Pokaż mi swoje lewe przedramię.

Peter od razu podwinął rękaw ukradzionej szaty i Harry zobaczył mroczny symbol czaszki i węża. Syknął, podnosząc rękę do czoła, bo jego blizna momentalnie zapłonęła bólem.

– Widzisz? – warknął Harry przez zaciśnięte z bólu zęby. – Jesteś śmierciożercą. Służyłeś Voldemortowi.

– Zostałem śmierciożercą na prośbę Dumbledore'a – powiedział Peter, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. – Mroczny Pan przyszedł do mnie, bo wierzył, że będę zazdrosny o moich przyjaciół, bo zawsze byłem tylko w ich cieniu. Kiedy zgłosiłem to Dumbledore'owi, ten momentalnie uznał, że to będzie dobra przykrywka dla szpiega. Snape nie odwrócił się wtedy jeszcze od Mrocznego Pana. A kiedy Lily i James powiedzieli, że mogę zostać ich Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, Dumbledore powiedział mi, że mam przyjąć tę ofertę. Wyjaśnił mi wtedy też coś innego. Prawdziwy powód, dla którego potrzebował, żeby ktoś zrobił to wszystko, zdradził waszych rodziców i wylądował w Azkabanie. Byłem ofiarą, Harry, tak samo jak ty...

Harry nagle opadł na kolana, wyjąc z bólu. Pieśń feniksa i jego światło znowu tańczyły mu w umyśle, jakby resztki sieci wyczuły wroga i rozpaczliwie starały się włączyć do walki.

Peter mówił dalej, ale Harry nie był w stanie usłyszeć nawet słowa przez ogromny huk ognia. W pewnej chwili poczuł jak ktoś dotyka jego ramienia i głos Petera się urywa. Harry poczuł jak jego umysł zalewa chłód, a agonia się wycofuje. Odetchnął głęboko kilka razy, po czym wstał.

Podskoczył, kiedy zobaczył, że to Peter go dotknął, po czym momentalnie znowu wycelował w niego różdżkę. Peter podniósł ręce i wycofał się.

– Wiedziałem, że tak to się skończy – szepnął Peter. – To była sieć, prawda? Sieć feniksa? Uwolniłem się od swojej ledwie kilka miesięcy temu i tylko dlatego udało mi się uciec...

Harry znowu zobaczył mignięcie światła, przesłaniające mu wzrok.

– Przestań – zdołał wycedzić przez zaciśnięte szczęki.

– Wybacz – powiedział cicho Peter. – Nie mogę ci powiedzieć teraz wszystkiego, Harry, bo sieć nie pozwoli ci tego wysłuchać. Ale znajdę sposób i pomogę ci ją zniszczyć. Przysięgam, że ci w tym pomogę. Właśnie dlatego uciekłem z Azkabanu. Mogłem tam zgnić, umrzeć, mogłem uciec gdziekolwiek. Merlin jeden wie, że nic im nie jestem winny. – Jego oczy błysnęły groźnie na moment, a Harry'emu zdawało się, że widzi błysk dawnego śmierciożercy. – Ale gdybyś cierpiał od tego samego, co ja, to chciałem ci pomóc. Jak jedna ofiara drugiej... dwanaście lat to wystarczająco długo. Już nie musisz ich słuchać, Harry.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie wierzę ci – szepnął.

– Oczywiście, że nie – powiedział łagodnie Peter. – Nie jesteś w stanie.

– Nie, znaczy... mam na myśli, że ci nie uwierzę – powiedział Harry, po raz kolejny podnosząc różdżkę, którą opuścił i nawet nie wiedział, kiedy. Gardził sobą za tą słabość, ale wyraźnie nie był w stanie się jej oprzeć. – Jeśli faktycznie tak było, to czemu niby miałbyś się na to wszystko zgodzić?

– Ponieważ Dumbledore jest naprawdę przekonujący – powiedział Peter, wzruszając ramionami. – Chciałbym powiedzieć ci o innych powodach, ale twoja sieć nie pozwoli ci ich wysłuchać.

– Moi rodzice nie wiedzieli...

– Owszem, wiedzieli – powiedział cicho Peter. – Wiedzieli i...

– _Harry!_

Harry obrócił się gwałtownie. Syriusz wybiegł z domu, trzymając głowę nisko, a jego ciało rwało się w szwach, przechodząc przez początkowe fazy transmutacji animagicznej. Jego kolejny krzyk był warknięciem ludzko–zwierzęcym.

– _Glizdogon!_

Kiedy Harry odwrócił się znowu w stronę Petera, ten już się przemienił i uciekał. Pomknął jak strzała przez trawnik, kierując się w stronę granicy osłon. Kilka chwil później Syriusz, teraz już jako wielki, czarny pies, dogonił go, ale choć co chwila schylał łeb i kłapał zębami, zdawał się za każdym razem nie trafiać. Harry patrzył na pogoń. Głowa wciąż go bolała, a różdżka trzęsła się w dłoni. Zauważył ją i zmusił się do uspokojenia.

Syriusz wrócił po jakimś czasie, warcząc nieustannie. Harry nie musiał patrzeć na jego szczęki, żeby wiedzieć, że nie dorwał Petera. Przełknął ślinę, niepewien jak się z tym czuć.

 _Dumbledore kazał mi zdradzić twoich rodziców._

To _niemożliwe_ , żeby to była prawda. To _nie była_ prawda. To _nie mogła_ być prawda.

– Wszystko w porządku, Harry?

Harry spojrzał na Syriusza, widząc, że ten zmienił się z powrotem w człowieka. Jego ojciec chrzestny przyglądał mu się uważnie. Wyglądało na to, że zaklęcie _Fugitivus Animus_ zdawało się już na niego nie działać.

– Widzisz mnie?

Syriusz spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

– No pewnie. Czemu?

Harry potrząsnął głową. Zaklęcie nigdy nie przyjęło się dobrze na Syriuszu. Wyglądało na to, że będzie musiał jakoś z tym żyć.

– Bez powodu – powiedział. – Nie, nic mi nie jest. Wyszedłem się przejść i akurat tam był.

– Założę się, że gadał jakieś bzdury – mruknął Syriusz. – Pewnie próbował cię zwerbować do śmierciożerców, co?

– No powiedział mi o czymś...

Syriusz spiął się niczym gałąź, która zaraz pęknie. Harry zastanawiał się, czemu.

– Ale to były same bzdury! – zapewnił go szybko Harry. – Nawet przez chwilę go nie słuchałem!

Syriusz odetchnął głośno i go przytulił.

– Dzięki Merlinowi za twój zdrowy rozsądek – westchnął. – No dobra, wracamy do środka. Pójdę obudzić twojego nieszczęsnego ojca i powiem mu, że musi dostroić osłony.

Harry kiwnął głową i pozwolił się zaprowadzić z powrotem do pokoju. Z premedytacją o niczym nie myślał, póki nie znalazł się z powrotem w łóżku, pod kołdrą, z głośnym chrapaniem Connora rozlegającym się z drugiej strony sypialni.

 _"To była sieć, prawda? Sieć feniksa? Uwolniłem się od swojej ledwie kilka miesięcy temu..."_

To martwiło Harry'ego najbardziej, z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, zastanawiał się, czy sieć feniksa – jeśli to było naprawdę to – była w stanie sprawić, żeby ktoś kłamał nawet przy użyciu Veritaserum, którym aurorzy niewątpliwie napoili Petera przed przesłuchaniem. Ostatecznie, jeśli ktoś poddany działaniu sieci, był przekonany, że mówi prawdę, to Veritaserum nie wykryje w jego słowach kłamstw.

A druga sprawa...

Harry obrócił się na bok i uderzył pięścią w poduszkę. _Wiesz przecież, że to nie była prawda. Idź spać, do cholery._

A druga sprawa...

Harry okrył swoją głowę kołdrą, próbując się ukryć przed tymi myślami, ale one i tak się pojawiły.

Harry próbował myśleć o sobie jako o ofierze, tak jak w to wierzył bez chwili wahania zanim Tom Riddle i śmierć Sylarany spowodowały nieodwracalne zmiany w jego umyśle. Sam to sobie wybrał. To dlatego tyle trenował. Tym właśnie był. Prędzej czy później będzie musiał się z tym znowu pogodzić, bez względu na to jak bardzo nie byłby zły na swoich rodziców czy Dumbledore'a. To, że się nauczył czegoś nowego o swoim umyśle i magii nie oznaczało nagle, że Connor nie będzie już potrzebował ochrony.

Ale co, jeśli inni ludzie też zostali tak poświęceni? Co, jeśli Peter spędził dwanaście lat w Azkabanie, pogardzany przez swoich przyjaciół, jako żywa ofiara, poświęcona jakiejś sprawie? Co, jeśli Harry nie był jedynym człowiekiem, jakiego Dumbledore zmanipulował?

Nie był pewien, jak się z tym czuć.

Mignięcie złota przemknęło mu pod powiekami i Harry musiał odwrócić swoją uwagę od tych myśli. Musiał odpocząć, odprężyć się, inaczej głowa go zacznie boleć.

Poza tym, Syriusz pewnie miał rację, Peter gadał same bzdury, które miały za zadanie zwieść Harry'ego i odciągnąć go od Connora.

 _Bzdury_ , powtarzał sobie Harry, póki nie zmorzył go sen. _Same bzdury._


	3. Żal Hawthorn

Ten rozdział mnie z początku zaskoczył, ale ładnie się wkomponowuje w resztę historii. Mam jednak nadzieję, że trzecia część nie rozbuduje się zanadto, bo szósty i siódmy rok są już wystarczająco długie.

 **Rozdział trzeci:** **Żal Hawthorn**

Ręka Syriusza zacisnęła się na ramieniu Harry'ego, kiedy wreszcie wylądowali na ulicy Pokątnej. Harry odsunął się od niego i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Nigdy nie lubił aportacji łącznej, zawsze miał wrażenie, że ktoś próbuje mu wyciągnąć żołądek uszami.

Syriusz obejrzał się na niego z niepokojem.

– Wszystko w porządku, Harry?

Harry zmusił się do uśmiechu i kiwnięcia głową. Syriusz od rana poświęcał mu całą swoją uwagę, jakby usiłował wynagrodzić Harry'emu ignorowanie go przez resztę wakacji. Harry'ego już ciarki przechodziły od tego. Musiał się uwolnić od Syriusza. Wiedział, że ten ma dobre intencje i że spotka jeszcze więcej ludzi w Hogwarcie, ale tamci ludzie przynajmniej nie będą mieli zwyczaju sprawdzania, czy nie jest ranny, przy jednoczesnym pytaniu, czy nie ma ochoty na coś słodkiego.

– Connor – powiedziała Lily, rozwijając listę, która przyszła z listem z Hogwartu. Connor skorzystał z okazji i podał Harry'emu list skierowany do niego. Ich rodzice zachowywali się, jakby ten list przyszedł kompletnie pusty, póki Connor nie wyjaśnił im, że szkoła pewnie przez przypadek wysłała mu dwa egzemplarze. Wówczas się uśmiechnęli i wyglądało na to, że widzieli tam teraz imię Connora. – Chyba najpierw udamy się do Esów i Floresów. W tym roku trzeba będzie ci kupić jeszcze więcej książek.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą. W takim razie on uda się w przeciwnym kierunku i nikt nawet nie zauważy. Connor spojrzał na niego z sympatią, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko do ich matki.

– Super pomysł, mamo.

Lily i James odprowadzili Connora w dół ulicy. Harry odwrócił się i już miał ruszyć przed siebie, kiedy Syriusz złapał go za ramię i zatrzymał w miejscu. Jego magia warknęła mu mokro w uszach i Harry poczuł jak moc wije mu się pod skórą. Szukała jakiegoś wyjścia, szansy, żeby kogoś skrzywdzić. Harry powiedział sobie stanowczo, że absolutnie teraz takiej szansy nie dostanie, więc ma siedzieć cicho, żeby on mógł się skupić na tym, co mówił Syriusz.

– A ty gdzie się wybierasz, Harry? – zapytał jego ojciec chrzestny. – Ktoś powinien mieć cię na oku, na wypadek, gdyby Glizdogon znów cię zaatakował.

– Raczej tego nie zrobi – powiedział Harry, skupiając się ze wszystkich sił na utrzymywaniu na twarzy maski spokoju, co było ciężkie, bo pod spodem zaczynał panikować. _Naprawdę_ potrzebował się uwolnić na jakiś czas od Syriusza. _Potrzebował_ zniknąć na chwilę w tłumie. Nawet obcy ludzie, którzy mijali ich teraz, zerkając tylko na nich przelotnie, a czasem nawet przyglądając mu się, jakby próbowali ustalić, czy jest Connorem, czy nie, byli lepsi od tego poczucia uwięzienia w klatce, jaką był jego dom. – Wczoraj przyszedł po Connora. Jak mnie znajdzie, to znowu tylko zacznie gadać jakieś bzdury.

– Które zignorujesz, prawda? – Palce Syriusza zacisnęły się mocno i Harry miał przelotne wrażenie, że pewnie zostaną mu po tym sińce.

– No pewnie, że tak – powiedział Harry. – Tak jak powiedziałeś, to same bzdury. Jestem na tyle rozsądny, że wiem, że nie powinienem słuchać śmierciożercy. To sami kłamcy, tak jak Voldemort, który nas zaatakował pod koniec pierwszego roku.

Syriusz odetchnął lekko i zdjął rękę z ramienia Harry'ego.

– Jeśli jesteś pewien…

– Jestem pewien, Syriuszu. – Harry uśmiechnął się do niego dzielnie. Opanował tę minę parę dni temu, ćwicząc w lustrze. – Zobaczymy się znowu za kilka godzin, w porządku?

Syriusz kiwnął głową. Następnie otworzył usta, a w jego oczach pojawił się cień. Harry zebrał się w sobie. Syriusz jeszcze nie zapytał o zaklęcie, jakie Harry rzucił na Lily i Jamesa. Za każdym razem, kiedy tak wyglądał, Harry miał wrażenie, że zapyta.

Ale po raz kolejny tylko zamknął usta i odwrócił się. Harry patrzył, jak wtapia się w tłum Pokątnej, kierując się w stronę Markowego Sprzętu do Quidditcha, po czym pokręcił głową. Nie wiedział, czy Syriusz się waha dlatego, że uważa, że to niedorzeczne, żeby zaklęcie zostało rzucone przez Harry'ego, czy też dlatego, że boi się tego, co to oznacza, jeśli jednak jest.

Harry chciał myśleć, że to pierwszy powód, ale podejrzewał, że chodziło jednak o drugi. Ta myśl była wyjątkowo gorzka i niepewnie się z nią czuł. Tak, Syriusz był Gryfonem i to oznaczało, że powinien być odważny. Ale ostatecznie istniały różne rodzaje odwagi. Czy wymaganie od niego tego konkretnego rodzaju było w ogóle sprawiedliwe?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, po czym odwrócił się, żeby sprawdzić własną listę zakupów. Tak samo jak Syriusz, nie miał ochoty stawiać czoła temu pytaniu.

* * *

Harry wyszedł z Centrum Handlowego Eeylopa i zatrzymał się na moment, żeby schować do kieszeni przysmaki dla sów, które kupił dla Hedwigi. Ktoś niemal na niego wpadł, kiedy to robił. Harry odskoczył do tyłu i oparł się o ścianę sklepu, żeby nie stracić równowagi. Osoba obróciła się, żeby przeprosić. Harry zamrugał.

– Pansy? – zapytał. Wydawało mu się, że wszyscy Ślizgoni już dawno skończyli swoje zakupy i nie spotka nikogo tak późnym latem.

Pansy Parkinson kiwnęła do niego z roztargnieniem, oczami cały czas przeczesując tłum.

– Hej, Harry. Nie widziałeś przypadkiem małej dziewczynki z lodem, wrzeszczącej czegoś o łosiach?

Harry znowu zamrugał.

– Ee. Nie.

Pansy westchnęła z udręką.

– Tak myślałam. To moja kuzynka, Aurora – wyjaśniła, zauważając kompletnie pozbawioną wyrazu minę Harry'ego. – Miałam się nią zająć, ale spotkałam Milicentę i spuściłam ją z oczu dosłownie na sekundę, a jak się znowu obróciłam, to już jej nie było. – Zgrzytnęła zębami, po czym tupnęła nogą. – Czemu starsze dzieci zawsze muszą pilnować młodszych? Przecież to nie tak, że się na tym znam tylko dlatego, że jestem dziewczynką.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Nie czuł specjalnej sympatii do Pansy. Pilnował Connora odkąd pamiętał, mimo, że jego brat był od niego tylko o piętnaście minut młodszy. Dla niego ten obowiązek był święty i zawsze nieco go zaskakiwało odkrycie, że są tacy ludzie, którzy za tym nie przepadają.

– _Tam_ jest – powiedziała nagle Pansy i pobiegła przed siebie. Harry obrócił się i zobaczył rąbek małej szaty zanim Pansy jej nie przesłoniła. Chwilę potem jednak dobiegł go dziecięcy ryk, co było niewątpliwym sygnałem, że jego koleżanka dorwała swoją małą podopieczną.

Harry pokręcił głową i ruszył dalej, ale zdążył przejść tylko kilka kroków, zanim kolejna Ślizgonka nie zrównała z nim kroku.

– Potter.

To była Milicenta Bulstrode. Harry zauważył, że teraz musi patrzeć jeszcze wyżej, żeby móc spojrzeć jej w oczy. Milicenta zawsze była najwyższa ze swojego roku i wyglądało na to, że przez wakacje znowu podrosła. Podniosła brwi z wyższością, zauważając że zdał sobie sprawę z różnicy ich wzrostu, po czym przechyliła głowę, mrużąc oczy.

– Czemu jesteś sam?

– Bo chciałem być, Bulstrode – powiedział Harry. Pilnował, żeby jego głos był uprzejmy, nieofensywny, wręcz nudny. Milicenta czasami się interesowała wszystkim, co robił, a czasami kompletnie go ignorowała. To drugie często następowało, kiedy uznała, że to, czym się zajmował w danej chwili było na tyle nudne, że nie warte jej uwagi.

Wyglądało jednak na to, że tym razem było inaczej. Milicenta uśmiechnęła się tylko szerzej.

– A cóż takiego spowodowało, że wielki Harry Potter chciał być sam?

Harry gapił się na nią przez chwilę w kompletnym zdumieniu.

– Że co?

Milicenta westchnęła dramatycznie, po czym zaczęła przyglądać się własnym paznokciom. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że Pansy znacznie lepiej wykonałaby ten gest. Ona przynajmniej wyglądała, jakby faktycznie o siebie dbała. Paznokcie Milicenty były połamane i krótkie, jak większości chłopców.

– Wybacz, Potter. Po prostu tyle o tobie słyszałam przez te wakacje, że się przyzwyczaiłam do myślenia o tobie w ten sposób.

– A kto taki o mnie aż tyle rozmawiał? – Harry włożył rękę do kieszeni i znalazł w niej swoją różdżkę, bezpieczną i gotową. Jeśli będzie musiał walczyć ze śmierciożercami – a ojciec Milicenty był jednym z tych śmierciożerców, którzy zadeklarowali, że byli przez cały czas pod Imperiusem – to wolał być gotowy. Usiłował przyzwyczajać swoją magię z powrotem do używania różdżki, żeby ta przestała machać skrzydłami i rozwalać wszystko dookoła ilekroć starał się z niej skorzystać.

– Różni ludzie – powiedziała Milicenta, robiąc ogólny gest, jakby chciała wskazać na wszystkich przechodniów. – Krewni. Nie–krewni. Przyjaciele. Skrzaty domowe. Wiesz, jak to jest.

Harry drgnął lekko na wspomnienie o skrzatach. Przyćmione wspomnienie przyleciało do niego z końca roku szkolnego, kiedy to Zgredek mamrotał coś o jakimś _vatesie_. Ale Harry odepchnął to wspomnienie od siebie, bo żaden skrzat – nawet Zgredek – nie próbował z nim porozmawiać w czasie jego pobytu w rezydencji, a jego własna rodzina nie miała skrzatów.

– Po prostu powiedz, o co ci chodzi, Milicento – powiedział, celowo przerzucając się na jej imię. Wyciągnął różdżkę, żeby mogła ją zobaczyć. – Grozisz mi? Oferujesz sojusz? Droczysz się ze mną? No _co?_

– Przede wszystkim chcę, żebyś wreszcie pojął, że nie jestem głupia – powiedziała Milicenta, zatrzymując się i obracając w jego stronę. Brzmiała, jakby mówiła z rozbrajającą szczerością, ale Harry wiedział, że to tylko kolejna maska. – Widzę rzeczy takimi, jakie one są, wiesz? I nikt nie przeoczył tego, że pod koniec poprzedniego roku szkolnego buzowałeś magią w skrzydle szpitalnym. Twój brat nawet tam nie wylądował, a jego historia o pokonaniu bazyliszka była _nieco_ zbyt skomplikowana. Czemu w ogóle Fawkes przyleciał do niego i przyniósł mu miecz Gryffindora? Czemu Dumbledore sam nie przyszedł, żeby walczyć z Mrocznym Panem?

Harry pokręcił głową.

– To nie tak – powiedział, czując nadciągający ból głowy. Jego wzrok zaczynał się rozmywać z wysiłku utrzymania migreny na wodzy. Nie sądził, żeby to miało związek z siecią feniksa, bardziej z tym, że ktoś przy nim znowu powątpiewał w jego brata. – Nie masz pojęcia, jak to naprawdę wyglądało.

– Ale znam kogoś, kto wie – powiedziała Milicenta, patrząc mu w oczy. – I znam kogoś, kto chce poznać całą historię i zaaranżować ci spotkanie z nimi, żebyś mógł im ją opowiedzieć. I kto wie? Może prawda ukoi ich niespokojne dusze na tyle, że przyłączą się do strony Chłopca, Który Przeżył? Bardzo o to walczyłeś w zeszłym roku.

Harry zamrugał.

– Naprawdę jesteś w stanie zorganizować takie spotkanie?

Milicenta kiwnęła głową.

– Mieliśmy kogoś, kto codziennie obserwował Pokątną, czekając na dzień, kiedy pojawisz się po rzeczy do szkoły – powiedziała, po czym odwróciła się i wydała z siebie cichy gwizd, niemal trel, w stronę ciemnego zaułka rozciągającego się pomiędzy Centrum a sklepem z magicznymi instrumentami.

Harry spiął się, kiedy wyszło stamtąd kilka zamaskowanych postaci w długich szatach. Ich kaptury były tak naciągnięte, że nie potrzebowali masek, ale Harry i tak je widział. Były białe. W połączeniu z szatami, które co prawda były zielone, nie czarne, ale wciąż na tyle ciemne, że sprawiały, że wyglądali jak śmierciożercy. Harry wycelował w nich różdżkę.

– Nic z tego – powiedziała Milicenta, łapiąc go za przedramię i nieludzką siłą ściągając je w dół. – Bądź miły, Potter. Oni chcą tylko się dowiedzieć, co się naprawdę stało w Komnacie. To wszystko.

Harry wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, przyglądając się uważnie śmierciożercom, czy byłym śmierciożercom, czy kimkolwiek ci ludzie byli. Ci pozostali w bezruchu i tylko na niego patrzyli. Harry nie słyszał nawet ich oddechów. Zastanawiał się, czego tak naprawdę od niego chcieli, czy naprawdę sobie pójdą po usłyszeniu jego historii i czemu właściwie miała ona dla nich aż takie znaczenie.

Po chwili jednak uznał, że równie dobrze może im powiedzieć. W najgorszym wypadku po prostu dowiedzą się, że bez względu na wszystko, Harry zawsze będzie lojalny swojemu bratu, więc równie dobrze mogą od razu zrezygnować ze swoich gierek i prób podporządkowania sobie jego. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że wielu z nich chciałoby mieć go za swojego pionka. W najlepszym wypadku skupią swoje ataki _na nim_ , a nie na Connorze. Harry przyjąłby to niemal z ulgą. Nie chciał nikogo zabijać, ale jego magii naprawdę przyda się trochę ćwiczeń.

– W porządku – powiedział Harry.

Ujął wszystko tak prostymi słowami jak tylko był w stanie, bo obawiał się, że jakakolwiek próba dodania emocji czy ludzkich odruchów skończy się na łzach. Zamroził je w sobie, kiedy beznamiętnie mówił o śmierci Sylarany i o tym jak to nagle uwolniło jego magię. Nie powiedział im o uszkodzeniach, jakie to poczyniło w jego umyśle, po prostu przedstawił Sylaranę jako chowańca, który miał wielką rolę w oswajaniu jego magii i po jej śmierci magia wyrwała się spod kontroli i próbowała znaleźć nowy pojemnik. Powiedział im o lodzie i o zniszczeniu pamiętnika, o wyssaniu z niego całej mocy i zniszczeniu tym samym fragmentu Toma Riddle'a. Słysząc to, jedna z postaci wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze i wykonała gest, jakby chciała sięgnąć po różdżkę, ale jej sąsiad ją powstrzymał.

Harry skończył historię, opowiadając o burzy i o tym jak profesor Snape go zganił, kazał schować całą moc z powrotem i zagonił go do szkoły. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru tłumaczyć im, jak wiele go to kosztowało i jak delikatne były wodze, na jakich trzymał swoją moc.

– Czemu Connor wierzył w swoją wersję wydarzeń? – zapytała Milicenta.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Pewnie dlatego, że tego chciał – powiedział. – Tylko to umiał wymyślić jako wyjaśnienie wszystkiego tego, co się tam stało. To było dla niego logiczne. – Nie miał zamiaru mówić komukolwiek, że _zobliviatował_ swojego brata.

– A Draco? – Milicenta zadała to jedno pytanie, jakiego naprawdę miał nadzieję, że nie zada.

Harry wycelował w nią różdżką tak, żeby wszyscy to mogli zobaczyć.

– Zapytaj o niego jeszcze raz, to cię przeklnę czymś naprawdę paskudnym – ostrzegł ją. Był już niemal pewien, że ukryci za maskami ludzie to byli śmierciożercy, którzy regularnie pewnie zadawali się z ludźmi takimi jak Lucjusz Malfoy. Harry nie miał zamiaru ich informować, że Draco stanął u jego boku w walce z Tomem Riddle'em i był niezbędny na samym początku, bo spróbował spalić pamiętnik. Lojalność Dracona była ich wspólną tajemnicą, póki Draco nie dorośnie na tyle, by samemu się z nią ogłosić światu. Lojalność Harry'ego wobec Connora, albo przynależność Connora do światła nie była żadną tajemnicą.

Milicenta tylko podniosła ręce do góry.

– Wyluzuj, Potter – mruknęła, ale w jej głosie zabrzmiała satysfakcja, nie irytacja. Podeszła do jednej z postaci, ostatniej po prawej, tej samej, która wcześniej powstrzymała towarzysza przed wyjęciem różdżki, i oparła się o nią. Pozostali odwrócili się i zaczęli rozpływać się w cieniach. Harry zamknął oczy, wykorzystując moment na zebranie się w sobie, sprawdzając, czy jego magia nadal się go słucha i nasłuchując odgłosów, które mogłyby sugerować atak.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, nikt go nie zaatakował, a postać, o którą oparła się Milicenta, ściągnęła kaptur i maskę. To był ciemnowłosy mężczyzna o szerokiej, szczerej twarzy i przeszywających oczach Milicenty.

Harry pochylił głowę na powitanie, nawet na moment nie spuszczając z oczu twarzy czarodzieja. Mężczyzna kiwnął głową, a jego grube wargi wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu.

– Jestem Adalrico Bulstrode – przedstawił się. – Były śmierciożerca, czego już pewnie sam się pan domyślił. Pod klątwą Imperiusa – dodał.

– Naturalnie – powiedział Harry, nie pozwalając, by w jego głosie pojawiło się cokolwiek poza absolutną uprzejmością.

Adalrico zachichotał.

– Moja córka nie wspomniała, że jest pan bardzo ostrożny – powiedział i ścisnął ramię Milicenty w szorstkim wyrazie czułości. – A powinna była. – Pochylił się w jego kierunku, zrównując poziom ich oczu. – Powiedział nam pan swoją tajemnicę, a stare zwyczaje mówią, że tajemnicami trzeba się wymieniać, prawda? Dobrze więc. Na kontynencie jest siła, która w tej chwili stara się ze wszystkich sił przywrócić Voldemorta.

Harry wyprostował się. Nie umknęło mu, że Adalrico użył imienia Voldemorta, a nie jego tytułu.

– To już wiedziałem, panie Bulstrode – powiedział cicho. – Odkąd pojawiliśmy się z bratem w Hogwarcie co i rusz ktoś stara się przywrócić Voldemorta do życia.

Adalrico przechylił głowę na bok.

– Ach. A czy słyszał pan, że ta siła nabiera teraz rozpędu? Są też tacy, którzy się jej oparli i spróbowali złagodzić impakt, upewnić się, że będziemy gotowi, kiedy nadejdzie główne uderzenie. Teraz są ranni, pokrzywdzeni. To nam się nie podoba. – Jego wolna dłoń ścisnęła się konwulsyjnie.

Harry przymrużył oczy. Nie mógł zapytać wprost, czy ci śmierciożercy – byli śmierciożercy, poprawił się surowo – byliby zainteresowani sojuszem. Straciłby wtedy ważny krok w tańcu. Ale mógł to zasugerować.

– Naprawdę przykro mi o tym słyszeć – powiedział. – Proszę przekazać tym ludziom moje kondolencje, panie Bulstrode. Chętnie udzielę im pomocy, jeśli tylko będę w stanie. Trenowałem się w magii medycznej, nie wiem, czy pan o tym słyszał.

Oczy Adalrico zaświeciły się tym samym agresywnym rodzajem radości, który widział na twarzy Narcyzy Malfoy, kiedy z nią tańczył.

– To miłe z pana strony, panie Potter – powiedział, usiłując brzmieć poważnie i ponuro, ale niezbyt mu to wychodziło. – Czy pańskie zdolności obejmują tylko sińce i skaleczenia? Czy też może coś więcej?

– Wierzę, że znacznie więcej – powiedział Harry, pochylając głowę ze skromnością. – Ale naturalnie, żeby wyleczyć konkretną chorobę, musiałbym ją najpierw zobaczyć i sprawdzić, jakie wyrządziła szkody.

Adalrico kiwnął głową.

– Absolutnie zrozumiałe – powiedział, po czym obejrzał się przez ramię. – Nie uważasz?

Minęła dłuższa chwila ciszy, po czym cienie znowu się poruszyły i jedna z postaci wyszła na światło dzienne. Ciężkimi, pełnymi wahania ruchami, ściągnęła swoją maskę.

– Pansy? – szepnął Harry ze zdumieniem, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że to musiała być jej matka. Przymrużył oczy i po chwili zdołał sobie przypomnieć jej imię. _Hawthorn Parkinson._ – Pani Parkinson – powiedział, kłaniając się jej. – Przykro mi słyszeć, że coś się pani stało.

– Mi i wielu innym. – Hawthorn Parkinson miała jasne włosy, jak jej córka i równie bladą skórę, ale tak, jak Pansy miała niebieskie oczy, Hawthorn miała je koloru ciemnego orzecha. Na jej twarzy widniały ślady głębokiego stresu, a jej ciało było tak spięte, jakby miała zaraz rozlecieć się na kawałki i tylko siła woli utrzymywała ją w całości. Mimo tego wszystkiego i tak udało jej się wpleść do swojego głosu nieco suchego humoru. – Oczywiście, nikt nie jest mi _w stanie_ czegokolwiek obiecać. Póki co oferowali mi tylko wyrazy współczucia.

Harry ponownie się jej przyjrzał, szukając jakiegoś śladu choroby, czy rany, ale wtedy zdał sobie sprawę co jeszcze wydawało mu się w niej tak bardzo znajome. Zawahał się, ale postanowił podjąć ryzyko. Być może za bardzo się odsłaniał, ale z drugiej strony miał szansę pokazać swoją inteligencję – czego potrzebowali, żeby podjąć decyzję, czy chcą zawrzeć z nim sojusz, czy nie.

– Od jak dawna jest pani wilkołakiem, pani Parkinson? – zapytał łagodnie.

Hawthorn podskoczyła, zasłaniając się ręką, jakby chciała się nagą skórą osłonić przed nadlatującą klątwą, podczas gdy drugą ręką z paniką szukała różdżki. Harry po prostu czekał. Wycelowane teraz w niego były dwie różdżki, jak Harry przekonał się, wywracając oczami i przy okazji zerkając na Adalrico, który też się uzbroił. Ulżyło mu nieco na ten widok. Byłby zawiedziony, gdyby tego nie zrobili.

– Skąd ty… – zaczęła Hawthorn, a w jej głosie pojawił się warkot, który tylko pogłębił przypuszczenia Harry'ego.

– Znam wilkołaki – powiedział Harry. – Od jak dawna?

Hawthorn opuściła głowę.

– Od zeszłego miesiąca, kiedy Fenrir Greyback zaatakował mnie jak odmówiłam mu przyłączenia się do jego beznadziejnych prób przywrócenia Mrocznego Pana. W najbliższą pełnię będę miała pierwszą transformację.

W jej oczach błysnęła furia, zgroza i przerażenie. Harry potrafił to zrozumieć. To była czarownica czystej krwi, wychowana w przekonaniu, że wilkołactwo przytrafia się tylko półkrwi bękartom i durniom, którzy nie potrafią się obronić. To musiał być dla niej koszmar.

– Mogę pani pomóc – powiedział Harry. – Czy słyszała pani o wywarze tojadowym?

Mignięcie nadziei, które błysnęło w jej oczach powiedziało Harry'emu, że albo słyszała, albo znała tylko nazwę i nie wiedziała, do czego konkretnie ten wywar służy. Opuściła lekko różdżkę.

– Lek? – szepnęła.

– Niestety, nie – powiedział Harry. – Nie ma jeszcze leku na likantropię, pani Parkinson. To eliksir, który pozwala wilkołakowi zachować zmysły w zwierzęcej formie. Wciąż przejdzie pani transformację, ale nie będzie pani dziką bestią.

Hawthorn zamknęła oczy i kiwnęła.

– Na nic lepszego nie mogę liczyć – szepnęła. – Nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczyła, gdybym zaatakowała swoją córkę.

– Jak masz zamiar dostarczyć jej ten eliksir? – zapytał Adalrico. – Umiesz go uwarzyć?

– I tak będzie warzony w Hogwarcie w tym roku – powiedział Harry. Był bezpośredni, ale mógł sobie na to pozwolić, bo oni też byli. Musiał się tylko pilnować, żeby nie zdradzić sekretów innych ludzi, które nie były jego do zdradzenia. – Profesor Severus Snape wreszcie dopracował formułę. Pomagałem mu w początkowych krokach. Mogę się nauczyć jak ją uwarzyć i wtedy mogę ją regularnie przekazywać Pansy, z którą pani może się bez podejrzeń spotkać gdzieś na terenie szkoły.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza. Harry podejrzewał, że pewnie zastanawiali się, czy warto mu zaufać, więc patrzył na nich tak niewinnie i otwarcie, jak tylko zdołał.

Wreszcie odezwała się Hawthorn Parkinson, głosem niemal spokojnym, ale widać było, że wiele ją to kosztuje.

– Jeśli pan to zrobi, panie Potter, to będę panu winna dług tak wielki, że nie mogę… – Zamilkła raptownie i potrząsnęła głową. – Czego sobie pan życzy? – zapytała. – Co moje ręce mogą dać, wydam bez wahania.

Harry syknął zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. To było antyczne powiedzenie, takie, którego nawet czystokrwiste rodziny niechętnie używały, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że sojusze oparte na wspólnym szacunku i zaufaniu naprawdę nieczęsto się zdarzały. Ufało się swojej rodzinie, obcym tylko w ostateczności.

– Czy to prawda, że jest pan wężousty? – zapytał nagle Adalrico.

Harry kiwnął głową w jego stronę.

– Prawda. – Zignorował wściekłe mamrotanie Milicenty, wyraźnie złej, że jej ojciec nie uwierzył jej na słowo, po czym spojrzał znowu na matkę Pansy. – Proszę o sojusz, który będzie trwał tak długo, jak będę dostarczał pani eliksiru. Mówiła pani, że Fenrir Greyback panią ugryzł, kiedy odmówiła pani współpracy z nim?

Hawthorn kiwnęła głową, patrząc w przestrzeń.

– To, co robi, jest po prostu głupie – warknęła cicho. Napięta, dzika aura, która ją otaczała, nabrała na sile. – To się nigdy nie uda, a on w dodatku zażądał mojej pomocy, kiedy… – Pokręciła głową. – To nie ma znaczenia.

Harry przytaknął.

– W takim razie proszę, żeby pani w dalszym ciągu się mu opierała, przynajmniej tak długo jak będę dostarczał pani eliksir – poprawił swoją poprzednią prośbę. – Nie wiem, czego konkretnie od pani chce i nie zapytam, o ile sama mi pani nie zechce powiedzieć. Ale jeśli dalej będzie mu się pani opierała, to będzie o jednego wroga mniej na polu bitwy mojego brata.

Hawthorn uśmiechnęła się, powoli, a Harry zobaczył cień pięknej, władczej kobiety, którą musiała być, kiedy miała nad sobą pełną kontrolę.

– To jest prośba miła moim uszom. Z radością i bez żadnego problemu jej udzielę. – Przechyliła lekko głowę na bok. – Jest pan pewien, że nie życzy pan sobie niczego więcej?

– Nie, pani Parkinson – powiedział Harry. _Niech myślą, że jestem hojny. To mi da nieco pola do manewru i w ostatecznym rozrachunku może wygrać Connorowi znacznie więcej._ – Nie obarczajmy naszej unii śniegiem, którego nie będzie w stanie udźwignąć.

Hawthorn roześmiała się, lekko, radośnie, po czym wyciągnęła w jego stronę rękę. Harry ją uścisnął.

– Obawiam się jednak, że nie będę w stanie dostarczyć pani eliksiru przed pierwszą transformacją, bo do Hogwartu dotrę dopiero pierwszego września.

– To nie ma znaczenia – powiedziała Hawthorn, której głos znacznie się ocieplił. – Wiem, jak sobie poradzić z pierwszą transformacją, co zrobić i gdzie się udać. Ale świadomość, że nie będę bezmyślnym zagrożeniem dla innych, że nie muszę opuszczać mojej córki, że nie przegram z ukrytą we mnie bestią… – Pokręciła głową, wyraźnie niezdolna do powiedzenia czegokolwiek więcej.

Harry kiwnął do niej głową, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Adalrico i Milicenty.

– Z całym szacunkiem, ale czy naprawdę czekaliście na mnie tyle czasu, bo mieliście nadzieję, że będę w stanie wyleczyć panią Parkinson? Nie mógł mieć pan żadnej pewności, że będę w stanie cokolwiek zrobić.

Adalrico uśmiechnął się i był to tak głęboko drapieżny wyraz, że Harry naprawdę podziwiał jak wiele jest w nim radości.

– Nie, nie mogliśmy – przyznał. – Ale tonący brzytwy się chwyta. Chcieliśmy się przekonać, co będzie w stanie dla nas zrobić potężny, młody czarodziej. I to właśnie zobaczyliśmy.

Harry pochylił głowę.

– Oczywiście – mruknął. – Rodzina jest zawsze najważniejsza, zwłaszcza ta, z którą łączą więzy krwi. – Akcentował w ten sposób swoją lojalność wobec Connora tak mocno jak to było możliwe bez bycia nieuprzejmym.

Adalrico wykonał gest, który wyglądał jak toast niewidzialnym kieliszkiem wina.

– Nie mógłbym się bardziej z panem zgodzić, panie Potter. A kiedy nasi krewniacy mają te same pryncypia co my, to trudno bardziej szczęśliwy układ. Jednakże więzy przekonań potrafią się utworzyć również między ludźmi z różnych rodzin, tak jak to się stało w przypadku Calypso McGonagall i Thomasem Mackenzie.

Harry przymrużył oczy. Znał tę historię i nie był pewien, co Adalrico chciał osiągnąć, odwołując się do niej. Rodziny McGonagall i Mackenzie toczyły ze sobą zażartą walkę, która ciągnęła się przez wiele pokoleń, a która zaczęła się od porwania i gwałtu pary dzieci, z tym, że czyje te dzieci były, to już zależało od osoby, która tę historię opowiadała. Tak to trwało, aż Calypso McGonagall wyszła pewnego razu na pole bitwy i rzuciła w powietrze zaklęcie wiążące. Przyciągnęło ono do niej Thomasa Mackenzie i z miejsca uczyniło z niego jej prawowitego męża. Żeby nikt nie miał żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, co się stało, para od razu, na oczach wszystkich, poczęła związek konsumować.

 _Być może chce powiedzieć, że będzie czekał na dzień, kiedy wybiorę swoje zasady ponad więzy krwi. No to sobie poczeka. Nigdy do tego nie dojdzie._

– W rzeczy samej, panie Bulstrode – powiedział, decydując się na dyplomatyczną reakcję. Kiwnął do Milicenty. – Miło było poznać twojego ojca i matkę Pansy, Bulstrode – powiedział. – Do zobaczenia w szkole.

– Och, mów mi po imieniu, Harry – powiedziała Milicenta, uśmiechając się do niego. – Przecież tak robią przyjaciele.

– To my jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? – Harry podniósł brwi.

Milicenta tylko uśmiechnęła się do niego krzywo.

Harry odwrócił się, kręcąc głową i po raz drugi tego dnia niemal wpadł na Pansy. Tym razem jednak ta poleciała z miejsca do swojej matki, objęła ją w pasie i przyjrzała się Harry'emu podejrzliwie.

– Wszystko w porządku, kochanie – wymamrotała Hawthorn, głaszcząc córkę po głowie. – Pan Potter wymyślił jak mi pomóc.

Pansy spojrzała na nią ze zdumieniem, po czym przerzuciła wzrok na Harry'ego z tym samym wyrazem. Chwilę później wyraźnie się rozluźniła i ociepliła, a Harry pomyślał, że szczery uśmiech znacznie lepiej jej pasuje, niż krzywe uśmieszki.

– Dziękuję, Harry – szepnęła. – Obiecuję, kiedyś ci się za to odwdzięczę.

Harry kiwnął tylko uprzejmie głową. Jego sojusz z panią Parkinson był daleki od pewnego, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy jeszcze nie dostarczył jej nawet pierwszej fiolki wywaru tojadowego.

– Do zobaczenia w szkole, Pansy – powiedział, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w swoją stronę.

Kiedy szedł na spotkanie z Syriuszem, zorientował się, że jego magia nie była tak spokojna odkąd opuścił Malfoyów. Zamrugał i dotknął czoła, ale głowa go nie bolała. Jego myśli były uporządkowane. Jego emocje spokojne.

 _Czy to zasługa zwyczajów czystokrwistych?_ zastanawiał się. _Czy też tego, że próbowałem przede wszystkim myśleć, a nie reagować?_

– Harry!

Syriusz złapał go i zakręcił nim w powietrzu, przytulając, więc Harry musiał na chwilę odpuścić sobie te rozważania. Zaraz będzie musiał wrócić do Doliny Godryka, spędzić tam jeszcze kilka dni i tylko obecność Connora sprawiała, że nie zaczynał panikować na samą myśl. Jego rodzice go ignorowali, a Syriusz poświęcał mu aż nadto uwagi…

Harry odsunął od siebie te myśli i skupił się na fakcie, że zaczyna wygrywać sojuszników dla swojego brata. Z miejsca poczuł się lepiej.


	4. Wybieranie swoich Camlannów

Tytułu nie należy brać dosłownie; Camlann to miejsce, gdzie rzekomo miała mieć miejsce ostatnia bitwa króla Artura, w której albo zginął, albo został śmiertelnie ranny. Walczył albo przeciw, albo u boku Mordreda, który również zginął w tej bitwie.

 **Rozdział czwarty:** **Wybieranie swoich Camlannów**

– Wszystko w porządku, Harry?

Harry kiwnął nerwowo głową, kiedy wchodzili na stację King's Cross. Connor uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym odwrócił w stronę Lily, kiedy ta zaczęła mu udzielać instrukcji. Stojący u jego boku James rozejrzał się, wyglądając przez chwilę na zagubionego, ale po chwili rozluźnił się, najwyraźniej dochodząc do wniosku, że Connor pewnie sam siebie pocieszył. Ostatecznie, jak poprzedniego dnia powiedział Connorowi, przecież jedzie na swój trzeci rok kompletnie sam. To nic dziwnego, że jest trochę nerwowy. Syriusz też będzie w pociągu, ale w wagonie dla nauczycieli, zajęty porządkowaniem grafiku z kapitanami quidditcha.

Harry zamknął oczy i powiedział sobie stanowczo, że nie ma prawa się czuć przez to źle. Przecież to jego zaklęcie sprawiło, że James o nim zapomniał.

– Harry?

Harry zerknął z ukosa na Syriusza, który uśmiechnął się do niego, starając się nie wyglądać nerwowo. Nie udało mu się. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział Syriusza tak spiętym, jakim był od czasu wizyty Petera, nawet przed wygłupami na wielką skalę.

– Tak? – zapytał, kiedy zorientował się, że inaczej Syriusz nie przestanie się na niego gapić.

Syriusz odkaszlnął.

– Ja… porozmawiamy o tym, czemu twoi rodzice cię ignorują jak już będziemy w szkole, dobra? – Przyśpieszył kroku i szybko wyprzedził pozostałych. Mijając Connora, poczochrał mu włosy. Connor jęknął z protestem, a ich rodzice się zaczęli śmiać.

Harry zamknął oczy. Oddychał głęboko, przypominając sobie w kółko, _Sam to wybrałeś. Wiesz dobrze, że tak było najlepiej. Gdyby nie to, to byś ich pozabijał. Nic innego nie podziałało by w takiej sytuacji._

Sieć pociągnęła jego umysł ze zniecierpliwieniem, tak jak robiła to odkąd wyszli z domu. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciała mu pozwolić oddalić się zanadto od Connora na otwartej przestrzeni, mimo, że na ulicy Pokątnej czy nawet w domu potrafił się od niego znajdować na większe odległości. Westchnął i przyśpieszył, żeby dogonić pozostałych.

– Harry.

Zaskoczony, Harry obrócił się i zobaczył Petera, ukrytego za jednym z filarów. Miał na sobie mugolskie ubrania i nie wyróżniał się jakoś specjalnie z tłumu, przynajmniej tak długo, jak nikomu nie patrzył w oczy. Te wciąż były przeszywające i przyszpiliły Harry'ego tam, gdzie stał. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zdołał się zmusić do sięgnięcia po różdżkę, a minęło jeszcze więcej czasu nim zdołał coś powiedzieć.

– Nie zbliżaj się do mnie, zdrajco – warknął, statecznie celując w niego różdżką.

– Nie podejdę ani kroku bliżej – powiedział Peter spokojnie. – Ale pomyślałem, że zasługujesz, żeby wiedzieć więcej, Harry, nawet jeśli nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć ci za dużo bez aktywowania sieci. Czy słyszałeś kiedyś o Regulusie Blacku?

– Być może – powiedział niepewnie Harry. Syriusz faktycznie wspomniał raz to imię, w zeszłym roku, jak przepraszał Harry'ego za bycie okropnym ojcem chrzestnym. I jeśli tak o tym pomyśleć, to w sumie nawet podczas tych przeprosin zachowywał się cokolwiek dziwnie. Harry odsunął od siebie te myśli i skupił się na Peterze. _To Glizdogon. Chce cię tylko oszołomić. Pewnie współpracuje z Fenrirem Greybackiem i stara się przywrócić Mrocznego Pana do życia._ – Nie wiem, kto to jest.

– To brat Syriusza – powiedział Peter. – Jego _młodszy_ brat. Jego _ukochany_ młodszy brat, nawet po tym jak się stał śmierciożercą. – Zamilkł na moment. – Widzisz tu pewne punkty odniesienia, Harry?

– To niedorzeczne – powiedział Harry. Był na siebie naprawdę wściekły, że jego głos jest tak słaby, że prawie nie liczy się nawet jako szept. – Ktoś by mi powiedział o tym, że Syriusz miał młodszego brata. Zawsze mówili mi, że był jedynakiem. I czemu by mieli to ukrywać? Mama mogła użyć tej historii, żeby wzmocnić mój trening i pokazać mi, co może spotkać Connora, jeśli nie będę się nim opiekował.

Peter zamknął oczy. Harry nie był pewien, co myśleć o jego wyrazie twarzy. Była to pewna mikstura furii i obrzydzenia, ale co on takiego znowu powiedział, żeby wzbudzić w nim takie uczucia?

– Czyli to prawda – powiedział Peter. – Nie byłem pewien, jak wiele z tego, co słyszałem, okaże się prawdą. Czyli jesteś opiekunem Connora? _Naprawdę_ poświęcili cię w jego imieniu, nie wychowali cię po prostu w ten sposób?

– Oczywiście – powiedział Harry. Sieć była cicho, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że robił to, czego chciała. Być może uda mu się przekonać Petera jak niedorzecznym pomysłem jest próba odciągnięcia go od jego własnej rodziny. Może wtedy Peter ucieknie i zacznie sprawiać problemy komuś innemu. – Wiem, czym jestem i jestem z tego dumny. Czemu miałbym nie być?

– Harry – szepnął Peter, a w jego głosie pojawiła się tęsknota. – _Nikt_ nie powinien być wychowany na pionka, na narzędzie, dla dobra kogoś innego. To _nie jest_ właściwe, to _nie jest_ dobre, takie ukrywanie własnych zdolności i siły, pozostawanie w czyimś cieniu.

Harry poczuł pierwsze ukłucie bólu głowy, ale zwalczył w sobie pragnienie wycofania się z rozmowy.

– Kiedy mi się to podoba. Nic innego mnie nie obchodzi. – Jego furia się poruszyła, przyłączając się do sieci, ale to też zignorował. – Wiem, że ostatnio przytrafiły mi się pewne rzeczy, które sprawiły, że przez jakiś czas zignorowałem swoje obowiązki, ale muszę do nich wrócić. Inaczej kto się tym zajmie?

– Twoi rodzice – powiedział Peter. – Connor. Sam Dumbledore. Byle nie ty.

– Niby czemu?

– Ponieważ – powiedział Peter – podjęli te decyzje za ciebie, a ty byłeś za młody, żeby…

Harry jęknął, kiedy uderzył go ból, jakby tłuczek przywalił by w skroń. Zdołał usiąść, zanim się przewrócił, ale niewiele brakowało. Przycisnął dłonie do czoła i wyszeptał słowa, które pamiętał, że jego matka mówiła mu za każdym razem, żeby ukoić ból.

– Zostałem poświęcony dla Connora. Zrobiłem to z własnej woli.

Po chwili ból minął. Harry spojrzał w górę i zobaczył, że Peter wyszedł zza filara, sięgając w jego stronę. Cofnął rękę jak tylko zobaczył minę Harry'ego.

– Tego właśnie się bałem – powiedział trzeźwo. – Moja sieć się roztrzaskała i zniknęła od razu cała. Twoja jest tylko osłabiona i próbuje się zregenerować. Chcę ci pomóc ją zniszczyć, Harry…

Przerwał i tym razem nie zrobił tego przez wzgląd na ból Harry'ego. Harry zobaczył jak Peter blednie i zaczyna drżeć. Padł na niego cień i Peter wycofał się niezgrabnie, kuląc się niczym zagoniony w kąt szczur, za którego Harry zawsze go miał.

Harry spojrzał w górę.

Przed nim unosiła się czarna postać w poszarpanych, zwiewnych szatach, a jej owalna głowa była lekko przechylona na bok. Dłoń z palcami wyglądającymi jak gałązki sięgnęła w jego stronę, a Harry poczuł jak jego umysł dygocze, a jego myśli tańczą w kółko, wirując i pojawiając się tu i ówdzie.

 _Znowu był w Komnacie. Było lodowato zimno, a on klęczał przed czystą, mroźną emanacją swojej magii. Pokazywała mu wspomnienia, których nie chciał widzieć, rzeczy, które nie mogły być prawdziwe…_

Harry uderzył pięściami w posadzkę przed sobą, starając się użyć bólu wcinającego się w jego kostki do skupienia się. Poczuł, jak jego umysł się chwieje i obraca, a jego nowo znaleziona pewność, że jest opiekunem Connora i że tak po prostu musi być, pękła i rozpadła się na kawałki. Po raz kolejny musiał stawić czoła przerażającej niepewności, wspieranej przez furię na swoich rodziców i Dumbledore'a.

Ktoś wszedł między nich i stworzenie, które Harry podejrzewał o bycie dementorem, na chwilę przestało poświęcać mu aż tyle uwagi. Harry zamrugał i sapnął i spojrzał w górę, gdzie zobaczył Petera, z twarzą białą jak prześcieradło, kiedy ten przyjmował na siebie pełną moc zimnego spojrzenia. Dementor sięgnął w jego kierunku i jego dłoń zawisła ponad ramieniem Petera, który wydał z siebie cichy, zdruzgotany jęk i zachwiał się, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć. Ale i tak nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca, chroniąc Harry'ego przed dementorem.

Harry zaczął się czołgać przed siebie. Nie był pewien, co się stanie, jak się już tam dostanie, ale na pewno będzie w stanie _cokolwiek_ zrobić.

Wtedy przemówił głos, który przeorał umysł Harry'ego niczym zrobiony z lodu pazur. _Odsuń się. Odejdź._

Harry zakwilił, ale jego głos był słaby i nie dość wyraźny, żeby stawić czoła bólowi. Unoszący się przed Peterem dementor załopotał dziwnie, wyglądał jakby jego górna połowa się obróciła w bok, podczas gdy jego dolna pozostała w miejscu. Harry wiedział, że dementor coś odpowiedział, ale w tym momencie słowa były zbyt skomplikowane, by je rozumieć.

Inny głos, inny dementor, który wyglądał bardziej na szarego niż czarnego, wysunął się zza pierwszego i powiedział tylko jedno słowo, za co Harry był wdzięczny, ponieważ to słowo sprawiło, że jego umysł zadrżał i zamarł.

Vates.

Dementor trzymający Petera odwrócił się i momentalnie podleciał do szarego, chowając się za nim. Szary patrzył tylko na Harry'ego, więc ten podniósł wzrok i odwzajemnił spojrzenie, choć musiał do tego zebrać w sobie ogromną siłę woli.

Szary dementor sięgnął przed siebie i wykonał kilka ruchów ręką przed sobą, aż w końcu jego palce poruszyły się w przyzywającym geście. Harry poczuł, jak jego furia wzbiera na sile. Następnie jego wzrok przesłoniła złota mgła, która zdawała się mieć źródło w jego twarzy. Kiedy znowu mógł widzieć, kawałki złotej sieci znikały w palcach dementora. Harry zadrżał. _Czemu mnie uwalnia? Co z tego ma? Czy ja na pewno chcę być tym, kim się stanę, kiedy ta sieć zniknie?_

Ból zapłonął w jego umyśle. Harry domyślił się, że to resztki sieci walczyły o życie w tej samej chwili, w której ktoś za nim ryknął:

– _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_

Srebrny wilk natarł na dwóch dementorów, co sprawiło, że czarny wydał z siebie przeraźliwie wysoki skrzek i uciekł. Szary jednak został jeszcze na chwilę i Harry wiedział, że patrzy wprost na niego. Zakwilił, kiedy po raz kolejny usłyszał jego głos, wbijający się w jedno ucho i wylatujący z tą samą siłą drugim.

 _Jeszcze się zobaczymy_. Vates.

Wreszcie i on się odwrócił i odleciał, akurat wtedy, kiedy srebrny wilk zawrócił, żeby po raz kolejny ich zaatakować. Wilk zwolnił, kiedy zobaczył, że nie ma już więcej przeciwników, zamerdał ogonem i mrugnął do Harry'ego. Następnie rozproszył się i jako mgła wrócił do Syriusza, który podbiegł do Harry'ego i przytulił go.

– Harry – szepnął. – Nic ci nie jest? Tak strasznie cię przepraszam. Dementorzy tu krążą, polują na Petera i nie wiedziałem… nie spodziewałem się, że…

Harry obrócił głowę na bok. Peter zniknął. Harry'ego wcale to nie zdziwiło. Nic go tutaj nie trzymało, zwłaszcza kiedy po dworcu krążyli strażnicy Azkabanu, a obok Harry'ego klęczał Syriusz.

– Wszystko w porządku, Harry? – zapytał Syriusz, odsuwając się od niego, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

Harry odwrócił wzrok i skupił się na głębokim oddechu. Część jego kontroli ponownie przepadła, kontroli, nad którą długo i ciężko pracował tego lata. Dopiero teraz zaczęło do niego docierać, że opierał ją na kalekiej, ale stopniowo rosnącej w siłę sieci. Dementor to zniszczył. Harry nie był pewien, czy powinien być za to wdzięczny, czy po prostu wrzeszczeć.

No, w tej chwili miał ochotę tylko wrzeszczeć. Obejmujące go ramiona Syriusza, kołysanie i jego kojący głos tylko przypominały Harry'emu czas z zeszłego roku, tak długi czas kiedy jego ojciec chrzestny go unikał, aż nie było za późno. Harry próbował odsunąć to od siebie, starał się myśleć o tym, że w święta Syriusz zabrał go motorem na przejażdżkę i dał mu prezent, który mu potem prawdopodobnie uratował życie w komnacie, ale jego myśli były splątane, obijały się jedna o drugą, a jego magia rosła szybko wokół nich.

– Chodź, musimy przejść przez barierę – powiedział Syriusz, ciągnąc go za sobą. – Mugole jak nic widziały tego patronusa. Zaraz to miejsce zaroi się od obliviatorów.

Harry zamknął oczy. Musiał _coś_ zrobić ze swoją magią. Nie wiedział, co, ale musiała się czymś zająć.

 _Co mogę zrobić?_

Jego magia miała kilka propozycji, ale wszystkie dotyczyły rozszarpywania jego rodziców i Syriusza na kilka tysięcy kawałeczków. Harry pokręcił głową. Mimo wszystko naprawdę nie powinien ich zabijać. Nie chciał ich zabić. Może co najwyżej skrzywdzić.

Jego magię to zainteresowało i Harry poczuł jak jego usta otwierają się do rzucenia zaklęcia, które otworzyłoby głębokie, cięte rany na ciałach jego rodziców, zaklęcia, które kiedyś znalazł w książce, ale nigdy nie zdobył się nawet na to, żeby je trenować, a co dopiero poważnie rozważyć rzucenie go na kogoś. Z wysiłkiem zamknął usta i walczył z własnym temperamentem. Ale powietrze wokół niego robiło się coraz chłodniejsze i Syriusz zadrżał, kiedy przechodzili przez barierę na peron 9¾.

Harry usilnie się starał walczyć ze swoją magią, ale nic nie był w stanie zrobić. Leciała kanałami, które utworzył w swoim ciele w czasie swojego pobytu w rezydencji Malfoyów i żądała rzeczy, które mogłaby spalić, roztrzaskać i zgnieść. Harry słyszał w głowie wycie swojej furii i czuł, jak przewraca mu się od niej w żołądku. Zadrżał. Wiedział, że lada chwila coś w nim pęknie i zacznie krzyczeć.

– Harry?

A Syriusz tylko wszystko _pogarszał_ , niech go szlag, dotykając i dotykając i dopytując. Harry nie otwierał oczu, nie mógł teraz znieść jego widoku. Był pewien, że jeśli zobaczy swoich rodziców, to nie wytrzyma. Jego ściany już słabły, jego magia obijała się o nie jak wściekły tygrys, który wiedział, że jeśli będzie uparty jeszcze tylko chwilę dłużej, to ucieknie.

Jedyną osobą, którą Harry przekląłby w tej chwili bez chwili wahania, byłby Dumbledore, ale ten był w Hogwarcie…

 _Hogwart_.

Harry z radością poddał ten pomysł swojej magii, nakłaniając ją do skupienia się na tym jednym celu. Magia nie miała żadnych oporów i przelała się przez niego. Harry poczuł gęsty opór rzeczywistości, próbującej się mu oprzeć, ale to tylko sprawiło, że naparł jeszcze mocniej, bo to dawało mu coś, na czym mógł się skupić, nikogo przypadkiem nie zabijając.

Wreszcie zniknął, spędził krótką chwilę w lodowato zimnej przestrzeni i pojawił się w Hogsmeade z głośnym _trzaskiem_ po wykonanej z powodzeniem aportacji.

Harry opadł na kolano i odetchnął głęboko, po czym zakaszlał. Kawałki lodu posypały mu się z ust. Zadrżał. To tylko świadczyło o tym, jak bliski był użycia na kimś magii. Potarł swoje ramiona, zauważając lekką pajęczynę szronu na rękawach i zaczerwienione z odmrożeń końce palców. Szybko się ogrzewał w porannym słońcu, ale było naprawdę, naprawdę blisko.

No dobrze, skoro już tu jest, to co powinien zrobić?

Harry podniósł głowę i spojrzał na drogę, prowadzącą z Hogsmeade do zamku. Uśmiechnął się. Podejrzewał, że był to wyjątkowo ponury uśmiech, ale naprawdę go w tej chwili to nie obchodziło. Tak daleka aportacja użyła sporo jego magii, dzięki czemu ta się uspokoiła, ale to w żaden sposób nie ukoiło jego furii.

 _Zrobię dokładnie to, po co tu przyszedłem._

* * *

– Można wiedzieć, co pan tu robi, panie Potter?

Zaledwie w zeszłym roku, Harry spiąłby się cały na dźwięk tego głosu. Teraz jednak uśmiechnął się i odwrócił w jego stronę, pewien, że jego właściciel jest rad, że go widzi, bez względu na swój ton.

– Profesorze Snape. Witam.

Snape podszedł do niego, mrużąc oczy i zadzierając nos, jakby chciał nim wskazać drogę. Furia Harry'ego uspokoiła się na jego widok. Oparł się o ścianę przy wejściu i czekał, aż Snape zatrzyma się przed nim i przyjrzy mu podejrzliwie jednym, pełnym pogardy spojrzeniem.

– Wygląda na to, że zgubił pan po drodze rodziców – powiedział Snape, pociągając nosem. – I brata. I pewnego czarnego kundla.

– Och, prędzej czy później do nas dołączą. – Harry poczuł, że jego uśmiech rośnie. Merlinie, czy to naprawdę możliwe, żeby _aż tak_ stęsknić się za Snape'em? – Chciałem się tu po prostu pojawić przed nimi. Odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem, wie pan. Zobaczyć, jak ten zamek wygląda, zanim – tu zrobił imitację tonu Snape'a – zaleją go ci wszyscy mali idioci. – Zawahał się na moment, po czym kontynuował, jakby nie miał absolutnie żadnych wątpliwości co do lojalności Snape'a. – Porozmawiać z pewnym dyrektorem – dodał – o pewnych decyzjach, które podjął co do mojej osoby.

Snape jeszcze bardziej przymrużył oczy. Harry wstrzymał oddech. Być może Snape jednak zmienił zdanie w czasie wakacji. Po ich rozmowie w sercu burzy, Harry był przekonany, że coś takiego nie ma szans nastąpić, ale z drugiej strony sam niemal się przekonał do powrotu do roli bezmyślnego pionka swojego brata.

Furia zapłonęła. Harry kazał jej się uspokoić. _Zaraz dostaniesz swoją szansę. A Connor jest niewinny._ Niewinny.

– Dobrze.

Harry zamrugał, wyrwany nagle z przemyśleń, kiedy Snape kiwnął głową i skinął nią w stronę gabinetu dyrektora.

– Hasło do gabinetu to "Kociołkowe pieguski". Nie pójdę tam z panem – dodał. – Mam nadzieję, że zdoła pan pozostawić szkołę w nienaruszonym stanie?

Harry uśmiechnął się tylko, słysząc obłudę w jego głosie.

– Jestem tego niemal pewien, proszę pana – powiedział poważnym tonem.

– W takim razie niech pan idzie – powiedział Snape i odwrócił się, po czym odszedł w przeciwnym kierunku, jego szaty powiewały za nim. Harry miał wrażenie, że zatrzymał się w pewnym momencie, chyba u szczycie prowadzących do lochów schodów, żeby z kimś porozmawiać. Czyżby ktoś jeszcze ze Slytherinu przyjechał wcześniej?

 _Muszę pamiętać, żeby porozmawiać potem ze Snape'em w sprawie warzenia wywaru tojadowego dla pani Parkinson_ , pomyślał Harry, wchodząc na schody, które miały go zabrać do gabinetu dyrektora. _Marnie mu się odpłacę za całą jego dobroć, jeśli po prostu ukradnę mu składniki._

* * *

– Kociołkowe pieguski – powiedział Harry i gargulec odskoczył w bok. Wszedł na schody, które miały go zabrać do gabinetu i stanął w zrelaksowanej postawie, mimo kotłującej się w jego umyśle burzy.

Zastanawiał się, o co powinien zapytać najpierw. _Czemu to zrobiłeś?_ Ale miał wrażenie, że odpowiedź na to jest dość oczywista: Dumbledore potrzebował bezmyślnie posłusznego pionka, który wykonałby swoją rolę w przepowiedni. _Czemu zostawiłeś w mojej głowie sieć?_ Ale odpowiedź na to pytanie brzmiała tak samo. _Czy wydawało ci się, że nigdy się o tym nie dowiem?_ Cóż, Dumbledore ewidentnie myślał, że nie.

Dojechał do celu zanim podjął decyzję Wzruszył ramionami i otworzył drzwi od gabinetu. Wejdzie i zobaczy, co mu pierwsze przyjdzie do głowy.

Dumbledore'a nie było za jego biurkiem. Harry zatrzymał się i rozejrzał z zaciekawieniem. Miał wrażenie, że Snape by go poinformował, gdyby dyrektor był poza swoim gabinetem. Być może za którymś z regałów znajdowało się tajne przejście? Harry ruszył w ich stronę, żeby się im przyjrzeć.

Przeszedł zaledwie kilka kroków, nim powitał go głośny trel. Harry spojrzał w górę i uśmiechnął się, kiedy Fawkes podskoczył na żerdzi, po czym podleciał do niego. Feniks usiadł mu na ramieniu, cięższy niż na to wyglądał, po czym pochylił łeb, żeby potrzeć karkiem o włosy Harry'ego. Harry podniósł rękę i pogłaskał go po szyi. Fawkes wydał z siebie zadowolony pomruk i zamknął oczy. Harry przez chwilę żałował, że nie ma tu Zgredka, który mógłby posłużyć za tłumacza.

– Harry.

Harry szybko obrócił się z powrotem w stronę biurka. Dumbledore tam na niego czekał z ponurą miną, patrząc to na swojego feniksa, to na dłoń Harry'ego. Harry zastanawiał się, czy dyrektor był bardziej zaskoczony ciepłym powitaniem Fawkesa, czy też tym, że Harry po prostu stoi i głaszcze feniksa, zamiast siać zamęt w gabinecie.

Fawkes wydał z siebie głośny dźwięk, pełen niezadowolenia, po czym przycisnął się bliżej do Harry'ego. Na Dumbledore'a nawet nie spojrzał.

– Już całe lato taki jest – powiedział Dumbledore beztrosko, najwyraźniej próbując najpierw roli dobrodusznego dyrektora. Podszedł do swojego biurka i usiadł za nim. – Masz ochotę na cukierka, Harry?

Harry pokręcił głową. Poczuł jak furia nagle odbiera mu dech. Zdjął rękę z feniksa i Fawkes wrócił na swoją żerdź. Harry był za to wdzięczny. Bał się, że jego zimna złość może zaszkodzić stworzeniu ognia.

– Chcę się dowiedzieć, czemu zostawiłeś mi tę sieć w mojej głowie – powiedział, kiedy wreszcie udało mu się wydusić z siebie coś, co nie byłoby zwykłym, bezmyślnym wrzaskiem. – Chcę się dowiedzieć, _coś_ ty sobie, kurwa myślał i jakim prawem mi zrobiłeś coś takiego.

Dumbledore kiwnął tylko głową, jakby się spodziewał tego pytania, po czym się pochylił. Harry się spiął, ale dyrektor tylko podniósł z podłogi myślodsiewnię i położył ją na biurku. Kiwnął w jej kierunku.

– Ta myślodsiewnia, Harry – wymamrotał – zawiera w sobie wspomnienia z dnia, w którym rzuciłem ci tę sieć na twój umysł. Zapraszam cię, żebyś sam to zobaczył. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale ta sieć jest w stanie zagnieździć się tylko w kimś, kto wyraził na to zgodę. Naprawdę sam wybrałeś sobie ten los, chociaż rozumiem, że teraz ciężko ci w to uwierzyć. – Zdołał wyglądać surowo i wybaczająco jednocześnie.

Harry warknął i jeden ze srebrnych instrumentów na półce za Dumbledore'em się roztrzaskał. Dyrektor nawet nie drgnął, tylko kiwnął ponownie w stronę myślodsiewni.

Harry podszedł i zanurzył głowę w srebrnej cieczy.

Znalazł się na trawniku przed domem w Dolinie Godryka, w letni dzień tak jasny, że zdawało się, że wokół nie ma cieni. Jego młodsza wersja leżała na plecach na trawie, czytając książkę. Harry zamrugał. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby ta książka była tak ciężka, że jego ramiona drżały, próbując ją utrzymać w górze, ale najwyraźniej tak było.

Dumbledore i Lily rozmawiali niedaleko, ale choć mały Harry mógł ich słyszeć, to ich nie słuchał. Uczył się, by chronić swojego młodszego brata i tylko to było w tym momencie dla niego istotne. Harry podszedł bliżej do dorosłych, oglądając się od czasu do czasu. Ciężko mu było uwierzyć, że kiedykolwiek był aż taki _mały_ , albo że jego zielone oczy były aż takie poważne. Harry odnosił wrażenie, że jako dziecko często się śmiał.

– Myślę, że już czas – powiedziała Lily. Zawahała się, ale parła do przodu. – Ja… no, obserwowałam go, tak jak prosiłeś. Jest psychicznie dojrzały grubo ponad swój wiek. To oszałamiające. Wie, że zły czarodziej chce przyjść i zabrać Connora, oraz że chcę, żeby miał swój udział w obronie jego młodszego brata.

Dumbledore kiwnął głową.

– A jego magia?

Lily wzdrygnęła się i odwróciła od niego wzrok. Zdawała się przerzucać wzrok między trawą a swoim synem. Harry zacisnął pięści i czekał.

– Jest przerażająca – przyznała wreszcie ich matka, ledwie poruszając ustami. – Jeszcze _nigdy_ nie czułam czegoś takiego. Przez większość czasu pozostaje uśpiona i póki co nikogo nie skrzywdziła, ale myślę, że to głównie przez jego trening. Przyzywa do siebie zabawki kiedy tylko chce i nigdy nie wydaje mu się dziwne, że nie musi do tego używać rąk. Kilka dni temu zalał sobie owsiankę mlekiem, idealnie, po czym zaniósł ją ze sobą do stołu nie wylewając ani kropli… oraz nie odkładając nawet na chwilę swojej książki, ani nie odrywając od niej wzroku. Zniknął cały kurz z ich sypialni, kiedy Connor zaczął przez niego kichać. Używa magii tak naturalnie, że obawiam się, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nie będzie w stanie przestać. – Zadrżała. – Do tego, dyrektorze, jest… po prostu ciężko mieszkać z takim dzieckiem pod jednym dachem, nawet jak jego magia śpi. To jak słuchanie mruczenia tygrysa. Może w tej chwili nic jej nie przeszkadza, ale wiesz, że w każdej chwili może cię zaatakować, nawet jeśli nigdy tego nie robi.

Dumbledore kiwnął głową.

– Rozumiem, Lily. Myślę, że jesteś bardzo dzielna, że udało ci się znieść to już tak długo. Prawdziwa z ciebie Gryfonka. – Lily podniosła głowę. – A co z pozostałymi? Myślisz, że coś podejrzewają?

Lily uśmiechnęła się smutno.

– James przeoczyłby stado galopujących akromantuli, jeśli to by oznaczało, że nie musi zauważać, że jeden z jego synów jest mroczny. – Harry poczuł rosnącą w gardle gulę. – A Syriusz i Remus nie odwiedzają nas tak często. Są zadowoleni i dumni z "przypadkowej magii Harry'ego", jak to nazywają. Nie mają pojęcia, jakie to uczucie tak mieszkać z nią dzień w dzień. – Zadrżała.

Dumbledore poklepał ją po ramieniu.

– Już w porządku, moja droga – powiedział. – Oboje dobrze wiemy, że w jego magii nie ma niczego przypadkowego, oraz że taka ilość magii w tak małym dziecku jest nienaturalna. Będzie szczęśliwszy bez niej, jak będzie taki jak inne dzieci. – Odwrócił się w stronę małego Harry'ego i wyciągnął różdżkę. – No dobrze więc, czas zrobić to, co należy.

Harry walczył z pokusą wzięcia młodszego siebie na ręce i zabrania go stąd. Wiedział, że to tylko wspomnienie i obserwuje tylko coś, co już się stało. Stał więc tylko, czując jak jego nogi stają się ze zgrozy ciężkie jak ołów, podczas gdy Dumbledore podszedł do malucha.

– Co tam czytasz, mój drogi chłopcze? – zapytał głosem zdecydowanie zbyt normalnym i pogodnym jak na gust Harry'ego.

Młodszy Harry wyjrzał zza brzegu książki.

– Zaklęcia obronne – powiedział, jakby nie rozumiał, czemu to nie jest oczywiste. Harry rozumiał to uczucie, w końcu tytuł książki brzmiał "Praktyczny Przewodnik po Magii Obronnej".

Dumbledore kiwnął głową.

– Chcesz chronić swojego brata, prawda, Harry? To dlatego się uczysz o zaklęciach obronnych i pozbyłeś się całego kurzu w waszym pokoju, kiedy Connor zaczął od niego kichać?

Młodszy Harry zerknął najpierw na swoją matkę. Lily kiwnęła głową. Uspokojony, że to jest człowiek, z którym można spokojnie rozmawiać o ochronie jego brata, Harry spojrzał znowu na Dumbledore'a.

– Tak, chcę – powiedział. – Nie chcę, żeby zły czarodziej przyszedł i go zabił.

 _I wciąż tego nie chcę_ , pomyślał Harry, czując jak robi mu się niedobrze na widok miny jego młodszej wersji. _Właśnie w tym rzecz. Wciąż chcę, żeby Connor żył. Wciąż go kocham. Czemu nie mogłaś po prostu nauczyć mnie go kochać, mamo? Czemu musiałaś się_ upewnić _, że będę go kochał? Czemu musiałaś spętać moją magię?_

O ile tylko dlatego sieć feniksa została rzucona. Harry podejrzewał, że zaraz się dowie.

Dumbledore kiwnął głową.

– A gdybym mógł ci coś dać, co sprawi, że przez cały czas będziesz skupiony tylko na ochronie twojego brata, przyjąłbyś taki dar? – zapytał. – Powstrzyma cię to przed rozpraszaniem się i zbaczaniem z drogi.

Harry rozpoznał te słowa, Lily go od małego uczyła, że to złe rzeczy. Mały Harry widocznie też je skojarzył, bo jego twarz pokraśniała i kiwnął głową.

– Nie chcę się rozpraszać i zbaczać z drogi!

– I wybierasz to z własnej woli? – Dumbledore trzymał teraz różdżkę luźno w palcach, wzdłuż niej zaczynały latać złote iskry. Harry zdusił w sobie warknięcie, kiedy je rozpoznał. Były dokładnie tego samego koloru co sieć feniksa, kiedy robił coś, co jej się nie spodobało.

– Tak! – krzyknął mały Harry, upuszczając książkę w podnieceniu. Jego oczy lśniły zza okularów. – Chcę chronić mojego brata!

Dumbledore kiwnął głową i uniósł różdżkę.

– _Expleo penuriam cum textura!_ – powiedział stanowczo, a złote iskry zaczęły dziki taniec, skupiając się wokół głowy małego Harry'ego. – _Phoenix texturae!_

Złoto przyjęło wzór, który Harry rozpoznał z mgnienia, jakie pamiętał z chwili, kiedy w sercu burzy starał się poskładać swój umysł z powrotem. Usłyszał jak Lily wciąga powietrze, podczas gdy mały Harry przyglądał się sieci z fascynacją. Przez krótką chwilę Harry widział jak sieć przenika jego własną głowę, jakby jego własna czaszka była tylko cieniem, albo jakby głowa małego Harry'ego i sieć zajmowały jednocześnie tę samą przestrzeń w tym samym czasie.

Potem widok zniknął, a chłopiec westchnął tylko cichutko i głowa mu opadła do przodu. Dumbledore kiwnął głową, wstał, po czym ostrożnie odsunął się od niego. Harry czuł, jak mu serce wali, jakby ktoś je ściskał w swojej pięści, słyszał jego tętnienie w uszach.

– Utrzyma – powiedział Dumbledore do Lily. – Zagnieżdżona w tak młodym wieku zrobi więcej niż tylko się utrzyma. Przekształci jego umysł, by dopasować go do roli. – Ponownie kiwnął głową. – Już nigdy więcej nie będziesz musiała się martwić, że jego magia wyrwie się spod kontroli.

Lily pochyliła głowę z ulgą i Harry miał wrażenie, że zobaczył na jej policzkach łzy.

Zobaczył dość. Wyciągnął głowę z myślodsiewni i ledwie zdążył się zorientować, że ma przed oczami wycelowaną w siebie różdżkę Dumbledore'a, ten zaczął intonować:

– _Expleo penuriam…_

Harry odskoczył, zły jak jeszcze nigdy. Nie wiedział, co to oznacza, ani co się teraz stanie. Wiedział tylko, że chciał coś _zniszczyć_ , kogoś _skrzywdzić_ i jeśli trafi akurat na dyrektora i jego gabinet, to niech i tak będzie.

 _Ledwie odzyskałem swoją wolność i to tylko dlatego, że moja locusta zginęła i dementor mi pomógł, a teraz miałbym wracać z powrotem na smycz?_ Nie!

Ostatnie słowo wydarło się z jego gardła pod postacią wycia i sama siła jego magii wyszarpnęła różdżkę z dłoni Dumbledore'a i przycisnęła go do półek. Harry utrzymywał stały nacisk, nawet kiedy poczuł jak bezróżdżkowa magia dyrektora wznosi się, żeby mu się postawić. Uśmiechnął się, zaskakująco łatwo było zdusić tę magię, po prostu nie pozwolić jej się unieść ponad skórę Dumbledore'a. Harry wiedział, że nie miałby szans, gdyby ta magia wydostała się poza ciało dyrektora, ale póki co mógł ją utrzymywać za osłonami.

– Ostatecznie – szepnął. – Nauczyliście mnie ile tylko mogliście o magii obronnej.

Dumbledore patrzył na niego z mieszaniną żalu i potępienia.

– Znasz powody – powiedział. – Wiesz, czemu to było niezbędne. Co, gdybyś skrzywdził swojego brata w napadzie dziecięcej złości, Harry? Co, gdybyś skrzywdził swoich rodziców, albo swojego ojca chrzestnego, czy Remusa?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

– To czemu moi rodzice nie nauczyli mnie lepszej kontroli nad moją mocą, zamiast się jej bać i zamykać ją pod siecią? Wtedy na pewno nie rzucałbym panem tak po prostu po gabinecie. Miałbym znacznie lepszą kontrolę. – Oddychał płytko i szybko. Jego moc wychodziła z bezdennej studni w jego rdzeniu i pragnęła zrobić coś więcej niż tylko trzymać dyrektora przyciśniętego do regału.

– Nie było innego sposobu kontrolowania twojej mocy poza spętaniem jej – powiedział Dumbledore. – Nie mogliśmy po prostu zaufać czterolatkowi, że zrozumie tego istotę, a sieć feniksa to jedyny rodzaj spętania, który mógł nakłonić twoją wolę do chronienia Connora przy jednoczesnym dostępie do twojej mocy na tyle, na ile ci to było w danej chwili potrzebne.

– W takim razie niech mnie pan uwolni od jej resztek – powiedział Harry. – Teraz już jestem świadomy. Rozumiem, jak ważna jest kontrola.

– Wciąż jesteś za młody. – Wzrokiem Dumbledore'a można by ciąć diamenty.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Tak myślałem, że pan to powie – powiedział, po czym się skupił. Jego magia odskoczyła nagle od Dumbledore'a. Kiedy dyrektor opadał na podłogę, Harry oplótł swoją magię wokół siebie.

Osłony wskoczyły na miejsce, głębokie i silne, ponieważ kierowała nimi wola Harry'ego. Znacznie chętniej chciał zrobić coś takiego, niż coś zniszczyć, dlatego osłony zyskały potęgę, do której chęć jego magii by zabijać i niszczyć nie miała dostępu. Zmieszane z tym było również całe jego doświadczenie w magii obronnej, tego rodzaju, które sprawiało, że _Protego_ było dla niego zaklęciem niemal instynktownym. Zaciśnięcie tych osłon wokół siebie nie sprawiło mu żadnego kłopotu.

Wszystko to trwało zaledwie sekundę, tak samo jak dyrektorowi wzięcie się w garść i przywołanie swojej różdżki.

– _Expleo penuriam cum textura_ – powiedział tak szybko, że Harry wbrew sobie poczuł swego rodzaju podziw. – _Phoenix texturae!_

Zaklęcie pomknęło w stronę Harry'ego…

I odbiło się. Dumbledore musiał zrobić unik, zaklęcie go minęło, po czym rozbiło się o ścianę w feerii iskier. Gapił się przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym powoli przerzucił wzrok na Harry'ego.

Harry spojrzał mu w oczy bez strachu. Jego osłony były również owinięte wokół jego umysłu, inaczej to wszystko nie miałoby sensu. Dumbledore nie mógł użyć na nim legilimencji, o ile sam Harry nie udzieli mu na to zgody.

– Jestem odporny na pańską magię – zauważył.

Dumbledore nic nie mówił przez dłuższą chwilę, tylko starał się zapanować nad oddechem, nie spuszczając go nawet na chwilę z oczu. Harry również nie odwrócił wzroku. Czuł się… inaczej. Nie wiedział jeszcze, jakie będą wszystkie konsekwencje tej zmiany. Ale to była tylko jedna z wielu rzeczy, których nie wiedział – przykładowo, wciąż nie miał pojęcia, jak się pozbyć resztek sieci feniksa ze swojego umysłu, nie wiedział też dokładnie, do czego służyła. Ale miał wrażenie, że to był dobry początek.

– Jakie są twoje plany? – zapytał dyrektor neutralnym tonem. Harry podejrzewał, że tego tonu używał do rozmów z równymi sobie, albo z profesorami, co by tłumaczyło, czemu go nigdy wcześniej nie usłyszał.

– W tej chwili nic – odparł Harry. – Nie chcę z panem walczyć, dyrektorze, naprawdę. – I to była prawda. Harry'emu wciąż robiło się niedobrze na myśl o kontrolowaniu ludzi, czy przymuszaniu ich do czegokolwiek, wciąż wolał magię defensywną od ofensywnej. – Wciąż jesteśmy po tej samej stronie. Po prostu chcę, żeby przestał pan prób kontrolowania mnie. Nie mogę zaufać, że pan się do tego dostosuje, więc póki co moje osłony pozostaną.

– A względem twojego brata? – głos Dumbledore'a był o ton chłodniejszy.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Kocham go. Dopilnowaliście tego. – Przełknął swoją gorycz. Niektórych rzeczy nie chciał zmienić, innych po prostu nie mógł. – Będę go dalej chronić, ale już nie tak ślepo, czy niewolniczo jak kiedyś.

– A wasi rodzice?

Harry pokręcił głową.

– W tej chwili nie mogę się z nimi zobaczyć. Nie wiem, co mógłbym im zrobić. – To było takie odświeżające, ta szczerość. Czuł dreszcze na karku, jego serce biło jak dzwon, a sam Harry podejrzewał, że jest w szoku. No nic, zaraz mu przejdzie. Miał przed sobą kompletnie nową drogę do przejścia i nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że będzie ona niesłychanie ciężka. Ale przynajmniej teraz będzie nią szedł z własnej woli.

Przemknęło mu przez głowę, czy nie zapytać Dumbledore'a o Petera, ale uznał, że to nie ma sensu. Jeśli Peter się znowu pokaże, to się z nim znowu spotka i wtedy zobaczy, co będzie w stanie zrobić.

Dumbledore pochylił głowę.

– Nie tak to sobie wyobrażałem, mój chłopcze – wymamrotał.

– Ale tak się stało – powiedział Harry, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył do drzwi.

Domyślał się, że musi mieć dziwną minę. _Czuł_ się dziwnie. Pod szokiem kryła się nie złość, strach czy oszołomienie, których się spodziewał, a rosnące uniesienie.

 _Jestem o krok bliżej do wolności. Nigdy się nie spodziewałem, że to będzie takie wspaniałe uczucie._

Kiedy ponownie mijał gargulca, zatrzymał się. Przed nim stały dwie osoby i tylko jednej z nich się tutaj spodziewał. Obok Snape'a stała profesor McGonagall, patrząca na Harry'ego bystro, choć z przestrachem.

– Harry – powiedział Snape, głosem przepełnionym tryumfem i kpiną. – Wierzę, że Minerwa chce ci coś powiedzieć.


	5. Prawdziwa etyka

Rozdział z punktu widzenia McGonagall, nielinearny.

 **Rozdział piąty:** **Prawdziwa** **e** **tyka** **n** **igdy** **n** **ie** **b** **iegnie** **p** **rostym** **t** **orem**

Severus droczył się z nią już całe lato.

Czasami Minerwa nie mogła pojąć, czemu w ogóle kiedyś starała się sprawić, by poczuł się w Hogwarcie jak w domu. Kiedy zaczął nauczać Eliksirów szybko zbrzydło jej jego podejście do innych profesorów, stałe kpiny i wywyższanie się, ponieważ jako jedyny z grona pedagogicznego był ze Slytherinu. _I przy okazji śmierciożercą_ , myślała czasami Minerwa, ale tego tematu się po prostu przy Severusie nie podnosiło.

Kiedy po raz kolejny zobaczyła Rolandę zredukowaną do jąkania się w bezsilnej złości, zapytała go, czy naprawdę czuje się aż tak osamotniony w ich gronie. Po wysłuchaniu długiej tyrady pełnej kpin dotyczącej absolutnej wyższości domu Slytherina nad innymi i z tego względu koniecznej jedności domu przeciw wszystkim innym, zapytała go:

– A czy twoje podejście zmieniłoby się, gdybyś się dowiedział, że niemal przydzielono mnie do Slytherinu?

Zagapił się na nią. Po chwili jednak otrząsnął się z tego i ponownie uśmiechnął z wyższością. Za tamtych czasów prawie się bez tej miny nie obywał. Minerwa zastanawiała się czasami, czy mu się naprawdę wydaje, że może oszukać ją, która go uczyła przez siedem lat jak jeszcze uczył się w Hogwarcie i pamięta małego, pokrzywdzonego chłopca, którym był.

– Kłamiesz – powiedział z pogardą i lekką sugestią jadu w głosie. – Kłamiesz z litości, co jest jedną z typowych cech Gryfonów.

– Powiedz mi, Severusie – zagadnęła wtedy Minerwa. – Czy wierzysz w to, że forma animaga odzwierciedla naturę czarodzieja?

– Znam tę teorię, Minerwo. – Brzmiał na znudzonego tą rozmową, ale nie pozbył się ciętego tonu, co Minerwa musiała przyznać, było naprawdę godne podziwu, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że ten człowiek miał zaledwie niespełna dwadzieścia dwa lata.

– Och, to _dobrze_ – powiedziała. – _Bardzo_ mnie to cieszy. – Spojrzał na nią wtedy podejrzliwie, ponieważ prawie nigdy nie używała przy nim sarkazmu. Zwykle dlatego, że po prostu nie było potrzeby. – W takim razie radzę się zastanowić, co to znaczy, że moja forma animagiczna to kot, Severusie, a nie owca.

Odwróciła się wtedy i zostawiła go zagapionego w jej plecy, zduszając w sobie inne słowa, które chciała mu powiedzieć. Mogła na przykład wspomnieć o czterech Gryfonach, którzy od niedawna byli absolwentami Hogwartu i których dobrodusznej natury, skłaniającej ich do ciągłych psikusów, nie próbowała nigdy zdusić na rzecz przestrzegania reguł. Ale świeżych ran nie należy rozdrapywać, a ta uwaga otworzyła by je w pełni dla ich obu. Severus aż za dobrze pamiętał tych czterech chłopców, którzy dręczyli go kiedy tylko im się nudziło, a w pewnej chwili omal go nie zabili; Minerwa pamiętała czterech wzorowych uczniów, którzy teraz byli rozbici na trzech lojalistów i jednego zdrajcę, gnijącego w Azkabanie. Minął zaledwie miesiąc odkąd Connor Potter pokonał Voldemorta i wszyscy wciąż czuli się niepewnie w tym nowym świecie.

Z początku Minerwa była zadowolona ze swojego wyznania, głównie dlatego, że Severus przestał się zachowywać jak męczennik, którego nikt nie jest w stanie zrozumieć. Potem jednak zaczął przychodzić do niej z każdym jednym problemem, jaki miał ze swoim domem i w sprawie którego potrzebował, żeby ktoś się z nim zgodził. Problemy były liczne, od uczniów, którzy zawalali wszystkie zajęcia poza Eliksirami, po pogarszającą się reputację Slytherinu w szkole. Zazwyczaj Minerwa się _nie zgadzała_ z jego poglądami i oceną sytuacji, ale Severusowi to ewidentnie nie przeszkadzało. Krzyczeli na siebie, drażnili się, wyzywali i po jakimś czasie on wychodził, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony.

Kiedyś zapytała go, czemu nie może o tym porozmawiać z Filiusem, który przynajmniej zrozumiałby i docenił bardziej abstrakcyjne pryncypia kryjące się za argumentami Severusa, nawet jeśli nie zgadzałby się z nim pod względem moralnym. Czemu przychodził z tym wszystkim właśnie do niej?

Spojrzał na nią dziwnie.

– Ponieważ to ty niemal wylądowałaś w Slytherinie, oczywiście – odpowiedział.

 _A ty trzymasz się swojej przynależności domowej z uporem, którym mógłbyś rywalizować tylko z Syriuszem Blackiem i Jamesem Potterem_ , pomyślała Minerwa, ale chociaż minęło już siedem lat od pokonania Voldemorta, wciąż nie wspominała przy Severusie o Huncwotach.

Oczywiście, ostatnie dwa lata wprowadziły zmiany do ich życia, odkąd Connor Potter został przydzielony do Gryffindoru, a Harry Potter wylądował w Slytherinie. Severus rozmawiał z nią coraz rzadziej, a potem w ogóle przestał. Zdawał się spędzać większość swojego czasu na szlabanach i prywatnych lekcjach z Harrym Potterem. Minerwa, zajęta ochroną kamienia filozoficznego i pierwszoroczną Hermioną Granger, w pierwszej chwili nawet nie zauważyła, ale kiedy zaczął się drugi rok, zaczęła się nad tym zastanawiać.

W pewnej chwili w ogóle przestała rozumieć, co właściwie wyprawia Severus. Potem zaczęła kwestionować Albusa. W zeszłym roku odbyła rozmowę z Harrym, będąc niemal na krawędzi czegoś… cóż, ślizgońskiego, tylko tak mogła o tym myśleć.

Ale Harry tak stanowczo odmówił jej pomocy i upierał się, że opiekował się swoim bratem z własnego wyboru, że Minerwa czuła się przymuszona do odpuszczenia tematu. Tak, mogłaby się wtrącić, gdyby w grę wchodziły klątwy, siniaki, łzy, gdyby życie dziecka było w niebezpieczeństwie. Ale jeszcze nigdy nie spotkała takiego dziecka jak Harry, który zdawał się przejść prawdziwy koszmar, niszczący jego dzieciństwo, a jednak przemawiał w wojennej retoryce, tonem, w którym Minerwa przywykła słuchać rozkazów. Mówił jak dorosły. Miała wrażenie, że gdyby dalej na niego naciskała, to by się poczuł zdradzony, odsunąłby się od niej, gdyby spróbowała mu pomóc, kiedy tak ewidentnie tej pomocy sobie nie życzył. Skrzywiła się, kiedy pod koniec roku wrócił i spędził tak wiele czasu w skrzydle szpitalnym, ale ostatecznie dochodził do siebie, więc najwyraźniej miał rację i naprawdę nie potrzebował w Komnacie jej pomocy. Ponadto, z tego co było jej wiadomo, jego cierpienie nie miało związku z jego obowiązkami.

Severus zmienił to wszystko, on i jego stałe droczenie się, jego nieustanne napomknięcia o jego najnowszym liście, jaki musi napisać do przebywającego w rezydencji Malfoyów Harry'ego, jego wymienianie ofiar, które zostały poniesione w czasie wojny w wyniku decyzji podjętych przez Albusa i zastosowanych przez niego taktyk, jego niespodziewany, długi wywód na temat drobnych szczegółów dotyczących przesłuchania Petera Pettigrew (Minerwa wciąż się zastanawiała, skąd on się tego wszystkiego dowiedział). Severus sugerował i podpowiadał, rzucał uszczypliwe uwagi i komentował, ale ilekroć pytała go, po co to wszystko robi, to patrzył tylko na nią beznamiętnie.

Wreszcie skończyło się na tym, że zgodziła się spotkać Harry'ego jak ten tylko wróci do szkoły i zapytać go, jak może mu pomóc.

Rzecz jasna, chciała przy okazji zadać kilka pytań, z istnienia których Severus nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Prawdopodobnie nawet się ich nie domyślał.

 _A to dlatego, że nie jest Gryfonem_ , powiedziała sobie Minerwa, czekając cierpliwie u dołu schodów prowadzących do gabinetu dyrektora. W końcu strzegący wejścia gargulec odskoczył i wyszedł zza niego Harry.

* * *

Minerwa przyjrzała się Harry'emu uważnie. Czuła jego moc, oczywiście, w sposób w który wszyscy McGonagallowie byli uczeni, żeby ją czuć – jako powiew wiatru naciskający na skórę w nieprzerwanym, zimnym podmuchu. Stąd wiedziała, że Harry jest naprawdę potężny, najpotężniejszy czarodziej w szkole zaraz po Albusie, ale to jej nie zdziwiło. Bardziej interesował ją wyraz jego twarzy i przede wszystkim oczu.

Zielone oczy Harry'ego lśniły głęboką klarownością, której Minerwa nie widziała u żadnego dziecka poniżej szesnastego roku życia, który był progiem wiekowym ustalonym przez Albusa wobec wszystkich, którzy chcieli pomóc w czasie Pierwszej Wojny. Wyglądał, jakby znał swoje wybory i wiedział, jak je podjąć. To był wzrok człowieka, który widzi przed sobą długą drogę najeżoną konsekwencjami, ale i tak jest zdeterminowany, by nią kroczyć. To był wzrok, który Minerwa widziała w oczach Franka Longbottoma, w oczach Jamesa Pottera tuż przed tym jak ten złożył swoją niespodziewaną rezygnację ze stanowiska aurora, nawet w swoich własnych, kiedy dowiedziała się o śmierci braci Prewett.

Widok ten napełnił ją podziwem i strachem. Żeby taki wzrok zobaczyć u dziecka i to w czasie pokoju, kiedy Voldemortowi jeszcze nie udało się powrócić…

To wreszcie popchnęło ją w stronę zimnej wściekłości w sposób, w jaki żadna z uwag czy komentarzy Severusa nie zdołały.

– Panie Potter – powiedziała, kiedy już mu się przyjrzała uważnie i dostała kilka odpowiedzi na dręczące ją pytania. – Chcę pana przeprosić. W zeszłym roku powinnam była naciskać na pana mocniej, zwłaszcza kiedy dowiedziałam się, że uformowano pana na ofiarę za pańskiego brata i nie wierzyć w pańskie zapewnienia, że sam pan to dla siebie wybrał.

Harry po prostu przechylił lekko głowę, pozwalając swojej grzywce przesłonić sobie jedno z oczu i przyglądając się jej uważnie drugim. Minerwa zorientowała się, że robił to dość często, przypominając sobie wszystkie okazje, kiedy widziała ten gest podczas lekcji transmutacji z zeszłego roku. Czekał na coś innego, na jakieś wyjaśnienie.

– Wiem, że nie przyjąłby pan wtedy mojej pomocy – mówiła dalej i _to_ przynajmniej było dla niej znane, to przyznawanie się do błędów. Przez lata robiła to nie raz. Chociaż zwykle przyznawała się do nich przed Albusem, zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy mylnie zinterpretowała jego taktykę. – Mimo wszystko są pewne rzeczy, które mogłam zrobić już wtedy, jako pański profesor, na przykład upewnić się, że nie wróci pan do swojej rodziny podczas przerw świątecznych, nawet w czasie wiosennej.

– Sam też mógłbym podjąć decyzję, żeby tu zostać, pani profesor – powiedział cicho Harry. – Ale tego nie zrobiłem. Wtedy chciałem być ze swoją rodziną. – Podniósł głowę i potrząsnął nią, i przez chwilę Minerwa mogła zobaczyć oboje jego oczu, wraz z jego zygzakowatą blizną, na temat której Severus zrobił kilka bluźnierczych uwag. – I to się zmieniło, choć niewiele mogę na to poradzić. Ostatecznie wciąż jestem nieletni. Wciąż mają nade mną legalną władzę. I nad moim bratem też – dodał. – Przecież nie mogę od nich uciec i zostawić Connora na ich pastwę.

– Byłby z pana świetny Gryfon – powiedziała Minerwa, głównie dlatego, że to była prawda, ale również dlatego, że dobrze wiedziała, że ta uwaga zirytuje Severusa.

Harry się do niej uśmiechnął. Severus się zaperzył. Minerwa go zignorowała. W ostatecznym rozrachunku, Harry był ważniejszy od zdobywania punktów. Każdy uczeń był, na swój sposób, ale _Harry_ ucierpiał tak wiele i mimo to wciąż chodził z podniesioną głową, że teraz ciężko byłoby ją oderwać od jego boku, choćby nie wiem, jak się ktoś starał. Niestety, wciąż nie mogła opuścić swojej surowej maski.

– Panie Potter – powiedziała. – Co pan teraz planuje zrobić, kiedy odkrył pan prawdę i odzyskał dostęp do swojej mocy? – Jego magia była teraz niczym sztorm i mimo, że czuła ten wicher tylko na swojej skórze, a nie na ubraniach czy włosach, to wciąż czuła jak włosy jej się jeżą.

– Zrobić? – powtórzył za nią Harry, jakby w ogóle o tym nie pomyślał, i zamrugał. Minerwa kiwnęła sztywno głową. Miała pełne prawo o to zapytać i kompletnie zignorować Severusa, który próbował się wtrącić jakimiś prychnięciami. To było ważne. Nie mogła przecież popierać wszystkiego, co Harry mógłby chcieć teraz zrobić, choćby nie wiem jak to było sprawiedliwe.

– Czy chce pan się zemścić? – zapytała go cicho. – Nie winiłabym pana, gdyby pan chciał. Ale jeśli spróbuje pan kogoś zabić, albo omamić, to stanę panu na drodze. To mogę panu obiecać.

– Minerwo! – syknął Severus. – Po tym, co to dziecko przeszło…

– To dziecko stoi tuż obok, profesorze Snape – powiedział Harry z wyraźną irytacją w głosie. – I ma rację. Chcę zemsty, ale przecież nie mogę oczekiwać, że głowa domu Gryffindora pozwoli mi przytrzymać i zabić swojego ojca, albo będzie mi przyklaskiwać, kiedy będę torturował swoją matkę.

Minerwa spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. Rzucił te słowa lekko, a płonąca klarowność w jego oczach się zachwiała. Nie była pewna, czy powiedział to w żartach, czy nie.

 _Tak czy inaczej, niektóre prawdy muszą teraz wyjść na jaw._

– Dokładnie – zgodziła się z nim spokojnie. – Nie może pan oczekiwać, że będę stać i nic nie robić, kiedy pan będzie zniewalał czy zabijał ludzi, którzy nic panu nie zrobili, jak to robił Sam Wiesz Kto, albo gdy będzie pan kontrolował i przymuszał, jak… jak to robi Albus. – Wciąż dziwnie się o tym myślało w ten sposób, o dyrektorze, który uratował niezliczoną ilość żyć w czasie Pierwszej Wojny. Ale do tego również się dopuścił i chociaż Minerwa nie była w stanie zmienić podstaw swojej etyki w dzień czy nawet przez rok, to mogła przynajmniej przyjąć do wiadomości, że nawet wielcy przywódcy nie są idealni. A ta skaza była tak wielka, że nakłoniła ją do przesunięcia swojej lojalności bardziej w stronę Harry'ego.

– _Nigdy_ nie zrobiłbym żadnej z tych rzeczy.

Serce Minerwie urosło, kiedy zobaczyła minę Harry'ego jak ten wypowiadał te słowa. Wypluł to zdanie, krzywiąc usta na samą myśl o morderstwach czy niewolnictwie. Miała nadzieję, że usłyszy od niego coś takiego, miała wiele podstaw do tej nadziei, ostatecznie sam był niewolnikiem większość swojego życia, więc to było jasne, że zniewalanie innych mogłoby go przyprawiać o mdłości. Ale Voldemort był źle traktowany jako dziecko i mimo wszystko nie nauczył się empatii, a Albus nauczył się kochać cały świat czarodziejów na tyle, by pokonać Mrocznego Pana Grindelwalda, a mimo to nie zdołał pokochać jednego dziecka na tyle, by oszczędzić mu życia ofiary.

 _Co więcej_ , pomyślała Minerwa. _Takie przekonania zostawiają na świecie większy odcisk niż my sami. Tak wielu ludzi będzie się dopatrywać sprzeczności we wszystkim, co Harry powie, bez względu na jego intencje._

– Czy profesor Snape powiedział pani, jaki jest mój ostateczny cel, profesor McGonagall? – zapytał Harry, podnosząc wysoko głowę i patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

Minerwa pokręciła głową. Severus ględził o wielu wspaniałych ideach, łącznie z tym, że Harry będzie w stanie zjednoczyć świat czarodziejów przez wzgląd na swoją unikalną pozycję jako dziecko mugolaczki, które zna zwyczajów czystokrwistych, oraz o tym, jak wiele to będzie znaczyło dla Slytherinu, a nawet o perspektywach, jakie Harry może nieść dla całego świata czarodziejów. Minerwa wierzyła szczerze, że to były nadzieje _Severusa_ wobec chłopca. Chciał pomóc Harry'emu, co do tego nie było żadnych wątpliwości, ale już miał patrzył w przyszłość, kiedy chłopak wreszcie opanuje swoją furię i będzie miał pełną kontrolę nad swoją mocą. Minerwę bardziej interesowało, co się będzie z nim działo zanim to wszystko nastąpi.

– Chcę być wolny – powiedział Harry, jego twarz pojaśniała, a w głosie pojawiła się pasja. – Chcę się dowiedzieć, jak to jest, obudzić się rano i pomyśleć o czymś innym jak obowiązek. Chcę też pomóc innym ludziom odnaleźć ich wolność, albo zbalansować tę, którą mają. – Wzruszył ramionami, wyglądając nagle na lekko zawstydzonego. – Chcę też pomóc przy ochronie mojego brata i zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, żeby Connor przeżył swoją walkę z Voldemortem. Ale nie sądzę, żeby to musiało sobie jakkolwiek stać na drodze, dlatego obie te rzeczy są moimi najwyższymi ambicjami.

– Powinieneś się bardziej myśleć o sobie – Severus wtrącił się z naganą w głosie.

– Myślę – warknął Harry w jego stronę i Minerwa musiała szybko powstrzymać chichot, kiedy zobaczyła ogień w jego oczach. Miała wrażenie, że to byłby jeden z powodów, dla których Severus tak się przywiązał do tego dziecka. Severus mógł być przekonany, że najlepiej by było, gdyby wszyscy uczniowie słuchali go bez namysłu i bez pytania, ale prawda jest taka, że gdyby tak było, to by się zanudził na śmierć. Potrzebował wyzwania, kogoś, kogo mógłby nauczać i kogoś, kto by go nauczał i wyglądało na to, że Harry pasował do tej roli. – Chcę być wolny. W ten sposób myślę o sobie.

– A co z uwolnieniem się od swoich przekonań na temat obowiązków? – zapytał Severus głosem miękkim niczym jedwab. Minerwa była przekonana, że gdyby teraz od nich odstąpiła, to żaden by tego nie zauważył. Harry łypał groźnie na Severusa. Severus patrzył na Harry'ego jakby ten był jakimś elementem eliksiru, który z jakichś przyczyn odmawiał bycia pokrojonym. – Wiesz przecież, że od nich też chcesz się uwolnić. W jaki sposób masz być wolny, skoro w dalszym ciągu chcesz chronić swojego brata?

– Może to się panu wydawać dziwne – powiedział Harry, prostując plecy i pogłębiając głos w świętym oburzeniu – ale można być wolnym i przy okazji przebiegłym i ślizgońskim, nie będąc przy okazji skończonym draniem.

Severus przymrużył oczy i ewidentnie szykował się do powiedzenia czegoś wyjątkowo niefortunnego. Minerwa pokręciła głową.

– Harry – powiedziała, a wzrok chłopca momentalnie przeskoczył na nią. – Bardzo mnie uspokoiłeś. Przyjdź do mnie, proszę, jeśli w pewnej chwili poczujesz, że nie wiesz, co zrobić dalej, albo gdybyś chciał się nauczyć sposobów panowania nad swoją magią, albo nawet jeśli po prostu chciałbyś porozmawiać.

Harry zamrugał na nią.

– Może mi pani pokazać, jak mogę zapanować nad swoją magią? – zapytał.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się i poczuła, jak rozluźnia się w niej kłębek nerwów, który uformował się na myśl o tym, co musi zaraz zrobić.

– Oczywiście. Pochodzę z linii Calypso McGonagall, która była jedną z potężniejszych czarownic w historii. Musiała kontrolować swoją moc, inaczej kilkukrotnie zniszczyłaby Szkocję. Wymagało to jednak od niej wynalezienia nowych sposobów, ponieważ za jej czasów nie było nikogo równie potężnego, od kogo mogłaby się nauczyć. Jej metody są przekazywane w naszej rodzinie od pokoleń. – Pochyliła głowę lekko w stronę Harry'ego. – Na imię Merlina, nie wszyscy czarodzieje czystej krwi lądują w Slytherinie.

Chłopiec wyglądał, jakby ktoś mu przywalił dorszem w twarz. Zamrugał jeszcze parę razy, po czym kiwnął głową.

– Dziękuję, profesor McGonagall – powiedział. – Będę o tym pamiętał.

– To _ja_ dziękuję, Harry – powiedziała. – Dzięki twoim słowom łatwiej jest mi być po twojej stronie. – Minęła go i skierowała się w stronę schodów. Czuła na plecach wzrok Severusa i Harry'ego. Zignorowała ich oboje. Niektóre sprawy musiała załatwić sama i pod tym względem była bardzo nie ślizgońska. Albus zasługiwał, żeby się dowiedzieć, że będzie się stawiała jego metodom przynajmniej do momentu, w którym pozna przyczynę, dla której powinna z tej opozycji zrezygnować.

– Uważaj na siebie, Minerwo – powiedział Severus.

– Jeśli nie wrócę, Severusie – odparła, nawet nie oglądając się za siebie – zajmij się moimi Gryfonami.

Wiedziała, że musiał zrobić koszmarną minę. To również zignorowała. Weszła na schody i jadąc nimi, myślała o bitwie, o której Harry mógł tylko przeczytać, a w której Severus nie brał udziału – bitwie, która przypieczętowała jej lojalność do Albusa Dumbledore'a.

* * *

– Wycofać się! _Wycofać!_

Bitwa zmieniła bieg na jeszcze gorszy jak tylko Frank Longbottom zaczął krzyczeć o odwrocie. Minerwa tak czy inaczej pozostała na swojej pozycji jeszcze przez chwilę, śląc klątwy na śmierciożerców bez chwili przerwy na oddech. Jeden z nich odpowiadał klątwami na jej klątwy, drugi trzymał przed sobą słabnącą tarczę. Minerwa zniszczyła to zaklęcie klątwą, którą sama wymyśliła i z satysfakcją zobaczyła jak czarodziej pada z wyciem, zanim podążyła za pozostałymi.

Wokół nich szare niebo i zielona trawa Irlandii lśniły intensywnie, jakby starając się nadrobić za wypalone miejsca, w które trafiły klątwy, albo krew rozlaną wokół ciał ofiar. To była zajadła walka. Ponad dwudziestu śmierciożerców zginęło i niemal tyle samo padło po ich stronie. Uciekając, zastanawiała się, czemu w ogóle Frank nadał rozkaz odwrotu.

I wtedy obejrzała się przez ramię i zobaczyła nadchodzącego Voldemorta.

Nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że to Mroczny Pan przyłączył się do bitwy. Jego ciemność rozpościerała się przed nim, rozkładając skrzydła. Te skrzydła były częścią zaklęcia, które stworzył i przeciw któremu Zakon nie miał żadnej obrony, ale które nazwano Czarną Plagą na cześć tych, którzy od niej umarli. Minerwa wstrzymała oddech i rzuciła się pędem w stronę punktu świstoklików. Osłony anty–aportacyjne były już ustawione wokół pola bitwy, utrzymywane przez obie strony. Nikt nie chciał, by jego przeciwnicy po prostu aportowali się wokół, albo zwyczajnie uciekli.

Ziemia się zatrzęsła, kiedy Minerwa dopadła bezpiecznego zakątka otoczonego przez cisy i skrzywiła się. Olbrzymy nadchodziły. Sam Wiesz Kto miał z nimi układ, którego nikt nie był w stanie rozwikłać; olbrzymom było wolno niszczyć co im się tylko podobało, ale również słuchały poleceń Voldemorta w czasie walki. Jeśli one tu dotrą, to bitwa bardzo szybko zmieni się na masakrę.

– Minerwo!

Odwróciła się, słysząc głos Alicji. Wspólnie dotknęły małego, srebrnego pierścionka, który mógł je zabrać do bezpiecznego Hogwartu.

Nie zadziałał.

Minerwa przełknęła ślinę. Nie wyczuwała żadnych zaklęć, które mogłyby blokować działanie świstoklików na polu walki, ale to oczywiście nie znaczyło, że żadnego nie było. Sięgnęła, ale nie wyczuła niczego, poza osłonami anty–aportacyjnymi. Pokręciła głową.

– Musieli znaleźć sposób, żeby ukryć swoje zaklęcia – powiedziała, a Alicja kiwnęła głową.

I zakaszlała.

Minerwa szybko rzuciła na siebie i na nią zaklęcie Bąblogłowy. Nie wytrzyma długo przeciw Czarnej Pladze, ale może mieć znaczenie. Rozejrzała się i zobaczyła inne bąble czystego powietrza pojawiające się wokół głów członków Zakonu.

Poza jedną. Młoda Cassiopeia Marchbanks opadła na kolana, rzężąc. Minerwa czuła, jak Alicja spina się obok niej, jakby chciała podbiec, ale Minerwa złapała ją za ramię. Jeśli Alicja ją dotknie, to nikt nie będzie w stanie jej pomóc i Plaga przejdzie również na nią.

Musiały patrzeć, jak Cassie się miota, jej ciało się wiło niczym worek pełnych kociąt, które zaraz utoną, po czym pęka. Na jej skórze pojawiły się bąble, które pękały, rozsiewając czarny dym, a ran ciekła czarna ciecz, plamiąc ziemię. Czarne pyłki grzyba wzniosły się w powietrze, szukając nowych ofiar. Minerwa przyjrzała się im i uznała, że zaklęcie Bąblogłowy je chwilowo ochroni, przynajmniej do momentu aż pyłki nie znajdą sobie nowych ofiar. Drugiej fazy zarazy zaklęcie nie było w stanie powstrzymać.

Wysoki, zimny śmiech obwieścił wszystkim przybycie Voldemorta. Minerwa obróciła się, trzymając się kurczowo swojej dumy i temperamentu. Zginie śmiercią McGonagall, śmiercią Gryfonki.

Mroczny Pan był punktem czerwonego światła pośrodku wirujących chmur ciemności, jego Czarna Plaga i moc wylewały się z niego w takich ilościach, że dało się je zobaczyć. Jego oczy były czerwone, jego różdżka świeciła na czerwono od zaklęcia, które miał przygotowane, jego ręce też były czerwone, a przynajmniej powinny być, według Minervy, jeśli pomyśleć o całej krwi, którą przelał.

 _Zginiemy tutaj_ , zorientowała się. Od początku Wojny nie miała okazji zobaczyć Voldemorta z bliska i teraz po raz pierwszy mogła stwierdzić z całą pewnością, że w nim nie pozostało nic ludzkiego. Podniosła swoją różdżkę.

Voldemort otworzył usta, żeby zaintonować pierwsze słowa przygotowanej klątwy, kiedy powietrze nad polem bitwy przeszył czysty śpiew. Mroczny Pan obrócił głowę i przymrużył oczy.

Feniks zapikował w jego stronę, niemal wydłubując mu oczy – w ostatniej chwili zrobił unik, klnąc szpetnie – i Minerwa zdała sobie sprawę, że zna to stworzenie. Zaczęła lżej oddychać, patrząc jak Fawkes unosi się coraz wyżej, krążąc nad polem bitwy, promyk pośród sztormu Plagi, jego pieśń dawała nadzieję wojownikom Światła. Czyżby _on_ naprawdę zdołał do nich dołączyć?

Ale przecież był całe mile stąd, na polu bitwy w Anglii…

A jednak, był tutaj, pośród nich, Albus Dumbledore, trzymając się swojego feniksa. Świecił na biało, począwszy od swojej brody, przez swoje szaty, po otaczające go powietrze. To była jego własna moc, Minerwa to wiedziała, moc Światła, chociaż jeszcze nigdy nie widziała jej manifestującej się tak ostentacyjnie. To było niczym powiew ciepłego wiatru na skórze, którego temperatura tylko stale rosła, aż nie stała się podmuchem z rozpalonej pustyni w chwili, w której Albus wylądował przed Voldemortem.

– Wyszedłeś z tej swojej nieszczęsnej szkoły, żeby zginąć u moich stóp, Albusie? – zapytał Voldemort wysokim głosem.

– Przyszedłem tu, żeby z tobą walczyć, Tom – powiedział Albus spokojnie i łagodnie.

I wtedy zaczęli walczyć.

Z tej walki Minerwa pamiętała zaskakująco niewiele, chociaż była równie blisko niej co wszyscy inni. Pamiętała burze Mroku i Światła, liźnięcia ognia, które przecinały Czarną Plagę, niszcząc ją, czerwoną klątwę, która wypatroszyła Ledę Swanswallow, a ponad tym wszystkim stateczny, nieprzerwany śpiew feniksa. Było tego więcej, ale w pewnej chwili świstokliki się niespodziewanie uruchomiły i porwały wszystkich z pola walki prosto do bezpiecznego Hogwartu.

Albus tam pozostał. Gdyby spróbował uciec razem z nimi, Voldemort by za nim podążył i prawdopodobnie zdołałby uszkodzić wielu dobrych ludzi. Zamiast tego pozostał tam, skupiony na swojej furii na Albusa, po czym uciekł z podkulonym ogonem, kiedy jego przerażenie przerosło jego złość.

Albus uratował tego dnia dwadzieścia sześć osób, dwadzieścia siedem, jeśli liczyć dziecko, które Alicja Longbottom już wtedy nosiła pod sercem, a z którego istnienia nawet ona sobie jeszcze nie zdawała sprawy. A potem zrobił to ponownie, i jeszcze raz, bez strachu, narażając się niesamowicie za każdym razem, dobrze zdając sobie sprawę, jaką pokusę stanowi zabicie go, największego poplecznika Światła, na oczach wszystkich z Zakonu.

Minerwa nigdy mu tego nie zapomniała. Albus wiele wymagał od swoich żołnierzy, ale nigdy nie prosił o nic, czego sam nie był w stanie dać. Podejmował decyzje, których nikt nie był w stanie podjąć – to on jako pierwszy zauważył, że Czarnej Plagi nie da się wyleczyć i że przyprowadzanie ofiar z bąblami pełnymi pyłków tylko sprowadza zarazę na innych i sprawia, że więcej osób umrze w cierpieniach. Dawał nakazy i zakazy i się ich trzymał. Jej lojalność była jego.

 _Aż do dziś_ , pomyślała Minerwa, schodząc z ruchomych schodów i podchodząc do drzwi gabinetu Albusa. _Stary przyjacielu, potknąłeś się w niewybaczalny sposób i poprosiłeś o jedną ofiarę, o której nigdy nie miałeś prawa prosić._

* * *

Znalazła Albusa siedzącego za biurkiem i patrzącego się w przestrzeń. Kiedy weszła, spojrzał w górę. Nie wyglądał nawet na zaskoczonego, raczej na zasmuconego. _Wie, po co tu przyszłam_ , pomyślała Minerwa i wiedziała, że ma rację.

– Albusie – powiedziała. Miała w głowie długą przemowę, ale odkryła, że wszystkie te słowa były teraz kompletnie niepotrzebne. Pochyliła się i położyła dłonie na blacie biurka. Potrzebowała tylko jednego słowa, poza jego imieniem. – Dlaczego?

Albus westchnął ze zmęczeniem i zerknął na żerdź po przeciwnej stronie pokoju. Minerwa zobaczyła, że Fawkesa tam nie było. Jej serce uderzyło raz, mocno i ciężko niczym opadnięcie wieka trumny. Miała wrażenie jakby cały świat właśnie potwierdził to, co już sama podejrzewała. Powoli odsunęła się od niego.

– Podjąłem jedną decyzję o poświęceniu za dużo – powiedział cicho Albus. Brzmiał, jakby mówił do siebie, jakby już zdążył o niej zapomnieć. – Tak bardzo chciałem oszczędzić ludziom, których kocham, konieczności podjęcia ciężkiej decyzji, że podjąłem ją za nich. Znalazłem kogoś, kto się ze mną zgodził i mi to ułatwił. I to go kosztowało. Och, jak wiele go to kosztowało. Ale poniósł ten koszt z własnej woli. – Zadrżał, wzdychając i Minerwa pomyślała, że jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądał aż tak staro jak w tej chwili, nie wyglądał tak źle nawet wtedy, kiedy przyszły wieści o dziecięcej masakrze z Ottery St. Catchpole, gdzie śmierciożercy ukrzyżowali tuziny czarodziejskich dzieci z mugolskich rodzin i pozostawili je na śmierć.

– A kiedy już to się stało – mówił dalej Albus, mamrocząc już teraz – to czym były dalsze decyzje, sprawy, które mogłyby komuś zrobić krzywdę, jeśli się ich nie powstrzyma w porę. Kiedy już się podejmie jedną, gorzką decyzję, czymże jest inna? Byli tacy, którzy uważali, że powinienem był zabić Toma Riddle'a w kolebce, że powinienem był go zabić w szkole, powinienem był stłamsić jego moc, kiedy zamanifestowała się po raz pierwszy. A ja się wahałem. Pamiętałem własne problemy z opanowaniem swojej magii i zastanawiałem się, jakbym się czuł, gdyby ktoś na mnie spojrzał i zadeklarował, że jestem niebezpieczny dla świata czarodziejów tylko dlatego, że istnieję i postanowił mnie zabić. Dla dobra świata czarodziejów, oczywiście.

Zamknął oczy. Minerwa czekała cierpliwie.

– Dałem mu urosnąć – wyszeptał Albus. – I to był błąd. A kiedy znalazłem dziecko, które wyglądało jak część jego dziedzictwa, którego magia była nienaturalna pod każdym możliwym kątem, to co mogłem zrobić? Nie zabić go, oczywiście. Ale spętać? Tak, to było możliwe. A jak lepiej go spętać, niż przez spytanie go, czy chce poświęcić własne życie obowiązkom i przyjęcie jego odpowiedzi? – Ponownie zamknął oczy.

– Powinieneś był zdawać sobie sprawę – powiedziała Minerwa – że był za młody na podjęcie takiej decyzji. – Jej głos pozostawał nieugięty. Jego słowa oddziaływały na nią, oczywiście, że tak, ale była Gryfonką. Potrzeba czegoś więcej jak ślicznych słów, by ją przekonać.

– Ale ją podjął – powiedział Albus i spojrzał na nią z twarzą starą jak sam czas. – I _musimy_ się upewnić, że taka pozostanie, Minerwo, przez wzgląd na konsekwencje, z których nie zdajesz sobie sprawy.

– Naprawdę wierzysz, że Harry Potter stanie się Mrocznym Panem? – Minerwa skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i spojrzała na niego.

Albus pokręcił głową.

– Nawet nie w tym rzecz – powiedział. – Wręcz przeciwnie. I to będzie znacznie gorsze. – Uśmiechnął się i to był koszmarny, zastygły grymas, a Minerwa nie miała pojęcia, co go mogło rozbawić. Wstał i spojrzał na nią z powagą. – Muszę go z powrotem umieścić pod siecią feniksa. Nie tak łatwo jest wycofać się z raz podjętej decyzji.

– Będę ci się przeciwstawiać, Albusie – powiedziała Minerwa.

– I słuchasz tym swojego serca, Minerwo? – Jego białe oczy spojrzały na nią przeszywająco. – A nie zewu magii? Jesteś pewna?

– Gdyby chodziło o zew magii – powiedziała Minerwa – to wciąż słuchałabym tylko twojej. – Oddychała płytko. Tak wiele starych lojalności rozpadało się w tej chwili na kawałki, tak wiele rzeczy się zmieniało.

– To prawda – powiedział Albus i odwrócił wzrok, wypuszczając ją ze swojego spojrzenia. – Za obie strony tego konfliktu, Minerwo. Rad jestem, że ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie to ciebie mam za przeciwnika.

Minerwa przeszła przez gabinet, kierując się do drzwi. Pod nimi zawahała się na dłuższą chwilę, aż Albus nie podniósł znowu na nią wzroku.

Wówczas machnęła ręką przed sobą, kiwając głową, stary salut czystej krwi, oznaczający wyzwanie przyjęte i podjęte, po czym wyszła.


	6. Dzień i noc

Bardzo cichy rozdział, ale dzieje się w nim kilka ważnych elementów.

 **Rozdział szósty: Dzień i noc**

– Ale cię tam _nie było_.

Harry powstrzymał się od westchnięcia z irytacją, kiedy razem z Draconem zajmowali swoje miejsca w klasie Obrony przed Mroczną Magią, razem z resztą trzeciorocznych Ślizgonów i wieloma trzeciorocznymi Krukonami. Krukoni wciąż od czasu do czasu patrzyli groźnie na Harry'ego, niewątpliwie wciąż myśląc, jak w zeszłym roku, że Harry jest Mrocznym Panem. Harry ich ignorował. Draco był znacznie bardziej irytujący.

– Tak, i powiedziałem ci, czemu – powiedział, słysząc, jak traci cierpliwość. – _Musiałem_ stamtąd uciec. Inaczej bym przecież kogoś zabił.

Jedna z Krukonek wciągnęła ze strachem powietrze. Harry by na nią łypnął, ale Draco był szybszy i zrobił to za niego. Dziewczyna pisnęła i skupiła się na swojej książce.

– Mogłeś się pojawić w rezydencji – powiedział z pasją Draco, obniżając głos. – Przecież właśnie dlatego dałem ci świstoklik.

– Tak, i pojawiłbym się w domu, mając do towarzystwa tylko twoich rodziców – powiedział Harry. – To by dopiero był numer.

– Matka mogłaby się z tobą aportować do Hogwartu – powiedział Draco, najwyraźniej zdeterminowany, by znaleźć odpowiedź na każdy argument, który Harry mógłby mu zaoferować, tak długo, jakby to znaczyło, że Harry jednak nie miał porządnej wymówki, żeby nie pojechać ze wszystkimi ekspresem. – Fiuknęłaby mnie jak tylko bym się tu pojawił i nie musiałbym spędzić siedmiu godzin zamartwiając się o ciebie.

– Ale spędziłeś – powiedział Harry, wyciągając kałamarz ze swojej torby. – A potem zobaczyłeś mnie przy stole Slytherinu. _Koniec_ historii, Draco.

Draco pokręcił głową.

– Pewnego dnia, Harry – powiedział wyniośle – będziesz musiał się nauczyć, że niektórym ludziom zależy, żeby wiedzieć o tym, gdzie jesteś i co robisz.

Harry otworzył usta, żeby się z nim dalej kłócić, ale wtedy do sali wszedł Remus. Harry przyjrzał mu się i uznał, że wygląda nieźle jak na wilkołaka, który zaledwie poprzedniej nocy musiał znieść pełnię księżyca – co oznaczało, że był blady, ale przynajmniej nie biały jak pergamin, a jego ręce drżały niemal niezauważalnie kiedy odłożył na biurko książkę, którą ze sobą przyniósł.

– Trzecioroczni Ślizgoni i Krukoni – powiedział. – Naprawdę nie mogłem się doczekać zajęć z wami. Nazywam się Remus Lupin. Możecie mnie nazywać profesorem Lupinem. – Zamilkł na moment, kiedy jedna z Krukonek podniosła rękę. – Tak, panno…?

– Eliza Swanswallow – powiedziała dziewczyna, pochylając się i patrząc na niego intensywnie. – Słyszałam jak Connor Potter mówił o panu. Czy to prawda, że jest pan jego ojcem chrzestnym?

Remus uśmiechnął się ciepło.

– Tak, jestem.

– Czy to w takim razie nie spowoduje konfliktu interesów? – Eliza odgarnęła jeden ze swoich blond loków za siebie. Harry uznał, że jej nie lubi i tym razem nie była to decyzja sieci, która starała się sprawić, by nie lubił każdego, kto się źle wyrażał o jego bracie. Kiedy tak patrzyła na Remusa tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami, wyglądała na dwulicową wywłokę, która zawsze się wywija swoją świętoszkowatą postawą. – Nie będzie pana kusiło, żeby dawać mu lepsze oceny po prostu dlatego, że jest pana synem chrzestnym?

Uśmiech spełzł z twarzy Remusa.

– Panno Swanswallow – powiedział. – Chciałbym pannę prosić o kredyt zaufania do czasu, kiedy coś takiego faktycznie będzie miało miejsce.

Jak zwykle z łagodnymi reprymendami Remusa, tak i tej chwilę zajęło, by jej ukłucie zabolało tam, gdzie trzeba. Eliza zarumieniła się i spuściła oczy.

– Przepraszam, profesorze – powiedziała potulnie.

– Ależ nic się nie stało – powiedział wesoło Remus, po czym podniósł dziennik. – Nie przeszkadzają mi pytania. A teraz pozwólcie, że upewnię się, że są wśród nas wszyscy, którzy powinni tu być. Milicenta Bullstrode?

– Nie wygląda najlepiej, czy on naprawdę powinien nauczać w takim stanie? – szepnął Draco do Harry'ego w czasie sprawdzania obecności.

– Dopiero co minęła pełnia – wymamrotał Harry. – Nic mu nie będzie. Ale większość ludzi nie wie o jego stanie, więc byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś tego więcej nie poruszał.

Draco drgnął i odsunął się od niego. Harry wiedział, że może zareagował nieco przesadnie, ale to tylko dlatego, że Draco nie przestawał go _zaczepiać_. Przecież nic mu się nie stało. O co mu w ogóle chodzi?

– ...Turtledove – skończył Remus i kiwnął głową, kiedy ostatnia z Krukonek potwierdziła swoją obecność. – Świetnie. – Odłożył pergamin z powrotem na biurko i pochylił się do przodu. – Z tego, co rozumiem, wasz ostatni nauczyciel Obrony nie spędził zbyt dużo czasu nad zagadnieniem różnic między magią Światła i Mroku.

– Zrobił co mógł – powiedziała nieco sztywno Pansy. Harry wywrócił oczami. Powoli przyjmował do wiadomości, że Pansy była znacznie bardziej ogarnięta, niż miał ochotę to przyznać, ale wciąż miała słabość do Lockharta, co znaczyło, że starała się go bronić przy każdej okazji. Była szczerze rozczarowana, kiedy dowiedziała się, że ten złoty dureń nie wraca do Hogwartu.

– W to nie wątpię – powiedział Remus z uśmiechem, który z miejsca załagodził troskę Pansy. Harry pochylił głowę, żeby ukryć uśmiech. Remus już tak działał na ludzi. Sam fakt, że przebywali w tej samej sali uspokajał wiele jego własnych zmartwień, które rozwinęły się w nim w czasie tego lata. – Ale ponieważ nie mogę znaleźć w jego notatkach niczego na ten temat, to pomyślałem, że może od tego wyjaśnienia zaczniemy zajęcia.

Machnął różdżką i klasa westchnęła z podziwem, widząc dwa strumienie światła, które stanęły po obu stronach Remusa, po czym zaczęły nabierać kształtu. Harry pochylił się do przodu. Remus zawsze dobrze sobie radził z iluzjami, ale zawsze było miło zobaczyć reakcje innych na jego pokazy.

– Tutaj – powiedział Remus, wskazując na iluzję po lewej, dziewczynkę o nieokreślonych rysach, z brązowymi włosami i oczami – mamy kogoś, kto jest pod wpływem zaklęcia Światła. – Kiwnął w stronę postaci po prawej, dokładnie tej samej dziewczynki. – A tu mamy osobę pod wpływem zaklęcia Mroku.

Ponownie machnął różdżką. Dziewczynka po lewej dalej się uśmiechała, ale ta po prawej skrzywiła się z przerażeniem, jakby musiała z czymś walczyć. Harry przełknął ślinę i musiał odwrócić wzrok. Czasem iluzje Remusa były _aż nazbyt_ dobre.

– _To_ jest podstawowa różnica między magią Światła i Mroku – powiedział cicho Remus. – Nie to, że jedna jest przyjemna, a druga nie. Większość magii medycznej jest nieprzyjemna. – Harry podniósł głowę akurat, by zobaczyć jak Remus krzywi się, jakby przełknął coś obrzydliwego. Wielu uczniów zachichotało – nawet Pansy, która zdawała się zaskoczona ze swojej reakcji. – Nawet nie to, że jedno dotyczy umysłu, a drugie ciała. Jest mnóstwo zaklęć zaklasyfikowanych jako świetliste i tych zaklasyfikowanych jako mroczne, które mają oddziaływanie na oba. Jeśli przestaniemy używać zaklęć, które mogą zrobić komuś krzywdę, to musielibyśmy przestać nauczać Zaklęć i poddać przynajmniej połowę Transmutacji. Do tego musielibyśmy pozbyć się wszystkich trujących ziół z zaklęć Zielarstwa i szkodliwych składników, których używacie w czasie Eliksirów.

– Nie, główną różnicą między magią Światła i Mroku to różnica między przymuszeniem i własną wolą.

Harry zamarł. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał tego tłumaczonego w ten sposób.

– Magia Światła to magia rzucana na tych, którzy zgodzą się jej poddać – kontynuował beztrosko Remus, zmieniając swoje iluzje machnięciem różdżki ponownie w słupy wirującego światła – albo kiedy takiej zgody nie potrzeba – na przykład wtedy, kiedy transmutujecie stół w krzesło – albo wtedy, kiedy dajecie komuś szansę na danie zgody, czyli wtedy, kiedy ratujecie komuś życie. Ale nawet wtedy liczą się intencje. Zaklęcie Światła stanie się zaklęciem Mroku, jeśli zostanie rzucone wbrew woli osoby, na którą się to zaklęcie rzuca. W ten sposób, zaklęcie Światła, służące uratowaniu czyjegoś życia i podleczenia go, staje się Mroczne, jeśli czarodziej rzuca je tylko po to, by nie umarła mu ofiara tortur. – Remus rozejrzał się po klasie. – Lepiej, żebyście to sobie wszyscy zapamiętali. Magia Światła bierze pod uwagę nie tylko waszą wolę, ale i wolę innych ludzi.

Harry zamrugał kilka razy. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał się z teorią tak uniwersalną, a jednocześnie tak prostą. Większość tego, co czytał na ten temat, dotyczyło praw ministerstwa, które zakazywało używania konkretnych zaklęć i dlaczego. Większość książek twierdziła, że te restrykcje należy poluzować, ponieważ wszystko zależy od okoliczności. Harry, myśląc o sytuacjach, w jakich mógłby użyć tych zaklęć, by uratować Connora, zgadzał się z nimi.

Ale co, jeśli ktoś inny się na to nie zgodził? Co, jeśli rzuci zaklęcie i to nie będzie coś, czego by chciała druga osoba, zwłaszcza, jeśli tą osobą nie będzie Connor?

Racjonalnie, Harry wiedział, że nie nauczył się niczego nowego, ale i tak ciężko go to uderzyło. Prawie nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że Remus kontynuował zajęcia.

– Mroczne zaklęcia z kolei żywią się przymuszeniem – mówił dalej Remus ponurym głosem. – Mroczne stworzenia naginają _wolę_ swojej ofiary tak, by ta nie mogła im uciec. Dlatego właśnie dementorzy są uważani za mroczne stworzenia, a smoki nie. Smoki są niebezpieczne, ale nie mogą przytrzymać was w miejscu i wyssać waszych wspomnień, ani skorumpować waszych umysłów w sposób, w jaki robią to dementorzy.

Draco podniósł rękę i Remus kiwnął w jego kierunku głową. Draco opuścił rękę i uśmiechnął się tak niewinnie jak tylko był w stanie.

– Czy wilkołaki to mroczne stworzenia? – zapytał.

Remus drgnął, ale był to ruch tak drobny, że Harry nie sądził, by ktokolwiek mógł zwrócić na niego uwagę, jeśli go nie oczekiwał. Draco uśmiechnął się krzywo, po czym kwiknął, kiedy Pansy nagle uszczypnęła go mocno w kark.

– Będziesz ty _cicho_? – syknęła cicho Pansy. Jej głos był tak mroczny, że Draco pobladł. Harry odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na Remusa. Ten przymrużył oczy, patrząc na Pansy podejrzliwie przez moment, ale szybko oderwał od niej wzrok i uśmiechnął się.

– Tak, wilkołaki to mroczne stworzenia – powiedział lekko. – Ale nie dlatego, że zabijają ludzi. Ostatecznie, smoki też to potrafią. Są mroczne, bo ich ukąszenie przenosi zarazę, która roznosi się bez zgody zarówno nosiciela jak i ofiary, w dodatku sam wilkołak traci świadomość w czasie pełni i staje się rozjuszoną bestią.

Harry zauważył, że Krukoni notują zawzięcie i usłyszał szelest pergaminu i skrzypienie piór po stronie Slytherinu. Podejrzewał, że sam też powinien się zabrać za robienie notatek, ale wciąż miał problemy z zebraniem myśli.

 _Czyli Dumbledore miał rację_ , pomyślał, kiedy wreszcie zaczął robić notatki, jak Remus wymieniał różne rodzaje mrocznej magii. _Technicznie rzecz biorąc, sieć feniksa to magia Światła, ponieważ do rzucenia jej trzeba było mojej zgody. Ale coś takiego jak Klątwa Imperiusa to magia Mroku, prawdopodobnie jej najczystsza forma, ponieważ kompletnie niszczy możliwość podjęcia decyzji ofiary._

 _Ale to też znaczy, że zaklęcie pamięci jest mroczne, a przynajmniej powinno być. A ponieważ wiem, co Dumbledore starał się ukryć, rzucając na Remusa_ Obliviate _i już się z tym nie zgadzam…_

 _To_ muszę _go uwolnić._

Harry spojrzał w górę, bo Remus rzucił kolejną iluzję, tym razem drzewo obrazujące różne rodzaje magii Światła i Mroku. Remus wyglądał na zrelaksowanego, właściwie to Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby Remus wyglądał tak dobrze tak blisko pełni.

 _Będę musiał stąpać ostrożnie. Snape powiedział, że beztrosko zdjęte zaklęcie pamięci może spowodować utratę poczytalności. Ale prędzej czy później to zrobię. Jestem mu to winien. Walczyłby o mnie, ale odebrano mu wolę bez jego wiedzy i zgody._

 _Oż ty draniu_ , skończył Harry ten ciąg myśli, niepewny, czy chodzi mu o siebie, czy o Dumbledore'a.

* * *

Harry zawahał się i zmarszczył brwi, wchodząc do sali zajęć McGonagall. Connor siedział niemal z przodu, rozmawiając z Ronem i Hermioną. Ale Ślizgoni nigdy do tej pory nie mieli zajęć Transmutacji z Gryfonami.

Draco wpadł na niego, po czym wyjrzał mu ponad ramieniem.

– Co? – wymamrotał.

Harry pokręcił głową, po czym ruszył w stronę miejsca, które zwykle zajmował w czasie tych zajęć, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od swojego brata. Connor w końcu go zauważył i też zaczął mrugać i marszczyć brwi. Harry przyjrzał się jego twarzy, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby Connor cokolwiek wiedział na ten temat.

Pansy zaczęła narzekać jak tylko zobaczyła Gryfonów. Parvati Patil odszczeknęła się i wszystko bardzo szybko zmieniłoby się w wymianę klątw, gdyby McGonagall nie weszła do sali i nie zmierzyła wszystkich surowym spojrzeniem.

Ręka Hermiony momentalnie wystrzeliła w powietrze.

– Profesor McGonagall – powiedziała. – Czemu mamy zajęcia ze Ślizgonami?

– Ja chciałam mieć z wami zajęcia, więc zmieniłam rozkład zajęć, panno Granger – powiedziała McGonagall, wyglądając, jakby Hermiona swoim pytaniem uraziła jej dumę. Gdyby Harry nie widział jej uśmiechniętej zaledwie poprzedniego dnia, to nie byłby w stanie uwierzyć, że jest do tej miny zdolna. – Ponadto, wszystko zależy od punktu widzenia. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że to Ślizgoni mają zajęcia z wami.

Hermiona opuściła rękę i otwarcie gapiła się ze zdumieniem na profesorkę. Harry ze spokojem wyjął swój podręcznik. Miał wrażenie, że wie, co chodzi McGonagall po głowie. Nie miała już zamiaru rozdzielać Slytherinu i Gryffindoru tak często jak kiedyś, jeśli w ogóle kiedykolwiek robiła to świadomie (a jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że żaden z jej szóstych i siódmych roczników Slytherinu nie ma zajęć z Gryfonami, to miał wrażenie, że to było celowe). Ponadto, taka zmiana to była wyraźna wiadomość do Dumbledore'a.

Harry doszedł do wniosku, że w gruncie rzeczy ją podziwia.

– Dzisiaj – powiadomiła ich McGonagall, poprawiając swój kapelusz, kiedy szła przez salę – zaczniemy się uczyć na temat animagów. Chcę, żebyście poznali teorię, choć oczywiście _nie będzie_ żadnych zajęć praktycznych. – Jej głos był najeżony soplami lodu. – Chcę również, żebyście napisali w parach eseje. Wiem, że jest was nieparzysta liczba, więc będzie jedna grupa trzech osób. Wszystko po to, byście poszerzyli swoją wiedzę. Teraz przydzielę wam pary i tematy. Draco Malfoy, Hermiona Granger. Blaise Zabini, Parvati Patil. Harry Potter, Connor Potter.

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym zbierał swoje rzeczy i poszedł do Connora. Był pewien, że Draco nie ruszy się z miejsca i zmusi Hermionę, by ta podeszła do niego. To znaczyło dla Harry'ego tylko tyle, że przynajmniej będzie mógł być od niego z dala w chwili, w której Draco zacznie narzekać, że nie jest w parze z Harrym.

– Harry – powiedział Connor na powitanie, a jego ton brzmiał gościnnie, nawet jeśli dość chłodno. Ściągnął swoją torbę z krzesła obok, żeby Harry miał gdzie usiąść. – Wiesz może, czemu nas zmusza do współpracy?

– Żeby postawić na swoim – powiedział Harry, po czym rozwinął tę myśl, kiedy zobaczył kompletny brak zrozumienia na twarzy swojego brata. – Mam wrażenie, że próbuje zjednoczyć domy.

– Och – powiedział Connor z namysłem. Kiedy czekali aż McGonagall dojdzie do nich, żeby im przydzielić temat, pochylił się w stronę Harry'ego i szepnął. – Mówiłem ci już, że znalazłem nauczyciela, który mi pomoże zapanować nad moim darem przymuszenia?

Harry zdusił w sobie westchnięcie. Miał nadzieję, że dar zniknie w trakcie wakacji, że był to zaledwie efekt poboczny tak długiego trzymania Toma Riddle'a w głowie i nic więcej. Robiło mu się trochę niedobrze na myśl, że jego bliźniak posiada taką moc. Mimo to zmusił się do entuzjazmu.

– To wspaniale, Connor. Kto to będzie? Dyrektor?

Connor pokręcił głową.

– Syriusz.

Harry zamrugał.

– Co?

– No – kiwnął głową Connor, wyraźnie nieświadomy szoku Harry'ego. – On…

Musieli przerwać, bo akurat wtedy McGonagall podeszła do nich, żeby dać im ich temat – czemu animagowie muszą się rejestrować w ministerstwie. Connor zanotował to uważnie, z oddaniem, którego Harry nie pamiętał u niego w zeszłym roku. Kiedy skończył, to ciągnął myśl dalej, jakby mu w ogóle nie przerwano.

– On też ma ten dar. Nie używa go bezmyślnie, oczywiście – dodał szybko. – Ale jego rodzice nauczyli go nad nim panować, a nie sądzę, by istnieli bardziej surowi nauczyciele niż rodzina Blacków, zwłaszcza jak chodzi o mroczną magię. Znaczy, wystarczy pomyśleć o Bellatrix Lestrange czy Narcyzie Malfoy. To _wspaniałe_ mroczne wiedźmy.

Harry przełknął ślinę. _To dlatego Syriusz oparł się mojemu_ Figitivus Animus _. Ma wyćwiczony umysł, tak jak Snape._

– Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby Narcyza Malfoy rzucała jakieś mroczne zaklęcia.

Connor przechylił głowę.

– A no, tak. Sorka, Harry. Ciągle zapominam, że spędziłeś u nich kawałek lata. To po prostu dziwne, że to zrobiłeś, wiesz? – Pokręcił głową. – Ale wiesz, tak jak teraz czytam na ten temat, to widzę od jak dawna Potterowie byli oddani Światłu, prawie tak samo długo jak Malfoyowie byli po stronie Mroku. Tylko dlatego, że nigdy nie widziałeś, żeby pani Malfoy rzucała mroczne zaklęcia, wcale nie znaczy, że tego nie robi.

– Wiem – powiedział Harry, bo wiedział, a jego przyjaźń z Draconem wcale nie oznaczała, że jego rodzice nagle przestaną używać mrocznych zaklęć. Poczuł pierwsze przeczucie tego, co nastąpi, jakby haczyk złowił jego serce i szarpnął. Był lojalny wobec Connora, wiedział to dobrze. Chciał go chronić. _Musiał_ go chronić.

Ale był również lojalny wobec Dracona. Nie chciał przyznać na głos, że jego rodzice używają mrocznej magii (mimo, że dobrze wiedział, że Lucjusz Malfoy robił to nie raz). Nie chciał się przygotowywać na walkę z nim czy jego rodziną (chociaż wiedział, że to pewnego dnia nastąpi, chyba że Malfoyowie niespodziewanie zadeklarują się Światłu). Nie chciał poddawać ich przyjaźni, czy oddawać Draconowi świstoklik.

 _Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to ja będę rozdarty_ , pomyślał Harry. _Zawsze myślałem, że to będzie Draco, bo ja zawsze pójdę za Connorem, choćby nie wiem co._

 _A teraz?_

Teraz… nie wiedział.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Wyglądało na to, że wolność była równie ekscytująca co przerażająca. I znowu, to wyglądało jak coś, co powinien był już wiedzieć, ale miał wrażenie, jakby uczył się tego po raz pierwszy.

 _Kim ja właściwie jestem, jak nie osobą, która bez żadnej krytyki wybierze mojego brata ponad wszystko inne?_

Zawahał się, nim udało mu się znaleźć odpowiedź, z którą mógł się pogodzić.

 _Kimś, kto będzie się starał pogodzić obie strony konfliktu tak długo, jak to będzie możliwe._

– Harry? – Connor pomachał mu przed nosem. – Chyba odpłynąłeś mi tu na chwilę.

Harry zamrugał i potrząsnął głową, prostując się na krześle.

– Wybacz.

Connor kiwnął głową.

– Żaden problem. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że w tym roku będę trenował z Syriuszem i uczył się dalej o historii naszego świata. – Zacisnął szczęki, uśmiechając się ponuro. Jego orzechowe oczy płonęły. – Tom Riddle dobrze na mnie wpłynął, wiesz? W dziwny sposób. Dzięki niemu wreszcie zrozumiałem, że miałeś rację, że nie mogę po prostu spędzać całego czasu na zabawie, bo powinienem przygotowywać się do wojny. Muszę się zająć swoimi obowiązkami, w końcu jestem Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.

Harry kiwnął głową. Nie był w stanie nic z siebie wydusić. Chciał, co prawda, powiedzieć, że on sam nagle czuje się niepewnie w świecie i nie wie, jakie są właściwie jego obowiązki, ale miał wrażenie, że to by było jęczenie, więc siedział cicho bez względu na to, jak bardzo nie chciało mu się w tamtym momencie jęczeć bez względu na wszystko.

* * *

Snape kiwnął głową, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do swojego gabinetu. Jedną rzeczą, która zdawała się być w Harrym niezmienna, była jego punktualność, bez względu na to, czy przychodził na szlaban, czy na prywatną lekcję, tak jak teraz.

A przynajmniej Snape'owi się wydawało, że to będzie prywatna lekcja. Harry po prostu znalazł go tego ranka i zapytał, czy może z nim porozmawiać pod wieczór. Rad, że ich kłótnia, którą mieli poprzedniego dnia po tym, jak Minerwa ich zostawiła, nie sprawiła, że chłopiec się zaczął na niego dąsać, Snape udzielił mu zgody.

Harry wyglądał, jakby coś go przestraszyło, pocierał ramię i przygryzał wargę. Snape przymrużył oczy.

– Czy ktoś cię przeklął? – zapytał.

Harry zamrugał i Snape dopiero teraz zorientował się, jak bardzo zamyślony był chłopiec.

– Nie, proszę pana – powiedział. – Po prostu pokłóciłem się z Draco.

Opuścił rękaw swojej bluzy, ale Snape zdążył zauważyć zaczerwienienie w kształcie dłoni, które znaczyło jego przedramię.

– Można wiedzieć, co takiego poróżniło cię z panem Malfoyem, Harry? – zapytał, opierając się w swoim fotelu i przyglądając się chłopcu. Harry nie był zarumieniony i nie jąkał się w sposób, w jaki w zeszłym roku próbowałby ukryć prawdę; ale też nie kłamał mu wprost, patrząc się na regał za nim, co uniemożliwiłoby mu odczytać jego myśli. Po prostu wyglądał na zagubionego.

– Właściwie to nie wiem, proszę pana – przyznał. – Wiem, że nie spodobał mu się fakt, że nie było mnie w pociągu wczoraj i że nie spodobało mu się, że profesor McGonagall sparowała go z Hermioną Granger na transmutacji…

– Nie wiedziałem, że panna Granger ma z wami te zajęcia. – Snape stłamsił swoją irytację na Minerwę. Ewidentnie chciała zrobić coś dobrego. Wiedział, że coś zrobi po tym, jak ją nakłonił do spotkania z chłopcem, ale oczywiście, jej działania musiały być głośne i niezdarne, jak wszystko co robili Gryfoni.

– No bo nie była – przyznał Harry. – Ale pani profesor zmieniła trochę rozkład zajęć i teraz mamy Transmutację z Gryfonami.

Snape powoli kiwnął głową. Podejrzewał, że Minerwa miała swoje powody, by to zrobić. Odkryje je jak tylko zirytuje go na tyle, by ją o nie zapytać.

– No dobrze. A jak to doprowadziło do twojej kłótni z panem Malfoyem?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– No właśnie nie wiem, proszę pana – powtórzył. – Droczyłem się z Draconem w kwestii pociągu, powiedziałem mu, że zaczynam się czuć jak zwierzak, uwięziony na zbyt krótkiej smyczy, którego on próbuje wszędzie targać ze sobą. Na to on zaczął krzyczeć, czy to znaczy, że chcę od niego uciec. My, ee, zaczęliśmy się kłócić o Connora i o to, że spędziłem część lata w rezydencji Malfoyów i o całe mnóstwo innych rzeczy, które nawet nie wiedziałem, że go dręczą. Wreszcie powiedziałem mu, że mam spotkanie z panem, a on mnie złapał za przedramię i powiedział, że mam zostać, bo jeszcze ze mną nie skończył. – Harry zamilkł, a jego wzrok odskoczył na prawo.

– No mów, Harry – powiedział Snape, pilnując, żeby jego głos był łagodny, a nie oskarżający. Chciał zachęcić chłopca, by ten mu zaczął ufać, co było niezbędne, jeśli kiedykolwiek chciał aspirować do bycia jego mentorem, a być może nawet nauczycielem w sprawach nie tylko obejmujących eliksiry.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Moja magia zapłonęła, bo to mnie rozzłościło. Nie sądziłem, żeby miał prawo mnie tak zatrzymywać. A Draco od razu mnie puścił i przeprosił, po czym powiedział, że chyba powinienem już iść, bo inaczej się spóźnię i będzie pan na mnie zły. – Harry spojrzał na Snape'a. – Jak pan myśli, czemu to zrobił?

Snape westchnął. Wiedział, dlaczego, ale wiedział też, że jeśli powie teraz prawdę, to sprawi Harry'emu ból. Miał jednak wrażenie, że lepsze będzie trochę żalu, niż okłamywanie go, tak jak to robiło tak wielu ludzi w ciągu jego życia.

– Myślę, że się przestraszył, Harry. W końcu widział, do czego zdolna jest twoja magia.

Harry przygryzł wargę.

– Tak. Tego się właśnie obawiałem, proszę pana. – Zacisnął pięści i Snape poczuł jak jego magia zaczyna napierać na jego tarcze, ale bez intencji przebicia się przez nie. – Są takie chwile, kiedy _naprawdę_ chciałbym się pozbyć tej całej magii, wie pan? – powiedział Harry z pasją. – Tak, żeby nikt już nie musiał się mnie bać.

Snape wstał. To był rdzeń całej ich kłótni z poprzedniego dnia. Snape powiedział wtedy, że Harry musi się przede wszystkim skupić na oswajaniu swojej magii. Im bardziej na to naciskał, tym bardziej Harry się stawiał i uważał, że bardziej musi się skupić na opiekowaniu się swoim bratem. To znaczyło, że czas przybrać nową taktykę. Niebezpośrednie taktyki i tak miały zwykle większą szansę podziałać na Harry'ego.

– Czyli uważasz, że Dumbledore miał rację? – zapytał.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Mówiłem już panu, że nie mam zamiaru pozwolić sieci feniksa wrócić w pełni do mojego umysłu.

Snape powściągnął swój gniew – Harry opowiedział mu wczoraj o tym, jak dostał sieć i ta historia sprawiła, że Snape zaczął myśleć o klątwach, których nie używał już od lat – po czym uśmiechnął się wrednie.

– Ale przecież ta sieć została rzucona, by spętać twoją magię. Jeśli myślisz o tym, żeby się pozbyć twojej magii tylko dlatego, że może spowodować strach i dezorientację u ludzi słabszych magicznie od ciebie, to znaczy, że uważasz, że Dumbledore miał rację, robiąc z ciebie niewolnika.

Harry spiął się cały, a jego magia zaszumiała wokół niego.

– Właśnie, że _nie_.

– Właśnie, że tak – powiedział Snape, po czym zamilkł i poczekał, aż nie ustalił, że agresja i moc Harry'ego wciąż rosną. – A może – dodał łagodnie – uważasz, że Dumbledore i twoja matka rzucili na ciebie sieć z innych powodów? Z dobroci może? Albo troski o twoją delikatną posturę?

Harry odwrócił wzrok. Snape czekał. Już kiedyś doprowadził chłopca do tego punktu w rozmowie i będzie do niego wracał tyle razy, ile będzie trzeba. Harry może nie chciał rozmawiać o swoich wspomnieniach, ale nie był w stanie przestać o nich myśleć, zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy ktoś tak celowo do nich wracał.

– Chcieli się upewnić, że wszyscy będą bezpieczni – wymamrotał Harry. – I ja też tego chcę.

Snape kiwnął głową.

– A ograniczenie twojej _tak dobrze_ się sprawdzało w przeszłości – powiedział. – To pewnie czyjaś inna magia stworzyła własną osobowość i starała się zniszczyć Hogwart. Wybacz. Może powinienem zapytać pana Malfoya o to, jak pamięta tę noc? Albo twojego brata?

Harry odwrócił się w jego stronę i warknął. Snape poczuł jak jego magia zaczyna drapać i przeżuwać jego tarcze.

Nie przestawał się uśmiechać. Jeśli tego właśnie Harry potrzebował, to zrobi wszystko, by właśnie kimś takim być. Kimś, na kogo można się powściekać, kimś, przeciw komu można wznieść magię z chęcią zrobienia mu krzywdy, ale kogo nie spróbuje rozszarpać na strzępy w sposób, w jaki mógłby chcieć to zrobić przy swoich rodzicach, czy Dumbledorze. Kimś, komu chłopiec może zaufać, mimo wielu drobnych ran zadanych temu zaufaniu.

Bo przez ten cały czas, kiedy magia Harry'ego groziła umysłowi Snape'a rozszarpaniem na strzępy, ten _nie próbował_ jej chować, _nie starał_ się jej spętać, zdusić i pozwolić jej zgnić, _nie pozwalał_ sobie na to w sposób, w jaki narzucili to mu Dumbledore i jego rodzice.

Snape miał zamiar dożyć do dnia, w którym Harry w pełni zmiesza swoją magię ze swoją osobowością, nie będzie się jej opierał i próbował ją spętać.

 _A wtedy_ , pomyślał, zerkając na bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy, ledwie widoczną ponad wściekłym spojrzeniem Harry'ego, wtedy _staniesz się siłą, z którą trzeba się będzie liczyć. Siłą, z którą trzeba będzie zawierać sojusze i utrzymywać pokój. Będziesz siłą, która będzie w stanie zmieniać świat, która będzie w stanie zjednoczyć roztrzaskane fragmenty tych, którzy zbyt długo pozostawali w niewoli._

Snape w każdej wolnej chwili w trakcie lata czytał o tym, co dla świata mógł znaczyć _vates_. To było… pouczające.

– No ale w tym właśnie rzecz – powiedział nagle Harry nieszczęśliwym tonem, a Snape zorientował się, że zdążył się uspokoić w czasie kiedy sam Snape pozwolił sobie się rozkojarzyć. – Chcę chronić, strzec, leczyć i tworzyć, tak jak pan mówił, że będę w stanie. Ale magia chce tylko niszczyć. Nie rozumiem.

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

– Ja rozumiem. Robisz postępy w uspokajaniu swojej magii. Nie uspokoiłeś jeszcze swojej furii.

Harry roześmiał się. Nie był to dźwięk, który Snape chciał jeszcze kiedykolwiek usłyszeć.

– Czasami zastanawiam się, czy to w ogóle ma znaczenie – powiedział. – Nasi rodzice nie interesowali się mną przez całe wakacje. Syriusz jest głupi, ale z nim sobie poradzę. Mój brat wreszcie się nauczył, co znaczy odpowiedzialność. Chcę uwolnić Remusa spod Obliviate, ale jak już to zrobię, to czy naprawdę muszę stawiać temu znowu czoła? Nie mogę po prostu… trzymać się od nich z dala?

– Obawiam się, że zna pan odpowiedź, panie Potter – powiedział Snape, celowo zwracając się do Harry'ego po nazwisku. – Nie możesz. Nie uspokoisz swojej furii, jeśli w pewnej chwili nie stawisz im czoła. A oni nigdy nie zostawią cię w spokoju. Widziałem, jak dyrektor patrzył na ciebie dzisiaj w Wielkiej Sali. Spróbuje odnowić sieć jak tylko będzie miał okazję.

Harry pochylił głowę.

– A nawet, gdyby udało ci się trzymać od nich z dala, nawet gdyby zostawili cię w spokoju – dodał cicho Snape. – Jak myślisz, co się stanie, jak wilkołak odzyska swoje wspomnienia? Jak myślisz, co zrobi Minerwa, jak dowie się, że ci, którzy powinni cię kochać, zdradzili cię i skrzywdzili…

Harry szybko podniósł głowę.

– Wciąż mnie kochają.

Snape zamilknął na moment, po czym uznał, że to może obyć się bez komentarza. Ostatecznie to mogła być prawda, choć on sam nie nazwałby zachowania Potterów kochającym.

– Nigdy nie widziałeś jej w bitwie, Harry – powiedział. – Ja widziałem. Jest przerażająca. Są jeszcze Malfoyowie. Są jeszcze, być może, twój brat i ojciec chrzestny. – Uśmiechnął się z kpiną na tę myśl. _Jeśli do Blacka i Pottera wciąż nie dotarło znaczenie zaklęcia, które Harry rzucił na swoich rodziców, to chyba się nigdy nie obudzą._

– No i jestem jeszcze ja – ciągnął dalej, widząc, że Harry patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i chłonie wszystko, co mówi. – Musiałem się powstrzymać od warzenia… specyficznych eliksirów więcej jak tuzin razy w czasie tych wakacji. Eliksirów, które opanowałem do perfekcji, eliksirów, które zadały by im niesamowicie bolesną śmierć.

Nie był w stanie się powstrzymać od uwarzenia jednego z tych eliksirów, ale postawił go z tyłu na półce zamkniętej szafki i obiecał sobie, że go nigdy nie użyje.

Prawdopodobnie nawet uda mu się dotrzymać tej obietnicy.

– Powstrzymałbyś nas przed zrobieniem czegoś w twoim imieniu? – zapytał Snape.

– Powstrzymam was, jeśli spróbujecie kogoś zabić w moim imieniu – powiedział Harry, a jego oczy były tak stanowcze jak wczoraj, kiedy odpowiadał Minewrze na jej pytania dotyczące zemsty.

Snape kiwnął głową.

– Ale nie jesteś w stanie zmusić nas, żebyśmy nie czuli złości, żalu i nienawiści.

Harry przygryzł wargę.

– Czemu jest ci to tak ciężko zrozumieć? – nacisnął na niego Snape. _Może w tym przypadku bezpośrednie pytanie zda egzamin._

– Ponieważ to… no, ja – powiedział Harry. Wzruszył ramionami ze złością, kiedy Snape tylko dalej patrzył na niego beznamiętnie. – No _nie wiem_ , niech pan nie oczekuje, że to panu _wytłumaczę_ – powiedział, a jego magia krążyła po pokoju jak zirytowana bestia, kołysząc poustawiane na półkach eliksiry. – Zrozumiałbym to bez problemu, gdyby moi rodzice maltretowali Connora i ktoś to odkrył, albo gdyby Lucjusz Malfoy rzucał mroczne zaklęcia na Draco i sam bym się o tym dowiedział. Wtedy złość, żal, nienawiść, jasne. Ale kiedy próbuje taką reakcję przełożyć na siebie, no… po prostu mi się nie udaje. – Pokręcił głową.

Snape powstrzymał to, co chciał powiedzieć. Jego myśli poleciały wprost do fiolki eliksiru ukrytego z tyłu zamkniętej szafki.

Harry odetchnął kilka razy głęboko, po czym spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Właściwie, to chciałem zapytać, czy mógłby mi pan pokazać jak uwarzyć wywar tojadowy.

Snape rozważył naciskanie na poprzedni temat, ale ostatecznie odpuścił. Harry jeszcze bardzo wyraźnie nie był na to gotowy.

– Boisz się, że nie uwarzę go jak należy dla twojego drogiego Lupina? – zakpił. Oczy Harry'emu zalśniły, a Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie. _Świetnie. Niech się złości._ – Pewnie cię rozczaruję, Potter, ale moja reputacja Mistrza Eliksirów jest dla mnie ważniejsza niż potencjalna zemsta na tej przeklętej bestii.

Fiolka na najbliższej półce się roztrzaskała i Snape pożałował, że tak daleko się posunął – chociaż bardziej dlatego, że Harry spojrzał z przerażeniem na to, co zrobiła jego magia, a nie przez stracony eliksir. To była maść na oparzenia, łatwa do zrobienia.

– Nie, to nie dlatego, proszę pana – powiedział Harry, teraz patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie na niego. – Obiecałem… widzi pan, ktoś kogo znam, jest wilkołakiem i obiecałem, że uwarzę jej wywar.

Snape spojrzał na Harry'ego z zaskoczeniem. Akurat, kiedy wydawało mu się, że rozgryzł chłopca, ten wyskakiwał z czymś nowym.

– Kto to?

Harry zawahał się, po czym westchnął.

– Hawthorn Parkinson.

 _Czerwona Śmierć_. Snape powstrzymał się przed skrzywieniem się. Był od niej silniejszy nawet już w czasach, kiedy byli śmierciożercami, ale nawet on obawiał się jej zaklęć związanych z krwią.

– Jak właściwie udało ci się poznać Hawthorn Parkinson?

– Spotkaliśmy się na Pokątnej – powiedział Harry. – Mam wrażenie, że Milicenta to zaaranżowała. Być może. Sam nie wiem. To było dziwne. Ale obiecałem pani Parkinson, że spróbuję jej pomóc. Została ukąszona przez Fenrira Greybacka dlatego, że odmówiła pomocy komuś, kto stara się wskrzesić Mrocznego Pana.

Snape od razu kiwnął głową. Rozumiał, czemu to było istotne, chociaż podejrzewał, że patrzył na to z innej strony niż Harry. Chłopiec potrzebował nauk i ochrony od tak wielu ludzi jak to było możliwe. Ktoś, kto już się postawił Mrocznemu panu, był jak najbardziej mile widziany. A jeśli Harry'emu uda się zdobyć jej wdzięczność…

 _Cóż, jest wiele rzeczy mniej cennych niż dobra opinia Czerwonej Śmierci._

– Przynieś mi włos jednorożca i skrzydła wróżki z mojego magazynu – powiedział, kiwając głową w stronę odpowiednich szafek.

Harry od razu ruszył w ich stronę, wyraźnie rad z końca rozmowy. Z pewnych względów Snape dzielił ten sentyment.

 _Zawsze, kiedy mi się wydaje, że robimy jakiś postęp_ , pomyślał, patrząc na plecy Harry'ego z rezygnacją, _to dostaję nieprzyjemne przypomnienie, jak długa droga nas jeszcze czeka._


	7. Interludium: Matki do synów

Czy wspominałam już, że zarówno Narcyza jak i Lily czasem przyprawiają mnie o ciarki?

 **Interludium: Matki do synów**

 _5 września 1993_

Drogi Connorze,

Tak, możesz w pełni zaufać Syriuszowi w kwestii nauki twojego daru przymuszania, nawet jeśli sam Syriusz nie bardzo chce cię uczyć. Wiem, że przypomina mu to o Blackach, o domu, w którym dorastał i o rodzinie, przed którą musiał uciekać. Jest bohaterem, Connor, choćby przez sam fakt, że mu się udało.

Ale musiał użyć swojego daru przymuszania, by zmusić swoją rodzinę do zostawienia go w spokoju po tym, jak po swoich szesnastych urodzinach uciekł z domu, żeby zamieszkać z Jamesem. Wiem też, że wielokrotnie używał tej zdolności na śmierciożercach. Wie, jak jej używać. Wie, jak przerobić ją na użyteczną broń. A teraz, kiedy już wie, że ty też ją masz, powinien być w stanie cię popchnąć w odpowiednim kierunku i wytrenować. A ponieważ wiemy, że wojna nadchodzi, to prawdopodobnie zrobi znacznie więcej.

Załączam książki, o które prosiłeś, Praktyczna Historia o Goblinach z Północy Griphooka Fishbaggina i Jak Najlepiej Wykorzystać Swój Niespodziewany Mroczny Dar Shadwella Willowbrancha. Z jakiegoś powodu chciałam cię prosić, żebyś się z kimś podzielił tą drugą książką, ale już wyleciało mi z głowy, kto to miał być. Właściwie, to im bardziej teraz o tym myślę, tym bardziej nabieram przekonania, żebyś nikomu przypadkiem tej książki nie pokazał. Najlepiej ukryj ją w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu. Oficjalnie nie powinniśmy o tym wiedzieć, ale nieoficjalnie otrzymałam o tym sowy od Dumbledore'a. Minister, Korneliusz Knot, zaczął ostatnio otrzymywać groźby od byłych śmierciożerców. Ministerstwo będzie się starało ograniczyć używanie mrocznej magii na terenie magicznej Brytanii i spróbuje zaostrzyć prawa dotyczące mrocznych stworzeń. Wizengamot już rozważa zakazanie importu potencjalnie niebezpiecznych składników eliksirów.

Jesteś ich bohaterem, Connor, więc nie bój się, nie zrobią ci krzywdy. Ale na pewno nie zaszkodzi, jeśli przez jakiś czas nie będziesz na pierwszych stronach gazet.

Ślę całą swoją miłość mojemu odważnemu, heroicznemu synowi,

 _Lily Potter_

* * *

 _5 września 1993_

Mój drogi synu,

Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się czujesz. Proszę, pamiętaj historie, o których ostatnio rozmawialiśmy. W zamian mam dla Ciebie kolejną.

Julia Malfoy żyła sześćset lat temu. Jestem pewna, że o niej słyszałeś. Jej portret wisi w holu - wysoka kobieta z błękitnym kryształem i potężnym, szarym wilczurem. Lucjusz lubi ją nazywać Straszną Ciotką. Większość Malfoyów tak o niej mówiło. W rzeczy samej, była straszna, miała ogromną moc i o niej zaraz Ci napiszę więcej, ale była również podobno ciotką mniej więcej tuzina dzieci, nie mając przy tym własnego.

Ale nie była bezdzietna, Draco. Przeprowadziłam prywatne dochodzenie, przejrzałam papiery dotyczące naszej rodziny i znalazłam dowody na to, co mogę wyłącznie nazwać konspiracją, która miała na celu ukrycie faktu, że Julia Malfoy miała syna, jedynaka, którego zapisano jako dziecko kogoś innego. Wiesz, kim ten człowiek był, Draco?

Oktawiusz Malfoy, jedno z dzieci z pokolenia, które Julia wychowywała jako ciotka. Stał się Panem po śmierci swojego ojca po prostu dlatego, że wierzono, że jest synem Juliusza Malfoya, brata bliźniaka Julii i dziedzica rodziny, oraz jego żony.

Szukałam głębiej i jestem przekonana, że przynajmniej w tym przypadku, Twoja Straszna Ciotka nie zaszła w ciążę przypadkiem z kimś obcym i nie próbowała ukryć dziecka zapisując je jako czyjeś inne po prostu dlatego, że Pan nie był w stanie spłodzić dziecka. Oktawiusz naprawdę był synem Juliusza. Julia uwiodła własnego brata, ponieważ chciała, by jej dziecko było czystej krwi Malfoyem.

Potrafię sobie wyobrazić Twoją minę teraz, mój synu. Prawdopodobnie będzie okropna. Nie zbyt okropna, oczywiście, na wypadek gdyby ktoś Cię mógł zobaczyć i Cię o to zapytać, ale i tak będzie to grymas.

Istotną rzeczą w sprawie Julii jest nie to, że dopuściła się kazirodztwa, ani nawet to, że przekazała swojego syna jako nie swojego, by ten mógł stać się kolejnym Panem z rodu Malfoy - kiedy nim istotnie był. Ważniejszy od tego jest fakt, że zrobiła tak wiele, by upewnić się, że ród Malfoy będzie miał godnego następcę i miała magię, która jej na to pozwoliła. Jej brat nie był w stanie oprzeć się jej prośbie, ale go nie zniewoliła, ani nie trzymała go pod Imperiusem, czy innym zaklęciem. Była po prostu tak potężna, że kiedy go o to poprosiła, jej zew był tak potężny, że po prostu zrobił to, czego od niego chciała, oszołomiony tym, czego wszyscy tak bardzo pragniemy.

Draco, z czasem zrozumiesz. Następną sową wyślę Ci pewne książki. W tej chwili chcę tylko, żebyś zapamiętał to: pochodzę z rodziny Blacków, ale żadna matka Blacków nie była mniej zdeterminowana by chronić swoje dziecko niż matka Malfoyów. Poruszę dla Ciebie góry, Draco. Musisz tylko powiedzieć słowo, albo spojrzeć na mnie w specjalny sposób. Już w przeszłości miałam okazję interpretować poprawnie Twoje miny. Nic się nie bój, mój skarbie. Dostaniesz to, czego potrzebujesz.

Twoja kochająca matka,

 _Narcyza Black Malfoy_


	8. Powstańcie niczym zbudzone lwy

A oto normalny rozdział na dzisiaj. Kolejny cichy rozdział – poniekąd. Zawiera wiele wskazówek dotyczących tego, co nadchodzi i hej, mamy nawet fragment z punktu widzenia Dracona!

Tytuł rozdziału pochodzi z wiersza Shelley, "The Masque of Anarchy" ("Maska Anarchii", nie znalazłam tłumaczenia – G.)

 **Rozdział siódmy: Powstańcie niczym zbudzone lwy**

Harry zatrzymał się, kiedy zorientował się, że zarówno Draco jak i Blaise wyszli za nim z pokoju wspólnego w sobotni poranek.

– Wy też do biblioteki? Czemu? – zapytał.

Blaise zadarł nosa. Ostatnio często to robił. Zdawał się być bardziej nerwowy wokół Harry'ego niż był w zeszłym roku. Harry podejrzewał, że plotki o tym, że miał Mrocznego Pana w głowie przez jakiś czas, mogły mieć z tym coś wspólnego.

– Ja idę się spotkać w bibliotece z Patil w sprawie naszego projektu na zajęcia profesor McGonagall, oczywiście.

Harry zamrugał.

– Ale ja się idę spotkać z Connorem w tej samej sprawie.

– A ja z Granger – powiedział Draco. Spojrzeli po sobie wszyscy trzej.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Pewnie musieli to ustalić między sobą, żebyśmy wszyscy umówili się w tym samym czasie. – Wzruszył ramionami. Potrafił to zrozumieć. Connor pewnie chciałby spędzić z Harrym trochę czasu sam na sam, ale Hermiona nie miała żadnego powodu, by lubić Dracona i byłby bardzo zaskoczony, gdyby Blaise w ogóle zdawał sobie sprawę z istnienia Patil przed ich projektem.

– Co, boją się nas? – mruknął Blaise, kiedy szli razem w stronę biblioteki. – Boją się wielkiego, złego domu Slytherina?

Harry i Draco wymienili znaczące spojrzenia. Minął zaledwie pierwszy tydzień września i nawet _oni_ zdążyli zauważyć, co się dzieje. Blaise musiał być ślepy.

Poza kilkoma uczniami, którzy już mieli znajomości wśród Ślizgonów, jak niewielka grupa Puchonów, która zaprzyjaźniła się poprzedniego roku z Harrym po tym jak ten uratował Justina Finch–Fletchleya przed bazyliszkiem, większość unikała Ślizgonów. Otaczały ich szepty. Skądś pojawiła się plotka, że Snape był kiedyś śmierciożercą, co choć nie było tajemnicą, nie było również jakąś specjalnie powszechną wiedzą. Kilka osób zasyczało na Harry'ego zaledwie poprzedniego dnia. Samo z siebie, wyglądałoby mu to na próbę ożywienia skandalu z zeszłego roku, która się rozpętała po tym, jak ogłosił, że jest wężousty, ale jeśli wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że mogło to być częścią większego planu dręczenia i izolowania Ślizgonów, to Harry'ego zaczynało to martwić.

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

– Pewnie są – powiedział beztrosko. – Merlin jeden wie, że jesteśmy od nich lepsi w magii, w czystości krwi i we wszystkim, co w ogóle ma znaczenie.

– Bo, oczywiście – powiedział Harry, bardzo ostrożnie nie patrząc tym razem na Dracona – wcale nie jęczałeś nam wczoraj o tym, jak bardzo masz nadzieję, że Hermiona zrobi przynajmniej połowę waszego projektu sama, bo sam właściwie niczego nie wiesz na temat animagów.

– W mojej wiedzy mogą się znajdować pewne braki – powiedział Draco, podnosząc głowę tak wysoko, że Harry zaczął się martwić o jego kark – ale to nie znaczy, że Granger jest jakkolwiek _mądrzejsza_ ode mnie.

Blaise parsknął. Harry opanował się przed zrobieniem tego samego, ale wiele go to kosztowało. Kark Dracona zalała czerwień.

– Wiesz, mógłbyś się ze mną zgodzić od czasu do czasu – jęknął do Harry'ego.

Harry podniósł brwi, kiedy skręcali w korytarz prowadzący do biblioteki. To prawda, kłócili się cały ostatni tydzień i to o najdrobniejsze pierdoły – kto się zaśmiał z tego, że Harry'emu utknęło we włosach trochę jedzenia z posiłku w Wielkiej Sali, ile czasu Harry spędzał na nauce w porównaniu z czasem poświęconym Draconowi, kto powiedział co w niemal zapomnianej kłótni z poprzedniego wieczora. Ale jak Draco mógł oczekiwać, że Harry będzie się z nim stale zgadzał? Harry i tak miał wrażenie, że szybko by się taki układ Draconowi znudził.

– Zgadzam się z tobą – powiedział. – Też myślę, że Gryfoni są nerwowi i wolą nas spotkać w grupie. Ale to nie znaczy, że jesteś mądrzejszy od Hermiony.

Draco się nadąsał. To przynajmniej było lepsze od wrzasków, więc Harry był w całkiem dobrym humorze kiedy weszli do biblioteki i zaczęli się rozglądać za Gryfonami.

Hermionę i Parvati zauważył niemal od razu, siedziały przy ogromnym stole już niemal całkowicie pokrytym książkami. Nigdzie nie widział Connora. Zmarszczył brwi i podszedł do nich, kiedy nagle spomiędzy półek wyszedł Ron i usiadł przy Hermionie. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że Ron pracował z Vince'em i Gregiem, a dobrze wiedział, że tamci wciąż smacznie chrapali, kiedy wychodził z pokoju.

Ron bez Connora w pobliżu miał tendencję do robienia zadymy. Już nawet jeśli zignorować idące na wiele pokoleń wstecz problemy między Malfoyami i Weasleyami, Lucjusz próbował doprowadzić do zwolnienia ojca Rona i tylko interwencja Syriusza uratowała jego pozycję w ministerstwie. Do tego Ron od początku niespecjalnie przepadał za Harrym.

A jednak siedział tam i przyglądał się bez słowa, kiedy Ślizgoni podchodzili do ich stołu. Harry zauważył, że Ron pociera lekko ramię, jakby próbował ustalić, czy jest dość silny, żeby powalić wszystkich jednym ciosem. Jego oczy były chłodne i klarowne, oceniał ich w sposób, jaki Harry jeszcze nigdy u niego nie widział.

Nagle przypomniał sobie, że Connor wspomniał kiedyś, że Ron jest rewelacyjnym szachistą i zawsze wgniatał go w ziemię, kiedy grali. Harry miał wrażenie, że teraz ma do czynienia z mistrzem szachów.

Kiwnął do Hermiony i Parvati, starając się zignorować własny niepokój.

– Hej. Wiecie może, gdzie jest mój brat?

– Mówił coś o jakimś treningu – powiedziała Parvati, zaczesując do tyłu gruby kosmyk swoich czarnych włosów. Była śliczna, ale niechęć, z jaką patrzyła na Blaise'a, naprawdę psuła jej urodę. – Prosił, żeby ci przekazać, że jest mu przykro, ale chyba nie da rady się dzisiaj z tobą spotkać i popracować nad waszym projektem.

Harry zamrugał, choć wiedział, gdzie musi być Connor – z Syriuszem.

– Och. – Zawahał się, podczas gdy Draco i Blaise zajęli swoje miejsca po przeciwnych stronach stołu do swoich par. Był nieprzyjemnie świadom faktu, że Ron nie odrywał od niego oczu, poza jednym, krótkim i pełnym obrzydzenia zerknięciem, jakie posłał Draconowi. – W takim razie będę się zbierał z powrotem do dormitorium, a z nim pogadam jak znajdzie dla mnie trochę czasu. – Zaczął się odwracać.

– Czekaj, Harry.

Harry obejrzał się przez ramię. Teraz już miał _pewność_ , że coś jest nie tak. Ron nigdy nie zwracał się do niego po imieniu, a przynajmniej nie bez długich namów Connora.

– Tak? – zapytał, nie dodając imienia, bo nie był pewien, czy mówić Ronowi po imieniu, czy po nazwisku.

– Zostań i popracuj ze mną – zaproponował Ron. – Ty zrobisz swoją część, a ja swoją. – Prychnął nagle. – Crabbe i Goyle i tak by mi przecież w tym nie pomogli.

– Odwołaj to – powiedział Draco. – Vince i Greg to _dobrzy_ przyjaciele.

– Morda, Malfoy – powiedział Ron. – Rozmawiam z Harrym. – Kompletnie odwrócił się od Dracona, który w odpowiedzi tylko gapił się na niego ze zdumieniem. – To jak, Harry? – zagadał do niego, jakby od lat nie robił nic innego. – Przynajmniej będziesz miał jakiś początek, to zawsze coś, nie?

– Myślę, że to naprawdę dobry pomysł – włączyła się Hermiona, mówiąc podekscytowanym głosem. – Napisałam już większość naszego eseju – Harry'emu nie umknęło jak uradowana na tę wieść była mina Dracona – ale tu jest tak wiele _fascynujących_ informacji na ten temat. Zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, że animagiczna forma zawsze odzwierciedla wewnętrzną naturę czarodzieja czy czarownicy? I to bez wyjątku? I to ich prawdziwą formę, nie tę, którą przedstawiają światu. – Zaczęła przerzucać strony książki. – Tutaj jest napisane, że Hilda Hufflemark była _zdewastowana_ informacją, że jej animagiczna forma to dżdżownica, ale…

– Wiemy, Hermiono – powiedział Ron tonem cierpiętnika. – No chodź, Harry. Powinniśmy zaczynać.

Harry powoli usiadł na krześle. Może lepiej zrozumie, co się dzieje, jeśli spędzi trochę więcej czasu z Gryfonami. Otworzył pierwszą książkę i zerknął na Rona, ale zobaczył, że ten wciąż się tylko mu przygląda.

Do Harry'ego nagle dotarło, że _zna_ to spojrzenie. Tylko że ostatnim razem, kiedy ktoś się tak mu przyglądał, to był Lucjusz Malfoy, podczas pierwszych świąt, jakie Harry spędził w rezydencji Malfoyów. Nie obchodziło go wtedy, że zachowuje się niegrzeczne, bo taniec, który tańczył, wymagał od niego nieprzyjemnego, wręcz gruboskórnego zachowania, żeby Lucjusz mógł dostać te informacje, których potrzebował. Przy okazji dawał Harry'emu do zrozumienia, że uważa go za zagrożenie i próbuje ocenić, jak wielkie.

 _Przyznam, że nie sądziłem, że Weasleyowie uczyli swoich dzieci tańców_ , pomyślał z zaskoczeniem Harry.

Niech i tak będzie. Harry nie uważał, żeby był w pozycji, w której mógł kwestionować spojrzenie Lucjusza. To miał zamiar zakwestionować. Lucjusz wiedział, że Harry mu nie ufa. Ron może tego nie wiedzieć.

– Przestań – powiedział ostro, choć na tyle cicho, by nikt inny przy stole tego nie słyszał. Pochylił się w stronę Rona. – Czego chcesz?

– Chcę się dowiedzieć, czemu mnie ramiona bolą – powiedział Ron, po raz kolejny masując prawe ramię.

Harry zamrugał, zagubiony.

Ron podniósł na moment brew, a jego mina po chwili zmieniła się w tę, którą Harry przynajmniej znał, mieszaninę irytacji i pogardy.

– Ty _naprawdę_ nie czaisz co się dzieje, co? – zapytał.

Harry uspokoił się. To było znajome. Mógł sobie z tym poradzić. Potrzebował znajomych sytuacji, z którymi mógł sobie radzić. Zbyt wiele zmieniło się w ciągu ostatniego roku.

– Oczywiście, że nie – powiedział. – Nie mam bladego pojęcia, co nasze projekty na transmutację mają wspólnego z twoim bólem łopatek. – Wrócił wzrokiem do otwartej przed chwilą książki. _Ministerstwo od dawna wymagało rejestracji niebezpiecznych czarodziejów i czarownic, ale w obecnych czasach tylko rejestracja animaga jest specyficznie wymagana. Powodów ku temu jest wiele…_

Ron pstryknął okładkę jego książki.

– Chodź ze mną – powiedział, znowu wyglądając jak szachista. Odszedł od stołu i zniknął między regałami.

Harry zawahał się, ale Blaise i Parvati kłócili się niemal nos w nos, a Hermiona szczebiotała fakty Draconowi, który tak dobrze udawał skupionego słuchacza, że Harry niemal dał się nabrać. Wyglądało na to, że nikt nie zwróci uwagi, kiedy Harry się wymknie, żeby pójść za Ronem.

 _Ja to mam szczęście do spotkań z ludźmi w zaciemnionych kątach_ , mruknął do siebie w myślach, kiedy wreszcie zauważył Rona ukrytego za którymś z regałów.

– Co… – zaczął.

– Ćśś – syknął Ron.

Harry wywrócił oczami, ale nic nie mówił. Ktoś po drugiej stronie regału wreszcie poszedł dalej i Ron mógł się rozluźnić.

– Moje łopatki swędzą mnie już od tygodnia – powiedział. – Miałem wrażenia, że lada chwila mi skrzydła wyrosną. Percy też to czuje. Bliźniaki też. Oczywiście, bliźniaki twierdzą, że to po prostu jeden z ich produktów. – Przyjrzał się Harry'emu uważnie.

– A skąd wiesz, że nie? – zapytał Harry po chwili milczenia. W zeszłym roku był świadkiem tego, że bliźniacy Weasley byli gotowi sprawić psikusa _każdemu_. Ron nie powinien być od tego wyjątkiem.

– Ponieważ – powiedział Ron cierpliwie – _wiem_ co to jest. Myślę, że Percy też wie, ale patrzy się tylko na mnie ze strachem, jak go o to zagaduję. A potem zawsze idzie rozmawiać z dyrektorem Dumbledore'em. Chyba się w coś wplątał i teraz nie chce nam o tym mówić. A Fred i George jak zwykle nie chcą tego brać na poważnie. – Wzruszył ramionami. – W ten sposób Weasleyowie wyczuwają potężnych czarodziejów. No wiesz, tak jak McGonagallowie czują to jako powiew wiatru na skórze.

– A ty skąd to wiesz? – zapytał Harry.

– Nauczyłem się tego. – Ron wyglądał na coraz bardziej zaskoczonego. – Myślałem, że zachowujesz się jak tępak, żeby móc się wywyższać jak każdy Ślizgon, ale wygląda na to, że się myliłem, co? Ty _naprawdę_ nie wiesz, co się dzieje.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Ja… Draco umie wyczuć moją magię, tak mi mówił, ale myślałem, że to jest coś, czego został nauczony, jakaś jego specjalna umiejętność. Nie wiedziałem, że inne rodziny czystej krwi też to potrafią. – Spróbował odsunąć od siebie rosnący niepokój i zastąpić go ciekawością. – Czy wszystkie rodziny czystej krwi to potrafią?

– Pewnie tak. – Ron ponownie wzruszył ramionami. – Nie znam wszystkich sygnałów. Ale to taki dość oczywisty sposób na przetrwanie, nie? Ostatecznie czystokrwiści przez bardzo długi czas byli jedynymi oficjalnie uznawanymi członkami społeczeństwa czarodziejów i, cóż, nie mów Hermionie, ale jeśli za tamtych czasów pojawiły się jakieś potężne mugolaki, to nikt nie miał zamiaru tego _przyznać_. Po prostu ich zabijano. Ale musieliśmy mieć jakiś sprawdzony sposób rozpoznawania potężnych czarodziejów, na wypadek gdyby ten chciał zacząć podbijać wszystko wokół, albo zbierać sojuszników. – Brzmiał, jakby kogoś cytował, po czym nagle się uśmiechnął, wracając do swojego normalnego tonu. – Nie mów mamie, ale nie znosiłem tej części kazania. Zawsze brzmiała, jakby miała zaraz zemdleć.

Harry parsknął śmiechem wbrew sobie, ale szybko wrócił do zagubienia.

– No dobrze więc, potraficie wyczuć moją magię. Przykro mi, że sprawia ona wam kłopoty, spróbuję ją jakoś ukryć za tarczami. Ale czemu się tak wcześniej mi przyglądałeś?

– Bo chcę się dowiedzieć, co masz zamiar zrobić z tą całą mocą – powiedział Ron. – Reszta nas w sumie też chce. – Skrzywił się. – No, poza Fredem i George'em. Oni po prostu wychodzą z założenia, że jak masz aż tyle mocy, to stać cię na każdy możliwy rodzaj psikusów, więc tylko będą się ciebie pilnować, żeby robić notatki, jak już zaczniesz.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– O to nie musisz się martwić. Mam zamiar chronić Connora.

Ron zmierzył go sceptycznym spojrzeniem.

– Chcesz przeznaczyć aż tyle mocy tylko na to?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Pewnie. Czemu nie? To nie tak, że to proste zajęcie, w końcu mój brat ma Sam Wiesz, Kogo na karku. – Istniały inne rzeczy, które mógł zrobić, ale ilekroć o nich myślał, to stawał na skraju ogromnego kotła, w którym wrzała jego furia, a do którego Snape ostatnimi czasy co wieczór go przyprowadzał i kazał się z nim mierzyć. Osobiście, Harry chciał rozszarpać swoich rodziców na strzępy, ale wiedział, że pożałuje tego jak tylko to zrobi. Było mu przykro jak tylko o tym myślał.

– Musisz zrobić coś więcej – powiedział Ron. – Potężni czarodzieje i czarownice zawsze robili _coś_. Może zmienisz Malfoya w ropuchę? – dodał z nadzieją.

Harry wywrócił oczami.

– To mój przyjaciel. Nie mam zamiaru tego robić.

– No to może we fretkę? – zaproponował Ron. – Trochę wygląda jak fretka.

Harry pokręcił głową i odwrócił się z zamiarem powrotu do stołu, uznając rozmowę za zakończoną. Ron złapał go za ramię i przytrzymał w miejscu. Harry obejrzał się na niego ze złością.

Ron momentalnie opuścił rękę i odskoczył od niego, podnosząc ręce w geście poddania.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– Czemu tak zareagowałeś?

Ron przechylił lekko głowę.

– Bo twoja magia podnosi się wokół ciebie jak jesteś zły. A teraz czuję się, jakby mi zaraz skórę pierwsze piórka miały przebić. – Skrzywił się i podrapał niezdarnie między łopatkami. – No i nie chcę, żebyś był na mnie zły. Przecież możesz mi coś zrobić – dodał beztrosko.

– Wszyscy tak o mnie myślą? – Harry czuł jak w żołądku mu się przewraca ze strachu. To, że Draco się go bał wydawało mu się wystarczająco przerażające, ale w końcu Draco widział, do czego jego magia jest zdolna, więc Harry potrafił go zrozumieć, nawet jeśli mu się to strasznie nie podobało. Ale jeśli wszyscy zaczną się go bać tylko dlatego, że się na kogoś pogniewa… Harry nie miałby wyjścia jak po prostu znowu zacząć chować swoje emocje. Snape będzie musiał to zrozumieć.

– Wszyscy czarodzieje czystej krwi – poprawił go Ron. – I pewnie paru mugolaków, jak na przykład Hermiona. Ona jest potężna – dodał, jakby Harry o tym nie wiedział. – Ale właśnie dlatego chcemy się dowiedzieć, co chcesz z tą całą mocą zrobić. Jak zobaczymy, że nie chcesz zniewolić całego świata – jak Sam Wiesz, Kto – Ron rozejrzał się, jakby Voldemort miał zaraz wyskoczyć zza regału – to nikt nie będzie miał powodu, żeby się ciebie bać.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Będę chronić swojego brata.

– To nie wystarczy, stary. – Ron patrzył na niego łagodnie, ale w jego oczach znowu pojawiła się irytacja. – Nikt ci przecież w to nie uwierzy. Pomyśl, uwierzyłbyś, gdyby dyrektor Dumbledore – znaczy, tak _naprawdę_ uwierzyłbyś – gdyby powiedział, że wyprowadza się z zamku, żeby zamieszkać w małej chatce na uboczu i przez resztę życia pielęgnować róże?

– Może – mruknął Harry, a jego furia poruszyła się na wspomnienie o dyrektorze. Ron skrzywił się i dotknął swojego ramienia. Harry spróbował się uspokoić. – Jak to się mówi? Jak jesteś sławny, to nie jesteś dziwny, tylko ekscentryczny?

Ron się roześmiał.

– Taa. Ale on i tak sobie zasłużył na to, żeby go wszyscy zostawili w spokoju. Wiemy, że zabił Grindelwalda i w ogóle. Możemy mu zaufać, że będzie używał swojej magii dla dobra innych, tak samo jak wiemy, że Sam Wiesz, Kto użyje swojej magii by wszystkich skrzywdzić. Ale nie wiemy, do czego ty jesteś zdolny. – Przechylił głowę. – Ciekawi mnie, czemu Percy jest przy tobie taki nerwowy. Wiem, że musiał cię pilnować w zeszłym roku. Może powinienem go zapytać, czy nie widział czegoś, co umknęło wszystkim innym.

– Albo mógłbyś zapytać mnie – zauważył Harry. – W końcu stoję przed tobą.

Ron się zarumienił i potarł swój kark.

– No tak. Sorka. Co się z tobą działo w zeszłym roku? Czemu nie mogliśmy cię wtedy wyczuć?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie mam pojęcia. – Kłamał, oczywiście. Sieć feniksa znacznie mocniej przygaszała wtedy jego moc, trzymając większość jej w jego umyśle. – Jeśli to jakoś pomoże, Draco potrafił wyczuć moją moc od pierwszego roku – dodał, próbując odciągnąć Rona od potencjalnie niebezpiecznego toru myśli dotyczącego poprzedniego roku. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że śmierciożercy wiedzieli o tym, co się pod koniec roku stało w Komnacie – w końcu mogło to ich przestraszyć – ale wolał, żeby Ron, który był Gryfonem do szpiku kości, nie dowiedział się o tym, że Connor nie był jednak bohaterem.

– No tak, ale na pierwszym roku byłeś durniem – powiedział Ron. – Myślałem, że to po prostu kwestia porozumienia między parą durni.

Harry łypnął na niego.

– Czasami nie wiem, czy naprawdę mnie tu przyciągnąłeś ponieważ chcesz się dowiedzieć, co mam zamiar zrobić z moją mocą, czy też po prostu po to, żeby obrażać mnie i mojego przyjaciela.

– To pierwsze, oczywiście – powiedział Ron, a jego uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy. – Sorka, po prostu staram się sprawić, żebyś to _ty_ czuł się tutaj komfortowo. Naprawdę nie chcę cię drażnić. Żaden czystokrwisty w szkole nie chce ci teraz zajść za skórę. Im szybciej to załatwisz, tym lepiej.

– Jak ja mam wszystkim nagle ogłosić, co mam zamiar robić przez resztę swojego życia? – zażądał Harry.

Ron wzruszył ramionami, jakby ta kwestia go nie obchodziła.

– Mógłbyś wysłać ogłoszenie do ministerstwa, które zostałoby odczytane w każdym miejscu w Brytanii, gdybyś _naprawdę_ tego chciał. No dobra, może kiepski pomysł – dodał szybko, widząc rosnącą zgrozę na twarzy Harry'ego. – No to może wywiesisz gdzieś informację, którą mógłby odczytać każdy, kto jest w stanie wyczuć twoją moc, żeby wiedzieli skąd ona pochodzi i że nie chcesz im nic zrobić.

– Ale kogo to właściwie obchodzi? To moja moc – powiedział Harry.

Ron podniósł brwi.

– Kiedy masz jej aż tyle, to uwierz, wszystkich to obchodzi – powiedział. – Tak samo jak Dumbledore musi o wszystkich swoich posunięciach informować najpierw ministerstwo, albo jak wszyscy się robią nerwowi na myśl o Sam Wiesz, Kim. Tak już po prostu jest. Wszyscy widzą w tobie kolejną potęgę wychodzącą na wierzch. Zmieniasz ich poglądy na świat po prostu chodząc po szkole.

– Ale… – Harry przełknął narastającą panikę. Nie byłby w stanie wyjaśnić, dlaczego tak bardzo nie lubi gdy inni zwracają na niego uwagę, bez wyjaśniania swojego treningu. A to _naprawdę_ nie powinno nikogo interesować. Harry prędzej poświęci swoją prywatność w kwestii swojej magii, niż powie komukolwiek o swoim treningu. – Mam tylko trzynaście lat. Nikt przecież nie będzie słuchał dziecka.

Ron powoli pokręcił głową.

– Przez to są jeszcze bardziej nerwowi niż zwykle.

– Przez co?

– Że masz aż tyle mocy w tak młodym wieku. – Ron przechylił głowę i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. – Ten czas, który masz teraz, to dar, wiesz? Nikt nie wie, co się właściwie dzieje. Myślą, że może wciąż wyjdziesz na ludzi. Albo nie są pewni, że to właśnie ty jesteś tym źródłem magii. Ja się upewniłem dopiero jak dzisiaj wszedłeś do biblioteki, a Fredowi i George'owi _wydaje się_ , że coś wiedzą, ale bardziej są urzeczeni perspektywami, niż czymkolwiek innym. Ale lada moment ludzie zaczną pisać do swoich rodzin, Harry. Nie minie dużo czasu aż ktoś spróbuje cię adoptować, dla twojego własnego dobra.

– Moi rodzice…

– Nie wygląda na to, żeby dali radę cię wytrenować w korzystaniu z takich ilości magii – powiedział Ron. – A to pewnie będzie pierwszy argument, jaki padnie. Musisz zacząć _uważać_ na to, co mówisz, Harry.

– Czemu mi o tym wszystkim mówisz? – szepnął Harry, zamykając oczy. Czuł, jakby ściany wokół niego się przybliżały, jego serce waliło tak strasznie mocno. Nie chciał, żeby do tego doszło. Chciał być tak normalny jak to możliwe, chciał wrócić do cienia Connora. Tylko dlatego, że teraz znał prawdę, wcale nie znaczyło, że _wszystko_ musiało się zmienić. A teraz właśnie to się działo.

– Ponieważ – powiedział Ron – jesteś bratem mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, przez co w pewien sposób jesteś też moim bratem. – Harry otworzył oczy i zobaczył jak Ron krzywi się na myśl o posiadaniu "swego rodzaju" brata w Slytherinie. – I naprawdę wiele znaczysz dla Connora. Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Żebyś ty widział jak mu się oczy świecą, kiedy o tobie mówi… – Ron westchnął. – Wiele bym dał, żeby ktoś tak na mnie spojrzał. Może Ginny.

– Ale i tak za mną nie przepadasz – podsumował Harry.

– Jesteś Ślizgonem – odparł prosto z mostu Ron. – Przez to robię się przy tobie nerwowy. – _Gryfońska szczerość_ , pomyślał Harry, patrząc mu w oczy. _Nawet jeśli nie powinni się robić nerwowi przy innych ludziach, to jeśli są, to się do tego przyznają, nawet przed ludźmi, przed którymi nie powinni._ – A teraz zwlekasz z tym, co powinieneś zrobić. To jest naprawdę _głupie_ , Harry. Przyznaję, myślałem, że o tym wszystkim wiedziałeś już wcześniej. Nie wiedziałeś, moja wina, że oczekiwałem od ciebie jakiegoś ruchu wcześniej. Ale teraz już wiesz i musisz coś z tym wreszcie _zrobić_.

Harry zamknął oczy.

– I wydaje ci się, że jak wszyscy zareagują, jeśli ogłoszę, że jestem jakimś potężnym czarodziejem? – szepnął.

Ron złapał go za ramię. Harry zamrugał i pozwolił sobie otworzyć oczy przez niespodziewany dotyk.

– No, pewnie niektórzy Krukoni spróbują cię zbadać – powiedział spokojnie Ron. – Ale reszta spanikuje. Ślizgoni z kolei pewnie uznają, że jesteś zajebisty. Kolejny potężny czarodziej, który potrafi rozmawiać z wężami? Nie no, super!

Harry spróbował się odsunąć, ale Ron go przytrzymał.

– Puchoni pewnie będą stać po twojej stronie, przynajmniej ci, z którymi się zaprzyjaźniłeś, ale reszta spanikuje – powiedział. – I będziemy z tobą walczyć, jeśli będzie trzeba. Wiem, że myślisz, że Gryfoni są niesprawiedliwie faworyzowani…

– Nigdy czegoś takiego nie powiedziałem.

– Wszyscy Ślizgoni tak myślą. – Ron machnął ręką. – Pewnie nie potraficie się powstrzymać. Rzecz w tym, że Gryfoni są faworyzowani – a wiem o tym, bo mi rodzice powiedzieli – przez wzgląd na Pierwszą Wojnę. Podczas gdy wszyscy zastanawiali się, co zrobić i zwlekali z decyzją, albo pokornie szli na stronę Sam Wiesz, Kogo, Gryfoni od razu wiedzieli, co należy zrobić. Więc szli i _walczyli_.

– I ginęli – szepnął Harry, przypominając sobie listę ofiar, którą kiedyś przywołał z podzieleniem na domy. Gryffindor przeważał liczebnie wszystkie inne domy razem wzięte. Harry myślał, że to pewnie dlatego, że Voldemort ich nie znosił i zawsze wyszukiwał ich jako pierwszych na polu walki, albo dlatego, że byli najliczniejsi wśród aurorów. Teraz zastanawiał się, czy ta liczba nie była czasem z winy tej pochopnej, rozpaczliwej odwagi, którą Ron teraz tak zachwalał.

– No, to też. – Ron brzmiał jakby go to kompletnie nie obchodziło. – Ale to po prostu znaczy, że masz przeciw sobie całą masę ludzi, którzy będą z tobą walczyć za wszelką cenę, jeśli okażesz się złym czarodziejem. Ale spójrz na to z tej strony: będziemy walczyć _dla ciebie_ , jeśli okażesz się być po stronie Światła. Nasz dom stoi silnie po stronie Światła.

Harry chciał się temu sprzeciwić, ale zamiast tego po prostu potarł oczy.

– Czemu to w ogóle robisz? – zapytał. – Czemu mówisz o walce i umieraniu komuś, kogo prawie nie znasz?

– Connor sporo do mnie pisał w czasie tego lata – powiedział Ron, a jego twarz zachmurzyła się na moment. – Powiedział mi o Komnacie, o walce z Voldemortem i… no, o innych sprawach, na przykład o swoich snach. – Spojrzał poważnie na Harry'ego. – Wiem, czemu go tu dzisiaj nie ma.

Harry zaniemówił z zaskoczenia i zdołał tylko kiwnąć głową.

– Napisał mi, że zrozumie, jeśli chcę przestać być jego przyjacielem i wolę zaprzyjaźnić się z kimś mniej niebezpiecznym. – Ron wzruszył ramionami. – Sporo nad tym myślałem. Ale ostatecznie odpisałem mu, że wciąż chcę się z nim przyjaźnić. I jeśli to oznacza myślenie o walce i umieraniu, to niech i tak będzie.

Harry przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Ron zdawał się być zupełnie szczery. Harry uważał, że ta szczerość zostanie poddana surowemu egzaminowi, jak zostanie w nią wycelowana różdżka śmierciożercy.

Ale…

Była w tym też pewna odwaga. Do tego nikt w Slytherinie nie powiedział mu o potencjalnych konsekwencjach jego mocy. Kiwnął Ronowi.

– Dzięki – powiedział, a jego głos był dziwnie zachrypnięty, jakby był wdzięczny do łez.

– Żaden problem – powiedział Ron. – Teraz przynajmniej wiem, czemu niczego z tym nie robiłeś. Ale musisz coś zrobić i to szybko, dobra? – Nagle podniósł głowę i spojrzał na korytarz między regałami. – A ty _czego_ chcesz, Malfoy?

– Chcę się dowiedzieć, co ty wyprawiasz z moim przyjacielem, Weasley – powiedział Draco, uśmiechając się do niego krzywo, po czym spojrzał surowo na Harry'ego. – I co ty właściwie robiłeś tu z nim.

Jego głos był przepełniony zazdrością, co do tego Harry nie miał żadnej wątpliwości. Pokręcił głową. Nie było sensu z nim dyskutować.

– Rozmawialiśmy o szachach – powiedział, a Ron zerknął na niego i uśmiechnął się dziwnym pół–uśmieszkiem.

– Właśnie – powiedział, mijając Harry'ego. Uśmiechnął się z wyższością do Dracona, kiedy go ostrożnie obchodził dookoła. Nie był to wytrenowany uśmiech Snape'a, ale z drugiej strony Harry miał wrażenie, że niewielu ludzi potrafiłoby się tak uśmiechnąć jak on. – Do zobaczenia, Harry.

– Można wiedzieć, co to miało być? – zażądał Draco.

Harry spojrzał na niego spode łba.

– Może ci się to wydawać dziwne, Draco, ale naprawdę nie muszę ci się ze wszystkiego tłumaczyć.

* * *

Draco zacisnął pięść. Nie byłby w stanie wyjaśnić, czemu to było dla niego takie ważne w sposób, w który Harry byłby w stanie zrozumieć. Poza tym, próbował już cały tydzień, a Harry ciągle tylko się od niego uparcie odsuwał.

 _Czemu musisz wiedzieć, gdzie idę, Draco?_

 _Co cię obchodzi, o której wrócę do dormitorium, Draco?_

 _Czemu tak cię to obchodzi, dlaczego mnie nie było w ekspresie, Draco?_

A Draco chciał powiedzieć, że czuł się, jakby on oddał wszystko co miał dla tej przyjaźni, a Harry nie dał mu niczego w zamian, poza tym, co dawał wszystkim nieświadomie i jedyne, co nieświadomie dawał Draconowi był tylko on sam.

Ale Harry by tego nie zrozumiał. Draco już zdążył się o tym przekonać. Nie _docierało_ do niego, że był tak ważny dla Dracona, że był wart tego, by czuć się o niego zazdrosnym, że był wart tego, by dzielić z nim prywatne rozmowy, że Draco wciąż przeżywał fakt, że Harry nadal cierpiał z powodów ogromnych uszkodzeń w sferze mentalnej i magicznej.

Och, rozumiał te uczucia, kiedy się je przeniosło na innych ludzi. Sam był zazdrosny o czas, jaki jego brat spędzał z innymi ludźmi, a nie z nim, to było oczywiste, do tego szanował prywatne rozmowy, jakie Draco dzielił z Vince'em i Gregiem o ludziach, których spotkali w dzieciństwie, do tego martwił się o Dracona pod każdym możliwym względem, tak długo jak to nie miało do czynienia z uczuciami wobec niego samego. Jedyne, co był w stanie zrobić z takimi uczuciami, to przyjąć do wiadomości, że one istnieją. Nie potrafił zrozumieć _dlaczego_.

I to powoli dobijało Dracona – że to się w ogóle działo, że nie mógł się zemścić na ludziach, którzy tak strasznie skrzywdzili Harry'ego nie krzywdząc przy okazji samego Harry'ego, że Harry nie zrozumiałby nawet, gdyby Draco się zemścił, że tak wiele go kosztowało utrzymywanie tej przyjaźni, kiedy dostawał tak niewiele w zamian.

Obrócił się na pięcie i wybiegł z biblioteki, ignorując zaskoczony krzyk Harry'ego i wysoki skrzek Granger, która kazała mu w tej chwili wracać do stołu i pomóc jej ogarnąć notatki. Pobiegł w górę po schodach, kierując się w stronę sowiarni. Nikogo nie powinno tam być o tej porze w sobotę. Normalni ludzie albo spali, albo byli na błoniach.

I nikogo tam _nie było_ , więc Draco stał tylko w ciszy, słuchając szelestu piór, szurania pazurów. Wokół niego unosił się zapach sowich wypluwek. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, pozwalając, by zapach piżma wypełnił jego płuca. Po chwili wreszcie mógł pomyśleć o czymś innym, ruszył więc w kierunku sowich przysmaków, chcąc dać kilka swojej sowie, Imperiusowi, kiedy przez okno wleciał puszczyk zwyczajny i z miejsca poleciał w jego stronę.

Zaskoczony Draco pozwolił sowie wylądować na swoim ramieniu. Miała przywiązany do nogi list, więc go odwiązał, po czym wziął trochę jedzenia z miski innej sowy i wrzucił tej do woreczka jako zapłatę. Sowa zahuczała na niego z niesmakiem, ale odleciała na żerdź i zaczęła jeść.

Draco przeczytał list.

Był od jego matki i chociaż zrobił koszmarny grymas, o którym mówiła, bardziej zainteresowały go trzy ostatnie linijki.

 _Poruszę dla Ciebie góry, Draco. Musisz tylko powiedzieć słowo, albo spojrzeć na mnie w specjalny sposób. Już w przeszłości miałam okazję interpretować poprawnie Twoje miny. Nic się nie bój, mój skarbie. Dostaniesz to, czego potrzebujesz._

Draco zamknął oczy. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy to było naprawdę sprawiedliwe, poprosić własną matkę o coś takiego.

 _Do Azkabanu ze sprawiedliwością_ , uznał po chwili. Naprawdę _tego potrzebuję. Muszę ją poprosić, żeby pomogła mi wyleczyć Harry'ego, żeby wreszcie przestał cierpieć._

Odwrócił się szybko, by wziąć ze stojaka pergamin i pióro, i odpisał na list. Możliwość zakończenia tego bólu napełniła go euforią, już miał w głowie wizję Harry'ego, który wraca do niego, pełen pokory i przeprosin, żeby zapytać Dracona, co się właściwie dzieje.

Czuł się znacznie lżej na duchu, kiedy patrzył jak Imperius odlatuje w dal, niosąc jego list.

 _Mama to wszystko naprawi._


	9. Omen przejętej władzy

W porównaniu do poprzednich, ten rozdział będzie głośny. Do tego zdaję sobie sprawę, że wielu osobom może się nie spodobać. Ee, przepraszam?

 **Rozdział ósmy: Omen przejętej władzy**

Harry leżał na swoim łóżku w dormitorium Slytherinu, przygryzając wargę i patrząc na Mapę Huncwotów. Bez problemu znalazł na niej Connora i Syriusza – przebywali razem w pokoju na siódmym piętrze. Nie ruszyli się stamtąd od wielu godzin.

Walczył z chęcią pójścia i zapytania, czy jego bratu nic nie jest. Connor spędził cały weekend z Syriuszem, czego Harry dowiedział się jak rano wpadł przypadkiem na Rona. Wyglądało na to, że nawet nie ruszył pracy domowej. Nie pojawił się w Wielkiej Sali, żeby coś zjeść. Nie robił niczego, co Harry mógłby zdefiniować jako normalne zachowanie Connora.

 _Czyżby_ naprawdę _aż tak poważnie podchodził do swoich obowiązków?_

Harry westchnął i już miał powiedzieć słowa, które sprawiłyby, że mapa by zniknęła, kiedy jedna z kropek nagle wyszła z pokoju. Patrzył jak "Connor Potter" szedł korytarzami Hogwartu i przyjął do wiadomości prawdę, kiedy zobaczył, jak kropka skręca w stronę lochów.

 _Idzie się ze mną zobaczyć._

Harry wygrzebał się z łóżka i stuknął szybko różdżką mapę, mrucząc "Koniec psot". Na szczęście, nikogo akurat nie było w ich pokoju; Vince i Greg poszli gdzieś, Merlin jeden wie gdzie, Blaise siedział w bibliotece, a Draco siedział w pokoju wspólnym, czytając jakieś książki, które wcześniej tego dnia podesłała mu jego matka.

Harry, rzecz jasna, będzie musiał go minąć w drodze do wyjścia. Zawahał się, westchnął, po czym uznał, że chyba nie ma innego wyjścia. Poza tym, to nie tak, że _bał się_ Dracona.

 _Bardziej się boję, że on się mnie przestraszy_ , pomyślał, ostrożnie schodząc po schodach i wchodząc do pokoju wspólnego.

Draco zerknął na niego, kiedy go mijał w drodze do drzwi, ale natychmiast wrócił wzrokiem do swojej książki. Harry powiedział sobie, że mu to nie przeszkadza, a już na pewno nie martwi. Jak Draco czytał, to nie mógł się kłócić z Harrym.

 _Szkoda tylko, że nie wiem, co go tak wciągnęło._ Książki nie miały tytułów na okładkach ani grzbietach, tylko symbole. Harry rozpoznał jeden z nich – srebrna żmija rodu Guile, których ostatni członek zginął, walcząc po stronie Mrocznego Pana Grindelwalda. Nie zaskoczył Harry'ego fakt, że biblioteka Malfoyów zawierała książki o rodzie Guile'ów, ale miał nadzieję, że Draco będzie ostrożny względem tego, czego się z tych książek nauczy.

 _No i przyznaję, sam strasznie chciałbym je przeczytać,_ pomyślał, wychodząc z pokoju wspólnego akurat w porę, by spotkać się z nadchodzącym Connorem.

Ten zamarł na moment, kiedy go zobaczył, zamrugał i uśmiechnął się.

– Ano tak. Mapa. No jasne. – Pokręcił głową, po czym ruszył w stronę Harry'ego i objął go niedźwiedzim uściskiem. Harry przytulił go, zaskoczony. Zawsze zapominał, że Connor jest nieco od niego wyższy, póki takie spotkania nie przypominały mu o jego wzroście i wadze.

Harry odczekał chwilę, aż Connor się w końcu od niego nie odsunął, tańcząc lekko w miejscu i uśmiechając się jak idiota.

– Czym sobie zawdzięczam ten zaszczyt? – zapytał.

Connor roześmiał się i dźwięk ten brzmiał dla Harry'ego jak nadejście wiosny.

– Harry! Mama przysłała mi parę książek, a potem Syriusz powiedział mi o czymś, co kiedyś usłyszał, a ja to sobie poskładałem do kupy i powiedział, że mam rację i _mam_! Miałem _rację_! – Zaśmiał się, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze i kręcąc się w kółko.

Harry podniósł brew, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać własnego uśmiechu.

– Connor, nie siedzę ci w głowie. Możesz mi wyjaśnić, o czym mówisz?

Connor zdołał się wreszcie uspokoić, ale wciąż się szczerzył szeroko.

– Sorka, Harry. Ale… no, słuchaj. Słyszałeś kiedyś o autorze zwanym Griphook Fishbaggin?

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Brzmi goblińsko.

– Bo był. – Connor wzruszył ramionami. – Tylko, że nie słyszałem, żeby gobliny miały nazwiska, więc może był adoptowany przez nie, czy coś. W każdym razie, mama mi wysłała napisaną przez niego książkę, bo przeczytałem coś na temat, że gobliny raz były sojusznikami czarodziejów, a innym razem byli ich wrogami, więc chciałem sprawdzić, czy mogłyby mi pomóc w walce z Voldemortem. I on napisał o tym… czymś. – Connor machnął ręką. – Koncepcie. Idei. Nie wiem, ciężko to wyjaśnić, jak się tego nie zobaczy na własne oczy. On sam nadał temu czemuś jakieś sześćdziesiąt imion. Kilka stron jest poświęconych tylko wyjaśnianiu co te imiona znaczą w gobbledegook.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– I odkryłeś, co to jest?

Connor wyszczerzył się.

– Tak! Najbliższe ludzkie słowo, jakie można do tego użyć, to _prorok_. Gobliny mają tę plotkę, albo przepowiednię – tyle że Fishbaggin ciągle twierdzi, że to nie może być przepowiednia, ale stronę później znowu tłumaczy słowo na proroka – że pewnego dnia powstanie wielki przywódca, który ich poprowadzi. I będzie miał różne obowiązki. A oni pomogą mu się zmierzyć z jego przeciwnikami, łącznie z "tym pochodzącym z ciemności". – Connor zamilknął na dłuższą chwilę, a Harry czekał. Wiedział, kiedy jego brat zdaje sobie sprawę, że źle dobrał słowo.

– Ale najlepsze w tym wszystkim jest to – szepnął Connor – _najlepsze_ jest to, Harry, że Fishbaggin zawsze używa takiego samego słowa jak mówi o tym przywódcy.

– Jakiego? – zapytał Harry.

– Co? A, nie wiem w sumie. Nie wiem, jak wymówić gobbledegok. – Oczy Connora lśniły. – Ale wspomniałem o nim Syriuszowi i on mi je przetłumaczył. I to oznacza kogoś z darem przymuszenia, jak ja. – Spojrzał na Harry'ego, oczy mu płonęły. – To oznacza, że to jednak nie może być mroczny dar, Harry! Pytałem o to Syriusza, a on to potwierdził. Jak _może_ być mroczny, skoro po świecie krążą historie, że mam być jakimś prorokiem goblinów?

Harry zamrugał i już po chwili znowu był przytulany przez swojego brata. Connor ścisnął go mocno, po czym odskoczył od niego.

– Wybacz – powiedział. – Lecę powiedzieć Ronowi. I tak pewnie się już zastanawia, gdzie jestem. Ale chciałem powiedzieć najpierw tobie.

Harry spojrzał na niego z ukosa.

– Czemu?

Connor spojrzał na niego bez wyrazu.

– No bo jesteś moim _bratem_ – powiedział, jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło i pewnie nawet tak było. Pomachał do Harry'ego wesoło, pobiegł w górę po schodach i po chwili już go nie było.

Harry oparł się o ścianę i zamknął oczy. Chciał wierzyć Connorowi. Chciał być pewien, że jego brat ma w sobie dar Światła, a nie Mroku. Naprawdę chciał tego spokoju umysłu.

Ale wciąż słyszał w głowie słowa Remusa, że sztuki Mroku są oparte na przymuszaniu. Kiedy Harry go o to zapytał, Remus mu potwierdził, że _Imperio_ było kwintesencją mrocznej klątwy. Skoro Connor – i Syriusz – potrafili zrobić pewną jego wersję, to jakim cudem miałby to być świetlisty dar?

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i opanował swoje myśli. _Pozwalasz się kierować swoim uprzedzeniom,_ warknął na siebie. _Nawet nie pogratulowałeś Connorowi jego nowej pozycji – roli, którą chętnie chce wziąć na siebie, takiej, którą jeszcze w zeszłym roku z radością byś powitał, którą jeszcze w zeszłym roku byłbyś rad, że przyjmuje. To przecież dobrze, że wreszcie myśli o swoich obowiązkach, prawda? A ty i te twoje głupie uprzedzenia tylko wszystko popsują. Był po twojej stronie odkąd odkrył, że jednak nie jesteś Mrocznym Panem, po prostu opętanym przez niego. Czemu sam nie możesz być po jego stronie? No to się czujesz nieswojo w towarzystwie kogoś, kto używa przymuszenia. To nie znaczy, że nie da się jej użyć w czasie wojny, albo w sprawie większego dobra._

Ale to brzmiało, jakby Dumbledore miał rację i to, co zrobił, było słuszne.

Harry'emu chwilę zajęło wymyślenie na to argumentu. _Mój brat to nie Dumbledore. Connor jest tym, kim powinien być, kim się urodził by być, kim Voldemort go naznaczył. Jest dobrym człowiekiem. Ma rację w kwestii potencjalnego wykorzystania swojego daru i jeśli jest pod tym względem nieco naiwny, to po prostu świadectwo tego, że Mrok go nigdy nie dotknął. To wszystko._

Teraz tylko musiał sobie powtarzać tę myśl raz za razem, póki w nią nie uwierzy.

* * *

 _Harry, czy możesz się spotkać ze mną w korytarzu prowadzącym na zajęcia z zaklęć o siódmej?_

Notatka nie była podpisana, ale Harry wszędzie rozpoznałby sposób pisania Connora, a sowa, która mu ją przyniosła, była jedną ze szkolnych. Spojrzał w górę, pochwycił spojrzenie swojego brata i kiwnął głową. Connor wyglądał przez chwilę na zaskoczonego, ale uśmiechnął się.

 _No i świetnie_ , pomyślał Harry, chowając notatkę do kieszeni. _Dzięki temu będę miał wymówkę, żeby unikać Dracona przez cały wieczór._

Draco spędził trzy dni tego tygodnia, ignorując Harry'ego i czytając książki, ale tego dnia, w czwartek, powrócił ze zdwojoną siłą. Teraz się gapił. Nieustannie zadawał Harry'emu pytania – o jego ulubiony kolor, ulubione jedzenie, czy _naprawdę_ musi jeść i mówić w tym samym czasie, jak jakiś barbarzyńca, czy Weasley. Harry starał się odpowiadać tak cierpliwie jak tylko mógł. Obawiał się jednak, że zaraz cierpliwość mu się skończy.

Próbował zapytać Dracona i kilku innych członków domu Slytherina, czemu nikt mu nie powiedział o mocy, którą wyczuł Ron. Milicenta tylko uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. Pansy zmieniła temat, pytając go o wywar tojadowy. Blaise zaczął się wykręcać, po czym uciekł, ponieważ jego wymówki były beznadziejne i Harry w nie nie uwierzył.

Draco nie pozwolił się nawet zapytać, bo stale zadawał własne pytania i właśnie podszedł do Harry'ego, żeby ponownie jakieś zadać.

– Co to była za notatka, Harry? – zapytał. – Od kogo?

– Nieważne – powiedział Harry, starając się skupić na tatrze melasowej. To był ulubiony przysmak Sylarany. W tej chwili przeprowadzał na sobie własne testy kontroli magii, starając się wybadać, jak blisko może podejść do wspomnień o niej i nie poddać się własnej furii i zgryzocie, badając czy zdoła zamienić pamięć o niej w coś dobrego. Jasne, często w czasie tych testów piekły go oczy, czy miał problemy z oddychaniem, ale to i tak było lepsze niż przerażająca pewność, że zaraz się rozpłacze, jaką czuł wcześniej.

– Powiedz mi – powiedział Draco. – Chcę, żebyś mi powiedział.

Harry spojrzał na niego z ukosa. Draco przyglądał mu się chłodno – wzrokiem Rona, wzrokiem Lucjusza, wzrokiem czarodzieja czystej krwi, który przeprowadza jakiś skomplikowany taniec. Harry pokręcił lekko głową.

– Nie chcę.

Draco wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na ręce Harry'ego, tuż obok miejsca, w którym ostatnim razem zostawił siniec. Harry poczuł jak jego magia się podnosi wokół niego wraz z jego gniewem na myśl o tym, że znowu będzie nim ktoś tak pomiatał.

Draco momentalnie opuścił rękę i uśmiechnął się do niego.

– W porządku, Harry. Nie musisz mi mówić, jeśli nie chcesz.

Harry zamrugał na niego. Chwilę później twarz Dracona ponownie zrobiła się chłodna i surowa, po czym kiwnął głową, jakby potwierdził coś o Harrym, o co chciał go zapytać.

Harry'emu było dość dziwnych wydarzeń jak na jeden wieczór. Wstał.

– Idę do biblioteki, popracować z Connorem nad naszym projektem z transmutacji.

– Twój brat wciąż nie ruszył się ze swojego stołu. – Draco oparł się o swoje krzesło i przyjrzał się Harry'emu.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Powiedział, że później do mnie dołączy.

Odszedł od stołu Slytherina, w pełni świadomy, że każdy, kto na niego spojrzy, będzie wiedział, że jest podirytowany, ale w tej chwili naprawdę niewiele go to interesowało. Oczywiście, teraz jak zwracał na to uwagę, zaczął zauważać jak głowy się obracają, kiedy mija inne stoły, a ręce podnoszą się, by potrzeć oczy, nosy czy ręce i podejrzenie napływające do oczu wielu czystokrwistych czarodziejów.

 _Musisz coś zrobić_ , zabrzęczał głos Rona w jego głowie, a Harry zacisnął zęby. Tak, musiał, przyjął to do wiadomości, ale wcale nie znaczyło to, że mu się to musiało podobać.

Z wielkim wysiłkiem zdołał opanować swoją magię, przypominając sobie, że ostatnim razem, kiedy Connor chciał się z nim prywatnie zobaczyć, to chciał mu przekazać dobre wieści. Pewnie tym razem będzie miał ich więcej. Harry naprawdę nie mógł się tego doczekać po tak męczącym dniu.

Rzucił na siebie zaklęcie kameleona tuż przed wejściem w odpowiedni korytarz, nie chcąc rzucać się w oczy, nim Connor się tu nie znajdzie. Minęło go kilku uczniów, rozmawiając o czymś, co Harry nie uznał za wymagające aż takiego entuzjazmu. Nie zauważyli go. Harry był rad. Skorzystał z tych chwil samotności, by zamknąć oczy i policzyć do dziesięciu. Nauczył się słów w gobbledgooku i po syreniemu właśnie po to, żeby mieć czym zabijać czas. Odkrywanie jak wymawiać bogaty w spółgłoski gobbledgook, czy zawodzący syreni, który docelowo miał być mówiony pod wodą, zajmowały prawie całą jego koncentrację; nigdy nie miał zdolności do języków.

– Harry?

Harry zamrugał. Connor był tuż przed nim, rozglądając się, jakby nie był pewien, czy nie przyszedł za wcześnie. Harry rozwiał zaklęcie.

– Hej, Connor. Dobrze cię widzieć.

Connor wyszczerzył się do niego.

– No, ciebie też. – Westchnął lekko. – Harry, ja… chciałbym cię o coś poprosić. – Odwrócił wzrok i polizał usta, jakby nie mógł się doczekać aż powie to, co chciał, ale jednocześnie naprawdę nie chciał tego robić.

Harry podniósł brwi. Cieszył się, że może pomóc w jakiś sposób swojemu bratu, ale jeśli to okaże, to może doprowadzić do pytań, na które nie chciał teraz odpowiadać. Connor wciąż nie wiedział o jego treningu.

– Tak?

– Widzisz… – Connor zaszurał nogą o posadzkę. – Moim problemem jest Ginny Weasley.

Harry zamrugał.

– Młodsza siostra Rona?

Connor przytaknął.

– Chyba się we mnie podkochuje, czy coś. – Jego policzki i uszy były już kompletnie czerwone. – Sam nie wiem, skąd jej się to wzięło. Ale ostatnio ciągle za mną łazi. Wielka Sala, Wieża Gryffindoru… i na zajęcia z Syriuszem. Do tego nie zawsze ją widzę. Jest naprawdę szybka i sprytna.

– I chcesz, żebym ją powstrzymał? – zapytał Harry z powątpiewaniem.

Connor kiwnął głową.

– Nawet wymyśliłem jak, ale nie mam zdolności, żeby to zrobić, a Hermiona jest przyjaciółką Ginny. Czy mógłbyś… czy mógłbyś zrobić eliksir wielosokowy, żebyś wyglądał jak ja i ją czasem odciągnął ode mnie?

Harry przechylił głowę.

– Eliksiru wielosokowego nie robi się ot tak, Connor – ostrzegł swojego brata. – Uwarzenie go trochę mi zajmie, a w międzyczasie Ginny wciąż będzie za tobą chodziła. Możliwe, że znudzi się tobą, zanim ja skończę z eliksirem.

– Wiem, że trochę ci to zajmie, ale i tak strasznie cię o to proszę – powiedział Connor. – Ron powiedział mi, że ona się _nigdy_ nie poddaje. Kiedyś czekała jakiś rok, żeby zemścić się na Percym za to, że ten zmienił jej ulubionego misia w węża, mimo, że wszyscy jej tłumaczyli, że to był wypadek. Myślę, że w październiku dalej będzie za mną łazić. A Syriusz powiedział, że chce przejść z moim treningiem na wyższy poziom. – Spojrzał błagalnie na Harry'ego. – Proszę, Harry…

Harry westchnął i kiwnął głową.

– Dobra. Ale potrzebuję kilku twoich włosów. Inaczej eliksir nie zadziała.

– To akurat żaden problem – powiedział Connor z ulgą, po czym wyrwał sobie kilka włosów z głowy i podał je Harry'emu.

Harry poczuł, że coś jest nie tak, jak tylko je przyjął. Wzdłuż jego ramienia poleciał szybki impuls, jakby elektryczny. Chwilę później poczuł bardzo znajome uczucie trzaskania, kiedy sieć feniksa ponownie spróbowała się odbudować.

Próbował podskoczyć, krzyknąć, sięgnąć po różdżkę. Zamiast tego stał tylko, kompletnie spętany zaklęciem paraliżującym i patrzył jak iluzja Connora rozmywa się przed nim, ujawniając Albusa Dumbledore'a, patrzącego na niego surowo, ale i ze smutkiem w oczach.

– Przykro mi, że musiało do tego dojść, mój chłopcze – powiedział, podnosząc różdżkę. – Ale nie mogę ci pozwolić odwołać decyzji, które już podjąłeś. Nie pozwolę ci wywrócić świata do góry nogami tylko dlatego, że chcesz, żeby twoja magia była wolna. Będziesz szczęśliwszy z nową siecią, obiecuję. W tej chwili nie tylko sam jesteś nieszczęśliwy, ale też sprawiasz, że inni są.

Harry starał się odwrócić rękę, pozwolić włosom opaść, ale nie był w stanie. Nawet jego tarcze, te które wzniósł, by chronić się przed magią Dumbledore'a, zniknęły jakby nigdy ich tam nie było. Wina musiała leżeć we włosach. Dumbledore musiał je zaczarować tak, żeby zniwelowały jego tarcze i unieruchomiły go i było po wszystkim jak tylko dotknęły jego nagiej skóry. Może to nawet naprawdę były włosy Connora i pogłębiły efekt dzięki dzielącej ich więzi krwi.

Dumbledore odczekał chwilę, jakby oczekując aż Harry kiwnie głową, czy się w jakiś inny sposób zgodzi, ale w końcu chyba sobie przypomniał, że jego chłopak jest pod zaklęciem paraliżującym. Westchnął.

– Przykro mi – powtórzył. – _Expleo penuriam…_

Nagle zawył i obrócił się, a jego różdżka wypadła mu z rąk w nagłym szoku z bólu. Harry zauważył małego, szarego szczura, gryzącego zajadle Dumbledore'a po kostkach, nim ten nie odskoczył na bok, unikając oślepiająco jasnej błyskawicy, którą strzeliły w niego szaty Dumbledore'a, i nie transmutował się w Petera.

– Wszystko widziałem – było pierwszym, co padło z ust Petera, kiedy ten wycofywał się przed Dumbledore'em, aż nie znalazł się między nim a Harrym. Na ślepo wyciągnął za siebie rękę i strząsnął włosy z dłoni Harry'ego. Harry wreszcie mógł wziąć głębszy oddech i pozwolił swojej magii owinąć się wokół siebie i wznieść się. Peter zdawał się tego nie zauważyć, wciąż w pełni skupiony na Dumbledorze. – Naprawdę ci się wydawało, że ci to ujdzie na sucho?

Dumbledore nic nie powiedział, ale jasnoczerwona klątwa wystrzeliła z jego leżącej na ziemi różdżki, prosto w Petera. Harry zorientował się, że Peter nie ma zamiaru zrobić uniku.

Warknął z irytacją – chronienie innych i przyjmowanie na siebie klątw to była _jego_ rola, nie Petera – i rzucił niemal instynktowne _Protego_. Pojawiło się tuż przed Peterem i odbiło klątwę w kierunku Dumbledore'a. Oczywiście, klątwa rozwiała się, nim zdążyła sięgnąć tak daleko.

Magia Harry'ego krążyła wokół niego, ten szczególny jej rodzaj, której rdzeń był zrobiony z ukrytej w pudełku furii. Ściana za nim była już pokryta lodem. Odetchnął, głęboko i spokojnie, po czym zwrócił się do swojej magii, _Nie. Teraz tylko chronimy._

Nie miała żadnych przeciwwskazań, ale powietrze przed nim zrobiło się tak zimne, że mógł zobaczyć swój oddech. Dumbledore przyglądał się im spokojnie, jakby przed chwilą nie stracił nad sobą panowania i nie rzucił żadnej klątwy. Jeśli zauważył pełznący w jego kierunku po ścianach szron, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

Kiedy wreszcie przemówił, jego głos był pełen żalu.

– Peter, Peter, Peter. Coś ty najlepszego zrobił? Zdajesz sobie w ogóle sprawę z tego, że swoją pochopnością właśnie naraziłeś cały czarodziejski świat? – Pokręcił głową, powoli, patrząc na niego z zawodem w oczach. – Tak niewiele pozostało po chłopcu, którego kiedyś znałem, chłopcu, który był gotów poświęcić wszystko by uratować swoich przyjaciół.

Harry poczuł dotknięcie prawdy niczym wiatr na karku. _Czyli Peter… on naprawdę poszedł do Azkabanu na rozkaz Dumbledore'a? Naprawdę pozwolił Voldemortowi nas zaatakować dlatego, że Dumbledore mu kazał?_

To by znaczyło, że Dumbledore naraził _Connora_ na niebezpieczeństwo.

Tylko dzięki kanałom, które Harry wyrył w sobie tego lata, którymi jego magia zawsze biega, nikt nie zginął tego dnia w tym korytarzu. Harry czuł jak wzbiera w nim energia gotowa wybuchnąć w każdej chwili, która rozerwałaby go na kawałki, a ułamek sekundy później rozszarpałaby Petera i zabiłaby Dumbledore'a. Zamknął kanały.

 _Nie._

Zachwiał się na nogach, kiedy jego magia zawyła na niego za tę niechęć, orając jego umysł pazurami. Czuł jak jego usta otwierają się od niemego krzyku, ale zdusił chęć wrzasku, stłamsił swoją magię, odsunął od siebie chęć zniszczenia. _On_ był władcą swojej magii, władcą samego siebie. Nikt inny nie musiał się z nim mierzyć o ten tytuł.

Dłuższą chwilę zajął mu powrót do siebie, uspokojenie rozszalałych fal magii, kiedy te uderzały w niego, starając się go przewrócić, zranić. Dopiero wtedy zdołał się skupić na głosie Petera, który stracił wszelką kpinę, którą wcześniej był przesiąknięty i został zastąpiony czystą wściekłością.

– … _popatrz_ na niego, Albusie. _Popatrz_ , co mu zrobiłeś. To jest _dziecko_ , cholerne _dziecko_ , syn _Jamesa_ i _Lily_. Kiedyś twierdziłeś, że ich kochasz, że zrobisz dla nich wszystko, poruszysz dla nich góry. I dla Syriusza i Remusa też. Tylko dzięki tobie żaden z nas nie wyleciał po tym, jak Remus niemal zabił Snape'a. I tak wyrażasz swoją miłość? Czy to się stanie wszystkim naszym dzieciom, nawet jeśli nie stanie się nam? Popatrz na niego i powiedz mi, że możesz to zrobić.

– Mogę – powiedział Dumbledore, głosem wciąż bezgranicznie smutnym. – Muszę, Peter. – Jego twarz nabrała surowości, kiedy się zorientował, że Harry na niego patrzy. – Znałeś cenę, kiedy ją płaciłeś. On też znał swoją, kiedy ją płacił.

– Zmieniłem zdanie – powiedział Peter bez ogródek. – I zniszczyłem swoją sieć, Albusie. Jestem tu z własnej woli, a nie przez wzgląd na to szaleństwo, w którego udawanie mnie zmusiłeś.

Dumbledore przez krótką chwilę patrzył na niego z kompletnym zaskoczeniem. Harry zamrugał. _Nie spodziewał się, że Peter to powie._

 _Myśli, że sieci nie da się zniszczyć?_

Dumbledore jednak szybko wziął się w garść, a jego twarz nabrała strasznie surowego wyrazu. Przypomniała Harry'emu twarz, którą widział w myślodsiewni, kiedy Dumbledore przyszedł do Doliny Godryka, by go spętać.

– Od niektórych wyborów nie można się wycofać, Peter. Uprzedziłem cię o tym, kiedy rzucałem na ciebie sieć. Mimo wszystko przysiągłeś mi, że robiłeś to z własnej woli.

– Harry'emu nigdy nie dałeś tego wyboru – powiedział Peter. – I to jest po prostu obrzydliwe z twojej strony.

Dumbledore pokręcił głową. Jego moc rosła wokół niego i Harry wiedział, że lada moment spróbuje się przebić przez _Protego_.

– Harry miał szansę na podjęcie swojego wyboru. Tylko nieszczęśliwy przypadek sprawił, że zaczął ją kwestionować. Tom Riddle zasiał zamęt w jego umyśle i przez to Harry zaczął w siebie wątpić. Odstępuje od swojego obowiązku tylko dlatego, że został ranny, Peter. Musisz zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. – Spojrzał za Petera i pochwycił wzrok Harry'ego. – Gdyby jego umysł był w jednym kawałku, to znałby swoje obowiązki i byłby szczęśliwy.

– Czyli jego sieć powinna była być zakopana? – prychnął Peter. – Ile on miał lat, kiedy to na niego rzuciłeś? Musiał być przynajmniej…

– Cztery – powiedział Harry, uznając, że wreszcie może wydusić coś z siebie, co nie byłoby bezsensownym wrzaskiem. Głowa wciąż go bolała, jakby ktoś próbował ją zmiażdżyć, a jego magia wciąż się wiła w nim i wokół niego, warcząc i uderzając od czasu do czasu w limity, jakie na siebie nałożył, ale uważał, że wreszcie jest w stanie mówić. – Miałem cztery lata.

Peter nie obejrzał się na niego, ale Harry zauważył nagłe spięcie jego ramion i mógł się domyślić, jak wyglądała jego mina.

– Cztery – powtórzył Peter, głosem kompletnie pozbawionym emocji.

Dumbledore prawdopodobnie uznał, że nic więcej nie zyska tą rozmową. Jego następny atak był niczym młot, wymierzony w tarczę _Protego_. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiej potęgi ukrytej za jednym zaklęciem. Było niczym taran.

Zareagował instynktownie, w sposób, w jaki Snape nauczył go reagować na zbyt silne ataki podczas zajęć oklumencji. Złapał Petera i przetoczył się na bok, pozwalając się zaklęciu tarczy rozpaść na kawałki. Siła młota przeleciała przez niego i naruszyła ścianę. Harry przez chwilę tylko się patrzył na opadające kamienie.

Wiedział, że Dumbledore miał pełną kontrolę nad swoją mocą. Był pewien, że zaklęcie rozwiałoby się zanim dotarłoby do niego, ostatecznie Dumbledore nie chciał jego śmierci.

Ale zabiłoby Petera.

Harry miał dość. Popchnął Petera, zmuszając go do biegu w dół korytarza, po czym spojrzał na Dumbledore'a.

– _Haurio!_ – powiedział stanowczo, podnosząc rękę przed siebie.

Z jego dłoni wyłoniła się zielona tarcza, po czym rozrosła się, w pełni zasłaniając jego i Petera. To zaabsorbuje dowolne zaklęcie, jakie Dumbledore na nich rzuci. Powinno dać Peterowi czas na ucieczkę.

Kiedy się odwrócił, zorientował się, że Peter nie miał żadnego zamiaru uciekać. Zamiast tego starał się wyjrzeć zza zielonej tarczy, prawdopodobnie po to, by cisnąć czymś w Dumbledore'a, czy to kolejnym oskarżeniem, czy może tym razem klątwą.

– _Wynoś_ się stąd, na litość Merlina – syknął na niego Harry, popychając go i ledwie powstrzymując się od bardzo snape'owego przytyku o głupich Gryfonach, którzy marnują cały swój potencjał po prostu rzucając się do walki.

– Ale chcę…

– Nic mi nie powiesz, ani mnie nie ochronisz, ani nic, jeśli teraz tutaj zginiesz. – Harry ponownie go popchnął.

Peter zawahał się na moment, po czym uśmiechnął do niego blado.

– Masz rację – powiedział. – Dzięki za zaufanie, Harry. – Chwilę później transmutował się z powrotem w szczura i uciekł, a jego pazurki rozpaczliwie drapały o posadzkę, kiedy salwował się ucieczką. Harry'emu przemknęła przez głowę krótka nadzieja, że nie natknie się na panią Norris.

Wrócił swoją uwagą w pełni do swojej tarczy. Dumbledore był od niego potężniejszy, ale teraz używał swojej mocy w bardzo niewyrafinowany sposób, to był ten sam rodzaj surowej energii, którą Harry niszczył okna w rezydencji Malfoyów i leczył się. Taka magia nie potrzebowała żadnych kanałów. Harry wiedział, że na tym poziomie jest w stanie z nim walczyć.

I chciał to zrobić. A jego furii naprawdę by się spodobało, gdyby to zrobił.

Ale przypomniał sobie Hogwart i echem w jego głowie odbił się głos Remusa, mówiący, że tylko rozważenie wolnej woli rozróżnia zaklęcie Mroczne od Świetlistego. Jeśli teraz zniszczy szkołę, jak to by było gdyby teraz pozwolił swojej magii robić, co jej się podoba, to nie byłby lepszy od Voldemorta.

Jeszcze przez chwilę utrzymywał tarczę, po czym opuścił ją i przetoczył się na podłodze, uciekając zaklęciu z drogi. I tak go złapało rąbkiem i miotnęło nim o ścianę, ale chociaż go obiło, Harry wiedział, że niczego sobie nie złamał. Dzięki _Crucio_ Quirrella, jakie musiał znieść na pierwszym roku, wiedział w jaki sposób boli złamane żebro. Od razu wstał i spojrzał Dumbledore'owi w oczy.

Wciąż były spokojne. Harry mu tego zazdrościł – że był w stanie przywołać taką ilość magii bez bycia opętanym przez złość.

– Gdzie jest Glizdogon? – zapytał Dumbledore.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

– Nie wiem. A nawet jakbym wiedział, to bym panu nie powiedział – dodał z prychnięciem.

Dumbledore pochylił lekko głowę.

– Teraz jak już wiem, że Pettigrew zdołał się przemknąć na teren szkoły, to nie mam wyjścia jak pozwolić ministerstwu na przysłanie dementorów do Hogwartu. Nikt nie będzie w stanie znaleźć Pettigrew lepiej i szybciej od nich.

– Mógłby pan przynajmniej mówić mu po imieniu, jak ja – powiedział Harry, pocierając swoją bolącą głowę.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz miał więcej okazji do zwracania się do niego w jakikolwiek sposób – powiedział Dumbledore surowo. – To było nierozsądne z twojej strony, mój chłopcze, wyjątkowo nierozsądne. Jak mogłeś narażać się w ten sposób, żeby chronić zbiega? Jak mogłeś uwierzyć w jego kłamstwa? Jeśli teraz dostanie się do twojego brata, to jak nic go skrzywdzi, może nawet zabije. Pettigrew zdradził waszych rodziców i ich okłamał, mówiąc im, że ich synowie zostali porwani, żeby Voldemort mógł zaatakować Dolinę Godryka nie napotykając żadnego oporu.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Wiem, wiem. – Wszystko mu się mieszało w głowie. Nawet, jeśli Peter zrobił to wszystko na rozkaz Dumbledore'a, to przecież nie znaczyło, że był jakkolwiek mniej winny tego, co się stało. Connor tak czy inaczej znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie.

 _Ale to Dumbledore naraził go na to niebezpieczeństwo, a powinien był go chronić._

Harry spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, a ten westchnął.

– Chodź ze mną, Harry. Sprawdzę, czy nie rzucił na ciebie zaklęcia oszałamiającego. Obawiam się, że Pettigrew mógł cię nakłaniać do wierzenia w jego historie czarami.

Harry zacisnął zęby.

– Nie powiedziałem, że mu bezgranicznie ufam, to na pewno nie. Ale panu też nie mam zamiaru zaufać.

Dumbledore był na tyle bezczelny, że spojrzał na Harry'ego z zaskoczeniem, zupełnie jakby zupełnie się tego po nim nie spodziewał. Otworzył usta, by powiedzieć coś innego, ale nagle ponad jego ramieniem śmignęło zaklęcie i uderzyło w ścianę. Z koloru Harry wywnioskował, że to była klątwa galaretowatych nóg.

Odwrócił się z szeroko otwartymi oczami ze zdumienia i zobaczył w głębi korytarza stojącą Milicentę Bulstrode, która właśnie opuszczała różdżkę. Ta patrzyła się niewinnie na Dumbledore'a.

– O rany, tak mi _strasznie_ przykro, panie dyrektorze – powiedziała. – Nie wiedziałam, że to pan. Inaczej wiedziałabym, że nie stanowi pan dla Harry'ego żadnego zagrożenia. Po prostu zobaczyłam jak ktoś nad nim stoi i wyglądało to groźnie, więc zaatakowałam bez namysłu. – Podbiegła do Harry'ego i zaczęła cmokać i wydawać z siebie kojące dźwięki, których się nigdy po niej nie spodziewał, już bardziej po Pansy. Objęła Harry'ego ramieniem. – No chodź, Harry, zabiorę cię do skrzydła szpitalnego. _Biedactwo_ ty moje. Wyglądasz, jakby ktoś uderzył tobą w ścianę. I wyglądałeś, jakbyś się mierzył z wrogiem. To naprawdę okropne, ale nie martw się. Zawsze mamy mniej wrogów niż nam się wydaje. Za to twoi wrogowie mogą mieć więcej przeciwników, niż im się wydaje – dodała, patrząc dyrektorowi prosto w oczy.

Dumbledore po prostu patrzył się na nią bez wyrazu. Nie ruszył się z miejsca, kiedy Milicenta eskortowała Harry'ego w kierunku skrzydła szpitalnego. Ten tolerował ten teatrzyk do chwili, w której zniknęli za rogiem. Wtedy spróbował się od niej odsunąć.

– Nic mi nie jest, Milicento – powiedział.

– No jasne – powiedziała Milicenta. – Właśnie dlatego jesteś blady i trzęsiesz się jak galareta. No pewnie, że wszyscy ludzie, którym _nic nie jest_ łapią się za głowę jakby ta miała się im zaraz rozpaść i pachną burzą z piorunami.

Harry poczuł ukłucie poczucia winy i opuścił swoje ręce. Następnie zamarł.

– Wcale nie _pachnę_ jak burza.

– Dla mnie tak – powiedziała Milicenta. – Sztuczka Bulstrode'ów, sam wiesz jak to jest. A mi tu pachniało jak sam środek sztormu na morzu. Naprawdę zabieram cię do skrzydła szpitalnego, Harry. Musisz odpocząć. Nie każdego dnia dyrektor próbuje cię zabić.

– Nie chciał zabić _mnie_ – powiedział Harry i momentalnie pożałował doboru słów i nacisku na to jedno, kiedy zobaczył jak Milicenta zerka na niego z ukosa. – Co ty właściwie robisz? I proszę cię, daj mi normalną odpowiedź chociaż raz.

– I co, mam patrzeć jak mi tu zejdziesz z szoku? – zaśmiała się Milicenta, ale po chwili postanowiła jednak odpowiedzieć. – Ktoś z nami rozmawia, ktoś, kto się przedstawia jako Dziecię Gwiazd. Powiedział, że mamy na ciebie uważać, że możesz okazać się bardziej użyteczny niż nam się zdawało. – Uśmiechnęła się niczym kot. – I _jesteś_ , Harry. Stawiłeś czoła Dumbledore'owi. Teraz nasze rodziny mają prawdziwy wybór. Nie muszą wracać na klęczkach do wariatów, którzy usiłują posklejać do kupy Mrocznego Pana, ani służyć Dumbledore'owi, któremu nikt nie ufa, że nas do czegoś nie przymusi. Mogą podążać za tobą.

– Ale ja będę chronił Connora – powiedział beznamiętnie Harry. – Więc tak naprawdę będziecie podążać za nim.

Milicenta poklepała go po głowie.

– Ależ ty potrafisz być uroczy – mruknęła.

Harry nie odzywał się już przez całą resztę drogi do skrzydła szpitalnego, ale nie czuł się przez to jakkolwiek lepiej, bo Milicenta rzucała mu tylko wszechwiedzące spojrzenia z ukosa, ilekroć nie zdołała go nakłonić do mówienia. Pani Pomfrey tylko na niego spojrzała, po czym posłała go do łóżka z eliksirem wzmacniającym i wywarem na uspokojenie. Harry wypił je z rezygnacją i położył się na łóżku, patrząc na sufit.

 _Zrób coś, powiedział Ron. No to, kurwa, coś zrobiłem._

 _Szkoda tylko, że nie wiem, co to właściwie do cholery było. Szkoda też, że nikt mi_ nie wierzy _jak tylko próbuję im wyjaśnić, że nie mam zamiaru nikogo do niczego zmuszać, ani być ich przywódcą._

Westchnął i zamknął oczy.


	10. Dary na zmianę pory roku

Ten rozdział, mam nadzieję, będzie Was dalej trzymał w napięciu.

 **Rozdział dziewiąty: Dary na zmianę pory roku**

– Ponieważ – powiedziała Milicenta, patrząc na niego dziwnie – wszyscy zdążyliśmy się zorientować, jak reagujesz, ilekroć ktoś wspomina przy tobie o twojej mocy. Widzieliśmy twoje reakcje, ilekroć ktoś mówił, że woli ciebie od twojego brata, czy też wtedy, kiedy naprawdę _nie chciałeś_ wygrać tego wyścigu, jaki między wami ustawiliśmy w zeszłym roku…

– Och, Milicento, nie bądź już taka niesprawiedliwa – powiedziała Pansy, która leżała wyciągnięta na dywanie przed kominkiem w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu. Otworzyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego zza swoich blond włosów, które zakrywały jej twarz. – Harry wygrał ten wyścig dlatego, że sam tego chciał, prawda Harry?

– Taką przynajmniej mam nadzieję – powiedział Harry, patrząc to na jedną dziewczynę, to na drugą. – Ale… – zawahał się, niepewny, jak wyrazić swoje myśli.

Milicenta wzruszyła ramionami.

– Czy ci się to podoba, czy nie, jesteś tu już znany z tego, że nie lubisz w pełni korzystać ze swojego potencjału, Harry. Gdybyśmy spróbowali z tobą o tym rozmawiać, albo spróbowali w ogóle naprowadzić cię na ten temat, to dostalibyśmy kolejne kazanie o tym, że twój brat jest od ciebie silniejszy i że powinniśmy się już wszyscy zamknąć i takie tam. – Zaśmiała się, a Harry zauważył jak szczerze ją to wszystko bawiło. Bez względu na to, co przed chwilą powiedziała, w jej śmiechu nie było śladu kpiny. – Skąd mieliśmy wiedzieć, że tym razem będziesz chciał nas słuchać po prostu dlatego, że wreszcie sam wyczułeś swoją magię? Postanowiliśmy po prostu być praktyczni – zajęliśmy się swoimi sprawami i czekaliśmy aż nas dogonisz.

– Ale wasze "sprawy" niekoniecznie muszą orbitować wokół mojej osoby – zauważył Harry, opierając się na kanapie. Wciąż był zmęczony, chociaż wyszedł ze szpitala rankiem w sobotę, a był wieczór w niedzielę. Teraz przynajmniej wiedział, czemu Ślizgoni nie powiedzieli mu o mocy, którą wyczuł Ron i był to powód, w który był skłonny uwierzyć. – Nie macie _żadnego_ powodu, żeby wybrać mnie na swojego przywódcę, czy cokolwiek wam tam się uroiło w głowach.

Milicenta wzruszyła ramionami.

– Twoja magia – powiedziała, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Voldemort i Dumbledore mają więcej, niż tylko surową moc, dobrze o tym wiecie. Jeśli chcecie opieki przed którymś z nich, to będziecie bezpieczniejsi u drugiego. – Miał dziwne uczucie, że właśnie namawia ludzi ze swojego domu do przyłączenia się do Mrocznego Pana, ale polityka wśród czystokrwistych czasem tak już działała, w ten sam sposób Lucjusz był dumny, że jego syn pokonał go w tańcu w zeszłym roku.

– Oczywiście, zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę – powiedziała Milicenta. – Ale wiemy też, że obaj wyznają pewne wartości, które zniszczą wszystko to, czym jesteśmy teraz.

Harry spojrzał na nią z powątpiewaniem.

– Wydawało mi się, że Voldemort stara się walczyć o ideały czystokrwistych.

– Ideały czystokrwistych w żadnym momencie nie mówią o zabijaniu mugoli – powiedziała Pansy. – Jeśli już, to mówią, że powinniśmy się trzymać od nich z daleka. Ale… Harry, słuchaj. Moja matka była śmierciożerczynią. Na pewno sam dobrze o tym wiedziałeś. – Usiadła i przyjrzała mu się. – A mimo to jej pomagasz.

Harry odwrócił wzrok.

– I wydaje ci się, że sam nie zastanawiałem się, co ja właściwie wyprawiam? – wymamrotał. Jak _mógł_ warzyć wywar tojadowy dla kobiety, która machnięciem różdżki sprawiała, że krew w jej przeciwnikach wrzała, póki ci nie ugotowali się od środka? Nie wiedział, więc patrzył tylko na swoje ręce w czasie robienia eliksiru, pilnując się, by nie spojrzeć na lustro, które Snape trzymał w swojej pracowni w celu warzenia bliżej nieokreślonych eliksirów.

– Ale _i tak_ pomagasz – powiedziała Pansy. – I to się liczy. Do tego nie zażądałeś od mojej matki, żeby coś poświęciła w zamian.

– To nie tak, że robię to za darmo – powiedział Harry, patrząc na nią gniewnie.

– Wiem – powiedziała Pansy cierpliwie. – Ale nie musiała niczego dla ciebie poświęcać. To, co zaproponowałeś, było równą wymianą. Na tym polega _różnica_ , Harry. Dumbledore nas poświęci, albo będzie chciał, jeśli przejdziemy na jego stronę. Ma do tego tendencję. – Jej oczy błysnęły zawistnie. – A Mroczny Pan prosi o więcej jak poświęcenia. Jak już z tobą skończy, to nie zostanie z ciebie nic, co można dać.

– No to jak dla mnie Dumbledore brzmi jak ktoś, do kogo powinniście się zwrócić – zauważył Harry.

Pansy spojrzała na niego z niechęcią.

– Nie – burknęła.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie mogę wam pomóc – powiedział. – Przynajmniej niespecjalnie. Mam _trzynaście lat_. Nie jestem tak silny jak Dumbledore. Mam zamiar podążać za moim bratem i chronić go w ramach możliwości. Moja magia teraz tylko wszystkich przeraża, a nie uspokaja.

– A wiesz, czemu? – zapytała Milicenta, skubiąc dłonią koc, który ktoś zostawił przewieszony przez jej krzesło.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Bo się _pojawiła_ – powiedziała Milicenta. – A przynajmniej tak się wszystkim wydaje. Potężni czarodzieje nie wychodzą nagle ze schowka na miotły, no wiesz – oh, sorka, tu jestem, tak się na chwilę zgubiłem na drodze życia.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Znowu z niego kpiła.

– No i?

– No i teraz się miotają jak pegaz, któremu giez w dupę wlazł – powiedziała wprost Milicenta – i próbują ustalić, co zrobić. Prędzej czy później się uspokoją i wtedy zaczną padać pytania. A jednym z tych pytań będzie, jakim cudem nie wyczuli cię wcześniej, czemu nagle twoja moc wybuchła w pełni wszystkim w twarz, zamiast narastać powoli przez lata. Gdyby powoli narastała, to wszyscy wiedzieliby, że jesteś potężny i nikt by nie panikował. Wiedzieliby, że prędzej czy później będą musieli coś postanowić w twojej kwestii i zajęliby się własnymi sprawami. Ale to… – Pokręciła głową. – Harry, takie rzeczy się nie zdarzają _tak po prostu_. Nie minie dużo czasu, aż ludzie nie zaczną szeptać o _nienaturalnej_ mocy i nie zaczną się zastanawiać, czy to nie efekt poboczny twojego opętania z zeszłego roku, będą teoretyzować do zdechu, zobaczysz.

Harry zamknął oczy i potarł czoło ręką. _Wygląda na to, że to jest kolejny problem, za który mogę podziękować Dumbledore'owi._

– Ron zasugerował, żebym wywiesił jakieś ogłoszenie światu czarodziejów, dał wszystkim znać, że nie planuję niczego złego, albo przynajmniej nakreślił, co planuję – powiedział. – Czy to zadziała?

– No tak, _oczywiście_ , że _Gryfon_ by coś takiego zasugerował – prychnęła Pansy. – Nie, Harry, nie zadziała. Przede wszystkim, wszyscy uznają, że jesteś słaby, że jesteś pod butem ministerstwa. Po drugie, skąd niby miałbyś wiedzieć, co będziesz robił przez resztę swojego życia? Albo z kim zawiążesz sojusze? Powiedz im, żeby poszli porozmawiać z twoimi rodzicami i zajmij się swoimi sprawami. No i warzeniem wywaru tojadowego dla mojej matki – dodała.

– Ale wydawało mi się, że powinienem coś zrobić – powiedział Harry. – Inaczej ministerstwo spróbuje mnie zabrać z mojej rodziny, albo…

– Och, narobią wokół tego _szumu_ , to bez wątpienia – powiedziała Milicenta, machając ręką. – Ale nie zrobią ci niczego, chyba, że odkryją, że twoi rodzice cię maltretowali, czy coś. – Spojrzała na niego bystro. – Ale w gruncie rzeczy będą woleli zostawić cię tam, gdzie jesteś. Nie chcą przecież rozbić rodziny Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

Harry kiwnął głową. Widział ostatnie nagłówki _Proroka_ , czepiały się wszystkiego, co robił Connor, jakby każda jego najmniejsza czynność miała zaważyć na tym, czy uratuje świat, czy niebawem padnie trupem. Zaledwie poprzedniego dnia artykuł na pierwszej stronie prawił o tym, że Connor pokłócił się z Ronem.

– Czyli wystarczy, że ukryję…

Przerwał sobie raptownie. Czasami zapominał, w czystej przyjacielskiej atmosferze panującej między Ślizgonami, że tylko Draco i Snape wiedzieli o tym, co się działo u niego w domu.

– Ukryjesz co? – zapytała Milicenta. – Swoją magię? Chyba teraz już ci się to nie uda.

Harry pokręcił głową i odwrócił wzrok od jej zbyt bystrych oczu.

– Nic, nieważne.

– Tak długo jak to "nic" nie będzie ci przeszkadzało w twoich innych obowiązkach – powiedziała Pansy, po czym wstała i przeciągnęła się, ziewając. – Idę spać.

Harry kiwnął do niej i odprowadził ją wzrokiem aż nie zniknęła na schodach prowadzących do sypialni dziewczyn z trzeciego roku. Jak się odwrócił, zobaczył, że Milicenta wciąż go obserwuje.

– Draco nie jest jedynym Ślizgonem, który potrafi obserwować, wiesz? – powiedziała. – A ja nie potrzebuję dziwnych książek od mojej matki, żebym zauważała inne sprawy. A ja zauważam wiele rzeczy, Harry. To, jak tłamsiłeś w sobie emocje w zeszłym roku. Jaki jesteś niemal niewolniczo uzależniony od swojego brata. Jak momentalnie przeskoczyłeś do myślenia o konsekwencjach swojej mocy, zamiast po prostu cieszyć się, że ją masz. Jak pojechałeś na wakacje do Malfoyów i twoi rodzice nie mieli nic przeciwko.

– Wiem, że jesteś spostrzegawcza, Milicento – powiedział Harry, ziewając. – Ale to nie znaczy, że ci cokolwiek powiem.

– To co powiesz na układ? – zapytała Milicenta. – Informacja od ciebie w zamian za zaklęcie, dzięki któremu nigdy więcej nie wpadniesz w sidła Dumbledore'a, jak to było ostatnio.

Harry przyjrzał jej się ostrożnie.

– A ty skąd znasz takie zaklęcie?

Milicenta wzruszyła ramionami.

– Moja matka pracuje z goblinami w Gringotcie. Zna większość zaklęć, których używają do ustalenia, które monety są prawdziwe, a które nie. – Uśmiechnęła się nagle. – Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak wielu czarodziejom i czarownicom wydaje się, że wymyślili nowy, genialny pomysł na podrabianie galeonów.

Harry zamknął oczy. Takie zaklęcie pewnie pomogłoby mu przejrzeć iluzję, za którą wtedy ukrył się Dumbledore.

 _Wymyślił_ własny sposób ochrony przed Dumbledore'em, ale na pewno nie zadziała on na każdą okoliczność i na pewno nie sprawdzi się w chwili, w której Dumbledore nałoży na kogoś urok i wyśle go do Harry'ego.

– No dobra – otworzył oczy. – Myślę o konsekwencjach własnej mocy, bo tak zostałem wychowany, uczyłem się historii i magii od najmłodszych lat. Czytałem o Pierwszej Wojnie i widziałem, co się dzieje z czarodziejami, którzy są nieostrożni i miotają swoją mocą na prawo i lewo bez namysłu. A odkąd zacząłem uczęszczać do Hogwartu, miałem za przykład Dumbledore'a względem tego, jak nie powinno się używać własnej mocy.

Zastanawiał się, czy Milicenta nie zażąda więcej, ale ona tylko kiwnęła głową i wyciągnęła różdżką.

– Zaklęcie to _Aspectus Lyncis_ – powiedziała. – Zaklęcie rysiowego wzroku.

Pokazała mu jak należy machnąć różdżką i ostrożnie zaintonowała zaklęcie, naciskając na drugą sylabę pierwszego słowa i pierwszą drugiego. Harry kiwnął głową, po czym sam spróbował, specjalnie do tego używając różdżki. Wciąż starał się przyzwyczaić do niej swoją magię, zamiast pozwalać jej latać wszędzie wokół.

Zamrugał, kiedy kilka osłon zamigotało, po czym pojawiło się wokół pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Wszystkie miały w sobie ślad mocy Dumbledore'a. Harry zmarszczył brwi, ale uznał, że będzie musiał się im przyjrzeć później, bo niespodziewanie jego szczęki rozdarło nieprzyjemnie wielkie ziewnięcie, które niemal posłało go z powrotem na kanapę.

– Spokojnej nocy, Harry – powiedziała Milicenta, wstając i uśmiechając się do niego. – Do zobaczenia jutro. I pamiętaj – nie wszyscy chcą za tobą podążać, albo są tobą zainteresowani tylko przez wzgląd na twoją moc.

Harry tylko na nią zamrugał, kiedy odwróciła się w stronę dormitorium dziewcząt, po czym sam też udał się do pokoju. Vince, Blaise i Greg już dawno spali. Draco wciąż leżał na plecach i czytał. Światło _Lumos_ przeświecało przez jego zasłony. Nie odpowiedział, kiedy Harry cicho go zawołał.

Harry pokręcił głową i zaczął się przebierać. _Jak chce mnie ignorować, to nie ma sprawy. Ja też mogę go zignorować._

Ale kiedy chował się pod kołdrę, ukryty za zasłonami, to musiał przyznać, że to _naprawdę_ bolało.

* * *

Harry wziął głęboki wdech i dodał ostatnią kroplę krwi sfinksa. Eliksir zawrzał na moment, jakby chciał wyjść z kociołka i go ukąsić, po czym opadł z powrotem i zaczął dymić. Harry zrobił krok w tył i spojrzał na Snape'a.

Snape kiwnął głową. Harry odetchnął z ulgą. _Jeden wywar tojadowy, zrobiony jak należy._

– Zabiorę do to Pansy – powiedział cicho Harry, sięgając po fiolki i maczając je w kociołku. – Na pewno będzie chciała je od razu wysłać swojej matce…

Snape pokręcił głową.

– Czerwona Śmierć czeka na ciebie na skraju Zakazanego Lasu – powiedział spokojnie, odwracając się do kociołka, w którym warzył porcję Remusa. – Wysłała mi dzisiaj sowę, żeby mnie o tym powiadomić.

Harry zagapił się na niego przez moment, po czym zamrugał.

– Czemu powiedziała o tym akurat panu?

Snape odpowiedział, nie podnosząc wzroku.

– Wygląda na to, że chce się ze mną pogodzić, w końcu to ja cię pilnuję, żebyś zrobił wywar jak należy. – W jego głosie był ślad uśmiechu. Harry wiedział, że to musiał być niemiły uśmiech. – Tak łatwo byłoby mi się zemścić za jakieś stare zadry umieszczając maleńką truciznę w złym miejscu. A to jest skomplikowany eliksir, bardzo łatwo się przy nim pomylić.

Harry kiwnął głową, czując się nieswojo.

– A skąd wiedziała, że akurat dzisiaj skończę eliksir?

– Najwyraźniej ma tutaj ludzi, którzy cię obserwują – powiedział Snape bez zainteresowania, dodając kolejną szczyptę włosów demimoza do swojego eliksiru i mieszając od razu. – Kto by pomyślał, prawda?

Harry zaklął pod nosem i dalej napełniał i zamykał korkami fiolki. Pomyślał tęsknie o Pelerynie Niewidce Connora, ale pokręcił głową. Connor właśnie z niej korzystał, wymykając się na spotkania z Syriuszem we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Ponadto miał wrażenie, że jego brat nie chciałby mu pożyczyć pelerynę na spotkania z byłą śmierciożerczynią, wyspecjalizowaną w zaklęciach krwi.

– Harry.

Harry spojrzał w górę i z zaskoczeniem zobaczył, że Snape go obserwuje. Miał lekki uśmiech na ustach. To mógł być efekt czegokolwiek.

– Dobra robota – powiedział Snape.

Dłuższą chwilę zajęło Harry'emu zorientowanie się, czemu to brzmiało tak znajomo. Snape powiedział mu to samo pod koniec pierwszego roku, kiedy zmusił go do powiedzenia całej historii o walce z Voldemortem pod Veritaserum.

Harry pokręcił głową, nie będąc w stanie pozbyć się goryczy wciąż związanej z tym wspomnieniem, po czym wyszedł z pokoju, trzymając blisko przy sobie zakorkowane fiolki.

Na szczęście nikt go nie widział, kiedy wyszedł szybko schodami z lochów, po czym przemknął się przez salę wejściową, chociaż musiał zatrzymać się na moment, żeby przepuścić Percy'ego Weasleya.

– Ale jak _mógłbym_ zrobić coś, co skrzywdzi moją rodzinę? – wymamrotał chłopak, mijając pośpiesznie kryjówkę Harry'ego.

Harry zawahał się, ale ostatecznie uznał, że nie powinien się w to mieszać. Przecież nie chciałby, żeby Percy mieszał się w jego prywatne przemyślenia na temat Connora.

Wychodząc ze szkoły rzucił na siebie zaklęcie kameleona. To był przyjemny wieczór, wiatr był czasem porywisty, ale nie zimny, a liście na drzewach rosnących na brzegu Zakazanego Lasu powoli zaczynały zmieniać kolory. Harry obejrzał się na chwilę, jak mijał Bijącą Wierzbę, która kryła przejście do Wrzeszczącej Chaty i żałował, że nie może być tam, ze swoim bratem i go trenować.

 _Syriusz już się tym zajmuje i robi to naprawdę dobrze_ , upomniał się, mijając chatkę Hagrida i kierując się między drzewa. _Przez ciebie zrobiłaby się tylko nieprzyjemna atmosfera, przez ten twój głupi dyskomfort z magią przymuszającą._

To była kolejna sprawa, w kwestii której musiał się wreszcie zacząć trenować, przemknęło Harry'emu po głowie, kiedy dotarł do brzegu lasu i zaczął się rozglądać uważnie za panią Parkinson. Connor był jego bratem. Nie mogło być między nimi poróżnień, ani prawdziwych, ani pozornych. Harry już musiał przez to przejść i _naprawdę_ nie chciał tego powtórzyć, ale nie będzie innego wyjścia, jeśli Harry nie zacznie się czuć swobodnie w pobliżu magii przymuszającej. A nie musiał. Dumbledore użył jej szkodliwie, ale Dumbledore nie był jego bratem. Harry był pewien, że Connor znacznie lepiej wykorzysta swój dar.

Zauważył mgnienie czarnego płaszcza obok drzewa, którego liście mieniły się jak ogień. Harry zatrzymał się i patrzył. Kiedy płaszcz poruszył się ponownie, zauważył przez chwilę jasne włosy i był już pewien, że to Hawthorn Parkinson.

Rozwiał zaklęcie i usłyszał jak kobieta wydaje z siebie cichy pisk, zanim stłamsiła swoje zaskoczenie. Podeszła do niego i bez słowa wyciągnęła rękę, a Harry podał jej fiolki wywaru tojadowego.

Hawthorn przyjrzała się mu, jej orzechowe oczy były bystre i szybkie. Wyglądała znacznie lepiej, niż kiedy ostatnim razem się widzieli, ale Harry podejrzewał, że to pewnie dlatego, że byli znacznie dalej od pełni niż wtedy. Wciąż wyglądała na zmęczoną, ale była w niej pewna determinacja, ogień, który Harry widział w Pansy, ilekroć ta się o coś kłóciła.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała wreszcie Hawthorn, po czym potrząsnęła głową. – Żałuję, że nie wiem, co innego mogłabym tu powiedzieć. Podziękowania wydają się niewystarczające w porównaniu do tego, co dla mnie zrobiłeś. Transformacja nie była aż tak bolesna jak szaleństwo, które przyszło po niej, w którym przepadł każdy ślad tego, kim jestem. Z chęcią zapłacę, byle tylko nie musieć więcej przez to przechodzić.

– Wymagam od pani wyłącznie tego, co wcześniej ustaliliśmy – powiedział stanowczo Harry. – Chcę tylko, żeby pani trzymała się z daleka od Fenrira Greybacka i jego prób wskrzeszenia Mrocznego Pana, czy czegokolwiek, co on teraz próbuje zrobić.

Hawthorn kiwnęła głową.

– Tylko tyle ode mnie wymagasz, ale wciąż czuję się dłużna – powiedziała. – Czy słyszałeś może o Dziecięciu Gwiazd?

Harry zamrugał.

– Milicenta o nim wspomniała. Mówiła, że prosił was, żebyście na mnie uważali.

Hawthorn uśmiechnęła się. To był na tyle dziwny uśmiech, że zastanowił Harry'ego.

– W rzeczy samej – mruknęła. – Miał okazję obserwować cię z bliska i spodobało mu się to, co zobaczył. – Sięgnęła pod swój płaszcz i Harry się spiął, a jego magia podniosła się wokół niego w gotowości, ale zamiast różdżki, wyciągnęła książkę, którą wyciągnęła w stronę Harry'ego. Harry ją przyjął i przechylił ją, by się jej przyjrzeć w świetle księżyca.

Aż mu dech zaparło. Tytuł zajaśniał na okładce, _Więzy Magii_ , książka, którą ponoć napisał sam Merlin. Spojrzał na Hawthorn z podziwem.

– Myślałem, że ją zniszczono.

Hawthorn wzruszyła ramionami.

– Cóż, nie ma szans, żeby to był oryginał; to kopia kopii, mogą w niej być pewne błędy. Ale, błędy czy nie, można w niej znaleźć wiele na temat tego, co większość współczesnych czarodziejów wie o magii przymuszającej, sieciach i innych formach pętania magii.

Harry zmarszczył brwi na wspomnienie o sieciach, a Hawthorn mrugnęła do niego.

– Jak mówiłam – powiedziała cicho – Dziecię Gwiazd miał okazję obserwować cię z _bardzo_ bliska. – Przechyliła głowę na bok i przyłożyła palec do ust. – I nie jest przyjacielem Dumbledore'a – dodała cicho.

Harry westchnął głęboko i spojrzał znowu na książkę w swoich rękach. Wiedział, że Hawthorn musi mieć jakieś własne powody, by mu ją dać, to był bezcenny dar, w którym były opisane różne rodzaje antycznych więzi magicznych, jakie mogły się pojawić między parą czarodziejów, takich jak dług życia czy miłości i zawierał podstawy współczesnych rodzajów magii. Mógł zawierać w sobie informacje, których potrzebował, by samodzielnie uwolnić się do końca spod sieci feniksa; w gruncie rzeczy, jeśli jakakolwiek książka mogła mu w tym pomóc, to byłaby to właśnie ta.

– Dziękuję – szepnął. – Wiem, że nie zrobiła tego pani tylko po to, żeby spłacić swój dług, ale dziękuję.

Hawthorn uśmiechnęła się do niego blado.

– Masz rację – powiedziała. – Pansy do mnie pisała, Dziecię Gwiazd do mnie pisał, a w moim domu znajduje się kryształowy feniks, który śpiewa, ilekroć na świecie pojawi się potężna siła. Śpiewał nieustannie od ostatniej wiosny. Prawdziwą ulgą było cię wreszcie spotkać. – Pochyliła lekko głowę. – Ale w tym samym czasie, może się okazać, że nie jesteś takim przywódcą, jakiego potrzebujemy. Surowa siła o niczym nie świadczy.

– A co z niechęcią do dowodzenia ludźmi?

Hawthorn uśmiechnęła się szerzej.

– Czyli w tym względzie też miał rację – powiedziała. – Dziecię Gwiazd mi o tym pisał. Ja też myślę, że jesteś takim typem czarodzieja, który nie potrafiłby pojąć pokusy zniewalania innych.

– Proszę to powiedzieć ministerstwu – mruknął Harry, chowając _Więzy Magii_ do kieszeni swoich szat.

Hawthorn uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.

– Jeśli dalej będziesz robił to, co robisz z miłości i poczucia obowiązku – powiedziała – tak, jak wierzę, że będziesz, to nie pozostawisz im innego wyboru, będą musieli przyjąć to do wiadomości.

Odwróciła się i weszła głębiej do Zakazanego Lasu, zanim Harry zdążył ją zapytać o cokolwiek więcej. Westchnął, marszcząc brwi na nic, po czym sam się odwrócił i ruszył do zamku.

Książka powędrowała z nim, jadąc w jego kieszeni. Nie był w stanie przestać o niej myśleć.

 _Myli się. Ta książka nie spłaca jej długu. Po prostu sprawia, że to ja jestem jej teraz dłużny._

* * *

– Muszę wiedzieć – powiedziała Milicenta, kiedy usiedli do śniadania pierwszego dnia jesieni. Harry podskoczył; bardziej myślał o tym, co przeczytał poprzedniego wieczoru w _Więzach Magii_ , niż o otaczających go ludziach. Zerknął na nią i zobaczył, że robi wymowny gest w stronę stołu prezydialnego. – Co zrobiłeś Dumbledore'owi, że teraz nawet nie ma odwagi na ciebie spojrzeć?

Harry uśmiechnął się i zerknął w stronę Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor był intensywnie wpatrzony w swój posiłek.

– Wariacja zaklęcia odbijającego – powiedział wesoło Harry. – Jak na mnie patrzy i myśli o tym, żeby rzucić na mnie jakieś zaklęcie, to zaklęcie zaczyna działać na niego. Czyli, gdyby na przykład chciał rzucić na mnie zaklęcie paraliżujące, zacząłby czuć jak mu drętwieją nogi. – Dumny z siebie wgryzł się w pasztecika z dyni.

Spojrzał w górę, kiedy zorientował się, że Milicenta i Pansy spojrzały po sobie.

– No co? – zapytał.

– To nie powinno być _możliwe_ – powiedziała Pansy wprost. – Tarcze, które odbijają zaklęcia, które już zostały rzucone, tak. Ale nie takie, o których tylko się myśli.

– No to przecież mówię, że tu nie chodzi tylko o myślenie – powiedział Harry, nie przejmując się tym, że dziewczyny patrzą na niego z obrzydzeniem, bo jeszcze nie przełknął przeżutego jedzenia. To była część jego sprytnej kampanii, której celem było wyjaśnienie wszystkim, że nie nadaje się na przywódcę. On też potrafił być subtelnie ślizgoński, jeśli chciał. A może był po prostu głodny. _Ciekawe, czy okłamywanie samego siebie liczy się jako bycie ślizgońskim._ – To działa tylko wtedy, kiedy na mnie patrzy i o nich myśli. Część, w której na mnie patrzy, jest istotna.

– To wciąż nieprawdopodobne – powiedziała Milicenta. – Niewielu uczniów potrafi tak po prostu wymyślić nowe zaklęcie, wiesz?

– To tylko wariacja zaklęcia odbijającego – zaperzył się Harry. – Nie wymyśliłem go przecież.

Może mówienie z pełnymi ustami to nie było dość, żeby ich zniechęcić. Zastanawiał się, czy rozmawianie z własnej woli z innymi Gryfonami, niż tylko z Neville'em i swoim bratem, sprawdziłoby się lepiej.

– Tak, ale…

Nagły szelest skrzydeł ogłosił przybycie sowy, której Harry wypatrywał – chociaż sam się zaczął zastanawiać, czy Lucjusz czasem nie postanowił się poddać. _Nie_ , pomyślał, patrząc jak puchacz wirginijski, Juliusz, okrążył salę raz, po czym opadł na stół Slytherinu.

Harry wyciągnął rękę, zaciekawiony, by odebrać przyniesione przez Juliusza zawiniątko. Lucjusz mógł wybrać tylko dwa podarunki tej równonocy jesiennej, ponieważ to był ostatni dar, jaki mógł mu przysłać w wybranym przez siebie cyklu rocznym. Następny, dar na przesilenie zimowe, będzie znaczył rok, odkąd zaczął tańczyć z Harrym taniec sojuszu. _Ten_ dar był punktem, w którym trzeba było wybrać jedną z dwóch ścieżek: kontynuację prawdziwego sojuszu, albo wycofanie z gracją, z czego oba zajmą jeszcze rok. Harry był niemal pewien, że Lucjusz zacznie się wycofywać, ale nawet wtedy jego dar będzie zarówno piękny jak i użyteczny.

Oddech mu zamarł, kiedy z pakunku wyleciało niewielkie lusterko. Podniósł je drżącą dłonią i przechylił je w przód i w tył. Tak jak się spodziewał, nie zobaczył w nim swojej twarzy, ale widok z punktu widzenia innego lustra umieszczonego w rezydencji Malfoyów, które się zaginało i zniekształcało, kiedy przechylał własne. Jak się skupił, był w stanie przepchnąć swój wzrok i uwagę poprzez to lusterko i stworzyć sobie wizję dowolnego miejsca w rezydencji w danym czasie.

Lucjusz podarował Harry'emu wgląd do swojego domu, prywatnego schronienia jego rodziny. Co więcej, mógł tam zaglądać w dowolnej chwili i zobaczyć, czy Lucjusz czegoś nie knuje przeciw niemu.

Lucjusz miał zamiar kontynuować taniec sojuszu.

Harry wziął wreszcie oddech, ale podniesienie dołączonej notatki kosztowało go wiele wysiłku.

 _Panie Potter,_

 _W świetle szacunku, jaki do pana żywię, tego pierwszego dnia jesieni mam nadzieję, że dzielące nas bariery opadną niczym liście z drzew._

 _Lucjusz Malfoy_

Harry odłożył lusterko ostrożnie na stół. Przełknął ślinę. Wiedział, jaka byłaby właściwa odpowiedź na ten dar: lusterko, które pozwoli Lucjuszowi na wgląd do jego własnego domu.

Do Doliny Godryka.

 _Jeśli_ postanowi kontynuować ten taniec. Harry będzie musiał poważnie to przemyśleć. Jego relacje z Narcyzą i Draconem – nawet z Draconem tak odległym i dziwnym jakim był teraz – znacznie się różniły od relacji jego rodziców i Connora z Lucjuszem.

– To naprawdę cenny dar – powiedziała Pansy, wzdychając z podziwem.

– Wiem – uciął ją Harry, po czym schował lusterko do kieszeni. Patrzył jak Juliusz wzbija się w powietrze i wylatuje przez okno.

Spojrzał znowu na stół, ale Draco znowu siedział z nosem w jednej z książek, jakie przysłała mu matka, tej z herbem Guile'ów na okładce, kompletnie ignorując Harry'ego. Harry stłamsił nagłą iskrę irytacji. _Nie masz prawa się na niego gniewać. Nie traktowałeś go najlepiej, jak jeszcze zwracał na ciebie uwagę._

Wstał, gotów ruszyć na swoją pierwszą lekcję tego dnia, Historię Magii. Miał nadzieję nadrobić trochę snu, kiedy Binns będzie smętnie kręcił się po meandrach historii, którą Harry już znał od dawna. Poprzedniej nocy znowu śnił o dwóch postaciach – jednej wrzeszczącej w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu i drugiej wijącej się na łóżku i pojękującej – po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna. Jak się po nim obudził, to tylko leżał w ciemnościach, spięty, czekając aż zaatakuje go Tom Riddle, nim w końcu do niego nie dotarło, że jednak nic się nie stanie i zdołał znowu zasnąć. Ale wtedy już niemal świtało i rankiem Blaise musiał mu zagrozić, że wyleje mu wiadro zimnej wody na głowę, żeby go wyciągnąć na czas z łóżka.

Już miał wyjść z sali, kiedy usłyszał wrzask i dobiegł go dźwięk rozbitego szkła. Obrócił się szybko z szeroko otwartymi oczami i zobaczył Snape'a, opartego o stół Hufflepuffu, trzymającego w ręku różdżkę.

Za gardło trzymał go Syriusz, uniemożliwiając sobie tym samym wyciągnięcie różdżki i rzucenie zaklęcia.

Warczał, krzycząc coś, czego Harry nie był w stanie zrozumieć, tak zadławione te słowa były od furii i śliny.

– Do _reszty_ zgłupiałeś, Black? – wycedził Snape głosem zaskakująco czystym mimo uścisku na swoim gardle. – Nic takiego nie miało miejsca!

– Właśnie, że miało – powiedział Syriusz, tym razem znacznie wyraźniej. – I teraz tego _pożałujesz_.

Nagle się przemienił i teraz był ogromnym, czarnym psem, który był o krok od przegryzienia Snape'owi krtani. Nastała dłuższa chwila napiętej ciszy, w trakcie której Harry był pewien, że Syriusz zaciśnie szczęki. Że rozerwie Snape'owi gardło.

Zaczął przywoływać swoją magię, ale Snape musiał rzucić jakieś niewerbalne zaklęcie, bo nagle Łapa poleciał do tyłu i wylądował na ścianie za stołem Gryffindoru, po czym osunął się po niej. Connor poderwał się na nogi, z twarzą czerwoną ze wściekłości i wycelował różdżką w Snape'a.

– _Dość_.

Harry poczuł falę przymuszenia, która zaatakowała Wielką Salę, podobną do tej, którą Dumbledore przywołał w zeszłym roku, żeby uspokoić wszystkich po tym jak Harry przyznał się do bycia wężoustym. Czuł, jak próbuje mu się wryć w mózg i zamknął oczy. Tym razem nie miał Sylarany, która mogłaby się go stąd pozbyć, ale wiedział, czyja to sprawka, czego nie wiedział w zeszłym roku, do tego miał też tarcze oklumencyjne i szczerą nienawiść do dyrektora, która pozwoliła mu się oprzeć zaklęciu.

 _Jeszcze nie miałbym z tobą szans na polu walki_ , pomyślał. _Connor może wciąż potrzebować twojej opieki i jest jeszcze za wcześnie na to, żebyś odpowiedział za to, że naraziłeś go na niebezpieczeństwo. Ale ten czas prędzej czy później nastanie._

Chwilę później odrzucił od siebie przymuszenie i otworzył oczy, by zobaczyć jak Snape wygląda na równie zniesmaczonego. Ale wszyscy pozostali byli spokojni…

Póki Syriusz, który zmienił się z powrotem w człowieka, nie zaczął płakać.

Harry gapił się na swojego ojca chrzestnego. Wyglądał jak roztrzęsiona, popękana skorupa człowieka, jakby to on, a nie Peter, trafił do Azkabanu na dwanaście lat. Zakrył przed wszystkimi swoją twarz i jęczał, jakby mu serce pękało. Connor, wyraźnie zszokowany, ruszył w jego kierunku.

– Severusie, Syriuszu – powiedział Dumbledore nieubłagalnym tonem – proszę w tej chwili iść ze mną do mojego gabinetu. – Kiwnął w stronę stołów Hufflepuffu i Ravenclawu. – Przykro mi, że pozbawiam was waszego nauczyciela eliksirów, ale obiecuję, że to tylko na ten jeden poranek. – Następnie wyszedł z Sali.

Snape podążył za nim w chwilę później. Syriusz pozbierał się z ziemi i pokuśtykał, pochlipując, za nimi.

Harry zamarł kompletne. Chciał iść za nimi, dowiedzieć się, co się tu do cholery stało, ale Milicenta pociągnęła go delikatnie za rękaw.

– No chodź – szepnęła. – Profesor Snape sam ci później powie.

Harry musiał przyznać, że to pewnie była prawda, ale nie sądził, żeby nastała jeszcze kiedyś okazja, kiedy będzie się czuł bezpiecznie w towarzystwie Dumbledore'a w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu.

Harry zamknął oczy i skupił się na oddychaniu i uspokajaniu swojej złości, która przyszła z najbardziej nieoczekiwanego źródła.

 _Jestem na niego wściekły. Jestem wściekły na_ Syriusza _, że ten zaatakował_ Snape'a.

 _Nie powinno być na odwrót?_

Zaczął się ponuro zastanawiać, co oznaczała ta nowa rewelacja na jego temat.


	11. Wspomnienia, te przerażające wspomnienia

Ten rozdział jest w całości opowiedziany z punktu widzenia Snape'a, ponieważ chcę wyjaśnić, co się stało w ostatnim rozdziale ze Snape'em, a Harry nie ma szans nam tego opowiedzieć.

 **Rozdział dziesiąty: Wspomnienia, te przerażające wspomnienia**

Snape mijał stół Hufflepuffu, żeby udać się do lochów, przeprowadzić pierwszą tego dnia lekcję Eliksirów, kiedy nagle Black do zaatakował.

 _I tak właśnie było_ , przypomniał sobie, subtelnie poprawiając swoje szaty i krzywiąc się, kiedy zadrapania, potłuczenia i nacięcia na jego plecach otarły się o materiał. Usłyszał wtedy pęknięcie kubków, może kilku talerzy. Black mu _zapłaci_ za skrzywdzenie go w taki sposób, a Dumbledore zapłaci mu za wygonienie ich z Wielkiej Sali w tak niestosowny sposób, że Snape nawet nie miał okazji rzucić na siebie niewerbalnych zaklęć leczących.

Póki co patrzył po prostu na plecy Dumbledore'a i na jego spokojny i stanowczy krok. Zostawi sobie blizny, jeśli będzie trzeba, na dowód tego jak bardzo niestabilny stał się Black.

 _Nie, żeby miały one jakieś znaczenie_ , dodał ponuro w myślach, zerkając na mężczyznę, który wlókł się za nimi. _Wiem, że usłyszę tylko jakieś wymówki o tym, jak bardzo on jest niestabilny, ewentualnie jakieś niechętne przeprosiny i do tego pewnie naganę, że powinienem był być bardziej wyrozumiały i tyle tego będzie. Black jest złotym chłopcem Dumbledore'a odkąd ta cholerna tiara usiadła mu na głowie i przydzieliła go do Gryffindoru. Czemu nagle miałoby się cokolwiek zmienić?_

Miał jednak nadzieję, że coś się jednak _zmieniło_ , ponieważ w trakcie wakacji skontaktował się z Blackiem i oficjalnie poprosił go o rozwiązanie ich zakładu, ponieważ zakładając się o Harry'ego zachowywali się jak zwykłe dzieci. Black, trzeźwo i szczerze…

 _Dla odmiany._

...od razu się z nim zgodził i przeprosił, po czym powiedział, że poinformuje Harry'ego o końcu zakładu. Kiedy chłopiec wrócił do Hogwartu i o nim nie wspomniał, Snape wyszedł z założenia, że Black dotrzymał słowa.

Ale teraz się zaczął nad tym zastanawiać.

 _I z jakiej racji w ogóle zaczął wrzeszczeć tamte bzdury? Że niby starałem się zabić jego syna chrzestnego?_

Snape zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową. Niemal nie zauważył, kiedy dotarli do gargulca dyrektora i jak już tam byli, zorientował się, że nie pamięta hasła, którego Dumbledore użył, żeby ich wpuścić do swojego gabinetu. Oczywiście, to właściwie nie miało znaczenia. Ostatnio prawie nie zaglądał do gabinetu.

Zastanawiał się, czy Dumbledore to w ogóle zauważył, albo zastanowił się nad tym, co to w ogóle znaczy. _Jeśli nie, to jesteś głupcem, Albusie. Czystokrwiści kręcą się wokół nowej gwiazdy. Nie wiedzą jeszcze, co on może dla nich oznaczać, ale to może nie mieć znaczenia, jeśli uznają, że on może oznaczać dla nich_ cokolwiek. _Chciałeś wykorzystać jego brata jako figuranta, Albusie. Zamiast tego masz w swoich rękach kogoś zupełnie innego, kogoś, kto powoli zbliża się do roli prawdziwego przywódcy._

Ale oczyścił swój umysł, jak weszli do gabinetu dyrektora, a Dumbledore odwrócił się do nich z łagodnym uśmiechem, który Snape nauczył się rozpoznawać i nim pogardzać.

– Syriuszu, Severusie – powiedział. – Usiądźcie, proszę.

To nie była prośba, choć na taką brzmiała. Snape wyczuł w tych słowach stal takiego samego przymuszenia, jak ta, która go zaatakowała w Wielkiej Sali. Strząsnął ją z siebie i usiadł z własnej woli. Black zaszurał nogami zaraz po nim i niemal opadł na swoje krzesło, wyglądając jak stary człowiek.

– A teraz, Syriuszu – powiedział Dumbledore, siadając za swoim biurkiem i przyglądając się Blackowi z niepokojem. – Powiedz mi, co się stało?

– Nie pamiętam – szepnął Black.

 _Och, w to na pewno nie uwierzę_ , pomyślał Snape, podnosząc brew.

Najwyraźniej Dumbledore też nie chciał w to uwierzyć.

– Syriuszu – powiedział tonem, którym można by karać małe dziecko.

Black znowu się załamał i zaczął płakać. Snape skrzywił usta i odwrócił wzrok. Widział już dorosłych czarodziejów czystej krwi płaczących, ale zawsze po tym jak zostali poddaniu Cruciatusowi, czy podobnemu zaklęciu. Nawet, gdyby Black nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak strasznie bezwartościowa jest jego egzystencja i zaczął błagać dyrektora o zakończenie jego życia, to okazałby nieco więcej godności.

Wreszcie Black zdołał się jakoś pozbierać.

– Ja… widziałem to tak wyraźnie. Pamiętam, jak Smarkerus próbował zabić Harry'ego w zeszłym roku.

Snape przymrużył oczy. _Mówił, że spróbuje przestać używać tego głupiego przezwiska._ Złość w nim zawrzała, na Blacka, na samego siebie, na to, że był taki głupi, że uwierzył w cokolwiek, co powiedział Black. _Teraz widzę, jak sprawy stoją między nami, Black. Jesteś moim wrogiem i nie widzę najmniejszego powodu, by próbować utrzymać z tobą pokój, nawet dla dobra Harry'ego. Z przyjemnością go od ciebie odseparuję. Jak zdechniesz, to zatańczę na twoim grobie._

Głębia tej nienawiści była na swój sposób kojąca, przywracała go do równowagi. To był ten sam człowiek, który starał się go posłać na śmierć, kiedy obaj mieli po szesnaście lat i to nie w imię wojny Dumbledore'a z Mrocznym Panem. Snape zastanawiał się, czemu Dumbledore starał się chronić kogoś tak słabego, tak opętanego szkolną rywalizacją, że nie był w stanie zobaczyć czegokolwiek poza nią. Przecież nie mógł go wykorzystać w tej swojej niekończącej się wojnie, więc na co mu on był?

Zorientował się dopiero, kiedy Dumbledore pochylił się nad swoim biurkiem, łagodnie zachęcając Syriusza do mówienia dalej. _To jest czarodziej czystej krwi z mrocznej linii, który wylądował w domu, który Dumbledore uważa za dom Światła. Black jest jego małym projektem odkupienia win. Oczywiście, że spróbuje mu darować wszystko, co tylko będzie w stanie i nie będzie mu kazał przestrzegać reguł, które dotyczą dowolnego innego czarodzieja._

– Powiedz mi o tym, jak Severus próbował zabić Harry'ego – szepnął Dumbledore. – No już, Syriuszu, wiem że dasz radę.

Snape wywrócił oczami, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca.

– Stał nad nim z różdżką – szepnął Black między chlipnięciami. – Powiedział, że przez cały ten czas tak naprawdę służył Mrocznemu Panu i że ma zamiar wysłać duszę Harry'ego, by ta dołączyła do duszy jego martwego Pana. I wtedy rzucił na niego Klątwę Zabijającą, ale ona się odbiła, w ten sam sposób, w jaki odbiła się, od… od jego brata. – Black skulił się i schował twarz w dłoniach.

Dumbledore zwrócił się teraz do niego. Snape miał ochotę cisnąć mu czymś w twarz za ten powątpiewający wzrok.

 _Jak_ śmiesz _się tak na mnie patrzyć, Albusie, po tym wszystkim co dla ciebie zrobiłem? Rok szpiegowania, rok poddawania ludzi, którzy kiedyś wierzyli w to, co ja, rok chodzenia w ciągłej obawie, że ktoś mnie odkryje, rok popełniania morderstw i tortur na twój rozkaz? Nie zasługuję po tym na trochę więcej zaufania?_

Do Snape'a nagle dotarło, że jeszcze w zeszłym roku Dumbledore pewnie uważałby, że zasługuje. Ale odkąd Snape postawił mu zarzuty dręczenia Harry'ego, ich relacja była napięta i w pewnej chwili coś musiało pęknąć. Już nie mógł zaufać, że Dumbledore nie spróbuje skrzywdzić dziecka. Być może Dumbledore myślał o nim tak samo.

Patrzył na Albusa spod wpół–przymkniętych powiek, pilnując, by jego głos miał leniwy ton, z tendencją do przeciągania zgłosek.

– Naprawdę ci się wydaje, Albusie, że siedziałbym tutaj, gdyby mnie trafiło odbite Zaklęcie Zabijające? Takie zaklęcie zabiło Mrocznego Pana, który był znacznie potężniejszym czarodziejem ode mnie. No i jaki miałbym motyw, żeby zabić Harry'ego Pottera? Tego chciałbym się dowiedzieć.

– Już powiedziałem – powiedział Black, podrywając głowę. Jego twarz była wykrzywiona w tak gniewnym grymasie, że jego rysy niemal nie były ludzkie. – Jesteś śmierciożercą, Smarkerusie. Starałeś się zabić Harry'ego, żeby przywrócić do życia swojego Pana.

– Z twojej historii wynikało raczej, że ten wymyślony czarodziej starał się zemścić za śmierć Mrocznego Pana – prychnął Snape.

Black potarł dłonią twarz. Miał pod oczami tak ciemne kręgi, że Snape zaczął się zastanawiać w wolnej chwili, kiedy ten człowiek ostatnim razem się porządnie wyspał.

– Ja… tak właśnie było. To właśnie chciałem powiedzieć. Właśnie.

– Żadne "właśnie" – powiedział Snape, nie wierząc, że musi słuchać tych idiotyzmów. – Dyrektorze, za pańską zgodą, chciałbym już opuścić ten pokój. Aż nie mogę uwierzyć, że stawiane są wobec mnie tak niedorzeczne oskarżenia.

– Sytuacja jest na tyle poważna, że Syriusz zaatakował cię w Wielkiej Sali, na oczach wszystkich uczniów, Severusie – powiedział Dumbledore, a jego uśmiech nie sięgał jego oczu. – Zostaniesz. – Odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Blacka. – Syriuszu, jeśli to się wydarzyło w zeszłym roku, to czemu wtedy go nie zaatakowałeś? Czemu nie powiedziałeś mi o wszystkim?

Black zrobił się śmiertelnie blady.

 _Och, tak, powiedz mu_ , pomyślał Snape, krzyżując ręce na piersi i patrząc na niego spode łba. _Aż nie mogę się doczekać. Sam jestem ciekaw, jak mojemu wymyślonemu bliźniakowi udało się uciec._

– To… zostało usunięte z mojej pamięci następnego dnia – szepnął Black. – Ktoś mnie zmusił, żebym nie pamiętał. Ktoś nie chciał, żebym to pamiętał.

Dumbledore westchnął.

– A teraz zaklęcie pamięci pękło? To by tłumaczyło kilka twoich zachowań, Syriuszu, ale i tak powinieneś był z tym najpierw przyjść do mnie, zamiast atakować Severusa.

Black momentalnie uczepił się tego wyjaśnienia.

– Tak, tak, _Obliviate_ pękło – powiedział, kiwając głową jak kukiełka. – I wspomnienia mnie zalały, wybacz mi, Albusie, ale to było po prostu za dużo na raz, zalały mnie wszystkie na raz i po prostu musiałem go zabić za to, co próbował zrobić Harry'emu. Przepraszam, przepraszam, wiem, że powinienem był najpierw przyjść z tym do ciebie, ale nie pomyślałem. – Łzy znowu leciały mu po policzkach.

 _Ta historia robi się coraz bardziej niedorzeczna_ , pomyślał Snape. _Zauważyłbym w zeszłym roku, że Black chodzi z Zaklęciem Pamięci w głowie, a Dumbledore już na pewno by to zauważył._ Chociaż musiał przyznać, prawie nie zauważył, żeby ten nieszczęsny głupiec, Lockhart, rzucił na kogokolwiek Zaklęcie Pamięci, ale to mogło po prostu znaczyć, że rzucił ich niewiele, jeśli w ogóle jakieś na terenie szkoły.

– Skoro nie próbowałem zabić Harry'ego, Black – powiedział. – Ciekawi mnie, co innego próbował usunąć z twojej pamięci twój obliviator.

Black obrócił się w jego stronę i kłapnął na niego zębami, niczym pies. Snape wykrzywił usta. Zawsze uważał, że psia forma animagiczna bardzo pasowała do Blacka, odkąd tylko się o niej dowiedział. Snape zawsze uważał, że psy to strasznie niechlujne stworzenia, z tym swoim ślinieniem się, szczekaniem, linieniem i śmierdzeniem mokrym futrem, ilekroć wyjdą na deszcz.

– A skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie próbowałeś zabić Harry'ego? – zapytał dociekliwie dureń. – Tak mi mówi moja własna pamięć.

– Ale kłamiesz – powiedział Snape, patrząc Blackowi prosto w oczy i dodając dotknięcie legilimencji do swojego spojrzenia, próbując odkryć prawdę w jego umyśle. To kłamstwo było naprawdę żałosne, ale przejdzie, jeśli Dumbledore go poprze. Snape'a bardziej interesowało, co Black właściwie stara się ukryć.

Znalazł absolutny, wyjący chaos. Większość czarodziejów porządkuje swoje umysły w jakiś sposób, jako las, czy park, czy podziemną jaskinię. Tu była nieustanna burza. Od czasu do czasu w świetle błyskawic migały wspomnienia, którym Snape nawet nie miał szans się przyjrzeć, nim te znowu nie znikały w ciemnościach, a wiatr miotał nim na wszystkie strony i sprawiał, że zwykły, subtelny ruch towarzyszący legilimencji tutaj był niewykonalny.

Wyskoczył i spojrzał na swoje krzesło, ręce mocno zaciskając na materiale swojej szaty. Ostrożnie odetchnął. Nie sądził, żeby Black był szalony, jeszcze nie. Ale był bardzo temu bliski. _On naprawdę jest niebezpieczny. Muszę go za wszelką cenę trzymać z dala od Harry'ego._

– Właśnie, że _nie kłamię_ – powiedział Black. Jeśli on, lub Dumbledore zauważyli, że Snape użył legilimencji, to nie dawali tego po sobie poznać. – Tak mi mówi moje wspomnienie.

Snape spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, który obserwował ich zza swojego biurka. Patrzył na nich bystro, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby miał zamiar się wtrącać.

 _Ma zamiar pozwolić Blackowi mówić te bzdury? W takim razie mam wolne pole do popisu z prawdą._

– Zastanawiam się, jakich wspomnień się pozbyłeś, żeby stworzyć te, co, Black? – zapytał, zwracając się do swojego starego wroga. – Może tych, w których twój syn chrzestny był maltretowany? Może tych, w których został uformowany na narzędzie dla swojego brata, a jego wspomnienia i magia zostały spętane i niemal roztrzaskały mu umysł po prostu dlatego, że ktoś się bał jego mocy… – Bardzo ostrożnie nie patrzył w tym momencie na Dumbledore'a.

– To _nieprawda!_ – zawył Black ze wszystkich sił. – Ta moc należy do Connora, a nie Harry'ego, a Harry'ego nikt nigdy nie maltretował!

– No to powiedz mi, proszę – powiedział Snape – jak nazwiesz uczenie małego dziecka zaawansowanej magii. Jak nazwiesz rzucanie na siebie niewielkich klątw, by się przyzwyczaić do znoszenia fizycznego bólu. Jak nazwiesz życie ze świadomością, że zginiesz w obronie swojego brata, albo spędzisz resztę życia w jego cieniu, jeśli przypadkiem uda ci się przeżyć. Widziałem to wszystko i jeszcze więcej zeszłego roku, jak byłem w umyśle Harry'ego, Black. I widziałem, jak żaden z otaczających go dorosłych, którzy mieli go chronić, mieli się nim zająć, widziałem jak _nikt_ nie starał się mu pomóc. Widziałem…

– _Wystarczy, Severusie._

Natarła na nich kolejna fala przymuszenia, taka sama jak w Wielkiej Sali i Snape odkrył, że jego usta mimowolnie się zamykają. Zamrugał i poddał się. Zaklęcie już po chwili się rozwiało, a Dumbledore pochylił się w jego kierunku, patrząc na niego ze złością.

– Nie będziesz powtarzał takich kłamstw poza tym gabinetem – powiedział.

– To nie są kłamstwa, Albusie – warknął na niego Snape. – _Wiesz_ przecież, że nie. Wiesz, co zrobiłeś. Wiesz, kogo poświęciłeś.

– Radziłbym się nad tym zastanowić – powiedział Dumbledore surowo – zanim zmusisz mnie do podjęcia kolejnej takiej decyzji.

Snape nie miał na to nic do powiedzenia. Przełknął tylko ślinę i poczuł, jak w wszystko się w nim zwija ze zgrozy.

– Wiem, że spędzasz dużo czasu sam na sam z Harrym – ciągnął dalej Dumbledore. – Być może uczysz go tylko zaawansowanych eliksirów i zaklęć. Być może nie. Być może naprawdę próbujesz go skrzywdzić w imię człowieka, który kiedyś był twoim mistrzem.

– Znasz prawdę – powiedział znowu Snape. Czuł się, jakby w samym środku niego wirowała chłodna pustka. Nie sądził, że Dumbledore posunie się do tego. Nie podejrzewał, że ten człowiek jest zdolny do czegoś tak koszmarnego.

– Znam wiele prawd – odparł Dumbledore. – A jedną z nich jest to, że od dzisiaj nie wolno ci spędzać z Harrym czasu poza klasą, dawać mu szlabanów i udzielać prywatnych lekcji.

– Pod karą…? – zapytał Snape. Bo za tym musiała się kryć jakaś groźba, oczywiście. Dyrektor nie mógł oczekiwać od niego po prostu pokornego wycofania się do kąta nie mając jakiegoś asa w rękawie.

– Pod karą rozgłoszenia wspomnień Syriusza – oznajmił ciężkim głosem Dumbledore. – Jak myślisz, komu uwierzą, Severusie? Byłemu śmierciożercy, którego od Azkabanu ocaliło tylko dobre słowo dyrektora Hogwartu? Czy bohaterowi Pierwszej Wojny z Voldemortem, byłemu aurorowi i ojcu chrzestnemu brata Chłopca, Który Przeżył?

Snape musiał zamknąć oczy, tak bardzo kręciło mu się w głowie ze wściekłości i oburzenia.

– Stracisz profesora Eliksirów, jeśli to zrobisz – zauważył.

– Tylko, jeśli okażesz się głupi i niepotrzebnie uparty, Severusie. – Dumbledore brzmiał, jakby się uśmiechał. – A wiem, że nie jesteś. To domena Gryfonów. – Snape otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że Dumbledore patrzy ciepło na Syriusza.

 _Złapany. Usidlony._

Nie mógł przecież pozwolić im się odseparować od Harry'ego.

Ale z drugiej strony, w żaden sposób nie pomoże Harry'emu, jeśli będzie w Azkabanie. A wiedział o panice, która powoli zaczynała ogarniać ministerstwo, o której plotki zaczynały się rozchodzić w Hogwarcie i dotykały jego podopiecznych. Wszystko to czekało tylko na iskrę. Odkrycie, że były śmierciożerca próbował zabić ucznia i to nie byle jakiego, a brata Chłopca, Który Przeżył, prawdopodobnie by wystarczyło. Wybuch byłby ogromny.

Snape pomyślał o innych, których sięgnęły by efekty – rodziny czystokrwistych, byli Ślizgoni, którzy nagle znaleźliby się na listach podejrzanych, chociaż niczego nie zrobili, czarodzieje z niezwykłymi talentami, które przyprawiają innych o dreszcze. Nawet Minerwa znalazłaby się w takiej sytuacji pod ostrzałem pytań przez sam wzgląd na swoją formę animagiczną, mimo że była Gryfonką i bohaterem Pierwszej Wojny. Świat czarodziejów ogarnęłaby panika i nienawiść, nikt nie byłby w nastroju, żeby cokolwiek rozumieć.

Harry też znalazłby się na tej liście. Jego moc i dar wężomowy uczyniłyby z niego łatwy cel.

Snape nie mógł mu tego zrobić. Naprawdę zależało mu na chłopcu.

– Poddaję się – powiedział, a jego głos nawet dla niego brzmiał głucho. – Obiecuję nie rozpowiadać takich prawd poza tym gabinetem.

– Kłamstw, Severusie – upomniał go łagodnie Dumbledore. – To nie jest prawda.

Snape odniósł wrażenie, że w takiej sytuacji miło by było być Blackiem, albo dowolnym innym durnym Gryfonem. Ulżyłoby mu, gdyby mógł zacząć wrzeszczeć, podbiec do dyrektora i nazwać go draniem, wyciągnąć różdżkę i przekląć wszystkich w zasięgu wzroku.

Ale był Ślizgonem. A Ślizgoni wycofywali się, kiedy trzeba było, i czekali na lepszy moment na atak, kiedy ogromny obcas potężnego przeciwnika nie starał się ich zmiażdżyć.

– Niech i tak będzie – powiedział, świadom, że nie wycofa się z tego z gracją. – Kłamstw.

Dumbledore kiwnął głową, oczy mu lśniły z radości.

– A teraz, Severusie, wróć proszę na swoje zajęcia. Muszę o czymś porozmawiać z Syriuszem.

Black, jak Snape zauważył wstając, miał na twarzy wyraz pełen nadziei. Pewnie, czemu by miał nie mieć? Zawsze był złotym chłopcem Dumbledore'a. Skoro próba zamordowania innego ucznia nie wpakowała go w kłopoty, to czemu niby zaatakowanie profesora miałoby?

 _Czasami żałuję, że nie zginąłem od kłów Lupina_ , pomyślał Snape, kiedy schody jechały w dół. _Przynajmniej rozwścieczony wilkołak przyniósłby mi szybką śmierć, w przeciwieństwie do tego, co najwyraźniej planuje dla mnie Albus._

Pomysł uderzył go tak mocno, że niemal się potknął.

 _Rozwścieczony wilkołak…_

Snape wiedział, że Dumbledore ma rozmieszczone wokół schodów zaklęcia, które pozwalają mu sprawdzić, kto do niego idzie, więc wykorzystał wszystkie sztuczki, jakich się nauczył jako szpieg, by niczego nie dać po sobie poznać, na wypadek gdyby wciąż był obserwowany. Dojechał do dołu i ruszył żwawo na swoje zajęcia z Eliksirów. Przeprowadzi lekcję, przez resztę dnia będzie się zachowywał normalnie, a pod wieczór uda się porozmawiać z Remusem Lupinem.

* * *

– Lupin – powiedział chłodno Snape, kiedy po dłuższym pukaniu wilkołak wreszcie uchylił drzwi.

– Severusie – powiedział Lupin, mrugając na niego. Snape przepchnął się obok niego, wchodząc do środka. Z jakiegoś powodu Lupin _zawsze_ uważał, że ma prawo do zwracania się do Snape'a po imieniu, a napominanie go było strasznie męczące. Może teraz będzie mógł to wykorzystać do własnych korzyści. Lupin zdawał się uważać, że ich stosunki są znacznie bardziej przyjazne, niż w rzeczywistości.

– Remusie – powiedział, obracając się, kiedy Lupin zamknął drzwi i zauważył mgnienie zdziwienia w jego bursztynowych oczach. – Potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

– Wydawało mi się, że przyszedłeś w sprawie wywaru tojadowego – przyznał Lupin, marszcząc brwi. – Cóż innego cię tu sprowadza?

Snape zgrzytnął zębami. _Gryfoni. Zawsze zainteresowani wyłącznie najbardziej przyziemnymi sprawami._

– To, co obchodzi zarówno ciebie jak i mnie – powiedział ostro. – Harry.

Lupin otworzył szerzej oczy i podrapał się po karku, podchodząc do swojego fotela i siadając za biurkiem. Snape zauważył, że to był naprawdę stary i wygodny mebel. Właściwie to większość otaczającego go pokoju tak wyglądała, od poustawianych na regałach obitych książek ze zniszczonymi grzbietami, po szerokie fotele z przeżartymi przez mole obiciami, ustawionymi w półkole naprzeciw biurka.

– Co z nim? Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawia ci kłopotów. Wiem, że jeszcze w zeszłym roku chciał się przenieść do Gryffindoru, ale próbowałem go przekonać, że w Slytherinie na pewno nie jest aż tak źle.

 _Jak miło z twojej strony_ , chciał powiedzieć Snape, ale odpuścił. Tutaj chodziło o coś znacznie ważniejszego.

– Powiedz, czy w tym roku nie miałeś wrażenia, że gdzieś ci uciekło kilka dni?

Lupin zamarł, po czym szybko odwrócił wzrok. _Próbuje się upewnić, że nie odczytam jego myśli_ , pomyślał Snape, mrużąc lekko oczy. _Czyli jednak coś podejrzewa. Czemu nie próbował czegoś z tym zrobić?_

– Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz – powiedział Lupin, ostrożnie lekkim i neutralnym głosem. – A teraz, Severusie, mam nadzieję, że ci to nie przeszkadza, ale naprawdę muszę skończyć czytanie tych esejów. Już i tak mam zaległości z oddawaniem prac z powrotem.

– Podejrzewasz coś – szepnął Snape. – Czemu nie przyszedłeś z tym do mnie? Wiesz przecież, że istnieją sposoby na zdjęcie Zaklęcia Pamięci. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że po prostu poddasz się _Obliviate_. Twoi przyjaciele nie są tak łagodni jak ci się zdaje.

Lupin zacisnął pięści, po czym spojrzał na niego.

– Albus powiedział mi prawdę, kiedy go o to zapytałem – powiedział.

Snape z zaskoczenia tylko się na niego patrzył.

– Powiedział, że usunięte wspomnienia dotyczyły Syriusza – powiedział Lupin i zamknął oczy, jakby coś go zabolało. – Ja… czasami denerwują mnie zachowania, na które on nie może nic poradzić, sprawy, które już przeminęły i nie wrócą. Czasem po prostu złości mnie to, kim on _jest_. A przyjaciele nie powinni się tak zachowywać. I ja zawsze wracam później i go przepraszam, ale tym razem posunąłem się za daleko. Tym razem zrobiłem coś, co go bardzo skrzywdziło, więc Albus nie miał wyjścia jak zabrać ode mnie te wspomnienia, żebym nie spróbował go znowu tak skrzywdzić.

Snape chciał zacząć przeklinać. _Black, Black, zawsze Black! Kogo jeszcze Albus poświęcił, by go chronić?_

Z ogromnym wysiłkiem utrzymał swój temperament na wodzy.

– Albus cię okłamał – powiedział tak spokojnie jak tylko mógł. – Ukradzione wspomnienia nie dotyczyły Syriusza, a Harry'ego.

– Harry'ego? – Lupin zmarszczył brwi. – Czemu miałby mi zabierać wspomnienia dotyczące Harry'ego? Zawsze byłem szczęśliwy w jego pobliżu. Nigdy nie zrobił nic, żeby mnie rozzłościć.

– Tu nie chodzi o to, co on zrobił – powiedział Snape, obserwując go uważnie – ale o to, co zostało zrobione jemu.

Lupin tylko dalej marszczył brwi.

Snape pokręcił głową.

– Nie uwierzyłbyś w to, że twoi przyjaciele potrafią zrobić coś złego nawet, gdyby prawda zatańczyła przed tobą nago, co? – mruknął.

– Wszyscy czasem robimy coś, z czego nie jesteśmy dumni – powiedział Lupin powoli, ostrożnie wymawiając każde słowo. – Ale nie sądzę, żeby dowolny z tych wyborów kiedykolwiek… – Urwał nagle i przełknął ślinę. Kontynuował głosem, którego Snape nie rozumiał, tonem kogoś, kto błaga o przebaczenie. – Wiem, że Harry był w niebezpieczeństwie w tamtą halloweenową noc, kiedy Sam Wiesz, Kto zaatakował Dolinę Godryka, ale od tamtego czasu był bezpieczny. Jego rodzice by go nie skrzywdzili. Syriusz go kocha. Powiedz mi, że nic mu nie zrobili, proszę.

Snap zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko, sycząc przez żeby. _Tak, jak podejrzewałem. Powiedzenie mu prawdy nie zadziała. Jego lojalność wobec przyjaciół jest w nim zbyt głęboko zakorzeniona. I zazwyczaj nawet by mi nie przeszkadzało, że chodzi z zaklęciem w głowie. Gdyby Harry nie powiedział mi, co zawierały te wspomnienia, to nawet bym się nie starał._

– Zrozumiesz, co mam na myśli – powiedział, otwierając oczy – jak już odzyskasz swoje wspomnienia. Ale to zajmie dużo czasu, to bardzo delikatny proces. Czy pozwolisz mi wejść do swojego umysłu, na zrobienie pierwszych kroki do odwrócenia rzuconego na ciebie _Obliviate_ , żebyś mógł zobaczyć, co się za nim kryje?

Lupin zamknął oczy. Walczył ze chęcią poznania prawdy, Snape to widział. Ale zastanawiał się, po co? Czemu Lupin miałby _nie chcieć_ zdjęcia zaklęcia, skoro już wiedział, co się mogło za nim kryć?

I nagle wiedział i ogarnęła go taka pogarda, że nie potrafił powstrzymać się od wyrażenia jej.

– Boisz się, że stracisz swoich przyjaciół – prychnął. – Boisz się, że stracisz ludzi, którzy cię oszukali, skrzywdzili, zdradzili, _zobliwiatowali_ , ponieważ nie masz innych przyjaciół. – Wrócił pamięcią do dnia, kiedy Lupin po raz pierwszy pojawił się w szkole – był koszmarnie nieśmiały; przerażenie ogarniało go za każdym razem, kiedy się rozzłościł, jakby był w stanie się przemienić bez zewu pełni księżyca; nie starał się znaleźć nowych przyjaciół, chociaż w dość oczywisty sposób nie podobały mu się wybryki Huncwotów, ponieważ tak głęboko tkwiło w nim przekonanie, że nikt inny by się z nim nie zaprzyjaźnił. Coś do niego dotarło, co nigdy mu nie przyszło wcześniej do głowy, chociaż sam wziął udział w tym incydencie. – Powiedz mi, _Remusie_ – powiedział, naciskając na imię i widząc jak Lupin się wzdryga. – Jakie to było uczucie, kiedy Black niemal zrobił z ciebie mordercę?

Lupin oklapł w swoim fotelu. Snape obserwował go, niemal nie oddychając. Wiedział, że potrzebuje pomocy Lupina z Harrym, ale ten człowiek będzie gorzej jak bezużyteczny, jeśli ucieknie na widok pierwszego niebezpieczeństwa, w jakie wpakuje się Harry, albo bez słowa sprzeciwu przekaże go Dumbledore'owi jak tylko ten go o to poprosi.

– Ja… on wcale tego nie zrobił – szepnął Lupin.

– Doprawdy – uśmiechnął się Snape. Wiedział, że to nie mógł być przyjemny uśmiech. Jego uśmiechy nigdy nie były. – Ostatecznie mógłbym zrozumieć to, co Black próbował zrobić mnie – mówił dalej, głosem delikatnym i cichym. – Ja byłem jego wrogiem. Ale _ty._ Ty byłeś jego _przyjacielem_. Jeśli ten jego mały… psikus… by mu się udał, to byś mnie zabił. Stałbyś się tym, czego zawsze się bałeś, czego zawsze nienawidziłeś, przed czym tak ciężko walczyłeś, żeby się nie stać. I wszystko to zostałoby zrujnowane, bo twój przyjaciel miał do mnie o coś żal. – Pokręcił głową, cmokając językiem. – Powiedz, _Remusie_ , czemu po tym wszystkim pozostałeś jego przyjacielem? Czemu wciąż szukasz dla niego jakichś wymówek, bo w końcu Black "po prostu już tak ma"? Nikt nigdy nie kazał mu dorosnąć. Czemu ty nie spróbowałeś?

– _Zamknij się_.

Ten głos to był warkot, a Lupin skoczył na nogi, obnażając zęby i otwierając szeroko płonące, bursztynowe oczy. Snape poczuł ukłucie paniki. To właśnie widział, a przynajmniej zdawało mu się, że widział, albo śnił, że widział, przy różnych okazjach. Było blisko do pełni księżyca, ale Lupin i bez niego był niebezpieczny. Snape wiele się nauczył o wilkołakach po tym, jak jeden z nich niemal go zabił. Znał ich potęgę, nawet w ludzkiej formie. Lupin miał w sobie dość siły, by rozerwać kogoś na kawałki, jeśli tylko chciał, transformować kogoś nie w zarażoną, przeklętą bestię jak on sam, ale w martwe kawałki mięsa.

Wyglądało na to, że Lupin też zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

I zaraz potem zrobiło mu się z tego powodu przykro, usiadł z powrotem i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

– Och Merlinie – szepnął. – Tak cię _strasznie_ przepraszam, Severusie.

Snape wyszedł bez słowa. Wciąż miał zamiar zdjąć z wilkołaka Zaklęcie Pamięci, jeśli to tylko będzie możliwe. Harry tego chciał. Taki powód mu wystarczał ponad wszystkie inne. Ale podejrzewał, że zgroza Lupina na myśl o własnej złości nie sięgała poza niego samego. Jeśli to jemu stała się krzywda? Przełknie to i kiwnie głową. Ale jeśli się dowie, że dziecko, które kocha, zostało skrzywdzone…?

Snape miał nadzieję, że złamie _Obliviate_ w czasie pełni księżyca i że Lupin "zapomni" wziąć swojej dawki wywaru tojadowego tego dnia, zanim skoczy na Blacka. Śmierć była dla Blacka za dobra.

 _Ale nie odważę się go użyć jako mentora dla Harry'ego, tak jak miałem zamiar. On się boi własnej złości. Harry też. Ostatnie, czego potrzebuje, to kogoś, kto w nim to poczucie umocni._

Przełknął swoją dumę, poszedł do prywatnych kwater Minerwy i zapukał. Na szczęście była w środku i zaprosiła go, jak tylko zobaczyła jego minę. Snape podejrzewał, że nie wyglądał najlepiej.

– Co się stało? – zapytała, kiedy już siedzieli naprzeciw siebie w fotelach z filiżankami herbaty. Herbata była tak mocna, że Snape się niemal nią udławił, ale i tak ją wypił. To był rytuał, kiedy to on do niej przychodził, żeby porozmawiać. Wiele razy filiżanka roztrzaskiwała się na podłodze, kiedy Minerwa zdołała rozwścieczyć Snape'a, ale to i tak był rytuał. A tym razem Snape nie sądził, by zdołała go nawet rozzłościć.

Opowiedział jej całą historię i widział, jak jej oczy robią się coraz chłodniejsze, a jej ręka coraz mocniej zaciskała się na poręczy fotela. Kiedy skończył i wyłożył, z czym przyszedł, kiwnęła głową.

– Oczywiście, że mogę zostać mentorką Harry'ego, Severusie – powiedziała. – Ale nie wiem, jak długo to nie potrwa, zanim Albus się nie zorientuje, bo sam dobrze wie, że też się zerwałam z jego smyczy.

– Wiem – powiedział Snape. – Ale on _potrzebuje_ wsparcia, Minerwo i _będzie_ chciał wiedzieć, co się dzieje, a obawiam się, że Albus spełni swoją groźbę, jeśli Harry zostanie ze mną po lekcjach nawet na tyle długo, żebym zdążył mu cokolwiek wyjaśnić. Wyślę ci sową jego materiały do warzenia eliksirów i książki. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeśli się po prostu nimi zajmie podczas zajęć z tobą.

– Czemu mam nauczać go eliksirów, jeśli mogę go nauczyć transmutacji? – wymamrotała Minerwa, ale uśmiechnęła się do niego, nawet, jeśli jej głos był suchy. Uśmiech zniknął chwilę później. – Nie sądziłam, że jesteś _aż tak_ oddany pomaganiu temu chłopcu, Severusie.

Snape podniósł głowę. Jeszcze chwila, a oskarży go o posiadanie serca. Lubiła ten argument, a on często się o to na nią wściekał.

– Widziałem, jak jego umysł wyglądał pod koniec zeszłego roku, Minerwo – powiedział. – Nie ma mowy, żebym mu po czymś takim nie pomógł. I wierzę, że inni też zaczynają zauważać jego moc. Ty ją wyczułaś. Ja ją czuję. Inni zaczynają się obracać w jego kierunku. – Zamilkł na moment. – Kilka książek podpowiedziało mi, że mógłby się stać _vatesem_ , jeśli tylko będzie chciał.

Szok pojawił się na jej twarzy, a chwilę potem zachwyt, a zaraz za nim nadzieja. Powoli kiwnęła głową.

– Rozumiem – powiedziała. – Cóż. To stawia sprawę w zupełnie innym świetle. Z przyjemnością zostanę jego mentorką, Severusie.

– Dziękuję – powiedział Snape, po czym wstał i wyszedł.

Kierując się w stronę lochów czuł, jak bije w nim puls rosnącej determinacji i gniewu. _Szach mat, Albusie. Ale tylko chwilowy. Mam wrażenie, że nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak długo mam zamiar walczyć. Jeśli zabierzesz mu Minerwę, uwolnię wilkołaka. Jeśli i jego zabierzesz, albo okaże się nie dość silny, by sobie z tym poradzić, to zwrócę się do Malfoyów. Jeśli oni zawiodą, zwrócę się do czystokrwistych rodzin, które już wyczuły jego moc i wiedzą, co ona może oznaczać, do ludzi w ministerstwie, którzy nie są częścią twojego zakonu, do politycznych wrogów, którzy z radością zobaczą twój upadek. Zwrócę się do każdego, tylko nie do Mrocznego Pana, póki cię nie pokonam, a on nie będzie wolny._

 _Zagroziłeś mi pożarem. Uwolnię burzę ognia, jeśli będę musiał._

 _Jeśli będę musiał._


	12. Zew mocy

W tym rozdziale dowiemy się, co się działo z Draconem. Do tego, cóż, kilka rewelacji. Nigdy nie mówiłam, że Harry nie ma własnych paskudnych tajemnic.

 **Rozdział jedenasty: Zew mocy**

Draco westchnął i zamknął książkę, którą trzymał na kolanach, pocierając oczy. Słowa zaczynały mu się rozmazywać i nawet dostosowywanie koloru zaklęcia _Lumos_ nie mogło powstrzymać jego oczu przed łzawieniem.

Niemal mógł usłyszeć słowa swojej matki. _Nigdy nie czytaj po zmroku dłużej jak godzinę, kochanie. Inaczej oczy ci napuchną, a Malfoyowie nie powinni chodzić z opuchniętymi oczami._

Ale to ona przysłała mu te książki, to ona powiedziała mu – przez strategicznie rozłożone w książkach notatki – co się z nim dzieje, to ona pokazała mu, dlaczego powinien się na jakiś czas odsunąć od Harry'ego. Draco zastanawiał się ponuro, czemu musiała wybrać tak fascynujące książki, skoro oczekiwała po nim, że nie będzie zarywał nocy na ich czytaniu.

Odłożył książkę na swoją szafkę nocną i przez chwilę patrzył się przez szczelinę między kotarami na łóżko Harry'ego. Jego zasłony były szczelnie zaciągnięte, jak zawsze. Gdy się skupił, to był w stanie usłyszeć płytki oddech Harry'ego, świadczącym o tym, że śpi. Nigdy nie chrapał. Częściej budził się z krzykiem, niż chrapnięciem, a czasami wstrzymywał oddech i Draco wiedział, że leży w bezruchu, przerażony i spięty, czekając aż ktoś go zaatakuje.

W ciągu ostatniego miesiąca było wiele okazji, kiedy Draco miał ochotę usiąść na jego łóżku i ukoić jego lęki, choćby czymś tak prostym jak potrzymaniem go za rękę.

Ale wtedy musiałby wyjaśnić, czemu tak długo trzymał się od niego z daleka.

A Draco wciąż nie miał pojęcia, jak powiedzieć Harry'emu prawdę, nie niszcząc go przy tym.

Założył ręce za głową, westchnął głęboko i zapatrzył się w sufit.

* * *

Pierwsza książka była po prostu fascynująca – wyjaśniała przede wszystkim rodzaje magii przymuszenia, opisując przykłady z wielu rodów czystej krwi, w tym Blacków i tłumaczyła, co ten dar jest, a czego nie jest w stanie zrobić. Dracona zastanawiało, czemu jego matka uznała to za odpowiednią dla niego lekturę. Czyżby chciała się upewnić, że jeśli Draco odkryje w sobie taki dar, to z miejsca zacznie go trenować? To miałoby sens, ale Draco naprawdę wątpił, żeby miał taki dar. Tego rodzaju magia zwykle manifestowała się w czarodziejach przed dwunastym rokiem życia, a trzynaste urodziny Dracona minęły piątego czerwca.

Pamiętał ten dzień jako wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwy, ponieważ Harry drzemał wtedy w skrzydle szpitalnym, lecząc się powoli ze szkód wyrządzonych w jego umyśle, a on po prostu chciał przy nim być.

Wtedy znalazł pierwszą notkę, włożoną między dwie strony filozoficznego traktu o tym, czy dar przymuszenia jest w ogóle moralny. Rozwinął ją i od razu rozpoznał charakter pisma jego matki.

 _Mój drogi Draconie,_

 _Mam nadzieję, że już rozumiesz, czemu wysłałam Ci te książki. Przymuszeniu można się oprzeć, ale jest ono subtelne i często zmienia sposób myślenia czarodzieja bez jego wiedzy._

Draco zmarszczył brwi, kiedy skończył ją czytać. Da się mu oprzeć. No i świetnie. Ale na co właściwie miała mu być ta informacja?

Przekartkował resztę książki, ale nie znalazł więcej notatek. Odłożył tę na bok i podniósł następną, z wizerunkiem srebrnej żmii na okładce. Draco spędził kilka chwil przyglądając się jej. Wiedział, że ją skądś kojarzył, prawdopodobnie widział ją kiedyś na jakichś artefaktach w rezydencji, ale nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, co znaczyła.

Otworzył ją i spod pierwszej strony wysunął się złożony kawałek pergaminu. Draco szybko go podniósł i rozłożył, strząsając z niego kurz. Tę książkę matka musiała trzymać dla niego przygotowaną już od dawna, odkąd ją tylko znalazła.

 _Mój drogi Draconie,_

 _Dar przymuszenia to tylko jeden z wielu rodzajów przymuszania. Czasem czarodzieje nie zdają sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że przymuszają innych do podążania za sobą i wykonywania swoich rozkazów, podświadomie korzystając ze swojego daru._

Po raz kolejny notatka nie była podpisana, ale Draco ponownie rozpoznał jej charakter pisma. Zastanawiając się, o co w tym wszystkim może chodzić, usiadł i zaczął czytać książkę ze srebrną żmiją na okładce.

Szybko okazało się, że to była historia rodu Guile'ów, o którym w rzeczy samej kiedyś słyszał. Przetrwali wieki, szczując Mrocznych Panów na siebie nawzajem, nigdy nie służąc Świetlistym Panom, a mimo to zawsze jakoś wychodząc z konfliktów obronną ręką i w świetle prawa nieskazitelnie niewinni, aż ostatni z nich nie zginął w armii Mrocznego Pana Grindelwalda.

Ale to nie była zwykła książka o historii. Nie było drzew genealogicznych, żadnych list wielkich dokonań na przestrzeni wieków, o których nikt już nie pamiętał, żadnych opowieści o tym, jakie dary były przekazywane w tej rodzinie. To był traktat o tym, jak rodzina Guile'ów przeżyła potężnych czarodziejów, jak ustalali, czy nie są przymuszani do czegoś wbrew własnej woli, na jakie sygnały zwracali uwagę i jak sobie z nimi radzili.

Draco przeczytał kilka pierwszych stron, aż nie natknął się na zdanie: _Ciężko jednak było Serpentynie Guile ustalić, co się z nią działo, choć potężną była czarownicą. Ewentualnie zauważyła jednak, że ilekroć była w pobliżu czarodzieja Falcona i wpadła w złość, on musiał tylko odpowiedzieć złością, by ją uspokoić. A jak tylko jej emocje zaznały spokoju, rozmyte w potędze jego mocy, która podnosiła się wokół niego wraz z jego złością, była skłonna zrobić dla niego wszystko, czego tylko chciał._

Jeśli zamienić imiona, to był to idealny opis tego, co się ostatnio działo, ilekroć Draco był zły na Harry'ego.

* * *

Draco przeczytał pośpiesznie resztę książki Guile'ów i pozostałe wysłane przez jego matkę – ze szczególną uwagą wczytał się w historię rodu Blacków, spis praw, jakie kiedyś ministerstwo narzuciło na tych z darami przymuszenia i biografie Świetlistych i Mrocznych Panów, skupiające się na ich mocach i życiu. Zajęło mu to tylko trzy dni, ale pod koniec miał nie tylko te książki, ale i zbiór pergaminowych notatek od swojej matki, złożonych i włożonych w kluczowe miejsca w poszczególnych miejscach, które pomogły mu poskładać tę układankę do końca.

Późnym wieczorem w środę we wrześniu, Draco odetchnął głęboko i podniósł najdłuższą notatkę, jaką dostał od swojej matki, znalezioną niemal pod koniec książki o Świetlistych i Mrocznych Panach.

 _Draconie, mój ukochany synu,_

 _Wybacz, że muszę Cię krzywdzić w taki sposób. Jednakże, kiedy Harry przebywał razem z Tobą w rezydencji, rozpoznałam sygnały. Nawet jako małe dziecko nie obchodziłeś się z nikim tak delikatnie i słodko. Troszczyłeś się o niego, jakby był całym Twoim światem. Takie przywiązanie nie jest naturalne, jest zbyt mocne jak na kogoś w Twoim wieku. I co on zrobił, by zasłużyć na tak wielkie przywiązanie z Twojej strony. Wiem, że na pierwszym roku uratował Ci życie, ale nawet przed tym incydentem ciągle o nim wspominałeś w listach, trajkocząc, jakbyś miał na jego punkcie obsesję. Szybko stał się czymś więcej jak tylko zabawką. Stał się Twoim najlepszym przyjacielem._

 _Jeśli mam być zupełnie szczera, nie sądzę, żeby wszystko było zasługą wyłącznie jego mocy. Naprawdę myślę, że i bez niej zobaczyłbyś w nim coś szczególnego i zostalibyście przyjaciółmi. Ale zdołałeś wyczuć jego magię nim większość innych czarodziejów w ogóle zwróciła na niego uwagę, jak jeszcze była skuta i spętana przez jego sieci. Malfoyowie zawsze byli bardzo wrażliwi w tej kwestii. Obawiam się, że to mogło sprawić, że jego moc znacznie wcześniej zaczęła mieć na Ciebie wpływ._

 _Mój drogi, najdroższy, nie powiem, że powinieneś kompletnie zerwać Wasze stosunki. Nie powiem że dlatego, że część Waszych relacji jest wykrzywiona jego magią, to wszystko musi być. Powiem jednak, że powinieneś mieć możliwość podjęcia własnej decyzji, nie będąc ciągniętym w jedną czy drugą stronę magią Harry'ego, jakkolwiek subtelnie i podświadomie mógł on Tobą nie kierować. Jeśli tego potrzebujesz, jeśli uważasz, że tego potrzebujesz, to musisz podjąć decyzję niezależnie od efektu, jaki on na Tobie wywiera. A możesz to zrobić wyłącznie trzymając się od niego z dala przez jakiś czas, żebyś miał okazję sprawdzenia, czy jesteś w stanie wznieść jakieś bariery przeciw jego mocy. Nosisz w sobie dziedzictwo daru przymuszenia Blacków, a przymuszający, jak już wiesz z innych książek, które Ci wysłałam, są odporni na przymuszenie innych i zaklęcia dotyczące umysłu, jak użyty przez Harry'ego_ Fugitivus Animus _, trzymają się ich słabiej. Być może zdołasz skorzystać z tego i odzyskać swoją wolną wolę._

 _Już powiedziałam, że poruszę dla Ciebie góry, mój synu. I tak będzie. Jeśli uznasz, że Harry jednak jest Twoim przyjacielem, a nie zaledwie niedorosłym Panem, który przypadkiem ściągnął Cię w orbitę swojej mocy, to prędzej świat się zatrzęsie i rozpadnie, nim pozwolę Wam się rozstać, albo dopuszczę do krzywdy któregoś z Was. Powiedz tylko słowo._

 _Dopilnuję, byś odzyskał swoją wolność. Bez wolności nic nie ma znaczenia._

 _Z całą moją miłością,_

 _Narcyza Black Malfoy._

Draco zamknął oczy. Już był nieszczęśliwy, a zdystansował się od Harry'ego zaledwie na trzy dni.

Ale był też w stanie wyczuć inne efekty. Jego myśli były znacznie bardziej przejrzyste, a jego chłodny dystans do wszystkiego, który zawsze był jego darem zanim trafił do Hogwartu powoli zaczyna do niego wracać. Pierwszy raz od lat czuł się jak syn swojego ojca. Wreszcie mógł rzucać kąśliwe uwagi na temat Connora Pottera bez lękliwego oglądania się na Harry'ego, żeby zobaczyć, czy ten to zaaprobuje, czy nie.

Ale wciąż trzymał swoją butelkę pod ręką i patrzył się na nią, by się upewniać, że mimo śladowej czerwieni irytacji, która od czasu do czasu migała wśród innych kolorów, dominującymi wciąż były fiolet – troska Harry'ego o niego – i zieleń – sympatia Harry'ego do niego.

Draco potarł mocno oczy. Nie chciał tego robić. _Naprawdę_ nie chciał.

Ale musiał się dowiedzieć, jak wiele przyjaźni między nim a Harrym to była tylko magia. Sam zaczynał zauważać, że magia Harry'ego zaczyna interesować innych ludzi, choćby patrząc na to jak ludzie obracali się w jego kierunku, kiedy Harry wchodził do pokoju (Harry, oczywiście, kompletnie nie zwracał na to uwagi). To samo działo się w przypadku Dumbledore'a. Co Draco do tej pory uważał za dowód aury otaczającej dyrektora okazało się być po prostu jego magią. Czarodzieje – przynajmniej ci czystej krwi, dodał w myślach z kpiną – obracali się w jej kierunku niczym kwiaty do słońca, albo jak planety krążące wokół gwiazdy. Draco zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że _to_ właśnie było głównym powodem dla którego ludzie mogli marudzić na temat Dumbledore'a, ale nigdy mu się nie ośmielili postawić wprost. Sama potęga jego magii wabiła ich i koiła ich, i mówiła, że cokolwiek by nie chcieli zrobić, to i tak by było niemożliwe.

 _Jak wiele zostało we mnie Dracona, a jak wiele jest stworzonego–przez–Harry'ego–Draco?_

Draco uznał, że musi się dowiedzieć.

* * *

– Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor, Harry?

Harry zamrugał i obrócił się w jego stronę. Draco pilnował, by jego twarz pozostała beznamiętna, chociaż naprawdę miał ochotę rzucić żartem, który by załagodził zaskoczenie Harry'ego. Jedna z książek zasugerowała ten test i chciał sprawdzić, czy go zda.

 _Chociaż w tym przypadku nie wiem, co właściwie by się liczyło jako zdanie, a co jako oblanie_ , pomyślał, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

– Zielony – powiedział wreszcie Harry, mrugając na niego.

 _Zielony_ , szepnął głos w głowie Dracona w tej samej chwili.

Draco przełknął ślinę i odwrócił od Harry'ego wzrok, dziobiąc widelcem swój pasztecik z dyni. To był zły znak, ten głos w jego głowie. Magia Harry'ego była nie tylko wokół niego, ale też w nim, w sieciach jego umysłu, czy cokolwiek miał tam w miejscu sieci. W ten właśnie sposób Panowie kontrolowali swoich sojuszników, upewniając się, że ci będą znać ich tak dobrze, że będą wiedzieli, czego od nich chce ich Pan, nim ten cokolwiek powie.

Draco uznał, że przeprowadzi jeszcze kilka testów, po czym będzie musiał niemal całkowicie odciąć się od Harry'ego.

* * *

Bolało, nie wiedzieć, co właściwie zaszło między Harrym i dyrektorem, bolało, że to Milicenta odprowadziła Harry'ego do skrzydła szpitalnego, bolało widzieć, jak Harry rozmawia z Milicentą i Pansy, jakby byli przyjaciółmi od dawna. Draco zastanawiał się czasem, czy to wszystko jest warte tego bólu. Może powinien po prostu powiedzieć Harry'emu o wszystkim i pozwolić mu podjąć własną decyzję o tym, co powinien zrobić ze swoją mocą.

Ale wtedy przypomniał sobie, że to tylko znak, że wciąż jest pod bardzo silnym wpływem Harry'ego. Wrócił do książki o rodzie Guile'ów i czytał, aż nie dotarł do akapitu bardzo silnie zaznaczonego na boku. Ktoś najwyraźniej posiadał tę książkę zanim trafiła do biblioteki Malfoyów, a przynajmniej przed jego rodzicami. To nie był charakter pisma żadnego z jego rodziców.

Przeczytał akapit. _I oczywiście, emocjonalny ból, który czuł Frederick Guile był jasnym znakiem na to, jak głęboko magia Mrocznego Pana wryła się w jego istnienie. Czemu miałby czuć tak emocjonalny ból, skoro był czystej krwi, a Mroczny Pan nie był jego przyjacielem, ni dzieckiem, ni jego rodzeństwem? Ale go czuł, do tego stopnia, że nie był w stanie powstrzymać drżenia i pragnienia by stać się częścią jego życia, aż w końcu aportował się na pole walki. Rozkojarzony swoimi uczuciami, jak żaden czarodziej czystej krwi nie powinien być, Frederick Guile zginął podczas tej bitwy._

Notatka na marginesie brzmiała: _Niech Merlin odbierze mi magię, jeśli kiedykolwiek okażę się takim cholernym głupcem._

Tym razem Draco zauważył maleńkie litery na końcu tego zdania. A.M. Czyli to musiał być Abraxas Malfoy, jego dziadek i ojciec Lucjusza.

Czyż nie byłby dumny, widząc jak jego wnuk pragnie dołączyć do nowego Pana, jak tylko poczuł, że ich stosunki się poluźniają? Nie, naprawdę by nie był. Draco obrócił się na bok i uderzył pięścią w poduszkę i udawał, że wcale go nie jest rozdarty emocjonalnie, kiedy Harry go zawołał, po czym poszedł bez słowa spać. _Musiał_ sobie wywalczyć drogę na wolność. Spętanie czyjąś magią niemal zniszczyło Harry'ego. Draco nie mógł sobie pozwolić na przeżycie czegoś takiego. Jeśli to by oznaczało, że musi opuścić Harry'ego…

Poczuł nagły przypływ paniki i zadygotał, czując jak serce mu wali, a na czole pojawia się pot. Draco wyciągnął z kieszeni butelkę i patrzył się na delikatne światła zieleni i migoczącą od czasu do czasu czerwień, póki się nie uspokoił. Następnie z premedytacją dokończył myśl.

Jeśli to by oznaczało, że musi opuścić Harry'ego, to niech i tak będzie. Wiedział, że tak będzie najlepiej, tylko w ten sposób w pełni odzyska wolną wolę. Wiedział też, że tego właśnie chciałby dla niego Harry. Byłby przecież przerażony na myśl, że zniewolił kogoś swoją mocą.

Draco zamknął szybko oczy, czując się, jakby ktoś mu przyłożył rozgrzaną cegłę do piersi.

 _Nawet jeśli kiedyś się zdecyduję na odnowienie naszej przyjaźni, to jak ja mu to wyjaśnię? Przecież to go zabije, ta świadomość, że wziął czynny udział w zmianie czyjejś osobowości i poglądów. Jak ja mu wyjaśnię, że wcale nie zrobił tego celowo?_

* * *

– Harry. Chcemy…

– Z tobą porozmawiać.

Draco podniósł wzrok ponad książkę, którą już tylko udawał, że czytał; do tej pory zdążył niemal zapamiętać akapity historii rodu Guile'ów. Zastanawiał się, kiedy bliźniacy Weasley, którzy niewątpliwie mogli wyczuć moc Harry'ego, ale do tej pory tylko kręcili się w pobliżu, do niego podejdą. Wyglądało na to, że czekanie znudziło im się pod koniec września, kiedy to zagadali do niego w bibliotece.

Draco powiedziałby im, że to nie jest najlepsza pora. Harry w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni wyglądał na wyjątkowo zestresowanego, odkąd profesor McGonagall z jakiegoś powodu zaczęła go zapraszać na spotkania po lekcjach, a profesor Snape zaczął go ignorować. Wyglądało na to, że Harry wie, dlaczego. Draco słyszał, jak pewnej nocy Harry wrócił do ich wspólnej sypialni, promieniując taką złością i mocą, że kamienie w ścianach drżały, mając problemy z utrzymaniem się na miejscach. On sam jednak po prostu rzucił się na łóżko, mamrocząc coś o "Dumbledorze". Ale nie powiedział o tym Draconowi, ani nikomu innemu, z tego, co zauważył Draco. Milicenta próbowała coś od niego wyciągnąć, ale dostała w odpowiedzi tylko warknięcie, które bardzo szybko sprowadziło ją do pionu.

Pewna mała i bardzo samolubna część Dracona bardzo się z tego cieszyła.

Ale skrzywienie po warknięciu zdawało się nie znikać przez kilka kolejnych dni. Harry spędzał coraz więcej czasu na nauce, a interakcje z innymi ludźmi – poza swoim bratem – sprowadził do bardzo chłodnego i niezbędnego minimum. Jego magia często pulsowała wokół niego, ściągając na siebie jeszcze więcej uwagi. Draco zauważył, że niektórzy Gryfoni zaczynają się mu przyglądać, łącznie z Granger, która zaczęła kichać, ilekroć Harry był w pobliżu. Harry, oczywiście, nie zauważył.

Teraz patrzył na bliźniaków niechętnie, ale to ich nie zraziło. Draco już dawno doszedł do wniosku, że rozwścieczony smok pewnie by ich nie zniechęcił. Pewnie rzuciliby na niego łajnobomby, po prostu, żeby go jeszcze bardziej rozsierdzić, po czym pokonaliby go jakąś genialną i kompletnie niesprawiedliwą sztuczką. Draco skrzywił się. To było naprawdę niesprawiedliwe, żeby _Weasleyowie_ mieli aż tyle mocy.

– Chcemy się dowiedzieć... – zaczął jeden.

– Co chcesz zrobić ze swoją mocą – dokończył drugi, po czym obaj jednocześnie pochylili się w stronę Harry'ego, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

Harry westchnął i pokręcił głową.

– Nie wiem. Wszyscy ciągle mnie o to pytają, a ja po prostu _nie wiem_. – Potarł środek swojego czoła. Draco widział go, jak zmywa ze swojej blizny krew zaledwie parę dni wcześniej i musiał bardzo mocno ze sobą walczyć, żeby nie zapytać, co się dzieje. – Ale prawdopodobnie nie będę jej używać do żartów i psikusów, więc możecie zostawić mnie w spokoju. – Podniósł swoją książkę z powrotem. Draco zmarszczył brwi. Po co _Harry_ miałby czytać historię Pierwszej Wojny z Mrocznym Panem? Wydawało mu się, że na ją już na pamięć.

– W życiu chodzi o coś więcej jak tylko żarty i psikusy, stary – powiedział jeden z bliźniaków, zajmując krzesło naprzeciw Harry'ego. Draco powstrzymał impuls podbiegnięcia i zrzucenia go z niego. _Jego magia ma na mnie większy wpływ niż myślałem_ , uznał stanowczo i przerzucił kilka kartek, szukając czegoś, co powiedziałoby mu, co to oznacza, jeśli chce się odciągnąć jednojajowe bliźniaki od potężnego czarodzieja.

– Właśnie – dodał drugi z bliźniaków, również siadając. – Figle, na przykład.

Harry spojrzał na nich i uśmiechnął się słabo. Draco nagle zorientował się, że Harry w ogóle nie uśmiechał się od kilku _dni_. Zignorował też gotującą się w nim zazdrość, która momentalnie wypełniła mu żołądek, że to bliźniacy sprawili, że Harry się uśmiechnął. _Nie obchodziło go_ , kto sprawia, że Harry się uśmiecha. Był silny. Był niezależny. Trzymał się z dala od Harry'ego, żeby odbudować swoją wolną wolę.

– Tym też się nie będę zajmował – powiedział Harry. – Ale doceniam waszą troskę. Naprawdę, póki co niczego nie planuję z nią zrobić. Ron zaproponował, żebym wywiesił ogłoszenia, ale tego też raczej nie zrobię. Po prostu pozwolę sobie istnieć przez jakiś czas, zanim nie podejmę decyzji. – Ponownie wrócił do swojej książki. Draco wiedział, że chciał w ten sposób zakomunikować, że uważa rozmowę za zakończoną. Skrzywił się na siebie i wrócił do kartkowania książki o Guile'ach, zastanawiając się, jak opierali się Panom, których znali tak dobrze, że mogli poprawnie odczytać każdy ich gest.

Bliźniacy spojrzeli po sobie, dając sobie nawzajem znać, co chcą zrobić w ułamku sekundy. Wzruszyli ramionami i wstali.

– W takim razie daj nam tylko znać, jakbyś coś postanowił – powiedział jeden.

– No – powiedział drugi, po czym oczy mu się zaświeciły. – Moglibyśmy na przykład skuć dyrektora łańcuchami. To jasne, że za nim nie przepadasz.

Harry spojrzał w górę, a skóra w kącikach jego oczu spięła się. Draco wiedział, że to oznaczało, że się niepokoi. _Cholera jasna, czemu wciąż potrafię go tak dobrze odczytać?_

– Nie chcę nikogo skuwać – powiedział Harry cichym, ale pełnym pasji głosem. – W ogóle.

Bliźniacy uśmiechnęli się i pokłonili mu.

– No dobrze, no to nie dana jest nam kariera klawiszy więziennych – powiedział ten po lewej. – A co z błaznami? Możemy zostać błaznami na dworze jego lordowskiej mości?

– _Nigdy mnie tak nie nazywaj_.

Draco byłby zaskoczony, gdyby tego rozkazu nie słyszeli wszyscy czystokrwiści w szkole. Wbijała się w głowę niczym żelazny miecz, kierowana siłą oburzenia Harry'ego. Bliźniacy zachwiali się do tyłu, kilka książek wystrzeliło z półek i zawisło w powietrzu, niczym milczący strażnicy, jakby były sokołami, gotowymi zaatakować wrogów Harry'ego.

Draco odetchnął głęboko, starając się wrócić do równowagi z nagłej radości, jaka go ogarnęła z przebywania w pobliżu tak ogromnego źródła magii, po czym otworzył usta. To był idealny test. Książka Guile'ów dała na to kilka przykładów. Jeśli ktoś, kto był Panem przez wzgląd na ilość swojej mocy, bez względu na to, czy przybrał ten tytuł, czy nie, wydał taki rozkaz, to nikt nie powinien być w stanie mu się przeciwstawić. Słowa nie powinny opuścić jego ust.

– Lord Harry – powiedział wyraźnie.

Zdębiał i tylko patrzył się przed siebie, kiedy Harry wybiegł z biblioteki jak jego magia rozpostarła się wokół niego niczym skrzydła. Książki opadły na podłogę, a bliźniaki niemal potknęli się o własne nogi, uciekając przed panią Pince, która wyłoniła się zza jednego z regałów niczym wściekły smok, którego Draco sobie wcześniej wyobraził. Nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na Dracona, wychodząc z założenia, że jeśli ktokolwiek był sprawcą zamieszania w bibliotece, to bliźniaki Weasley na pewno miały w tym swój udział. Draco był rad. Mogłaby na niego w tej chwili wrzeszczeć, a on i tak by tylko tam siedział, gapiąc się w przestrzeń przeszklonymi oczami.

Nie powinien być w stanie się przeciwstawić.

Jakim cudem mu się udało?

* * *

Draco zaczął obserwować Harry'ego jeszcze uważniej przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie października i doszedł do wniosku, że wcześniej musiał być po prostu ślepy. Jak mógł nie zauważyć, że Harry sam z siebie, własną osobowością, kontrował wszystkie możliwe oznaki tego, że może być czarodziejem, który rozporządza ludźmi wokół siebie poprzez samą swoją moc.

 _Wpływał_ na ludzi. _Mógł_ sprawić, żeby przestali się z nim kłócić i po prostu zrobili to, czego od nich chce, kiedy się na kogoś gniewał. _Był_ tak potężny, że ściągał na siebie uwagę wszędzie, gdzie się udał samym ogromem swojej magii. Draco próbował nie pozwolić swoim oczom spojrzeć na Harry'ego chociaż na chwilę, kiedy ten wchodził do pokoju i odkrył, że to było niesłychanie ciężkie.

Ale też jego wpływ nigdy nie utrzymywał się w ludziach specjalnie długo. Milicenta unikała go przez cały dzień, kiedy Harry mruknął coś, że nie chce jej w swoim pobliżu, ale zaraz następnego dnia znowu się przy nim pojawiła, uśmiechając się i próbując wyciągnąć od niego jakieś informacje. Kiedy Draco się skoncentrował jak Harry był zły, to nie miał żadnego problemu w oparciu się temu, czego Harry akurat od niego chciał. _Był_ w stanie odwrócić od Harry'ego wzrok. Wymagało to trochę wysiłku, ale nie było niewykonalne.

Jeśli Harry naprawdę stawał się Mrocznym Panem, jak Sam Wiesz, Kto, albo Świetlistym Panem, jak Dumbledore, to żadna z tych sytuacji nie powinna mieć miejsca.

Draco był zagubiony.

A potem nadeszła noc pod koniec drugiego tygodnia października, noc, którą spędził myśląc z rozżaleniem, jak, jeśli w ogóle kiedykolwiek, w ogóle powinien powiedzieć Harry'emu prawdę, aż w końcu nie zasnął po długim wpatrywaniu się w sufit.

* * *

– Draco?

Draco zamrugał i otworzył oczy, myśląc, że to musi być sen. Nie było mowy, żeby Harry tak po prostu stał obok jego łóżka, odsłaniając kotary na bok, z różdżką lśniącą od _Lumos_ , gdyby to nie był sen. Przez długie tygodnie separacji nie próbował porozmawiać z Draconem, nawet wtedy, kiedy miał koszmary, czy kiedy był w oczywisty sposób zły, czy pokrzywdzony i nie chciał rozmawiać z nikim innym. Draco usiadł i przeczesał ręką włosy, po czym potarł oczy, próbując ustalić, co właściwie powinien powiedzieć.

Harry westchnął i usiadł na brzegu jego łóżka. Jego blizna i oczy były przeraźliwie jasne w świetle różdżki.

– Draco – powiedział łagodnie. – Ja… chciałem zaczekać, aż sam mi czegoś nie powiesz, bo nie wiem, co zrobiłem, żeby cię tak rozzłościć. – Przygryzł wargę. – Ale już po prostu nie mogę tego _znieść_ – wyrzucił nagle z siebie niskim i pełnym pasji głosem. – Muszę się dowiedzieć, czemu jesteś na mnie zły. Muszę się dowiedzieć, co zrobiłem źle.

Draco tylko się na niego gapił. Żadna z jego książek nie wspomniała też o niedorosłych Panach, którzy przychodzili pokornie do ludzi, którzy się na nich dąsają i pytali, czym ich rozzłościli.

I on sam też myślał, że Harry tego nie zrobi. Znaczył dla Harry'ego mniej niż Harry znaczył dla niego. To zawsze było dla niego oczywiste. Harry mógł za nim tęsknić, ale nigdy nie spróbowałby naprawić ich przyjaźni, gdyby coś poszło nie tak.

 _Poza tym, że najwyraźniej to właśnie próbuje zrobić_ , pomyślał Draco, kiedy Harry źle zinterpretował jego ciszę i westchnął.

– Słuchaj – powiedział Harry. – Wiem, że nie powinienem był tego zostawić na tak długo. Ale _naprawdę_ zauważyłem, że jesteś na mnie zły, Draco, i nie przestawałem zauważać i po prostu… tęsknię za tobą, dobra? Tęsknię za tobą jako moim przyjacielem.

Odwrócił głowę, ale Draco i tak zauważył lekki rumieniec na jego policzkach.

– Nie radzę sobie z tym – powiedział po chwili, pozbawionym emocji głosem. – Jedyną osobą, z jaką kiedykolwiek musiałem się godzić, był Connor, a jemu po prostu przyznawałem rację. Ale z tobą tak nie umiem. Nie chcę przyznać ci racji, póki nie dowiem się, co się dzieje. Czy to jest coś, na co mogę jakoś poradzić? Czy też musimy już na dobre przerwać tę przyjaźń, bo to, co zrobiłem, jest nieodwracalne? – Przełknął z wysiłkiem ślinę, cichy dźwięk, którego Draco był pewien, że Harry nie spodziewał się, że Draco usłyszy.

Draco zamknął oczy. Szok powoli ustępował innym emocjom. Wiedział, że jeszcze w zeszłym roku Harry nie przyszedłby do niego i nie mieliby tej rozmowy. Jego sieci by mu na to nie pozwoliły. Jego skupienie na stawianiu jego brata ponad wszystko inne by mu na to nie pozwoliło. Fakt, że najwyraźniej miał zamiar pozwolić Draconowi przerwać przyjaźń po tym jak wrócił z przerwy wiosennej też o tym świadczył.

Ale już dłużej tak nie będzie. Harry był gotów walczyć o tę przyjaźń, nawet jeśli przyznanie się do tego zajęło mu ponad miesiąc.

Draco też przełknął ślinę, po czym usiadł i przytulił Harry'ego. Poczuł, jak Harry spina się z zaskoczeniem, po czym rozluźnia i przytula go z powrotem, a jego różdżka niezgrabnie wbija się w plecy Dracona.

– Powiesz mi, co cię tak rozzłościło? – szepnął.

Draco zamknął oczy. Wciąż nie wiedział, jak powiedzieć Harry'emu prawdę. Wciąż się zastanawiał, czy nie powinien się odsunąć i ponownie spróbować niezależnego życia.

Ale już nie uważał, żeby był w stanie znaleźć wszystkie odpowiedzi w książkach. Do tego _tęsknił_ za Harrym, do cholery. Teraz jak był świadom tego, jak moc Harry'ego wpływa na jego umysł i mógł się przygotować i podejmować własne decyzje w kwestii spraw, o które Harry mógł go prosić, to naprawdę uważał, że może sobie pozwolić na odzyskanie tej przyjaźni. Z całą pewnością doceniał ją teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

Harry również.

– To jest coś, co myślę, że cię skrzywdzi, jeśli ci o tym teraz powiem – szepnął Draco. – Czy to może zaczekać? Proszę?

Harry drgnął, ale ponownie rozluźnił się, kiedy ręce Dracona nie przestały go przytulać.

– Oczywiście, że tak – powiedział. – Po prostu… jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, Draco, chciałem się po prostu upewnić, że nic ci nie jest. Myślałem, że coś jest z tobą nie w porządku i to doprowadzało mnie do szału. – Zaśmiał się boleśnie. – Milicenta już tydzień mnie męczy pytaniami mnie o moją skwaśniałą minę.

– To było przeze mnie? – zapytał Draco z zaskoczeniem. Harry nigdy nie odpowiedział Milicencie. Draco wyszedł z założenia, że skwaśniała mina Harry'ego mogła oznaczać dowolną z nawałnicy spraw, z jakimi Harry musiał się mierzyć: kontroli swojej magii, uczenia się z profesor McGonagall, kiepskiego udawania chłodu wobec Snape'a, radzenia sobie z faktem, że jego ojciec chrzestny próbuje być wobec niego ciepły i otwarty i strasznie zawala sprawę swoimi niespodziewanymi wahaniami nastroju, albo kibicowania swojemu bratu, którego dar przymuszenia przyprawiał Harry'ego o ciarki.

– No pewnie, że tak – powiedział Harry, jakby to było oczywiste. – Martwiłem się o ciebie, Draco.

– Palant – burknął Draco w jego ramię, przytulając Harry'ego tak mocno, że ten aż pisnął. – Uparty, _durny_ palant. Powinieneś był po prostu przyjść i mnie _zapytać_.

– Wiem – powiedział Harry. – I popatrz, jak długo mi to zajęło.

– I naprawdę nie masz nic przeciw czekaniu, aż będę gotów, żeby ci o tym powiedzieć? – zapytał znowu Draco, tak żeby się upewnić.

– No pewnie. – Harry odsunął się od niego i zamrugał. – Ufam ci, Draco.

W tym momencie Draco podjął decyzję. Do Azkabanu z Panami i czymkolwiek innym, co miałoby go trzymać z dala od Harry'ego, by być od niego kompletnie niezależnym. Po prostu pozostanie przy nim i jeśli będzie trzeba, to będzie codziennie sprawdzał, czy podejmuje swoje decyzje z własnej woli, a przy okazji będzie łagodnie przygotowywał Harry'ego na wieści o tym, że jego moc przymusza ludzi bez jego wiedzy. Pewnego dnia, Draco był tego pewny, Harry będzie gotów.

Był wolny. Z własnej woli podjął tę decyzję. Draco był tego pewien i nie czuł żadnego ciążącego nad nim łańcucha przymuszenia.

Ponownie przytulił zaskoczonego Harry'ego.

– No dobra, a teraz powiedz mi, co się z tobą działo – powiedział i usiadł, by po chwili zostać zaskoczonym, a potem wściekłym i rozbawionym i oburzonym na przemian, pewien, że jest dokładnie tam, gdzie chce być.

* * *

 _Droga matko,_

 _Wiem, że już kiedyś Cię o to poprosiłem, ale wtedy nie wziąłem pod uwagę wszystkiego, co mi przysłałaś. Teraz już wiem i podejmuję tę decyzję z własnej woli. Moja prośba pozostaje ta sama._

 _Proszę, porusz góry._

 _Twój ukochany syn,_

 _Draco._


	13. Niczym lew

Fajnie się pisało ostatni rozdział. Ten nieco mniej – poza jedną sceną, którą po prostu uwielbiam.

 **Rozdział dwunasty: Niczym lew**

– Harry! Co ty tam robisz?

– Jeszcze chwila! – krzyknął Harry w stronę zamkniętych drzwi łazienki, po czym chlapnął sobie trochę wody na czoło, zmywając zebraną na jego bliźnie krew. Westchnął, widząc, że błyskawica ponownie napełnia się czerwienią. To martwiło go bardziej niż koszmarny ból głowy, z jakim się obudził. Ból głowy mógł ukryć; opętanie przez Toma Riddle'a z zeszłego roku dało mu w tym mnóstwo doświadczenia. Krwawiąca blizna to co innego.

Tym razem Draco zapukał bardziej stanowczo.

– Harry Potterze, masz dwie minuty na wyjście z łazienki!

– Już wychodzę! – uspokoił go Harry, przyglądając się bliźnie. Tak, to powinno mu dać kilka godzin, zanim się przeleje i znowu zacznie kapać. Krew przebijała się powoli, jakby musiała walczyć po drodze z grubymi barierami mięśni i skóry. Obawiał się, że kilka godzin, które obiecał spędzić w bibliotece z Luną, pomagając jej nadgonić lekcje, które przegapiła w zeszłym roku przez petryfikację, mogą się okazać przegięciem, ale przy odrobinie szczęścia znajdzie w trakcie ich chwilę, by wyskoczyć do łazienki i znowu przemyć czoło, zanim zacznie z niego kapać.

Draco otworzył drzwi, zanim Harry zdążył złapać za klamkę. Harry spojrzał na niego z irytacją.

– To nie były dwie minuty – zauważył.

– Kłamałem – odparł Draco i złapał rękę Harry'ego, wolną dłonią odsuwając mu z czoła grzywkę zanim Harry zdążył go powstrzymać. Odwrócił głowę, ale Draco i tak już zdążył zobaczyć bliznę i jej kolor.

– Tak myślałem – szepnął Draco, po czym podniósł głos. – Jakoś zapomniałeś o tym wspomnieć, jak mówiłeś mi o ostatnich tygodniach, Harry.

Harry spojrzał na niego ze złością, po czym ruszył w stronę biblioteki. Draco bez problemu za nim nadążył. Było to kompletnie niesprawiedliwe, ale Draco ostatnio zaczął gwałtownie rosnąć i jakoś nigdy nie potykał się o własne nogi, jak pozostali chłopcy.

– Czemu mi o tym nie powiedziałeś? – zaczął naciskać Harry'ego. – Czemu uznałeś, że to jest ta jedna sprawa, którą powinieneś przede mną ukryć? – Zamilknął, ale Harry wiedział, jakiego rodzaju myśli musiały mu chodzić po głowie. _Skoro ukryłeś przede mną jedną sprawę, to skąd mam wiedzieć, czy nie ukryłeś ich więcej?_

Było ich więcej, ale żadne z nich nie było sprawą Dracona. Nie musiał wiedzieć, że Harry spotyka się z Peterem, ani o czym wtedy rozmawiają; to była tajemnica Petera, którą Harry miał zamiar dotrzymać. Nie musiał wiedzieć, że Harry miał czasem ochotę przekląć Connora, kiedy ten rozwodził się o tym jak wspaniałym dobrem dla niego jest dar przymuszenia, ponieważ wtedy uznałby, że od samego początku miał rację w kwestii Connora. Nie musiał wiedzieć, jak strasznie niekomfortowo Harry się czuł przy Syriuszu. To była prywatna sprawa, zwłaszcza jeśli wziąć pod uwagę konflikt, jaki Harry czuł względem swoich emocji dotyczących Syriusza i tych, które dotyczyły Snape'a.

I o krwawiącej bliźnie też nie musiał wiedzieć, bo wtedy Harry musiałby mu wyjaśnić swoje sny, a nie miał pojęcia, jak to zrobić. Niby _co_ miał oznaczać sen o dwóch postaciach i inny, o mrocznych postaciach zacieśniających wokół niego krąg? Harry wiedział, że tylko po nich budził się z bólem głowy i krwawiącą blizną, ale nie mówiły mu one o niczym, czego by już nie wiedział. Tak, miał wrogów. To było oczywiste odkąd jego walki z Bellatrix – właściwie to odkąd się dowiedział, że _Connor_ ma wrogów.

Tyle, że ze spojrzenia, jakie Draco mu rzucał, wyglądało, że on jak najbardziej uważał, że powinien był się o tym dowiedzieć.

– Później ci powiem – powiedział Harry, próbując przyśpieszyć na widok drzwi do biblioteki. Draco wydłużył swój krok i bez problemu za nim nadążył. Harry obrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał mu w oczy. Ostatnio znacznie łatwiej wpadał w gniew, co było dla niego o tyle dobre, że nie pozwalał już się swojej furii zbierać, ani nie starał się jej ignorować. – Czemu właściwie wszędzie za mną łazisz?

– Dyrektor może cię zaatakować – powiedział Draco, nie odwracając od niego wzroku.

Harry żachnął się.

– Przecież nie zrobi tego w miejscu, w którym ktoś może to zobaczyć. Przy Lunie będę bezpieczny.

– Tam tak, ale po drodze?

Harry znowu się odwrócił. Wiedział, że jest przyjacielem Dracona i wiedział, że Draco jest jego przyjacielem, ale tak intensywna opieka go naprawdę drażniła. Jak już powiedział Snape'owi, wiedzieć, że ktoś kogoś ceni to jedna sprawa, ale widzieć jak ktoś tę troskę okazuje to coś zupełnie innego.

Wszedł do biblioteki, myśląc o wszystkim, czym musiał się zająć tego dnia. Prywatna lekcja z McGonagall, dokończenie wywaru dla Hawthorn, wymyślenie daru dla Lucjusza, korepetycje z Luną, korepetycje z Neville'em, zajęcia quidditcha, jego własna praca domowa, spędzenie czasu z Draconem, żeby ten nie czuł się opuszczony czy ignorowany, czytanie _Więzów Magii_ , wizyta u Connora i Syriusza…

Życie Harry'ego to był prawdziwy cyrk na kółkach. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić wzięcia czegoś jeszcze na barki i robienia czegoś ze swoją mocą, tak jak ludzie go ciągle o to prosili.

Z ulgą zobaczył, że Luna siedzi przy stoliku, przy którym się umówili i ma już książki wyciągnięte. Oczywiście, jego zapał oklapł nieco, kiedy podszedł bliżej i zobaczył, że to są podręczniki na zajęcia z wróżbiarstwa i numerologii, ponieważ nie brała udziału w żadnym z tych zajęć.

– Luna? – zapytał łagodnie, a ona podniosła na niego wzrok, jej oczy wyglądały na wybałuszone zza jej wielkich okularów. – Czy wszystko… w porządku? – Były takie dni, w które czuła się lepiej i potrafiła się skupić na chwili obecnej.

– Oczywiście, Harry – powiedziała z taką samą powagą jak wszystko inne. – Czemu miałoby nie być?

– Nie zapisałaś się na te zajęcia – powiedział Harry, siadając naprzeciw niej. Draco zajął krzesło obok, mamrocząc coś, co mogło, ale nie musiało zawierać w sobie słowo "Pomyluna". Harry rzucił mu groźne spojrzenie, które niosło ze sobą obietnicę klątwy jak tylko wrócą do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, po czym wrócił wzrokiem do Luny, uśmiechając się. – Czemu je tu przyniosłaś?

– Chcę, żebyś mnie ich nauczył – powiedziała Luna. – Ty chodzisz na te zajęcia, prawda Harry? Zapytałam kogoś i usłyszałam, że chodzisz.

Harry skrzywił się lekko. Miał nadzieję, że zapytana osoba nie skrzywdziła Luny. Będzie musiał popytać wśród Ślizgonów. Większość uczniów, zwłaszcza Krukonów, jakoś nie potrafiła sobie przyswoić idei, że Harry _zawsze_ prędzej czy później dowiadywał się o tym, że skrzywdzili Lunę, bez względu na to, jak bardzo nie próbowali to ukryć, czy gdzie by się z tym nie schowali. Pozostali Ślizgoni uważali to za znakomitą zabawę, pilnowanie Luny i raportowanie Harry'emu i obserwowanie, jaką subtelną, choć zjadliwą klątwę nie nasłał na kogoś za znieważanie jego przyjaciółki.

Harry'emu nie udało się jeszcze przekonać Neville'a, by ten zaczął mu się zwierzać z podobnych sytuacji. Neville upierał się, że sobie z tym poradzi i że tak w ogóle, to Gryfoni wcale nie traktują go aż tak źle. Harry'emu ciężko w to było uwierzyć. Ale wyciąganie Neville'a z jego skorupy zajmowało mu naprawdę dużo czasu, zwłaszcza, że nie spędzał z nim większości dnia, jak pozostali Gryfoni.

– Tak, chodzę na te zajęcia – powiedział, wracając myślami do chwili teraźniejszej i podnosząc książkę od wróżbiarstwa. – Od czego chciałabyś zacząć? Wróżenie z fusów? Kryształowe kule?

– Sny – powiedziała Luna.

Harry posłał jej szybkie, uważne spojrzenie. Spojrzała na niego, otwarcie i poważnie jak zawsze i jeśli miała jakiś ukryty motyw, to Harry jeszcze nie widział, żeby ktoś się z nim tak dobrze krył.

– W porządku – powiedział, otwierając "Demaskowanie Przyszłości" na właściwej stronie. Jego własny podręcznik już automatycznie otwierał się w tym miejscu. W kółko czytał krótkie opisy interpretacji snów, mając nadzieję wbrew nadziei, że znajdzie tam coś, co pomoże mu z jego koszmarami. Ale książki Trelawney były równie bezużyteczne co ona. – Czego chcesz się dowiedzieć?

– O mrocznych snach – powiedziała Luna. – Koszmarach.

Harry był w stanie wyrecytować ten akapit z pamięci, ale dla dobra Luny i Dracona, udawał, że go czyta. Ich spojrzenia wbijały się w niego niczym szpikulce. Naprawdę chciałby, żeby przestali – przestali wyglądać tak spokojnie, przestali wyglądać, jakby za tym wszystkim było jakieś ukryte znaczenie, przestali na niego _patrzeć_.

– Ee… _Odczytywanie mrocznych snów różni się od odczytywania świetlistych snów, zwanych potocznie proroczymi snami. O ile świetliste sny są z woli przyszłości, która sięga z góry, by dotknąć tych, których faworyzuje, koszmary, zwane również mrocznymi snami, przedstawiają inny rodzaj wyróżnienia. Powszechnie uznawane są za manifestację strachu śniącego, albo dotyk przyszłości tak strasznej, że chce zapobiec własnemu powstaniu._ – Odchylił się na krześle. – Masz jakieś pytania, Luna?

– A jakie ty masz sny, Harry?

Harry zagapił się na nią. Nie odważył się zerknąć na Dracona. Luna tylko siedziała z piórem nad swoim pergaminem i przyglądała mu się ze spokojem.

– Och, zwykłe – zdołał wreszcie powiedzieć Harry. – Wiesz, takie jakie zawsze się ma jak się idzie spać. – Zmusił się do uśmiechu i miał nadzieję, że wygląda to nieco bardziej naturalnie, niż ma wrażenie. – Na przykład ostatnio śniło mi się, że ścigały mnie drzwi.

Luna kiwnęła głową.

– A inne rodzaje?

– Co masz na myśli?

– Koszmary – powiedziała Luna. – Śnią ci się czasem koszmary, Harry? Mnie śni się czasem, że gnębiwtryski mnie opętują, jak to zrobiły w zeszłym roku. – Luna nigdy nie przyjęła do wiadomości, że wytłumaczeniem opętania był Tom Riddle. – O czym są twoje koszmary?

– Ja nie mam koszmarów, Luna – powiedział Harry. Nie chciał jej skrzywdzić, nie chciał jej przestraszyć. Merlin jeden wiedział, że już dość ludzi męczył swoją obecnością; zaledwie poprzedniego dnia miał straszną kłótnię z Connorem. – Po prostu zwykłe sny.

– Co noc ma koszmary – powiedział Draco.

Harry aż podskoczył na krześle, obracając się w jego kierunku.

– _Draco!_ – zaskrzeczał.

– Ty palancie – powiedział Draco, łapiąc go za ramię i ponownie zaczesując jego grzywkę na bok. Jego palce delikatnie przejechały po bliźnie Harry'ego, po czym opuścił rękę i zmusił Harry'ego do zobaczenia lśniącej czerwieni na opuszkach. Harry się skrzywił. Zaczęła krwawić szybciej, niż oczekiwał. – Przecież ona próbuje _pomóc_. Nie widzisz tego? Mam już dość twojego uciekania od tego tematu. Co się stało z parciem do przodu i szczerością, Harry? Mówiłeś, że się postarasz.

Harry zamknął oczy. Ból głowy powracał, mimo eliksiru, który uwarzył sobie poprzedniej nocy i wypił tego ranka.

– Ja po prostu… nie wiem, czemu mam te koszmary, dobra? Po prostu je mam.

– Czy mogą mieć coś wspólnego z Voldemortem? – zapytała Luna.

Harry spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem. Nigdy nie słyszał, żeby ktokolwiek poza jego rodziną i Dumbledore'em wymówił prawdziwe imię Mrocznego Pana bez zająknięcia. No cóż, tak, sny z Tomem Riddle'em miały coś wspólnego z Voldemortem, ale one były _o_ Voldemorcie, były sygnałami, że Riddle próbuje wejść do umysłu Harry'ego. A pozostałe były… tylko snami.

– Jeśli ktoś ma śnić o Voldemorcie, to raczej to będzie Connor. Riddle sam powiedział, że jego blizna to swego rodzaju połączenie z nim.

– To mi wygląda na całkiem niezłe połączenie – powiedział Draco, po raz kolejny przejeżdżając palcem po jego bliźnie i utrzymując ten palec w górze. Było na nim już tyle krwi, że ściekała w stronę nadgarstka. – Do _cholery_ , Harry, o czym śnisz?

Harry westchnął głęboko. Został zagoniony w kozi róg i nie miał wyjścia jak o tym porozmawiać, do tego obiecywał sobie, że przestanie się ze wszystkim kryć. Naprawdę nie miał wyjścia, chyba, że chciał, żeby jego magia znowu została spętana, a jego furia usidlona. Opowiedział im o snach, dodając z naciskiem, że są strasznie ogólne i tak na dobrą sprawę ciężko ustalić, czego konkretnie mogłyby dotyczyć.

– Ja chyba wiem.

Harry obrócił się gwałtownie na krześle. _Merlinie, ilu jeszcze ludzi wie?_ Najwyraźniej Hermionę Granger należało zaliczyć do tego grona, ponieważ stała za nim i patrzyła na niego ze zmartwieniem i powagą na twarzy.

– Doprawdy – powiedział Draco, niespodziewanie spięty, robiąc ruch, jakby był gotów sięgnąć po różdżkę. Naprawdę nie lubił Hermiony, ani Gryfonów. Ledwie tolerował Neville'a. Harry nie potrafił tego pojąć, zwłaszcza, że jedyne co Draco mu odpowiadał, ilekroć próbował go o to zapytać, było _Bo to Gryfoni, Harry!_

– Tak – powiedziała Hermiona. – Zastanawiałam się, czemu kicham zawsze wtedy, kiedy jesteś w pobliżu, Harry – dodała. – I chyba to rozgryzłam. I, cóż, jeśli mam rację, to masz w sobie sporo mrocznej magii. Myślę, że cienie, które widzisz w swoich snach, to twój własny strach przed twoją magią. Wiesz, że robisz coś nie tak, nawet jeśli to podświadome…

– _Zamknij się, Granger._

Harry jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, żeby Draco brzmiał tak złowieszczo. Zerwał się z krzesła z różdżką w ręce i nie spuszczając jej z Hermiony. Był blady, oczy mu pociemniały, a na jego ustach pojawiło się kilka kresek _piany_. Zaniepokojony Harry wstał i stanął między nim a Hermioną.

Zastanowił się ze zmęczeniem, ile razy jeszcze tego miesiąca będzie musiał kogoś chronić przed nadgorliwymi Gryfonami. Oczywiście, tym razem mogło być zupełnie inaczej, ale nie mógł być tego pewien. Hermiona była jedną z potężniejszych czarownic w szkole. Walka z nią będzie znacznie cięższa, niż się Draconowi prawdopodobnie wydawało.

– Przestań, Draco – powiedział Harry przez ramię. – Te sny męczą mnie już od miesięcy. – No, jeden z nich go męczył od miesięcy, ale teraz naprawdę nie miał czasu się martwić o takie szczegóły. – Jeśli Hermionie się wydaje, że rozgryzła jeden z nich, a może nawet oba, to chcę usłyszeć, co ma do powiedzenia.

Draco położył mu rękę na ramieniu, na tyle mocno, że Harry się wzdrygnął.

– Ale to jest to, o czym już ci wcześniej powiedziałem – szepnął mu do ucha Draco. – Ta rzecz, o której nie chciałem ci mówić, bo cię skrzywdzi. Proszę, Harry. _Odpuść. Nie chcesz tego słyszeć._ – Ostatnie słowa brzmiały jak jedno zdanie, wyszeptane z tą samą intensywnością.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić w jaki sposób teoria Hermiony i tajemnica Dracona mogła być jedną i tą samą rzeczą, ale w takim przypadku reakcja Dracona nabierała sensu. Nic tak go nie doprowadzało do takiej pasji jak bezpieczeństwo Harry'ego. Zaledwie w tym tygodniu Harry musiał już trzy razy powstrzymywać go przed rzuceniem klątwy na Dumbledore'a.

– Kiedy ja naprawdę chcę to usłyszeć – powiedział, odwracając się z powrotem do Hermiony.

Ręce Dracona opadły na jego pas i ścisnęły tak mocno, że miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje.

– Nie nie nie – szepnął. – Harry, proszę, zaufaj mi. Zrób, co mówię. Odwróć się i _natychmiast_ wyjdź z biblioteki. Przeproszę Lunę za ciebie. Wysłucham Granger i jeśli to jest to samo, to zdam ci raport. _Szczerze_. Ale nie słuchaj jej.

Harry spróbował się wyrwać z jego uścisku, ale nie dał rady. Westchnął i spojrzał bezradnie na Hermionę.

– Myślę, że Harry jest w stanie sam zdecydować, czy chce to usłyszeć, czy nie, Malfoy – powiedziała Hermiona, zadzierając nosa. – I bez względu na to, co ci się wydaje, myślę, że zasługuje na to, by to usłyszeć. Harry, myślę, że masz zdolność, żeby…

– _Silencio_.

Harry się zamarł. Zaklęcie nie padło ze strony Dracona, mimo, że ten puścił Harry'ego jedną ręką i rozpaczliwie szukał różdżki. Padło ze strony Luny, która podeszła do Hermiony i patrzyła przez chwilę jak ta coś mówi bezgłośnie. Następnie odwróciła się i spojrzała na Harry'ego.

– To jak ten naszyjnik, który ci dałam w zeszłym roku – powiedziała. – Ten, który miał cię chronić przed gnębiwtryskami. Czasami potrzebujesz naszyjnika, a czasami zaklęcia.

Harry zamrugał raz i drugi. Miał wrażenie, że w tym, co powiedziała Luna, było coś bardzo mądrego i głębokiego, ale nie miał pojęcia co.

– Dziękuję, Luna – powiedział powoli.

Luna kiwnęła głową.

– Nigdy nie wolno pozwolić się opętać gnębiwtryskom – powiedziała. – Ani heliopatom. – Odwróciła się, zebrała swoje książki i wyszła z biblioteki. Harry podejrzewał, że to oznaczało koniec lekcji.

Hermiona wciąż coś na nich bezgłośnie wrzeszczała. Harry spojrzał na nią i westchnął. Wiedział, że powinien był zdjąć zaklęcie i ją wysłuchać. Hermiona była znakomitym analitykiem. Jeśli znalazła coś w książkach, co mogło się odnieść do jego snów, to Harry'emu dokopanie się do tego samego i wyciągnięcie podobnych wniosków zajmą długie miesiące. Dobrze sobie radził z przetwarzaniem informacji, które już posiadał, ale gorzej mu szło ich zdobywanie.

 _Gdybyś był Gryfonem, to zdjąłbyś z niej to zaklęcie i byś jej wysłuchał_ , szepnął mu w głowie głos. Harry podejrzewał, że był to głos Connora. To była jedna ze spraw, o które się ostatnio ciągle kłócili. Connor powiedział, że Syriusz mu powiedział, że dom Slytherina jest siedliskiem niegodnych zaufania węży i miał na poparcie tej teorii historie o rodzicach współlokatorów Harry'ego. Connor zawsze miał mnóstwo historii zaczynających się od "a Syriusz powiedział". Był naprawdę zawiedziony tym, że Harry nie starał się naprawić ich relacji, żeby na powrót stać się przykładnym synem chrzestnym i mówił to Harry'emu przy każdej okazji.

 _Gdybyś był Gryfonem, gdybyś był odważny, gdybyś był niczym lew, to byś jej wysłuchał._

Ale Harry nie był, więc ostatecznie tylko westchnął i wyszedł z biblioteki. Draco niemal podskakiwał z każdym krokiem u jego boku, jakby uważał, że był odpowiedzialny za decyzję Harry'ego by wyjść bez zdjęcia zaklęcia z Hermiony.

Harry znowu potarł swoją bliznę, więc Draco złapał go za nadgarstek i odciągnął jego rękę od czoła, pokazując mu jak wiele jest na niej krwi.

– Idziesz do pani Pomfrey – ogłosił.

– Będzie chciała mnie położyć do łóżka i da mi coś na sen – powiedział Harry. – A to nie działa, Draco. Jeśli pójdę spać, to będę śnił i wtedy moja blizna znowu zacznie krwawić. Odpuść sobie. Muszę po prostu pamiętać, żeby ją przemywać co kilka godzin.

Draco zagapił się na niego.

– I ja nigdy _nie zauważyłem?_

Harry już miał zwrócić mu uwagę, że przecież tak, zauważył, kiedy zorientował się, że Draconowi pewnie chodziło o to, jak często Harry musi przemywać swoją bliznę. Westchnął z rezygnacją.

– No najwyraźniej nie – przyznał.

– Robisz się za dobry w ukrywaniu się, Harry – powiedział Draco ze smutkiem w głosie, który Harry pewnie by zrozumiał, gdyby tylko się skupił, ale nie miał na to za dużo czasu, bo skoro jego lekcja z Luną skończyła się wcześniej, to musiał też wcześniej pojawić się na treningu quidditcha.

Już miał ruszyć biegiem, kiedy ręka Draco znowu dotknęła jego ramienia. Harry spojrzał w górę i zobaczył parę oczu tak zatroskanych, że podskoczył i przytulił Dracona po prostu po to, żeby go pocieszyć.

Draco objął go, pogłaskał po plecach, wymamrotał "Uważaj na siebie" i odszedł w innym kierunku. Harry biegł tak szybko jak tylko mógł. Flint, który w zeszłym roku zawalił swoje owutemy i został na dodatkowy rok w szkole, naprawdę, naprawdę nie lubił, kiedy ktoś nie przychodził na treningi, ale szczególnie surowo podchodził do Harry'ego, bo którego uważał za klucz do ich zwycięstwa.

* * *

Ledwie Harry wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali i skierował do gabinetu McGonagall, a poczuł jak ktoś kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu. Odwrócił się i natychmiast odskoczył, kiedy zobaczył za sobą dyrektora. Jego magia podniosła się przed nim, tworząc ochronne ściany. Prawdopodobnie Dumbledore znalazł jakiś sposób na obejście zaklęcia odbijającego, które Harry na niego rzucił.

Ale nie, Harry szybko zauważył, że Dumbledore bardzo stara się unikać kontaktu wzrokowego. Co oznaczało, że zaklęcie wciąż trzyma. _Prawdopodobnie_ , zganił się w myślach Harry. Po tym, w jaki sposób Dumbledore go odciął od Snape'a – McGonagall opowiedziała mu o wszystkim pierwszej nocy, kiedy się zabrała za nauczanie go – Harry był w stanie posądzić dyrektora o wszystko, łącznie z tym, że dalej by udawał, że zaklęcie ma na niego działanie nawet, jeśli już je przełamał.

– Chodź ze mną do mojego gabinetu, mój chłopcze – Dumbledore miał czelność powiedzieć. – Mamy wiele do omówienia.

– Proszę o wybaczenie, dyrektorze, ale zaraz mam spotkanie z profesor McGonagall – odparł Harry tak spokojnie jak mógł. Będzie uprzejmy. _Mógł_ być uprzejmy. Nie zacznie wrzeszczeć na sam widok dyrektora i nie spali go żywcem, tak jak bardzo miał ochotę. Poza tym, próba podpalenia go pewnie skończyłaby się raczej zamrożeniem. Choćby nie wiem, jakie zaklęcia Harry próbował ćwiczyć, zimno jego furii wciąż znajdowało sposoby wyjścia na wierzch. Bardzo zmartwił tym swojego brata, kiedy mu to wyznał.

– Nie, nie masz, Harry – powiedział stanowczo Dumbledore.

Harry zamarł.

– Że co proszę?

– Powiedziałem, że nie masz – powiedział Dumbledore. – Zwolniłem Minerwę z obowiązku uczenia cię. Nie jest twoją głową domu, a jako profesorka transmutacji ma więcej uczniów, którymi musi się zająć. Zgodziła się ze mną. Zdaje się, że jej dokładne słowa brzmiały, że Ślizgoni zawsze znajdą swoje sposoby nauki tego, czego potrzebują. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego.

Harry odpowiedział na to uśmiechem, co wyraźnie zmieszało dyrektora. Usłyszał słowa McGonagall jako to, czym były naprawdę – wyrazem wiary w niego i salutem. Do tego nie dostała bezpośredniego zakazu spotykania się z nim, tak jak Snape. Możliwe, że będą w stanie się spotykać nieoficjalnie. McGonagall po prostu uznała, że nie warto się kopać z koniem.

 _Czasem zachowuje się niemal jak Ślizgon_ , pomyślał i spojrzał na dyrektora. Dumbledore wciąż unikał jego wzroku. Prawdopodobnie oznaczało to, że myślał o zaklęciach, jakie chciał użyć na Harrym. _Prawdopodobnie._

– Z całym szacunkiem, dyrektorze, ale nie chcę się zamiast tego uczyć z panem. Z powodów, o których obaj wiemy. Mam nadzieję, że pan to rozumie.

Dumbledore tylko machnął ręką.

– To można zorganizować później, Harry. Zarówno Remus jak i Syriusz będą znakomitymi kandydatami na nauczyciela.

Harry ledwie wstrzymał się od prychnięcia. Remus to jeszcze, ale Syriusz… _Tylko, jeśli chcę kurs z marudzenia na temat Ślizgonów, albo marnego ukrywania nerwowych tików._ Znielubił Syriusza jeszcze bardziej po tym jak usłyszał jaką rolę odegrał w ataku Dumbledore'a na Snape'a. Harry był pewien, że Syriusz skłamał na temat fałszywego wspomnienia. _Wcale by mnie to nie zdziwiło. Zwłaszcza, że Syriusz wiedział, że dyrektor go poprze, przez tą jego słabość do wybaczania Gryfonom dosłownie wszystkiego. Dumbledore jest po jego stronie, choćby nie wiem jak niedorzeczna ta strona by była._

– Nie, tu chodzi o coś innego – powiedział Dumbledore poważnie i wyciągnął z kieszeni list. Harry momentalnie rozpoznał pieczęć ministerstwa na laku. Kiwnął głową.

– Pan przodem, dyrektorze – powiedział.

* * *

Kiedy już siedzieli w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, a Harry odmówił herbaty, cukierków i kolejnej herbaty, dyrektor podał mu list z ministerstwa. Harry otworzył go pośpiesznie.

 _Drogi panie Potter,_

 _Zdajemy sobie sprawę, że to może okazać się dla pana szokujące i przyznajemy, że sami jesteśmy w cokolwiek niecodziennej sytuacji. Zwykle pisalibyśmy do rodziców dziecka w pańskim wieku. Jednakże po skontaktowaniu się z pańskimi rodzicami, ci odpowiedzieli, że mają tylko jednego syna, Connora Pottera, Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Po zobaczeniu pańskiego dowodu urodzenia i świadectwa uczęszczania do Hogwartu, przyznali, że w ich rodzinie był jakiś Harry Potter, ale wyprowadził się już dawno temu i możliwe, że umarł. Wygląda na to, że mają wrażenie, że jest pan jakimś odległym krewnym pańskiego ojca._

 _To jest wyraźny sygnał mrocznego zaklęcia w działaniu i przez wzgląd na nie, jesteśmy zmuszeni do tej raczej niecodziennej formy komunikacji, oraz prośby._

 _Zauważyliśmy, że jest pan w posiadaniu ogromnej mocy, zarówno Światła jak i Mroku, której nie posiadał pan jeszcze w zeszłym roku. Zdajemy sobie sprawę, że to nie jest pańska wina, że taki się już pan urodził i chcemy zapewnić pana, że nie uważamy, żeby był pan jakkolwiek_ czegokolwiek _winny. Jednakże każde potężnie magiczne dziecko potrzebuje opiekuna, by nasze magiczne społeczeństwo było spokojne, że tak potężna magia jest trenowana i nikt jej nie puszcza dziko po okolicy. Ponieważ pańscy rodzice są ofiarami mrocznej magii, która sprawia, że nie akceptują pańskiego istnienia, uważamy, że w chwili obecnej nie są dla pana odpowiednimi opiekunami._

 _Zwykle przydzielilibyśmy opiekuna wybranego przez Wizengamot, ale pański przypadek jest na tyle specjalny, że zajął się nim Departament Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów. Wierzymy, że potrzebuje pan prawnego opiekuna, który a) mieszka na terenie Hogwartu, żeby był w stanie stale badać pańskie postępy treningu pańskiej magii, b) był kimś, komu pan ufa, żeby uczynić ten trening łatwiejszym i c) może się dowiedzieć o pewnych aspektach pańskiej sprawy, jako że potężni czarodzieje jak pan nie pojawiają się nagle z dnia na dzień, jak w pańskim przypadku. Obawiamy się, że w pańskiej magii może być coś nienaturalnego, być może powiązanego z mroczną klątwą rzuconą na pańskich rodziców. W chwili obecnej wybraliśmy Albusa Dumbledore'a do tej roli, ponieważ spełnia wszystkie wyżej wymienione warunki. Proszę podpisać dołączony do tego list; potwierdzi to wybór opiekuna narzuconego przez nasz departament i da nam przyzwolenie na udzielenie mu informacji dotyczących pańskiej sprawy. Jest tam również możliwość wybrania własnego opiekuna, pod warunkiem, że spełni on, lub ona, narzucone w tym liście kryteria._

 _Amelia Bones_

 _Kierowniczka Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów._

Harry odwrócił na chwilę list, zastanawiając się, czemu skontaktowali się z nim, a nie bezpośrednio z Dumbledore'em. Czyżby jego przypadek wydał im się tak dziwny? A może dlatego, że jego rodzice wciąż byli ofiarami nieznanej klątwy? A może…

I wtedy nagle do niego dotarło, o co chodzi i z trudem powstrzymał wybuch śmiechu. Ministerstwo usłyszało o jego magii. Chcą to załatwić po cichu ponieważ Harry jest bratem Connora. Wszystko zostało zaaranżowane, by popchnąć sprawę do przodu tak szybko i cicho jak to możliwe, bo nie chcą ani ściągać na siebie uwagi prasy, ani drażnić Harry'ego.

Harry zerknął na uśmiechniętą twarz Dumbledore'a.

– Ministerstwo skontaktowało się z moimi rodzicami – powiedział. – Nie pamiętają o mnie, więc chcą wyznaczyć mi prawnego opiekuna, który mieszka w Hogwarcie, żeby mógł przypilnować mojego treningu. Chcą wyznaczyć pana.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

– To byłoby wspaniałe, Harry. Już od dawna wypatrywałem okazji przybliżenia naszych relacji.

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym wrócił wzrokiem do załączonego przez Amelię Bones listu. Miał na sobie prostą kreskę, którą należało podpisać (magicznie wiążąco, oczywiście), jeśli akceptował Dumbledore'a jako swojego opiekuna i kilka innych linii, które musiałby sam wypełnić, razem z podpisem w innym miejscu, jeśli chciał innego opiekuna. List ostrzegał go surowo, że wybrany przez niego opiekun musiał spełniać wszystkie standardy Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów załączonych w oryginalnym dokumencie.

Niezbędne słowa zostały napisane i oślepiająco jasne światło zaczęło krążyć wokół pokoju. Harry zaśmiał się cicho. Przy najbliższej okazji będzie musiał przyjrzeć się pismom z ministerstwa bliżej, żeby zobaczyć, jakiej używają do tego magii. List zniknął z jego rąk, prawdopodobnie komunikując się z oryginalnym, żeby sprawdzić, czy wybrany opiekun spełnia wszystkie ustalone w nim standardy i po ustaleniu tego, co chciał i po tym jak sam Hogwart potwierdził zamieszkanie rezydenta, list poleciał sam do departamentu. Harry zastanawiał się, czy aurorzy sami wpadli na ten pomysł, czy też może było to dzieło jakiegoś przepracowanego badacza, któremu płacono najniższą krajową.

– Wspaniale, Harry! – powiedział Dumbledore, opierając się na swoim fotelu. – Czy mogę zobaczyć oryginalny list?

Harry mu go podał i czekał spokojnie aż ten go nie przeczyta. Pod koniec Dumbledore spojrzał na niego, mrugając.

– Bardzo mi miło, że zmieniłeś zdanie w kwestii ufania mi, Harry – powiedział.

– Nie zmieniłem – powiedział Harry i z radością patrzył jak uśmiech na twarzy Dumbledore'a rzednie. _Ja też potrafię czasem być lwem. Mogę stawić czoła temu, co zrobiłem._ – Pod koniec wspominają o możliwości wybrania własnego opiekuna. Tak właśnie zrobiłem. I, jak pan widział, spełnia wszystkie wymienione w liście kryteria. – Wzruszył ramionami.

– Kogo? – szepnął Dumbledore.

– Profesora Snape'a, oczywiście – powiedział uprzejmie Harry.

Dumbledore wstał. Harry czuł magię, która rosła wokół niego. Spojrzał Dumbledore'owi spokojnie w oczy.

– Jest pan tego pewien, dyrektorze? – zapytał. – Jeśli zaczniemy walczyć, to zniszczymy Hogwart. Wie pan o tym.

– Nie zapytałeś Severusa, Harry – powiedział dyrektor. – Jesteś pewien, że będzie chciał wziąć na siebie ten ciężar?

– Och, jestem całkiem pewien, że będzie chciał – powiedział Harry, obnażając zęby w czymś, co nie było uśmiechem.

Dumbledore patrzył się tylko na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym wreszcie usiadł i pokręcił głową.

– Muszę przyznać, że nie rozumiem, Harry – powiedział cicho. – Czemu musisz to robić? Jest tak wiele rzeczy, które tylko ja mogę ci pokazać, tak wiele spraw, których jeszcze nie rozumiesz i dobrze wiesz, że byłbym najlepszym mentorem dla ciebie w wielu kwestiach.

– Póki co niczego pan mi nie wyjaśnił – powiedział Harry. – Zrobił pan ze mnie niewolnika. Merlin jeden wie czemu, ale ufam Snape'owi, do tego on przynajmniej udowodnił jak daleko jest gotów się posunąć, by się upewnić, że będę bezpieczny.

– Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by cię od niego znowu odseparować – powiedział Dumbledore. – Chyba zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

– Tak – powiedział Harry.

– Jak długo jeszcze będziemy się tak bawić? – Dumbledore patrzył na niego ze smutkiem, jakby Harry swoją decyzją złamał mu serce. – Jak dużo czasu jeszcze minie, zanim nie zostaniemy sojusznikami i wspólnie nie spróbujemy zabić Voldemorta, Harry?

– Tak długo, jak będzie trzeba – powiedział Harry, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł. Dumbledore nie starał się go zatrzymać.

Harry ruszył do lochów. Podszedł do drzwi gabinetu Snape'a i zapukał, wiedząc, że profesor będzie tego dnia pracował do późna nad wywarem tojadowym dla Remusa.

Widok jego wściekłej miny po otwarciu drzwi sprawił, że cały gniew Harry'ego na Dumbledore'a momentalnie stopniał.

– Ty mały idioto! – syknął Snape. – Co ty tu robisz? Jeśli dyrektor…

– Zrobiłem z pana mojego prawnego opiekuna podpisując papier ministerstwa – przerwał mu Harry. – Mogę wejść?

Snape przyglądał mu się tylko przez dłuższą chwilę. W jego oczach pojawiło się mgnienie ciepła tuż przed tym jak pochylił głowę i odsunął się z przejścia.

– Mały idiota – powiedział znowu, tym razem łagodniej. – Pewnie wszystkie swoje rzeczy zostawiłeś w gabinecie Minerwy?

– Tak – przyznał Harry.

– No nic, jutro poprosimy ją o oddanie ich. Póki co, chodź tutaj i przydaj się do czegoś.

Harry podszedł, żeby uwarzyć jeden z pomniejszych eliksirów, z jakich składał się wywar tojadowy. Po spędzeniu wielu godzin na próbach uwarzenia wywaru dla Hawthorn, bez problemu był w stanie odtworzyć dowolny z kroków, jakich wymagał ten eliksir.

– I, Harry…?

Harry spojrzał w górę. Snape przyglądał mu się z głową lekko przechyloną na bok.

– Dobra robota – powiedział cicho Snape.

Tym razem to wydarzenie zniszczyło gorzkie wspomnienie z pierwszego roku i zastąpiło je czymś dobrym. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i wrócił do warzenia.


	14. Interludium: Nieco Wiedzy

**Interludium: Nieco Wiedzy**

 _17 października 1993_

 _Drogi panie Potter,_

Mam nadzieję, że zdoła mi pan wybaczyć formalne powitanie jakie zdobi początek tego listu, jak i zaklęcie na niego nałożone, które sprawi, że mój charakter pisma będzie się wydawał panu nieznany. Naprawdę pana znam, wiele o panu wiem i krycie się za tą maską wydaje się pełne hipokryzji z mojej strony. Obawiam się jednak, że nie mam wyboru. Gdyby pan wiedział, kim jestem, to zacząłby mnie pan kwestionować, wątpiłby pan w szczerość moich intencji i zażądałby pan odpowiedzi, w które by pan nie uwierzył. Proszę tylko o trochę cierpliwości i o to, by przeczytał pan to, tutaj napiszę i w czasie czytania miał otwarty umysł na możliwości jakie niesie ze sobą załączona tutaj prawda.

Jestem pod presją, kiedy piszę te słowa. Jest wielu, którzy z przyjemnością chcieliby odebrać panu wybór, który chcę panu zaprezentować…

Nie, to jest zły dobór słów. Wybór zawsze był pański i nie mnie jest dane panu go dać. Jeśli jednak zdecyduje się pan przeczytać resztę tego listu to może zdołam zwrócić pańską uwagę na jego istnienie.

Przeczyta pan historię Pierwszej Wojny z Mrocznym Panem. Przeczyta pan też inne historie. Wiem, jak znakomicie jest pan obeznany w antycznych zwyczajach rodów czystej krwi i że już nie raz tańczył pan z czystokrwistymi na ich własnym terytorium i okazywał się pan szybszy i bystrzejszy od nich. Ja jednak chcę, żeby pan się zastanowił nad bardzo podstawowym faktem naszej historii:

Czemu używany przez Panów tytuł to zawsze był "Lord"? (Albo "Lady" w przypadku Świetlistej Pani Calypso McGonagall, chociaż muszę z żalem przyznać, że czarownice zwykle miały więcej rozsądku i zamiast się bawić w wojny, wolały się wycofać w zacisze własnego domu i kontemplować sztukę, jak i wymyślać różne sposoby użytkowania swojej mocy.)

Tytuł jest istotny, panie Potter. Ogłasza światu czarodziejów pozycję czarodzieja i to, co mu się należy. Czystokrwiści, mugolaki – moje wychowanie nie objęło potocznego używania tego słowa, ale zdaję sobie sprawę, że to określenie pan woli i sam go używa – jak tylko stawali się częścią czarodziejskiego świata, momentalnie starali się ustalić w nim swoją pozycję. Z pokorą uznawali, że jeśli ktoś ma więcej mocy od nich, to ma moc nad nimi. Magia, panie Potter. Śpiewa dla nas słodziej niż mogłoby się panu wydawać, ponieważ pan dorastał z własną magią zamkniętą w panu, podczas gdy jeden Lord często pana odwiedzał, by się upewnić, że może pana użyć jako pionka, a drugi uważał pana za wroga.

Mroczni Panowie mają tendencję do podbijania. Świetliści Panowie do rządzenia. Obaj ściągają do siebie sojuszników zwykłym zewem swojej magii, wabiąc ich możliwością stałego przebywania w pobliżu tak potężnego źródła. I jeśli ktoś spośród nich nadałby im tytuł Lorda i chciał słuchać ich rozkazów, to co z tego? Przynajmniej ta potężna siła nie zostanie zwrócona przeciwko niemu. A dla wielu służących Lordom, tu chodziło o coś więcej jak strach przed tą potęgą, czy nawet dzielenie ideałów. Ci z nas, którzy urodzili się pośród magii, ci z nas, którzy niosą ją w swojej krwi. Ona nas wzmacnia, odżywia, oczyszcza nasze dusze, działa cuda na zaniżoną percepcję własnego wizerunku, zmienia nasz pogląd na świat. Może pan sobie to wyobrazić jako wpływające na nas niczym ocean, w którym możemy oddychać, który jednocześnie jest światłem i słodką muzyką i zapachem róż (cokolwiek sobie pan nie wybierze). To nas oszałamia. Można się temu oprzeć, zwłaszcza jeśli zdaje się z tego sprawę, ale potrafi być bardzo przekonująca, bardzo kusząca.

A teraz proszę sobie wyobrazić, co by się stało, gdyby na świat przyszedł czarodziej posiadający taką moc – ale nie chcący tytułu Lorda. Proszę sobie wyobrazić czarodzieja, który nie szukałby możliwości przymuszenia innych, jak inni Lordowie, a wręcz się tym brzydził. Proszę sobie wyobrazić czarodzieja, który pracowałby nad sobą, by dzierżyć tę moc z taką finezją i delikatnością, że nie wpływałby na otaczające go umysłu. Proszę sobie wyobrazić, jakie możliwości otworzyłyby się dla jego sojuszników, ścieżki przeznaczenia i nadzieje, których nigdy nie zdołaliby osiągnąć, gdyby ta moc nie była po ich stronie. Proszę sobie wyobrazić jak bardzo musiałby być skupiony w każdej możliwej chwili, pilnując do czego chce, a do czego nie chce używać swojej magii, jak wiele namysłu poświęcałby każdej prośbie, żeby mógł odrzucić te, które uznałby za złe, zamiast spełniać marzenia wszystkich jak leci. Proszę sobie wyobrazić taką moc nagiętą by chroniła, broniła i służyła innym.

Wielu Lordów niemal oszalało, próbując się stać kimś takim i ostatecznie poddawali się, woląc jednak tytuł. Inni wyli z przerażeniem na samą myśl o takiej możliwości, ponieważ to by znaczyło, że mogliby stracić sojuszników, albo musieliby zacząć myśleć o własnych tendencjach przymuszania innych bez namysłu. W praktyce, panie Potter, niewiele jest różnic między Świetlistymi i Mrocznymi Panami. Obaj są w stanie dzierżyć magię obu stron, przymuszenia i wolnej woli. To ich deklaracja jednej ze stron sprawia, że między nimi w ogóle jest jakaś różnica, a także siła ich magii.

Powiem panu już teraz, panie Potter, że jest pan na dobrej drodze do zostania takim czarodziejem, póki co bezimiennym, ale oddanym idei uzyskania wolności własnej jak i innych. Próbuję pokazać innym, że pańska ścieżka może zaoferować im pewne możliwości. Ale mogę ich tylko przekonywać, a to zajmie wiele czasu. Nie będę zmuszać. Nie będę przymuszać. Zwykle używam mrocznej magii bez wahania, ale nie w tym przypadku. Cel jest zbyt drogocenny, ścieżka zbyt jasna.

Póki co powinien pan wiedzieć o dwóch sprawach:

Po pierwsze, Dumbledore obawia się tego, czym może się pan stać. Obawia się tego, co to może oznaczać, że chłopiec w wieku trzynastu lat będzie zdolny do większych i moralnie słuszniejszych rzeczy niż on, ponieważ boi się, że wtedy będzie musiał się przyjrzeć konsekwencjom własnych decyzji. Każdy Świetlisty Pan się tego boi.

Po drugie, proszę nie ufać Syriuszowi Blackowi.

 _Dziecię Gwiazd._


	15. Lunatyk i Łapa

Ten rozdział mnie _dręczy_ w sposób, w jakim innym się jeszcze nie udało. Ach, cóż. Pomyślcie o tym jako o próbą przed końcem roku.

 **Rozdział trzynasty: Lunatyk i Łapa**

– Harry?

Harry pośpiesznie złożył list od Dziecięcia Gwiazd i włożył go do kieszeni, kiedy Connor wszedł do sowiarni. Harry pokręcił głową i odwrócił się, żeby zrobić to, po co tu przeszedł, przywiązując przyniesiony ze sobą pakunek do nogi Hedwigi, podczas gdy ona starała się złapać równowagę na żerdzi. Upewniwszy się, że pakunek nie spadnie, odstąpił od niej i spojrzał jej w oczy.

– Zabierz to, proszę, do Lucjusza Malfoya, maleńka – powiedział miękko.

Hedwiga zahuczała na niego, pochylając się, by skubnąć kosmyk jego włosów, po czym wzbiła się w powietrze, a podmuch od jej skrzydeł wzbił razem z nią mgłę z kurzu i puchu. Harry kichnął w nim i usłyszał jak Connor kicha w chwilę później. Harry uśmiechnął się. Nieczęsto miał okazję dzielić z bratem taki cichy moment jak ten.

Nie trwało to długo.

– Harry? – zapytał Connor, głosem ciężkim od niedowierzania. – Czemu wysyłasz coś do Lucjusza _Malfoya_ ze wszystkich ludzi?

Harry odwrócił się do niego. Godryk, czarny puchacz Connora, próbował zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, ale Connor go zignorował. Patrzył na Harry'ego, a w jego orzechowych oczach było pełno niedowierzania i coś jakby na kształt zdrady. Harry westchnął. Powoli zaczynał się przyzwyczajać do tej miny swojego brata.

– Ponieważ jesteśmy w trakcie tańca sojuszu – powiedział Harry bez ogródek.

Zaskoczenie na twarzy Connora nie zelżało ani o jotę.

– Czy Syriusz niczego cię nie uczy – wymamrotał Harry pod nosem z irytacją, przepychając się obok Connora w drodze do schodów. – Mówił, że będzie cię tego uczył. Musisz znać zwyczaje czystokrwistych i ich historię i honor, jeśli chcesz zostać dobrym przywódcą.

– Uczy mnie magii przymuszenia – powiedział Connor chłodno, idąc za Harrym. – Myślałem, że będziesz ze mnie _dumny_ , Harry. Tego właśnie mam się uczyć. Jak walczyć, przeżyć wojnę, być Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Czego jeszcze ode mnie chcesz?

Harry odwrócił się i oparł o ścianę ciągnącą się wzdłuż schodów.

– Connor, jak ci się wydaje, co będzie po wojnie?

Twarz Connora przestała wyrażać cokolwiek – nie była to jednak wyćwiczona obojętna mina, którą przybierał za każdym razem, kiedy nie zgadzał się z Harrym w kwestii Ślizgonów, a prawdziwe zaskoczenie.

– Co masz na myśli? Przecież wygramy. Syriusz powiedział mi, że Świetliści Panowie zawsze pokonywali Mrocznych Panów i do tego właśnie mnie szkoli, żebym został Świetlistym Panem.

Harry zdusił chęć skrzywienia się. Tak podejrzewał, ale po przeczytaniu listu od Dziecięcia Gwiazd, miał wrażenie, że lepiej rozumie ten termin.

– No dobrze, więc wygramy wojnę. I co wtedy?

– No… – zaczął mówić Connor, głosem kogoś, kto sam próbuje zrozumieć to, co mówi. – Wrzucimy śmierciożerców do Azkabanu. – Harry powstrzymał swój język. Wyglądało na to, że jego brat _naprawdę_ nie zrozumiałby kontaktów, jakie Harry ma wśród byłych śmierciożerców. – A potem wyleczymy ludzi, którzy ucierpieli podczas wojny. No i Dumbledore będzie przemawiał. – Pokręcił głową. – Nie wiem, Harry. A jak tobie się wydaje, co będzie po wojnie?

Harry westchnął i potarł oczy.

– Myślę, że będziemy mieli więcej ludzi do leczenia niż ci się wydaje – powiedział. – I myślę, że pojawią się tacy, którzy będą nami pogardzać dlatego, że wygraliśmy. Do tego niektórzy czystokrwiści będą po naszej stronie, a inni nie. Myślę, że będzie nas czekało naprawdę dużo pracy, Connor, nim nie zdołamy poskładać czarodziejski świat z powrotem w całość. I jeśli nie znasz zwyczajów czystokrwistych, to jak sobie z nimi poradzisz? Będziesz musiał wysłać kogoś na twoje miejsce, a to będzie przez nich odczytane jako zniewaga.

– Harry, _za dużo_ myślisz o tym wszystkim! – zawołał Connor, po czym machnął ręką i złapał się nią za ramię. – No, chodź. Syriusz powiedział, że możesz dzisiaj przyglądać się mojej lekcji, pamiętasz?

Harry ledwie zdołał powstrzymać wzdrygnięcie.

– Tak, pamiętam – powiedział.

Schodząc w dół po schodach myślał, że w sumie powinien być wdzięczny. Miał okazję do spędzenia ze swoim bratem trochę czasu, a wszyscy inni ludzie, z którymi zwykle ten czas spędzał – Draco, Flint, Luna, Neville, Zachariasz, Justin – przyznali, nawet jeśli niechętnie, że taka okazja nieczęsto się zdarza.

Ale Harry miał nadzieję, że spędzą razem dzień na lataniu czy wygłupach. Nie chciał siedzieć i patrzeć przez kilka godzin jak magia przymuszenia lata po całym pokoju. Wiedział, że wytrzyma tylko kilka godzin nim nie będzie musiał ich przeprosić i wyjść, bo już nie będzie w stanie ukryć drżenia, a jego brzuch będzie się skręcał ze strachu i obrzydzenia, grożąc mu wymiotami.

– Harry, czy nie ma jakiegoś sposobu, żebyś zaczął się czuć swobodnie w pobliżu mojej magii przymuszenia? – zapytał Connor smętnie, jakby czytając mu w myślach. – Dla mnie? Skoro już wiemy, że to nie może być mroczny dar…

– Remus powiedziałby, że jest – przerwał mu Harry. – Słyszałeś przecież jak tłumaczył różnicę między magią mroku i światła na początku roku.

Connor wzruszył ramionami.

– No to Remus się myli. Komu chcesz wierzyć, jemu, czy wszystkim tym książkom, jakie znalazłem, które tłumaczyły, że magia przymuszenia może być darem Światła, jeśli tylko osoba, która go posiada, nauczy się jak go używać?

 _W zeszłym roku nabawiłem się niezłych problemów tylko dlatego, że zaufałem książce_ , chciał powiedzieć Harry, ale się powstrzymał. Connor dobrze o tym wiedział. Ostatecznie też był opętany przez Toma Riddle'a.

– Czy mogę przeczytać tę książkę, w której znajduje się opis tego, kim jesteś? No wiesz, tę goblińską?

Connor zamrugał i uśmiechnął się.

– Pewnie!

Niewątpliwie był uradowany na myśl, że Harry wreszcie wykazuje jakieś zainteresowanie magią przymuszenia.

Harry dotknął schowanego w kieszeni listu i usłyszał szelest pergaminu. Teraz, jak Dziecię Gwiazd dał mu pewne wskazówki na temat tego, czego powinien szukać, Harry _naprawdę_ chciał przeczytać tę książkę, w nadziei, że pomoże mu ona choć trochę zrozumieć jego tajemnicze wywody.

* * *

 _Gobliny z północy od dawna deklarowały, że różnią się diametralnie od goblinów z południa, które pracowały i mieszkały pośród czarodziejów od czasów podbojów Normandii. Gobliny z północy jednakże powiedziały, że zaakceptują jedynie czarodzieja, który spełnia odpowiednie kryteria…_

– Bardzo dobrze, Connor!

Harry zamrugał i zerknął w górę. Connor i Syriusz siedzieli po drugiej stronie pokoju we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, a Connor najwyraźniej przed chwilą przymusił królika do wskoczenia mu na ręce. Jego brat śmiał się radośnie, a królik rozpaczliwie usiłował się wyrwać, walcząc z niewidocznym naciskiem nałożonym na swoje ciało.

Oddech Harry'ego przyśpieszył, a im dłużej patrzył, tym bardziej kręciło mu się w głowie, a wszystko w polu widzenia zrobiło się przejaskrawione. Wrócił pośpiesznie, z determinacją, do książki Griphooka Fishbaggina. Już rozumiał, czemu tak bardzo zafascynowała ona Connora. Mówiono w niej często o magii przymuszenia w ogólnych i abstrakcyjnych frazach, ale wspominała też o okazjach, kiedy można było ją użyć z pożytkiem dla innych.

Książka chwaliła jednak wolną wolę znacznie częściej i chętniej i Harry zastanawiał się, jak to mogło umknąć jego bratu. Może po prostu nie chciał tego widzieć.

 _Kryteria te były rozmaite, ale zdefiniowane, zarówno przez czarodziejów jak i goblinów. Oto lista słów i fraz w gobbledegooku, języku goblinów, których można używać wobec takiego czarodzieja._

Harry obrócił stronę i szczęka mu opadła. Connor nie żartował o tym, jak długa jest ta lista. Nawet najprostsze słowo miało swoją definicję, często z dopisanymi pytaniami.

 ** _Halark mazkatin._** _Tę frazę zwykle tłumaczy się jako "otwierający drzwi", ale co mnie zastanawia to fakt, że gobliny mają już na to zwrot, tak samo jak mają swoje własne słowo na "portiera", więc po co im kolejne? Ponoć w tym przypadku słowa "drzwi" nie należy brać dosłownie. Więc co to ma oznaczać?_

 ** _Kevnaz._** _To słowo oznacza po prostu "wieszcza". A przynajmniej w to wierzyłem przez długi czas. Jednakże dowiedziałem się, że tutaj chodzi o nie–goblińskiego wieszcza. (W ten sam sposób jak my odnosimy się do magicznych stworzeń jako "nie–ludzi", tak gobliny z północy uważają wszystkich poza gobinami jako "nie–gobliny".) Ale wydawało mi się, że gobliny nie chcą przyjąć do wiadomości, że inne rasy mogą mieć prawdziwego wieszcza._

I tak leciała ta lista, którą Fishbaggin zdawał się być niemal tak samo zdumiony jak Harry zaczynał być. Usłyszał, jak ktoś przed nim odchrząkuje i dopiero to oderwało go od książki. Przed nim stał Connor, uśmiechając się lekko.

– Tak? – zapytał Harry, widząc, że jego brat dalej tylko się na niego patrzy z uśmiechem.

Connor pokręcił głową, chichocząc.

– Tylko chciałem sprawdzić, jak długo ci zajmie powiedzenie "tak" – przyznał. – Syriusz chce z tobą o czymś porozmawiać. Zobaczymy się w Hogwarcie, dobra? – Podskakując ruszył w stronę wejścia do tunelu, który biegł pod Bijącą Wierzbą i który mógł go zabrać z powrotem na teren szkoły. Harry kiwnął z niedowierzaniem w stronę oddalających się pleców swojego brata, po czym odwrócił się i spojrzał na Syriusza.

Syriusz usiadł obok niego na łóżku i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Harry momentalnie się spiął. Wyglądało na to, że to będzie jedna z ich gorszych sesji, podczas której Syriusz będzie płakał i się trząsł. Harry się ich bał odkąd nastąpiła pierwsza z nich, kiedy po raz pierwszy odwiedził Connora w czasie treningu. Connor stał wtedy tylko z boku, patrząc na Syriusza ze współczuciem, podczas gdy Syriusz chlipał i mówił Harry'emu jak wiele ten dla niego znaczy, przecież jest jego _synem chrzestnym_ , _znaczył_ coś dla niego, czy on tego _nie widzi_? Harry był koszmarnie całą sytuacją zakłopotany i próbował przepraszać i wyjaśnić rosnący między nimi dystans, co wcale nie wpłynęło dobrze na Syriusza. Od tamtego czasu Connor wychodził, ilekroć mieli odbyć ze sobą kolejną rozmowę. Mówił, że syn chrzestny potrzebuje czasem czasu sam na sam ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym.

Harry wcale tak nie uważał. On przynajmniej w ogóle nie potrzebował prywatnego czasu z tym, czym Syriusz się stał, albo wciąż stawał.

Tak gorzka myśl go zaskoczyła na tyle, że był kompletnie nieprzygotowany na to, jak Syriusz podniósł głowę i przetarł oczy.

– Twoi rodzice do mnie napisali, Harry. Aurorzy zadawali im pytania. _Aurorzy!_ Do tego dostali list, że mieli syna o imieniu Harry Potter, który chodzi do Hogwartu, a z którego istnienia nie zdawali sobie sprawy i póki nie uda się zdjąć z nich rzuconego na nich zaklęcia, to będzie spędzał swój wolny czas z byłym śmierciożercą znanym jako Severus Snape. W liście było, że ich syn sam wybrał Snape'a jako swojego opiekuna, mimo wszystkich innych dostępnych opcji.

Harry tylko się na niego patrzył. Syriusz w trakcie swojej krótkiej przemowy przeszedł od szoku, przez trzęsienie, po wściekłość. Oczy mu lśniły zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy zaatakował Snape'a w Wielkiej Sali. Ręce trzymał przed sobą, zaciśnięte w pięści. Harry poczuł jak jego magia reaguje instynktownie, przelewając się przez kanały w jego ciele, gotowa by wznieść bariery, jeśli Syriusz go zaatakuje.

– Dlaczego? – szepnął Syriusz. – _Czemu_ Snape, Harry? Czemu właśnie on? Przecież ja jestem w Hogwarcie, Lunatyk też. Załączyli kopię z Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów. Mogłeś wybrać kogokolwiek. Czemu musiałeś wybrać właśnie _jego_? – ostatnie słowo to był warkot.

Harry obnażył zęby. _Więc do tego dochodzi, tak? Dobra. Unikał tego tematu przez całe lato, nawet jak już wiedział. Teraz już nie ma się za czym schować._

– Wiesz, czemu rzuciłem na moich rodziców zaklęcie, Syriuszu?

– Jakie zaklęcie, Harry? – zażądał Syriusz, pochylając się w jego kierunku. Obnażył zęby w sposób, w jaki pies ostrzega, że jest zły. – Coś ty im _zrobił_?

– _Fugitivus Animus Amplector_ – powiedział Harry tak spokojnie jak tylko potrafił, mając swojego ojca chrzestnego tak blisko. Zorientował się, że chciał się bronić. Chciał przywołać _Protego_ i chciał, żeby tarcza pozostała między nimi na resztę rozmowy. Chciał, żeby Snape tu był.

Syriusz gapił się na niego przez chwilę, po czym pokręcił głową.

– To niemożliwe – powiedział. – Aurorzy rozpoznaliby zaklęcie i przełamali je.

Harry zaśmiał się. To nie był ładny dźwięk. Sprawił, że twarz Syriusza pomarszczyła się lekko.

– Przede wszystkim musieliby mieć tyle mocy, ile ja miałem, kiedy rzucałem to zaklęcie – powiedział. – A nie sądzę, żeby mieli kogokolwiek tak silnego jak ja u siebie, nawet jeśli spróbowaliby rzucić zaklęcie w dwóch czy trzech na raz.

No. Pierwszy raz przyznał przed Syriuszem, że jest potężny. _Zobaczymy, jak to przyjmie._

– Harry – szepnął Syriusz, a balans w pokoju przechylił się niespodziewanie, odsuwając się od gniewu z powrotem do żalu. – Coś ty zrobił? Co z ciebie wyrasta? Co się stało z moim małym synem chrzestnym, który słuchał jak Connor śpiewa o Gryffindorze i klaskał?

Harry wziął głęboki oddech.

– To nie byłem ja – powiedział. – To był… to był twój syn chrzestny. Tym właśnie byłem, osobą, do której moi rodzice mnie _zmusili_ , żebym był.

Syriusz zamarł.

– O czym ty mówisz, Harry? – zapytał. – Przecież Lily i James nigdy nie zmuszali cię do śpiewania, jeśli nie chciałeś.

Harry zacisnął pięści, stoczył się z łóżka i wstał. Poczuł jak powietrze wokół niego robi się chłodne, kiedy jego magia zareagowała na rosnącą w nim furię.

– Byłeś Gryfonem, Syriuszu. Naprawdę musisz być takim cholernym tchórzem?

Syriusz był tak zszokowany, że nie zdołał odpowiedzieć, zanim Harry nie zaczął na niego krzyczeć. Do Harry'ego w pewnej chwili dotarło, że to było _przyjemne_ , tak się wykrzyczeć. Nie ukoiło to jego furii, ale też nie pozwoliło się jej nazbierać i zmienić czegoś w sopel lodu.

– _Skrzywdzili_ mnie, Syriuszu! I ty o tym wiedziałeś, po tym jak moja matka powiedziała wam o tym w zeszłym roku, a i tak im na to pozwoliłeś! Skrzywili i uformowali mój umysł i moją magię tak jak im się podobało, spętali mnie i zmienili w coś, czym nigdy bym nie był, gdyby nie oni! I wciąż nie wiem, _po co_ to właściwie zrobili, poza faktem, że potrzebowali, żeby ktoś chronił Connora i z jakiegoś powodu uznali, że ja im wystarczę! Ale oni też powinni byli go chronić! Byli dorośli. Wy byliście dorośli. Nie _zachowujecie_ się jak dorośli, ale jesteście! Powinieneś był wiedzieć! Czemu nie spróbowałeś mnie od nich zabrać, Syriuszu? Czemu zachowywałeś się, jakby to była _moja_ cholerna wina, że trafiłem do Slytherinu? A teraz masz czelność być _oburzony_ tym, że wybrałem Snape'a jako swojego opiekuna? – Harry próbował się roześmiać. Dźwięk ugrzązł mu w gardle. – Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że może czuję się przy nim _bezpiecznie_ , bo on przynajmniej próbował coś zrobić, żeby mi pomóc, podczas gdy ty co próbowałeś zrobić, kiedy się dowiedziałeś, że moi rodzice mnie dręczą, Syriuszu? Ach, no tak. Nic, kurwa!

Jak Harry skończył, twarz Syriusza była blada niczym prześcieradło. Chwilę później zrobiła się szara jak szaty dementora. Pokręcił głową.

– Tak wielu spraw nie rozumiesz – wymamrotał. – Tak wielu spraw… – Nagle z jego gardła wyrwał się jęk, jakby ktoś go uderzył. Syriusz spadł z łóżka i spróbował się z powrotem na niego wczołgać.

Harry zamknął oczy i odwrócił się. Nie było żadnej satysfakcji w krzyczeniu na kogoś tak słabego, a i tak już czuł wyrzuty sumienia, że w ogóle pozwolił sobie na swój wcześniejszy wybuch. Przecież to nie Syriusz skrzywdził Harry'ego, tylko jego rodzice. Ale Harry dygotał na samą myśl wykrzyczenia tego wszystkiego im, ponieważ cokolwiek by im nie powiedział, to mogło wpłynąć na jego więź z Connorem. W końcu to byli też rodzice Connora.

 _Czemu musisz być taki samolubny?_

Harry przechylił głowę na bok. To brzmiało jak głos jego matki i zdecydowanie dochodziło z wnętrza jego głowy…

 _Myślisz, że wszystko musi się obracać wokół ciebie? Kiedy się wreszcie nauczysz, że inni ludzie też swoje wycierpieli i że twoje cierpienie nie jest w żaden sposób ważniejsze od ich?_

Błysk światła i ognia mignął mu pod powiekami i Harry wiedział, co się dzieje. Sieć feniksa próbowała się odrodzić, być może poruszona jego furią. Sięgała do wszystkich możliwych myśli, jakich mogła się złapać.

Głos jego matki kontynuował niewzruszenie.

 _No to zostałeś wytrenowany do roli opiekuna Connora. Jakie to ma znaczenie? Był taki czas w twoim życiu, kiedy byłeś gotów walczyć o tę rolę, niż pozwolić ją wykonywać komukolwiek innemu. Czy to znaczy, że powinniśmy cię przeprosić za to, że wychowaliśmy cię na tę osobę na którą wyrosłeś, na osobę, którą podziwiają Draco i Snape? Nigdy nie zwróciliby na ciebie uwagi, gdybyś po prostu był bratem Chłopca, Który Przeżył._

Harry pokręcił słabo głową. To nie mogło… to nieprawda…

 _Twoja magia jest taka silna tylko dlatego, że została spętana na tak wiele lat. W pewnym momencie ten efekt się wyczerpie i wrócisz do tej ilości siły, jaką zawsze miałeś. A wtedy będziesz chciał mieć przy sobie swoich rodziców, swojego ojca chrzestnego, ale oni się od ciebie odwrócą, ponieważ nie potrafiłeś ich docenić, kiedy jeszcze chcieli być przy tobie. Chcesz zostać całkiem sam? Bo wygląda na to, że się naprawdę o to prosisz._

Im dłużej ten głos mówił, tym bardziej brzmiał jak Lily, łącznie ze łzawymi reprymendami pod koniec. Harry słyszał jak płacze kilka razy w ten sposób, jak był mały i chciał przestać trenować, mówiąc, że jest zmęczony. Czy chciał, żeby Connor zginął? Pytała go. Czy chciał, żeby jego brat stracił życie, ponieważ Harry nie wiedział jak wykonać poprawnie Zaklęcia Tarczy, ponieważ wolał spać, niż nauczyć się jak ochronić Connora przed klątwami?

I za każdym razem Harry zbierał się w sobie i wracał do książek. Może być zmęczony kiedy indziej. Jedna z książek to najlepiej wyraziła, zwłaszcza, że była to część przemowy Świetlistego Pana broniącego się przed Mrocznym Panem sześćset lat temu. Kończyła się zdaniem "Odpoczynek jest dla umarłych".

Harry poczuł jak opada na kolana, ale to uczucie było gdzie indziej, z dala od niego. Sieć feniksa zaczynała przesłaniać mu wzrok, przykrywając wszystko mgłą złota i ognia, zacieśniając swój uchwyt na jego umyśle. Myśli, które wcześniej przychodziły mu bez problemu, teraz zaczynały napotykać opór. _Czemu_ właściwie nakrzyczał na Syriusza? Czemu to miało znaczenie, czy Syriusz spróbował go odebrać od rodziców wcześniej? Przecież Harry i tak by mu nie pozwolił. Byłby na niego zły. I patrzcie tylko, co się stało biednemu Remusowi, kiedy ten próbował się wtrącić. Też został złożony w ofierze, a przynajmniej jego wspomnienia zostały, dla dobra czarodziejskiego świata.

 _Za każdym razem jak się stawiasz, to sprawiasz komuś ból, natężasz więzi, które ludzie z tobą nawiązali. Naprawdę tego chcesz? Chcesz, żeby pewnego dnia Connor odwrócił się w twoim kierunku i spojrzał z obrzydzeniem? Chcesz, żeby zapytał cię, czy wybierzesz jego, czy Ślizgonów, chcesz, żeby zobaczył jak się wahasz? Chcesz, żeby odwrócił się od ciebie, na zawsze zabierając ci możliwość wyboru? Przecież to twój brat. Draco to tylko twój przyjaciel. Jak możesz mu to robić?_

Harry zawył z rozpaczy i nagle usłyszał przyśpieszające kroki w tunelu, który prowadził od Bijącej Wierzby.

– Harry? Syriusz?

Chwilę później w pokoju był Remus, który od razu podbiegł i przytulił Harry'ego mocno do siebie. Harry oparł głowę o pierś Remusa i przestał się trząść. Sieć feniksa zaczęła się wycofywać, wyparta przez obecność osoby, która ewidentnie wciąż go kochała, pomimo tego, że ośmielił się krzyczeć i użyć na kimś magii.

Harry zamknął oczy i próbował uspokoić przerażony rytm swojego serca. Czuł jak Syriusz i Remus wymieniają zaniepokojone spojrzenia ponad jego głową, po czym usłyszał jak kłócą się cicho. W całym bólu i chaosie, jaki miał w głowie, zdołał wyłapać tylko fragmenty ich rozmowy.

– ...nie musiałeś tego robić…

– _Snape_ jako jego opiekun, Lunatyku! _Snape_...

– ...miał swoje powody…

– ...może spędzać z nim więcej czasu niż my…

– ...co się stało…

– Nie _możemy_ powiedzieć mu, co się stało! No _daj spokój_...

– Cicho, Syriuszu, wiem, wiem. Zapytajmy go może. – Remus delikatnie sięgnął w dół i podniósł podbródek Harry'ego, póki nie mógł mu spojrzeć w oczy. Wilkołak uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie. – Harry – zagadał do niego. – Czy wiedziałeś, że odkąd zacząłem brać wywar tojadowy, mogę się włóczyć ile chcę w czasie pełni?

Harry zamrugał, próbując odciągnąć swoje myśli od pożerającej go mieszaniny poczucia winy za to, co zrobił i nienawiści do swojej matki i Dumbledore'a za to, że w ogóle umieścili w jego głowie sieć feniksa.

– Naprawdę? – zapytał ostrożnie – Wydawało mi się, że zostajesz… no, tu, albo w swoim gabinecie.

Remus zaśmiał się cicho.

– Nie ma szans! Jestem teraz człowiekiem w ciele wilka, zdolnym do włóczęgi i galopady bez utraty swojej kontroli czy instynktu. Syriusz zmienia się w Łapę i biega ze mną. – Zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym kiwnął głową, jakby dochodząc do wniosku, że to jednak dobry pomysł. – Chcielibyśmy, żebyś poszedł z nami. Zwykle biegamy głównie przez Zakazany Las. To może być dobre ćwiczenie dla twojej magii.

Harry też potrafił to sobie wyobrazić. Jedyne, o czym teraz naprawdę nie chciał myśleć, to Syriusz, zwłaszcza po tym, co ten mu powiedział.

 _Ale to nie była jego wina, prawda? Powinieneś był wiedzieć lepiej, nie miałeś żadnego powodu, żeby tak na niego naskakiwać._

– W porządku – szepnął. – Tej pełni?

Remus kiwnął entuzjastycznie głową.

– Tylko przez jedną noc, Harry. Nie wiem, czy chcesz przez nas zawalić trzy noce z rzędu. – Uśmiechnął się. – Ale powinieneś to zobaczyć. W Zakazanym Lesie jest… swego rodzaju dzikość, którą potrafię zobaczyć tylko, jak nie jestem człowiekiem. Myślę, że ci się spodoba.

Harry przełknął ślinę kilka razy.

– W porządku – szepnął wreszcie.

– Wspaniale! – Remus go jeszcze raz przytulił, po czym wstał. – A teraz chodź. Umieram z głodu, a czas na lunch.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i szedł za nim do wyjścia z Chaty. Wiedział, że Syriusz idzie za nimi, ale nie ośmielił się obejrzeć. Nie był pewien, czy by podbiegł do niego, przytulił i błagał o przebaczenie, czy też spróbowałby obedrzeć go ze skóry ostrzem swojej magii.

* * *

Snape tylko na niego spojrzał, kiedy Harry wrócił wieczorem, żeby pomóc mu w uwarzeniu wywaru tojadowego, po czym podszedł do niego szybko, złapał za podbródek i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Harry odwrócił wzrok i podniósł swoje tarcze oklumencyjne.

 _Nie zrozumiałby_ , szepnęła sieć feniksa. _Nie miałby żadnych oporów oskarżyć o wszystko Syriusza, prawda? Przecież go nienawidzi. A ty powinieneś spróbować zrozumieć Syriusza. Przecież to oczywiste, że coś mu się stało. Musisz być bardziej wyrozumiały, Harry. Wszyscy zasługują na drugą szansę._

– Co się stało? – zażądał Snape, nie puszczając Harry'ego.

– Nic – szepnął Harry.

– Nie mogę ci pomóc, jeśli mi nie powiesz – powiedział Snape, nie odpuszczając.

Harry chciał mu powiedzieć. Ta pokusa była tak silna, że miał słowa już na końcu języka. Ale Snape by się zezłościł w jego imieniu, miotał by się i krzyczał, i pewnie byłaby kolejna kłótnia między Syriuszem a Snape'em i tym razem Dumbledore naprawdę by zwolnił Snape'a. A Harry byłby za to odpowiedzialny. Jakby mógł? Już ledwie znosił fale wspomnień, jakimi poddawała go sieć feniksa, każdego jednego przypadku, kiedy kogoś skrzywdził swoją magią czy samolubnością.

Odchrząknął. Snape czekał, patrząc na niego intensywnie.

– Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – szepnął Harry, po czym wykręcił się z jego uchwytu i podszedł do jednego z czekających kociołków.

Wzrok Snape'a był gotów wywiercić mu dziury w plecach. Harry kroił i mieszał i ciął, i nie przerywał, aż Snape sam nie wrócił do swojej pracy. Wtedy pozwolił sobie odetchnąć z ulgą.

– Nawet sobie nie myśl, że skończyliśmy o tym rozmawiać – powiedział Snape, głosem cichym i morderczym. – I nawet sobie nie myśl, że nie wiem, czyja to wina.

Harry zerknął na niego w panice i zobaczył jak Snape patrzy się na zamkniętą szafkę po przeciwnej stronie pokoju.

– Twoich rodziców – szepnął Snape.

Ramiona Harry'ego opadły w uldze. Nie, to nie było zdrowe, żeby Snape się tak denerwował na Jamesa i Lily, ale oni przynajmniej byli w Dolinie Godryka, a nie tu, w Hogwarcie, gdzie Snape mógłby ich skrzywdzić.

– Tak – powiedział, jakby się z nim zgadzał.

Snape nie powiedział już niczego więcej przez resztę wieczoru, poza poprawianiem Harry'ego w kwestii warzenia eliksiru. Jego wzrok często uciekał do zamkniętej szafki, bez względu na to, co w tej chwili robił. Harry zastanawiał się, co w niej było takiego interesującego.

* * *

– Gotów, Harry? – zapytał Syriusz, wesoły i pełen energii, znacznie bardziej przypominający siebie niż w ciągu kilku ostatnich miesięcy.

Harry stał przy wejściu do zamku, drżąc lekko w zimnych powiewach wiatru. Stali na błoniach, przed sobą mając prostą drogę do Zakazanego Lasu, którego zarys na tle nieba, przepełniony mrokiem i czernią, był zarazem dziwnie zachęcający. Ponad nimi księżyc w pełni lśnił przeraźliwie jasno, niczym podpalona kość.

Wzrok Harry'ego opadł na moment na stojącego obok Syriusza wilkołaka. Remus po transformacji nie wyglądał jak zwykły wilk, miał dłuższy pysk i nogi. Ale miał szare futro, a głowę uniesioną, jakby wąchał powietrze. Nikogo jeszcze nie zaatakował. Harry odkrył, że jego myśli idą w stronę Hawthorn Parkinson, z nadzieją, że z nią dzieje się teraz to samo, gdziekolwiek by nie była. Kilka dni wcześniej wysłał jej sową wywar tojadowy, ponieważ napisała mu, że regularne pojawianie się na terenie Hogwartu jest dla niej zbyt niebezpieczne. Harry chciał wyobrazić ją sobie pijącą wywar i biegnącą przez las, radującą się swoją siłą i prędkością swojego wilkołaczego ciała bez chęci zabicia każdego w zasięgu wzroku.

Odwrócił się w stronę Syriusza i kiwnął głową.

Syriusz wyszczerzył się, tym swoim szelmowskim uśmiechem, który zawsze zdobił jego twarz ilekroć miał w zanadrzu jakiś psikus.

– Nie bój się, jeśli za nami nie nadążysz – powiedział łagodnie. – Nie w tym rzecz. Po prostu biegnij.

Transmutował się w czarnego psa i szczeknął raz.

Lunatyk podniósł łeb i zawył. Harry zadrżał. Ten dźwięk _zdecydowanie_ różnił się od tego, który był w stanie wydać z siebie zwykły wilk. Nie miał w sobie śladu melancholii, tylko dziką siłę.

Łapa po raz kolejny szczeknął, po czym ruszył biegiem przed siebie. Wilkołak przykucnął nieco, po czym skoczył do przodu i wbiegł w pełnym pędzie między drzewa, szybko wyprzedzając Łapę i tylko zwiększając dzielącą ich odległość. Wielki, czarny pies, tylko zaszczekał z entuzjazmem, nie zatrzymując się.

Harry ruszył za nimi.

W pierwszej chwili łatwo było za nim nadążyć, nawet mimo uderzających w niego gałęzi. Czasami przeskakiwał ponad ścieżką, która kręciła się po lesie, idąc mniej więcej w kierunku, w którym biegli, czasem korzystał z prześwitów i łąk, które Lunatyk i Łapa ignorowali. Ale szybko wbiegli w porośniętą krzakami część lasu, która nie potrafiła ich spowolnić, ale Harry musiał zostać nieco w tyle, próbując znaleźć drogę w gęstwinie. Widział, jak Lunatyk wciąż przyśpiesza, poruszając się bez problemu, i słysząc swój własny zachrypnięty, urwany oddech, wiedział, że długo nie wytrzyma już tego tempa.

I wtedy wyszła jego magia.

Harry poczuł, jak się porusza i bierze głęboki wdech, jakby podobał jej się zapach Zakazanego Lasu nocą. Następnie owinęła się wokół jego ciała, przyśpieszyła jego nogi, uspokoiła oddech i wyleczyła kłujący ból, który Harry zaczynał czuć między żebrami. Harry poczuł jak jego magia rozwija się wokół niego i zaczyna bić skrzydłami, które do tej pory czuł tylko kilka razy. Jednym z tych przypadków był podczas walki z Voldemortem pod koniec pierwszego roku. Harry zadrżał. To miejsce było niedaleko trasy ich biegu.

Ale tym razem nie musiał z nikim walczyć, a jego magia nie była ani agresywna, ani defensywna, po prostu cicha i intensywna. Chciał dogonić Łapę i Lunatyka. Jego magia to wiedziała i chciała mu w tym pomóc.

Czuł, jak przemyka się przez gęstwiny, które powinny go były spowolnić i zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem nad nimi nie przeleciał, czy też może magia po prostu rozchylała je na boki. Unikał korzeni i kamieni, które mogłyby złapać jego nogi, przeskakiwał nad niewielkimi wyrwami w ziemi, w które normalnie by wpadł. Biegł i biegł i biegł i wciąż nie miał najmniejszych problemów z oddychaniem. Miał wręcz wrażenie, że powietrze, którym oddycha, śpiewa w jego płucach.

W odpowiedzi śmignęła nad nim pieśń. Harry podniósł głowę i zobaczył jak leci nad nim Fawkes, rozpościerając skrzydła, jego ogon sprawiał, że wyglądał jak mała kometa. Mimo otaczających go ciemności, Harry czuł, że feniks mu się przygląda. Fawkes znowu za śpiewał, po czym wzniósł się i chwilowo zniknął między gałęziami. Harry jednak wiedział, że go pilnuje, czuł stateczną obecność feniksa za swoim prawym ramieniem.

Wówczas nadszedł dźwięk kopyt i nagle centaury galopowały u jego boku. Niczego nie powiedziały, ale kiwnęły w jego stronę głowami, w geście ponurego uznania jego istnienia. Przyśpieszyły chwilę potem i skręciły, znikając gdzieś w Lesie.

Zastąpiły je jednak inne zwierzęta, takie które Harry rozpoznawał ze swoich książek i takie, które pierwszy raz widział. Wydawało mu się, że widzi coś bardzo szybkiego, dwunożnego, co na pewno nie było ptakiem, ale miało pazury tak wielkie, że mogłoby rozszarpać dorosłego człowieka. Wiedział, że w pewnym momencie pośród innych zwierząt pojawiły się i jednorożce, których ogony ciągnęły się za nimi niczym strumienie światła gwiazd, a ich rogi odbijały światło księżyca tak jasno, że oczy łzawiły od patrzenia. Wiedział, że widział też zapętlony kształt czegoś, co wyglądało na ogromnego węża i długie nogi czegoś, co mogło być ogromnym pająkiem. Żadne z nich jednak nie trzymało się go zbyt długo, poza Fawkesem, którego Harry przez cały czas czuł niczym latarnię kierującą go w ciemnościach. Wszystkie inne zwierzęta biegły obok niego przez chwilę, po czym robiły jakiś krótki gest zaproszenia, czy uznania i znikały w ciemnościach lasu.

W miarę biegu Harry coraz mniej się ich bał. Jego magia była wszędzie wokół niego, sprawiając, że jego najbliższe okolice były czymś znajomym. Biegł, zamknięty we własnym bąblu magii, kręcąc się w nim, jakby leciał na miotle. Ale radość, jaką zawsze czuł na miotle, tutaj się pogłębiła i wzmocniła. Nie bał się nawet, kiedy rozpoznał trzygłowy kształt widłowęży, ślizgających się razem z nim po poszyciu i zawołał do nich w ich własnym języku. Trzy wężowe łby odwróciły się w jego kierunku, parsknęły jednocześnie, po czym popełzły w innym kierunku.

Harry wiedział, że prędzej czy później to się skończy i tak było. Zatrzymał się na łące, serce mu biło, a jego głowa lśniła od złotej poświaty, która nie miała niczego wspólnego z siecią feniksa. Zakręcił się wokół, wyrzucając ręce do góry i śmiejąc się. _Czuł_ światło, kiedy Fawkes zaczął się kręcić wokół niego, po czym wylądował na jego ramieniu, nucąc kojąco. Czuł, jak jego magia rozciąga się jeszcze szerzej, rzucając łbem niczym dziki koń, tańcząc w miejscu bez żadnej chęci niszczenia czy sprawiania bólu, chcąc się tylko bawić.

Poczuł, jak Lunatyk wbiegł na brzeg łąki i zamarł, jeżąc się i i wąchając powietrze. Harry obrócił się w jego stronę z uśmiechem.

Lśniące, bursztynowe oczy wilkołaka patrzyły na niego. Harry nie rozumiał tego wzroku. Było w nich uznanie, to samo jakie widział u innych zwierząt, ale czemu? Lunatyk przecież go nie znał. To Remus znał Harry'ego od dziecka.

– Niezły pokaz, Harry!

Syriusz był zaraz za Lunatykiem, dysząc ciężko, znowu jako człowiek, z ciałem pełnym zadrapań i twarzy weselszej i bardziej zrelaksowanej, niż ją Harry widział od dawna. Harry pomyślał, że skoro tak dobrze to na niego działa, to powinien co noc biec przez Zakazany Las. Lunatyk odwrócił się od niego, dziwne spojrzenie zniknęło z jego oczu, kiedy dotknął nosem dłoni Syriusza.

Syriusz podrapał go za uszami, po czym spojrzał na Harry'ego.

– Jak ci się udało za nami nadążyć? – zapytał, z uśmiechem w głosie, który mówił, że i tak zna odpowiedź.

– Magia – powiedział od razu Harry. Fawkes zmienił pozycję na jego ramieniu i zaczął pocierać karkiem o szyję Harry'ego, zachęcając go, by ten pogłaskał jego pióra. Iskrzyły się przyjemnym ciepłem, kontrastując z chłodem późnego października.

Syriusz kiwnął głową z uśmiechem.

– Chcesz biec z nami dalej?

Harry pomyślał o tym, ale wtedy potężne ziewnięcie rozwarło mu szczęki, więc pokręcił głową. Fawkes zaćwierkał w proteście, bo tym gestem Harry niemal go strącił z jego miejsca na jego ramieniu.

– Chyba wrócę do zamku i pójdę spać – powiedział. Powietrze wokół niego wciąż tętniło magią, ale już się znacznie uspokoiło. Harry uznał, że lepiej będzie mu się stało z umysłem spokojnym i pełnym zachwytu, niż gdyby miał się wykończyć. – Do zobaczenia jutro, Syriuszu, Remusie. – Kiwnął wilkołakowi na pożegnanie.

Lunatyk zastrzygł uszami, po czym spojrzał poważnie na Harry'ego. Ten wzruszył ramionami i minął ich, wracając do lasu. Spacer z powrotem był lekki i przyjemny, mimo, że droga zajęła mu znacznie więcej czasu niż wcześniej. Harry miał wrażenie, że powinien był się martwić, że któreś ze zwierząt, jakie widział wcześniej, mogą mu stanąć na drodze, a może nawet zaatakować.

Żadne z nich tego jednak nie zrobiło, mimo że Harry widział ruch wokół siebie, sugerujący, że znowu ma eskortę. Może to był wpływ Fawkesa, który zdawał się nie mieć zamiaru opuścić ramienia Harry'ego. Harry dotarł wreszcie do zamku, ale Fawkes nawet nie drgnął. Harry podszedł do wejścia do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu i zatrzymał się na moment, żeby spojrzeć na feniksa. Fawkes przekrzywił głowę i spojrzał na niego ze spokojem.

– Dumbledore nie będzie się o ciebie martwił? – zapytał Harry.

Fawkes wydał z siebie wesoły trel. Harry nie potrafił go przetłumaczyć w ten sam sposób jak Zgredek, ale zrozumiał ton: _co mnie to_.

Harry wrócił myślami do swojej ostatniej wizyty w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Feniksa tam wtedy nie było. Może Dumbledore faktycznie nie zauważy.

– No dobra – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami, przez co Fawkes go znowu zganił, po czym szepnął ścianie " _Dignatio verus_ ". Otworzyła się i Harry ruszył w kierunku sypialni dla chłopców z trzeciego roku. Zauważył lekkie poruszenie na łóżku Dracona, które sugerowało, że chłopiec dopiero teraz położył się spać. Harry powiedział mu, gdzie idzie, ale ten i tak wolał zaczekać na jego powrót.

Fawkes wzleciał na szczyt baldachimu kiedy Harry się przebierał w piżamę i mył zęby, ale wleciał pod niego i usiadł na brzegu łóżka, promieniując ciepłem, kiedy Harry kładł się spać.

– Ale z ciebie przytulaśne stworzenie – wymamrotał Harry i zamknął oczy.

Fawkes zaczął śpiewać, na tyle cicho, że Harry nie sądził, by komukolwiek mógł tym przeszkadzać. Zasnął spokojny i pierwszy raz w życiu, jak usłyszał że pieśń feniksa miesza się z jego snami, nie bał się jej.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stał przy swoim oknie, zaciskając ręce mocno na parapecie. Widział stąd księżyc w pełni i wiedział, że gdzieś pod nim, Syriusz i Remus biegli przez las, tak jak to robiły gdzieś na świecie inne wilkołaki, niektóre oswojone, inne nie. Nie to go niepokoiło.

To magia wyciągnęła go z łóżka. Magia go obudziła. Albus umiał przespać wiele małych jej ognisk, kiedy profesorowie rzucali zaklęcia, albo pierwszoroczni tracili na chwilę kontrolę nad sobą. Ale to było coś innego, to była głęboka symfonia, w odpowiedzi na którą wzniosły się tysięcy głosów. Zakazany Las się poruszył, nie jak gniazdo szerszeni, ale niczym potężne i delikatne stworzenie, które budzi się po długim śnie.

 _Gotowe, by polować_ , pomyślał Albus i zadrżał. To była pierwsza pieśń gorszego zagrożenia, niż ten, którym był Voldemort. Dzięki przepowiedni wiedział, że Voldemort zostanie pokonany. Harry mógł podnieść głos i dać nagle wszystkim tyle odpowiedzi, że coś zupełnie innego się stanie, coś, co zatrzęsie fundamentami całego świata czarodziejów. A kiedy trzęsły się fundamenty, ludzie umierali.

 _Musiał_ spętać chłopca z powrotem. To było jedyne wyjście. Wydawało mu się, że subtelne wzmacnianie sieci feniksa, którym się ostatnio zajmował, podziała, ale jeśli magia Harry'ego znowu była tak wolna, to był znak, że sieć ponownie musiała osłabnąć.

Kiedy odwrócił się, żeby wrócić do łóżka, posłał tęskne spojrzenie żerdzi Fawkesa. Oczywiście, feniks już wcześniej potrafił znikać na dłuższe okresy, ale zwykle wracał, kiedy Albus czuł się samotny.


	16. Szlaban z Draconem

A ten rozdział przedstawia dobitnie, co się dzieje, kiedy się tak ciągle buduje napięcie: prędzej czy później musi ono wybuchnąć.

 **Rozdział czternasty: Szlaban z Draconem**

 _Klik._

Albus westchnął i wyprostował się, kiedy ostatni z elementów jego pułapki został ułożony na swoim miejscu. Aż do dzisiaj nie miał możliwości skorzystania z tego – wszystko musiało się przyzwyczaić do rzuconych na nich zaklęć, a Harry musiał się znaleźć w swoim pokoju, śpiąc, co na pewno się stanie po uczcie halloweenowej – ale wątpił, żeby ktokolwiek odkrył je wcześniej. Kazał skrzatom umieścić wszystko w miejscach, które nie rzucały się w oczy i oczywiście, ponieważ był dyrektorem Hogwartu, posłuchały go z radością.

Machnął ręką, żeby rozwiać unoszące się okno, przez które obserwował zakładanie pułapki, po czym usiadł ciężko na swoim fotelu, by pozwolić sobie na chwilę żalu, że taka pułapka w ogóle była konieczna. Gdyby tylko Harry posłuchał słów swojej matki dochodzących z jego własnego umysłu poprzedniego dnia, pochodzących z jednego z tych narzędzi, Albus nie musiałby teraz tego robić.

 _Gdyby Voldemort nie zrobił tego, co zrobił, kiedy atakował Dolinę Godryka, to w ogóle nie musiałbyś się o to martwić._

Albus kiwnął głową z determinacją i wstał. Życzenie sobie innej przeszłości nie miało sensu, miał wystarczająco wiele lat, by się przekonać jak straszną stratą czasu to było.

Przeszedł przez pokój, by przygotować się do uczty halloweenowej, rzucając po drodze żerdzi Fawkesa zirytowane spojrzenie.

* * *

– Draco, można wiedzieć _co_ się z tobą dzieje, do licha?

Draco odwrócił się i nieco uspokoił. Harry'emu nic nie było, jeśli nie liczyć generalnego wyglądu ułożonego chaotycznie podmuchami wiatru; pierwsza gra, przeciw Gryffindorowi, była w tę sobotę, więc Flint robił co było w jego mocy, żeby wykończyć swoją drużynę treningami. Zakazał również Draconowi pojawiania się na treningach, twierdząc, że rozprasza Harry'ego. Draco nie sądził, żeby to była prawda, ale nawet jeśli tak, to byłoby to po prostu sprawiedliwe w stosunku do ilości stresu, jakie Draco przeżywał, ilekroć tracił Harry'ego z oczu.

Dzisiaj jednakże jego nerwowość podskoczyła i nie wiedział nawet _czemu_. Pokręcił tylko głową i z uśmiechem sięgnął w stronę kosmyka na głowie Harry'ego, który sterczał mu prosto w górę. Harry odtrącił jego rękę wypraktykowanym gestem i sam pokręcił głową.

– Idę do biblioteki, pouczyć się z Neville'em – powiedział, mijając Dracona, żeby podnieść swoją torbę z podłogi.

– W porządku – powiedział Draco, podnosząc z ławki przyniesiony ze sobą podręcznik do transmutacji. – Pójdę z tobą.

Harry spojrzał na niego przeciągle.

– Zachariasz pewnie też tam będzie – powiedział. – Naprawdę nie ma potrzeby, żebyś musiał eskortować do biblioteki, Draco.

Nerwica Dracona przejęła jego usta, nim zdążył nad nią zapanować.

– Właśnie, że kurwa jest i ty dobrze o tym wiesz. – Podszedł szybko do Harry'ego i zaczesał mu grzywkę do tyłu. Blizna w kształcie błyskawicy była zaczerwieniona, ale nie krwawiła. Draco zdołał ukryć swoje zaskoczenie i ciągnąć dalej, zanim blizna zdąży wszystko do końca zrujnować, skoro już stracił dobry punkt w rozmowie. – Ktoś może cię w każdej chwili zaatakować.

– Jakoś mam wrażenie, że dyrektor ma lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż czaić się w ciemnych korytarzach i czyhać na mnie Draco – powiedział Harry, a jego magia zakręciła się wokół niego z pomrukiem.

– A ja nie.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– _Dobra_. Chodź, skoro już musisz. Ale nie podoba mi się fakt, że to cię odciągnie od twojej własnej pracy domowej. Znasz eliksiry równie dobrze co ja. Biedny Neville ma z nimi kłopoty, dlatego potrzebuje korepetycji ze mną. – Odwrócił się z determinacją w stronę drzwi do pokoju wspólnego.

– I właśnie dlatego będę się uczył czegoś innego – powiedział Draco i zdusił śmiech, kiedy zobaczył rumieniec Harry'ego. _Ależ on nie lubi, kiedy się go zawstydza._

Im dalej byli od pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, tym lepiej Draco się czuł – przynajmniej aż do chwili, w której dotarli do schodów przy sali wejściowej i wtedy znowu to poczuł, bzyczące i naciskające mu na wszystkie możliwe nerwy, nawarstwiające się do poziomu bólu w jego skroniach. Draco odwrócił się w prawo i brzęczenie się poruszyło, aż nie uderzyło go prosto w twarz. Draco przymrużył oczy, przyglądając się uważnie niewielkim wnękom rozłożonym wzdłuż Wielkiej Sali. _Skąd to się bierze? Co to jest?_

– Draco?

Draco słyszał jak Harry tupie nogą, ale zignorował go na chwilę. Jeśli był w stanie się pozbyć swojej nerwicy to tak, chętnie zboczy na chwilę z drogi. Powoli zaczął iść przed siebie, aż nie znalazł źródła brzęczenia i bólu w małej szafce, prawdopodobnie schowku na miotły. Ciężko mu było się na niej skoncentrować. Wyglądało na to, że na drewniane drzwiczki zostały nałożone zaklęcia niezauważalności. Po chwili jednak udało mu się złapać za uchwyt i je otworzyć.

Niewłaściwe brzęczenie skupiało się na jednym dziwnym przedmiocie, ukrytym w schowku: srebrnej myślodsiewni, położonej na podłodze, w kręgu złotych run. Draco zmarszczył brwi. Coś było nie tak z magią myślodsiewni, w jakiś sposób zmieniono jej zwykłe właściwości, ale z samego patrzenia nie był w stanie odkryć, co. Będzie musiał się przyjrzeć bliżej.

– Draco, zostaw to.

Harry trzymał go za ramię, wolną ręką trzymając różdżkę, co Draco zauważył, kiedy się na niego obejrzał. Jego wyraz twarzy zrobił się wyjątkowo zacięty. Draco obserwował z fascynacją. Pierwszy raz widział otwarty gniew na twarzy Harry'ego, któremu nie towarzyszyłoby podniesienie się magii w odpowiedzi, od której Draco miałby tylko chęć zwinąć się w kłębek na ziemi od bólu głowy. Uważał jednak, że to zacięcie pasowało Harry'emu lepiej, niż jęcząca słabość, z jaką reagował w czasie tego lata.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał Draco. – Wiem, że to właśnie przez to jestem taki nerwowy, Harry.

– Ja nic nie czuję – powiedział Harry z uporem.

– Bo nie zostałeś tak wytrenowany jak ja – powiedział Draco tak uprzejmie jak tylko był w stanie. – A nawet gdybyś był, masz na sobie potężne tarcze, które powstrzymałyby cię przed wyczuciem tak maleńkich wpływów jak ten. To jest subtelne. Ale wiem, że to przez to byłem taki nerwowy, a może być tego więcej. – Strząsnął sobie z ramienia rękę Harry'ego, na twarzy którego teraz pojawiło się wahanie i podszedł do schowka, po czym przyklęknął i włożył twarz do myślodsiewni.

– _Draco!_ – zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć pełen bólu wrzask Harry'ego i tupot nóg.

A potem pochłonęło go wspomnienie.

* * *

Draco zamrugał i rozejrzał się wokół. Był pewien, że nie rozpoznaje tego miejsca. To był mały, schludny pokój, z magicznymi portretami na ścianach, przedstawiające nieznane sceny, głównie pola traw, nad którymi wiał wiatr. Wokół kominka, który w rezydencji byłby przynajmniej dwukrotnie większy, poustawiane były wygodne fotele, a przy ścianie stał regał niemal pękający w szwach od książek. Po lewej były prowadzące na górę schody, Draco podejrzewał, że tam musiało być więcej pokojów. Zadrżał. Jeśli nie było, to ten domek był klaustrofobicznie mały.

– No dobrze, Harry, a teraz wymień siedem rodzajów zaklęć obronnych.

Draco obrócił się i dech mu zaparło, a ślina zmieniła się w jego ustach w klej. Za nim, obok kanapy, stały dwie osoby, które rozpoznał, choć nie miał okazji się z nimi zapoznać bliżej. Jedną była Lily Potter, którą spotkał przelotnie w zeszłym roku w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Miała twarz pomarszczoną i zmęczoną, a usta zaciśnięte, kiedy patrzyła w dół na stojące przed nią na krześle dziecko.

Drugą osobą był Harry, mający w chwili wspomnienia może pięć czy sześć lat. Już wtedy potrzebował okularów, przynajmniej do czytania, kiedy patrzył na trzymaną w rękach książkę. Słysząc jednak słowa swojej matki, zamknął książkę i zaczął posłusznie recytować.

– Zaklęcia tarczy, odbijające, klątwy snów…

Draco rozpoznał tylko dwa pierwsze spośród wszystkich wymienionych. O pozostałych nawet nie słyszał. Harry wymienił je wszystkie bez zająknięcia, po czym wbił spojrzenie w swoją matkę i czekał.

Draconowi zrobiło się niedobrze, kiedy zorientował się, że Harry patrzy na swoją matkę w sposób, w jaki psidwaki zwykle patrzą na swoich panów. I Lily dała mu to, czego chciał, kiwnięciem głowy, uśmiechem i machnięciem ręki, który był niemal poklepaniem po głowie. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko. Następnie Lily wykonała niewielki gest i przeszła na drugą stronę pokoju. Harry, widząc ten gest, nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca.

 _Ładnie go sobie wytresowała_ , pomyślał Draco, czując jak w gardle zaczyna wrzeć wściekłość.

– A teraz – powiedziała Lily – wyobraź sobie, że rzucam na ciebie zaklęcie. To jest bitwa o życie Connora. Connor jest za tobą, po prawej. – Harry przymknął oczy i Draco wiedział, że sobie wyobraża tę scenę. – Powiedz mi, jakiego rodzaju zaklęcia obronnego użyłbyś, żeby powstrzymać każde z tych zaklęć.

Wyciągnęła przed siebie różdżkę i poruszyła ją w pół–okręgu.

– _Reducto!_

Zaklęcie nie wystrzeliło w kierunku Harry'ego, ale ten i tak się spiął, jakby to zrobiło.

– Zaklęcie odbijające. Wtedy musiałabyś się zmierzyć z własnym _Reducto_ , odbitym z dwukrotnie większą siłą.

Lily kiwnęła głową.

– Może być. _Consopio!_

– Klątwa snu – powiedział Harry – by przechwycić sen w locie i odrzucić je z powrotem na ciebie.

Lily przechyliła lekko głowę na lewą stronę.

– Do przyjęcia, jeśli naprawdę myślisz, że zdołasz przechwycić moje zaklęcie w locie.

Harry podniósł głowę, oczy mu błyszczały. Draco niemal spodziewał się, że się uśmiechnie, ale ten pozostał cichy i intensywny.

– Mogę spróbować? – szepnął.

Lily kiwnęła głową.

– _Consopio!_

Ledwie zaklęcie snu opuściło różdżkę Lily, Harry podniósł rękę.

– _Speculum Consopio!_ – krzyknął.

Przed Harrym uformowała się mleczna substancja, odbijając zaklęcie tak szybko, że Draco mógłby mrugnąć i przegapić co się stało. Lily leżała na podłodze, trafiona własnym zaklęciem. Harry zeskoczył z krzesła i podbiegł do niej, po czym delikatnie pogłaskał po policzku. Lily spięła się lekko i obudziła, po czym spojrzała surowo na syna.

– Wydawało mi się, że miałeś użyć klątwy snu, a nie odbijającego? – wymamrotała.

– Ja też tak myślałem – powiedział Harry. – Ale pomyślałem, że zaklęcie odbijające lepiej zadziałałoby z tym konkretnym zaklęciem. – Uśmiechał się, co sprawiło, że Draco się zagapił na niego. Jak to strasznie odmieniało jego twarz.

Lily wstała, a uśmiech wyparował, kiedy Harry patrzył na swoją matkę.

– Powiedz mi, czemu zmieniłeś zdanie – powiedziała Lily tak surowo, że Draco jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, żeby jego własna matka użyła na nim takiego tonu. _No, może wtedy, kiedy ganiałem wróżki po wschodnim ogrodzie różanym i zniszczyłem większość kwiatów._

– No bo ja… – Harry zamilkł, przygryzając wargę.

– Powiedz mi prawdę, Harry – powiedziała Lily tym samym, surowym głosem.

– Po części dlatego, że pomyślałem, że to po prostu dobry pomysł – powiedział Harry, pochylając głowę. – A po części dlatego, że no… jakie to ma znaczenie, czy śmierciożerca śpi, czy śpi i ma koszmary? Przecież i tak nas już nie skrzywdzi.

– Zasługują na cierpienie za to, że zaatakowali twojego brata – powiedziała Lily, przyklękując przy Harrym. – Tak właśnie musisz myśleć.

– Ale myślałem, że bycie miłym to dobra rzecz. – Harry brzmiał tak strasznie pokornie, delikatnie, niepewnie. Draco żałował, że nie może czegoś zrobić, żeby go pocieszyć, ale ponura fascynacja całą sceną – i chorobliwe zaciekawienie, co właściwie to konkretne wspomnienie robiło w schowku na miotły – sprawiły, że oglądał dalej.

– Bo jest – powiedziała Lily łagodnie – dla twojego brata. Connor musi pozostać niewinny aż do chwili, w której będzie musiał stawić czoła Voldemortowi, Harry. Pamiętasz, co ci powiedziałam w zeszłym tygodniu? Connor musi okazać łaskę.

Harry kiwnął głową, z wpół–przymkniętymi oczami, jakby próbował sobie przyswoić jakąś trudną lekcję, albo przypomnieć sobie sen, który mu zaczynał umykać. Draco po raz kolejny przełknął gulę.

– Ale ty musisz być silny – powiedziała Lily, po czym delikatnie podniosła palcem brodę swojego syna, aż jego zielone oczy nie spotkały jej. Draco zauważył, że były niemal tego samego odcienia i chciał usilnie wierzyć, że to jest jedyne podobieństwo między nimi. – To znaczy, że jeśli wróg do was podejdzie i spróbuje was skrzywdzić, to ty musisz mieć w sobie chęć skrzywdzenia go z powrotem. Inaczej Connor może zginąć zanim ukończy jedenaście lat. Chcesz, żeby twój brat zginął?

– Nie – szepnął Harry.

Lily go przytuliła.

– I wiem, że nie chcesz też go zabić brakiem reakcji. Po prostu zapamiętaj to sobie, Harry. Każdy w pewnej chwili może odwrócić się przeciwko wam. Niemal wszyscy, poza Gryfonami i znanymi rodzinami ze świetlistych linii, mogą okazać się zdrajcami, czy śmierciożercami. _Musisz_ być ostrożny. Wiem, że znajdziecie sobie przyjaciół, jak już traficie do szkoły, ale musisz przez cały czas na nich uważać. I jeśli ktokolwiek z nich powie coś złego o Connorze, albo spróbuje go skrzywdzić, to musisz chcieć go skrzywdzić z powrotem.

Draco chciał wyjść z myślodsiewni, ale nie dość, by powstrzymać się przed obejrzeniem wspomnienia do końca. _To cud, że nie przeklął mnie, kiedy po raz pierwszy rzuciłem jakąś uwagę o jego bracie. To cud, że jest w Slytherinie i zdaje się tam dobrze bawić. To cud, że w ogóle zostało w nim choć trochę współczucia._

– Wiem – powiedział Harry, wyglądając i brzmiąc poważnie.

– Ale poza tym – powiedziała cicho Lily – radzisz sobie dobrze. Po prostu musisz się jeszcze trochę nauczyć. Connor ma pierwszeństwo, zawsze i przed każdym. Jak już się tego nauczysz, to nigdy więcej nie będę się musiała o niego martwić. Będę wiedziała, że będziesz przy nim trwał, chroniąc go przed jego wrogami i krzywdząc każdego, kto spróbuje go krzywdzić. – Przyłożyła mu rękę do czoła, tuż nad jego błyskawicą. – Connor musi być łaską i współczuciem. Ty musisz być sprawiedliwością, Harry, i może się tak zdarzyć, że i katem.

Harry kiwnął do niej i wtedy wspomnienie zadrżało i zatrzymało się i stąd Draco wiedział, że wreszcie dobiegło końca. Wyrwał się z niego, miotając sobą w tył i wciągając głośno powietrze, po czym kopnął myślodsiewnię na bok. Złote runy zasyczały niczym wąż Harry'ego w zeszłym roku, ale uspokoiły się, kiedy srebrna ciecz myśli wylała się na nie, tłumiąc ich blask.

Draco obrócił się w stronę Harry'ego. Ten miał jedną dłoń przyciśniętą do czoła i oddychał chrapliwie. Otworzył przeszklone oczy.

– Co słyszysz? – szepnął Draco.

– Głos mojej matki – odszepnął Harry. – Mówi mi, że muszę być sprawiedliwością, muszę być katem, ponieważ to Connor jest łagodny, Connor jest łaską. – Zacisnął szczęki i Draco zastanawiał się, czy walczy z bólem, prawdziwym czy ze wspomnienia, czy też może zmusza się do powiedzenia następnych słów. – Słyszę je w kółko w mojej głowie. Sieć feniksa wraca.

Draco obejrzał się szybko na myślodsiewnię, wiedząc już, że to musiała być jej sprawka. Następnie złapał Harry'ego za ramiona i łagodnie pociągnął go w dół, zachęcając do uklęknięcia na podłodze. Harry dyszał, jakby walczył z wrogiem, a Draco czuł pod rękami, jak jego mięśnie drżą niczym u nerwowego jednorożca.

– Już dobrze – szepnął Draco. – To tylko wspomnienie, Harry, nie może cię skrzywdzić. A ty już obroniłeś ludzi innych niż Connor. Obroniłeś mnie przed klątwą Rona w zeszłym roku. Obroniłeś Lunę przed jej dręczycielami. Chronisz Neville'a i pilnujesz, żeby ten nie zawalił swoich eliksirów. Wszedłeś między różdżkę Granger i mnie w bibliotece parę dni temu. Chronisz i bronisz wszystkich, kogo tylko możesz. Ciągle okazujesz ludziom łaskę i zrozumienie. – Czuł, jak serce mu wali i żałował, że nie ma tu jego matki. Wiedział, że będzie w stanie ukoić Harry'ego, ponieważ robił to już całe lato, ale jego matka mogłaby ukoić _jego_. Mogła sprawić, żeby był dość silny, by bronić Harry'ego.

– Ale to co innego – szepnął Harry. – To jest złe. Nie powinienem był tego wszystkiego robić, nie wtedy, kiedy Connor mógł mnie potrzebować. – Draco zobaczył ze zgrozą, że ten spojrzał w górę z błyskiem w oczach, którego Draco miał nadzieję nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć, tym samym, który Harry miał wtedy, kiedy mówił mu, że docenia jego przyjaźń, ale spodziewa się, że utraci ją lada moment. – Muszę go znaleźć.

Draco już miał mu odpowiedzieć, kiedy poczuł kilka kolejnych źródeł brzęczenia wycelowanych prosto w swoją twarz. _Myślodsiewni musi być więcej_ , pomyślał. _To je właśnie teraz czuję. I uruchomiliśmy jakąś pułapkę, a może wylanie tej myślodsiewni to sprawiło, i teraz wszystkie skupiają się na Harrym, starając się go wcisnąć z powrotem pod sieć feniksa._

– Zostań tutaj – powiedział Harry'emu, w sumie niepotrzebnie, bo nie wyglądało na to, żeby Harry był w stanie się w ogóle ruszyć, po czym wybiegł z pokoju i odwrócił twarz w kierunku bólu. To było niczym chodzenie w kierunku kłującego wiatru, ale pozwalało mu szybko i bez problemu znaleźć źródło problemu. Po drugiej stronie sali była szafka. Draco ją przewrócił, nawet nie chcąc sprawdzić, jakie wspomnienie w sobie zawierała.

Kolejne źródło bólu zaprowadziło go do lochów, gdzie znalazł i wywrócił dwie myślodsiewnie w korytarzu prowadzącym do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Kolejna była przy sali zajęć z eliksirów, jeszcze jedna przy gabinecie Snape'a. Draco odniósł wrażenie, kiedy umoczył sobie buta w szóstej z nich, że formowały wokół ich sypialni coś w rodzaju koła. Pewnie miały się uruchomić tej nocy, kiedy Harry poszedłby spać i zostałby oszołomiony i zakopany pod nadmiarem wspomnień.

Brzęczący ból był już teraz wyjątkowo łagodny. Draco odetchnął z ulgą i odwrócił się w stronę schodów prowadzących z lochów na górę. Myślał, że znajdzie ostatnią gdzieś w pobliżu Wielkiej Sali. Wyleje ją i…

Dyrektor stał w dole korytarza, przyglądając mu się.

Draco odetchnął głęboko i uśmiechnął się do niego sztucznie.

– Witam pana dyrektora – powiedział. – Nie sądziłem, że lubi pan odbywać przechadzki po lochach. To dobre miejsce na orzeźwiający, poranny spacer, prawda?

– Był pan bardzo niegrzeczny, panie Malfoy – powiedział Dumbledore. Podniósł różdżkę. – Myślę, że zasłużył pan sobie na…

Draco znowu odetchnął, tym razem z ulgą, kiedy poczuł jak za Dumbledore'em wybucha magia, obmywając go krystalicznymi falami zapachu róż. Powietrze pojaśniało i zrobiło się słodkie, a w chwilę potem Harry ostrożnie obszedł Dumbledore'a, który zamarł w chwili pojawienia się drugiego źródła magii, i po czym stanął przed nim. Draco nie mógł zobaczyć jego miny, ale uznał, że tego nie potrzebuje. Twarz Dumbledore'a pobladła w wyjątkowo satysfakcjonujący sposób.

– Jak _śmiesz_ to robić? – szepnął Harry. – Jak _śmiesz_ próbować go skrzywdzić? – Jego magia ciągle rosła, ale Draco wciąż czuł głównie światło i słodkość. Wzruszył ramionami, nie mając zamiaru kwestionować tej zmiany. Było to znacznie przyjemniejsze od bólu, jaki zwykle czuł, kiedy Harry był wściekły. – Jego też próbowałbyś przekląć albo zabić, jak wtedy z Peterem?

 _Peterem?_ pomyślał Draco, ale uznał, że to jest jedna z tych spraw, które naprawdę mogą zaczekać. W tej chwili właściwie nie miał zamiaru zadawać mu żadnych pytań.

Dyrektor, rzecz jasna, był tego rodzaju durniem, który wciąż miał zamiar i który w dodatku miał czelność wyglądać jakby prawił Harry'emu kazanie.

– Harry – powiedział łagodnie – wiesz przecież, że wszystko, co robię, jest dla twojego dobra. Myślodsiewnie uspokoiłyby twoją magię i sprawiłyby, że znowu zacząłbyś myśleć dobrze o swoim bracie. Wiem, że ostatnio się często kłócicie. To by ukoiło wasze kłótnie.

– Chcę być w stanie wybrać, o co chcę się kłócić, a o co nie, bardzo panu dziękuję, profesorze, za zbędną troskę – powiedział Harry. Draco zauważył kosmyki szronu tworzące się pod jego stopami. – I to wciąż nie tłumaczy, co pan właściwie miał zamiar zrobić Draconowi.

– Harry, mój drogi chłopcze, miałem tylko zamiar dać mu szlaban. – Dumbledore spojrzał na Dracona z takim samym potępieniem w oczach. – Myślę, że zakłócanie moich prób pomocy chyba zasługuje przynajmniej na utratę halloweenowej uczty.

Draco pokazał staremu durniowi język. Był pewien, że kara byłaby znacznie dotkliwsza, gdyby Harry się nie wtrącił.

 _Znowu mnie uratował_ , zorientował się nagle. _Może mu się to nie podobać, ale i tak wciąż broni ludzi, którzy nie są jego bratem._

– Chcę szlaban razem z nim – powiedział Harry.

– Ależ, mój drogi chłopcze, przecież ty nic złego nie zrobiłeś – powiedział Dumbledore. – A przynajmniej nie złamałeś żadnych szkolnych zasad. Mylisz się moralnie i jest to koszmarny cios dla twoich relacji z bratem. Odzyskanie jego dobrego mniemania trochę ci zajmie, ale mimo wszystko…

Nagle ucichł. Draco odważył się zrobić krok w bok, żeby zerknąć na twarz Harry'ego. _No tak. Ja też bym się zamknął._

– Naprawdę? – zapytał Harry ponuro. – Wydaje mi się, że zaatakowanie dyrektora wystarczy, żeby sobie zasłużyć na szlaban. – Podniósł obie ręce.

Jego magia wydęła się i zadrżała wokół niego, po czym nagle obróciła się bokiem. Draco poczuł jak wiatr ciągnie go w stronę Harry'ego, zmuszając go do podejścia o krok bliżej. Ale magia momentalnie go puściła, po czym zaszarżowała na Dumbledore'a. Draco patrzył ze zdumieniem. Czyżby Harry chciał po prostu sprawić, żeby uderzony wiatrem dyrektor się cofnął i potknął o własne szaty?

Ale nie, nie o to chodziło, jak Draco się zorientował w chwilę później. Wiatr nie był fizyczny i wiał w stronę Harry'ego, a nie od niego.

I ciągnął ze sobą fragmenty magii Dumbledore'a, wyrywając ją z niego kawałek po kawałku i scalając ją z mocą Harry'ego.

Draco poczuł, jak włosy na karku stają mu dęba. _To byłoby naprawdę przerażające, gdyby zostało skupione na mnie,_ pomyślał, czując w sobie mieszaninę spokoju i strachu, po czym przytulił się do pleców Harry'ego, żeby się wszystkiemu lepiej przyjrzeć. Sensacja była monotonna, fale mocy leciały w ich kierunku, stapiając się z otaczającą ich magią Harry'ego, ale widok szarej zgrozy na twarzy Dumbledore'a był tego wart.

Szybko się to jednak skończyło. Dumbledore ustawił przed sobą jakiś rodzaj tarczy i uciął nią strumień magii. Draco uścisnął Harry'ego i wyczuł w powietrzu róże, kiedy jego magia wróciła do poprzedniego kształtu wokół nich. Harry odetchnął ciężko.

– To, panie Potter, było poważne magiczne przestępstwo, a nie po prostu złamanie szkolnych reguł – powiedział Dumbledore. Jego głos wciąż był łagodny. Jego oczy już nie. Draco podejrzewał, że mieli okazję ujrzeć mgnienie Świetlistego Pana, który stawił czoła Grindelwaldowi. Zadrżał.

– A jak chce pan nazwać próbę spętania umysłu i magii dziecka, profesorze Dumbledore? – Głos Harry'ego był absolutnie spokojny, chociaż Draco czuł pod palcami jak bardzo chłopiec jest spięty, jak bardzo drżą mu mięśnie. – Jak chce pan nazwać próbę umocnienia w moim umyśle sieci feniksa na długo po tym jak powiedziałem panu wyraźnie, że sobie tego nie życzę? Jak chce pan nazwać próbę _zabicia_ człowieka, który po prostu starał się mnie chronić? – Jego głos nabierał na sile, tak samo jak jego magia. Kamienie między nim a Dumbledore'em były już pokryte lodem tak zimnym, że w ciszy, w której Harry szepnął następne zdanie, jeden z nich pękł z trzaskiem i opadł z sufitu w kawałkach. – Chcę pana zabić – szepnął Harry, a Draco wyczuł jak jego furia dołącza do jego magii, wypełniając korytarz niesłychaną presją wściekłego czarodzieja. Draco się skrzywił. Znowu czuł jego magię jako ból.

Dumbledore nie próbował ich zaatakować. Draco nie rozumiał, czemu. Być może nawet wtedy myślał o sposobach, w jakich mógłby użyć Harry'ego, albo może do tego stopnia nie chciał walczyć z Harrym w szkole. Draco potrafił to zrozumieć.

– Obaj będziecie nieobecni na dzisiejszej uczcie halloweenowej – powiedział dyrektor. – Waszym szlabanem będzie pozbieranie liści i gałęzi z błoni. Nie wolno wam użyć magii. – Następnie odwrócił się i opuścił lochy.

W pierwszej chwili Draco myślał, że Harry zaatakuje oddalające się plecy. Magia Harry'ego drżała, starając się zerwać ze smyczy, na jakiej ją trzymał, po czym nagle zapadła się w niego. Harry potrząsnął głową, po czym oparł się o Dracona.

– Dziękuję – powiedział.

– To raczej ja powinienem to mówić – powiedział Draco, pocierając ramiona Harry'ego. Miał wrażenie, że nie może oderwać od niego rąk. Pewnie magia była za to odpowiedzialna, ale on sam tylko wzruszył ramionami i upewnił się, że Harry jest w stanie sam stać.

– Nie, naprawdę – powiedział Harry, odwracając się w jego stronę. – Za wszystko. Za znalezienie myślodsiewni i przewrócenie ich. – Zacisnął na chwilę ręce przed sobą. – Sieć feniksa zaczęła wracać już wczoraj i wtedy też mówił do mnie głos mojej matki. To pewnie przez nie. I dziękuję, że stałeś przy mnie i mnie powstrzymałeś. _Naprawdę_ chciałem zabić Dumbledore'a. – Odwrócił się w pełni do Dracona. – I dziękuję, że się nie przestraszyłeś – powiedział cicho – kiedy zobaczyłeś, że jestem w stanie pić magię.

– Wiedziałeś? – zapytał Draco.

Harry zawahał się.

– Chyba wypiłem trochę mocy Voldemorta w zeszłym roku w Komnacie Tajemnic – przyznał wreszcie. – Ale nigdy jeszcze nie próbowałem tego robić celowo. Więc nie, tak na dobrą sprawę nie wiedziałem. – Podniósł wzrok na Dracona, przyglądając mu się uważnie. – Ale i tak się nie bałeś.

– W końcu to nie _moją_ magię próbowałeś wypić – powiedział Draco, zaskoczony, że to jest dla Harry'ego taka duża sprawa. – Równie dobrze mógłbym się bać tego, że jesteś wężousty. Póki nie próbujesz zabrać mi mojej magii, albo nie szczujesz na mnie węży, to nie mam czego się bać.

Harry nagle go przytulił, trzęsąc się strasznie.

– Dziękuję – szepnął chrapliwie. – Dziękuję.

Draco przestał naciskać, że to on powinien przede wszystkim podziękować Harry'emu i po prostu go objął. Ból powoli wycofywał się z jego głowy, lód powoli topniał w korytarzu, a magia Harry'ego otaczała ich niczym niewidoczny ciepły koc. Draco nie potrafił wyczuć od niej żadnych poleceń. Jeśli chciała, żeby dalej po prostu przytulał Harry'ego, to chętnie jej słuchał.

* * *

Harry westchnął i pochylił się, żeby podnieść kolejną gałązkę. Przez cały weekend wiał naprawdę mocny wiatr i liście z Zakazanego Lasu pokryły boisko quidditcha tak gęsto, że wydawały się zastępować trawę. Gałęzie były jeszcze gorsze, bo często rozpadały się w dłoniach jak tylko próbowali je podnieść.

Harry skrzywił się do siebie. _Po prostu nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do wykonywania obowiązków bez użycia magii_ , zganił się, niosąc swój zbiór na brzeg boiska. Dumbledore nie powiedział im, gdzie konkretnie mają wszystko znieść, więc po prostu wybrali jeden punkt i mieli nadzieję, że wiatr nie podniesie się przed końcem ich szlabanu i nie rozwieje wszystkiego.

Harry wrzucił na kupę wszystko, co miał i odwrócił się, żeby poobserwować Dracona, który akurat ścigał jeden liść, starając się nie upuścić wszystkich innych. Harry uznał to za stracony wysiłek, biorąc pod uwagę jak wiele gałązek przy okazji trzymał. Niewielki deszcz pomiętych liści leciał za Draconem.

Do tej pory skupiał się głównie na szlabanie i wszystkim co go dotyczyło, byleby tylko nie myśleć o tym, co zrobili, żeby go dostać. Zaatakował Dumbledore'a i jakimś cudem on i Draco wciąż nie siedzieli w Azkabanie i byli cali i zdrowi. Głowa bolała go okrutnie, ale sieć feniksa była tylko lśniącą, postrzępioną masą, ukrytą pod powierzchnią jego umysłu, a nie pokrywającą go w całości. Harry wiedział, że Dumbledore znowu spróbuje, ale przynajmniej ten plan nie wypalił.

A Draco go uratował. A potem Draco nie przestraszył się go, kiedy zobaczył jak Harry uderza w Dumbledore'a i wysysa część jego mocy.

Te dwa fakty były tak wspaniałe, że Harry nie pozwolił sobie nawet w pełni jeszcze dotknąć ich swoich umysłem. Jego myśli wirowały wokół nich, po czym wracały, przyglądając się im niepewnie, tak samo jak on patrzył kiedy Draco przewracał ostatnią myślodsiewnię. Wciąż się spodziewał, że się zaraz obudzi i to wszystko było snem, że Draco obronił go tak agresywnie i przyjął jego obronę w zamian.

 _Wiesz, że tak by się nie stało z Connorem_ , powiedziały mu nagle jego myśli. _Connor by cię tak nie ochronił, nie przed Dumbledore'em, i wiesz dobrze, że by się ciebie bał._

Harry pokręcił głową. Nie chciał porównywać swojej relacji z Draconem do tej ze swoim bratem. Nie teraz. Teraz chciał tylko patrzeć na Dracona…

I może śmiać się z niego, kiedy ten upuścił swoje naręcze gałęzi, co się stało w chwilę później. Draco przyciskał do siebie rozpaczliwie resztki swoich zbiorów, które teraz były w kompletnym chaosie, a Harry śmiał się, patrząc, jak wszystko powoli wysuwa się Draconowi z rąk, bez względu na to jak usilnie ten nie próbował z tym walczyć, ostatecznie zostawiając go z dwoma liśćmi i gałązką.

Draco cisnął nimi o ziemię i tupnął nogą.

– Nie widzę, żebyś pomagał – zadeklarował.

Harry ruszył w jego stronę, po czym zawahał się, kiedy zobaczył ruch przy stercie gałęzi. Chwilę potem zobaczył znajomy łysy ogon i podniesiony wąsaty nosek. Peter tam był, w szczurzej formie, i chciał z nim porozmawiać. Harry odetchnął ostrożnie. Nie widział Petera w szkole, nawet na Mapie Huncwotów, od czasu ataku Dumbledore'a. Wydawało mu się, że Dumbledore wzmocnił osłony, żeby tylko nie wpuścić Petera do środka.

Ale czy Draco by to zrozumiał?

Harry przełknął ślinę, po czym odwrócił się w stronę swojego przyjaciela.

– Draco – szepnął, momentalnie zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. – Czy możesz mnie kryć przez chwilę? Muszę z kimś porozmawiać.

Draco się nie zaśmiał. Spojrzał tylko poważnie Harry'emu w oczy.

– Z kim? – zapytał.

Harry westchnął.

– Z Peterem Pettigrew.

– Masz naprawdę _przeciwnych_ przyjaciół, Harry – powiedział Draco nieco zbyt spokojnie. – Nie włączając mnie, oczywiście. Ale jasne, będę cię kryć. Zostaw tu po prostu swoją iluzję i tyle.

Ton jego głosu sugerował, że zażąda potem jakichś wyjaśnień, ale Harry'emu to nie przeszkadzało. Serce mu śpiewało z ulgi. Machnął ręką i jego iluzja pochyliła się, żeby zebrać patyk. Jego ręka przeszła przez niego, ale Harry uznał, że trzeba się porządnie przyjrzeć, żeby to zauważyć.

– Oczywiście, to mi w żaden sposób nie _pomaga_ – jęknął Draco.

Harry zawahał się, patrząc na niego niepewnie. Draco się żachnął.

– Idź, idź. Im szybciej pójdziesz, tym szybciej wrócisz i będziesz mógł mi o tym opowiedzieć.

Harry kiwnął do niego, po czym przemknął obok sterty liści, podążając za ogonem szczura. Peter nie zmienił się aż nie dotarli do skraju Zakazanego Lasu, a i wtedy ukrył się wcześniej za drzewem. Spojrzał na Harry'ego intensywnie.

– Myślę, że jesteś w stanie się dowiedzieć, czemu Dumbledore zrobił ze mnie Strażnika Tajemnicy twoich rodziców – powiedział cicho.


	17. Interludium: Do Narcyzy, Do Lucjusza

Tylko krótkie interludium, ale chciałam go wrzucić zaraz po poprzednim rozdziale, ponieważ jego konsekwencji nie widać od razu w następnym.

 **Interludium: Do Narcyzy, do Lucjusza**

 _1 listopada 1993_

 _Droga matko,_

Bardzo, bardzo się boję, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, Dumbledore skrzywdzi Harry'ego. Póki co zdołałem go ochronić, ale teraz już nie wiem, co zrobić. Nie jestem w stanie mierzyć się z dyrektorem na zaklęcia, a on próbował użyć magii na Harrym.

Wiem, że pokłócili się o coś pod koniec września, ale nie wiem do końca o co, a w wyniku tego Harry wylądował w skrzydle szpitalnym. Wciąż rozważałem informacje, które mi wysłałaś, więc nie mogłem do niego pójść, żeby zobaczyć w jakim jest stanie, nie ryzykując wystawienia na jego magię i (jak myślałem) przymuszenia. Do tego zaledwie wczoraj Dumbledore spróbował zastawić jakiś rodzaj pułapki złożonej z myślodsiewni na Harry'ego. Zorientowałem się, co się dzieje i wylałem ich zawartość, niszcząc pułapkę, ale Dumbledore mnie znalazł i próbował zaatakować. Harry mnie ochronił i wypił część jego magii.

Widziałem jedno ze wspomnień z tych myślodsiewni. Było koszmarne. Jego matka sprawdzała jego wiedzę zaklęć obronnych i mówiła mu, że musi skrzywdzić każdego, kto spróbuje skrzywdzić jego brata. Jaka czarownica robi coś takiego? Jaka matka robi coś takiego? Szlamowata, oto jaka! To było wbrew wszystkim testom czystokrwistych, jakich mnie nauczyłaś ostatniego lata. Nie testuje się dzieci, które nie są na to jeszcze gotowe!

Co mogę zrobić, matko? Czy jest coś, co ty możesz zrobić? Wiem, że nie możesz sięgnąć w naszym kierunku i ochronić Harry'ego z tak daleka, ale powiedziałaś, że jeśli go wybiorę, to dopilnujesz, żeby mu się przypadkiem nic nie stało. Martwię się o niego. Jego blizna krwawi i ma koszmary i nie mówi mi nawet połowy tego, co powinienem wiedzieć, jeśli mam mu w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc, a ja jestem jego przyjacielem. Do tego jego brat mnie przeraża. Proszę, pomóż.

 _Twój ukochany syn,_

 _Draco_

* * *

 _1 listopada 1993_

No, Lucjuszu, doprawdy. Spodziewałem się po tobie czegoś lepszego. Póki co wymieniłeś kilka darów sojuszu z dzieckiem, które przepadnie, jak tylko Mroczny Pan powróci, udając, że wierzysz, że to dziecko ma potężną moc i zagrałeś z nadzieją znalezienia wejścia do sanktuarium Potterów. Nie wiem, czy twoje oddanie naszej sprawie, jest prawdziwe, jestem wręcz skłonny powiedzieć, że grasz na dwa fronty, żeby uszczęśliwić swoją żonę i syna jednocześnie wciąż służąc swojemu Panu. Jakże ślizgońsko.

Dobrze więc. Wygląda na to, że muszę spróbować innego sposobu, by ściągnąć na nas twoją uwagę. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam z moich szkolnych dni, Ślizgoni lubią dramatyzm.

Twój syn, Draco, pije sok z dyni przy śniadaniu każdego dnia, bez względu na to, co innego by nie było do picia. Śmieje się z Harrym Potterem, jakby świat miał się nigdy nie zmienić. Za często czyta po nocach i wydaje mu się, że nikt nie zauważa, że ziewa w czasie lekcji. Obserwował treningi quidditcha, póki kapitan, Flint, nie kazał mu ich opuścić. Bardziej martwi się o bezpieczeństwo dziecka, z którym prowadzisz taniec sojuszu, niż o swoje własne.

Widzę go każdego dnia, Lucjuszu, a sam nie jestem człowiekiem, na którego zwraca się uwagę. Tak łatwo byłoby go zabić.

Masz dzień, żeby wysłać mi fiolkę swojej krwi i tydzień, by znaleźć drogę omijającą osłony Doliny Godryka. Wówczas zaangażujesz się w naszą sprawę i od tego momentu będziesz się tylko coraz bardziej pogrążał. W Boże Narodzenie sprawdzimy twoje oddanie.

Wierzę, że czeka cię przyjemny dzień, Lucjuszu. Niech ogrzewa cię świadomość tego, że twój syn w dalszym ciągu oddycha.


	18. Żołnierz cichej wojny

Ten rozdział będzie pełen odpowiedzi. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się zostawić jeszcze parę tajemnic na koniec, ale w tym rozdziale będzie też wyjawiona Bardzo Zła Rzecz.

 **Rozdział piętnasty: Żołnierz cichej wojny**

– Sieć feniksa wraca – Harry ostrzegł Petera, siadając przed nim na trawie. – Nie wiem, jak wiele będę w stanie usłyszeć, zanim nie spróbuje spalić mi umysłu.

Peter przymrużył oczy, ale nie tracił czasu na przeklinanie Dumbledore'a. Po prostu kiwnął głową.

– Harry, pamiętasz jak ostatnim razem, kiedy mieliśmy okazję porozmawiać, wspomniałem o Regulusie Blacku?

Harry zamrugał.

– Pamiętam.

Peter pochylił się w jego stronę.

– Regulus Black był młodszym bratem Syriusza – powiedział. – Niewiele młodszym. Był między nimi zaledwie rok. Przed pojawieniem się w Hogwarcie byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi.

Harry zacisnął ręce na trawie przed sobą.

– Powtarzam to, co powiedziałem wtedy – powiedział tak spokojnie jak mógł. – _Czemu_ mieliby trzymać to przed nami w tajemnicy? Syriusz nawiązałby ze mną bliższą więź, gdyby powiedział mi, że sam jest, a przynajmniej był, starszym bratem. A… z tego co rozumiem, nie przepuściliby takiej okazji. Chcieli mieć nade mną absolutną kontrolę, chcieli mnie do siebie przywiązać, to była naprawdę wielka szansa.

– To twoi rodzice i ojciec chrzestny, Harry – powiedział Peter. – Łatwiej jest ci o nich rozmawiać i o tym, co ci zrobili, jak po prostu myślisz o nich w sensie abstrakcyjnym?

Harry ponownie zacisnął ręce i poczuł jak krew napływa mu do blizny.

– Dzięki temu mogę o nich rozmawiać, nie myśląc przy okazji o tym, na ile tysięcy różnych sposobów chciałbym ich pozabijać – powiedział.

Peter spojrzał na niego bystro, po czym kiwnął głową.

– W takim razie będziemy się o nich zwracali po prostu jako "oni", Harry – powiedział. – Już tłumaczę, czemu nie chcieli przyznać, że Regulus kiedyś istniał. Jak już powiedziałem, przed Hogwartem byli z Syriuszem bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Ale potem Syriusz przyjechał do Hogwartu i został przydzielony do Gryffindoru, nagle łamiąc wszystkie możliwe tradycje, jakich trzymała się ich rodzina. Blackowie byli Ślizgonami od samego początku tej rodziny. Wszyscy kuzyni Syriusza trafili do tego domu. Do tego Syriusz był starszym synem wielkiej rodziny. Wiem, że to nie ma znaczenia dla takiej linii jak Potterowie, ale dla rodziny czystej krwi jak Blackowie miało to _wielkie_ znaczenie.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Ale Syriusz powiedział mi, że jest jedynakiem, właśnie dlatego jego rodzice tak się na niego wściekli – szepnął. – Nie mieli dziedzica, któremu mogliby przekazać swoje ideały.

– Mieli Regulusa – powiedział cicho Peter. Jego oczy patrzyły w przestrzeń, prawdopodobnie widząc przeszłość, o której Harry najwyraźniej nie miał bladego pojęcia. – Ale on był _młodszym_ synem. Choćby nie wiem, co robił, nie był w stanie wynagrodzić im utraty Syriusza, nawet jak został przydzielony do Slytherinu i dzielił ich ideały.

Harry poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim obrzydzenie. Zadrżał. _Wyobraź sobie, co by było, gdyby nasi rodzice faworyzowaliby mnie tylko dlatego, że jestem starszy, albo ignorowali Connora i wszystko, co dla nich robi, tylko dlatego, że urodził się piętnaście minut po mnie. Co za idiotyzm!_

A potem przypomniał sobie, że w gruncie rzeczy to właśnie zrobili jemu, ignorowali go i wszystko co robił dla rodziny, tylko dlatego, że nie był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.

Harry przełknął ślinę i usidlił swój żal i ból. _Musieli mieć ku temu jakieś powody. Jeszcze nie wiem wszystkiego._

– No dobra – powiedział ostro, chcąc za wszelką cenę pozbyć się tych myśli ze swojej głowy. – Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę. Powiedzmy, że Regulus _naprawdę_ istniał i że Syriusz stracił go, tak samo jak jego rodzice stracili jego zaraz po tym jak trafił do Gryffindoru. I co potem?

– Regulus został śmierciożercą – powiedział cicho Peter, znowu patrząc Harry'emu w oczy. – Ale – i tu zrozum, te informacje mam z drugiej ręki, ponieważ Syriusz nigdy nie podzielił się z nikim szczegółami na ten temat – coś poszło nie tak. Coś… nie wiem, sprawiło, że zmienił zdanie. A może uznał, że ma dość ciągłego pomiatania nim. W każdym razie ukradł coś bardzo ważnego dla Mrocznego Pana i uciekł Nigdy nie dowiedziałem się, co to było. Nie zdołałem się tak bardzo zbliżyć do Mrocznego Pana, by móc pytać o takie rzeczy. Moja istotność została w całości przejęta po Syriuszu. – Odwrócił wzrok, ale Harry zdążył zobaczyć w nich wiele przeplatających się, skomplikowanych uczuć, nienawiść, miłość, zgorzknienie i zmęczenie.

– I uciekł? – zapytał Harry. – Czy zginął?

– Voldemort – powiedział Peter, wymawiając to imię z wyraźnym wysiłkiem – go złapał. Po czym związał jego umysł z umysłem Syriusza. Był w stanie to zrobić dzięki więzom krwi. Zmusił Syriusza do obserwowania każdego możliwego momentu tortur przez jakie przechodził jego brat.

Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach, oddychając ciężko. Miał ochotę coś zabić na samą myśl, że coś takiego miałoby spotkać jego i Connora.

– Syriusz odchodził od zmysłów – powiedział Peter, a jego głos był odległy niczym księżyc. – Żaden z Blacków nie był… no, specjalnie stabilny umysłowo, może poza Andromedą i Narcyzą. Syriusz miotał się między impulsem pognania do swojego brata, a lojalnością wobec swoich przyjaciół. Wiedział, że jak tylko znajdzie się przy Regulusie, V–Voldemort go zabierze i Syriusz będzie torturowany, póki nie wyda położenia twoich rodziców.

– Wszystko przez przepowiednię – odgadł Harry.

Peter zerknął na niego, po czym się zrelaksował.

– Nie sądziłem, że o tym wiesz – wymamrotał. – Tak. Przez to. A Dumbledore chciał oszczędzić Syriuszowi cierpień.

– Nie rozumiem, czemu – przyznał Harry. – Jak się spotkaliśmy po raz pierwszy, powiedziałeś, że zdradziłeś moich rodziców z rozkazu Dumbledore'a. Skoro i tak miał nas zdradzić, to jaka to była różnica, kto by to zrobił?

Usta Petera wykrzywiły się w okrutnym uśmiechu, ale Harry wiedział z tonu jego głosu, że okrucieństwo było głównie wymierzone w samego siebie.

– Dumbledore nie chciał, żeby Syriusz musiał podejmować tego rodzaju decyzję, między swoimi przyjaciółmi a bratem. Wyjaśnił mi wszystko i poprosił, żebym zajął miejsce Syriusza jako ich Strażnik Tajemnicy. Przeprowadził zaklęcie, które…

Harry krzyknął, kiedy sieć feniksa przesłoniła mu nagle wzrok złotą mgłą. Peter złapał go za ramię i trzymał, póki spazm nie minął.

– Mniejsza z zaklęciem w takim razie – powiedział miękko Peter. – Może innym razem. Poprosił mnie, żebym zajął miejsce Syriusza jako Strażnik Tajemnicy i powiedział waszym rodzicom, dlaczego chce to zrobić. Byli przerażeni, oczywiście. – Harry nie potrafił rozpoznać emocji w głosie Petera. – Nikt nigdy nie powinien musieć podejmować takiej decyzji, powiedzieli mi. Biedny Syriusz nigdy nie powinien tracić swojej niewinności w taki sposób, musząc wybierać między swoim bratem, a przyjaciółmi.

Harry usłyszał echo słów kryjących się za tymi, które powiedział Peter. Dopiero po chwili udało mu się je wychwycić.

 _Connor powinien pozostać niewinny do chwili, w której będzie musiał stawić czoła Voldemortowi..._

Harry odetchnął nerwowo i zmył te słowa ze swojego umysłu. _Nie. To nie to samo, nie tak naprawdę. Dali mi wybór._

Ale w myślodsiewni Dumbledore'a widział, jak ten wybór wyglądał. Dygot wspomnianego wtedy gniewu przejechał po Harrym i poczuł nagły moment desperacji. Jak zwykli ludzie radzili sobie z tymi emocjami? Jak on kiedykolwiek stanie się normalny, jeśli nie musiał sobie z nimi radzić przez dwanaście lat swojego życia?

– Już i tak byłem szpiegiem pośród śmierciożercami – powiedział Peter. – Mroczny Pan był gotów przyjąć moją zdradę z tych samych powodów, z jakich przyjął mnie na śmierciożercę, Dumbledore mnie o tym zapewnił. Uznał, że zazdrościłem swoim przyjaciołom ich potęgi i talentu. Czy słabsi czarodzieje nie boją się tych, którzy mają nad nimi przewagę, nie zazdroszczą im? – Peter westchnął. – Miał rację. Jak tylko twoi rodzice zrobili ze mnie swojego Strażnika Tajemnicy, Mroczny Pan momentalnie przestał torturować Regulusa i go zabił. Skoncentrował cały swój wysiłek na mnie. Wytrzymałem tydzień, po czym złamałem się wtedy, kiedy Dumbledore mi na to pozwolił i zdradziłem położenie Doliny Godryka. Powiedziałem twoim rodzicom, że V–Voldemort porwał waszą dwójkę i zabrał was na miejsce ostatniej bitwy, żeby was złożyć w ofierze jakiegoś krwawego rytuału. No to polecieli. Tej nocy Voldemort przybył do waszego domu i stałem zaraz za nim, kiedy uderzył. – Peter zamknął mocno oczy.

Harry poczuł, jak jego serce przyśpiesza. Jego tętnienie wypełniło my cały świat. Walczył zaciekle, by je uspokoić, ponieważ było strasznie ważne, żeby usłyszał odpowiedź Petera na swoje następne pytanie.

– Czyli wiedzieli, że nas zdradzisz? Zaryzykowali naszym życiem celowo?

Peter przechylił głowę i spojrzał na Harry'ego uważnie.

– Oczywiście. Powiedziałeś, że znasz przepowiednię. _Wiedzieli_ , co się stanie, kiedy przyprowadzę Voldemorta do domu dziecka, urodzonego dokładnie w chwili przewidzianej przez przepowiednię. I oczywiście są w niej też inne podpowiedzi, dzięki którym wywnioskowali, że to wasz dom jest tym właściwym. – Peter ponownie zamknął oczy. – A potem już poszło z górki – powiedział, a jego głos zrobił się wysoki z wysiłku. – Uciekłem, oczywiście, kiedy Mroczny Pan zginął. Wasi rodzice wrócili i odkryli, że jesteście ranni, ale żywi, a Mroczny Pan stał się kupką popiołu na podłodze. Wiedzieli, kto ich zdradził. Aurorzy mnie aresztowali i przesłuchiwali mnie pod veritaserum, ale wtedy miałem już w głowie sieć feniksa, zakorzenioną głęboko w moim umyśle. Wypełniła mnie ona innym rodzajem duszy, która nadała mi pozorów prawdy. Byłem w stanie patrzeć im prosto w oczy i się śmiać i deklarować moją nienawiść i zazdrość o Jamesa i Lily Potterów. Ta sama sieć sprawiała, że w Azkabanie zdawałem się coraz bardziej tracić zmysły, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś chciał mnie po raz kolejny przesłuchać na temat tamtej nocy. Dumbledore może szczerze powiedzieć, że odwiedził mnie kilka razy na przestrzeni lat i wyglądałem tylko na coraz bardziej szalonego. Ale Syriusz i tak był przy mnie w czasie procesu, tak na wszelki wypadek, żeby się upewnić, że nie powiem czegoś nie tak. Był zdeterminowany, uważał, że nikt nigdy nie powinien dowiedzieć się, że zostałem za niego poświęcony, ponieważ nie chciał być uważany za tchórza, czy słabeusza, który nie potrafił wybrać między swoim bratem a przyjaciółmi.

Nieproszone – jak wszystkie jego myśli ostatnimi czasy – napłynęły wspomnienia z tego, co Harry usłyszał od Jamesa, kiedy ten opowiadał mu jak się złamał i użył _Crucio_ na Bellatrix. _Zdrada Petera uderzyła Syriusza najmocniej z nas wszystkich. Był w ministerstwie kiedy przesłuchiwano Petera. Mam wrażenie, że nie spał po tym przez dwa, może trzy dni. Musiał usłyszeć każdy szczegół, każde wyznanie._

Syriusz wcale nie próbował się rozpaczliwie dowiedzieć, czemu jeden z jego ukochanych przyjaciół popełnił zbrodnię. Z desperacją starał się upewnić, że ten rzeczony ukochany przyjaciel, jego tarcza, jego ofiara, nie powie nikomu, że jest jednym i drugim.

Harry przełknął jeszcze kilka razy. Nie miał czasu teraz czuć się niedobrze.

– I tak trafiłeś do Azkabanu na dwanaście lat – powiedział.

– Prawie dwanaście lat – powiedział Peter, znowu patrząc w przestrzeń. – Tak. Tak właśnie się stało. Gdybym powiedział pod veritaserum co się tak naprawdę stało, to uniknąłbym Azkabanu, ale wyjawiłbym tym samym, że Dumbledore celowo wystawił dwójkę niemowląt na niebezpieczeństwo, a to byłoby niedopuszczalne. Tak samo jak niedopuszczalne byłoby ujawnienie, jak długo musiał cierpieć Syriusz, zanim została podjęta ta decyzja.

– Nie tylko Dumbledore – szepnął Harry. – Nasi _rodzice_. Czemu? Jak oni mogli to zrobić, Peter?

– Przepowiednia – powiedział Peter.

Harry zaczynał nienawidzić tego słowa. Wyrwał źdźbło trawy i bawił się nim, póki nie minęła chęć nie wyrwania wyjaśnienia Peterowi z gardła.

– Przecież musieli mieć jakieś inne powody, nie tylko to.

Peter zamrugał.

– Ależ oczywiście, że mieli. Chcieli ukryć słabość Syriusza i pokonać Voldemorta. – Objął się ramionami i spojrzał w głąb lasu. – Nie wiesz, jak to wtedy było, Harry, pod koniec Pierwszej Wojny. Wszyscy byli już zmęczeni, pewni, że przegramy, po jedenastu latach walki. Dorastaliśmy w Hogwarcie wiedząc, że jesteśmy żołnierzami, którzy zaraz po szkole pójdą do boju. Wszyscy chcieli, żeby to wszystko się wreszcie _skończyło_. Właśnie dlatego po śmierci Voldemorta nastąpiła taka histeria. Nikomu nawet do głowy nie przyszło zapytać, jakim cudem dziecku udało się go pokonać _bez_ czegoś w rodzaju przepowiedni, której nigdy nie ogłoszono publicznie. Nie chcieli tego. Mieli swojego bohatera i swojego łotra. To wszystko. Nic im więcej nie trzeba było.

– Ale narazili Connora na niebezpieczeństwo – powiedział znowu Harry. Wciąż nie potrafił tego przeskoczyć. Zawsze myślał, że jego rodzice podejmą najlepsze decyzje w kwestii chronienia jego brata – nawet jeśli nie będą w stanie zrobić tego tak dobrze, jak on – a tymczasem oni narazili go jak miał zaledwie roczek.

– I ciebie też, Harry – powiedział Peter, przyglądając mu się dziwnie.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– No, tak – powiedział, po czym zrobił unik przed niewygodną prawdą, patrzącą mu się prosto w twarz. – Ale czemu nie pozostałeś w Azkabanie? Zostałeś tam przez dwanaście lat. Nie dostałeś czasem dożywocia? – jego głos zawahał się przy kilku ostatnich słowach.

– To prawda – powiedział Peter. – Dumbledore chciał, żebym został tam do końca życia. Ale zostałem w Azkabanie sam, moja sieć nie miała ciągłego wzmocnienia, tak jak mam wrażenie, miała twoja, jeśli naprawdę przywiązali ją do…

Harry krzyknął, a jego wzrok przesłonił ból. Peter trzymał jego ramię, póki wszystko nie przeszło, po czym zaczął mówić, wypatrując w Harrym najmniejszych oznak bólu.

– Bez wzmocnienia. A moja sieć została uwiązana do dwóch spraw. Jedną z nich było moje poczucie przyjaźni. To zniknęło, kiedy żaden z moich przyjaciół mnie nie odwiedził, kiedy zorientowałem się, że okazali się żałośnie chętni by poświęcić mnie tylko po to, by Syriusz mógł spać z czystym sumieniem.

– A co z Remusem? – zapytał Harry.

Peter spojrzał na niego ciężko.

– Remus też o tym wiedział, Harry. Ale za bardzo się bał, że utraci swoich przyjaciół, jeśli spróbuje się im postawić. – Zaśmiał się gorzko. – Remus ma sporo doświadczenia w niezauważaniu spraw, na które nie chce zwrócić uwagi.

Świadomość tego uderzyła w Harry'ego niczym młot. Uważał, że Remus jest po prostu jedną z ofiar Dumbledore'a. Zamiast tego wyglądało na to, że i on spiskował by skrzywdzić, a może i zabić Connora.

 _I ciebie._

Harry sprzedał tej myśli solidnego kopa, po czym skupił się na Peterze.

– A co z drugą sprawą? – zapytał, dziwnie chrapliwym głosem.

– Poczucie obowiązku – powiedział bez ogródek Peter. – Dumbledore dał mi do zrozumienia, że to był mój obowiązek wobec przyszłości, obowiązek jako Gryfona, obowiązek wobec świata pozbawionego Mrocznego Pana. I… cóż, pod wieloma względami miał rację. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Więc poddałem swoją wolność i osobowość dla dobra czarodziejskiego świata. Ale im dłużej o tym myślałem, tylko bardziej się robiłem zgorzkniały. Jak już mówiłem, utrata przyjaciół to zapoczątkowała. Zacząłem dochodzić do wniosku, że to niesprawiedliwe, że ja siedzę w więzieniu pod siecią feniksa, a Syriusz chodzi wolny. – Żarliwy uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Petera. – Ale wtedy znalazłem sobie inny obowiązek.

– Jaki? – szepnął Harry.

Peter spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Chronienie ciebie. Obiecuję ci, że nie pozwolę, żeby spotkało cię to samo, co mnie, Harry. Sam też to sobie obiecałem i nawet zdołałem przedostać się na teren szkoły przez osłony, które pozwalały animagom na przejście, póki Dumbledore nie dostosował ich konkretnie do mnie. Teraz mogę tylko biegać poza Hogwartem, ale to nie znaczy, że nie będę cię chronił. Zostałem złożony w ofierze i tak wiele przez to straciłem. Byłem ofiarą tak samo długo jak ty. Nasze życia zmieniły się dokładnie tej samej nocy. Ja zdołałem uwolnić się spod mojego więzienia. Znajdę sposób, żebyś i ty zdołał roztrzaskać do końca tę twoją przeklętą sieć. Jeśli znajdziesz inny obowiązek, który zastąpi ci to, do czego w tej chwili podczepiona jest twoja sieć, to będziesz wolny. Sieć nie radzi sobie ze zmianą priorytetów. W chwili, w której wybrałem ciebie ponad Syriusza, Jamesa i Remusa, byłem wolny.

– Ale to by znaczyło, że musiałbym przestać chronić Connora – powiedział Harry.

– Tak. – Peter pozostawał niewzruszony.

Harry pokręcił głową w panice.

– Ale _nie mogę_. Kto go wtedy będzie chronił, jak będzie musiał walczyć z Voldemortem?

– Wydawało mi się, że Syriusz go trenuje – powiedział Peter. – Będzie miał własny trening. I będzie miał ochronę innych ludzi, dorosłych i wszystkich, którzy będą walczyć w czasie Drugiej Wojny. Zapewniam cię, to jest wojna wszystkich, Harry. Nie wszyscy śmierciożercy trwali przy Voldemorcie aż do końca wojny. A ja węszyłem wokół, pytałem kogo trzeba. Im się _podoba_ ich obecne życie, wolne i bogate. Nie chcą wracać do niewoli szaleńca. Magia Voldemorta może ich wzywać, ale z przyjemnością uchwycą się dowolnej innej opcji.

– Dumbledore…

– Nie wchodzi w grę – powiedział Peter ostro. – Nie dla nich. Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że po tym jak mnie potraktował, to będzie miał jakiekolwiek opory przed poświęceniem mrocznych czarodziejów, którymi i tak pogardza?

– Connor…

– Być może – powiedział Peter. – Ale musi najpierw urosnąć w siłę i odebrać własny trening. To może być też twój obowiązek, wiesz Harry?

– Co, trenowanie go? – Harry usiadł prosto. To była niewielka wariacja od tego, co robił do tej pory. – To mógłbym robić.

– Chronienie świata czarodziejów – powiedział Peter. – Jednoczenie go. Przewodzenie mu. Podarowanie wyboru śmierciożercom i czystokrwistym, którzy normalnie przeszliby na stronę Voldemorta. Mógłbyś użyć swojej magii, by ich chronić, bronić. Pomyśl o tym, Harry.

Harry zamknął oczy i zaczął się trząść. Sieci feniksa wystarczyła sugestia, że miałby odebrać swojemu bratu rolę Chłopca, Który Przeżył, by się aktywować. Płonący ból zaczął się skupiać za jego oczami.

– Powiedziałem za dużo – szepnął Peter. – Przepraszam. Ale proszę cię, Harry, pomyśl o tym. Muszę już iść. Czuję jak dementorzy nadchodzą. – Jego głos zadrżał od starego strachu. – Uważaj na siebie.

Harry usłyszał pyknięcie powietrza, kiedy Peter się transmutował, a potem cichy szelest trawy, kiedy uciekał. Chwilę później sieć feniksa odpuściła mu na tyle, że sam też był w stanie wyczuć chłód nadciągających dementorów. Sunęły w głąb Zakazanego Lasu, szukając Petera. Harry zadrżał.

Jego umysł wirował chaosem, wyjąc i wrzeszcząc na niego.

 _Wiedzieli. Narazili nas na niebezpieczeństwo._

 _Remus wiedział._

 _Nie musisz żyć dla Connora._

 _Dumbledore poświęcił Petera dla dobra Syriusza._

Wstał powoli i skierował ciężkie kroki w stronę szkoły. Naprawdę musiał porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em.

* * *

Ledwie Harry minął drzwi wejściowe, kawałek cienia oderwał się od ściany i podszedł w jego kierunku. Harry wzdrygnął się. To był Snape, ale w przeciwieństwie do rozmowy, jaką odbyli, kiedy Harry po raz pierwszy postawił się Dumbledore'owi, teraz Harry naprawdę nie był w nastroju do dyskusji.

Snape, oczywiście, nie pozostawił mu wyboru.

– Co to była za eksplozja magii wcześniej, panie Potter? – zapytał. Większość jego twarzy była ukryta w cieniu, ale Harry był w stanie dojrzeć, że jego oczy lśnią od jakiejś intensywnej emocji.

Harry westchnął.

– Dumbledore próbował zastawić na mnie pułapkę. Rozstawił zestaw myślodsiewni, których zadaniem było wzmocnienie sieci feniksa w moim umyśle. – Usłyszał, jak Snape wciąga z syknięciem powietrze, ale zmusił się do nie podnoszenia utkwionego w podłodze wzroku. Wiedział, że Snape będzie miał w tym temacie coś do powiedzenia, ale nie miał w tej chwili sił się z tym mierzyć, nie wtedy, kiedy jego umysł był tak chaotyczny. – Draco pomógł mi się ich pozbyć, ale wtedy Dumbledore próbował skrzywdzić Draco. No to wezwałem swoją magię, żeby zwalczyć jego i wyssałem z niego część jego mocy.

– I nie przyszedłeś z tym do mnie? – głos Snape'a był niski, a jego ton morderczy. Harry znowu się wzdrygnął. To nie znaczyło, że jest mu przykro. To znaczyło, że jest tak zły, że nawet zwykły lodowaty szept nie oddałby w całości jego uczuć. – Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że może twój opiekun powinien wiedzieć, że dyrektor zagroził jego wychowankowi?

Harry podniósł głowę i zagapił się na Snape'a. _Dobra, tego się nie spodziewałem._

– Ale przecież już to wiedzieliśmy – zauważył. – Dumbledore już wcześniej mi groził. Czemu miałbym przychodzić i składać panu dokładnie taki sam raport?

Snape zrobił krok przed siebie. Harry zrobił krok w tył, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Nie bał się go, nie dosłownie. Ufał Snape'owi, że ten go nie skrzywdzi. Ale ciężko było nie czuć… cóż, niepokoju, kiedy mógł wyczuć, że gniew w Snape'ie wrze do tego stopnia, że jego magia zaczyna powoli przelewać się ponad jego tarczami. Snape nie był tak silny jak Harry czy Dumbledore, ale jego moc była ostra i okrutna niczym rewelacyjnie wytrenowane ostrze, z którego korzystał nie raz bez tych tarcz i jak i bez ograniczania się do różdżki czy zaklęć.

– Opiekun nie oznacza tylko opieki w sensie prawnym – powiedział Snape. Wyraźnie zmuszał się do spokoju. Harry zastanawiał się, czy dławi go furia, czy może coś innego. – To oznacza opiekę również w formie ochrony. Mogłem ci pomóc odpędzić Dumbledore'a, Harry. Mogłem porozmawiać z nim w miejscu twoich rodziców, którzy nigdy by mu się nie postawili. – Harry znowu zacisnął pięści; po tym, co usłyszał od Petera, obawiał się, że to była prawda. – A ja mogłem udzielić ci schronienia i opieki, której tak bardzo wtedy potrzebowałeś – głos Snape'a był osobliwy, pełen dobroci okrutniejszej niż samo okrucieństwo – a której nigdy jakoś nie starasz się szukać.

Harry wstrzymał oddech, po czym zmusił swój nos i usta do działania w regularnym rytmie. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić teraz na wściekanie się o to. Musiał pójść i porozmawiać z dyrektorem o poświęceniu Petera i narażeniu Connora na niebezpieczeństwo. Nie mógł teraz zniszczyć tej maski wrzeszczeniem na Snape'a.

– Zapamiętam to i dostosuję się następnym razem, proszę pana – powiedział. – Czy teraz mogę przejść? Muszę porozmawiać o czymś innym z dyrektorem.

Przez ułamek sekundy Snape wyglądał niemal na zaskoczonego. Kiedy jednak Harry spróbował obok niego przejść, szybko złapał go za ramię. Harry pilnował, by jego postawa pozostała zrelaksowana, a jego spojrzenie utkwione w podłodze, żeby Snape nie był w stanie spróbować na nim bezróżdżkowej legilimencji.

– Nie życzę sobie, żebyś przebywał z nim sam na sam – powiedział Snape. – Idę z tobą.

– Nie! – Harry spróbował się od niego wycofać, bez jednoczesnego strącania z siebie ręki Snape'a. Nie chciał, żeby Snape uznał, że nie chce jego opieki. To było skomplikowane. _Wszystko zaczęło się komplikować dopiero, kiedy zacząłeś znajomości z ludźmi, którzy nie byli Connorem_ , szepnęła część jego umysłu, która mogła, choć nie musiała być siecią feniksa. – Proszę. Chcę się tym zająć sam. Czy mogę się tym zająć sam?

– Dlaczego? – Snape był bezlitosny, nawet kiedy klęknął przed Harrym i mówił łagodnie. – Czemu tego chcesz?

– Ja… nie chcę, żeby coś się panu stało – powiedział Harry, po raz kolejny odwracając od niego wzrok. Nie mógł powiedzieć Snape'owi tego, co usłyszał od Petera. Snape uzna po prostu, że to kolejny dowód na to, że Syriusz jest niebezpieczny albo słaby i spróbuje znaleźć sposoby, by trzymać Harry'ego z dala od niego. Być może mówienie o sprawie w terminach abstrakcyjnych wystarczy. – Do tego mam zamiar rozmawiać z dyrektorem o Syriuszu. A nie wiem, czy będzie pan w stanie się kontrolować, jeśli pan się dowie, czego to dotyczy.

Nastąpiła długa, napięta cisza.

– Zawsze mówiłem sobie – powiedział wreszcie Snape – że bardziej interesuje mnie przyszłość, a nie przeszłość. To właśnie mówiłem sobie, kiedy byłem szpiegiem między śmierciożercami dla Dumbledore'a. To był również prawdopodobnie jedyny czas w moim życiu, kiedy to było prawdą. – Sięgnął i złapał podbródek Harry'ego, podnosząc go, aż Harry nie spojrzał mu w oczy. Nie spróbował jednak legilimencji. – Przez te wszystkie lata częściej myślałem o moich starych, szkolnych uprzedzeniach, niż o tym jak kogoś ratować, czy uleczyć, czy w ogóle o przyszłości. Taka jest prawda. Ale już nie musi nią być. To jest moja szansa na udowodnienie tego zarówno tobie jak i samemu sobie, Harry. Pójdę z tobą i czegokolwiek nie dowiem się podczas tego spotkania o Blacku, nikomu o tym nie powiem, ponieważ ty znaczysz dla mnie znacznie więcej niż on.

Harry zamknął oczy, żeby ukryć czające się w nich emocje. Kiwnął głową.

– Dziękuję panu.

– W takim razie chodź. – Snape wstał, niczym wielkie ptaszysko unoszące się nad Harrym. Jego ręka nawet przez chwilę nie puściła ramienia Harry'ego, roznosząc tam ciepło i intensywny komfort. – Idziemy się zobaczyć z dyrektorem.

* * *

Albus powiedział sobie, że spodziewał się tej wizyty, Oczywiście, nie znaczyło to, że jego stare serce dobrze zniosło widok Harry'ego wchodzącego do jego gabinetu otoczonego swoją mocą, z oczami, w których błyszczały resztki sieci feniksa i z Severusem idącym zaraz za nim, z oczami pełnymi furii. Albus się wzdrygnął. _Severus kompletnie poświęcił się opiece nad tym dzieckiem. Co się stało z jego świadomością większej sprawy? Co się stało z człowiekiem, który dla dobra czarodziejskiego świata był gotów torturować, zabijać i kroczyć między śmierciożercami?_

Harry Potter się stał, odpowiedział sobie Albus i westchnął. Wszystko byłoby znacznie łatwiejsze, gdyby Lily Potter urodziła tylko jednego syna i tym synem był Connor Potter.

– Profesorze Dumbledore – powiedział Harry, przez którego oczy przelał się z tuzin różnych emocji. – Spotkałem dzisiaj Petera Pettigrew. Powiedział mi, czemu pan go poświęcił.

Albus w ostatniej chwili zdusił swoje emocje. Nie okaże przed nimi paniki. Harry mógłby ją przegapić, gdyby pozwolił sobie choćby na jej ułamek, ale oczy Severusa nie odrywały się od niego nawet na chwilę.

– Powiedział, że posłał go pan do Azkabanu w miejsce Syriusza – szepnął Harry. – Czemu jego, profesorze?

Albus powoli mógł pozwolić swojemu sercu znowu bić. Czy Harry znał tylko część prawdy. Nie znał całej, a przede wszystkim, zdawał się nie znać jej najważniejszej części. Być może nigdy jej nie pozna. Wszystko zależało od tego, jak Albus mu teraz odpowie.

– Było mi żal Syriusza – odpowiedział swobodnie. – Pochodził z mrocznej rodziny i był dręczony od najmłodszych lat. Jego rodzina odwróciła się od niego jak tylko został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Nawet jego relacja z bratem nie mogła go uratować w oczach jego rodziny, zwłaszcza po tym jak jego brat trafił do Slytherinu. Ale Syriusz zawsze traktował swojego brata ciepło. Jego dziecięca przyjaźń z nim wyrobiła go na mężnego i szlachetnego człowieka, jakiego dzisiaj znamy, to dzięki niej Syriusz w ogóle był w stanie uciec przed ciążącym nad nim cieniem Slytherina. – Usłyszał prychnięcie Severusa, ale nawet nie zerknął w jego stronę, trzymając szczere spojrzenie na Harrym. – Kiedy ten sam chłopiec był w niebezpieczeństwie, jak mogłem poprosić Syriusza, by wybrał między zdradzeniem jego, a swoich przyjaciół? Oczywiście, zginąłby, gdyby poszedł do Voldemorta, ale co więcej, zostałaby zniszczona jego dusza. Chciałem mu tego oszczędzić.

– Więc zamiast tego poświęcił pan Petera? – Głos Harry'ego był bez emocji i bez wybaczenia.

Albus rozłożył ręce. _Tak, wiedziałem, że mogę liczyć na egoizm Petera. Prawdopodobnie zniszczył sieć i uciekł dlatego, że chciał, żeby ktoś go wysłuchał i uwierzył, że był tylko pokrzywdzonym niewiniątkiem. Teraz, jak już Harry to usłyszał, Peter powinien zostawić go w spokoju._

– Peter od samego początku miał inne życie niż Syriusz – powiedział bez ogródek. – Dzieciństwo pełne śmiechu i miłości, a potem przyjaźń Huncwotów. Pierwszy raz, kiedy musiał cokolwiek poświęcić nastąpił, kiedy poprosiłem go, żeby przystąpił do śmierciożerców, a to było jeszcze zanim Severus przeszedł na naszą stronę…

– Co?

Ale Severus zacisnął szczęki już w następnej chwili, choć jego oczy wciąż błyszczały gniewnie. Albus obserwował go, czując jak smutek przeszywa mu serce. _Wiem dobrze, że ciebie już straciłem, Severusie. Ale możliwe, że jeszcze nie straciłem Harry'ego._

– A potem, kiedy został Strażnikiem Tajemnicy twoich rodziców w miejsce Syriusza – dokończył Albus. – To ocaliło Regulusa, którego Voldemort zabił od razu, bo nie miał z niego już żadnego pożytku, oraz ocaliło Syriusza przed koniecznością wyboru, która rozerwałaby mu duszę na strzępy.

– Ale nie ocaliła Petera – szepnął Harry.

– Peter sam podjął tę decyzję – powiedział Albus. – Już kiedyś o tym rozmawialiśmy, Harry, sieć feniksa może być nałożona tylko na tych, którzy ją przyjmą z własnej woli. To właśnie zrobił Peter. Zgodził się spędzić resztę swojego życia w Azkabanie, zdając sobie sprawę, że reszta świata czarodziejów uzna go za zdrajcę. A ja uszanowałem jego poświęcenie. Nie szanuję jednak tego, że uciekł.

– Rozkazał mu pan nas zdradzić – powiedział Harry. – Kazał mu pan narazić Connora na niebezpieczeństwo. – Nastąpiła dłuższa chwila ciszy, nim zdołał z siebie wykrztusić ciche: – Dlaczego?

Albus padłby w tym momencie na kolana zaśpiewał modlitwę dziękczynną, gdyby tylko wierzył, że ktokolwiek by tej modlitwy wysłuchał. Pomimo rozszarpania sieci feniksa, pomimo słów Petera, wciąż jeszcze nie stracił Harry'ego, jeszcze nie. Harry wciąż uważał, że życie Connora było ważniejsze od jego.

 _I być może dzięki temu świat czarodziejów nie będzie musiał przejść intensywnej rewolucji, jaką Harry byłby zdolny na niego sprowadzić, rwąc wszystko na strzępy, siejąc zamęt i zniszczenie._

Albus odpowiedział szczerze, od serca. Harry mógł się tego dowiedzieć i może nawet przyjmie tę informację z wdzięcznością.

– Przez wzgląd na przepowiednię – powiedział. – Jest w niej wyraźnie o tym, który urodzi się pod koniec lipca, by pokonać Mrocznego Pana – młodszy z dwójki bliźniąt. Tylko wasza para się odpowiadała temu opisowi. Gdyby Mroczny Pan was nie zaatakował, ta przepowiednia nigdy by się nie spełniła. Ludzie dalej by umierali. Pierwsza Wojna skończyłaby się zwycięstwem Voldemorta.

Harry wahał się przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Ale naraził pan dziecko na niebezpieczeństwo – powiedział wreszcie. – Na pewno znaleźliby się tacy, którzy uznaliby, że skoro musiał pan poświęcić dzieci, to nie zasługiwał pan na wygranie tej wojny.

– Ci ludzie nie musieli walczyć z Voldemortem – powiedział Albus, którego umysł zapełnił się wspomnieniami z ogarniętych Plagą pól bitewnych, burzy, którą Voldemort zmienił w kwas i nasłał na Hogsmeade, Dziecięcej Masakrze z jej ukrzyżowaniami i rodziny Eagleton, której dzieci były mugolakami. Wszystkich zmuszono do gwałcenia się a potem pozabijania się nawzajem. – Ci ludzie mieli luksus etyki nawet w czasie wojny.

– A co, jeśli znowu pan go narazi na niebezpieczeństwo? – szepnął Harry. – Co, jeśli zrobi pan to jeszcze raz?

– Właśnie dlatego odbiera trening od Syriusza – powiedział Albus, po czym pochylił się do przodu. Musiał wywrzeć wrażenie na tym chłopcu, to było bardzo ważne właśnie teraz, kiedy Harry zaczynał odchodzić od swojej roli w przepowiedni. – I właśnie dlatego potrzebuje twojego wsparcia, Harry, a nie żebyś go rozrywał na pół. Rozumiem, że cię skrzywdziłem. Rozumiem, że twoi rodzice cię skrzywdzili. Ale co ty z tego masz, że odsuwasz się teraz od nas, wybierając Severusa jako twojego opiekuna, albo słuchając Petera? Twój bliźniak jest rozdarty między nami a tobą, a to go dekoncentruje w czasie, kiedy uczy się, jak pokonać Voldemorta.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– Harry – powiedział ostro Severus – to nie jest prawda. On naraził i twoje życie tej nocy. – Podniósł głowę i Albus zobaczył szczerą nienawiść w jego oczach. _Muszę na niego uważać. Zapomniałem, jak bardzo potrafi być niebezpieczny, kiedy się go zezłości._ – Żądał od ciebie niewybaczalnego poświęcenia. Czy spokój umysłu Connora jest ważniejszy od twojej wolności?

Harry tylko pokręcił głową.

– Rozejm, przynajmniej chwilowy. Nie skrzywdzę pana, jeśli pan nie skrzywdzi mnie. – Odwrócił się i ruszył do drzwi, nie czekając nawet na kiwnięcie Albusa. Severus został jeszcze chwilę dłużej, patrząc przeciągle na Albusa. Albus wiedział, że użycie legilimencji nie miałoby w tej chwili sensu. Czekał więc tylko i nic nie mówił.

– Jesteś cholernym głupcem, Albusie – powiedział Severus. – Wiesz przecież, kim on mógłby się stać. – Pokręcił głową, po czym ruszył szybko za Harrym. Albus słyszał, jak rozmawia z chłopcem, próbując go ukoić, próbując odwrócić jego lojalność od jego brata.

Albusowi wydawało się, że to nie zadziała, nie teraz. Ledwie udało im się uniknąć katastrofy, ale jednak im się udało. Chłopiec nie był już otwarcie wrogi w jego kierunku i widział, że wciąż martwi się o Connora i jego los obchodzi go bardziej niż jego własnej magii. Przyszłość wciąż miała szansę być spokojna.

 _Być może lepiej byłoby pozostawić go na wolności, z obawą, że zostanie Mrocznym Panem, niż go wiązać. Teraz nienawidzi więzi. Jak się dowie, że cały świat czarodziejów jest na nich zbudowany, to nie zrozumie, a ja nie mogę pozwolić mu ich poluzować._

 _Ale mógłby okazać się znacznie bardziej niszczycielski, niż jest teraz. Gdyby nie ciążyły na nim żadne więzy, gdyby znał całą prawdę, to byłby w stanie dzierżyć moc znacznie potężniejszą niż teraz. I co wtedy stałoby się ze światem?_

Albus potrafił to sobie wyobrazić. _Nie mógł_ pozwolić Harry'emu na poluzowanie więzi, które spinały cały świat czarodziejów w całość, a tego spróbuje jak będzie wolny, a wtedy nastanie wojna domowa, krwawa rewolucja i śmierć wszystkiego, co próbował przez całe życie chronić, budować i kochać.

 _A Syriusz…_

Czego chłopiec nie wiedział o swoim ojcu chrzestnym, to go nie skrzywdzi.

Sytuacja nie była idealna, Albus to wiedział, ale potrafił ją utrzymać. Mógł utrzymać rozejm z chłopcem, skupiając się na ochronie tego, co wciąż miał, niż rozpaczając nad tym, co już stracił. Był pewny, że Harry zrobi to samo i nie będzie ryzykował utraty swojego brata. Nie uważał się za kogoś ważnego. Nie spróbuje stawić czoła swoim rodzicom, póki ktoś go do tego nie popchnie, a Severusowi za bardzo zależało na chłopcu, by go tak mocno naciskać.

Albus uznał, że to mimo wszystko był dobry dzień i jedyne, co mogłoby sprawić, by był jeszcze lepszy, byłby Fawkes siedzący na swojej żerdzi. Wyglądało na to jednak, że feniksy nigdy nie wiedzą, kiedy są potrzebne.


	19. Nadchodzi dementor

**Rozdział szesnasty: Nadchodzi dementor**

Tej nocy, kiedy leżał w łóżku w swojej sypialni w dormitorium Slytherinu i nie miał wokół siebie niczego, co mogłoby go rozproszyć – poza oddechami innych śpiących chłopców, ale to było zbyt znajome, by zadziałać – Harry poczuł, jak jego myśli znowu w nim wzbierają.

Harry zamknął oczy, ale sen nie nadchodził. Czuł ukryty pod materacem list od Dziecięcia Gwiazd, jakby ten zmienił się w stos rozgrzanych węgli. Czuł jak pytania, które zadał mu Peter, wirują mu w głowie i przyglądają mu się bystro.

 _Tak wiele zaryzykowali, wyciągając do mnie ręce. No, przynajmniej Peter. Nie wiem, w jakiego rodzaju niebezpieczeństwie jest Dziecię. Ale Peter tu jest i chce tu pozostać bez względu na wszystko._ Harry odetchnął głęboko. _Stracił przyjaciół, wolność i kontrolę nad własnym umysłem na dwanaście lat. A i tak byłby bezpieczniejszy, gdyby pozostał w Azkabanie. Wszystko pozostałoby takie samo. Miałby bezpieczeństwo rutyny i wciąż cieszyłby się dobrym mniemaniem Dumbledore'a._

 _A zamiast tego uciekł i odnalazł mnie, najpierw w Dolinie Godryka, a potem w Hogwarcie. Nawet nie wiedział, czy go wysłucham. Ale i tak przyszedł. Zaryzykował swoją wolność._

 _A jedyne, czego chce w zamian, to żebym pomyślał o sieci feniksa, żebym pomyślał trochę inaczej o wszystkim, co do tej pory robiłem._

Harry jeszcze przez chwilę się opierał, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku wniosek mógł być tylko jeden.

 _Za wiele dla mnie zaryzykował. Znowu się poświęcił. Jedyne, co mogę zrobić w zamian, to uszanować jego poświęcenie i zadać sobie jego pytania._

Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na zwieńczenie baldachimu nad swoim łóżkiem. Już dawno tak nie tęsknił za Sylaraną jak w tym momencie. Pomogłaby mu rozplątać myśli i zdecydować, którą powinien zająć się najpierw.

 _No, jak się nie umie czegoś rozgryźć od frontu, to trzeba spróbować z drugiej strony_ , powiedziała mu kiedyś, chociaż wtedy odnosiła się do czekoladowej żaby. Nie obchodziło jej doświadczenie wszystkich innych węży na świecie nakazujący jeść zdobycz łbem do przodu. Sylarana wolała zacząć od tylnych nóg.

Idąc za tą logiką, Harry zaczął od dyrektora. Kiedy ogłosił swój rozejm żałował, chociaż tylko przez chwilę, swojego daru dla Lucjusza – lusterka dostrojonego do srebrnych instrumentów w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. W załączonej notatce Harry wyjaśnił, że czuł się zobligowany odpowiedzieć darem zaufania, który dostał od Lucjusza – pozwalającego mu na szpiegowanie potencjalnego wroga – darem równie wspaniałym, pozwalającym Lucjuszowi śledzić jego największego potencjalnego wroga. Takie lusterko na pewno będzie miało dla niego więcej znaczenia od takiego dostrojonego do Doliny Godryka, domu pary przerażonych czarodziejów, mieszkających na skraju _mugolskiej_ wioski.

Teraz w ogóle tego nie żałował, bo podszedł do sprawy tak, jak go o to prosił Peter. Rozejm z Dumbledore'em nie miał szans się utrzymać. Dumbledore nie tylko chciał, że Harry przestał mu się stawiać. Chciał również odciąć go od Snape'a, a Harry nie miał zamiaru mu na to pozwolić. Chciał spętać z powrotem magię Harry'ego, a Harry i na to nie miał zamiaru na to pozwolić.

Zawahał się, zaskoczony własnymi myślami.

 _Nie?_

Gdyby ktokolwiek go o to zapytał, to Harry powiedziałby, że oczywiście, że pozwoliłby z powrotem spętać swoją magię, gdyby tylko Connor go o to poprosił. Ostatecznie Connor miał rację, magia Harry'ego miała potencjał, by krzywdzić i straszyć ludzi. Harry tego nie chciał. Logicznym wnioskiem byłoby ponowne zgodzenie się na schowanie jej z powrotem w złotej klatce.

Ale przecież już przekonali się, że to nie zadziała na dłuższą metę. Biorąc też pod uwagę fakt, co się stało ostatnim razem, kiedy sieć feniksa trzymała jego magię pod kontrolą, to "tymczasowe rozwiązanie" niosło ze sobą takie samo ryzyko, że magia Harry'ego kogoś skrzywdzi, jak wtedy, kiedy jest wolna. Harry zastanawiał się, czy inni czarodzieje woleli być martwi, czy żywi i przestraszeni.

Nie, jego magia musiała pozostać na wolności.

Harry zadrżał i objął się ramionami. W głowie mu tętniło w dziwny, ale przyjemny sposób, który nie miał nic wspólnego z bólem, który towarzyszył krwawieniu jego blizny czy jego snom. Miał wrażenie, że to był wniosek, do którego już dawno temu powinien był sam dojść, ale cóż, lepiej późno niż wcale.

 _No dobra. Walczymy dalej. Teraz Snape._

Postanowienie Snape'a, by nie pozwolić się ponieść nienawiści do Syriusza bez względu na wszystko, to było kolejne poświęcenie, kolejna zmiana. Jak Harry mógł tego nie uszanować? Zażądał od Snape'a spokoju w temacie swojego ojca chrzestnego i właśnie to dostał. Snape się _starał_. Harry ze swojej strony powinien przynajmniej zaufać Snape'owi jako swojemu opiekunowi prawnemu, a to oznaczało myślenie o tej sprawie w sposób, w jaki Peter go prosił, czyli mówienie Snape'owi, kiedy zrobił coś źle, albo jak coś go dręczyło.

 _To jest łatwiejsze niż myślałem_ , zorientował się z zaskoczeniem Harry, po czym przeskoczył z rozważaniami do Petera.

Sieć feniksa zapłonęła, kiedy próbował rozważyć zdradę Connora, więc zamiast tego Harry zastanowił się nad historią o Regulusie i o fakcie, że jego rodzice, Dumbledore, Syriusz i Remus zostawili ich samych w noc ataku Voldemorta. Harry zastanawiał się, co by się stało, gdyby coś poszło nie tak, gdyby jednak przepowiednia nie miała na myśli jego brata. Czy Dumbledore po prostu rozłożyłby ręce przed Lily i Jamesem i powiedziałby, że mu przykro? A może _zobliviatowałby_ ich w ten sam sposób, w jaki _zobliviatował_ Remusa?

Złość zasyczała w Harrym, szczera złość. Wciąż ciężko mu się było złościć w swoim własnym imieniu, ale bardzo łatwo i chętnie wściekał się za Connora. Sieci feniksa się to nawet podobało, więc wycofała się, a razem z nią wycofał się ból.

 _Za wiele wszyscy musieli poświęcić_ , pomyślał Harry, wspominając wzrok Petera, kiedy ten mówił o Pierwszej Wojnie. _Tak się wtedy wygrywało wojny. Drugą Wojnę możemy walczyć w inny sposób. Ja nie muszę niczego zmieniać, bo mnie wychowano na żołnierza, ale ktoś taki jak Peter nigdy nie powinien był się nagle zmieniać w środku swojego życia. Chcę znaleźć sposób walki, który nie wymagałby od nikogo poświęcenia, tylko ode mnie._

Czekał na ból pochodzący od sieci feniksa, albo z własnego sumienia. Ale nic nie nadeszło. W jego umyśle była tylko ciemność, rozświetlona milionami możliwościami, wyglądającymi jak gwiazdy. Harry zadrżał i poczuł, jak na rękach pojawia mu się gęsia skórka. Jego oddech zrobił się płytki, kiedy przypomniał sobie zdanie z listu Dziecięcia Gwiazd, które najbardziej przykuło jego uwagę.

 _Proszę sobie wyobrazić jak bardzo musiałby być skupiony w każdej możliwej chwili, pilnując to, do czego chce, a do czego nie chce używać swojej magii, jak wiele namysłu poświęcałby każdej prośbie, żeby mógł odrzucić te, które uznałby za złe, zamiast spełniać marzenia wszystkich jak leci. Proszę sobie wyobrazić taką moc nagiętą by chroniła, broniła i służyła innym._

 _Naprawdę byłbym w stanie to zrobić_ , pomyślał po raz pierwszy Harry. _Naprawdę mógłbym się tym stać. Ale do tego będę musiał być świadomy swojej mocy, nie będę mógł jej pętać, czy ignorować z nadzieją, że wszyscy inni też ją w końcu zaczną ignorować._

Możliwości, smak poranka, pozostały tylko przez chwilę. Potem zostały przytłoczone przez codzienne myśli.

 _Jak to zrobię to_ dopiero _napędzę ludziom stracha. I czy to naprawdę rozsądne, żebym teraz zwracał uwagę na siebie, kiedy dopiero co dostałem Snape'a jako opiekuna, a aurorzy nachodzą moich rodziców? W dodatku Peter może kłamać. Albo Dziecię Gwiazd może kłamać. W przypadku Dziecięcia jest to jeszcze bardziej możliwe, bo przyznał się sam, że jest czystokrwistym, który używa słowa szlama. Nie mogę im ufać. Jeszcze nie wiem wszystkiego. Na pewno istnieje jakieś wytłumaczenie. Jak nadejdzie lato, to wrócę z Connorem do domu i wszystko będzie tylko złym snem._

Tym razem to zwykłe, szare myśli zdawały się fałszywe i naciągnięte. Jego własny głos, nie głos jego furii, czy jego magii, odpowiedział na ostatnie zdanie, cicho i stanowczo. _Będzie tak tylko, jeśli sobie na to pozwolisz._

Harry leżał jeszcze dłuższy czas, dygocząc i nie mogąc zasnąć.

* * *

– Masz tremę, Harry?

Harry parsknął na Milicentę i ugryzł kawałek kiełbaski.

– Niby przed czym? – zapytał, wciąż przeżuwając i ignorując pełen obrzydzenia wzrok Pansy. – Przecież to tylko quidditch.

– No tak, ale przeciw twojemu bratu – powiedziała Milicenta, pochylając się w jego kierunku, jakby ślizgońskim instynktem węsząc słaby punkt czy ślad krwi w wodzie. – Wydawało mi się, że cię to choć trochę poruszy. Ostatecznie do tej pory robiłeś co mogłeś, żebyśmy przegrali, a po wygranej w zeszłym roku wydawałeś się naprawdę zestresowany.

– To było rok temu – powiedział Harry, biorąc kolejnego gryza bez przełknięcia poprzedniego. Pansy bardzo celowo już na niego nie patrzyła.

Milicenta podniosła głowę.

– Czyli zmieniłeś zdanie? – szepnęła.

– A powiedziałem tak? – Harry odwrócił się z powrotem do swojego śniadania, ignorując jej pełen frustracji warkot. Niech sobie zobaczy jak to jest, kiedy ktoś się z tobą bawi i dręczy.

Draco, oczywiście, musiał też się pochylić w jego stronę.

– Naprawdę masz zamiar wygrać ten mecz, Harry, czy nie? – syknął cicho.

Draco zawsze uważał, że ma prawo do poznania takich prawd jak ta i pewnie miał w tym względzie rację, co Harry musiał sam przed sobą przyznać. Ale tak się złożyło, że wiedział, skąd się wzięło to konkretne pytanie. Usłyszał poprzedniej nocy, jak Draco zakłada się z Blaise'em o dziesięć galeonów, że Harry wygra. Blaise założył się, że Harry znowu podda mecz. Irytowało to nieco Harry'ego, że żaden z nich nie chciał założyć się, że Connor wygra, ale był pewien, że jakby ich o to zapytał, to tylko spojrzeliby na niego bez wyrazu, więc z góry odpuścił.

– Nie wiem – odpowiedział szczerze Draconowi i wrócił do swoich kiełbasek.

– Powinieneś – szepnął Draco, kradnąc mu jedną z kiełbasek. Harry nie wiedział, czemu, bo jego własny talerz był już ich pełen, ale mógł tylko się skrzywić w proteście; miał już w ustach za dużo jedzenia, gdyby spróbował prychnąć, to połowa znalazłaby się na stole. _Szkoda, że dzisiejszy mecz nie zmierzy naszych umiejętności pod tym względem, zamiast latania_ , pomyślał. _Mógłbym pokonać Connora i nawet nie czuć się z tym źle. Jego pewnie by tylko wykręciło._ Zachichotał na myśl o tym, jakby wyglądała mina Connora na widok Harry'ego wpychającego sobie do ust tak wiele jedzenia, jak to możliwe, i prawie przegapił następne słowa Dracona. – Prawdziwy talent zasługuje na uznanie.

– Wiesz, nawet nie starasz się być subtelny, Draco – zauważył Harry, jak wreszcie udało mu się wszystko przełknąć. – Na pierwszym roku jeszcze zastanawiałbym się, co masz na myśli, ale teraz? Proszę cię.

Draco zmarszczył brwi.

– _Nie chcesz_ wygrać?

– Chcę – powiedział Harry i zdążył złapać jeszcze tylko jednego gryza, nim dzwonek Flinta nie zabrzęczał nad stołem, informując drużynę quidditcha o tym, że czas się zebrać na ostatnie przegrupowanie i serię wrzasków. Harry westchnął i wstał. – I nie chcę.

– Sam już nie wiem, co o tym wszystkim myśleć – jęknął Draco.

– Jestem po prostu szczery – powiedział Harry wychodząc zza stołu i kierując się w stronę wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali. – Jakbyś zobaczył wnętrze mojej głowy, to dopiero byś nie wiedział co myśleć.

Przyśpieszył, nie ośmielając się nawet zerknąć w stronę stołu Gryffindora, kiedy zobaczył jak ziemię przecina cień ze skrzydłami. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał w górę, mrugając. Wokół niego krążyła sowa, która pośpiesznie podała mu list i ponownie wzbiła się w powietrze, jakby nie mając czasu nawet czekać na knuta, czy coś do jedzenia.

Harry obrócił w rękach list. Z kremowego papieru domyślał się, skąd on pochodzi, a pieczęć ministerstwa tylko to podejrzenie potwierdziła. Przełknął ślinę i przełamał pieczęć.

– Pośpiesz się, Potter! – krzyknął Flint.

– Daj mi minutę, Flint! – odkrzyknął Harry, po czym otworzył list.

 _Drogi panie Potter,_

 _Zwrócono nam uwagę, że pański wybór Severusa Snape'a jako pańskiego opiekuna jest osobliwy w przynajmniej jednej kwestii. Mamy dowody na to, że profesor Snape był kiedyś śmierciożercą i choć uniknął Azkabanu dzięki dobremu słowu dyrektora Dumbledore'a i w rzeczy samej nie pojawiał się w raportach o aktywności śmierciożerców, to jego reputacja zdecydowanie nie wydaje się nam odpowiednia, zwłaszcza dla brata Chłopca, Który Przeżył, który sam może być celem śmierciożerców, chcących wykorzystać go przeciw Connorowi Potterowi._

 _Dlatego też musimy się upewnić, że nie jest pan w żaden sposób manipulowany. Do tego listu został załączony zaczarowany pergamin, który sprawdzi pana na_ Imperiusa _i inne formy magii przymuszenia. Po dotknięciu i spisaniu wszystkich zaklęć, pod którymi pan się obecnie znajduje, wróci automatycznie do nas. Planujemy również przynajmniej jedną wizytę od następujących aurorów, którzy chcą przeprowadzić z panem osobisty wywiad:_

 _Auror: Kingsley Shacklebolt_

 _Auror (praktykant): Aidan Feverfew_

 _Jeśli nasi aurorzy zauważą jakąkolwiek nieregularność, to bez wahania odbiorą profesorowi Snape'owi nad panem wszelką władzę. Wówczas prawna opieka zostanie przekazana albo profesorowi Dumbledore'owi, jak chcieliśmy to zrobić na początku, albo pańskiemu ojcu chrzestnemu, Syriuszowi Blackowi, który, jak nam auror Shacklebolt raczył zwrócić uwagę, również przebywa na terenie Hogwartu. Wizyta odbędzie się drugiej soboty tego miesiąca, proszę być na nią przygotowanym._

 _Z wyrazami szacunku,_

 _Amelia Bones_

 _Kierownik Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów._

Harry westchnął lekko. Cóż, wiedział, że coś takiego się stanie, prędzej czy później. Może nie spodziewał się konkretnie wizyty aurorów i zastanawiał się, co będzie musiał zrobić, żeby ich oszukać. Pewnie wiele. Shacklebolt był Dumbledore'a, należał do Zakonu Feniksa, a jeśli ufał temu praktykantowi, to ten pewnie też jest członkiem Zakonu, albo kimś neutralnym, z pewnością nikim, kto mógłby mu zaszkodzić – a już na pewno nie był wrogiem Dumbledore'a.

Harry nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że będzie trzeba ich wykiwać. Wpadnięcie w sidła Dumbledore'a po prostu nie wchodziło w rachubę.

Przełknął ślinę. _Znowu myślisz tak, jak Peter chciałby, żebyś myślał_ , zganił się.

 _I to źle?_

Harry pokręcił głową i wyprostował się. Flint rzucał mu już mordercze spojrzenia.

– Byle dzisiaj, Potter – warknął.

Harry wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali. Czuł na plecach zamyślone spojrzenia, ale nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wracać i na nie odpowiadać. Musiał pozwolić Flintowi na siebie pokrzyczeć, potem zacząć mecz i podjąć decyzję, prawdopodobnie gdzieś w locie.

* * *

Harry kopnął ziemię i wzbił się w powietrze. Czuł, jak ludzie się mu przyglądają. Reszta drużyny quidditcha się go pilnowała, bo Flint zdołał wszystkich przekonać, że tylko dzięki Harry'emu ich treningi szły tak dobrze. Harry wolałby, żeby tego nie robił. Przyznanie zasługi samemu sobie, choćby za bycie dobrym kapitanem, dałoby drużynie znacznie więcej, nawet jeśli jego podejście do dowodzenia składało się głównie z wrzasków.

Czuł na sobie spojrzenia Ślizgonów, którzy się zakładali o to, czy podda grę, czy może jednak spróbuje ją wygrać. _Pewnie będą debatować nad każdym moim ruchem_ , pomyślał Harry, robiąc unik pod miotniętym w jego stronę przez jednego z bliźniaków Weasley tłuczkiem, _bo będą chcieli się absolutnie upewnić, czy leciałem tak, by poddać grę Connorowi, czy też po prostu miałem pecha._

Gryfoni też go obserwowali, zwłaszcza Connor, który przyglądał mu się z obawą. Już nie spodziewał się, że kiedy gra przeciw Harry'emu, to wygraną ma automatycznie w kieszeni. Harry powiedział sobie, że to dobrze. Jego brat potrzebował do zdrowego rozwoju trochę prawdziwej rywalizacji. To naprawdę nie było aż takie skomplikowane. Harry powinien był to zauważyć już w zeszłym roku i zrobić coś z tym, chociaż wtedy był zajęty odganianiem zaczarowanego tłuczka, żeby pomyśleć o tym jak należy.

Wiedział, że ich rodzice, którzy przyszli przez wzgląd na Connora, nie będą go obserwować. Zastanawiał się leniwie, czy _Fugitivus Animus_ rozmyje go w ich oczach, czy też przekona ich, że jest kimś innym.

– I Gryffindor przejmuje kafla! – wrzasnął z tryumfem Lee Jordan. – Ścigająca Angelina Johnson niesie go…

Nagle zaskrzeczał, a widownia Gryfonów zaczęła wrzeszczeć i buczeć w oburzeniu. Harry obejrzał się na miotle, odwracając uwagę od szukania znicza, i zobaczył, że Flint przeciął Angelinie drogę, obracając miotłę w taki sposób, że niemal spadła ze swojej. Musiała rozpaczliwie złapać się jej obiema rękami, przez co kafel wyślizgnął się jej i zaczął spadać na murawę. Flint go przejął i popędził w stronę obrońcy Gryffindoru, Olivera Wooda.

Harry zadrżał na widok miny Flinta. Naprawdę chciał wygrać ten mecz, do tego stopnia, że zaryzykował manewr, który niemal skończył się faulem, ale zacięcie na twarzy Wooda nie było lepsze. _Powariowali na punkcie tego sportu._

– Zobaczono znicza! – krzyknął Jordan, przestając wreszcie marudzić o tym, jak strasznie niesprawiedliwe jest życie. – Oto leci za nim Connor Potter, z pewnością najlepszy szukający na polu!

Harry zerknął tylko na swojego pikującego brata, po czym pokręcił głową. To był zwód; za długo grał w quidditcha przeciw swojemu bratu, żeby nie zauważyć tego jak pochylał się teraz nad miotłą, gotów by w każdej chwili odbić w bok. Pałkarze Slytherinu jednak dali się na to nabrać i polecieli za nim, ale Harry wolał unosić się ponad całym tym chaosem, wciąż wypatrując złotego blasku.

– _Spadnij z miotły._

Harry w szoku złapał swoją miotłę obiema rękami. Rozejrzał się szybko, ale nie był w stanie zobaczyć nikogo, kto mógłby to powiedzieć. Z całą pewnością nie był to inny gracz quidditcha; wszyscy byli pod nim. A widownia była pełna gapiących się oczu i wrzeszczących ust. Ten głos nie brzmiał jak którykolwiek z nich. Właściwie to brzmiał trochę jakby był w jego głowie, w sposób, w jaki Sylarana kiedyś z nim rozmawiała.

– _Spadnij z miotły. Oddaj mecz swojemu bratu._

Teraz, kiedy tego wypatrywał, Harry był w stanie wyczuć zimny wiatr prześlizgujący mu się między myślami w jego głowie. To musiał być dar przymuszenia. Ktoś starał się go przymusić do spadnięcia z miotły.

W pierwszej chwili pomyślał o Connorze, ale od razu odrzucił tę myśl. Connor chciałby wygrać ten mecz sprawiedliwie, do tego w tym momencie był nieco zajęty, przelatując tuż nad trawą, żeby uciec pałkarzom i ich tłuczkom. Ale to i tak było przymuszenie.

To pozostawiało Dumbledore'a, ale Harry miał wrażenie, że Dumbledore nie spróbowałby go skrzywdzić w taki sposób, jak upadek z miotły – przecież byłby po nim bezużyteczny.

 _Syriusz_.

Harry'emu dech zaparło, kiedy przeszył go ostry szpon zdrady. No ale tak, oczywiście, dotarło do niego w chwilę później. Syriusz nie krył się w tym roku z faworyzowaniem Gryfonów, nawet jeśli musiał pomóc wszystkim drużynom przygotować się do ich meczów. Chciał, żeby Gryffindor wygrał. Miał zamiar się upewnić, że Puchar Quidditcha będzie pod koniec roku zdobił stół Gryffindoru. Od ostatnich dwóch lat Harry sprawiał, że to było niemożliwe i Syriusz równie dobrze mógł go uznać za zagrożenie i może teraz chce go usunąć z drogi.

 _Ale czy naprawdę chce, żebym zginął?_ Harry spojrzał w dół, na mieszaninę czerwonych i zielonych szat. _Bo to się właśnie stanie, jeśli spadnę z tej wysokości._

Teraz, jak już wiedział, co się dzieje, przepełniło go ryzykowne pragnienie sprawdzenia, czy Syriusz naprawdę ma to na myśli. Wycelował miotłę w niebo i zaczął lecieć prosto w górę, ignorując rozbawiony komentarz Jordana o tym, że szukający Slytherinu najwyraźniej zmienił cel ze zniczu na ptaki. Harry znalazł się dwieście stóp nad boiskiem, potem zatrzymał się na trzystu. Czekał.

– _Spadnij z miotły._

 _Tak, on tak na serio_ , pomyślał Harry, pozwalając się przymuszeniu odbić od jego tarcz oklumencyjnych. _Och Syriuszu. Czy szkolna rywalizacja jest dla ciebie aż tak ważna? A może po prostu nie myślisz teraz?_

Opuścił wzrok, przyglądając się widowni, aż nie znalazł rozczochranej fryzury Syriusza. Stał obok ich rodziców pod kolorowym proporcem Gryffindoru. Prawdopodobnie musiał się bardzo mocno skupić, żeby wysłać rozkaz aż na taką odległość, ale Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że jest do tego zdolny. Connor musiał mu spojrzeć w oczy, żeby go do czegoś zmusić, ale dar Connora był relatywnie nowy. Syriusz ma swój dar od dawna i miał wiele czasu na trenowanie go.

– _Spadnij z miotły._

– Nie – warknął Harry na głos, zirytowany, po czym spojrzał w dół i zobaczył jak Syriusz odchyla głowę gwałtownie w tył. Harry nie był w stanie zobaczyć wyrazu jego twarzy, był za daleko, ale pod bujną fryzurą zdołał zobaczyć kompletnie bladą skórę, co mu wystarczyło jako potwierdzenie, że tak, to Syriusz starał się go nakłonić do upadku, to Syriusz był w stanie usłyszeć jego sprzeciw.

Harry powstrzymał chęć wysunięcia języka i zaczął się rozglądać za zniczem. Wciąż nie był pewien, co zrobi, jak go już znajdzie, ale chęć złapania go była znacznie większa niż wcześniej. _Jeśli Syriusz jest gotów posunąć się do czegoś takiego tylko po to, żeby Slytherin przegrał, to naprawdę nie chcę mu na to pozwolić._

I wtedy go zobaczy, tańczący i robiący kółka niedaleko przed nim, jakby chciał sobie uciąć niewielki spacer po spokojnym nieboskłonie. Harry zamarł, ale się nie poruszył, zamiast tego nasłuchując komentarza Lee Jordana.

– Slytherin strzela gola – powiedział ten z niechęcią. – Jest czterdzieści do dwudziestu.

Harry kiwnął głową i poczuł jak jego umysł otwiera się zupełnie jak wtedy, w tą niedzielną noc. Miał zamiar podjąć kolejną decyzję, która zmieni wszystko wokół niego, ale tym razem nie był pewien, czy wszystkie konsekwencje mu się spodobają.

Ale to też nie była jego wina, że znicz był tutaj, w górze, podczas gdy Connor wciąż trzymał się blisko ziemi. Też nie jego winą było, że Gryffindor przegrywa ze Slytherinem, ani że złapanie znicza teraz sprawi, że wygrana Slytherinu będzie druzgocąca.

Znacznie łatwiej było o tym wszystkim nie myśleć, uznał Harry po prostu lecąc do przodu. Wygra mecz i zobaczymy, co się stanie.

Oczywiście, jak tylko ruszył za zniczem, ten momentalnie zaczął go unikać i wystrzelił zygzakiem w kierunku widowni. Harry poddał się swojemu instynktowi szukającego i żadna z tych zagrywek nie miała znaczenia. Nie był za zniczem, a lekko przed nim, z ręką wyciągniętą tak, by lśniąca kuleczka sama w nią wpadła, pochylając się akurat wtedy, kiedy znicz przestał lecieć do tyłu.

– _Spadnij z miotły._

Komenda Syriusza spłynęła po nim jak po kaczce i zniknęła, a Harry w chwilę potem zamknął dłoń wokół znicza. Miał zaplanowany ryk tryumfu, żeby naznaczyć ten moment, ale kiedy poczuł jak drobne skrzydełka obijają się o jego dłoń, nie potrafił zrobić niczego poza przełknięciem śliny. Podniósł zamkniętą rękę do góry i podleciał bliżej do pozostałych graczy, mając nadzieję, że ktoś go zaraz zauważy.

Lee Jordan to zrobił.

– Potter złapał znicz – powiedział oszołomionym głosem. – Slytherin wygrywa, sto dziewięćdziesiąt do dwudziestu.

Harry usłyszał ryk radości pod sobą, przynajmniej z kierunku widowni przeznaczonej dla Ślizgonów. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył mgnienie jasnych i ciemnych włosów, wiedząc, że to muszą być Draco i Blaise, jeden żądający od drugiego dziesięciu galeonów wygranych uczciwie w zakładzie. Harry miał wrażenie, że jest w szoku. Trząsł się nieco i miał nieregularny oddech, a wszystkie kolory wokół niego były przejaskrawione.

– _Spadnij z miotły._

Harry pokręcił głową i spojrzał ze złością na Syriusza. _Już po meczu. Slytherin wygrał. Czemu on to dalej robi?_

Spojrzał na niego akurat w czas, by zobaczyć jak Syriusz wstaje, z oczami wciąż skupionymi na nim, a Peter nagle uderza w niego niczym taran. Harry'emu szczęka opadła, ale niespecjalnie się tym w tym momencie przejmował. Peter zdawał się wynurzyć spod schodów prowadzących na trybuny – być może odważył się pojawić tak blisko w szczurzej formie, albo się transmutował już wcześniej i po prostu obserwował przez szczeliny między schodkami – i pociągnął Syriusza w dół ze sobą, przewracając go. Przymuszenie momentalnie osłabło, ale teraz wszyscy na widowni Gryffindoru wrzeszczeli z kompletnie innego powodu.

Harry przymrużył oczy i ruszył w ich kierunku, pozwalając lecieć Nimbusowi 2001 tak szybko jak tylko jest w stanie. Reszta boiska śmignęła mu w rozmytych kolorach i już po chwili unosił się nad walką.

– Peter! – zawył. – Syriuszu! Przestań!

Syriusz już się transmutował, a Peter starał się go przytrzymać, a może z nim walczyć, czy cokolwiek innego można było zrobić z wielkim, czarnym psem. Harry z miejsca zobaczył, że przegra. Peter wciąż był chudy i osłabiony po Azkabanie, a Syriusz nie dość, że był dobrze odżywiony i zdrowy fizycznie, to jeszcze wściekły.

 _A jeśli Syriusz wygra i zabiorą stąd Petera…_

Z boku poczuł powiew chłodu. Harry spojrzał za siebie i zobaczył, jak na boisko wlewają się dementorzy, kierując się w stronę Petera. Ich czarne kształty zdawały się rozmywać w coraz silniejszym wietrze. Ich twarze – które, jak Harry dopiero teraz się dowiedział, nie miały oczu – zwrócone były w jednym kierunku. Ludzie wrzeszczeli i mdleli wokół nich, ale ci zdawali się nie zwracać na to uwagi.

Harry zacisnął zęby razem ze swoim uchwytem na zniczu. Ręka go bolała już od ciągłego spięcia. _Dobrze. Będę miał się na czym skupić._

Poleciał w stronę dementorów.

Nie przestali nadlatywać, ale się przed nim rozstąpili i wtedy pośród nich Harry zobaczył szarego, którego już spotkał na King's Cross, sunącego w jego stronę niczym kroczący pustą alejką sali tronowej. Wrażenie zimnych oczu wbitych w niego z tej twarzy znowu zaatakowało Harry'ego, po czym w jego głowie pojawił się głos, jakby ktoś wbijał mu sopel lodu przez ucho. Harry zatrzymał się w powietrzu. Nie miał odwagi lecieć, kiedy aż tak go wszystko bolało.

 _Co robisz? Ten tutaj uciekł z Azkabanu. Mamy prawo go zabrać z powrotem._

– Nie chcę, żebyście go zabrali – powiedział Harry, zaciskając jeszcze mocniej swoją prawą rękę i rozpaczliwie odciągając swój umysł ze wspomnień Komnaty, które tańczyły zaraz pod powierzchnią wspomnień. – Ty… nazwałeś mnie jakoś, ostatnim razem jak się spotkaliśmy. Co to znaczy?

Vates. Głos szarego dementora zrobił się o ton chłodniejszy. _Ale choć jesteśmy cię gotowi wysłuchać,_ vatesie _, to nie oznacza, że będziemy cię słuchać._

Harry nie miał pojęcia, o co chodziło dementorowi, ale wiedział, co to znaczy: dementorzy zaczęli się rozpraszać wokół niego i skupiać na Peterze, zamiast na nim. Nie chciał tego.

– Ostatnim razem dotknąłeś mojego umysłu – powiedział. – Czemu, skoro ci nie zależy?

Vates _jest dla nas ważny_ , powiedział szary dementor i sięgnął w jego stronę, machając cienkimi palcami. _Ale nasz obowiązek polega na pilnowaniu więźniów Azkabanu. Musimy się słuchać swoich więzi, tak samo jak ty musisz słuchać się swoich._

Harry wziął głęboki wdech. Miał wrażenie, że to, co musiał teraz zrobić, to było coś więcej jak tylko słuchanie i myślenie. Ale zbyt wielu ludzi poświęciło już zbyt wiele, albo może poświęcić. Peter, Snape, Draco, nawet Connor.

 _Dosyć tego._

– A gdybym był w stanie uwolnić was spod waszych więzów? – szepnął.

Dementorzy zamarli. Harry czuł, jak drżą i zastanawiał się, czy to właśnie robią zamiast oddychania.

Wreszcie szary dementor przemówił, głosem tak beznamiętnym, że równie dobrze mógłby pozostawiać po sobie szron na twarzy Harry'ego.

 _Tylko prawdziwy_ vates _byłby w stanie to zrobić. A tobie jeszcze daleko do zostania prawdziwym_ vatesem.

– W takim razie uwolnijcie moją magię. – Harry podniósł głowę i przymrużył oczy, patrząc na szarego dementora. – Chcecie być wolni? Chcecie robić coś poza strzeżeniem Azkabanu? – Przypomniało mu się zdanie z listu Dziecięcia Gwiazd. – Myślę, że mam moc, którą mógłbym nagiąć by służyła i strzegła, a przymuszenia unikałbym jak ognia, tak długo jak zdawałbym sobie z niego sprawę. Zbyt często używano go na mnie, nie chcę sprawić, by ktokolwiek musiał znosić to samo. Ale _nie pozbędę się tych więzów sam_.

Sieć feniksa zabłysnęła mu za oczami, ale Harry pomyślał, że przecież robi to dla Connora, chce się pozbyć dementorów z boiska, żeby ten się nie bał. Ból ustąpił.

 _To będzie krok pierwszy_ , powiedział szary dementor, po czym obrócił na bok wyciągniętą w stronę Harry'ego dłoń.

Harry opanował swój strach i lewą ręką złapał za cienkie palce.

Zimno wsiąknęło w niego i oszołomiło go, zamrażając jego rękę od dłoni w dół, ale Harry czuł już intensywny chłód swojej własnej magii i nawet się nie wzdrygnął. Wir lodu wrył się w niego przez jego ramię, potem przez kark i wreszcie do głowy. Harry zamknął oczy.

Ciepłe mgnienie sieci feniksa wyszło mu na powitanie, a potem zimna moc dementora dotarła do jego umysłu. Tym razem nie rozdarła jego umysłu tak, jak to zrobiła na King's Cross. Harry ją przyjął z własnej woli i to sprawiło wielką różnicę. Harry czuł jak dementor ostrożnie przemyka między jego wspomnieniami, ledwie muskając te szczęśliwe by się nimi delikatnie pożywić, by nie musieć wychodzić z jego głowy, póki nie skończy tego, po co tu przyszedł.

I wyglądało na to, że to właśnie zrobił. Harry zobaczył jak sieć feniksa zmienia się ze złotej w niebieską, po czym zaczyna pękać i rozwiewać. Za nią podniósł się zapach mocy i Harry wciągnął z obawą powietrze, nie wiedząc jeszcze, co to może oznaczać.

 _Nie zmusimy cię, byś nas uwolnił_ , szepnął szary dementor, którego głos wciąż bolał przy słuchaniu. Vatesa _nie wolno do niczego zmuszać, inaczej nie jest_ vatesem. _I nie możemy zrobić niczego z tą częścią sieci, która jest uwiązana do obowiązków wobec twojego brata. Ale uwolnienie twojej magii? Tak, to możemy zrobić. Co więcej, spodoba nam się to._

Harry nie miał nawet czasu tego kwestionować, kiedy nagle sieć rozpadła się w kryształy lodu, a jego magia po raz pierwszy w jego życiu w pełni wyrwała się na wolność.

Szary dementor został przegnany z jego umysłu samymi napływającymi falami jego mocy. Harry zakwilił, po czym pochylił głowę, kiedy czuł jak magia wiruje w dół jego ramion, ogrzewając ścieżkę lodu, jaką pozostawiło po sobie zniszczenie sieci feniksa. Wreszcie dotarła do czubków palców i wzniosła się wszędzie wokół niego, wypełniając boisko quidditcha olśniewającą falą światła i uderzyła dziko w niebo ponad nimi.

Mrużąc mocno oczy, Harry był w stanie spojrzeć poprzez oślepiający żar i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jego magia śpiewa i to głosem znacznie głębszym i radośniejszym niż sieć feniksa. Pieśń odbiła się echem w jego ciele, jego ustach, jego uszach i jej pogodne nuty zatrzęsły ziemią, przypominając Harry'emu pod pewnym względem głos Hagrida. Po chwili ucichła, ale światło dalej się unosiło wokół niego, formując potężne, złoto–białe skrzydła, które uderzały leniwie z jego ramion i przesłaniały zszokowane twarze, przyglądające mu się zewsząd.

Poczuł na skórze gorący powiew wiatru i zobaczył poruszenie w Zakazanym Lesie, drzewa pochylały się w odpowiedzi na ten wiatr. Stworzenia poruszały się zaraz za krawędzią drzew. Harry słyszał cienkie głosy pozdrowień, tak wiele powitań. Podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do nich, a skrzydła opadły z jego ramion, rozpraszając się w pył światła.

Odwrócił się w stronę widowni. Peter zniknął, Harry'emu pozostało mieć tylko nadzieję, że nic mu nie jest. Dementorzy zniknęli z pola widzenia. Remus stał, patrząc się na niego ze zdumieniem. Cała reszta szkoły też się gapiła, ale większość wrzeszczała w szoku, a ich miny różniły się znacząco od tej na twarzy Remusa, która była niespodziewanie pełna nadziei i pragnienia.

Harry wciąż nie wiedział, czy jest _vates_ , nie do końca, ale wiedział, że miało to coś wspólnego z wolnością i magicznymi stworzeniami. Zastanawiał się, czy Remus rozpoznał go w sposób, w jaki wilkołak tylko byłby w stanie.

Powoli obrócił miotłę w powietrzu, przyglądając się widowni. Ron zaciekle drapał się po ramionach. Neville'owi opadła szczęka i patrzył się na niego ze lśnieniem w oczach. Percy Weasley ukrył usta za dłonią. Hermiona starała się mu zadać jakieś pytania, ale Harry z tej odległości nie był w stanie ich usłyszeć. Wiedział jednak, że jak tylko wejdzie w zasięg jej głosu, to będzie musiał. McGonagall stała ze złożonymi przed sobą rękami, jakby trzymała w nich coś bezcennego i patrzyła na niego z dumą w oczach.

Dumbledore patrzył na niego z przerażeniem.

Harry wtedy spojrzał na widownię Ślizgonów. Milicenta patrzyła na niego z radością i przyjemnością. Pansy opadła szczęka. Draco stał i bił brawo, podczas gdy Blaise wyglądał, jakby ktoś mu właśnie przywalił młotkiem. A Snape…

Tryumf Snape'a unosił się nad nim niczym czarny płomień i mógł to zobaczyć każdy, kto znał go tak dobrze jak Harry, mimo, że nie zrobił nic innego jak tylko wstał i nie odrywał od Harry'ego wzroku.

Harry odczytał z twarzy swojego opiekuna następny krok, jaki muszą zrobić i kiwnął głową. Był przerażony i nie miał odwagi spojrzeć na swojego brata, ale wiedział, co teraz musi się stać.

 _Wychodzimy z ukrycia. Już nie ma odwrotu. Stawimy czoła wszystkiemu, czemu trzeba będzie. Musimy._

Zaczął lecieć w stronę Snape'a, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy nad boiskiem zabrzmiał kolejny głos. Ten śpiew był mu bardzo dobrze znany, mimo, że nie dochodził z wnętrza jego głowy. Zamiast tego z radosnym trelem Fawkes przeleciał nad boiskiem i usadowi się na ramieniu Harry'ego. Harry poprawił się na miotle, żeby dostosować się do zmiany środka ciężkości i podniósł drżącą rękę, by pogłaskać pióra feniksa. Zorientował się, że wciąż trzyma w zaciśniętej dłoni znicz dopiero wtedy, kiedy odkrył, że nie może wyprostować zdrętwiałych palców.

Fawkes potarł głową kark i podbródek Harry'ego, nucąc przy tym nisko i z ulgą.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech, przyjął ciepło wsiąkające w niego jak odwaga i podleciał w stronę Snape'a.


	20. Zamknij się, Syriuszu

**Rozdział siedemnasty: Zamknij się, Syriuszu**

Harry drżał, kiedy lądował obok Snape'a, mimo przytulonego do niego Fawkesa, mimo że wiedział, że już nie ma powrotu, mimo pocieszającej ręki, którą Snape od razu położył mu na ramieniu. Jedynie jego żelazna determinacja powstrzymywała go przed ucieczką.

No, to i fakt, że był to winny naprawdę wielu ludziom. Zbyt wiele poświęcili.

 _Dosyć tego._

Harry odwrócił się i podniósł głowę, patrząc Dumbledore'owi prosto w oczy. Teraz była kolej na jego ruch. Harry nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu spętać tej magii nigdy więcej. Nie miał też zamiaru uciekać. Miał wszelkie prawo podejść do swojego opiekuna prawnego po wygranym meczu quidditcha. Nie miał żadnych powodów by jęczeć i kryć się, jakby zrobił coś złego.

Wreszcie udało mu się poluźnić uścisk na zniczu i uśmiechnął się słabo, podając Snape'owi małą, złotą kuleczkę. Miała złamane skrzydełka.

– Obawiam się, że pani Hooch będzie musiała zamówić nowy zestaw piłek do gry – powiedział, a wzrok Snape'a w niewyjaśniony sposób zrobił się jeszcze bardziej zaciekły, zupełnie jakby w całym tym zamieszaniu zapomniał o wygranej Slytherinu.

– Faktycznie – powiedział. – Dałeś niezwykły popis latania, Harry, zarówno w czasie meczu jak i… potem.

Harry przełknął ślinę i poczuł jak przebiega przez niego tchnienie zmęczenia. Nie okazał go. Nie mogli pokazać zmęczenia, żadnej słabości, nie teraz. Jedyne, co ministerstwo, albo dowolny inny człowiek skłonny do zniewolenia go, musiałoby wtedy zrobić to publicznie stwierdzić, że taka magia jest u tak młodego dziecka nienaturalna i cmokając językiem zapędzić go "pod opiekę" kogoś, kto tę magię z powrotem spęta. Ale musiał być szczery ze Snape'em. Obiecał mu, że będzie.

– Wolałbym, żeby pan się dowiedział przed innymi – powiedział. – Syriusz próbował mnie przymusić do spadnięcia z miotły.

Snape na chwilę kompletnie zamarł. Następnie jego wzrok podniósł się ponad Harry'ego i Harry zobaczył śmierć Syriusza wypisaną na jego twarzy. Być może nie powinien był ufać Snape'owi _aż tak_ w kwestii jego nowej kontroli nad sobą w kwestii Syriusza.

– Nie opuści tego boiska żywy – powiedział Snape. Gdyby zrobił głośną, dramatyczną deklarację, to Harry by się nie martwił. Ale jego słowa były powiedziane normalnym tonem, a kiedy wyciągnął różdżkę, to Harry wiedział, że oto ma przed sobą człowieka, który biegł obok Voldemorta jako śmierciożerca. Co więcej, Harry potrafił wyczuć jak tarcze, blokujące moc Snape'a, opadają. W tego rodzaju furii mógłby po prostu samą chęcią zatrzymać Syriuszowi serce. Harry był niewymownie wdzięczny, że starym nawykiem najpierw sięgnął po różdżkę.

Sięgnął i złapał rękę Snape'a, przez co Fawkes zaćwierkał z niezadowoleniem, bo musiał zmienić pozycję.

– Nie – powiedział, kiedy jego opiekun się na niego spojrzał. – Nie chcę, żeby pan go skrzywdził. Chcę go żywym.

Snape nie wyglądał, jakby to miało go przekonać do zmiany zdania. Harry wzmocnił uścisk i pochylił się w jego stronę.

– Wciąż jest moim ojcem chrzestnym. Mimo wszystko.

– Nie będzie, jak już z nim skończę – powiedział Snape.

Harry westchnął.

– Wiem, że nie uważa pan, żeby on teraz zasługiwał na ten tytuł…

– On nie zasługuje – przerwał mu gładko Snape – na to, żeby żyć.

– Proszę dać mu szansę na wytłumaczenie się – powiedział Harry. Zerknął za siebie i zobaczył, że Dumbledore idzie w ich kierunku, szaty powiewały za nim niczym gradowa chmura. – Proszę, niech pan mu pozwoli powiedzieć mi, czemu wydawało mu się, że to był dobry pomysł. Mam teraz moc, by zażądać odpowiedzi, a Dumbledore będzie musiał być przy mnie znacznie ostrożniejszy, będzie musiał zacząć traktować mnie jak równemu sobie. Proszę.

Snape wziął głęboki oddech. Następnie, niespodziewanie, uśmiechnął się, a jego osłony znowu się podniosły.

– Podejrzewam – mruknął – że niewiele mi przyjdzie z zabicia Blacka na oczu tylu ludzi i w sposób, który dyrektor z miejsca rozpozna.

Harry przymrużył oczy, przyglądając się Snape'owi. Znał go na tyle, że wiedział, które części tego zdania były ważne – zabicie Syriusza w publicznym miejscu, w sposób, w który łatwo to wykryć. A co z subtelnymi sposobami, których nie da się wykryć, w odosobnionym miejscu?

 _Jest Mistrzem Eliksirów_ , pomyślał Harry i poczuł się wyjątkowo nieswojo, a serce zaczęło mu walić jak młotem.

– Proszę pana…

Przerwało mu przybycie Dracona i Dumbledore'a. Draco stanął u jego boku, każdą swoją cząstką promieniując dumą, podziwem i troską, a Dumbledore zatrzymał się przed Harrym i kiwnął lekko głową. Dyrektor jeszcze nigdy tak wyraźnie nie okazał mu szacunku. Harry kiwnął z powrotem, uspokojony, mimo pełnego podejrzenia wzroku, jaki Dumbledore posłał Fawkesowi. Feniks zwinął się w kłębek na ramieniu Harry'ego i kompletnie zignorował dyrektora.

– Harry – powiedział Dumbledore – na pewno chciałbyś porozmawiać ze mną o… swojej nowej magii i innych sprawach, w zaciszu mojego gabinetu? Na pewno masz nadzieje na jakieś odpowiedzi? – W jego oczach była ta ostrożność, którą Harry już nauczył się rozpoznawać. Dumbledore starał się wycofać i zachować tak wiele gracji jak tylko był w stanie. Nawet przez chwilę nie chciał, by Harry go uznał za pokonanego. Harry mógł niemal podziwiać tego starego drania. Przynajmniej jego politykę.

– Owszem – powiedział Harry. – Ale chcę, żeby był z nami profesor Snape, jako mój opiekun, i Draco, jako mój najlepszy przyjaciel i świadek ze społeczeństwa czystokrwistych, i profesor McGonagall, jako czarownica o niepokalanej reputacji, i Hermiona Granger, jako świadek ze społeczeństwa mugolaków, i Syriusz Black, by odpowiedział za swoje zbrodnie, i Remus Lupin, by mógł dostać zadośćuczynienie za to, co musiał wycierpieć.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. Rozumiał, oczywiście, dlaczego Harry miałby o to poprosić, ale zdawał się być zdumiony, że Harry naprawdę chce czegoś takiego. To nie było w jego stylu, zwracać na siebie uwagę. Harry podniósł brew z kpiną, a jego strach zaczął się wycofywać, ustępując miejsca rozbawieniu. _Oczywiście, że tego chcę. Wykorzystam przeciw tobie każdą możliwą broń, Dumbledore, nie tylko te ślizgońskie. Im więcej świadków, zwłaszcza różnorodnych, tym lepiej._

Dumbledore kiwnął głową.

– Jak sobie życzysz. Dasz mi chwilę, żebym mógł porozmawiać z profesor McGonagall, panną Granger, profesorem Blackiem i profesorem Lupinem?

Harry pochylił znowu głowę.

– Oczywiście, proszę pana.

Jak tylko Dumbledore się oddalił, Harry poczuł jak Draco łapie go za ramię.

– Czy to rozsądne? – szepnął. – Przecież profesor McGonagall zawsze się o wszystko czepia. A Black przed chwilą próbował cię zabić. A Granger jest jeszcze gorsza od McGonagall, a w dodatku jest…

– Tak? – zachęcił go łagodnie Harry, nie odrywając wzroku od oddalających się pleców Dumbledore'a. Syriusz znowu był człowiekiem, ale dalej warczał i węszył w poszukiwaniu Petera, co tym bardziej uspokoiło Harry'ego, że ten zdołał uciec. Oklapnął jednak, kiedy dyrektor do niego podszedł i zaczął z nim rozmawiać. Profesor McGonagall sama szła w kierunku dyrektora.

– Jest szlamą.

Harry zerknął na Dracona.

– Nie mogę cię zmusić do zaprzestania używania tego słowa, Draco – powiedział. – Nie _zmuszę_ cię do tego. Ale chcę cię prosić, żebyś nie używał go w moim pobliżu. Nie podoba mi się to słowo i sam dobrze wiesz, że jest niedorzeczne. Jeśli mamy brać pod uwagę samą moc magiczną, to dobrze wiesz, że Hermiona jest jedną z potężniejszych czarownic w szkole. – Fawkes zanucił zaraz po tych słowach, jakby na potwierdzenie.

– Wiem przecież! – Draco brzmiał na poirytowanego. – Ale szlamy po prostu nie należą do naszego świata, Harry. Do tego wydawało mi się, że chcesz się sprzymierzyć z czystokrwistymi?

– Chcę się sprzymierzyć z każdym, z kim będę w stanie – powiedział Harry. – Jeśli mogę się sprzymierzyć z dementorami, to na pewno znajdę miejsce dla czarodziejów i czarownic, którym zdarzyło się urodzić wśród mugoli.

– Musisz mi powiedzieć, co się tam właściwie stało z tymi dementorami – powiedział Draco.

– _Muszę?_ – zapytał Harry, obserwując minę Remusa, kiedy ten zerknął ponad głową Dumbledore'a na Harry'ego. Dyrektor rzucił na siebie _Sonorus_ , przemawiając do reszty szkoły, prawdopodobnie wzmacniając swoje słowa lekkim przymuszeniem, by uspokoić tłum i przekonać ich, że wszystko jest już pod kontrolą. Harry wiedział, że część ludzi się uspokoi i odejdzie, ale wątpił w to, żeby dyrektorowi udało się sprawić, by przestali o tym myśleć. Już jutro pojawią się nagłówki w "Proroku Codziennym". Ministerstwo zostanie powiadomione. Nowiny rozniosą się niczym burza wśród ludzi, z którymi Dziecię Gwiazd stara się rozmawiać.

Harry musiał to zaakceptować. Podjął decyzję. Nie było już odwrotu.

 _Wygląda na to, że będę potrzebował regularnego przypominania mi o tym_ , pomyślał, spinając ramiona, czym sprawił, że Fawkes zatrzepał skrzydłami w miejscu. Dyrektor wezwał do siebie Hermionę. Ta spojrzała na Harry'ego z zaciekawieniem, a jej dłoń zacisnęła się na czymś uwieszonym na jej szyi. Harry przechylił głowę. Cokolwiek to było, mógł wyczuć stamtąd potężne skupisko magii.

– No, chciałbym żebyś mi powiedział, co się stało z dementorami – powiedział Draco.

Harry przestał się przyglądać swoim wrogom i potencjalnym sojusznikom i uśmiechnął się do Dracona.

– Z przyjemnością.

Zaczęli ich otaczać pozostali Ślizgoni. Ich reakcje były różne, od Blaise'a, który oskarżał go, że wygrał tylko dlatego, żeby Draco mógł wygrać ich zakład, po Milicentę, która uśmiechała się częściej niż mówiła. Ale otoczyli Harry'ego zielenią i sprawili, że poczuł się jak w domu.

Nie spojrzał na drugą stronę boiska, na swoich rodziców i brata. W tej chwili zdawało się mu to nie mieć żadnego sensu. Jego ścieżka była zbyt nowa.

* * *

– Czy ktoś ma ochotę na filiżankę herbaty?

Harry słuchał, jak Hermiona i Syriusz się zgadzają, podczas gdy wszyscy inni odmówili, Snape nawet nie odpowiadając na głos, po prostu patrząc ponuro. Dumbledore stworzył krzesła dla swoich siedmiu gości. Harry usiadł między Snape'em i Draconem, Hermiona i McGonagall siedziały naprzeciwko niego, a Remus i Syriusz mniej więcej pośrodku, przez co wszyscy tworzyli coś w rodzaju półkola. Fawkesa z nimi nie było. Odleciał, śpiewając w stronę lochów, jak tylko skierowali się w stronę gabinetu. Wyglądało na to, że jak feniks wybiera swoją stronę konfliktu, to robi to bezkompromisowo.

Powietrze w pokoju było gęste z napięcia. Harry był pewien, że sam też nim promieniował. To był moment, w który pękały skorupy. Zastanawiał się leniwie, który temat Dumbledore oczekiwał, że poruszy najpierw. Coś odnośnie swoich rodziców, odnośnie Connora, odnośnie sieci feniksa?

Ostatecznie uznał, że to nie ma znaczenia. Nie miał też ochoty się dłużej zastanawiać nad tym, co Dumbledore od niego chciał. Wolał sam poprowadzić ten taniec i zmusić Dumbledore'a do reakcji.

– Profesorze Dumbledore – powiedział. Będzie się trzymał tytułów, przynajmniej do chwili, w której nie staną się oficjalnymi wrogami. A nie byli, jeszcze nie. To będzie pierwszy cios żelaznej dłoni włożonej w aksamitną rękawiczkę, tak samo jak ruch, którym Lucjusz zaczął ich taniec w święta w rezydencji niemal trzy lata temu. – Czy byłby pan łaskaw oświecić mnie, czemu Syriusz Black starał się mnie zrzucić z miotły w czasie meczu quidditcha?

Hermiona zakrztusiła się herbatą. McGonagall pobladła. Syriusz oklapł na krześle i pochylił głowę, nie patrząc na nikogo.

Remus wstał i zaczął na niego wrzeszczeć.

– To była _twoja_ sprawka? Wydawało mi się, że Harry ma jakieś problemy z zapanowaniem nad miotłą, ale nigdy bym… Syriuszu… żebyś coś takiego… – Urwał, ale oczy mu lśniły, a przy ostatnich słowach jego głos przepełnił warkot. Do tej pory Harry widział go tylko raz tak złego i był wtedy zbyt głęboko uwięziony pod siecią feniksa, żeby to docenić.

– Moja – przyznał cicho Syriusz. – Nie mogę… nie ma takich przeprosin, które by tutaj wystarczyły, Harry. Ale jest mi naprawdę przykro. – Wyrecytował wszystko głuchym głosem, a włosy wciąż zasłaniały mu twarz.

– Powiedz mi, czemu, Łapo – powiedział Remus, podchodząc do niego, aż nie znalazł się tuż przed krzesłem Syriusza. – Chyba tyle mi się należy.

Syriusz spojrzał w górę, a Harry zamarł. Nie przyglądał się Syriuszowi w ostatnim tygodniu, za bardzo był zajęty myśleniem nad tym, o co go poprosił Peter. Syriusz prawie nie wyglądał na człowieka. Miał szarą skórę, przekrwione oczy i cienie, które wrzynały mu się w policzki, świadcząc o braku snu i bólu.

– Wybacz mi, Lunatyku – powiedział głosem wciąż głuchym, ale przynajmniej teraz już stabilnym. – Ale nie mogę opowiedzieć tego wszystkiego jeszcze raz. Albus może wam powiedzieć. – Kiwnął w stronę dyrektora, po czym ponownie oklapnął na swoim krześle.

Harry spojrzał w stronę dyrektora i z zaskoczeniem zobaczył na jego twarzy bardzo łagodną minę.

– Syriuszu? – szepnął. – Naprawdę dajesz mi przyzwolenie, żeby im o wszystkim opowiedzieć?

– Tak – powiedział Syriusz głucho i beznamiętnie.

– Tak wiele wycierpiałeś, mój drogi chłopcze – wymamrotał Dumbledore, po czym westchnął. Wyglądał bardziej otwarcie, niż kiedykolwiek. W jego oczach Harry mógł dostrzec miłość, w imię której Peter poszedł do Azkabanu.

Dumbledore odwrócił się do świadków i zaczął mówić. Jego głos nie drżał, mówił słowa niemal monotonnie, bezbarwnie. Ale sposób, w jaki co chwila zerkał na Syriusza świadczył, że musiał większość uczuć głęboko zagrzebać, by móc w stanie w ogóle o tym mówić.

– Harry Potter zapytał, czemu jego ojciec chrzestny miałby go zdradzić. Do tej pory unikałem odpowiedzi, ale teraz, kiedy Syriusz Black udzielił mi zgody, mogę jej wreszcie udzielić. – Westchnął, ale po chwili kontynuował. – Syriusz Black urodził się z darem przymuszenia – Dumbledore odczekał chwilę, pozwalając wszystkim otrząsnąć się z szoku i podjął w idealnym momencie, czyli tuż przed tym jak Hermiona zaczęła zadawać pytania – i został rygorystycznie wytrenowany przez swoich rodziców. Miał również młodszego brata, Regulusa, którego niektórzy z was pewnie pamiętają. – Spojrzał w tym momencie kolejno na Remusa, McGonagall i Snape'a. Harry zauważył jak bardzo Remus pobladł na wspomnienie tego imienia. Przymrużył oczy. Będzie musiał potem zapytać Remusa, czemu zgodził się na plan Dumbledore'a i zdradził Petera i Connora.

– Regulus nie miał daru przymuszenia – kontynuował cicho Dumbledore – i robił wszystko, czego chcieli od niego jego rodzice. Dlatego też nie cierpiał tak jak Syriusz. Syriusz miał moc, która bez odpowiedniego treningu byłaby w stanie zmusić jego rodziców do zrobienia wszystkiego, czego tylko by od nich chciał, by uwierzyli w cokolwiek tylko on chciał, by wierzyli. Oni też mieli swoje dary, ale znacznie słabsze i, typowo dla czystokrwistych, przerażała ich sama myśl, że ktoś mógłby ich zmusić do uwierzenia, że mugolacy mieliby być im równi. Proszę o wybaczenie, panno Granger – dodał. Hermiona kiwnęła sztywno głową. Harry rozejrzał się i zdał sobie sprawę, że ona jest jedyną mugolaczką w pokoju. Pewnie sama też zdawała sobie z tego sprawę i będzie kombinować dwa razy mocniej niż dowolny inny mugolak w jej sytuacji, po prostu dlatego, że jest Hermioną. Harry postanowił porozmawiać z nią później, jeśli tylko będzie miał okazję.

Dzięki temu nie musiał myśleć o tym, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Ale po chwili myśli napłynęły same i grzmotnęły go jak obuchem. _Syriusz… bali się Syriusza, dokładnie tak samo jak moi rodzice bali się mnie…_

– Robili co było w ich mocy, by przekonać Syriusza do swojego sposobu myślenia, po to, by nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy spróbować ich przymusić do uwierzenia w cokolwiek innego, ponieważ dzieliłby ich wizję świata – kontynuował cichy głos Dumbledore'a. – Oni… cóż, podejrzewam, że kończyło się na biciu tylko w najlepszym wypadku. Byli czarodziejami czystej krwi i co więcej, czystokrwistą linią, dla której mroczna magia przychodziła równie łatwo co oddychanie. – Ponownie spojrzał na Syriusza i w jego oczach błysnęła desperacka troska. – Czy jesteś w stanie pokazać im bliznę, Syriuszu? – szepnął.

Syriusz wziął głęboki oddech, odstawił filiżankę między przednie nogi swojego krzesła i podwinął lewy rękaw. Harry zagapił się. Widniała tam blizna, której był pewien, że nigdy tam nie widział, choć powinien był; Syriusz pewnie musiał ją ukrywać zaklęciami. Ciągnęła się od jego ramienia aż po łokieć i przypominała rozgałęzioną, nabrzmiałą żyłę. Harry nie był pewien, co o niej myśleć. Z pewnością nie wyglądało to jak nacięcia po ostrzu, których uczył się leczyć, ani żadne z efektów mrocznych zaklęć, jakich znał.

– To jest pozostałość po zaklęciu _Amotio Maga_ – powiedziała McGonagall i kiedy Harry spojrzał w jej kierunku, wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz zemdleć.

– Tak – potwierdził cicho Dumbledore. – Kiedy jego rodzice byli z niego niezadowoleni, zabierali magię Syriusza i zamykali ją w ropiejącej, mięsożernej ranie, która wżerała się w jego lewe ramię. – Jego głos był kompletnie bezbarwny. Harry'ego zastanawiało, jak długo musiał nad sobą pracować, nim tego nie osiągnął. – Bolała go okrutnie i nie był w stanie użyć swojej magii, by sobie ulżyć – ani też do niczego innego podczas trwania _Amotio Maga_. Jego rodzice zdejmowali z niego zaklęcie tylko wtedy, kiedy ich zadowolił, co nie zdarzało się często. Starali się go nauczyć horroru życia mugola.

Dumbledore urwał na moment, ale kiedy znowu zaczął mówić, jego głos zrobił się jednocześnie cieplejszy jak i bardziej stanowczy.

– Nie zadziałało. Kiedy Syriusz trafił do Hogwartu, miał w sobie wiele sympatii wobec mugoli i mugolaków, ponieważ tak długo był pozbawiony kontroli nad swoją własną magią. Został przydzielony do Gryffindoru i od tego momentu zająłem się nim w sposób, w jaki nie byłem w stanie wcześniej. – Po raz kolejny zamilknął i westchnął. – _Wszystko_ , Syriuszu?

Harry zerknął na swojego ojca chrzestnego. Syriusz kiwnął głową, albo przynajmniej głowa ukryta za kurtyną włosów kiwnęła. Nagle dotarło do Harry'ego, że Syriusz nie obcinał włosów już od miesięcy, co zawsze do tej pory było objawem, że przeżywa kolejny okres depresji. Harry poczuł niewygodne ukłucie poczucia winy, że nie zwrócił na to wcześniej uwagi.

Dumbledore ponownie westchnął, po czym wyjął z biurka stary, pognieciony kawałek pergaminu. Podał go McGonagall, która pobladła, czytając go. Podała go ponad Syriuszem do Dracona, który tylko rzucił okiem i od razu przekazał go Harry'emu. Ten wziął pergamin drżącą ręką. Rozpoznał charakter pisma swojego ojca chrzestnego, ale tu był on znacznie bardziej chaotyczny i roztrzęsiony. Harry'emu przyszło do głowy, że Syriusz musiał napisać ten list, kiedy był znacznie młodszy, a data na górze listu tylko to potwierdziła.

 _2 listopada 1967_

 _Drogi profesorze Dumbledore,_

 _Wiem, że pan o mnie nie słyszał, ale nazywam się Syriusz Black. Potrzebuję pańskiej pomocy. Moi rodzice mnie krzywdzą. Ale wiem, że pan jest najmądrzejszym i najlepszym czarodziejem na świecie, bo pan pokonał Mrocznego Pana, więc wiem, że mi pan pomoże, bo pan zawsze pomaga dzieciom w potrzebie. Nawet moja matka tak mówi i myślę, że się pana boi. Proszę, proszę, niech mi pan pomoże._

 _Syriusz Black_

Harry przekazał list Snape'owi i spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Dumbledore'a.

– A pan mu nie pomógł – szepnął.

Dumbledore powoli kiwnął głową.

– Nie pomogłem.

– Dlaczego nie? – Harry nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić nie odpowiedzenia na taki list. Syriusz był tylko dzieckiem.

– Ponieważ – powiedział Dumbledore, wzdychając ciężko – w tamtej chwili nie miałem żadnej możliwości udzielenia faktycznej pomocy dzieciom w potrzebie. Nie byłem jeszcze dyrektorem Hogwartu. Do tego nie istniały żadne prawa, które pozwoliłyby mi zabrać najstarsze dziecko potężnej rodzinie czystej krwi, bez względu na to, jakby go nie traktowali. Wizengamot wyśmiałby mnie, a jego list nazwałby dziecięcą histerią.

Dumbledore powoli rozłożył ręce.

– Od tamtego czasu spędziłem większość mojego życia starając się naprawić zło, które wtedy wyrządziłem Syriuszowi, nie przybywając mu na pomoc, ale obawiam się, że zamiast tego tylko napytałem mu więcej biedy. Nie zdołałem uratować Regulusa Blacka. Nie byłem w stanie uratować Syriusza przed koszmarami o torturach i śmierci jego brata. Nie byłem w stanie ocalić go od efektów pobocznych mrocznej klątwy, która została wykorzystana do stworzenia mentalnej więzi między nim a jego bratem. Tylko Voldemort byłby w stanie to zrobić, więc skończyła się ona dopiero, kiedy Connor Potter przeżył Klątwę Zabijającą.

– Jakie efekty poboczne? – zapytał Snape bezbarwnym tonem. Harry był rad. Miał wrażenie, że w tej chwili dowolne emocje sprawią, że pokój po prostu wybuchnie. Wszyscy byli zbyt cicho. Remus nie przestawał się wpatrywać w Syriusza, a łzy Hermiony ściekały jej bezgłośnie po policzkach, kiedy czytała list.

– Od tamtego czasu umysł Syriusza był… niestabilny. – Tym razem Dumbledore bardzo ostrożnie nie patrzył na Syriusza. – Miewał koszmary. Zapytałem go, czy nie podjąłby się swojej obecnej roli, do której bałem się, że nie będzie miał sił, ale mieliśmy zapotrzebowanie, a Syriusz tak strasznie chciał się do czegoś przydać. Najpierw był gotów tylko strzec Connora, a dzięki mieszkaniu w Hogwarcie mógł być kolejną osobą, do której Connor mógłby się udać po pomoc, a potem by trenować go w magii przymuszenia. Connor Potter również ma tę zdolność. – Dumbledore zamknął oczy. – Poprosiłem go, ale obawiam się, że to mogło zabrzmieć jak rozkaz. Mroczna klątwa ma tendencje do… zmieniania dobrych intencji Syriusza, chyba tak to można ująć. Wyglądało na to, że Syriusz uznał, że ochroni dzisiaj Connora, jeśli spróbuje sabotować Harry'ego. I dlatego doszło do czegoś takiego. Jest mi niewymownie przykro, Harry, zarówno wobec ciebie jak i Syriusza. Błędy, które popełniłem, popełniłem z miłości, ale to nie znaczy, że przestały być one błędami.

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że ma znowu zaciśnięte ręce. Próbował oddychać, ale zdołał wycisnąć z siebie tylko dźwięk, który podejrzanie brzmiał jak chlipnięcie, chociaż wiedział dobrze, że nie zbierało mu się na płacz. Spojrzał na Syriusza i pomyślał, jak niewiele o nim do tej pory wiedział, o tym jak jego szlajanie się z kobietami i nieustanne picie było prawdopodobnie rozpaczliwą próbą życia tak normalnie jak to było możliwe, jak ciemne kręgi pod jego oczami pochodziły od koszmarów, a nie utraty snu z powodu utraty ostatniej dziewczyny.

– Nic z tego nie tłumaczy tego, co zrobiłeś Harry'emu – powiedział wtedy Snape chłodnym, ale poza tym bez wyrazu tonem. – Spętanie jego magii, zachęcanie jego treningu, która robiła z niego żywą broń.

– Wiem – powiedział Dumbledore spokojnie. – Ale to nie oznacza, że cierpienie jednej osoby powinno być przyczyną cierpienia innych, jakby to było w przypadku, gdyby Harry miał uwolnić swoją magię. – Harry spojrzał w górę i zobaczył pełną pasji minę upartego Gryfona. Dumbledore nie miał zamiaru mu tego odpuścić, to było pewne.

 _No, to ja też nie odpuszczę._ Harry obnażył zęby i utwardził serce. To było dla innych ludzi, nie dla niego.

– Ale sprawił pan, że cierpienie Syriusza stało się powodem dla cierpienia innych – zauważył.

Dumbledore pobladł raptownie. Snape zachichotał na ten widok, głęboko, aksamitnie i ponuro.

– Tu cię ma, Albusie – powiedział. – I jako opiekun Harry'ego myślę, że mam pełne prawo dodać w tym momencie, że nie zgadzam się na wszelkie próby ponownego spętania go. Nie zgadzam się również na to, by Harry znajdował się w pobliżu Blacka, a już na pewno nie sam. Ten człowiek jest szalony i starał się uśmiercić mojego wychowanka.

– _PIERDOL SIĘ, SMARKERUSIE!_

Syriusz zerwał się z krzesła i rzucił w stronę Snape'a. Harry miał czas na reakcję i utworzył przed Snape'em barierę, ścianę z biało–złotego światła. Miał nadzieję, że Syriusz zdąży zareagować, ale ten przywalił twarzą w mur i przewrócił się do tyłu. Od razu przyłożył rękę do nosa i zaczął jęczeć. Po brodzie ściekała mu krew. Harry podejrzewał, że złamał mu nos.

Snape nie zareagował w żaden inny zauważalny sposób jak lekkim przyśpieszeniem oddechu, ale spojrzenie, które posłał Dumbledore'owi, wróżyło śmierć.

– I zdecydowanie zalecam usunięcie Blacka z terenu szkoły – szepnął. – Atak na profesora jest niedopuszczalny, a on to zrobił już drugi raz. A ponieważ zaatakował jednego z uczniów, to nie ma dla mnie znaczenia, czy jest tu dzisiaj z nami panna Granger, czy byłby Connor Potter – i tak poprosiłbym, nie, _zażądał_ usunięcia go ze szkoły.

Harry patrzył, jak Syriusz powoli dźwiga się na nogi. Tak, miał złamany nos. Przez Harry'ego, który po prostu chciał kogoś ochronić.

Jego magia owinęła się wokół niego, po czym osiadła mu na ramionach, w widocznych złotych spiralach mocy. Syriusz śledził je przez chwilę wzrokiem, a czysta nienawiść, jaką jeszcze przed chwilą miał w oczach, nagle zmieniła się w czyste przerażenie. Harry zaplótł palce.

 _Jest niestabilny_ , przypomniał sam sobie, po czym spojrzał na Dumbledore'a.

– Musiał mieć pan jakieś powody, żeby go tu tak długo trzymać i pozwolić mu trenować Connora – powiedział. – Chciałbym je usłyszeć.

– Już ci powiedziałem – powiedział łagodnie Dumbledore. – Poprosiłem go, żeby trenował Connora w magii przymuszenia, ponieważ miał na to czas i chciał się do czegoś przydać. Wydawało mi się, że ten obowiązek będzie na tyle lekki, że nie pogorszy jego stanu. Nie przypuszczałem…

– Wciąż mogę to zrobić.

Syriusz znowu brzmiał spokojnie. Harry spojrzał ponownie na swojego ojca chrzestnego i zobaczył, że ten opuścił rękę. Pewnie rzucił jakieś zaklęcie leczące na swój nos. Wpatrywał się w Dumbledore'a, a w jego oczach była jakaś cicha desperacja.

– Kocham tych chłopców, jakby byli moimi synami – powiedział. – Wiem, że Smarkerus nie pozwoli mi teraz na kontakt z Harrym, przynajmniej tak długo jak będzie opiekunem Harry'ego. – Spojrzenie, jakie posłał im przez ramię sygnalizowało, że jeśli tylko będzie w stanie coś na to poradzić, to przypilnuje, by to nie trwało długo. – Ale _potrzebuję_ kontaktu z Connorem. Proszę cię, Albusie. Jestem pewien, że Lily i James nie chcieliby, żebyś kazał mi przestać trenować Connora tylko dlatego, że Smarkerus jest nierozsądny.

Dumbledore zamknął oczy. Wyglądał na niesłychanie zmęczonego, ale Harry wiedział lepiej niż próbować to wykorzystać przeciwko niemu.

– No dobrze, Syriuszu – szepnął. – Jeśli uważasz, że zdołasz się kontrolować przy Connorze, to możesz go dalej trenować. – Westchnął. – To i tak jest najlepsze rozwiązanie na chwilę obecną. Ja po prostu nie mam dość czasu, by poświęcić Connorowi tyle uwagi i treningu, ile potrzebuje, a ty masz.

Syriusz pokiwał pośpiesznie głową.

– Dziękuję, Albusie. Obiecuję, że tego nie pożałujesz.

– Ale ja pożałuję – powiedział Harry, wstając. Ściągnął tym na siebie uwagę Dumbledore'a i jakaś część jego naprawdę cieszyła się z przerażenia, jakie czaiło się za spokojnymi oczami starego czarodzieja. – Czemu miałbym się godzić na to, żeby mój _bliźniak_ spędzał czas sam na sam z człowiekiem, który próbował mnie skrzywdzić? Przecież mógłby skrzywdzić i jego.

– Ponieważ – powiedział cicho Dumbledore – Connor radzi sobie coraz lepiej. Już nie przymusza ludzi podświadomie. Ale musi się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. A świadomość, że jest w stanie komuś pomóc, pomaga Syriuszowi się leczyć.

– To prawda, Harry – włączył się energicznie Syriusz. – Obiecuję, że go nie skrzywdzę. Nigdy bym go nie skrzywdził. Nigdy nie podniósłbym na niego ręki ani umysłu.

Harry odwrócił się i przyjrzał się swojemu ojcu chrzestnemu. Powiedzenie następnego zdania bolało, ale miał wrażenie, że ono musi paść.

– Ale na mnie byłeś w stanie.

Syriusz wzdrygnął się i odwrócił głowę.

– Nie rozumiesz – szepnął. – Mroczna klątwa sprawia, że silnie reaguję na wszelkie skupiska mrocznej magii. A ty aż nią cuchniesz i wybrałeś sobie opiekuna, który też nią cuchnie i jesteś w _Slytherinie_ i to jest dla mnie naprawdę _trudne_ , Harry…

I wtedy zaczął płakać. Opadł z powrotem na swoje krzesło. Remus jakby dopiero teraz się zorientował, że dalej stał w środku półkręgu i wrócił na swoje miejsce, czym ściągnął na siebie uwagę Harry'ego.

– Myślę – powiedział Dumbledore'owi – że czas jest najwyższy, żeby Remus dowiedział się, co przed nim ukrywałeś.

Dumbledore starał się zmusić go surowym spojrzeniem do wycofania się z tego pomysłu. Harry patrzył mu w oczy i pozwolił swojej magii rozwinąć się leniwie po pokoju. Nawet najlżejsze dotknięcie jego magii sprawiało, że dyrektor mrużył oczy. Harry zastanawiał się, jak on wyczuwał magię i miał cichą nadzieję, że w jakiś bardzo nieprzyjemnie fizyczny sposób.

– Wiem – przerwał ciszę Remus.

Harry zagapił się na niego.

– Naprawdę?

Remus kiwnął głową w stronę Snape'a.

– Severus w pewnym momencie o tym wspomniał. Powiedział… powiedział, że dowiedziałem się, że cię maltretowano w domu. Że to tego dotyczyły skradzione wspomnienia. – Zamknął oczy. – Powiedział też, że _Obliviate_ trzeba zdjąć bardzo ostrożnie, inaczej jest ryzyko, że zwariuję. Tyle wiem.

– Tak. – Harry poczuł jak jego moc przeciąga się wokół niego, obnażając pazury. Był pewien, że byłby w stanie usunąć _Obliviate_ już teraz, gdyby tylko dano mu szansę przyjrzeć się przez chwilę umysłowi Remusa. – A wiesz, czemu Dumbledore wolał cię _zobliviatować_ , niż przekonać?

– Harry – powiedział ostro Dumbledore.

– Ponieważ się bał, że cię nie przekona – powiedział Harry Remusowi, kompletnie ignorując Dumbledore'a. – Bał się, że naruszysz sieć w moim umyśle, która siedziała tam już od ośmiu lat, odkąd miałem cztery lata. Ta sieć spierdoliła mi umysł i spętała moją magię. – Zignorował bardzo delikatny błysk złota pod powiekami. Spodziewał się jej, w końcu szary dementor uprzedził go, że nie jest w stanie zniszczyć tej części sieci, która była uwiązana do wszystkiego, co dotyczyło Connora. – Potrzebowali mnie spętać, żebym został opiekunem Connora. A teraz Dumbledore się boi, tego, czym się mogę stać jak moja magia będzie wolna, nie pytaj dlaczego…

– Ponieważ mógłbyś się stać Mrocznym Panem – powiedział Dumbledore i nagle w pokoju zrobiło się ciemniej, jakby chmura przesłoniła wpadające oknem słońce, kiedy jego własna magia podążyła za tymi słowami. Harry zastanawiał się, czy on w ogóle zdawał sobie sprawę z delikatnego przymuszenia, jakie wkradło mu się do głosu. Zauważył, że McGonagall pochyliła i lekko przekrzywiła głowę, jakby starając się uciec spod jarzma, a Draco wydał z siebie pełen oburzenia syk. Harry miał nadzieję, że zdołali to z siebie zrzucić. – Mógłbyś się stać tak potężny i niebezpieczny jak Voldemort, Harry. Już walczę z jednym Mrocznym Panem. Nie chcę walczyć z dwoma na raz.

– Przysięgam, że nie stanę się kimś takim – szepnął Harry. – Ja chcę tylko bronić, chronić i służyć.

– To dlaczego nie możemy wrócić do tego, jak było kiedyś? – zapytał Dumbledore rzewnie. – Broniłbyś, chronić i służył pod siecią, i miałbyś przy okazji czyste sumienie.

Harry nie zauważył nawet, że wzbiera w nim śmiech, póki ten nie wyrwał się na wolność. Pozwolił się sobie jednak śmiać dalej, bo zszokowana mina Dumbledore'a, intensywny wzrok Hermiony i lśnienie tryumfu i ciepła w oczach McGonagall naprawdę były tego warte.

– Kiedy ja chcę bronić, chronić i służyć komu tylko będę chciał, nie tylko swojemu bratu – powiedział Harry prosto z mostu. – I _tak_ właśnie będzie. – Odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć Remusowi w oczy. – Daj znać, jak będziesz chciał, żeby ci usunąć _Obliviate_.

– Nie wiem – szepnął Remus. – Ja… muszę nad tym pomyśleć. Muszę pomyśleć o tym, co już wiem. – Unikał wzroku Harry'ego.

Harry poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim pogarda. Remus prawdopodobnie wcale nie chciał wiedzieć, albo przynajmniej chciał się tego dowiedzieć w sposób, który pozwoli mu zachować przyjaciół. A ponieważ dokonał już jednego takiego wyboru, w tamtą halloweenową noc, to Harry'ego wcale nie zdziwiłoby, gdyby po raz kolejny wybrał jego rodziców.

Ale powściągnął swoją pogardę. Nie wejdzie na siłę do umysłu Remusa, rozszarpując po drodze wszystkie możliwe bariery. W ten sposób nie byłby lepszy od Dumbledore'a, czy Voldemorta. _Musiał_ uszanować wolną wolę Remusa, nawet jeśli ta wiodła go do czynów, które przyprawiały Harry'ego o mdłości. Będzie działał wbrew jego woli dopiero, kiedy Remus spróbuje zrobić coś, co go skrzywdzi.

Harry ponownie spojrzał na Dumbledore'a.

– A ja chcę wiedzieć, czemu próbował pan po raz kolejny rzucić na mnie sieć feniksa – powiedział miękko – kiedy wyraźnie powiedziałem panu, że jej nie chcę. Chcę się dowiedzieć, czemu zaatakował pan Draco. – Draco przysunął się do niego bliżej. Harry objął go ramieniem, ignorując szok McGonagall. Wyglądało na to, że nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że dyrektor zaatakował jednego z uczniów. _No, wygląda na to, że wszyscy się dzisiaj wiele nauczymy._ – Chcę się dowiedzieć, czemu uważał pan za swój priorytet, by spętać moją magię i wykrzywić umysł.

– Już powiedziałem – powiedział Dumbledore. – Obawiałem się, że zostaniesz kolejnym Mrocznym Panem.

– Jak miałem _cztery lata_? – prychnął Harry.

– Tak – powiedział Dumbledore niespodziewanie ponurym głosem. – Żadne dziecko nie ma tak wielkiej mocy w takim wieku, Harry. Ich moc dojrzewa razem z nimi. Tom Riddle był potężnym czarodziejem już w wieku jedenastu lat, ale poza przypadkową magią związaną z emocjami, nie rzucał żadnych zaklęć, które by zaskakiwały otaczających go dorosłych. Urodził się potężny i od tamtego czasu szlifował swoje dary. Jego magia zyskała pole do popisu, ponieważ nauczył się nowych technik, zaklęć, miał czas, by ją wytrenować. Ale twoja… twoja się nagle _pojawiła_ , Harry, na długo po twoim urodzeniu, kiedy według wszelkich miar urodziłeś się magicznie normalny. Wyglądało to na coś więcej jak po prostu nienaturalne wydarzenie. I jeśli wziąć pod uwagę przepowiednię, to nie mogliśmy dopuścić do tego, żeby przyszły przywódca świata czarodziejów dorastał w domu z człowiekiem, który mógł zostać Mrocznym Panem. Z początku myśleliśmy, że twój trening zachęci twoją magię do uspokojenia się i zaakceptowania szlifu, ale to nie wystarczyło. Twoja magia nie tylko się wyrabiała, ale i stale nabierała na sile, jakby jej nagłe pojawienie się nie wystarczyło, jakby jej źródło było gdzie indziej. Stąd pomysł na sieć feniksa. – Dumbledore westchnął ciężko i potarł dłonią oczy. – Ponieważ największym przeciwnikiem mocy i aroganckiego podejścia do mocy, jaką miał Tom, jest miłość.

Harry spuścił wzrok. Chciał powiedzieć o tak wielu wspaniałych sprawach. Chciał się zapytać o nadany mu przez dementorów tytuł _vatesa_. Chciał zapytać o to, co Dziecię Gwiazd pisał mu w listach, o tym, że Harry miał w sobie potencjał do stania się czarodziejem, który nie jest Lordem. Chciał zapytać o to, czemu uznali, że powinni go zmusić do kochania jego brata i nie czekali aż ta miłość rozwinie się naturalnie. Chciał zażądać, by Syriusza trzymano z dala od jego brata.

Ale kiedy spojrzał znowu na Dumbledore'a, uznał, że pierwsze trzy pytania byłyby nierozsądne. Zachowa je na później, może uda mu się nimi zaskoczyć jakoś Dumbledore'a. A potem spojrzał na Syriusza i słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle.

Byli tak bardzo do siebie podobni. Tak wiele musieli znieść i choć zdołali przeżyć, to znacznie ucierpieli w trakcie. Mieli wokół siebie ludzi, którzy się ich bali. Obojgu kazano poświęcić tak wiele, że ich umysły się przez to podłamały – choć Harry wiedział, z rozsądku, że jego poświęcenie było znacznie większe od syriuszowego.

I to była prawda, że Syriusz nie skrzywdził Connora. _Jeszcze nie_ , zauważył mroczny głos gdzieś w tyle jego głowy. Ale jego ataki były wyłącznie skupione na Harrym i jeśli Harry postanowił mu je wybaczyć, to miał do tego pełne prawo.

Harry westchnął głęboko.

– W takim razie zrobimy tak – powiedział i zobaczył jak Syriusz podrywa głowę w jego kierunku. – Nie przeszkadza mi, żeby Syriusz dalej trenował Connora – przynajmniej na razie. Ale jeśli kiedykolwiek skrzywdzi mojego brata, to będzie miał ze mną do czynienia. Tak samo jeśli skrzywdzi Snape'a, czy Draco, czy dowolną inną osobę, na której mi zależy.

Dumbledore kiwnął powoli głową, nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy Harry'ego. Harry spojrzał mu w oczy i kontynuował.

– Chcę, żeby profesor Snape w dalszym ciągu był moim opiekunem. – Zignorował silną dłoń, jaka złapała go za ramię. Spodziewał się jej. – Z ministerstwem poradzimy sobie sami. Mam też zamiar pozostać w domu Slytherina i używać mojej magii otwarcie, tak jak mi się podoba, bez żadnych ograniczeń.

– Jest wiele spraw, o których wciąż nie wiesz – ostrzegł go ponuro Dumbledore.

– Wiem – warknął Harry. – Ale mam zamiar się ich nauczyć, zamiast ich unikać, czy ignorować. – Nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed zerknięciem w tym momencie na Remusa. Ten się wzdrygnął. Dziwnie teraz patrzył na Harry'ego, z mieszaniną strachu, błagania i tęsknoty, z którą obserwował Harry'ego na boisku quidditcha. Harry wrócił wzrokiem do Dumbledore'a. – A pan ma się trzymać ode mnie z daleka.

– Mówisz do dyrektora Hogwartu, Harry – powiedział Syriusz. Wyglądało na to, że zdołał się wreszcie pozbierać po swoim napadzie płaczu.

Harry spojrzał na niego ciężko.

– _Zamknij_ się, Syriuszu – powiedział z irytacją. – Wybaczam ci to, co mi zrobiłeś, ale wiem już, czym jesteś i będę cię miał na oku.

– Coś takiego mógłby powiedzieć Mroczny Pan – zaobserwował cicho Dumbledore.

Harry warknął na niego i poczuł, jak ściany drżą lekko. Złapał swoją furię i umieścił ją z powrotem za osłonami, nim ta zdołała zrobić coś niefortunnego.

– Nie – odparł. – Coś takiego mógłby powiedzieć bardzo zły, bardzo zmęczony i bardzo potężny magicznie nastolatek, którego w zbyt młodym wieku zmuszono do dorośnięcia, zostania żołnierzem i poświęcenia całego swojego życia.

Dumbledore nic na to nie odpowiedział, tylko przyglądał mu się uważnie. Harry odwrócił się od niego i spojrzał na pozostałych.

– Od was niczego nie żądam – powiedział im – McGonagall, Hermionie, Remusowi i Draconowi. – Ale _proszę_ was, byście nie rozmawiali o tym, co tutaj usłyszeliście. Jeśli mi się sprzeciwicie, to pomyślcie, proszę, co będę musiał zrobić potem we własnej obronie.

Draco uśmiechał się teraz szeroko i nawet nie próbował się z tym kryć. McGonagall kiwnęła głową, a jej oczy lśniły z dumy. Hermiona krzywiła się mocno, żując kosmyk swoich włosów.

– A teraz – powiedział Harry, wstając. – Jestem zmęczony, a w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu czeka na mnie impreza z okazji wygranej, więc chciałbym już wrócić do lochów razem z moim najlepszym przyjacielem i prawnym opiekunem. – Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Dracona, który ją złapał, mocno. Harry zerknął na Hermionę, żałując, że nie może z nią porozmawiać na osobności. Ale… – Hermiono, jutro po lunchu mam spotkanie w bibliotece z Neville'em. Czy możesz do nas dołączyć?

Hermiona zamrugała i kiwnęła głową. Harry podejrzewał, że pójdzie do biblioteki zaraz po wyjściu z gabinetu, żeby sprawdzić terminy, które tutaj usłyszała. Życzył jej szczęścia w znalezieniu ich. Naprawdę przydałaby mu się jej pomoc.

– Czyli nasz obecny status to… – zaczął Dumbledore.

– Uzbrojona neutralność – wciął się Harry. – Nie zaatakuję pańskich sojuszników, dyrektorze, i po panu oczekuję tego samego. _Mam_ zamiar chronić mojego brata i wszystkich innych ludzi, na których mi zależy, jeśli spróbuje im pan zagrozić. _Mam_ zamiar się bronić przed kolejnymi atakami Syriusza.

– Nie moja wina – wymamrotał Syriusz.

– _Zamknij_ się, Syriuszu – powiedział Harry nawet na niego nie patrząc. Rozwikłanie uczuć, jakie w tej chwili czuł wobec swojego ojca chrzestnego zajmie mu dłuższą chwilę. Wolał to zrobić z dala od niego. – Chcę się nauczyć tak wiele, jak tylko zdołam, o swojej magii i o wszystkim, co jest w stanie zrobić.

– Możesz narobić tak wiele szkód – mruknął Dumbledore zrezygnowanym tonem.

– Zamiast tego wolę myśleć o tym, jak wiele dobrego mogę zrobić – poprawił go Harry, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę lochów, a Snape i Draco szli tuż za nim, niczym bariery nie do ruszenia. Nie czekał, by zobaczyć jak pozostali sobie poradzą. Był już tak zmęczony, że niemal miał ochotę opuścić imprezę w pokoju wspólnym.

* * *

Albus oparł się o swoje biurko, kiedy Harry i pozostali wyszli z jego gabinetu. Sprawy miały się źle, ale nie aż tak źle, jak mogłyby być. Wciąż miał iskierkę nadziei. Syriusz wciąż mógł trenować Connora. Świat czarodziejów dowie się o mocy Harry'ego, ale nie spróbują od razu stanąć po jego stronie, jakby to miało miejsce, gdyby się jednoznacznie zadeklarował Światłu. Harry wciąż, technicznie rzecz biorąc, chciał utrzymywać ich rozejm.

Nie znał też wszystkich powodów, dla których Albus nazwał jego moc nienaturalną. Nie wiedział, że Albus czuł jego moc jako obdzierającą świat ze wszystkich jego możliwości.

Albus rzucił pustej żerdzi Fawkesa ostatnie, smutne spojrzenie, po czym wstał, kręcąc głową. Wszystko szło własnym torem. Nie było już odwrotu. Stracił nieco pola do manewru, ale jeszcze je odzyska. Harry zbyt często buńczucznie patrzył mu w oczy podczas ich rozmowy. Albus użył legilimencji i wiedział, że w jego umyśle wciąż jest odrobina sieci feniksa, ta część, która jest uwiązana bezpośrednio do jego obowiązków wobec jego brata.

To wystarczy. Będzie musiało wystarczyć. Albus upewni się, że wystarczy. Sprawy nie wyglądały tak ponuro jak kiedyś, w ostatnich dniach Pierwszej Wojny z Voldemortem, albo w czasie tych dni wojny z Grindelwaldem, zanim Albus czuł się dość pewnie, by stawić mu czoła w pojedynku.

Przeżył wtedy, kochając całym sercem świat czarodziejów. I dalej będzie go chronił. Nie stracił jeszcze nadziei.

Zmusił się do uwierzenia w to.

* * *

Snape odprowadził Harry'ego i Dracona do drzwi pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, gdzie chłopcy przeszli z ciszy korytarza do głośnych wrzasków, jeszcze głośniejszych pochwał i podekscytowanego ćwierkania feniksa. Snape pokręcił głową i ruszył w stronę swojego gabinetu. _Mam nadzieję, że chłopiec nie zapyta, czy może przyprowadzić tego ptaka na zajęcia. Moja odpowiedź to zawsze będzie stanowcze "nie"._

Otworzył drzwi, wszedł do środka, zamknął za sobą i oparł się o nie przez chwilę. Pozwolił, by emocje się przez niego przetoczyły, płonący tryumf, kompletne zdegustowanie i duma, od której śpiewało mu serce.

Harry'emu się udało. _Udało_ mu się. Jego moc była niesamowita, nie tylko w kwestii potęgi jego magii, ale też siły jego duszy. Snape podejrzewał, że gdyby on sam się wydostał spod takiego spętania, to pierwsze, o czym by pomyślał, to zemsta na wszystkich, którzy go kiedykolwiek skrzywdzili.

W rzeczy samej, wiedział dobrze, że nie jest przyjemnym człowiekiem, a mścił się już za mniejsze szkody, niż te wyrządzone Harry'emu. I zaraz miał zamiar ponownie tego dowieść.

Przeszedł na tył gabinetu, do zamkniętej szafki, otworzył ją i wyjął eliksir, który stał z tyłu.

 _Może Harry wybaczył Blackowi to, co ten mu zrobił_ , pomyślał Snape, podnosząc butlę i podziwiając piękny, ciemnozielony kolor eliksiru. _Ale ja na pewno nie._


	21. Rytuały czystokrwistych

Wybaczcie, ten rozdział jest bardziej zlepkiem różnych scen. Przechodzimy właśnie z jednego punktu akcji do drugiego.

 **Rozdział osiemnasty: Rytuały czystokrwistych**

Harry nie był pewien, kto pierwszy podał mu "Proroka Codziennego", kiedy wszedł z Draconem następnego ranka do Wielkiej Sali; wyglądało to, jakby przynajmniej pół setki osób starało się to zrobić od razu. Harry pokręcił głową, po czym zajął swoje miejsce przy stole Slytherinu, przyjął kopię gazety od Milicenty i rozejrzał się po Sali, pozwalając sobie powoli spojrzeć w oczy każdemu, kto akurat patrzył w jego kierunku. Wczoraj unikał reakcji innych domów, z wyjątkiem kilku wybranych Gryfonów. Teraz był czas sprawdzić, co inni myśleli o jego mocy.

Przynajmniej połowa Hufflepuffu do niego zamachała. Wiedział, że to musiała być zasługa Justina i Zachariasza Smitha. Zdawali się kłócić z każdym, kto starał się nazwać Harry'ego kolejnym Mrocznym Panem, a biorąc pod uwagę nieugięty rozsądek Justina i czepiającą się wszystkiego, upartą logikę Zachariasza, zwykle udawało im się postawić na swoim.

Krukoni byli nieco bardziej zgaszeni, uczniowie z jego własnego roku unikali wzroku Harry'ego. Kilku uczniów, którzy zwykle dręczyli Lunę, teraz kulili się ze strachu. Luna spojrzała na niego sponad Proroka, którego czytała do góry nogami, kiwnęła do niego z powagą, po czym wróciła do lektury. Harry pilnował, by jego wzrok pozostał chłodny, kiedy w końcu spojrzał na stół Gryffindoru.

Neville bez entuzjazmu dziobał widelcem swoje jedzenie. Hermiony nie było. Percy Weasley wyglądał, jakby spędził pół nocy na wymiotowaniu. Ron unikał wzroku Harry'ego. Bliźniacy się po prostu do niego wyszczerzyli.

Connor patrzył na niego gniewnie, a razem z nim wielu innych Gryfonów.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i zmusił się do odwrócenia się od swojego brata. Spojrzał na nagłówek, który zdobił pierwszą stronę gazety.

Był melodramatyczny, oczywiście, co było charakterystyczne dla wszystkich nagłówków Proroka.

 _ **HARRY POTTER: KOLEJNY MROCZNY PAN, CZY PRAWDZIWY ZBAWCA?**_

Harry'emu w pierwszej chwili zaparło dech, po czym jęknął. Oni przecież… to przechodziło wszelkie pojęcie, że ktoś w Proroku zaczął myśleć w ten sam sposób, w jaki Snape myślał w zeszłym roku, o tym, że Harry może być Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.

Ze zgrozą, ale też z chorobliwą fascynacją, czytał dalej.

 _Autor: Rita Skeeter_

 _Harry Potter, przydzielony do Slytherinu uczeń Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, brat nikogo innego jak naszego Connora Pottera, Chłopca, Który Przeżył, okazał się być źródłem niesamowitej siły magicznej._

 _Wszystko zdarzyło się w czasie meczu quidditcha między Gryffindorem i Slytherinem, kiedy na boisko zaczęli napływać dementorzy, a na widowni Gryffindora doszło do dramatycznego ataku. Wiarygodne źródła mogą potwierdzić, że Syriusz Black, profesor szkoły i potomek szlachetnego i antycznego domu Blacków, walczył z Peterem Pettigrew. Nasi oddani czytelnicy mogą pamiętać, że Pettigrew to zbieg z Azkabanu, który wielu z nas zaniepokoił i podekscytował, kiedy, jak zaraportowano w Proroku, pojawił się na terenie Hogwartu z niewątpliwą intencją zamordowania Connora Pottera._

 _Zaraz po rozpoczęciu ataku pojawili się dementorzy, a Harry Potter wyleciał im na spotkanie na swojej miotle Nimbus 2001._

 _Wygląda na to, że nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, co się stało w następnej chwili, ale wiemy, że magia Harry'ego rozwinęła się wokół niego w eksplozji, którą można było czuć z daleka, nawet w biurze Proroka._

– _Myślę, że jest naprawdę potężny – powiedział Seamus Finnigan, Gryfon z roku Harry'ego. –_ _Czuliście_ _to?_

– _Mi też się wydaje, że jest całkiem silny – przyznał Ron Weasley, kolejny Gryfon z roku Harry'ego, a zarazem najlepszy przyjaciel Chłopca, Który Przeżył. – Sam nie wiem, przyznam, że nie myślałem, że jest_ _aż tak_ _silny._

– _Zostawcie mnie w spokoju, proszę – powiedział Percy Weasley, starszy brat Rona Weasleya, prefekt Gryffindoru w siódmym roku nauki w Hogwarcie. – Boli mnie głowa._

 _Żaden uczeń Slytherinu nie był w pobliżu, żeby udzielić nam wywiadu, a Connor Potter nam go stanowczo odmówił. Wasz reporter zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Lily i James Potter, rodzice Chłopca, Który Przeżył i naszego nowego, magicznego cudu natury, znajdowali się wśród widowni, ale opuścili teren Hogwartu nim zdążyliśmy do nich dotrzeć._

 _Mimo to, wydawać by się mogło, że Harry Potter jest źródłem całego mnóstwa fascynujących historii. Wygląda na to, że wywołał niezłe zamieszanie w zeszłym roku w Hogwarcie, kiedy to wyjawił wszystkim, że jest wężousty. Potem rozniosły się plotki o tym, że był opętany przez Mrocznego Pana, albo że sam jest nowym Mrocznym Panem, w trakcie niefortunnych petryfikacji, jakie miały miejsce w jesieni zeszłego roku. Wielokrotnie widziano go jak się kłócił ze swoim młodszym bratem, Connorem Potterem i jest ponoć też świadkiem legendarnego wyczynu Chłopca, Który Przeżył, kiedy ten zabił bazyliszka w Komnacie Tajemnic za pomocą miecza Gryffindora._

 _Odkryliśmy również, że rodzice Potterów są obecnie pod obserwacją Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn, oraz że profesor Severus Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów i głowa domu Slytherina, został prawnym opiekunem Harry'ego Pottera na czas dochodzenia._

 _Amelia Bones, kierowniczka Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów, odmówiła komentarza…_

Tylko tyle Harry zdołał przeczytać, nim ręka przygniotła trzymaną przez niego gazetę, wyrywając mu ją z rąk i rozpłaszczając na stole. Harry westchnął ciężko i spojrzał w górę, na swojego brata.

– Jak mogłeś to zrobić? – szepnął Connor. – Jak mogłeś tak skrzywdzić Syriusza? Jak wrócił wczoraj z gabinetu Dumbledore'a, to był cieniem człowieka, którym był przed meczem quidditcha. Powiedział mu, że nie chcesz go już jako swojego ojca chrzestnego, że wolisz cholernego _Snape'a_ jako swojego opiekuna. – Był zarumieniony ze złości, a jego oczy lśniły w sposób, jaki przypomniał Harry'emu o Jamesie. – _Czemu_ , Harry? Jaki grzech on mógłby popełnić, żebyś go aż tak od siebie odrzucił?

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i wstał. Poczuł jak Draco zbiera się przy nim i wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku, dzięki czemu Draco utrzymał swój język na wodzy. Harry musiał być tutaj niesamowicie ostrożny. Wiedział, że Draco nie będzie, w dodatku może go pokusić powiedzenie czegoś o przeszłości Syriusza.

– To cię martwi? – zapytał Connora. – Nie moja moc, nie to, że cię pokonałem w meczu quidditcha, ale właśnie to?

– Co mnie obchodzi jakaś głupia moc, czy jakiś głupi mecz! Syriusz jest dla mnie ważniejszy – powiedział Connor, starając się brzmieć jak dorosły. Być może by to podziałało, gdyby nie był taki zły. – Wydawało mi się, że dla ciebie też jest. Ale wygląda na to, że się myliłem, co? – Na jego twarzy pojawiły się linie goryczy.

Harry zacisnął pięści. _Cholera by to wzięła, nie mogę powiedzieć mu prawdy bez wyjawienia mu przeszłości Syriusza, a nie wiem, czy dostanę na to jego zgodę._ Zerknął w stronę stołu prezydialnego. Syriusz tam siedział, patrząc na nich beznamiętnie. Snape wyprostował się po tym, jak wziął coś z talerza leżącego przed talerzem Syriusza, po czym rzucił Harry'emu zagadkowe spojrzenie.

Wyglądało na to, że sam musiał wybrać, jak się tym zająć i Harry uznał, że woli zagrać bezpieczną kartą, zwłaszcza jeśli wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że nie byli sami.

– Wybacz mi – powiedział cicho – ale nie wiesz wszystkiego, Connor i póki się nie dowiesz, to nie zrozumiesz. Poproś Syriusza, żeby ci o wszystkim powiedział, albo poproś go, żeby udzielił mi na to zgody.

– No teraz to już brzmisz jak mama – powiedział Connor, marszcząc nos.

Harry drgnął, przypominając sobie często wypłakaną przez Lily frazę, za którą chętnie się krył w zeszłym roku. _Po prostu nie rozumiesz…_

– Nie muszę go o nic pytać – powiedział Connor. – Wiem, że Syriusz mówił mi prawdę i że ty po prostu jesteś uparty jak osioł. – Pokręcił głową, patrząc na niego surowo. – Nie chcę, żebyś już mnie odwiedzał w czasie treningów. Nie umiesz się powstrzymać przed krzywdzeniem Syriusza, dlatego też od tej pory nie będziesz mile widziany w czasie, który spędzam z nim prywatnie. Powinien wiedzieć, że _ktoś_ tutaj kocha go i docenia go takim, jaki jest.

Harry pochylił głowę, starając się ze wszystkich sił nie wyrażać żadnych emocji. Nie był pewien, czy mu się udało. Connor wyglądał na sfrustrowanego, co mogło oznaczać dosłownie wszystko.

– W porządku – powiedział Harry, po czym usiadł z powrotem i zaczął jeść śniadanie.

Connor pochylił się do przodu.

– Nie pozwolę ci się ignorować…

– Potter – powiedziała Milicenta i Harry dopiero teraz przekonał się, jak chłodno potrafi wymówić to nazwisko. – Może uciekło to twojej uwadze, ale stoisz przy stole Slytherinu. Do tego grozisz naszemu szukającemu, który wygrał z tobą wczoraj – tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że nie umiesz latać na miotle. A teraz spadaj stąd, zanim komuś tutaj przyjdzie do głowy cisnąć klątwą w tę twoją durną dupę.

Connor zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę. Harry znał go na tyle dobrze, że i bez podnoszenia głowy wiedział, że tylko stoi i otwiera usta jak rybka.

Nie podniósł głowy.

– _Dobra_ – powiedział Connor pełnym emocji głosem, po czym odwrócił się, żeby pomaszerować gniewnie z powrotem do stołu Gryffindora.

– Co za cholerny, durny mięczak – wymamrotała Milicenta, siadając z powrotem i wykonując ruch, który Harry zauważył tylko kątem oka, ale wydawało mu się, że schowała różdżkę. – On się nigdy nie nauczy, co?

– Nie – powiedział Draco, po czym oparł się o Harry'ego. – Wszystko będzie w porządku, Harry.

Harry kiwnął lekko głową i zerknął na Snape'a, który był na tyle zrelaksowany, że był w stanie to wyrazić nawet swoją miną. Harry pomyślał, że to zabawne, że więcej nie potrzebował sięgnąć po cokolwiek stojącego przed Syriuszem, kiedy to jego rękaw niemal dotknął brzegu pucharu jego ojca chrzestnego.

* * *

– Och – powiedział Neville, rozpogadzając się. – Znacznie łatwiej to w ten sposób zapamiętać. Nigdy tak o tym wcześniej nie myślałem.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Przyznam, że ja też nie. Ale zawsze jest ten pierwszy raz, prawda? – Odwrócił pergamin do góry nogami, tak żeby Neville mógł się przyjrzeć rozrysowanej przez niego tabeli. Podzielił ją na trzy części – pierwsza to była lista składników eliksirów, druga to była lista ziół z zielarstwa i ostatnia, najmniejsza, wyjaśniała jakie cechy wspólne łączyły obie te części razem. – Widzisz? Łatwiej przyjdzie ci zapamiętać składniki do Eliksiru Pamięci, jeśli zapamiętasz to jako zbiór ziół, z których każde ma wpływ na…

– Pamięć. – Neville pochylił się nad rozpiską, pożerając ją wzrokiem. – _Dzięki_ , Harry. – Zawahał się i spojrzał w górę. – Przy tobie nie czuję się taki głupi.

Harry zamrugał.

– Nie jesteś głupi, Neville.

– Tak się czuję – wymamrotał Neville, patrząc znowu w dół, na tabelę, żeby ukryć rumieniec na policzkach. Harry poczuł jak Draco zaczyna się wiercić ze zniecierpliwieniem. Nienawidził tego, jak Neville źle o sobie mówił i pomniejszał swoje zasługi, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że sam nigdy tak naprawdę nie musiał w siebie wątpić i znał dobrze swoje miejsce w świecie. Harry, znając dobrze drugą stronę problemu, rozumiał to aż za dobrze. – Profesor Snape myśli, że jestem głupi.

Harry westchnął. _Jest moim opiekunem, ale jest tak daleki od ideału, że to aż nie jest śmieszne._

– Tak, faktycznie tak myśli – przyznał. – Ale to nie znaczy, że _naprawdę_ jesteś, Neville. Jesteś w stanie nauczyć się eliksirów, naprawdę. Po prostu naucz się tej tabelki. – Postukał palcem w pergamin, po czym odwrócił się, by powitać osobę, która wisiała nad nim już od przynajmniej pięciu minut, ale wyraźnie nie chciała im przerywać. Był nieco zaskoczony, kiedy nie znalazł jej przy stole, kiedy przyszli do biblioteki z Draconem na korepetycje dla Neville'a.

Kiedy Hermiona podeszła bliżej, zerkając przelotnie na Dracona, Harry pomyślał, że chyba ją rozumie.

– Hej, Harry – powiedziała cicho, zajmując miejsce naprzeciw niego. Jej twarz była zamknięta, cicha. Trzymała przed sobą książkę jak tarczę. Harry zerknął na tytuł i był tylko delikatnie zaskoczony, że to była "Historia Hogwartu". Hermiona często nosiła ją ze sobą.

– Hej, Hermiono – powiedział i zobaczył, jak rzuca Draconowi kolejne zaniepokojone spojrzenie. – Nie bój się go – dodał. – Tylko głośno szczeka, nie jest groźny. – Usta Hermiony wykrzywiły się w lekkim uśmiechu.

– Zapewniam was, że moje szczekanie jest śmiertelnie groźne – powiedział Draco, brzmiąc jakby ktoś go obraził, chociaż Harry domyślał się, że nie znał kontekstu i nie był w stanie się za to odpowiednio obrazić. – Gdybym był psem, to byłbym Ponurakiem. – Wrócił do swojej pracy domowej z zaklęć, ale Harry wiedział, że jest zjeżony, gotów zaatakować Hermionę, jeśli tylko ta powie cokolwiek choćby w przybliżeniu obraźliwego. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę jak wiele go kosztuje po prostu siedzenie tu w miejscu i słuchanie, zamiast wstanie od stołu z obrzydzeniem i nazwanie Hermiony szlamą. _Naprawdę_ doceniał jego wysiłek. Będzie musiał znaleźć jakiś sposób, żeby to Draconowi wynagrodzić. Ignorowanie go, czy dawanie mu do zrozumienia, że jakaś Gryfonka jest od niego lepsza, na pewno się do tego nie wliczało.

– Wczoraj wyglądałaś, jakbyś chciała coś wybadać – powiedział jej Harry. – Znalazłaś coś?

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym położyła "Historię Hogwartu" na stole.

– Odkryłam, że dyrektor Dumbledore jest czwartym Świetlistym Panem, który został dyrektorem Hogwartu – powiedziała. – Pierwszym był Cygnus Hedgerow, w dwunastym wieku. A on był… no, trochę szurnięty, jak Dumbledore. Wiecie, że chciał wznieść osłony, tak żeby żaden uczeń nie był w stanie trenować magii na terenie szkoły? Tylko teoria, póki nie ukończą osiemnastego roku życia, a do tego czasu zdążyliby przecież już opuścić szkołę. Był nieco bardziej…

– Co sprawiło, że pomyślałaś o Świetlistych Panach? – przerwał jej łagodnie Harry.

Hermiona pochyliła się do przodu.

– To, co dyrektor powiedział o tobie jako o Mrocznym Panie – szepnęła. Neville podskoczył nieco na krześle obok niej, ale dalej czytał swoją tabelkę, a Harry i tak mu ufał. Przecież Neville nie ucieknie zaraz do wieży Gryffindoru i nie wygada wszystkiego pierwszej napotkanej osobie, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy Gryfoni byli tak negatywnie nastawieni do Harry'ego. – Przypomniało mi się, że czytałam kiedyś coś o różnicach między Mrocznymi i Świetlistymi Panami, więc zaczęłam czytać o Świetlistych Panach, którzy byli wcześniej dyrektorami Hogwartu. A potem przypomniałam sobie, że przecież był jeszcze piąty. No prawie był. Tylko nie do końca. – Jej palce zatańczyły na brzegu strony.

– Jak się nazywał? – zapytał łagodnie Harry.

– Falco Parkinson – szepnęła cicho Hermiona, zupełnie jakby nawet powiedzenie imienia innego Ślizgona miałoby być świadectwem, że już zastanawia się o przybraniu Mrocznego Znaku. – I on… – Pokręciła głową, po czym szybko przekartkowała książkę, póki nie znalazła odpowiedniej strony i obróciła ją w stronę Harry'ego.

Harry pochylił się, żeby przeczytać wskazany fragment.

 ** _Falco Parkinson._** _Sto dwudziesty dyrektor Hogwartu, utrzymał ten tytuł zaledwie rok. Wierzono później, że to stres związany z byciem Świetlistym Panem przy jednoczesnej próbie wyrzeknięcia się wszelkiej magii przymuszenia sprawiło, że dostał załamania nerwowego i przeszedł na wcześniejszą emeryturę._

 _Falco zaczął od nawiązania kontaktów ze smokami, w wyniku czego opuścił szkołę na niemal miesiąc. Po powrocie nie miał lewej ręki, ale z uporem powtarzał, że nauczył się od smoków tajemnicy prawdziwej wolności. Następnie spróbował rozmawiać z centaurami z Zakazanego Lasu i poświęcił im tak wiele czasu, że kompletnie zaniedbał swoje szkolne obowiązki. Jego negocjacje nie zdały się na nic. Podejrzewa się, że zaważył na tym strach centaurów przed ludźmi z tamtych czasów._

 _Mówiono, że Falco Parkinson był na tyle potężny, że był w stanie oswajać wilkołaki, zrywając uchwyt, jaki choroba trzymała nad ich umysłami, i z całą pewnością rozmawiał z koloniami Wili i syrenami, które od dawna przebywały w Hogwardzkim jeziorze. Ale ostatecznie jednak spróbował użyć przymuszenia, by nakłonić innych do swojego punktu widzenia i to najwyraźniej weszło w konflikt z jego własnymi priorytetami, przez co przeszedł na emeryturę, by przeżyć resztę swojego krótkiego życia w odosobnieniu niewielkiej chatki, jaką miał w Surrey. Ostatniego dnia letniego semestru znaleziono go w jego gabinecie jak płakał i powtarzał w kółko tylko jedno słowo,_ "Vates".

Harry odsunął się od książki, jakby ta go sparzyła. Czuł jak przez palce przelatuje mu podekscytowana iskra. Spojrzał jednak Hermionie w oczy, starając się ze wszystkich sił niczego po sobie nie poznać. Uważał Hermionę za ten rodzaj czarownicy, która chętnie wmieszałaby się w jego sprawy i mu pomogła – w czymkolwiek by nie chciał się stać, nie miał jeszcze na to słowa, o ile _vates_ to przypadkiem nie było to – po prostu dla wszystkiego, czego mogłaby się przy okazji nauczyć. Nie mógł jej poprowadzić tą drogą. Jeśli chciała podjąć ryzyko w jego sprawie, nawet gdyby stała się wyrzutkiem wśród Gryfonów działając w jego sprawie, to musiała wiedzieć wszystko.

A nie mógł powiedzieć jej wszystkiego, póki nie sprawdzi, czy jest godna zaufania.

– Jak myślisz, co to znaczy? – zapytał.

Hermiona pokręciła głową, a otwierając szeroko oczy.

– Nie wiem – powiedziała. – Dyrektor nazwał cię Mrocznym Panem.

Harry kiwnął głową, zachęcając ją do kontynuowania.

– I wiem, że jesteś silny – powiedziała Hermiona. – I wiem, że masz zdolność do…

Draco bardzo głośno odchrząknął.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego ze złością i wyglądała, jakby ledwie się powstrzymywała od przyłożenia palca do ust. Ale po chwili spojrzała z powrotem na Harry'ego i kiwnęła głową z rezygnacją. Złość zniknęła z jej wzroku, zastąpiona cichym zamyśleniem, który przypominał Harry'emu McGonagall.

– Pamiętam, co mówiłeś o tym, że cię kiedyś spętano siecią – powiedziała. – Pamiętam, że dałeś profesorowi Lupinowi wybrać, czy chce swoje wspomnienia z powrotem, czy nie. – Zamilkła ponownie i Harry potrafił niemal wyczuć jej zaskoczenie, że faktycznie ośmiela się przeciwstawić dyrektorowi. Ale ostatecznie pochyliła głowę i parła do przodu mimo wszystko. – Naprawdę nie uważam, żebyś był takim rodzajem człowieka, który wybrałby przymuszenie ponad wolną wolą, tak jak to robią Mroczni Panowie. To po prostu nielogiczne.

Harry nie potrafił już ukryć swojego uśmiechu. Wyglądało na to, że Hermiona dotarła do końca tej drogi sama, udowadniając Harry'emu, że jednak może jej zaufać.

Hermiona podniosła ostrzegawczo rękę, jakby potrafiła odczytać jego myśli i chciała go przed nimi przestrzec.

– Co nie znaczy, że uważam, że to co robisz, jest rozsądne – zaznaczyła. – To jest naprawdę głupie, wiesz? Takie stawianie się dyrektorowi. Oboje myślicie, że Sam Wiesz, Kto jest zły i oboje cenicie sobie Connora. Naprawdę nie rozumiem, skąd między wami aż tyle nieporozumień. To jest tak samo niedorzeczne jak konferencja między goblinami i czarodziejami w 1584.

Pochyliła się do przodu i spojrzała intensywnie Harry'emu w oczy.

– Ale Connor to mój przyjaciel, a ty wydajesz się interesujący i do tego możesz mieć rację. Więc chcę ci pomóc.

Harry pozwolił sobie na krótki oddech ulgi.

– Świetnie. Czy możesz sprawdzić, czego zdołasz się dowiedzieć dla mnie na temat sieci feniksa? Muszę wiedzieć, co to właściwie jest i co dokładnie robi, a sam nie byłem w stanie tego sprawdzić, bo dyrektor zauważyłby, gdybym zaczął szukać. Do tego ja po prostu nie mam _czasu_ , żeby wszystko znaleźć.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego nieśmiało.

– Potrzebujesz mnie, ponieważ dobrze sobie radzę z gromadzeniem materiałów?

– Tak, w tej chwili tak – przyznał Harry, uznając, że więcej osiągnie szczerością.

– W porządku – powiedziała Hermiona. – Wolę, żebyś mnie potrzebował przez wzgląd na moje umiejętności, niż tylko dlatego, że jestem mugolaczką.

– Ale jesteś mugolaczką – powiedział Harry, nie rozumiejąc.

– Wiem – powiedziała Hermiona, wstając. – Ale uważam, że to co się robi, jest znacznie ważniejsze od tego, czego jest się symbolem. Wyszukam informacji na temat sieci feniksa i dam ci znać, jak coś znajdę. – Kiwnęła Harry'emu głową, po czym ruszyła z determinacją między regały. Harry odprowadził ją wzrokiem, marszcząc brwi i zastanawiając się, czy zaproszenie jej na wczorajsze spotkanie jako przedstawicielki społeczeństwa mugolaków nie było błędem.

– Harry?

Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie. To był Neville, który wzdrygnął się na nagły ruch Harry'ego, ale potem wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy. Lekko się trząsł.

– Nie wiem, co to wszystko znaczy – powiedział Neville – ale jestem twoim przyjacielem, Harry. Też mogę ci pomóc, jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował. – Zarumienił się i spojrzał w dół. – Ch–chyba, że na nic ci się nie przyda głupi, gruby Neville Longbottom. Ale i tak jestem. Jakby co.

Harry wyciągnął rękę i złapał dłoń Neville'a.

– _Nie jesteś_ głupi – powiedział. – Jesteś odważny. Prawdziwy z ciebie Gryfon.

Neville ponownie się zarumienił, ale tym razem z radości.

– Dzięki, Harry – powiedział, uśmiechając się do niego.

 _To było tego warte_ , pomyślał Harry, opierając się znowu na krześle. Zerknął na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i musiał ukryć uśmiech. _Chociaż Draco jest teraz o mnie okrutnie zazdrosny._

* * *

Harry zamarł, podchodząc do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu i zagapił się. W korytarzu czekały na niego Milicenta i Pansy, co może nie byłoby aż tak niezwykłe, gdyby nie to, że one znały obecne hasło i zwykle nie przyglądały mu się tak drapieżnie. W dodatku za Milicentą stał jej ojciec, a obok Pansy stała Hawthorn.

Harry westchnął i podniósł głowę.

– Zebraliście się tak w jakimś celu? – zapytał. – Czy też może Dziecię Gwiazd to zaaranżował?

Hawthorn uśmiechnęła się lekko i przechyliła delikatnie głowę.

– Nie, to spotkanie jest wyłącznie z naszej inicjatywy. Pomysł na nie powstał w chwili, w której wyczuliśmy twoją moc. – Zerknęła na Adalrico, który kiwnął lekko w jej stronę. – A teraz wiemy już, po której stronie chcemy stanąć w tej wojnie.

Harry zamrugał parę razy. Zawsze mu się wydawało, że czystokrwiści potrzebują więcej czasu do namysłu. Z drugiej strony, Hawthorn już udowodniła, że potrafi szybko reagować, jeśli sytuacja tego wymaga i nie miał żadnych powodów, by nie sądzić, że Adalrico nie był jej pod tym względem podobny. Kiwnął głową.

– Mojego brata? Dumbledore'a?

– Twojej – powiedział Adalrico, głosem ciężkim z irytacji. – Czy twoja magia nie wbiła ci do głowy żadnego rozsądku, chłopcze?

Harry pochylił głowę.

– Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że będę musiał was zapytać o to, czego ode mnie oczekujecie i opracować formalne negocjacje z wami. W dodatku w tej chwili na pewno nie będę dowodził żadnej wojnie. Jestem jeszcze w szkole.

– Nie ma potrzeby odwoływać się do skomplikowanych terminów – powiedziała Hawthorn, po czym z kieszeni szaty wyciągnęła nóż i wyjęła go z jedwabnego futerału. Harry zamrugał, kiedy zobaczył, że ostrze noża jest zrobione ze srebra, a jego rękojeść z hebanu. Hawthorn wzdrygnęła się, kiedy na niego spojrzała, ale to zdawało się tylko utwardzić ją w przekonaniu. – Wiesz, co to jest – powiedziała Harry'emu.

– _Ja_ nie wiem – jęknął Draco. – Co to jest?

– Draco – powiedziała Milicenta z nieskończoną łagodnością – idź sobie. Nie może cię tu być. Twój ojciec wciąż nie podjął decyzji. Nie wolno ci oglądać tego, co za chwilę zrobimy.

Draco założył ręce.

– Jeśli Harry chce, żebym tu był, to zostanę.

– To jest naprawdę prywatna sytuacja, Draco – powiedział Harry, patrząc mu w oczy. – I mają rację. Jeśli twój ojciec nie podjął jeszcze decyzji, to nie może cię tu być, bo inaczej możesz mu przypadkiem powiedzieć o czymś, czego byłeś świadkiem. Albo może to z ciebie wyczytać za pomocą zaklęcia.

Draco otworzył na chwilę usta, po czym je zamknął. Pochylił głowę i szurając nogami, naburmuszony na cały świat, wszedł do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Harry odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Hawthorn i Adalrico, a serce mu waliło z dzikiego rodzaju podniecenia. Jeszcze nigdy nie brał udziału w czymś takim, ale teraz jak to się działo, zastanawiał się, jak mógł kiedykolwiek brać udział w czymkolwiek innym.

– Czy ostrze cię nie zaboli, jak cię przetnie? – zapytał mimo wszystko Hawthorn.

Hawthorn spojrzała na niego ze znużeniem.

– Oczywiście, że zaboli. To jest srebro, a ja jestem wilkołaczycą. Ale nie obchodzi mnie to. Tak to należy zrobić. – Przykucnęła i odciągnęła lewy rękaw, a Harry zobaczył na jej przedramieniu lśniącą czarną czaszkę i węża Mrocznego Znaku.

Oparł się pokusie przyłożenia dłoni do swojej blizny, nawet kiedy ta zaczęła go rwać. Patrzył jak Hawthorn przecina nożem Znak, na wskroś czaszki. Krew polała się gęsto, a skóra po obu stronach nacięcia zrobiła się czerwona i napuchnięta. Ale twarz Hawthorn, kiedy Harry na nią spojrzał, była spokojna, tylko lekka bladość jej ust wyjawiała jak bardzo się stara zachować pozory.

– Wiążę krew do krwi – powiedziała – krew przez krew, krew w uszanowaniu celu i ochronie. – Podniosła wzrok na twarz Harry'ego. – Jestem sojuszniczką Harry'ego Pottera. Nie podniosę magii czy broni przeciw niemu czy jego rodzinie. Udzielę mu ochrony, jeśli o to poprosi, albo będzie jej potrzebował. W każdej dyspucie z mojej własnej woli dam mu pierwszeństwo i będę się stosować do jego decyzji. – Wyciągnęła krwawiące ramię do Harry'ego.

Harry wziął od niej nóż i naciął swoje prawe ramię.

– Wołam krew do krwi – powiedział, a słowa wylewały mu się z ust bez wahania, jak tylko zebrał się w sobie i przypomniał ten stary rytuał. – Krew poprzez krew, krew w uszanowaniu wyboru i zmiany. Jestem sojusznikiem Parkinsonów. – Przez krótką chwilę patrzył Hawthorn w oczy, żeby się upewnić, że sojusz obejmuje wszystkich członków jej rodziny, nie tylko ją. Kiwnęła nieznacznie głową. Harry był niesamowicie wzruszony. – Nie podniosę magii czy broni przeciw ich rodzinie. Udzielę im ochrony, jeśli o nią poproszą, albo będą jej potrzebować. W każdej dyspucie przyjmuję ich posłuszeństwo i będę chronił ich interesy jakby były moimi własnymi. – Dotknął swoim krwawiącym przedramieniem, przedramienia Hawthorn.

Rozbłysk, jaki po tym nastąpił, był tak jasny, że przesłonił na chwilę cały korytarz. Harry słyszał jak Hawthorn jęczy chrapliwie, klnąc w języku, który brzmiał na niemiecki i miał nadzieję, że nic się jej nie stało. Nie przewidział tego, że światło będzie aż tak intensywne, ani że reakcja między ranami będzie aż tak gwałtowna.

Kiedy znowu mógł widzieć, Hawthorn patrzyła się na swoje lewe przedramię. Harry zauważył, że było wyleczone, a opuchlizna po srebrnym ostrzu szybko opadała.

 _Nie_ , poprawił się nagle, przyglądając się uważnie. Było _kompletnie_ wyleczone. Mroczny Znak na ramieniu Hawthorn był tylko brzydką blizną, widoczną, jeśli ktoś wiedział, czego szukać, ale znacznie bledszą niż wcześniej.

Żaden Znak nie zajął jego miejsca. Harry był rad. Znak oznaczałby, że jest Panem, a nie chciał nim być.

W zaskoczonej ciszy Adalrico się zaśmiał, a jego ulga była agresywna niczym sztorm.

– Jeśli miałem jakiekolwiek wątpliwości – powiedział – to właśnie zniknęły. – Niemal wyrwał Harry'emu nóż, po czym przyłożył go do swojego Mrocznego Znaku. – To twoje Dziecię Gwiazd dobrze się sprawiło, znajdując nam tego tutaj – powiedział Hawthorn, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się. Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jego magia pulsuje wokół niego, promieniując z niego i wracając do niego z powrotem po odbiciu się od ścian. Oczy Adalrico były przeszklone i Harry podejrzewał, że dla odmiany było to dobre uczucie, nie agresywne.

Adalrico dał mu tę samą przysięgę, Harry ją powtórzył i dotknął swoim nacięciem przedramienia ojca Milicenty. Tym razem był przygotowany na błysk intensywnego światła, które sygnalizowało, że więzy zostały nałożone z powodzeniem, a kiedy spojrzał na swoje prawe ramię, zobaczył na nim dwie, równolegle biegnące srebrne linie.

– Te blizny otworzą się, jeśli kiedykolwiek cię zdradzimy – powiedział mu Adalrico, jakby Harry już tego nie wiedział. – A nasze Mroczne Znaki powrócą, jeśli ty nas zdradzisz. – Zamilknął na moment, a wbite w twarz Harry'ego oczy zaczęły mu lśnić. – Mam nadzieję, że nigdy nas nie zdradzisz. Jesteś lepszym wyborem, w świecie Mrocznych i Świetlistych Panów.

Harry pokręcił głową, ale wiedział, że się uśmiecha.

– Mam dopiero trzynaście lat – zauważył.

– Och nie, jesteś znacznie starszy – zaprzeczył Adalrico. – W przeciwieństwie do _niektórych_ , ja widzę sprawy takimi jakie one są.

– Cicho – powiedziała bardzo łagodnie Hawthorn. – Dziecię Gwiazd zapewnia mnie, że rozmawia z Lucjuszem Malfoyem i że Lucjusz zdaje się wreszcie przełamywać.

– Lucjusz jest ślepym głupcem, jeśli do tej pory nie przejrzał na oczy – powiedział Adalrico. Przez chwilę patrzył Harry'emu w oczy i zacisnął rękę na ramieniu Milicenty. – Chyba mogę ci zaufać, że będziesz miał moją dziewczynkę na oku?

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym spojrzał na Pansy.

– I ciebie też.

Milicenta prychnęła.

– Nie zapominaj, Potter – powiedziała, po staremu brzmiąc oschle i wyniośle – my też mamy chronić ciebie. – Uśmiechnęła się i oczy się jej zaświeciły. – Aż nie mogę się doczekać następnego razu, kiedy twój brat spróbuje cię skrzywdzić.

– Jest częścią mojej rodziny – powiedział Harry. – Nie możesz podnieść na niego różdżki.

Milicenta otworzyła usta, po czym zamknęła je, wyglądając na niesamowicie zirytowaną. Harry zaśmiał się, po czym spojrzał na Adalrico i Hawthorn.

– Co teraz z wami będzie?

– Mógłbyś nam wydać rozkaz – powiedział Adalrico, przyglądając mu się uważnie. – Wykonalibyśmy go, oczywiście.

Harry gwałtownie pokręcił głową.

– Ja nie… nie lubię rozkazywać ludziom – powiedział. – Ani ich przymuszać.

– To byłby rozkaz, nie przymuszenie – powiedział Adalrico, po czym zerknął na swoją córkę. – Już rozumiem, co miałaś na myśli – dodał półgębkiem.

– Okropny, prawda? – westchnęła Milicenta, po czym spojrzała na Harry'ego. – Prędzej czy później będziesz musiał zacząć dowodzić.

– Być może – powiedział Harry, odwracając się w stronę pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. – Ale na pewno jeszcze nie dzisiaj. – Zamarł na moment, przypominając sobie coś, co Hawthorn Parkinson napisała mu kiedyś w liście, po czym odwrócił się w jej stronę. – Nie naraziła się pani na niebezpieczeństwo, pojawiając się dzisiaj w Hogwarcie?

Hawthorn uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Jestem twoją sojuszniczką, więc nie. Od teraz jestem pod twoją opieką.

Harry zadrżał lekko. Dorośli, czarodzieje znacznie bardziej od niego doświadczeni, jak nie potężniejsi od niego, polegali na nim.

Nie chciał ich zawieść.

– Dziękuję – powiedział. Za przysięgę, za zaufanie, za chęć przyłożenia sobie srebra do skóry… wiedziała, że ma na myśli wszystko na raz.

Hawthorn znowu się do niego uśmiechnęła.

– Nie ma za co – powiedziała, po czym odwróciła się, żeby porozmawiać z córką. Harry wszedł do pokoju wspólnego i poklepał Dracona po ramieniu.

– Twój ojciec w końcu przejrzy na oczy – powiedział.

– No ja _myślę_ – powiedział ponuro Draco. – Jak to wygląda, kiedy Bulstrode'owie i Parkinsonowie podejmują taką decyzję przed Malfoyami? Zachowuje się jak idiota…

Przez resztę wieczoru Harry musiał słuchać tyrady o Lucjuszu Malfoyu. Jeśli dzięki temu Draco miałby się poczuć lepiej, to Harry zdecydowanie bardziej wolał go szczęśliwym, niż nadąsanym.

* * *

– Wszystko będzie dobrze, Harry – powiedział cicho Snape, po raz kolejny kładąc rękę na roztrzepanych włosach Harry'ego i zabierając ją, zanim zdążył je jeszcze bardziej rozwichrzyć. – To tylko auror i praktykant.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Rozmawialiśmy o tym, co musimy zrobić. – Snape zacisnął usta na moment. – Przez ostatni tydzień nie rozmawialiśmy za bardzo o czymkolwiek innym.

Harry kiwnął znowu, zerkając nerwowo na drzwi prywatnych kwater Snape'a. Tu właśnie umówili się, że spotkają się z Kingsleyem Shackleboltem i Aidanem Feverfew. Była sobota, czas odwiedzin ministerstwa i Harry nie był w stanie przestać zastanawiać się, co powiedzą, co zrobią, czy naprawdę spróbują mu zabrać Snape'a…

– Czy Black sprawiał ci ostatnio jakieś kłopoty? – zapytał Snape, prawdopodobnie starając się go rozproszyć.

Harry z ulgą przyjął zmianę tematu.

– Nie. Właściwie to ostatnio nawet na mnie nie patrzy i jak raz nie miał jak mnie ominąć w korytarzu, to wybuchnął płaczem.

Snape uśmiechnął się lekko. Harry przymrużył oczy.

– Co pan mu zrobił? – zapytał, akurat wtedy, kiedy do drzwi rozległo się agresywne pukanie.

– Wygląda na to, że nasi goście już tu są – powiedział Snape i podszedł do drzwi, zanim Harry zdążył zadać mu więcej pytań. Zmarszczył brwi i wyprostował się, przypominając sobie, by wyglądać tak neutralnie jak to możliwe. Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak bardzo był zdenerwowany, to wyglądanie na szczęśliwego nie wchodziło w grę.

– Aurorze Shacklebolt, praktykancie Feverfew – powiedział Snape, łagodnym i uprzejmym głosem. – Witam. Nazywam się profesor Severus Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów w Hogwarcie i głowa domu Slytherina. – Odczekał moment, pozwalając, by jego następny tytuł zapadł im w pamięć. – Opiekun Harry'ego Pottera.

– Gdzie jest pański wychowanek? – To był Shacklebolt, wysoki mężczyzna o ciemnej skórze z przeszywającym wzrokiem, który przypominał Harry'emu rysia. Akurat wtedy zauważył Harry'ego i kiwnął lekko głową. – Nieważne. – Przekartkował przyniesione ze sobą papiery, po czym wyciągnął jeden z nich i wyciągnął w stronę Harry'ego. – Panie Potter, czy byłby pan łaskaw to wyjaśnić?

Harry przyjął kartkę, myśląc, że to byłby jego oryginalny list, w którym naznaczył Snape'a jako swojego opiekuna. Zamiast tego, był to pergamin, który miał spisać każdy rodzaj magii manipulacyjnej, który Harry podpisał w poprzedni weekend i wysłał do ministerstwa. Były na nim tylko słowa _sieć feniksa_.

– Czemu, aurorze Shacklebolt? – zapytał, spoglądając na niego i mrugając. – Wydaje mi się, że to oczywiste, przecież wie pan, do czego służy ten pergamin. Chyba, że nie ufa pan legalnej magii? – Nie zdołał do końca ukryć krzywego uśmieszku, a jego magia uniosła się wokół niego w odpowiedzi na jego rozbawienie. Auror patrzył na Harry'ego jakby ten mu przyłożył młotem.

– Ale… sieć feniksa to nie jest magia manipulacyjna – powiedział Shacklebolt, mrugając i biorąc się w garść. Harry zauważył, że praktykant pogrążony był w intensywnej rozmowie ze Snape'em. To był młody człowiek z włosami w kolorze słomy i zwyczajem do poruszania nosem jak królik. Wyglądał, jakby podziwiał Snape'a. – Pergamin spisał tylko to, co _sam_ pan uważa za magię manipulacyjną. Sieć feniksa jest absolutnie legalna.

– Co nie oznacza, że jest moralnie słuszna, aurorze – powiedział Harry, opierając się o biurko Snape'a. – Sam powinien pan o tym najlepiej wiedzieć, w końcu wielu śmierciożerców uniknęło Azkabanu twierdząc, że znajdowali się pod Imperiusem.

Shacklebolt żachnął się z irytacją. Harry pochylił głowę, żeby ukryć uśmiech. Zaplanowali to sobie ze Snape'em, żeby wytrącić z równowagi swoich gości tak szybko jak to będzie możliwe i tak ich trzymać. _Ściągnij rozmowę z tematów o nas na tematy o nich_ , powiedział mu Snape, _i będziemy wolni._

– To wiem – warknął Shacklebolt – ale tak się składa, że wiem, skąd się w pańskim umyśle wzięła ta sieć. – Pochylił się do przodu i posłał Harry'emu znaczące spojrzenie.

Harry stłamsił iskrę irytacji. Jak wielu ludziom powiedział Dumbledore? A może Shacklebolt dowiedział się o tym od Dumbledore'a stosunkowo niedawno, ponieważ ten chciał go wykorzystać w swojej próbie odzyskania kontroli nad Harrym?

– No i co z tego? – zapytał Harry, wzruszając lekko ramionami. – To tylko znaczy, że sieć pochodzi z innego miejsca, niż się pan spodziewał. To wcale nie znaczy, że jest słuszna. I wcale nie znaczy, że uważam ją za jakkolwiek mniej manipulacyjną. – Spojrzał na Shacklebolta surowo. – Jakie pytania chciał mi pan zadać?

W aurorze wyraźnie wrzało przez chwilę, ale w końcu westchnął tylko.

– Czy jest pan szczęśliwy z Severusem Snape'em?

– Bardzo – powiedział Harry i czekał.

– Czemu wybrał pan akurat _jego_? – Shacklebolt wypluł z siebie te słowa.

– Ponieważ jest głową mojego domu – powiedział Harry. – Wspierał mnie do tej pory na każdym kroku, zwłaszcza w zeszłym roku, kiedy wyjawiłem, że jestem wężousty i niektórzy ludzie w szkole zaczęli się mnie bać, uważając to za mroczny dar. Podczas naszych treningów nauczyłem się jak zapanować nad bardziej rozbrykanymi efektami pobocznymi mojej magii. Pomagał mi też znaleźć konstruktywne sposoby zajęcia jej czymś, kiedy próbuję się skupić. – Poprzedni tydzień był… interesujący pod tym względem. Harry odkrył, że warzenie wywaru tojadowego było znacznie łatwiejsze, kiedy jego magia tańczyła wokół niego, podając mu składniki. – Jest najlepszym opiekunem, o jakiego mógłbym prosić.

– Nie Albus Dumbledore? – zapytał Shacklebolt. – Nie pański ojciec chrzestny?

– Dyrektorowi nie ufam – powiedział wprost Harry. – A mój ojciec chrzestny uważa, że jestem mroczny tylko dlatego, że jestem wężousty. – Spojrzał na aurora wzrokiem pokrzywdzonego niewiniątka. – Może się pan sam go o to zapytać, jeśli pan chce, ale prawda jest taka, że chce odebrać profesorowi Snape'owi opiekę nade mną po prostu dlatego, że go nie lubi i myśli, że cała jego magia jest mroczna. Tu chodzi bardziej o starą, szkolną rywalizację, a nie o to, co jest dla mnie najlepsze.

Przez chwilę bawił się z rozbawieniem myślą o Shacklebolcie przesłuchującym Syriusza. _Och tak_ , proszę, _przesłuchajcie go. Jego niestabilność raczej wam nie zaimponuje, a już na pewno nie wyda się wam odpowiednim opiekunem dla młodego czarodzieja._

– A co z pańskim bratem? – zapytał Shacklebolt.

– Co z nim? – powtórzył Harry ze zdumieniem. Nie miał pojęcia, w jaką stronę teraz zmierza ta rozmowa. Czyżby auror sugerował, że Connor powinien być jego prawnym opiekunem w miejsce Snape'a?

– Czuje pan do niego żal? – zapytał auror, obserwując go. – Zazdrość? Niektórzy ludzie w ministerstwie i "Proroku Codziennym" zasugerowali, że chce pan przejąć jego rolę jako przywódcy świata czarodziejów i właśnie dlatego uwolnił pan swoją magię w miejscu publicznym, co więcej, w czasie meczu quidditcha.

– Czy pan powinien zadawać mi takie pytania? – zapytał Harry, imitując ton, którego Snape zwykle używał wobec Neville'a. – Przepraszam, ale wydawało mi się, że miał pan zadawać mi tylko pytania dotyczące mojego opiekuna i sprawdzające, czy wybierając go działałem z własnej woli. – Zerknął w stronę Snape'a. Wyglądało na to, że ten skończył już z Feverfew, który wyglądał jak kupka przerażonego nieszczęścia. – Jeśli ma pan zamiar zadawać mi takie pytania, to chcę, żeby był tu ze mną mój opiekun – dodał głośniej i Snape poderwał głowę.

– Czyżby mój wychowanek popełnił jakąś zbrodnię? – zapytał, podchodząc do nich. – Czemu pan wygląda, jakby pan przesłuchiwał przestępcę, aurorze Shacklebolt?

Shacklebolt warknął z frustracją i Harry'emu wydawało się, że chyba rozumie. Takie wyjaśnienie pewnie podał Zakonowi Dumbledore, by zjednoczyć ich przeciwko Harry'emu. Powiedział im, że Harry zazdrości Connorowi prestiżu, że miał tyle ambicji, że chciał, by ludzie zwrócili na niego uwagę przynajmniej przez wzgląd na jego magię i że czas uwolnienia jego magii na pewno nie był czystym przypadkiem.

Teraz, kiedy już wiedział z czym walczy, był w stanie się temu przeciwstawić.

– Pytał mnie o mojego brata – powiedział do Snape'a. – Pytał, czy nie jestem o niego zazdrosny. Pomyślałem, że chyba nie powinien mnie o to pytać. Wydawało mi się, że miał mnie tylko pytać o pana.

– Bo miał – powiedział krótko Snape. Przesunął się do przodu, tak że jego cień w całości przykrywał Harry'ego. – Pański partner już skończył mnie przepytywać, aurorze Shacklebolt. Jeśli nie ma pan nic innego do powiedzenia, to sugeruję, żebyście wyszli.

Przez chwilę auror wyglądał, jakby chciał się z nim kłócić. Zamiast tego pochylił tylko głowę karkiem napiętym jak struna.

– W porządku – powiedział, niemal wypluwając te słowa. – Ale ministerstwo będzie wymagało jeszcze jednej wizyty, za kilka tygodni, żeby zobaczyć jak postępuje opieka i czy pan Potter zdołał opanować swoją dziką magię.

– Spokojnego dnia, aurorze Shacklebolt, praktykancie Feverfew – powiedział Snape i odprowadził ich wzrokiem. Harry zauważył pełne zachwytu zerknięcie, jakie Feverfew rzucił jego opiekunowi w drodze do wyjścia i uśmiechnął się. Wyglądało na to, że mieli przynajmniej jednego sprzymierzeńca, a przynajmniej kogoś, komu naprawdę zaimponowali.

Jak tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, Snape syknął i przycisnął rękę do swojego lewego przedramienia. Harry pośpiesznie odgarnął materiał na bok i po raz pierwszy zobaczył jego Mroczny Znak, ignorując to, jak strasznie piekła go od tego widoku blizna. Był zaogniony, czaszka na czarno, a węża otaczała trująca zieleń. Harry był w stanie sobie wyobrazić, jak strasznie Snape musiał się kontrolować, by utrzymywać pozory przed aurorami.

– Co to oznacza? – szepnął Harry.

– Że Mroczny Pan powraca – szepnął Snape. – Że gdzieś powstaje i jest szczęśliwy i my… ah! – Nagle opadł na kolana, zaciskając szczęki. Harry domyślał się, że musiał koszmarnie cierpieć, skoro nawet ten niewielki dźwięk mu się wyrwał.

Reagując instynktownie, dotknął Mrocznego Znaku i skupił na nim swoją magię. _Przestań go boleć_ , polecił Znakowi i na wszelki wypadek powtórzył to jeszcze w wężomowie, skupiając się na wężu na znamieniu.

Kolor zniknął ze Znaku. Snape zagapił się na niego, potem na Znak, a potem znowu na niego. Harry odsunął się, wzruszając ramionami.

– Nie wiem – odpowiedział na pełen niedowierzania wzrok Snape'a. – Po prostu miałem wrażenie, że to właśnie powinienem zrobić.

– Już nie boli – powiedział cicho Snape, po czym wstał, patrząc na Harry'ego przeszywająco. Przez chwilę wyglądało na to, że miał zamiar coś powiedzieć. Harry czekał, cokolwiek nerwowo, na to, co to by mogło być.

Wreszcie Snape się od niego odwrócił i Harry odetchnął z ulgą, pozwalając się sobie rozluźnić. Spiął się jednak momentalnie kiedy ten jednak zaczął mówić.

– Mimo wszystko wiadomość pozostaje ta sama. Mroczny Pan rośnie w siłę i będziesz jednym z jego pierwszych celów. Masz pozostać na terenie szkoły, z wyjątkiem treningów quidditcha, czy wyrażam się jasno? I masz mieć zawsze ludzi wokół siebie. Wiem, że masz sojuszników wśród czystokrwistych. Niech cię chronią. I _nie wolno ci_ przebywać z Blackiem sam na sam.

– No chyba nie sądzi pan, że _Syriusz_ pracuje dla Voldemorta? – zaprotestował Harry.

– Sądzę, że powinniśmy ograniczyć twoje szkody emocjonalne do minimum – warknął na niego Snape. – A to oznacza ograniczenie z nim kontaktu. – Uśmiechnął się, jakby coś zabawnego przyszło mu do głowy. – Niech sam sobie pije piwo, którego sobie nawarzył.

Harry otworzył usta, żeby go o to zapytać.

– I, oczywiście – dodał szybko Snape – nie wolno ci wychodzić w czasie weekendów do Hogsmeade, o ile nie uda ci się przekonać któregoś z profesorów, który nie będzie Blackiem czy Lupinem, by poszedł z tobą. – Snape uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo. – Ja prawdopodobnie będę zajęty warzeniem eliksirów.

– _Co?_

Kłócili się potem jeszcze przez pół godziny i Snape ostatecznie wygrał, przez co Harry się dąsał przez następną godzinę, póki Snape nie odesłał go do zrobienia pracy domowej z transmutacji. Uśmiechał się szeroko, kiedy przygotowywał swój pergamin i kałamarz w zatłoczonym, głośnym pokoju wspólnym, któremu akompaniowały ciche, senne nucenie Fawkesa i dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientował się, dlaczego.

To było… _miłe_ uczucie, mieć znowu rodzica.


	22. Siła duszy

Zabawnie się pisało ostatni rozdział. A oto, do czego dążyliśmy.

 **Rozdział dziewiętnasty: Siła duszy**

Snape, ze zwykłą dla siebie ponurą miną, patrzył jak Black pociąga łyk ze swojego doprawionego soku z dyni. Poza swoją miną, oczywiście, Snape się uśmiechał, ale nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

Już niemal od trzech tygodni regularnie wlewał do kielicha Blacka eliksir empatii i póki co działał on dokładnie tak, jak sobie to wyobrażał. Black przeżywał dokładnie ten sam ból, jaki musiał znosić Harry, dostawał te same wspomnienia tortur i maltretowania. To, że Harry, uwięziony za siecią, nie uważał wtedy tego za to tortury i maltretowanie, nie miało znaczenia. Black zachowywał swoją własną perspektywę, nawet kiedy musiał przechodzić przez emocjonalny i mentalny ból. Będzie wiedział, lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, przez co musiał przejść Harry.

Wzrok Snape'a leniwie przesunął się na Remusa Lupina, który bez apetytu skubał swoje jedzenie – co było zrozumiałe, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że pełnia była już blisko. Gdyby Snape nie miał wrażenia, że Lupin zmieni zdanie, jak wreszcie pozwoli Harry'emu zdjąć z siebie _Obliviate_ , to kusiło by go, by i jemu dać eliksir empatii. Obaj musieli zrozumieć, co zrobili temu chłopcu, ignorując jego los. To było sprawiedliwe. To było słuszne.

 _I tak przyjemnie się to ogląda._

Zauważył poruszenie przy stole Slytherinu i zobaczył, jak Harry wymyka się z Sali. Wiedział, gdzie udaje się jego wychowanek. Będzie przez kilka godzin odrabiał lekcje, po czym wymknie się z zamku, żeby obserwować jak jego brat trenuje z Blackiem. Póki co Harry wierzył, że Snape nie wie o tych krótkich wycieczkach i Snape był skłonny pozwolić mu w to wierzyć dalej. Nie chciał zamykać Harry'ego w klatce. Póki pozostawał w zasięgu osłon Hogwartu, Snape był w stanie bez problemu sprawdzić, czy nic mu nie jest.

Pewnego dnia, oczywiście, Harry będzie musiał się nauczyć, że Snape traktuje swoją rolę opiekuna znacznie poważniej niż tylko do poziomu niepoważnych kłótni o to, czy Harry'emu wolno wyjść do Hogsmeade. Ale jeszcze nie teraz.

Widelec Blacka uderzył ciężko o talerz. Snape zerknął na niego i tym razem pozwolił sobie na krzywy uśmiech. Twarz Blacka była blada, a jego wpatrzone w przestrzeń oczy widziały wspomnienia, które Snape znał aż za dobrze, ponieważ sam włożył je do eliksiru, kiedy go warzył. Nie byłby w stanie go zrobić, gdyby nigdy nie miał dostępu do umysłu Harry'ego.

 _Być może widzi wspomnienia, w których Harry rzucał na siebie klątwy bólu,_ pomyślał Snape z zadowoleniem, podnosząc własny puchar. _Albo jedną z tych okazji, kiedy krzyczano na niego, że nie uczy się szybciej na wypadek, gdyby jego brat go potrzebował._

Snape zanucił, pijąc. W jego gabinecie szykowały się kolejne porcje eliksiru empatii. Uznał, że będą z nich znakomite prezenty świąteczne dla Lily i Jamesa Potterów.

* * *

Harry obejrzał się przez ramię i odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy zobaczył, że nikt za nim nie idzie. Milicenta i Pansy zrobiły się ostatnio ostrożne i obserwowały go jak jastrzębie, do tego chyba dopiero _teraz_ zorientowały się, że Harry nie spędza całego swojego życia wędrując tylko między pokojem wspólnym i biblioteką, a Draco był jeszcze gorszy od nich. Kiedy Harry zostawia go samego na za długi czas, nagle pojawiał mu się za plecami, ściskając mocno w dłoni tę swoją przeklętą butelkę.

Wyglądało jednak na to, że udało mu się ich tym razem przechytrzyć. Kilka łagodnych uwag na temat tego, jakie zajęcia wymagają od nich napisania jakiej długości esejów wystarczyły, by skrzeknęli i uciekli robić prace domowe – a ponieważ Harry celowo ich od tej pracy poprzedniego dnia odciągnął, dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wiele mieli do nadrobienia.

Zadrżał, biegnąc przez błonia pod ukryciem zaklęcia Kameleona w kierunku boiska quidditcha, obok którego Peter chciał się z nim tym razem spotkać. Sprawdził szczegółową mapę terenów Hogwartu, którą sam stworzył, i z ulgą zobaczył na niej kropkę "Glizdogon", bez żadnych kręcących się w pobliżu kropek "dementorów". Już trzykrotnie ich rozmowy były przerywane przez dementorów, którzy nie mieli najmniejszego zamiaru słuchać próśb Harry'ego o to, by zostawili Petera w spokoju. Harry miał nadzieję, że tym razem Peter zdoła powiedzieć mu o wszystkim, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że sieć feniksa tak bardzo się uspokoiła. Harry w ogóle jej nie czuł od ponad tygodnia.

 _Rozmowa z Peterem, a potem lecimy chronić_ , pomyślał, przyśpieszając. Była pełnia, więc Syriusz z Remusem znowu będą biegli przez Zakazany Las i tym razem zaprosili do tego Connora, jeśli Harry dobrze odczytał różne rzucane przez niego nieświadome wskazówki. Harry nie miał zamiaru zostawić Syriusza samego z jego bratem w Zakazanym Lesie, z Remusem zamkniętym w Lunatyku i niezdolnym do zareagowania w razie… wypadku.

 _Lekcje z Syriuszem pozostawiają Connora bez szwanku, jeśli nie liczyć jego narastającego uprzedzenia do Ślizgonów_ , pomyślał Harry, wchodząc w cień trybun Ravenclawu i zdejmując z siebie zaklęcie. _Do tego zawsze kończą się o konkretnej godzinie. Wszyscy kończą zajęcia mniej więcej o tej samej porze i Syriusz nie śmie przetrzymać Connora dłużej. Ale w lesie, gdzie nikt nie będzie wiedział, gdzie jest, poza Syriuszem i Lunatykiem? O nie. Muszę tam być._

Właściwie to od zawsze powinien tam być, przyznał sam przed sobą Harry, świecąc _Lumos_ na swoją mapę, żeby ponownie sprawdzić położenie Petera. Jego pierwszym i głównym obowiązkiem była opieka nad jego bratem. Ostatnimi czasy okrutnie to zaniedbał, sfrustrowany faktem, że Connor nie potrafi się do niego w ogóle odezwać nie obrażając go przypadkiem w jakiś sposób i uradowany tańcami, które coraz częściej układał z pozostałymi Ślizgonami.

 _Ale dzisiaj nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić. Jeśli Peter się nie pojawi…_

– Harry – powiedział Peter i nagle już tam był, jakby wcześniej idealnie wtapiał się w tło i teraz wyszedł z ukrycia. Harry podejrzewał, że Peter musiał nabrać całkiem niezłego doświadczenia w chowaniu się, skoro wciąż nie złapali go ani dementorzy, ani ludzie. – Dobrze cię widzieć. Już trzykrotnie mi przerwano, kiedy próbowałem ci o tym powiedzieć, więc będę się streszczał.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Czy słyszałeś o zaklęciu Siły Duszy? – zapytał Peter bez ogródek. Patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, a jego nos poruszał się lekko od czasu do czasu, co było jedyną pozostałością, jaka w nim zostawała ze szczura, kiedy był w ludzkiej formie.

Harry zamrugał, po czym przeczesał własną pamięć i dał chwilę sieci feniksa na zareagowanie. Jego umysł pozostał jednak ciemny i chłodny, więc mógł tylko pokręcić głową.

– Nie.

Peter uśmiechnął się ponuro.

– Rzucający to zaklęcie musi zadać wcześniej pytanie, wówczas zaklęcie będzie w stanie dać mu informacje na temat, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, czyjejś siły duszy. Dumbledore rzucił je na nas – Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że chodziło mu o Huncwotów – kiedy chciał się dowiedzieć, kto będzie na tyle silny, żeby być w stanie was zdradzić i zostawić was na pastwę Mrocznego Pana, a potem pójść do Azkabanu, tak żeby nikt się nie dowiedział, że Świetlisty Pan zrobił coś takiego. – Peter wypluł ten tytuł. Zmęczenie, jakie Harry słyszał w jego głosie na początku roku już dawno temu ustąpiło przed starą, zakurzoną nienawiścią. – Nie zdziwi cię pewnie, jak ci powiem, że zaklęcie wskazało, że Syriusz załamałby się po pierwszym pytaniu, Remus podupadłby na duchu bez przyjaciół, a James by zbyt oddany Lily. Ja byłem najsilniejszy. Więc to mnie wybrano, żeby mnie złożyć w ofierze. – Peter zamknął oczy i powoli odetchnął.

– Wysłał cię do Azkabanu przede wszystkim po to, żeby zatrzeć za sobą ślady? – szepnął Harry niemal bezgłośnie.

– Oczywiście – powiedział Peter. – Nie było innego wyjścia, sieć feniksa została na mnie rzucona po to, żebym wyglądał jakbym naprawdę zazdrościł im wszystkiego, a zbrodnia była tak podła, że nikt tak naprawdę nie wymagał bardzo _szczegółowego_ przesłuchania. Inaczej moglibyśmy mieć do czynienia z ludźmi, którzy w końcu wpadliby na pytania, które ujawniłyby szaradę – krewnej tej przeklętej Skeeter i tak niemal się udało – albo ludzie dowiedzieliby się, że Dumbledore jest na tyle okrutny, że był gotów poświęcić dzieci dla dobra wojny, a wtedy wszyscy przestaliby w niego wierzyć. W dodatku, gdybyśmy zaaranżowali to w jakikolwiek inny sposób, wszyscy musieliby się obyć bez legendy Chłopca, Który Przeżył. – Zacisnął jeszcze mocniej oczy.

Harry stał, patrzył się na Hogwart i myślał o tym wszystkim. Jego własne poświęcenie naprawdę bledło w świetle Peterowego. Ten człowiek poddał _wszystko_ i wiedział, że robi to nie dlatego, że jest najsłabszy, ale najsilniejszy z Huncwotów.

– I musisz wiedzieć jeszcze jedno – ciągnął dalej Peter, po przerwie, która zdawała się Harry'emu krótsza niż powinna być. – Dumbledore rzucił też zaklęcie Siły Duszy na ciebie i Connora przed atakiem, żeby zobaczyć, który z was byłby w stanie znieść ciężar poświęcenia. – Otworzył oczy i wbił je w Harry'ego. – Ty byłeś silniejszy.

Harry poczuł, że zaczął się trząść. Usiadł na trawie i objął się rękami. Przyniósł ze sobą płaszcz, ale i tak mu było zimno. Oczywiście, że tak. Przecież był już prawie koniec listopada, wiatr niósł ze sobą obietnicę lodu.

– Harry? – szepnął Peter. – Słyszałeś, co powiedziałem?

– Tak – szepnął Harry równie cicho. Nie wiedział, czemu właściwie się trząsł. Przecież wiedział o wszystkim, co zrobił Dumbledore. Znał wszystkie jego zbrodnie. Co mu nagle odbiło z tą trzęsawką? Co takiego w słowach Petera tak go ugodziło i zdenerwowało?

 _I dobrze, że rzucił to zaklęcie_ , pomyślał stanowczo. _Wyobraź sobie, jakbyś się czuł, gdyby Connor został wychowany, żeby się tobą opiekować. Nie chciałbyś, żeby tak się stało, prawda? Nie chciałbyś patrzeć, jak się załamuje psychicznie, bo nie jest w stanie unieść ciężaru. Dumbledore dobrze wybrał. Nawet próbował zaaranżować sytuację tak, żeby osoba, która najlepiej się nadaje na wybawcę, naprawdę nim została, chociaż w ostatecznym rachunku wszystko zależało od Voldemorta. Założę się, że zaklęcie nie sprawdza takich rzeczy jak współczucie czy łagodność. To przecież cały Connor._

Poczuł jak Peter łapie go za ramię.

– Harry, przepraszam, nawet nie wiesz, jak mi przykro – szepnął. – Chciałbym, żeby istniał jakiś sposób, żeby oddać ci twoje życie z powrotem. Żebym mógł po ataku Voldemorta wynieść cię z Doliny Godryka i uciec gdzieś z tobą. Twoje życie byłoby wtedy znacznie lepsze.

– Tak, ale za jaką cenę? – zapytał Harry. Był w stanie mówić, po prostu niezbyt głośno. – Connor musiałby znieść to wszystko _całkiem sam_ , a sam przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że nie byłby w stanie. A porwanie mnie zostałoby uznane za jeszcze gorszą zdradę, polowano by na ciebie bezlitośnie. A ja pozostałbym bez celu w życiu, który według przepowiedni mam wypełnić.

Peter wydał z siebie pełen frustracji dźwięk.

– Widzisz, Harry, z tymi przepowiedniami to jest tak, że one nie są aż takie proste jak…

Urwał nagle, odwracając głowę i Harry poczuł chłód dementorów. Westchnął. Sytuacja między nim a dementorami była patowa. Nie był w stanie przekonać dementorów, żeby ci przestali polować na Petera, ale też nie wiedział, jak je uwolnić i jakie byłyby tego konsekwencje, a nie wiedząc tego nie był w stanie tego zrobić.

– Lepiej stąd uciekaj – powiedział, ale Peter już się podniósł na nogi.

– Już – powiedział. – Uważaj na siebie, Harry. I proszę, pomyśl o tym, co ci powiedziałem. Tylko dlatego, że byłeś wystarczająco silny, żeby przez to przejść, _wcale nie znaczy_ , że powinieneś był.

Transmutował się i uciekł. Harry siedział jeszcze w ciszy przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym wstał i otrząsnął się. Księżyc w pełni już wisiał nad horyzontem. Wilkołaki biegły.

Czas, by pobiec z nimi i ochronić swojego brata.

* * *

Harry przeklął pod nosem, kiedy ostrożnie truchtał drogą, którą dopiero co przebiegł Connor, biegnąc za Łapą i Lunatykiem. Nie ośmielił się użyć swojej magii, by biec przez las tak, jak to zrobił ostatnim razem, ponieważ zwróciłby na siebie uwagę nie tylko lasu, ale Syriusza i Remusa. Jego jedynym pocieszeniem był fakt, że Connor nie był w stanie za nimi nadążyć i co kilkaset stóp zatrzymywał się, żeby złapać oddech. Harry niebawem go dogoni. Wiedział, że jego brat ma na sobie pelerynę niewidkę, więc zabrał ze sobą swoją wyspecjalizowaną mapę i sprawdzał ją nieustannie odkąd wszedł do lasu. Przed nimi były grube drzewa, Connor będzie miał problemy ze zmianą trasy. Harry był całkiem spokojny, że będzie w stanie trzymać się zaraz za swoim bratem.

Jego własne zaklęcie Kameleona zaczynało się rozmywać, w miarę jak skubała go stateczna magia lasu. Harry prychnął, machnął ręką i je odnowił.

Wycie wilkołaka przeszyło powietrze. Harry uśmiechnął się i zadrżał lekko. Dźwięk pochodził gdzieś z przodu, więc podejrzewał, że to musiał być Lunatyk, wyrażający swoją radość w jedyny znany mu sposób.

Harry zatrzymał się pod drzewem, nie chcąc nagle wpaść na Connora, a także dlatego, że sam był już _zmęczony_ ciągłym przedzieraniem się przez chaszcze i przeskakiwaniem ponad zacienionymi miejscami na trawie, która mogła być po prostu ciemniejsza w świetle księżyca, ale mogła też być płytkim wgłębieniem, w którym mógłby zwichnąć kostkę. Spojrzał na księżyc w pełni i wyrwało mu się niespodziewane ziewnięcie.

Lunatyk znowu zawył.

Harry wyprostował się gwałtownie, kiedy dotarło do niego, że drugie wycie nie mogło pochodzić od Lunatyka. Było znacznie bliżej i z boku, a nie z przodu.

Co mogło oznaczać, że pewnie było też z boku Connora.

Harry owinął się swoją magią i zaczął mknąć ponad runem leśnym. To ściągnie na niego uwagę, ale trudno. Wolał uratować swojego brata, niż pozostać w ukryciu.

Przyszło mu do głowy, kiedy mijał drzewa niczym dym, że ta filozofia była źródłem wszystkich jego kłopotów. Gdyby nikt nie zauważył jego prób ratowania Connora na pierwszym roku, Snape i Draco nawet nie podejrzewaliby, że jest w nim coś niezwykłego i wszystko zostałoby po staremu.

Skrzywił się. _Naprawdę byś tego chciał? Twoja magia wciąż byłaby spętana._

Zmusił swoje myśli do skupienia się na chwili obecnej. Nie miał teraz czasu myśleć o sieci feniksa i jak bardzo różniło się jego życie teraz, kiedy już o niej wiedział. Teraz był czas myślenia o Connorze i o uratowaniu go przed drugim wilkołakiem, który najwyraźniej znajdował się w lesie i biegł w jego kierunku.

Harry podbiegł w dół niewielkiego wydrążenia, które zaprowadziło go na ścieżkę, lecącą między piaszczystym pagórkiem po prawej i borem pełnym grubych drzew po lewej. Zamarł, kiedy zobaczył przed sobą nagły błysk. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy zorientował się, że pochodził on po prostu spod peleryny niewidki i uśmiechnął się, jak usłyszał jak jego brat klnie cicho. Wyglądało na to, że póki co nic mu nie było.

Na szczycie pagórka rozległy się trzaski. Harry spojrzał w górę i zobaczył ciemny, przykucnięty kształt, czarną sylwetkę na tle księżyca.

Następnie kształt zawył i zbiegł w dół, kierując się prosto na Connora.

Harry krzyknął i zrzucił swoje zaklęcie Kameleona. Zobaczył, jak Connor szura nogami, odwracając się w jego stronę, ale go to nie obchodziło. Atakował go _wilkołak_ , a jego brat tak po prostu tam stał, jak… jak…

Jak dziecko, którym przecież był.

Harry skoczył i wbił się, dzięki lekkości, jaką nadała mu jego magia, w samą porę między Connora i wilkołaka. Wilkołak zauważył go i zmienił kąt biegu, ruchem niemożliwie szybkim i pełnym gracji jak na stworzenie tak wielkie jak to. Harry nie miał czasu nawet na reakcję, kiedy ten odbił w lewo i zawirował, by mu się przyjrzeć i ocenić zagrożenie, orząc ziemię pazurami. Zdążył jednak zobaczyć jego czarne futro i oczy pełne dzikiego, obcego ognia. To był wilkołak, który nie znajdował się pod wpływem wywaru tojadowego.

I teraz Harry był w stanie też zobaczyć w świetle księżyca długi, siwy pas włosów, jaki biegł od czubka niesłychanie poza tym czarnego pyska, aż po koniec jego ogona.

 _To Fenrir Greyback_ , pomyślał Harry i poczuł jak serce, które jeszcze przed chwilą zamarło mu ze zgrozy, teraz zaczyna bić na alarm.

Jego umysł się oczyścił, a jego wzrok wyostrzył. Właśnie do tego rodzaju walki był wytrenowany. Wiedział dokładnie, gdzie wszyscy są. Connor był za nim, nieco po lewej, teraz, kiedy Harry odwrócił się w stronę nadchodzącego zagrożenia. Greyback był tuż przed nim. Ziemia pod nim była całkiem solidna, ale walały się po niej mokre kamienie i liście; będzie musiał o nich pamiętać.

Cichy warkot to było całe ostrzeżenie, jakie Harry dostał, nim Greyback nie ruszył w jego kierunku, lecąc w niego niczym Zaklęcie Zabijające. Harry zmienił uchwyt na różdżce i zauważył, że wzrok wilkołaka się w nią wbija.

Nie użył jej. Zamiast tego cisnął swoją magią przed siebie, napędzając ją swoim głosem w ten sam sposób, w jaki kilka lat temu zmusił kamień do pęknięcia i uratował Draconowi życie.

– _Stój._

Greyback przetoczył się, jakby ktoś przywalił mu solidnie w lewy bok. Zaskomlał, przetaczając się, ale niemal od razu wstał i tym razem był bliżej Connora. Harry obrócił się, by osłonić swojego brata. Słyszał, jak Connor zadaje zduszonym głosem pytanie, ale nie miał czasu się na tym skupić. Wilkołaki były wyjątkowo odporne na magię. Od dawna o tym wiedział. Właśnie dlatego były takie niebezpieczne dla czarodziejów, nawet dla tych wysoko wyszkolonych, jak Hawthorn Parkinson.

To niewątpliwie był problem, ale Harry nie miał zamiaru dać mu się pokonać.

Spojrzał głęboko w te dzikie oczy, płonące nienawiścią i żądzą krwi, i szukał jakiegoś śladu ludzkości, tej dziwnej tęsknoty, jaką widział w Remusie w czasie ostatniej pełni i potem, podczas meczu quidditcha. Może jeśli zdoła znaleźć w wilkołaku jego ludzką część, to zdoła się z nią połączyć i może nawet przekonać, by ten nie krzywdził Connora.

Nie znalazł niczego. Być może działało to wyłącznie na wilkołaki znajdujące się pod wpływem wywaru tojadowego. Harry kiwnął głową i poczuł jak jego priorytety zmieniają się w jego umyśle. Czuł, jak jego obiekcje więdną i stają się małe, zimne i ciche. Podniósł różdżkę i wycelował nią w Greybacka, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że pewnie nie będzie jej potrzebował.

Przygotowywał się na to, żeby po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu kogoś zabić.

Tym razem Greyback _skoczył_ , uderzając w ziemię wszystkimi czterema łapami i odbijając się od niej, celując w głowę i klatkę piersiową Harry'ego. Harry skupił się i wyostrzył całą swoją siłę woli w jeden punkt, po czym przytrzymał go przed sobą, niczym ostrze miecza, na kilka cali przed swoją twarzą.

Wyrzucił ją przed siebie, kiedy Greyback był za blisko na zrobienie uniku.

Greyback wrzasnął, kiedy jego pysk został rozdarty na dwie nierówne części i zatrzymał się, wbijając pazury tylko kilka cali od stóp Harry'ego. Harry miał zamiar go tym oślepić, dlatego ciął na poziomie oczu, z nadzieją, że może to go zabije. Bez powodzenia jednak, wilkołak nienaturalnie szybko wziął się w garść i kłapnął szczękami tuż nad powierzchnią skóry Harry'ego.

Harry nie miał nawet czasu się cofnąć, kiedy ciężkie cielsko przywaliło w niego, posyłając go na ziemię.

Chciał krzyknąć do swojego brata, żeby ten uciekał, ale nie potrafił znaleźć powietrza. Złapał Greybacka za kark, trzymając go tak długo jak to było możliwe, chcąc dać Connorowi czas na ucieknięcie stąd, tak samo jak sobie na znalezienie jakiejś odpowiedniej broni.

Greyback znowu kłapnął zębami, tuż nad jego nosem. Harry'emu ramię trzęsło się już z wysiłku, żeby utrzymać jego pysk z dala od siebie.

Usłyszał szuranie stóp i miał nadzieję, że Connor wreszcie zaczął uciekać. Spiął się, gotów uderzyć w chwili, w której Greyback się rozproszy.

Ale wilkołak nawet nie spojrzał na Connora, chociaż musiał być w stanie go wyczuć. Jego pazury ryły ziemię po obu stronach Harry'ego, przesuwając go w poprzek ścieżki. Gdyby nie to, że magia wzmacniała jego mięśni, Harry był pewien, że już dawno zostałby ugryziony.

Nagłe zrozumienie uderzyło go jak błyskawica.

 _On nie przyszedł tu zabić Connora. Przyszedł po mnie._

Harry nie skończył jeszcze przetwarzać tej myśli, kiedy nagle coś jasnego mignęło mu w kącie oka i przywaliło w Greybacka. Po raz kolejny wilkołak został posłany na ziemię, tym razem ze skowytem, którego nie był w stanie uciszyć i dźwiękiem pękającej kości. Wyglądało na to, że to nie była jego noc, uznał Harry, wstając i otrzepując szatę z ziemi. Trząsł się nieco i chwilę mu zajęło zorientowanie się w nowej sytuacji.

Greyback, niemal zamiatając ogonem drzewa, stał naprzeciw znacznie mniejszego wilkołaczycy o jasnej maści, prawdopodobnie płowej, ale w świetle księżyca ciężko było ustalić takie szczegóły. Warczał na nią nieustannie, a ona odpowiadała mu w tym samym języku. Harry był pewien, kiedy odwróciła na moment łeb w jego stronę, zerkając na niego kontrolnie, że widział orzechowe oczy Hawthorn Parkinson.

Greyback zaatakował ją, kiedy miała odwrócony łeb.

Harry nie miał czasu na finezję. Wiedział tylko, że obiecał Hawthorn i jej rodzinie opiekę i oto stała przed nim, ryzykując dla niego _życie_. Jasne, umowa szła w obie strony, ale on był silniejszy. To on powinien zajmować się bronieniem, nie inni.

Sięgnął przed siebie i rzucił na ziemię pod łapami Greybacka _Reducto_. Rozpadła się w fontannie ziemi, a Greyback wrzasnął, zatrzymany w połowie skoku. Harry usłyszał kolejny dźwięk łamanej kości i tym razem, kiedy czarny wilkołak wylądował na ziemi, jego przednia, lewa łapa wisiała niezgrabnie i bezużytecznie.

Hawthorn uderzyła w jego prawe ramię, bezgłośnie i oślepiająco szybko. Jej pazury błysnęły i Harry zobaczył krwawą ranę rozdartą na boku szarego pasa. Greyback zawył z bólu, warknął na nich na wszelki wypadek, po czym zawrócił i wściekle kuśtykając wbiegł po pagórku. Hawthorn jeszcze przez chwilę gryzła go po kostkach, ale potem wróciła truchtem do Harry'ego i zaczęła go obwąchiwać.

Harry wyciągnął trzęsącą się rękę. Tak, to była Hawthorn. Łaskawie pozwoliła mu dotknąć lekko palcami swojego nosa i spojrzała mu w oczy z tą samą, spokojną uprzejmością, jaką okazywała mu w ludzkiej formie. Harry znalazł w niej tęsknotę, której nie widział u Greybacka.

– Kim jestem? – szepnął. – Wiesz?

Hawthorn odsunęła się tylko od niego, szybkim i płynnym ruchem, który okazywał jak bardzo dzikim była w tej chwili stworzeniem, po czym spojrzała na szczyt pagórka. Harry spiął się i odwrócił, ale to był tylko Adalrico, trzymający różdżkę luźno w ręku.

– Dobry jak twoje słowo – mruknął, brzmiąc na usatysfakcjonowanego. – Lucjusz to cholerny dureń.

Harry odetchnął i rozejrzał się po ścieżce.

– Widzieliście może mojego brata? Mógł mieć na sobie pelerynę niewidkę…

– To nie moglibyśmy go zobaczyć – zauważył Adalrico.

Hawthorn warknęła na starszego czarodzieja i zaczęła wąchać ścieżkę. Harry odprężył się i ruszył, by za nią podążyć.

– Ale jeśli chodzi ci o tego młodego czarodzieja, którego widzieliśmy jak bełkocze z paniką, przytulony do Blacka – powiedział Adalrico – to nie bój się, nic mu nie jest. – Przechylił głowę i przyjrzał się Harry'emu z zaciekawieniem. – Wydawało mi się, że bardziej zaniepokoi cię ten drugi.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Jaki drugi?

– Śledziliśmy Greybacka jeszcze zanim się transformował – powiedział Adalrico. – Mamrotał do siebie coś o drugiej śmieci, coś o karaniu syna jakiegoś śmierciożercy, który z jakiegoś powodu opiera się czynnej pomocy przy wskrzeszaniu Mrocznego Pana…

Harry nawet przez chwilę nie wątpił we wniosek, jaki mu momentalnie zaskoczył w głowie.

 _Draco._

Ruszył z miejsca do biegu, ignorując zaskoczony krzyk za sobą. Drzewa rozmyły się, a jego stopy nie dotykały już ziemi, a mimo to Hogwart wciąż widniał po drugiej stronie lasu, tak przeraźliwie daleko od niego.

* * *

Draco ziewnął i odłożył swoją książkę na stolik, pocierając oczy. Parę godzin uczenia się zaklęć dobrze mu się przysłużyło, ale żałował, że Harry jeszcze nie wrócił…

 _Harry._

Draco usiadł prosto, nie klnąc, ponieważ Malfoy nie mógł pozwolić, by z jego ust padły wulgaryzmy w towarzystwie pospólstwa, ale zły na tyle, żeby tym razem jednak to zrobić. Harry _znowu_ ich wszystkich przechytrzył. Draco widział to teraz wyraźnie, ciąg zabaw poprzedniego dnia, który odwrócił ich uwagę od nauki. Harry trajkotał o tym, że są lepsze rzeczy do robienia niż praca domowa i tak nimi manewrował, że jak dzisiaj wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego, to nikt nie miał czasu wyjść za nim.

Draco wstał i pomaszerował do ich wspólnej sypialni, żeby odłożyć swój podręcznik. Będzie musiał wyjść, cisza nocna czy nie, żeby poszukać pewnego Harry'ego Cholernego Pottera.

Wszedł do pustego pokoju – Vince i Greg siedzieli z Pansy, która starała się wytłumaczyć im podstawy eliksirów, które już sami powinni dawno temu załapać – po czym zamarł. Coś było… nie w porządku. Pokój był pusty i ciemny i cichy w sposób, w jaki powinien być, ale i tak coś mu nie pasowało. Draco nie potrafiłby tego nazwać i zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego ojciec bardzo byłby z niego niezadowolony z tego powodu. Powietrze nie spięło się od zaklęcia jeszcze nie wypowiedzianego, ale czekającego na samym końcu języka, choć powinno.

Draco mruknął do siebie, starając się odciągnąć tym myśli od nagłego, niewyjaśnionego podenerwowania, po czym przykucnął przy swoim kufrze, żeby schować do niego książkę od zaklęć.

Coś zasyczało pod jego łóżkiem.

Draco odskoczył i nagle uderzył go straszny ból głowy od potężnej i wrogiej magii, co postawiło go na nogi niczym wrzask ostrzeżenia. W miejscu, w którym jeszcze chwilę temu była jego kostka, kłapnęły szczęki, a potem coś wypełzło na światło.

Draco od razu wiedział, że to musi być magiczny przedmiot, nie naturalny wąż. Był po prostu za ciemny, a jego zielone łuski mieniły się poblaskiem kamieni szlachetnych. Podsunęło się w jego kierunku, jego rubinowe oczy lśniły, kiedy obnażało kły. W powietrzu znalazł się zapach cynamonu i migdałów i Draco zadrżał. Szybko powiązał zapach z tym wydzielanym przez jedną ze śmiertelnych trucizn, jakie wymieniał ich podręcznik od eliksirów.

Otworzył usta, żeby zawołać na pomoc, po czym poczuł charakterystyczną obecność osłon uciszających, które otaczały pokój. W tym samym momencie drzwi zamknęły się z cichym kliknięciem.

Wąż odczekał chwilę. Draco gapił się na niego, czując jak robi mu się sucho w ustach i jego ręce zaciskają się bezradnie. Malfoyowie się nie bali, a on jednak jakoś teraz naprawdę się bał.

Wąż skoczył.

Draco ledwie zdążył mu uciec. Był pewien, że czuł jak jeden z kłów zahaczył i rozdarł mu nogawkę spodni. Szybko zebrał się na nogi, ręce trzęsły mu się tak mocno, że ledwie zdołał wyciągnąć różdżkę. Wreszcie nerwy wzięły górę i zaskrzeczał.

 _Nigdzie nie widział węża._

Tupnął głośno i obrócił się w lewo, próbując wymyślić coś, co może zadziałać na węża, który wyraźnie był zrobiony z mrocznej magii. Ostatecznie ocalił go łut szczęścia, a nie szybkie myślenie. Wąż czaił się po jego prawej, dlatego jego następny atak również chybił.

Draco znowu się przed nim wycofał i wpadł na swoje łóżko. Wycelował różdżkę tak prosto jak tylko mógł.

– _Stupefy!_

Wąż poruszył się i zaklęcie oszałamiające kompletnie go ominęło. Draco zawył i wskoczył na swoje łóżko. Teraz już w ogóle nie miał pojęcia, gdzie może być wąż, mógł się wspinać po słupach, albo się czaić pod łóżkiem. Kurwa, ależ to było _szybkie_.

Po lewej zauważył mgnienie zieleni.

– _Petrificus Totalus!_

Znowu nie trafił, o ile dobrze wywnioskował z tego, że lśnienie zniknęło, zamiast kompletnie przestać się ruszać. Draco stanął na łóżku, starając się utrzymać równowagę i uznał, że musi się znaleźć tak wysoko jak tylko może. Pozostało mieć nadzieję, że cholerstwo nie umiało latać.

– _Wingardium…_ – zaczął.

Wąż spiął się i wystrzelił w jego kierunku na przełaj łóżka. Draco skrzeknął i stracił wątek zaklęcia. Złapał pierwszą rzecz, jaką miał pod ręką, co okazało się być jego ulubioną poduszką i przygniótł nią węża.

Kły przebiły się przez materiał i pierze, rozdzierając poduszkę zaledwie o cal od jego dłoni. Draco wypuścił poduszkę i znowu odskoczył do tyłu, niemal już płacząc z furii, frustracji i przerażenia.

Drzwi niespodziewanie eksplodowały.

Harry wpadł do pokoju, owinięty swoją mocą, mroczną magią i zapachem róż, a przynajmniej tak się wydawało Draconowi. Wykrzyknął, tym razem z ulgi i zobaczył jak wąż zamiera na łóżku i obraca się w stronę Harry'ego.

Harry momentalnie zaczął syczeć. Wąż kiwał się z boku na bok, jakby go słuchał. Harry syczał dalej, nisko i ponaglająco. Oczywiście, dla Dracona, który wężomowy nie rozumiał, wszystko w tym języku brzmiało ponaglająco. Harry wyciągnął teraz rękę w kierunku śmiertelnej zabawki, zachęcając ją do podejścia do niego, i nie przestając syczeć nawet na chwilę.

Wąż poruszył się i Draco zawył wbrew sobie. Tym razem jednak wąż przemknął do Harry'ego, owinął mu się wokół nogi, po czym zamarł na nadgarstku, jako bransoleta łapiąca swój ogon w zęby. Draco poczuł jak aura mrocznej magii się wycofuje.

Harry zacisnął prawą rękę na wężu i ścisnął, krusząc go w pył. Harry na wszelki wypadek przydeptał jeszcze proch, a potem przez pokój przeleciał wiatr, który rozproszył resztki po podłodze. Draco nie sądził, żeby wiatr wziął się tam przez przypadek.

Zorientował się, tępo, że się trzęsie. _Więc to jest szok_ , pomyślał tępo.

Harry patrzył na niego z desperacją.

– Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał.

Draco zdołał kiwnąć głową. Nie było mu, prawda? Wąż go nie ukąsił. Pochylił się, żeby sprawdzić swoją kostkę, ale nie znalazł na niej śladów po zębach.

Nie miał czasu się wyprostować, kiedy Harry niemal go przewrócił nagle rzucając się na niego i przytulając go mocno. Draco oparł się o niego i zamknął oczy. Uważał, że nawet Malfoy mógł bez wstydu przyjąć pociechę, zwłaszcza kiedy o mało co nie umarł.

– Dzięki Merlinowi, Draco – mamrotał Harry niemal histerycznym głosem. – Najpierw wilkołak, a teraz to. Merlinie, gdyby Adalrico czegoś nie powiedział, to bym się o tym nie dowiedział, _spóźniłbym_ się, a ty byś tu _zginął_...

Draco zdołał otworzyć oczy i spojrzał ponad ramieniem Harry'ego na swoją butelkę, stojącą na szafce nocnej. Była pełna ciemnego, intensywnego fioletu, koloru, który oznaczał, że troska Harry'ego o niego jest w pełnej mocy. Potem Draco zmarszczył brwi. Zobaczył tam odrobinę czerni, koloru, którego jeszcze nigdy tam nie było.

– Co to? – zapytał. Głos mu się łamał. Draco jeszcze bardziej zmarszczył brwi. _Miałbym kłopoty, gdyby ojciec to usłyszał._

– Co co? – Na szczęście Harry odwrócił się, oszczędzając mu konieczności mówienia.

Harry zamrugał, widząc butelkę.

– Och – powiedział bez emocji.

– Co to znaczy? – naciskał Draco. Jego głos brzmiał już silniej. _Dobrze. Bycie w szoku nikomu nie imponuje._ Nie wyglądało jednak na to, żeby był w stanie przestać się kurczowo trzymać Harry'ego.

– To znaczy, że gdyby tutaj był teraz człowiek, który to zrobił, to by po prostu umarł – powiedział Harry wciąż pozbawionym emocji głosem. – Pewnie nawet nie musiałbym tego chcieć, czy o tym pomyśleć, jego serce by po prostu stanęło.

– Och – powiedział Draco i znowu zamrugał. – To co tam mówiłeś o tym wilkołaku?

A potem zemdlał, ponieważ najwyraźniej nawet Malfoy miał jakieś granice.

* * *

Harry stał koło łóżka; pani Pomfrey zdołała go zmusić do odsunięcia się, ale nie mogła sprawić, żeby wyszedł ze skrzydła.

– Jest pani absolutnie pewna? – zapytał. Jego głos brzmiał na zmęczony nawet dla jego własnych uszu.

– Absolutnie – powiedziała pani Pomfrey. _Ona_ z kolei brzmiała na zirytowaną, ale Harry'ego naprawdę w tej chwili to nie obchodziło. Kiwnął szybko głową. Wyszedł z założenia, że Draco nagle pobladł i stracił przytomność, ponieważ wąż jednak go ukąsił. Ale wyglądało na to, że naprawdę nic mu nie było.

– Harry.

Harry odwrócił się z zaskoczenia. Wiedział, że ten głos się pojawi, prędzej czy później; ostatecznie nie mógł na zawsze już zostać w Zakazanym Lesie. Ale nie sądził, że Connor tak szybko wróci do zamku, ani że w pierwszej kolejności spróbuje znaleźć Harry'ego w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Kiwnął do swojego brata, którego wzrok był utkwiony za nim, na Draconie.

– Connor.

– Ja… – Connor pozwolił innym słowom ucichnąć, jakby nie był pewien, co mówić dalej, o ile w ogóle chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć. Po chwili jednak spróbował, w przymuszonej próbie rozładowania napięcia. – Nic mu nie będzie, prawda?

– Tak nam się wydaje – powiedział Harry, ignorując prychnięcie pani Pomfrey i jej mamrotanie o tupecie. Może nie było magomedykiem jak ona, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że miał swój udział w diagnozie Dracona. Gdyby nie opisał jej pokrótce tego, co się stało w sypialni, to nie wiedziałaby nawet, od czego zacząć, ani czego szukać. – Ktoś wypuścił w naszej sypialni magicznego węża, który próbował go ukąsić.

Connor zamrugał.

– I co się z nim stało?

– Zniszczyłem go – powiedział Harry i zacisnął rękę, myśląc o tym, jak to zrobił. Żałował, że nie ma pod ręką więcej takich węży, żeby je też mógł zniszczyć. Nie chciał w tej chwili używać swojej magii do niczego innego. Ta szalała po skrzydle szpitalnym, aż pani Pomfrey, nie odrywając oczu od Dracona, nie warknęła na niego, że ma się uspokoić. Od tamtej chwili Harry spędzał czas, myśląc o zemście.

– Może powinieneś był go zatrzymać? – zapytał ostrożnie Connor. – Żeby sprawdzić, kto go przysłał?

Harry pokręcił głową.

– W każdej chwili mógł ożyć z powrotem. Uspokoiłem go tylko dlatego, że jestem wężousty. Najlepiej go było zniszczyć.

Connor kiwnął niepewnie głową i przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu stali w ciszy. Harry zerknął na Dracona i ocenił szybkość jego oddechu i kolor twarzy. Wydawało mu się, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Wydawało mu się, że Draconowi nic nie będzie, co było wielką zmianą nastroju od chwili, kiedy wpadł do zamku w takim pośpiechu, że trząsł się z przemęczenia.

– Harry.

Harry podniósł wzrok i spojrzał znowu na swojego brata. Wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę, a w jego głosie był nowy ton.

– Dziękuję za uratowanie mi życia – powiedział oficjalnie.

– Jasne – powiedział Harry i uścisnął bratu dłoń. Ten gest pewnie powinien znaczyć dla niego więcej, niż znaczył, ale zbyt wiele zdarzyło się od chwili, w której uznał, że Connor może być w niebezpieczeństwie. Jego wzrok stale wracał do Dracona, chociaż nawet tego nie chciał. Był celem, jak Snape go ostatnio o tym sucho poinformował i pewnie w pewnym świetle nawet Connora mógł uważać za cel. Ale ktoś próbował zabić Dracona, tylko za to, co zrobił jego ojciec i może dlatego, że był przyjacielem Harry'ego.

Harry nie chciał tego zaakceptować. Chciał się dowiedzieć, kto to zrobił i chciał zniszczyć tą osobę.

– Zostawię cię tutaj – szepnął Connor, ściskając na moment ramię Harry'ego. – Wyjaśnię wszystko Syriuszowi i Remusowi.

– Dzięki – powiedział Harry ze zmęczeniem i oparł czoło o łóżko, kiedy jego brat wyszedł cicho ze skrzydła szpitalnego i pani Pomfrey wpadła z powrotem, prawdopodobnie niosąc ubrania na zmianę dla Dracona. Był zmęczony. Doganiało go zmęczenie magiczne i całe to bieganie, do tego sam wysiłek rzucania takiej ilości magii bezróżdżkowej na raz. Ziewnął.

Ręka dotknęła jego ramienia. Harry spojrzał w górę, mrugając zasypiającymi już oczami i zobaczył, że obok niego stoi Snape. Kiwnął głową. Pozostali Ślizgoni musieli zobaczyć rozwalone w drzazgi drzwi. A już z pewnością widzieli jak Harry minął ich w pełnym pędzie, biegnąc w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego z Draconem unoszącym się za nim na fali złoto–białego wiatru. Oczywiście, że ktoś po niego pobiegł.

– Co się stało? – zapytał Snape.

Harry zamrugał na Dracona.

– Ktoś wypuścił w naszej sypialni węża – powiedział. – Jakiś mroczny artefakt. Wszedłem i go zniszczyłem, ale pomyślałem, że mógł ukąsić Draco, więc go tu przyniosłem.

– Skąd wiedziałeś? – Głos Snape'a był odległy i spokojny. Tak łatwo było mu szczerze odpowiadać i Harry właśnie to zrobił. Ostatnio i tak miał wrażenie, że może Snape'owi ufać.

– Adalrico Bulstrode mi powiedział – powiedział Harry i znowu ziewnął. – Słyszał jak Fenrir Greyback mówi o tym, że będzie zamach na kogoś w zamku, tuż przed tym jak mnie zaatakował.

Ręka Snape'a nagle znowu była na jego ramieniu, ściskając je jak obcęgi. Harry zamrugał na swojego opiekuna, rozbudzony nieco, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc okropnego wyrazu jego oczu.

– Co? – zapytał Snape.

Harry spróbował strząsnąć z siebie jego rękę, ale ręka pozostała tam, gdzie była.

– Proszę mnie puścić – powiedział spokojnie.

Snape go puścił, ale jego głos trzymał go w równie mocnych kleszczach co jego palce.

– Co się stało?

– Byłem w Zakazanym Lesie, chroniłem Connora – powiedział Harry. – Zaatakował go Fenrir Greyback. Pewnie przysłali go ludzie, którzy próbują wskrzesić Voldemorta. – Zastanowił się przez chwilę, czy nie powiedzieć Snape'owi, że Greyback przyszedł po _niego_ , ale odrzucił ten pomysł. Nie miał żadnego dowodu, poza ułamkiem sekundy, w której Greyback zdawał się być bardziej zainteresowany nim, niż Connorem. Wilkołak pewnie po prostu chciał usunąć najpierw z drogi większe zagrożenie. Poza tym, Snape po tym byłby jeszcze bardziej nierozsądny. Przecież Harry przeżył. Nie było o czym gadać. – Wpadłem między nich i próbował mnie ugryźć albo zabić. Pokonałem go z pomocą Hawthorn Parkinson, więc uciekł. Adalrico Bulstrode by tam razem z nią. To on mi powiedział, że Draco jest w niebezpieczeństwie. – Harry odwrócił się z powrotem do Dracona. Powoli zaczynał się rozbudzać, mamrocząc, powieki mu trzepotały.

– Koniec z tym – powiedział Snape.

Harry zamrugał na niego.

– Z czym?

– Z twoimi małymi wypadami za osłony zamku. – Snape przymrużył na niego oczy. – Tak, wiedziałem o nich. Nie wolno ci więcej wychodzić poza teren Hogwartu, chyba że ja będę z tobą, albo będziesz szedł na trening quidditcha. Wydawało mi się, mogę ci z tym zaufać, że potrafisz się sobą zająć. Wygląda na to, że się myliłem.

– Ale ja _potrafię_ się sobą zająć – powiedział Harry z irytacją. _Całe szczęście, że mu nie powiedziałem o tym głupim pomyśle, że Greyback pewnie przyszedł po mnie, skoro ma się zamiar aż tak wygłupiać._ – Żyję przecież i dzięki mnie nikt nikogo nie ukąsił. – Miał wrażenie, że Snape nie myśli o tym jak należy.

– Ale prawie _zginąłeś_.

To było gorsze, że Snape nie krzyczał. Po prostu mówił te słowa intensywnie i sprawiał, że Harry się czuł, jakby w jego kościach zamieszkał zimny wiatr. Spojrzał na twarz Snape'a, po czym szybko odwrócił wzrok. Co tam zobaczył byłoby naturalne dla Lucjusza Malfoya, kiedy ten patrzył na Dracona, albo dla Lily, kiedy ta patrzyła na Connora. Poczuł się niesłychanie niezręcznie, kiedy zobaczył taką minę skierowaną w swoją stronę.

– Czy to dla ciebie nic nie znaczy? – szepnął Snape. – Czy to dla ciebie nie ma znaczenia, jak bardzo byś swoją śmiercią skrzywdził mnie, czy Dracona, czy swojego brata?

– Oczywiście, że ma znaczenie – powiedział Harry. – Ale bez namysłu poświęciłbym swoje życie, gdyby to miało oznaczać uratowanie któregoś z was. Wie pan o tym przecież.

– W takim razie to właśnie musimy z ciebie wyplewić – powiedział Snape. – Nie będziesz wolny, póki nie zaczniesz wyżej cenić swojego życia.

Harry łypnął na niego spod grzywki.

– Przecież nic mi _nie jest_.

– Ale i tak musisz się mnie słuchać – powiedział Snape. Harry teraz już w ogóle nie był w stanie go odczytać. Jego głos i mina były jakby wyrzeźbione z czarnego kamienia. – Żadnych wycieczek poza mury Hogwartu, poza treningami quidditcha i wyjątkowymi okazjami, kiedy ja będę z tobą. Żadnych wycieczek do Zakazanego Lasu, bez względu na okoliczności. Codziennie będziesz spędzał ze mną kilka godzin, w czasie których będziesz mi mówił, jakie masz plany na ten dzień i gdzie się wybierasz.

– Ale… będę w ten sposób zabierał panu jeszcze więcej czasu – powiedział Harry, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak wysoko Snape cenił sobie godziny, w których nie musiał uczyć, czy jeść w Wielkiej Sali.

– Powiedziałem już, Harry, opiekun prawny nie oznacza wyłącznie opieki w sensie prawnej – powiedział spokojnie Snape. Przynajmniej z tego, co Harry widział, wydawał się spokojny. – Naprawdę miałem to na myśli. Inne dzieci mają rodziców, miały ich przez całe życie. Ty nie masz. Teraz masz jednego. I lepiej mi się nie stawiaj, bo zobaczysz jak daleko jestem gotów się posunąć.

Harry pokręcił gwałtownie głową.

– A co, jeśli coś się stanie Connorowi, albo Draco, kiedy mnie tam nie będzie?

Snape pochylił się w jego kierunku.

– To ich rodzice powinni się o to martwić – powiedział. – A nie trzynastoletni chłopcy.

Harry zacisnął pięści i zmusił się do uspokojenia. Jego magia niemal ugotowała jeden z bezcennych eliksirów pani Pomfrey.

– Bez względu na to, co pan uważa – powiedział. – Jestem, czym jestem. Do tego właśnie przygotował mnie mój trening. Nie chcę, żeby traktował mnie pan tak, jak pan uważa, że _powinienem_ być traktowany. Chcę, żeby pan do mnie podchodził jako do osoby, którą jestem.

Snape przez chwilę przyglądał mu się w ciszy.

– W takim razie po co ci opiekun?

Harry zamknął usta tak szybko, że zęby mu kłapnęły.

– Wciąż lubię spędzać z panem czas – powiedział wreszcie. – Jestem bardzo wdzięczny za pomoc z ministerstwem. I za to, że nauczył mnie pan, jak się robi wywar tojadowy. I, no… pod pewnym względem chcę rodzica. Ale ograniczenia muszą być na tyle luźne, żebym wciąż mógł robić to, do czego zostałem stworzony…

– Zmuszony.

– _Stworzony_ – powtórzył Harry z uporem. – A to obejmuje chronienie ludzi, którzy są dla mnie ważni.

Snape znowu zaczął mu się przyglądał. Harry nie miał pojęcia, co widzi, więc tylko stał w ciszy i sięgnął w bok, żeby pogłaskać Dracona po głowie, kiedy ten wydał z siebie senny jęk.

Snape pochylił głowę.

– Dobrze, Harry. Jeśli przyjdziesz do mnie i porozmawiasz ze mną, to może uda nam się opracować wyjątki od tych reguł, kiedy uważasz, że nastanie wyjątkowa sytuacja i ktoś może być w niebezpieczeństwie. Ale do tego czasu oczekuję, że będziesz przestrzegał tych zasad.

Harry się odprężył. Nie mógł liczyć na lepszy kompromis. Naprawdę był to winien Snape'owi. Nie mógł tylko korzystać z opieki; musiał też coś oddać w zamian, chociaż Merlin jeden wiedział, czemu Snape chciał od niego wszystkiego, tylko nie ochrony.

– Dziękuję panu – powiedział, po czym odwrócił się, żeby odpowiedzieć na pytania Dracona. Snape po raz ostatni uścisnął mu ramię, po czym wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

* * *

Snape wrócił do lochów w furii tak głębokiej, że na swój sposób był naprawdę rad, że nie spotkał nikogo po drodze. Wyżycie się na kimś przyniosłoby mu sporo frajdy, ale gdyby to zrobił, to pewnie nawet sam Dumbledore nie zdołałby go ocalić przed Azkabanem.

Wszedł do gabinetu i przyjrzał się dojrzewającemu eliksirowi empatii. Następnie pokręcił głową.

 _Te dawki zarezerwuję dla Blacka_ , pomyślał. _No, może jedną dla Jamesa, jeśli nie wymyślę dla niego lepszej kary._

Odwrócił się w stronę stojaka z eliksirami i przyjrzał się im wszystkim, jednemu po drugim. Jego wściekłość utonęła w nim, pogłębiła się i zrobiła się lodowata.

Ostatecznie uznał, bardzo spokojnie, że żaden z tych mu nie wystarczy. Żaden z nich nie był dostatecznie paskudny. Nie chciał skrzywdzić Lily Potter za to co zrobiła, ani jej zabić, ani sprawić, żeby cierpiała w sposób, w jaki robił to Blackowi.

Chciał ją unicestwić. Zetrzeć ją z powierzchni ziemi.

Poszedł przeczytać jedną ze swoich książek o mrocznych sztukach. Nie sądził, żeby był w stanie znaleźć tu coś, co by go usatysfakcjonowało, ale przynajmniej powinno skierować jego myśli w dobrym kierunku. A przynajmniej powstrzyma go przed ocenianiem przytłaczającej ilości pracy, jaką jeszcze będzie musiał włożyć w wyleczenie szkód i uwolnienie umysłu Harry'ego i myślenia nad faktem, że serce w nim zamarło, jak usłyszał, że Harry był w niebezpieczeństwie.


	23. Interludium: Rewelacje niesione wiatrem

**Interludium: Rewelacje niesione wiatrem**

 _1 grudnia 1993_

 _Drogi panie Potter,_

Dobrze panu idzie. Naprawdę, z podziwem obserwuję pańskie postępy. Cieszę się też, że wziął pan sobie moją radę do serca i zdaje się już nie bać własnej magii. Pańska magia powinna była zostać wypuszczona już dawno temu i myślę, że naprawdę przyda się naszemu światu. Nie jestem jak ci, którzy pana otaczają, nie boję się tego, czym może się pan stać. Boję się o pana, ale to już inna sprawa.

Najbardziej jednak boję się tego, co się może panu stać, jeśli nie zmieni pan nastawienia. To jest wojna. Nie skończy się, póki Voldemort nie zostanie zniszczony. Wie pan o tym. A jednak zawahał się pan, kiedy mógł pan zniszczyć wroga; powstrzymał pan swoją rękę na tyle, że Fenrir Greyback uciekł ranny, a nie zginął, jak powinien był. Musi pan wreszcie zahartować swoje serce, panie Potter.

Nigdy nie poradzę panu przymuszania kogokolwiek. Nie poradzę panu grożenia swoim sojusznikom. Ale są tacy, którzy będą pańskimi wrogami bez względu na to, co pan zrobi, bez względu na to, jak wiele czasu im pan nie da. Podjęli własne decyzje. Kiedy ktoś próbuje pana zabić, proszę uderzać mocno, szybko i bez wahania. To jest pański obowiązek, jeśli chce pan się stać czarodziejem, który nie jest Lordem, by bronić się przed atakami na pańskie życie. Zanadto wszyscy potrzebujemy pana żywym.

Mogę teraz podać panu dwa imiona. Wychowano mnie pośród nich, pańskich wrogów, i wiem, że ta dwójka nigdy nie odwróci się od sprawy Voldemorta. Fenrir Greyback to potwór, którego należy zniszczyć, tak jak on zniszczył życie tak wielu ludzi. Walden Macnair jest mu równy. Nigdy nie przestał się pławić w nienawiści i żądzy krwi. Już poświęcał ludzi dla swojej sprawy. Bez żadnego innego powodu, jak tylko dlatego że Voldemort go o to poprosił, zamordował swoją własną żonę.

A teraz muszę podać panu odrobinę informacji o sprawie z poprzedniego listu.

Proszę zapytać, panie Potter, pytać kogo tylko pan może, dlaczego Syriusz Black nie poszedł do Azkabanu.

Z szacunkiem, w cieniach i świetle gwiazd,

 _Dziecię Gwiazd._

* * *

 _1 grudnia 1993_

Lucjuszu,

Do tej pory prawdopodobnie zdążyłeś już się dowiedzieć o ataku na twojego syna. Domyślamy się, że nie rozumiesz, czemu w ogóle do niego doszło. Będziesz otwierał usta, chcąc wszystkiemu zaprzeczyć, w końcu przecież wysłałeś nam krew.

Owszem, wysłałeś. I wiesz, krew ma jedną, interesującą właściwość, Lucjuszu. Można jej użyć jako lustra.

Użyliśmy jej, żeby odczytać twoje intencje, Lucjuszu. Bawiłeś się z nami, udając swoje oddanie sprawie i szukając wyjścia z sytuacji – albo sposobu, by nas przechytrzyć, na wypadek, gdybyś uznał, że nasza strona jest najlepszą metodą na przetrwanie. Ale nie byłeś w stanie wybrać, prawda? Unosiłeś się pomiędzy dwoma wyborami, oszołomiony niezłomną wiarą, jaką w tobie pokładali bliscy ci ludzie. Biedny, mały Malfoy. Biedny, mały Ślizgon.

W rzeczy samej, biedny we wszystko, tylko nie w pieniądze. Przyjrzyj się tym, którzy są ci najbliżsi. Jedno z nich nie jest ci aż tak oddane jak ci się wydaje.

Zrozum, atak na twojego syna i na Harry'ego Pottera były ostrzeżeniami. Widzisz, jak łatwo potrafimy się wedrzeć na teren szkoły? Udało nam się wpuścić wściekłego wilkołaka i mroczny artefakt. Przewidzieliśmy, że atak na Pottera nie wyjdzie i że zdoła wrócić na czas, żeby uratować twojego syna. Właśnie dlatego użyliśmy czegoś w kształcie węża. Przecież wiemy, że jest wężousty. Nie chcemy cię kompletnie wyalienować, chcieliśmy się tylko trochę z tobą pobawić, tak samo jak ty się bawiłeś z nami.

Ale pomyśl o tym, Lucjuszu. Chwila spóźnienia ze strony Pottera i twój syn by zginął. Albo Potter stałby się wilkołakiem, albo zginąłby w tym lesie. Jest tylko dzieckiem, Lucjuszu. Można go zniszczyć jak każde inne dziecko.

Rozumiesz już? Widzisz, jak poważnie do tego podchodzimy? Zaczynasz dostrzegać korzyści z przyłączenia się do nas?

Przełknij swoją małą, głupią dumę, Lucjuszu i ugnij kark. Istnieją takie sytuacje, przed którymi nawet kark Malfoya musi się pochylić, a ty swojego wyboru dokonałeś jak przyjąłeś znak na swoje lewe przedramię.

W ciągu tygodnia oczekujemy od ciebie formalnej deklaracji sojuszu, albo nastąpi kolejny atak. I być może tym razem podejdziemy do niego poważnie.


	24. Resztki rozpraszającego się snu

Ten rozdział nie będzie aż tak intensywny, ale myślę, że będzie dobrą podwaliną do tego. Do tego mam okazję przedstawić wam osobnika, którego obraz miałam w głowie już od dawna i który wyszedł mi po prostu rewelacyjnie.

Tytuł rozdziału to fragment wiersza Shelleya, "Hellas". (Nie znalazłam tłumaczenia – G.)

 **Rozdział dwudziesty: Resztki rozpraszającego się snu**

– Hej, Harry.

Harry zamrugał, budząc się powoli i automatycznie przykładając rękę do blizny. Wyczuł tam lekki ślad po krwi, co go w żaden sposób nie zdziwiło, bo znowu śnił o postaciach wijących się z bólu i zamykającym się wokół niego kręgu cieni. Ostrożnie zamknął dłoń, żeby wyglądało to jakby ścierał pot, nie krew i równie ostrożnie spojrzał w bok. Kark go bolał bo zasnął na krześle obok łóżka Dracona.

Najpierw sprawdził stan Dracona, ale ten spał, z ręką dziecinnie podłożoną pod policzek. Następnie odwrócił się i spojrzał na Connora. Jego brat stał obok niego niepewnie, rozglądając się na boki. Dopiero po chwili odważył się spojrzeć Harry'emu w oczy.

– Ja, ee… – powiedział Connor. Wciągnął głęboki wdech, po czym przygryzł wargę, jakby chciał zatrzymać w sobie powietrze. – Pogadałem z Syriuszem i Remusem. Powiedzieli, że pewnie będziesz się zastanawiał, czemu nie przyszli mi na pomoc, jak usłyszeli skowyt drugiego wilkołaka.

Harry przytaknął ze zmęczeniem. Sny wciąż siedziały mu z uporem w głowie, chcąc zatruć jego myśli, ale zmusił się od odłożenia swojego strachu na bok. Jeszcze znajdzie czas, żeby się o nie pomartwić. Teraz powinien się martwić o swojego brata.

Connor pokręcił głową.

– Remus zatracił się w dzikości. Za dobrze się bawił, żeby się w czas zorientować, co może oznaczać drugie wycie. A Syriusz był tuż obok niego i zagapił się w biegu, i nie zorientował się, że zostałem tak daleko w tyle. Nie miał pojęcia, że byłem w niebezpieczeństwie. – Zerknął na Harry'ego, po czym szybko odwrócił wzrok. Harry podejrzewał, że nie wiedział, jak się z tym wszystkim czuć. Jego życie było w niebezpieczeństwie dopiero trzy razy. W dodatku do tej pory tylko Voldemort był jego głównym zagrożeniem.

– Nic się nie stało – powiedział Harry. – Ale myślę, że następnym razem powinni bardziej na ciebie uważać. Jeśli w ogóle będzie następny raz.

Connor pokiwał szybko głową.

– Dyrektor Dumbledore już im kazał obiecać, że następnym razem poświęcą mi więcej uwagi.

 _Czyli Dumbledore się jednak do czegoś nadaje_ , pomyślał Harry, przeciągając się i potrząsnął głową lekko, starając się przekonać swoje włosy do położenia się płasko, a przynajmniej tak płasko jak to było możliwe. _Wygląda na to, że też się martwi o bezpieczeństwo Connora._

– Dzięki, że mi powiedziałeś, Connor. Naprawdę bym się nad tym zastanawiał. – Zerknął znowu na Dracona i uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył jak jego powieki drżą.

– Harry…

Harry odwrócił się w stronę swojego brata. Skoro Connor nie wiedział, jak się czuć po tym, jak jego życie znalazło się w niebezpieczeństwie, to tym bardziej nie miał pojęcia, jak poradzić sobie z faktem, że jego brat uratował mu życie. Tym razem Connor wiedział, co się stało. Ostatnim razem Harry go _zobliviatował_.

Skrzywił się na tę myśl. _Przysiągłem sobie, że zwrócę Remusowi jego wspomnienia. Co powinienem zrobić z connorowymi? Czy jest jakiś sposób na wyleczenie jego umysłu bez sprawiania, że mnie znienawidzi?_

Connor westchnął głośno i szybko.

– Dziękuję za uratowanie mi życia. Teraz wiem, że jesteś dobry, bez względu na to, co Syriusz mówi o Ślizgonach. Dziękuję. – Niemal podskoczył do przodu i przytulił Harry'ego szybko i mocno, niemal odsuwając się zanim Harry jeszcze zdążył podnieść ręce, żeby odwzajemnić gest.

Ale to wciąż było tylko niemal i Harry objął pewnie swojego brata. Czuł, jak opada mu z serca ciężar, który nosił już tak długo, że już prawie nie zdawał sobie z niego sprawy. Jego brat znowu dobrze o nim myślał. Jeśli miał być ze sobą kompletnie szczery, nic nie było dla niego aż tak ważne.

– Harry?

Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał Draconowi w oczy. Ten był zarumieniony i krzywił się mocno. Harry pokręcił głową, kiedy się zorientował, że Draco pewnie po prostu zazdrości Connorowi całej poświęconej mu uwagi. Wyglądało na to, że Draco potrafił się robić zazdrosny dosłownie o wszystko, a najbardziej o nieskończenie niedorzeczne głupoty. Harry po chwili zauważył, że jego brat chce już stąd iść, więc sam go puścił.

Connor podszedł do drzwi skrzydła szpitalnego i obrócił się, żeby, bardzo uważnie nie patrząc na Dracona, uśmiechnąć się do Harry'ego.

– Do zobaczenia na śniadaniu, Harry.

Harry kiwnął w jego stronę, po czym wrócił spojrzeniem do Dracona, podnosząc brwi.

– No co? – zapytał, widząc, że ten nie przestaje się krzywić.

– Wczoraj prawie za niego zginąłeś – powiedział Draco. – A on przychodzi i tak cię traktuje.

Harry zamrugał.

– O co ci chodzi? Przyniósł mi dobre wieści. Przytulił mnie. Nie nazwałbym tego złym traktowaniem.

– Powinien był się przed tobą płaszczyć – powiedział Draco. – Po prostu nie wierzę, że powiedział ci kilka słów, a ty to przyjąłeś, ot tak. – Pstryknął palcami. Harry pierwszy raz widział, żeby Draco to zrobił. – Prawie tam _zginąłeś_ , Harry!

– Ty też – zauważył Harry, uważając, że powinien odwrócić uwagę Dracona od tego ciągu myśli tak szybko jak to było możliwe. Draco nie był Snape'em i pewnie da się odciągnąć. Harry powoli zaczynał żałować, że powiedział im o ataku Greybacka. Sam Connor pewnie nic by nikomu nie powiedział, ani jego czystokrwiści sojusznicy, czy Syriusz i Remus. Harry obiecał, że będzie bardziej szczery, ale jak ma być, skoro otaczający go ludzie reagują tak nierozsądnie? Już lepiej, gdyby zatrzymał niektóre sprawy dla siebie.

Draco ucichł na moment, opuszczając wzrok na swoje ręce.

– Tak – powiedział. – I jestem ci winien kolejny dług życia, Harry.

– O nie, co to, to nie – powiedział Harry, przypominając sobie od razu, do czego Draco go zmusił ostatnim razem swoim długiem życia. – Gdyby nie ja, to byś się w ogóle nie znalazł w niebezpieczeństwie. Więc po prostu wyciągnąłem cię z kłopotów, w które sam cię wpakowałem.

– Mogę to nazwać długiem życia, jeśli chcę – powiedział Draco, buntując się. Potem się uśmiechnął. – Chyba, że nie zechcesz go przyjąć, oczywiście – powiedział – Albo mnie _zmusisz_ do wycofania się z niego.

Harry zgrzytnął zębami.

– Proszę cię, Draco – powiedział. – Nie wiąż się ze mną długiem życia.

– Dlaczego nie? – Draco przechylił głowę na bok i założył ręce na piersi. – Podaj mi chociaż jeden, dobry powód. To, co zrobiłeś wczoraj z tym wężem, naprawdę mi cholernie zaimponowało.

– Ponieważ na samą myśl robi mi się głupio – powiedział Harry. – W dodatku naprawdę wolałbym, żeby mnie nie kusiło powołanie się na ten dług w chwili, w której po prostu będziesz mnie irytował.

Draco prychnął.

– Harry, jesteś ostatnią osobą, jaką podejrzewałbym o nadużywanie rytuałów czystokrwistych tylko dlatego, że ktoś cię zirytował.

– Zapominasz o innych sprawach, jakie o mnie wiesz – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się lekko. – Mogę cię poprosić, żebyś przestał źle się wyrażać o Connorze w moim towarzystwie, albo żebyś zostawił mnie w spokoju i powołać się na ten dług, żebym nie musiał wmanewrowywać was w masę pracy domowej, żeby mieć od was chwilę spokoju.

– Robisz się za ślizgoński dla twojego własnego dobra – burknął Draco, po czym opadł z powrotem na łóżko. – Muszę tu zostać – dodał żałośnie, kiedy pojawiła się pani Pomfrey. – Ciągle się trzęsę i zawsze jak zamykam oczy, to widzę tego węża.

Pani Pomfrey od razu zacmokała językiem.

– Oczywiście, że musisz, biedaku – powiedziała. – Nie codziennie ktoś nam tu niemal umiera w Hogwarcie. – Machnęła różdżką i rzuciła zaklęcie, które Harry skojarzył jako jakąś tarczę, która pozwala jej sprawdzić stan fizyczny i psychiczny pacjenta. – Zostań tutaj. Upewnię się, że nie dopadnie cię tu żaden mroczny artefakt.

Harry pokręcił głową, kiedy pani Pomfrey odwróciła się i wyszła.

– I to ja jestem ślizgoński? – zapytał i zobaczył jak Draco uśmiecha się do niego z wyższością. Wstał. – Muszę iść na śniadanie.

– Albo mógłbyś zostać tutaj – zaproponował Draco. Jego głos był łagodny i rozbawiony, ale wzrok intensywny. – Myślę, że pani Pomfrey pozwoliłaby ci tu zostać, gdybym jej powiedział, co się stało wczoraj wieczorem. A mi przydałoby się towarzystwo.

Harry westchnął.

– Wybacz mi, Draco, ale naprawdę muszę iść na zajęcia. – Wyciągnął rękę i krótko ścisnął jego rękę. Draco odwrócił dłoń, tak, żeby odwzajemnić uścisk. – Może napisz do swoich rodziców? Jestem pewien, że się o ciebie martwią.

– Szkoda, że nie mogę tego samego powiedzieć o twoich – powiedział Draco, po czym z powrotem opadł na poduszkę. Jego twarzy była kompletnie obojętna.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Już pracował nad grzebaniem wspomnień o ataku Greybacka. Podczas spotkania ze Snape'em, podczas którego mieli omówić nowe ograniczenia, jakie jego opiekun chciał mu narzucić, chciał tak być opanowany i spokojny jak to było możliwe.

 _Teraz przynajmniej wiem, że będzie się zachowywał głupio pod względem niektórych spraw, do tego pewnie będzie brał pod uwagę każde możliwe zmęczenie, jakie okażę i nie będzie go obchodziło, że to od snów, a nie przez wczorajszy atak._

W połowie drogi do lochów, ku swojej irytacji, musiał zatrzymać się na chwilę w łazience, żeby przemyć bliznę. Przynajmniej głowa go nie bolała.

* * *

– Wierzę, że tym razem jesteś gotowy? – głos Snape'a był spokojny, a on sam nawet nie spojrzał ponad esejami, które oceniał.

Harry podniósł głowę ponad książką, którą czytał i kiwnął, raz. Nie było sensu mówić. W dodatku obawiał się, że głos mu zadrży, jeśli spróbuje, pomimo wszystkich przygotowań.

Trzy dni temu otrzymali list z ministerstwa, w którym dostali zapowiedź wizyty, mającej na celu sprawdzenie "postępów" Harry'ego. Niesamowicie uprzejmy list z ministerstwa wyjawił prawdopodobnie więcej, niż Amelia Bones zamierzała, i tak Harry dowiedział się, że tym razem Kingsley Shacklebolt dostał zgodę na zadawanie mu znacznie wnikliwszych pytań. Zastanawiał się leniwie, czy Dumbledore rozmawiał z panią Bones, czy też może sama zaczęła się niecierpliwić całą sytuacją, z obawy, że jak to się dalej będzie przeciągało, to prasa zwęszy trop i może nawet dowie się o braku postępów w śledztwie dotyczącym Potterów. Od czasu, kiedy pierwszy raz uwolnił w pełni swoją magię, nie pojawiło się o nim więcej artykułów, ale wyglądało na to, że Skeeter zawsze starała się w ten czy w inny sposób nawiązać do niego w innych swoich reportażach.

Harry zerknął na wiszący na ścianie zegar i zamrugał. Aurorzy mieli pojawić się w prywatnych kwaterach Snape'a już dwadzieścia minut temu. Przygryzł wargę z namysłem i wrócił do książki.

Chwilę później rozległo się głośne pukanie i Harry'emu z nerwów książka prawie upadła na podłogę. Snape wstał i spojrzał na niego.

– Tak, jak ustaliliśmy – powiedział.

Harry kiwnął głową. Jego oddech był nieco za płytki, więc powiedział sobie, że ma się w tej chwili przestać wygłupiać. Stawił czoło Fenrirowi Greybackowi. Nie powinien robić się aż tak nerwowy na widok aurorów ministerstwa, którzy nic mu nie mogli zrobić.

 _Magicznie. Ale mogą odebrać Snape'owi opiekę nad tobą i zmusić cię do życia z Dumbledore'em i twoimi rodzicami._

Harry tego nie chciał. Jego uczucia wobec nich wciąż były koszmarnie pogmatwane. Obawiał się, że jeśli spędzi z nimi za dużo czasu na raz, to któraś strona w pewnym momencie skończy ciężko ranna albo martwa.

Stał i czekał tak cierpliwie jak tylko mógł, kiedy Snape otworzył drzwi, żeby wpuścić aurorów. Snape drgnął gwałtownie na ich widok i Harry od razu domyślił się, że coś jest nie tak. Strząsnął ręką, pozwalając różdżce wysunąć się z rękawa i puścił swoją magię luźno po pokoju.

Ale Snape po chwili się odsunął, czego nie zrobiłby, gdyby aurorzy wycelowali w niego różdżki, albo mieli Mroczne Znaki.

– Co za nieoczekiwany zaszczyt – powiedział. – Witam. Nazywam się profesor Severus Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów w Hogwarcie, głowa domu Slytherina i opiekun Harry'ego Pottera.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i wyciągnął szyję, chcąc wyjrzeć zza Snape'a. _Przysłali kogoś nowego, że się znowu przedstawia? W liście było, że pojawią się tylko Shacklebolt i Feverfew._

Faktycznie, przysłali kogoś nowego, kogoś, kto wszedł do pokoju przed Shackleboltem i Feverfew i wyglądał, jakby był u siebie. Harry zagapił się na niego. To był mężczyzna starej daty i chodził, lekko kuśtykając, co w żaden sposób nie przyćmiewało jego aury antycznej dostojności – ślad po tym, że był szkolony w zwyczajach czystokrwistych odkąd tylko nauczył się ruszać. Nosił okulary, jak James, ale jego oczy były zaskakująco żółte. Miał kark sztywny nawet, jak kiwał Harry'emu na powitanie, jakby niemożliwym było dla niego faktyczne pochylenie przed kimś głowy.

– Panie Potter – powiedział głosem głębokim jak warknięcie lwa. – Nazywam się Rufus Scrimgeour, jestem szefem biura aurorów.

Harry jeszcze szerzej otworzył oczy. Słyszał o Scrimgeourach, oczywiście – czytał o ich rodzinie przy okazji lektury o Malfoyach i Parkinsonach i innych, którzy kiedyś mogliby się okazać istotnymi wrogami, albo sojusznikami dla Connora. Byli jednymi z bardziej dumnych i prestiżowych rodzin czystej krwi, Ślizgoni od pokoleń, aż po dzień, w którym dziadek Scrimgeoura nie zaparł się, że ożeni się z gryfońską mugolaczką, twierdząc, że tego po prostu chce. Jego ojciec półkrwi został Krukonem i wysadził się w czasie jakiegoś szalonego eksperymentu z eliksirami, kiedy jego syn był jeszcze dzieckiem. Potem Rufus Scrimgeour przybył do Hogwartu, został przydzielony do Slytherinu i w wieku zaledwie dwunastu lat zadeklarował, że nigdy, przenigdy nie będzie używał mrocznej magii. Obietnicy dotrzymał po dziś dzień.

 _Scrimgeourowie to strasznie dziwna rodzina_ , pomyślał Harry jak już skończył swoje pierwsze oględziny.

Ale – i to był w tej chwili znacznie ważniejsze – Rufus Scrimgeour nigdy nie był przyjacielem Dumbledore'a.

Harry kompletnie jednak nie pojmował, czemu takiemu człowiekowi pozwolono się przyłączyć od wywiadu, jaki miał przeprowadzić jeden z członków Zakonu.

Wtedy ponad ramieniem Scrimgeoura zobaczył przez ułamek sekundy wściekły wyraz twarzy Shacklebolta i załapał. Shacklebolt wciąż musiał się słuchać swojego przełożonego, bez względu na to, komu służył po kryjomu. Jeśli Szef jego departamentu chciał się udać razem z nimi, to Shacklebolt nie miał możliwości mu odmówić.

Harry uśmiechnął się szczerze, czego się w ogóle nie spodziewał zrobić w czasie tej wizyty, i pochylił głowę.

– Dzień dobry panu. Nazywam się Harry Potter, jak zapewne już pan wie, a mojego opiekuna, profesora Snape'a, już pan poznał.

Scrimgeour wydał z siebie dźwięk, który mógł, choć nie musiał być chichotem. Nie spuszczał oczu z Harry'ego. Harry zastanawiał się, co tam widzi.

– W rzeczy samej. A teraz… rozumiem, że auror Shacklebolt rozmawiał z tobą ostatnim razem? – Harry kiwnął głową. – W takim razie myślę, że tym razem powinien przeprowadzić wywiad z twoim opiekunem, a ja porozmawiam z tobą. Na osobności – dodał, jakby wyczuł, że Feverfew zrobił nieznaczny ruch, jakby chciał do niego podejść. Z Feverfew uszło powietrze. Harry miał wrażenie, że to nie dlatego, że miał nadzieję podsłuchać ich rozmowę – wciąż nie wiedział, czy Feverfew jest członkiem Zakonu – ale dlatego, że miał nadzieję uniknąć kolejnej rozmowy ze Snape'em.

– Znakomity pomysł – powiedział gładko Snape. – Wierzę, że nie będziesz zadawać mojemu wychowankowi niestosownych pytań, Scrimgeour?

Starszy czarodziej spojrzał na Snape'a, po czym odwrócił się w pełni w jego stronę, sprawiając że jego kulawa noga jest częścią jego naturalnego chodu, a nie świadectwem zniedołężnienia. Nie wydawał się też urażony brakiem tytułu.

– Nie – powiedział. – Oczywiście, że nie. Jaki auror mógłby zrobić coś takiego? – Następnie odwrócił się z powrotem do Harry'ego, spojrzał mu w oczy i kiwnął głową w stronę drugiej strony pokoju, przy regałach Snape'a.

Harry podszedł do nich i tylko żelazna wola trzymała jego krok spokojnym. W środku aż kipiał z ciekawości. Scrimgeour mógł tu się pojawić po prostu po to, żeby wkurzyć Dumbledore'a, ale to by oznaczało, że już wie coś o dochodzeniu i czemu rzucone zaklęcie nie daje się zdjąć. Harry naprawdę wątpił, żeby szef biura aurorów mógł wychodzić ze swojego gabinetu kiedy mu się tylko podobało.

Scrimgeour oparł się o ścianę i zaczął się przyglądać Harry'emu. Harry odpowiedział podobnym spojrzeniem. Nie miał pojęcia, co się teraz stanie i naprawdę mu się to podobało. Przynajmniej wiedział, że nie będzie musiał zaraz się bić z kimś, kto spróbuje go z powrotem zaciągnąć pod sieć feniksa.

– A teraz – powiedział Scrimgeour, który zdawał się lubić to słowo – chciałbym, żebyś odpowiedział mi szczerze na kilka pytań.

Harry podniósł brwi, pozwolił żeby mały uśmieszek zatańczył mu na ustach i kiwnął głową.

– Czemu wybrałeś profesora Snape'a na swojego opiekuna? – Usta Scrimgeoura drgnęły na moment w wyrazie tak szybkim, że Harry nie był w stanie powiedzieć, czy miał to być uśmieszek, czy skrzywienie się, po czym równie szybko rozejrzał się po pokoju. – Całe to miejsce wręcz cuchnie od mrocznej magii.

Harry znowu kiwnął głową. Scrimgeour polował na mrocznych czarodziejów od ponad trzydziestu lat. Jego wrażliwość na ten rodzaj magii wcale nie zaskoczyła Harry'ego.

– Wybrałem go, bo mu ufam – powiedział. Zawahał się, ale uznał, że choć ten człowiek w dość oczywisty sposób został wychowany wśród tańców, to nie zdawał się za nimi przepadać i stosować je w codziennej mowie, więc Harry nie miał powodów, by się do nich odnosić. – I dlatego, że wydawało mi się, że tylko on mnie tutaj obroni przed Dumbledore'em.

Oczy Scrimgeoura nie ruszały się teraz już _kompletnie_ z jego twarzy. Harry widział, że mężczyzna odnotował wszystko, co powiedział Harry, łącznie z tym, że nie użył tytułu Dumbledore'a, po czym uśmiechnął się. Harry zamrugał. To był szeroki, otwarty, olśniewający uśmiech, taki, który zmienił całą jego twarz w coś znacznie bardziej przyjaznego.

– No tak, oczywiście, Dumbledore powinien był przewidzieć, że jego oswojony mroczny czarodziej kiedyś zostanie wykorzystany przeciwko niemu – wymamrotał Scrimgeour. – A dlaczego ufasz Snape'owi bardziej niż swojemu ojcu chrzestnemu?

Harry zawahał się na dłuższą chwilę. Tutaj musiał stąpać ostrożnie. Nie miał żadnych oporów przed wrzucaniem Dumbledore'a na pożarcie; ostatecznie zaangażowanie Shacklebolta w tę sprawę tylko pokazuje, że Dumbledore wciąż starał się go usidlić. Ale nie miał żadnego powodu, by wyjawiać przeszłość Syriusza.

– Bo jemu to już _w ogóle_ nie ufam – powiedział wreszcie.

Scrimgeour wyszczerzył się do niego drapieżnie.

– Rozumiem – powiedział. – Jak myślisz, czy może to mieć coś wspólnego z naprawdę potężnym, mrocznym dziedzictwem, jaki przedstawia sobą rodzina Blacków?

Harry znowu zamrugał. Scrimgeour oferował mu wyjście z sytuacji, dzięki któremu Syriusz już nigdy nie będzie brany pod uwagę jako jego potencjalny opiekun – wyjście oparte na fałszywym założeniu, ale tylko Scrimgeour to wiedział, wszyscy inni mu uwierzą, w końcu jest szefem biura aurorów. Oczywiście, znajdą się tacy, którzy będą twierdzili, że zachowuje się nierozsądnie, ale to nie szkodzi. Scrimgeour miał znacznie większe pole do popisu, by legalnie im w tym przeszkodzić, niż Harry. Jeśli zacznie mieszać w papierach, to szybkie dochodzenie ministerstwa nagle zamieni się w przerażająco ślimacze.

– Dlaczego? – szepnął Harry.

Wzrok Scrimgeoura powędrował w stronę drugiej grupy, gdzie Snape był nienagannie uprzejmy wobec Shacklebolta.

– Kawałek informacji od ciebie – powiedział. – Już od jakiegoś czasu miałem wrażenie, że Shacklebolt jest osobliwie przywiązany do Hogwartu. Mam rację?

 _No tak, oddanie Światłu w żaden sposób nie ogranicza jego inteligencji._ Harry kiwnął głową.

Scrimgeour westchnął i znowu posłał mu ten drapieżny uśmiech.

– Tak myślałem – powiedział, po czym skupił się na Harrym. – Nie wiem, jak wiele wiesz o Lordach.

– Całkiem sporo – powiedział Harry, myśląc o liście Dziecięcia Gwiazd.

Scrimgeour kiwnął głową.

– Dumbledore to Świetlisty Pan. Sam Wiesz, Kto to Mroczny Pan. Nie lubię ich. Żadnego z nich. – Harry zauważył, że jak mówi nieformalnie, to w jego głos wkrada się jakiś dialekt. Musiał przyznać, że efekt był imponujący. – Właśnie dlatego pracuję dla ministerstwa. Ministerstwo jest nieudolne, ograniczone, żałosne, tu wstaw sobie inne przymiotniki, jakie tylko chcesz, ale to _normalne_ miejsce. Daje normalnym czarodziejom szansę, by coś zmienić, ponieważ nie każdy z nas rodzi się z mocą Lorda. Normalnie po prostu ich równoważymy. Nie lubię jak Lordowie mącą mi w moim ministerstwie. Dumbledore właśnie to robi. – Spojrzał Harry'emu prosto w oczy. – A teraz, może kiedyś zostaniesz Lordem i jeśli tak, to będę cię zwalczał tak, jak walczę z nimi wszystkimi. Ale póki tak się nie stanie, to dla mnie jesteś po prostu kolejną osobą, którą Dumbledore próbuje manipulować, co więcej, kimś kto może się mu postawić o wiele bardziej efektywnie od całej naszej reszty. Potrzebujesz tylko lekkiej pomocy, żeby ktoś ci pozabierał kłody spod nóg. Ja się zajmę legalną sprawą tego kociokwiku. Odpłacisz mi się za to, jak nie zostaniesz żadnym cholernym Lordem i nie będziesz nikomu rozkazywał jak ta ich cała banda.

Harry poczuł jak serce mu rośnie z podziwem. Scrimgeour był dziwny i wszystko w nim było sprzeczne, zadeklarowany Światłu Ślizgon, czystokrwisty, który mówił jak mugolak i do tego wyglądało na to, że naprawdę podoba mu się taka wolność ekspresji. Harry był skłonny go za to szanować. Kiwnął głową.

– Tyle mogę zrobić.

– Więc nie ufasz Syriuszowi Blackowi ponieważ jest mrocznym czarodziejem – powiedział Scrimgeour, wyglądając na szczerze zainteresowanego. – A co z twoimi rodzicami? Została na nich rzucona mroczna magia. Rozpoznałem ją jak tylko się do nich zbliżyłem.

Harry poczuł jak jego oddech zamiera. Scrimgeour widział go na wskroś. _Wiedział_ , musiał wiedzieć, że to Harry rzucił _Fugitivus Animus_ na swoich rodziców.

– To jest mroczna magia – powiedział Harry, stąpając ostrożnie. – Ja… nie chcę jeszcze do nich wracać.

Scrimgeour pochylił lekko głowę w jego kierunku.

– Boisz się?

– Samego siebie – przyznał szczerze Harry.

Auror kiwnął szybko głową.

– Oczywiście – powiedział nieco głośniej. – Ostatecznie jesteś tylko dzieckiem, pomimo całej twojej mocy. Oczywiście, że trzynastoletni czarodziej bałby się domu, w którym została użyta mroczna magia.

Harry nie był w stanie ukryć uśmiechu.

– Najbardziej naturalna rzecz pod słońcem – mówił dalej beznamiętnie Scrimgeour. – A tutaj, oczywiście, chcesz zostać, bo przynajmniej wiesz, skąd się bierze mroczna magia i przez wzgląd na swój strach nie starałbyś się jej opanować, o nie. No i oczywiście, że ufasz głowie swojego domu. To może być cokolwiek ponury dom, ale przynajmniej wiesz, czego się po nim spodziewać. I czy nie tego właśnie potrzebują dzieci w czasie dorastania? Stabilności, bezpieczeństwa i spokoju?

Harry pomyślał, że naprawdę wiele by dał, by móc się dostać do pokoju, kiedy Scrimgeour będzie podawał te same argumenty tonem absolutnie spokojnym Amelii Bones i reszcie jej departamentu. Na pewno będzie brzmiał, jakby sam w to wierzył i jeśli ktokolwiek spróbuje podważyć tę maskę absolutnie spokojnego rozsądku, to Harry nie wiedział, kto by to mógł być.

– Wiem, że _ja_ potrzebuję całego mnóstwa stabilności, bezpieczeństwa i spokoju – zdołał powiedzieć, utrzymując głos w spokojnym tonie.

– To widać.

Harry zaczął się wiercić. Scrimgeour znowu się na niego _patrzył_ i widział zdecydowanie za dużo. Na szczęście to nie mogło trwać już długo, lada chwila powinni się stąd zbierać.

Po tym bystrym spojrzeniu, Scrimgeour kiwnął głową i odstąpił od niego.

– Widziałem już wszystko, co tu było do zobaczenia – obwieścił władczo. – Shacklebolt, Feverfew. Idziemy stąd. Jestem naprawdę zadowolony z tego, że chłopiec dobrze sobie wybrał swojego opiekuna.

Shacklebolt pobladł.

– Ale proszę pana…

– Nie teraz – powiedział Scrimgeour. – Robi mi się już niedobrze od całego tego smrodu mrocznej magii. – Podszedł do drzwi. – Omówimy wszystko w drodze do ministerstwa, prawda Kingsley?

Feverfew niemal wybiegł za drzwi. Shacklebolt pozostał jeszcze przez moment, patrząc złowieszczo na Snape'a i Harry'ego.

– To jeszcze nie koniec – szepnął.

– Oczywiście, że nie – powiedział Scrimgeour zza niego, sprawiając, że Shacklebolt podskoczył na stopę w powietrze. – No chodź, Kingsley. Mamy przecież jeszcze _robotę papierkową_ do wypełnienia. – Powiedział to głosem, jakby już się nie mógł tego doczekać. Harry poczuł, jak rośnie w nim chory rodzaj podziwu. _Niech mnie cholera, dobry jest._

Shacklebolt wyszedł, wyglądając jednocześnie na zawstydzonego i bezgranicznie wściekłego. Scrimgeour spokojnie zamknął za nimi drzwi.

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem jak tylko był pewien, że aurorzy są tak daleko, że nie mogą ich słyszeć. Snape uśmiechał się krzywo, kiedy siadał z powrotem za swoim biurkiem i przyciągał do siebie stertę esejów.

– To było… interesujące – powiedział.

Harry rzucił się na kanapę, złapał znowu za swoją książkę i uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

– Czemu mamy sojuszników akurat w _ministerstwie_?

– Nie my – powiedział Snape, zerkają na niego. – Ty.

Harry zamrugał, po czym otworzył swoją książkę. Wyglądało na to, że ludzie nabrali zwyczaju tego dnia do wprawiania go w zakłopotanie.

* * *

Lucjusz Malfoy przeżywał załamanie nerwowe.

Tylko w ten sposób był w stanie wyjaśnić sobie swoje obecne zachowanie. Patrzył to na Hogwart, to na ostatni list, jaki dostał, który wymagał od niego bezpośredniej deklaracji dla Lorda Voldemorta. Stał na skraju Zakazanego Lasu, nie tak daleko od chaty tego obrzydliwego półolbrzyma i trzymał list w dłoniach tak mocno, że jego dłonie były białe.

Wiedział, że nie miał wyjścia, musiał zrobić to, po co tu przyszedł. Ale nie znaczyło to, że musiało mu się to podobać.

Lucjusz spróbował wyprostować się i nałożyć na siebie swoją maskę Malfoya. Nie podziałało. Nie działało odkąd dostał pierwszy list, w którym ktoś groził życiu Dracona, ani przez wszystkie inne jakie przyszły po nim, szepcząc tajemnice, których nikt o Draconie nie mógłby wiedzieć, o ile nie byłoby go w Hogwarcie.

Zastanawiał się, czy nie pokazać listów Narcyzie, ale wiedział, że nie dotarłoby do niej, jak skomplikowana była ta sytuacja. Zgłupiała do reszty na punkcie Harry'ego Pottera, przekonana, że ten chłopiec ich wszystkich uratuje. Spojrzałaby na niego surowo i po prostu powiedziałaby, że powinien przyłączyć się do strony Pottera. Ufała Potterowi odkąd ten uratował życie ich synowi – a przecież nie wiedzieli, co się w ogóle wtedy stało.

Poza tym, wystarczyłoby powiedzieć Narcyzie, że jej syn jest w niebezpieczeństwie, a bez wątpienia zrobiłaby coś ślepego i głupiego.

Do tego…

Lucjusz spojrzał na ściskany w rękach list. Od razu znalazł dwie linijki, tak jak znalazł je za pierwszym razem, kiedy pośpiesznie przeglądał list.

 _I wiesz, krew ma jedną, interesującą właściwość, Lucjuszu._ Można jej użyć jako lustra.

Lucjusz nie znał żadnego zaklęcia, które mogłoby mieć taki efekt, a eksperymentował w życiu z mroczną magią dość, by choć usłyszeć kiedyś o takim zaklęciu. Wyglądało więc na to, że ludzie, którzy grozili jego synowi, mieli dostęp do mrocznych artefaktów (jakby ich atak na Dracona tego nie dowiódł!). Lucjusz nie miał pojęcia, kim byli, ani czego użyją następnym razem.

Wiedział też, że mogą obserwować go nawet teraz, ale ponieważ nie miał na to żadnych dowodów, ani nie wiedział jakiego mrocznego artefaktu do tego użyli, to musiał działać, jakby jednak miał szansę na sukces.

 _Przyjrzyj się tym, którzy są ci najbliżsi. Jedno z nich nie jest ci aż tak oddane jak ci się wydaje._

To był drugi powód, dla którego postanowił schować listy przed Narcyzą. Autor listów prawdopodobnie się mylił, starając się przekonać Lucjusza by ten przestał ufać swojej żonie, ale na wszelki wypadek… na wszelki wypadek…

Lucjusz podniósł wzrok z powrotem na zamek i pokręcił głową. Wysłał list z deklaracją sojuszu wobec Mrocznego Pana ponieważ nie miał innego wyjścia, a to znaczyło, że teraz była najlepsza pora, by działać, póki jeszcze sojusznicy Mrocznego Pana uważali go za jednego z nich. Zabierze Dracona z Hogwartu, żeby nikt mu więcej nie zagrażał. Wyśle go do Durmstrangu. Malfoyowie mieli tam potężnych przyjaciół, czarodziejów, którzy ochronią Dracona _oraz_ nauczą go Mrocznej Magii i którzy nie będą musieli się martwić Mrocznym Panem, póki ten faktycznie nie powróci w pełni sił i nie zacznie im zagrażać. A Lucjusz nie powie o niczym Narcyzie, póki sprawa nie zostanie do końca załatwiona.

 _To ona chciała, żeby Draco poszedł do Hogwartu_ , przypomniał sobie Lucjusz. _Czyżby wiedziała, nawet wtedy…?_

Ale szybko otrząsnął się z tej myśli, bo niektóre podejrzenia były zbyt paranoiczne nawet dla niego. Rzucił na siebie zaklęcie Kameleona i ruszył w stronę wrót. Nikt go nie zauważył, mimo że kilku uczniów latało nad boiskiem quidditcha. Lucjusz wykrzywił usta. _Niewydolne. Gdybym to ja był dyrektorem, upewniłbym się, że teren otaczałyby osłony, które wykrywałyby rzucenie takie zaklęcia._

Wszedł do Hogwartu i odczekał kilka chwil, żeby upewnić się, że nie zostawi błotnistych śladów na podłodze, po czym powoli skierował się w stronę ślizgońskich lochów. Nawet stąd potrafił wyczuć odległe echo, bijące w jego głowie niczym bęben, sygnalizując nadchodzący ból głowy.

 _Domyślam się, że to musi być Harry Potter._

Lucjusz nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że ten gnojek jest potężny; sam potrafił wyczuć jego moc, kiedy Potter był ich gościem w trakcie tego lata. Lucjusz jednakże był także absolutnie pewien, że ten gnojek nie ma żadnych szans na pokonanie Mrocznego Pana. Mroczny Pan miał całe dekady na przyswojenie sobie całej swojej wiedzy, miał doświadczenie, a także magię, której Harry Potter nie mógł się równać. Dzika, nieoswojona magia na nic mu się nie przyda przeciw doświadczonemu okrucieństwu Mrocznego Pana.

Tego właśnie Narcyza zdawała się kompletnie nie rozumieć, chociaż Lucjusz starał się wytłumaczyć to jej w abstrakcyjnych terminach. Upierała się, że Harry Potter zdoła ich wszystkich ochronić i że Lucjusz po prostu nie rozumie pełni jego siły. Oczywiście, upierała się, że Draco jest kompletnie oddany chłopcu – jakby Lucjusz sam tego nie zauważył tego lata – i uważała, że powinni zostać jego sojusznikami choćby przez wzgląd na Dracona.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się szyderczo. _Wygląda na to, że nawet nie wzięła pod uwagę możliwości tego, że magia Pottera wzywa Dracona, powoli wydziera mu jego własną osobowość z rąk, przez co ten staje się tak bardzo niepodobny do Malfoya._

Lucjusz znał te symptomy i wiedział, że jak tylko przetrzyma się Dracona wystarczająco długo z daleka od towarzystwa Pottera, to ten odzyska zmysły. To był kolejny powód, dla którego Draco powinien zmienić szkołę, żeby mógł podjąć swój własny wybór, którego nigdy nie byłby w stanie podjąć w towarzystwie tak oszałamiającej magii.

Do tego istniała jeszcze, rzecz jasna, duma Malfoyów, która nie pozwalała Lucjuszowi pochylić głowy przed nikim, kto nie byłby Lordem. A to dziecko na pewno nim nie było. To było tylko dziecko, które jakimś cudem zjednało sobie żonę i syna Lucjusza.

Lucjusz wiedział, że po tak nagłym zabraniu Dracona ze szkoły, będzie go czekała spora awantura, ale spodziewał się, że jego syn w końcu przejrzy na oczy. Narcyza będzie wymagała nieco większego wysiłku. Ale stawią razem przeciwnościom losu, jakiekolwiek by nie próbował w ich stronę skierować wściekły autor listów. W ostatecznym rozrachunku Narcyza wybierze lojalność wobec rodziny, nie swoje pretensjonalne pryncypia. Jak zawsze.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się, stając pod drzwiami do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu i czekając na jakiegoś ucznia, który chciałby wyjść, żeby wślizgnąć się do środka. Tak naprawdę było najlepiej. Jak tylko jego syn będzie z dala od niebezpieczeństwa, to jego umysł przestanie zasnuwać panika i będzie w stanie stawić czoła swoim wrogom z furią, która wrzała zaraz za paniką.

Ściana odsunęła się na bok. Lucjusz przygotował się, by wejść do środka, po czym zamarł, kiedy z przejścia wyszedł Harry Potter…

Który patrzył prosto na niego, a jego magia wzbierała wokół niego niczym kotłujące się jezioro, jak bolesne bębny, jak skrzydła.

– Panie Malfoy – powiedział spokojnie Potter. – Nie wiem, co pan tu robi, ale nie wpuszczę pana do środka, jeśli chce pan skrzywdzić Draco.


	25. Pomona i Septimus jak żywi

I w ten sposób trafiliśmy tutaj. Muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałam się, że ta bomba uderzy tak mocno.

Nie cię _szlag_ , Lucjuszu.

 **Rozdział dwudziesty pierwszy: Pomona i Septimus jak żywi**

Harry wyczuwał spięcie Lucjusza i jego szok. Minęły go niczym ciepłe powietrze. Harry obserwował jego twarz i zobaczył na niej lekkie spięcia, kiedy na przykład oczy Lucjusza chciały uciec na bok i tylko jego żelazna kontrola trzymała je w miejscu. Coś niemal roztrzaskało jego maskę, być może fakt, że jego syn otarł się o śmierć.

 _Albo i nie_ , pomyślał Harry, przypominając sobie sen, który go obudził i wygonił z pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Cień pochylał się nad spokojnie śpiącym w swoim łóżku Draconem. Harry wyszedł na korytarz, żeby odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem i wtedy nagle zobaczył stojącego tam Lucjusza, a jego sen niespodziewanie nabrał znacznie więcej sensu.

Lucjusz wreszcie pozbierał się na tyle, by odpowiedzieć. Podniósł podbródek.

– Nie będzie pan mi mówił, jak mam wychowywać syna, panie Potter – powiedział głosem tak zimnym, że Harry'ego nie zdziwiłoby, gdyby mróz się pojawił na otaczających ich ścianach. – Jesteśmy w tej chwili w trakcie tańca sojuszu, więc wolałbym pana nie skrzywdzić. Proszę zejść mi z drogi. Powołuję się na _Officium Auctoris_. Nie jest pan w stanie mnie powstrzymać przed zabraniem mojego syna ze szkoły.

Harry zamrugał. _Officium Auctoris_ oznaczało, że najstarszy członek rodu decydował, co jest słuszne dla wszystkich pozostałych. Harry nie przypominał sobie, żeby ktokolwiek powołał się na to od dobrych pięćdziesięciu lat, ponieważ ogólnie uważano, że tak drastyczne ingerowanie w życie innych czarodziejów jest pozbawione smaku, do tego świadectwem przegranej w zbyt wielu tańcach. Odwoływano się do niego wyłącznie w ostateczności. To było zaskakujące, że Lucjusz sięgnął po takie środki…

I kompletnie nie w jego stylu. Harry przymrużył oczy i czekał z rękami założonymi za plecami.

– Proszę się odsunąć, panie Potter – powiedział Lucjusz jeszcze chłodniejszym głosem. – _Wie_ pan, że nie ma pan w tym momencie nad nami żadnego autorytetu.

– Czekam – powiedział Harry.

Lucjusz po prostu jeszcze bardziej przymrużył oczy. _Nie musi się krzywo uśmiechać, jak Snape_ , pomyślał Harry. Przekazywał swój autorytet całym swoim ciałem, ramionami, dłońmi, stopami równie stanowczo co swoim wyrazem twarzy.

Tylko, że teraz całym swoim chłodem okazywał strach, ale Harry był z tego rad. Przerażeni ludzie robili głupie rzeczy. Harry wiedział, że Lucjusz się przed nim nie wycofa, ale jeśli zrobi coś głupiego, to może sam uzna, że powinien to zrobić.

– Czeka pan, panie Potter? – zapytał Lucjusz, kiedy w końcu do niego dotarło, że Harry nigdzie się nie wybiera.

– Na sól, dym i srebro – powiedział Harry i czekał dalej.

– Nie potrzebuję... – zaczął cedzić Lucjusz.

– Ależ tak, potrzebuje pan – przerwał mu spokojnie Harry. – Gdyby chciał pan powołać się na swoje prawo do kontroli życia Draco, to nie, nie potrzebowałby ich pan. Ale jeśli próbuje się pan na to powołać w trakcie tańca sojuszu, to potrzebuje pan soli, dymu i srebra, by stworzyć przestrzeń, do której nie będę w stanie wejść. – Zacisnął za sobą swoje ręce, kiedy zobaczył jak twarz Lucjusza zasnuwa burza gradowa furii i wezwał własną magię. – Mój sojusz dotyczy całej pańskiej rodziny, panie Malfoy, nie zaledwie pana. Jeśli spróbuje pan zabrać Dracona bez odpowiednich rytuałów, to mogę po prostu wyjść z założenia, że ktoś się za pana podszywa i pana zaatakować. I mam do tego pełne prawo, ba, to wręcz mój obowiązek, by chronić pańską rodzinę przed niepoprawnie wykonanym _Officium Auctoris_. _Prawdziwy_ Malfoy nie zapomniałby o takich szczegółach. Czy mam pana sprawdzić na wywar wielosokowy? – Harry pilnował, by jego głos był nienagannie uprzejmy, pewien, że wygra ten taniec.

I wygrał. Lucjusz pękł, a w oczach zapłonęła mu furia.

– Jesteś bezczelny, chłopcze – szepnął. – Zejdź mi z drogi, ale _już_.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie ma pan autorytetu, by zmusić mnie do zejścia panu z drogi. W tym momencie tańca sojuszu jesteśmy sobie równi.

Lucjusz sięgnął po swoją różdżkę. Harry zdjął wszelkie ograniczenia ze swojej magii. Lucjusz zatoczył się w tył, dysząc ciężko, a jego oczy zrobiły się przeszklone, czego Harry się spodziewał. Dziecię Gwiazd pisał mu, że jego magia ma oddziaływanie na czystokrwistych. Harry nie wyobrażał sobie, że efekt może być aż tak dramatyczny.

– Harry? Co ty tu robisz?

Harry obejrzał się przez ramię. Teraz i Draco wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, a jego oczy wciąż mrugały w sennym oszołomieniu, podczas gdy jedną ręką pocierał twarz. Wtedy zobaczył Lucjusza i poczuł magię w powietrzu. Zmarszczył brwi.

– Ojcze, _ty chyba nie_... – powiedział i urwał.

Harry obniżył nieco swoją magię, wciskając część jej za bariery. Nie chciał posyłać Lucjusza w _aż taki_ stan… szoku, zachwytu, podziwu, czymkolwiek by to nie było. Na szczęście wyglądało na to, że Lucjusz szybko doszedł do siebie. Wyprostował się, potrząsnął lekko głową i już po chwili jego oczy były czyste i ponownie płonął w nich ogień.

– Nie będzie mnie beształ mój własny syn – powiedział. _Wciąż jest wstrząśnięty_ , pomyślał Harry, przyglądając mu się. Gdyby dobrze się czuł, to przywołałby Dracona do porządku samym spojrzeniem.

I Draco by się go wtedy posłuchał. Teraz jednak założył ręce na piersi i zaczął mu prawić kazanie.

– Czy do ciebie wciąż nie dotarło, ojcze, że sam potrafię sobie dobrać przyjaciół? – zapytał. – Wychowałeś mnie tak, żebym był w stanie ocenić czyjąś potęgę, nie tylko w imię przetrwania. To miała być cecha prawdziwego Malfoya. – Jego oczy były przepełnione emocją, którą Harry widział do tej pory tylko raz – kiedy w zeszłym roku Draco pokonał swojego ojca w tańcu. – I wydaje mi się, że do tej pory zachowywałem się jak prawdziwy Malfoy. Ty z drugiej strony masz nieszczęśliwy zwyczaj porzucania naszego honoru, więc musimy go potem ratować razem z Harrym. I teraz robisz to _znowu_? – Przymrużył oczy. – Nasz honor jest raczej samotny, ojcze.

Lucjusz już w całości pozwolił się pochłonąć swojej furii. Harry spiął się i zrobił krok do przodu. _Być może to właśnie oznaczał mój sen. Zdecydowanie wygląda teraz, jakby był gotów przekląć Draco._

– Już powiedziałem – powiedział Lucjusz głosem tak cichym, że nawet Snape by tego nie zdołał. – _Nie będzie_ mnie beształ mój własny syn. Przyszedłem zabrać cię do Durmstrangu, Draco. Będziesz tam szczęśliwszy.

– Chyba masz na myśli "bezpieczniejszy" – wymamrotał Draco, po czym roześmiał się, a w jego głosie było tak wiele dławiącej goryczy, że Harry spojrzał na niego z ukosa i zastanawiał się, co mu umknęło. – Czy to nie jest oczywiste, że to tutaj będę bezpieczniejszy, ojcze? Przecież czułeś magię Harry'ego. Wiesz, że jest gotów zabić w mojej obronie. Uratował mi życie przed tym wężem. – Policzki Dracona zarumieniły się, a ogień w jego oczach mógł równać się jego ojcu. – A teraz przychodzisz powiedzieć mi, że to nie wystarczy, że będę bezpieczniejszy w jakimś cholernym _Durmstrangu_ , pośród mrocznych czarodziejów? Wątpisz tym w zdolności Harry'ego jak i w moją zdolność oceniania sytuacji. Jak wiele jeszcze obraz masz zamiar tutaj dołożyć, ojcze? W ogóle nie obchodzi cię, że potem ktoś musi załagadzać sytuacje między naszą rodziną i potężnymi czarodziejami? I że tym kimś zawsze muszę być, kurwa, ja?

– Draconie – powiedział łagodny głos zza Lucjusza. – Język.

Draco momentalnie się wyprostował, a rumieniec zniknął z jego policzków kiedy pochylił głowę.

– Wybacz, matko.

Harry zamrugał, kiedy Narcyza Malfoy wyszła zza swojego męża i podeszła, żeby stanąć między nim a Draconem. Lucjusz gapił się na nią w szoku równie wielkim co wtedy, kiedy poczuł magię Harry'ego. Narcyza spojrzała łagodnie na swojego syna

– Oczekuję, że w przyszłości będziesz lepiej pilnował swojego języka – wymamrotała.

Następnie zwróciła się w stronę Lucjusza i posłała swojemu mężowi tak wściekłe spojrzenie, że Harry miał ochotę się skulić.

– Myślałeś, że nie wyjdę za tobą z domu, Lucjuszu? – zapytała miękko. – Jeśli naprawdę mi nie ufasz, to powinieneś był odczepić mnie od osłon rezydencji. Wówczas nie wyczułabym, że wyszedłeś.

– O czym ty mówisz, matko? – zapytał Draco. – Czemu miałby ci nie ufać? – Rzucił swojemu ojcu spojrzenie pełne oskarżenia, które Lucjusz bardzo starał się ignorować.

Harry zrobił niewielki krok w tył. Wyglądało na to, że ta sprawa jest znacznie bardziej prywatna, niż mu się wydawało, a skoro była tu Narcyza, to nie musiał się już martwić o Dracona. Chyba najlepiej będzie, jeśli…

Narcyza zerknęła w jego kierunku i pokręciła lekko głową, odpowiadając Draconowi. Harry zamrugał i nie ruszył się z miejsca.

– Twój ojciec otrzymywał listy – powiedziała Narcyza i twarz Lucjusza pobladła jeszcze bardziej. – Pochodziły od kogoś, kto stara się wskrzesić Mrocznego Pana. Groził, że cię zabije, jeśli twój ojciec nie będzie z nimi współpracował. Póki co robił to, o co go prosili, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie widział innego wyjścia. Dzisiaj jednak przybył tutaj celem, najwyraźniej, uprowadzenia cię z Hogwartu i zabrania do Durmstrangu. – Narcyza ucichła na moment, po czym spojrzała na Lucjusza. – Jesteś idiotą, mężu.

Wyglądało na to, że Lucjusz wreszcie wziął się w garść po trzech falach szoku, jakie go ogarnęły po buncie jego syna, pojawieniu się jego żony i wiedzy, jaką ta żona posiadała. Wyprostował się i sięgnął w stronę swojego rękawa, jakby chciał wyciągnąć różdżkę. Narcyza wywróciła oczami i zrobiła bardzo delikatny ruch nadgarstkiem.

Różdżka Lucjusza wyrwała mu się ręki i podpłynęła do niej. Narcyza schowała ją między swoje szaty, po czym zrobiła krok do przodu. Harry miał wrażenie, że to nie był przypadek, że teraz zasłaniała sobą jego i Dracona przed dowolnymi atakami, jakie mógłby rzucić Lucjusz.

– Czy nawet przez chwilę nie przyszło ci do głowy – powiedziała Narcyza tonem, którego zwykle się używa do rozmów o pogodzie – że może byłabym w stanie ci pomóc? Że może lepiej od ciebie zrozumiem pewne zawarte w liście niuanse, ponieważ jestem w stałym kontakcie z Draconem? Że gdybyś pokazał mi te listy, to zrozumiałabym zagrożenie i może zdołałabym znaleźć inne wyjście?

Lucjusz dyszał chrapliwie, a jego policzki były niezdrowo zarumienione. Harry podejrzewał, że nie zaszkodzi mu już okazywanie emocji, teraz, kiedy jego maska nie tylko została mu zerwana z twarzy, ale i podeptana.

– Nie – powiedziała Narcyza. – Widać od razu, że nawet nie przyszło ci to do głowy. Dlaczego?

– Ponieważ masz tendencję do reagowania na ślepo, kiedy wydaje ci się, że twój syn jest w niebezpieczeństwie, Narcyzo – powiedział Lucjusz, wreszcie odnajdując głos. Wyprostował się i spojrzał Narcyzie w oczy tak groźnie, że Harry poczuł się na ten widok nieco lepiej. Czyli jednak potrafi myśleć w stresie. Harry czułby się naprawdę niezręcznie, gdyby okazało się, że Malfoy jest tak zdruzgotany, że nie jest w stanie nic zrobić. – Mogłabyś zrobić coś głupiego.

– Tak jak ty teraz? – zapytała Narcyza.

Lucjusz otworzył usta, po czym szybko zamknął je z powrotem. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, a ten odpowiedział mu spokojnie patrząc mu w oczy. To od Lucjusza zależało, co powinien teraz zrobić. Być może sen się mylił i to nie Lucjusz jest tutaj zagrożeniem. Ale jeśli się nim jednak okaże, to Harry będzie gotów.

Poczuł, jak Draco opiera się o jego prawe ramię. Nawet na niego nie patrząc, Harry objął go i poczuł jak Draco się odpręża.

Lucjusz przymrużył oczy, jakby ten wyraz zaufania i przywiązania był sygnałem, na który tylko czekał, po czym zwrócił się z powrotem do Narcyzy.

– To tylko _dziecko_ – powiedział głosem płonącym z zimna. – Widziałaś przecież, do czego zdolni są nasi wrogowie, Narcyzo – chowają się w Hogwarcie, wysyłają mroczne artefakty, żeby zagrozić naszemu synowi, węża, który mógł go zabić.

Narcyza kiwnęła powoli głową.

– Owszem, to pokazuje, do czego są zdolni – powiedziała. – Nie rozumiem jednak, jak może ci ciągle umykać to, do czego są zdolni nasi sojusznicy. Harry uratował Draconowi życie.

– Bo tak właśnie _miało być_! – Lucjusz podał jej kawałek pergaminu. Narcyza przyjęła go i przeczytała list. Jeśli jego zawartość jakoś ją poruszyła, to Harry nie byłby w stanie tego określić. Pod koniec Narcyza spojrzała znowu swojemu mężowi w oczy.

– I nigdy nie przyszło ci do głowy, że kłamią, ponieważ chcą zachować twarz po tym, jak ich plan wyraźnie się nie powiódł? – zapytała. – Nie docenili Harry'ego i nie chcieli, żebyś się dowiedział, przecież to oczywiste. Czytałam jeden z ich wcześniejszych listów, Lucjuszu, wspomnieli w nim coś o tym, że Harry nie jest potężnym czarodziejem. Od razu widać, że to nie jest prawdą. Dlaczego miałbyś wierzyć w cokolwiek, co ci potem napisali? – Narcyza złożyła list na pół i oddała go swojemu mężowi.

Harry widział jak Lucjusz ze wszystkich sił stara się wrócić do równowagi. Szło mu to jednak równie łatwo co próby sterowania nurkującego Pegaza bez uprzęży. Pokręcił głową i ostatecznie jego temperament znowu wygrał, kiedy niemal wyrwał Narcyzie list z dłoni.

– Ja muszę podchodzić do takich spraw inaczej niż ty – powiedział. – Wiesz, czemu. – Wykonał niemal niezauważalny gest w stronę swojego lewego przedramienia.

Narcyza prychnęła.

– Och, tak. Ponieważ masz na sobie brzydkie piętno i masz zamiar pozwolić mu zdominować swoje życie i stać się czymś ważniejszym od własnej rodziny. Naprawdę, Lucjuszu, godne podziwu. Nie pozwoliłeś jej na to dwanaście lat temu; czemu teraz miałoby być inaczej?

– _Narcyzo_ – warknął Lucjusz, zerkając przelotnie na Harry'ego.

– Bez obaw, panie Malfoy – powiedział spokojnie Harry. – Odkąd spędziłem u was święta wiem, że pan ma Znak, ale pani Malfoy nie. – Zamilknął na moment, zastanawiając się, czy powinien wymówić na głos swoje myśli, ale ostatecznie wzruszył ramionami i uznał, że równie dobrze może. Lepiej, żeby Lucjusz wiedział, na czym stoi. Ta sprawa była zbyt ważna, by o niej rozmawiać w tańcach. – Upewnię się też, żeby Draco nigdy nie został naznaczony.

Usłyszał obok syk, ale nie był pewien, jak zinterpretować minę, z jaką Draco na niego patrzył: zaskoczenie, wdzięczność, czy nadzieja. Jego własne oczy były wbite na twarzy Lucjusza i musiał się skupić na jego emocjach. Było ich tak wiele na raz, cały sztorm uczuć. Zastanawiał się, jak wiele miesięcy Lucjusz cierpiał samotnie pod tą presją, patrząc tylko na rosnący stos listów. Tym bardziej go zastanawiało, czemu nigdy nie postanowił się zwierzyć ze wszystkiego własnej żonie, ale co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Najważniejszy było tu i teraz.

– Dziękuję, Harry – powiedziała Narcyza ciepło. – I ja dodam swój głos do twojego. – Odwróciła się i spojrzała na Lucjusza. – Powinieneś wiedzieć, Lucjuszu – powiedziała spokojnie – że póki żyję, Draco nie zostanie naznaczony.

Lucjusz poderwał głowę. _Wygląda jak jeleń, zagoniony na brzeg klifu przez stado wilków_ , pomyślał Harry ze współczuciem. Oczywiście, wszystko wyglądałoby zupełnie inaczej, gdyby najpierw pomyślał i _zapytał_ kogoś, czy bardziej warto jest zaufać Harry'emu Potterowi, czy sługom Mrocznego Pana.

– Czyli wybrałaś już, po czyjej stoisz stronie. – Lucjusz zdawał się ostrożnie dobierać słowa, patrząc tym razem już wyłącznie na Narcyzę. Przynajmniej do tego stopnia się opanował. – Nie sądziłem, że dojdzie do tego tak wcześnie. Wciąż istnieją rozsądne powody, by przyłączyć się do Mrocznego Pana, Narcyzo. Znasz je równie dobrze co ja.

– Znam – powiedziała Narcyza. – I gdyby w tym roku nie doszło do kilku sytuacji, to bym się nawet z tobą zgodziła, że powinniśmy rozważyć te powody. Ale te sytuacje miały miejsce. – Odwróciła się i spojrzała wprost na Harry'ego, pozornie nie martwiąc się tym, że jej mąż może ją teraz zaatakować od tyłu. – Harry – powiedziała. – Wyczułam twoją moc. Draco powiedział mi, że nie masz zamiaru zostać Lordem. Czy to prawda?

Harry kiwnął głową.

Narcyza odpowiedziała tym samym.

– W takim razie jestem po twojej stronie – powiedziała.

– To jest _niemożliwe_ – warknął Lucjusz zza swojej żony. – Każdy, kto ma tak potężną moc jak ten chłopiec, dorasta, żeby zostać Lordem, ale on jeszcze nim nie jest, nie będzie nim jeszcze przez wiele lat. Zginie jak tylko stanie naprzeciw Mrocznemu Panu.

– Walczył z Mrocznym Panem już dwukrotnie, Lucjuszu – powiedziała cicho Narcyza. – Pod koniec pierwszego roku i w Komnacie Tajemnic.

Harry zamrugał na nią.

– Skąd pani o tym wie? – Jeśli wie, że to on, a nie Connor przepędził Toma Riddle'a…

Narcyza wykonała gest w stronę Dracona.

– Słucham swojego syna.

Harry odprężył się. Jeśli Narcyza usłyszała historię od Dracona, to poznała tylko ostrożnie zmodyfikowane wersje, które opowiedział wielu ludziom i w nich wszystkich to Connor jest bohaterem.

– Zginie, jak tylko Mroczny Pan wróci do dawnej potęgi – wtrącił się z uporem Lucjusz. – Zginie jak tylko zaczną walczyć. – Przerwał na moment, jakby starając się odzyskać resztki swojego zwykłego opanowania, po czym ciągnął dalej. – Wiesz o tym dobrze, Narcyzo, widziałaś te listy. Ta grupa może być niewielka, ale są zdeterminowani. Wskrzeszą Mrocznego Pana i wtedy jak mu się postawisz, Potter? – warknął na Harry'ego. Harry przypomniał sobie, że ostatnim razem widział na jego twarzy taki wyraz, kiedy Lucjusz spotkał jego rodziców na Pokątnej w zeszłym roku. – Nie jakieś jego żałosne resztki, jakie się zachowały w tym pamiętniku, ale prawdziwego Lorda?

– W ten sam sposób, w jaki zawsze to do tej pory robiłem – powiedział cicho Harry. – U boku mojego brata, który pokonał go już raz – a był wtedy znacznie młodszy ode mnie. – Uznał, że zwracanie Lucjuszowi uwagi na to, że jego klasyfikacja Harry'ego jako dziecka, była błędna, nie miało w tej chwili większego sensu. Zamiast tego postanowił ją przyjąć i użyć do własnych potrzeb według woli.

– Tak ci się tylko _wydaje_ – parsknął Lucjusz. – Ale doświadczenie mówi mi, że zginiesz i wszyscy twoi sojusznicy zginą razem z tobą.

– Zabawne, ojcze – powiedział Draco kruchym, wysokim, cichym głosem. – Nie sądziłem, że tak chętnie mnie uśmiercisz.

Nawet Harry wzdrygnął się na widok twarzy Lucjusza, kiedy Draco to powiedział. Lucjusz wciągnął ciężko powietrze, jakby coś ugrzęzło mu w gardle. Przyklęknął i wyciągnął rękę.

– Draconie – powiedział. – Spójrz na mnie.

Draco spiął się u boku Harry'ego, ale z jego ruchu Harry wywnioskował, że po prostu przycisnął czoło do jego ramienia.

– Przyszedłem, żeby cię uratować – powiedział cicho jego ojciec. Jego wyciągnięta dłoń drżała. Jego głos nie. Harry miał pewne pojęcie co do tego, jak wiele musiało go kosztować opanowanie tego i był pod wrażeniem. – Obiecuję, Draconie. Nigdy bym cię nie porzucił tu na śmierć. Po prostu chcę cię zabrać z pola walki, jakim niebawem stanie się Hogwart. Pójdziesz do Durmstrangu. Tam będziesz bezpieczny, obiecuję.

– Nie – powiedział cicho Draco. – Nie chcę. Chcę zostać z Harrym.

– Draconie, jestem twoim ojcem – powiedział Lucjusz. – Musisz się mnie słuchać. – Harry widział, jak Lucjusz powoli bierze się w garść po tej chwili słabości. Jego twarz nabierała znowu surowego i chłodnego wyrazu.

– Czy to znaczy, że ja nie mam nic do powiedzenia w kwestii przyszłości mojego syna? – zapytała Narcyza. Miękkość jej głosu zapowiadała nadchodzące kłopoty. Harry cofnął się o krok, pociągając Dracona ze sobą.

– Przestań, Narcyzo. – Lucjusz starał się brzmieć rozkazująco. Nie wyszło mu. – Podejmuję tutaj jedyną dobrą dla nas decyzję. Nie zginiemy. Staniemy po zwycięskiej stronie…

– Z całym szacunkiem, panie Malfoy – wtrącił się Harry – ale co, jeśli ci ludzie właśnie mają nadzieję, że zabierze pan Draco ze szkoły?

Lucjusz przymrużył oczy, patrząc na niego.

– Mroczny Pan powróci – powiedział. – Nie mam co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Po prostu nie chcę patrzeć, jak powraca w ten sposób.

Harry wydał z siebie dźwięk zaskoczenia, który w połowie zamienił się w parsknięcie śmiechem. Lucjusz dalej patrzył na niego ze złością. Harry szybko się opanował i zerknął na Dracona, któremu oczy lśniły zgodnie.

– Sam chcesz mu powiedzieć – zapytał Harry – czy mogę ja?

– Och, mów – zachęcił go Draco. – Raczej nie przyjmie tego najlepiej, jeśli usłyszy to od własnego syna. Widziałeś przecież jak strasznie wytrącam go z równowagi samymi wyzwiskami.

Lucjusz warknął. Harry kiwnął swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi, po czym odwrócił się w stronę ojca tego przyjaciela, zdeterminowany, by nie uśmiechać się zbyt szeroko i pilnować, by jego głos był tak dyplomatyczny jak to możliwe.

– Panie Malfoy – powiedział łagodnie – pan już wybrał swoją stronę. _Wiem_ , jak Mroczny Pan się zachowywał w ostatnich latach swojego panowania, do tego, jak już wspomniała pańska żona, dwukrotnie z nim walczyłem. Naprawdę wydaje się panu, że wybaczyłby panu zdradę, jaką byłoby przeszkodzenie jego sojusznikom w przywróceniu go do życia?

Lucjusz zamarł. Jego wyciągnięta ręka przestała drżeć, a jego oczy patrzyły na niego powierzchownie bez wyrazu. Ale Harry wiedział, co oznacza ten brak ruchu i ciągnął dalej.

– Jest pan po naszej stronie. Pańska troska o Draco to pokazuje. Nie wierzę, że naprawdę spróbowałby pan go skrzywdzić, byle tylko go zabrać z Hogwartu. Dlatego właśnie przyszedł pan tu sam i spróbował go porwać, zamiast rzucić z domu jakieś zaklęcie nakazujące. Oczywiście, tak czy inaczej nie mogę panu pozwolić na pozbawianie go wolności wyboru. Ale być może niepotrzebnie się o to martwiłem. Mam wrażenie, że pan już od dawna wiedział, po jakiej jest stronie. Po prostu potrzebował pan, żeby ktoś to panu powiedział wprost, żeby naprawdę to do pana dotarło.

Lucjusz jeszcze przez chwilę tkwił kompletnie nieruchomo. A potem zaczął nagle szybko oddychać. Harry zmienił pozycję, gotów by stanąć przed Draconem, jeśli trzeba go będzie ochronić przed nagłym wybuchem magii.

– Śmiesz mnie oskarżać o pozbawianie mojego syna wolności wyboru? – szepnął Lucjusz. – _Ty?_

Harry zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, czemu Lucjusz postanowił się uczepić właśnie tego zdania.

– Tak, panie Malfoy – powiedział powoli. – Tuż przed pańskim przybyciem śnił mi się cień, który groził Draco. Nie sądzę teraz, żeby naprawdę chciał pan go fizycznie skrzywdzić, ale _miał_ pan zamiar zabrać go z Hogwartu, nie pytając go o zgodę.

– A tobie się wydaje, że co ty mu zrobiłeś? – Lucjusz wstał, mówiąc coraz głośniej.

– Nie, ojcze, _czekaj_ – powiedział nagle Draco. Jego głos był cichy, zdesperowany i został kompletnie zignorowany.

Harry zacisnął pięści.

– Co ja mu niby takiego zrobiłem? – Jego własny głos brzmiał w jego uszach niczym odległe uderzenie gongu, który grał do rytmu z jego szybko bijącym sercem.

– Zmieniłeś go – powiedział Lucjusz beznamiętnie. – Mój syn nie jest już tym samym człowiekiem, który poszedł do Hogwartu, a zmieniać zaczął się jak tylko cię spotkał. Twoja magia jest po prostu zbyt potężna, Potter. Skończysz jako Lord, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. Już przymusiłeś Dracona, by ten został kimś innym, _czymś_ innym, po prostu po to, by wypełnić swoje pragnienie posiadania obok siebie zwierzątka.

– Nie – szepnął Harry.

Ale jak odwrócił się i spojrzał Draconowi w jego szeroko otwarte oczy, wiedział, że w słowach Lucjusza musi się kryć choć odrobina prawdy. Wówczas jego umysł przeskoczył do ostatniej sytuacji, w której Draco brzmiał na tak strasznie zdesperowanego.

 _Kiedy Hermiona prawie mi powiedziała…_

– Moja magia nie przyciąga po prostu do mnie innych czarodziejów – szepnął. – Ona ich przymusza. A ja nic nie wiedziałem.

– I to ma pana niby w jakiś sposób z tego tłumaczyć? – Słowa Lucjusza stąpały niczym wilki. – To się już stało, panie Potter. Mój syn nie jest już tym samym człowiekiem. Prawdopodobnie taki los spotkał też innych ludzi z pańskiego otoczenia, wielu z nich byłoby pewnie innymi ludźmi, gdyby nie pański _wpływ_ na nich. – Zaśmiał się krótko. – Przynajmniej Mroczny Pan jest szczery względem tego, kim jest i czego chce. Chciał zmienić nasz świat. Pan zmienił, wykrzywił i niszczył umysły po prostu przez wzgląd na dziecięce pragnienie bezpieczeństwa, komfortu i posiadania przyjaciół.

– _Lucjuszu_ – powiedziała Narcyza morderczo.

Harry nie słyszał tego, co się dalej wokół niego działo. Jego świat się rozpadał wokół niego, zabierając ze sobą wszystkie ostrożne wyjaśnienia, które chroniły go przed paniką, odkąd wypuścił swoją magię na wolność. _Przymuszał_ ludzi. Wszystkie gromy, jakimi ciskał w Dumbledore'a były pozbawione znaczenia. Jak mógł się złościć na to, że dyrektor go spętał, kiedy sam pętał innych ludzi? To, że tego nie chciał, wcale go nie tłumaczyło. Wydawało mu się, że będzie miał choć trochę czasu, zanim zacznie przymuszać ludzi samą potęgą swojej magii, ale wyglądało na to, że się mylił. Jego magia robiła to nawet jak była jeszcze uwięziona za siecią feniksa. Co musiała robić w umysłami innych teraz, jak była na wolności?

Owinął się swoją magią tak ciasno jak tylko mógł, po czym wykorzystał ją, dla odmiany, do czegoś dobrego, wysyłając się w miejsce, w którym przymuszenie było stale praktykowane. Przynajmniej tam będzie mógł się poczuć jak w domu.

Poczuł, jak anty–aportacyjne osłony Hogwartu próbują się mu oprzeć ze wszystkich sił, ale Harry przebił się przez nie, czując jak jego ciało się wykrzywia, jego umysł wiruje, a po chwili korytarz zniknął mu z oczu.

* * *

Lucjusz miał zaledwie chwilę, by cieszyć się swoim zwycięstwem, nim Narcyza nie uderzyła go z otwartej dłoni.

Był pewien, że jej uderzenie było bardzo dokładnie wymierzone i zostawi po sobie czerwony, widoczny odcisk. Usłyszał zaklęcie bezróżdżkowe, jakie syknęła pod nosem i wiedział, że ślad nie zniknie. Lucjusz zachwiał się i zrobił krok do tyłu, dotykając policzka. Był drętwy. Przez wszystkie lata ich małżeństwa Narcyza jeszcze nigdy go w ten sposób nie uderzyła. W ten sposób mroczne wiedźmy naznaczały swoich mężów, kiedy ci zrobili coś koszmarnie, niewybaczalnie głupiego. Będzie nosił ten ślad tak długo, aż Narcyza nie postanowi zdjąć zaklęcia.

Narcyza odstąpiła od niego, patrząc na niego bystro i nieruchomo. Draco był zdruzgotany, patrzył się na miejsce, w którym jeszcze przez chwilę był Potter, zaciskając ręce przed sobą. Jego żona przesunęła się, tak że teraz kompletnie osłaniała ich syna przed Lucjuszem. Jej błyszczące oczy nie ruszały się z jego twarzy.

– Poinformowałam Dracona o tym, że Harry mógł go podświadomie przymusić już parę miesięcy temu – powiedziała dosadnie. – Podjął odpowiednie kroki, po czym uznał, że jest na tyle wolny, by móc dalej być przyjacielem Harry'ego. Nie wiedział jednak, jak powiadomić Harry'ego o wszystkim, więc czekał z tym, aż nie znajdzie na to odpowiednich słów. A teraz to zniszczyłeś, Lucjuszu i prawdopodobnie przeciążyłeś bardzo delikatny umysł potężnego i wyjątkowo niestablinego młodego czarodzieja. – Zamilkła na moment i ta cisza płonęła. – Gratulacje – powiedziała wreszcie.

Lucjusz nic nie powiedział. Nie spuścił wzroku z twarzy swojej żony, ale też nic nie odpowiedział. Dotarło do niego echo magii, której Potter użył przed chwilą, żeby zniknąć, przeplatające się fale bólu i potęgi.

Chłopiec był potężniejszy niż jakikolwiek czarodziej, jakiego Lucjusz kiedykolwiek wyczuł, nawet w noc przed tą, którą Mroczny Pan wybrał, by zniszczyć bliźniaków Potter. Lucjusz miał wrażenie, jakby otaczały go czarne, spienione fale. Każda część jego ciała go mrowiła i bolała w sposób, jaki zwykle czuł tylko w swojej głowie, kiedy ktoś w jego towarzystwie zdjął osłony ze swojej magii.

Do Lucjusza bardzo powoli zaczął docierać zarys tego, co zrobił.

Z dołu korytarza rozległy się kroki i Severus wybiegł zza zakrętu z wyciągniętą różdżką. Zawahał się, kiedy zobaczył trójkę Malfoyów, ale jego wzrok minął dorosłych i spoczął na Draconie.

– Gdzie jest Harry? – zapytał wprost.

– Aportował się – szepnął Draco. – Ojciec go zdenerwował.

Severus spojrzał na niego i jego wzrok przypomniał Lucjuszowi ten, który widział u niego w zeszłym roku, kiedy Severus niósł chłopca na rękach do szkoły. Lucjusz podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego z wyższością. Już nie byli śmierciożercami. Severus nic mu nie mógł zrobić.

A potem przypomniał sobie na wpół zapomnianą plotkę, jaką kiedyś wyczytał w gazecie, jakoby Severus z jakichś tylko sobie znanych przyczyn postanowił adoptować chłopca, czy tam z pobawić się w jego prawnego opiekuna.

Severus miałby w tej chwili wszelkie prawo skrzywdzić go za to, że skrzywdził chłopaka Potterów.

Lucjusz poczuł, jak głowa go coraz bardziej boli.

– Nie zabiję cię – powiedział Severus. – Harry'emu by się to nie spodobało. Zostawię cię tutaj, żebyś mógł zastanowić się nad własną głupotą, Lucjuszu. Będziesz też miał okazję, żeby wyjaśnić wszystko dyrektorowi, kiedy ten przyjdzie tu, zapytać, co oznaczała ta eksplozja magii. Ja mam zamiar w tym czasie szukać Harry'ego. – Odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł szybko w przeciwnym go nich kierunku, jego szaty powiewały wokół niego szarpliwie. Draco minął swoją matkę i pobiegł za nim.

W ten sposób Lucjusz pozostał sam ze swoją żoną. Narcyza nie poruszyła się z miejsca, a jej oczy wciąż były nieruchomo w niego wbite.

– Nie zasługujesz na drugą szansę, Lucjuszu – powiedziała wreszcie głosem zimnym i bezlitosnym. – Powinieneś był porozmawiać ze mną w chwili, w której zacząłeś dostawać te listy, w chwili, w której zauważyłeś, że Dracona pociąga potęga magii Harry'ego. Wtrąciłeś się w przyjaźń swojego syna i złamałeś _moje_ słowo. Obiecałam, że nie dopuszczę do tego, by ktoś skrzywdził jego, lub Harry'ego, tak długo jak Draco jest pewny, że przyjaźni się z nim ze swojej własnej woli. – Przerwała na moment, po czym ciągnęła z namysłem. – Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, nie zasługujesz na nią, ale dostaniesz ją, ponieważ jesteś ojcem Dracona, moim mężem i, jak już Harry zauważył, jego sojusznikiem przez wzgląd na swoje zachowanie. – Wyciągnęła w jego stronę dłoń.

Lucjusz patrzył się na nią. Czy _ośmieli_ się ją uścisnąć? Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie został tak upokorzony jak dziś i zwykle zaraz potem zacząłby kombinować nad tym, jak się zemścić na ludziach, którzy byli za to odpowiedzialni. Teraz jednak czuł tylko w gardle gęsty, zimny posmak wstydu.

– Choć raz, Lucjuszu – powiedziała Narcyza, głosem spokojnym i mocnym – ugnij ten swój dumny kark. Pomogę ci, ale tylko, jeśli mi na to pozwolisz.

Lucjusz uścisnął jej dłoń.

* * *

Harry siedział na łóżku we Wrzeszczącej Chacie i patrzył się na przeciwległą ścianę, podczas gdy jego umysł wirował, ciął i tańczył wokół myśli, których nigdy wcześniej nie myślał, że pojawią się w jego głowie.

Teraz już pamiętał jak Draco zmienił swoje zachowanie na pierwszym roku. Przeszedł od chłodu i opanowania, jakie okazywał w hogwardzkim ekspresie, tak samo jeszcze przez kilka pierwszych nocy po tym, jak Harry został przydzielony do Slytherinu, do oddanego przyjaciela. I dlaczego? Bo nie miał wyjścia. Już wtedy Harry polegał na jego umyśle, plótł własne sieci, używał magii, by zmusić Dracona do reakcji, jakich od niego chciał.

A Snape na pierwszym roku? Snape był oklumentą. Harry był pewien, że wyczułby wpływ jego magii na swoje myśli i zająłby się tym. Co by tłumaczyło jego zmienne nastroje. Ale od tamtego czasu zmiękł, przyzwyczaił się do Harry'ego.

 _Albo moja magia go zmiękczyła dla mnie._

Harry zdusił jęk. Chciał kogoś, komu mógłby zaufać, prawda? I magia mu to zapewniła. Magia pewnie była skłonna zapewnić mu wszystko, czego chciał od wszystkich, gdyby tylko jej na to pozwolił.

 _Nie mam zamiaru jej na to pozwalać._

Hawthorn, Adalrico, Dumbledore, jego rodzice, Syriusz, Remus… jak wiele znanych mu ludzi zostało zmienionych przez jego magię? Jak wiele z tych zmian powinien przypisać sobie? Co, jeśli nacisnął na kruchy umysł Syriusza i jeszcze bardziej go zniszczył? Co, jeśli przyciągnął do siebie swoich czystokrwistych sojuszników, podczas gdy ci woleliby walczyć po stronie Mrocznego Pana, który przynajmniej przedstawiał sobą świat, który od zawsze znali i ideały, o które znacznie łatwiej byłoby im walczyć? Co, jeśli popełnił zbrodnie gorsze niż Dumbledore, nawet jeśli nie wiedział, co wtedy w ogóle robi?

Jego rodzice…

Rzucił na nich _Fugitivus Animus_ , mroczne zaklęcie, niemal bez namysłu, po prostu po to, by sobie ulżyć w bólu, po prostu dlatego, że chciał się wymknąć z Hogwartu i umrzeć, kiedy jego magia będzie opuszczała jego ciało. I wciąż go nie zdjął, chociaż miał do tego tak wiele okazji. Mógł je zdjąć w dowolnym momencie wakacji, albo tuż przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu, albo w czasie meczu quidditcha. Zamiast tego prawdopodobnie tylko je wzmocnił, kiedy wypuścił swoją magię na wolność.

Do tego miał koszmarną pewność, że gdyby jego rodzice nie byli pod tym zaklęciem, gdyby zwrócili na niego uwagę, to prawdopodobnie by ich zabił, a przynajmniej koszmarnie okaleczył.

 _Gdzie się nie zwrócę_ , pomyślał Harry, _tam jest tylko gorzej. Czego bym nie zrobił, to tylko dalej będę krzywdził ludzi. Snape i Draco może się o mnie martwią, ale to nie jest naturalne. Zmusiłem ich do tego. Moja magia jest kompletnie nienaturalna. Dumbledore miał rację, a Dziecię Gwiazd plótł od rzeczy, pisząc, że mogę być przywódcą. Kim innym mogę zostać, jak Lordem, odcinającym ludzi od ambicji i wolności?_

Zacisnął przed sobą ręce i Chata zatrzęsła się wokół niego, jakby miała się wzbić w powietrze. Harry stłamsił swoją furię. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na złość, nawet jeśli była ona tylko przeciw niemu.

 _No to co mi pozostało? Samobójstwo?_

Rozważył tę możliwość relatywnie spokojnie. Od dawna zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego szanse przeżycia nie były szczególnie wysokie. Jeśli mógł zginąć w wojnie za Connora, to z pewnością mógł też zginąć z własnej ręki, żeby powstrzymać się od wpływania na umysły innych ludzi. Wolałby zginąć, niż kogoś do czegoś przymusić. Tak mówił. Tak czuł. Czy naprawdę miał to na myśli?

I wtedy świat obróci się i nagle wszystko z powrotem nabrało sensu.

 _Connor._

Harry zaczął swobodniej oddychać. Nie mógł popełnić samobójstwa. Musiał żyć dla dobra swojego brata. Nie tylko Connor pozostałby bez opieki, gdyby Harry zginął, ale też przytłoczyłby go żal. Harry skrzywdził się na myśl krzywdzenia kogoś w ten sposób.

 _I jesteś pewien, że i jego nie przymusiłeś do troski o ciebie?_

Nie, uznał Harry, nie był. Ale uważał, że to było mało prawdopodobne. Miłość między nim i Connorem zaczęła się w dzieciństwie, kiedy sieć feniksa była świeża i chroniła wszystkich wokół przed nienaturalnym wpływem jego magii. Jeśli w życiu Harry'ego istniała jakaś relacja, która miała szansę być wolna od tego skażenia, to z pewnością była to więź z jego bratem.

I być może…

Harry usiadł i odetchnął powoli. Pozwolił sobie odczuć nadzieję i to bolało, ale niby od kiedy to bał się bólu? Bardziej bał się bólu innych.

 _Connor uczy się magii przymuszenia_ , pomyślał. _Chyba będzie w stanie nauczyć mnie jakichś technik. Nauczy mnie, jak to kontrolować, jak ograniczyć wpływ mojej magii na innych ludzi._

Harry musiał przyznać, że problem, sedno całej sprawy, sęk tkwił właśnie w tym, że nie mógł tak po prostu wrócić pod sieć feniksa i mieć nadzieję, że wszystko ułoży się tak, jak było w czasie jego dzieciństwa. Spętanie jego magii tylko przysporzyło więcej problemów. I wiedział, że Draco i Snape będą mu wiercili dziurę w brzuchu, jeśli tego spróbuje, bo mimo wszystko minie trochę czasu, nim ich prawdziwe natury nie wrócą i nie przestaną się o niego martwić. Wolał nie przysparzać im więcej cierpień i ograniczyć się tylko do wycofania swojego przymuszenia.

Do tego były jeszcze obietnice, jakie złożył Peterowi i Snape'owi – od którego bez namysłu, jak jakiś Lord, zażądał poświęcenia części swojej pogardy wobec Syriusza – oraz jego zobowiązanie wobec Remusa, że go uwolni spod _Obliviate_. Były jeszcze sugerowane obietnice wobec stworzeń zamieszkujących Las, chociaż sam jeszcze do końca nie wiedział, jakie, oraz to wobec dementorów i Fawkesa.

Do tego wszystkiego potrzebował swojej magii.

 _Nie mogę jej spętać_ , postanowił Harry, schodząc z łóżka. _Nie mogę jej ignorować, jak to miałem w zwyczaju. Muszę zrobić to trudniejszym sposobem i stawić jej czoło. Muszę się wreszcie nauczyć, jak nad nią w pełni zapanować, tak jak to sugerowało Dziecię._

Przypomniał sobie historię Falco Parkinsona, który zginął, próbując iść tą drogą przez swoją magię i to, co Dziecię Gwiazd napisał mu w liście, że wielu potężnych czarodziejów zginęło albo oszalało, starając się nie zostać Lordem.

Harry zaśmiał się i z ulgą usłyszał, że był ponury dźwięk, ale na pewno nie pokonany.

 _Niby odkąd cokolwiek w moim życiu było proste?_

Ale żeby znaleźć czas i miejsce na trening, oraz żeby dać Draconowi i Snape'owi czas na powrót do normalności po tym, co im zrobił, musiał się upewnić, że będzie się przez jakiś czas trzymał od nich z daleka.

Harry dokładnie wiedział, jak to zrobić.

* * *

Neville wpuścił go do wieży Gryffindoru bez żadnych pytań i wskazał Harry'emu drogę do sypialni trzeciorocznych chłopców, kiedy ten zapytał o Connora. Harry znalazł tam swojego brata, który tylko udawał, że odrabia pracę domową z zaklęć, a tak naprawdę rozmawiał z Ronem. Ucichli, kiedy wszedł i zagapili się na niego.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech i spojrzał Connorowi w oczy.

– Obiecałem ci kiedyś, że już wszystkie święta spędzimy razem – powiedział. – A potem w zeszłym roku złamałem tę obietnicę. W tym roku już nie chcę. Mogę pojechać z tobą na święta do domu?

Kiedy twarz Connora rozjaśniła się w szerokim uśmiechu, a ten rzucił się, żeby go mocno przytulić, Harry wiedział, że podjął dobrą decyzję.


	26. Święta z Potterami

**Rozdział dwudziesty drugi: Święta z Potterami**

Harry zastanawiał się leniwie, czy można dotrzeć do kresu swojej furii. Podejrzewał, że zaraz się dowie. Snape'owi albo skończą się zapasy złości, albo wreszcie coś powie, czego nie zrobił od chwili, w której Harry wszedł do jego gabinetu.

Harry podniósł głowę i ze spokojem spojrzał swojemu opiekunowi w oczy. Snape nawet nie spróbował użyć na nim legilimencji. Prawdopodobnie w tej chwili nie byłby w stanie przypomnieć sobie inkantacji. Harry czekał.

Snape pękł.

– Ty _głupi_ dzieciaku – syknął, podnosząc się zza swojego biurka. – Co ty sobie _wyobrażasz_? Nie możesz wrócić do tego plugawego miejsca, a już na pewno nie na całe tygodnie.

– Podjąłem decyzję – powiedział Harry, pozwalając, by słowa Snape'a spłynęły po nim jak po kaczce. Już od dawna nie przyjął takiego stylu myślenia, w którym wszystko, co nie pochodziło od Connora, przestawało mieć znaczenie. Zapomniał, jak wspaniale przejrzysty robił się świat, kiedy myślał o nim w ten sposób. Wciąż czuł furię i żal, ale przykrywała je wiedza, że robi to dla dobra innych, nawet jeśli jego brat zawsze miał pierwszeństwo. – Wiem, że Draco przekazał panu słowa swojego ojca.

– Tak, ale on się _myli_ – powiedział Snape.

Harry przechylił głowę.

– Czyli nie jestem w stanie przymuszać innych swoją magią? – _Byłoby miło, gdyby to była prawda_ , westchnął w myślach. Roztrzaskałoby to koszmar, w którym żył już od paru dni, kiedy unikał Snape'a i Dracona tak bardzo jak to było możliwe i rozważał słowa Lucjusza. Snape'owi wreszcie udało się go zagonić w kozi róg i zażądać wizyty w swoim gabinecie. Harry nie uważał jednak, żeby zrobił to po to, by go wyciągnąć z tego koszmaru.

– Możesz – powiedział Snape – ale nie zostałem do niczego przymuszony.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Proszę o wybaczenie, proszę pana, ale po prostu panu nie wierzę.

Snape zrobił jeden, długi krok w jego kierunku. Harry dalej tylko mu się przyglądał. Nie bał się. Właściwie niczego w tej chwili nie czuł, poza determinacją. To było oczywiste, że Snape potrzebował znacznie więcej czasu z dala od Harry'ego, niż mu się wcześniej wydawało. Pazury jego magii wciąż mocno go trzymały.

– Jestem oklumentą – powiedział Snape. – Wydaje ci się, że bym tego nie zauważył, Harry? – Harry odniósł wrażenie, że używając jego imienia, Snape starał się wrócić rozmową do tego, jak było między nimi kiedyś. Pewnie magia go do tego zmuszała. Magia Harry'ego słuchała nawet jego podświadomych zachcianek, a Harry naprawdę chciał się obudzić z tego koszmaru. Nie pozwoli jej na to. Teraz już wiedział, co się dzieje.

– Wydaje mi się, że czuł to pan na pierwszym roku – powiedział Harry. – A potem wszystko się zmieniło. Pamiętam, że miał pan wrażenie, że pańskim obowiązkiem jest chronienie mnie przed atakami Toma Riddle'a.

– Zapomniałeś już, jaką sieczkę Tom Riddle zrobił z twojego umysłu? – Snape brzmiał, jakby miał lada moment zacząć warczeć. Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien zawołać Remusa. Razem ze Snape'em będą mogli sobie urządzić zawody w wydawaniu groźnych dźwięków.

– Oczywiście, że nie, proszę pana – powiedział Harry. – Ale właśnie dlatego wszystko się zmieniło. Ale moja magia miała wpływ na ludzi nawet jak jeszcze była ukryta za siecią feniksa. Draco się zmienił. Pan się zmienił. Po prostu nad panem musiała dłużej pracować, ponieważ pan miał ochronę swoich mentalnych tarcz. – Westchnął. – Przepraszam. Powstrzymałbym to, gdybym wiedział, jak to kontrolować. Powstrzymałbym to już _teraz_ , gdybym tylko wiedział, jak.

Snape opanował się z widocznym wysiłkiem.

– Harry – powiedział.

Harry kiwnął głową, żeby dać mu znać, że słucha.

– Wydaje ci się, że co się stanie, jeśli nagle zdejmiesz ze mnie to swoje przymuszenie? – zapytał Snape. Pochylał się do przodu, patrząc ze skupieniem Harry'emu w oczy.

– Wróci pan do siebie – powiedział Harry. – Znowu będzie pan człowiekiem, jakim pan był, zanim pana zniewoliłem.

Głos Snape'a był niski i chłodny, oznaka prawdziwego gniewu.

– Wiem, jakie to uczucie, być niewolnikiem, Harry. – Dotknął swojego lewego przedramienia i ukrytego pod rękawem Mrocznego Znaku. – Nie zniewoliłeś mnie.

– Dlatego, że się na pana zakradła – powiedział Harry. Był naprawdę zaskoczony. Snape na pewno czytał teorie na temat potężnych czarodziejów przymuszających innych do służenia sobie samą potęgą swojej magii. Przecież służył Voldemortowi i Dumbledore'owi. Musiał to wyczuć od obu. To przechodziło wszelkie pojęcie, że nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości, że Harry był w stanie zrobić to samo. – Nawet pan nie zauważył. Wślizgnęła się między pańskie myśli i spętała pana. Nawet teraz pana pęta. Wydaje się panu, że pan mnie lubi, ale tak naprawdę tak nie jest. – Te słowa bolały go równie mocno kiedy o nich myślał, ale należało mu się to. Za każdym razem, kiedy Harry czuł, że sam siebie czymś krzywdzi, przypominał sobie o całym bólu, jaki sprawił innym.

– Będę wdzięczny, jeśli przestaniesz mi mówić, jak się czuję, Harry – powiedział Snape i jeszcze bardziej przymrużył oczy. – Szkodzisz nam wszystkim teraz, mnie, samemu sobie, czy Draco. Słuchałeś go w ogóle, kiedy próbuje z tobą porozmawiać?

– Powiedziałem mu, że jadę na święta do domu – powiedział Harry. – Zaczął się na mnie wydzierać.

„Wydzierać" to w gruncie rzeczy łagodne określenie tego, co zrobił Draco. Na dobrą sprawę Harry nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, co Draco myśli o jego bracie i rodzicach. Jak na Malfoya, Draco miał nadzwyczaj niewyparzoną gębę. Harry domyślał się teraz, że pewnie niektóre terminy mógł podłapać od swojej matki.

– Draco przyszedł z tym do mnie – powiedział Snape, robiąc kolejny krok do przodu. Harry musiał już zadzierać głowę do góry, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Nie szkodzi. Da sobie radę. A jak już wróci po świętach, Snape na pewno zdąży zauważyć różnicę i pewnie wzmocni swoje tarcze oklumencyjne, żeby nigdy więcej nie wpuścić przymuszenia. – Powiedział mi, że już wcześniej wiedział o przymuszeniu i że postanowił z własnej woli, że dalej chce się z tobą przyjaźnić.

– Tak, mi też to powiedział – powiedział niewzruszony Harry.

– I? – naciskał Snape. Oczy mu lśniły.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Przymuszenie żywi się też na nim. Wydaje mu się, że czuje to wszystko, kiedy tak naprawdę wcale tego nie chce. Wydaje mu się, że podjął tę decyzję sam, kiedy tak naprawdę ta decyzja została podjęta za niego.

Snape zgrzytnął zębami.

– I skąd pan o tym wie, panie Potter, skoro dopiero co sam pan przyznał, że nie wie pan, jak głęboko biegnie pańskie przymuszenie?

Harry uśmiechnął się. Wiedział, że musiał to być smutny uśmiech. Większość jego min taka ostatnio była. Connor nie potrafił pojąć, czemu. Zdawał się być zadowolony z tego, że Harry ma dar podobny do niego.

– Nie rozumie pan, profesorze? _Nie mogę ryzykować._ Muszę się od was odsunąć na jakiś czas. Jeśli wasze uczucia wobec mnie zmienią się diametralnie – a myślę, że tak właśnie będzie – to będę wiedział, że były po prostu rezultatem mojego przymuszenia. Ale nie dowiem się, póki tego nie sprawdzę.

– A jeśli się nie zmienią? – zapytał ostro Snape.

Harry westchnął.

– Nie rozumiem – szepnął. – Sam pan powiedział, wie pan, jak koszmarne jest niewolnictwo. Czemu chce pan zaryzykować zniewolenie, pozostając blisko mnie? Moje przymuszenie może być niespodziewanie potężne i mieć wielki zasięg. Może podejmować za pana decyzje, a innych omijać. Może wpływać na pana, a na innych nie. Najgorsze z tego wszystkiego właśnie jest to, że nigdy nie będę do końca tego wiedział i nie ma jednego wyjścia, które rozwiązałoby wszystkie moje problemy. Dlaczego chce pan podjąć ryzyko, nawet, jeśli jest pan absolutnie pewny, że nie jest pan pod przymuszeniem?

Snape poruszył się. Harry spodziewał się, że usiądzie z powrotem za swoim biurkiem, albo nawet podniesie różdżkę i ciśnie w niego klątwą, ale zamiast tego ten po prostu klęknął przed Harrym. Harry spojrzał na niego niepewnie. Ręce Snape'a drżały, ale nie zrobił żadnego gestu, żeby dotknąć Harry'ego. Zamiast tego po prostu spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Harry – powiedział cicho. – Ryzykuję z własnego wyboru. Na pewno cię powiadomię, jeśli kiedyś zmienię w tym temacie zdanie. Z własnego wyboru pomogłem ci odbudować twój umysł. Z własnego wyboru zostałem twoim opiekunem. Z własnego wyboru uczę cię o eliksirach wszystkiego, czego chcesz wiedzieć. Każdy mój wybór, który dotyczył ciebie, przynajmniej od końca zeszłego roku, motywowany był współczuciem, podziwem i, tak, sympatią do ciebie. Jestem tego absolutnie pewny. Wiem, jakie to uczucie, być zniewolonym. _To nie jest to._

Harry z całą siłą zwalczył dygotanie. Tak strasznie się starał niczego nie czuć, nie reagować w żaden sposób na deklarację Snape'a. Gdyby to zrobił, magia sięgnęłaby i przymusiła Snape'a do ponownego wyrecytowania tych słów.

Rzecz jasna, tak czy inaczej może to zrobić, reagując na pragnienia, z których Harry nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy.

Czy będzie w stanie sobie jeszcze kiedyś zaufać?

– Zostań tutaj – szepnął Snape. Brzmiał, jakby się krztusił tymi słowami. – Nie jedź do rodziców na święta. Zasługujesz na coś więcej niż dom pełen radości, która nie obejmie ciebie, czy rodziców, którzy cię zignorują, albo skrzywdzą jak tylko cię znowu zobaczą. – Zamknął oczy i zamarł na dłuższą chwilę. Harry zastanawiał się, co chce powiedzieć. Wreszcie Snape zmusił się do powiedzenia tego. – Proszę.

 _Nie powiedziałby tego. Magia go zmusza._

 _Przymuszam go po prostu stojąc w tym samym pokoju._

Harry uciekł.

* * *

– Harry.

Harry westchnął i przesłonił oczy przedramieniem. Fawkes, który siedział w nogach jego łóżka z głową schowaną pod skrzydłem, wydał z siebie senne ćwierknięcie i jeszcze mocniej zwinął się w kłębek, strosząc pióra na piersi.

Draco odsunął kotarę na bok. Harry nie musiał na niego patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że ma wyciągniętą różdżkę, lśniącą od _Lumos_. Od czasu wizyty Lucjusza, Draco był bardzo, bardzo uparty. Wyglądało na to, że nie rozumie, że Harry stara się dać mu miejsce na odzyskanie własnej osobowości. Wciąż upierał się, że wie czego chce i że Harry nie ma prawa mu tego odbierać.

Harry naprawdę, gorąco, desperacko pragnął w to uwierzyć, ale jakżeby mógł?

Tym razem Draco usiadł obok niego i powtórzył jego imię. Harry czekał na rękę, która strząsnęłaby mu z twarzy ramię i zmusiła do spojrzenia na swojego przyjaciela – przymuszonego przyjaciela, swoje oswojone zwierzątko, swoje _coś_. To, jak skrzywdził Dracona doskwierało mu znacznie bardziej niż to, co zrobił Snape'owi. Snape opierał się jego przymuszeniu przez cały rok i Harry uważał, że znacznie szybciej wróci do starego trybu myślenia. Draco z kolei był pod wpływem Harry'ego od dwóch i pół roku. Harry pozbawił go osobowości, jaką mógłby mieć, innych przyjaźni, jakie mógłby zawrzeć, zainteresowań i hobby, które może byłby w stanie w sobie rozwinąć, gdyby Harry go tak nie przytłoczył. Na samą myśl o tym poczucie winy zaczynało wić się w jego żołądku niczym stado węży.

 _Węże. Sylarana. Och Merlinie, czy ją też przymusiłem?_

– Niech ci będzie – powiedział zmęczonym głosem Draco. – W takim razie tylko słuchaj. Chcę ci coś powiedzieć, Harry.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, co to by mogło być. Draco już powiadomił Harry'ego, że już od września wiedział o przymuszeniu i że jego matka przysłała mu książki, z których nauczył się, jak się oprzeć przymuszeniu, więc decyzja o odnowieniu przyjaźni z Harrym była podjęta z jego własnej woli. Harry w to nie wierzył. Draco był za blisko niego, kiedy podejmował tę decyzję. Być może zdołałby wywalczyć sobie drogę na wolność, ale Harry samolubnie i chciwie zaczepił go i zaciągnął go z powrotem do tego zaczarowanego kręgu.

 _Jak wiele jeszcze takich błędów popełniłem? Im szybciej nauczę się czegoś od Connora, tym lepiej._ Connor pokazał mu już jak się skoncentrować na swoim wnętrzu, wciągając do siebie całą swoją wolę, aż prawie nie zdaje sobie sprawy z otaczającego go świata. Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak to ma działać na niego, kiedy cała jego magia, a nie tylko jej kawałek, chce zmieniać umysły ludzi, ale nie tracił nadziei. Jak tylko znajdzie się z dala od Hogwartu, to może nawet przestanie pragnąć tak wielu rzeczy. Ze swoimi rodzicami, Remusem i Connorem wiedział na czym stoi. Raczej nie będzie chciał od nich zmiany zachowania.

– Harry – szepnął Draco, po czym wyciągnął rękę, żeby przeczesać Harry'emu włosy. To było przyjemne. Harry nie pozwolił sobie tego czuć. Zamknął oczy i ze wszystkich sił starał się odciągnąć swoją wolę od Dracona. Ale jego głos podążył za nim w ciemność, nawet jak Harry nurkował, wirując i przecinając części swojego umysłu, które odbudował w maju.

– Póki nie spotkałem cię w hogwardzkim ekspresie, nie wiedziałem nawet, że istniejesz – powiedział Draco. – A potem wyczułem twoją magię. Czułem ją jako ból, tak jak wszyscy Malfoyowie czuli to od pokoleń. W pierwszej chwili myślałem, że to ty jesteś Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, że razem z Connorem robiliście sobie ze mnie jaja. A potem się przedstawiłeś i wtedy zorientowałem się, że się myliłem. – Zawahał się, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś innego, ale po chwili ciągnął dalej.

Harry spróbował skupić się na mostach magii, jakie stworzył ponad pęknięciami w swoim umyśle. Kontrolował swoje myśli, kiedy walczył z Tomem Riddle'em – minął od tego już niemal rok. Naprawdę powinien być w stanie znowu stłamsić w sobie całą swoją magię, jeśli tylko naprawdę się postara. Nie spętać jej na zawsze, to pewne, ale może ostrożniej nią od teraz kierować. Tak, żeby robiła tylko to, czego od niej chce.

– Czułem się koszmarnie zdradzony, kiedy myślałem, że przez cały ten czas przymuszałeś mnie do wszystkiego, że nasza przyjaźń tak naprawdę nie istnieje – szepnął Draco.

Harry spiął się, ale szybko zmusił się do leżenia w spokoju i powolnego oddechu. Jeśli pozwoli sobie za bardzo cierpieć, to pewnie spróbuje sobie jakoś ulżyć i to przymusi Dracona do robienia tego, na co się nigdy nie pisał. Głęboki wdech i wydech. Właśnie tak.

– Ale potem dotarło do mnie, że to nie ma znaczenia – powiedział Draco. – Nie wszystko w naszej przyjaźni miało szansę powstać z przymuszenia, Harry. _Pomyśl_ tylko. Uratowałeś mi życie na pierwszym roku. Pozwoliłeś mi zrobić z długiem życia co tylko chciałem, a ja wykorzystałem to, żeby zmusić cię do zrobienia czegoś, na co nie miałeś ochoty, spędzenia świąt z moją rodziną. Pytałem i pytałem o to, co się tak naprawdę wydarzyło z Mrocznym Panem pod koniec pierwszego roku, ale nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś. Wyrzuciłeś mnie ze swojego umysłu w zeszłym roku w chwili, w której miałeś wrażenie, że mnie już tam dłużej nie potrzebujesz i w żaden sposób mi to nie zaszkodziło. Pozwoliłeś mi pójść ze sobą do Komnaty Tajemnic, mimo, że wcale tego nie chciałeś i bez problemu mógłbyś mnie zmusić do pozostania w pokoju. A potem w tym roku _znowu_ uratowałeś mi życie i osłaniałeś mnie przed moim ojcem kiedy ci się wydawało, że to może być konieczne. – Ucichł na moment, jakby nabierał tchu. – Za wiele tego wszystkiego jest, Harry. Nie pozwolę ci tego zignorować. I sam też o tym nie zapomnę, bez względu na to, co teraz myślisz. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy moje uczucia wobec ciebie zmienią się po tym, jak wyjedziesz z Hogwartu. Wciąż będę czekał na twój powrót, po prostu dlatego, że tego wszystkiego za dużo się już nazbierało. Nie możesz tak po prostu zakończyć tej przyjaźni dlatego, że czujesz się winny. Ona nie jest tylko twoja, żebyś sam mógł ją zerwać.

Harry zastanawiał się z niesmakiem, czemu jego magia zdaje się mieć tendencję do wyciągania z ludzi rzewnych przemówień.

 _Ponieważ potrzebujesz ich sympatii, oczywiście. Jak pozbyłeś się sieci feniksa, czułeś się wykorzystany przez swoją rodzinę. Ale mogłeś się o nią postarać w normalny sposób, nie przymuszając ich do tego. Mogłeś to zrobić jak każdy normalny czarodziej._

– I jeśli po świętach wrócisz ze zniszczoną psychiką – szepnął Draco – to przysięgam na Merlina, pozbieram wszystkie potrzaskane kawałki ciebie i złożę je z powrotem w całość.

Harry nie pozwolił sobie tego słuchać. Byłby gotów zmienić zdanie, gdyby tego wysłuchał.

W końcu Draco wrócił z powrotem na swoje łóżko, a Harry odwrócił się na bok i patrzył na szczelinę między zasłonami, gdzie wcześniej siedział Draco. Co go najbardziej przerażało, to nie była sama deklaracja. Spodziewał się, że Draco zrobi deklarację w tym stylu. Jego magia miała całkiem sporo doświadczenia w zdobywaniu mu tego, czego chciał – albo pragnął. To był dokładniejszy opis.

Bardziej jednak przeraziła go spokojna determinacja, kryjąca się za słowami Dracona. Przymuszona czy nie, Harry miał wrażenie, że była równie solidna co jego własna.

* * *

Tego ranka Snape jadł swoje śniadanie w ciszy i ze znacznie mniejszym niż zwykle rozbawieniem obserwował jak Black pije swoją ostatnią na dłuższy czas dawkę eliksiru empatii. Black i Lupin będą mieszkali pod jednym dachem z Harrym przez długie tygodnie.

Snape zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że mógłby dalej naciskać na tę kwestię. Jako jego prawny opiekun był w stanie zatrzymać go w Hogwarcie siłą.

Ale to mogłoby roztrzaskać ich relacje jeszcze efektywniej niż słowa Lucjusza.

Snape odłożył widelec i westchnął. Nic nie był w stanie zrobić. Nie znosił bezsilności, zwłaszcza kiedy dotyczyła spraw związanych z Harrym. Chłopiec już dość wycierpiał i teraz miał wrócić do domu, w którym mieszkali ludzie, którzy przysporzyli mu większość tych cierpień.

 _Nie_ , pomyślał, obserwując Blacka. _Jest coś, co mogę zrobić._

– Black – powiedział.

Mężczyzna podskoczył, oblewając sobie ręce sokiem, po czym odwrócił się do niego. Snape zauważył klinicznie, że naprawdę źle wygląda. Jego skóra była już niemal trupio blada, a cienie pod oczami wyglądały jak sińce. Gdyby nie zrobił Harry'emu tego, co zrobił, to Snape może i by się zmartwił.

– Wiem, że jedziesz z Harrym do Doliny Godryka – powiedział. – Możesz być pewny, że jeśli coś mu tam zrobisz, to ja się o tym prędzej czy później dowiem. A wtedy cię upoluję i zabiję.

Black tylko gapił się na niego przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Trafisz za to do Azkabanu – powiedział wreszcie.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to – powiedział Snape. – Mam zamiar cię torturować, zanim cię zabiję – godzinę za każdy rok, jaki spodziewam się spędzić w Azkabanie. Nie naprawię tym tego, co zrobiłeś Harry'emu, więc zapewniam cię, zrobię to wyłącznie dla _własnej_ satysfakcji. Jak z tobą skończę, zrozumiesz, że Voldemort był dla twojego brata naprawdę łagodny.

Black wydał z siebie zdławiony jęk na wspomnienie Regulusa. Zacisnął pięść pod stołem.

– Mógłbym powiedzieć Albusowi, że mi zagroziłeś i on…

– Nic nie zrobi – powiedział Snape. – Potrzebuje mnie.

– Mistrza Eliksirów można zastąpić innym – powiedział Black.

Snape prychnął.

– Głupi jesteś, jeśli uważasz, że tylko do tego mnie potrzebuje. Do tego groźba to tylko groźba, Black. – Spojrzał mężczyźnie w oczy i ściszył głos, aż nie był pewien, że jego słowa płoną wyłącznie w uszach Blacka. – Nie staną się prawdziwe, o ile sam czegoś nie zrobisz. Pamiętaj. Dowolna tortura, jakiej się podejmiesz, będzie powodem twojej śmierci w męczarniach.

Black patrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Następnie wstał i wybiegł z pokoju.

Snape oparł się na swoim krześle i zignorował zaintrygowane spojrzenie Albusa. Patrzył w zamyśleniu na Harry'ego, który siedział na końcu stołu Slytherinu i ignorował wszelkie próby zainicjowania z nim rozmowy.

 _Pozwalam mu narazić się na niebezpieczeństwo wiedząc, że powstrzymywanie go przed tym tylko pogorszy sytuację._

 _Czy tak się czują wszyscy rodzice?_

* * *

 _Póki co_ , uznał Harry, rozciągając się na kanapie naprzeciw kominka, gotów w każdej chwili wstać na wypadek, gdyby któryś z jego rodziców nie spróbowałby na nim usiąść, _święta spędzone w domu nie są jednak takie złe._

Jego rodzice kompletnie go ignorowali, oczywiście, a Syriusz na dobrą sprawę do nich dołączył, zupełnie jakby wrócił pod _Fugitivus Animus_. Harry miał co do tego pewne podejrzenia, bo widział jak podczas ostatniego ich śniadania w Hogwarcie Syriusz uciekł z Wielkiej Sali zaraz po rozmowie ze Snape'em, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Naprawdę starał się nie myśleć o Snape'ie, żeby jego magia nie pomyślała nagle, że potrzebuje Mistrza Eliksirów i spróbuje w jakiś sposób przymusić jego emocje.

Za to Harry miał uwagę Connora i to było po prostu wspaniałe. Connor spędził wiele godzin z Harrym, pomagając mu trenować jego przymuszenie, pokazując mu techniki uspokajające, jakich nauczył się od Syriusza, oraz jak skupić swoją wolę i pchnąć ją w stronę celu, zamiast pozwolić jej wisieć wokół siebie. Spędzał z Harrym naprawdę dużo czasu, kiedy wcale nie musiał, bo ich rodzice z przyjemnością poświęciliby mu swój czas, żeby z nim porozmawiać, albo się pobawić, albo niemiłosiernie go rozpieścić. Rozmawiali o historii, której uczył się Connor, i o quidditchu, do tego Connor obiecał Harry'emu, że odda mu kilka swoich prezentów, ponieważ Lily i James zapomnieli mu jakiekolwiek kupić.

 _Nie byli w stanie_ mu jakichkolwiek kupić, poprawił się Harry. Zawsze musiał pamiętać, że to on jest winien tej całej sytuacji. Jeśli o tym zapomni, to będzie miał sporą szansę na wyrośnięcie na jednego z tych przymuszających, przed którymi Connor go z powagą ostrzegał, takich, którzy celowo przymuszali wszystkich wokół siebie, ponieważ uważali, że mają do tego _prawo_ , ponieważ urodzili się z takim darem. Przymuszający musieli bardzo ostrożnie pilnować, jaki wywierają wpływ na świat, mówił Connor otwarcie. Właśnie dlatego z taką ulgą odkrył w książce Griphooka Fishbaggina, że jego dar jest jednak od Światła. To oznaczało, że nigdy nie będzie musiał się martwić o to, jaki wywrze wpływ na kimkolwiek.

Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego nie chronią żadne takie przypowieści, więc się koncentrował. I zdawało mu się, że to zaczyna działać. Pierwszego dnia po powrocie do domu kromka chleba przyleciała do niego z kuchni jak tylko zaczął powoli głodnieć. Teraz, w wigilię, musiał się naprawdę skoncentrować, żeby cokolwiek do siebie przyzwać, a jego magia z pewnością nie reagowała na jego podświadome zachcianki.

 _Z których zdajesz sobie sprawę._

Zawsze było to, oczywiście. Mimo to, Harry uważał, że i tak zrobił znaczne postępy.

– Harry? Czy mogę z tobą porozmawiać?

Harry zamrugał, ale odłożył książkę o historii czarodziejskiego świata, którą już znał, ale chciał sobie odświeżyć, tym razem skupiając się na rolach odgrywanych na przestrzeni dziejów przez Lordów.

– Pewnie, Remusie – powiedział, podwijając pod siebie nogi, żeby wilkołak mógł usiąść obok niego. Remus się trząsł, więc Harry przyjrzał mu się uważnie. – Potrzebujesz więcej wywaru tojadowego?

Remus pokręcił niemrawo głową. Harry przypomniał sobie nagle, że do pełni było jeszcze kilka dni. _Głupio tylko, że mi to wyleciało z głowy._ Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i spuścił nogi na podłogę, siadając prosto.

– Co się stało? – zapytał, kiedy Remus po chwili dalej siedział cicho.

Remus wyprostował dłonie przed sobą.

– Pomyślałem, że powinieneś wiedzieć, czemu nie pozwoliłem ci zdjąć z siebie _Obliviate_ – powiedział.

Harry poczuł, jak wszystko w nim się zwija i spina. Nie chciał myśleć tutaj o czymkolwiek związanym z Hogwartem…

Chociaż, oczywiście, nie miał jak przed tym uciec, kiedy co druga rozmowa Connora z ich rodzicami do tego nawiązywała. Do tego obiecał Remusowi, że mu pomoże. Jeśli chciał o tym porozmawiać, to zdecydowanie świadczyło o postępie. Harry zmusił się do kiwnięcia głową.

– Powiedz mi – powiedział łagodnie, starając się nie zwrócić uwagi na to, że brzmiał jak ich mama, kiedy nalegała, by powiedział jej o każdej najmniejszej zazdrości czy błahej krzywdzie.

Remus odetchnął.

– Czy wiesz, jak bliski byłem zabicia Severusa po tym wygłupie Syriusza? – zapytał.

Harry drgnął na wspomnienie o Snape'ie, po czym zmusił się do bezruchu, kiedy Remus rzucił mu zaciekawione spojrzenie. Ani Syriusz, ani Remus – ani nawet Connor – nie wiedzieli o zmianie jego relacji ze Snape'em. Nie znali też powodu, dla którego Harry przyjechał do Doliny Godryka na święta, zamiast zostać z nim w Hogwarcie. Harry nie chciał, żeby się dowiedzieli.

Oczywiście, Remus, błogosławiony wilkołaczym nosem, coś zwęszył.

– Czemu pachniesz strachem, Harry? – zapytał łagodnie.

– Nie rozmawiamy teraz o mnie – powiedział Harry. – Tylko o tobie.

To było niezręczne posunięcie, ale uważał, że Remus naprawdę chciał o tym porozmawiać, inaczej by go nie znalazł, a to oznaczało, że powinien być podatny na takie odwrócenie uwagi. Okazało się, że miał rację. Twarz Remusa się zachmurzyła, kiedy ten kiwnął z trudem głową.

– No tak, oczywiście – powiedział Remus. – Wiesz, jak blisko?

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie. Tata nigdy nie mówił nam żadnych szczegółów, tylko ogólny zarys sytuacji i to, że uratował Snape'owi życie i teraz Snape jest mu winny dług życia. – Był w stanie ze spokojem wymawiać słowa, nawet imię swojego opiekuna. Naprawdę był. Widzicie? Właśnie to zrobił.

– Bardzo blisko – szepnął Remus. – I wciąż pamiętam tę złość, która mnie wtedy wypełniła, tę pierwotną rządzę krwi by zabijać _wszystko_ w zasięgu wzroku. Zdaję sobie oczywiście sprawę z tego, że ta noc zapadła Severusowi w pamięci z zupełnie innych powodów, ale na tej wewnętrznej bestii we mnie zostawiła szramę. I zawsze w czasie pełni, w tym krótkim momencie kiedy się przemieniam i zanim wywar tojadowy pozwala mi odzyskać kontrolę, bestia budzi się i przypomina sobie ten moment.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał Harry, zaskoczony. Remus transformował się już niezliczoną ilość razy w swoim życiu. Czemu ten jeden raz miał dla niego tak wielkie znaczenie?

Remus uśmiechnął się ponuro.

– Ponieważ – powiedział – Severus mi uciekł. A bestii nie podoba się, kiedy ktoś jej ucieka.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Remus kiwnął głową. Miał spokojną twarz, ale jego oczy płonęły.

– Z tym _czymś_ we mnie nie ma kompromisów, Harry – powiedział. – Musisz to zrozumieć. Nie jestem wilkiem. Jestem _wilkołakiem_. To jest choroba. Klątwa.

– Wiem przecież – szepnął Harry.

– Tak, ale nie rozumiesz – powiedział Remus. – Fenrir Greyback ugryzł mnie jak byłem jeszcze dzieckiem. Czy wiesz, czemu lubi gryźć dzieci?

– Żeby ukarać ich rodziny – powiedział Harry, przypominając sobie tę część historii z książek o Pierwszej Wojnie.

– To też – powiedział cicho Remus. – Wiele pogryzionych dzieci umiera, ale jeśli uda nam się przeżyć, to inaczej adaptujemy się do klątwy, ponieważ tak wcześnie zamieszkała w naszych ciałach. Gniew bestii staje się naszym. Kiedy się złościmy, złościmy się tak, jakby to zrobił wilkołak. – Westchnął ciężko i wyprostował jedną dłoń przed sobą. – Nie jestem rozsądny kiedy się wściekam, Harry. Już mnie kusiło, żeby gryźć ludzi.

Spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy.

– Nie chcę, żebyś usunął mi _Obliviate_ z głowy, ponieważ wiem, że jak zobaczę, co się za nim kryje, to się wścieknę. Zostanę wilkołakiem, tylko bez samej transformacji. – Pochylił się do przodu. – Wyobrażasz sobie być aż tak złym na swoich przyjaciół, Harry? _Nie chcę_ tego. Wiem, że jak się dowiem, co ci zrobili, to już nie będzie odwrotu. I to przeze mnie, nie przez nich. Mogli zrobić ci niewybaczalne rzeczy, ale ja też bym w złości zrobił niewybaczalne rzeczy im.

Harry zadrżał, przypominając sobie zimną, czarną, _cichą_ furię, która wylała się z niego w Komnacie Tajemnic. Remus się mylił. Harry aż za dobrze to rozumiał. Miał swoją własną klątwę, chociaż z tego co wiedział, nie istniał żaden eliksir zdolny nad nią zapanować.

– Ale w tym samym czasie – szepnął Remus – naprawdę chcę wiedzieć. Patrzę na Syriusza, Jamesa i Lily i czuję się, jakbym ich nie znał. Zastanawiam się, co może się kryć za ich maskami.

Harry nic nie powiedział. Nie wiedział nawet, co _mógłby_ powiedzieć w tej sytuacji. To Remus musiał podjąć decyzję. Harry nie mógł podjąć jej za niego – nie podjąłby jej nawet, gdyby ktoś powiedział mu, że ma to zrobić, albo zginie. Naprawdę wolał zginąć, niż kogoś do czegoś przymusić.

 _Tak, naprawdę mam to na myśli_ , zorientował się w przypływie ulgi. Nie był tego tak do końca pewien.

– Wiem, że Lily była dobrą kobietą – szepnął Remus. – Wiem, że Syriusz i James byli dobrymi ludźmi. Ale _była, byli, było_. Nie wiem, czy wciąż są ludźmi, których kiedyś znałem. – Uśmiechnął się ponuro. – Chyba najbardziej boję się odkryć, że nigdy ich tak naprawdę nie poznałem.

– Remusie – zapytał Harry, bo czuł, że naprawdę powinien – czemu nic nie powiedziałeś, kiedy Peter trafił do Azkabanu? Przecież wiedziałeś, że jest niewinny. I czemu mi nigdy nie powiedziałeś prawdy?

– Z początku? – zapytał powoli Remus. – Bo Albus nas poprosił, a ja mu zaufałem. Do tego widziałem, jak Syriusz wyglądał, kiedy wiązanie wreszcie pękło wraz ze śmiercią Regulusa. Wyglądał jeszcze gorzej niż teraz. Spędzałem całe dni, słuchając jego wycia, całe noce, uspokajając go po koszmarach, które nadchodziły jeden za drugim. Chciał zapomnieć, chciał to wszystko zostawić za sobą, chciał, żeby Regulus zniknął z jego pamięci. A ja byłem skłonny dać mu wszystko, czego potrzebował, bo dzięki temu sam mogłem sobie pozwolić zapomnieć jak wtedy cierpiał.

– A co z Peterem? – zapytał Harry. Wiedział, że jego głos nabrał ostrości oskarżenia, ale zapewnił się, że to nie szkodzi. Był zły w imieniu kogoś innego, nie siebie.

– Nigdy nie ceniłem go tak wysoko jak pozostałych – powiedział Remus. Przyznał to spokojnie, choć jego głos wyraźnie drapał go w gardło. To musiał być paskudny fakt, z którym już dawno się pogodził. – James, Syriusz, ja… byliśmy bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Peter się po prostu do nas przyczepił, a potem wszędzie się za nami wałęsał. Wszyscy mieliśmy takie wrażenie. Nie sądzę, żebyśmy w pełni zdawali sobie z tego sprawę, nie póki Albus nas nie sprawdził, ale tak było.

Harry odwrócił wzrok. Znowu nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nic dziwnego, że Voldemort tak łatwo dał się nabrać, że Peter miał już serdecznie dość życia w cieniu swoich przyjaciół. To mogło być po części prawdą.

– Wiem, że będę musiał żyć ze swoimi decyzjami, tak samo jak ty będziesz musiał żyć ze swoimi – powiedział Remus i wstając, położył Harry'emu rękę na ramieniu. – Ale chciałem, żebyś się dowiedział, że boję się własnego gniewu. To jest tchórzostwo, Harry, ale specjalny _rodzaj_ tchórzostwa. – Uśmiechnął się i przez tę jedną chwilę wyglądał jak stary, mądry, pogardzający sobą Remus.

A potem uśmiech zniknął i Remus wyszedł z pokoju, kuśtykając.

Harry spędził na tej kanapie resztę popołudnia, ponieważ nikt inny nie starał się tam usiąść, a Connor bawił się w coś z Syriuszem, a jego śmiech roznosił się po domu jak motyle. Myślał o tym, co Remus powiedział mu o własnych decyzjach.

Pomyślał, że mógłby coś zrobić pod wieczór.

Jego myśli ścigały się nawzajem w jego głowie, kiedy to rozważał.

 _Naprawdę tego chcesz? Jesteś pewien?_

Ale bez względu na to, jak by przed tym nie protestował, wszystko zawsze rozbijało się o barierę jego wartości moralnych. Nie miało znaczenia, czy tego chce, czy nie. Powiedział już, że prędzej by zginął, niż użył na kimś przymuszenia. Chciał nad sobą pracować, żeby wszystko odkręcić. Nie mógł tego zrobić z Remusem, bo Remus musiał wybrać i wiedział, jaki wybór przed nim stoi, bo zdawał sobie sprawę z utraconych wspomnień.

Ale w tym domu byli inni, których Harry przymusił bezpośrednio i którzy nigdy nie mieli możliwości dokonania wyboru.

Do tego Harry był już zmęczony – zmęczony samotnością, którą starali się wypełnić tylko jego brat i Remus, zmęczony brakiem rodzica, poza jednym, którego tak czy inaczej w pewien sposób przymusił.

Tęsknił za mamą.

Wstał powoli i po obiedzie wszedł do kuchni. Lily była tam sama, czarując naczynia, by te szybko się myły i osuszały. Harry słyszał dochodzący z góry śmiech, gdzie Syriusz i Connor wciągnęli do gry Jamesa, co z dochodzących dźwięków zdawała się być grą w karty. Remus już wrócił do domu; zmęczenie związane z nadchodzącą pełnią go przytłoczyło. Poza tym żartował, że chce być gotów na świąteczny poranek.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i przez dłuższą chwilę tylko słuchał. Śmiech, cicha muzyka z CRR dochodząca z sąsiedniego pokoju i głos jego matki, podśpiewującej cicho od czasu.

Nie wyciągnął różdżki, bo uznał, że powinien to skończyć dokładnie w ten sam sposób, w jaki to zaczął. Skupił swoją wolę i podniósł swoją magię do poziomu, jaki miała po Komnacie Tajemnic.

– _Finite Incantatem_ – szepnął.

Poczuł, jak _Fugitivus Animus_ pęka w umyśle Lily. Jej myśli rozjaśniły się, wyostrzyły, zmieniły.

Zamarła.

Naczynia unosiły się przez chwilę w powietrzu. Wreszcie Lily zrobiła gwałtowny ruch i wszystkie ze szczękiem poukładały się na stole i szafkach. Jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę stała w ciszy, oddychając coraz szybciej, jak Harry. Harry pomyślał, że jej puls pewnie też podobnie przyśpieszył, chociaż nie miał jak tego sprawdzić.

Wreszcie powoli, cal za calem, odwróciła się w jego stronę, aż nie patrzyła na niego para zielonych oczu, tak podobnych do jego.

– Hej, mamo – powiedział cicho Harry.


	27. Harry i jego mama ucinają sobie małą

Przyznaję, że mam chyba już obsesję na punkcie pisania tej historii. Piszę ją zamiast odrabiania pracy domowej.

A może to tylko kwestia tego rozdziału. Który zmienia wszystko.

 **Rozdział dwudziesty trzeci: Harry i jego mama ucinają sobie małą pogawędkę**

Coś opadło z umysłu Lily i roztrzaskało się na jego dnie i nagle zrozumiała, czemu czasami w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy zatrzymywała się w trakcie robienia czegoś i poddawała w wątpliwość własną poczytalność, bo miała nieustanne wrażenie, że kogoś brakuje w jej rodzinie.

Kogoś _naprawdę_ brakowało. Kogoś, kto właśnie ogłosił swój powrót, podnosząc z jej umysłu zaklęcie, które przesłaniało jej wspomnienia o nim.

Lily spojrzała swojemu synowi w oczy i zobaczyła płonącą w nich moc, niczym nie spętaną. Harry'emu mogło się wydawać, że osłania wszystkich przed efektami pobocznymi swojej magii, ale tak nie było, nie tak naprawdę. Strach tylko czekał, by rozedrzeć Lily na strzępy, gdyby tylko się go posłuchała, przeszywający serce, tłamszący duszę strach.

Ale dyrektor wysłał jej list już całe miesiące temu, który Lily zatrzymała, mimo że nie wiedziała, co czego się odnosi. Miał dwie linijki. Pierwsza miała długość sześciu słów.

Druga to było po prostu _Jak przyjdzie czas, będziesz wiedziała, co należy zrobić._

Lily odkryła, patrząc na Harry'ego, że naprawdę wiedziała, co należy zrobić. Zrobienie tego będzie ją bolało, ale będzie to konieczne. To będzie zaledwie kolejne poświęcenie w długim ciągu innych.

 _A poświęcenie_ , pomyślała Lily, patrząc się na swojego najstarszego syna, który miał jej oczy i jej duszę, _nigdy nie było mi obce._

* * *

Harry czekał. Jego matka patrzyła się tylko na niego, jakby nie wiedziała, czy go przytulić, czy wybuchnąć płaczem, czy odskoczyć ze strachem. Harry miał nadzieję, że nie zrobi tych ostatnich, ale obawiał się, że jest temu bliska.

Sam też nie był w stanie się odezwać. Wspomnienia go oszołomiły. _To_ była jego matka, kobieta, która go wytrenowała i dała mu cel w życiu. Tak wiele z tego, kim teraz był, zawdzięczał właśnie jej i te aspekty jego osobowości nie zmienią się, co już tłumaczył Snape'owi, bez względu na to jakby go nie niańczono. Skrzywdziła go. Mógł to przed sobą przyznać, nawet to czuć. Nie zrobiła wszystkiego tak, jak można to było zrobić najlepiej.

Ale nauczyła go, jak wiele znaczy poświęcenie i jak bez wzdrygnięcia stawiać czoła przerażeniu. Właśnie dlatego Harry chciał ją z powrotem, żeby mógł spojrzeć jej w oczy i wiedzieć, że istnieje przynajmniej jedna osoba, która dokładnie wiedziała jak wiele poświęcił. Och, Snape i Draco _próbowali_ , ale byli w stanie znieść zaledwie ułamek wspomnień, nim nie zaczynali się miotać ze złości (chociaż pewnie do tej zgrozy i złości też ich przymusił). Lily była z nim przez cały czas. Krzywda czy nie, rozumiała go lepiej niż ktokolwiek na świecie.

Do tego była Gryfonką i podjęła świadomą decyzję poświęcenia własnego dziecka, a może nawet obu, gdyby Connor tamtej nocy nie powstrzymał Voldemorta. Odwaga nie była jej obca. Wzięła głęboki oddech i odstąpiła od szafki, przez cały czas przyglądając się jego twarzy.

– Witaj, Harry – powiedziała.

Harry utknął wszystkie emocje, które chciały w nim wybuchnąć, za spokojną maską. Nie był pewien, co się stanie, jeśli teraz wypuści je na wolność. _Burza śmiechu albo płaczu. Czy coś w tym stylu._ Sam też wziął głęboki oddech.

– Podejrzewam, że zastanawiasz się, co wam zrobiłem – powiedział.

– W rzeczy samej, zastanawiam się, jakiego konkretnie użyłeś zaklęcia. – Głos Lily był równie spokojny co jego.

– _Fugitivus Animus_ – powiedział Harry. – Na ciebie i na ojca. Syriusz wyrwał się spod niego jeszcze w wakacje, ale to tylko dlatego, że sam ma moc przymuszania.

Oczy Lily otworzyły się szerzej na moment, a potem przymrużyły.

– Mroczna magia? – szepnęła. – Och, Harry, a miałam nadzieję, że jesteś rozsądniejszy.

Harry założył ręce za plecami. Ścisnął je mocno, żeby powstrzymać się przed bawieniem się nimi i żałował, że nie ma z nim Sylarany, która mogłaby zrobić coś, co by go uspokoiło, albo chociaż na chwilę odciągnęło przepływające przez niego intensywne emocje. Czuł się, jakby zaraz pod skórą płynęła w nim cała ich rzeka.

– Wiem – powiedział. – Ale chciałem go użyć. Bałem się, że was skrzywdzę, jeśli mnie nie zignorujecie, albo jeśli spróbujecie ze mną porozmawiać, albo jeśli spróbujecie mi zrobić krzywdę tak jak to kiedyś robiliście.

Lily pokręciła głową.

– Wydawało mi się, że zrozumiałeś już, że każdy ból, przez jaki musiałeś przejść, był dla dobra Connora – powiedziała.

Harry przełknął ślinę. A potem przełknął ją jeszcze raz i mówił dalej dopiero, kiedy był pewien, że jest w stanie wymawiać całe słowa bez zająknięcia.

– Nawet ból sieci feniksa?

Lily drgnęła, jakby ją uderzył, ale kiwnęła głową.

– Tak – powiedziała. – Domyślam się, że znasz już okoliczności, w których została na ciebie rzucona ta sieć, skoro jesteś w stanie tak niezależnie o niej myśleć. Wiesz, że sam się na nią zgodziłeś i że zrobiliśmy to, bo baliśmy się o życie Connora.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Kiedy mieliśmy _cztery lata_?

– Tak – powiedziała Lily. – Twoja magia jest nienaturalna, Harry, nienaturalna w swojej sile i w sposobie, w jaki rośnie. Próbowaliśmy innych więzów, ale żadne się nie utrzymały. Twoja magia po prostu je wszystkie z siebie strząsała. – Zamknęła oczy i wspomnienie goryczy było widoczne na jej twarzy i w jej głosie. – Dzień w dzień żyliśmy w zgrozie, czekając na moment, w którym twoja magia w końcu zwróci się przeciwko nam.

– Ale przecież tego nie zrobiłem – szepnął Harry.

– Zostałeś spętany, zanim miałeś szansę – poprawiła go Lily.

Harry przełknął i przełknął i przełknął.

– Czemu myśleliście, że byłem jak Voldemort? – Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że chciał zadać to pytanie, póki to nie zabrzmiało już w powietrzu. – Czemu nie jak Dumbledore?

– Przez to, jak rosła twoja magia – powiedziała cicho Lily. – Skądś ją musiałeś ciągnąć, Harry. Twoja magia nie była twoją własną, musiałeś ją pobierać z innego źródła. To było jedyne wytłumaczenie jej ciągłego wzrostu. Nie wiedzieliśmy, kiedy w końcu zwróci na nas uwagę i nas też osuszy. – Zamknęła oczy. – To było jak życie z wampirem. Podczas rozmowy z Albusem porównałam ją do tygrysa, ale jedyne co tygrys może zrobić to rozszarpać na strzępy. Wampir się _żywi_. Może nawet ciągnąłeś tę magię od Connora. Nie wiedzieliśmy. Nie byliśmy w stanie określić.

Harry obserwował wszystko z tyłu swojego umysłu, podczas gdy wszystko w jego głowie się kołysało, jakby ktoś mu przywalił w splot słoneczny. Otoczył się grubą warstwą szoku i pluszu, żeby powstrzymać się przed zwariowaniem od razu.

 _Wspaniale. Kolejna rzecz kompletnie poza moją kontrolą. Nie tylko przymuszam innych czarodziejów, ja się nimi pożywiam. Chyba nawet Voldemort tego nie robił._

– Nigdy nie czułem, żebym to robił – zdołał powiedzieć. Słowa pełzły po roztrzaskanych resztkach jego poczytalności w jego gardle. – Nie wydaje mi się, żebym to kiedyś zrobił.

– Ale mogłeś – powiedziała Lily, patrząc na niego z tą samą zgrozą w oczach, która patrzyła na Harry'ego z lustra, kiedy ten postanawiał spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Nikt nie był w stanie tego wiedzieć na pewno. Więc cię spętaliśmy. Potrzebowaliśmy upewnić się, że Connor będzie miał bezpieczną przyszłość, Harry. Jestem pewna, że to rozumiesz. Dzięki temu mogłeś się przyłączyć do zabezpieczania tej przyszłości, zamiast grożenia jej.

Harry poczuł głęboko w duszy uniesienie, ulgę, kiedy te słowa dotknęły resztek sieci feniksa, jaka w nim pozostała. _Naprawdę_ trenował po to, by chronić Connora. To było całe jego życie zanim pojawił się w Hogwarcie. Jak mógł kwestionować słowa Lily? Czy sam by nie poprosił ją o tę sieć, gdyby tylko rozumiał wszystkie niuanse sprawy?

Przełknął ślinę.

– Mogliście mnie zapytać, jak byłem starszy – powiedział. – Mogliście mnie zapytać, czy chcę tę sieć, kiedy już bym ją w pełni zrozumiał.

 _Czemu tyle narzekam?_

Ale znał odpowiedź. Z tego samego powodu, z którego zdjął z Lily _Fugitivus Animus_ , zamiast pozwolić jej pod nim pozostać. Fałszywy spokój nie był żadnym spokojem. Postępy, jakie mógł zrobić kiedy jego matka go ignorowała, były niczym w porównaniu z tymi, które mógł zrobić, mając ją po swojej stronie. I choć mógł znaleźć wszystkie odpowiedzi po swojemu, potykając się po drodze wielokrotnie, nim wreszcie nie stanie się Connorowi tak lojalny jak powinien być, to chciał się tego nauczyć od niej. Do tej pory zawsze miała odpowiedź na wszystkie jego problemy. Na to też powinna mieć. Wyciągnie teraz na wierzch wszystkie pytania i usłyszy wszystkie odpowiedzi. I nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał się tym martwić.

– Nie mogliśmy – powiedziała Lily. – I cztery lata _naprawdę_ były wystarczającym wiekiem. Nie dla innych dzieci, ale dla ciebie tak.

 _Chcę Sylaranę. Chcę Connora. Chcę Draco. Chcę, żeby to wszystko się wreszcie skończyło._

Ale nie skończy się, póki tam się nie dostanie, póki nie zada wszystkich pytań.

– W takim razie czemu postanowiłaś wytrenować mnie na opiekuna Connora? Czy to było tylko kolejne pęto? Wiem, że mój trening zaczął się zanim rzucono na mnie sieć feniksa.

Lily pokręciła głową.

– Tak było w przepowiedni – powiedziała. – Przepowiednia mówiła, że jest ci przeznaczona rola przewodnika Connora i jego opiekuna. Potrzebował kogoś, kto będzie go chronił. Potrzebował, żeby ktoś go kochał _zawsze_ , bez względu na wszystko, bez względu na to, co zrobi. Postanowiliśmy, że tym kimś będziesz ty.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Zastanawiał się, czy rozsądnie byłoby pytać o wątpliwość, jaka mu się pojawiła w głowie, ale wiedział, że prędzej czy później i tak będzie chciał zadać to pytanie, a chciał dzisiaj załatwić naprawdę wszystko.

– Jeśli przepowiednia przewidziała pewną przyszłość jako opiekuna Connora, to tak czy inaczej by to się stało, bez względu na to, czy wytrenowalibyście mnie na broń, albo żeby go kochać. Nie potrzebowalibyście też wtedy sieci feniksa. Skoro Connor musiał żyć, żeby pokonać Voldemorta, a ja musiałem go aż do tego czasu chronić, to przecież nie wyssałbym z niego mocy.

Zgroza w oczach Lily wzrosła niepomiernie. Harry zamrugał, patrząc na nią. _Bała się, że się o tym dowiem? Czemu wygląda, jakby się tego bała bardziej, niż mojej wypuszczonej na wolność magii?_

– Harry – szepnęła Lily – nigdy tak o tym wcześniej nie myślałam.

Harry poczuł, jak jego oczy zamierają.

– Co?

Lily wbiła wzrok w ścianę za nim.

– Jakbym mogła? – zapytała, a Harry miał wrażenie, że teraz mówi tylko do siebie. – Nigdy… nie przyszło mi nawet do głowy, żeby _zapytać_ jak prawdziwa była ta przepowiednia. Po prostu zaufałam słowom Albusa, że wszystko spełni się tak, a nie inaczej i że wszyscy musieliśmy odegrać w niej własne role, żeby mieć pewność, że się spełni jak należy. Wiedziałam przecież, że przepowiednie potrafią być przewrotne, ale przecież nawet, gdyby coś się Connorowi stało, to ten i tak pokonałby Voldemorta. Czemu nigdy nie dotarła do mnie sprzeczność w doborze słów przepowiedni i wszystkim tym, co robiliśmy? – Zagapiła się na podłogę. – Tak bardzo byłam przekonana, że skrzywdzisz Connora tylko dlatego, że byłeś w stanie, a my wciąż odbudowywaliśmy się po wojnie, ale nigdy… nigdy w ten sposób o tym nie pomyślałam. Po prostu nigdy. – Skuliła się i patrzyła na swoje ręce nawet nie kończąc ostatniego zdania.

Harry zrobił krok w jej kierunku. Czuł, że dygocze. Oczy go piekły, jakby wpadł do nich jakiś pył, czego nie rozumiał, ale nie miał zamiaru teraz o tym myśleć, nie kiedy jego matka stała przed nim, mówiąc słowa, których nigdy nie spodziewał się usłyszeć.

– Co?

Twarz Lily skrzywiła się od żalu.

– Och Merlinie – powiedziała. Harry ledwie był w stanie ją usłyszeć. – Co ja zrobiłam? Co ja zrobiłam jednemu z moich dzieci w imię wojny?

Harry poczuł, jak jego pierś wypełnia coś głębokiego i gdzieś w samym jego środku ustał ból, z istnienia którego nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy.

– Co? – szepnął znowu.

Lily zaczęła płakać. Robiła to niemal bezgłośnie, a Harry wiedział, że jej ramiona naprawdę się trzęsły i zgroza i przerażenie, jakie nimi trzęsły były prawdziwe i sposób, w jaki jej głos się trząsł, kiedy wreszcie zdołała znowu przemówić, był prawdziwy.

– J–ja wcale, och, Harry, och w imię _magii_. – Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i jej słowa brzmiały, jakby ktoś je wydzierał z jej gardła haczykiem. – Co ja zrobiłam? Co ja _zrobiłam?_

Harry przyłożył sobie ręce do twarzy. Jego palce drżały, przyciśnięte do skóry. Bolała go głowa. Przełknął raz i drugi, i starał się przypomnieć sobie, co powiedział Snape – że to było plugawe miejsce, że nie mógł ufać swojej matce.

To była jego matka.

 _Nią właśnie jest_ , pomyślał, po czym zmusił się, by coś powiedzieć.

– Mamo, czy ty… żałujesz tego, co zrobiłaś?

– Tak – powiedziała Lily i słowo przełamało się w połowie, zmieniając w głośny szloch. – J–ja po prostu nie wierzę, że byłam taka ślepa, co ja sobie _kurwa_ myślałam, och Harry. Przeprosiny nigdy nie wystarczą. – Nagle sięgnęła do kieszeni swojej szaty i wyciągnęła różdżkę, którą wycelowała sobie w skroń.

Harry skoczył do przodu, łapiąc ją za nadgarstek. Lily patrzyła na niego z zaskoczeniem, o wiele mniejsza, niż ją pamiętał, krwawiąc w sercu, nawet jeśli nie na ciele, taka strasznie, strasznie bezbronna. Harry wiedział, że mógłby teraz puścić wodze swojego temperamentu i nigdy by się po tym nie podniosła. Snape na pewno by go do tego zachęcał.

 _Snape jest dużo bardziej mściwy niż ja kiedykolwiek będę._

– Co chciałaś zrobić? – szepnął.

– Zabiję się – powiedziała Lily beznamiętnie. – Wiem, że _Avada Kedavra_ jest śmiertelna z tej odległości. – Zaśmiała się i dźwięk ten zagrzechotał w uszach Harry'ego jak kości odbijające się od kamieni. – Podczas tej wojny, w imię której tak wiele poświęciłam, miałam dość okazji, żeby się o tym przekonać.

Harry poczuł, że znowu jest w stanie oddychać. Podniosłe uczucie wypełniło mu pierś, jakby leciał na miotle i skierował się w stronę słońca.

 _To moja matka. Kocha mnie. I jest jej przykro._

– Nie rób tego – powiedział. – To za proste wyjście z sytuacji. No i pomyśl, jak bardzo skrzywdziłabyś tym Connora. I mnie – zdołał dodać, po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu bez wyrzutów sumienia. – Musisz tu zostać i za to wszystko teraz odpowiedzieć.

Na twarzy Lily niewiele pozostało koloru. Teraz wszelkie po nim ślady zniknęły kompletnie, a jej oczy błyszczały na jej twarzy niczym te wilkołaka pośród ciemności.

– Za wszystko? – szepnęła.

– Za wszystko – potwierdził Harry. Szukał właściwych słów, czując jak język mu ciężeje i robi się dziwnie gruby. Tętniło mu w uszach, niczym wieko grobowca zamykanego raz po raz. – Za poświęcenie, jakiego zażądałaś ode mnie, poświęcenie, jakiego zażądałaś od Petera, poświęcenie, jakiego zażądałaś od Connora. On przecież kompletnie o niczym nie wie. Powinien był się dowiedzieć już dawno temu. Ja mogłem mu powiedzieć, ale ty też. Musimy mu wyjaśnić, czemu musiałem sprawić, żebyście z tatą o mnie zapomnieli. Musimy mu wyjaśnić, że go do tej pory chroniliśmy. O wszystkim. Za wszystko.

Mógłby teraz stać w szczerym polu w czasie wschodzącego słońca, czując na twarzy chłodny powiew. Tylko tak mógłby przyrównać swoją nadzieję, swoją radość, to uczucie słodkości.

 _Przed nami naprawdę długa droga, ale… wszystko będzie dobrze. Tym razem naprawdę wszystko będzie dobrze. Znowu będę miał rodzinę. Mama przeprosi za wszystko przeprosi. Zniesiemy gniew Connora i strach taty przed samym sobą. Pomożemy Syriuszowi i Remusowi. Znowu będziemy rodziną._

 _Remus. Muszę mu powiedzieć, że miał rację co do mamy, to naprawdę dobra kobieta, która wolałaby zginąć, niż skrzywdzić swoje dzieci._

Harry poczuł jak jego matka przytakuje. To była krótka, krucha chwila, ale spojrzał jej w oczy i bezgłośnie wyzwał ją do powtórzenia.

Zrobiła to.

Harry poczuł, jakby serce rośnie mu tak, że o mało nie rozchodziło się w szwach. To było za wiele do ogarnięcia na raz, że będzie miał coś znacznie lepszego, coś, o czym nawet nie miał odwagi marzyć. Będzie miał spokój. Nie będzie już się musiał martwić o trenowanie swojej magii, jego matka mu w tym pomoże. Zdołała wynaleźć skomplikowany trening, który mogło opanować nawet dziecko i każdego roku podnosiła poziom, tak żeby mógł się wszystkiego stopniowo nauczyć, nigdy nie popychając go za mocno. Była nauczycielem z natury. Wymyśli, jak mu pomóc z jego magią przymuszenia i pożywiania się.

 _Tyle jest dobra na tym świecie_ , pomyślał z zachwytem.

– Harry – szepnęła Lily. – Nie wiem, jak możesz przyjąć moje przeprosiny, bez względu na to, ile bym ich nie dała.

– Chyba sobie poradzę – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko i nie obchodziło go, czy ktoś może to zobaczyć. – No chodź. – Przytulił ją mocno. – Myślisz, że dasz radę wstać i wejść po schodach, do Connora, taty i Syriusza?

– Tak – powiedziała Lily i zaśmiała się sucho. – Czemu nie? Zrobiłam tak wiele. Czemu nie to?

Harry roześmiał się głośno i pomógł jej wstać. Spojrzał na nią i wiedział, że oczy mu lśniły. Jej były zacienione, ale to go nie zdziwiło.

A potem usłyszał jej słowa.

– _Expleo penuriam cum tex…_

Próbowała znowu rzucić na niego sieć feniksa.

Po tym, jak powiedziała, że rozumie. Po tym, jak powiedziała, że się postara. Po tym wszystkim.

Zrozumienie wreszcie w niego uderzyło. Harry czuł, jak obraz jego ukochanej matki roztrzaskuje się na sześć kawałków, na sześć tysięcy kawałków, na sześć milionów. Zniknęła, kobieta, która zawsze starała się robić wszystko najlepiej jak się da, kobieta, która trenowała go z troski o losy świata, kobieta, która go kochała.

 _Nigdy by tego nie zrobiła. Nie, gdyby mnie kochała._

Lanca zawrzała, przecinając łasce gardło w tej ostatecznej zdradzie zaufania. Być może Harry był złym człowiekiem, że tak myślał, ale nie był zdolny jej tego kiedykolwiek wybaczyć.

– _...tura! Phoenix texturae!_

Zaklęcie natarło na niego i odbiło się. Magia Harry'ego unosiła się przed nim, osłaniając go niczym wielkie, błyszczące skrzydła. Oczywiście, że się odbiło. Nigdy więcej nikomu nie pozwoli się spętać.

Harry spojrzał na swoją matkę i poczuł, jak jego szaleństwo rośnie w nim, skrzecząc. Jej oczy znowu były przepełnione zgrozą i mógł to zrobić. Mógł uderzyć. Mógł pozbawić ją życia, a teraz na to zasługiwała, za to, co mu zrobiła, za to jak…

 _Nie._

Harry wstrzymał napływ szaleństwa. _On_ był panem samego siebie, nie jego furia. Ciągle to powtarzał. Czas, by wreszcie tego dowieść.

Tym razem nie miał komu tego demonstrować, tylko samemu sobie.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech, złapał za swoje myśli i _wcisnął_ je w kanały, nad którymi tak długo i ciężko pracował, kanałami tradycyjnych, czystokrwistych rytuałów. Taka reakcja przyszłaby czarodziejowi czystej krwi zupełnie naturalnie. Harry nie był czystej krwi, ale uczył się ich, póki nie był w stanie tańczyć we śnie.

I był do tego odpowiedni taniec. Niemal na wszystko istniał jakiś taniec.

Wyciągnął rękę. Nie był pewien, czy przedmiot, którego potrzebował, przyjdzie do niego. Z tego, co wiedział, James i jego rodzina mogli go po prostu zniszczyć. A może fakt, że jego rodzice nie pamiętali o jego istnieniu przez ostatnie pół roku, albo to, że Snape był teraz jego prawnym opiekunem, sprawią, że przedmiot zgłupieje.

 _Wówczas stworzę nowy_ , pomyślał, a jego myśli podniosły się i odbiły echem w jego głowie, w której było równie cicho co w otaczającej go kuchni. _Ale w tej chwili tego_ chcę.

I nagle pojawił się z trzaskiem z niebytu i opadł na jego rękę wyjątkowo delikatnie jak na przedmiot, który musiał przywędrować tutaj z Merlin jeden wie jak daleka. Harry przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę. Tak jak się spodziewał, to była zwykła szkatułka z bokami zrobionymi z jarzębinowego drewna i srebrną pokrywką, na której była wygrawerowana litera P.

Była cała w kurzu. Wygląda na to, że od dawna żaden Potter jej nie potrzebował.

Harry podniósł wzrok i spojrzał swojej matce w oczy.

– To, co mi zrobiłaś, było niewybaczalne – powiedział, zaczynając rytuał z pewną ulgą. Magia powoli przejmowała władzę nad sytuacją, uspokajając jego własną magię i nakłaniając ją do tego jednego zadania, upewniając się, że Lily nie będzie mogła wyjść, ani nikt nie będzie mógł wejść do pomieszczenia, póki nie będzie po wszystkim. Ten taniec był najlepszy właśnie na taką konkretną okoliczność, żeby ograniczyć gniew i upewnić się, że to wszystko się wreszcie _skończy_. – Nie chcę stawić ci czoła w pojedynku, ani zaaranżować legalnego załagodzenia konfliktu. Obie te sytuacje wymagałyby ponownego zobaczenia się z tobą, a ja nie mam zamiaru robić i tego. – Westchnął i ciągnął dalej. – Dlatego też żądam od ciebie zapłaty, główszczyzny za wszystko, co mi zrobiłaś. Tylko raz, jedna druzgocąca cena za inną druzgocącą cenę, jedne przeprosiny na określonych przeze mnie warunkach. Nigdy więcej nie musimy się zobaczyć. Wymienimy się i będzie po wszystkim. – Wziął głęboki oddech, ponieważ to był ostatni świadomy krok tego tańca i sprawdzian. – Ostatni raz płaci za wszystko.

I _zadziałało_. Kuchnia rozjarzyła się czerwonym i żółtym światłem, jakby płomień przebił się przez ściany i powietrze. Harry czuł, jak magia starsza i potężniejsza niż cokolwiek, z czym kiedykolwiek miał do czynienia, przewija się przez pokój, pozbawiając go tchu i nie pozwalając Lily się ruszyć z miejsca, żeby odebrać od niej zapłatę, której zażądał.

Miałem rację. To, co zrobiła, było niesprawiedliwe. Gdyby to nie była prawdziwa niesprawiedliwość, to taniec by się nie powiódł i magia odebrałaby wybraną przez niego cenę od niego samego, za karę, że ośmielił się użyć rytuału na niewinnej osobie.

Harry przytrzymał szkatułkę wysoko i otworzył ją. Nie miał już wyjścia. Magia sprawiedliwości trzymała go w niezłomnych sidłach. Ta sama magia wyciągnęła z niego słowa, które różniły się za każdym razem, kiedy rytuał był przeprowadzany, bo każda sytuacja była inna, ale które wzywający musiał wymówić.

– Nie będę bezpieczny tak długo, jak będziesz w stanie spętać mnie siecią feniksa. Upewnię się więc, że nie będziesz w stanie. To wszystko. To wszystko, czego potrzebuję do ukojenia swojej złości. Nie chcę cię już widzieć nigdy więcej.

Rytuał zareagował. Czerwień i złoty blask stały się ogniem, potężną, szkarłatną ręką.

Ta sięgnęła i odebrała Lily jej magię.

Lily wrzeszczała, kiedy palce przedzierały się przez jej ciało, zaczynając od jej aury i wchodząc do środka, przeczesując ją w poszukiwaniu każdego możliwego śladu mocy. Wylatywała ona z niej pod postacią błyszczącego, niebieskiego światła, stanowiącego delikatny kontrast do czerwonych i złotych płomieni. Przez chwilę jeszcze unosiło się wokół niej, jakby nie chcąc jej opuścić.

Sprawiedliwość oderwała je od niej i pokierowała do trzymanego przez Harry'ego pudełka, w którym umieściła magię Lily. Srebrna pokrywa zatrzasnęła się i zamknęła.

Harry puścił pudełko. Zakręciło się w powietrzu, a jej jarzębinowe boki wydęły przez chwilę. Harry przyglądał się im ostrożnie. Pudełko rekompensaty nieczęsto było proszone o przyjęcie ceny tak potężnej. Zwykle musiało zawrzeć w sobie tylko konkretną ilość krwi, czy mięsa, nie magii.

Ale po chwili boki szkatułki się uspokoiły i obok niej pojawiła się kolejna, wirując leniwie obok pierwszej. Ta była pusta, co Harry mógł zauważyć po tym, że jej wieko uchylało się lekko. Zniknęło, gotowe by się przydać komuś następnym razem, a za nim poszło pierwsze, pełne.

I po wszystkim, pomyślał Harry, patrząc jak znikają. Nie można było wyciągnąć czegokolwiek, co zostało umieszczone w pudełku rekompensaty. Nie mógł użyć, czy wchłonąć magię swojej matki, bez względu na to, jakby go to nie kusiło. Zaufał czystokrwistemu rytuałowi w chwili, w której nie był w stanie zaufać samemu sobie.

Jego matka leżała zwinięta w kłębek na podłodze i Harry zrozumiał różnicę między załamaniem, które wcześniej przed nim udała, by go do siebie przyciągnąć i prawdziwym. Nie chciał na niego zbyt długo patrzeć. Robił się od tego zmęczony.

Wiatr popchnął go w plecy. Rytuał dokonał za niego sprawiedliwości i teraz pozostawał w powietrzu, zmuszając go do wypełnienia swojej części umowy. Powiedział, że już nigdy więcej nie chce widzieć swojej matki na oczy. Magia nie miała zamiaru pozwolić mu pozostać i zaprzeczyć temu rzuceniem na nią klątwy, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy na dobrą sprawę zrobił z niej mugolkę.

Musiał wyjść.

Ledwie o tym pomyślał, a zauważył, że niektóre złote i czerwone cienie w pomieszczeniu uległy zmianie; robiły się coraz jaśniejsze, zamiast ciemnieć. Harry zamrugał i spojrzał w ich stronę. Magia rytuału powinna się powoli rozwiewać i zniknąć całkowicie jak tylko stąd wyjdzie. Czyżby jednak zrobił coś nie tak?

I wtedy złoto i czerwień wybuchły płomieniem i podleciał do niego Fawkes. Unosił się przed nim i Harry nie widział nic, poza jego czarnymi oczami zagnieżdżonymi pośród złotych piór. Jego skrzydła przesłaniały mu jego matkę.

Harry, obdarty i cierpiący z otaczającą go jego własną dziką magią, potrafił zrozumieć intencje feniksa, nawet jeśli nie jego słowa. Kiwnął głową.

– Tak, proszę – szepnął. – Pokaż mi, gdzie mam iść.

Fawkes rozłożył skrzydła jeszcze szerzej, póki nie zdawał się tylko unosić w powietrzu, a nie latać w miejscu. Harry patrzył, jak na tych ogromnych skrzydłach pojawiają się złote liście, lśniące maleństwa światła i pieśni, które zaczęły wirować wokół niego, ewentualnie zamykając go w jasnych ścianach. Przez chwilę przypominały mu sieć feniksa, ale stłamsił tę myśl i zamiast tego przyjrzał się światu, w którym teraz się znalazł.

Gdzie ja jestem?

Zrozumiał niemal od razu. Leciał w ogniu Fawkesa, w świecie, przez który leciał Fawkes ilekroć znikał w jednym miejscu i pojawiał się w kolejnym. To był taki piękny świat. Cienkie woalki szkarłatu i pomarańczy przeplatały się ze sobą. Błękit i złoto wybuchały w oszałamiających fontannach, które strzelały i pojawiały się jedno na drugim, lecąc w górę w zakrzywionych spiralach. Od czasu do czasu przez to wszystko przebijał się biały punkt, niczym słońce, za jasny by na niego patrzeć, po czym znikał.

I ten ukrop. Tam było tak strasznie gorąco.

Harry czuł, jak to ciepło wżera się w niego i ogrzewa ostatnie resztki lodowatej furii. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Nie będzie w stanie dzielić tego z Fawkesem za każdym razem, kiedy będą razem podróżować, ale mogli to przeżyć wspólnie tym razem, kiedy jego magia była tak wspaniale wolna, a jego umysł wyrzucił z siebie jakąś truciznę, którą nosił już od bardzo dawna.

Wiedział też, ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że Fawkes zaoferował mu to z własnej woli, nie było mowy, żeby mógł go do tego przymusić.

Wyciągnął rękę. Ogień zatańczył wokół niego, tym razem oswojony i wesoły, ocierając się o jego palce i mrucząc jak kuguchar. Węże ze lśniącej czerwieni ułożyły się na jego włosach niczym korona. Harry zauważył, że się śmieje, kiedy płomienie wlały mu się do gardła, łaskocząc go i jeśli nie brzmiał na specjalnie poczytalnego w tym momencie, cóż, to pewnie dlatego, że prawdopodobnie tak do końca nie był. Ale z drugiej strony, ogień też nie.

Słowo zaczęło odbijać się echem wokół niego, słowo, które do tej pory słyszał zaledwie kilka razy, ale które powtarzało się i szeleściło niczym ogień, jakby to był głos płomieni.

Vates. Vatesvatesvatesvates.

Wygląda na to, że tym właśnie jestem, pomyślał Harry ze spokojem, który wiedział, że musi być sztuczny, wymuszony na nim przez resztki rytuału i magię Fawkesa. Ale co z tego? Czarodziej czystej krwi przyjąłby to do wiadomości. On też będzie w stanie, ponieważ w tej chwili myślał jak czystokrwisty. A taki czarodziej na pewno nie bałby się własnej magii.

Jego myśli rozproszyły się na chwilę i zobaczył pod sobą nieprzebraną otchłań, w której musiałby pomyśleć o tym, co zrobiła jego matka…

Wykręcił się i chwycił się z powrotem swoich nowych myśli. To się skończyło. Już po wszystkim. Dostał od niej zapłatę i już było po wszystkim. Tym razem naprawdę nie było już odwrotu, już nigdy więcej nie będzie mogła go skrzywdzić. Magia sprawiedliwości zgodziła się z nim, że potrzebował wymierzenia sprawiedliwości, więc Connor, James i ona będą musieli się z tym po prostu pogodzić.

Ostatni raz płaci za wszystko.

Szeleszczące, chrapliwe głosy ucichły i nagle ogień zaczął znikać. Harry przez krótkie mgnienie zobaczył biały świat i wiedział, że Fawkes przyniósł go w jakieś znajome miejsce. Była noc, padał śnieg. Zanim jednak ogień kompletnie go puścił, odetchnął i rozproszył się pośród spadających płatków śniegu w lśniących smugach sieci.

Harry patrzył się na sieci w milczeniu i po chwili zauważył mgliste postacie, do których były one przyłączone, postacie, które pojawiały się na krańcach sieci niczym ryby złapane na haczyk.

Skrzaty domowe. Centaury. Dementorzy. Jednorożce. Smoki. Gobliny. Widłowęże. Wilkołaki. Olbrzymy. Syreny. Setki, tysiące innych, wszystkie połączone, wszystkie spętane, wszystkie związane.

Wszystkie przymuszone.

Świat czarodziejów był zbudowany na sieciach, setkach, tysiącach, antycznych i poprzeplatanych ze sobą nawzajem. Harry zastanawiał się, jak mógłby je wszystkie rozwiązać.

I wtedy wizja zniknęła i Harry zobaczył jak Fawkes siedzi przed nim na pokrytej lodem gałęzi i przygląda mu się spokojnie. Przechylił głowę na bok, jego oko wyglądało jak lśniący kamień pośród piór. Zanucił, nisko i powoli.

– Powiedział, że właśnie dlatego to pan jest vatesem. Znajdzie pan sposób.

Harry odwrócił się i kiwnął do Zgredka. Nie dziwił go widok skrzata. Miał wrażenie, że w tej chwili nic nie było go w stanie zdziwić. Za wiele się stało i trzymał się bardzo kurczowo wzorów, które trzymały go jeszcze przy poczytalności.

– Witaj, Zgredku – powiedział. – Czy byłbyś tak miły i skoczył zapytać pana Malfoya, czy mógłbym go odwiedzić w te święta?

Zgredek kiwnął głową.

– Zgredek zrobi to z przyjemnością – powiedział dumnie i zniknął.

Harry zadreptał w miejscu i dmuchnął sobie na ręce, starając się je rozgrzać. Wszędzie wokół niego leżał śnieg. Ponad jego głową lśniły gwiazdy. Przed nim, otoczona swoimi osłonami niczym koroną z mieczy, stała rezydencja Malfoyów.

– Nie bez powodu mnie tu przyniosłeś, co? – zapytał Fawkesa.

Feniks znowu zanucił, tym razem brzmiąc na zadowolonego z siebie, po czym poderwał się ze swojej gałęzi i wylądował Harry'emu na ramieniu. Harry odprężył się, pozwalając sobie cieszyć się ciepłem jego piór. Pogłaskał Fawkesa po szyi i zastanawiał się, czy Lucjusz naprawdę pozwoli mu zostać. Nie wysłał mu jeszcze daru na przesilenie. Harry miał wrażenie, że wciąż są sojusznikami, ale nie miał okazji tego sprawdzić, bo trzymał się z dala od Dracona.

Będę musiał z tym skończyć, pomyślał. Póki oficjalnie nie zrezygnują ze wszystkiego, co między sobą zbudowaliśmy, wciąż są moimi sojusznikami i nie mogę sobie pozwolić na trzymanie się od nich z daleka.

A co, jeśli jego obecność przymuszała Dracona?

Harry postanowił, że nie będzie się w tej chwili o to martwił. Poprosi o prawo gościny. Lucjusz będzie miał wszelkie prawo mu ich odmówić. Jeśli mu odmówi, ma jeszcze inne miejsca, w które może się udać. Jeśli go przyjmie do siebie pod dach, to oznaczało, że przyjmował również do wiadomości świadomość, że jego syn, żeby już nie wspomnieć o jego żonie czy nim samym, może zostać poddany zgubnemu wpływowi.

Draco będzie naciskał na więcej, oczywiście. Będzie się upierał, że powinni załatwić tę kwestię na bardziej osobistym poziomie. Ale Harry miał wrażenie, że będzie mógł to zaakceptować. W tej chwili mógł zaakceptować niemal wszystko. Naprawdę istniały tańce niemal na wszystko.

Zgredek pojawił się z powrotem.

– Pan Malfoy powiedział, że pan Harry Potter jest mile widziany w jego domu, proszę pana – powiedział, kiwając głową.

Harry uśmiechnął się blado. Był rad, że Lucjusz wreszcie postanowił przestać się wygłupiać.

Wygląda na to, że nie tylko on, co?

– Pan Malfoy powiedział, że ma nadzieję, że pan Harry Potter przyjmie jego przeprosiny – dodał Zgredek, przyglądając się Harry'emu swoimi ogromnymi oczami.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Przekaż mu, proszę, ode mnie, że jeśli dałem radę wybaczyć mu za pamiętnik, to za to też będę w stanie.

Zgredek kiwnął głową i znowu zniknął, akurat wtedy, kiedy drzwi rezydencji otworzyły się z hukiem.

– Harry! Harry – przeszył powietrze głos Dracona.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech i zrobił drugi najtrudniejszy krok tego wieczoru: ruszył przed siebie, zamiast uciekać. Kilka chwil później znalazł się pośród osłon, które rozstępowały się przed nim niczym kurtyny, a potem szedł przez śnieg, a jego stopy robiły rytmiczne, mokre dźwięki. Fawkes poprawiał się od czasu do czasu na jego ramieniu.

Wydał jednak z siebie zaskoczony skrzek i poderwał się w powietrze, kiedy Draco skoczył na Harry'ego i powalił ich obu na ziemię, ale Harry pomyślał, że mu to naprawdę nie przeszkadza. Złapał Dracona i przytrzymał go mocno, myśląc o prawach gościny i pozwalając starszym od siebie czarodziejom podejmować ryzyko, o niczym innym.

Dlatego też kompletnie nie rozumiał, kiedy w chwilę później oczy go znowu zapiekły, jakby dostał się do nich kurz, jego twarz drgnęła, po czym wybuchnął płaczem. Pozwolił się odprowadzić Draconowi do ciepłej i oświetlonej rezydencji, bo o ile naprawdę istnieją tańce niemal na wszystko, ta sytuacja była wyjątkiem.


	28. Interludium: Kolejny list od Severusa

To interludium jest częścią fabuły, która przez jakiś czas będzie musiała powoli się rozwijać, zanim z nią do czegokolwiek dojdę. Wybaczcie.

 **Interludium: Kolejny list od Severusa Snape'a**

 _24 grudnia 1993_

 _Do: Hellebore Shiverwood_

 _Departament do spraw magicznej rodziny i praw dziecka_

 _Droga pani Shiverwood_ ,

Nazywam się Severus Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów i głowa domu Slytherinu w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa, Hogwart. Po wielu latach bezdzietności dość niespodziewanie spadł na mnie obowiązek opieki nad trzynastoletnim chłopcem. Jeśli czyta pani regularnie Proroka Codziennego, to wie pani, że tym chłopcem jest Harry Potter, brat bliźniak Connora Pottera.

Z niepokojem przyznam, że nie wiem, czy postępuję jak należy. O ile moja matka była czystej krwi i wychowała mnie w pełnej wiedzy w temacie wielu zwyczajów i praw czarodziejów, mój ojciec był mugolem i nim skończyłem siedem lat dowiedziałem się, że nie powinienem się spodziewać spłodzenia potomków. Dlatego też moja matka zaniedbała moją naukę pod względem wielu tańców, które pokrywałyby relacje rodzica z dzieckiem. Chciałbym prosić o pomoc, ponieważ chcę wychować Harry'ego w pełnej świadomości swojego dziedzictwa, a także dowiedzieć się, jakie zachowanie przy dziecku jest tolerowane przez ministerstwo.

Dobra opinia ministerstwa jest dla mnie bardzo ważna. O ile kierownik biura aurorów, Rufus Scrimgeour, odwiedził nas ostatnio i był łaskaw uznać, że Harry może dalej pozostać pod moją opieką, to byłbym naprawdę wdzięczny, gdyby departament zwykle odpowiedzialny za takie sytuacje mógł mi udzielić jakichś rad w stosunku do tego jak powinienem go traktować. Sytuacja Harry'ego jest wyjątkowa i tylko dlatego sprawą zajął się departament przestrzegania praw czarodziejów, nie pani biuro. Przyznam jednak, że cenię pani rady wyżej od nich.

Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że informacje, o które proszę – na przykład cokolwiek dotyczącego praw opieki nad dzieckiem – mogą być delikatnej natury. Śpieszę zapewnić, że nie napisałbym tego listu, gdybym przede wszystkim nie troszczył się o dobrobyt mojego wychowanka. Wiedza, którą zdobędę, zostanie wykorzystana tylko z korzyścią dla niego.

Z wyrazami szacunku,

 _Severus Snape_


	29. Przymuszenie przeciw przymuszeniu

A teraz pora na normalny rozdział.

 **Rozdział dwudziesty czwarty: Przymuszenie przeciw przymuszeniu**

Snape złapał równowagę po lądowaniu z pomocą świstoklika, który Narcyza przysłała mu tego ranka sową i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. To był mały, przytulny pokój pełen dużych, ściętych mrozem okien, z których Snape mógł zobaczyć połacie świeżego śniegu. Ogień buzował w dużym kominku na przeciwległej ścianie. Szybko pojawił się przy nim skrzat domowy i podał mu szklankę bursztynowego płynu, który Snape przyjął i sączył powoli. Ciepło pozwoliło zwalczyć chłód, który musiał znieść po wyjściu z Hogwartu, by móc skorzystać ze świstokliku i mdłości, które zawsze czuł po tej metodzie podróży.

– Witaj, Severusie. Cieszę się, że jednak zdecydowałeś się nas odwiedzić, mimo waszej ostatniej kłótni z Lucjuszem.

Snape odwrócił się i spojrzał Narcyzie w oczy. Kobieta miała na sobie długą suknię, wyszywaną srebrem na krawędziach i gorsecie, co Snape po chwili skojarzył jako strój przywdziewany przez mroczne czarownice, które chciały, by ich gość poczuł się swobodnie w potencjalnie wrogim mu miejscu. Snape docenił gest, ale naprawdę niewiele go on w tej chwili obchodził. _I tak_ zwykle takie szczegóły czystokrwistej etykiety mu umykały, a on przyszedł tu się po prostu zobaczyć z Harrym.

– Przyszedłem po mojego podopiecznego – powiedział. – Gdzie on jest?

– W pokoju w dole korytarza, profesorze Snape – powiedział Draco, po czym wślizgnął się przez drzwi po przeciwnej stronie pokoju.

Snape podniósł brwi. Twarz Dracona się… zmieniła. Wyglądał, jakby przeszedł coś druzgocącego, zwycięstwo jak i porażkę, i to nadało jego oczom nowej głębi. Snape zawsze uważał, że ten chłopak prędzej czy później tak skończy, biorąc pod uwagę jego status czystej krwi i oddanie do Harry'ego, ale nie spodziewał się, że to się stanie tak szybko.

Oddalił jednak od siebie te rozważania, bo chociaż zmiana w Draconie była intrygująca, to chłopak miał tu rodziców, którzy mogli się nim zająć, a Harry nie miał nikogo aż do jego pojawienia się.

– Zabierz mnie do niego – powiedział.

– Za chwilę, Severusie. – Narcyza podpłynęła do przodu i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Snape zwalczył w sobie chęć, by strącić z siebie jej dłoń. Spojrzał za to na nią gniewnie. Ona odpowiedziała spokojnym wzrokiem swoich przeszywających, błękitnych oczu. – Nie podałam ci w liście żadnych szczegółów, bo nie wiedziałam, jak na nie zareagujesz, ale zanim porozmawiasz z Harrym, muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć.

Snape przechylił głowę i czekał. Czuł, jak coraz mocniej ściska go w żołądku z nerwów. To uczucie dręczyło go odkąd przeczytał list od Narcyzy i mogło go pomęczyć jeszcze przez chwilę. Przynajmniej teraz przebywał już pod tym samym dachem co Harry, a niczego innego sobie nie życzył odkąd chłopiec wyjechał do Doliny Godryka.

Narcyza wzięła głęboki oddech.

– Z tego, co Harry powiedział wczoraj Draconowi…

Snape przymrużył oczy. _Mieli tu Harry'ego przynajmniej jeden dzień i nic mi nie powiedzieli?_ Zapamięta to sobie.

– ...jego matka próbowała mu coś zrobić – powiedziała Narcyza. – Nie wiemy, co się dokładnie stało. Ale cokolwiek by to nie było, przebiło się przez jego tarcze ślepoty w jej kierunku, jakie utrzymywał przez całe swoje życie. Odwołał się do czystokrwistego rytuału sprawiedliwości, który odebrał jej magię, po czym przybył do nas.

Snape zamrugał. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie wiedział, co go bardziej dziwi: że Harry miał dość rozsądku, by uciec do rezydencji Malfoyów, czy to, że Lily Potter, kobieta, o której zniszczeniu marzył od kilku ostatnich miesięcy, teraz była charłakiem, a możliwe, że wręcz mugolką.

– Zabierz mnie do niego – powtórzył.

– _Musisz_ zrozumieć. – Twarz Narcyzy była nieprzejednana. Snape zastanawiał się, czy Harry zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że ma tu kolejnego obrońcę. _Jeśli wciąż jest w stanie, w którym opuścił szkołę, to pewnie nie._ – Odkąd tu się pojawił, Harry inaczej się zachowuje. Używa tańców do podtrzymania własnej poczytalności. Jeśli zauważysz u niego przesadnie formalny ton, nie spodziewaj się, że poprawi go po zaledwie kilku słowach. – Znowu nabrała tchu. – Wierzę, że jedyne, co chroni go przed załamaniem to świadomość, że rytuał, którego użył, nie mógł się mylić. Dlatego uważa, że może ufać tylko rytuałom.

Snape powoli kiwnął głową. _To_ z pewnością pasowało do Harry'ego, kiedy go widział ostatnim razem. Przynajmniej mógł funkcjonować.

– Wciąż chcę się z nim zobaczyć – powiedział.

– Wiem – powiedział Draco, zaskakując Snape'a, który spodziewał się, że odpowiedź nadejdzie od Narcyzy. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na swojego ucznia. Draco patrzył na niego oczami lśniącymi od determinacji równie ostrej i zimnej co skuwający okna mróz. – Harry jest formalny, ale to jest żałośnie oczywiste, że wciąż uważa, że przymusza nas do lubienia go. Chcę się upewnić, że wreszcie z tym skończy. – Wyprostował głową i zacisnął pięści. – Pomoże mi w tym pan?

Snape uśmiechnął się. Wiedział, że nie był to przyjemny uśmiech, ponieważ jego uśmiechy nigdy nie były, ale i tak to był pierwszy, jaki w ogóle pojawił się na jego twarzy, odkąd dostał list od Narcyzy.

– Prowadź, Draco.

* * *

Harry poruszył się niemrawo i otworzył oczy. Jego zamglony umysł rozpoznał efekty wywaru usypiającego. Potrzebował mrugnąć jeszcze dwa czy trzy razy, zanim w ogóle był w stanie poruszyć głową.

Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Poczuł wywar w zapachu mleka, które Draco przyniósł mu poprzedniej nocy, ale i tak je wypił. Potrzebował odpoczynku po bardzo dziwnym Bożym Narodzeniu, spędzonym z Malfoyami, podczas którego wszystko było przejaskrawione i kujące, a pytania zdawały pojawiać się w jego uszach po tym, jak już na nie odpowiedział. Narcyza i Draco pozwolili mu oglądać razem z nimi wschód słońca, co było ich niemal corocznym rytuałem, po czym usiadł z nimi w pokoju i chłonął ciepło pomieszczenia, podczas gdy oni otwierali swoje prezenty. Harry w ogóle nie widział Lucjusza.

Ale teraz był już drugi dzień świąt i Harry podejrzewał, że będzie musiał stawić czoła faktom.

Usiadł i ze stolika obok podniósł swoje okulary. Jego palce drżały, kiedy je nakładał. Powiedział sobie stanowczo, że to nie ma znaczenia. Nikt czystokrwisty go w tej chwili nie obserwował. Nie musiał utrzymywać fasady siły – która naprawdę nie była niczym więcej jak tylko maską – dzięki której sprawiał wrażenie niepokonanego.

Wtedy drzwi się otworzyły. Harry odwrócił głowę i zobaczył jak do jego pokoju wchodzą Draco i Snape.

Momentalnie był na baczności. Harry przyjrzał się twarzy Snape'a i zobaczył na niej choć trochę wiedzy. Był wdzięczny, że Malfoyowie tak długo czekali przed wezwaniem jego opiekuna i rozumiał, czemu to zrobili; Snape wciąż miał nad nim prawną władzę. Będzie jednak musiał stąpać tutaj bardzo ostrożnie, żeby tylko czegoś nie pragnąć, byle tylko czegoś nie czuć. Inaczej mógł znowu przymusić do czegoś Snape'a wbrew woli ich obojga.

– Dzień dobry panu – powiedział i patrzył, jak zajmują swoje miejsca w pokoju – Draco usiadł w nogach łóżka, gdzie nogi Harry'ego nie sięgały, a Snape stanął obok. W pierwszej chwili Harry myślał, że Snape gdzieś jednak usiądzie, ale potem uznał, że chyba jednak się mylił. Harry kiwnął głową. Potrafił to zrozumieć. Snape prawdopodobnie będzie chciał zachować wolność ruchów, żeby w każdej chwili móc wycelować w niego różdżką, jeśli znalazł jakiś sposób, by odpędzić od siebie magię Harry'ego. Wyglądało na to, że tych kilka dni, jakie Harry spędził z dala od Snape'a dobrze mu zrobiły. Jego ciemne oczy lśniły od surowej emocji, która z pewnością nie była sympatią, którą Harry siłą z niego wyciągnął.

– Witaj, Harry – powiedział Snape i choć jego głos był miękki, to pod spodem kryła się stal. Harry się nieco odprężył. _Czyli będą oskarżenia. Mogę zaoferować oficjalne przeprosiny i wreszcie będziemy to mieli za sobą._

– Przyszliśmy tu, żeby ci udowodnić, że twoje niedorzeczne podejrzenia są niedorzeczne – mówił dalej Snape.

Harry zamrugał.

– Proszę pana?

 _Och, proszę, niech to nie będzie to, o czym myślę. Wygląda na to, że moja magia mimo wszystko dalej trzyma go w szponach…_

– Słyszałeś mnie – powiedział Snape. – Popełniłem w stosunku do ciebie wiele błędów w Hogwarcie, ale największym było ustąpienie przed tą twoją cholernie upartą logiką i twoim uporem, że zostałem twoim opiekunem tylko dlatego, że mnie do tego zmusiłeś. Dlatego _udowodnię_ panu, panie Potter, że nie tak łatwo jest mnie zmusić do czegoś, czego nie chcę zrobić.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Z całym szacunkiem, proszę pana, ale potrzebuje pan czasu z dala ode mnie, żeby się wyleczyć – powiedział. – Gdyby tylko pan…

– A ja mam zamiar udowodnić ci, że naprawdę chcę być twoim przyjacielem. – Draco wciął się tak gładko, że do Harry'ego dopiero teraz dotarło, że ci dwaj musieli się najpierw namówić, zanim tu weszli. _Oczywiście, że tak_ , pomyślał. _W końcu to Ślizgoni. Mają plan i chcą mnie uderzyć, kiedy jestem bezbronny. Ciekawe, czy sami zdają sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo są bezbronni?_

– Tak wam się może wydawać – powiedział Harry. – Ale to nie znaczy, że mnie przekonacie.

– Taki właśnie mamy _zamiar_ – powiedział Draco, rumieniąc się lekko. Harry w dalszym ciągu wyglądał na opanowanego, ale czuł, jak wszystko w środku zaczyna mu się zwijać z nerwów. – Nie sądzę, żebyśmy chcieli zrobić to samo – ciągnął Draco, zerkając na moment na Snape'a – ale to nie znaczy, że mamy zamiar się tak po prostu poddać.

– Składam formalną prośbę, byście dali mi czas na przygotowanie się – powiedział Harry. – Pięć minut, w imię Merlina. – Miał wrażenie, że w tym czasie będzie w stanie wzmocnić swoje tarcze i ściągnąć całą swoją magię do środka. W tej chwili leżała wokół niego niczym potężny wąż, rozleniwiona i zaspana, tak jak on był zanim Draco i Snape weszli do środka. Harry potrzebował tylko pięciu minut, żeby ją całą ściągnąć z powrotem.

– Nie – powiedział Draco.

Harry zamrugał.

– Przecież znasz ten rytuał, Draco – powiedział. – Wiem, że powiedziałem wszystko jak należy.

– A ja nie muszę się na to zgadzać – powiedział Draco. – Jestem dziedzicem gospodarza, który udzielił ci praw gościny. Czytałem o tym. Można odmówić prośbom gości wykonanych w imię Merlina, chyba, że zostaną one skierowane w stronę innych gości.

Harry momentalnie uchwycił się tej informacji. Faktycznie zapomniał o tym wyjątku od tego rytuału, ale w pokoju był ktoś jeszcze, kto nie mógł się w ten sposób przed tym ochronić. Spojrzał na Snape'a.

– Składam formalną prośbę, by dał mi pan czas na przygotowanie się – powiedział Harry. – Pięć minut, w imię Merlina.

Snape i Draco spojrzeli po sobie i Draco przytaknął.

– Obawiam się, że musi pan go posłuchać – powiedział.

Kierując się do drzwi, Snape w żadnym razie nie wyglądał na zrażonego. Harry tego nie rozumiał. Wydawało mu się, że tak długo jak Snape miał zamiar trzymać się tej głupiej, nierozsądnej reakcji i ciągłych prób przekonywania Harry'ego, że ten jednak nikogo nie przymusił, to teraz będzie wyglądał na przynajmniej zniechęconego. Zamiast tego wyglądał jedynie na bardziej zdeterminowanego, tak samo jak Draco, kiedy Harry spojrzał znowu na niego.

– Obiecałem ci, że jak wrócisz rozbity, to cię pozbieram z powrotem – powiedział Draco, kiedy drzwi się zamknęły. – Pamiętasz?

– Oczywiście, ale…

– No i tu jestem – powiedział Draco. – I nigdzie się nie wybieram, Harry.

Harry westchnął i pokręcił głową.

– Formalnie przepraszam cię za przymuszanie cię jak jestem gościem w twoim domu – powiedział. – Obawiałem się, że tak to się właśnie skończy, kiedy Fawkes mnie tu przyniósł, ale byłem w tamtej chwili tak załamany, że nie potrafiłem pomyśleć o innym schronieniu. Przeproszę twojego ojca i…

– Przymuś mnie.

Harry zamrugał na niego.

– Co?

– Wydaje ci się, że już to zrobiłeś – powiedział Draco, którego policzki zalały się wściekłą czerwienią. Harry otworzył usta, żeby zwrócić mu uwagę, że Narcyza czy Lucjusz na pewno nie chcieliby, by ich syn okazywał tak nieatrakcyjne emocje, ale Draco mówił dalej, zagłuszając go. – Wydaje ci się, że przymuszałeś mnie bez przerwy od ponad dwóch lat. A teraz przepraszasz za to, że szukałeś u nas spokoju i schronienia, których z desperacją potrzebowałeś dlatego, że wydaje ci się, że znowu to zrobiłeś. – Draco uderzył otwartą dłonią w materac między nimi i pochylił się w jego stronę. – Jeszcze jeden przypadek kontroli nie zrobi żadnej różnicy. Zmuś mnie, żebym zrobił coś, czego nie chcę.

Harry zadygotał, kiedy poczuł jak ściska go spirala obrzydzenia. Jego magia się już w pełni obudziła i syczała mu nieszczęśliwie do ucha. Harry opanował ją, myśląc o symbolach czystokrwistych rodzin, których nauczył się we wczesnym dzieciństwie i sprawiając, by pojawiły się one pomiędzy nimi w cienkich liniach światła.

– Nie mogę – szepnął. – Nie proś mnie o to, Draco.

– Nie chcesz? – Twarz Dracona jeszcze bardziej się zarumieniła, tak że teraz wyglądał, jakby ktoś transmutował mu głowę w dojrzałe jabłko.

– Oczywiście, że nie! – krzyknął Harry i skrzywił się, kiedy pokój wokół nich zadrżał. – Wybacz.

Draco się żachnął gestem tak lekceważącym, jakby kompletnie nie było o czym rozmawiać.

– W takim razie jakim cudem zdołałbyś mnie zmusić, żebym cię polubił, ty _durny_ palancie? Przecież nienawidzisz przymuszenia. Przymusiłbyś kogoś do czegokolwiek celowo?

– Ale przymusiłem cię bezwiednie – szepnął Harry. – Twój ojciec powiedział, że się zmieniłeś… nie wiedziałem…

– Może ten koncept wydaje ci się straszny, Harry, ale istnieje coś takiego jak _przebaczenie_ – powiedział Draco ciętym głosem. – Od dawna sam wybaczałeś swoim rodzicom i swojemu bratu za wszystko, co ci zrobili. I teraz ja postanawiam wybaczyć ci przymuszenie. Zauważyłem je sam i nie wiedziałem wtedy nawet, ile z naszej przyjaźni jest prawdziwym uczuciem, a ile nie. Nie ma takiej książki na świecie, w której byłbym w stanie znaleźć wszystkie moje reakcje. Jestem twoim przyjacielem i chociaż wszystko mogło się zacząć od przymuszenia, to mam zamiar kontynuować tę relację w pełnej świadomości ryzyka związanego z przebywaniem w twoim pobliżu. Tak – dodał, zanim Harry zdążył nawet nabrać tchu – mam na myśli również ryzykowanie moim życiem.

Harry nie miał zamiaru niczego na ten temat powiedzieć; chciał za to porozmawiać o ryzykowaniu wolnej woli Dracona w przyszłości, nawet jeśli teraz mu się wydaje, że jest w stanie wybrać. Zamiast tego tylko pokręcił głową.

– Nie – powiedział. – Nie możesz mi tego wybaczyć.

– Dlaczego nie? – naciskał Draco.

– Bo…

– Bo co?

– Bo pragnienie do wybaczenia mi to prawdopodobnie kolejne przymuszenie, jakie na tobie wymogłem – powiedział Harry, wreszcie znajdując odpowiedź i trzymając się jej rozpaczliwie. – Tak bardzo pragnę odzyskać twoją przyjaźń, że przymuszam cię teraz do tej całej szopki, żeby tylko cię odzyskać. Nigdy nie będę pewien co do tego, co jest efektem mojego przymuszenia, a co nie jest.

– Nie, Harry, nie będziesz mógł – powiedział Snape, otwierając drzwi i wchodząc z powrotem. _Wygląda na to, że już minęło pięć minut_ , pomyślał Harry, żałując, że Snape nie został tam trochę dłużej. – Ale znam własny umysł. Jestem wytrenowanym oklumentą i przebywałem w pobliżu potężnych czarodziejów, którzy z przyjemnością nagięliby moją wolę do swoich potrzeb, zarówno Mroczny Pan jak i Dumbledore. Znam dotyk przymuszenia. Wiem, jakie wygląda ono w moim umyśle. Nigdy tego nie wyczułem od ciebie.

– To prawdopodobnie oznacza po prostu, że jest zbyt subtelna, żeby pan mógł ją wyczuć – zaprzeczył Harry. Dłonie mu się pociły, a jego magia wirowała wokół niego. Czuł się, jakby go zagonili na brzeg klifu i nie wiedział, co się stanie, jeśli poczuje powietrze pod piętami. Nie przychodził mu do głowy żaden czystokrwisty rytuał, który mógłby się tym dla niego zająć. O ile on był ofiarą Lily, oni byli jego i ta cała sytuacja miała miejsce tylko przez jego wpływ.

– Harry – warknął Snape. – Czyżby ci się wydawało, że jesteś potężniejszym czarodziejem od Dumbledore'a?

– Nie – powiedział Harry od razu. Na to pytanie znał odpowiedź, choć nie rozumiał, czemu Snape zadał to pytanie. Być może był to dla niego pierwszy stopień na drodze do wolności, pierwsza niezależna myśl, która wypłynęła na powierzchnię jego umysłu.

– A co z Mrocznym Panem?

Harry zadrżał, przypominając sobie jak magia Mrocznego Pana przytłoczyła go pod koniec pierwszego roku, ciężka i pełna potencjału, zdolna by go spętać i pokonać bez problemu. Wyłącznie wewnętrzna zdolność Connora do bezwarunkowego kochania wszystkich ich wtedy uratowała. Jasne, Harry podejrzewał, że od tamtego czasu urósł w siłę, zwłaszcza teraz, jak sieć feniksa prawie zniknęła z jego umysłu, ale prawdopodobnie wtedy to nie miało aż takiego znaczenia – sieć pozwoliła mu pewnie użyć całej jego siły, ponieważ starał się ochronić Connora. Voldemort i tak odniósł nad nim tryumf, a wtedy nie zajmował nawet własnego ciała. Jeśli Harry był w stanie się wzmocnić w ramach zrzucenia własnych ograniczeń, to Voldemort na pewno też.

– Nie – szepnął.

– To dlaczego wydaje ci się, że jesteś w stanie mnie przymusić, skoro zwalczyłem z siebie aury ich obu? – Snape patrzył na niego gniewnie.

Harry pokręcił rozpaczliwie głową. Klif był tuż za nim, kawałki jego już opadały za jego krawędź.

– Nie – powiedział. – J–ja pana przymusiłem. Musiałem.

– Dlaczego? – zażądał Snape.

– Moja matka powiedziała mi, że mogę się pożywiać magią innych czarodziejów – powiedział Harry. _Brzytwa. Mogę się tego przytrzymać._ – Jeśli wypiłem pańską moc, to mogłem pana osłabić na tyle, że pana przymusiłem.

Snape prychnął.

– Tę zdolność również posiadał Mroczny Pan – powiedział. – Miałem okazję obserwować go jak z niej korzysta, choć potem przez wiele dni był wykończony. Nie, panie Potter, nie sądzę żeby pan zrobił coś takiego.

– Zrobiłem to swojej matce – powiedział Harry i widok jej zdruzgotanego ciała, leżącego na podłodze kuchni, kiedy rytuał sprawiedliwości wreszcie z nią skończył, odbił się echem w jego umyśle niczym odległa pieśń. Snape i Draco jej nie słyszeli, ani też ich to nie obchodziło. Nie wycofali się. Dalej usiłowali zepchnąć Harry'ego z klifu.

– Nie, _nie zrobiłeś_. – Głos Dracona brzmiał jak smagnięcie bicza, ukąszenie, które sięgnęło celu w sposób, w jaki nawet Fenrir Greyback nie był w stanie. – Znam ten rytuał, Harry. Matka mi o nim opowiedziała. On _nie mógł_ nie mylić. Skrzywdziłby cię, gdybyś się pomylił. A już na pewno nie odebrałby twojej matce jej magii, gdyby sobie na to w pełni nie zasłużyła. Matka mówiła mi też, że ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że rytuał miał rację, inaczej nie miałbyś się czego uchwycić.

 _Ma rację. Wiem, że rytuał miał rację. Wiem, że nie mógł się pomylić._

I to właśnie zrzuciło Harry'ego z klifu. Zamknął mocno oczy, spinając się i czekając na uderzenie o dno. Jego myśli wirowały wokół niego chaotycznie.

I przez nie, niczym sztylety, przemknęły ostatnie słowa Dracona.

– To znaczy, że ona się _myliła_ , Harry. I myliła się też w innych sprawach. Jak na przykład w kwestii tego, że gdybyś nikogo nie przymusił, to nie miałbyś żadnych przyjaciół. To nieprawda. Jestem twoim przyjacielem. Snape jest twoim opiekunem. A ona się _myliła_ , Harry.

Harry nie był w stanie wymyślić na to żadnej odpowiedzi. Przyznanie się do tego, że jego matka miała względem jego rację oznaczało podważenie rytuału sprawiedliwości, który miał rację, który nie mógł się mylić, który musiał być absolutnie słuszny…

Harry nie zauważył tej sprzeczności w swojej logice.

Nie pozwolił sobie na to, tak naprawdę, ani też nie był w stanie sam tego zauważyć jak tylko przybył do Malfoyów.

Ale oto była i jakby Harry nie starał się znaleźć dla niej obejścia, to nie był w stanie i nie zdołał, aż sprzeczność go nie pochłonęła.

Zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że znowu płacze i że ramiona Dracona go obejmują. Uwiesił się na nim. Już nie spadał, ale jego myśli i magia wciąż wirowały wokół niego w oszałamiających kręgach.

– Jestem tu – szepnął Draco. – Zawsze jest szansa, że kiedyś możesz mnie jeszcze do czegoś przymusić, albo dowiemy się, że coś konkretnego jest efektem twojego przymuszenia. To możliwe. Ale w tej chwili jestem tutaj i chcę być tutaj, i _naprawdę_ jestem twoim przyjacielem, Harry. Obiecuję.

Harry zamknął oczy i trzymał się Dracona, pierwszy raz w życiu zdając sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo tego potrzebuje.

* * *

Snape obserwował scenę w milczeniu. Harry trząsł się w ramionach Dracona. Jego łzy wysychały niemal tak szybko jak się pojawiały, ale to nie przeszkadzało Snape'owi. Co go zdziwiło to fakt, że się w ogóle pokazały.

Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to, co zrobili, było naprawdę niemiłe z ich strony, atakowanie Harry'ego w ten sposób, kiedy był bezbronny i naciskanie na niego, aż w końcu nie przyjął tej prawdy do serca. Ale wiedział też, że gdyby dali mu trochę czasu, to istniałaby wysoka szansa na to, że już nigdy by go nie przekonali. Harry miał niesamowitą zdolność do leczenia się, Snape jeszcze nigdy nie widział potężniejszej, a Narcyza powiedziała mu, że używał czystokrwistych rytuałów do kierowania swoimi myślami. Gdyby dać mu czas, to zasklepiłyby one jego rany niczym huba, a on sam wyszedłby po drugiej stronie znacznie silniejszy – ale niezdolny do wybaczenia samemu sobie, albo słuchania swoich przyjaciół. A to, ostatecznie, doprowadziłoby do kolejnego załamania.

W ten sposób, budując na tej jednej prawdzie, w którą Harry nie był w stanie wątpić, przebili się do niego i mieli prawdziwą szansę ruszyć przed siebie.

 _Żaden z nas nie jest miły_ , pomyślał Snape, kiedy Draco wreszcie delikatnie puścił Harry'ego i kiwnął do niego. _Cieszę się jednak, że Draco ma w sobie ten specyficzny rodzaj okrucieństwa. Przyda mi się ona w przyszłości, jak trzeba będzie znowu przekonać Harry'ego do czegoś._

Podszedł do łóżka i usiadł obok Harry'ego, podczas gdy Draco wyszedł z pokoju. Snape to doceniał, chociaż podejrzewał, że ta uprzejmość była tylko powierzchowna i że Draco będzie podsłuchiwał pod drzwiami.

Harry nie podnosił głowy.

– Przepraszam, że wydawało mi się, że nie zna pan dość dobrze własnego umysłu… – wyszeptał.

Snape poczuł jak jego brwi podnoszą się z irytacją. _Ten dzieciak zawsze znajdzie jakieś wyjście, żeby się za coś obwinić…_

– Przestań – powiedział ostro.

Harry skulił się i czekał. Drżał, chociaż w pokoju nie było zimno.

– Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że masz zdolność do przymuszania innych czarodziejów, jeśli tylko będziesz tego chciał – powiedział spokojnie Snape. – Wygląda też na to, że _możesz_ mieć zdolność do osuszania innych czarodziejów z ich magii. – Teraz jak o tym pomyślał, to Harry faktycznie wspomniał coś o tym, kiedy opisywał sytuację, w której Dumbledore zaatakował Dracona, ale nie brzmiał wtedy na zainteresowanego tym tematem, więc Snape go wtedy o to nie zapytał. – Zapewniam cię, że nie mam zamiaru zostać ofiarą dowolnej z tych zdolności. _Mam_ za to zamiar nauczyć cię jak je kontrolować.

Harry po raz pierwszy podniósł głowę. Snape'owi naprawdę ciężko przyszło nie przytulić w tym momencie chłopca, ale obawiał się, że to by podważyło powagę tego, o czym teraz z nim rozmawiał.

– Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że to się da wytrenować? – zapytał chłodno. – W takim razie to jest pierwszy raz, kiedy tak beztrosko podszedłeś do tematu swojej magii.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Myślałem, że Connor mnie nauczy – szepnął. – Bo on też ma zdolność do przymuszania innych czarodziejów.

– I wydawało ci się, że jego zdolność przypomina twoją? – zapytał Snape.

Harry kiwnął z wahaniem głową.

– Nie są takie same – powiedział Snape. – Dar przymuszenia, jaki mają twój brat i Black – nie dał rady powstrzymać obrzydzenia ze swojego głosu, ale na szczęście Harry na nie nie zareagował – to specyficzne dary magiczne, tak jak wężomowa. Twoja zdolność do przymuszenia to bardziej efekt poboczny twojej magii, która wzywa innych czarodziejów. Dumbledore ma obie te zdolności, tak samo jak Mroczny Pan. Ty, jednakże, masz tylko jedną z nich. Gdybyś miał drugą, to zauważyłbym jej oznaki już w zeszłym roku, kiedy byłem w twoim umyśle.

Harry kiwnął głową. Snape'owi wydawało się, że chłopak już to wiedział, ale mimo wszystko postanowił powstrzymać swoje zniecierpliwienie. Okazało się to być niespodziewanie łatwe. W porównaniu do ich zwycięstwa, jakie dzisiaj odnieśli nad Harrym, szczegóły tego, co wiedział, a czego nie, naprawdę nie miały znaczenia.

Możliwe też, że dzieciak jeszcze nigdy nie był tak podatny na jego słowa jak w tej chwili. Snape będzie musiał o tym pamiętać i ostrożnie dobierać słowa.

– Twój brat cię nie nauczy. A po tym, co się stało z Lily, nie sądzę żeby chciał.

Harry wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i pobladł. Ale kiwnął głową. Wyglądało na to, że już zdążył rozważyć, jak jego czyn zaważy na jego relacjach z ludźmi, z którymi mieszkał (Snape nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru nazywać ich dłużej jego "rodziną"). _Dobrze. Tak będzie łatwiej._

– Będę cię uczył – powiedział Snape. – Nauczę cię czego tylko będziesz potrzebował – oklumencji, legilimencji, eliksirów, mrocznych sztuk. Cokolwiek, co utrzyma cię przy życiu i pozwoli nie tylko przeżyć, ale i żyć. Już dość się wycierpiałeś w swoim życiu, Harry. Zapewniam cię, wszelka niechęć, jaką żywiłem do ciebie jako do syna Jamesa, umarła na pierwszym roku, a kiedy przyszedłem do ciebie pod koniec drugiego, wiedziałem, czym ryzykuję. Raz za razem podejmowałem się ryzyka i za każdym razem z własnej woli. – Z ulgą zobaczył, że Harry _naprawdę_ go słucha, a jego oczy otwierają się coraz szerzej. – Nie opuszczę cię.

Harry szybko zamknął oczy.

Snape, niezdolny już dłużej do kontrolowania tego impulsu, wyciągnął ręce i przyciągnął go blisko do siebie. Harry oparł się o niego i nie spojrzał w górę, za co Snape był wdzięczny. Nie sądził, żeby Harry chciał teraz widzieć jego minę.

 _Co Harry zrobił Lily to dopiero początek. Nic mnie jednak nie usatysfakcjonuje jak jej kompletne unicestwienie. Do tego on nawet nie tknął Jamesa czy Blacka._

 _Z przyjemnością osobiście dopilnuję ich zniszczenia._

* * *

Harry zawahał się przed wejściem do pokoju. Myślał o tym, żeby się nie pojawić; rytuał, którego użył Lucjusz, żeby go do siebie przyzwać, dawał mu szansę na odmowę. Ale wówczas sytuacja w rezydencji zrobiłaby się napięta i nieszczęśliwa do końca jego pobytu, a Harry chciał pozostać aż do chwili, w której będzie musiał wrócić do Hogwartu. Będzie musiał zaryzykować szansę na to, że Lucjusz może zrobić mu krzywdę.

Miał jednak wrażenie, że ta szansa była cokolwiek niewielka. Narcyza i Draco… no, na pewno zrobią Lucjuszowi coś potwornego, jeśli ten spróbuje skrzywdzić Harry'ego. Harry nie był pewien, co by to mogło być, był jednak pewien, że nie ma ochoty nawet o tym myśleć. Wystarczała mu świadomość, że chcą to zrobić, otulony w ich troskę nawet jeśli nie przebywali z nim w tym samym pokoju. Wiedział też, że jak nie oni, to Snape coś zrobi. Snape odmówił powrotu do Hogwartu, o ile Harry nie wróci tam razem z nim, a ponieważ Draco tego nie chciał, to udało mu się zaproszenie do pozostania razem z nimi.

Harry wciąż miał problem z uwierzeniem w to, że oni wszyscy czuli do niego sympatię, ale teraz już _nie mógł_ w to nie wierzyć. Wyglądało na to, że będzie musiał się do tego przyzwyczaić.

– Proszę wejść, panie Potter.

Lucjusz wyprostował się ze swojego miejsca przy kominku, przy którym klękał i poprawiał polana pogrzebaczem – cokolwiek bezsensownie, ponieważ skrzaty domowe i tak nie pozwoliłyby ogniu zgasnąć – po czym spojrzał na niego z powagą. Harry zamrugał. Nie widział Lucjusza odkąd ten wyjawił mu jego zdolność do przymuszania, a Narcyza z Draconem nic nie wspomnieli o jego wyglądzie. Dlatego też czerwony odcisk otwartej dłoni na policzku Lucjusza go zaskoczył.

Nie dał jednak tego po sobie poznać, ponieważ to przerwałoby taniec, a także byłoby po prostu niegrzeczne, więc tylko pochylił głowę i skierował się do jednego z dwóch krzeseł. Były jedynym umeblowaniem pokoju, zrobione z surowego, ciemnego drewna, z białymi obiciami. Harry znał te kolory i wiedział, że sparowane oznaczały przeprosiny w jednym ze starszych rytuałów. Nie sądził, żeby to był przypadek.

Lucjusz zajął krzesło naprzeciw niego. Przez chwilę przyglądali się tylko sobie z rozwagą. Harry nie wiedział, co widzi Lucjusz. _On_ widział czarodzieja czystej krwi, który wyglądał jakby właśnie przeszedł przez piekło.

 _Albo zaraz miał przez nie przejść_ , pomyślał Harry i zadrżał. _No, tyle potrafię zrozumieć._

– Panie Potter – powiedział Lucjusz, przerywając ciszę – chcę pana prosić, żeby przyjął pan ode mnie dwa prezenty. – Zrobił gest i białe pudełko podniosło się z podłogi obok niego i podleciało do Harry'ego. – Najpierw ten.

Harry otworzył pudełko z zaciekawieniem, a jego magia zanuciła wokół niego; zauważył, że Lucjusz się skrzywił, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Z trudem powstrzymał się przed gapieniem się na zawartość. To był dar sojuszu na przesilenie zimowe, gałązka oliwna wyrzeźbiona z marmuru, znak pokoju i kontynuowania negocjacji. Tradycja nakazywała, by ten szczególny dar miał na sobie jakiś niewielki urok, zwykle taki, który sprawiał, że gałązka wyglądała na żywą, by popisać się swoją siłą i przypomnieć odbiorcy o korzyściach związanych z sojuszem.

Zaklęcie Lucjusza nadało gałązce oszałamiającą, złotą aurę, którą Harry znał aż za dobrze. Dokładnie studiował historię Pierwszej Wojny, chociaż nigdy jej osobiście nie widział, ani się też nie spodziewał, że ją kiedyś zobaczy. Powoli podniósł wzrok i spojrzał Lucjuszowi w oczy.

Lucjusz potwierdził jego domysły na głos.

– Jeśli złamie pan gałązkę – powiedział – to stanie mi się krzywda.

– Co się złamie? – zapytał Harry, słysząc swój własny głos jakby ten dochodził do niego z długiego tunelu. To się dość często zdarzało w czasie jego obecnej wizyty w rezydencji, ale tym razem szok nie pochodził od tego, co zrobił Lily. Spojrzał na zaklęcie, ale nie był w stanie określić. – Pańska ręka, czy pańska noga?

Lucjusz obnażył zęby w bardzo delikatnym uśmiechu. Harry miał wrażenie, że był on bardziej skierowany do niego samego, niż do Harry'ego.

– Mój kark.

Harry delikatnie podniósł gałązkę i zobaczył jak Lucjusz zadrżał wzdłuż połączenia, które go do niej przywiązało.

– Podarował mi pan broń przeciwko panu w razie zdrady – powiedział, słysząc podziw w swoim głosie.

Lucjusz prychnął.

– Inaczej nie użyłbym takiego zaklęcia, Potter.

Harry spojrzał na niego uważnie. Nie zaufałby rzewnym protestom pełnym żalu, oczywiście, ani też zwykłym przeprosinom i Lucjusz o tym wiedział. Wyglądało na to, że jak postanawiał się poddać, to robił to na całego.

Oczywiście, to oznaczało również, że właśnie podbił stawkę ich tańca sojuszu. Harry będzie musiał poważnie przemyśleć swoją odpowiedź, zanim podaruje mu coś o równej wartości, bo to będzie oznaczało coś, co postawi go w równie bezbronnej pozycji.

Harry odłożył gałązkę z powrotem do pudełka i kiwnął głową.

– A drugi prezent, panie Malfoy?

Lucjusz ponownie wykonał gest, prawdopodobnie po prostu rzucając zaklęcie niewerbalne, niż wykonując magię bezróżdżkową i zza niego wypłynęło drugie pudełko. To otworzyło się już w drodze do Harry'ego, więc ten mógł zobaczyć umieszczoną w nim szklaną fiolkę, która zawierała w sobie niewielką ilość ciemnego płynu. Kiedy już Harry mógł przyjrzeć się jej z bliska, zorientował się, że to musi być krew.

Spojrzał Lucjuszowi w oczy.

– A to?

– Trzy krople mojej krwi – powiedział Lucjusz. – Dałem trzy krople tym, którzy starają się wskrzesić Mrocznego Pana, kiedy ci grozili życiu Dracona. Wykorzystali je, by odczytać moje prawdziwe intencje. – Zamilkł na moment i pochylił lekko głowę, przesłaniając podbródkiem swoją szyję. – Pomyślałem, że adekwatnym będzie – dodał cicho – by podarować trzy krople krwi człowiekowi, który uratował mojemu synowi życie. Wesołych świąt, panie Potter. Czy przyjmuje pan moje przeprosiny?

Harry powstrzymał się przed odpowiedzeniem mu od razu. Tu nie chodziło o Dracona czy Narcyzę, jakkolwiek wielką rolę nie mogli oni odegrać w decyzji Lucjusza. Musiał rozważyć racjonalnie, logicznie, spokojnie, czy może zaufać Lucjuszowi, że ten go nie skrzywdzi.

I zorientował się, że tak, co go nieco zaskoczyło. Gałązka zapewniała zaufanie. Tak samo trzy krople krwi.

Tak samo wiedza, która była oczywista w oczach Lucjusza, kiedy ten mrużył oczy, czując ból głowy o jaki przysparzała go magia Harry'ego, że byłby w stanie zniszczyć Lucjusza, z gałązką czy bez niej, gdyby Lucjusz go kiedykolwiek zdradził. Był potężniejszy od Lucjusza. Rytuały czystokrwiste miały zapewnić porozumienie między czarodziejami bez konieczności odwoływania się do wymiany ciosów i pozwalając wszystkim na zachowanie dumy. To był ich najstarszy i najświętszy cel.

– Przyjmuję – powiedział cicho Harry.

Lucjusz posłał mu niewielki, drapieżny uśmiech. Harry odpowiedział podobnym, jak nie identycznym. To, co było między nim i Lucjuszem, w żaden sposób nie przypominało przyjaźni, jaką Harry dzielił z Draconem, ani być–może–przyjaźni, być–może–rodzicielskiej–więzi, jaką dzielił z Narcyzą, ale i tak się dobrze rozumieli.

* * *

 _2 stycznia 1994_

 _Harry Potterze,_

Poproś Severusa, by cię w tej chwili przyprowadził do szkoły. Wiem, że tam z tobą jest.

Twojej matce odebrano magię, a twój ojciec opuścił Dolinę Godryka nie mówiąc nikomu, gdzie się udaje. Twój brat odchodzi od zmysłów, z Syriuszem jest nie lepiej. Remus zwraca moje listy nawet ich nie otwierając.

Czas najwyższy, żebyśmy porozmawiali.

 _Albus Dumbledore._


	30. Stałem się bratem wilków

Biedny Harry nie ma ani chwili spokoju, wiem. Obawiam się, że nie będzie miał aż do końca roku.

Tytuł tego rodzaju to parafraza linii z księgi Hioba (30:29): "Stałem się bratem szakali i sąsiadem młodych strusiów". (Anglicy przetłumaczyli to sobie bardziej epicko i tam są smoki i sowy. Cwaniaczki. Ale bardziej pasuje do kontekstu naszego świata niż szakale i strusie… choć mniej do samego Hioba – G.)

 **Rozdział dwudziesty piąty: Stałem się bratem wilków**

– Jesteś pewien?

Usta Harry'ego drgnęły w uśmiechu. Strasznie się denerwował, ale i tak miał wrażenie, że Draco przeżywa to jeszcze gorzej od niego, bo nie przestawał pytać Harry'ego, czy jest pewien, czy jest gotów.

– Jestem pewien. Semestr i tak zaraz się zaczyna, więc niedługo do nas dołączysz.

Draco zmarszczył brwi.

– Wciąż nie rozumiem, czemu ja nie mogę z tobą iść, a Snape może. – Przesunął się lekko, jakby chcąc własnym ciałem ochronić Harry'ego przed kominkiem, przez którego zaraz miał się fiuknąć. Byli w przedsionku, w którym Snape zawitał w zeszłym tygodniu i jeśli wierzyć jego opisom, to nic tu się nie zmieniło, tylko mróz jeszcze mocniej skuwał okna.

– Ponieważ Dumbledore nie jest w stanie go tak łatwo zmanipulować – powiedział Harry i odczekał cierpliwie aż Draco nie skończył zaciekle protestować. – Ty się starasz, Draco, ale nie masz jeszcze aż takiego doświadczenia w manipulacji. Poza tym, uczysz się tańców czystokrwistych. Dumbledore nie będzie się do nich odwoływał. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie może mnie wyzwać na tym polu, zwłaszcza przy rytuale, który użyłem na swojej matce. Spróbuje za to innych sztuczek.

– Na przykład jakich? – zapytał zaciekle Draco, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Szantażu emocjonalnego, na przykład. No i pewnie spróbuje jeszcze czegoś legalnego, ale nie sądzę, żeby ministerstwo mogło mnie aresztować za to, że zrobiłem z własnej matki mugolkę.

– Chcę mu zrobić krzywdę – powiedział Draco.

– I właśnie _dlatego_ nie możesz jeszcze z nami iść – powiedział łagodnie Harry. – Draco, obiecuję, niedługo się znowu zobaczymy. W dodatku przez cały czas będzie przy mnie profesor Snape. Nie ufasz mu, że się mną zajmie?

– Nie w ten sam sposób – powiedział Draco i tupnął nogą, po czym odwrócił się w stronę kominka, żeby popatrzeć ponuro na płomienie. Po chwili poderwał gwałtownie głowę i odwrócił się z powrotem. – Nie dałem ci twojego prezentu! – zawołał.

– Dasz mi go jak się zobaczymy w szkole – powiedział Harry.

– A gdzie _mój_ prezent? – Draco spojrzał na niego groźnie.

– W szkole – powiedział Harry. – Chciałem ci go podarować osobiście.

Draco uśmiechnął się i już miał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, kiedy do pokoju wszedł Snape i kiwnął do Harry'ego.

– Skoro dyrektor tak stanowczo zażądał naszej obecności w szkole – powiedział – to mam wrażenie, że nierozsądnie byłoby go zawieść.

– Oczywiście, że tak, proszę pana – powiedział Harry i zrobił krok w jego stronę. Mógł wyczuć jak bardzo Snape był spięty. Wcale go to nie dziwiło. Sam też był, mimo wszystkich zapewnień danych Draconowi, że wszystko będzie w porządku.

Wiedział jednak, jak marne były ich szanse, więc nie miał szans na rozluźnienie się. Będzie po prostu musiał brnąć przed siebie i zrobić co tylko będzie w jego mocy, by przeżyć i wygrać. Ten sam styl myślenia utrzymał go przy życiu pod koniec pierwszego roku, podczas walki z Voldemortem, jak wił się pod _Crucio_. To bolało, oczywiście, że tak, ale co z tego? Szedł na wojnę. To _zawsze_ bolało.

 _Przynajmniej matka nauczyła mnie, jak stawiać czoła wrogom_ , pomyślał, po czym spróbował o tym więcej nie myśleć, bo w miarę możliwości unikał myślenia o mugolce, która go urodziła.

Snape wziął szczyptę proszku fiuu, uścisnął przez moment ramię Harry'ego, po czym cisnął proszkiem w płomienie.

– Hogwart! – zawołał, kiedy ogień zrobił się zielony i zanurkował między płomienie.

Harry został jeszcze przez chwilę, żeby przytulić Dracona, którego strasznie zdawała się denerwować myśl o rozstaniu i który wyglądał, jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć. Harry nie został dość długo, by tego wysłuchać. Obawiał się, że przebije to się przez delikatne tarcze, które powoli budował wokół siebie.

* * *

– Panie Potter, Severusie. Wejdźcie, proszę.

Harry podniósł głowę i wszedł do gabinetu. Snape był tuż za nim, u jego prawego ramienia. Czyli Dumbledore już nie mówił mu po imieniu. Harry uważał to za pewien rodzaj szczerości, przygotowanie pola bitwy. Nie będzie dłużej udawał przed nim dobrotliwego staruszka.

Oczywiście, wbite w Harry'ego oczy lśniły od obrzydzenia i furii. Harry doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ta szczerość wcale nie oznaczała pokornego poddania się.

– Proszę usiąść, panie Potter – powiedział ostro Dumbledore. Wykonał gest w stronę dwóch krzeseł, stojących naprzeciw jego biurka.

– Dziękuję, postoję – powiedział Harry. Głos, który wyszedł z jego ust, był absolutnie opanowany i chłodny. Poczuł jak Snape drgnął lekko z zaskoczenia, ale Dumbledore tylko bardziej przymrużył oczy.

– Chciałbym, żebyśmy byli sobie równi w czasie tej rozmowy, panie Potter – powiedział.

– W takim razie niech pan usiądzie pierwszy.

Snape nabrał tchu, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie z tego zrezygnował. Harry był pewien, że Snape chciał go upomnieć, że powinien być ostrożniejszy, nie powinien stawiać się dyrektorowi wprost. Tutaj bardziej przyda mu się ślizgońska przebiegłość, powiedziałby, nie gryfońska pochopność.

Ale Harry'ego to nie obchodziło. _Wiedział_ , że nie ma nastroju na delikatne, niebezpośrednie sposoby, którymi do tej pory obchodził z się z Dumbledore'em, zwłaszcza w obecnym stanie swojego umysłu. Poza tym, delikatność i niebezpośredniość do tej pory im w żaden sposób nie pomogła. Ustalili między sobą zawieszenie broni, po czym Dumbledore zaczął podminowywać przeciw niemu ministerstwo. Harry odpowiedział równie subtelnie, ale Dumbledore wciąż nie _przestał_. A ponad wszystko inne, Harry chciał, żeby on wreszcie _przestał_.

Nawet przez chwilę nie przyszło mu do głowy, że byłby w stanie powstrzymać dyrektora przed ingerencjami w jego życie. Miał jednak zamiar odmówić brania udziału w tak wielu gierkach, jak tylko będzie w stanie. To była walka. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić Dumbledore'owi udawać, że tak nie jest. Będzie traktował Dumbledore'a tak samo jak Lucjusza, poza faktem, że Lucjuszowi w tym momencie bardziej ufał.

Dumbledore powoli opadł na swój fotel. Harry od razu podszedł do najbliższego krzesła. Było akurat tak wysokie, że musiałby na nie wskoczyć jak dziecko i jak będzie tam siedział, to będą mu nogi dyndały.

Wypuścił swoją magię w krótkim, kontrolowanym trzasku. Krzesło skurczyło się, aż nie było odpowiedniej wysokości dla trzynastoletniego chłopca. Zajął swoje miejsce i spojrzał Dumbledore'owi w oczy. Tak, był tam strach i niepewność i coś, co Harry nie sądził, żeby było kipiącą nienawiścią, ale bardzo łatwo mogło się nią stać.

 _I dobrze. Jeśli ja jestem zdenerwowany, to on też powinien być._

– Słyszałem o tym, co zrobiłeś – zaczął Dumbledore, którego słowa były ostre jak uderzenie w policzek. Wyglądało na to, że rozpoznał przynajmniej niektóre ze stosowanych przez Harry'ego taktyk i starał się do nich dostosować, żeby wykorzystać je dla własnych korzyści.

– Tak też pan napisał mi w liście, dyrektorze – powiedział Harry. – Jednakże interesująco pan to ujął. Napisał pan, że mojej matce _odebrano_ magię. Czy to znaczy, że nie zdaje sobie pan sprawy z tego, co się tak naprawdę stało? – Przypilnował, by jego twarz pozostała niewinna i rozluźniona. Poczuł jak Snape drży obok niego, tym razem z tłumionego śmiechu. Harry czuł też własne, odległe rozbawienie. Wyglądało na to, że jednak nie potrafił do końca zrezygnować ze ślizgoństwa.

– Wiem, że wezwałeś nieuzasadniony rytuał, który odebrał jej magię – powiedział Dumbledore. – Rytuał zemsty.

– Rytuał sprawiedliwości, dyrektorze – powiedział Harry. – Użyłem pudełka rekompensaty Potterów i włożyłem do niego jej magię. Gdybym użył pudełka tylko dla zemsty, to odebrałoby ono _moją_ magię. – Wiedział, że w jego głosie brzmiała stal. Nie obchodziło go to. Jeśli Dumbledore'owi wydawało się, że zmusi Harry'ego do zwątpienia w rytuał, to był idiotą. Ostatecznie ten taniec był w tym momencie trzonem kruchej pewności siebie, która w tej chwili stabilizowała jego umysł.

– Nie mówię o jego intencjach – powiedział Dumbledore, pochylając się do przodu. – Mówię o jego efekcie. Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że pozbawiłeś swojej matki wszelkich szans na prowadzenie normalnego życia? Widziałem ją. Jest mugolką, nie zostało w niej ani grama magii. Jak myślisz, jak będzie się teraz czuła, otoczona przez ludzi z mocą, której nigdy nie będzie jej dane używać? Ta kara była zbyt surowa, Harry.

Harry zahartował swoje serce. Gdyby teraz spojrzał w oko swojego umysłu, zobaczyłby zdruzgotaną postać, leżącą na podłodze kuchni. Nie spojrzał.

– Nigdy nie sądziłem, że usłyszę od pana, że mugole nie są zdolni do prowadzenia normalnego życia, dyrektorze. Ostatecznie całe swoje życie spędził pan na przekonywaniu ludzi do chronienia ich, a w swoich przemowach mówił pan o nich, jakby byli równi czarodziejom. "Różnimy się tylko talentami", powiedział pan w jednym ze swoich najsłynniejszych kazań. "Nasze dusze są dokładnie takie same." – Znał tę przemowę na pamięć. Byłby w stanie wyrecytować ją całą, gdyby Dumbledore o to poprosił. Ostatecznie był zmuszany do wkuwania na pamięć całych książek odkąd tylko nauczył się czytać. – Lily Potter jest dokładnie tą samą osobą, jaką zawsze była. Jak śmie pan mówić inaczej?

Snape teraz już się trząsł, starając się nie roześmiać na głos. Dumbledore pochylił się w jego stronę jeszcze bardziej, a jego twarz była ponura i zawiedziona.

– Jeśli ktoś kiedyś był magiczny, Harry, utrata magii to potężny cios – powiedział. – Chyba zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

– A co z ciosami, które otrzymałem od niej, dyrektorze? – Harry pozwolił sobie podnieść głos. _Niech mu się wydaje, że zaczynam tracić kontrolę._ Dumbledore naprawdę powinien zwracać większą uwagę na jego magię, która krążyła spokojnie wokół niego, zamiast na jego twarz i ton głosu. – To, jak mnie wytrenowała. Czy sieć feniksa. Albo to, że próbowała rzucić ją na mnie ponownie, po tym jak mnie okłamała i sprawiła, że uwierzyłem, że znowu mogę mieć rodzinę, że zrozumiała swój błąd. – Snape drgnął. Harry go zignorował. Nie, nie powiedział ani Snape'owi, ani Malfoyom, co takiego zrobiła Lily, że go tak rozwścieczyła, ale to dlatego, że przy nich chciał odpocząć i o tym nie myśleć. Przy Dumbledorze wiedział, że będzie musiał. Oczy dyrektora były szeroko otworzone z szoku. Harry zaśmiał się. Wiedział, że to był suchy, nieprzyjemny dźwięk, ale naprawdę go to nie obchodziło. – Nigdy nie powinien był jej pan tego poradzić, dyrektorze. Oczywiście, że się mu oparłem. I to właśnie to zdenerwowało mnie tak, że odwołałem się do rytuały sprawiedliwości. Już _nigdy_ nie pozwolę się spętać. _Nigdy_.

Dyrektor wyglądał na niezmiernie zmęczonego.

– Harry – wymamrotał. – Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, co się stanie, jeśli twoja magia nie będzie spętana?

Harry podniósł brwi z kpiną.

– Wydaje się panu, że stanę się kolejnym Mrocznym Panem?

– Nie wydaje mi się, Harry. Ja to _wiem_ , bo zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, skąd się bierze twoja magia. – Dumbledore zdawał się starzeć w oczach. – Twoja matka musiała powiedzieć ci o twoim talencie żywienia się magią innych czarodziejów. To jest zły dar z samej swojej natury.

– Co, jak wężomowa? – zapytał Harry. – Nie wydaje mi się, dyrektorze. Znam już różnicę między magią Światła i Mroku, sam byłem pod kontrolą sieci feniksa. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby zdolność rozmowy z wężami była mroczna i nie wierzę, żebym miał się stać zły tylko dlatego, że moja magia będzie wolna.

Dumbledore pokręcił głową.

– Szansa na to, że skrzywdzisz przypadkiem któregoś z uczniów, jest po prostu za duża, mój chłopcze. Obawiam się, że nie mogę pozwolić ci uczęszczać na zajęcia do Hogwartu, jeśli ktoś nie będzie miał twojej magii na oku.

Harry zgrzytnął zębami. Mógł sam przed sobą przyznać, tego się nie spodziewał. Ale wydawało mu się, że zna na to odpowiedź.

– Ktoś jednak jej pilnuje – powiedział. – Profesor Snape łaskawie zgodził się mnie trenować, w trosce o dobro i zdrowie otaczających mnie ludzi. Jest wytrenowanym oklumentą. Będzie w stanie określić, jeśli spróbuję nieświadomie wywrzeć wpływ na jego umysł czy magię. W dodatku służył już dwóm Lordom – dodał. – Będzie wiedział, jak taki człowiek się zachowuje i pomoże mi tego uniknąć.

Po raz pierwszy odkąd weszli do gabinetu, zerknął na Snape'a i zobaczył wbite w siebie uważne spojrzenie jego ciemnych oczu. Snape kiwnął głową. Harry'emu ulżyło. Teraz już nie będzie miało znaczenia, czy się zawaha, albo będzie chciał zrezygnować z tej drogi, bo wyda mu się za ciężka. Snape będzie tuż za nim, popychając go do przodu, a jak Snape już coś sobie postanowi, to się nie poddaje.

– To może być problem – powiedział Dumbledore cicho. – Że Severus służył już dwóm Lordom, mam na myśli. Gdyby dowiedziało się o tym więcej osób… gdyby na przykład potwierdzono, że wciąż nosi Mroczny Znak…

Harry wyprostował się i spojrzał Dumbledore'owi w oczy. _Grozi człowiekowi, na którym mi zależy._ Jego magia zadrżała, pragnąc zaatakować, ale tego problemu nie będą w stanie załatwić samą magią.

 _W takim razie podnosimy stawkę. Wygląda na to, że Dumbledore rozumie jak trujące są te miecze tylko wtedy, kiedy są wycelowane w niego samego, więc pora właśnie to zrobić._

– To faktycznie może być problem – zauważył spokojnie Harry. – Ostatecznie utrata profesora Snape'a sprawi, że straci pan również profesora Blacka, a skąd pan weźmie dwóch kompetentnych czarodziejów na ich miejsce?

Twarz Dumbledore'a zrobiła się biała.

– Jestem już tym _zmęczony_ – powiedział Harry, nie odrywając wzroku od Dumbledore'a. – Musi pan już zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że się nie poddam. A mimo to grozi pan usadzeniem profesora Snape'a, jakby to miało sprawić, że się ukorzę. _Nie będę się korzył._ Jak będzie pan groził mojemu opiekunowi, to ja zacznę grozić człowiekowi, za którego posłał pan Petera do Azkabanu.

Dumbledore kręcił powoli głową. Harry nie był w stanie powiedzieć, czy szok i żal, jakie pojawiły się na jego twarzy, były prawdziwe, czy nie.

– Harry, przecież to twój ojciec chrzestny – wymamrotał.

– Nie zasługuje na ten tytuł – warknął Harry i był zaskoczony tymi słowami, jak tylko sam je usłyszał. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że pod powierzchnią znajdowało się aż _tyle_ furii, gorącej i kipiącej, tak bardzo niepodobnej do zimnej furii, której użył w rytuale sprawiedliwości. – W tym roku częściej pomagał Connorowi niż mnie. W zeszłym roku we mnie wątpił. Nie powiedział mi o niczym, co było ważne w jego życiu. Zmusił pan Petera do poświęcenia się za niego, tak samo jak zmusił pan mnie do poświęcenia się za Connora. Nie widzę powodu, czemu miałbym go dłużej chronić, profesorze. – Zaplótł dłonie przed sobą. – Nie chcę nikomu o tym mówić, dyrektorze, ale powiem, jeśli wyciągnie pan na wierzch przeszłość profesora Snape'a. W chwili, w której po Hogwarcie rozejdzie się plotka o byłym śmierciożercy, który pracuje w Hogwarcie, wszyscy usłyszą też o szalonym profesorze Blacku z mrocznym talentem i dziwną inklinacją do krzywdzenia swojego syna chrzestnego, któremu oszczędzono Azkabanu, bo zmusił pan kogoś innego, by poszedł siedzieć za niego. – Zamilknął na moment. – Co więcej, niektórzy już o tym wiedzą. – Był pewien, że właśnie do tego odnosiło się Dziecię Gwiazd w swoim ostatnim liście, kiedy prosiło, by Harry dopytał się, czemu Syriusz nie trafi do Azkabanu.

Dumbledore przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie mówił. Harry spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Potrafił wyczuć delikatne światło legilimencji, ale odbiło się ono od jego tarcz oklumencyjnych.

Harry doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że zaraz za tymi tarczami jest koszmarnie bezbronny. Ale póki co udało mu się zrzucić z siebie wszystko, czym próbował w nim cisnąć Dumbledore. Tak też miał zamiar dalej to ciągnąć. Miał zamiar dalej uczęszczać do Hogwartu i miał zamiar dalej pozostać pod opieką Snape'a.

– I naprawdę ci się wydaje, że ktoś ci w to uwierzy? – zapytał wreszcie Dumbledore bezbarwnym głosem.

– Jestem pewien, że Rita Skeeter z przyjemnością – powiedział Harry chłodno. – Wydaje się być mną naprawdę zafascynowana.

Dumbledore kiwnął raz, potem drugi.

– Niech i tak będzie, Harry. Możesz pozostać w Hogwarcie, a profesor Snape może dalej tu uczyć. – Odwrócił się i otworzył jedno z pudeł, które stały na półkach za nim, po czym wyciągnął z niego stos papierów. – Niestety jednak, obawiam się, że nie może już dłużej być twoim opiekunem.

– Nie? – zapytał Harry drętwo.

– Nie. – Dumbledore rozłożył papiery przed sobą na biurku. – Widzisz, mroczne zaklęcie, jakimi zostali poddani twoi rodzice, zniknęło – z obojga na raz – a to oznacza, że nie istnieje już żaden powód, dla którego nie miałbyś powrócić pod ich opiekę. Ministerstwo zgodziło się przekazać cię pod opiekę Severusa Snape'a na czas dochodzenia. Teraz, jak zaklęcie samo zniknęło, możesz do nich wrócić. – Przymrużył oczy, zerkając na Harry'ego i uśmiechając się szeroko. – Chyba że, oczywiście, będziesz w stanie wyjaśnić im, dlaczego nie chcesz tego zrobić.

Harry zacisnął pięści. _Co za drań_. Och, bez problemu mógłby powiedzieć ministerstwu prawdę – ale to oznaczałoby wyciągnięcie tego wszystkiego znowu na wierzch, tłumaczenie wszystkim, co mu zrobiła jego matka. Harry naprawdę miał już tego dość. Rytuał sprawiedliwości miał załatwić między nimi wszystko, nic więcej od niej nie chciał. Nie chciał, żeby jego rodzina została napiętnowana i ukrzyżowana przed przerażonym i chorobliwie wścibskim światem czarodziejów. On już _skończył_ z Lily. Jamesowi, Syriuszowi i Remusowi pozwoli podejść do sprawy w ich własnym tempie i na ich własnych warunkach. Zawsze też będzie bratem Connora, a on nie zasługiwał na cały cyrk mediów, jaki się rozpęta po takiej rewelacji.

– Harry – syknął Snape. – Powinni wiedzieć. Zrobię co tylko będzie w mojej mocy, żeby pozostać twoim opiekunem i jeśli to znaczy opowiedzenie ministerstwu o wszystkim…

Ktoś zapukał gwałtownie do drzwi gabinetu. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

– Ach – powiedział. – To pewnie będzie reprezentant ministerstwa, którego poprosiłem, żeby do nas dołączył. Ma ze sobą wszystkie papiery, które legalnie przeniosą opiekę nad tobą z powrotem do twoich rodziców, Harry. Za chwilę będziesz musiał wybrać między prawdą i kłamstwami. Wybierz rozsądnie. – Oparł się w swoim fotelu i uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się na oścież.

Harry zamarł i zobaczył jak uśmiech znika z twarzy Dumbledore'a w tej samej chwili, w której rozległ się uprzejmy głos za nimi.

– Strasznie cię przepraszam za tę zwłokę, Albusie, mój staruszku. Obawiam się jednak, że nastąpiło pewne zamieszanie w papierach.

Harry odwrócił się z radością, nie wierząc własnym uszom i zobaczył stojącego w progu Rufusa Scrimgeoura. Jego skruszona mina była niemal idealna, poza lśniącymi oczami, wbitymi w Dumbledore'a. Pokuśtykał przed siebie i nawet nie zerknął na Harry'ego kiedy go mijał żeby położyć ostrożnie na biurku stos papierów. Nie musiał. Harry i bez tego mógł w pełni zobaczyć jego plan.

 _Och, rewelacyjnie zagrane, proszę pana_ , pomyślał z tym samym podziwem, jaki czuł czytając o mrocznych rodzinach, przechytrzających się nawzajem w przeszłości. _Och, po prostu wspaniale._

Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, nawet kiedy Dumbledore zaczął przeglądać przyniesione papiery, że wszystko było absolutnie legalne. Scrimgeour z pewnością tego dopilnował. Obserwował Dumbledore'a z cierpliwą gorliwością, kiedy ten przeglądał pergamin po pergaminie, i kiwnął głową, kiedy dyrektor spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.

– Niestety, Albusie, tak strasznie mi przykro – powiedział z bezgranicznym oceanem żalu w swoim głosie. – Wiesz jednak, że nie możemy zrobić wyjątku od reguły nawet dla ciebie. – Zdołał powiedzieć to bez nacisku na żadne z tych słów. Harry był naprawdę pod wrażeniem. – Wszystkie formularze muszą zostać w pełni wypełnione, w trzech kopiach. Otrzymaliśmy tylko jedną kopię każdego z nich, do tego brakowało w nich niezbędnych informacji. – Scrimgeour wzruszył ramionami. – Jestem pewien, że to się szybko naprostuje. Nie wątpię, że to zwykłe nieporozumienie. Niestety, póki co, muszę cię poprosić o wypełnienie wszystkiego jeszcze raz.

Zamilkł, po czym wyciągnął z płaszcza ostatni pergamin, który położył ostrożnie na środku biurka.

– A to – powiedział – jest rezultat badań, które przeprowadziliśmy na Lily Potter, żeby się upewnić, że jest już w pełni zdrowa. Tu przyznam, Albusie, że nie do końca wiem, co się stało. Wygląda na to, że miała naprawdę kiepski dzień, biedactwo. Nie co dzień próbujemy wrócić do normalnego życia po wydostaniu się spod mrocznego zaklęcia. Obawiam się jednak, że póki nie zobaczymy od niej oznak powrotu do jej normalnej magii, to niestety, nie możemy się zgodzić na przekazanie młodego Harry'ego pod jej opiekę. Ostatecznie może teraz być ofiarą kapryśnej magii i przypadkiem go skrzywdzić. Jestem pewien, że żaden z nas nie chce, żeby chłopiec wylądował z opiekunem, który może go skrzywdzić.

Dumbledore kompletnie zamarł. Harry strasznie, strasznie chciał się śmiać, ale zdołał pochylić głowę i przyłożyć dłoń do ust, ograniczając się tylko do cichych parsknięć. Scrimgeour spojrzał na niego beznamiętnie, jakby chciał dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie widzi nic śmiesznego w tej śmiertelnie poważnej sytuacji. Snape odchylał się na swoim krześle, patrząc na Scrimgeoura z lśnieniem w oczach.

– Upewnię się, że następnym razem trafią do ciebie poprawnie wypełnione formularze, aurorze Scrimgeour – powiedział Dumbledore, zbierając razem wszystkie papiery. To nie powstrzyma go na długo, Harry był tego pewien. Znajdzie na to obejście. Ale przynajmniej w tej chwili nie był w stanie powiedzieć, że Harry musi wrócić do swoich rodziców; za samo to Harry był winien Scrimgeourowi dług.

– Lepiej, żeby tak było, Albusie. – Scrimgeour pogroził mu żartobliwie palcem. – Nie ma nic ważniejszego od poprawnie wypełnionych papierów, zwłaszcza w sprawie tak poważnej jak ta. – Odwrócił się i podszedł do drzwi, po czym obejrzał się przez ramię na Harry'ego i Snape'a. – Możecie mnie odprowadzić? – zapytał. – Chciałbym skorzystać z okazji i przeprowadzić z młodym panem Potterem jeszcze jeden wywiad, żeby upewnić się, że jest dobrze traktowany.

– Oczywiście. – Dumbledore nie mógł w tej sytuacji powiedzieć nic innego, chociaż patrzył na Harry'ego groźnie.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego uprzejmie. Nic nie zostało zapisane w kamieniu, ale musiałby być niesłychanie naiwny, żeby mieć na to nadzieję. Przynajmniej teraz będzie w stanie wyjść z gabinetu bez ziejących ran na psychice, do tego z pewnym pojęciem względem technik, jakie chce użyć przeciw niemu Dumbledore. Postanowił uznać to mimo wszystko za zwycięstwo.

– Oczywiście, aurorze Scrimgeour – powiedział i wstał. Snape szedł zaraz za nim. Harry był z tego rad. Nie ufał Dumbledore'owi na tyle, że niemal spodziewał się ciśniętej w plecy klątwy. Merlinie, jedyne co o Dumbledorze wiedział na pewno, to to że ten będzie zawsze chronił Syriusza i próbował go spętać. Tylko pod tym względem mógł mu ufać.

Kiedy jechali w dół schodami, Harry spojrzał na Scrimgeoura.

– Dziękuję panu.

– Mącił mi w moim ministerstwie – wyjaśnił spokojnie Scrimgeour. – Nikt nie będzie mi mącił w moim ministerstwie. Po prostu nie. – Zamilknął na moment, po czym pokręcił głową. – Poza tym pomyśl tylko, przeniesienie opieki nad dzieckiem z jednego opiekuna na drugiego bez poprawnie wypełnionych papierów? Co za koszmar. Spać bym nie mógł po nocach.

* * *

Tej nocy ktoś zapukał do drzwi gabinetu Snape'a. Harry zamarł na moment i spojrzał na Snape'a, który tylko pokręcił głową. Czyli nie oczekiwał żadnych gości. Harry wziął swoją różdżkę i ostrożnie podszedł do drzwi. Podejrzewał, że to mógł być Draco, z którym widział się na uczcie, a który musiał wcześniej wszystkich opuścić, bo zostawił całą swoją pracę domową na ostatnią chwilę, ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele.

Otworzył drzwi i zamrugał. Stał za nimi Remus, drżąc lekko, jakby złapał go ciężki deszcz w drodze do nich. Jego bursztynowe oczy patrzyły na Harry'ego z desperacją.

– Czego chcesz, wilkołaku? – warknął Snape zza Harry'ego. Zerknięcie do tyłu pokazało, że jego różdżka była wbita _zdecydowanie_ w Remusa, a on sam wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar najpierw rzucać klątwy, a dopiero potem zadawać pytania.

– Chcę moje wspomnienia z powrotem – powiedział cicho Remus.

* * *

– Znam rytuał, który wykonałeś na Lily – powiedział Remus po raz trzeci na żądanie Snape'a. – Ojciec mi o nim opowiadał. Wiem, że nie może się mylić. – Zacisnął pięści przed sobą. Ręce mu drżały. – Harry – powiedział. – Teraz to już muszę wiedzieć. Wydawało mi się, że lepiej by było, gdybym się nigdy nie dowiedział, gdybym zawsze myślał o niej jak o dobrej kobiecie, którą kiedyś znałem. Ale teraz dowiedziałem się, że… nie jest nią. Nie mogę znieść myśli, że naprawdę sobie na to zasłużyła. Proszę, proszę, przepuść mnie przez tę barierę. Pozwól mi zobaczyć. Pozwól mi się _przekonać_.

– To nie takie proste, Lupin – zaczął Snape, krzywiąc się. Posadził Remusa na tapczanie, który transmutował z regału z książkami, co Harry uważał za naprawdę hojny gest z jego strony, ale sam nie pozwolił sobie usiąść. Chodził po pokoju w czasie wszystkich trzech wyjaśnień. Teraz obrócił się na pięcie i znowu wycelował w Remusa różdżką. – Zdajesz sobie przecież sprawę z tego, że _Obliviate_ to mroczna magia przynajmniej z samej definicji. Tłamsi twoją wolną wolę i nie dopuszcza cię do wspomnień, do których normalnie miałbyś swobodny dostęp. Najbezpieczniej byłoby poprosić Dumbledore'a, żeby sam to z ciebie zdjął, a dobrze wiesz, że tego nie zrobi.

– Istnieje inne wyjście – powiedział Remus. – I nigdy bym tego nie zaproponował, gdybym nie wierzył, że to naprawdę może zadziałać. – Odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego, który siedział na transmutowanym krześle naprzeciwko niego. – Harry – powiedział cicho. – Czułem cię w moim umyśle, tej nocy kiedy biegliśmy przez Zakazany Las…

– _Co?_ – syknął Snape, głosem, który obiecywał śmierć i zniszczenie, jeśli natychmiast nie dostanie jakichś wyjaśnień. Harry go zignorował, bo to było znacznie ważniejsze.

– A potem znowu, jak puściłeś swoją magię luzem podczas meczu quidditcha – ciągnął dalej równie niezrażony Remus. – Wiem, czym jesteś. – Wziął głęboki wdech, po czym go wypuścił. Zdawał się po tym jakiś większy niż wcześniej. Harry widział jak jego bursztynowe oczy płoną, a powietrze wokół niego spięło się i zapachniało piżmem. W pokoju zapanowała atmosfera dzikości, od której Harry'ego przeszły dreszcze. – _Vates_ – szepnął Remus.

Harry powoli kiwnął głową. Nie mógł już się temu dłużej opierać, nie po jeździe z Fawkesem. Ale…

– Wciąż nie wiem do końca, co to słowo oznacza, Remusie – powiedział. – Mogę cię skrzywdzić.

– Ja wiem, co ono oznacza – szepnął Remus. – Nie dla wszystkich, ale wiem, co oznacza _dla mnie_. Rozplątywacz, Harry, ktoś, kto otwiera. Nie byłbyś w stanie dotknąć mojego umysłu i uwolnić mnie od _Obliviate_ , gdybym był zwykłym człowiekiem. Ale wilkołak we mnie cię zna. – Uśmiechnął się słabo. – Chociaż za tobą nie przepada.

– Chwila moment… – zaczął Snape.

Harry wstał. Jego magia zawirowała wokół niego, po czym skupiła się przed nim, wycelowana w Remusa.

– Wiesz chyba, że muszę wejść do twojego umysłu? – zapytał, a Remus przytaknął.

– _Chwila_ moment… – zaczął znowu Snape.

– Świetnie – powiedział Harry. – Tylko sprawdzam. – Po czym pochylił się do przodu i otworzył oczy i swoją magię w ten sam sposób, w jaki to zrobił w Zakazanym Lesie, kiedy mknął przez niego z Fawkesem.

Oszałamiający labirynt sieci pojawił mu się przed oczami, przemykające między kamieniami, z jakich zbudowany był Hogwart i wryte głęboko w ziemię pod nim. Wystarczyłoby, żeby Harry się przyjrzał, a mógł zobaczyć więzy pętające skrzaty domowe, prawdopodobnie najjaśniejsze ze wszystkich, oraz sieć rozpostartą ponad całym Zakazanym Lasem, czy lodowate, poskręcane niebieskie linie, które sięgały do Hogwartu z Azkabanu i pilnowały, by dementorzy wykonywali swoje obowiązki.

Ale w tej chwili Harry'ego interesował tylko jeden zestaw sieci. Skupił swój umysł na Remusie i zobaczył mężczyznę jako błyszczącą sylwetkę, otaczającą dwie sieci. Jedna była mała i czerwona, trzymała specjalny zestaw wspomnień, w których Harry zauważył swoją własną twarz.

Spiął się i sięgnął w stronę tej sieci.

Momentalnie został zaatakowany przez drugą. Ta była stara i ciemna i przeszywała każdą część Remusa – jego ciało, by je transformować, umysł, by uwolnić bestialską furię wilkołaka, emocje, by łatwo wpadał w manię, ducha, by nigdy nie pozwolić Remusowi pogodzić się z tym, co mu się stało, i magię, by Remus był w stanie przekazać chorobę dalej, jak tylko kogoś ugryzie. Spadła na Harry'ego niczym przytłaczający ciężar, czarny i masywny, warcząc mu do ucha i śliniąc się cieczą tak ciepłą, że mogła być krwią.

Harry nie ruszył się z miejsca. Wilkołak go rozpoznał, mimo, że nie chciał go wpuścić do środka. To było magiczne stworzenie, które trzymało w szponach ludzki umysł, nawet jeśli dało się je uspokoić za pomocą wywaru tojadowego, to i tak musiało słuchać plotek o Harrym – i prawdopodobnie zdaje sobie sprawę z jego szczerej nienawiści do przymuszenia. Tylko po pełnej transformacji było wolne od wszystkiego, łącznie z koniecznością słuchania innych. Harry zrozumiał wreszcie, czemu Fenrir Greyback go nie rozpoznał.

– _Nienawidzę cię._

Harry poczuł, jak włosy na karku stają mu dęba. Przełknął kilka razy ślinę, zanim odpowiedział. Świadomość tego, że choroba ma głos, trochę wytrąciła go z równowagi.

– Wiem – powiedział. – Ale to nie ma znaczenia. Chcę zdjąć _Obliviate_. Chcę uwolnić część ciebie, która była spętana. Wtedy chyba będziesz mnie trochę mniej nienawidzić, prawda?

– _Lubisz go_ – powiedziała choroba.

– Kogo? – zapytał Harry, na chwilę tracąc wątek.

– _Tego, na którym jeżdżę_. – Sieć wyciągnęła pazury i Harry usłyszał odległy krzyk Remusa. Wilk próbował się przebudzić. – _Moją ofiarę. On jest mój. Jego też nienawidzę._

Harry zadrżał i ponieważ był w umyśle Remusa, przemknęła mu przed oczami burza wspomnień. Wreszcie zrozumiał w pełni, co Remus miał na myśli, mówiąc mu, że jest wilkołakiem, a nie wilkiem. To nie było dzikie stworzenie, z którym Harry był w stanie rozmawiać, jak z widłowężami czy jednorożcami, ani nawet mroczne stworzenie, otwarte na negocjacje, jak dementorzy. To było mroczne stworzenie, które istniało tylko po to, by przymuszać innych. Nienawidziło Remusa i żyło w nim, i będzie go dręczyło aż do śmierci po prostu dlatego, że zmuszanie go do posłuszeństwa sprawia jej frajdę.

Harry poczuł, jak jego własna nienawiść do przymuszenia reaguje w odpowiedzi. Obnażył zęby.

– Pewnego dnia – obiecał jej – po prostu cię zniszczę.

– _Nie możesz. Nie dasz rady._ – Choroba śmiała się z niego w odpowiedzi i od tego dźwięku Harry miał wrażenie, że ma gorączkę w każdym strzępie swojego istnienia. – _Nie masz dość siły woli. Do tego cię nienawidzę. A ja łapię i torturuję to, co nienawidzę. Zawsze._ – Harry miał wrażenie, jakby zęby kłapnęły mu tuż koło ucha. – _Ciebie i tego drugiego w tym pokoju, tego, którego mój rumak nazywa Severusem. Jeszcze go dorwę._

Później Harry uważał, że powinien był bardziej rozsądnie podejść do tej groźby. Ale nienawidził, kiedy ktoś groził ludziom, których kochał. Nie rozumiał, czemu jego wrogowie ciągle tego próbują.

Sięgnął i rozerwał _Obliviate_ Remusa na strzępy.

Umysł Remusa zatrząsnął się, zwijając i próbując się rozpaść w obliczu nowo wypuszczonych wspomnień i nacisku choroby. Harry owinął wokół niego swoją magię i utrzymał go w całości. Pilnował, by stale przemykał przez niego wiatr wolnej woli, by Remus mógł zrobić to, co _on_ chce, nie to, co chce od niego choroba czy Dumbledore. Harry nagiął do tego zadania całą swoją wolną wolę i poczuł jak zaczyna się unosić nad podłogą. Słyszał, jak Snape krzyczy " _Ennervate!_ ", ale nie pozwolił sobie wrócić do swojego ciała. _Musiał_ to zrobić. Tak strasznie nienawidził sieci. Naprawdę wierzył, że może pozbyć się tej jednej i chciał, żeby wreszcie zniknęła.

 _Jeśli istnieje jakiś powód, dla którego w ogóle mam tę moc, to właśnie dlatego_ , pomyślał i naciskał, naciskał z całych sił w miejsca w umyśle Remusa, które wyglądały, jakby zaraz miały się rozpaść. Tam, gdzie nie mogły się utrzymać, albo Remus nie był w stanie na czas zareagować, by się z nimi uporać, Harry brał je na siebie.

Czuł, jak jego własne tarcze opadają, a jego umysł się rozwija, więc jednocześnie musiał też trzymać w całości samego siebie. Nie mógł zwariować, Draco i Snape chcieli, żeby pozostał poczytalny, w dodatku przecież rytuał sprawiedliwości miał rację. Nie miał niczyjej _zgody_ na to, by zwariować, nawet swojej własnej, bo to by znaczyło, że wątpi w rytuał.

Wreszcie burza się uspokoiła. Harry otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że leży na podłodze w gabinecie Snape'a. Spojrzał w górę i odwrócił się w stronę Remusa, ale twarz Snape'a jako pierwsza pojawiła się w jego polu widzenia.

– Jeśli _kiedykolwiek_ jeszcze spróbujesz zrobić coś takiego – syknął Snape, chwytając ramię Harry'ego – to cię zabiję, odkryję magię, która pozwoli mi wskrzesić zmarłych i przywrócę cię do życia po to, żeby cię _zabić jeszcze raz_.

– Wilkołak Remusa panu groził – powiedział Harry, próbując wstać. – Nie powinien był tego robić. – Głowa go strasznie bolała i nie widział wyraźnie dalej niż na jakiś metr przed sobą. Mimo to, zauważył, że transmutowany tapczan był pusty. – Gdzie jest Remus? – zapytał.

– Ta bestia uciekła stąd – powiedział Snape z odrazą. – Mówił coś, że musi znaleźć Blacka.

Harry poczuł jak oczy otwierają mu się szerzej, kiedy przypomniał sobie, co Remus powiedział mu o swoich obawach dotyczących uwolnienia spod _Obliviate_. _Wiem, że jak się dowiem, co ci zrobili, to już nie będzie odwrotu. I to przeze mnie, nie przez nich. Mogli zrobić ci niewybaczalne rzeczy, ale ja też bym w złości zrobił niewybaczalne rzeczy im._

No i…

 _Nie jestem rozsądny kiedy się wściekam, Harry. Już mnie kusiło, żeby gryźć ludzi._

Pełnia dopiero co minęła, a przy całej furii, jaka teraz buzowała w Remusie i wilkołaku, który był tak blisko powierzchni jego umysłu, Remus może spróbować ugryźć Syriusza i nawet z powodzeniem przekazać mu klątwę.

– Och _Merlinie_ – powiedział Harry, wstając i odwracając się w stronę drzwi. – Musimy go powstrzymać.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał Snape, łapiąc go za kołnierz. – Wolałbym tu zostać z tobą i porozmawiać o twoich nieautoryzowanych wypadach do Zakazanego Lasu.

– Ale on chce zrobić z Syriusza wilkołaka! – zawył Harry, starając się wykręcić z uchwytu Snape'a. Nie było to łatwe, kiedy jego głowa i umysł wciąż drżały z bólu, a jego magia była wykończona.

– Och, to trzeba było tak od razu. – Snape go puścił i pośpieszył do drzwi. – Chcę popatrzeć.


	31. Pani lwica

**Rozdział dwudziesty szósty: Pani lwica**

Zwykle uważała, że jeśli coś ma być zrobione jak należy, to będzie musiała to zrobić sama.

Albo poprosić o to Albusa Dumbledore'a. Ale patrząc na to, jak bardzo niegodny zaufania ostatnio się stawał, Minerwa powoli przyzwyczajała się z powrotem do polegania wyłącznie na sobie.

I jedną ze spraw, którą musiała się zająć, bo wyglądało na to, że nikt inny nie chciał tego zrobić, to powiedzenie Connorowi Potterowi, co dokładnie stało się jego matce. Albus powiedział jej jak tylko otrzymał list od Lily, co było miłe z jego strony. Oczywiście, prawdopodobnie miał nadzieję, że wykorzysta tę wiedzę, by w jakiś sposób zmanipulować Connora przeciw jego bratu. Minerwa postanowiła postawić się temu, tłumacząc mu sytuację w tak spokojny i prosty sposób jak to było możliwe.

Zapukała gwałtownie do drzwi gabinetu Syriusza Blacka na drugim piętrze, po czym zapukała jeszcze raz, kiedy nikt nie odpowiedział. Syriusz przywiózł Connora kilka godzin temu na swoim latającym motorze. Minerwa poprosiła skrzaty, by te pilnowały dla niej tych drzwi, stąd wiedziała, że dalej tam są.

Wreszcie, powoli, Syriusz otworzył drzwi. Minerwa przełknęła klątwę. Jego oczy były…

Pokręciła głową i minęła go. Wiedziała, czemu jego oczy tak wyglądały, a ponieważ drążenie tematu tylko sprawi, że wypłyną na wierzch bolesne wspomnienia, postanowiła o nic nie pytać.

– Przyszłam porozmawiać z Connorem – powiedziała cicho.

Syriusz kiwnął głową i wskazał za siebie. Minerwa odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył siedzi w fotelu ustawionym pod jednym z gryfońskich sztandarów, które Syriusz porozwieszał po całym pokoju, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.

Minerwa podeszła do niego tak spokojnie jak tylko mogła. Widziała już jak ognisty potrafi być temperament Connora, zwłaszcza kiedy wściekał się o coś, co zrobił jego brat. Potrzebował teraz wokół siebie godnych szacunku dorosłych, którzy powiedzą mu prawdę i upewnią się, że ją rozumie, jednocześnie dając mu do zrozumienia jak bardzo mu współczują całej sytuacji. Gdyby miała pod tym względem jakiś wybór, to nie zostawiłaby go tak długo z Syriuszem, ale ten był znacznie bliższy chłopcu niż ona. Chciała dać im choć _odrobinę_ prywatności.

– Panie Potter – powiedziała, siadając w fotelu naprzeciw niego. Nie spiął się nawet jak stanęła nad nim. Być może to sprawi, że poczuje się przy niej pewniej i otworzy się choć trochę. – Chcę z panem porozmawiać o pańskiej matce.

Connor opuścił dłonie i spojrzał na nią, a Minerwa musiała zdusić w sobie jeszcze więcej przekleństw, czego zwykle nie musiała zrobić nawet raz na dzień, a co dopiero dwukrotnie w czasie kilku minut. Oczy Connora wyglądały jak dziury w jego twarzy, jakby ktoś wydłubał z nich całą duszę i zostawił tylko przytłumiony, orzechowy kolor.

– Wiem już – powiedział ponuro Connor. – Powiedziała mi i Syriusz też mi powiedział. – Odetchnął, dygocząc, po czym warknął niczym Syriusz w psiej formie. – Harry ukradł jej magię! Ukradł jej magię i zrobił z niej _mugolkę_ _!_ Jak on mógł _zrobić_ coś takiego?! To jasne, że jej nienawidzi i ja nienawidzę jego!

Minerwa spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona, po czym odwróciła się w stronę Syriusza. Nawet, jeśli Lily nie rozpoznała czystokrwistego rytuału – a Minerwa uważała, że nie da się go pomylić z niczym innym – to czemu Syriusz, który został wychowany w czystokrwistym domu nie powiedział mu prawdy?

Syriusz tylko się skulił i unikał jej wzroku.

– Nienawidzę go, nienawidzę, nienawidzę! – powtarzał z pasją Connor, kiedy Minerwa znowu na niego spojrzała. Oczy mu pojaśniały, ale tylko po to, żeby wypełnić się emocją, którą w kółko powtarzał. Minerwa uważała, że żadne dziecko nie powinno czuć tego aż tak intensywnie. – Ktoś taki jak on powinien po prostu zdechnąć. Nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Nie chcę go nawet widzieć. Czy może pani ustawić zajęcia tak, żebyśmy już nie mieli eliksirów czy transmutacji ze Ślizgonami? – Spojrzał na nią, szukając w jej oczach sympatii. – Bo Syriusz od samego początku miał rację, w nim nie ma nic dobrego, to tylko obrzydliwy, obślizgły, przebiegły…

Drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się z hukiem i wpadł Remus Lupin.

Był to jednak potwornie zmieniony Remus Lupin. Minerwa nie sądziła, że zobaczy go kiedyś w gorszym stanie, niż wtedy, kiedy przeszedł swoją pierwszą transformację w szkole. Miał na twarzy wiele niezdrowych kolorów, ale jego ręce zaciskały się przed nim, jakby chciał udusić powietrze. Wokół niego krążył dziki, głęboki zapach, który sprawił, że Minerwie drgnął nos, jakby sama była w kociej formie.

Rzucił się od razu na Syriusza i powalił go na ziemię, a jego szczęki – Minerwa nie potrafiła myśleć o nich jak o ludzkich ustach – kłapnęły tuż przed jego twarzą.

Connor wrzeszczał. Minerwa wstała i podniosła różdżkę, spokojnie rzucając zaklęcie.

– _Petryficus Totalus!_

Zaklęcie uderzyło w Remusa i po prostu się rozwiało. Minerwa syknęła. Nie musiała z nimi za często walczyć, więc zapomniała, że wilkołaki były odporne na wiele rodzajów magii.

Ale to miało mieć miejsce tylko wtedy, kiedy byli w zwierzęcej formie.

Szybko i z desperacją nadeszła kolejna myśl: _Czy to znaczy, że jest teraz w stanie przekazać Syriuszowi klątwę?_

Minerwa nie mogła do tego dopuścić. To by oznaczało, że jednego z jej Gryfonów spotka los gorszy od śmierci, a drugi spędzi resztę życia w Azkabanie, a ona już straciła wystarczająco wielu podopiecznych.

Zebrała w sobie jeszcze więcej magii i przelała ją gładko w następne zaklęcie, takie, które przekazywały sobie czarownice z rodziny McGonagall odkąd wynalazła je Calypso. To była jedna z technik, którą Świetlista Pani używała, by utrzymywać swoją moc pod kontrolą.

– _Catena cordis!_

Zadziałało dokładnie tak, jak miała nadzieję. Wilkołaki były na świecie od tak dawna, że nabrały odporności przeciw najbardziej popularnym zaklęciom, ale nie przeciw bardziej specyficznym. Remus otworzył usta i rzucił się na twarz Syriusza i nagle jęknął. Następnie opadł niezgrabnie na bok, a jego ręce i nogi miotały się, jakby walczył z niewidzialną siecią. Minerwa obserwowała go ze współczuciem. Efekt zaklęcia nie był szczególnie przyjemny, ponieważ wszystkie emocje ofiary nagle odskakiwały na bok i zostawały zapieczętowane, tak że nie miały dłużej wpływu na rozumowanie. Teraz będzie musiał zacząć się zachowywać rozsądnie. Nie ma innego wyjścia.

Minerwa uznała, że w gruncie rzeczy pozostałym w tym pokoju też to się przyda, więc podniosła różdżkę, żeby na nich też je rzucić, kiedy drzwi, które do tej pory zdążyły się przymknąć, znowu otworzyły się na oścież i do środka wpadli Harry z Severusem. Harry dyszał, zarumieniony tak, jakby miał gorączkę. Severus patrzył na Remusa, wyraźnie czymś zawiedziony.

Minerwa otworzyła usta, żeby zapytać, co tu się właściwie dzieje, kiedy Connor ją ubiegł i przejął sprawę poniekąd we własne ręce.

– Nienawidzę cię, Harry!

* * *

Harry skrzywił się i zamknął oczy, po czym odwrócił głowę i przyłożył brodę do ramienia. Prawdopodobnie powinien był się spodziewać po swoim bliźniaku takiej deklaracji, ale usłyszenie jej i tak bolało.

Co zabolało go jeszcze mocniej, to niezręczny cios Connora, który uderzył go w szczękę w chwilę później. Harry był zaskoczony, że jego brat tak szybko i bezszelestnie przemierzył pokój. Podejrzewał, że jego własny ból emocjonalny go rozproszył.

Przetoczył się tam, gdzie cios go poniósł – jedna z technik, które pokazała mu mugolka, która go urodziła – po czym szybko skoczył z powrotem na nogi i zobaczył, że Snape celuje różdżką w jego brata, McGonagall celuje w Snape'a, a Connor w niego.

– Skrzywdziłeś naszą _matkę!_ – Connor miał napuchnięte oczy, widać było, że jeszcze chwilę temu płakał, ale teraz jego oczy były suche od furii płonącej niczym pustynne słońce. – Jak _mogłeś_ zrobić coś takiego? Jak mogłeś odebrać jej _magię_?! – Złapał różdżkę drugą ręką, bo jego prawa zaczynała się trząść. – A może ja ci zrobię to samo, żebyś poczuł, jak to jest?

Harry poczuł, jak resztki jego poczytalności znowu się ześlizgują z jego umysłu. Z paniką pozbierał je z powrotem i przytrzymał. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na powątpiewanie w rytuał. _Nie mógł_.

– Proszę się _zamknąć_ , panie Potter.

Harry poczuł, jak robi mu się zimno. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał aż takiej nienawiści w Snape'ie. Odwrócił się powoli, żeby spojrzeć na swojego opiekuna i zobaczył, że jego twarz była kompletnie beznamiętna. Harry przypomniał sobie, że ostatnim razem widział tę minę na boisku quidditcha, kiedy ten patrzył na Syriusza. W tym pokoju stał z nimi śmierciożerca.

– Nie, proszę – szepnął. – Naprawdę pana proszę…

– On praktycznie _zabił_ naszą matkę! – zawył Connor na Snape'a, w żaden sposób nie przestraszony. – Sama mi tak powiedziała. Widziałem ją. On nie, bo uciekł, nie miał dość odwagi, żeby zostać, ale…

Harry patrzył na niego i poczuł, jak w żołądku zwija mu się od przerażonego obrzydzenia. Oczywiście. Powinien był przewidzieć, że tak to się skończy. Za długo zostawił Connora sam na sam z Lily i Syriuszem, a może nawet z Jamesem. Oczywiście, że nagadali jego bratu takich bzdur, w jakie sami chcieli, żeby uwierzył, że to Harry ukradł jej magię w wyniku jakichś mrocznych zaklęć, albo tej paskudnej umiejętności pożerania, o której mówiła Lily.

Snape położył mu rękę na ramieniu akurat, kiedy pokój zaczął wokół niego wirować. Usłyszał jego cichy, głęboki głos tuż obok swojego ucha.

– Nie będziesz mi tu mdlał, rozumiesz? Nie _będziesz_.

Stanowczość jego głosu pozwoliła się Harry'emu czegoś uchwycić, więc się tego złapał i wyprostował, kiwając do Snape'a. Kiedy wreszcie zdołał się odwrócić z powrotem, McGonagall odzyskała głos i mówiła do Connora.

– Panie Potter – powiedziała – pańska matka straciła swoją magię w wyniku rytuału, nie zaklęcia.

– Mrocznego rytuału – powiedział niezrażony Connor. Harry spróbował spojrzeć swojemu bratu w oczy i nie był w stanie. Było w nich za wiele odrazy. Zakręciło mu się w głowie i zaczął szybciej oddychać, jak tylko spróbował w nie spojrzeć. – Po prostu to _wiem_. Syriusz i mama mi o tym powiedzieli. Zrobił z niej mugolkę po prostu dlatego, że chciał zjeść jej magię. To w końcu Mroczny Pan. – Connor zrobił krok przed siebie. – Trzeba go powstrzymać zanim znowu pożre czyjąś magię.

– _Adsulto…_ – Snape zaczął cicho.

Harry momentalnie rozpoznał inkantację zaklęcia zawału i rzucił _Protego_ , żeby zaklęcie odbiło się od jego brata. Wysiłek ten, oczywiście, posłał go na kolana. Niemrawo zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że naprawdę nie powinien był tak się wygłupiać w głowie Remusa. Wówczas może miałby siły, by utrzymać w trakcie tej rozmowy przy życiu zarówno Snape'a jak i swojego brata.

Connor patrzył na niego wściekle i Harry poczuł, jak przez jego umysł przemyka siła, którą rozpoznał jako przymuszenie. Zdołał ją od siebie odbić, ale ledwo.

– Przepraszam, przepraszam – szeptał Remus.

I wtedy McGonagall przerwała wszystkim, mówiąc jedno słowo, za to bardzo stanowczo.

– _Silencio_.

Harry z ulgą pozwolił zaklęciu odebrać sobie głos. Nie był pewien, co by z niego w tej chwili wyszło, gdyby spróbował się odezwać. Skulił się na podłodze i skoncentrował na odzyskaniu jakiejkolwiek percepcji świata.

Oczywiście, bez absolutnej pewności, że jego brat go kocha, na czym opierało naprawdę wiele tego świata, to zadanie było niesłychanie trudne. W dodatku jego głowa _naprawdę_ go już teraz bolała.

* * *

Minerwa odetchnęła i skrzywiła się na wszystkich w gabinecie.

 _Tak lepiej_ , pomyślała. _Żaden z nich nie ma rozsądku, jaki Merlin okazał, kiedy poradził Arturowi, by ten nie szedł z Morganą do łóżka. Czarodzieje! Jeśli chcesz, żeby coś zostało zrobione jak należy, zawsze możesz polegać tylko na sobie._

– No dobrze – powiedziała, kiedy już upewniła się, że będzie brzmieć spokojnie, a nie jakby chciała im wszystkim poodgryzać głowy. – Będę was wypuszczać spod zaklęcia, po jednym na raz. Już poznałam punkt widzenia Connora. – Zerknęła na Syriusza, ale ten tylko pokręcił głową i odwrócił się od niej. Minerwa zdusiła w sobie warknięcie. To był kiedyś jeden z jej odważniejszych i najbezczelniejszych Gryfonów, rozrabiał jakby w jego życiu nic nie miało szansy pójść nie tak. Wiedziała już teraz, jak wiele złego się wydarzyło, oczywiście, ale wciąż ciężko było jej uwierzyć w to, że _cała_ jego odwaga to była tylko fasada. Zamiast niego uwolniła Remusa.

Usiadł powoli. Oczy wciąż mu lśniły, a dziki zapach wciąż unosił się wokół niego, ale przynajmniej się uspokoił. Pod zaklęciem _Catena_ nie miał innego wyjścia. Zerknął na nią, po czym odwrócił wzrok.

– No więc? – zażądała Minerwa.

Remus westchnął.

– Zebrałem się w sobie i poprosiłem Harry'ego, żeby ten uwolnił mnie spod _Obliviate_ – powiedział.

– Czemu jego? – Minerwa zerknęła na Harry'ego kontrolnie. Chłopak wyglądał naprawdę źle – blady niczym krew Krwawego Barona, przykładał sobie rękę do głowy jakby ta miała się zaraz rozpaść. – Czemu nie Severusa?

– Ponieważ – powiedział Remus, patrząc na nią, jakby to _ona_ oszalała i przed chwilą próbowała zarazić kogoś lykanotropią – Harry to _vates_ i mógł wejść do mojego umysłu, bo jestem wilkołakiem.

Minerwa zamrugała kilka razy, po czym pokręciła głową. Sama podejrzewała coś takiego, zwłaszcza po tym jak Severus pożyczył jej te wszystkie książki, ale nie sądziła, żeby chłopiec tak szybko zaczął korzystać z tej mocy.

Spojrzała znowu ostro na Harry'ego. _Wygląda na to, że słono za to zapłacił._

– A potem co się stało? – zażądała, żeby odciągnąć się od myśli, że ten biedny chłopiec _znowu_ cierpi.

– Przybiegłem tutaj – powiedział Remus. Oczy mu pojaśniały na chwilę, po czym szybko zgasły. Wyglądał na lekko zaskoczonego. Minerwa miała wrażenie, że zaskoczony jest przede wszystkim jego wilk, który nie potrafił zrozumieć, czemu nie jest w stanie przywołać z powrotem furii, by kogoś zaatakować. – Pomyślałem, że Syriusz może być w tym pokoju i był. A może podążyłem za jego zapachem. Ja… nie jestem pewien. Za bardzo zatraciłem się w wilku. Wiedziałem tylko, że chciałem go ukarać za to, co zrobił Harry'emu. – Spojrzał groźnie na Syriusza. – Ostatecznie jest jedyną częścią rodziny Harry'ego, która jest w Hogwarcie.

– James gdzieś zniknął – przypomniała sobie Minerwa z tego, co mówił jej Albus, po tym jak jej pokazał list od Lily. – A Lily wciąż przebywa w Dolinie Godryka.

– _Doprawdy?_

Minerwa przymrużyła oczy.

– Nie chcę tego robić, Remusie – powiedziała chłodno – ale jeśli będzie trzeba, to zmuszę cię do złożenia mi przysięgi wieczystej, że nie zaatakujesz, ani w żaden sposób nie skrzywdzisz Lily Potter.

Remus zagapił się na nią, ale nic nie powiedział.

Minerwa znowu pokręciła głową. _Popatrz tylko, Albusie, jakiego zamieszania narobiłeś._ Niestety, Albus był zbyt potężny, żeby się na nim mścić, do tego potrzebowali go jako przywódcę strony Światła. Trzeba się odnieść do innych sposobów, niż atak magiczny, czy wciąganie w to ministerstwa i wywleczenie wszystkich zbrodni, jakie Albus wyrządził Harry'emu, bo choć Albus na tym ucierpi, to chłopiec będzie cierpiał razem z nim.

Minerwa przypomniała sobie o przedmiocie, który ukradła z gabinetu Albusa ostatnim razem jak tam była i uspokoiła się. _Można użyć pomniejszych sposobów. Działają wolniej, ale przynajmniej efekt jest gwarantowany._

– Nie chcę, żebyś zrobił jej krzywdę, Remusie.

 _Harry_. Musiał przełamać _Silencio_ – co Minerwy w ogóle nie zdziwiło – po czym podczołgał się do Remusa i wyciągnął rękę, by pogłaskać wilkołaka po policzku. Remus odwrócił głowę i wtulił się w dłoń chłopca. Harry patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi, zielonymi oczami. Minerwa miała wrażenie, że te oczy za wiele widziały. Chciała wziąć Harry'ego na ręce i zabrać go tam, gdzie nikt go już nigdy nie skrzywdzi, ale ponad siedemdziesiąt lat doświadczenia podpowiedziało jej, że tylko śmierć mu to zagwarantuje.

Remus obserwował go przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym kiwnął głową.

– Jeśli jesteś tego pewien, Harry – powiedział. – Ale _tylko_ jeśli jesteś pewien.

– Jestem – powiedział Harry. Jego głos był zmęczony, ale nieskończenie zdeterminowany, w sposób w jaki Minerwa czuła się tylko wtedy, kiedy stawiała Voldemortowi czoła w bitwie. – Między nami jest już wszystko skończone. Już po wszystkim. Wiesz, co oznacza ten rytuał. Wiesz, ile ją kosztował i jak wiele kosztował mnie. Nigdy więcej nie chcę słyszeć, że będzie kosztował kogoś jeszcze.

Minerwa nie była w stanie się powstrzymać. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na Connora i Syriusza.

Z ich twarzy wyczytała, że było już na to za późno – żeby już nie wspomnieć o tym, co ten rytuał zrobił ze związkiem Lily i Jamesa. Syriusz winił Harry'ego, w ten dziwny sposób w jaki ostatnimi czasy za wszystko winił swojego chrześniaka. Connor winił Harry'ego, ponieważ myślał, że jego matka została mugolką w wyniku jakiejś mrocznej magii.

Minerwa westchnęła. Nie wiedziała, jak to naprawić. Nawet, jeśli Remus powstrzyma się w przyszłości od atakowania Syriusza i Lily, to pozostali słyszeli, że tego właśnie chce. Prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej mu nie zaufają. Remus, tak samo jak Harry, porzucił swoją rodzinę.

 _Dobrze przynajmniej, że przeszedł na stronę Harry'ego_ , pomyślała, uwalniając Connora spod _Silencio. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, to ten biedny dzieciak nie miałby przy sobie nikogo ze swojej starej rodziny._

– Panie Potter – powiedziała, nakłaniając Connora do skupienia swojego intensywnego wzroku na niej, a nie na Harrym. – Chcę, żeby obiecał mi pan, że nie zaatakuje pan swojego brata – ani w korytarzu, ani podczas meczu quidditcha, ani w czasie zajęć, gdziekolwiek na terenie szkoły, błoni, czy lasu.

Connor odchylił głowę do tyłu. W jego oczach błysnęły gryfoński upór i duma. To były cechy, które Minerwa zarówno uwielbiała jak i przeklinała, odkąd tylko Tiara przydzieliła ją do tego domu. W tej chwili miała więcej niż kiedykolwiek powodów do przeklinania ich.

– Nie – powiedział. – Musi zapłacić za to, co zrobił naszej matce. A skoro nikt inny nie chce go za to ukarać – w jego oczach błysnęło tak wściekłe poczucie zdrady, że aż się wzdrygnęła – to ja będę musiał się tym zająć. Będę go atakował tak często, jak to będzie możliwe.

– Panie Potter – powiedziała Minerwa z ciężkim sercem. _Nie zrozumie. Ale skoro sprowadza się to do jego nierozumienia, a dalszego cierpienia Harry'ego, to wiem, co wybiorę._ – Zostanie pan ukarany za każdy atak, jaki przeprowadzi pan na swoim bracie. Za pierwszy dostanie pan tydzień szlabanu z… – prawie powiedziała "profesorem Snape'em", ale przypomniała sobie, jak ten patrzy na chłopaka i uznała, że to może być wyjątkowo zły pomysł – ...Argusem Filchem. Za następny nie weźmie pan udziału w meczu przeciw Hufflepuffowi. Za trzeci nie pozwolę panu wziąć udziału w meczu przeciw Ravenclawowi. Za czwarty zostanie pan usunięty z drużyny quidditcha aż do końca następnego roku. – Zamilkła. Connor patrzył na nią z absolutnym niedowierzaniem i zdradą. – Rozumie pan? – dodała cicho.

– Ale pani profesor – zapluł się Connor – jeśli pani to zrobi, to stracimy szansę na puchar quidditcha!

Minerwa pomyślała o tym, jak Severus będzie się z nią o to droczył. Zaskoczyło ją, jak niewiele ją to obchodziło w porównaniu do cierpienia Harry'ego, który najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru się chronić przed atakami innych, zwłaszcza swojego brata.

– Wiem – powiedziała.

Oczy Connora otworzyły się szerzej i wreszcie zobaczyła w nich zrozumienie. Oczywiście, w chwilę potem opuścił głowę.

– Wszystkim zależy bardziej na nim, niż na mnie – wymamrotał. – Nie rozumiem.

Minerwa powstrzymała swoją irytację. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, był wciąż tylko tym, chłopcem, dzieckiem, i nie będzie na niego krzyczeć, choćby nie wiem, jak bardzo by chciała. Zamiast tego miała zamiar mu wszystko wytłumaczyć.

– Panie Potter – powiedziała i zaczekała, aż jego ponure oczy znowu nie wylądowały na niej. – Chcę panu powiedzieć o rytuale, który został użyty na pańskiej matce. To jest antyczny rytuał i nie byłby w stanie niczego jej zrobić, gdyby nie skrzywdziła Harry'ego w jakiś sposób – i rytuał uznał, że skrzywdziła go tak niewybaczalnie, że odebrał jej magię.

Connor zamrugał. Następnie spojrzał na Harry'ego.

– Nie wierzę pani – powiedział chrapliwie – ale wysłucham cię, jeśli powiesz mi _prawdę_ o tym, co mama ci zrobiła.

Minerwa spojrzała na Harry'ego. Odpowiedź Connora napełniła ją ostrożną nadzieją. Być może jednak uda się uratować chłopca od wpływów jego matki i Syriusza, i jeśli znaczyło to, że nie będzie musiała chronić Harry'ego przed ewentualnymi atakami jego brata, czy karać Connora tak, jak mu obiecała…

Dlatego właśnie była zaskoczona, kiedy Harry podniósł głowę i pokręcił nią, zaciskając mocno usta.

* * *

Harry podjął swoją decyzję na długo zanim wszedł do tego pokoju, a ta tylko utwardziła się, jak zobaczył, co z Connorem zrobili Lily i Syriusz.

 _Jego rodzina rozpada się na strzępy. Nie mogę temu zapobiec. Nie jestem w stanie oddać mu ojca, brata, czy Remusa. Ale mogę zostawić mu mamę i Syriusza. Oni i tak w swoich oczach są bohaterami. Wystarczy, że to tylko potwierdzę._

Poddanie w ten sposób dobrego mniemania swojego brata bolało go, jakby ktoś wbił w niego rozżarzony do czerwoności żelazny pałąk, ale jakie to miało znaczenie? To było tylko kolejne poświęcenie. W końcu był do nich przyzwyczajony.

Poczuł, jak na jego ramieniu zaciska się dłoń Snape'a. Czuł na sobie ciężki wzrok Remusa. Widział, jak McGonagall mruży oczy z niezadowoleniem. To wszystko nie miało znaczenia. Ucierpiał znacznie bardziej w chwili, w której jego brat po raz pierwszy spojrzał na niego z nienawiścią. Łatwiej przyjdzie mu to znieść, jeśli upewni się, że Connor też jest już na drodze do leczenia.

Lily powiedziała mu, że chce po prostu, żeby Connor pozostał niewinny tak długo jak to możliwe. Właśnie to robił teraz Harry. Powie mu o wszystkim później, kiedy jego brat będzie gotów to usłyszeć – kiedy jego serce nie będzie rozdarte na maleńkie kawałki przez to, że jego matka utraciła magię, albo przez zdradę jego brata. Ale mówienie mu tego wszystkiego teraz rozdrapałoby tylko jego rany i nie pozwoliłoby mu się pogodzić z sytuacją.

Harry wystarczająco przez to cierpiał w zeszłym roku. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, by jego bliźniak przeszedł przez to samo.

Oczywiście, nie miał zamiaru też kłamać, ale widział wnioski, do jakich w przeciągającej się ciszy dochodził Connor i pozwolił mu na nie. Światło zwycięstwa świeciło w oczach Connora coraz jaśniej. Harry'emu oddychało się nieco lżej. Wszystko, _wszystko_ było lepsze od kompletnej desperacji, jaką tam wcześniej widział.

– Będę pamiętał o pani karach, pani profesor – powiedział spokojnie Connor, po czym odwrócił się i przyklęknął obok Syriusza, ignorując kompletnie Harry'ego i Remusa.

McGonagall chciała coś powiedzieć, ale Harry już tego nie usłyszał. Zrobił to, po co tu przyszedł i jego ciało zażądało snu. Ziewnął i zasnął, nie czekając nawet na to, żeby się upewnić, że McGonagall zdjęła zaklęcie uciszające ze Snape'a. Miał nadzieję, że to zrobiła. Nie, żeby Snape nie był w stanie sam z siebie go zrzucić, ale wówczas jego gniew byłby na tyle wielki, że bez namysłu zaatakowałby Connora i Syriusza, używając magii w surowej postaci – niewerbalnej i bezróżdżkowej.

* * *

– Pij.

Harry zamrugał, ale nie wyglądało na to, by miał pod tym względem jakiś wybór, ponieważ kufel z sokiem dyniowym zaczął naciskać mu na usta w chwilę po tym jak się obudził. Odebrał go od Snape'a i wypił, rozglądając się wokół. Leżał na transmutowanej kanapie w kwaterach Snape'a. Czuł, jak wymieszane z sokiem eliksiry zaczynają działać, jeden z nich pozbył się bólu głowy, a drugi pozwolił mu się otrząsnąć z zaspania. Harry i tak ziewnął i usiadł, dalej sącząc sok.

– Która godzina? – zapytał.

– Dochodzi północ. – Snape zaczął krążyć przed kanapą, po czym zatrzymał się i zaczął obserwować Harry'ego. Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego twarz była bez wyrazu – jakiegokolwiek wyrazu. W jego oczach nie kryła się potworna nienawiść, nie było tam też sarkazmu czy złości. Gdyby Harry koniecznie musiał znaleźć słowa, by go w tym momencie opisać, to powiedziałby, że Snape wygląda przerażająco poważnie.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– Draco się pewnie o mnie martwi – zauważył.

– Martwiłby się – zgodził się z nim Snape – ale rozmawiałem z nim i wie, gdzie jesteś. Wspomniał też coś o wymianie prezentami świątecznymi jutro?

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Tak.

Snape kiwnął głową.

– Ale to dopiero jutro. Póki co zajmijmy się tym, co jest dzisiaj. – Usiadł na krześle, na którym wcześniej siedział Harry, kiedy uwalniał Remusa spod _Obliviate_. – Harry. Musimy porozmawiać.

Harry przechylił głowę.

– O czym? – Na myśl przychodziło mu kilka tematów, ale nie spodziewał się, że Snape tak szybko postanowi je poruszyć.

– Możemy zacząć od twojego bezmyślnego wtargnięcia do głowy Lupina – powiedział Snape. Zwykle skrzywiłby się lekko, wymawiając nazwisko Remusa, albo jego słowa ociekałyby sarkazmem. Nie tym razem. Harry poczuł, jak serce zaczyna mu walić i w odruchu obronnym przycisnął się do oparcia kanapy. – Dlaczego? – zapytał Snape.

– Bo chciałem, żeby był wolny – odpowiedział Harry. – Byłem pewien, że mi się uda. – _Naprawdę_ był, spłynęła wtedy na niego oszałamiająca pewność siebie. Oczywiście, to nie było wszystko. – Do tego myślałem, że jeśli damy Remusowi więcej czasu, to znowu zmieni zdanie i uzna, że jednak woli pozostać za swoimi barierami – dodał.

– Gdyby zmienił zdanie, to zrobiłby to z własnej woli – zauważył Snape. – A wierzę, że szybko zmieniłby je z powrotem. Twoje zachowanie nie ma żadnego wytłumaczenia, Harry. Żadnego.

Harry skrzywił się.

– Skrzywdziłem go? – szepnął. Remus nie wyglądał, jakby cierpiał, zwłaszcza że McGonagall zdołała go uspokoić zanim zdążył ugryźć Syriusza, ale zawsze istniała możliwość, że Harry wyrządził szkody w jego umyśle.

– Nie – powiedział Snape. – Ale mogłeś skrzywdzić samego siebie.

Harry spojrzał w dół, na swoje ręce, i nie powiedział nic.

– To było nierozważne – powiedział cicho Snape. – Wyprawy do Zakazanego Lasu. Jak wiele, Harry?

– Właściwie tylko dwie – wymamrotał Harry. – Jedna z Remusem i Syriuszem podczas pełni pod koniec października i jedna, kiedy Connor został zaatakowany przez Fenrira Greybacka.

Snape zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech.

– Do tego twoja wyprawa do Doliny Godryka na święta – powiedział – i wypuszczenie twoich rodziców spod _Fugitivus Animus_ , chociaż dobrze zdawałeś sobie sprawę z tego, że narażasz się tym na niebezpieczeństwo.

Harry spojrzał na niego.

– Nie chciałem zdjąć zaklęcia z taty.

Snape zacisnął usta, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś o Jamesie Potterze, ale powstrzymał się. Harry'emu ulżyło na ten widok; to była pierwszy gest normalnego Snape'a od początku rozmowy.

– Tym niemniej zdjąłeś – powiedział powoli Snape. – Minerwa mnie o tym zapewniła. Zaraz potem opuścił Dolinę Godryka i uciekł Merlin jeden wie, gdzie.

– Myśli pan, że coś mu się stało? – zapytał Harry.

– Nie _obchodzi_ mnie to. – Snape pochylił się nagle i do jego głosu wrócił warkot, a w jego oczach pojawiła się zimna złość. Tym razem jednak Harry miał wrażenie, że Snape jest zły na _niego_. – Co by się stało, gdyby postanowił cię skrzywdzić zanim jeszcze uciekłbyś do Malfoyów? Co, jeśli teraz na ciebie poluje? Upewniłeś się tylko, że Lily nie będzie w stanie cię więcej skrzywdzić.

– Bo tylko na nią byłem aż tak zły – powiedział Harry.

– Ponieważ próbowała rzucić sieć feniksa – podsumował Snape.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Tak.

– Nie powiedziałeś nam o tym – powiedział Snape, bardziej miękkim niż sama ciemność.

Harry odwrócił wzrok.

– Bo nie byłem pewien, czy dam radę to wtedy przeżyć jeszcze raz.

– W gabinecie dyrektora dałeś radę.

Harry pokręcił szybko głową.

– Po co wymienia pan wszystkie okazje, kiedy byłem w niebezpieczeństwie?

– Ponieważ wydaje mi się, że niewystarczająco troszczysz się o własne _życie_ – syknął Snape i sięgnął przed siebie, łapiąc jeden z nadgarstków Harry'ego. – Albo o własną poczytalność, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że postanowiłeś odpowiedzieć na wezwanie Dumbledore'a tego samego dnia kiedy ono do nas przyszło. Nie masz też w zwyczaju wspominać o sprawach, które naprawdę wymagają wyjaśnienia. – Wolną ręką przetarł czoło Harry'ego i pokazał mu swoje palce, umazane we krwi. Harry poczuł ukłucie winy, kiedy się na nie patrzył.

– Draco wspomniał coś o koszmarach – powiedział Snape, patrząc na niego surowo – oraz o tym, że czasem z twojej blizny leje się krew. Jakimś cudem zapomniałeś sam mi o tym powiedzieć. Dobrze, że on to zrobił, inaczej spanikowałbym, kiedy nagle zacząłeś krwawić, a ja nie byłem w stanie cię obudzić.

Harry przełknął ślinę. No tak, znowu śniły mu się dwie postacie, wijące się w cierpieniu i zamykający się wokół niego krąg cieni. Ale nie mówił nic o nich Snape'owi, ponieważ…

– Nie chciałem pana martwić – szepnął.

– Ja _chcę_ się martwić – wypalił Snape. – A już szczególnie martwię się, jak widzę, że podążasz ścieżką ku własnemu zniszczeniu, a robiłeś to już na długo zanim stawiłeś czoła tej kobiecie, która miała kiedyś przywilej nazywania siebie twoją matką. – Zgrzytnął zębami i po krótkiej chwili kontynuował. – Powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, że mam się z tobą nie cackać, ani nie traktować cię jak dziecka. Ale potrzebujesz jakieś ograniczenia, Harry. Bez nich skrzywdzisz siebie i innych czarodziejów. I tak uważam to za istny cud, że zwróciłeś się do rytuału, żeby się rozprawić z Lily i nie pozwoliłeś swojej furii pozabijać wszystkich w domu.

– Było blisko – szepnął Harry.

Snape kiwnął ponuro głową.

– Pozwolę ci wybrać te ograniczenia – powiedział – tak, żebyś mógł z nimi żyć. Ale _będą_ ograniczenia, Harry. Tyle ci mogę obiecać.

Harry spojrzał mu w oczy, po czym odetchnął powoli.

– Czy możemy wrócić do regularnych zajęć z oklumencji, proszę pana?

Spięte linie wokół oczu Snape'a rozluźniły się lekko.

– Od tego możemy zacząć.

Harry westchnął i przygotował się na względnie długie negocjacje. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że większość jego oporu było już tylko pozorne. Nie przeszkadzała mu troska Snape'a. Wciąż nie do końca rozumiał, czemu Snape tak bardzo się o niego martwi, w końcu przecież udało mu się przeżyć, do tego trenował, żeby jego śmierć, jak już nadejdzie, coś jednak znaczyła.

Ale pod całym tym niezrozumieniem błyszczało ciepło.

 _Myślę, że to po prostu dowód na to, że naprawdę czuje do mnie tę całą sympatię, o której mówił._

* * *

Draco odpakował swój prezent i zaskrzeczał z radości.

– Harry! _Gdzie_ ty ją znalazłeś? – Obrócił parę razy książkę w rękach, po czym otworzył ją na przypadkowej stronie. Chwilę potem wyszczerzył się do Harry'ego. – Według tego tańca nie powinieneś trzymać łokci na stole w czasie jedzenia – powiedział, szturchając prawy łokieć Harry'ego.

– Tak jakoś – powiedział Harry, zdejmując łokcie ze stołu i obserwując Dracona z rozbawieniem. Prawda była taka, że pewnego dnia, jakoś na początku grudnia, zanim jeszcze odwiedził ich Lucjusz Malfoy, wymieszał transmutację z własną bezróżdżkową magią i dzięki temu zdołał stworzyć dokładnie to, czego chciał: książkę pełną czystokrwistych rytuałów i tańców, która pomoże Draconowi się ich uczyć. Draco jednakże obserwował go tego ranka jak jastrząb i zdawał się uznawać każdą oznakę zmęczenia za zły omen. Harry nie miał zamiaru teraz mu tłumaczyć, skąd wziął tę książkę. Wolał obserwować wesołego Dracona.

– Jest _fantastyczna_ – powiedział Draco i przez chwilę jeszcze podziwiał skórzaną okładkę, po czym popchnął w stronę Harry'ego jego własny prezent. – Teraz ty, otwórz swój!

Harry zaśmiał się i otworzył swój prezent – i dech mu zaparło. Powoli podniósł okrągły przedmiot, mrugając. To był zegar, zupełnie jak ten, który wisiał w Dolinie Godryka, ze wskazówkami dla ich rodziców, Connora, jego, Syriusza i Remusa. Ten zegar jednak miał cztery wskazówki i tylko cztery imiona.

 _Draco, Harry, Snape, Narcyza._

Zamiast czasu, zegar wyświetlał zajęcia takie jak TRENING, SEN, JEDZENIE, PISANIE, NAUKA, W NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWIE, ZABAWA, ZAJĘCIA, ELIKSIRY, oraz, co Harry'ego najbardziej rozbawiło i zaskoczyło, KNUCIE. Wskazówka Snape'a tkwiła nieruchomo pod ostatnią pozycją. Narcyza coś pisała, prawdopodobnie list.

Wskazówka Dracona była na ZABAWIE i Harry zobaczył, jak jego własna też się tam przesuwa z JEDZENIA.

Harry przełknął kilka razy, po czym spojrzał na Dracona.

– Dziękuję – powiedział cicho.

Draco uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Nie ma za co. – Zamilknął, bo choć widać było, że chce powiedzieć coś jeszcze, to nagle nad ich stołem przeleciała sowa i wylądowała tuż przed Harrym, zamiatając wokół okruszki, kiedy wyciągała nóżkę w jego stronę. Harry zerknął na Dracona, marszcząc brwi, ale ten tylko pokręcił głową, wzruszając ramionami. Nie wiedział, co to mogło być.

Harry odwinął długi, wąski pakunek i z zaskoczeniem zobaczył, że to była różdżka, wykonana z jakiegoś polerowanego, ciemnego drewna, prawdopodobnie hebanu. Załączona do niej notatka była krótka i treściwa.

 _Panie Potter:_

 _Ta różdżka należała do pańskiego przyjaciela, który już zbyt długo musiał się bez niej obchodzić, przebywając w szarym i strasznym miejscu. Proszę mu ją oddać. Pewien zaplatacz sieci trzymał ją u siebie przez ostatnich dwanaście lat._

Nie było podpisu, ale Harry go nie potrzebował. Zbyt często widział notatki wykonane tym charakterem pisma na brzegach swoich esejów z transmutacji.

Spojrzał na stół prezydialny i spotkał wzrok McGonagall. Profesor wykonała w jego stronę salut swoim pucharem.

Harry ostrożnie zapakował z powrotem różdżkę Petera i kiwnął do niej. Unikał wzroku Dumbledore'a i swojego brata, ponieważ chciał się cieszyć tą chwilą ciepła i współpracy, i nie chciał, żeby ktoś mu ją zepsuł.

– No, teraz to już _musisz_ mi powiedzieć, o co tu chodzi – powiedział Draco.

Harry zamrugał i zerknął na zegar rodzinny, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko. Jego wskazówka przesunęła się na KNUCIE.


	32. Druga przepowiednia Trelawney

Znowu mamy rozdział przechodni z jednego punktu do drugiego.

No… w pewnym sensie.

 **Rozdział dwudziesty siódmy: Druga przepowiednia Trelawney**

– Łap.

To było całe ostrzeżenie, jakie Harry dał Peterowi, zanim rzucił mu jego różdżkę. Wyglądało jednak na to, że Peter niczego więcej nie potrzebował, bo zręcznie złapał różdżkę w powietrzu – lewą ręką, jak zauważył Harry – po czym przyjrzał się jej z bliska.

Harry zatrzymał się i obserwował go z lekkim uśmiechem. Skorzystał z okazji i odnowił na sobie zaklęcia ogrzewające. Peter patrzył na hebanową różdżkę z wyrazem twarzy, jaki mógłby jeszcze mieć tylko, gdyby któryś z Huncwotów nagle pojawił się i wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń, oferując odnowienie przyjaźni. Ręka mu drżała, kiedy ostrożnie wyciągnął różdżkę przed siebie, wskazując na nic konkretnego.

– _Lumos_ – szepnął.

Harry zaklaskał, kiedy światło zaczęło świecić z jej końca i rozjaśniło okolicę, oświetlając śnieg, który otaczał granice Zakazanego Lasu, świeży poza śladami jego i Petera, oraz długiej, falistej linii, której źródła Harry naprawdę nie chciał znać. Peter znowu przyjrzał się różdżce z bliska. Wciąż się gapił.

Wreszcie oderwał od niej wzrok i odetchnął lekko.

– Skąd ty ją wziąłeś? – szepnął.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– McGonagall mi ją dała. Musiałbyś jej zapytać. – Skrzywił się i poprawił swój szalik, żeby ten zaczął bardziej przylegać do jego gardła, bo czuł jak powiewy mroźnego wiatru skubią mu skórę. Peter zaczął po prostu nakładać na siebie coraz więcej łachmanów. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że wszystko, co Peter miał teraz na sobie, musiało być kradzione. Przynajmniej teraz ma już swoją różdżkę z powrotem, więc będzie w stanie używać swojej magii. – Miałem ją już od trzech tygodni. Wybacz, nie miałem jak zwrócić jej wcześniej, Snape trzyma mnie na krótszej smyczy niż się spodziewałem. – Jedną dobrą stroną wprowadzonych przez Snape'a ograniczeń było to, że przynajmniej cały czas, jaki Harry musiał teraz spędzać w zamku, Snape wypełniał zajęciami z magii obronnej i warzeniem eliksirów innych niż tylko wywar tojadowy. Gdyby Harry został zmuszony do obijania się przez cały ten czas, to chyba by go szlag trafił.

– Dziękuję – szepnął Peter po raz kolejny, po czym schował różdżkę do kieszeni.

Harry zawahał się.

– Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, jakim cudem udało ci się tak długo tutaj przeżyć, przy okazji unikając dementorów?

Peter zrobił minę, którą trzeba by było określić jako uśmiech, bo pojawiło się na jego twarzy i wymagało użycia ust i odsłonięcia zębów.

– Sporo czasu spędzam jako szczur, Harry. Nie marzniemy równie szybko i dla nas zawsze znajdzie się coś do jedzenia.

– Och, no tak – wymamrotał Harry, czując się głupio. Z drugiej jednak strony, często się tak czuł w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni. Miał wrażenie, że popełnił błąd, ale ilekroć starał się o to zapytać Dracona czy Snape'a, ci tylko zaczynali gorliwie zaprzeczać, że nie, nie popełnił. Dlatego chciał się spotkać z Peterem – oddanie różdżki to był tylko pretekst.

Peter rozpoznał jego minę i wydał z siebie ciche prychnięcie, którego nigdy nie wydałby żaden znany Harry'emu szczur.

– Możesz zadać kolejne pytanie, Harry. Nie gryzę, obiecuję. – Ponownie wyszczerzył przerośnięte przednie zęby. – Chyba, że jesteś Dumbledore'em.

Harry zaśmiał się i wykorzystał ten śmiech, by ułatwić sobie przejście do następnego pytania.

– Ee… czy słyszałeś o tym, co się stało z Lily?

Peter wbił w niego wzrok i kiwnął powoli głową.

– Ja… węszyłem wokół kilku miejsc wokół osłon, które Dumbledore zaniedbał – powiedział. – Nie bez powodu byłem Huncwotem, Harry. Słyszałem to i owo. Ale nie wszystko.

Harry odetchnął szybko.

– Cóż. Użyłem na niej rytuału sprawiedliwości. Czystokrwistego rytuału. Zrobiłem z niej mugolkę.

– A twój brat cię teraz o to wini – podsumował spokojnie Peter. Westchnął. – Nie dziwi mnie to w sumie. Lily i Syriusz dorwali go pierwsi i Merlin jeden wie, czemu, ale ciągle starają się pakować mu go głowy różne bzdury. Podejrzewam, że powiedziałeś mu prawdę, a on ci kompletnie nie uwierzył?

Harry przełknął ślinę. W tym właśnie tkwił sęk całego błędu, który miał wrażenie, że popełnił.

– Ee…

Peter spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, jego oczy lśniły niczym paciorki od światła, które wciąż dochodziło z głębi jego kieszeni.

– _Harry_ – powiedział, zszokowany.

Harry westchnął i przeczesał ręką włosy.

– Naprawdę chciałem – powiedział. – Serio. Ale pomyślałem, że zasługuje na to, żeby zachować to, co mu pozostało z rodziny i jego własnej niewinności, i…

– Głupi jesteś – powiedział Peter wprost. Harry zamrugał, ale kiwnął głową. Mógł przyjąć obrazę bez wzdrygnięcia się. Z całą pewnością zasługiwał na nią, jeśli naprawdę popełnił błąd, jaki mu się wydawało, że popełnił. – Syriusz nie nadaje się, żeby być niczyją rodziną. W dodatku to Dumbledore go teraz kontroluje. A Lily nie będzie teraz w stanie zrobić niczego bez jego pomocy.

– Sam nie wiem – powiedział Harry, przypominając sobie oczy mugolki, po czym odepchnął to wspomnienie od siebie. Nie lubił o niej myśleć. – Rzecz w tym, że nie wiem, jak wyjaśnić Connorowi rytuał sprawiedliwości, nie mówiąc mu o wszystkim, co do niego doprowadziło.

– Sieć feniksa? – zapytał Peter.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Między innymi.

– A dlaczego chcesz to trzymać w tajemnicy?

– Bo nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział – powiedział Harry stanowczo. – W tej chwili wiedzą o tym tylko ludzie, którzy brali w tym udział, albo ci, którzy przeszli przez coś podobnego – jak ty – albo dlatego, że nie byłem w stanie ich powstrzymać przed dowiedzeniem się. – Skrzywił się, przypominając sobie to, z jakim uporem Snape wyciągał z Harry'ego szczegóły na temat jego koszmarów, detale, których nikomu nie chciał podawać. – Mam też wrażenie, że nie powinniśmy zmuszać Connora do szybkiego dorastania…

– Miałem nadzieję, że opowiesz mu o mnie – powiedział Peter, podnosząc lekko głos. – Miałem nadzieję, że pewnego dnia zobaczę was tu razem. Myślałem, że jest po prostu uparty, albo że Syriusz dorwał go pierwszy i zmusił go do uwierzenia w cokolwiek tylko chciał. Ale teraz, skoro już wiem, że po prostu o niczym mu nie powiedziałeś… – Przymrużył oczy, patrząc na Harry'ego. – Zawiodłem się na tobie, Harry.

Harry odetchnął głęboko i zmusił swoje wrzeszczące wspomnienia do wycofania się i oczyszczenia jego umysłu. To była jedna z technik oklumencyjnych, którą się nauczył od Snape'a – pozwalała wspomnieniom pływać pod powierzchnią jego umysłu, ale nie pozwalała im wywierać wpływu na jego uczucia. Wreszcie przestał słyszeć echo słów mugolki, ilekroć Peter coś mówił. Jeśli zawiódł, to zawiódł, ale nie musiało to oznaczać, że zawalił cały intensywny trening, do którego zmusiła go mugolka, gdzie porażka oznaczałaby śmierć jego brata.

– Porozmawiam z nim – powiedział cicho Harry. – Zapytałem o to Draco i Snape'a, ale ci powiedzieli, że nie, nie muszę, jeśli nie chcę.

– Musisz – powiedział Peter niemal agresywnie. – Idź do Dumbledore'a, jeśli Connor nie będzie chciał cię wysłuchać. Zapytaj go, czego żąda w zamian za wypuszczenie Connora na wolność. – Odchylił się i spojrzał surowo na Harry'ego. – Wiesz, czemu przede wszystkim zgodziłem się poświęcić dla dobra Syriusza?

Harry zamrugał.

– Wydawało mi się, że Dumbledore cię przekonał. Albo przymusił. Albo że Syriusz by się załamał.

Peter pochylił głowę.

– To wszystko też, oczywiście. Ale prawdę mówiąc, wydawało mi się, że… wygram w ten sposób ich prawdziwą przyjaźń. Kochałem ich. Ale już na szóstym roku zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że oni nie kochają mnie w ten sam sposób. – Skrzywił się. – Wygląda na to, że byłem za mały, czy za gruby, a może niewystarczająco sympatyczny.

Harry zastanawiał się, jak długo zajęło mu wyrecytowanie tych słów bez wzdrygnięcia się na samego siebie.

– Myślałem – szepnął Peter – że jak się za nich poświęcę, to zobaczą, jak wiele jestem wart.

Otworzył pięści i ponownie podniósł głos.

– Ale tak się nie stało. Nigdy nawet nie przyszli mnie odwiedzić w Azkabanie. Wygląda na to, że nawet o mnie nie myśleli, chyba że wtedy, kiedy chcieli mnie określić jako podłego zdrajcę.

Spojrzał Harry'emu prosto w oczy.

– Poświęcanie się w ten sposób nie sprawi, że twój brat cię pokocha, Harry.

Nie zdołałby zszokować Harry'ego bardziej, nawet gdyby przyłożył mu w splot słoneczny. Harry stał tam, mrugając, patrząc na mgiełkę własnego oddechu i nie mogąc wymyślić żadnej odpowiedzi.

– Idź, porozmawiaj z nim – szepnął Peter. – Jeśli go kochasz, ale nie tylko dlatego. Jeśli chcesz, żeby on kochał ciebie. Powinienem był odmówić Dumbledore'owi. Pozostali nie mogliby mnie jeszcze bardziej znielubić. A ja byłbym wolny. Jeśli tak bardzo kochasz swojego brata, to musi być w nim coś wartego kochania. Porozmawiaj z nim.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, kiwnął głową, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę szkoły, słysząc za sobą jak szczurze pazury rozkopują śnieg, uciekając w przeciwnym kierunku.

* * *

– Connor.

Connor odwrócił się i spiął. Harry podszedł do niego, oddychając tak spokojnie jak tylko był w stanie. Przypomniał sobie, że jest sobota wieczór, więc wszyscy powinni być w Wielkiej Sali na kolacji, albo u siebie, odrabiając pracę domową. Znalazł dobre miejsce do zagadania do Connora – ten odległy od wszystkich zaułek – dzięki Mapie Huncwotów. Tutaj będzie mógł z nim rozmawiać bez przeszkód.

Connor skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

– Idę się zobaczyć z Syriuszem – powiedział, głosem ostrym niczym przyłożenie z otwartej ręki w policzek. – Idź sobie.

– Nie mogę. – Harry pokręcił głową. Ręce mu się trzęsły. Założył je za plecami, żeby nie rzucało to się aż tak w oczy. Bał się powiedzieć prawdę tak bardzo, że na samą myśl robiło mu się niedobrze, ale równie mocno bał się ceny, którą Connor może zapłacić za swoją ignorancję. Harry z całej siły walczył teraz ze swoim treningiem, który mógł im teraz tylko przynieść więcej szkody niż pożytku.

Connor przyglądał mu się w ciszy. Wciąż miał założone ręce, przechylił głowę na bok i przymrużył oczy z niechęcią. Harry zorientował się, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział u swojego brata takiej postawy. Wyglądało na to, że nauczył się jej od Syriusza.

– Muszę ci powiedzieć o rytuale, który użyłem na mamie – powiedział Harry. Mógł ją tak nazywać, przynajmniej dla dobra swoich relacji z bratem. Nie chciał nazywać ją "mugolką" i zobaczyć jak jego brat patrzy na niego z odrazą. – Bez względu na to, co ci mówili, to był rytuał sprawiedliwości, Connor, nie zemsty. Obiecuję. Nie zadziałałby, gdyby nie zrobiła mi krzywdy.

– Profesor McGonagall też próbowała mnie do tego przekonać – powiedział Connor, leniwie przeciągając zgłoski, przez co brzmiał… niemal jak Syriusz. Chociaż Harry musiał przyznać, że nigdy nie słyszał od Syriusza aż takiej ilości pogardy. _Może tak mówi, kiedy są sami i rozmawiają o Ślizgonach._ – Ale to nieprawda. Wiem, że to nie może być prawda. Mama i Syriusz powiedzieli mi, że to był rytuał zemsty.

– Obiecuję, że był – powiedział Harry. – Na co chcesz, żebym ci przysiągł? Na Merlina? Magię? Moją miłość do ciebie? Jestem gotów przysiąc na cokolwiek tylko chcesz. – I naprawdę był. To by ukoiło nerwicę, która tętniła mu w głowie. Rytuały czystokrwistych zwykle tak na niego działały.

– Nie chcę, żebyś mi przysięgał na cokolwiek – powiedział Connor, niespodziewanie surowym głosem. – Mama powiedziała mi już, że spróbujesz czegoś takiego, żeby tylko zmusić mnie do słuchania. Powiedziała, że nie mogę ci ufać, bo Ślizgoni nigdy nie dotrzymują słowa. A Syriusz się z nią zgodził.

Harry zrobił krok w tył, niepewien, co zrobić.

– Ja wcale….

– Czy ty ją w ogóle widziałeś, Harry? – szepnął Connor. – Czy ty ją w ogóle _widziałeś_ po tym, jak zrobiłeś z nią mugolkę, po tym jak odebrałeś jej całą magię? Wygląda jak ćma. Prawie nie może się ruszać, ledwie jest w stanie podnieść głowę z poduszki rano. Syriusz aportował mnie do Doliny Godryka, żebym mógł się z nią zobaczyć. Gdyby Dumbledore nie wysłał jej skrzata domowego, żeby ktoś się nią zajął, to byłaby tam kompletnie sama, bo tata uciekł jak skończony tchórz. – Głos Connora drapał i syczał. – Nic jej nie interesuje. Nie chce jeść. Cały czas śpi. Czy to brzmi, jakbyś ją zostawił, kurwa, _żywą_? – Connor zaczął podnosić głos.

Harry wzdrygnął się. Byli w korytarzu na piątym piętrze, ale Connor mógł w każdej chwili zwrócić na nich uwagę jakiegoś prefekta. Obiecał jednak Peterowi, że przynajmniej spróbuje i naprawdę chciał, żeby Connor zrozumiał, jeśli tylko będzie w stanie.

– Ona mnie skrzywdziła, Connor – powiedział Harry szybko, bojąc się, że zaraz zmieni zdanie.

Connor spojrzał na niego uważnie z niedowierzaniem, po czym prychnął i pokręcił głową.

– Wcale nie – powiedział. – Nigdy nie widziałem na tobie nawet siniaka, a przecież byś tego przede mną nie ukrył.

– Nie w ten sposób – powiedział Harry. – Psychicznie. Miałem w sobie coś, co się nazywa sieć feniksa. Możesz zapytać Hermiony, jeśli mi nie wierzysz. Ona to potwierdzi. Ta sieć spętała moją magię i zmusiła mnie, żebym nie myślał o niczym innym jak o służeniu ci i kochaniu cię.

Connor gapił się na niego. Harry patrzył na niego z wyczekiwaniem, mając nadzieję, na jakąś reakcję.

Wreszcie Connor znowu pokręcił głową.

– Nie rozumiem. Przecież zawsze mnie kochałeś, Harry – powiedział smętnie, ale zmienił ton zanim Harry zdążył wykorzystać ten nastrój. – Tak mi się przynajmniej _wydawało_. Czyli sieć zmuszała cię do kochania ludzi i nie krzywdzenia ich twoją magią? No to była dobra. Musiała być. – Zrobił krok w jego stronę. – Czy to dlatego już mnie nie kochasz? Dlatego skrzywdziłeś mamę? Bo byłeś dobrym człowiekiem tylko dlatego, że sieć cię do tego zmuszała?

Harry zacisnął pięści.

– Nie – powiedział cicho. – To nie jest takie proste, Connor. Daj mi szansę, to ci wszystko wyjaśnię…

– O tym też mnie uprzedziła – przerwał mu Connor. – Mama, znaczy. Powiedziała, że spróbujesz mi wmówić, że nic nie rozumiem i że spróbujesz opowiadać mi długie historie, żeby mi wszystko wyjaśnić. Nie wierzę ci, Harry. – Jego twarz była już jednolitą, odciętą od wszystkiego maską. – _Powiedziała_ mi o tym, a ona by mnie nie okłamała. Kocha mnie.

Harry przełknął narastającą gulę. Aż za dobrze rozpoznał taktykę swojej matki. _Naprawdę_ za długo to wszystko zostawił.

Connor odwrócił się. Harry ruszył w jego stronę i złapał go za ramię.

Connor odwrócił się i mu przyłożył. Harry przetoczył się pod ciosem, tak że wyglądało to jakby cios zabolał go bardziej, niż to było naprawdę. Prawda była taka, że pięść Connora tylko musnęła jego policzek i ramię.

– Co tu się dzieje?

Harry spojrzał w górę i zamrugał, widząc jak Percy Weasley pojawia się w świetle latarni. Miał zarumienioną twarz, jakby dopiero co przebiegł przez cały korytarz i patrzył to na jednego, to na drugiego.

– Biłeś się, Connor? – zażądał. – Gryffindor straci dziesięć punktów, jeśli się biłeś.

– Nie, Percy – powiedział Connor, patrząc na niego z niewinną miną, którą jeszcze jakiś czas temu Harry regularnie widywał u Syriusza, zanim jeszcze ich relacje poszły w diabły. – Obiecuję. Byłem właśnie w drodze, żeby się pouczyć, kiedy mnie zaatakował.

Harry spojrzał na Percy'ego spokojnie, kiedy ten odwrócił się w jego stronę. Nie spotkał równie spokojnego wzroku. Percy od razu zamachał swoją odznaką prefekta.

– Obawiam się, że w takim razie muszę cię zaprowadzić do dyrektora, Harry – powiedział, odwracając wzrok. – Nie mogę ci pozwolić odciągać innych uczniów od nauki.

Harry kiwnął głową. Nie wiedział, co Percy tutaj robił – prawdopodobnie obserwował go na rozkaz Dumbledore'a, tak jak to robił w zeszłym roku – ale naprawdę go to nie obchodziło. Peter i tak powiedział mu, że powinien spróbować porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em, jeśli rozmowa z Connorem zawiedzie.

– W takim razie chodźmy – powiedział i ruszył szybkim marszem w kierunku gargulca, zmuszając Percy'ego do niezgrabnej pogoni za nim.

* * *

– Moi drodzy chłopcy. – Harry był pełen podziwu wobec faktu, że dyrektor był w stanie brzmieć tak spokojnie, mając przed sobą Percy'ego – całego czerwonego i dyszącego ciężko – i Harry'ego, który był otoczony przyprawiającą o ciarki magią. Tym niemniej był oazą spokoju i wskazał im dwa krzesła, które stały naprzeciw jego biurka – krzesła, które Harry rozpoznał ze swojej wizyty ze Snape'em, choć tym razem nie było żadnych sztuczek z wysokością mebli, Harry mógł usiąść spokojnie i wygodnie. Percy również usiadł, ale pocierał twarz dłońmi, jakby za długo biegł i teraz w żaden sposób nie byłby w stanie się poczuć komfortowo. – Co mogę dla was zrobić?

– Przyłapałem Harry'ego na atakowaniu Connora, proszę pana – powiedział Percy z dumą. Harry zastanawiał się leniwie, czy to tylko typowe dla niego, czy też wszyscy prefekci tak mają. – A ponieważ powiedział mi pan, że… no, Connor jest dla nas naprawdę ważny, więc pomyślałem, że najlepiej byłoby go tutaj od razu przyprowadzić.

– Oczywiście, Percy, oczywiście. Właśnie takiej inicjatywy oczekuję od moich prefektów. – Dyrektor odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego. – Co masz na ten temat do powiedzenia, Harry? Naprawdę pobiłeś się ze swoim bratem?

Harry spojrzał Dumbledore'owi w oczy. Starzec był cierpliwy i opanowany, niech go szlag, a Harry czuł, jak jego własny temperament powoli zaczyna wrzeć i grozi wykipieniem. Ostatnio jego gniew był częściej gorący, niż zimny. Snape uważał, że to dobrze, że to postęp. Harry zastanawiał się, czy to naprawdę dobre słowo na to, ale nie uważał, żeby był w pozycji, by z tym dyskutować; jego własna, zimna furia go przerażała, a Snape wiedział o oklumencji znacznie więcej od niego.

– Chciałbym porozmawiać z panem na osobności – powiedział. – O moim bracie.

Dumbledore zrobił uprzejmy gest w stronę Percy'ego.

– Obecny tu pan Weasley dzieli razem ze mną obowiązek pilnowania bezpieczeństwa w zamku, Harry. Mam wrażenie, że ma prawo usłyszeć cokolwiek, co masz mi do powiedzenia.

– O mojej matce, proszę pana? I o Syriuszu?

Percy momentalnie wstał.

– Profesorze Dumbledore, ja może jednak pójdę? Skoro to rodzinne sprawy…

– Tak – powiedział Dumbledore, nie odrywając wzroku od Harry'ego. – Myślę, że tak będzie najlepiej. – Brzmiał jednak bardziej na zaintrygowanego, zainteresowanego, niż zirytowanego. To frustrowało Harry'ego.

Zamknął oczy i wyobraził sobie basen rtęci, których używania nauczył go Snape, jeden z płynnych pojemników, w których mógł trzymać swoje emocje. Działały znacznie lepiej niż solidne pudełko, chociaż funkcjonowały na tej samej zasadzie. Kiedy Percy zamknął za sobą drzwi, Harry zdążył się kompletnie uspokoić. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na dyrektora bez wyrazu.

– No dobrze, Harry – zachęcił go łagodnie Dumbledore. – O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać?

Harry odetchnął głęboko.

– Zatruli Connorowi umysł – powiedział. – Okłamali go w temacie rytuału sprawiedliwości. Chcę go od nich odseparować. Narażają go na niebezpieczeństwo.

Dumbledore westchnął.

– Twoja matka ma prawo do widzenia się ze swoim dzieckiem, Harry. Wasz ojciec zniknął, a Connor nie ma innego prawnego opiekuna. Przez wzgląd na opiekę, jaką dają więzy krwi, ona jest teraz dla niego najlepszym wyjściem. A Syriusz nigdy nie spróbowałby zabić czy skrzywdzić Connora w ten sam sposób co ciebie.

Harry zamrugał.

– Dlaczego?

Dumbledore podniósł brew.

– Słyszałeś przecież o… nieprzyjemnościach… przez jakie Syriusz musiał przejść w swoim życiu, Harry. Mroczna magia zaburza jego i tak niestabilny umysł. Ty jesteś jej pełny. Z tego samego powodu nie lubi Severusa czy Ślizgonów, . Ale dar Connora jest ze Światła. Powołali się na tak wiele źródeł pod tym względem, że zdołali mnie do tego przekonać. Connor jest bezpieczny przy Syriuszu w sposób, w który ty nigdy nie będziesz w stanie być.

Harry przygryzł dolną wargę.

– Mimo wszystko, proszę pana, Syriusz jest szalony. Wolałbym być obecny podczas ich zajęć.

– Gdybyś mi nie przerwał, to dowiedziałbyś się – ciągnął dalej Dumbledore – że nie musisz się już martwić o jego szaleństwo – chociaż przyznam, że nie mogę gwarantować, czy jego nienawiść do mrocznej magii go do czegoś nie popchnie. Stworzyłem urządzenie, które zamyka jego myśli i sprowadza je z powrotem na spokojne tory, zanim zdążą się zanadto rozstroić. Jeszcze przed świętami wydawało mi się, że da sobie radę, ale kompletnie się załamał po tym, co się przytrafiło twojej biednej matce.

Harry pokręcił powoli głową.

– Czyli w każdej chwili mógł go pan wyleczyć?

– To nie jest lek – powiedział Dumbledore. – Tylko pomoc – w ten sam sposób, w jaki kule pomagają mugolom nie upaść na podłogę, ale same nie wyleczą złamanej nogi. Długo zajęło mi opracowanie tego, co takie urządzenie miałoby robić, jak, a potem zrobienie go. Możesz go poprosić, żeby ci pokazał. To duża, złota ozdoba, którą nosi na karku, zawieszoną na łańcuchu jak wisiorek.

Teraz, jak Harry o tym myślał, to faktycznie zauważył ostatnio łańcuch na szyi Syriusza. Nie przebywał jednak w jego pobliżu wystarczająco długo, by zauważyć jakąkolwiek zmianę w jego zachowaniu.

Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy nie powinien odpuścić, ale potem jego myśli wróciły do guli, która pojawiła się przez to, co Connor mówił w korytarzu. Tak, część z tego nosiło na sobie znamię Syriusza, ale większość było dziełem jego matki.

– Mimo wszystko nie sądzę, żeby powinien przebywać w pobliżu mugolki, proszę pana – powiedział stanowczo. – Jest niebezpieczna.

– I kto sprawił, że się taka stała, Harry? – Dumbledore patrzył na niego statecznie i nie pozostawiając żadnych wątpliwości co do odpowiedzi.

Harry po raz kolejny utopił swoje emocje w rtęci.

– Proszę, dyrektorze. Myślę, że naprawdę byłoby dla niego lepiej, gdyby go od niej odseparować. Może pan się sam nim zająć. Nie wymagałoby to większego wysiłku, skoro całe ministerstwo panu ufa – tym razem musiał pomyśleć o Scrimgeourze, żeby się uspokoić – a wiem, że pan będzie go cenił.

Dumbledore po prostu go obserwował, aż Harry'emu nie zaczęło się wydawać, że twarz mężczyzny zamarła z nieokreśloną miną.

– Nie pozbawię twojej matki jej jedynego, prawdziwego syna, Harry – powiedział wreszcie. Harry wzdrygnął się wbrew sobie, ale dyrektor kontynuował, jakby tego nie zauważył. – Gdyby jednak była jakaś możliwość, żeby odwrócić to, co zostało jej zrobione, to mógłbym się zgodzić, bo wówczas oddałbym jej syna na miejsce tego, którego bym jej odebrał.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy utopił wszystkie swoje myśli pod wodą, a nie tylko te, które przynosiły mu nieprzyjemne emocje. Jego pole widzenia pływało.

– Wie pan, że rytuału nie da się odwrócić.

– Nie o to mi chodziło – powiedział Dumbledore, rozkładając ręce. – Mówię o włożeniu cię z powrotem pod sieć feniksa, zrobienie z ciebie dokładnie tego, czym byłeś kiedyś. Jeśli się na to zgodzisz, to sam zacznę uczyć Connora przymuszania, a Lily nie zobaczy Connora, póki… nie będzie trochę bardziej sobą, gotowa by się nim zająć.

Harry zamknął oczy i odchylił się na krześle. Jeszcze nigdy go tak nie kusiło, żeby się zgodzić na taki układ.

Powiedział, że nigdy więcej nie wróci pod sieć feniksa.

Ale Connor był w niebezpieczeństwie.

Ale powiedział, że nigdy więcej tego nie zrobi.

Ale Connor był w niebezpieczeństwie.

Ale powiedział, że potrzebuje swojej wolności.

Ale Lily może skrzywdzić Connora.

Harry miał wrażenie, że był w tym momencie naprawdę bliski płaczu, mimo że nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru płakać w pobliżu dyrektora.

Podjął decyzję.

Wziął głęboki oddech, trzęsąc się od tłumionego szlochu, po czym wstał i spojrzał dyrektorowi w jego wyczekujące oczy.

– Niech się pan serdecznie pierdoli, proszę pana – powiedział cicho, po czym wyszedł z gabinetu.

* * *

– Oooch, tak, kochana – powiedziała podekscytowana profesor Trelawney, przyglądając się liściom Lavender Brown, które zebrała z okolic jeziora. – Tak, myślę, że widzę w nich twojego przyszłego męża. – Przerwała na moment, pozwalając Brown zachichotać. – Tak, to naprawdę przystojny mężczyzna… wysoki i och, cóż to! Nosi koronę! – Odwróciła się i zamrugała na klasę pełną znudzonych i przysypiających uczniów, niemal odurzonych duchotą i wszechobecnym zapachem kadzidełka. To był wyjątkowo ciepły dzień, jak na wczesny luty, więc niestety, otwarcie okien niewiele pomogło. – Kto może mi powiedzieć co znaczy korona?

Kilku ludzi bez entuzjazmu sięgnęło po swoje podręczniki i zaczęło je przeglądać, szukając symbolu. Harry pochwycił wzrok Hermiony i wywrócił oczami. Odpowiedziała tym samym. Była coraz bardziej zdegustowana Trelawney i od czasu do czasu bawiła się czymś, co kryła pod swoją szatą, co promieniowało niesamowicie potężną magią ilekroć Harry w ogóle poświęcał temu jakąkolwiek uwagę.

Ron i Connor siedzieli po drugiej stronie pokoju. Wyglądało na to, że Ron przedrzeźniał Trelawney, czym wyciągnął parsknięcie śmiechu z bliźniaka Harry'ego. Skrzywił się jednak, kiedy zauważył, że Harry na nich patrzy.

Harry odwrócił wzrok. Zaczynał nienawidzić tych lekcji, miał wrażenie, że to kompletna strata czasu. Zapisał się na wróżbiarstwo, żeby dzielić te zajęcia z Connorem, ale ta decyzja została podjęta w wesołym nastroju – przynajmniej pozornie – w zeszłym roku, kiedy to wszystko zdawało się być możliwe. Teraz jednak Harry powoli nabierał przekonania, że jeśli Trelawney miała coś pożytecznego do powiedzenia, to wspominała o tym tylko przypadkiem. Nie zrezygnował z zajęć wyłącznie przez wzgląd na te mimowolne wskazówki, słuchając jej od czasu do czasu, kiedy świergotała nad liśćmi, fusami, czy kawałkami pajęczyn.

W dodatku mógł tutaj rozmawiać z Hermioną, oczywiście. Przysunął się bliżej gryfońskiej czarownicy, kątem oka uważając na profesorkę. To było świadectwo prawdziwej niechęci Hermiony do przedmiotu, że w ogóle chciała z nim rozmawiać, zamiast uważać na zajęciach i robić notatki.

– Znalazłaś coś?

– Nic – szepnęła Hermiona, tak samo jak podczas każdych zajęć. Tym razem jednak zawahała się i sięgnęła pod swoją szatę. Harry zamrugał. To, co wyciągnęła, wyglądało jak mała klepsydra, uwieszona na łańcuszku. Była wypolerowana na wysoki połysk, ale nie widział w niej nic szczególnego, co mogłoby nadać jej aż tyle mocy, chyba że…

– Zmieniacz Czasu? – szepnął.

– Oczywiście – powiedziała Hermiona, wyglądając na nieco naburmuszoną, że Harry odgadł za pierwszym razem i nie potrzebował jej podpowiedzi. Szybko wzruszyła jednak ramionami, sprawdziła gdzie jest Trelawney – profesor rozprawiała się w tej chwili o szczęściu Parvati Patil w następny wtorek, w czasie pełni – po czym kontynuowała szeptem. – Profesor McGonagall mi go dała, żebym mogła uczęszczać na więcej zajęć na raz. Muszę tylko uważać, żeby nie wpaść na samą siebie.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– I użyłaś go w bibliotece jak szukałaś informacji o sieci feniksa? – zapytał.

Teraz Hermiona wyglądała na _naprawdę_ zirytowaną.

– Skąd wiedziałeś?

– Nie wyjęłabyś go, gdyby nie miał on do czynienia z czymś, o czym rozmawialiśmy, a rozmawialiśmy o twoim zbieraniu informacji na temat sieci feniksa. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

Hermiona mruknęła pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak "Ślizgoni", ale ciągnęła dalej zanim Harry zdążył ją zapytać co chce przez to powiedzieć.

– Próbowałam, Harry – powiedziała. – Znalazłam książki, które sugerowały jej istnienie i powiedziały mi, gdzie szukać dalej. Ale każda książka, którą wymieniły, zniknęła. Albo są w rękach profesorów, albo w Dziale Książek Zakazanych. – Wyglądała na złą.

Harry westchnął. Podejrzewał, że powinien był się tego spodziewać. _Dumbledore. Ależ on mnie irytuje._

Chciał poprosić o coś Hermionę i łatwiej byłoby jej z dowodami, ale być może Connor wysłucha jej i bez nich.

– Czy mogłabyś porozmawiać z Connorem? – szepnął. – Próbowałem mu wyjaśnić, czym jest sieć feniksa i jakie to uczucie być pod nią uwięzionym, ale nie chciał mi uwierzyć, że jest zła. Wiem, że nie mamy książek, ale byłaś wtedy z nami na spotkaniu i…

– Panie Potter! – zapiała na niego Trelawney. Unosiła się nad nim i przyglądała się zabłoconym, zapyziałym, wpół–zamrożonym liściom, jakie Harry przyniósł ze sobą. – Zobaczmy co też mówią pańskie liście.

 _Że jesteś starym nietoperzem, który powinien się zamknąć i zostawić mnie w spokoju_ , pomyślał z irytacją Harry, ale okiełznał swój temperament. Zerknął na Hermionę, która kiwnęła w odpowiedzi. Trelawney źle zinterpretowała powód tego kiwnięcia i odwróciła się w jej kierunku.

– A cóż takiego mówią twoje liście, kochana? – zapytała. – A może masz pewne pojęcie co do tego, co mówią liście pana Pottera?

Hermiona otworzyła usta, wyglądając, jakby miała coś wyjątkowo ciętego na końcu języka, ale zerknęła na Harry'ego, westchnęła i zmieniła swój głos na obrzydliwie słodki.

– Przepraszam, pani profesor – powiedziała. – Ale tego fragmentu nie rozumiem. – Dźgnęła w zwinięty, mokry, brązowy kraniec jednego z liści. – Myśli pani, że to statek, czy może chmura?

Trelawney obeszła stolik, żeby się lepiej przyjrzeć. Harry posłał Hermionie uśmiech pełen wdzięczności. Odpowiedziała mu gniewnym spojrzeniem.

 _Pewnego dnia trafi ją szlag i wygarnie jej od serca_ , pomyślał Harry, odchylając się i czekając aż ta szarada dobiegnie końca. _Po prostu jeszcze nie dziś._

* * *

Harry opuścił wróżbiarstwo wcześnie i sam, jak zwykle, ale pozostał na dole prowadzącej do wieży drabiny. Stąd powinien być w stanie usłyszeć rozmowę Connora i Hermiony. Wiedział, że Hermiona zacznie w rozsądnym tonie, ale głos Connora tylko będzie rósł na sile.

Nie przewidział jednak jak _szybko_ to się stanie.

– … _nie chcę_ z tobą rozmawiać o moim bracie! – zawył Connor. – _Wiem_ , że to on cię do tego namówił. To nieprawda, wiem że nie i nie chcę więcej o tym słyszeć! – W tym momencie dodał coś jeszcze, niskim i pełnym zawiści głosem, na który jedyną odpowiedzią było głośne wciągnięcie powietrza i głos Rona mówiący coś w pokroju "Naprawdę nie powinieneś był tego mówić, stary".

Kilka chwil później Hermiona zeszła po drabinie. Harry nie ośmielił się spojrzeć jej w oczy, ani się do niej odezwać. Rzuciła mu tylko mordercze spojrzenie, pokręciła głową, mamrocząc " _on_ " i ruszyła szybko korytarzem.

Harry westchnął. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie jest najlepsza chwila na to, żeby porozmawiać z jego bratem, ale przynajmniej wiedział, gdzie jest Connor, no i będą mieli widownię pod postacią Rona i profesor Trelawney. Nie sądził, żeby Connor odważył się go jakoś poważnie skrzywdzić w ich towarzystwie. Do tego wiedział, że temat będzie zaraz pod powierzchnią umysłu jego brata.

Położył rękę na szczeblu drabiny, kiedy nagle za nim rozległ się chrobot. Harry odwrócił się, jego magia podniosła się wokół niego. Przymrużył oczy, kiedy zobaczył w środku korytarza tylko mały kamyk, sam z siebie kiwający się na boki. Zamarł, jakby wyczuł, że ktoś się mu przygląda, po czym odwrócił się i odtoczył się w dal korytarzem.

Harry wyciągnął różdżkę.

Coś innego wyskoczyło z, zdawałoby się, nikąd i dołączyło do kamyka. W pierwszej chwili Harry myślał, że to tylko pająk, ale potem w świetle pochodni zobaczył błysk metalu i kamieni szlachetnych, i warknął do siebie. To było kolejne sztuczne, mroczne, magiczne stworzenie takie samo jak to, które zaatakowało Dracona.

Podszedł do niego w kilku długich susach.

Kamyk przestał się kiwać i pająk skoczył na niego, zwinnie niczym wiatr. Harry odbił w bok i wycelował różdżkę.

– _Petrificus Totalus_ – wymamrotał.

Zaklęcie nie podziałało, co było do przewidzenia. Pająk przyglądał mu się przez chwilę w bezruchu, po czym wystrzelił w powietrze pierścień lśniącej, jedwabnej sieci. Harry obserwował ją z niepokojem. Przyklei się do sufitu? A może do podłogi, albo rękojeści pochodni

Nie zrobiła niczego takiego. Unosiła się przez chwilę w powietrzu, po czym nagle eksplodowała w chmurę srebrnych zarodników.

Harry momentalnie przykucnął, zakrywając usta i nos. Słyszał o czymś takim. Wdychanie takich zarodników to _nigdy_ nie był dobry pomysł. Tak czy inaczej zakaszlał i poczuł, że zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie, co mogło oznaczać, że mimo wszystkie jakieś zdołały się dostać do jego organizmu, ale zdołał utrzymać równowagę i przytomność.

 _Koniec zabawy_ , pomyślał i powiedział wyraźnie:

– _Reducto_.

Pająk roztrzaskał się na kawałki. Harry podszedł do niego i ostrożnie rozgarnął butem kawałki, żeby upewnić się, że się więcej nie poruszy, po czym rozejrzał się. Nie widział więcej pająków, ani tego, kto mógł wypuścić tego jednego.

Pokręcił głową i wrócił do drabiny, uważnie przyglądając się swojemu otoczeniu. Miał wrażenie, że powinien wspomnieć o tym wydarzeniu Draconowi albo Snape'owi, ale atak był tak mały, że zdawał się być kompletnie bez sensu. Co to miało być, ostrzeżenie?

Harry stłamsił w sobie pragnienie pobiegnięcia do lochów i sprawdzenia, czy z Draconem wszystko w porządku. Zrobi to jak tylko porozmawia ze swoim bratem. Connor był wciąż w wieży. Może Ron kłócił się z nim o to, co powiedział o Hermionie i złapie go, jak będzie pełen poczucia winy.

Wspiął się po drabinie do sali zajęć wróżbiarstwa i wchodząc do niego poczuł osobliwy bezruch powietrza. Minęło go coś, jakby powiew i pod ścianą zobaczył srebrny błysk, przez który znowu sięgnął po swoją różdżkę.

Co jednak zaniepokoiło go najbardziej, to widok Trelawney, jej oczy były wywrócone tak, że pokazywały tylko białka, a jej głos był chłodny i monotonny, kiedy recytowała słowa w stronę zszokowanego Connora i Rona.

– … _lub w niej polegnie_.

Po czym zemdlała.

Harry musiał wydać z siebie jakiś dźwięk, bo Ron odwrócił się i go zobaczył. Był oszołomiony i kręcił głową. Connor ruszył przed siebie, żeby pomóc Trelawney.

– Chciałem z nim porozmawiać… – szepnął Harry, nie odrywając wzroku od profesorki.

– To chyba nie najlepszy moment – powiedział Ron i skrzywił się, po czym zaczął się drapać po ramionach. – Dopiero co jej odbiło i zalała nas jakimś potokiem bzdur.

– Zapamiętałeś je może? – zażądał Harry. Nie sądził, żeby Trelawney była czymkolwiek więcej jak oszustką, naprawdę nie, ale jeśli jakieś okoliczności miałyby sprawić, że wyrzuciłaby z siebie prawdziwą przepowiednię, to to byłyby właśnie odpowiednie okoliczności. Rozejrzał się, próbując znaleźć źródło srebrnego błysku z wcześniej, ale niczego nie zauważył.

– Nie, stary, wybacz. – Ron pokręcił głową. – Nie mam…

– Idź sobie.

Harry spojrzał na Connora i z zaskoczeniem zobaczył na jego twarzy wyjątkowo morderczy wyraz. Ostrożnie podniósł ręce i wycofał się z powrotem w stronę wejścia do klasy.

Oczywiście, mimo wszystko, uważał, że musi o to zapytać.

– Co to było, Connor? Przepowiednia? Co dla ciebie oznaczała?

– Nie muszę ci mówić. – Twarz Connora zalała paskudna czerwień. – W ogóle nie muszę z tobą rozmawiać, Harry. _Idź sobie._

Harry odwrócił się i wyszedł, nic więcej nie mówiąc. Miał zamiar dalej próbować pogodzić się ze swoim bratem i pomagać mu bez względu na to, czy to się Connorowi podobało, czy nie. Tym razem jednak musiał dodać do tego chorobliwą ciekawość odnośnie tego, co właściwie ta przepowiednia oznaczała dla jego brata. Bo oczywiście, że musiała być o nim – to on ją usłyszał i to on był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.

* * *

Tej nocy nawiedził go nowy koszmar.

Harry stał na zwykłej, czarnej powierzchni. W oddali unosiły się jakieś cienie. Nie widział żadnych budynków ani drzew. Tupnął nogą i zorientował się, że stoi na czymś twardym niczym żelazo. Zadrżał.

Następnie, nagle czarny, czworonożny kształt, wyskoczył spośród cieni i ruszył prosto na niego.

Harry odskoczył w ostatniej chwili. Odprężył się nieco, wciąż zaskoczony, i obserwował jak postać biegnie. Czyżby widział wilkołaka? Czy może coś innego? Nie był w stanie powiedzieć o niej niczego innego jak tylko to, że jest czworonożna i cokolwiek wielka.

Nawet nie zauważył, że znacznie mniejsza postać ściga wielką, póki ta nagle nie podskoczyła i nie ugryzła wielką w kark.

Wielka postać zawyła.

Harry zawył razem z nią. Ból, który przypomniał mu o _Crucio_ , przeszył jego ciało. Obudził się chwilę później, miotając się w łóżku i rozkopując pościel wokół siebie, panikując, że kompletnie oślepł. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że nic mu się nie owinęło wokół głowy, a po prostu ściekająca z blizny krew zalała mu oczy.

Wtedy już jednak był obok niego Draco, przytulając go i głaszcząc po plecach w gorliwym pragnieniu ulżeniu mu w bólu. Jego jednak już nie było, chociaż Harry nie był w stanie znaleźć w sobie głosu, by powiadomić o tym Dracona. Pozwolił się trzymać i głaskać i przemyć sobie twarz z krwi, i nawet kiwnął głową, kiedy Draco go zapytał, czy myśli, że wybranie się do skrzydła szpitalnego to dobry pomysł.

Nie odzywał się nawet wtedy, kiedy pani Pomfrey cmokała językiem i miotała się wokół niego, pozwolił Draconowi tłumaczyć w jego najszczerszym głosie, że Harry miał koszmar i przywalił głową w słup łóżka, jak wracał z toalety, bo nie był w stanie przestać myśleć o tym, co mu się śniło.

Nie był pewien, czemu jego myśli wracają wciąż do jednej idei – w końcu kształty to były tylko niewyraźne sylwetki i nie miał żadnego powodu, by myśleć, że jego sny znaczą cokolwiek, a co dopiero coś takiego – ale wciąż miał wrażenie, że kształty, które widział, to szczur i pies.


	33. Przyglądanie się Connorowi

To jest zgoła inny rozdział w porównaniu do tych, które napisałam do tej pory, ale obawiam się, że jest niezbędny. I popatrzcie, pod koniec mamy fragment napisany z nowego punktu widzenia!

 **Rozdział dwudziesty ósmy: Przyglądanie się Connorowi**

 _Ze wszystkiego, czego się nauczyłem_ , pomyślał Albus, krocząc przez Wielką Salę, żeby zjeść śniadanie, _najważniejsza była zdolność adaptacji._

Zajął swoje miejsce przy stole prezydialnym i kiwnął Syriuszowi i Severusowi, jedynym, którzy o tej porze już tam byli. Syriusz kiwnął do niego, uśmiechając się szeroko. Uśmiechał się bez przerwy odkąd Albus podarował mu złote świecidełko i polecił mu zawiesić je sobie na szyi. Albusowi naprawdę wydawało się, że uspokojenie jego myśli i skierowanie ich na właściwe tory wymagałoby więcej wysiłku. Syriusz nie był skory wcześniej do pokazania mu swojego umysłu, więc nie wiedział, jak wiele z jego myśli krążyło wokół mrocznej magii. Znalezienie ich wspólnego mianownika sprawiło, że wszystko stało się znacznie łatwiejsze.

Severus skrzywił się i odwrócił. Albus ukrył westchnięcie. Wiedział, że był pod jego względem zbyt nieostrożny. Gdyby kroczył nieco uważniej, to możliwe, że wciąż miałby lojalność Severusa – choć niezwykle wielka jej część została niepodzielnie przejęta przez Harry'ego Pottera.

Wiedział jednak, czemu nie był ostrożniejszy. Jego emocje go oślepiły, zwłaszcza jego zgroza na myśl o tym, czym powoli stawał się Harry.

 _Gdybym tylko pomyślał o tym przez chwilę_ , uznał Albus, zabierając się za owsiankę, która pojawiła się przed nim, _to zorientowałbym się, co powinienem zrobić. Niestety, jak na ironię, namysł nawet nie przyszedł mi do głowy._

 _Wiedział_ jak przeżyć. _Wiedział_ , że świat się zmienia i że będzie musiał się zmieniać razem z nim. Na tym właśnie się skupiał, zamiast myśleć o tym, że mógł coś zrobić z Tomem kiedy ten był jeszcze dzieckiem, albo z Harrym, kiedy ten był jeszcze jego ostrożnym sojusznikiem.

 _Wszystko się zmienia, ale czy naprawdę musimy popychać świat ku tej zmianie? Tom tak bardzo bał się śmierci, że chciał zamrozić wszystko, by pozostało niezmienne. A przy Harrym, czy też przy_ vatesie _którym się może stać,_ wszystko _się zmieni._

Podniósł głowę i poszukał wzrokiem Harry'ego. Siedział przy stole Slytherinu, oczywiście.

Albus westchnął na wspomnienie swojego kompletnego zaskoczenia, kiedy Tiara przydzieliła Harry'ego do Slytherinu. Kompletnie się tego nie spodziewał, zwłaszcza po wszystkim tym, co mu o chłopcu powiedziała Lily i po własnych obserwacjach tego, co się działo w Dolinie Godryka, ale nie tłumaczyło to jego braku reakcji. Tak wiele stracili w tamtej chwili. Gdyby był choć trochę szybszy, to może zdołałby ograniczyć zniszczenia. Powinien był zaprosić Harry'ego do swojego gabinetu i wyjaśnić mu, że nikt nie będzie nim pogardzał tylko dlatego, że został przydzielony do domu węży, tak długo jak zachowa ostrożność i będzie traktował wszystkich z szacunkiem. Albus nie spotkał jeszcze nikogo, kto pojmowałby ideę poświęcenia tak dobrze jak Harry. Zrozumiałby, czemu musi kontynuować swoje poświęcenie.

Albus mógłby nawet rzucić werbalny urok, tak, żeby wszyscy usłyszeli słowa Tiary jako Gryffindor, a nie Slytherin. Wówczas Harry dostałby się do odpowiedniego domu i tak wielu katastrofom można by było zapobiec.

 _To by jednak wymagało ode mnie pewnej wiedzy na temat tego, co Tiara miała zamiar wrzasnąć_ , pomyślał Albus, kończąc owsiankę i sięgając po sok dyniowy, _a tego, jak już ustaliliśmy, nie wiedziałem._

W jego myślach pojawił się pogardliwy ton i Albus absolutnie rozumiał skąd się tam wziął. Popełnił błędy. Mógł się do tego przyznać przed samym sobą teraz, pod koniec lutego, kiedy oparła wreszcie pierwsza fala tak wielu furii – na Harry'ego, który wypuścił swoją magię na wolność, zażądał przeszłości Syriusza, skrzywdził Lily…

Teraz musiał żyć w zmienionym świecie, który powstał przynajmniej po części z jego własnych pomyłek, i dostosować się do niego.

 _Wciąż muszę wszystko równoważyć_ , pomyślał, a jego wzrok powędrował w stronę Connora. Gryfon rozmawiał wesoło ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Syriuszowy powrót do poczytalności przysłużył się również jemu. Znowu miał dorosłego w szkole, któremu mógł ufać bez zastrzeżeń, a obecność jego przyjaciół pomagała mu się pogodzić z utratą brata.

 _Muszę stworzyć balans między zamrożonym porządkiem i nieokiełznanym chaosem. Tylko znalezienie wspólnego gruntu pozwoli światu czarodziejów na istnienie w porządku, którego zawsze się trzymał, bez rządów terroru, które Voldemort sprowadziłby na niego swoim okrucieństwem, a Harry swoją niewinnością._

Wciąż była szansa na to, że wszystko stanie się tak, jak powinno. Albus nie uważał się za pokonanego. Jego pionki pozostały na planszy. Być może w pewnym momencie zdoła nakłonić Harry'ego do powrotu do jego brata, po czym sam wytrenuje Connora na przywódcę, który sam będzie zdolny do balansowania porządku i chaosu. Harry wciąż miał w sobie część sieci feniksa. Im dłużej pozostawał z dala od Connora, tym bardziej ta część będzie się niecierpliwić i spróbuje go przyciągnąć do niego z powrotem.

To była pierwsza możliwa ścieżka.

Druga możliwość zakładała, że Harry będzie się tylko statecznie oddalał od Connora, przez co cała sytuacja będzie się tylko pogarszać. Albus zdawał sobie sprawę, że wówczas będzie musiał pójść z chłopcem na ugodę – sojusz, który tym razem się utrzyma. Będzie musiał zapytać, czego Harry chce najbardziej i przypieczętować umowę, prawdopodobnie czystokrwistym rytuałem. Albus obawiał się tej możliwości, bo wiedział, że będzie wtedy musiał powiedzieć Lily, że już nigdy nie zobaczy swojego starszego syna, ale pogodził się już z tą myślą. Jeśli tak się ułoży, to jego zachowanie wobec Harry'ego nie będzie miało znaczenia aż do momentu, w którym będą musieli się umówić; ta możliwość nie miała właściwie żadnego wpływu na inne jego decyzje.

To była druga możliwa ścieżka.

A trzecia…

Albus przymrużył oczy, ale poza tym pilnował, by jego twarz była spokojna. Trzecia możliwość była nieprzewidywalna i obawiał się, że przyniesie chaos i zmianę, których tak bardzo się obawiał. Wiedział jednak, że ta ścieżka robi się coraz bardziej prawdopodobna w miarę jak jego metodyczny i cierpliwy plan coraz dłużej trwa. W każdej chwili Peter może się zorientować, że Harry nie zna całej prawdy, albo Harry może mu o tym przez przypadek powiedzieć. Niestety, cierpliwego i metodycznego planu nie powinno się pośpieszać.

 _Jeśli Harry pozna prawdę na temat przepowiedni…_

To była trzecia możliwa ścieżka, która wymagać będzie od Albusa najwięcej wysiłku, adaptacji i opieki po prostu po to, żeby przetrwać. Jeśli do tego dojdzie, to już będzie musiał zawrzeć z Harrym sojusz, po prostu dlatego, że nie będzie miał wyjścia przy czarodzieju tak potężnym i tak agresywnie nastawionym przeciw wszelkiemu rodzaju przymuszenia. Jednocześnie będzie musiał być gotów zwrócić się przeciw niemu w każdej chwili, bo jeśli Harry posunie się za daleko, to tylko Albus będzie miał dość mocy, by go powstrzymać.

 _Jednakże_ , jego myśli miały ironiczny wydźwięk, który towarzyszył mu od ostatnich dwóch miesięcy, _Harry nie znienawidziłby przymuszenia, gdybyś go nie spętał. Sam sobie nawarzyłeś tego piwa. Bardziej niż ktokolwiek popchnąłeś go w stronę pozostania_ vatesem.

Albus przytaknął i odłożył swoje żale na bok. Nie miał na nie czasu.

Kiedy Severus opuścił Salę, żeby udać się na swoje pierwsze zajęcia, a Minerwa pojawiła się, żeby zjeść śniadanie, kiedy Syriusz wyszedł, niemal podskakując i mrugając w drodze do drzwi do Connora, kiedy Harry wstał i wychodząc zabrał ze sobą dziedzica Malfoyów, Albus powoli pił swój sok i sięgnął powoli, delikatnie. W jego gabinecie lśniła myślodsiewnia ze wspomnieniem sprzed dwunastu lat, kiedy to Albus rzucił inną sieć feniksa. Z niej wychodziły cienkie, delikatne nitki przymuszenia, które wymykały się ze szkoły i mknęły w stronę Petera. Albus nie wiedział dokładnie, gdzie ten się chowa, ani jak długo zajmie mu ponowne połączenie się z jego poplątaną siecią feniksa. Wiedział jednak, że ten plan powoli zaczyna działać; to Peter kazał Harry'emu go odwiedzić, co pozwoliło dyrektorowi po raz kolejny spróbować zmanipulować Harry'ego i to Peter powiedział, że chce się spotkać z Connorem, co może zaowocować sytuacją, w której zostanie uznany za bezpośrednie zagrożenie wobec Chłopca, Który Przeżył i ministerstwo zgodzi się przysłać więcej dementorów z Azkabanu.

Albus nie wiedział jednak, czy ten plan ukończy się sukcesem i ciągle go korciło, żeby spróbować zrobić coś jeszcze.

Po raz kolejny odsunął od siebie żal i zastanowił się, jak funkcjonowali czarodzieje, którzy nie opanowali tej umiejętności.

* * *

Harry nie był zaskoczony, że Draco towarzyszył mu podczas śniadania. Atak pająka i koszmar na początku lutego go w dość oczywisty sposób przeraziły. Ale teraz była już niedziela, początek marca i Harry uznał, że czas najwyższy z nim o tym porozmawiać.

– Draco – powiedział.

Draco zerknął na niego.

– Co?

– Idę do sowiarni – zauważył Harry.

– Widzę – powiedział Draco.

– Nie potrzebuję eskorty – powiedział Harry. – To _sowiarnia_. Nikt tam się nie czai, żeby kogoś zaatakować. Już prędzej zostanę zaatakowany w lochach.

Oczywiście, jego nieszczęsna rozległa wiedza o historii szybko przypomniała mu, że w czasie Pierwszej Wojny z Voldemortem i w czasie wojny przeciw Grindelwaldowi faktycznie zdarzały się okazje kiedy to ludzie byli atakowani w sowiarniach. Ale Draco i tak już kręcił głową.

– Ktoś powinien być przy tobie przez cały czas – powiedział.

– U Snape'a jestem sam, tak samo jak podczas zajęć z wróżbiarstwa – zauważył Harry.

– Bo Snape'owi ufam – powiedział Draco i oparł się leniwie o ścianę. – A na wróżbiarstwie mam swoich ludzi, którzy mają cię dla mnie na oku.

Harry zamrugał.

– Kogo?

Draco tylko się do niego uśmiechnął.

– Tłoczno się wokół mnie zaczyna robić – burknął Harry, zastanawiając się o kogo może chodzić. Nikt mu jednak nie przyszedł do głowy. – Proszę cię, Draco. Chcę tylko przez chwilę pobyć sam, żeby wysłać ten list. – Wskazał na niewielki, owinięty jedwabiem pakunek.

– Wysyłasz to do mojego ojca – powiedział Draco. – Mam wrażenie, że mam pełne prawo być tego świadkiem.

Harry wywrócił oczami i ruszył przed siebie. Naprawdę nie chciało mu się o to kłócić. Poza tym, nie bardzo miał na to czas. Już wystarczająco długo zwlekał z wysłaniem Lucjuszowi daru sojuszu i teraz ten nie będzie miał zbyt wiele czasu na wymyślenie daru na równonoc wiosenną. A zaraz po wysłaniu listu miał zamiar oddzielić się od Dracona, czy jego przyjacielowi się to podobało czy nie, i znaleźć Connora.

Nie ustawał w próbach wytłumaczenia swojemu bratu, co się stało naprawdę. Za każdym razem sprowadzało się to do bójki, a ostatnim razem Connor wyciągnął na niego różdżkę. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że może przycisnąć swojego brata do ściany samą swoją magią i zmusić go do wysłuchania, mógł nawet wcisnąć mu prawdę do mózgu siłą; Snape przecież uczył go legilimencji.

Właśnie dlatego w takich chwilach przerywał konfrontacje. Nie przymusi swojego brata, choćby nie wiem jakby go to nie kusiło. Connor musiał wysłuchać go z własnej woli.

Weszli do sowiarni i zostali powitani przez pogruchiwania i szuranie pazurów. Harry wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i Hedwiga spłynęła zgrabnie w jego stronę zanim jeszcze zdążył ją zawołać. Harry zamrugał, po czym wzruszył ramionami i ostrożnie przyczepił pakunek do jej nóżki.

– Rezydencja Malfoyów, Lucjusz Malfoy – powiedział jej, karmiąc ją kawałkiem ciastka, które zachował sobie po śniadaniu.

Hedwiga zjadła je delikatnie, skubnęła mu kosmyk włosów, po czym wzniosła się w powietrze i wyleciała przez okno. Harry przymrużył oczy, odprowadzając ją wzrokiem. Przy odrobinie koncentracji, był w stanie zobaczyć wiązanie, które ją prowadziło, a może wzdłuż którego leciała, przypieczętowane do kamieni sowiarni.

– Co mu wysłałeś? – zapytał Draco, wyrywając go z tego oszołomienia. Harry zamrugał i pokręcił głową. Nagłe wyrwanie z tego stanu zawsze przypłacał lekkim bólem głowy. Musiał jednak przyznać, że to i tak było nic w porównaniu do migreny spowodowanej koszmarami – które, na szczęście, ostatnio pojawiały się znacznie rzadziej, w dodatku od czasu tego o psie i szczurze śnił już tylko o zacieśniającym się kręgu cieni.

– Kamień, który zaczarowałem tak, że jeśli twój ojciec go zniszczy, to złamie mi kark – odpowiedział Harry, odwracając się w stronę schodów.

Ręka Dracona złapała go za ramię tak mocno, że zatrzymała go w miejscu. Zaskoczony Harry odwrócił się z powrotem i zobaczył, że Draco patrzy na niego z oczami szeroko otwartymi i pełnymi furii.

– _Co?_ – Zdołał wcisnąć w to słowo niesamowicie dużo emocji. Harry był pod wrażeniem. Będzie musiał go kiedyś poprosić, żeby pokazał mu jak to robi.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, usiłując strącić z siebie uchwyt. Zamiast tego, ten tylko zacisnął się jeszcze mocniej.

– Podarował mi gałązkę, która złamie mu kark, jeśli ją przełamię – powiedział Harry. – Nie mogłem odpowiedzieć inaczej.

– Właśnie, że _mogłeś_ – powiedział Draco, wyglądając jakby sam nie był pewien, czy jest bardziej zły na Harry'ego, czy na Lucjusza.

– Nie, naprawdę nie mogłem – powiedział Harry, podnosząc głowę, żeby spojrzeć Draconowi prosto w oczy. – Sojusz tak nie działa, Draco. Wiedział, w jak bezbronnej pozycji się stawia, kiedy podarował mi tę gałązkę, ale zdawał sobie też sprawę, że muszę odpowiedzieć tym samym.

– I co teraz powinien ci dać?

– Nie wiem – odpowiedział spokojnie Harry. – Tutaj wchodzimy w część tańca, w którym ten, kto go zaczął, może wybrać dowolny dar. Ja tylko muszę wymyślić odpowiedź o równej wartości. Wybiorę za to dar na letnie przesilenie.

Draco otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale w tym momencie stały się dwie rzeczy na raz i mu przerwały: sowa wleciała przez okno i poleciała od razu w stronę Harry'ego, oraz rozległo się chrząknięcie od strony drzwi. Harry wyjrzał zza ramienia Dracona i zobaczył stojącego tam, nieco zarumienionego Rona.

– Za moment, Ron – powiedział Harry, po czym odebrał list of sowy. To była tylko krótka notatka, bez nawet pieczęci ministerstwa, więc nie wiedział od kogo ona może być póki jej nie otworzył.

 _Drogi panie Potter:_

 _To, o co pan prosi, jest wyjątkowo nierozsądne._

 _Rufus Scrimgeour._

Harry zmarszczył brwi i zmiął notatkę w dłoni. _Prośba o przekazanie Remusowi praw rodzicielskich nad Connorem jest nierozsądna? Czemu?_

Wiedział jednak, że skoro auror wysłał mu tylko tyle, to nic więcej nie miał na ten temat do powiedzenia, a Harry za wiele mu zawdzięczał, by naciskać na sprawę.

To, po raz kolejny, pozostawiło go właściwie bez wyjścia z sytuacji. Dumbledore byłby zdecydowanie lepszym wyborem niż Lily czy Syriusz i Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ministerstwo bardzo chętnie zaakceptowało by go na tej pozycji, ale dyrektor podał już swoją cenę za opiekę nad Connorem, a Harry nie miał _najmniejszego_ zamiaru powrócić pod sieć feniksa. James zwracał wszystkie listy nawet ich nie otwierając. Lupin był "nierozsądny". Snape rozwinął w sobie nienawiść do Connora tak głęboką, że ta mogła rywalizować tylko z tą, którą czuł wobec Syriusza, a Lily i Syriusz będą walczyć z wyborem McGonagall.

 _Obawiam się jednak, że nie mam innego wyjścia, muszę ją przynajmniej zapytać_ , pomyślał niechętnie Harry.

Ron znowu odchrząknął.

– Czego _chcesz_ , Weasley? – zapytał Draco. – Przyszedłeś transmutować tu jakieś pióra w galeony? A może to tutaj pierzesz swoje brudy? – Spojrzał na znoszone szaty Rona ze spektakularną pogardą.

Ron się jeszcze gorzej zarumienił, ale odezwał się do Harry'ego, nie Dracona.

– Mam dla ciebie wiadomość od Connora.

Harry spojrzał na niego bez wyrazu.

– Wiadomość?

– Rozmowa z własnym bratem jest już poniżej jego godności? – zapytał Draco, uśmiechając się z kpiną.

– Zamknij się, Malfoy, to nie tak – warknął na niego Ron. – Chcemy to załatwić jak czystokrwiści. – Spojrzał na Harry'ego niepewnie. – Zaproponowałem, żeby tego spróbował i, no, powiedział, że o tym pomyśli. I teraz się zdecydował. – Podszedł i podał Harry'emu niewielki pergamin.

Harry zerknął na Rona, rozwijając pergamin.

– Nie chcesz mi przypadkiem powiedzieć, o czym była ta przepowiednia, Ron? – zapytał, zadając to pytanie za każdym razem, kiedy się spotkał z chłopcem od czasu tego, co się wydarzyło w wieży Trelawney. Słyszał jak Ron i Connor rozmawiają szeptem o przepowiedni i był pewien, że ten ją pamięta.

Twarz Rona zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej czerwona.

– Nie jestem kapusiem, Harry – powiedział z lekkim poczuciem urażonej godności w głosie. – Nie zdradzę przyjaciela.

Harry westchnął. Podejrzewał, że nie wyciągnie z Rona prawdy, o ile nie odczyta jej z jego umysłu, albo go nie przymusi do powiedzenia jej. A obie te opcje zalatywały mu niewolnictwem.

Przeczytał pergamin i zamrugał.

 _Spotkaj się ze mną w sowiarni, o zachodzie słońca w czas równonocy wiosennej. Do tego czasu nie zbliżaj się do mnie. Connor Potter._

Harry odetchnął głęboko. Równonoc wiosenna, kiedy zima przechodziła w wiosnę, a dzień i noc były równej długości. Do tego o zachodzie, kiedy świat pozostawał w równowadze między mrokiem i światłem.

Ten konkretny czas i data były wykorzystywane w rytuałach godzenia się od zarania dziejów.

Harry poczuł, że się uśmiecha, chowając pergamin do kieszeni.

– Powiedz mu, że się stawię – powiedział Ronowi, który, z czego Harry dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, pełnił rolę posłańca.

Ron przytaknął.

– Powiem. – Ukłonił się lekko przed Harrym, odwrócił się i wyszedł.

Draco otworzył usta i niewątpliwie powiedział coś okropnego o Connorze czy Ronie, albo o ich obu na raz. Harry go zignorował. Jego serce biło mocną, choć ostrożną nadzieją.

Naprawdę może mu się udać pogodzić ze swoim bratem. Może.

* * *

Wieczorem, po tym nieszczęsnym spotkaniu z Weasleyem w sowiarni, Draco odchylił się na ławce w Wielkiej Sali w czasie kolacji i skrzywił się, przyglądając się trajkoczącemu stołowi Gryffindoru.

Connor był w samym jego środku, ten palant. Nawet nie był pod tym względem _subtelny_ , przez co Draco miał wrażenie, że Connor nie pojmuje sedna posiadania władzy nad innymi. Jego matka i ojciec go tego nauczyli – ojciec szczegółowymi lekcjami, a matka po prostu żyjąc. Malfoy nie kroczył pośród innych, deklarując swoją potęgę. To nie miało klasy i w dodatku nakłaniało innych do postawienia się choćby przez wzgląd na samą buntowniczą naturę ludzi. Na pewno nie podziałałoby na Ślizgonów, czy Krukonów, ani nawet na część Puchonów, zwłaszcza tych sprytniejszych, jak Smith.

Ale zdawało się działać na Gryfonów, a brat Harry'ego zdawał się nimi zarządzać ze swego rodzaju surową siłą. Wiedzieli, że ma prywatne lekcje z tym kundlem, który miał czelność nazywać się ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego, wiedzieli też, że ma jakiś tajemniczy, magiczny dar i wiedzieli, że coś strasznego przytrafiło się jego matce. Jeśli dodać do tego mistycyzm Chłopca, Który Przeżył, to cała ta mieszanka wygrywała mu sympatię i podziw od niemal wszystkich. Z jakichś dziwnych względów Gryfoni chyba nie byli w stanie się oprzeć kultowi bohatera i płaczliwym lamentom.

Draco przymrużył oczy z niechęcią, patrząc jak Patilówna mówi coś Connorowi. Ten jej odpowiedział i dziewczyna się rozchichotała. Connor odchylił się i rzucił kolejną uwagę, tym razem patrząc groźnie w stronę stołu Slytherinu i _wszyscy_ zaczęli się śmiać, poza Granger, która w bardzo oczywisty sposób starała się skupić na swojej książce.

Draco odwrócił się i spojrzał na Harry'ego, po czym pokręcił głową. Porównywanie tych bliźniaków ze sobą nie miało sensu. Harry nie musiał nikomu opowiadać o swojej tragicznej przeszłości, czy swojej mocy. Jadł, spał, uczył się, odrabiał pracę domową, chodził na spacery po zamku, strasznie dużo knuł (zgodnie z tym, co mówił jego zegar) i starał się pogodzić z palantem, który w dość _oczywisty_ sposób na to nie zasługiwał.

I odwracał głowy.

Moc promieniowała z niego falami, powoli i subtelnie, ściągając na siebie uwagę innych, sprawiając, że zaczynali myśleć, szeptać, debatować i tym samym inspirowali innych do myślenia, szeptów i debat. Ślizgoni trzymali się bliżej Harry'ego, bo ten miał tak wiele mocy i _nie chciał_ wykorzystać jej do rządzenia nimi. Starsi uczniowie mrużyli oczy i czasami zadawali Harry'emu sondujące i wnikliwe pytania, na które ten odpowiadał ze znacznie większą szczerością niż powinien – z tym wyjątkiem, że miał wokół siebie magię, która go chroniła. Ślizgoni, którzy jeszcze w zeszłym roku kryli się ze wieloma sprawami przed Harrym, w tym zaczynali się nimi z nim dzielić, zapominając o tym, że nie został wychowany w czystokrwistym środowisku i nie wyłapywał subtelnych niuansów, które dla nich były instynktowne.

Harry, palant, wciąż niczego nie zauważał.

Draco pokręcił głową i po raz ostatni spojrzał w stronę stołu Gryffindoru. Tam siedział figurant, na którego ludzie chcieli zwracać uwagę. Obok Dracona, jedząc spokojnie, siedział żołnierz, który mógł zmienić świat.

Granger wreszcie podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na niego. Draco podniósł brew. Kiwnęła mu, bez zbędnych słów przypieczętowując ich umowę, że będzie pilnowała Harry'ego w czasie zajęć z wróżbiarstwa.

Czasem Draco był rad, że Harry jest tak bardzo nieświadomy wszystkiego, co dotyczyło emocji wobec niego. To oznaczało, że nie musiał poświęcać uwagi na pomniejsze zagrożenia, do tego ludzie mogli mieć go na oku bez tego jego nieszczęsnego zakłopotania.

* * *

Snape był w wyjątkowo podłym nastroju, na tyle, że wręcz z ulgą powitał klasę trzeciorocznych Gryfonów i Ślizgonów, kiedy ci wleźli mu do klasy drugiego tygodnia marca. Wszystko było lepsze od piątego roku i bliźniaków Weasley.

W jakiś sposób zakłócili eliksir Wiecznej Naprawy i Snape _wciąż_ nie potrafił rozgryźć tego, co oni właściwie zrobili. Użyli jej jednak do przyklejenia kociołków wszystkich ludzi z klasy do biurek. Bez względu na to, jakich zaklęć Snape by nie użył, kociołki nie chciały się odkleić. Bliźniacy stali tam, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi, niewinnymi oczami i lekkimi uśmieszkami na ustach, które nie znikały bez względu na to, jak wiele Snape by nie odebrał punktów Gryffindorowi. Wreszcie Snape Zniknął wszystkie kociołki i zagroził uczniom co ich spotka, jeśli nie zdobędą nowych przed następnymi zajęciami. Bliźniaki otrzymali dwa tygodnie szlabanu, który Snape celowo ustawił na czas gryfońskich treningów quidditcha.

Bliźniaków zdawało się to kompletnie nie obchodzić.

Snape nawet nie zawracał sobie głowy pisaniem instrukcji eliksiru Dziecięcej Zabawy. To było proste antidotum na kilka popularnych przekleństw, którymi czasem trafiały się małe dzieci, dobre na sytuacje z przypadkową magią, kiedy _Finite Incantatem_ mogło przynieść nieprzewidywalne skutki. Machnął tylko różdżką i stworzył instrukcje na tablicy.

– Pod koniec zajęć macie zdać próbkę eliksiru – warknął. Wszyscy ruszyli po swoje kociołki.

Snape zauważył kilka urażonych spojrzeń ze strony swoich trzeciorocznych podopiecznych. Zwykle podawał wszystkim instrukcje, wyjaśniał co dany eliksir robi i na co trzeba uważać w czasie warzenia go; w przeciwieństwie do nieszczęsnych Gryfonów, poza Granger, oni faktycznie go słuchali. Snape ich zignorował. Życie nie będzie podawać im instrukcji na tacy, a ich przeciwnicy na polu walki nie będą tracić czasu na wyjaśnianie im dokładnie z czego i jak zrobili swoje wywary. Czas najwyższy, żeby przestali tak na nim polegać.

Znał się na tyle, by zdawać sobie sprawę, że jego brak cierpliwości pochodził po części z tego, że dopiero co miał do czynienia z piątym rokiem, a po części ze stale rosnącego bólu w jego lewym przedramieniu. Poprzedniej nocy przeszedł przez Mroczny Znak takie katusze, że rankiem nie był w stanie ruszyć ręką. Był teraz tak zły, że go to nie obchodziło.

– Właśnie tak, Neville – tłumaczył Harry, kiedy Snape krążył wokół nich niczym rozjuszony wilkołak. – Musimy dodać płatki lawendy zanim dodamy pancerze chrząszczy. Wiesz, czemu?

Longbottomowi zatrzęsła się przez moment dolna warga, ale zaraz potem oczy mu pojaśniały.

– Ponieważ płatki sprawią, że eliksir stanie się miękki i gotowy na przyjęcie pancerzy?

– Bardzo dobrze – powiedział Harry tak ciepło, że Longbottom się zarumienił. Spojrzał jednak przed siebie, zobaczył, że Snape się im przygląda i pobladł.

Harry też na niego spojrzał. Snape się na niego skrzywił. Harry odpowiedział kompletnie spokojnym wzrokiem.

– Nasz eliksir nie jest jeszcze gotowy, proszę pana – powiedział.

Snape zanotował sobie w pamięci, że niebawem będzie musiał znaleźć Harry'emu nowego partnera niż Longbottom. Longbottom poprawił się nie do poznania i czas najwyższy, by nauczył się radzić sobie sam. A zdolności Harry'emu mogłyby się przydać gdzie indziej, na przykład wśród Ślizgonów. Crabbe zaczynał zawalać wszystko tak bardzo, że niebawem Snape nie będzie mógł już dłużej przymykać na to oka.

– Tyle sam widzę, Potter – powiedział. – Jak ci się wydaje, kiedy będzie gotów?

Harry odwrócił się w stronę tablicy z instrukcjami.

– Za godzinę od teraz, proszę pana – powiedział.

Snape prychnął.

– W takim razie lepiej, żeby pan się skupił na warzeniu go, panie Potter, a nie na rozmowach ze mną. – Minął ich z szelestem szat. Czuł, jak Harry patrzy za nim, _wciąż_ nawet odrobinę nie przestraszony. Chłopiec ostatnio coraz częściej mu się stawiał, zwłaszcza w ostatnim tygodniu, ilekroć rozmawiali o tym, czego powinny dotyczyć ich prywatne zajęcia, albo jak często Harry'emu wolno było opuszczać Hogwart.

 _Trzeba będzie się tym zająć_ , pomyślał Snape, odwracając się w stronę celu, który jak najbardziej zasługiwał na cały jego gniew.

Connor Potter był partnerem Rona Weasleya; zawsze pracowali razem, chyba że Snape celowo przydzielił jednego z nich do kogoś innego. W tej chwili kłócili się szeptem o to, czy powinni dodać płatki lawendy kompletnie zmiażdżone, tak jak to bardzo wyraźnie stało w instrukcji, czy też może je porwać na małe kawałki, bo to zajmie mniej czasu. Snape zastanawiał się jaki to okrutny los zesłał mu na głowę uczniów, którzy nie potrafili nawet stosować się do prostych instrukcji.

Kiedy Snape do nich podszedł, gnojek Potterów podniósł wzrok, po czym przymrużył oczy i skrzywił się. Ta mina była żywcem przejęta od Blacka. Właśnie tak patrzył na Harry'ego, ilekroć mijał go w korytarzu. Snape uważał tego gnoja za stratę czasu, która nigdy nie przejrzy na oczy, ale z jakichś przyczyn jego wychowanek nieprzerwanie starał się go jakoś wytłumaczyć, mimo surowych zakazów Snape'a. To, w połączeniu do tego jak bardzo gnojek przypominał teraz Blacka, wystarczyło Snape'owi by się na nim wyżyć i pogrążyć go tak, jak to tylko będzie możliwe.

– Panie Potter – powiedział, po czym spojrzał na eliksir, który, oczywiście, zaczynał się ścinać, bo ani Potterowi ani Weasleyowi nie przyszło do głowy go mieszać w trakcie rozmowy. – Niech pan będzie mi skłonny wyjaśnić, czemu w pańskim eliksirze znajdują się grudy tak wielkie, że zdolne do zadławienia dowolnego człowieka, który spróbowałby go przełknąć?

Wzrok Pottera przybrał na intensywności, ale on sam nic nie powiedział. Zamiast tego podniósł tylko rękę, żeby potrzeć głowę. Nie, do Snape'a nagle dotarło, że zna ten gest, bo zbyt często widział go w wykonaniu Harry'ego, Potter pocierał czoło.

Kropla krwi ściekła ze zwieńczenia blizny w kształcie serca, zaraz pod jego palcami.

Snape patrzył z fascynacją jak kropla pełznie w stronę brwi, po czym opada z czoła i zrobił kilka starannie wymierzonych kroków w tył.

Kropla spadła do kociołka, który w odpowiedzi eksplodował wyjątkowo gęstym dymem. Snape odczekał chwilę, aż Potter i Weasley porządnie się nawdychali własnej porażki, po czym kilkoma ruchami różdżki pozbył się zarówno dymu jak i kociołka. Kiwnął do Granger.

– Proszę odprowadzić ich do skrzydła szpitalnego, panno Granger. Ja mam zamiar spędzić czas wśród uczniów, którzy nie są tak głupi, by po prostu zignorować oferowaną im wiedzę – powiedział Snape, przeciągając zgłoski, po czym przeszedł z powrotem na ślizgońską stronę klasy, czując się znacznie lepiej.

Oczywiście, musiał też wziąć pod uwagę znaczenie faktu, że blizna Connora Pottera, która podobno miała połączenie z Voldemortem, krwawiła tak samo jak blizna Harry'ego Pottera i co to mogło dla nich oznaczać.

 _Nic szczególnego, mam nadzieję_ , pomyślał. _Jeśli ten gnojek naprawdę jest zbawcą świata czarodziejów, to równie dobrze możemy się już wszyscy poddać Mrocznemu Panu._

* * *

Minerwa musiała przed sobą przyznać, kiedy sprawdzała po raz kolejny czy filiżanki herbaty stały na miejscu, oraz czy siedzi prosto, że się denerwuje. Jeszcze nigdy nie robiła czegoś takiego.

Och, zdarzały się okazje, kiedy rozważała zrobienie czegoś takiego dla ucznia, ale naprawdę zrobienie tego to było coś zupełnie innego. A co dopiero robienie tego na prośbę brata danego ucznia.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i Minerwa odetchnęła.

– Proszę – zawołała.

Connor zajrzał ostrożnie do gabinetu. Minerwa przyjrzała mu się. Harry miał rację. Naprawdę potrzebował, żeby ktoś się nim zajął. Może uśmiechał się szerzej niż kiedykolwiek, ale w jego oczach kryły się cienie i wyglądał, jakby już od jakiegoś czasu się nie wysypiał. Idąc powoli w jej kierunku potarł swoje czoło bez namysłu i tę sławną bliznę, po czym oklapł, siadając w fotelu naprzeciw jej biurka.

Minerwa wskazała na stojące przed nią filiżanki.

– Herbaty, panie Potter?

Zagapił się na nią, po czym wyprostował lekko.

– Czy może pani po prostu przejść do sedna, profesor McGonagall? – poprosił. – Wydawało mi się, że chciała się pani ze mną zobaczyć w sprawie mojego projektu z transmutacji, a nie… – Ucichł i czekał.

Minerwa westchnęła i złożyła ręce przed sobą.

– Myślę, że przyda ci się jeszcze jeden dorosły, który by mógł się tobą zająć, Connor – powiedziała, pomijając jego nazwisko, które mogłoby przypomnieć mu o jego rodzinie i stworzyć między nimi niepotrzebny dystans. – Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że Syriusz i twoja matka robią co w ich mocy, ale twoja matka nie ma magii, a przez to nie jest w stanie wiele zdziałać w naszym świecie. A Syriusz jest… niestabilny.

– Nie jest już od kilku tygodni! – wypalił Connor.

– Tak, cóż. – Kiedyś Minerwa nie potrafiłaby uwierzyć, że Syriusz Black kiedykolwiek chciałby kogoś skrzywdzić. Cały jednak sęk tkwił właśnie w tym, że nie chciał nikomu zrobić krzywdy; ilekroć ktoś ucierpiał w wyniku jego dowcipów, Syriusz tylko musiał się uśmiechnąć, mrugnąć znacząco i przyjąć jakąś pomniejszą karę, i nagle wszystko było mu przebaczone. W tej chwili nie była pewna, czy to był taki dobry pomysł. – Co nie znaczy, że się o ciebie nie martwię, Connorze.

Connor przymrużył oczy i na jego twarzy pojawił się dziwny wyraz. Minerwa nazwałaby go ślizgońskim, gdyby nie wiedziała, że chłopiec całym sercem nienawidzi Ślizgonów i nigdy nie spróbowałby wyglądać jak jeden z nich.

 _Świadomie_ , dodała w myślach.

– Naprawdę myśli pani, że moja mama nie może się mną zająć bez swojej magii? – zapytał.

– Myślę, że w tej chwili ma problemy z zajęciem się samą sobą – powiedziała cicho Minerwa. Kiedy przyszła do Albusa, zapytać o szczegóły stanu Lily Potter, dyrektor ochoczo podał jej wszystkie, zwłaszcza po tym jak powiedziała mu, że chce jakoś pocieszyć Connora Pottera. Chyba miał wrażenie, że przyciąga ją do siebie z powrotem. Minerwa nie miała zamiaru wyprowadzać do z tego błędu. – I zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że jest pan w tej chwili w takim punkcie swojej edukacji, że będzie pan musiał się jeszcze wiele nauczyć w czasie samych wakacji. A biorąc pod uwagę to, kim pan jest, panie Potter, to ma pan… więcej zmartwień i zagrożeń niż przeciętny uczeń.

– Voldemort już trzy razy próbował mnie zabić – powiedział Connor. – Za każdym razem mu uciekałem. W tej chwili Syriusz mnie uczy i mama wciąż może mnie uczyć, nawet jeśli nie jest w stanie podnieść różdżki i wszystkiego mi pokazać. – Przez jego twarz przeszedł spazm czegoś, co Minerwa zinterpretowała jako gniew i ból. – Harry upewnił się, że nie będzie w stanie – szepnął.

Minerwa pochyliła się do przodu.

– Chcę ci zaoferować trening, Connorze – powiedziała. – Mógłbyś pozostać na terenie Hogwartu w czasie wakacji i uczyć się ode mnie.

Connor tylko mrugał na nią przez moment.

Wreszcie pokręcił głową.

Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi.

– Coś nie tak, panie Potter? – Przeklęła się w myślach w chwili, w której to powiedziała, orientując się, że po raz kolejny użyła jego nazwiska. Twarz chłopca zamknęła się przed nią jeszcze bardziej.

– Nie ufa pani Syriuszowi, ani mojej mamie – powiedział cicho. – I nie wspomniała pani o moim ojcu, ani o Remusie, chociaż mogłaby pani. Nie zaproponowała pani też dyrektora, który jest w najlepszej pozycji, żeby mnie uczyć i może mieć więcej czasu w trakcie wakacji. – Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. – Proszę powiedzieć mi prawdę. Czy to Harry panią o to poprosił?

– Tak – powiedziała Minerwa i zamrugała, podnosząc rękę, by dotknąć swoich ust. Nie chciała tego powiedzieć. To było naprawdę dziwne, że to zrobiła.

– Dziękuję – powiedział Connor, po czym zsunął się z fotela i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

– Panie Potter, proszę to przynajmniej przemyśleć – zawołała za nim.

Connor zatrzymał się i obejrzał się przez ramię. Emocje na jego twarzy ucichły, a jego oczy błysnęły badawczo. Minerwa jeszcze nigdy nie widziała, żeby tak bardzo przypominał Harry'ego jak w tej chwili.

– Przepraszam, pani profesor – powiedział cicho. – Nie mogę. Moja matka straciła syna, a Syriusz stracił syna chrzestnego. Nie wynagrodzę im tego, ale nie mogę dopuścić do tego, żeby stracili nawet mnie.

Cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi.

* * *

Remus krążył po swojej klasie i zmusił się wreszcie do zatrzymania. Za pięć minut będzie miał zajęcia z trzeciorocznymi Gryfonami i Puchonami. Nie mógł wyglądać przy nich na zamartwionego na śmierć.

Nie był jednak w stanie powstrzymać się przed ponownym podniesieniem listu, który leżał na jego biurku i przeczytania go jeszcze raz.

 _Drogi Remusie,_

 _Wiem, że od razu rozpoznasz mój charakter pisma i nie mam żadnych powodów, by uważać, że przeczytasz ten list, ale chcę ci tylko dać znać, że dotarł do mnie twój list. I odpowiadam ci tak, jak nie odpowiedziałem do tej pory nikomu innemu, bo wydaje mi się, że mnie zrozumiesz. Czasami nam, Huncwotom, dużo czasu zajmowało podjęcie jakiejś decyzji. Naszej dwójce zawsze najdłużej na to schodziło._

 _Jestem bezpieczny. Jestem w tej chwili w Lux Aeternie, patrzę przed siebie i_ myślę. _Czuję się, jakby minęły już całe lata odkąd tak naprawdę myślałem. Czuję się, jakbym odgarniał z umysłu sieci pajęczyn. Czuję się, jakbym patrzył na długi ciąg konsekwencji i je rozważał. Wszystkie na raz._

 _To właśnie robię, Remusie. Dwa i pół miesiąca rozmyślań i wciąż nie jestem w stanie wszystkiego sobie poukładać w głowie. Oczywiście, mówimy tu o trzynastu latach błędów, które należy odkręcić i wynagrodzić. Peter, Albus, przepowiednia, rezygnacja ze stanowiska aurora, Connor, Harry, Lily._

 _Lily._

 _Pewnie nie zaskoczy cię informacja, że wciąż ją kocham, Remusie. Zawsze dobrze sobie radziłeś z tego rodzaju tematami. Zawsze miałem wrażenie, że mogę z tobą o wszystkim porozmawiać._

 _Ale nie tym razem. Nie o wszystkim. To jest coś, co muszę sobie sam poukładać w głowie, albo nigdy nie stanę się ojcem – czy mężem – którym powinienem być. Jeśli mam się stać człowiekiem, jakim powinienem być, to muszę się obejrzeć i przyjrzeć własnym błędom._

 _Ale dość tego marudzenia! Przypilnuj mi moich chłopców, Remusie, proszę cię. I miej Syriusza na oku. Przeczytałem jeden z jego listów i wiem, że jego umysł jest w znacznie lepszym miejscu niż był w zeszłym roku, dzięki Merlinowi i Dumbledore'owi (chociaż przyznam, że nie jestem w stanie przestać źle o nim teraz myśleć)._

 _Pojawię się tam, w miarę możliwości, pod koniec roku szkolnego._

 _Koniec psot,_

 _James._

Remus westchnął szybko, złożył list i odłożył go akurat wtedy, kiedy uczniowie zaczęli wlewać się do sali. Będzie potrzebował się skupić podczas lekcji z tą konkretną klasą. Po miesiącach teorii wreszcie postanowił przeprowadzić z nimi pierwsze zajęcia praktyczne; Quirrell i Lockhart zostawili po sobie klasę w tak opłakanym stanie, że Remus nie ważył się zrobić tego wcześniej.

Poza tym, Remus był szczerze przekonany, że każdy nauczyciel potrzebowałby pełnego skupienia podczas zajęć z klasą zawierającą jednocześnie Hermionę Granger i Zachariasza Smitha.

Spojrzał na nich ze spokojnym uśmiechem, kiedy zajmowali swoje miejsca w klasie i szybko sprawdził wzrokiem obecność – wszyscy byli obecni.

– Kto może nam przypomnieć, czego ostatnim razem uczyliśmy się o mrocznych stworzeniach?

Ręce Zachariasza i Hermiony wystrzeliły w górę w tym samym momencie, ale Hermiona była nieco szybsza. Remus kiwnął w jej stronę.

– Tak, panno Granger?

– Że niektóre mroczne stworzenia żywią się wywołanym przez siebie strachem – powiedziała Hermiona. Nie tylko powiedziała to dokładnie tak, jak on to ujął, ale też naśladowała jego intonację. Remus zastanawiał się, czy zdawała sobie sprawę, że robiła tak ze wszystkimi profesorami. Jak za pierwszym razem usłyszał z jej ust severusowe przerwy i cięty ton, to go ciarki przeszły. – Jak na przykład dementorzy – dodała już tonem, który bardziej przypominał jej własny.

– Bardzo dobrze, panno Granger – powiedział Remus, kiwając głową. – Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru.

– Ale powiedział pan też, że dzisiaj zmierzymy się ze stworzeniem, które wywołuje strach – wciął się Zachariasz, używając czystokrwistego tonu i gestów, żeby wyglądać na wyższego i ważniejszego od Hermiony. – A nie sądzę, żeby sprowadził pan dementora do szkoły. Czy to bogin?

– Pięć punktów dla Hufflepuffu – powiedział Remus. Westchnął, kiedy zauważył, że Hermiona patrzy morderczo na Zachariasza, a ten odpowiada jej dokładnie tym samym. _Przynajmniej za chwilę zaczną rzucać zaklęcia i nie będą musieli ze sobą rywalizować pod względem tego, kto odpowie na więcej pytań._ – Tak, w rzeczy samej, panie Smith. – Przeszedł na skraj swojego biurka i wskazał różdżką na kufer, który przyniósł tu ze sobą ze swojego pokoju. Kufer podniósł się, przeleciał przed biurko i opadł ciężko przed wszystkimi. Kilku uczniów się wzdrygnęło.

– Bogin przyjmie formę tego, czego boicie się najbardziej – poinformował klasę. Wszyscy teraz już zwrócili na niego uwagę i nie wyglądało na to, żeby ktokolwiek miał zamiar mu przerwać. – Właśnie dlatego są uważane za mroczne stworzenia; wyciągają emocje z umysłu ofiary i, jak już zauważyła panna Granger, żywią się nimi. Inkantacja, której należy użyć, żeby się pozbyć bogina to _Riddiculus_. Wyciąga ona z nas śmiech, który jest kompletnym przeciwieństwem tego, do czego dąży bogin, ale wymaga ono od rzucającego siły woli, potrzebnej do oparcia się przymuszeniu, które próbuje odebrać komuś wolność. – Zmierzył wszystkich wzrokiem, ignorując zarówno tych, którzy najbardziej chcieli tego spróbować – Hermionę – jak i tych, którzy wyglądali, jakby w ogóle nie mieli zamiaru – Neville. Wreszcie kiwnął do Justina. – Panie Finch–Fletchley. Czy wyjdzie pan do przodu?

Justin wstał, przełknął ślinę i wyszedł zza ławki, wyciągając przed siebie różdżkę.

– Jak szło to zaklęcie, profesorze? – zapytał.

– _Riddiculus._

Justin powtórzył je sobie pod nosem kilka razy, po tym kiwnął głową.

– Jestem gotów, profesorze – powiedział.

Remus rzucił _Alohomorę_ na kufer i zrobił kilka kroków w tył, kiedy bogin wyleciał z ukrycia, oszołomiony kształt, który przez krótką chwilę nie wiedział, z którego umysłu powinien w pierwszej chwili wyciągnąć strach. Wreszcie skupił się na Justinie i zmienił nagle w ogromnego psa z kłami tak długimi, że te zahaczały o jego dolną szczękę. Remus zamrugał i miał nadzieję, że Justin nigdy nie spotka Syriusza, kiedy ten będzie w swojej formie animagicznej.

Bogin zrobił krok do przodu, warcząc. Justin zadygotał i wyglądało na to, że ma problemy z podniesieniem swojej różdżki. Jego twarz zrobiła się kompletnie biała.

– Pomyśl o czymś, co cię bawi! – zawołał Remus, podnosząc różdżkę, gotów przegnać cholerstwo, jeśli okaże się ono zbyt wielkim wyzwaniem dla Justina.

Ale Justin złapał wreszcie oddech, machnął różdżkę i zawył " _Riddiculus!_ ". Chwilę później na głowie psa pojawiła się dziecięca czapeczka, a na jego karku wylądował mały kociak, miaucząc głośno i atakując uszy psa, żeby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Kundel zawirował, zaskoczony, ale kociak trzymał się uparcie, sycząc i parskając.

Klasa wybuchła śmiechem, a Remus kiwnął głową.

– Bardzo dobrze, panie Finch–Fletchley! – spojrzał na osobę stojącą zaraz za nim. – Panie Potter?

Connor wstał i podszedł do przodu. Remus musiał przyznać, że sam był ciekaw tego, jaki kształt przyjmie jego bogin.

Pies eksplodował w chmurę dymu, po czym ścisnął się w znacznie mniejszy kształt.

Remus poczuł, jak żal mu serce ściska. Boginem Connora był Harry.

Connor patrzył się na swojego brata, a przynajmniej pewną formę swojego brata, z przerażeniem w oczach. Bogin–Harry poprawił okulary na nosie i zrobił krok do przodu, celując w Connora różdżką i uśmiechając się tak, że Remus miał szczere wrażenie, że sam Harry nigdy się tak w rzeczywistości nie uśmiechnął.

Connor z trudem wycelował różdżkę i szepnął, jakby przez gulę w gardle.

– _Riddiculus._

Musiał spróbować kilka razy, ale w końcu bogin–Harry potknął się, jego okulary pękły, a on sam, na kolanach, zaczął ich na ślepo szukać. Klasa znowu się zaśmiała – a przynajmniej większość z nich. Remus zauważył, że w ich śmiechu był nerwowy wydźwięk, a Hermiona krzywiła się tak, jakby jej twarz miała zaraz pęknąć. Zachariasz odchylił się na krześle, przyglądając się reszcie klasy i chłodno oceniając ich reakcję.

 _Przynajmniej się sparowali pod tym względem_ , pomyślał Remus z ciężkim sercem, odsyłając Connora na miejsce i wołając Rona. _Ostatecznie boginem Harry'ego był Connor, martwy po jego porażce._


	34. Wizyta Zgredka

**Rozdział dwudziesty dziewiąty:** **Wizyta Zgredka**

Harry powoli otworzył oczy. Wiedział, że coś go szturcha, ale nie był w stanie z miejsca określić, co. Uczucie było jakby od długiego, wąskiego palca, a patrzące na niego z góry oczy wyglądały jakby należały do skrzata domowego. Ale co miałby tutaj robić skrzat? Był środek nocy. Hogwardzkie skrzaty nigdy nie budziły uczniów, a już na pewno nie o takiej porze. Rano Harry miał otrzymać od Lucjusza dar na równonoc wiosenną, a o zachodzie słońca miał się spotkać z bratem. Przed obydwoma wydarzeniami chciał odpocząć tak bardzo jak to było możliwe.

Zorientował się jednak, że tym skrzatem był Zgredek i mgła zaspania momentalnie rozwiała się z jego umysłu. Usiadł na łóżku.

– Co się stało, Zgredku? – zapytał cicho. – Czy coś się stało państwu Malfoy?

Zgredek pokręcił głową tak energicznie, że uszy mu załopotały. Miał ogromne oczy, które, jak Harry miał wrażenie, lekko świeciły w ciemności.

– Nie, Zgredek przyszedł tylko po pana Harry'ego Pottera – powiedział. – Pan Harry Potter musi natychmiast wstać.

– Czyli coś się stało Draco? – zapytał Harry, sięgając po okulary. Nałożył je na nos i zaczął nasłuchiwać odgłosów zza zasłon. Jedyne, co zdołał wyłapać, to znajomy chór głębokich oddechów. Wyglądało na to, że Draco mocno śpi.

– Nie – szepnął Zgredek i wskazał w bok. Harry spojrzał. Fawkes siedział w nogach jego łóżka i dla odmiany nie spał, a przyglądał mu się z powagą swoimi lśniącymi oczami. Pochylił lekko głowę, kiedy Harry się na niego spojrzał i zanucił cicho.

– Harry Potter musi się przejść ze Zgredkiem i Fawkesem – przetłumaczył Zgredek. – Chcemy panu coś pokazać.

Zaskoczony, ale posłuszny, Harry tylko przytaknął.

– Pozwólcie mi tylko złapać mój płaszcz, dobrze? Jeśli mamy wyjść na zewnątrz, to może mi się przydać.

Zgredek nie powiedział nic, żeby go przed tym powstrzymać, więc Harry przemknął się wokół swojego łóżka i otworzył swój kufer. Wyciągnął z niego swój płaszcz i zarzucił go na siebie, nie przestając nasłuchiwać oddechów wokół. Greg, Vince, Blaise i Draco zdawali się być kompletnie nieświadomi tego, co się dzieje.

Harry skrzywił się na myśl o tym, co Draco i Snape powiedzieliby mu o tym wypadzie, ale przecież przy Fawkesie będzie bezpieczny. Był jednak pewien, że gdyby tylko pomyśleli o tym przez chwilę, zrozumieliby, że nie ma nic złego w posiadaniu przy sobie feniksa jako opiekuna.

Uspokoiwszy tym swoje sumienie, Harry odwrócił się. Wyszedł z założenia, że skierują się w stronę drzwi, ale Zgredek tylko złapał go za rękę.

– Niech się pan Harry Potter mocno trzyma – powiedział.

Ledwie Harry kiwnął głową, kiedy zdawali się skoczyć w bok, choć jednocześnie pozostali w tym samym miejscu. A może wszystko _inne_ poruszyło się wokół nich, choć Harry nie był w stanie zrozumieć, jak to mogłoby być możliwe. Skupił się na tej myśli, żeby się powstrzymać przed zwróceniem kolacji. Jego mózg i żołądek załomotały się gwałtownie w swoich pojemnikach. Kiedy wreszcie był w stanie znowu skupić wzrok, zamrugał i rozejrzał się ze zdumieniem wokół miejsca, do którego przyprowadził go Zgredek, najwyraźniej wykorzystując do tego aportację domowych skrzatów.

Miejsce było znajome, ale nie był w stanie określić w jaki sposób póki Fawkes nie wybuchnął wysokim płomieniem, oświetlając wszystko wokół. Wtedy Harry rozpoznał łąkę, na której kiedyś targował się z centaurami o życie Dracona. Zadreptał w miejscu i zadrżał. Teraz było zimniej niż wtedy, kiedy się targował, topniejący śnieg wciąż zalegał między łysymi drzewami, za nic mając fakt, że już jutro miała się zacząć wiosna. Ziemia była twarda niczym żelazo, jak nic, co mogłoby być żywe.

– Harry Potter musi widzieć – powiedział Zgredek swoim piszczącym głosem. – A to jest najlepsze miejsce, żeby widzieć. – Spojrzał na Harry'ego z wyczekiwaniem.

– Ale co chcecie, żebym zobaczył? – Harry ponownie się rozejrzał. Wielkie kamienie, wokół których centaury zrobiły szubienicę dla Dracona, wciąż tam były, tak samo jak i wydeptana przez centaury ścieżka, prowadząca na szczyt pagórka. Nie czekał tu na nich żaden centaur, nie było żadnego niemożliwego drzewa, Harry nie był w stanie zrozumieć po co feniks i skrzat domowy go tutaj przyprowadzili.

Fawkes zanucił, a Zgredek przetłumaczył.

– Pan Harry Potter jest tutaj, żeby zobaczyć to, co widział w czasie swojej podróży z Fawkesem.

 _Płomienie?_ pomyślał Harry, ale w tej samej chwili zdał sobie sprawę ze swojej pomyłki.

 _Sieci._

Pomyślał o tym, jak się czuł w czasie podróży z Fawkesem i momentalnie zaatakowały go myśli o mugolce. Harry odetchnął spokojnie i uciszył je oklumencją. Sięgnął w tył niewinnie, myśląc o wspomnieniach jak o motylach przybitych szpilkami do poszewki, na które mógł tylko patrzeć, bo schowane były za szybką. Zawsze miał dobrą pamięć, która pozwoliła mu utrzymać informacje o zaklęciach, historii, wrogach Connora i tańcach czystokrwistych.

Kiedy już był pewien, że to, co czuje, jest surową siłą, tak otwartą jak świat _ukryty_ za światem czarodziejów, spojrzał w górę.

Zagapił się. Nie spodziewał się zobaczyć tak wielu różnych sieci. Miejscami wyglądały jak sieć feniksa – resztki sieci Harry'ego, poruszyły się na to skojarzenie w jego umyśle, jakby w odpowiedzi – ale ponad nimi delikatnym srebrem lśniła ogromna, skomplikowana sieć, miejscami poprzetykana zielenią, na widok której Harry'emu chciało się syczeć. Pomyślał, że to pewnie odpowiada za pętanie magicznych węży. Odwrócił się powoli i zobaczył jak jeszcze więcej sieci unosi się wokół niego. To było jak stanie po środku płatka śniegu, gdyby płatki śniegu lśniły niczym tęcze, mieniąc się większą ilością kolorów, niż jakakolwiek tęcza na świecie.

– Co to jest? – szepnął.

Fawkes zanucił i Zgredek szepnął zgaszonym tonem.

– To, co Harry Potter już kiedyś widział. Sieci, które nas pętają.

Harry odwrócił się, mrużąc mocno oczy na Zgredka i zobaczył otaczającą go sieć o kolorze mroźnego błękitu. Jego nitka łączyła go z odległą rezydencją Malfoyów. Harry przechylił głowę.

– Zmusza skrzaty do służby?

– Tak – syknął Zgredek i przez chwilę wyglądał dziko, niemal przerażająco. Harry pomyślał o magii skrzatów domowych, które potrafiły się aportować nawet w miejscach takich jak Hogwart, gdzie zwykli ludzie nie byli w stanie, które nie potrzebowały różdżek i zastanawiał się, czy tego właśnie obawiali się czarodzieje, którzy rzucili na nie te sieci. Ale Zgredek szybko się uspokoił i spojrzał z pokorą na Harry'ego. – Do czegoś gorszego niż służby. Zmusza skrzaty do lubienia służby. – Przyłożył dłonie do ust i zaczął jęczeć coś o tym, że jest złym skrzatem.

Harry kiwnął ponuro głową. _Genialne, naprawdę. W ten sposób nie spróbują same zdjąć z siebie tej sieci._ Odwrócił się z powrotem do labiryntu sieci i machnął ręką.

– A te?

– Różne magiczne stworzenia – powiedział Zgredek, po czym wskazał na srebrną sieć. – Jednorożce.

– Jednorożce? – powtórzył bezmyślnie Harry. – A co one takiego zrobiły czarodziejom? – Jeszcze był w stanie zrozumieć sieci nałożone na niebezpieczne stworzenia, takie jak olbrzymy czy smoki, a skrzaty znacznie ułatwiały czarodziejom życie, ale pętanie jednorożców zdawało się być bezsensowne.

– Były zbyt piękne – powiedział Zgredek.

Harry zgrzytnął zębami.

– A te? – zapytał, mrużąc oczy na ledwie widoczną sieć w kolorze zachodzącego słońca.

– Centaury – powiedział Zgredek. – By powstrzymać je od atakowania mugoli, powstrzymać je od atakowania czarodziejów, powstrzymać je od używania ich własnej magii. – Wzruszył ramionami, wyglądając na zakłopotanego. – Zgredek zna tylko niektóre efekty. Zgredkowi jest przykro. Nie uczył się historii.

– Czy wszystkie skrzaty o tym wiedzą? – Harry'emu zrobiło się niedobrze. Miał wrażenie, że każdy dowolny potężny czarodziej mógłby to naprawić już dawno temu, gdyby tylko zwrócili się o pomoc do skrzatów. Zastanawiał się, czy Dumbledore zdaje sobie z tego sprawę i jeśli tak, to czy zostawiłby sieci tak jak były.

 _No, w sumie rzucił jedną z nich na mnie. Odpowiedź prawdopodobnie brzmi tak._

– Tak – powiedział Zgredek. – Skrzaty zostały spętane jako pierwsze, panie Harry Potterze. – Po raz pierwszy Harry zauważył, że skrzat drgnął nieznacznie, kiedy dodał jego tytuł. Gdyby miał do czynienia z człowiekiem, Harry wiedział, że to oznaczałoby wzdrygnięcie się z obrzydzeniem. – Skrzaty potrafią zobaczyć inne sieci. Skrzaty wiedzą, do czego służą.

– Ale nie możecie się zbuntować – podsumował Harry.

– Tylko złe skrzaty się buntują – powiedział Zgredek i znowu zakrył sobie usta i spojrzał na Harry'ego żałośnie.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, żeby się uspokoić.

– Czyli chcecie, żebym zdjął z was te sieci i was wszystkich uwolnił? – zapytał.

– To nie takie proste, panie Harry Potterze – skrzeknął Zgredek.

 _Oczywiście, że nie_ , pomyślał Harry i zaczekał na powód. _Chyba padłbym na zawał ze szczęścia, gdyby cokolwiek w moim życiu_ było _proste._

– Pan Harry Potter może zostać _vatesem_ – powiedział Zgredek wprost. – Wróżbitą, bardem, poetą, wieszczem. – Szeptał słowa z nabożnym szacunkiem, Harry'emu się wydawało, że brzmiało to jak litania, śpiew, mantra. – Harry Potter jest w stanie zobaczyć nasze sieci. I jest w stanie zrobić to nie naruszając wolnej woli innych. – Zaczekał, patrząc na Harry'ego z oczekiwaniem.

Prawda uderzyła Harry'ego dość szybko.

– Czyli muszę was uwolnić nie naruszając przy tym wolnej woli innych – powiedział. – Łącznie z tymi, którzy w tej chwili korzystają z tego, że jesteście spętani i nie chcieliby was wypuścić na wolność.

Zgredek pokiwał głową i jedno z jego uszu uderzyło go w oko.

– Teraz pan Harry Potter widzi – powiedział, klaskając w ręce.

Fawkes podleciał do Harry'ego i usiadł mu na ramieniu, ogrzewając go i przytulając mu łeb do policzka. Harry zaczął go głaskać po grzbiecie nawet nie poświęcając temu myśli. Za bardzo był skupiony na tym, co dopiero co usłyszał.

 _Mam zdolność do przymuszania innych ludzi. Tak łatwo byłoby ich przymusić do mojego punktu widzenia i wypuszczenia magicznych stworzeń. Ale nigdy bym sobie tego nie wybaczył. Do tego większość czarodziejów tylko korzysta z efektów tych sieci, przecież ich nie rzucili. Pewnie nawet nie zdają sobie sprawy z ich istnienia. A ja nie wiem, co się stanie, jak uwolnię wszystkich spod sieci. Co, jeśli skrzaty ich zaatakują w odwecie…_

Nas, _Harry. Ja przecież też z tego korzystam. To nie tak, że nigdy nie jadłem posiłku przygotowanego przez skrzaty, do tego jeszcze czyszczą nasze ubrania i sprzątają nasze pokoje._

Harry westchnął. _Bycie mrocznym naprawdę ma swoje zalety. Po prostu robisz co chcesz i nie myślisz o konsekwencjach, a jak ktoś zacznie marudzić, to ich po prostu znowu przymuszasz. W sumie tak samo jest ze stroną Światła, Lordowie po jego stronie uważają, że muszą być dobrzy i nie muszą się zastanawiać nad tym, co inni myślą, bo jeśli ktoś się z tobą nie zgadza, to znaczy że się mylą. W końcu to ty jesteś ten dobry._

 _Nic dziwnego, że Dziecię Gwiazd napisało, że tak wielu Panów Światła i Mroku oszalało, albo zrezygnowało z tej ścieżki. Jak niby miałoby mi się to_ udać?

Ponieważ zadanie w tej chwili zdawało się go przerastać, postanowił zwrócić się do Zgredka.

– Skąd przyszło wam do głowy, że to ja powinienem być waszym _vatesem_? Mój brat znalazł informacje w książce o goblinach, że to on pasuje do opisu. – Chociaż teraz, jak Harry się nad tym zastanawiał, to w sumie w ogóle nie pasował. Jakim cudem Connor miałby zostać _vatesem_ , kiedy tak swobodnie i chętnie odnosił się do swojej zdolności przymuszenia? A jeśli gobliny też były spętane – a Harry podejrzewał, że są – to czemu miałyby podążyć za czarodziejem? A może ich sieci by ich do tego zmusiły?

– Connor Potter to nie _vates_ – powiedział Zgredek. Gdyby skrzaty mogły warczeć, to Harry podejrzewał, że to właśnie robiłby teraz Zgredek. – Connor Potter jest przymuszającym i do tego szczęśliwym ze swojej roli. _Vates_ nie może nigdy przymuszać. Nie może przymuszać czarodziejów. Nie może przymuszać skrzatów domowych. Nie może przymuszać centaurów. Nie może przymuszać feniksów.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– W takim razie nie rozumiem, jak mogę zostać kimś takim. Mogę przymuszać ludzi i już to robiłem.

– Ale panu Harry'emu Potterowi jest przykro – powiedział od razu Zgredek. – Pan Harry Potter nie chciał. I teraz pan Harry Potter uważa na swoją moc i na siebie, i nie wpływa tak beztrosko na ludzi jak kiedyś.

Harry zamrugał. To prawda, trenował ze Snape'em, żeby znaleźć limity swojego osobliwego daru przymuszenia, bo chciał spętać tę część swojej magii bez pętania całej jej reszty, ale wciąż nie uważał, żeby to kwalifikowało go do tego tytułu.

– I to wystarczy? Że jest mi przykro? – zapytał cicho. – Jestem pewien, że wielu innym czarodziejom też by się zrobiło przykro, gdyby tylko o tym wiedzieli.

Fawkes wydał z siebie długą, skomplikowaną tyradę, pełną treli i świergotu. Zgredek zaczekał aż feniks skończy i dopiero wtedy podjął się tłumaczenia.

– _Vatesa_ również nie wolno przymusić. Zgredek i Fawkes nie mogli powiedzieć panu Harry'emu Potterowi kim jest i co to znaczy, póki on sam nie zaczął się tego uczyć, bo bali się, że popchną go w stronę złej ścieżki. Zmusić _vatesa_ do podjęcia decyzji zanim jeszcze nadejdzie jego czas, oznacza zniszczenie _vatesa_ Ale teraz widział już pan sieci i Fawkes wyczuł pańskie przerażenie na ich widok. A _vates_ musi całą duszą nienawidzić przymuszenia. – Zgredek kiwnął na niego, jakby ta część była oczywista. Harry kiwnął z powrotem, chociaż czuł się mniej pewnie pod tym względem. Podczas swoich złych dni wciąż pragnął powrotu pod sieć feniksa, bo chociaż walczyłby z każdym, kto spróbowałby ją na niego rzucić, to tęsknił za prostym światem, jaki wtedy miał. – Wielu czarodziejów mówiło już, że mogą zostać _vatesem_. Ale potem zbaczali ze ścieżki, albo używali przymuszenia do osiągnięcia swojego celu, albo lubili przymuszenie tak bardzo, że nie byli w stanie się bez niego obejść. – Zgredek zawahał się, po czym dodał niechętnie: – Albo magiczne stworzenia za mocno na nich naciskały i ostatecznie decydowali się zostać _vatesem_ przez wzgląd na poczucie obowiązku, czy chcąc nam wynagrodzić lata niewoli. Ale _vates_ zawsze musi wybierać sam, zawsze. Musi sam podejmować własne decyzje. Nie może rezygnować ze swoich decyzji. I musi _być_ wolną wolą.

Harry odetchnął ostrożnie.

– Czy Dumbledore jest _vatesem_? – zapytał. – Moja m… mugolka, która mnie urodziła powiedziała mi kiedyś, że podejmował decyzje, których nikt innych nie był w stanie podjąć, ciężkie decyzje o poświęceniu i wojnie.

– Dumbledore mógł kiedyś zostać _vatesem_ – powiedział Zgredek. – Ale przymuszał innych i powiedział sobie, że to jest dobre.

 _Czyli jeśli się tego podejmę, to nie będę mógł się nawet okłamywać_ , pomyślał Harry. _Będę musiał być kompletnie szczery. Będę musiał wiedzieć, kiedy mogę sobie wytłumaczyć swoje niedociągnięcia, a kiedy będę robić coś po prostu dlatego, że tak jak łatwiej, a nie dlatego, że to jest słuszne, kiedy będę za dużo protestował i brał na siebie_ za dużo _winy. Będę musiał odczytywać się na głos przez cały czas, bez chwili przerwy._

Harry musiał przyznać, że to brzmiało naprawdę, kurwa, przerażająco.

 _I nie mogę tego zrobić_ , zorientował się z westchnięciem. _Wciąż się okłamuję pod wieloma różnymi względami. Draco i Snape ciągle tak mówią i podejrzewam, że wiedzą coś więcej na ten temat niż ja._

Wyjaśnił to Zgredkowi, który kiwał głową, słuchając. W świetle płomieni feniksa Harry nagle doszedł do wniosku, że skrzaty domowe nie wyglądały ani głupio, ani niepoważnie. W ich oczach czaił się ich własny płomień, taki, który Harry podejrzewał, że wybuchnie na niego jak tylko skończy się tłumaczyć. Ale Zgredek tylko uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

– _Vates_ to nie jest istota – powiedział. – _Vatesem_ nie można się stać raz i już nigdy więcej niczym innym. _Vates_ wybiera, raz za razem, każdego dnia swojego życia i czasem podejmuje złe decyzje, ale zawsze potem wraca na właściwą ścieżkę.

– Ta ścieżka jest pełna kolców – wymamrotał Harry.

Fawkes zanucił do niego.

– Fawkes powiedział, że pomiędzy kolcami są też róże. – Zgredek założył ręce przed sobą. – Fawkes powiedział, że pan Harry Potter nie może pomóc feniksom i skrzatom domowym tylko przez wzgląd na poczucie obowiązku, ale dlatego, że sam tego chce. To musi być wybór. Harry Potter nie jest jeszcze do końca _vatesem_. Ale może być nim kiedyś. – Zrobił gest w stronę Harry'ego. – Ale najpierw musi przestać kłamać, tak jak sam powiedział, i musi uwolnić się od własnych sieci.

Harry dotknął czoła z zaskoczeniem.

– Masz na myśli sieć feniksa?

– I innych – powiedział Zgredek, wskazując z uporem na Harry'ego.

Harry spojrzał w dół i zamarł. Nie zauważył sieci, które przebijały jego własne ciało, pozornie wpadając do niego i wypadając, mieszając się z tymi, które przebiegały przez Zakazany Las. Nie rozpoznał ich. Były koloru ciemnej, ponurej czerwieni. Nawet sieć feniksa w pełni sił nie była w stanie osiągnąć takiej barwy. Położył rękę na jednej z nich i poczuł lekkie wrażenie ciepła, ale nic więcej.

– Co to jest? – zapytał.

– To są bariery, jakie pan Harry Potter sam na siebie nałożył – powiedział smutno Zgredek. – Bariery, których sam nie wybrał, o których nawet nie pomyślał. Bariery strachu. – Spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy. – Bariery, które Harry Potter wzmocnił własną magią, ponieważ nie był w stanie pogodzić się z prawdą na swój temat.

Harry zamknął oczy i odwrócił głowę. Prawda, o pewnych sprawach naprawdę nie chciał myśleć. Ale żeby użył na sobie swojej własnej magii i nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy…

To było szokujące.

Wziął głęboki wdech i postanowił zadać kolejne pytanie, które dryfowało w głębi jego umysłu odkąd Zgredek po raz pierwszy wyjaśnił mu, kim jest _vates_.

– Czy to będzie musiał być mój priorytet, kiedy już się za to wezmę?

– Nie _musi_ – powiedział Zgredek. – Nigdy _musi_ , czy _powinno_ , czy _będzie przymuszone_. Tylko chęć i wola.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Ale _vates_ , który się skupia na innych obowiązkach to nie jest ktoś, kogo byście chcieli na swojego wyzwoliciela.

Zgredek pokręcił głową.

Harry westchnął i przeczesał ręką włosy.

– W takim razie obawiam się, że się nie nadaję. Wiesz przecież, jak wiele czasu poświęcam swojemu bratu. On jest dla mnie najważniejszy na świecie, Zgredku. Zależy mi na nim bardziej niż na kimkolwiek innym. Dla jego bezpieczeństwa i szczęście jestem gotów poświęcić magiczne stworzenia. – Zastanawiał się, czy jest ze sobą szczery. _Wygląda na to, że szczerość zawiera naprawdę dużą dozę nieprzyjemności._ , pomyślał, kiedy nagle jego umysł ponownie wypełniły wspomnienia o mugolce. – Za bardzo go kocham. Przykro mi. Obawiam się, że nie będę dla was dobrym _vatesem_.

Zaoferował słaby uśmiech i otworzył oczy. Wydawało mu się, że Zgredek strasznie się na nim zawiedzie, tak samo jak Fawkes. Ale feniks nie ruszył się z jego ramienia, a Zgredek nie odrywał od niego wzroku.

– Staje się – powiedział Zgredek. – Pan Harry Potter może się stać _vatesem_ , nawet jeśli nie jest nim w tej chwili. Chyba, że wydaje mu się, że już się nigdy nie zmieni?

Harry zadrżał.

– Po tym wszystkim, co się stało odkąd zacząłem chodzić do szkoły, to nie mogę tego powiedzieć – wymamrotał. – Ale jesteś pewien, że wszyscy są gotowi na mnie czekać, bo może, tylko może, mam szansę stać się wyzwolicielem, którego wszyscy tak strasznie potrzebujecie? Może się tak zdarzyć, że po prostu zmarnujecie naprawdę dużo czasu, podczas gdy na świecie może krążyć ktoś dużo lepszy ode mnie do tej roli.

– Nie ma lepszych kandydatów – powiedział z wyższością Zgredek. – Pan Harry Potter jest naszym najlepszym, odkąd Dumbledore nas zawiódł. – Zadrżał i pociągnął się za uszy. – A M-Mroczny Pan nigdy nie był brany pod uwagę.

Harry przechylił głowę.

– Szukacie tylko potężnych czarodziejów? Czy ktoś taki jak Connor nie mógłby wam pomóc, gdyby tylko przestał tak chętnie używać swojej mocy przymuszenia?

– Potężni czarodzieje – powiedział Zgredek.

– Ale to właśnie nam najłatwiej jest przymuszać ludzi – powiedział Harry.

Fawkes wykręcił głowę i wydał z siebie długi trel, który skakał po skali w te i nazad. Zgredek uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, tłumacząc.

– Fawkes o tym wie. Wszyscy o tym wiemy. Moc, która pozwala panu Harry'emu Potterowi zostać _vatesem_ , to ta sama, która czyni go niebezpiecznym. Ale też chroni go przed innymi. Inni nie mogą przymusić Harry'ego Pottera.

– Mogą próbować – wymamrotał Harry, myśląc o Dumbledorze i opętaniu Toma Riddle'a. Zamyślił się ponownie, czując na sobie pełne wyczekiwania spojrzenia Zgredka i Fawkesa.

Tak wiele będzie musiało się zmienić, jeśli się tego podejmie. Będzie musiał myśleć, że życie innych ludzi jest równie ważne, co Connora. Istnieli pewni ludzie, z którymi będzie musiał walczyć, zamiast im po prostu wybaczyć, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, nawet jeśli nie podobała mu się ta myśl. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, jak uwolnić magiczne stworzenia bez tłamszenia tym samym wolnej woli czarodziejów, ani też żadnego pomysłu jak przekonać czarodziejów bez tłamszenia wolnej woli magicznych stworzeń. No i co się stanie, jeśli, na przykład, uwolnieni dementorzy albo olbrzymy zrobią coś, co kogoś skrzywdzi? Z drugiej strony, czy naprawdę będzie w stanie żyć z uwolnieniem wyłącznie magicznych stworzeń, które nie są w stanie skrzywdzić czarodziejów?

 _Jasne, moje życie nigdy nie było proste, ale to byłoby najbardziej skomplikowane zadanie, jakiego kiedykolwiek bym się podjął. Do tego… nie jestem w stanie teraz tego zrobić. Moje życie wciąż należy do Connora. To on jest wciąż dla mnie najważniejszy._

– Nie mogę teraz tego zrobić – powiedział. Fawkes wydał z siebie krótkie, zniecierpliwione ćwierknięcie, które Zgredek równie szybko przetłumaczył.

– Pan Harry Potter może dać sobie czas. Ale pan Harry Potter nie myślał o sieciach od czasu ognia, nie wyglądał ich. Zgredek i Fawkes chcieli się tylko upewnić, że pan Harry Potter o nich nie zapomni.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Teraz już na pewno nie będę w stanie o nich zapomnieć – powiedział. Fawkes znowu coś zanucił, którego Zgredek nie przetłumaczył, być może dlatego, że nie było potrzeby

– Pan Harry Potter może zadawać Zgredkowi pytania kiedy tylko chce – powiedział Zgredek, kłaniając się lekko. – Sieci Zgredka są słabsze od innych, ponieważ Zgredek urodził się w dziwny sposób, a potem jeden z jego panów był dziwny i próbował go uwolnić. Dlatego Zgredek może odpowiadać na pytania i wymykać się od swoich panów, żeby na nie odpowiedzieć.

– Dziękuję, Zgredku – powiedział Harry. Próbował wymyślić, kiedy będzie gotów, by zadać mu serię niezbędnych pytań, które teraz jakoś nie przychodziły mu do głowy. Miał to ponaglające wrażenie, że powinien o wszystko zapytać już teraz, zaraz, że najważniejsze teraz było uwolnienie wszystkich magicznych stworzeń na raz, ale gdyby to zrobił to nie byłby _vatesem_. Zgredek powiedział, że to nie może być zrobione z poczucia obowiązku. To musiała być własna decyzja.

 _No to jak ja mam się w ogóle za to zabrać? Przecież zawsze postrzegałem wszystko jako obowiązek i poświęcenie._

Pozwolił się Zgredkowi aportować z powrotem do sypialni i kiwnął mu na pożegnanie. Świt był tuż tuż, przynajmniej z tego, co przez mgnienie zdołał zobaczyć na niebie, czyli powrót do spania nie miał już sensu. Położył się więc tylko na łóżku i założył ręce za głową. Fawkes ułożył się na brzegu poduszki i zasnął.

Spróbował wyobrazić sobie świat funkcjonujący bez służby skrzatów domowych i nie był w stanie. Potem spróbował sobie wyobrazić świat pełen dzikich, albo niebezpiecznych skrzatów domowych i też nie był w stanie. Być może to była część problemu: jeśli chciał nadziei na nową przyszłość, najpierw będzie musiał wymyślić jak ta przyszłość będzie wyglądała. Póki co jego umysł nic mu nie podpowiadał.

Harry odsunął od siebie te myśli jak usłyszał, że pozostali chłopcy zaczynają się budzić. Tego dnia miał jeszcze inne sprawy na głowie, a pierwszą z nich będzie wypatrywanie puchacza wirginijskiego nad stołem Slytherinu.

* * *

W połowie śniadania Harry zorientował się, że nie tylko on czeka na pojawienie się sowy Lucjusza. Pansy i Milicenta mamrotały coś do siebie, ale zerkały w górę ilekroć zobaczyły nad sobą cień sowy. Blaise podskakiwał od czasu do czasu, jeśli zbyt długo odrywał wzrok od obserwowania okien i zajmował się jedzeniem. Draco wyglądał tylko na bardzo nieszczęśliwego i spiętego.

– Twój ojciec wybierze idealny dar – zapewnił go Harry, a Draco tylko spojrzał na niego beznamiętnie.

– Wiem, Harry – powiedział. – To mnie właśnie martwi.

Wreszcie, kiedy napięcie sięgnęło niemal zenitu, Juliusz wleciał przez okno. Nieśpiesznie zaczął krążyć nad wszystkimi. Harry usłyszał jak ludzie wokół niego szepczą ze zniecierpliwieniem; nawet kilku starszych Ślizgonów wstało i pochyliło się nad stołem, żeby się mu lepiej przyjrzeć. Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czemu tak bardzo ich fascynowały poczynania zwykłego trzecioroczniaka.

Wreszcie Juliusz wylądował dokładnie przed Harrym. Jego oczy przygwoździły go do miejsca i nie pozwoliły mu się ruszyć. W wyciągniętej nodze trzymał pakunek i niemal zadrapał dłoń Harry'ego, kiedy ten go od niego odebrał.

Harry kiwnął głową, otrząsając się z wrażenia, że jest myszą i zaczął otwierać pakunek, nie odrywając od Juliusza wzroku. Sowa przyglądała mu się surowo jeszcze przez jakiś czas, po czym wreszcie wzbiła się w powietrze i nabrała na pędzie i mocy, lecąc w stronę przeciwległego rządu okien, zupełnie jakby ktoś go wystrzelił z procy.

Pakunek był podłużny i płaski, więc Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to może nie jest różdżka, ale nie dowie się na pewno, jeśli jej do końca nie rozpakuje, dlatego właśnie to zrobił.

Klinga brzęknęła o stół, wydając głuchy pogłos. Harry podniósł ją, bardzo ostrożnie nie dotykając ostrza, ani zielonego kamienia szlachetnego, zdobiącego głownię. To był nóż – taki do skórowania, o długości mniej więcej dziesięciu cali. Harry ostrożnie przyjrzał się jego ostrzu i zauważył jego delikatny poblask, jakby ktoś obłożył stal diamentem. Następnie przyjrzał się kamieniowi.

Był w kształcie wisielczego sznura.

Harry miał wrażenie, że już wie, co to jest. Nie śmiał spojrzeć na bladą twarz Dracona. Zamiast tego wziął elegancko poskładany przez Lucjusza list, dołączony do pakunku. Był znacznie dłuższy od zwykle załączanej notki.

 _Panie Potter,_

 _Kiedy jeden czarodziej wchodzi w sojusz z drugim, to często dochodzi do momentu, w którym należy naprawić stare szkody między dwójką ludzi, albo ich rodzinami. Rodzina Malfoyów nigdy nie miała szczególnej zwady z rodziną Potterów, chociaż zawsze nimi pogardzaliśmy. Podejrzewam, że zastanawia się pan, czemu w ogóle zacząłem ten taniec sojuszu._

 _Zacząłem go, żeby stać się_ pańskim _sojusznikiem, Harry Potterze, nie pańskiej rodziny. W miarę jak mijał czas, tchórzostwo pańskiego ojca stawało się coraz bardziej oczywiste, tak samo jak słabość pańskiego brata, czy mieszana krew pańskiej matki, a ja byłem coraz bardziej przekonany, że podjąłem dobrą decyzję_

 _Czego nie potrafię zrozumieć, to czemu tak niewiele zażądał pan zadośćuczynienia od swojej rodziny za to, jak pana potraktowali. Pozbawienie magii kobiety, która pana urodziła, praktycznie się nie liczy. Wedle starego prawa w ramach rekompensaty może pan zażądać jej śmierci, jak i śmierci wszystkich członków rodziny. Spętali pana, potężnego czarodzieja. Im potężniejszą magię skrzywdzono, tym większej ceny żąda sprawiedliwość. A pan jest najpotężniejszym w tej chwili żyjącym czarodziejem._

Harry przymrużył oczy. Był pewien, że to nie jest prawda. Dumbledore mógł go bez problemu pokonać, a potęga Voldemorta była straszna i przekraczająca wszelkie pojęcie. Zastanawiał się, czy to nie miał być czasem komplement, ale jeśli tak, to nie rozumiał, co Lucjusz chciał osiągnąć, komplementując go akurat w ten sposób.

 _Ten nóż może panu pomóc we wzięciu odwetu na pańskiej rodzinie. Jeśli nada mu pan imię, to zacznie pana słuchać. Kiedy rozkaże mu pan, używając jego imienia, by zajął się tymi, którzy powinni pana kochać, ale tego nie zrobili, to przetnie więzi łączące pana z rodziną, bez względu na to, czy będą to więzi uczuć, magii czy krwi. Od tego momentu będzie pan wolny. Może pan użyć tego ostrza, by przestać kochać swojego słabego brata, swojego tchórzliwego ojca, czy swoją szlamowatą matkę. Może pan go użyć by odciąć się od swojej rodziny i żadna siła na czarodziejskim świecie, łącznie z ministerstwem, nie będzie pana zmusić do przebywania w ich otoczeniu. Może pan go użyć do zerwania dowolnych więzi i limitów, tak długo jak użyje pan do tego swojej magii._

 _Szczęśliwego pierwszego dnia wiosny, panie Potter. Będę wypatrywał pańskiej odpowiedzi. Jestem też ciekaw, co zrobi pan ze swoją świeżą wolnością._

 _Lucjusz Malfoy._

Draco pochylał mu się nad ramieniem, czytając list razem z nim. Zacisnął konwulsyjnie palce na łokciu Harry'ego. Wreszcie odsunął się i patrzył się na niego z opadniętą szczęką.

– Twój ojciec to straszny drań, Draco – zauważył spokojnie Harry.

– Mógłbyś być wolny, Harry – szepnął Draco. – To jest bezcenny dar, Wiem, co to jest za nóż. Był w naszej rodzinie od pokoleń. Używaliśmy go, by uwolnić się od małżeństw, które nie wypaliły, kiedy wżenione rodziny obracały się przeciwko nam. Słyszałem historie. _Pomyśl_ o tym, Harry! Mógłbyś być wolny. Nie mógłby podarować ci niczego lepszego. – Twarz Dracona świeciła niczym księżyc.

Harry spojrzał na nóż gniewnie. Lśnił na niego matowo. Harry zastanawiał się, czy nawet teraz jest świadomy tego, co się dzieje wokół niego. Miał wrażenie, że go obserwuje.

– Nigdy go nie użyję – powiedział Harry, po czym zgarnął nóż i list ze stołu i schował je do kieszeni swojej szaty, nie przejmując się tym, że się przy tym prawie zaciął ostrzem. – Nie chcę… to jest _obsceniczne_ , Draco, że istnieje coś takiego, co jest w stanie przeciąć takie więzi.

 _Ale chcesz to zrobić. Jakaś część ciebie chce to zrobić._

Harry przyjął to do wiadomości, po czym przekroczył nad tym. Tylko dlatego, że czegoś chciał, nie znaczyło, że to zrobi. Tego był absolutnie pewien. Nóż był obsceniczny, tak samo jak jego pragnienie, by z niego skorzystać. Nie można było tak po prostu przecinać miłości.

A może można było, ale to nie znaczyło, że się _powinno_.

– Ale Harry… – jęknął Draco, idąc za nim.

Harry odciął się od niego. Nie miał zamiaru słuchać. Zaczął myśleć o godzeniu się ze swoim bratem, co miało nadejść już niedługo.

* * *

Krok i krok, i krok, i wreszcie Harry wszedł na szczyt schodów prowadzących do sowiarni. Stał tam przez krótką chwilę, słuchając szelestu piór i szumu poprawiających się na żerdziach ptaków. Wyjrzał przez okno i kiwnął głową, widząc, że słońce dopiero zaczyna dotykać horyzontu.

Zachód słońca, niebo było tak głęboko niebieskie, że wyglądało na niemal zielone.

W czasie równonocy wiosennej.

Dotrzymał słowa i nie zbliżał się do Connora w czasie tygodni między dostarczeniem wiadomości i czasem ich spotkania. Teraz czas sprawdzić, czy Connor dotrzyma swojej strony umowy.

– Witaj, Harry – powiedział zza niego Connor, spokojnym i opanowanym głosem.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i odwrócił się w stronę swojego brata.

– Witaj, Connor.


	35. Wybieraj, Harry

**Rozdział trzydziesty:** **Wybieraj, Harry**

Przez dłuższą chwilę Harry zastanawiał się, czy to on powinien zacząć tę rozmowę, czy też może pozwolić na to swojemu bratu. Connor zdawał się zdecydowany, by pozwolić mu to zdecydować. Twarz oblewały mu wpadające przez okno promienie zachodzącego słońca.

Harry nie był do końca pewien, jaki był główny cel jego brata – pogodzenie się, czy może coś innego. Connor nie znał tańców, więc mogło mu chodzić o cokolwiek. Ostatecznie Harry uznał, że woli poczekać. _Niech ma wrażenie, że ma kontrolę nad sytuacją_ , pomyślał, widząc jak Connor zerka na niego, po czym szybko odwraca wzrok. _Chyba potrzebuje więcej pewności siebie._

Wreszcie Connor westchnął głęboko i spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy.

– Byłem naprawdę zły o to, co zrobiłeś mamie – zaczął.

 _Głos mu się trzęsie, ale mówi w czasie przeszłym._ Harry pochylił głowę. _Czy to znaczy, że jest już bliższy wybaczenia mi?_

– Nie wiedziałem, co miałeś na myśli, kiedy mówiłeś o rytuale. – Connor zdołał sprawić, żeby jego głos brzmiał jednocześnie przepraszająco i obronnie. – Więc tego wyszukałem i porozmawiałem z Ronem o tańcach czystokrwistych. – Zmarszczył nos. – Powiedział mi, że możesz robić takie rzeczy, o których nawet nie myślałem, że możesz. Większość z nich mi się nie podobała. Ale powiedział mi też, że to, co spotkało mamę, było słuszne. Nie straciłaby swojej magii, gdyby nie zrobiła ci czegoś naprawdę paskudnego.

Connor skrzyżował ręce na piersi i oparł się o ścianę.

– No to powiedz mi, Harry. Powiedz mi, co ci zrobiła. Czekam.

Harry ostrożnie wypuścił oddech. _Dzięki Merlinowi. Wygląda na to, że tym razem nie chce od razu rzucić się na mnie z pięściami, tym razem naprawdę chce mnie wysłuchać._

– Odkąd byłem bardzo mały, prawie od ataku Voldemorta, trenowała mnie, żebym cię pilnował i cię strzegł – zaczął Harry. Ciężko mu było teraz o tym myśleć, kiedy tak wiele razy już próbował mu to wyjaśnić i mu się to nie udawało, ale był pewien, że tylko takie słowa najlepiej dotrą do Connora. – Ale moja magia ją przeraziła. Kiedy miałem cztery lata poprosiła Dumbledore'a, żeby ten rzucił na mnie sieć feniksa.

– Powiedziała mi o tym – powiedział Connor. – Ale to było po to, żeby powstrzymać cię przed krzywdzeniem innych ludzi.

– Nie – powiedział Harry tak łagodnie jak tylko potrafił. – Sieć feniksa robi więcej niż tylko to. Była tam, żeby upewnić się, że będę cię kochał, żebym rozważał twoje dobro ponad swoim własnym, żeby mnie _zmusić_ do kochania cię i troszczenia się o ciebie na sposoby, których nigdy normalnie bym nie rozważył, gdyby nie ona.

Connor pokręcił głową.

– Ale ty _zawsze_ to robiłeś, Harry. Zawsze mnie chroniłeś. Pamiętasz trolla na pierwszym roku i Lestrange'ów? Czemu postanowiłeś odebrać mamie magię przez coś takiego?

 _Odwraca ode mnie wzrok_ , zauważył Harry. _Chyba ma pewne pojęcie na temat tego, co się naprawdę dzieje, ale nie chce się z tym naprawdę zmierzyć._

– Chciałem cię tak bardzo chronić tylko dlatego, że sieć nie pozostawiała mi wyboru, Connor – powiedział. – I mój trening. Mama powiedziała mi, że nie mogę mieć własnego życia. Zawsze musiałeś mieć pierwszeństwo.

Connor zagapił się na niego.

– Żadnych twoich własnych przyjaciół? – zapytał ostrożnie, jakby testując.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Wspomniała kiedyś, że mógłbym dzielić twoich. Na pewno miałem się do nich dostosować, ponieważ to byliby twoi przyjaciele i przez to ludzie ważni dla ciebie, w dodatku wypełnialiby twoją potrzebę towarzystwa. Ale nigdy nie przyszło jej do głowy, że miałbym mieć przyjaciół tylko dla siebie. – Po raz pierwszy zaczął się zastanawiać, jakie by miał życie, gdyby jednak został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Czy _udałoby_ mu się znaleźć jakichś własnych przyjaciół? Nie miał pojęcia, ponieważ przebywanie w tym samym domu co Connor oznaczałoby, że bez przerwy byłby w jego cieniu, pod jego wpływem i bez przerwy byłby do niego porównywany (prawdopodobnie na własną niekorzyść) w oczach innych Gryfonów.

– A małżeństwo? – zapytał Connor.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Niby jakbym miał to zrobić? Kiedy czarodziej zakłada własną rodzinę, to musi ponad wszystko kochać wybraną przez siebie osobę. A ja kochałbym ciebie, chroniłbym ciebie, osłaniałbym ciebie. Twoją rodzinę też. Nie miałbym _czasu_ na własną.

– A co z życiem po wojnie? – szepnął Connor.

– Nie spodziewałem się przeżyć wojny – powiedział Harry. – Gdyby mi się to jednak udało, to miałem się zająć w pełni pilnowaniem, by twoje życie było dokładnie takie, jakie tego chcesz. Gdybyś chciał zostać ministrem, to bym cię wspierał. Gdybyś chciał spokojnego życia, z dala od reszty świata – ostatecznie nie wiadomo, czy Chłopiec, Który Przeżył będzie miał choć chwilę bez dyszących mu w kark reporterów po tym jak już pokona Voldemorta – to stworzyłbym osłony, które odcięłyby cię od wszystkich, potężniejsze od tych w Dolinie Godryka. Gdybyś chciał zostać gwiazdą quidditcha, to to też bym zaaranżował.

Connor kopnął kamienną posadzkę, krzywiąc się.

– Ale ja sam chciałbym zostać gwiazdą quidditcha, bez niczyjej pomocy – powiedział.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Gdybyś tego właśnie chciał, to zszedłbym ci z drogi i tylko pilnował, żebyś się regularnie pojawiał na treningach i robił tylko to, co nie zaszkodziłoby twojemu zdrowiu jako sportowcowi.

Connor włożył ręce do kieszeni szaty.

– Wciąż nie rozumiem, jak to wszystko doprowadziło do tego, że odebrałeś mamie magię.

– Nie zrobiłbym tego, gdyby nie Tom Riddle – przyznał Harry i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Connor wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie tego imienia. _Tom Riddle to był zaledwie fragment Voldemorta. Jeśli podskakuje na samo wspomnienie, to jakim cudem stawi czoła całości?_ – Rozerwał mi umysł na strzępy. Poruszył siecią feniksa. A potem Sylarana zginęła w zeszłym roku w Komnacie – głos mu zadrżał i odwrócił wzrok od Connora. – Była tak owinięta wokół mojej sieci, że rozszarpała ją, umierając. Musiałem odbudować swój umysł od podstaw. Właśnie dlatego tak wiele czasu spędziłem tego lata z Malfoyami. Wciąż mam w głowie kawałek sieci feniksa, ale teraz potrafię wyglądać zza niej i wiem, że już nigdy więcej nie chcę pod nią wracać. Mama udawała, że chce się ze mną pogodzić, po czym spróbowała rzucić na mnie sieć feniksa. Nie potrafiłem tego znieść. Odebrałem jej magię. W ten sposób już nigdy więcej nie będzie w stanie rzucić na mnie żadnego zaklęcia.

Zapanowała długa chwila ciszy. Harry słuchał szumu wiatru, tańczącego między kamieniami w ścianach sowiarni i zwalczył w sobie smutek spowodowany wspomnieniem utraty Sylarany. Właśnie usiłował pogodzić się ze swoim bratem, osobą którą kochał najbardziej na świecie, to przecież niedorzeczne, żeby teraz popadał w żałobę.

– Ale Harry – powiedział wtedy Connor – naprawdę nie uważam, żeby to, co ci zrobiła, zasługiwało na utratę magii.

Harry spojrzał znowu na niego. Oczy jego brata lśniły gorliwie, a jego słowa nadchodziły powoli, jakby musiał w drodze do nich przekraczać myśli porozrzucane wokół niego jak patyki.

– Nie rozumiesz? – zapytał Connor, robiąc gwałtowny gest. – Próbowała zrobić z ciebie lepszego człowieka. Próbowała zrobić z ciebie _Gryfona_. Próbowała się upewnić, że będziesz wiedział jak kochać innych ludzi, żebyś wiedział czym są odwaga, obowiązek i poświęcenie, żebyś był w stanie mnie chronić, póki sam nie będę w stanie tego zrobić.

– To prawda – przyznał niechętnie Harry.

– Czyli musiałeś to wszystko źle zrozumieć – powiedział Connor. – Wydawało ci się, że zrobiła coś złego i rytuał ci uwierzył i dlatego odebrał jej magię. Ale nie zrobiła, czyli zasługuje na to, żeby odzyskać ją z powrotem! – Oczy mu lśniły kiedy podszedł w stronę Harry'ego, żeby złapać go za ramię. – Możemy znowu być _rodziną_ _!_ Ściągniemy tatę i przekonamy go, żeby przestał być takim kretynem i…

Harry odsunął się od niego łagodnie. To był niewielki ruch, ale wystarczył, by Connorowi spełzł uśmiech z twarzy.

– Nie? – szepnął.

– Nie – powtórzył Harry. – Rytuały tak nie działają, Connor. Musiała zrobić coś _naprawdę_ złego, obiektywnie złego, żeby rytuał tak zadziałał. Gdyby tylko mi się wydawało, że zrobiła coś złego i mimo wszystko użył rytuału, to pożarłby on _moją_ magię. Wiem, że się myliła. Wiem, że zrobiła mi krzywdę. Nie ma znaczenia, co jej się wydawało, że robi. Nie mogę oddać jej magii i nawet nie chcę. Chcę tylko się trzymać od niej z daleka.

– Jak ty _niczego nie rozumiesz_ – powiedział Connor, głosem ostrym z zawodu i złości. – Mama powiedziała mi o tym. Powiedziała, że żałuje tego, co zrobiła. Wiedziała, że będziesz zły, ale ona naprawdę miała jak najlepsze intencje. Chce cię z powrotem, Harry. Chce, żebyśmy znowu byli rodziną, tak jak byliśmy w święta…

– Kiedy mnie ignorowała? – zapytał Harry. – Kiedy tata mnie ignorował?

– Ignorowali cię _tylko_ dlatego, że rzuciłeś to zaklęcie. – Czerwień furii zaczynał wpełzać na policzki Connora.

– Wiem – powiedział Harry. – A teraz chce swoją magię z powrotem, a to jest niemożliwe. Ona tak naprawdę nie chce mnie w swojej rodzinie, Connor. Chce tylko kogoś, kogo może bez problemu kontrolować. Chce osobę, którą ze mnie zrobiła.

– Ale to przecież _jesteś_ ty, Harry – powiedział Connor. – _I tak_ chcesz mnie chronić, _i tak_ mnie kochasz, co to za różnica, że sieć pękła? Wszystko inne to przecież część ciebie. A będziesz w stanie chronić mnie jeszcze lepiej, jeśli oddasz mamie jej magię. Wtedy będzie w stanie chronić mnie wtedy, kiedy ciebie nie będzie w pobliżu.

– Tak, wciąż cię kocham – powiedział Harry. – Wciąż chcę cię chronić. Ale to ma dla mnie wielkie znaczenie, że próbowała mnie do tego wszystkiego zmusić, Connor. Naprawdę.

– _Dlaczego?_

Harry zastanawiał się, jak mu to wytłumaczyć. Tak, jak już powiedział Snape'owi i Draconowi, to wciąż było dla niego ciężkie. Był w stanie sobie wyobrazić Dracona w takiej sytuacji i furię, jaką by spuścił na głowę Lucjusza Malfoya, gdyby się dowiedział, że ten rzucił na swojego syna sieć feniksa. Był w stanie wyobrazić sobie Connora w tej sytuacji; na samą _myśl_ zaczynało się w nim gotować. Był nawet w stanie wyobrazić sobie Hermionę w tej sytuacji, chociaż jej rodzice, ponieważ byli mugolami, to pewnie sprowadziliby wszystko do bicia. Na pewno sprowadziłby piekło na nich i wyjaśniłby dobitnie, że potężny czarodziej naprawdę nie życzy sobie widzieć swoich przyjaciół nieszczęśliwymi. Ale kiedy starał się włożyć siebie w taką sytuację, to jego gniew gasł. Przecież przeżył. To dzięki treningowi, nie sieci feniksa, Draco się z nim zaprzyjaźnił, Snape w ogóle rozważył wzięcie go pod opiekę, Lucjusz Malfoy postanowił rozpocząć z nim taniec sojuszu, Bulstrode'owie i Parkinsonowie się z nim związali. Czy naprawdę powinien na to tak narzekać? Czy miał do tego jakieś prawo? Czy którekolwiek z nich spojrzałoby w ogóle na niego, gdyby był zwyczajny? Czy kogokolwiek by wówczas zainteresował?

Harry naprawdę w to nie wierzył.

Ale Connor czekał na wyjaśnienie.

Harry sięgnął po argumenty, których używali na nim Snape i Draco.

– Ponieważ nigdy tak naprawdę nie uzyskała na to mojej zgody – powiedział. – Wybór jest ważny, Connor. Zaczęła mój trening, kiedy byłem tak młody, żeby nigdy nie miałem tak naprawdę okazji się na niego zgodzić. A potem Dumbledore rzucił na mnie sieć feniksa, kiedy miałem cztery lata. Więc mój umysł był cały zmieniony, pokręcony i skrzywiony. Powiedz, czy _tobie_ podobałoby się, gdyby twój umysł był cały zmieniony, pokręcony i skrzywiony? – Pomyślał, że może wygra tę rozmowę odwołując się do empatii Connora, bo wiedział, że ją ma. Widział jak Connor ratuje motylki przed utonięciem w niewielkim stawie za ich domem. Widział jak Connor nieustannie oferował Syriuszowi swoją sympatię, kiedy Harry już nie był w stanie tego dłużej robić. Nawet jego miłość do ich matki była tego świadectwem.

Connor zamrugał.

– Oczywiście, że nie – powiedział. – Ale jesteśmy tu i teraz, i mam trzynaście lat. A ty jesteś sobą i dorosłeś z siecią feniksa w głowie. Czemu nie możemy wrócić do tego, jak było dawniej?

– Bo nie możemy, Connor – powiedział Harry, ignorując swoje własne pragnienie, by odzyskać swoje proste, szczęśliwe życie. – Przykro mi.

Connor odwrócił się nagle od niego i zaczął wyglądać przez okno. Harry patrzył na jego plecy. Tak strasznie pragnął powiedzieć coś, co mogłoby sprawić, że wszystko będzie lepiej. Nie wiedział jednak, co by to mogło być. Nawet tak naprawdę nie wierzył w te wszystkie rzeczy, jakie mówili Snape i Draco. Ale nie mógł też znieść myśli o powrocie pod sieć feniksa.

 _To musi być jego ruch_ , pomyślał Harry i czekał.

Wreszcie Connor odwrócił się w jego stronę i spojrzał na niego. Harry spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Widziałem mamę po rytuale – zaczął Connor. – Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem czegoś tak koszmarnego. Leżała na podłodze. Podniosła głowę, kiedy zobaczyła tatę i mnie i zaczęła płakać. – Connor wciągnął powietrze w szybkim, nerwowym ruchu. – Próbowała przywołać jedną ze ścierek z drugiej strony kuchni. Nie mogła. Cała jej magia zniknęła. Tata podbiegł do niej i zażądał, żeby powiedziała mu, co się stało. Wyszeptała coś o pudełku, swojej magii i tobie. Tata zamarł. Jeszcze wtedy nie wiedziałem, że ucieknie. Wiedziałem, że sobie o tobie przypomniał i że uważał, że rytuał oznaczał coś złego.

Connor zrobił długi krok naprzód, nie odrywając wzroku od Harry'ego. Harry miał wrażenie, że od rozpoczęcia swojej litanii ani razu nie mrugnął. Harry słuchał go dalej. Musiał się dowiedzieć, co się stało. Poza tym, wyglądało na to, że Connor jeszcze nikomu o tym nie powiedział. Potrzebował szansy na pozbycie się z siebie tej trucizny, wylanie pełnych żalu słów do słuchających uszu.

– Tata zaniósł ją do łóżka. Nie była w stanie chodzić. Jakby ktoś ją koszmarnie stłukł. – Connor podniósł głos. – Nie, _zgwałcił_. Zgwałciłeś ją, Harry.

Harry nie ruszył się z miejsca. Wiedział, że to nie może być prawda. Ten rytuał to była fundacja jego poczytalności. Wiedział, że nie mógł się mylić.

Dlatego nie miało to znaczenia, że te słowa ugodziły go niczym kosy. Wciąż mógł tego słuchać, Connor potrzebował, żeby ktoś go wysłuchał.

– Przez pierwszy dzień płakała – szepnął Connor. – A potem tata gdzieś zniknął. Zostawił nas w Boże Narodzenie i wciąż nie mam pojęcia, gdzie się udał. Syriusz tam był i to on się zajął mną i mamą. – Connor przełknął ślinę i po chwili kontynuował. – Następnego dnia wrzeszczała z furią. Chciała swoją magię z powrotem. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem czegoś tak _strasznego_ , Harry. Trzeciego dnia dostała list od Dumbledore'a, w którym obiecał jej, że z tobą porozmawia. Po przeczytaniu go znowu zaczęła płakać. Ale potem…

Connor zrobił kolejny krok do przodu. Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że teraz dzieli ich niespełna pół metra. Oczy Connora były koloru głębokiego orzecha, Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział ich tak intensywnymi, z płatkami złota i zieleni krążącymi wokół jego tęczówek.

– Potem – szepnął Connor – zmieniła zdanie. Powiedziała, że chce cię z powrotem. Tylko tego chciała, bardziej niż swoją magię, tatę, czy wesołych, rodzinnych świąt. Chciała _ciebie_. Chciała syna, który ją skrzywdził. Nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek na świecie miał tak wielką zdolność do przebaczenia jak ona, Harry.

Connor podniósł głowę. Trząsł się lekko.

– Boję się ciebie – powiedział. – Boję się twojej magii, tego jak rozerwałeś mamę na strzępy, tego jak depczesz po wszystkich wokół siebie. Ale obiecałem mamie, że z tobą porozmawiam i spróbuję cię dla niej odzyskać. _Wrócisz_ do domu?

Harry poczuł, jak opada w przestrzeni. Świat wokół niego wydawał się za wielki, zbyt nieskończony. Wiedział, że był w stanie oddać Connorowi rodzinę, o której tak marzył. Resztki sieci feniksa pulsowały w jego głowie, nakłaniając do poddania się. Wszystko wróciłoby do normy. Przecież właśnie tego pragnął, o tym właśnie rozmawiał z Lily, o swoim marzeniu, o szczęśliwej rodzinie.

 _Ale co z Draco? I Snape'em? I Remusem? I Peterem? I czystokrwistymi rodzinami? I wszystkimi magicznymi stworzeniami?_

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Przykro mi, Connor – szepnął. – Nie mogę. Rytuał jest już na zawsze. Nie mogę oddać jej magii i nie mogę oddać jej syna, którego miała. Nie ufam jej i myślę, że przysłała cię głównie dlatego, że chce, żeby wszystko znowu było po staremu, a nie dlatego, że mnie kocha. Ona też się mnie boi.

Connor odetchnął z trudem i zamknął oczy. Harry zastanawiał się, czy też czuje się, jakby spadał przez przestrzeń.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, jego wzrok był niespodziewanie skupiony i poważny, i złapał spojrzenie Harry'ego w żelazne kleszcze.

– Obiecałem jej, że ją dla ciebie odzyskam – powiedział Connor. – Że z tobą porozmawiam i dam ci szansę. Ale skoro dalej się stawiasz, to nie mogę ci zaufać, że kiedykolwiek przejrzysz na oczy. W takim razie… – Wziął kolejny wdech, taki, który zdawał się penetrować głębiej jego pierś. – _Wróć ze mną, Harry._

Harry poczuł, jak przymuszenie jego brata owija się wokół jego głowy, znacznie szybsza i delikatniejsza niż w zeszłym roku, kiedy pierwszy raz jej doświadczył. Zgrabnie ominęła wszystkie tarcze oklumencyjne, które wzniósł jej na powitanie, po czym wystrzeliła prosto w sieć feniksa. Harry wiedział, że jak tylko jej dotknie, to pewnie go przekona.

Odskoczył do tyłu, ciągnąc z całą swoim pragnieniem do pozostania wolnym, żeby zniszczyć kosmyk przymuszenia, pragnienie posłuchania się rozkazu Connora.

Sieć feniksa zadrżała, rozdarła się, rozproszyła i zniknęła.

Harry odetchnął. Westchnięcie przeszyło go na wskroś, rozpraszając się niczym chmura we wszystkich kierunkach, znajdując nowe miejsca i wypełniając je nową, delikatną mgłą.

To nie było nagłe podzielenie, które naznaczyło koniec jego zaufania do matki, ani też poczucie tryumfu i skrzydła, których doświadczył, kiedy szary dementor uwolnił jego magię. Zamiast tego świat zaczął się kręcić wokół niego raz po raz i nagle Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi na szczycie sowiarni i widzi w tysiącach kierunków.

Jego wzrok błyszczał klarownością. _Nigdy tak naprawdę nie_ widziałem, pomyślał z zachwytem. Teraz widział.

Widział, jak kamienie przylegają do siebie idealnie, jak się rozpływają na krańcach w siłę, jak spoczywają na sobie nawzajem nieugięcie, czepiając się siebie nawzajem, gotowe oprzeć się powiewom wiatru. Widział tory, które sowy prawdopodobnie przybierają, kiedy wylatują z sowiarni i, gdyby się tylko skoncentrował, to mógł też zobaczyć więzy, które biegły od sów do czarodziejów i z powrotem.

Widział jak piękne były te maleńkie i przeciętne sprawy i był przepełniony zachwytem.

Odwrócił się i spojrzał na swojego brata.

Wspomnienia go zadławiły, zalewając mu umysł niczym gęsta mgła.

Przypomniał sobie, jak Hermiona wyszła, tupiąc ze złością z wieży Trelawney tego dnia, kiedy Trelawney powiedziała przepowiednię. Jego brat powiedział jej coś wtedy, _coś_ , co Hermiona uznała za niewybaczalne i wciąż się nie pogodzili. Hermiona czekała, najeżona, urażona, żeby Connor zrobił coś, cokolwiek, w geście pogodzenia, a ponieważ to on ją uraził, to naprawdę powinien wykonać pierwszy krok. Ale tego nie zrobił.

Czy tak postępuje ktoś łagodny, kto jest przepełniony współczuciem dla innych, gotów zrobić wszystko, by ludziom wokół niego żyło się lepiej?

 _Nie._

Przypomniał sobie, jak Connor zaatakował go w zeszłym roku, kiedy wydawało mu się, że Harry jest kolejnym Mrocznym Panem, podczas gdy sam odkrywał swój dar przymuszenia i koszmarnie się go bał. Czy tak się zachowuje przywódca wojenny, odważnie stawiający czoła swoim wrogom w najlepszy możliwy znany mu sposób, na polu walki, na którym będzie miał z nimi równe szanse?

 _Nie. To było po prostu zachowanie przerażonego dziecka._

Przypomniał sobie, jak Connor zaoferował mu Mapę Huncwotów tego lata i zaproponował, że Harry może użyć swojej magii do pracowania nad nią, albo zrobić jej kopie, tak żeby jego magia nie szalała wokół niego. Czy to było zachowanie kogoś, kto się już nigdy nie poprawi?

 _Nie. To było zachowanie brata, który się martwił o mnie i o bezpieczeństwo innych ludzi w domu, ponieważ moi rodzice nie pamiętali nawet, przed kim mieliby się bronić._

Przypomniał sobie, jak Connor obudził się obok niego po wszystkim, co się zdarzyło pod koniec poprzedniego roku szkolnego, po spędzeniu Merlin jeden wie jak wielu godzin przy nim i powiedział mu o swoim opętaniu przez Riddle'a. Czy to było zachowanie tchórza, który nigdy nie będzie w stanie zachować się odważnie i wylądował w domu Gryffindora wyłącznie przez wzgląd na swoją arogancję?

 _Nie. To było zachowanie kogoś, kto wiedział, że się pomylił i był na tyle odważny, by się do tego przede mną przyznać._

 _Tak wielu rzeczy nie wiedziałem_ , pomyślał z zachwytem Harry i miał wrażenie, że po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę widzi swojego brata, nie próbując go w żaden sposób wytłumaczyć, nie zapominając o wszystkim co zrobił, co naprawdę było warte pochwały, zdolny do oceniania i osądzania. Czyżby sieć feniksa, która przywiązała go do obowiązków wobec jego brata, tak wiele spętała jego samego, całą jego zdolność do krytycznego oceniania Connora, wszystkie jego _myśli?_ Na to wyglądało, a mimo to Harry wciąż nie był w stanie w to uwierzyć. To było takie oczywiste, teraz, kiedy na to patrzył. Teraz, kiedy _widział_.

Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Connor się na niego gapi. Zastanawiał się, czy czeka na jakąś reakcję po przymuszeniu, czy też po prostu nie ma pojęcia, co się właśnie stało. Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak wiele czasu minęło odkąd otworzył oczy.

 _Nie jest idealny. Ale można mu to wybaczyć. Jeszcze daleko mu do zostania Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, przywódcy, którego potrzebujemy, a przynajmniej takiego, jakim ludzie mają nadzieję, że zostanie. Jest tylko człowiekiem. Mugolka i Dumbledore zrobili nam obu niedźwiedzią przysługę siecią feniksa. Byłbym w stanie mu znacznie lepiej pomóc, gdyby tak się nie bali, że się zwrócę przeciw niemu, albo spróbuję zająć jego miejsce._

 _Ale bycie Chłopcem, Który Przeżył to coś więcej niż tylko moc. Myślę, że trzeba więcej, niż tylko mocy, by w ogóle stać się kimkolwiek ważnym._

Harry zrobił krok przed siebie, a Connor odskoczył do tyłu, tak szybko, że uderzył mocno plecami o ścianę sowiarni. Miał ochrypły głos, kiedy podniósł trzęsącą się rękę i zamachał nią przed sobą.

– Nie zbliżaj się do mnie – szepnął.

 _No tak_ , pomyślał Harry, przyglądając mu się przez chwilę z zainteresowaniem. _Wciąż się mnie boi. Wierzy w kłamstwa, jakie nagadała mu mugolka i kto wie, czego Syriusz go uczył, kiedy przebywali sami we Wrzeszczącej Chacie?_

– Musisz przestać uczęszczać na te prywatne lekcje z Syriuszem, wiesz? – powiedział Connorowi. – Mam wrażenie, że wynosisz z nich same bzdury. Ślizgoni nie są _źli_.

– Voldemort wyszedł z tego domu! – powiedział Connor.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– A Dumbledore wyszedł z Gryffindoru, a mimo to spętał mnie siecią feniksa. Nie możesz po prostu osądzać wszystkich po tym, do jakich zostali przydzieleni domów, Connor. To byłoby za proste. A jeśli świat jest jakiś, to nie jest _prosty_.

Odczekał chwilę. Przyznanie się do tego wczoraj, a nawet poprzedniej nocy, kiedy Zgredek i Fawkes pokazali mu sieci czarodziejskiego świata, zesłałoby na niego atak paniki. Pragnął prostego. Łatwego. Przejrzystego. Jego wczesne życie było tak klarowne, jego ścieżka obowiązku tak oczywista.

Ale zamiast tego poczuł jak przepełnia go radość i zaczął się śmiać. Jeśli sprawy były skomplikowane, to oznaczało, że mógł się zająć większą ich ilością na raz, miał przed sobą tak wiele możliwości, a jego magia mogła mu w tym wszystkim pomóc. Była kwestia Connora, _vatesa_ , Syriusza, jego rodziny, spięcie pomiędzy Slytherinem i Gryffindorem, rozpracowanie jak teraz żyć bez ciążącej nad nim sieci feniksa, pokonanie Voldemorta, może nawet nawiązanie nowych przyjaźni i ożenek pewnego dnia, do tego koalicje z czystokrwistymi rodzinami, pogodzenie się z ojcem, jeśli będzie w stanie, postanowienie co zrobić z wilkołakiem Remusa i, i, i…

Sowiarnia wybuchła światłem wokół niego, a jego magia zaczęła tańczyć, tworząc kilka złotych wirów, które kręciły się wokół siebie nawzajem, uderzały w siebie jak bączki i wreszcie rozpadły się w feerię iskier, tylko po to, by po chwili znowu się pojawić i zacząć zabawę od nowa. Harry wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i usłyszał jak się śmieje, kiedy trochę złotego światła uformowało niewielkie skrzydełka przy jego dłoni, co wyglądało jak mały znicz, albo naprawdę mały feniks. Cisnął nim przez okno sowiarni.

Słońce już teraz w pełni zaszło, chociaż pozostawiło po sobie ślady złota i zieleni na niebie. Światło, które powstało z nadmiaru energii Harry'ego opłynęło teren szkoły, rozjaśniając powietrze, jakby znowu był dzień. Harry usłyszał jak gdzieś zaczyna się pieśń i poczuł, jak mija go powiew powietrza i wylatuje, wirując, drugim oknem. Zapach róż łaskotał go w nos, czuł na języku posmak miodu. Śmiał się i dźwięk pojawił się przed nim na chwilę jako nuty, które pojaśniały i rozpadły się w małe bąbelki. Chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie był tak niewinnie szczęśliwy jak teraz.

Mylił się pod tak wieloma względami i był odpowiedzialny za tak wiele szkód przez to, że zachęcał Connora do pozostania w swojej ignorancji. Ale miał też rację pod tak wieloma względami i będzie miał szansę, by naprawić swoje błędy. Mylił się też pod względem bycia wolnym i życia w tak skomplikowanym świecie.

To było _wspaniałe_ uczucie.

Złote światło unosiło się wyżej i wyżej. Teraz wyglądało jak piłka, teraz jak lampa pośród trajektorii rozciągających się aż po horyzont i odnawiała się raz za razem. Pieśń coraz bardziej rosła na sile i teraz brzmiała niczym głęboki, basowy głos, nucący coś wesoło nad Hogwartem.

 _Ron powiedział, że powinienem wywiesić ogłoszenia, w których powiem wszystkim, co zamierzam_ , pomyślał Harry z oszołomieniem, które więcej źródła miało w radości niż ze zmęczenia z użycia magii. _Ale po co? Mam wrażenie, że to się sprawdzi znacznie lepiej._

 _Zamierzam być wolny. Zamierzam żyć. Zamierzam naprawić te błędy, które będę w stanie i wyciągnąć wnioski z tych, których nie będę. I och, wciąż nie przestałem się oszukiwać pod wieloma względami i możliwe, że nigdy nie przestanę, do tego nauczenie się jak kochać Connora z_ właściwych _względów pewnie będzie wymagało ode mnie naprawdę wiele pracy, i tak strasznie się boję, że spadnę i wszystkich zawiodę._

 _Ale nie obchodzi mnie to. Bycie wolnym i stawianie czoła własnemu strachowi jest po prostu cudownym uczuciem. Dumbledore naprawdę powinien kiedyś tego spróbować._

A ponieważ teraz już zdawał sobie z nich sprawę, spojrzał w dół, na sieci, które wskazał mu Zgredek, na ciemnoczerwone, które parzyły go niczym rozżarzone węgle. Harry sięgnął w dół i ponownie poczuł to delikatne wrażenie ciepła. Wiedział, że może je zniszczyć, gdyby tylko tego chciał. Nic ich tam nie utrzymywało poza jego własną wolą. Nie chciał zobaczyć tego, co sam spętał.

Ostrzeżenia Snape'a odbiły się echem w jego głowie i Harry wiedział, że nie powinien się z tym śpieszyć tak, jak to zrobił, kiedy roztrzaskał _Obliviate_ Remusa. Dlatego też ostrożnie rozsupłał największą z sieci, bawiąc się tym, jakby otwierał prezent.

Zalała go ciemność. W tym momencie Harry wiele zrozumiał. _Naprawdę_ miał zdolność do żywienia się mocą innych czarodziejów. Nie wiedział, czy w młodym wieku byłby w stanie skrzywdzić swoich rodziców czy swojego brata, ale było to możliwe. W pierwszej chwili ta zdolność została spętana przez sieć feniksa, a potem przez Harry'ego, bo sam się tak bardzo jej przestraszył. Podejrzewał, że czerwona sieć pojawiła się jakoś w czasie świąt, kiedy usłyszał w ogóle o tej możliwości, a może już wtedy, kiedy ukradł trochę mocy Dumbledore'a, kiedy chronił Dracona.

 _No tak, ale krycie się z nią niczego nie rozwiąże_ , pomyślał z szaloną radością, która wydawała mu się gryfońska i skoczył na zdolność akurat wtedy, kiedy ta zaczęła się rozchodzić wokół i chciała pożreć magię Connora.

Ciemność z nim walczyła. To było jak ujeżdżanie niepokornego węża, może nawet bazyliszka, a _to_ skojarzenie nasunęło wspomnienia, które były już wyjątkowo rozpraszające. Harry musiał walczyć z własną tendencją do myślenia o Sylaranie, żeby w ogóle zapanować nad tym dzikim cholerstwem. Ale je zwalczył. Pozwolił wspomnieniom po prostu przemknąć przez swoją głowę i sam znalazł się pod nimi.

 _To ja jestem czarodziejem, nie ty_ , pomyślał w stronę swojej magii, kiedy narzucał wokół niej cząstki siebie samego – nie sieci, a lejce. _A ja nie chcę, żebyś biegała wokół i pożerała magię, więc nie będziesz._

Ciemność ryknęła, zasyczała i wiła się. Harry'emu to nie zaimponowało. Tylko dlatego, że mógł jeść magię, wcale nie znaczyło, że _powinien_ , ani tym bardziej, że _miał zamiar_.

 _To jest coś, czego mugolka i Dumbledore nigdy się o mnie nie dowiedzieli_ , pomyślał z żalem, kiedy oswajał powoli przeklętą zdolność i owijał ją wokół siebie. Była jego. Będzie z nią robił co mu się będzie żywnie podobało, nie na odwrót. _Wydawało im się, że pożrę ich magię. Nie ufali mi, że po prostu nad tym zapanuję, więc mnie spętali._

Spędził chwilę na żalu za tymi wszystkimi latami, które mógł spędzić owinięty we własną magię, ucząc się kontrolowania jej, ale wreszcie westchnął i poddał ten żal. Czas nie będzie biegł w tył. W tej chwili będzie musiał się nauczyć jak rosnąć z własną magią i nadrobić cały utracony czas. To była przeszłość, a to była przyszłość i on miał zamiar w niej _żyć_.

I tym razem miał zamiar patrzeć na swojego brata i widzieć go dokładnie takim, jaki on jest. Nie mogli sobie już dłużej pozwolić na takie zaniedbania. Connor nigdy w ten sposób nie stanie się Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, a oni nie będą w stanie rozwinąć normalnej, zdrowej, kochającej, braterskiej relacji między sobą, jak tak dalej pójdzie.

Och, Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że dalej będzie usiłował nienaturalnie często tłumaczyć Connora ze wszystkiego co możliwe, wiedział, że pewnie w pewnej chwili, kiedy nie będzie pulsował od otaczającej go magii, poczuje ukłucie poczucia winy przez to, jak próbował go kiedyś ze wszystkiego tłumaczyć. Ale teraz przynajmniej już o tym _wiedział_. Sieć feniksa zniknęła i przynajmniej był w stanie przyznać sam przed sobą, że jego błędy są tylko tym – błędami.

Spojrzał na Connora i westchnął, kiedy zobaczył, że jego brat patrzy na niego z czystą zgrozą. Harry zrobił krok w jego kierunku i wyciągnął rękę.

– Connor – szepnął.

Connor nie ruszył się z miejsca, dygocząc, i po chwili Harry zobaczył ciemną strugę znaczącą jego spodnie, kiedy w kompletnym przerażeniu jego pęcherz po prostu nie wytrzymał. Wreszcie Connor zawrócił na pięcie i uciekł.

Harry westchnął. _Wygląda na to, że czeka nas sporo pracy._

Wyjrzał przez okno, gdzie światło, które stworzył i zachód słońca wspólnie już zanikały i nie był w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu. _Jestem na to gotów._

Ze spokojem zaczął schodzić po schodach sowiarni.


	36. Reperkusje

Rozdział poświęcony reakcjom, ponieważ naprawdę chciał pokazać jak wielu ludzi wyczuło wiadomość Harry'ego i co mają zamiar w związku z tym zrobić.

 **Rozdział trzydziesty pierwszy:** **Reperkusje**

Percy Weasley leżał na swoim łóżku i wyglądał za okno wieży Gryffindoru. Podejrzewał, że powinien się uważać za szczęściarza. Większość ludzi pewnie tak o nim myślała. Był prefektem naczelnym, czyli miał władzę nad innymi uczniami i na równi z profesorami miał pilnować ich bezpieczeństwa. Był jednym z najlepszych uczniów w szkole i osiągał swoje wyniki z nakładem naprawdę niewielkiego wysiłku. Był czarodziejem czystej krwi, co oznaczało, że zaraz po ukończeniu szkoły otrzyma posadę w ministerstwie, jeśli tylko jego owutemy będą wystarczająco wysokie – a, rzecz jasna, będą.

Albus Dumbledore mu ufał.

Percy przykrył twarz poduszką. To ostatnie było jego najcięższym brzemieniem ze wszystkich, było jak ogromna i niezwykle krucha szklana kula. Zawsze się obawiał, że ją upuści i że roztrzaska ona jego spokojne życie w ten sam sposób, w jaki rozstały roztrzaskane jego wakacje przed szóstym rokiem, kiedy to otrzymał pierwszą sowę od Dumbledore'a.

Jego matka była z niego taka dumna, że dostaje prywatną pocztę od Dumbledore'a.

Percy miał wrażenie, że gdyby wiedziała, jaką decyzję już prawie, prawie, prawie podjął, to nie byłaby już z niego taka dumna.

Nagle rozbłysło nad nim światło, w tym samym momencie kiedy łopatki Percy'ego zaczęły go okrutnie swędzieć. Usiadł prosto i zaczął się agresywnie drapać pod szatami, podczas gdy jego oczy śledziły wybuch złota, które odnawiało się ponad Lasem raz za razem.

Wiedział, co to oznacza. Percy czuł to swędzenie znacznie częściej od pozostałych członków swojej rodziny i znał różne jego rodzaje. Przy Dumbledorze swędzenie było głębokie, niemal agresywne, przeszywało go aż do kości. Przy Harrym, swędzenie było delikatne, łaskoczące, jakby wiele malutkich pajączków przebiegało mu po skórze. I to była moc Harry'ego, magia, która owijała się wokół ciebie niczym wiatr, który szeptał do ucha co by się stało, gdyby ten tylko wyciągnął rękę i dał mu się porwać.

Percy wiedział, że nie może. Wiedział też, że Dumbledore prawdopodobnie będzie chciał z nim porozmawiać o tym pokazie. To była część obowiązków, do których już niemal, niemal, niemal się przekonał, żeby się ich podjąć, a Percy nie sądził, żeby ze swoich okien dyrektor mógł przegapić coś takiego.

Więc obserwował i obserwował i obserwował i wreszcie złoto przestało się odnawiać, a niebo na powrót zrobiło się ciemne i spokojne. Percy patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę, tak tylko żeby się upewnić, że już nie wróci, po czym wstał ciężko. Otworzył drzwi i zszedł po schodach do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, ignorując zagadkowe spojrzenia i szczebiot młodszych roczników.

Musiał wykonać swój obowiązek. Miał zobowiązania, których oni nie mieli. Kiedyś, kiedy sam był jeszcze tylko prefektem, czekającym na awans na prefekta naczelnego, ta myśl sprawiłaby, że uśmiechnąłby się z podekscytowaniem. Brał udział w intrygach, z których większość ludzi nie zdawała sobie sprawy.

A teraz cały ten ciężar skumulowanej wiedzy sprawiał tylko, że głowa zaczynała go boleć. Jak tylko usiądzie w gabinecie dyrektora i będzie w stanie zrzucić choć część tego ciężaru z siebie, to poczuje się lepiej…

Aż do następnego razu, kiedy będzie musiał podjąć niemożliwą do podjęcia decyzję.

* * *

Hermiona była w połowie swojej pracy domowej z numerologii, kiedy zaczęła kichać. Odłożyła książkę na bok, żeby na nią przypadkiem nie parsknąć, z pełnym zamiarem powrotu do pracy jak tylko minie jej ten dziwny atak, ale ten nie przechodził. Odchyliła się na swoim łóżku i wyciągnęła materiałową chusteczkę z pudełka, które dostała od rodziców. Zawsze martwili się o to, czy dba o porządek w dormitorium, a Hermiona nie miała serca im powiedzieć, że tutaj łatwiej o zaklęcie czyszczące niż o chusteczkę.

– Co z tobą, Hermiono? – Kichała już tak agresywnie, że zwróciła na siebie uwagę Lavender. Ta odwróciła się do niej z wyrazem ogólnie określonej dobrej woli na twarzy i Hermiona musiała sobie przypomnieć, że ma szczęście, że trafiła w pokoju na dobrych ludzi. Z całą pewnością nie spotkała ich zbyt wielu w mugolskiej szkole. – Poszło ci do złej dziurki?

 _Wtedy się_ kaszle _, no doprawdy_ , pomyślała Hermiona, ale ciągłe kichanie powstrzymało ją od rozpoczęcia kazania, na które miała ochotę. Przetarła nos raz i drugi, nim się wreszcie nie uspokoił. Hermiona ostrożnie złożyła materiał i odłożyła go z powrotem na miejsce, po czym na wszelki wypadek rzuciła _Scourgify_ na swoje łóżko. Wyczytała w "Historii Hogwartu", że uczniowie często chorowali zimą w zamku, póki profesorowie nie zaczęli uczyć młodszych roczników zaklęć czyszczących. Hermiona wolała nie ryzykować.

 _Chociaż nie wiem, czy to mnie w tej chwili przed czymkolwiek ochroni._

Poczuła się strasznie głupio, że nie przyszło jej z miejsca do głowy, kiedy ostatnim razem dostała takiego napadu kichania – kiedy Harry uwolnił swoją magię. Szybko zeskoczyła z łóżka i wymaszerowała z pokoju.

– Gdzie idziesz? – zawołały za nią chórem Lavender i Parvati.

Hermiona zignorowała je, otworzyła pokój i w podskokach przemierzyła schody prowadzące do pokoju wspólnego. Lavender i Parvati naprawdę mało ją obchodziły. Cały czas chichotały. Za dużo czasu spędzały na myśleniu o chłopcach jako o romantycznych partnerach, a nie partnerach do nauki. Do tego, ponad wszystko, uważały, że profesor Trelawney jest genialna. Hermiona może byłaby i zawiedziona, gdyby już wcześniej nie zauważyła wszystkich możliwych oznak, że dzieli pokój z idiotkami.

Dotarła do pokoju wspólnego i rozejrzała się szybko. Ludzie zbierali się w grupy na kanapach i fotelach, ale wyglądało na to, że nikt nie palił się do wyjścia. Wyglądali, jakby czekali tylko, aż ktoś im powie co się stało, zamiast spróbować minąć portret i się dowiedzieć na własną rękę.

Hermiona zadarła nosa. Nie była w stanie znieść tego rodzaju apatii. Profesor McGonagall zawsze mówiła, jak ktokolwiek ma się tu czegokolwiek nauczyć, skoro nikt się do nauki nie garnie?

Ruszyła w stronę portretu, ale usłyszała szybkie kroki ze strony schodów prowadzących do dormitorium chłopców, więc odwróciła się i zaczekała. Ron biegł w jej kierunku, z twarzą czerwoną z wysiłku. Hermiona kiwnęła szybko głową i otworzyła portret. Nie myślała o nim tak dobrze, jak to miała w zwyczaju w zeszłym roku, ale ostatecznie ktoś musiał stać przy Connorze i pilnować, żeby ten ich drogocenny idiota nie potknął się gdzieś i nie zrobił sobie krzywdy.

Ron wyglądał na porządnie przestraszonego. Hermiona pokręciła głową.

– Co się stało? – zapytała.

– Connor i Harry mieli się dzisiaj spotkać – powiedział Ron z napięciem w głosie. – Pierwszy dzień wiosny i w ogóle, no wiesz.

 _Nie_ , pomyślała Hermiona, _nie wiem_. Strasznie irytowała ją każda sytuacja, w której ktoś mimochodem wspominał o jakimś zwyczaju czystokrwistych, bo to przypominało jej o tym, że jest mugolaczką. Nie mogła pozwolić, oczywiście, by to ją powstrzymało. Miała zamiar opanować wszelkie niuanse i rytuały kultury czystokrwistych przed końcem piątego roku, tak na wypadek, gdyby coś z nich pojawiło się w sumach. Potem skupi się na wszystkich możliwych zaklęciach potrzebnych na owutemy. Jasne, to oznaczało, że ma tylko dwa lata na przygotowania, ale Hermiona była przekonana, że większość jej zaklęć i tak jest już na poziomie sumów.

– No i? – zapytała, kiedy Ron skręcił w stronę sowiarni. Hermiona poszła za nim. Wiedziała tylko, że wybuch magii był potężny i nastąpił gdzieś w pobliżu. Nie nauczyła się jeszcze określania, skąd dokładnie pochodzi. To będzie kolejna sztuka, jaką opanuje, obiecała sobie i zrobiła sobie w myślach notatkę, żeby dodać to do swojej prywatnej listy, na której miała wypunktowane takie sprawy.

– Connor powiedział, że chce się pogodzić z Harrym – powiedział Ron, przyśpieszając kroku, kiedy mijali kilka pustych klas i wreszcie dotarli do prowadzących do sowiarni schodów. – Chciał wykorzystać do tego czystokrwistego rytuału. Ale ten wybuch magii nie jest częścią rytuału. Więc…

– No chyba nie myślisz, że Harry skrzywdził Connora? – Hermiona nie byłaby w stanie w to uwierzyć. Harry był strasznie oddany swojemu bratu – do tego stopnia, że Hermiona czasem miała ochotę go trzepnąć, bo _nie pojmowała_ jakim cudem ktoś, kto zachowywał się jak Connor, mógłby sobie zasłużyć na takie oddanie. I inni ludzie też się tak czuli. Nawet Draco Cholerny Malfoy podszedł do niej i poprosił ją, żeby przypilnowała dla niego Harry'ego w czasie zajęć z wróżbiarstwa, bo obawiał się, że Harry nie obroni się przed zaklęciem, jeśli te zostanie rzucone przez jego brata.

– Może – powiedział Ron. – Może zrobił to niechcący. Nie masz pojęcia jak potężny jest Harry, Hermiono.

– Właśnie że mam! – powiedziała z irytacją Hermiona. – Też to czuję!

– Widzisz, potężni czarodzieje… – zaczął Ron w tym swoim pouczającym tonie, którego Hermiona po prostu nie znosiła. Nie rozumiała, czemu uważał, że miał jakiekolwiek _prawo_ to pouczania jej. Wiedziała znacznie więcej od niego.

Ron jednak nie miał szansy skończyć zdania, kiedy Connor nagle wyleciał z sowiarni i niemal na nich wpadł. Ron złapał swojego przyjaciela za łokieć i pomógł mu złapać równowagę, a Connor wybuchł histerycznym płaczem.

– Próbował mnie zabić – wyszeptał. – Naprawdę myślę, że tym razem próbował mnie zabić.

Hermiona zmarszczyła nos. Coś zalatywało. Zerknęła w dół i zobaczyła plamę na spodniach Connora, po czym spojrzała rozkazująco na Rona.

Na szczęście Ron czasem rozumiał ją bez słów. Zaciągnął Connora w stronę wieży Gryffindoru, mówiąc do niego tak cicho, że Hermiona przestała go słyszeć już po kilku krokach.

– Słuchaj, stary, wygląda na to, że przeżyłeś okropny szok…

Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę i czekała. Teraz, kiedy o tym pomyślała, mogła wyczuć magię schodzącą po schodach za Connorem. Harry kroczył spokojnie niczym przyczajony smok. Może to właśnie przeraziło Connora.

Wreszcie Harry wyszedł zza ostatniego zakrętu schodów. Wyglądał na delikatnie zaskoczonego, kiedy zobaczył wycelowaną w siebie różdżkę Hermiony, ale po kilku chwilach tylko się uśmiechnął i pokręcił głową. W międzyczasie Hermiona musiała naprawdę mocno się starać, żeby nie przymrużyć oczu.

Na dobrą sprawę nie było wokół Harry'ego żadnej widocznej aury magii; po prostu miała wrażenie, że powinna być. Powietrze wokół niego błyszczało lekko, przez co jej oczom ciężko się było skupić, a jego oczy lśniły jaśniej i intensywniej, niż je kiedykolwiek widziała, nawet zza jego okularów. Do tego wyglądał na znacznie bardziej _zrelaksowanego_ , niż go Hermiona kiedykolwiek widziała.

– Przeklniesz mnie? – zapytał Harry.

– Nie – powiedziała Hermiona, opuszczając różdżkę i mrugając. _Ciekawe, co spowodowało ten efekt wokół niego. Nie przypominam sobie, żebym widziała coś takiego wokół dyrektora, ale może on po prostu lepiej to kontroluje. Będę musiała to sprawdzić._ – Ale Connor powiedział, że próbowałeś go zabić, to pomyślałam, że lepiej być w pogotowiu.

Twarz Harry'ego pociemniała i powiedział coś, co sprawiło, że Hermiona nabrała przekonania, że to musi być ktoś, kto wypił wywar wielosokowy i zamienił się w Harry'ego.

– Z Connora to jednak straszny palant czasami.

– Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Harrym Potterem? – zażądała Hermiona, ponownie celując w niego różdżką. – Czy jesteś Draco Malfoyem?

Harry znowu się do niej uśmiechnął i pokręcił głową.

– Nie, Hermiono – powiedział i to ją nieco uspokoiło, choćby dlatego, że Malfoy zawsze zwracał się do niej per "Granger" i mówił to takim tonem, że jasne było, że ledwie się powstrzymuje od nazwania ją szlamą. – Po prostu Harrym, który wreszcie przejrzał na oczy.

Hermiona zamrugała i poczuła, jak oblewają ją fale czystego zachwytu.

– Musisz mi powiedzieć, jakie to uczucie – powiedziała, chowając różdżkę z powrotem do rękawa. – Tego się chyba nie nauczę z książek.

– _Wspaniałe_ – powiedział Harry, głosem miękkim jak światło gwiazd.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową.

– Ale _w jaki sposób_ wspaniałe?

Harry roześmiał się. Hermiona uznała, że skoro słyszy ten śmiech, to może sobie odpuścić odpowiedzi na kilka pytań.

* * *

Albus wyglądał przez okno swojego gabinetu póki ostatnie światełko z pokazu Harry'ego nie zgasło. Stał tam potem jeszcze przez dłuższy czas, póki w końcu nie pozwolił się sobie od niego odstąpić i podejść do swojego biurka.

Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat czuł się _staro_. Nie po prostu zmęczony walką, nie szukający sił przed następną walką, ale po prostu zniedołężniały, niemal gotów na rozważanie śmierci jako czegoś innego jak tylko odpoczynku po tym jak się upewni, że świat czarodziejów jest wreszcie absolutnie bezpieczny.

Usiadł w swoim fotelu i spojrzał na przeciwległą ścianę gabinetu, na pustą żerdź Fawkesa i kilka srebrnych instrumentów, których już od dawna nie używał i nie sądził, żeby jeszcze mu się kiedyś przydały. Miał jednak wrażenie, że dopiero wtedy w pełni dotarło do niego, że Fawkes już do niego nie wróci.

Jedna z możliwych ścieżek prowadzących w przyszłość rozwiała się w dym. Harry nie powróci już pod sieć feniksa. Nie wróci do dawnej roli, odrzuci od siebie wizję bezpiecznej i przewidywalnej przyszłości, którą Albus miał przed oczami od chwili, w której usłyszał przepowiednię. Będzie się coraz dalej odsuwał od Connora i będzie coraz więcej problemów, albo…

Albo pewnego dnia usłyszy przepowiednię, zorientuje się, co ona oznacza i stanie się jego sojusznikiem na równych prawach. Albus nie śmiał pozwolić mu być czymkolwiek innym jak sojusznikiem, nie kiedy moc Harry'ego była aż tak potężna, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to jest też czarodziej, którego spętał, zmanipulował i zachęcał go do pozostania spętanym i zmanipulowanym. Harry z pewnością zażąda od niego ciężkich poświęceń, nim zgodzi się pomóc mu z wojną w jeden z dwóch sposobów, jakie mu pozostały.

Przeszył go żal, ostrzejszy od błyskawicy, bardziej zajadły od cierni, którymi usłana była ścieżka, którą kiedyś próbował podążyć – i zawiódł.

Po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia Pierwszej Wojny z Voldemortem, odkąd zorientował się kim stał się młody Tom Riddle, Albus odkrył, że nie jest w stanie odsunąć od siebie tego żalu. Chciał lamentować, że wszystko ułożyło się tak, a nie inaczej, gorycz drapała go w gardło. Nawet ze świadomością, że nic by się nie potoczyło inaczej, wciąż naprawdę tego chciał.

Odsunął od siebie te myśli kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. To będzie młody Percy Weasley, jeden z niewielu ludzi, którym Albus wciąż mógł zaufać, że będą stawiać dobro świata czarodziejów ponad swoim własnym. Albus wiedział, że będzie musiał wyglądać władczo, spokojnie i opanowanie. Inaczej Percy może zacząć wątpić i zboczy ze swojej ścieżki. Wciąż nie był pewien, czy to, co miał zrobić _naprawdę_ było najlepszym wyjściem, ale naprawdę chciał pomóc dyrektorowi. Potrzebował silnego przywódcy.

 _Wszyscy potrzebują_ , pomyślał Albus. _Będą mnie obserwować po tym spektaklu, badać, czy się nie przestraszyłem Harry'ego, czy nie próbuję się przed nim płaszczyć. Wszyscy będą mi się przyglądać – ministerstwo, uczniowie, profesorowie, nawet ci niemożliwi czystokrwiści, którym się wydaje, że dziecko może być dla nich dobrym przywódcą._

 _Już ja im pokażę._

Żal utonął. Ciernie zostały wyrwane z jego ciała i odrzucone na bok. Żal czy nie, wciąż musiał kroczyć swoją ścieżką.

Albus podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się.

– Proszę wejść, panie Weasley.

* * *

Luna nie rozumiała, czemu wszyscy spekulują na temat tego wybuchu magii. Przecież to było _oczywiste_ , że to magia Harry'ego wybuchła, kiedy znowu walczył z jakimś gnębiwtryskiem. Gnębiwtryski zdawały się nim naprawdę zainteresowane. W zeszłym roku jeden go opętał i zmusił do robienia strasznych rzeczy. Czyli jeśli teraz z jakimś walczył, to kolejny znowu starał się go opętać.

 _Powinnam zrobić mu naszyjnik_ , pomyślała Luna i sięgnęła w dół, do stojącego obok jej krzesła koszyka. Trzymała w nim piórka, niewielkie kawałki pergaminu, stosiny piór, kawałki rozbitych kałamarzy, zgubione knuty i wiele innych małych skarbów, które ludzie wyrzucali, nie zdając sobie sprawy z uwięzionej w nich magii. Ostrożnie przejrzała teraz swoje skarby i znalazła wśród nich pustą żyłkę i zielone kawałki pergaminu. Kiwnęła głową. Przydadzą jej się. Gnębiwtryski bały się małych, zielonych kawałków pergaminu.

– Hej, Pomyluna, co tam robisz?

Luna zerknęła w górę. To był biedny Gorgon, uczeń piątego roku z wadą wymowy. Nie widziała innego powodu dla którego tak często miałby wymawiać źle jej imię.

– Naszyjnik – powiedziała i podniosła żyłkę tak, żeby mógł zobaczyć. – W sowiarni są gnębiwtryski.

Gorgon zarechotał i otworzył usta, by powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale Jones, który z jakiegoś powodu zawsze był w jego pobliżu, złapał go za ramię i potrząsnął.

– Stary – szepnął. – Ta eksplozja miała źródło w sowiarni.

Gorgon dramatycznie pobladł, ale i tak dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu zorientowanie się w sytuacji. Luna zmarszczyła lekko brwi, nizając na żyłkę kawałki pergaminu. Robiła to już tak często, że nawet nie musiała patrzeć na swoje ręce. Nie rozumiała, czemu Gorgon _udaje_ , że jest głupi, kiedy nie jest. Nie mógł być głupi, inaczej nie trafiłby do Ravenclawu.

– To znaczy, że Potter... – zaczął Gorgon.

– No – powiedział Jones. – Jest potężniejszy niż kiedykolwiek, stary, a Pomy… znaczy, Luna… jest jego przyjaciółką. – Kiwnął w stronę Luny.

Obaj się na nią zagapili. Luna nie rozumiała, czemu. Spojrzała na nich spokojnie, a jej palce nieprzerwanie pracowały. Ludzie zawsze się jej przyglądali. Przyzwyczaiła się do tego. Inaczej by chyba zwariowała.

Gorgon oblizał usta i przełknął ślinę.

– Ty… powiesz Potterowi, że nie chcieliśmy ci nic zrobić, nie? – zapytał. – Że się tak tylko bawiliśmy?

– To wy chcieliście mi kiedyś coś zrobić? – zapytała Luna, związując razem końce naszyjnika. Przyjrzała się mu krytycznie i uznała, że powinna doczepić do niego jeszcze kilka tych piór, które znalazła obok jeziora. Pochyliła się i wyciągnęła je ze swojego koszyka.

– Właśnie, właśnie – powiedział Jones, szturchając Gorgona łokciem pod żebra. Luna pomyślała, że to pewnie jego sposób na to, żeby Gorgon się zamknął i kiwnęła głową. _Tak prawdopodobnie będzie najlepiej. Przynajmniej nie będzie dłużej gadał od rzeczy._ – Po prostu powiedz Potterowi, że zrozumieliśmy swój błąd i że życzymy mu szczęścia na jego drodze życia, dobra?

Luna wzruszyła ramionami.

– Dobra. Ale Harry nie będzie miał za wiele tego szczęścia, jeśli nie przymocuję do tego naszyjnika piór łabędzia dokładnie tak, jak tego chcę.

– Jasne, jasne. – Jones odciągnął Gorgona i zostawili ją w spokoju. Luna rozejrzała się i zauważyła, że większość ludzi w pokoju wspólnym Ravenclawu stara się jej nie przyglądać i marnie im to wychodzi. Wzruszyła ramionami i ostrożnie dokończyła naszyjnik dla Harry'ego.

 _Ciekawe, czy teraz zaczną się go bać?_ pomyślała po raz pierwszy, podziwiając ukończony naszyjnik.

Po chwili zmarszczyła brwi i pokręciła głową. _Czemu niby ktokolwiek miałby się go bać? Przecież nikogo nie skrzywdzi. Nie rozumiem, czemu tak wielu ludzi tego nie rozumie._

Z drugiej strony, wielu ludzi twierdziło, że heliopaci i gnębiwtryski nie istnieją. Luna podejrzewała, że to po części wynik działań ministerstwa, które zagroziło im co im zrobi, jeśli się do tego kiedykolwiek przyznają, ale prawdopodobnie po części mogli też zaprzeczać z tego samego powodu dla którego mieliby się bać Harry'ego – wydawało im się, że jeśli ściągną na siebie ich uwagę, to coś im się stanie.

 _Ludzie są naprawdę dziwni_ , pomyślała Luna, odkładając naszyjnik na bok i podnosząc z powrotem podręcznik od arytmetyki. _Tak niewielu chce widzieć świat takim, jaki jest._

* * *

Remus nie przestawał podskakiwać, kiedy magia przeczesywała zamek. Mógł ją _wywąchać_ , co nie zdarzyło się już od naprawdę dawna. Podniósł głowę z oszołomieniem ponad stosem esejów drugorocznych klas i zamrugał.

Rezydujący w nim wilk warknął i wymamrotał deklarację nienawiści. Z samego tego Remus wiedział już, że magia musiała pochodzić od Harry'ego, a nie od Albusa. Wilk aprobował Albusa, z tego samego powodu dla którego aprobował Syriusza: czuł się z nimi spowinowacony.

Remus zignorował go i kichnął, a jego nos zaraportował mu to, czego wilk nie był wstanie. Ta magia była radosna, świeża i pachniała jak młoda roślinka, której kiełek po raz pierwszy przebija się przez wilgotną ziemię – właściwie to pachniała jak początek wiosny. Remus drgnął. Żałował, że nie może się przemienić w bestię, która nie chce mordować ludzi i przebiec się przez zamek, wyrażając swoją radość swoimi muskułami.

Wstał i podszedł szybko do drzwi swojego gabinetu, uciszając po drodze wilka, kiedy ten zaprotestował. To jeszcze nie był czas pełni i im dalej od niej było, tym więcej kontroli miał nad własnym ciałem. Zamknął wilka za drzwiami, czego nauczył się już dawno temu, i wyszedł na korytarz.

Zobaczył Syriusza, idącego pośpiesznie w stronę najwyższej wieży w szkole.

– Syriuszu! Czekaj! – zawołał za nim.

Jeśli coś będzie w stanie ich pogodzić, to już na pewno to. Powietrze pachniało wiosną. Było _przesycone_ nowymi możliwościami. Na pewno Syriusz zorientował się, że tego rodzaju magia nie może być mroczna?

Syriusz odwrócił się i Remus się zatrzymał. Twarz Syriusza wyrażała mieszaninę desperacji i strachu.

– Czego _chcesz_ , Lupin? – warknął Syriusz w wyjątkowo psi sposób. Wilk zakwilił z aprobatą i Remus po raz kolejny kazał mu się zamknąć. – Muszę znaleźć Connora. Wydaje mi się, że Harry zrobił mu coś naprawdę paskudnego. Mieli się dzisiaj spotkać, wiesz? Równonoc wiosenna. Rytuał pogodzenia. Naprawdę długo przygotowywałem do tego Connora.

Remus poczuł, jak oczy mu się otwierają szerzej z niedowierzania.

– Syriuszu… ty chyba nie poradziłeś Connorowi, żeby _przymusił_ Harry'ego do czegoś?

Syriusz odwrócił od niego wzrok.

Remus podszedł, złapał swojego starego przyjaciela za ramiona i potrząsnął nim lekko. Jeśli tylko się skoncentruje, to będzie w stanie zignorować fakt, że ostatnim razem kiedy byli tak blisko przy sobie, to Remus próbował go zabić.

– Syriuszu, _obudź się_. Harry już nigdy więcej nie zostanie niewolnikiem. Wydawało mi się, że przyjmiesz to z radością, że spróbujesz mu kibicować. Przecież sam byłeś zniewolony przez swoją rodzinę, póki od nich nie uciekłeś i nie schowałeś się z Jamesem w Lux Aeternie. Czemu nie cieszysz się, że jemu też udało się uciec, nawet w młodszym wieku niż tobie?

– Nic nie rozumiesz, Lupin. – Syriusz nie brzmiał znajomo, jego głos był niski, chłodny i zakurzony. Wywinął się z uchwytu Remusa. – Nie masz pojęcia o niczym, co muszę zrobić, o wszystkim o co poprosił mnie Albus, co to znaczy, że… – Urwał, po czym ruszył dalej korytarzem.

Remus odprowadził go wzrokiem, zauważając że Syriusz kuleje lekko, jakby próbował użyć swojej lewej nodze. Na jego karku, na złotym łańcuchu, szczękała i błyszczała ozdoba, którą dostał do Dumbledore'a.

Remus odkrył, że cała jego radość gdzieś zniknęła.

* * *

Draco zaplanował wiele różnych przemów na czas, kiedy Harry wreszcie łaskawie raczy wrócić do lochów.

Jedna z nich z całą pewnością musiała się zacząć od "Wydawało ci się, że długo ci się tak dam zwodzić?" Wszystko przez to, że Harry zostawił po sobie iluzję, która poszła z Draconem na kolację, a potem z powrotem do lochów i chwilę potem się rozwiała. Iluzja nie potrafiła zrobić wiele więcej jak tylko uśmiechać się, kiwać głową i rzucać coś w stylu "naprawdę?" i "co ty nie powiesz!", ale to wystarczyło by przekonać Dracona, który był w rozgadanym nastroju, że to naprawdę Harry. A potem odwrócił się i zobaczył jak rzeczony Harry rozpada się w miliony małych światełek. Draco spanikował na dobrą minutę, zanim dotarło do niego, że Harry zrobił to po to, by spotkać się ze swoim bratem.

Co oznaczało, że druga przemowa zaczynała się od "Jestem teraz na ciebie strasznie zły" i zawierała wiele słów, które były powszechnie uważane za wyzwiska, ale w tym przypadku wszystkie, co do jednego, były absolutnie prawdziwe. Harry będzie patrzył na ziemię ze _wstydem_ , kiedy Draco już z nim skończy. Nie _nabierało_ się Malfoya w ten sposób.

Trzecia przemowa zaczynała się od "Powiedziałem profesorowi Snape'owi o twoim małym wygłupie podczas kolacji, wiesz?" i zaczekałby na reakcję Harry'ego.

No i jego ulubiona jak do tej pory, "Harry? Tak strasznie się o ciebie martwiłem." _Niech jego własne poczucie winy go sprowadzi do parteru,_ pomyślał Draco, kopiąc swoje łóżko. Następnie, kiedy Harry będzie bezbronny i skłonny do ugody, wymusi na nim serię obietnic, łącznie z tym, że już nigdy, absolutnie przenigdy nie stworzy kolejnej iluzji samego siebie.

Ale to było przed wybuchem magii, która miała epicentrum na szczycie sowiarni i sprawiła, że Draco opadł na swoje łóżko, oszołomiony zapachem róż, który wypełnił mu nozdrza i go po części odurzył. Kiedy wreszcie był w stanie się ruszyć, przetoczył się na łóżku i podniósł się na łokciu, gapiąc na drzwi.

Bycie Malfoyem miało wiele zalet. W tej chwili Draco nie był w stanie określić, czy jego nieszczęsna wrażliwość na magię była jedną z nich czy nie. Przynajmniej oszołomienie zapachem róż było zdecydowanie lepsze od koszmarnego bólu głowy.

Wreszcie drzwi do ich pokoju się otworzyły i Harry wszedł do środka. Ostrożnie zamknął drzwi za sobą, po czym odwrócił się i spojrzał Draconowi w oczy.

Draco odkrył, że nie może oderwać od niego wzroku. Jeszcze _nigdy_ nie widział go tak lśniącym, jego oczy były tak zielone jak sympatia w butelce Dracona, a na jego ustach gościł swobodny uśmiech, za którym kryła się decyzja i wiedza. Napięte linie na jego policzkach i czole niemal zniknęły.

– Hej, Draco – powiedział cicho Harry.

– Co się stało? – Draco zdołał wydusić z siebie jedyne, co mu w tym momencie przyszło do głowy.

– Connor spróbował mnie przymusić – powiedział Harry. – Kiedy się temu oparłem, to resztka sieci feniksa się roztrzaskała. – Zawahał się, po czym zrobił krok w jego kierunku. – I to mogło, ee, zmienić trochę mój pogląd na świat, łącznie z tym, że wreszcie dotarło do mnie, że niektórzy ludzie są dla mnie ważniejsi od mojego brata.

Draco nie mógł oddychać. Po raz pierwszy od przydzielenia miał wrażenie, że Harry myśli tylko o _nim_ i nie o Connorze.

 _No i słusznie_ , próbował się zmusić do myślenia. _Tak wiele czasu i emocji spędziłem martwiąc się o niego, że to po prostu najwyższy czas, żeby zaczął odpowiadać tym samym. No już, Draco, powiedz mu, że wciąż nie wybaczyłeś mu tego jego nieszczęsnego wygłupu z iluzją. Niech cię błaga o przebaczenie._

Tak zachowałaby się jego matka, czy ojciec. Ale ani Narcyzy, ani Lucjusza nie było z nimi w tym pokoju.

– Wybaczysz mi? – zapytał Harry, uśmiechając się do niego lekko, nerwowo, jakby naprawdę nie był pewien, czy Draco to zrobi.

– Nie ma niczego, czego nie mógłbym ci teraz wybaczyć – powiedział łamiącym się głosem ktoś – _na pewno_ nie Draco, który był na to zbyt wytworny – po czym pochylił się i przytulił Harry'ego. A Harry przytulił jego i w swojej głowie, Draco był tego pewien, po raz _pierwszy_ nie myślał o tym, żeby uciec do swojego brata.

Tak strasznie długo na to czekał.

* * *

Snape osądził ten moment bardziej poprzez ból w swoim Mrocznym Znaku, niż przez mknącą przez zamek magię.

W jednej chwili siedział przed kominkiem w koszmarnej agonii, starając się ocenić eseje, które przecież same się nie sprawdzą, zaciskając zęby i zwalczając w sobie pokusę, by rzucić sobie na ramię zaklęcie paraliżujące. Nie chciał. To byłoby niczym przyznanie się do słabości.

A potem nagle ból zniknął, niczym raniona bestia, która uciekła w popłochu i nagle pozbawiony agonii Snape usiadł prosto, mrugając.

A potem poczuł przeczesującą zamek magię i usłyszał jej śpiew.

Wstał spokojnie i odłożył pióro na wierzch stosu esejów. Ruszył w stronę drzwi swoich prywatnych kwater. Nie trząsł się. Wcale nie miał problemów z otwarciem drzwi rękami, które nie chciały go słuchać. Na pewno nie bał się, że Harry wezwał na raz tak wiele magii dlatego, że musiał obronić się przed kolejnym atakiem wilkołaka w Zakazanym Lesie, czy innym niebezpieczeństwem.

 _To po prostu niedorzeczne_ , pomyślał agresywnie Snape, tłamsząc te myśli. Zmusił się do zrobienia kilku głębokich oddechów, nim wreszcie nie otworzył drzwi i nie wyszedł na korytarz. Zwrócił spokojnie w stronę pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, robią kroki tak długie, że niemal wyglądał jakby biegł.

Znalazł się tam akurat w porę, żeby zobaczyć jak Harry i Granger idą korytarzem w stronę pokoju wspólnego i ukrył się za rogiem, żeby im się przyjrzeć. Granger prowadziła, pochylona w stronę Harry'ego, przesłaniając jego twarz. Snape zwalczył w sobie pokusę, by przekląć te jej nieszczęsne włosy, tak żeby wreszcie mógł zobaczyć minę swojego wychowanka.

Wreszcie Granger pomachała Harry'emu i ruszyła w stronę schodów prowadzących do Głównego Holu, a Snape wreszcie zobaczył twarz Harry'ego.

Wziął głęboki oddech, który znalazł drogę na samo dno jego płuc, a potem wypuścił go, kompletnie je opróżniając.

Wszystko było z nim w porządku. Nawet więcej niż tylko w porządku.

Jego twarz nie miała na sobie śladu napięcia czy stresu. Nucił pod nosem, kiedy pochylił się nad kamieniem i szepnął hasło, które wpuściło go do pokoju wspólnego. Co więcej, jego magia skakała i tańczyła wokół niego, tworząc niewielkie obrazy ze złotego i srebrnego światła, które znikały zanim Snape zdążył się im przyjrzeć. Gdyby Harry był zły, jego magia warczałaby, tupiąc i krążąc wokół niego, a Snape, w sposób w jaki Lucjusz nauczył go wyczuwania mocy, miałby koszmarny ból głowy.

Snape zrobi krok w tył i powoli wrócił do swojego pokoju. Jasne, mógłby ruszyć za Harrym i go ochrzanić, ale naprawdę nie miał w tej chwili na to ochoty. Wolał zaczekać aż Harry sam do niego przyjdzie i wyjaśni mu co się stało. Podejmie kroki dopiero kiedy jego wychowanek spróbuje go unikać albo okłamać.

Snape nie sądził, żeby do tego doszło. Nie tym razem.

Usiadł z powrotem do esejów, oświetlonych płomieniami kominka i uśmiechnął się z tryumfem. W samym środku pierwszego zdania kolejnego eseju znalazł piękny błąd gramatyczny.

Zaznaczył go majestatycznie.

* * *

– Milicento! Milicento, czułaś to? – Pansy niemal bełkotała i spadła z łóżka na podłogę.

Milicenta spojrzała na nią spokojnie ponad swoją książką od transmutacji.

– Oczywiście, że tak, Pansy – powiedziała, przeciągając zgłoski. – Nie jestem szlamą, czy kamieniem. – Powietrze pachniało jak burza z piorunami i Milicenty wcale to nie zaskoczyło. Harry był naprawdę potężnym czarodziejem i pachniało, jakby wreszcie sam zdał sobie z tego sprawę.

Pansy podniosła się i skrzywiła na nią.

– Czasami nie bardzo cię lubię, wiesz? – powiedziała. – _Co_ to było?

– Harry – powiedziała Milicenta i wróciła do swojej książki.

Czuła na sobie wzrok Pansy. Nie miała zamiaru się odwrócić. Pansy zazwyczaj nie była jakoś strasznie irytująca, ale potrafiła być. A Milicenta już dawno temu wyczuła, do czego zdolny jest Harry i jej przeczucia zostały potwierdzone przez jej ojca, któremu ufała najbardziej na świecie.

A Adalrico ufał jej, więc kiedy Dziecię Gwiazd zaaranżował między nimi spotkanie pod koniec lata, to powiedział swojej córce to, co Milicenta już wcześniej podejrzewała: że będą mieli kogoś nowego, za kim będą mogli podążyć, trzecią opcję pomiędzy absolutnym Światłem i absolutnym Mrokiem.

Milicencie nie była obca moc, zarówno magiczna jak i polityczna. Była magicznym dziedzicem swojego ojca, który zorientował się o tym, kiedy miała sześć lat i od tego czasu mówił jej o różnych sprawach. Milicenta wiedziała o tym nawet wcześniej. W wielu sprawach orientowała się wcześniej od innych. Czasami naprawdę zaskakiwało ją, jak wiele czasu niektórym zajmowało dogonienie jej.

Wyglądało na to, że Harry wreszcie ją dogonił.

 _No i świetnie_ , pomyślała Milicenta, przewracając stronę w książce. _Może wreszcie weźmiemy się do roboty._

Nie była wystarczająco ślizgońska, by ukryć uśmiech.


	37. Opanowanie samego siebie

**Rozdział trzydziesty drugi: Opanowanie samego siebie**

– _Legilimens._

Harry stał tak nieruchomo jak tylko był w stanie i opuścił tak wiele osłon jak tylko mógł. To było trudniejsze niż mu się wydawało. Snape go uprzedził, że do tego w pewnej chwili dojdzie, bo jego tarcze oklumencyjne były już częścią normalnej aranżacji jego umysłu, więc przemieszczenie ich będzie wymagało nieco wysiłku, tak jak kiedyś wymagałoby od niego przemieszczenie sieci.

Ale wiedział, że musi znać prawdę zanim pójdzie porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em.

Snape długo i uważnie rozejrzał się po umyśle Harry'ego, po czym wyszedł. Miał tak zamknięty wyraz twarz, że Harry odczekał chwilę z zadaniem pytania.

– Zniknęła, prawda?

Snape pokręcił głową.

– Tak, zniknęła – powiedział. – Nie zobaczyłem nawet śladu po sieci feniksa w twoim umyśle.

Harry zamknął oczy z ulgą.

– Dziękuję panu.

– Ale twój umysł – szepnął Snape. – Twój umysł, Harry. Był sieciami tak długo, że chyba nie wie, jak inaczej mógłby się teraz odbudować. Mógł też się zasugerować wyglądem sieci feniksa, ale teraz nabiera własnego kształtu. I zmienia się.

Harry otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że jego opiekun patrzy na niego, jakby chciał go oskarżyć o zrobienie tego z premedytacją, żeby mu uprzykrzyć życie.

– Czym teraz jest? – zapytał Harry, nie do końca przekonany, czy naprawdę chce wiedzieć. Ale obiecał sobie. Koniec z ukrywaniem się – przynajmniej jak tylko dowie się, że się z czymś kryje – koniec z odsuwaniem się od trudnych decyzji. Wiedział, że musi wiedzieć o sobie wszystko, jeśli ma wypracować kompromis, którego chciał zażądać od Dumbledore'a, a co dopiero jeśli ma zostać _vatesem_ i pozostać w sojuszu z czystokrwistymi rodzinami i zająć się wszystkim innym.

– Twój umysł staje się lasem – szepnął Snape. – Sieci zmieniają się w baldachimy liści, przecinające nitki stają się lianami, a co mocniejsze miejsca, w których umieściłeś wiele swojej magii, wyglądają jak drzewa.

Harry zamrugał i roześmiał się cicho.

– Ale to przecież dobry znak, proszę pana. Znacznie bardziej wolałbym, żeby wyglądał jak symbol życia.

Snape zagapił się na niego. Potem chyba zorientował się jednak, że okazuje przy kimś zaskoczenie i uznał, że to niedopuszczalne. Wyprostował się i schował emocję za drewnianą maską.

– Jeśli spędzisz w gabinecie dyrektora ponad godzinę, Potter, to pójdę tam za tobą – powiedział.

– Wiem, proszę pana – powiedział wesoło Harry, po czym wymknął się z gabinetu Snape'a. Draco na niego czekał. Uważał, że to po prostu sprawiedliwe, żeby tym razem Harry zabrał ze sobą jego, a nie Snape'a. Harry nie wyjaśnił mu jeszcze, czemu tak naprawdę chce go przy sobie, ale uważał, że powinien to zrobić teraz, kiedy zwrócili się w kierunku gabinetu dyrektora.

– Chcę, żebyś tylko obserwował, Draco – powiedział. – Wiem, że będę musiał zawrzeć swego rodzaju sojusz z dyrektorem, jakiś układ…

– Mógłbyś go zabić – zaproponował Draco, tonem trochę zbyt krwiożerczym jak dla Harry'ego. Harry wywrócił oczami i zastanowił się po którym z rodziców Draco to ma.

– Być może – powiedział. – Ale nie chcę.

– Dlaczego nie? – Draco zatrzymał się i zmarszczył na niego brwi. Ponieważ Harry szedł dalej, to nie zadziałało to najlepiej. Draco wymamrotał coś pod nosem i szybko go dogonił. – Skrzywdził cię. Zdradził. Ciągle próbował cię wsadzić z powrotem pod tę cholerną sieć, nawet jak już mu powiedziałeś, że jej nie chcesz.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Jest zbyt potężny, żeby go zabijać i w tej chwili ma znacznie większą kontrolę nad Connorem niż ja. Wciąż się martwię o mojego brata, Draco. Po prostu przestał być moim _głównym_ zmartwieniem. Muszę porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em. Właśnie dlatego cię tam potrzebuję. Jeśli w którymś momencie spróbuję poświęcić za dużo, poddać to, czego nie powinienem, to mi przerwij.

– Och, na to _z pewnością_ możesz liczyć – powiedział Draco.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

– Wiem.

* * *

– Wejdź, Harry – powiedział Dumbledore, kiedy otworzyli drzwi do jego gabinetu. Jego głos był cierpliwy, spokojny, szczery. Harry był jednak pewien, że to nie była do końca jego maska dobrotliwego staruszka. Brzmiał po prostu jakby nic mu nie pozostało poza szczerością.

Harry kiwnął dyrektorowi na powitanie i z przyzwyczajenia ruszył w stronę lewego krzesła, ale Draco ubiegł go i zajął je pierwszy. Harry zerknął na niego z zaciekawieniem, ale po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że krzesło po lewej stało bliżej biurka Dumbledore'a, a co za tym szło, było też bliżej jego różdżki. Harry wywrócił oczami i usiadł na krześle po prawej. _Wiem, że mu na mnie zależy, ale czasami mam wrażenie, że za daleko posuwa się z tą swoją gorliwością._

– Dyrektorze – powiedział. – Przyszedłem porozmawiać z panem o mojej magii i o moim bracie.

– Tak też wspomniałeś w notatce, którą do mnie wysłałeś, Harry. – Dumbledore pochylił głowę, większość jego brody była przerzucona przez blat jego biurka. – Czego nie rozumiem, to dlaczego odczekałeś aż tydzień przed skontaktowaniem się ze mną.

– Wydawało mi się, że przyda mi się trochę czasu – powiedział Harry. – Musiałem wymyślić jakiś plan działania. Musiałem popracować trochę nad swoją magią przed ponownym spotkaniem z panem, żebym nie zjadł przypadkiem kawałka pańskiej. – Z okrutną przyjemnością, która była mu kompletnie nowa – no, niemal nowa – zobaczył jak Dumbledore się wzdryga. – Do tego chciałem poszukać pewnych informacji.

– I jaki jest twój plan, Harry? – Dumbledore równie dobrze mógł omawiać pogodę nad Stonehenge. Właściwie to Harry miał wrażenie, że wówczas byłby bardziej ożywiony niż teraz. Niektórzy czarodzieje uważali, że archetypy pogody były jednymi z najważniejszych wskazówek do odkrycia antycznej magii.

– Będę uczyć mojego brata – powiedział Harry. – Już dawno powinienem był się tym zająć, ale nie wiedziałem wtedy jak bardzo tego potrzebuje. Teraz już wiem. Jest porażająco niekompetentny w kwestiach, które już dawno był opanować, dyrektorze. Potrzebował pomocy przyjaciela, żeby skorzystać z czystokrwistego rytuału, a i tak źle to zrobił…

– Świat czarodziejów to coś więcej niż tylko czystokrwiści, Harry.

– Ale wciąż są jego częścią – powiedział Harry – i nie pozwolę wam ich przeoczyć. – Kiwnął w stronę Dracona. – W niektórych przypadkach byli bardziej wyrozumiali i otwarci dla mnie niż moja własna rodzina.

Dumbledore w dalszym ciągu zdołał wyglądać na niewzruszonego.

– Mimo wszystko, Harry, to głównie przez wzgląd na twoją moc. A moc to nie wszystko.

– Nie – zgodził się Harry, widząc, że Draco jest o krok od powiedzenia czegoś niefortunnego. – Ale nauka już tak. A Connor nauczył się tylko jak używać swojej zdolności do przymuszania i wciąż nie potrafi z niej korzystać wtedy, kiedy trzeba. Próbował mnie przymusić w sowiarni, dyrektorze. – Zamilknął na moment, ale postanowił go jednak o to zapytać. Nawet, jeśli to była prawda, to już nie miało to większego znaczenia. – Czy to pan kazał mu to zrobić?

Twarz Dumbledore'a zrobiła się kompletnie biała. Chwilę później jednak z powrotem wrócił do braku jakiegokolwiek wyrazu.

– Nie, Harry – powiedział. – Podejrzewam, że to mógł być pomysł Syriusza. Prawie cały swój czas ostatnio spędzał z Connorem i Lily. Wyglądało na to, że był naprawdę zdeterminowany, by z powrotem posklejać waszą rodzinę.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– W takim razie to będzie moja część układu. Będę uczył mojego brata tego, czego się jeszcze nie nauczył – rytuałów czystokrwistych, historii, jak zapanować nad swoją mocą, jak się pojedynkować, jak _przeżyć_. W zamian chcę, żeby go odcięto od Syriusza.

– Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że Connorowi się to nie spodoba – powiedział Dumbledore. – Ten chłopiec uwielbia twojego ojca chrzestnego.

– Wiem – powiedział Harry. – Ale nie uczy się od niego niczego pożytecznego, dyrektorze. Poznaje tylko nowe powody, by nienawidzić ludzi. A Chłopiec, Który Przeżył będzie musiał kochać cały świat czarodziejów, prawda?

Dumbledore naprawdę _podskoczył_. Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego. Ale dyrektor kiwnął tylko energicznie głową w chwilę później.

– Tak, będzie musiał – wymamrotał. – Jeśli uważasz, że uczy się od niego tylko nienawiści, to zakażę im dalszych lekcji. Syriusz zapewniał mnie, że już nie uczy go nienawiści do Ślizgonów, ani nawet mrocznej magii. Powiedział, że uczy go etyki przymuszania, kiedy powinno się jej używać, a kiedy nie. Wygląda jednak na to, że mnie okłamał. – Jego głos zabrzmiał staro i nieskończenie smutno.

Harry zabębnił palcami w swoje krzesło. Pod pewnymi względami miał wrażenie, że zdradza swojego brata. Z drugiej jednak strony, po tym co się stało w sowiarni, nie widział żadnego powodu do okazywania Connorowi jakiejkolwiek łaski, a już na pewno nie większej od tej, którą w rezydencji Malfoyów okazali mu Snape z Draconem. Gdyby Connor nie rozerwał sieci feniksa, pokazując mu tym samym piękno przejrzystego spojrzenia na świat, który kompletnie odwrócił jego uwagę od jego gniewu, to Harry prawdopodobnie zareagowałby naprawdę agresywnie na przymuszenie, może nawet by go skrzywdził.

– Dyrektorze, czy słyszał pan o drugiej przepowiedni?

Dumbledore podniósł brwi.

– Jakiej drugiej przepowiedni?

Harry przyjrzał mu się uważnie, blokując swoją chęć do zajrzenia do jego umysłu legilimencją. Nie był w stanie określić, czy Dumbledore był szczery czy nie, ponieważ wszystko mogło się kryć za tą błyszczącą maską, ale wyglądało na to, że naprawdę jest. Harry uznał, że wyjaśni sprawę, pomimo ściskającej go mocno za ramię ręki Dracona.

– Na początku lutego profesor Trelawney powiedziała coś, co brzmiało jak prawdziwa przepowiednia – powiedział. – Usłyszałem z niej tylko trzy ostatnie słowa, "lub w niej polegnie". Ron i Connor słyszeli jej całość, ale Connor nie chce mi jej przekazać, a Ron nie powie mi o niej przez wzgląd na lojalność wobec swojego przyjaciela. Pomyślałem, że może Connor powiedział panu o niej.

– Nie – powiedział cicho Dumbledore. Siedzieli w ciszy przez jakiś czas. Harry czekał. Draco rzucił mu krótkie, gniewne spojrzenie. Harry go zignorował. Zrobił to, co uważał za niezbędne i nie było to poświęcenie. Naprawdę wydawało mu się, że dyrektor będzie już o tym wszystkim wiedział.

Wreszcie Dumbledore podniósł wzrok i kiwnął głową.

– Możesz uczyć Connora, Harry. Osobiście poinformuję go o tym, że jego prywatne lekcje z Syriuszem dobiegły końca. – Dumbledore przerwał na dłuższą chwilę, po czym dodał. – Jestem zaskoczony tym jak ochoczo się do tego zgłosiłeś. Wydawało mi się, że odwrócisz się od niego po tym wszystkim, co się stało.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Wiedział, że to nie jest miły uśmiech.

– Za dobrze mnie do tego wytrenowaliście – powiedział. – Kocham go, proszę pana. Zawsze będę. Ale nie zgadzam się być jego bezmyślną bronią, obracaną przeciw jego wrogom wedle jego widzimisię. Chcę go uczyć, żeby wreszcie rozpoznał swoje silne strony i żeby dowiedział się o sprawach, które wie większość ludzi w jego wieku. On _jest_ Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, ale gdyby Voldemort wrócił już jutro i Connor miałby go pokonać, to bylibyśmy skończeni. Myślę, że najlepiej by było, gdyby wreszcie nauczył się jak się bronić – czego i tak by się w tej chwili uczył, gdybyśmy się dalej trzymali oryginalnego planu mojej matki.

– Już trzykrotnie pokonał Voldemorta – zauważył Dumbledore.

Harry westchnął.

– _Dwu_ krotnie, proszę pana. To moja magia zniszczyła Toma Riddle'a w Komnacie Tajemnic. _Zobliviatowałem_ Connora, inaczej moja magia zrobiłaby mu coś innego, dokliwszego i mimo wszystko permanentnego. Pozwoliłem mu myśleć, że to on to zrobił.

Draco go uszczypnął. Harry łypnął na niego.

– No co? – syknął. – Wydawało mi się, że się ucieszysz jak mu o tym powiem.

– Bo się cieszę – szepnął Draco. – Teraz powiedz wszystkim.

Harry pokręcił głową, odchylił się od Dracona i jego szczypania i odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Dumbledore'a. Ten znowu wyglądał staro. Wyglądał przez okno, jakby pragnąc zobaczyć przez nie choć fragment świata czarodziejów, który już zniknął dawno temu. Harry poczuł dla niego ukłucie współczucia.

Wreszcie Dumbledore odwrócił się z powrotem.

– Jeśli to jest układ, jaki chcesz ze mną zawrzeć, Harry – uczenie Connora w zamian za to, że Syriusz nie będzie już go dłużej uczył – to jestem skłonny ci to przyznać. Wciąż jednak pozostaje kwestia twojej mocy. – Jego oczy prześledziły coś niewidzialnego w powietrzu, prawdopodobnie granice aury Harry'ego. Zdolność do widzenia aury była na liście Harry'ego do jak najszybszego nauczenia się, po części dlatego, że chciał tego nauczyć Connora.

– Wiem, proszę pana – powiedział Harry. – Profesor Snape uczy mnie jak znaleźć granice mojego daru przymuszenia i pożerania magii innych czarodziejów, tak żebym od razu wiedział, kiedy to robię.

– Co zamierzasz zrobić poza tym? – Dumbledore nagle wrócił z powrotem do surowego starca, którego Harry widział od czasu do czasu, zahartowanego w wojnie, którego oczy _przeszywały_ Harry'ego na wskroś.

– Mam zamiar dalej uczęszczać do Hogwartu – powiedział spokojnie Harry – uczyć mojego brata, zawrzeć więcej przyjaźni niż moja matka dla mnie przewidziała, że byłbym w stanie. Mam magię, dyrektorze i wiem o wielu sprawach, z których przeciętny uczeń nie zdaje sobie nawet sprawy. Nie mam jednak umiejętności, które posiada dziecko w wieku czterech, czy pięciu lat. Chcę je rozwinąć. Chcę nauczyć się jak żyć poza cieniem mojego brata. Istnieją też rzeczy, których tylko czas mnie nauczy. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc zaskoczoną minę Dumbledore'a. – Wydawało się panu, że ucieknę stąd i zostanę przywódcą wojennym? – zapytał.

– Ta myśl przeszła mi przez głowę – wymamrotał Dumbledore.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Kiedy ja nawet _nie chcę_ – powiedział. – Wiem, że nie mam wpływu na pewne sprawy, dziejące się naturalnie przez sam wzgląd na moją siłę, albo dlatego, że chcę, by ludzie przebywający pod moją opieką, byli wolni. – Pomyślał ponownie o sieciach, które pokazali mu Zgredek i Fawkes i skrzywił się. Chciał iść drogą _vatesa_ kiedy będzie na nią gotów, tak, ale pod wieloma względami nie miał zbyt wielu możliwości do wyboru odkąd dowiedział się, kim jest i co robi taki _vates_. Przecież nie będzie w stanie tak po prostu o tym zapomnieć, albo to zignorować. – Ale w pewnych sprawach _mam_ wybór. Nie jestem Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Nie jestem generałem Światła; to pan. Nie mam zamiaru zostać jakimś politykiem tylko dlatego, że wówczas ludzie poczuliby się przy mnie bardziej komfortowo. A sieć feniksa sprawiła, że nie potrafię znieść myśli o wydawania ludziom rozkazów. Nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek był w stanie dowodzić armią. Nie widzę siebie jako jakiegokolwiek przywódcy, naprawdę.

Draco go uszczypnął. Harry zerknął na niego i zobaczył jak oczy Dracona otwierają się szerzej w czymś, co wyglądało jak mieszanina zaskoczenia i rozbawienia.

– Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że podążymy za kimkolwiek innym? – szepnął do niego Draco.

Harry wywrócił oczami.

– Czystokrwiści naprawdę powinni przestać polegać na każdym, kto ma większą moc od nich – szepnął do niego. – To przez to właśnie ciągle lądują w armiach jakichś Lordów. Naprawdę chcecie, żeby przez całe wasze życie ktoś wami dowodził?

– Tu nie tylko o to chodzi, Harry… – zaczął Draco.

– Cieszę się, Harry – przerwał mu wtedy Dumbledore – że nie trafiłeś do Slytherinu przez wzgląd na swoją ambicję.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Mam swoje cele, które chcę osiągnąć, dyrektorze. Po prostu nie we własnym imieniu i nie tylko dla siebie. Wiem, że Connor musi nami dowodzić, ponieważ został wybrany przez przepowiednię. Ale w tej chwili byłby z niego koszmarny przywódca. – Te słowa wywołały w nim zaledwie lekkie ukłucie poczucia winy, podczas gdy kiedyś nie byłby w stanie nawet ich wymówić. Harry uśmiechnął się na tę myśl. – Chcę pomóc mu zostać tym, kim powinien być. To jeden z moich głównych celów.

– A inny? – Teraz Dumbledore też się uśmiechał, zachęcająco, jakby wydawało mu się, że może zaufać Harry'emu.

– Zostać _vatesem_.

Dumbledore'owi zrzedła mina, a on sam usiadł prosto.

– Mam nadzieję, że porządnie to przemyślałeś, Harry – zaintonował. – Ostatecznie świat czarodziejów zbudowany jest na sieciach. Wyobrażam sobie, że większość czystokrwistych – tu jego spojrzenie przemknęło na moment na Dracona – nie podziękuje ci, jeśli uwolnisz ich skrzaty domowe.

Harry uśmiechnął się z wysiłkiem.

– Pracuję nad tym, dyrektorze. Wiem, że nie będzie to łatwe.

– Ta ambicja już kiedyś doprowadzała czarodziejów do szaleństwa, Harry, a nawet do śmierci – powiedział Dumbledore cicho, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. – Czemu chcesz się tego podjąć?

– Ponieważ chcę – powiedział Harry i wstał. – Czy chce pan ode mnie jeszcze czegoś, dyrektorze?

Dumbledore westchnął.

– Nie. Porozmawiam z Connorem. Może minąć trochę czasu zanim przekonam ich do przerwania tych zajęć. – Pochylił się do przodu i spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy tak intensywnie, że Harry miałby problemy z odwróceniem wzroku. – Cieszę się, że jesteśmy po tej samej stronie, Harry. Wolałbym nie mieć w tobie wroga.

– Po tym wszystkim co ci zrobił i tak powinien cię za niego uważać – syknął Draco, unosząc się ochronnie ponad prawym ramieniem Harry'ego.

– Zrobienie z pana mojego wroga tylko by mi zaszkodziło, dyrektorze – powiedział Harry. – Skrzywdził mnie pan, ale przyzwyczajony jestem do poświęceń. A inne długi… – Pomyślał o Peterze i Remusie. – Je odebrać mogę w innym terminie.

Twarz Dumbledore'a zmieniła się, ale Harry nie został na tyle długo, żeby zobaczyć, w co się zmieniła. Zamiast tego odwrócił się w stronę drzwi do gabinetu i cierpliwie czekał na to, żeby się za nimi zamknęły, żeby Draco mógł się wreszcie wykrzyczeć. Ewidentnie miał na to ochotę już od jakiegoś czasu.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, Draco zaczął już jak jechali schodami w dół.

– Można wiedzieć, co chciałeś powiedzieć, kiedy wspomniałeś o tej niechęci do dowodzenia, Harry? – zapytał głosem pełnym fałszywej słodyczy. – Coś o niechęci do bycia przywódcą?

Harry odwrócił się w jego stronę.

– Przecież nie zignoruję sojuszów, które już zawiązałem z rodzinami czystokrwistych, Draco – powiedział. – Nie o to mi chodziło. Ale nie mam zamiaru też kroczyć na czele jakiejś armii. To kompletnie niedorzeczne. Czemu bym miał? Kiedy byli śmierciożercy, tacy jak Hawthorn Parkinson, odwracają się od Voldemorta i wchodzą w sojusz ze mną, to nie robią tego dlatego, że mają zamiar uciec z powrotem do niego jak ten tylko powstanie. Zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że nigdy nie wybaczyłby im tego rodzaju zdrady. _Naprawdę_ są oddani moim celom, a moje cele są takie same jak Connora czy Dumbledore'a.

– Nie, wcale nie – powiedział Draco.

Harry wywrócił oczami.

– No dobra, nie Connora, przyznaję – wymamrotał, myśląc o tym jak jego brat przed nim uciekł. Najwyraźniej zadeklarował, w obecności Gryfonów, że Harry usiłował go zabić. Harry zauważył, że kilku Gryfonów patrzy po tym na niego z ukosa, ale ponieważ wśród Gryfonów, którzy usłyszeli tę deklarację, znaleźli się bliźniacy Weasley, to w mgnieniu oka pojawiły się maski twarzy Connora, które unosiły się w powietrzu i w kółko jęczały te same słowa, tylko po to, by w chwilę później wybuchnąć płaczem. Po zobaczeniu tego większość ludzi nie była w stanie przyjąć tych wieści na poważnie. Harry i tak był zdegustowany, że jego brat zrobił coś takiego. – Ale będą też jego, kiedy wreszcie zacznę go uczyć. Wydaje mi się też, że Dumbledore wreszcie przejrzał na oczy. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że prowokowanie mnie źle się skończy. Wie też, że alienowanie czystokrwistych to szczyt głupoty, więc tego nie zrobi. Mam wrażenie, że po prostu do tej pory nie miał jak się z nimi skontaktować. Teraz ma, poprzez mnie.

Przerwał. Draco tylko się na niego gapił. Harry odczekał aż nie znaleźli się za gargulcem.

– No co? – zapytał. – Oszołomił cię mój genialny plan, moja piękna twarz, czy co?

Draco zarumienił się gwałtownie, po czym odchrząknął.

– Naprawdę im _ufasz_ , Harry? Bo ja nie. Myślę, że odwrócą się od ciebie w chwili, w której się zorientują, że im ufasz i nie chcesz ich skrzywdzić. Po stronie Dumbledore'a walczyli czystokrwiści, wiesz? Popatrz na nich teraz. Weasleyowie wciąż są biedni. Black jest zjebany pod czerepem. Naprawdę ci się wydaje, że chcemy pójść w ich ślady?

Harry jęknął.

– Weasleyowie byli biedni już od dawna – powiedział, kierując się w stronę lochów. – I wiesz, co się stało Syriuszowi. Byłeś tam, słyszałeś.

Draco brzmiał teraz bardziej po staremu, bez problemu doganiając Harry'ego. Harry naprawdę chciał zacząć tak szybko rosnąć jak on. Przynajmniej wtedy byłby w stanie oddalić się od Dracona w bardziej imponujący sposób.

– Dumbledore mógł pomóc Weasleyom, gdyby naprawdę chciał. I na pewno nie pomógł Blackowi jak należy. Jeśli tak właśnie wygląda jego "opieka" tych, których najwyżej sobie ceni, to chyba żaden z nas tego nie chce.

Harry westchnął.

– Czyli co, czystokrwistym naprawdę wydaje się, że odwrócę się od swojego brata i rzucę się w wir jakiejś… nawet nie wiem, czego oni tak naprawdę _chcieliby_ wtedy ode mnie. Żebym przewodził jakiejś bandzie odszczepieńców w krucjacie walki o sprawiedliwość?

– Oczywiście, że nie – powiedział Draco, pociągając nosem. – Krucjaty są takie _grubiańskie_. Nie, Harry. Chcemy kogoś, kto będzie za nas przemawiał, kto pomoże nam prowadzić legalne walki z ministerstwem, kto będzie chronił naszych domów i rodzin przed różnymi zagrożeniami, bez względu, czy to nie byłyby… mugolaki, które próbują zniszczyć naszą kulturę…

– Nikt nie stara się _zniszczyć waszej kultury_ , Draco…

– Albo przed innymi czystokrwistymi, którzy próbowaliby nas zaatakować w czasie wojny – dokończył z uporem Draco, przykładając rękę do ściany, za którą krył się pokój wspólny Slytherinu i nie pozwalając jej się otworzyć. Harry odwrócił się w jego stronę, patrząc na niego groźnie. Draco nie wyglądał, jakby mu to jakkolwiek zaimponowało. Jego własna twarz nie miała wrogiego wyrazu, była po prostu surowa, równie nieruchoma jak srebrne maski, które, wedle wiedzy Harry'ego, Malfoyowie nosili kiedyś na pogrzeby. – Postrzegamy świat inaczej niż ty, Harry. Znasz nasze zwyczaje, ale nie rozumiesz politycznych realiów. Co oczywiście nie jest zaskakujące, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę to, jak długo byłeś odcięty od świata. Chcemy jednak cię tego wszystkiego nauczyć i dać ci czas, żebyś się tego nauczył. Ale prędzej czy później będziemy potrzebowali, żebyś został dla nas kimś więcej jak tylko potęgą dzielącą nas od Mrocznego Pana. _Potrzebujemy_ przywódcy. Wiem, że mój ojciec nie zacząłby z tobą tańca sojuszu, gdyby chciał od ciebie tylko ochrony. Wiem, do czego w ostatecznym rozrachunku prowadzi taniec sojuszu i to nie jest zwykła więź, jaką może stworzyć między sobą para żołnierzy. Ona idzie znacznie głębiej. – Draco pochylił się, przysuwając twarz bliżej Harry'ego. – Ty też to wiesz, Harry, albo nigdy byś mu nie odpowiedział. Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

– Ponieważ zaczęło się to jako coś, co mogłem zrobić dla swojego brata – wycedził Harry przez zęby. – Jeśli Malfoyowie nie będą z nim walczyć, to będzie miał większe szanse na przeżycie. Chciałem zrobić przyjaciół z jego wrogów. W pierwszej chwili chciałem wcielić twoją rodzinę do _jego_ armii. Connor naprawdę będzie musiał dowodzić armią. Voldemort nie zostawi go w spokoju, jeśli tego nie zrobi.

Draco przechylił głowę na bok.

– Tutaj już nie chodzi o twojego brata, Harry. Nigdy nie chodziło, ale byłeś zbyt ślepy, żeby to zauważyć. Teraz już nie masz wyjścia. Wiele pisałem z moją matką, rozmawiałem z nią. Widziałeś te listy. Przeczytałeś książki o rodzinie Guile'i i przymuszeniu i o Lordach, które mi przysłała. Ludzie nie podążają za tobą dlatego, że chcą podążać za twoim bratem, albo żeby ukryć się przed… – Draco wziął głęboki wdech, po czym wydusił z siebie to imię – _Voldemortem_. Podążają za tobą dla ciebie.

Harry mruknął. Podejrzewał, że naprawdę będzie się musiał nad tym zastanowić. W tej chwili wiedział na pewno, że tak samo jak nie nadaje się jeszcze na _vatesa_ , to nie nadaje się też do przewodzenia czystokrwistymi. Nie będzie wydawał rozkazów. Pozwoli innym ludziom podejmować te decyzje. Sam miał zamiar pozostawać w ograniczeniach, jakie nadawały mu rytuały i tradycja, zarówno dlatego, że były użyteczne, jak i dlatego, że je po prostu uwielbiał. Różniły się jednak znacząco od przewodzenia, zarządzania czy rządzenia.

 _Przynajmniej na razie. Czy to znaczy, że mogę się pewnego dnia stać tym, kogo potrzebują w ten sam sposób, w który mogę się stać vatesem?_

 _To_ dopiero była niepokojąca myśl i Harry uznał, że nie chce już jej dłużej rozważać. Kiwnął Draconowi.

– Dzięki za zwrócenie mi na to uwagi – wymamrotał, po czym zniknął w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu.

Nie mógł teraz się nad tym zastanawiać, przekonywał sam siebie, sięgając do kufra, który stał obok jego łóżka. Wciąż musiał dokończyć pracę domową z zaklęć.

* * *

– Dobrze – powiedział głos Snape'a gdzieś spoza barier, które ustawił wokół siebie Harry. – A teraz otwórz oczy i powiedz mi co widzisz. – Głos jego opiekuna był głęboki, kojący, tak miękki, że Harry nigdy nie byłby w stanie uwierzyć, że jest w stanie go z siebie wydobyć, gdyby nie to, że właśnie sam go słyszał.

Harry otworzył oczy. Zamrugał.

– Las – powiedział.

– Co? – głos Snape'a przełamał delikatną scenerię i las zniknął. Harry pokręcił głową i dotknął skroni. Siedział na transmutowanym materacu w gabinecie Snape'a. Intensywna koncentracja, której potrzebował, by zobaczyć granice własnej mocy, strasznie go wykańczała. – Co powiedziałeś? – naciskał dalej Snape, wychodząc zza swojego biurka.

– Widziałem las – powiedział Harry, rozglądając się. – Drzewa ciągnęły się mniej więcej do miejsca, gdzie jest pańskie biurko – dodał, wskazując. – Na ścianach były liany. Jakieś kwiaty – chyba orchidee – na suficie. Stałem w samym środku wszystkiego. Nie miałem czasu się obejrzeć, ale mam wrażenie, że za mną też było coś.

Snape przez dłuższą chwilę się nie odzywał. Harry przyglądał się jego twarzy, ale nie był w stanie wyczytać z niej więcej niż z Dumbledore'a na początku ich rozmowy. Zrezygnowany, postanowił po prostu poczekać. Być może Snape po prostu rozważał, co to mogło znaczyć i tak naprawdę nie miał dla niego złych wiadomości.

Niestety, okazało się, że jednak miał.

– Harry – powiedział Snape – czy pamiętasz, jak w zeszłym tygodniu powiedziałem ci, że twój umysł zmienia kształt po tym przez tyle czasu był sieciami, że staje się lasem?

Harry kiwnął głową.

– To… nie powinno być możliwe – powiedział Snape ostrożnie. – W twoim przypadku podejrzewam, że otaczająca cię magia po prostu szukała sobie jakiegoś wyzwania i czegoś do roboty. W ten sposób może się lepiej zakorzenić w tobie i wyryć nowe kanały, którymi będzie mogła podróżować. Dzięki temu będziesz miał większych problemów z zapanowaniem nad nią.

– To chyba dobrze – zauważył Harry, mając nadzieję, że Snape się po tym uśmiechnie, ale jego opiekun tylko kiwnął głową.

– Wygląda na to jednak – szepnął Snape – że twoja magia nie ma _wystarczająco_ dużo do roboty. Jej potęga po prostu się wylewa z twojego umysłu. Dlatego zmienia niewielkie obszary wokół ciebie, żeby wyglądały jak odbicie twoich myśli.

Harry'ego przeszedł dreszcz.

– Nie wiem, co to znaczy – przyznał. – Dęby zaczną nagle wyrastać z podłogi?

Snape machnął ręką.

– Nie, nic w tym stylu – powiedział z irytacją, do której Harry był znacznie bardziej przyzwyczajony. – To nie świat fizyczny się wokół ciebie zmieni, tylko psychiczny i percepcyjny. Ludzie wokół ciebie zaczną zauważać drzewa, liany… orchidee. – Snape wykrzywił usta, jakby pogardzał tym słowem. – Może się skończyć tylko na tym. Ale mogą też w pewnym momencie zacząć myśleć tak jak ty. Twoja magia rozpościera twój sposób myślenia, że tak powiem. Twój umysł zajmie miejsce, które zwykle zajmowałyby myśli innych ludzi. Mogą zacząć słyszeć twoje myśli, albo… – Snape zawahał się.

– Albo zacznę ich przymuszać – dokończył Harry z westchnięciem.

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

– Tak. Ale to będzie inny rodzaj przymuszenia niż ten, który miałeś do tej pory. Wcześniej innych czarodziejów oszałamiała sama potęga twojej mocy i po prostu poddawali się twoim pragnieniom. To sprawi, że będą uważać, że twoje pragnienia _są_ ich własnymi. W gruncie rzeczy zarośniesz ich umysły i sprawisz, że staną się częścią swojego lasu.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Chciał spanikować, ale to nie znaczyło, że miał taki zamiar.

– Czy mogę coś zrobić, żeby to powstrzymać?

– Tak – powiedział Snape. – Możesz zacząć bardziej świadomie używać swojej magii. Jeśli to naprawdę kwestia tego, że nie ma co robić, to skup ją na niektórych swoich projektach, zacznij jej bardziej swobodnie używać. Dzięki temu przestanie się z ciebie wylewać.

– Ale to może oznaczać drugi rodzaj przymuszenia – zauważył Harry.

Snape pochylił głowę. Nie odrywał oczu od twarzy Harry'ego, nawet jeśli znowu nabrały one nieokreślonego wyrazu.

– Tak.

– Czy mam jeszcze jakieś inne opcje? – Harry żałował, że jego magia nie może pojawić się przed nim w widocznej formie, żeby mógł spojrzeć na nią gniewnie. _Głupia magia. Czemu musi być aż taka silna?_

– Istnieją pewne eliksiry, które mogą przytłumić nieco twoją magię. W ten sposób będziesz miał czas, żeby się do niej przyzwyczaić w mniejszych porcjach – powiedział Snape. – Ale wolałbym się do nich nie odwoływać. Naprawdę uważam, że lepiej będzie, jeśli skupisz się na świadomej kontroli.

– Jeszcze coś? – zapytał Harry.

– Więcej oklumencji – zaznaczył Snape. – Pielęgnuj swój umysł. Znajdź jakiś inny kształt, jaki mógłby zająć. Nie pozwalaj mu na dziki rozrost, a już na pewno nie pozwalaj swojej magii się z nim wymieszać.

Harry przymknął oczy, zastanawiając się, jak chciałby, żeby jego umysł wyglądał. Być może za bardzo skupił się na użytym przez Snape'a słowie "pielęgnuj", a może to była wina tego, że tak w gruncie rzeczy _lubił_ drzewa i kwiaty, ale znalazł tylko jedno wyjście, które go zadowoliło.

– Ogród? – zapytał, patrząc na Snape'a. – Czy to zadziała?

Snape po raz kolejny się skrzywił.

– Potter, pomyśl nad tym porządnie, naprawdę nie mam zamiaru pomagać ci w konstruowaniu mentalnych altanek czy rabatek.

Harry roześmiał się i skorzystał z tego śmiechu, by przekroczyć ponad momentem oślepiającej paniki na myśl o tym, co jego magia już teraz mogła zrobić innym ludziom.

 _Tak, mogła. Ale to jest właśnie jedna z tych sytuacji, kiedy muszę się pogodzić z moimi błędami i niedociągnięciami i brnąć dalej._

– Żadnych altanek czy rabatek, proszę pana, obiecuję – powiedział. – Myślałem bardziej o labiryncie.

Oczy Snape'a pojaśniały z zainteresowaniem. Odsunął się od niego na krok.

– Gotów, Harry? _Legilimens_.

Harry wpuścił intruza i skupił się na zadaniu okiełznania swojej nieszczęsnej mocy.


	38. Na skrzydłach burzy

**Rozdział trzydziesty trzeci: Na skrzydłach burzy**

Harry siedział przy śniadaniu i zastanawiał się posępnie, jak odpisać Lucjuszowi na jego list, kiedy nagle rozproszyło go wściekłe wycie Pansy. Wyprostował się, marszcząc brwi, po czym pochylił się nad stołem, żeby zobaczyć, co się stało. Ostatnim razem, kiedy słyszał taki skowyt, było kiedy Milicenta wcisnęła w jej włosy trochę marmolady.

Ale Pansy nie przeczesywała tym razem rozpaczliwie swoich włosów, jednocześnie usiłując przekląć i udusić Milicentę. Zamiast tego trzymała przed sobą "Proroka Codziennego" i trzęsła nim, jakby była o krok od rozerwania go na strzępy. Miała wzrok przykuty do pierwszej strony, ale Harry nie otrzymał jeszcze własnej kopii gazety do rąk, więc nie był w stanie określić, co tak bardzo ją rozzłościło.

Zerknął na Dracona. Chłopak tylko zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową. Harry zaczął wstawać, ale akurat wtedy Milicenta stuknęła go palcem w ramię i podała mu gazetę.

Harry przeczytał nagłówek i poczuł jak śniadanie mu krzepnie w żołądku.

 _ **MINISTERSTWO MAGII UCHWALA USTAWĘ PRZECIWKO WILKOŁAKOM**_

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i zerknął w stronę stołu prezydialnego. Remus był blady, ale spojrzał na Harry'ego rezolutnie. Większość szkoły wciąż nie wiedziała, że jest wilkołakiem. Wyglądało na to, że miał zamiar nie ogłaszać tego teraz reagując przesadnie na artykuł. Odwrócił stronę i spokojnie wgryzł się w tost.

Harry wrócił do artykułu.

 _Autor: Melinda Honeywhistle_

 _Minister Knot zaraportował dzisiaj, że ministerstwo magii uchwali prawa, które będą kontrolować i regulować wszystkie mieszkające w Brytanii wilkołaki._

– _To naprawdę niedorzeczne na jak wiele im teraz pozwalamy – fuknął minister omawiając zaproponowaną ustawę podczas spotkania prasowego, jakie odbyło się w piątek. – W książkach jest wiele ostrych praw, na których przestrzeganie nigdy nie naciskaliśmy z dobroci naszych serc. Ale teraz, kiedy wilkołak w samym środku ministerstwa_ _zaatakował_ _jednego z naszych bezcennych pracowników? Przecież to skandal!_

 _Minister odnosił się do ataku przeprowadzonego na Waldenie Macnairze w poniedziałek, kata Komisji Likwidacji Niebezpiecznych Stworzeń. Wilkołak Fenrir Greyback zdołał się wkraść do biura komisji i próbował ugryźć Macnaira, twierdząc że robi to z zemsty za wszystkie wilkołaki, które ten uśmiercił._

 _Atak został odparty i sprawę uśmierzono. Najwyraźniej pan Macnair miał wyjątkowo szlachetne życzenie: by nie winić wszystkich wilkołaków za akt tego jednego._

– _Fenrir Greyback to czarna owca całego swojego gatunku – powiedział tej reporterce, kiedy ta dogoniła go po konferencji prasowej w piątek. – Jest jednym z niewielu, którzy potrafią przekazać swoją klątwę w ludzkiej formie, tak bardzo poddał się swojemu wilkowi. Boję się go. Ale to nie znaczy, że powinniśmy zacieśnić_ _wszystkie_ _prawa. Inne wilkołaki na pewno będą chciały żyć z nami w spokoju, jeśli tylko damy im na to szansę._

 _Minister Knot ewidentnie się z nim nie zgadza._

– _Co się przytrafiło panu Macnairowi to zgroza i zbrodnia, która nigdy nie powinna była mieć miejsca – zadeklarował minister wszystkim zgromadzonym. – W związku z tym, nałożymy na nie prawa, dzięki którym będziemy mogli być pewni, że nic takiego się więcej nie zdarzy._

 _Minister nie chciał omówić konkretnych praw z prasą, ale zasugerował mrocznie, że będą one znacznie ostrzejsze od tych, które kiedyś nałożono na wilkołaki._

– Nie możemy przecież pozwolić, żeby _zwierzęta_ atakowały zwykłych, magicznych ludzi – powiedział minister pod koniec konferencji prasowej. – To po prostu nie w porządku.

Harry odłożył gazetę i zmusił się do uspokojenia. Mógł się tym zająć. Naprawdę mógł. Musiał o tym pomyśleć, nie działać.

Pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy, to list od Scrimgeoura, który dostał w odpowiedzi na propozycję, żeby Remus przejął opiekę nad Connorem. _To, o co pan prosi, jest wyjątkowo nierozsądne_ , pomyślał z goryczą Harry. _Oczywiście, że tak. Atak na Macnaira nie miał jeszcze miejsca, ale ministerstwo pewnie już wtedy rozważało zacieśnienie praw. Założę się o wszystko, że jednym z nich będzie prawo stanowiące, że wilkołakowi nie wolno opiekować się dzieckiem._

Drugim, o czym pomyślał, był list od Dziecięcia Gwiazd, który przestrzegał go przed Macnairem i Greybackiem, którzy ponoć pracowali razem, kompletnie oddani sprawie Mrocznego Pana. Harry nie miał żadnej wątpliwości, że atak na Macnaira był podpuchą, która miała po prostu popchnąć ministerstwo w stronę przepchnięcia tej ustawi.

 _Ale po co? Przecież te prawa utrudnią Greybackowi życie._

Odpowiedź przyszła momentalnie. _Ponieważ chcą, żeby wilkołaki nie miały innego wyjścia jak uciec pod skrzydła Voldemorta, który będzie w stanie je ochronić – tym samym stając się częścią jego armii._

Harry chciał zawyć z frustracji. Podejrzewał, że powinien był ostrzec Scrimgeoura, ale nie sądził, żeby mężczyzna obrócił się przeciw ministerstwu, które tak bardzo kochał, a Harry przecież nie jest w stanie wyjaśnić skąd wie o tym, że Macnair jest oddanym śmierciożercą. _Tajemnicze listy z nałożonym na sobie zaklęciem kryjącym prawdziwy charakter pisma, pochodzące z jeszcze bardziej tajemniczego źródła? Och, oczywiście, to brzmi absolutnie wiarygodnie, panie Potter. Już się tym zajmuję._

Harry pokręcił głową i wrócił do śniadania. Cholera jasna, będzie musiał o tym pomyśleć, bo w tej chwili naprawdę nie wiedział, co mógłby w tej sprawie zrobić.

Właściwie, to słysząc przytłumiony szloch dochodzący go z drugiej strony stołu, wiedział od czego może zacząć. Wstał od stołu i poszedł pocieszyć Pansy. Musiała udawać przed innymi członkami własnego domu, że coś innego w gazecie tak ją zdenerwowało. Harry chciał ją zapewnić, że nie jest z tym sama.

* * *

Późnym popołudniem w sobotę Harry podjął decyzję względem następnej sprawy, którą powinien się zająć. Napisał list do Scrimgeoura, w której wyjaśnił sytuację, opisał listy od Dziecięcia Gwiazd i wszystko inne. Z miejsca przyznał, że nie wie, kim jest Dziecię Gwiazd i że zrozumie, jeśli Scrimgeour zignoruje tę wiadomość. Harry po prostu czułby się źle, gdyby niczego mu nie powiedział.

Nie udało mu się wymknąć niepostrzeżenie z pokoju wspólnego. Draco go dogonił.

– Wybierasz się sam do sowiarni, Harry? – zapytał lekko, ale skóra wokół jego oczu była spięta od nerwów.

Harry skrzywił się do niego.

– No, taki miałem _zamiar_. – Zadawał sobie sprawę, że od czasu ogłoszenia zdrady ministerstwa nie jest najprzyjemniejszym człowiekiem na świecie, ale Draco zdawał się to puszczać mimo uszu.

– Teraz już idziesz z kimś – powiedział i bez problemu dogonił Harry'ego, kiedy ten ruszył szybkim krokiem przez korytarze. Harry mamrotał do siebie po drodze i jeśli "ministerstwo" i "ślepi idioci" pojawiało się częściej niż normalnie pozwalałaby mu na to gramatyka, to Draco był na tyle uprzejmy, by nie zwracać mu na to uwagę.

Harry zawahał się, kiedy weszli na trzecie piętro, w korytarz, który zazwyczaj mijali w drodze do sowiarni. Był pełen drugorocznych Puchonów. W samym środku tego tłumu stali, szeroko uśmiechnięci, bliźniacy Weasley. Harry był tam zaledwie przez moment, ale między bliźniakami zdążyło coś wybuchnąć, tworząc kolorowy dym. Puchoni zaskrzeczeli.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie tędy – wymamrotał do Dracona, po czym zniknęli za rogiem zanim ktokolwiek zdążył ich zauważyć, obierając inną drogę.

Harry usłyszał delikatne skrobanie za sobą i obrócił się gwałtownie, trzymając różdżkę w lewej ręce. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to może być kolejny sztuczny mroczny pająk, jak ten, który zaatakował go przy wieży Trelawney. Zobaczył jednak niewielkie poruszenie wąsików i wąski kształt szczura. W porę powstrzymał się przed rzuceniem klątwy i rozluźnił.

– Odrażające – powiedział Draco i kiedy Harry zerknął na niego, zobaczył, że ten wyjął już własną różdżkę.

– Nie, Draco, czekaj! – Harry złapał go za nadgarstek. – Ten szczur to… przyjaciel.

– Doprawdy – powiedział Draco tonem pełnym przeciągania zgłosek i niedowierzania, którego niewątpliwie nauczył się od Lucjusza.

Harry otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć i wtedy Peter się transmutował. Draco zawył, ale zamiast spróbować uciec, skoczył przed Harry'ego i go zasłonił.

– Coś ty za jeden? – zapytał. – Nie pozwolę ci go skrzywdzić, po moim trupie!

– A mówiłeś, że to _ja_ jestem melodramatyczny, kiedy odnoszę się do swojego brata – wymamrotał Harry z irytacją, odsuwając Dracona z drogi. Kiwnął do Petera. – Co cię tu sprowadza?

– Znalazłem nową dziurę w osłonach – wymamrotał Peter głosem na granicy słyszalności. – Przyszedłem zapytać, czy mógłbyś mi zajrzeć do umysłu. Wiem, że się uczysz oklumencji. A co z legilimencją?

Harry zamrugał.

– No, uczę się, ale póki co jestem ledwie początkującym. – Kilka razy już się w tym temacie pokłócił ze Snape'em. O ile Harry z natury swojej lubił tarcze obronne oklumencji, to naprawdę ciężko przychodziło mu wpychanie się siłą do czyjegoś umysłu. Snape potrafił to zrozumieć, ale wykazywał się koszmarnym brakiem sympatii mówiąc, że Harry mimo wszystko musi to opanować.

– Proszę, spróbuj – powiedział Peter. – Ostatnio moje myśli nie brzmią już jak moje własne. Czasem widzę przebłyski złota, które przypominają mi o sieci feniksa, chociaż nie rozumiem skąd by miała się tam wziąć, skoro pozbyłem się jej, kiedy uciekłem z Azkabanu. A dzisiaj obudziłem się z gorącym pragnieniem poradzenia ci, żebyś zaufał Dumbledore'owi. – Pokręcił głową. – Wiem, że to niemożliwe, ale czy mógłbyś zajrzeć? Tak na wszelki wypadek?

Harry zawahał się, ale ponownie kiwnął głową.

– W porządku, ale jeśli niczego nie znajdę, to obawiam się, że będziesz musiał udać się do Snape'a.

– Żartujesz sobie? – prychnął Peter. – Ten facet mnie przeraża.

– Nie jest aż taki zły – zaczął Harry, ale odpuścił, kiedy zobaczył wyraz twarzy Petera. – No dobrze już, dobrze, ale nic nie obiecuję. – Poprawił różdżkę tak, żeby ta wskazywała na Petera – wciąż nie ufał sobie na tyle, żeby spróbować tego bezróżdżkowo – i skupił się na oczach mężczyzny. – _Legilimens_ – szepnął.

Pochłonął go krótki, oszałamiający wir. Czuł się jakby leciał do przodu, na końcu strzały stworzonej z czystej woli. Wreszcie minął pierwszą, rozedrganą barierę i wylądował w umyśle Petera.

Zauważył pobłysk złota, ale ten momentalnie zniknął. Harry zmarszczył brwi i ruszył przed siebie, próbując ustalić, czy sieć naprawdę tu jest.

Umysł Petera był dziwny – niekończące się szare korytarze, od czasu do czasu poprzecinane drzwiami, za którymi, jak Harry podejrzewał, znajdowały się emocje i wspomnienia, od których Peter się odciął. Mroczne, przemierzające korytarze kształty to pewnie był jego system obronny, a może jego magia. Dopiero kiedy jeden z tych kształtów go minął, Harry zorientował się, że wygląda on jak dementor. Umysł Petera przypominał Azkaban.

Harry przełknął narastające współczucie, które mogło rozproszyć go od jego celu i minął dementorów, otworzył kilka drzwi szukając złotej sieci. Niczego nie znalazł. Najjaśniejszym kolorem w umyśle Petera była oliwkowa zieleń, która pojaśniała ilekroć Harry się do niej zbliżył. Podejrzewał, że to była wola Petera by go chronić.

Wreszcie zorientował się, że biegł korytarzami, mijał dementorów, zaglądał do pokojów, ale nie sprawdził w jednym, bardzo oczywistym miejscu. Zrobił krok w tył i spojrzał w górę.

 _Tam_ się ukryła, delikatna, lśniąca, ale jak najbardziej prawdziwa, rozciągająca się między kamieniami na suficie. Harry odetchnął z determinacją i ostrożnie sięgnął w jej kierunku. Nie mógł rozerwać jej tak jak _Obliviate_ Remusa, ale nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że Peter musiał się jej pozbyć.

Nagle coś wyrzuciło go z umysłu Petera i kiedy spojrzał w górę, zobaczył wypadające zza zakrętu profesor McGonagall i profesor Sprout.

– Osłony szaleją – powiedziała McGonagall, dysząc. – Co, w imię Merlina…?

Peter już się transformował i uciekł do jakiejś nory, z której wcześniej wyszedł. Harry skrzywił się i zdołał powstrzymać się przed rozejrzeniem za nim. _Założę się, że Dumbledore specjalnie zostawił tę dziurę w osłonach, żeby Petera podkusiło wejść do środka i mnie znaleźć, tak żeby Dumbledore mógł go złapać na terenie szkoły._

– Ja nie słyszę żadnych osłon, panie profesor – powiedział, zerkając na Dracona. – A ty coś słyszysz, Draco?

Drugi chłopiec z powagą pokręcił głową. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, dziękując mu za wzięcie udziału w tej szopce. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że jak tylko znajdą się sami, Draco zażąda jakichś wyjaśnień.

– Oczywiście, że ich nie słyszycie, są podpięte do profesorów – powiedziała Sprout, poprawiając kapelusz, który osunął się jej w biegu z głowy. – Jak myślisz, Minerwo? Powinnyśmy przeszukać korytarze?

– Oczywiście, Pomono – powiedziała McGonagall, przyglądając się uważnie Harry'emu. Ten spojrzał na nią tak niewinnie jak tylko był w stanie. Wiedział, że gdyby poświęcił na to trochę czasu, to pewnie przekonałby McGonagall do Petera, ale nie miał na to zgody Petera, nie miał nawet niebezpośredniej zgody, jaką Harry dostał względem Dracona, bo pojawił się przed nimi.

McGonagall wreszcie pokręciła głową i zawróciła razem ze Sprout, znikając gdzieś w sąsiednim korytarzu. Harry westchnął i spojrzał na Dracona.

– To co, idziemy do sowiarni? – zapytał.

– Pewnie – zgodził się bez problemu Draco. – A po drodze możesz wyjaśnić mi, skąd bierzesz swoich wyjątkowo dziwnych przyjaciół.

– Jasne – powiedział Harry. – Wszystko zaczęło się, kiedy ten nadęty, czystokrwisty pajac wszedł do naszego przedziału, jak po raz pierwszy jechaliśmy hogwardzkim ekspresem…

Zachichotał, unikając ciosu Dracona. Dzięki temu mógł powstrzymać się od myślenia o tym, co to oznacza, że Peter najwyraźniej miał w głowie kolejną sieć feniksa.

* * *

Harry ziewnął i potarł kłykciami oczy, po czym odchylił się na krześle. Hermiona miała rację. Każda książka w bibliotece, która zawierała choćby wspomnienie o sieci feniksa, zniknęła.

Wstał, momentalnie ściągając na siebie uwagę Milicenty. Wcześniej tego wieczora przerwała jego kłótnię z Draconem – Harry chciał iść do biblioteki; Draco chciał zostać w ich pokoju i odrobić pracę domową z zaklęć – oferując, że sama z nim pójdzie. Draco nie był tym specjalnie zachwycony, ale ponieważ i tak już komuś zaufał, że będzie miał Harry'ego na oku w czasie wróżbiarstwa, to teraz nie mógł się zanadto stawiać. W dodatku większość ludzi wiedziała, żeby nie zadzierać z Milicentą, chyba że się chciało oberwać jakimś wyjątkowo paskudnym zaklęciem.

– Wracamy? – zapytała.

– Tak. – Harry zerknął na przyniesiony ze sobą zegar, kolejna część kompromisu Dracona. Zdawał się myśleć, że Harry poczuje się lepiej, jeśli będzie wiedział co Draco i Snape robią w chwili, w której ich przy nim nie ma. W ten sposób będzie w stanie ich znaleźć jeśli będzie potrzebował pomocy, albo po prostu towarzystwa.

Wskazówka Snape'a tkwiła nieruchomo pod KNUCIEM. Harry jeszcze nie widział, żeby się gdzieś ruszyła, chyba że Snape warzył eliksiry; jeśli Snape nie knuł choćby przez sen, to robił to na długo po tym, jak sam Harry zasnął. Wskazówka Dracona była pod NAUKA, ale kiedy Harry na nią spojrzał, poruszyła się. Harry uśmiechnął się. Czyli skończyli w tym samym czasie, co znaczyło, że może wrócić i rozbawić Dracona. Szkoda, że na zegarze nie było czegoś, co mogłoby oznaczyć śmiertelną nudę, jaką Draco odczuwał ilekroć Harry'ego nie było w jego pobliżu.

Uśmiech Harry'ego zamarł, kiedy wskazówka Dracona zatrzymała się na W NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWIE.

Harry wciągnął ze strachem powietrze, czując dziwną lekkość i oszołomienie. Kiwnął Milicencie.

– Czy możesz zabrać ze sobą moje książki i zegar? – szepnął, po czym wybiegł z biblioteki.

– Harry? Harry! – krzyknęła za nim Milicenta, otrzymując za to ostrą reprymendę od pani Pince. Harry zignorował je obie. Milicenta nie była głupia. Zerknie na zegar i zorientuje się, co się dzieje.

Harry dotarł do schodów i zbiegł po nich, przeskakując po kilka stopni na raz, miejscami przetaczając się i spadając tak, jak nauczyła go Lily, kiedy pokazywała mu jak spaść z miotły. Jego myśli były chaotyczne, panika napierała na niego falami, ale nie pozwolił jej się ogarnąć. Zamiast tego zaczął planować, zebrał całą swoją magię i przywarł ją mocno do siebie. Był gotów, jeśli ktoś spróbuje cisnąć w niego zaklęciem i był gotów na zniszczenie dowolnego artefaktu, który mógłby zagrozić Draconowi, tak jak wtedy, kiedy zniszczył węża.

Dotarł do korytarza w lochach i zmusił się do zatrzymania, kiedy usłyszał przed sobą ostry trzask. Brzmiało to jak aportacja skrzata domowego. Kiedy jednak wyszedł zza zakrętu, nie było tam żadnego skrzata.

Harry pobiegł do drzwi, wydyszał "Smoczy Rącznik" i wpadł do środka jak tylko ściana zaczęła się otwierać. Przeleciał przez pokój wspólny, ściągając na siebie zaciekawione spojrzenia, po czym otworzył gwałtownie drzwi do ich sypialni…

I zamarł.

Draco spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony ponad podręcznikiem od zaklęć.

– Harry! Wróciłeś. Co się stało? – Usiadł, zaniepokojony.

Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju, dysząc ciężko. Nie widział żadnych śladów po jakichkolwiek magicznych artefaktach, ani nikogo przyczajonego, gotowego rzucić zaklęcie. Skoncentrował się, ale nie był w stanie usłyszeć nawet cichego oddechu, które wydałoby kogoś stojącego pod peleryną–niewidką. Harry przygryzł wargę, niedowierzając. Czyżby zegar się jednak pomylił?

Przeszedł go ostrzegawczy dreszcz, być może jego magia po prostu zareagowała z innym rodzajem magii, a on sam przypomniał sobie swoje doświadczenie w umyśle Petera w zeszły weekend. Zrobił krok w tył i spojrzał w górę.

Sufit przykryty był całym rojem kotłujących się ze sobą pająków, dokładnie takich, jak ten, który zaatakował go w korytarzu przy północnej wieży.

Opadły na niego jak tylko na nie spojrzał.

Harry opadł na kolana, ignorując wrzask Dracona i zmuszając się do przypomnienia sobie wszystkiego, czego dowiedział się tego dnia na temat pająka. _Wydychają zarodniki_ , pomyślał, po czym wziął głęboki wdech i przestał oddychać. Po jego skórze biegały setki małych nóżek.

Ich ostre krawędzie, metalowe końce nóg, drapały go i zacinały. Harry czuł jak szwy jego szaty zaczynają puszczać, ale na szczęście póki co materiał wciąż trzymał i nie dopuszczał ich do skóry. Nie potrwa to jednak długo. Harry wcale nie będzie zaskoczony, jeśli ich ukąszenia okażą się jadowite.

Nie mógł użyć mrozu; pewnie nie zadziała na mroczne artefakty jak należy. Zadrżał, kiedy jakiś pająk przepełzł mu po ustach, a inny po oku. Nie mógł użyć wężomowy, jak to zrobił w przypadku węża, bo to nie były żmije.

Jaka broń będzie w tym momencie najlepsza?

Dotarło to do niego dopiero, kiedy jeden z pająków go ukąsił, jego metalowe szczęki wgryzły się w jego mięśnie. Harry zawył niemo, bo trucizna okazała się być niespodziewanie mroźna, ale nie pozwolił sobie nawet otworzyć ust. Zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie od braku tlenu, ale jedynym wyjściem z sytuacji było zniszczenie wszystkich pająków.

Wyobraził sobie niewielką kulkę światła, którą przywołał, by spoczęła na jego dłoni, niczym znicz czy feniks, jak wtedy gdy wysłał wiadomość do wszystkich, którzy chcieli ją odczytać w czasie równonocy. Ścisnął mocno ręce razem i wyobraził sobie coraz intensywniejszą moc, tylko że tym razem nie mógł pozwolić jej rozwinąć skrzydeł. Skoncentruje ją w ciasnej przestrzeni, ledwie ponad swoim ciałem, ledwie ponad skórą i…

Drugi pająk zdążył go ukąsić tuż przed tym jak stanął w płomieniach, odpalając wokół siebie czystą magię. Harry brutalnie zacisnął zęby, wstrzymując oddech i swoją moc, nie pozwalając jej podpalić niczego innego. Trzaskała ponad jego skórą, spalając metalowe pancerzyki pająków, przytłaczając ich magię jego własną, a Harry wyobrażał sobie, że robi się coraz gorętsza, coraz jaśniejsza, aż w końcu ostatni pająk nie opadł na podłogę.

Harry wstał, chwiejąc się lekko, łapczywie wdychając powietrze, które jeszcze nigdy tak słodko nie smakowało jak w tej chwili. Zobaczył stojącego przed nim, przerażonego Dracona na chwilę przed tym jak dogoniły go koszmarne zawroty głowy.

– Trucizna – szepnął. – Powiedz Snape'owi, żeby przyjrzał się szczękom pająków, jeśli jeszcze jakieś zostały.

Wcisnął swoją magię z powrotem pod skórę i opadł na ziemię. Dwie mroźne strzały przemierzały jego ciało, powoli lecąc w stronę jego serca.

* * *

Harry otworzył powoli oczy. Wiedział, że jest w skrzydle szpitalnym, bo pamiętał ukąszenie pająków, więc gdzie indziej niby miałby być? Nie miał na tyle szczęścia, by mieć nadzieję, że Draco przekaże informację Snape'owi i ten stworzyłby antidotum, którym napoiłby Harry'ego w zaciszu własnych kwater, nikogo o sprawie nie informując.

Najpierw zobaczył Dracona, który stał po jednej stronie jego łóżka, potem Snape'a, który stał po drugiej. Draco westchnął z ulgą i zacisnął dłoń na lewej ręce Harry'ego. Harry przez chwilę niczego nie poczuł i spanikował, ale potem Draco podniósł jego rękę na tyle, że Harry mógł się przekonać, że tak, wciąż ma wszystkie palce. Zrelaksował się nieco i spojrzał na Snape'a.

– Zdrętwienie to rezultat lodu pająków – poinformował go Snape głosem, który niczego nie dawał po sobie poznać. – Minie trochę czasu nim nie odzyskasz pełnej władzy w lewej dłoni i prawej stopie, miejscach w których cię ukąsiły. Przeżyjesz jednak i z czasem odzyskasz czucie.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Dziękuję panu. Domyślam się, że zawdzięczam życie eliksirowi, który pan uwarzył?

– Nie miałbym czasu zrobić czegoś od podstaw – powiedział Snape. Wciąż był koszmarnie spięty, a jego głos był niemal tak zimny jak trucizna. – Ale ten jad był podobny do żmii zygzakowatej, więc byłem w stanie zaadaptować formułę, która uratowała ci życie.

– Dziękuję panu – powtórzył Harry.

Snape nagle wstał i wyszedł szybko ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Harry odprowadził go wzrokiem, marszcząc brwi z zaskoczeniem, po czym zerknął na Dracona, który po prostu pokręcił głową.

– Zostaw go, Harry – szepnął. – Wariował ze strachu jak się dowiedział, że umierasz. Teraz okazało się, że jednak przeżyjesz i chyba uważa, że musi się zrobić super zimny, żeby wynagrodzić sobie czas, w którym pozwolił sobie czuć zwykłe, ludzkie emocje. Poza tym naprawdę chce kogoś o to obwinić, a nie ustalił jeszcze jak obwinić cię za to, że zaryzykowałeś życiem. – Draco zawahał się, poważniejąc. – Ani kto też mógł przysłać te pająki do naszego pokoju.

Harry przygryzł wargę. Jego myśli wciąż szły mozolnie, prawdopodobnie przez te wszystkie eliksiry, które musiał wypić, ale teraz chciał zmusić je do ruchu, skoków i koncentracji.

– Nie zauważyłeś, kiedy weszły do środka?

– Nie – przyznał Draco. – Były na tyle małe, że mogły się kryć w ciemnych kątach pokoju, a potem zebrać się w jedno miejsce akurat na czas, żeby skoczyć na ciebie.

Harry zamrugał.

– Wydawało mi się, że to ciebie chciały zaatakować – powiedział. – Zegar twierdził, że jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie.

– Bo pewnie byłem – powiedział Draco. – Snape rozpoznał te pająki – Mroczny Pan czasem ich używał, pochodzą ze skarbców starych, mrocznych rodzin. Będą słuchać rozkazów swojego pana, wejdą do pokoju i poczekają na rozkaz ataku, ale nie są jakoś szczególnie _sprytne_. Jak minie trochę czasu i wciąż nie są w stanie wypełnić rozkazu, to rzucą się na wszystko, co się rusza.

Harry westchnął, przypominając sobie trzask aportującego się skrzata.

– Myślę, że ktoś postawił skrzata na czatach i ten zaraportował mu, jak tylko mnie zobaczył w pobliżu pokoju wspólnego – wymamrotał. – A ja się nawet nie zatrzymałem, żeby o tym pomyśleć. Za bardzo martwiłem się, że możesz już umierać.

Draco wyszczerzył się do niego.

– Nie musisz _przepraszać_ za coś takiego, Harry. Naprawdę mi miło z tego powodu. – Odchylił się na krześle i spojrzał na niego poważniej. – Ale naprawdę wolałbym, żebyś wyjaśnił mi, coś ty sobie myślał, wybiegając z biblioteki tak szybko, że Milicenta nie mogła za tobą nadążyć.

Harry zagapił się na niego.

– Przecież właśnie to zrobiłem. Wydawało mi się, że coś ci grozi.

– A co, gdyby ktoś zaatakował cię w drodze do lochów? – odparował Draco. – Co, gdyby grożąca mi osoba nie zastawiła pułapki w pokoju, ale gdzieś po drodze i tylko użyła pająków, żebyś się przestraszył i nie myślał o tym, gdzie biegniesz?

– To niedorzeczne, Draco – powiedział Harry. – Robisz się paranoiczny.

– Raczej rozsądny – prychnął Draco. – A ty prawie umarłeś. Masz mściwego najlepszego przyjaciela i mściwego opiekuna, który teraz się gotuje w lochach i przez najbliższych kilka dni będzie absolutnie nieznośny w czasie zajęć, nim wreszcie nie wymyśli jak się przyznać, że ta sytuacja go po prostu przeraziła. Wydaje mi się, że to zasługuje na przynajmniej podstawowe bezpieczeństwo, Harry. – Pochylił się w jego kierunku i patrzył na niego surowo, póki Harry nie kiwnął niechętnie głową.

– Świetnie! – powiedział wesoło Draco. – A teraz słuchaj. Blaise zgodził się poddać trochę snu, żebyś dalej mógł brać prysznic o tej twojej niedorzecznie wczesnej porze…

Tylko tyle Draco zdążył powiedzieć, nim drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego nie otworzyły się z łomotem. Harry zamrugał i odwrócił głowę. Connor stał w przejściu, wyglądając na niemal równie wściekłego co wtedy, kiedy po raz pierwszy oskarżył Harry'ego o zrobienie z ich matki mugolki.

– Jak śmiesz! – zawył w ogólnym kierunku Harry'ego.

– Ja go _naprawdę_ zabiję.

Harry'ego naprawdę zmartwiło, że Draco nie wykrzyczał tych słów. Wyciągnął rękę i wrzasnął " _Expelliarmus!_ ", kiedy Draco sięgnął po swoją różdżkę. Ta uderzyła o dłoń Harry'ego i Draco rzucił mu wściekłe, zdradzone spojrzenie.

Connor się dopiero rozkręcał.

– Jak śmiałeś odebrać mi lekcje z Syriuszem? – krzyknął. Stał u stóp łóżka Harry'ego i był tak strasznie zły, że Harry czuł na twarzy kawałki śliny. – Dyrektor właśnie mi powiedział. _Nie wiem_ , co zrobiłeś Dumbledore'owi, może go jakoś przymusiłeś czy coś, to ma sens, w końcu tak robią mroczni czarodzieje, ale jak mogłeś… jak mogłeś…! – Connor urwał, dysząc ciężko, jakby był o krok od rozpłakania się. Jego czerwona twarz i tak już lśniła od łez.

Harry nie wiedział, co Draco miał zamiar zrobić, więc nie był w stanie temu zapobiec na czas, a biorąc pod uwagę jak strasznie bolały go mięśnie, nie był pewien, czy byłby w stanie to zrobić nawet gdyby wiedział. Draco przywalił Connorowi z całej siły. Harry usłyszał obrzydliwe pęknięcie kości i zobaczył jak jego brat opada na podłogę, jęcząc.

– Twój brat niemal _zginął_ – powiedział Draco i Harry jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, żeby był tak podobny do Lucjusza jak w tej chwili. Pochylił się nad Connorem i mówił dalej Connorowi prosto w twarz, a jego słowa były tak twarde i zimne, że Harry zadrżał. – A _ty_ , zamiast przyjść tutaj i zapytać jak się czuje, jakby to zrobił zatroskany brat, przychodzisz i _oskarżasz_ go o to, że chce uczynić twoje życie _lepszym_. No to zabiera ci tego kundla, którego nazywa swoim ojcem chrzestnym. Od teraz sam będzie cię uczył, wiedziałeś o tym? Chce poświęcić czas, żebyś ty mógł się stać lepszym czarodziejem.

Connor powiedział coś, czego Harry nie był w stanie usłyszeć, ponieważ wciąż miał przyłożoną dłoń do ust. Przynajmniej część z tego brzmiała jak "chce mnie skorumpować".

Głos Dracona zrobił się cichszy i ostrzejszy.

– To przechodzi wszelkie pojęcie, czemu Harry'emu tak bardzo na tobie zależy – prychnął. – Ale zależy mu, niech go Merlin ma w swojej opiece, więc cię nie zabiję – chociaż znam kilka klątw, które byłyby warte złości Harry'ego przez następnych parę lat. Upewnię się, że jego życie wciąż będzie dobre, nawet jak _ty_ w nim będziesz, ty bezwartościowy bobku hipogryfa. Niczego mu nie odbierzesz. _Zmuszę_ cię do zostania dobrym bratem, jeśli będę musiał. Upewnię się, że dalej będzie się uśmiechał nawet po lekcjach z tobą. I pewnego dnia zmuszę cię, żebyś go za to wszystko szczerze przeprosił.

Wstał i odsunął się od Connora, który leżał zwinięty na podłodze, chlipiąc. Harry siedział na swoim łóżku i nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Draco podszedł do niego i usiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu.

– Nie mam zamiaru cię za to przepraszać, Harry – powiedział, mrużąc oczy. – Możesz to sobie wybić z głowy. Mam zamiar też być obecny w czasie waszych wszystkich lekcji i dopilnuję, żebyś się nie wykończył, przelewając swoje wysiłki i całą swoją miłość do tej bezdennej studni.

– W porządku – szepnął Harry. W jego głowie odbijały się echem słowa, które Draco powiedział Connorowi. Nagle zorientował się w dwóch kwestiach.

 _Istnieją ludzie na tym świecie, którzy uważają, że mój brat jest równie bezwartościowy co bobek hipogryfa. Jeśli będę tak o nim myślał, to nie muszę się czuć winny. Nie jestem w tym sam._ To była pierwsza.

Drugą była, _Na Merlina, jak strasznie Draco musi na mnie zależeć, skoro chce spędzić czas w tym samym pomieszczeniu z człowiekiem, którego tak nienawidzi, tylko po to, żeby upewnić się, że się nie zabiję próbując dokonać niemożliwego?_

– Czy mogę już odzyskać swoją różdżkę? – zapytał Draco i Harry oddał mu ją bez namysłu.

– A co tu się dzieje? – zapytała wtedy Madam Pomfrey, wychodząc zza zakrętu z wielką tacą pełną eliksirów, która wisiała na rzemieniu przewieszonym wokół jej karku. – Wychodzę na pięć minut i już się zdążyliście pobić? W _moim_ skrzydle szpitalnym? – Pokręciła głową i odstawiła tacę obok łóżka Harry'ego. – No już, do łóżka, panie Potter… Connor. Panie Malfoy, proszę już wyjść.

 _Nie brzmi nawet w połowie na tak złą jak byłaby normalnie_ , pomyślał Harry, przyglądając się matronie. _I czy to nie jest dziwny zbieg okoliczności, że pojawiła się dopiero jak już było po wszystkim?_

Madam Pomfrey zauważyła jego spojrzenie i mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo, pomagając Connorowi wgramolić się do łóżka. Harry zamrugał kilka razy. _Czyli nie tylko uczniowie naprawdę nie znoszą Connora._

 _Niech mi Merlin pomoże, tak wiele roboty mnie czeka zanim zdołam mu wyjaśnić jak działają relacje międzyludzkie._

– Do zobaczenia jutro, Harry – powiedział Draco cicho, ściągając na siebie jego wzrok, po czym ścisnął jego rękę i wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

Harry położył się, przyjmując drętwo eliksir usypiający, kiedy Madam Pomfrey nalegała, żeby go wziął. Póki jednak nie zaczął działać, jego myśli wirowały i tańczyły chaotycznie, na co nie pozwolił im wcześniej.

 _Muszę się nad tym wszystkim porządnie zastanowić._

* * *

Harry skrzywił się, kiedy Syriusz wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali, ewidentnie ledwie się powstrzymując przed kolejną kłótnią ze Snape'em. Przynajmniej Syriusz kontrolował się już teraz na tyle, że był w stanie wyjść z pomieszczenia, kiedy wyzwiska zaczynały nabierać na sile, zamiast go atakować.

Harry zerknął w stronę stołu prezydialnego i zobaczył, że Snape uśmiecha się krzywo, kończąc śniadanie, okrutnie zadowolony z siebie. Harry jęknął cicho. Naprawdę wolałby, żeby Snape w jakiś inny sposób dawał upust swojej złości po ataku na Harry'ego, niż tylko podjudzanie innych profesorów aż nie pękną. Oczywiście, uspokoiłby się, gdyby udało im się znaleźć tego, kto to zrobił – a przynajmniej skupiłby całą swoją złość na sprawcy.

Harry westchnął ze zmęczeniem i nabrał owsianki. Dumbledore przesłuchał wszystkie skrzaty w Hogwarcie. Żaden z nich nie podłożył pająków w pokojach Slytherinu, ani też nie szpiegował Harry'ego. Harry nie ufał dyrektorowi – zwłaszcza odkąd dowiedział się o jego wysiłkach w kwestii ponownego założenia sieci w głowie Petera – ale naprawdę nie sądził, żeby ten go pod tym względem okłamał. Zdawał się być naprawdę zaniepokojony perspektywą utraty Harry'ego. Ostatecznie potrzebował go do uczenia Connora.

– Harry.

Harry podskoczył, słysząc ponury ton w głosie Dracona. Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że jego przyjaciel podaje mu "Proroka Codziennego". Harry przełknął śliną i wziął gazetę. Nie był pewien, co zobaczy na pierwszej stronie – więcej o ustawie antywilkołaczej, która teraz napotkała jakieś przeszkody, a może tajemnicze wieści o jeszcze bardziej tajemniczych poczynaniach Fenrira Greybacka.

Serce mu zamarło, kiedy zobaczył nagłówek.

 _ **UCIECZKA ŚMIERCIOŻERCÓW Z AZKABANU**_

– O kurwa – szepnął Harry i przebiegł wzrokiem po tekście. Co poniektóre zdania rzuciły mu się w oczy.

 _...brak dementorów w więzieniu, którzy zostali wezwani do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, żeby szukać zbiega, Petera Pettigrew… strażnicy opisali "szarą obecność", która zaatakowała ich umysły i posłała spać… osłony antyaportacyjne zostały zniszczone… z więzienia uciekli wszyscy śmierciożercy, łącznie ze znaną Bellatrix Lestrange… aurorzy nie są w stanie znaleźć po nich śladu…_

Harry odłożył gazetę i wziął głęboki, stabilizujący oddech. W przeciwieństwie do ustawy antywilkołaczej, w tym przypadku wiedział co robić.

Dlatego też, kiedy Draco zapytał go o to w chwilę później, Harry zdołał uśmiechnąć się ponuro.

– Zamierzam walczyć, oczywiście. I trenować Connora, żeby on też umiał walczyć. Będzie jednym z ich pierwszych celów.

– Nie cieszysz się w takim razie, że nalegałem na moją obecność w trakcie zajęć i zacieśnienie ochrony wokół ciebie? – zapytał lekko Draco, sięgając po jabłko dłonią, która tylko lekko drżała. – W ten sposób jesteśmy już przynajmniej w połowie przygotowani.

Harry kiwnął głową. Jego panika ustępowała ponurej determinacji.

 _Nie pozwolę, żeby strach mnie zniszczył. Strach pożera ministerstwo od środka. Strach niszczy Connora. Nie daje Dumbledore'owi normalnie funkcjonować i sprawia, że ze Snape'em po prostu nie da się żyć._

 _Ja mam zamiar z tym_ walczyć.


	39. Interludium: Ostatnie ostrzeżenie

To interludium na dobrą sprawę przygotowuje nas na zakończenie książki.

 **Interludium: Ostatnie ostrzeżenie**

 _10 kwietnia 1994_

 _Drogi panie Potter,_

Zdaję sobie sprawę, że trochę minęło czasu od mojego ostatniego listu. Zbieranie informacji zajmuje nieco czasu, zwłaszcza jak przy tej czynności naraża się własne życie. Podróż nie była aż taka zła. Jej cel jednakże już tak i gdyby ktokolwiek dowiedział się, czym się zajmuję, konsekwencje byłyby niesłychanie ciężkie.

Miał się pan dowiedzieć, czemu Syriusz Black nie trafił do Azkabanu. Nie widzę, żeby pan wykazał jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie w tym temacie. To karygodne zaniedbanie z pańskiej strony. Musi pan zacząć brać swoje obowiązki na poważnie – łącznie z obowiązkami, jakie na panu ciążą jako na czarodzieju manewrującym między Światłem i Mrokiem, jak i jako opiekunowi pańskiego brata.

Domyślam się więc, że nie zdaje sobie pan sprawy z tego, że Syriusz Black był pierwotnie Strażnikiem Tajemnicy pańskich rodziców. Potem jednak jego brat, Regulus, został ujęty w czasie swojej dezercji od śmierciożerców, kiedy próbował uciec wynosząc coś bardzo cennego dla Voldemorta. Nie udało mi się, niestety, ustalić co to było.

Voldemort rzucił klątwę, która połączyła umysły Syriusza i Regulusa i pozwolił Syriuszowi czuć ból jego torturowanego na śmierć brata. Miał tym nadzieję złamać Blacka i zmusić go do wydania lokacji pańskich rodziców. Dumbledore jednak interweniował zanim do tego doszło. Peter Pettigrew stał się Strażnikiem w miejsce Blacka i został poinstruowany, by zdradzić was w dogodnym momencie. Jeśli to nie przekona pana o złych zamiarach Dumbledore'a i niewinności Pettigrew, to nic tego nie zrobi. Proszę, niech pan nawiąże kontakt z Pettigrew. Naprawdę wierzę, że próbuje się on z panem skontaktować z niewinnych powodów.

Te informacje można zebrać z myślodsiewni. Udało mi się jednak znaleźć arras, na którym znajdowały się potencjalnie przydatne dla pana informacje:

Syriusz został wydziedziczony przez swoich rodziców, kiedy w wieku szesnastu lat uciekł z domu swojego ojca. To sprawiło, że jego matka wypaliła jego imię z arrasu zawierającego drzewo genealogiczne Blacków, przez co Regulus stał się ich prawnym dziedzicem. Jednakże znaleziony przeze mnie arras zawiera wyłącznie imię Syriusza.

Wierzę, że to jest właśnie powodem dla którego istnienie Regulusa zostało ukryte przed panem, pańskim bratem i tak wieloma innymi ludźmi, łącznie z okolicznościami w których zginął. Jeśli prawdziwy dziedzic zginął oraz został zapomniany przez wystarczająco wiele osób, można odwołać się do specyficznych zaklęć dziedzicznych, zwłaszcza jeśli zaproponowany dziedzic zastępczy był spokrewniony z rodziną, albo do niej adoptowany. Tylko tak potrafię wyjaśnić fakt, że imię Syriusza Blacka w dalszym ciągu widnieje na drzewie genealogicznym i że dziedzictwo nie przeszło automatycznie do kolejnej osoby w stopniu pokrewieństwa, Bellatrix Black Lestrange.

Z jakiegoś powodu Syriusz chciał pozostać dziedzicem swojej rodziny i Dumbledore się na to zgodził.

Proszę się nad tym zastanowić, panie Potter i nie ufać pochopnie otaczającym pana ludziom. Nie wiem, jak wiele jeszcze razy będę w stanie służyć pomocą zanim życie sprawi panu ostry test. Niebawem będzie musiał pan zająć swoje miejsce jako przywódca i nikt już nie będzie pana chronił. Musi pan zacząć podejmować własne decyzje i te decyzje będą musiały czasem oznaczać zabijanie ludzi.

Pozostaję w świetle gwiazd i cieni,

 _Dziecię Gwiazd_

* * *

 _10 kwietnia 1994_

Lucjuszu,

Zauważysz pewnie, że nie rozpoznajesz mojego charakteru pisma. To nie ma znaczenia. Zajmuję dokładnie tę samą pozycję, którą zajmował człowiek, który pisał do ciebie wcześniej. On jednakże udowodnił, że jest… niewystarczająco satysfakcjonującym służącym. Dlatego też został zastąpiony.

Nie rozpoznasz mnie po moim charakterze pisma, Lucjuszu. To pióro jest prowadzone nieznanymi ci rękami. Ale znam cię. Wyobrażam sobie, że twoje oczy otworzą się teraz z szoku, a potem zwężą, kiedy będziesz rozważał, co to oznacza dla ciebie i twojej rodziny. Nie obawiaj się, mój przebiegły i sprytny Lordzie Złej Wiary. Powiem ci, co to oznacza.

To oznacza dla ciebie całkowite zniszczenie. Byliście skończeni od chwili, w której postanowiliście zawrzeć sojusz z Harrym Potterem. Już wystarczająco długo byłem cierpliwy. Teraz już nie będzie przebaczenia. A moi prawdziwi sojusznicy, którzy wreszcie uciekli z wyspy mgieł i nieszczęśliwych wspomnień, które tak długo nie pozwalały im działać, również będą wobec ciebie bezlitośni.

Słyszałeś już o ataku pająków, który został przeprowadzony na twojej nadziei na przyszłość? To była tylko demonstracja mojej mocy, Lucjuszu. Bez obaw, jakbym chciał go zabić, to już by nie żył. Ale ja nie chcę jeszcze uśmiercić Harry'ego Pottera. Jeszcze mi się przyda. A jak już z nim skończę, nastanie sprawiedliwość.

Mroczny Pan już niemal powrócił, Lucjuszu.

Nadchodzi noc, nie wzejdzie świt i nie będzie żadnego oswobodzenia z mroku.


	40. Nauczanie jego brata

**Rozdział trzydziesty czwarty: Nauczanie jego brata**

– On chyba jednak nie przyjdzie.

Harry zamrugał, odrywając wzrok od listu od Scrimgeoura, który czytał już po raz piąty, starając się wydedukować jakiekolwiek użyteczne podpowiedzi z beznamiętnego urzędowego tonu w którym auror postanowił mu odpisać na jego ostrzeżenie o Macnairze i Greybacku.

– Czemu nie? – zapytał, kiedy wreszcie dotarło do niego, że Draco mówi o Connorze.

– On chyba jednak nie przyjdzie – powtórzył Draco. Uśmiechnął się krzywo, rozglądając po pustej klasie, w której siedzieli, zupełnie jakby świeżo usunięty stąd kurz miał zaraz pojawić się z powrotem.

– Tak, ale to mi nie odpowiada na pytanie, czemu nie – powiedział Harry, składając list i chowając go do kieszeni. – Powiedział, że tu będzie. – Podniósł kawałek pergaminu, który zaczarował tak, by móc się swobodnie porozumiewać z kawałkiem pergaminu, który był w posiadaniu Connora. To była wariacja zaklęć, które były nałożone na Mapę Huncwotów, ale w znacznie prostszej kombinacji; zapewniało, że dowolna wiadomość napisana na jednym kawałku pergaminu, pojawiała się też na drugim. Napisane przez Connora "będę, a teraz daj mi spokój" wciąż widniało na górze strony. Każda linia w literach była napisana tak, jakby Connor próbował przebić piórem pergamin na wylot – stąd Harry wiedział, że jego brat był naprawdę zły i nadąsany w trakcie pisania.

– Bo się ciebie boi – powiedział Draco, odchylając się na biurku i kopiąc nogi sąsiedniego. – Bo się boi mnie. Bo jest debilem.

Harry próbował ukryć parsknięcie, ale podejrzewał, że mu się to nie udało, bo Draco zerknął na niego z rozbawieniem.

– Nudzi ci się, co?

– No jakby nie patrzeć, _miał_ tutaj być już pięć minut temu – powiedział Draco.

– Powiedziałeś, że pomożesz – przypomniał mu Harry. – Słuchaj, nie będę cię winił, jeśli wrócisz do siebie. To się z pewnością nie zapowiada na ani łatwe, ani przyjemne.

Draco pokręcił głową, poważniejąc.

– Powiedziałem, że dopilnuję, żeby te zajęcia nie były kompletną stratą czasu i właśnie taki mam zamiar – powiedział. – Poza tym, jeśli ja pójdę, to ty pójdziesz ze mną. Nigdy więcej nie zostawię cię z nim sam na sam.

Harry wywrócił oczami. Draco często robił takie wielkie obietnice, po czym zapominał o nich pięć minut później. Ta pewnie zostanie z nim przez jakiś czas – minęły dopiero trzy dni odkąd przywalił Connorowi w nos – do tego Draco poddał możliwość spędzenia przerwy wiosennej w domu, by pomóc Harry'emu z Connorem. Ale na pewno prędzej czy później o niej zapomni.

– Jak sobie życzysz.

Poderwał głowę, kiedy usłyszał otwierające się drzwi. Connor wszedł, szurając nogami, cały czerwony na twarzy. Harry nie był w stanie określić, czy to było głównie przez wzgląd na nadąsanie się, zakłopotanie, złość, czy może coś innego. Zamknął drzwi za sobą, po czym oparł się o nie, łypiąc złowrogo na Harry'ego i krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Harry poczuł krótki i niespodziewany przypływ sympatii do nauczycieli pokroju McGonagall, którzy musieli nakłaniać uczniów, zdeterminowanych do opierania się jej metodom nauki, to polubienia przedmiotu. Wiedział jednak, że jej stanowczość tutaj nie podziała, podobnie jak zastraszanie Snape'a. Pomyślał, że najlepiej w tej sytuacji będzie naśladować Remusa, więc przykleił sobie uśmiech do twarzy.

– Witaj, Connorze. Cieszę się, że jednak do nas dołączyłeś.

– Dyrektor powiedział, że nie mam wyjścia – powiedział Connor. Ewidentnie starał się obedrzeć swój głos ze wszelkich emocji, ale trochę jednak ich pozostało – głównie wrzącej furii. Harry zdusił westchnięcie, upewniając się, że tym razem zrobił to lepiej niż wtedy, kiedy próbował ukryć chichot. – Powiedział mi też, że nie mogę już mieć lekcji z Syriuszem. _Dlaczego_ to zrobiłeś? – Przymrużył oczy, patrząc na Harry'ego i z dziecinnym uporem ignorując Dracona.

– Ponieważ się o ciebie martwię – powiedział Harry. _Remus jest zawsze szczery. Zawsze wyjaśnia, dlaczego i w jakim celu przeprowadza swoją lekcję._ – Spędzałeś z Syriuszem tak dużo czasu, że zacząłeś podłapywać jego uprzedzenia. Zacząłeś nienawidzić Ślizgonów i wróciłeś do myślenia, że jesteśmy wszyscy źli.

– No bo jesteście – powiedział Connor, odsuwając się od drzwi, ale nie zbliżając się w żaden sposób do Harry'ego.

Harry westchnął. _No to może od tego zaczniemy w takim razie._ Miał zamiar zacząć od lekcji praktycznych, żeby przyzwyczaić Connora do innych rodzajów magii poza przymuszeniem, ale nie mógł tego zrobić, jeśli Connor kompletnie sprzeciwi się jego naukom.

– Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że wszyscy Ślizgoni są źli, Connor? – zapytał cicho. – Nawet jedenastolatkowie, którzy w tym roku zostali przydzieleni do naszego domu? A co z ludźmi, którzy pracują w ministerstwie, albo w "Proroku Codziennym", czy w Hogsmeade i na Pokątnej i we wszystkich innych miejscach?

– Ślizgoni nie pracują w takich miejscach – powiedział z uporem Connor.

– Wygląda na to, że będziesz musiał zacząć od zajęć praktycznych z podstawowej inteligencji, Harry – mruknął Draco.

– Zamknij się, nie pomagasz – burknął na niego Harry, po czym zwrócił się do Connora zanim ten się otrząsnął z zaskoczenia i zdołał poddać wściekłości. – Pracują, Connor. Pamiętasz Madam Maklin, tę która uszyła nam szaty szkolne do Hogwartu? Była w Slytherinie. – Tego łatwo było się nauczyć; w "Historii Hogwartu" była cała lista Ślizgonów i tego, czym zajmują się teraz. – Albo Zonko, który prowadzi sklep z dowcipami? Albo Rufus Scrimgeour, szef biura aurorów? Całymi dniami ściga mrocznych czarodziejów i jak miał dwanaście lat, złożył przysięgę, że nigdy nie użyje mrocznej magii i jeszcze nigdy jej nie złamał. Czy oni brzmią ci jak źli ludzie?

– No nie _brzmią_ – przyznał niechętnie Connor. – Ale mogą się z tym kryć. Syriusz mi powiedział. Taki jest już problem ze Ślizgonami. Wydaje ci się, że ich znasz, a potem okazuje się, że nic o nich nie wiesz. – Spojrzał gniewnie na Harry'ego. – Jak w twoim przypadku. Przez cały czas jak dorastaliśmy razem, wszystkim wydawało się, że trafisz do Gryffindoru, a potem zostałeś przydzielony gdzie indziej.

Harry westchnął.

– Naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby ktoś to _zaplanował_ , Connor.

– Ja wiedziałem – powiedział ponuro Draco.

Harry pokręcił głową w jego stronę.

– Chciałem, żeby tiara przydzieliła mnie do Gryffindoru – ciągnął dalej, patrząc na swojego brata. – Chciałem cię chronić. Chciałem dzielić z tobą dom, przyjaciół, życie. Chciałem zrobić dla ciebie wszystko.

– I co się zmieniło? – szepnął Connor, a Harry był zaskoczony jego tonem, który był tylko o włos od łzawego. Zupełnie szczerze, do tej pory nawet nie pomyślał o tym, że pod tą całą furią, nienawiścią i strachem, jego brat wciąż może za nim mimo wszystko tęsknić.

– Wtedy? Nie byłem pewien. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Teraz wydaje mi się, że to przez to, że zostałem wytrenowany tak, żeby się ze wszystkim kryć…

– A– _ha_!

Harry wywrócił oczami.

– To mama wytrenowała mnie, żebym się ze wszystkim krył, nikt inny – powiedział ostro. – Nikt nie miał wiedzieć, że cię chronię, że to dzięki mnie przeżywasz wszystkie ataki. Miałem cię bronić i pilnować, żebyś został pogromcą Voldemorta, nikt się nigdy miał nie dowiedzieć, że to była po części moja zasługa. W miarę możliwości miałem zginąć w ostatecznej bitwie, chroniąc cię, i nikt by się nigdy nie dowiedział o moim oddaniu czy służbie. Wszyscy postrzegaliby to jako braterską miłość.

Poczuł, jak przez kręgosłup przechodzi go dreszcz niepokoju na tę myśl. Tak długo myślał o swoim życiu w prostych terminach, które prowadziły go po prostu do tej ostatniej bitwy, w której by niewątpliwie zginął. Gdyby przeżył, jego perspektywy nie były już tak oczywiste, ale w dalszym ciągu zakładały służbę Connorowi.

A teraz to wszystko zniknęło i Harry póki co nie zdołał wyobrazić sobie przyszłości, która miałaby je zastąpić.

 _Nic dziwnego, że tak wielu czarodziejów nie chciało zostać_ vatesem, pomyślał. _Naprawdę wiele bym dał za ścieżkę w życiu, na której_ wiedziałbym _gdzie idę_.

Otrząsnął się z tych myśli i zorientował się, że Draco położył mu ręce na biodrach i kiedy przechylił głowę, zobaczył że Draco przygląda się Connorowi morderczo.

– Co jest? – szepnął.

– On tam tak po prostu stoi – warknął cicho Draco. – Jakby nie wiedział, co zrobić. Jakby nie docierało do niego, że ta jego drogocenna…

– _Draco._

– Mugolaczka, mugolaczka, chciałem powiedzieć mugolaczka – powiedział Draco. – Jakby nie docierało do niego, że mogła zrobić z kogoś Ślizgona. Przecież już kiedyś mu powiedziałeś, że zmusiła cię do niewolniczego życia. Czemu ci nie wierzy?

– Za dużo czasu z Syriuszem. – Harry spróbował się wyślizgnąć z uścisku Dracona i nie był w stanie. Draco nawet potrząsnął nim lekko, kiedy spróbował.

– Nie – powiedział. – Chcę, żeby widział, że ktoś w tym pokoju cię ceni, do cholery.

– Albo chcesz się z nim droczyć, że ja mam jakieś towarzystwo, a on nie – wymamrotał Harry.

– To też.

Harry spojrzał z powrotem na Connora. Ten wreszcie zamknął usta i przełknął z oporem ślinę. Wreszcie spojrzał na Harry'ego.

– Ale chyba nie zaprzeczysz, Harry, że największa liczba śmierciożerców pochodziła ze Slytherinu.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie, nie zaprzeczę. Ale to tylko dlatego, że Voldemort był w tym domu i miał wśród nich najwięcej kontaktów…

– A– _ha_!

– To naprawdę irytujące, wiesz? – powiedział mu Harry. – Dom Slytherina istniał od niemal tysiąca lat zanim Voldemort trafił do Hogwartu i będzie istniał na długo po nim. Rzecz w _tym_ , Connor, że nie możesz wszystkich, którzy zostali przydzieleni do tego domu z miejsca uważać za złych z natury. Nie będę cię zmuszał, żebyś uznał, że ja, czy Draco, czy Milicenta, czy ktokolwiek w Hogwarcie jest dobry. Ale jeśli naprawdę wydaje ci się, że tiara przydziału rozdziela ludzi na dobrych i złych, to czemu uważasz, że trzy domy w Hogwarcie są dobre i jeden zły? Czemu niby mielibyśmy w ogóle pozwalać Ślizgonom się tutaj uczyć? Nie lepiej by było po prostu ich wyrzucać w chwili, w której zostaliby przydzieleni do Slytherinu i odmówić uczenia ich magii?

Connor machnął ręką.

– To tak nie działa. Syriusz mi to wyjaśnił. Muszą tutaj trzymać Ślizgonów, żeby mieć was na oku. Lepiej tak, niż pozwolić wam biegać po świecie i zostać jeszcze mroczniejszymi czarodziejami. – Skrzywił się na Harry'ego. – A Gryfoni są najlepsi z najlepszych, czarodzieje Światła.

– A Puchoni i Krukoni? – zapytał Harry.

– Bo ja wiem? – powiedział Connor, wzruszając ze zniecierpliwieniem ramionami. – Syriusz się nad nimi nie rozwodził. Po prostu, tak jakby, tam… są, tak myślę. Czarodzieje w nich mogą być dobry, ale to nie znaczy, że są _ważni_. Wystarczy, że będą się słuchać Gryfonów, kiedy przychodzi do walczenia ze Ślizgonami.

– Wypraszam to sobie – rozległ się głos od strony drzwi.

Harry obrócił się na tyle, na ile mógł to zrobić w objęciach Dracona, czyli nieszczególnie. Zachariasz Smith opierał się o drzwi do klasy. Miał na twarzy uśmiech, który nie sięgnął jego oczu. Te były wbite w Connora i Harry się wzdrygnął od ich wyrazu. Zawsze jak Zachariasz tak wyglądał w czasie zajęć, znaczyło to, że ktoś zachowuje się wyjątkowo głupio, a to oznaczało, że zaraz nastąpi cała seria pytań.

– Ja również – powiedziała Hermiona, przeciskając się obok Zachariasza. – Przez ciebie nasz dom wygląda jak banda antypatycznych, uprzedzonych tumanów, Connor.

* * *

Hermiona czuła się tak już od jakiegoś czasu.

To ona niemal na kopach wyrzuciła Connora z wieży, żeby udał się na zajęcia z Harrym, bo zagroziła, że jeśli nie pójdzie, to nie pomoże mu z pracą domową z zaklęć. A ponieważ Connor miał problemy z dowolnym zaklęciem trudniejszym od _Wingardium Leviosa_ , to uszło z niego powietrze i poszedł, cały naburmuszony.

Hermiona jednak nie była w stanie się powstrzymać. Odczekała jakichś dziesięć minut po wyjściu Connora, po czym ogłosiła Ronowi, że wybiera się do biblioteki. Ron był akurat w pełni zajęty grą w szachy z Ginny, więc tylko coś mruknął i Hermiona mogła wyjść bez większych problemów.

 _Muszę zobaczyć, czego oni się tam będą uczyć_ , powiedziała sobie, zbiegając po schodach wieży Gryffindoru. _Przecież mogę na tym tylko skorzystać. Jeśli będą się uczyć rytuałów czystokrwistych, to przynajmniej zobaczę je w akcji, a skomplikowane zaklęcia na pewno mi nie zaszkodzą. Wcale nie jestem wścibska z ciekawości. Wcale._

Po drodze rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie kameleona i kiedy dotarła do drzwi klasy, była naprawdę zadowolona, że to zrobiła. Czaił się przy nich Zachariasz Smith w sposób, który Hermiona uważała za… zły. A przynajmniej wkurzający. Zachariasz Smith to irytujący dupek, który zbierał tak wiele punktów dla Hufflepuffu tylko dlatego, że był czystej krwi i opanował czystokrwiste manieryzmy, Hermiona była co do tego przekonana. To oznaczało, że musiała pracować dwa razy ciężej od niego, bo była mugolaczką. Do tego Smith nigdy nie pozwalał jej o tym zapomnieć; za każdym razem, kiedy podczas zajęć, nawet na historii magii, ktoś w jakichś sposób odniósł się do czystokrwistych, Smith zerkał na Hermionę i uśmiechał się do niej chłodno. Podejrzewała, że nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że w ten sposób Hermiona nabiera tylko jeszcze więcej determinacji, by go pokonać.

 _Cholerny, irytujący dupek_ , ciągnęły myśli Hermiony, które były w tej chwili tak głośne w jej głowie, że nawet nie słyszała tego, co się działo w klasie.

Wreszcie zaczęła i była oburzona.

 _Connor to idiota_ , pomyślała z przerażeniem. _Jasne, ja też nie lubię większości Ślizgonów… no dobra, Harry jest w porządku. Nawet Malfoy jest w porządku, kiedy się martwi o Harry'ego. Parkinson też nie była taka zła odkąd wyszedł ten artykuł o wilkołakach, chociaż wciąż nie wiem, czemu ją tak poruszył. A Milicenta terroryzuje tylko ludzi, którzy chcą przekląć Harry'ego, nic mi nie zrobiła. Mimo wszystko!_ dodała szybko w głowie, mają wrażenie, że robi się nielojalna wobec Gryffindoru. _Naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby Connor miał jakiekolwiek prawo do gadania w ten sposób o wszystkich Ślizgonach. Jak to się niby różni od uprzedzeń do mugolaków? Są Ślizgoni, którzy są w porządku i są tacy, którzy nie są. A potrafiłabym wskazać przynajmniej jednego Puchona, który jest jeszcze gorszy od nich_ , dodała w myślach, patrząc z ukosa na Smitha.

A potem Connor powiedział, że Krukoni i Puchoni nie są ważną częścią szkoły, po której Smith stracił cierpliwość i postanowił się wtrącić. Hermiona wiedziała, że tak to się skończy. Nie był w stanie znieść, kiedy ktoś go obrażał, nawet w przybliżeniu i mówiąc wyłącznie w abstrakcyjnych terminach.

– Wypraszam to sobie – powiedział, wchodząc do pokoju.

Hermiona zawahała się przez chwilę. _Czy muszę tam wchodzić? Nikt nie wie, że tu jestem. A Smith na pewno spróbuje mnie znowu przegadać._

 _Nie. Ja wiem, że tu jestem. I jeśli nic nie powiem, to jest tak, jakbym się zgadzała z Connorem, a tego nie chcę zrobić. Ponadto lepiej, żeby ten nadęty czystokrwisty nie był jedynym głosem rozsądku w pomieszczeniu._

Opuściła zaklęcie i weszła za Smithem.

– Ja również. – Przez chwilę nie była pewna, czy powiedziała te słowa na tyle szybko po Smith'cie, by się naturalnie przyłączyć do rozmowy, ale uznała, że chyba jednak tak, bo nikt nie patrzył na nią z niezrozumieniem, tylko z zaskoczeniem. – Przez ciebie nasz dom wygląda jak banda antypatycznych, uprzedzonych tumanów, Connor.

Connor zagapił się na nią. Harry zwiesił z rezygnacją głowę, a Malfoy zacisnął dłonie na jego biodrach i ponad jego ramieniem rzucił Connorowi bezczelny uśmiech, który ten kompletnie przeoczył.

No i, oczywiście, Smith uznał, że musi wypełnić czymś tę ciszę.

– Ostrożnie, Granger – wymamrotał. Hermiona zerknęła na niego i zobaczyła, że ten mruży oczy w ten czystokrwisty sposób, którego nie znosiła, ale tym razem nie były wymierzone w nią, a w Connora. – Jesteś pewna, że powinnaś używać słowa "antypatyczny"? Przecież nie chcemy przegrzać tego jego nieszczęsnego, dziecięcego móżdżku.

Hermiona odkryła, że na jej twarzy pojawia się nieoczekiwany uśmiech.

– Masz rację, Smith, oczywiście – powiedziała. – Jeśli Connor nigdy nie przeczytał książki, w której znaleźliby się jacyś dobrzy Ślizgoni, to podejrzewam, że nie przeczytał zbyt wielu książek. – Kiwnęła Connorowi z drwiącym wyrazem przeprosin na twarzy. – Wybacz, Connor. Od teraz będziemy się trzymać małych słów, w porządku?

Connor zrobił się czerwony i zaczął się pluć. Smith przechylił głowę, obserwując go.

– Jak myślisz, Granger? – zapytał ją. – Czy przyszłe przemowy naszego przywódcy światła będą zawierać sam bełkot, zapluwanie, cietrzewienie się i plucie?

Hermiona teatralnie się nad tym zastanowiła, ściągając usta tak, jak to czasem robiła McGonagall.

– Podwoiłabym w tym ilość plucia – powiedziała wreszcie. – Strasznie dużo śliny leci z jego strony.

– _Hermiono_ – Connor wydał z siebie głęboki, pełen zdrady jęk. – Powinnaś być w tym po _mojej_ stronie. Jesteś moją _przyjaciółką_. _Gryfonką._ Jak tak możesz?

Temperament Hermiony niespodziewanie zapłonął żywym ogniem. Nie była pewna, czemu. Być może przez koszmarnie dramatyczne jęki Connora, który zdawał się być tak strasznie przekonany o własnej racji.

– Doprawdy? – wypaliła. – Wydawało mi się, że _przyjaciół_ nie nazywa się, cytuję, "wścibskimi klępami, które powinny wiedzieć, że ich przerośnięty mózg nie daje im żadnych praw do rozstawiania innych po kątach". Próbowałam wtedy porozmawiać z tobą na temat _moich własnych_ przemyśleń, Connor. Nie jestem jakimś pionkiem Harry'ego. I twoim też nie będę. Jesteś ohydnym, nadętym, niewdzięcznym, idiotycznym _kretynem_ , który nie rozpoznałby przyjaźni nawet, gdyby ta ugryzła go w dupę!

W pokoju zapadła cisza. Wszyscy się na nią gapili, nawet Malfoy – wszyscy poza Smithem, który po prostu odwrócił się w jej stronę i podniósł brwi.

– Kiedy on cię tak nazwał, Granger? – zapytał.

– Dwa miesiące temu – powiedziała surowo Hermiona. – Po wróżbiarstwie, kiedy próbowałam powiedzieć mu o czymś, czego dowiedziałam się… na prywatnym spotkaniu. Tak, poszłam z nim porozmawiać dlatego, że Harry mnie o to poprosił, ale chciałam mu powiedzieć _prawdę_. Nie możesz zignorować _prawdy_ tylko dlatego, że nie lubisz swojego brata! – Poczucie krzywdy znowu przeszyło ją na wskroś. Connor nawet nie spróbował jej potem przeprosić, Ron też nie. Obaj zachowywali się, jakby się nic nie stało. Hermiona żałowała, że nie jest w stanie o tym zapomnieć, ale ma naprawdę dobrą pamięć i lata doświadczeń w mugolskiej szkole, gdzie ludzie wyzywali ją w bardzo podobnej manierze. Próbowała się zaprzyjaźnić i patrzcie, do czego doszło.

– I nigdy nie przeprosił? – zapytał Smith, zerkając na moment na Connora. – A mimo to wciąż myśli o tobie jak o swojej przyjaciółce? Do tego ma czelność uważać, że powinnaś za niego kłamać tylko dlatego, że jesteś Gryfonką?

– Nie, tak i tak – powiedziała Hermiona, patrząc ze złością na Connora. Miała wrażenie, że wyglądał, jakby ktoś mu tłuczkiem przyłożył. _I dobrze. Może wreszcie zacznie dorastać w pobliżu_ wszystkich, _nie tylko Harry'ego._

– W takim razie odnoszę wrażenie, że twój opis był _nieco_ chybiony – powiedział Smith klinicznym tonem. Hermionie przypomniał się jej ojciec, kiedy ten rozmawiał ze swoimi pacjentami o ich problemach dentystycznych. – Nie sądzę, żeby on docenił przyjaźni nawet, gdyby ta zaczęła paradować przed nim nago, owinięta w baner z listą imion wszystkich gryfońskich śmierciożerców.

Hermiona nie była w stanie się powstrzymać. Roześmiała się i to zdawało się wreszcie przerwać zaskoczony nastrój w pokoju. Smith rzucił jej niewielki uśmiech. Malfoy zarechotał. Harry wyprostował się i odwrócił w stronę swojego brata.

W Connorze coś pękło.

Wyciągnął różdżkę, wrzeszcząc coś o tym, że ona i Smith pożałują, że się w ogóle urodzili. Hermiona nie musiała słuchać nawet konkretnych słów. Znała ten schemat. Gdyby Connor cokolwiek czytał, to może nawet zdałby sobie sprawę, że brzmi jak średniej klasy czarny bohater z mugolskich książek, taki z zawiniętym wąsem.

Zanim zdążył rzucić jakiekolwiek zaklęcie, wyciągnęła własną różdżkę i wycelowała ją spokojnie.

– _Taratallegra_ – zaintonowała chłodno.

Connor zaczął tańczyć. Zawył i mimo wszystko spróbował wycelować w nich różdżką, ale ta w końcu wypadła mu z ręki po naprawdę agresywnym piruecie.

– _Finite Incantatem_ – powiedział Harry zdesperowanym, zrezygnowanym głosem, na dźwięk którego Hermionie zrobiło się go żal.

Prychnęła z irytacją, kiedy jej zaklęcie opadło. Włożyła więcej siły w ruch nadgarstka podczas rzucania zaklęcia, mając nadzieję, że to oprze się przynajmniej pierwszemu _Finite Incantatem_. Możliwe jednak, że przy całej potędze magii Harry'ego, to nie miało żadnego znaczenia.

Nogi Connora zostały uwolnione, a on sam opadł na klęczki na podłogę. Hermiona widziała, że ramiona mu się trzęsą, ale nie była pewna, czy to od reakcji na zaklęcie, czy też po prostu bezgłośnego płaczu.

Harry wyrwał się z objęć Malfoya, przeszedł przez salę i przyklęknął przy swoim bracie. Powiedział coś, czego Hermiona nie mogła usłyszeć. Connor się nie poruszył. Harry wyciągnął rękę, żeby pogłaskać go po głowie i nagle ręka Connora poderwała się, odrzucając gwałtownie gest. Harry skrzywił się lekko i dotknął swojego nadgarstka.

Wówczas Malfoy rzucił na Connora jakieś zaklęcie. Hermiona nie usłyszała do końca jakie, bo Harry niemal w tej samej chwili szczeknął agresywnie " _Protego!_ ". Spojrzała z zazdrością, kiedy osłona zaklęcia tarczy pojawiła się przed nimi, odbijając klątwę Dracona, czymkolwiek by nie była. Już kilka razy próbowała rzucić zaklęcie tarczy, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafiła zrobić tego jak należy. Nie była pewna, czy nie ma jeszcze na to wystarczająco dużo siły, może po prostu źle wykonuje ruchy różdżką, czy też coś innego jej w tym przeszkadza.

– Chodźmy stąd, Harry – powiedział Malfoy spiętym głosem. – To beznadziejny przypadek. Przecież sam widzisz…

– To _nie jest_ beznadziejny przypadek – powiedział Harry, głosem, przez który Hermiona pomyślała, że pewnie sam też tak uważa, ale nie ma zamiaru się do tego przyznać na głos. – A obecność innych osób w pokoju od samego początku była złym pomysłem. Potrzebuję posiedzieć z Connorem sam. Proszę, Draco, wyjdź. – Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Hermionę i Smitha. Jego oczy nie wyglądały na złe, po prostu zrezygnowane i koszmarnie zmęczone. – Proszę – powtórzył.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową i wycofała się z pokoju, słysząc jak Malfoy kłóci się z Harrym. Poczuła ukłucie współczucia dla ich obu. Malfoy wyraźnie nie cierpiał Connora, a Harry'emu nie mogło być łatwo tak musieć ciągle wybierać między swoim bratem i przyjacielem.

Jak tylko wyszła z sali, odwróciła się i skierowała do biblioteki. Miała zamiar tam siedzieć, póki nie znajdzie najlepszego sposobu na rzucenie zaklęcia tarczy.

– Ja też potrafię idealnie rzucić _Protego_ – ogłosił za nią Smith.

Hermiona obejrzała się na niego gniewnie. Tak, w klasie było fajnie, ale wyglądało na to, że teraz postanowił po prostu wrócić do swojej dawnej maniery czystokrwistego dupka.

– Gratulacje – powiedziała sucho.

– I też potrafię uczyć – zaoferował Smith. Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, jakby przyglądał się własnym paznokciom. – Przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy komuś zależy i chcą szczerze spróbować, nie jak ten beznadziejny przypadek napuszonego kretyna w tej klasie.

Hermiona zamknęła szybko usta, bo to było niegodne tak stać z opadniętą szczęką.

– Mogę spróbować – powiedziała cicho.

Smith kiwnął do niej i rzucił jeden z tych swoich nie–do–końca uśmiechów.

– To może pozwolisz za mną? Znam jedną opuszczoną klasę, w której możemy poćwiczyć.

Hermiona kiwnęła i ruszyła za nim. Podejrzewała, że nie tylko Connor będzie musiał się pozbyć swoich uprzedzeń.

* * *

– Ponieważ cię o to proszę, Draco, właśnie dlatego. – Harry czuł, że kończy mu się cierpliwość. Chciał jednocześnie pocieszyć Connora i złoić mu skórę. Chciał przytulić Dracona za to, że chciał go chronić i przywalić mu za tę klątwę. Tym razem nie leżał w łóżku szpitalnym, cały obolały i oszołomiony, tym razem mógł zainterweniować kiedy Draco spróbuje skrzywdzić jego brata. Spojrzał gniewnie na swojego przyjaciela ponad zaklęciem tarczy, którego wciąż nie opuścił. – To jest dla mnie naprawdę ważne.

– Znowu cię skrzywdzi – powiedział mrocznie Draco. Jego różdżka wciąż była wycelowana w Connora.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Poradzę sobie z tym. – I naprawdę mógł. Osłony owinięte wokół jego ciała odbiją wszystko.

– Nie fizycznie – upierał się Draco. – Psychicznie. Będziesz słuchał tego jego cholernego bełkotu. A potem wrócisz do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, wątpiąc w siebie i wszystko co robisz, i będziesz potrzebował pocieszenia, Harry. Ja to po prostu _wiem_.

Harry wyprostował się.

– Miałem wrażenie, że nie przeszkadza ci pocieszanie mnie, Draco – powiedział.

Draco zamrugał.

– Bo nie przeszkadza – powiedział, po czym skrzywił się, kiedy zorientował się, że wszedł prosto we własną pułapkę. Wreszcie, niechętnie, opuścił różdżkę. – Czasami żałuję, że wyszedł z ciebie taki rewelacyjny Ślizgon, Harry – wymamrotał.

Harry roześmiał się i zobaczył, że na twarzy Dracona pojawia się szczere zmartwienie. Śmiech brzmiał niewłaściwie, Harry musiał to przyznać, był spięty i zachrypnięty.

– Wrócę nie dalej jak za godzinę, Draco – powiedział. – Obiecuję. I powiem ci o wszystkim, co tu zaszło po tym jak wyszedłeś i pozwolę ci się pocieszyć, jeśli uznasz, że tego potrzebuję. Obiecuję.

– A co z następną lekcją? – Draco wciąż nie wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar się stąd ruszyć.

– Nie wiem – przyznał Harry. _Ta była po prostu katastrofą, ale to była głównie wina Connora, nie Draco._ – To zależy, jak pójdzie ta.

Draco prychnął i podszedł do drzwi, zatrzymał się jednak pod nimi i obejrzał jeszcze raz.

– On jest beznadziejny, Harry – szepnął. – _Żaden_ nauczyciel by go już nie sięgnął, naprawdę nie sądzę, że jest wart wszystkiego, co jesteś w stanie dla niego zrobić w czasie tych zajęć.

Harry spokojnie spojrzał mu w oczy.

– To moja decyzja. I mój brat.

Draco westchnął głośno i wyszedł z sali.

Harry również westchnął i przeczesał ręką włosy. Był zmęczony, a nie rzucił nawet żadnych zaklęć, ani nie unikał klątw. Chyba najbardziej zmęczyło go dowiedzenie się, co Connor powiedział Hermionie, a zaraz po tym była świadomość o niekończącym się uprzedzeniu Connora wobec Ślizgonów.

 _Tak łatwo byłoby cię czasem nienawidzić_ , pomyślał, patrząc w dół na swojego brata. _Moje życie jest przez ciebie o wiele trudniejsze, a ja tego_ naprawdę _teraz nie potrzebuję. W dodatku jesteś strasznie_ uparty _. A wokół mnie są teraz ludzie, którym będzie na mnie zależeć nawet, jeśli nie będę się tobą zajmował. Po raz pierwszy w moim życiu szczerze w to wierzę._

 _Ale nie mogę się z tobą tak po prostu poddać. Jesteś naszą nadzieją na przyszłość. Przepowiednia nie wybierze tak po prostu kogoś innego. Do tego kocham cię, Connorze. Teraz to jest wybitnie zmęczona miłość, ale mimo wszystko jakaś jest. I skoro jestem w stanie dać drugą szansę śmierciożercom, którzy zabili nieskończenie wielu ludzi, to jakbym miał jej nie dać tobie?_

 _Moja moralność czasem mnie przeraża_ , skończył swoje rozważania Harry, po czym pochylił się i potrząsnął ramieniem Connora. Tym razem, tak jak się spodziewał, jego brat nie odtrącił jego ręki, ale zamiast tego tylko skulił się w sobie.

– Connor – powiedział Harry.

Więcej kulenia.

Harry westchnął i usiadł obok niego. Utkwił wzrok w ścianie, zamiast w swoim bracie. Patrzenie się na jego brata przywoływało zbyt wiele grubych i ciężkich emocji, z którymi nie wiedział jeszcze jak sobie poradzić. Przez chwilę będzie po prostu mówił, chciał zobaczyć, gdzie to ich zabierze.

– Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś moim młodszym bratem – powiedział cicho. – _Młodszym_ , mimo że byliśmy bliźniakami. I walczyłem, żeby utrzymać w tobie twoją niewinność. Mama nie miała zamiaru powiedzieć ci o moim treningu, ale ja mogłem. Pamiętasz te wszystkie noce, kiedy pocieszaliśmy się nawzajem, kiedy coś durnego poszło nie tak, kiedy mama i tata byli na nas źli za coś, czego nie zrobiliśmy, kiedy Syriusz wyciął numer, który poszedł nie tak jak trzeba, albo kiedy Remus nie mógł nas odwiedzić, bo była pełnia? Pamiętasz wszystkie nasze wspólne tajemnice? Ja ci pokazałem wróżki przy osłonach, a ty pokazałeś mi żabi skrzek w stawiku. Pamiętasz, jak się denerwowałeś, kiedy po raz pierwszy mieliśmy pojechać do Hogwartu? Tak długo byliśmy tam sami, że nie wiedziałeś, czy się wtopisz w tłum. Powiedziałeś mi, że podziwiasz mój spokój. To nie był spokój, Connor. To był cel. Wiedziałem, że będę tam z tobą. Przyszłość była taka jasna.

Harry westchnął głęboko i zamknął oczy.

– A teraz, no, nie jest. Nie była w sumie od chwili, w której przydzielono mnie do Slytherinu, ale i tak chciałem, żeby była. A ty znalazłeś przyjaciół i jakoś wtopiłeś się w tłum. A teraz… no, teraz już nie. Ciężko ci to zrozumieć, co? – ciągnął po chwili. – Czemu ludzie cię tak bardzo nie lubią. Wiesz, że jesteś Gryfonem i że Gryfoni są generalnie bardziej lubieni od Ślizgonów. Wiesz, że jesteś Chłopcem, Który Przeżył i ludzie będą poświęcać ci uwagę, ale nie rozumiesz, czemu ta uwaga jest negatywna. Wiesz, że jesteś bohaterem i ludzie powinni ci dziękować, bo uratowałeś ich przed Voldemortem.

Otworzył oczy i spojrzał ze smutkiem na swojego brata.

– Ale Connor, tu trzeba czegoś więcej. Tata cię kocha, bo jesteś jego synem. Ja cię kocham, bo jesteś moim bratem. Syriusz i Remus kochają cię, bo znali cię całe swoje życie. Mama kocha cię szalenie, agresywnie, intensywnie. Dumbledore faworyzuje cię przez wzgląd na przepowiednię. Ale nie można tego samego wymagać od innych ludzi, bo im aż tak bardzo nie zależy. Oni _mogą_ cię kochać, Connor, ale nie możesz tego od nich zażądać. Hermiona nie będzie twoją przyjaciółką, jeśli jej nie przeprosisz i nie spróbujesz wykonywać wobec niej jakichś przyjacielskich gestów. Wiem, że Ron się z tobą trzyma, a Gryfoni się śmieją z twoich dowcipów, ale tylko oni. Krukoni i Puchoni są równie ważni co wszyscy inni, a oni nie będą się śmiać z twoich żartów.

Westchnął znowu i poczochrał sobie lekko włosy z frustracji.

– Nie wiem, jak jeszcze ci to wytłumaczyć Connor. Świat _nie jest_ tak prosty jak ci się wydaje. Im szybciej zdołasz to sobie wbić do głowy, tym lepiej będzie dla nas wszystkich. Jeśli Syriusz powiedział ci, że wszystko może być proste, to kłamał. Jeśli mama powiedziała ci, że wszystko może być proste, to kłamała. _Sama_ powinna wiedzieć, jak skomplikowane potrafi być życie, bo złożyła mnie w ofierze.

Harry zamknął oczy i milczał przez chwilę.

– Wiesz co? – powiedział wreszcie. – Chyba tego właśnie nienawidzę najbardziej ze wszystkiego, co mi zrobiła. Nie mam pojęcia, jak wiele miłości, którą do ciebie czuję, jest prawdziwe, a jak wiele jest po prostu wynikiem treningu. Nie mam pojęcia, co naprawdę do ciebie czuję, a jak się już ma te trzynaście lat i się żyło z kimś w jednym pokoju przez całe życie, to się powinno już wiedzieć takie rzeczy, nie?

Wstał i spojrzał w dół na Connora, który wciąż przyciskał czoło do kolan.

– Będę cię dalej uczył – powiedział cicho. – Ale wolałbym nie robić tego dlatego, że jesteś przyszłą nadzieją dla strony Światła, ale dlatego, że jesteś moim bratem i cię kocham. A teraz naprawdę strasznie mi to utrudniasz.

Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę drzwi. W połowie drogi zatrzymał się, kiedy usłyszał za sobą przytłumiony dźwięk. Nie obrócił się jednak. Obawiał się, że wtedy Connor straci na odwadze.

Connor mamrotał coś w kółko, bez przerwy, jedno i to samo słowo, powoli podnosząc głos. Po chwili Harry wreszcie zdołał je usłyszeć.

– Przepraszam.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą i poczuł, jakby właśnie uniknął spadnięcia z klifu. Wciąż się nie odwrócił.

– Przyjmuję twoje przeprosiny – powiedział, po czym łagodnie opuścił klasę i zamknął drzwi za sobą.

 _To tylko niewielki znak poprawy_ , przypomniał sobie, idąc w stronę ślizgońskich lochów. _Malutki. Wciąż mamy przed sobą naprawdę długą drogę._

 _Ale bez względu na to, co Draco by o tym nie myślał, nie jest beznadziejnym przypadkiem._ Nie jest.

 _To mój brat i ja go kocham._


	41. Noc Walpurgii

**Rozdział trzydziesty piąty: Noc Walpurgii**

Nikt mu nawet nic nie _powiedział?_

Milicenta aż nie mogła w to uwierzyć. A potem przypomniała sobie wszystko, co wiedziała o innych Ślizgonach i prychnęła. Och tak, zupełnie spokojnie mogła w to uwierzyć. Ostatecznie większość z nich zajmowała jakieś dziwne, psychiczne limbo, w którym jednocześnie uważali, że Harry jest godny zaufania, ale jednocześnie nie chcieli mu wyjawiać żadnych tajemnic. Był zawsze Draco, ale Malfoyowie nie brali udziału w świętowaniu od lat, uważając je za zbyt plebejskie.

 _Czy może raczej za dzikie_ , pomyślała Milicenta, patrząc jak Harry na jednej z kanap komponuje list do Lucjusza Malfoya, a Draco przyglądał mu się z sąsiedniej.

No nic, nie mogła dłużej na to pozwalać. Odczekała aż Harry nie drgnął, dając jej znać, że zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jest obserwowany, po czym podniósł wzrok. Wówczas posłała mu przesłodki uśmiech, taki, którego nauczyła się od swojej matki, by witać nim odwiedzających ich śmierciożerców.

– Harry – powiedziała. – Czy ktoś już zaprosił cię na jutrzejszą noc?

– Jutrzejszą noc? – Harry spojrzał na nią bez wyrazu. Draco, co Milicenta zauważyła kątem oka, przymrużał oczy aż nie zaczął wyglądać, jakby był gotów wypalić w niej dziury na wylot – gdyby tylko Milicenta była osobą, która w ogóle zwraca uwagę na mordercze spojrzenia Malfoya. Odwróciła się w jego kierunku i uśmiechnęła szeroko. Draco skrzywił się i odwrócił wzrok.

– Tak – powiedziała Milicenta, siadając obok niego na kanapie. Harry odsunął pergamin z jej pola widzenia. Milicenty to nie obchodziło. I tak wiedziała, że to jest list do Lucjusza, nie potrzebowała znać szczegółów ich tańca sojuszu. Jakby jej ojciec to ujął, przynajmniej Lucjusz nie zachowywał się już jak idiota. – Dzisiaj jest dwudziesty dziewiąty kwietnia, Harry. Jutro jest trzydziesty. – Pochyliła się w jego kierunku. – Noc Walpurgii.

Oczy Harry'ego otworzyły się szerzej za jego okularami.

– To dlatego zniknęliście wszyscy w zeszłym roku?

Milicenta kiwnęła głową, pod wrażeniem, że w ogóle skojarzył to z wydarzeniem z zeszłego roku, kiedy zniknęli na raz wszyscy Ślizgoni i to z taką dokładnością co do dnia. Na pierwszym roku Harry'ego też zniknęli, oczywiście, ale wtedy był za bardzo zapatrzony w swojego brata, żeby cokolwiek zauważyć. W zeszłym roku Harry poświęcał im nieco więcej uwagi, ale wciąż nie odważyli się powiedzieć mu o czymkolwiek. W tym Milicenta miała gorącą nadzieję, że wreszcie zobaczą jak Harry zajmuje swoje miejsce na świecie jako ktoś więcej niż tylko wyzwolony skrzat domowy, łażący dokoła i pakujący się w kłopoty.

– Tak. Opuścimy szkołę, żeby wybrać się do… no, miejsca, którego nazwy nie potrzebujesz znać, jeśli się z nami nie wybierasz. To święto mrocznych czarodziejów, a przynajmniej tak kiedyś było. Niektórzy z nich – zerknęła na moment na Dracona – uważają, że są za dobrzy na to, żeby je świętować z pozostałymi.

– To ruchome święto – powiedział ponuro Draco. – I nie ma _żadnego_ sensu.

– Ma miejsce dokładnie po przeciwnej stronie roku od Halloween – powiedziała Milicenta. – Naprawdę nie jest ruchome, Draco.

– Nie bardzo rozumiem, o co chodzi – wtrącił się łagodnie Harry. Wyglądało na to, że nie trzeba będzie go uczyć taktu. Milicencie to się spodobało. Im mniej będą musieli go nauczyć, tym szybciej Harry wreszcie się ruszy i zacznie _działać_. – Jeśli to tylko impreza, to czemu nie możecie jej urządzić tutaj, w pokoju wspólnym?

Milicenta uśmiechnęła się i Harry odchylił się od niej lekko. Domyśliła się, że tym razem na jej twarzy pojawił się dziki uśmiech Adalrico, którym on uśmiechał się zwykle wtedy, kiedy coś się wreszcie zaczynało dziać w jego inwestycjach, albo intrygach nad którymi pracował. No cóż, biorąc pod uwagę, że była jego dziedzicem, to nie było aż takie zaskakujące.

– To nie jest impreza, Harry. To festiwal. I… cóż. Wiesz, że kiedyś wierzono, że w czasie Halloween wracają zmarli, nawet jeśli nie są duchami?

Harry ostrożnie kiwnął głową.

– No, nie możesz zobaczyć _duszy_ zmarłych, o ile nie wykonasz odpowiedniego poświęcenia i naprawdę niewiele czarodziejów czy czarownic jest gotowych na coś takiego. – Milicenta wzruszyła ramionami. – Ale _wszyscy_ mogą zobaczyć magię umarłych. I to właśnie wraca podczas nocy Walpurgii, Harry.

Pokój zapachniał od nadchodzącej burzy i wiedziała, że złapała jego uwagę. Harry posiadał ogromną ilość magii i był nią _opętany_. Zawsze przechylał się w stronę najpotężniejszego rzucanego przy nim zaklęcia i podnosił głowę za każdym razem, kiedy komuś magia wyrwała się spod kontroli. Milicenta podejrzewała, że nie miał pojęcia, że to robi, ale zauważyła to, bo była spostrzegawcza.

– Wciąż nie wiem dokładnie, co to oznacza – powiedział Harry. – Ale chciałbym to zobaczyć.

Wiwatując cicho wewnątrz siebie, Milicenta pochyliła w jego stronę głowę.

– W takim razie weźmiemy cię ze sobą.

– Jak wyjdziemy ze szkoły? – zapytał Harry. – Czy profesorowie nie zauważą?

Milicenta po raz kolejny rzuciła mu uśmiech swojej matki, wstając.

– Granger to nie jedyna osoba w szkole w posiadaniu zmieniacza czasu, Harry.

Odchodząc, słyszała jak Draco kłóci się z Harrym. Powtarzał te same argumenty, jakich Malfoyowie trzymali się od lat, sprzeciwiając się uczestnictwu w nocy Walpurgii. Była zbyt dzika, zbyt agresywna, upijała po prostu wszystkich magią, przez co wydawało im się, że mogą podbić świat i w ogóle, czy Harry naprawdę chciał przebywać sam pośród kilku tuzinów mrocznych czarodziejów i ich dzieci, kiedy przynajmniej część z nich na pewno będzie śmierciożercami?

Harry odpowiedział spokojnie i Milicenta wiedziała, że pójdzie razem z nimi. Podejrzewała, że istniała niewielka szansa na to, że Draco też się pojawi, przynajmniej dla jego dobra, ale szczerze w to wątpiła. Malfoyowie byli zbyt dumni i przechodził ich dreszcz na samą myśl, że ktoś zobaczy ich w tak pozbawionym godności nastroju, nawet gdyby to miało trwać tylko chwilę.

Draco prawdopodobnie nie był aż tak wyniosły, kiedy przebywał z Harrym sam na sam, ale na pewno nie rozluźni się tak w miejscu praktycznie publicznym.

Wyglądało na to, że Harry doszedł do tego samego wniosku. Przynajmniej tyle Milicenta potrafiła wywnioskować z listu do Lucjusza, na który rzuciła okiem, kiedy Harry nieostrożnie odsunął rękę.

 _No bo doprawdy_ , wytłumaczyła się sama przed sobą z tego postępku, kiedy wracała do nauki zaklęć. _Jestem Ślizgonką. Nie_ obchodzi _mnie ten list, ale przecież pewnego dnia mogłaby mi się ta wiedza do czegoś_ przydać.

* * *

– Harry, naprawdę wolałbym, żebyś tego nie robił – jęknął Draco. Wracali właśnie z sowiarni, gdzie Harry przywiązał swój list do Lucjusza do nogi Hedwigi i poprosił ją o zaniesienie przesyłki do rezydencji Malfoyów.

– Wiem – powiedział Harry. – Ale nie można mieć wszystkiego.

– Niby _czemu_?

Harry zdusił parsknięcie śmiechem – uśmiech w tej chwili tylko zachęciłby Dracona do dalszych jęków – i spojrzał na niego z ukosa.

– Wiesz, zawsze możesz zabrać się ze mną. Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem cel tego festiwalu, to mam wrażenie, że się wtopisz w tłum.

– Nie – zaperzył się Draco, odcinając się od niego. Pokręcił głową, odwracając oczy. – To… opieranie się temu świętu to tradycja Malfoyów, Harry. Mamy swoją dumę.

– Tak, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – powiedział Harry i nie był w stanie powstrzymać swoich ust przed wykrzywieniem się w okrutnym uśmiechu, kiedy pomyślał o liście, który właśnie wysłał do Lucjusza.

Wyobrażał sobie, że ojciec Dracona odbierze list i zamruga, widząc niewielką, jedwabną poduszkę, którą Harry do niej dołączył, zawiniętą z kanapy z pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. A potem przeczyta list.

 _Drogi Lucjuszu,_

 _Chylę czoła przed Twoim darem na równonoc wiosenną. Muszę dokładnie się zastanowić co on o Tobie mówi, skoro wierzysz, że moja rodzina to moja słabość, która nie pozwala mi na rozwinięcie skrzydeł, do tego stopnia, żeby wysłać mi nóż zdolny do przecięcia tych więzi._

 _Wysyłam Ci dar, który pozwoli zrobić Ci dokładnie to samo. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zegniesz swój uparty kark i nauczysz się, że istnieją ważniejsze sprawy od dumy Malfoyów, ta poduszka powinna przydać się, gdybyś chciał odpocząć. Została zaprojektowana tak by opierający o nią głowę człowiek, by zaznać jakiegokolwiek komfortu, musiał mieć zgięty kark, bo kark tak sztywny jak Twój może kosztować nas zarówno zdrowy rozsądek jak i sojusz._

 _Nasze definicje dumy bardzo się między sobą różnią, Lucjuszu, podobnie jak nasze definicje rodziny._

 _Szczęśliwej nocy Walpurgii._

 _Harry Potter_

* * *

– Jak się tam dostaniemy? – Harry zapytał Milicentę, kiedy czekali z tłumem Ślizgonów późnym wieczorem, po kolacji w Wielkiej Sali. Blaise Zabini był w tej grupie, razem z Pansy, Marcusem Flintem i całą ślizgońską drużyną quidditcha, a także innymi uczniami z pozostałych roczników, których Harry prawie nie znał. Draco dość ostentacyjnie zamknął się wcześniej w swoim pokoju, razem z Gregiem i Vince'em. Harry zastanawiał się, czy ich rodziny też nie świętują, czy też może okazują solidarność z Draconem.

– Tak – powiedziała Milicenta i otworzyła dłoń, pokazując mu gładki, czarny kamień. Harry miał wrażenie, że rzeźbiony, ale pewności nie miał. Wyglądał jak maleńka piramida o okrągłej podstawie, trochę jak nadtopiona świeczka. Kiedy przyjrzał się mu bliżej, zobaczył, że wcale nie jest czarny, tylko ciemnozielony.

– Świstoklik? – zapytał.

Milicenta uśmiechnęła się blado.

– Nie do końca. W przypadku świstoklików zawsze istnieje szansa, że na spotkaniu pojawi się ktoś, kogo nam tam nie potrzeba. Jak na przykład czarodziej Światła. – Chuchnęła na kamień, na którym pojawiły się srebrne nitki szronu, zupełnie jakby miała mroźny oddech. – Ten woła do ukrytej w tobie mrocznej magii i ciągnie cię do największego jej skupiska w Brytanii – czyli naszego festiwalu Walpurgii. Przynajmniej dzisiaj. – Spojrzała w górę i mrugnęła do Harry'ego. – Nie spodobałyby ci się miejsca, w które byłby w stanie cię zabrać w inne dni roku.

Harry zadrżał, nie potrafiąc oderwać wzroku od kamienia.

– Ee, Milicento – powiedział cicho. – Nie jestem pewien, czy to podziała w moim przypadku. W końcu nie używam _aż tak_ wiele mrocznej magii.

– Wciąż myślisz o Mroku w terminach przymuszenia, jak to wyjaśnił profesor Lupin, co? – zapytała Milicenta. Nitki srebra na kamieniu zaczynały pulsować, wijąc się i przeplatając ze sobą. Harry miał coraz więcej problemów, żeby skupić się na czymkolwiek innym, jak na przykład na twarzy Milicenty, ale się zmusił.

– Tak – przyznał.

– Istnieje inny rodzaj Mroku, Harry – powiedziała spokojnie Milicenta. – I to ona będzie dzisiaj najsilniejsza. Mroczna magia jest _dzika_. – Niespodziewanie podrzuciła kamień w powietrze.

Zakręcił się ponad nimi niczym małe, czarne słońce, choć jego promienie były srebrne, nie złote. Kręcił się coraz szybciej i szybciej i tym razem Harry był już pewien, że nie jest w stanie oderwać od niego wzroku. Zauważył, że się do czegoś szykuje, jakby na cios. Jego magia powoli z niego wyciekała, unosząc się z jego ciała niczym para.

Po chwili jednak zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie dlatego, że się bał. Kamień go wzywał i jego magia odpowiedziała, przeciągając się leniwie. Czuł, jak magia otaczających go czarodziejów i czarodziejek robi to samo. Blaise się trząsł. Pansy podskakiwała w miejscu. Milicenta obserwowała kamień z lekkim uśmiechem, przymykając lekko oczy, kiedy jej moc podnosiła się wokół niej, śpiewając.

Wreszcie srebro odskoczyło od kamienia we wszystkich kierunkach, niczym mugolskie fajerwerki, które Harry widział kiedyś, jak razem z rodziną odwiedzili siostrę jego matki, po czym opadły wokół nich, tworząc ogromną sieć, czy klatkę. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że sceneria za prętami klatki zaczęła się gwałtownie zmieniać, ale nie był w stanie oderwać od niego wzroku, żeby się upewnić. Ciemna zieleń rosła, kompletnie absorbując jego uwagę, przypominając mu Zakazany Las. Strasznie go korciło, żeby sięgnąć w stronę kamienia i go dotknąć. Zadrżał. To była mroczna magia, której nigdy nawet nie wziął pod uwagę, potężna i chaotyczna, ale nie złośliwa.

– No i jesteśmy!

Harry zamrugał, mocno, otrząsając się z oszołomienia. Stali w zupełnie innym miejscu, na zboczu porośniętym gęsto janowcem i wrzosem, u którego stóp rozciągała się polana. Nad nimi świecił księżyc niemal w pełni. Harry odwrócił się w stronę polany i dech mu zaparło.

Zaściełająca polanę trawa była nienaturalnie gęsta i ciemnozielona, a płonący na samym jej środku ogień, oświetlający wszystko wokół, był srebrny. Widmowe płomienie przeplatały się i przeskakiwały nad sobą nawzajem, w jednej chwili koloru szronu, w innej jasnoszare, w kolejnej lśniły jak polerowane sykle.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy to nie dlatego właśnie kolorami Slytherinu są srebro i zieleń.

– No chodź! – zawołała go Milicenta. Harry spojrzał na nią i zobaczył, że złapała kamyk, w każdym razie w jakiś sposób się go pozbyła. Złapała go za nadgarstek i pociągnęła za sobą. Miała zarumienioną twarz, a jej oczy lśniły jakby miała gorączkę. – Nikogo jeszcze nie ma, możemy zająć najlepsze miejsca.

Wyglądało na to, że pozostali uczniowie pomyśleli dokładnie o tym samym. Ruszyli biegiem w dół zbocza, śmiejąc się, jakby zaraz mieli zacząć się pokładać. Harry potknął się, ale zdołał szybko odzyskać równowagę i dotrzymać Milicencie kroku, która nawet na chwilę nie puściła jego ręki. Odkrył, że wcale mu to nie przeszkadza. W jego nastroju pojawiła się lekka nutka histerii. To było tak strasznie, strasznie proste, nie myśleć teraz o swoim bracie, czy Draconie, czy zostaniu _vatesem_ , czy dowolnej z setki innych spraw, o których musiał myśleć każdego dnia w Hogwarcie.

Był _wolny_.

Dotarli do polany i ich stopy bezgłośnie zaczęły mknąć po trawie. Harry, razem ze wszystkimi, rzucił się na ziemię tuż obok ogniska i wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę. Płomienie polizały jego dłoń, w jednej chwili zimne niczym mokry nos wilka, w następnej ciepłe jak jego oddech. Harry zadrżał, po czym się roześmiał. Miał wrażenie, że śmieje się już od kilku minut, ale nikt nie wrzasnął jeszcze na niego, żeby przestał, zupełnie jakby znajdował się w zupełnie innym miejscu. Przetoczył się na plecy – w pewnym momencie Milicenta puściła jego dłoń – i po prostu się śmiał i śmiał, aż nie zabrakło mu tchu, a jego gardło zaczęło się poddawać.

Wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na Milicentę.

– Czemu się tak czuję? – zapytał. Miało to brzmieć jak oskarżenie, ponieważ w ogóle go o tym nie uprzedziła, ale efekt został zrujnowany przez fakt, że ciągle chichotał jak wariat.

– Przez magię – powiedziała wprost Milicenta. Przynajmniej je twarz była zarumieniona, jakby otaczająca ich noc była znacznie zimniejsza niż była naprawdę, inaczej Harry'ego kusiłoby, żeby cisnąć w nią jakąś klątwą za to, przynajmniej pozorne, opanowanie. – Jest wszędzie wokół nas. Jesteś potężny, Harry, więc czujesz jej działanie mocniej niż ktokolwiek inny. Zmagasz się z własną magią, a cała otaczająca nas magia garnie się do ciebie. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko i przysunęła bliżej do niego. – A w tej chwili naprawdę, _naprawdę_ chce, żebyś był szczęśliwy.

Harry zamrugał i odwrócił się w stronę ognia, żeby mu się przyjrzeć. Wciąż się uśmiechał tak szeroko, że aż go twarz od tego zaczynała boleć, ale wyglądało na to, że przynajmniej odzyskał kontrolę nad własnym głosem. Pozostali członkowie Slytherinu zalegali leniwie wokół ogniska, rozmawiając ze sobą z otwartością, której Harry jeszcze nigdy u nich nie widział w pokoju wspólnym. Jeden z nich, chłopiec, który Harry'emu wyglądał na kogoś z szóstego roku, zrobił leniwy gest i kamyk wskoczył mu na rękę, gdzie zaczął się nim bawić. Harry znowu zamrugał. Wciąż miał problemy z rozróżnianiem otaczającej go potęgi od własnego nastroju, ale wyglądało na to, że magii musiało być naprawdę dużo w powietrzu, skoro ludzie mogli tak po prostu wykonywać bezróżdżkowe zaklęcia.

Zaczął się zastanawiać, na jak wiele jego byłoby stać, ale uznał, że powinien zaczekać z eksperymentami. Już i tak kompletnie zgłupiał od tej całej radości.

Spojrzał na Pansy, która leżała z ręką założoną pod głową, nucąc coś niemelodyjnego.

– Hej, Pansy? – Wydawało mu się, że całe wieki minęły, zanim wreszcie zwróciła na niego uwagę, ale w końcu to zrobiła, uśmiechając się. – Kto rozpalił to ognisko, skoro trafiliśmy tu pierwsi?

Pansy zamrugała powoli.

– Samo się zapaliło – powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. – Zawsze tak robi. – Nagle spojrzała ponad nim i skoczyła na nogi niczym jelonek. – Mama! Tatuś! – wrzasnęła i ruszyła nagle przed siebie.

Harry odwrócił głowę i zobaczył parę schodzącą powoli z innego zbocza, krocząc spokojnie i elegancko. Zorientował się nagle, że polana leży w wielkim wgłębieniu w ziemi, otoczona była wzniesieniami ze wszystkich stron.

Milicenta go szturchnęła.

– No już. Idź, powitaj rodziców Pansy. Oficjalnie jesteś z nimi w sojuszu. Zrobiłeś naprawdę wiele dla Hawthorn, ale jeszcze nie poznałeś jej męża.

Harry kiwnął głową i podźwignął się na nogi. Jakaś część jego chciała wypchnąć siłą z głowy to odurzenie. Większa część jednak radowała się tym relaksem i nie pozwoliła mu czuć niczego więcej jak tylko ciekawości, kiedy szedł na spotkanie z rodzicami Pansy.

Hawthorn wyglądała olśniewająco w jasnozielonej sukni, chociaż jak znalazł się nieco bliżej, zauważył że wciąż jest blada i zmęczona po minionej kilka dni temu pełni. Zwróciła się w jego stronę i wykonała lekki gest, kiedy do nich podszedł, coś pomiędzy pokłonem i dygnięciem.

– Harry – powiedziała, patrząc z dumą na mężczyznę, który ją obejmował. – To jest Dragonsbane Parkinson, mój mąż i ojciec Pansy.

Harry zwrócił się w jego stronę i szok przeciął się przez oszołomienie magiczne. Ten człowiek był kompletnie owinięty czarnym materiałem, od stóp do głowy; tylko jedna jego dłoń była widoczna i tą trzymał na ramieniu Hawthorn. Na palcu wskazującym nosił pierścień z oczkiem zrobionym z wielkiego, jasnoniebieskiego kamienia. Czarny materiał unosił się wokół niego, jakby poruszany wiatrem, chociaż Harry nie był w stanie wyczuć nawet najmniejszego powiewu na skórze. Wokół niego unosił się delikatny, obrzydliwie słodki zapach. Harry po chwili rozpoznał to jako zapach rozkładającego się ciała.

Podziw zastąpił jego szok.

– Pan jest nekromantą? – szepnął.

– Jestem. – Głos Dragonsbane'a był głęboki i łagodny, z lekkim tylko śladem emocji. Harry nie był w stanie rozpoznać, co to była za emocja – rozbawienie, uprzejmość, ciekawość, czy może coś jeszcze innego – ale domyślał się, że dowiedziałby się, gdyby mężczyzna był z niego niezadowolony.

Harry gapił się dalej. Naprawdę nie spodziewał się spotkać nekromanty. W tych czasach niewielu czarodziejów decydowało się na tę karierę, bo poświęcenia z nią związane były po prostu ogromne. Dragonsbane już do końca życia będzie musiał osłaniać twarz przed wszystkimi poza swoją żoną i dziećmi. Mógł odezwać się na głos wyłącznie podczas dwóch nocy w roku, Halloween i Walpurgii (chociaż Harry wiedział o tym drugim do tej pory tak niewiele, że nie był pewien nawet jej daty). Był w stanie zobaczyć, jak długo każdy spotkanemu czarodziejowi lub czarownicy było jeszcze dane żyć, ale nie wolno mu było nikogo o tym informować. Musiał nawet poddać swoje imię, które dostał przy narodzeniu, jakiekolwiek by nie było, wybrać sobie nowe i przybrać nazwisko rodziny, w którą by się związał małżeństwem. Harry zorientował się, że to właśnie dlatego to Hawthorn zawiązała z nim sojusz; to ona pochodziła z rodziny Parkinson.

Harry zrozumiał też, jak tak patrzył między Dragonsbane'em, którego oczy czuł na sobie, a Hawthorn, która promieniowała przy nim z dumy, dlaczego ojciec Pansy nie zareagował źle na wieści o zwilkołaczeniu jego żony. Odpowiedziało mu to też na ciche, dręczące go pytanie co do tego, kto do licha ośmielił się ożenić z Czerwoną Śmiercią.

– Bardzo miło mi pana poznać – powiedział Harry, przypominając sobie wreszcie o manierach. Prawie nie pamiętał, jak formalnie powitać nekromantę, ponieważ nigdy się nie spodziewał żadnego spotkać. Zawahał się, ale uznał, że jedna fraza powinna być warta ryzyka. – Życzę panu bazaltu, prochu wulkanicznego, płomieni, których nic nie będzie w stanie ugasić i czarnego wiatru, który mknie między gwiazdami.

Dragonsbane przechylił na bok głowę, a przynajmniej tak się Harry'emu wydawało. Jego ubrania tak bardzo zacierały jego sylwetkę, że ciężko było powiedzieć na pewno.

– Martwi są z ciebie zadowoleni– szepnął wreszcie Dragonsbane. – Rozmawiali między sobą o magii, która podnosząc się zakłóca ich sen. Jesteś jednym z komponentów tej magii.

Harry zdusił swoje drżenie i kiwnął głową.

– Dziękuję panu. – Otrzymanie jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi od nekromanty to był wielki i rzadko przyznawany zaszczyt.

Pansy zachichotała, patrząc na niego. Harry zauważył, że stała przytulona do matki, rękami obejmując jej kibić i szczerzyła się do niego.

– Wyglądasz, jakbyś właśnie spotkał _ducha_ , Harry.

– Spotkałem tego, który z nim rozmawia – powiedział Harry i kiwnął do Dragonsbane'a. – Naprawdę się cieszę, że pana poznałem.

Dragonsbane wykonał lekki gest, nie puszczając ramienia Hawthorn. Harry bardzo uważnie nawet nie spojrzał na kamień zdobiący jego pierścień.

– Jeszcze się kiedyś spotkamy – powiedział. – A raz, który będzie miał miejsce po następnym, nastąpi w domu moich krewniaków.

Harry kiwnął powoli głową, zastanawiając się kiedy będzie miał okazję odwiedzić jakieś nekropolis czy cmentarz.

– Zapamiętam to sobie, proszę pana.

Hawthorn uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego i poprowadziła Dragonsbane'a do doliny. Mijając Harry'ego pochyliła się jeszcze na moment do niego.

– Naprawdę cieszę się, że wreszcie mogłeś do nas dołączyć – szepnęła. – Czas najwyższy, byś nauczył się więcej o Mroku.

 _Najwyraźniej_ , pomyślał Harry z oszołomieniem, odprowadzając ich wzrokiem. Pansy skakała między swoimi rodzicami, trakjocząc jak dziecko, podrywając czasami ręce w gestach, które Harry rozpoznał jako mowę migową, z czego wywnioskował, że Dragonsbane prawdopodobnie używał dłoni do komunikowania się ze swoją rodziną przez resztę roku. Pokręcił głową.

– Potter.

Harry odwrócił się płynnie. W czasie jego rozmowy z Parkinsonami na polanie zaczęli pojawiać się inni ludzie i chociaż większość mijała ich, rzucając im tylko lekko zaciekawione spojrzenia, wyglądało na to, że Blaise chciał się upewnić, że się z kimś spotka.

– Czy pozwolisz, że przedstawię ci moją matkę, Arabellę Zabini? – powiedział Blaise. Ukłonił się sztywno i odsunął z drogi.

Harry spojrzał spokojnie na wiedźmę i zobaczył jak jej usta wyginają się w lekkim uśmieszku. Wiedział, że Arabella jest mroczną wiedźmą, która nigdy nie została śmierciożerczynią i to było po niej widać. Jej skóra była gładka i kompletnie czarna, jej oczy wielkie i ciemniejsze od snape'owych. Jej włosy zaczesane były w tak wiele drobnych warkoczyków, owiniętych wokół jej głowy, że Harry nie był w stanie określić ich faktycznej długości. Była po prostu najpiękniejszą kobietą jaką w życiu widział.

To piękno skusiło już jej siedmiu mężów, jednym z nich był ojciec Blaise'a. Wszyscy umierali, jeden po drugim. Podejrzewano, że od trucizny. Żadnych dowodów jednak nie można było w żaden sposób powiązać z Arabellą Zabini, oczywiście. Jedyne, co ministerstwo było w stanie z nią zrobić, to przetrzymać ją jakiś czas, po czym wypuścić. Po jednej z takich wycieczek do ministerstwa, przypomniał sobie nagle Harry, zwolniono Syriusza.

– Panie Potter – powiedziała niskim głosem, w którym brzmiała dziwna muzykalna nuta, przez którą Harry momentalnie zrobił się podejrzliwy. Wyciągnęła rękę. – Mój syn naprawdę wiele o panu opowiadał.

Harry ostrożnie przyjął jej dłoń, wzrokiem przeszukując jej włosy. Tak. _Tam_. Do jednego z warkoczy miała przywiązany pęk maleńkich dzwoneczków, teraz zawiązany tak, by nie wydawały z siebie dźwięków. Stanowiły świadectwo, każdemu komu chciało się je znaleźć, że Arabella Zabini jest mistrzynią magii muzyki. Mogła użyć jej w swoim głosie, niewątpliwie by uwodzić ludzi czy sprawić by opuścili przy niej gardę.

– Dobry wieczór, pani Zabini – powiedział, wracając z powrotem wzrokiem do jej twarzy. – Czy zaśpiewa dla nas pani później?

Oczy Arabelli otworzyły się szerzej na ułamek sekundy, po czym przymrużyły, a na jej ustach pojawił się zadowolony uśmiech.

– Nie wiedziałam, że ma pan tak wyborny gust muzyczny, panie Potter – powiedziała.

– Pieśniarka zaszczyciła nas swoją obecnością – powiedział Harry, puszczając jej rękę i kłaniając się głęboko, jednocześnie ukradkowo sprawdzając swoją dłoń, żeby upewnić się, że nie ma na niej zaczerwienionych śladów, które mogłyby powstać po ukąszeniu pająka czy od trujących pierścieni. – Musiałbym być niepoważny, by chociaż tego nie zasugerować.

Arabella przyglądała mu się przez chwilę w ciszy, po czym kiwnęła głową.

– Minęło już wiele lat odkąd ktokolwiek _ośmielił_ się poprosić mnie o piosenkę w czasie nocy Walpurgii – powiedziała, nakładając zaledwie delikatny nacisk na czasownik. – Z przyjemnością, panie Potter.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego z namysłem, po czym minęła go w drodze do ogniska. Harry obejrzał się na Blaise i podniósł brwi. Blaise stał z opadniętą szczęką, ale szybko ją zamknął i kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się słabo.

– Zaimponowałeś jej, Potter – powiedział. – A to naprawdę cholernie ciężko zrobić.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

– Cieszę się. – Całe jego ciało tętniło teraz od energii i nie był pewien, jak wiele to miało wspólnego z unoszącą się w powietrzu magią. Miał wrażenie, że właśnie cudem uciekł ze śmiertelnej pułapki.

 _Oczywiście, wiedziałeś, że tak właśnie będzie w chwili, w której zgodziłeś się, żeby tu przyjść_ , przypomniał sobie, odwracając się w stronę kręgu świętujących wokół srebrnego ognia. _Mroczni czarodzieje i śmierciożercy to nienajlepsze towarzystwo._

 _No dobra, ale nikt mi nie powiedział nic o nekromancie i pieśniarce._

– No _chodź_ Harry! – zawołała Milicenta. Stała obok Adalrico i bladej kobiety z blond włosami, która, jak Harry podejrzewał, pewnie była jej matką. – Festiwal zaraz się zacznie!

Harry pokręcił głową, wziął się w garść i wszedł z powrotem w tłum.

* * *

Hawthorn wyszła przed wszystkich. Harry miał wrażenie, że w złożonych przed sobą dłoniach coś trzyma, ale nie był pewien co to mogło być. Kiedy spróbował się na tym skupić, zaiskrzyło się i zmieniło kształt. Było jednak zielone albo srebrne, tyle był w stanie ustalić.

– Oto jest noc Walpurgii – powiedziała Hawthorn, podnosząc głowę, a jej czysty głos przeciął się przez tłum czarodziejów i czarownic, momentalnie uciszając ich rozmowy. – Oto noc, w czasie której magia powraca, noc w czasie której magia się odnawia, noc w czasie której Mrok wyje o swojej potędze. Roszczę sobie prawo do przemawiania do was teraz, ponieważ w tym roku przeżyłam z was wszystkich najcięższy atak mrocznej magii.

Na jej twarzy przez krótką chwilę pojawiło się nieskończone zmęczenie, ale szybko potrząsnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się, przez co wrażenie zniknęło. Harry zerknął na Pansy, która przyglądała się swojej matce ze szczerą miłością i sam też pokręcił głową. _Jakby ktoś mnie o to zapytał przed naszym spotkaniem, to nigdy bym nie uznał, że Czerwona Śmierć może się w ten sposób uśmiechać, albo że ktoś byłby w stanie ją w ten sposób kochać._

Hawthorn podniosła ręce nad siebie.

– Oto magia znowu do nas powraca – powiedziała, a jej głos zrobił się jeszcze wyraźniejszy, aż nie zaczął przypominać Harry'emu skrzeku potężnego ptaka. – Oto magia znowu do nas powraca. Część z niej stoi pośród nas, nie ograniczona przymuszeniem, które znamy z naszego ograniczonej, ale najbardziej rozpowszechnionej próby pojęcia ciemności, ale z własnej woli, którą potrafimy tylko po części pojąć i której musimy zaufać.

Otworzyła dłonie i cokolwiek w nich trzymała, wystrzeliło w górę, wirując. Zmieniało kształt i nadymało się, statecznie powiększając, ale Harry'emu wreszcie udało się dojrzeć, co to było. To był deszcz kwiatów o srebrnych płatkach i zielonych liściach. To było stado ptaków, których srebrne skrzydła biły wokół ich zielonych ciał. To był deszcz pyłu, srebrnego i zielonego, który poderwał mu głowę i jego serce i zatrząsnął nim aż do głębi.

– Obyśmy wszyscy byli wyzwoleni! – krzyknęła Hawthorn.

Atmosfera zmieniła się nagle, jak tylko kwiaty/ptaki/pył opadły na ziemię, z poważnej na niespodziewanie pełen entuzjazmu. Harry poczuł jak zaczyna się taniec i nawet nie byłby w stanie ustalić, kiedy został do niego wciągnięty. Nagle jego stopy się ruszały, a dzika muzyka zalała powietrze, pochodząc Merlin wiedział skąd, otaczając ich i ciągnąc ich i chwytając.

Harry odkrył nagle, że tańczy z Hawthorn, która uśmiechała się do niego i zawirowała, jej suknia i włosy załopotały na wietrze, a na jej twarzy była radość, która wyglądała niemal na wilczą.

Potem tańczył z Milicentą. Ta uśmiechnęła się do niego z zadowoleniem.

– I co? Nie cieszysz się, że tu z nami przyszedłeś? – Taniec jednak zdążył ją zabrać od Harry'ego nim ten zdążył jej odpowiedzieć.

Potem tańczył w ciasnym kręgu z Arabellą, która poruszała się niczym lądujący na jeziorze łabędź. Harry usłyszał lekką zmianę w muzyce i był pewien, że dodawała do niego swój głos. Taniec zabrał ją dalej zanim jednak zdążył się upewnić, tylko skoczyła i musnęła go swoją ciemną suknią, rozpościerającą się wokół niej niczym skrzydła, po czym opadła i zniknęła.

Potem tańczył z Dragonsbane'em i muzyka zrobiła się przytłumiona, a on sam poczuł intensywny chłód śmierci pod palcami; zrobiły się niebieskie.

Potem tańczył z Pansy. Po raz pierwszy od artykułu o ustawie antywilkołaczej wyglądała na kompletnie zrelaksowaną. Kręciła się w kółko i klaskała dłońmi nad głową, a wokół niej ciągnęły się smugi ciemnozielonej i ciemnoniebieskiej magii. Harry był w stanie w tym momencie zobaczyć, jaką czarownicą Pansy będzie za kilka lat, pełną gracji i pewności siebie, zupełnie jak jej matka.

Taniec ciągnął się, aż Harry nie był w stanie określić, kiedy się zaczął, chociaż był pewien, że jego stopy powinny być znacznie bardziej zmęczone niż były. Jego trans został przerwany, kiedy usłyszał podekscytowane wrzaski, przeplatanie od czasu do czasu z imionami. Poderwał głowę.

Czarne sylwetki bestii biegły w dół zboczy, skręcając lub podskakując tuż przed tłumem i wzbijając się w powietrze, nie przerywając nawet swojego biegu w kierunku srebrnego ogniska.

Słowa Milicenty odbiły się echem w głowie Harry'ego. "Ale _wszyscy_ mogą zobaczyć magię umarłych. I to właśnie wraca podczas nocy Walpurgii, Harry."

I faktycznie, te formy wyglądały jak magia Harry'ego w Komnacie Tajemnic, kiedy przybrała ten dziwny kształt pół–jaszczurki, pół–węża. Zobaczył wśród nich cień smoka i truchtającej bestii, która wyglądała jak bękart jednorożca i testrala, zza którego wyłonił się ulotny kształt czegoś, co mogło być banshee. Zawirowały wokół ognia, przyłączając się do tancerzy i czasami się o nich ocierając. Harry tańczył dalej, zastanawiając się, co by się stało, gdyby jedno z nich go dotknęło.

Miał szansę się przekonać, kiedy smok skręcił w powietrzu, wyciągając przed siebie pazury, którymi przejechał po cieniu Harry'ego.

 _Złoto błyszczące tak głęboko, że niemal się od tego porzygał i niemal zaczął od tego śpiewać, złoto wyciekające z ołowiu, złoto podskakujące i tańczące, jakby wreszcie odpowiedziało na zew eliksiru, który zrobił…_

Smok poleciał dalej, a Harry, rzężąc z szoku, odkrył, że się zatrzymał, że dziwny taniec wreszcie dał mu spokój. Zagapił się na wspomnienie i pokręcił głową. To musiała być w takim razie magia alchemika, któremu udało się zmienić ołów w złoto.

Zrozumiał, że te wszystkie cienie to muszą być wspomnienia, chociaż nie miał pojęcia jak rozpoznać od jakich mrocznych czarodziejów pochodziły.

Jednorożec–testral ruszył na niego, jego róg przeszył jego cień.

 _Żmije podnosiły się, sycząc, wzywając, tłocząc się w basenie stopionego złota, zbierając się w jedno miejsce i tworząc przeplatającą się, zmienną masę, pulsującą, nieustannie sunącą w koło, bijącą niczym serce i nagle zmieniającą się w jajko tak piękne, że aż serce zamierało z podziwu…_

Harry odetchnął z trudem, kiedy to wspomnienie wreszcie go puściło. Magia ukształtowana jak jednorożec–testral musiała należeć kiedyś do wężoustego i wciąż zawierała w sobie wspomnienie stworzenia bazyliszka. Patrzył z podziwem, kiedy skręciło, zamiatając za sobą ogonem, który wyglądał jakby był zrobiony z atramentu, i zaczęło szukać kolejnego czarodzieja, z którym mogłoby się podzielić wspomnieniem.

Inni czarodzieje i czarownice wokół niego krzyczeli, albo odchylali głowy do tyłu i w milczeniu absorbowali wspomnienia, albo trzęśli się przed nimi. Harry zrobił kilka kroków przed siebie, chcąc znaleźć kogoś, kto by z nim porozmawiał, mimo że był zaledwie półkrwi.

Wszystkie z nim rozmawiały, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało; czasem ciężko było odróżnić jeden cień od drugiego. Przez mgnienie oka widział nadzwyczajne, unikalne eliksiry; zrodzone od magii plagi; zaklęcia, które wykonywały trzy różne rzeczy na raz; ludzi zmieniających się w kamienie od spojrzenia czarodzieja, który rzucił na siebie zaklęcie dające mu zdolności Meduzy; falę, która rosła i rosła, tylko po to, by zniszczyć wyspę w czasie sztormu; zaczarowanego miecza, który był tak ostry, że był w stanie przeciąć nawet powietrze. To wszystko i więcej i czuł się, jakby jego ograniczenia zostały roztrzaskane i rozrosły się, wypełnione przez dziedzictwo, z którego nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy.

Wreszcie i to dobiegło końca, a cieniste kształty podskoczyły wysoko, zanurkowały głęboko, rozbiegły się szybko i zniknęły. Harry zauważył, że nie tylko on leżał na ziemi, trzęsąc się. Niektórzy czarodzieje i czarownice ukryli twarze w dłoniach i Harry słyszał ich ciche mruczenie, które brzmiało jak modlitwa, albo długa wiązanka przekleństw.

I wtedy Arabella Zabini zaczęła śpiewać.

Harry nigdy do tej pory nie słyszał pieśniarki; czytał tylko opisy ich głosów. W żaden sposób nie oddały prawdy rzeczywistości.

 _Mroczne_ , ostrzegały go ponuro książki, ale Harry odkrył, że z chęcią oddał swoje myśli i pozwolił, żeby zostały wyrzeźbione i przybrały nowy kształt. Razem ze wszystkimi zobaczył zbocze pagórka, fioletowe od zachodzącego słońca i usłane ciałami. Razem ze wszystkimi zobaczył krew pomiędzy kwiatami i mrocznych czarodziejów uciekających w panice przed świetlistymi, używającymi potężne świetlistych artefaktów, które nie pozwalały mrocznym na wykorzystanie całej ich mocy.

 _Niebezpieczne_ , upierały się książki, ale Harry naprawdę nie potrafił zrozumieć w tym momencie, co było w nich takiego niebezpiecznego, kiedy nuty wirowały, skręcały i zawracały, zabierając go do wnętrza umysłów i momentalnie wyciągając go z powrotem, pokazując mu przez mgnienie oka żony, synów, córki, mężów, matki, ojców, siostry, braci, pokazując mu i pomagając zrozumieć tych, którzy byli na skraju śmierci.

Pieśń rosła, powoli dochodząc do swojego crescendo i Harry poczuł, jak jego nastrój podnosi się razem z nią. Lśniące smugi światła przecięły otaczającą go ciemność, zupełnie jakby znajdował się pod wodą i płynął w stronę powierzchni. Świat zatrząsnął się, zakołysał i rozpadł na kawałki, i wreszcie dotarł do powierzchni.

Mroczni czarodzieje złapali się za ręce, zakopując stopy głęboko w ziemi i stworzyli ze swojej magii niezniszczalną ścianę. Pozbyli się strachu, pozbyli paniki, nie mogli sobie pozwolić by nimi rządziły, po czym zaufali dzikiej magii.

Magia wyskoczyła z nich, radosna, warcząca, wolna i rozcięła czarodziejów Światła na pół, jakby zamachnęła się płasko mieczem. Nagle scena walki na wzgórzu w czasie zachodu słońca zmieniła się ze zwycięstwa Światła na zwycięstwo Mroku.

Harry zauważył, że razem z innymi wiwatuje po skończonej pieśni i usiadł, mrugając. Ta scena była naprawdę agresywna i chyba nie powinien tak wiwatować na jej widok, ale tak na dobrą sprawę nie wiedział jak inaczej miałby na to zareagować.

Zerknął w górę i spotkał spojrzenie Arabelli Zabini. Wyglądała na usatysfakcjonowaną.

 _To był test_ , zorientował się nagle Harry. _Chciała zobaczyć, jak zareaguję na scenę mordu świetlistych czarodziejów._

Spróbował spojrzeć na nią z naganą, którą przekazałby jej, że jego reakcja dotyczyła bardziej jej pieśni, nie jego sympatii do którejś ze stron.

Zaśmiała się i odwróciła się, powiewając majestatycznie suknią.

Harry pokręcił głową i wstał, powoli, na miękkich kolanach. Milicenta od razu się przy nim pojawiła.

– I jak ci się podoba? – szepnęła.

– Ja… – Harry pokręcił głową. – Jak długo to jeszcze będzie trwać?

Milicenta roześmiała się.

– Już niedługo. Jeszcze tylko jedna większa ceremonia i będzie po wszystkim. Większość z nas zostaje potem jeszcze przez chwilę, żeby się czegoś napić i zjeść z innymi, ale my i tak musimy wrócić do szkoły w miarę wcześnie, żebyśmy nie musieli przekręcić zmieniacz czasu więcej jak tylko kilka razy. – Przechyliła głowę, przyglądając się mu. – Nikt nie będzie miał ci za złe, jeśli wrócisz jako pierwszy – szepnęła. – Już i tak nieźle im zaimponowałeś.

Harry pokręcił znowu głową.

– Nie, chcę zobaczyć tę ostatnią ceremonię.

– Wiesz, Harry, byłby z ciebie _naprawdę_ dobry mroczny czarodziej – powiedziała Milicenta, kiedy szli z powrotem do otaczającego srebrne ognisko kręgu.

Harry ją z premedytacją zignorował.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, ceremonia już się zaczęła. To przynajmniej wywnioskował z faktu, że obok ogniska, na ziemi, znajdował się teraz krąg absolutnej ciemności, który tylko powoli pulsował i rósł. Czarodzieje i czarownice, którzy przyszli świętować stali wokół niego, odsuwając się tylko nieznacznie, jak pochłaniał coraz więcej trawy.

Nagle krąg poszerzył się raptownie na boki i w górę, tworząc wysoki, wąski, czarny cylinder. Harry przyjrzał mu się i zadrżał. Od samego patrzenia w tę nieprzeniknioną ciemność bolały go oczy.

Kształt skupił się w sobie, a na jego szczycie uformował się niewielki daszek. Harry przymrużył oczy, niepewny co to może być, ale zrozumiał w chwili, w której przestał się ruszać. _Drzwi._

Hawthorn wyszła do przodu, jej głos był równie czysty jak ten, którym rozpoczęła wieczór.

– To jest krąg wyzwolenia. Ktokolwiek w niego wejdzie przez jedną chwilę zostanie kompletnie wyzwolony, absolutnie wolny – od ciała, magii, umysłu, serca i duszy. – Przerwała na moment, przyglądając się uważnie zgromadzonym ludziom. Jeśli jej oczy zatrzymały się dłużej na Harrym, to tego nie wyczuł. – Istnieje zawsze możliwość, że nie wrócicie do siebie – dodała cicho. – Ale być może zniknięcie jest tego warte, dla tej jednej chwili idealnej wolności.

 _Szlag_ , pomyślał Harry, patrząc na czarne cholerstwo. Nie mógł przecież ryzykować życiem, nie wtedy kiedy tak wielu ludzi na nim polegało.

Ale pokusa, żeby wejść tkwiła w nim od chwili, w której Hawthorn skończyła mówić, nawet podczas ciszy, która potem nastąpiła, kiedy wszyscy wokół przyglądali się z powagą cylindrowi, ale nikt się nie ruszył.

– Czy ktoś musi tam wejść? – szepnął Harry do Milicenty.

Milicenta pokręciła głową.

– Nie. Ta część ceremonii jest w sumie najczęściej zaniedbywana. Ostatecznie, to coś _naprawdę_ zabija ludzi. – Pochyliła się do niego. – To cię rozkłada na kawałki, Harry. Każdą część ciebie. Odczepia ci duszę od ciała, magię od umysłu i tak dalej. A jak je złożyć z powrotem w całość… to już zależy od ciebie.

Harry przyglądał się czarnemu cholerstwu. Tak po prostu tam stało.

– Ile czasu minie zanim zniknie?

– Godzina – powiedziała Milicenta. – Możemy wrócić do Hogwartu…

– Nie – powiedział Harry i ruszył przed siebie. Serce waliło mu jak szalone. Nie widział prawie niczego poza drzwiami, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, na swój sposób, ze spojrzeń, które zawisły na nim, kiedy wszystkich mijał, z wyrazu twarzy Milicenty – nie do końca podziwu, nie do końca dumy – która pomagała mu przepchnąć się przez tłum, z Hawthorn odchodzącej mu z drogi.

– Czy z własnej woli ryzykujesz życiem? – zapytała go matka Pansy.

– Tak – powiedział Harry, po czym zrobił krok naprzód, przez drzwi, zanim jego ostrożność zdołała pożreć jego pragnienie wolności.

Zawirował wolny.

Odkrył, że unosi się w ciemności, w przestrzeni, która rozciągała się tak daleko we wszystkich kierunkach, że jego umysł by pękł, gdyby spróbował to ogarnąć. Dlatego też nawet nie próbował. Unosił się i patrzył w górę i w dół, aż kierunki się zepsuły i już nie był w stanie określić, co jest gdzie.

To nie miało znaczenia. To była tylko część jego ludzkiej percepcji. Zamknął oczy, a może je otworzył, i zawirował.

Zawirował, przywiązany do wiatru, mijając maleńkie światełka, zawieszone w ciemności tak wielkiej, że aż go dusza bolała. _Gwiazdy_ , pomyślał, _a to jest czarny wiatr, który mknie między gwiazdami._ Zawsze, kiedy patrzył nocą w górę, wydawało mu się, że istnieją miliony gwiazd, ale teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo się mylił. Jego oczy szukały gwiazd przez wzgląd na naturalne uprzedzenie, tylko światło potrafiły zobaczyć. Ciemność jednak była znacznie potężniejsza, przestrzeń niekończąca się i wspaniała, pusta, którą można wypełnić tylko jeszcze większą ilością ciemności. I ciemność zawsze się pojawiała, nieskończona, stworzona i zrodzona z ciebie w sposób, w jaki światłu by się to nigdy nie udało.

 _Ciemność istniała na długo przed światłem i będzie istnieć dalej, kiedy już ostatnie światło zgaśnie._

W jego sercu też była ciemność, desperacja, nienawiść i furia, z którymi tak ciężko walczył, by je stłamsić. Harry odkrył, że przygląda się tym emocjom i się ich nie boi. Tak, były tam. Tak, będzie je czuł. Tak, widział szerokie pęknięcia biegnące po jego zrozumieniu wszechświata, miejsca które ktoś mógłby poważnie uszkodzić, gdyby w nie uderzył. Ale te uczucia były całe i wciąż bez pęknięć i mógł się im przyjrzeć i je spokojnie zaakceptować.

Wzbił się, jakby miał skrzydła. Sieci osiadły wokół niego i Harry znał je wszystkie, sieci swoich uporządkowanych myśli. Dotknął ich i poczuł jak strasznie się lepią. Wcale nie był zaskoczony, widząc jak wiele z nich w dalszym ciągu biegło w kierunku Connora. To się zmieni. Jego umysł już się zmieniał, rósł niczym las, przez który będą biegły dziwne i dzikie stworzenia. To znaczyło, że sieci będą musiały sobie znaleźć nowy cel, do którego będą musiały się przykleić i Harry będzie naprawdę zaskoczony jeśli znowu wybiorą Connora.

Tańczył wśród swojej magii, która nie chciała przyjąć jednej formy, jak to zrobiła magia tak wielu czarodziejów, czy wziąć jednego wspomnienia, ale stworzyła wiele, wszystkie żywe, przeskakujące między sobą, pulsujące, zmienne niczym węże w wizji stworzenia jajka bazyliszka. Zmieniały się z chwili na chwilę, co i rusz inne. Harry zobaczył cień tego na jak wiele stać jego magię i roześmiał się z podziwem i po raz kolejny w ogóle się nie bał. Ten brak strachu to nie była odwaga, to był spokój. Nie musiał się chwalić, ani się bać tego, co może zrobić, ponieważ _wiedział_

Nie był w stanie zapamiętać tych rewelacji. Wymykały mu się z rąk, tańcząc, wirując, a on musiał się skupić na własnym wirowaniu, kiedy trzymał przy sobie swoje ciało, umysł, duszę, magię i serce, by je wynieść ze sobą.

Znalazł się na trawie, na kolanach, po drugiej stronie czarnego cylindra. Harry wziął głęboki oddech i powoli podźwignął się na nogi, po czym obszedł cylinder, by z powrotem dołączyć czarownice i czarodziejów. Zauważył, że srebrne płomienie już niemal wygasły.

Przyjrzeli mu się z powagą, po czym zaczęli kiwać głowami i szeptać, a ich głosy niosły się niczym wiatr nad potężną łąką.

Harry bez trudu ich zignorował. Patrzył na niebo, tym razem celowo skupiając się na przestrzeniach wypełnionych ciemnością, zamiast na punkcikach światła. Czyżby naprawdę tak po prostu ignorował ciemność całe swoje życie? Czyżby naprawdę sprowadził całą mroczną magię do przymuszenia, a magię Światła do wolnej woli?

To było o wiele bardziej skomplikowane. Magia Mroku była dzika, a Światło było oswojone. I nie, przymuszenie i dzikość nieczęsto szły ramię w ramię, ale w ogóle się nie wykluczały.

Harry spuścił wzrok kiedy Milicenta dotknęła jego ramienia. Uśmiechała się do niego lekko.

– Przekąsimy coś tylko i wracamy do Hogwartu – powiedziała.

Harry kiwnął głową i pozwolił się zaciągnąć z powrotem do kręgu plotkujących, mrocznych czarodziejów i czarownic, a część z niego wciąż była wolna i latała ponad nimi.


	42. Nie możesz sobie pozwolić na to, by nie

Od końca tego rozdziału zaczyna się kulminacja książki i będzie się ciągnąć do rozdziału czterdziestego drugiego. Wiem, że na końcu tego znajduje się cliffhanger, ale obiecuję, że będę wrzucać rozdział dziennie. _Obiecuję._ W porządku?

 **Rozdział trzydziesty szósty: Nie możesz sobie pozwolić na to, by nie słuchać**

Snape zamknął oczy, zgrzytając prawą stroną obu szczęk i próbował wymyślić, co mógłby powiedzieć, co wreszcie dotarłoby do stojącego przed nim, irytującego dziecka.

– Harry – powiedział wreszcie.

Harry zerknął na niego ponad wywarem tojadowym, patrząc na niego uważnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jego ręce nawet przez chwilę nie przestały wybierać, mieszać i regulować temperatury. Robił to już tak często, że prawdopodobnie byłby w stanie uwarzyć to we śnie. Snape nie rozumiał, czemu Harry nie uwarzy sobie trochę więcej i nie zacznie sprzedawać go innym wilkołakom. Dumbledore z radością zapłaci za składniki, bo to by znaczyło, że Lupin z pewnością zostanie z nimi na następny rok. W międzyczasie Harry mógłby zacząć się dorabiać własnej małej fortuny, niezależnej od pieniędzy Potterów, których pewnie nigdy nie zobaczy.

Ale Harry powiedział, że nie chce okradać Snape'a ani Dumbledore'a i że tak na dobrą sprawę wolałby eliksir po prostu oddać za darmo potrzebującym. _Oddać_ za _darmo_ _!_ Snape czasami żałował, że wewnętrzny Ślizgon chłopca nie wyssał z niego nieco więcej Gryfona.

 _Ale nie o to miałeś się teraz martwić_ , przypomniał sobie, po czym spojrzał surowo na Harry'ego. Podejrzewał, że magia Harry'ego mogła sięgnąć w jego stronę, zahaczyć o niego swoistą lianę i zwrócić jego myśli od większego źródła irytacji ku mniejszemu. Będą musieli nad tym popracować. Snape nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru dać się do czegokolwiek przymusić, bez względu jak nieważne to by mogło być, głównie dlatego, że Harry byłby zdewastowany, gdyby się dowiedział.

– Opuściłeś szkołę – powiedział, pilnując by jego głos był bez wyrazu. – Obiecałeś mi, że zapytasz mnie o zgodę zanim zrobisz coś takiego.

Harry zamarł na moment, po czym ostrożnie dodał włosy demimoza do porcji eliksiru nad którą pracował, zanim nie ośmielił się odstąpić od kociołka, by odwrócić się do Snape'a.

– Bardzo mi przykro z tego powodu, proszę pana – powiedział. – Zapomniałem.

Snape wciągnął głęboko powietrze. To była kolejna sprawa, którą miał zamiar omówić z Harrym, ale musiała zaczekać na inną okazję. Był wściekły, kiedy dowiedział się, że Harry urwał się ze szkoły w towarzystwie czystokrwistych w czasie nocy Walpurgii, ale gdyby naskoczył na Harry'ego zaraz po jego powrocie, to tylko doszłoby do czegoś niefortunnego. Dlatego odczekał z tą rozmową do momentu, w którym był już spokojny.

I był. _Był_ , zapewniał sam siebie. Ale był również zaniepokojony czymś znacznie ważniejszym niż fakt, że Harry przebywał poza Hogwartem przez nieokreśloną ilość czasu.

– Harry – powiedział – ryzykujesz życiem bez namysłu.

Harry zarumienił się. Snape zastanawiał się, mrużąc oczy, co właściwie zaszło w czasie festiwalu. Milicenta nie pozwoliła Harry'emu powiedzieć o tym Draconowi i Snape'owi, twierdząc, że to prywatna sprawa między tymi, którzy wzięli w tym udział. Harry uwiesił się tej odpowiedzi nieco zbyt gorliwie, przez co Snape nabrał podejrzeń, że musiało zajść coś naprawdę niebezpiecznego.

– Nie jestem aż tak nierozsądny jak na początku roku – zaprotestował Harry. – Naprawdę. Kiedy straciłem sieć feniksa, wyczułem na sobie inne sieci, ale nie zniszczyłem ich wszystkich od razu. Tylko jedną, żeby uwolnić z powrotem moją zdolność do żywienia się magią.

Snape pokręcił powoli głową.

– To nie jest brak rozsądku, o którym mówię. To jest po prostu _bezmyślność_. – Usłyszał, że jego głos zaczyna się podnosić i robi się zimny, co chyba jednak znaczyło, że mimo wszystko jest zły. _No nic, Harry po prostu będzie musiał się z tym pogodzić. Już dawno mieliśmy o tym porozmawiać._ – Nie ryzykujesz swoim życiem i poczytalnością tak często i tak niespodziewanie jak kiedyś. Najpierw o tym myślisz. Ale wciąż nie bierzesz pod uwagę _niebezpieczeństwa_.

– Właśnie że tak! – Oczy Harry'ego zalśniły i Snape poczuł pierwsze echo nadchodzącego bólu głowy. – Rozważyłem to, co by pan o mnie pomyślał, gdybym zaszarżował do własnego umysłu w ten sam sposób, w jaki to zrobiłem przy Remusie. I biorę pod uwagę to, co pan i Draco by czuli, gdybym zginął.

– Nie o to mi chodzi. – Snape potarł czoło. Jego własne emocje wróciły do zmęczonego zrezygnowania. Nie sądził jednak, żeby to umysł Harry'ego miał na niego wpływ, tylko po prostu fakt, że starał się opiekować trzecim najpotężniejszym czarodziejem w Brytanii, który tak się złożyło, że przy okazji jest też dzieckiem dochodzącym do siebie po przemocy domowej.

Harry zagapił się na niego.

– Chodzi mi – powiedział Snape – o myślenie o własnym życiu. Nie masz w sobie instynktu samozachowawczego, Harry.

Więcej przepełnionej brakiem zrozumienia ciszy.

– Życie dla samego siebie – wyjaśnił Snape. – Myślisz o tym, co by się stało ze mną, Draco czy Lupinem po twojej śmierci. – I to był postęp. Snape musiał przyznać, że wolał być na liście "ludzi, którym mogłoby być przykro, jeśli Harry Potter niespodziewanie sczeźnie" ze świadomością, że Connor Potter nie jest już jedynym na niej członkiem. – Ale nie uważasz, żeby twoje życie było cokolwiek warte, o ile kogoś nie chronisz, czy komuś nie służysz.

Harry westchnął.

– Wie pan przecież, że tak mnie wychowała matka…

– Obawiam się, że nigdy się z tego nie wyleczysz, jeśli nie zaczniesz tego postrzegać jako problem – przerwał mu Snape. Znał cierpliwy ton swojego wychowanka. Harry dałby mu rozsądne wyjaśnienie, dzięki któremu Snape'owi wydawałoby się, że wszystko jest już rozwiązane, aż do chwili, która nastąpiłaby jakieś pięć minut po wyjściu Harry'ego z pokoju, kiedy to Snape zdałby sobie sprawę z tego, że to wyjaśnienie tak naprawdę nic nie rozwiązało. Ta tendencja pogorszyła się tylko odkąd wrócił z nocy Walpurgii. Czasami Harry'emu naprawdę nie można było pozwolić zachowywać się tak dorośle jak Snape wiedział, że się czuje. – _Musisz_ zacząć cenić się dla samego siebie, Harry. Nie tylko przez pryzmat tego, co możesz zrobić dla innych, czy tego jak przykro ludziom będzie po twojej śmierci, ale dla samego siebie.

Harry zamrugał na niego. Snape zwalczył w sobie pokusę obrażania go, aż nie przebije się przez tę maskę obojętności. Wiedział, że to nie jest maska. Nie był jednak pewien, jak teraz do tego podejść, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę z tych wszystkich komplikacji kiedy zgodził się zostać opiekunem Harry'ego.

– Cenię siebie, proszę pana – powiedział wreszcie Harry, akurat, kiedy Snape miał znowu coś powiedzieć.

– Doprawdy?

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Oczywiście, proszę pana. Cenię sobie bycie żywym. Jestem dumny ze swoich dokonań. Znacznie bardziej chcę żyć niż nie. – Zamilknął na moment, przechylając głowę lekko na bok. – Chyba o to panu chodziło, prawda?

– Tak i nie. – Snape żałował, że Dumbledore nie stawał się kompletnym durniem za każdym razem, kiedy jakaś sprawa dotyczyła bliźniaków Potter. On zdołałby znaleźć odpowiednie do sytuacji słowa, które miałyby _sens_ i pokazałyby Harry'emu dokładnie to, co powinien zobaczyć. _To naprawdę jest problem. Harry'emu by się to nie spodobało. Przynajmniej wiem, że woli od tego moją zacinającą się szczerość._ – Czy istnieje jakaś sprawa, za którą nie ryzykowałbyś życiem, Harry?

– Dumbledore'a – odpowiedział od razu Harry.

– Ale on chce chronić twojego brata i pokonać Voldemorta – powiedział Snape. – Czego w jego sprawie nie popierasz?

– Chce mnie zniewolić. – Przez chwilę w głosie Harry'ego było tyle goryczy, że Snape'owi aż trochę ulżyło. Gdyby tylko Harry zdołał się skupić wokół tego uczucia… Ale po chwili już zniknęło i Harry kręcił głową. – A ja muszę pozostać wolny.

– Dlaczego?

– Żebym mógł uczyć Connora, robić wywar tojadowy, odkrył jak skutecznie rozprawić się ze śmierciożercami…

– Harry. – Snape podszedł do niego i zmusił chłopca do zwrócenia na siebie uwagi przez zwykłe stanie nad nim i przyglądanie mu się z oczekiwaniem. – Niczego nie musisz robić. Wytrenowani aurorzy nie są w stanie znaleźć Bellatrix i jej towarzyszy. – I jeśli Snape miewał koszmary o tym, że ta szalona grupa atakuje Harry'ego czy jego samego, to wolał to zachować dla siebie. – _Możesz_ poświęcić czasem trochę czasu, by zrobić coś innego.

– Na przykład? – Harry założył ręce na piersi.

Snape nie znosił tego cholernego, dorosłego spojrzenia, a przynajmniej nienawidził go kiedy Harry próbował go na nim użyć kiedy się kłócili. A to nie była nawet kłótnia; Harry po prostu z przyzwyczajenia przybrał tu postawę rodzica. Snape nienawidził tego jeszcze bardziej.

– Cokolwiek, czym lubisz się zajmować – powiedział. – Pograj w quidditch.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Kiedy to zabiera mi czas, który mógłbym spędzić na trenowaniu Connora. W dodatku nie lubię tego już tak bardzo jak kiedyś.

Snape zgrzytnął zębami. Chociaż uważał, że nauczanie Connora to nie był zły układ, ponieważ dzięki temu mieli Dumbledore'a pod obcasem, to wciąż uważał, że brat Harry'ego to beznadziejny przypadek.

– No to nie to. Porzucaj zaklęcia dla zabawy.

Harry rzucił mu niemożliwie łagodne i niemożliwie irytujące spojrzenie.

– Kiedy ja nie mam na to _czasu_ , profesorze. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na używanie mojej mocy na jakieś głupstwa. A co, jeśli się od niej uzależnię? Poza tym, uczę się zaklęć, które mogą mi się przydać w czasie wojny.

Snape przymrużył oczy.

– Co masz przez to na myśli?

Maska Harry'ego nieco się obsunęła i wychynęło zza niej jego szczere zaskoczenie.

– Zaawansowane zaklęcia defensywne i ofensywne, proszę pana. Mówiłem panu, że zacznę się ich uczuć. No i magia medyczna. Umiem już wyleczyć złamaną kość – dodał z nutą dumy w głosie. – To się przyda na polu bitwy, prawda?

– Czemu nie chcesz zostawić tego po prostu pani Pomfrey? – zażądał Snape.

Harry przechylił głowę.

– Po co, proszę pana? Przecież ona będzie w Hogwarcie, prawdopodobnie daleko od dowolnego pola walki. Śmierciożercy nie spróbują w pierwszej chwili zaatakować zamku, tutejsze osłony są po prostu zbyt potężne. Będą walczyć z dala od niego. Jestem bardziej od niej mobilny i znacznie silniejszy.

Snape pokręcił powoli głową, niezdolny do wyrażenia swojego przerażenia słowami. _Co_ właściwie Harry robił dla zabawy? Zorientował się, że nie wie. Przez całe dzieciństwo musiał się uczyć; nie wyglądało na to, żeby wiedział jak czytać dla przyjemności. Quidditch to było coś, do czego Snape i Draco go właściwie zmusili, mimo że uwielbiał latać. Magia zawsze była używana do czegoś innego. Nie pomagał w niczym fakt, że Snape spędził większość swojego dzieciństwa na wymyślaniu paskudnych intryg i jeszcze gorszych eliksirów i zaklęć. Nie miał pojęcia, co normalne dzieci robią dla zabawy. A Harry nie był nawet normalnym dzieckiem.

Jednocześnie wydawało mu się to bezgranicznie smutne, że Harry wciąż myśli o taktyce wojennej i treningu, jakby się w pełni spodziewał, że pojutrze wyjdzie ze szkoły i zginie.

 _Tego lata_ , pomyślał, doznając nagle inspiracji. _Rok szkolny kończy się za kilka tygodni. Spędzi lato ze mną – nie ośmielę się go zabrać na Kraniec Spinnera, nie z tymi wszystkimi śmierciożercami krążącymi po Brytanii – i być może Draconem, jeśli to się da ustalić z Lucjuszem i Narcyzą. Jego brat wyjedzie do tej swojej szlamowatej matki. Nauczymy Harry'ego jak się bawić._

To było odrażające, naprawdę, jak strasznie uradowała go ta myśl.

– Pamiętaj, żeby odpoczywać. – Tylko tyle był w stanie teraz powiedzieć Harry'emu. – Zawsze pamiętaj, żeby znaleźć trochę czasu na relaks.

Harry zamrugał i po chwili twarz mu się rozpogodziła.

– Oczywiście! Muszę być wypoczęty i zrelaksowany, żeby w pełni zrozumieć mój trening – powiedział. – Oczywiście, proszę pana. Rozumiem. Dziękuję za przypomnienie mi o tym. – Uśmiechnął się do Snape'a i niemal w podskokach wyszedł z jego gabinetu.

Snape mruknął i odwrócił się w stronę stosu książek, które otrzymał z departamentu do spraw magicznej rodziny i praw dziecka. Potrzebował ich w innym celu, do tego też powinny się przydać: nauczą go, co wychowane w czystokrwistych rodzinach dzieci robiły poza tańcami i obserwowaniem się nawzajem niczym sokoły.

* * *

– No dobra – powiedział nagle Connor. Miał pogryzioną wargę od prób nie mówienia niczego kiedy Draco rzucał w niego inwektywami. Miał też czerwone policzki, a jego oczy wyglądały jakby się ostatnio nie wysypiał i nie miał siły na robienie czegokolwiek jak włóczeniem się po szkole, mimo że teraz patrzył złowrogo na Harry'ego. Harry przypomniał sobie, że takie są konsekwencje umieszczenia jego brata i najlepszego przyjaciela w jednym pokoju. – Powiedzmy, że ci _wierzę_ i nie wszyscy Ślizgoni są źli.

Harry zamrugał i polizał usta. Od godziny próbował do tego przekonać Connora i nic do tej pory nie zapowiadało tego nagłego przełomu.

– Tak? – zapytał.

– Tylko powiedz mi, czemu Salazar Slytherin umieścił w środku szkoły Komnatę Tajemnic, z potworem w środku, który chciał zabijać mugolaków! – powiedział Connor z triumfem. – Przecież to oczywiste, że był zły. Pochwalał mordowanie uczniów w szkole, a przecież pomógł ją _zbudować_. Jak ktokolwiek z tego domu może być dobry?

Harry pokręcił powoli głową.

– Connor. _Naprawdę_ tak myślisz? Bo mam wrażenie, że w głowie masz małego, szalonego gnoma, który zaczyna wrzeszczeć ilekroć ktoś koło ciebie powie słowo _Slytherin_.

Connor zarumienił się jeszcze mocniej.

– Odpowiedz na pytanie, Harry.

Harry wiedział, że nie powinien. Przecież minęła zaledwie godzina. A to był dokładnie taki sam pokaz uporu, jaki Connor okazywał już wcześniej. Do tego ostatnim razem przeprosił. I tym razem pojawił się na zajęciach bez ponaglania. _Naprawdę_ robili postępy.

Ale Harry'emu i tak puściły nerwy.

– Slytherin mógł być zły – wypalił, pochylając się do przodu. Poczuł, jak Draco podskakuje i patrzy na niego, prawdopodobnie z podekscytowaniem. Harry miał to gdzieś. – Ale to nie znaczy, że każdy, kto pochodzi z tego domu musi być zły. Connor, kurwa mać, czego ty w tym nie rozumiesz? Jeśli naprawdę uważasz, że każdy, kto przynależy do jakiegoś domu, posiada w sobie cechy jego założyciela, to w jaki sposób wyjaśnisz gryfońskich śmierciożerców? Jakim cudem oni byli tacy źli, skoro Godryk Gryffindor był taki niewinny i dobry? – pod koniec już krzyczał na swojego, stojącego po przeciwnej stronie klasy, brata.

Connor skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

– Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że Gryffindor był _idealny_ – powiedział. – Ale był dobry. I większość ludzi z jego domu jest dobra. Mamy tylko kilka nadgniłych jabłek. Za to Ślizgoni wszyscy są źli.

– Ty koszmarny _debilu_. – Harry poczuł jak jego magia podnosi się z zainteresowaniem i zaczyna sięgać w stronę Connora. Spróbował ją przytłumić, ale jego temperament sprawił, że znowu stracił nad nią kontrolę, kiedy zobaczył, że Connor uśmiecha się bezczelnie, jakby chcąc powiedzieć, że mały pokaz Harry'ego właśnie dowiódł jego kretyńskiej teorii. – Przecież wcześniej dałem ci listę Ślizgonów, którzy nie byli źli i _zgodziłeś_ się ze mną!

– Nie są idealnie źli – powiedział Connor. – Ale wciąż są źli.

– Przecież powiedziałeś, że _nie są!_

Connor pokręcił głową i zacmokał językiem o podniebienie.

– Harry, Harry, Harry. Ty po prostu nie rozumiesz. Można osądzić czyiś _ogólny_ charakter po ich domu. Co oznacza, że Gryfoni są _generalnie_ dobrzy, a Ślizgoni są _generalnie_ źli. Czasem się zdarza kilku Gryfonów, którzy zboczą ze ścieżki. To się zdarza.

– W takim razie muszą też istnieć Ślizgoni, którzy zabłysnęli – powiedział Harry. Ledwie rozpoznawał teraz własny głos. – To rezultat twojej własnej, pogiętej logiki. Przyznaj to, Connor!

– Nie będę kłamał – powiedział Connor, odcinając się od niego. – Nie zmusisz mnie do tego.

Harry wyrzucił rękę przed siebie i jego magia porwała Connora, podniosła go w powietrze i przycisnęła do ściany. Connor otworzył szerzej oczy, ale nie poruszył się. Harry zastanawiał się, czy uznał może, że nierozsądnie byłoby dalej go denerwować, czy też może po prostu nacisk jego magii nie dał mu się ruszyć.

– W _dupie_ mam to, co ci powiedział Syriusz – powiedział Harry. – Syriusz to nie Merlin. Nie jest nawet Dumbledore'em. Myli się cały czas – w połowie przypadków – a przynajmniej w jego ćwiartce. _Ślizgoni nie są źli. Gryfoni nie są dobrzy._ Czy ja ci to mam wyryć, kurwa, na czole, żeby wreszcie do ciebie dotarło?

Connor pobladł gwałtownie, ale tylko tam wisiał przez dłuższą chwilę. Wyglądało na to, że myśli. Harry patrzył na niego złowrogo i przypilnował, żeby nadzieja nie pojawiła się mu w oczach. Może jednak jego brat powoli zmieniał zdanie.

Connor spojrzał mu przelotnie w oczy. Harry zobaczył w nich przebłysk zrozumienia. Connor _wiedział_ , że Harry ma rację.

Ale chwilę potem znowu się odciął od Harry'ego i zaczął mówić to, co Harry już wiedział, że jest stekiem kłamstw.

– Syriusz nic mi takiego nie powiedział. Po prostu sugerował, a ja sam doszedłem do tych wniosków. Powiedziałem ci, co myślę o Gryfonach i Ślizgonach. To moja własna opinia.

 _Och nie, na to ci nie pozwolę mój bracie_ , pomyślał Harry.

– Właśnie, że Syriusz powiedział ci to wszystko – powiedział i patrzył jak twarz Connora robi się mlecznobiała.

– Nie, wcale nie – powiedział z tonem desperacji w głosie. – Sam do tego doszedłem. Jestem ten głupi. Przecież tak właśnie myślicie o Gryfonach, nie?

– _Ja_ tak – powiedział Draco.

– Draco – rzucił przez ramię Harry, którego magia owinęła się wokół niego niczym macki kałamarnicy. – Bądź tak miły i przymknij się na chwilę, co?

Draco wzruszył ramionami i się zamknął. To nie przygasiło jego wyrazu zadowolenia z faktu, że Connor wisiał kilka stóp nad ziemią, przyduszony do ściany, ale Harry podejrzewał, że nie może go poprosić o zaprzestanie uśmiechania się.

Harry odwrócił się z powrotem do Connora. _Powinienem był się domyślić. Normalnie Connor nigdy nie jest aż taki uparty. Robi się jednak taki, kiedy kogoś chroni…_

 _Zupełnie jak ja._

– Connor – powiedział. – Nie skrzywdzę Syriusza, obiecuję. Powiedz mi tylko, co ci powiedział. I powiedz mi, proszę, dlaczego uważasz, że bym go skrzywdził – dodał.

– Nie – powiedział Connor, pot pojawił mu się na czole, a jego oczy zaszkliły się i zaczęły rozpaczliwie rozglądać po sali. Harry czuł, jak próbuje ze wszystkich sił opierać się ciężarowi jego magii i teraz już był pewien, że Connor po prostu nie jest w stanie się ruszyć. – _Powiedział_ mi. I to… – Zamknął szybko usta.

– Connor…

– _Nie!_

Magia Connora zrobiła się bezróżdżkowa i zaczęła się mu opierać. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli tak dłużej będzie trzymał swojego brata, to zrobi mu krzywdę. Poluźnił uścisk i Connor osunął się łagodnie po ścianie, lądując na nogach. Natychmiast złapał równowagę i pobiegł do drzwi. Obejrzał się na Harry'ego, naciskając klamkę.

– Idę do Dumbledore'a – powiedział. – Powiem mu, co zrobiłeś. Teraz już nie będzie mi kazał chodzić na lekcje z tobą.

Wybiegł z klasy, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

Harry powoli się rozluźnił, po czym zerknął na Dracona. Jego twarz była gdzieś na pograniczu zadowolenia i niepokoju.

– Nieźle poszło – powiedział, kiedy zauważył, że Harry na niego patrzy.

Harry pokręcił głową i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Jednym z gorszych efektów pobocznych nocy Walpurgii było to, że teraz patrzył na Connora ze znacznie większego dystansu niż kiedykolwiek. Coraz częściej zauważał wady swojego brata – jego ośli upór, ślepe zaufanie wobec wszystkich Gryfonów, chyba że któryś z nich "obrócił się przeciw niemu", jak Hermiona, unikanie przeprosin za coś, co zrobił źle, nawet jeśli wiedział, że to jego wina, do tego to nieszczęsne chowanie się za swoim tytułem Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

Już od tygodnia źle się z tym czuł, ale po raz pierwszy w jego głowie uformowała się idea, którą był w stanie ująć w słowa:

 _Jeśli Connor jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, to Voldemort już wygrał._

* * *

– Idź _spać_ , Harry – powiedziała Hermiona, zatrzymując się za nim w bibliotece.

Harry zamrugał i oderwał się od książki, którą akurat czytał. Skrzywił się na nią.

– I kto to mówi – powiedział, kiwając głową w kierunku ogromnej sterty książek, które trzymała w rękach.

– Ja idę spać – odparła Hermiona. – Chcę tylko poczytać coś lekkiego przed snem. Ty natomiast wyglądasz, jakbyś się słaniał na nogach, Harry.

– Przecież siedzę.

– _Harry._

Harry potarł twarz. To była prawda, był zmęczony i gdyby towarzyszył mu dowolny Ślizgon, to pewnie już byłby zaganiany do łóżka subtelnymi docinkami, dręczeniem, czy przeszkadzaniem. Stworzył jednak iluzję siebie i zostawił ją znowu w pokoju wspólnym. Naprawdę potrzebował spędzić trochę więcej czasu na zbieraniu materiałów na temat sieci feniksa i innych sposobów na dostanie się do głowy Petera. Draco i Milicenta zdawali się uważać, że dlatego że Dumbledore odwołał zajęcia z Connorem na tydzień, "żeby się wszyscy zdążyli uspokoić" i odkryć, czemu Connor jest przekonany, że Harry skrzywdzi Syriusza, to Harry będzie miał więcej czasu na odpoczynek. Harry wolał spędzić ten czas _produktywnie_.

Z drugiej strony, jeśli będzie zbyt zmęczony, to prawdopodobnie przeoczy jakieś istotne informacje, jakie zawierała książka.

– Jeszcze tylko godzina, Hermiono – wymamrotał. – Proszę.

Hermiona westchnęła, pokręciła głową i wyszła z biblioteki. Harry z powrotem zanurkował w książce. To była jedna z tych ogólniejszych, zawierająca podpowiedzi w kwestii oklumencji i legilimencji, podobnie jak w przypadku sieci umysłu. Gdyby Snape czy Draco go przyłapali na czytaniu jej, Harry wymigałby się tłumacząc, że po prostu stara się zrozumieć własne myśli.

Odwrócił stronę i tekst rozmył mu się przed oczami, więc zdjął na moment okulary. Tekst nie mógł się rozmywać mu przed oczami dlatego, że był _zmęczony_. To byłoby głupie. Jeszcze nie dotarł do tego stanu wykończenia, podczas którego czuł się jak wyżęta szmata, teraz po prostu piekły go oczy. Na pewno jakoś po prostu przybrudził sobie okularu. Potarł je o koszulkę, po czym założył z powrotem na nos i zerknął na stronę.

 _...znany wszystkim mit, jakoby legilimencji można było w ten sposób użyć, tak samo jak mitem jest też, jakoby zaklęcia Siły Duszy dało się z powodzeniem przeprowadzić na dziecku…_

Harry usiadł prosto, serce zabiło mu szybciej. Nagle już nie był zmęczony. Pochylił się do przodu i przeczytał ten fragment trzy razy, zanim nie upewnił się, że go w pełni rozumie.

 _To tylko znany wszystkim mit, jakoby legilimencji można było w ten sposób użyć, tak samo jak mitem jest też, jakoby zaklęcia Siły Duszy dało się z powodzeniem przeprowadzić na dziecku. Prawda jest taka, że legilimencja na prawdziwie nieprzytomnej osobie jest niemożliwa, choć czasem jest wykonalna, jeśli ktoś zapadnie w spowodowaną magicznie śpiączkę. W przypadku zwykłego braku przytomności legilimenta nie znajdzie niczego do zinterpretowania, ponieważ myśli obiektu gasną i będą zbyt zniekształcone. Legilimenta znajdzie się po prostu pośród sieci snów i prawdopodobnie w nich utknie, o ile nie ma doświadczenia w sztuce czytania snów._

 _W podobny sposób zaklęcie Siły Duszy, popularnie używana by sprawdzić, czy dany człowiek nadaje się do wykonania powierzonego mu zadania, nie może zostać z powodzeniem przeprowadzone na dziecku poniżej lat dwunastu, a pojawiają się argumenty, żeby nie używać go przypadkiem na kimkolwiek poniżej lat piętnastu. Dziecięcy charakter jest zbyt nieuformowany, pełen ulotnych myśli i wpływów, których zaklęcie nie rozpozna. Czasami zwróci niewłaściwą odpowiedź. Zazwyczaj zaklęcie jednak po prostu nie podziała._

Harry odchylił się i zagapił się w sufit, odruchowo łapiąc książkę, kiedy ta spróbowała się ześlizgnąć z blatu. Nie chciał, żeby huk powiadomił Madam Pince o jego obecności.

Peter powiedział mu, że Dumbledore użył zaklęcia Siły Duszy na Harrym i Connorze zanim poświęcił Petera za Syriusza i na podstawie jej odpowiedzi uznał, że Harry lepiej zniesie poświęcenie od swojego brata. Według tej książki jednak było to niemożliwe, ponieważ Harry i Connor nie mieli wtedy nawet dwóch lat.

Dlatego też Harry został z dwoma możliwościami i żadna z nich mu się nie podobała.

Pierwsza z nich zakładała, że zaklęcie podało złą odpowiedź i że Harry tak naprawdę wcale nie miał silniejszej duszy od Connora – albo przynajmniej w przypadku pytania, które zadał wtedy Dumbledore, wcale nie powinien był zostać poświęcony.

Harry poczuł, jak ta opcja otwiera mu w umyśle bezdenną dziurę, od której szybko się wycofał i przyjrzał drugiej.

Druga zakładała, że Peter go okłamał.

 _Ale czemu?_ pomyślał Harry, zamykając oczy. _Co by z tego miał?_

Chwilę później prychnął do siebie. _Jak to co? Moje zaufanie. To zbieg z Azkabanu, Harry, całe życie słuchałem o tym, że jest złym człowiekiem. Przecież musiał coś wymyślić, żebym był dla niego przychylniejszy._

Nie znaczyło to, oczywiście, że wszystko co powiedział Harry'emu było nieprawdziwe. Nie ukoiło to jednak niespokojnego dreszczu, jaki przeszedł po umyśle Harry'ego.

Wziął głęboki oddech i wstał. Wszystko inne w historii Petera brzmiało na prawdziwe; Dumbledore z pewnością niczemu nie zaprzeczył. Do tego Peter zaryzykował życie dla Harry'ego już kilka razy. Póki Harry nie znajdzie dowodu, nie miał zamiaru pozwolić sobie myśleć o tym, że Peter go okłamał.

Ale to oznaczało, że musiał się zmierzyć z drugą możliwością – że zaklęcie zwróciło fałszywy wynik.

Podejrzenie przebiegło przez jego umysł zygzakiem i dołączyło do innych myśli, jakie miał na temat Connora w zeszłym tygodniu. Harry zadygotał, po czym rzucił na siebie zaklęcie kameleona, żeby przemknąć się obok Madam Pince.

Musiał się w tej chwili zobaczyć ze Snape'em.

* * *

Snape jęknął, kiedy ktoś gwałtownie zapukał do drzwi jego gabinetu. To, że ktokolwiek zawracał mu głowę o – zerknął na zegar – jedenastej w nocy zakrawało na szaleństwo. Wiedział też, że to nie może być Harry, ponieważ pół godziny temu sprawdził jego pokój i znalazł go spokojnie śpiącego w łóżku.

– Wejść – zawołał Snape, spodziewając się zobaczyć Dumbledore'a, który właśnie usłyszał o jakimś kryzysie, albo Minerwę, która chciałaby omówić z nim kłótnię, która wybuchła wieczorem w Wielkiej Sali między Slytherinem i Gryffindorem, szybko przemieniając się w pełną bójkę.

W drzwiach pojawił się Harry. Z jego twarzy można było wywnioskować, że wcale nie było go w łóżku. Snape odkrył, że jednak nie jest na tyle zmęczony, żeby się nie wściec.

– Coś ty zrobił? – syknął, wstając zza swojego biurka. – Jeśli mi powiesz, że znowu rzuciłeś kolejną iluzję siebie…

– Rzuciłem kolejną iluzję siebie – powiedział Harry.

Snape przymrużył oczy, zastanawiając się, czy jest na tyle zły, żeby zakazać Harry'emu wzięcia udziału w meczu przeciw Hufflepuffie w ten weekend. Może to ich kosztować puchar quidditcha, ale przynajmniej Harry zorientuje się jak poważnie Snape traktuje takie przewinienia.

– Ale nie mamy w tej chwili na to _czasu_ – powiedział Harry, robiąc krok do przodu. Miał szeroko otwarte oczy, bladą twarz i kiedy obrócił głowę, jego grzywka odsunęła się na moment z jego blizny, przez co Snape zauważył, że błyskawica lśni na jego czole. – Właśnie odkryłem coś, co mnie naprawdę zmartwiło.

Snape pozwolił swojemu gniewowi wycofać się na tył jego umysłu, do jednego z basenów rtęci, w których zwykle przechowywał swoją magię. Wskazał gestem Harry'emu krzesło i usiadł naprzeciw niego. Nie zapomniał o karze dla Harry'ego, ale to mogło poczekać i będzie tym dotkliwsze, jeśli jego wychowanek kompletnie o tym zapomni.

– Co się stało? – zapytał.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– Dowiedziałem się – a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało – od Petera, że Dumbledore rzucił na mnie i Connora zaklęcie Siły Duszy, kiedy byliśmy mali, żeby ustalić, który z nas lepiej by się nadał, by go poświęcić. W ten sposób właśnie ustalił na pewno, że to Connor jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Moja dusza była silniejsza i ochrona brata by mnie nie zniszczyła.

– Ale to niemożliwe – przerwał mu Snape, nie mogąc już dłużej milczeć. – To zaklęcie nie działa na niemowlaki.

– Wiem – szepnął Harry. – Właśnie to przeczytałem. – Snape zdusił w sobie chęć powiedzenia czegoś o Ślizgonach, którzy nie tylko kłamią swojej Głowie Domu na temat tego, gdzie przebywają nocą, ale też czytają znacznie więcej niż powinni. – Ale profesorze Snape, to daje nam kilka wyjść. – Wziął głęboki, ciężki oddech i trzęsącą się ręką przeczesał włosy. – Peter mógł kłamać i jeśli tak, to mam wrażenie, że nie powinienem się z nim więcej spotykać sam na sam.

– Od samego początku mówiłem, że to był zły pomysł. – Snape nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed zwróceniem mu na to uwagi.

Harry kiwnął z roztargnieniem głową.

– Albo Dumbledore skłamał w kwestii zaklęcia – szepnął. – Albo zaklęcie dało niewłaściwą odpowiedź. Jeśli dowolna z tych odpowiedzi jest prawdziwa, to… – ucichł i zawiesił wzrok na ścianie za Snape'em.

Snape bez trudu podążył jego trybem myślenia. Dwa susy, jeden skok i dotarł do właściwych wniosków.

 _Dumbledore nie miał żadnej gwarancji poza przepowiednią na to, że to Connor i Harry mieli odegrać swoje role w przepowiedni._

 _Nikogo nie było w Dolinie Godryka podczas ataku – poza Voldemortem, którego przecież nie mogli zapytać._

 _To oznacza, że Harry może być Chłopcem, Który Przeżył._

Snape patrzył jak twarz jego wychowanka robi się coraz bledsza i stłumił swój triumf. Harry nie zrozumie teraz jego uśmiechu.

– Jak do tego doszedłeś? – zapytał. – Przecież jedno kłamstwo nie byłoby w stanie zachwiać czymś, w co wierzyłeś całe swoje życie.

– No bo – powiedział Harry i wyglądał, jakby reszta słów ugrzęzła mu w gardle. Wreszcie spojrzał w górę. – No bo Connor to idiota.

Snape powiedział sobie, że może się uśmiechnąć z wyższością później. Teraz tylko kiwnął z powagą głową, zachęcając Harry'ego do kontynuowania.

Harry poderwał się z krzesła i zaczął chodzić przed nim.

– Bo nie jest magicznie potężny – powiedział. – Och, wiem, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył nie pokona w ten sposób Voldemorta, ale w tej chwili nie widzę jakby miał przeżyć pojedynek z nim na tyle długo, żeby zabić go w jakikolwiek inny sposób. Sprawdziłem jego moc i jest najpotężniejszy kiedy panikuje – co nie sprawdzi się w walce. Nie czuje specjalnej sympatii do ludzi. Żąda od wszystkich absolutnej lojalności i miłości, ale kiedy zrobią coś, co uważa za zdradę, to odwraca się od nich bez słowa, nawet nie próbuje zrozumieć ich punktu widzenia. Nie _wybacza_. Nie myśli o przyszłości. Nie interesuje się wszystkim, co mogłoby zrobić z niego lepszego Chłopca, Który Przeżył, jak nauka historii, czy czystokrwistych tańców. – Harry obrócił się i spojrzał z ukosa na Snape'a. – On nieczęsto w ogóle _kocha_ ludzi.

Uśmieszku nie dało się już ukryć. Snape był tylko wdzięczny za to, że Harry był prawdopodobnie w tym momencie zbyt rozkojarzony, żeby się urazić.

– I dlatego właśnie… – zachęcił go.

– Dlatego właśnie – wymamrotał Harry – nie rozumiem, jak ktoś taki _może_ być kimś, kto posiada niewinność i cnotę, które są tak niezbędne do pokonania Voldemorta. Zostałem poświęcony, by on mógł pozostać bez skaz, ale najwyraźniej nie wzięliśmy pod uwagę wszystkich skaz, jakie już tam były. – Roześmiał się i to był śmiech, którego Snape miał nadzieję nigdy więcej nie usłyszeć.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie winisz się o to – powiedział Snape.

Harry rzucił mu osobliwe spojrzenie.

– Pewnie, że nie. Nawet ja nie mogę być odpowiedzialny za wszystko to, co mu spartoliło charakter, skoro miał najszczęśliwsze i najspokojniejsze dzieciństwo jakie tylko byliśmy w stanie mu zapewnić. – Westchnął. – Powinienem był mu powiedzieć prawdę, tak, i żałuję, że nie wiem czy go w ogóle naprawdę kocham, ale nie sądzę, żeby to sprawiło, że on sam bardziej by od tego kochał ludzi. Całe życie wiedział, że jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, a przez kilka ostatnich lat wbijałem mu do głowy, że musi zacząć nad sobą pracować i _wciąż_ tego nie robi.

Snape kiwnął głową i poczuł, jak tryumf zaczyna się w nim przelewać.

– A jakie są inne oznaki? – zapytał. Mógłby sam je wymienić Harry'emu, ale wiedział, że lepiej będzie jeśli ten sam o nich pomyśli. Wówczas ciężej będzie mu się przed tym potem ukryć, jeśli kiedyś zacznie żałować, że w ogóle o tym pomyślał.

Harry westchnął i odgarnął swoją grzywkę, tym razem celowo, by dotknąć swojej blizny.

– To krwawi – powiedział. – Do tego mam prorocze sny, które są zwykle w jakiś sposób związane z Voldemortem… tak myślę – dodał. – Wciąż nie rozgryzłem, czego właściwie dotyczyły sny, które miałem w tym roku. Ale śnił mi się Quirrell. A Tom… Tom Riddle powiedział, że jest między nami połączenie. – Harry zamknął oczy. – Zawsze myślałem, że to oznacza połączenie między mną i moim bratem, że Riddle był jakoś ze mną połączony _poprzez_ jego połączenie z Connorem. Ale… może jednak nie był.

Snape odchrząknął. Mógł zaoferować mu w tym momencie trochę informacji, czegoś o czym Harry najwyraźniej do tej pory nie pomyślał.

– Istnieje ktoś, kto może powiedzieć ci prawdę, Harry.

– Kto? – szepnął Harry, otwierając szybko oczy.

– Pettigrew – powiedział Snape. – Dumbledore powiedział mi kiedyś, że tylko dwie osoby mogłyby powiedzieć nam z absolutną pewnością, co się wydarzyło tej nocy, kiedy Mroczny Pan was zaatakował: sam Mroczny Pan i Pettigrew, który był tam razem z nim. Kiedy Dumbledore mnie o tym poinformował, twierdził że Pettigrew oszalał i z każdym mijającym rokiem tylko mu się pogarszało. To ewidentnie nie była prawda.

Harry na chwilę kompletnie zamarł.

– No tak – szepnął. – Sam mi kiedyś o tym powiedział. Ale chyba wydawało mu się, że już wiem co się wtedy stało, że wiem, kim mogę być – że mogłem pokonać Voldemorta i kompletnie się tym nie przejmować, ponieważ byłem pod wpływem sieci feniksa. – Zadrżał i objął się rękami. – Ale skąd mogę wiedzieć, czy mówi mi prawdę? Mógł kłamać o zaklęciu Siły Duszy. Nie wiem, czy mogę ufać czemukolwiek, co mi powiedział. – Zawahał się na dłuższą chwilę. – W dodatku powiedział mi, że jego sieć feniksa powoli wraca. Przez to może być jeszcze mniej wiarygodny.

– Zrób co w twojej mocy, żeby go tu sprowadzić, tak żebym mógł nadzorować wasze spotkanie – zaproponował Snape. – Na przykład w ten weekend. Jestem legilimentą. Będę w stanie powiedzieć ci, czy kłamie.

– A usunie pan jego sieć feniksa? – Harry spojrzał na niego z nadzieją.

Snape zgrzytnął zębami. _Kiedy "chronienie Harry'ego" zamieniło się w "pomaganie przyjaciołom Harry'ego"?_ Ale wiedział, że zrobi to, tak długo jak to uszczęśliwi Harry'ego i ukoi jego obawy przed spotkaniem, więc kiwnął głową.

– Jeśli będzie trzeba – powiedział.

– Dziękuję, dziękuję! – Harry nagle podskoczył do Snape'a i złapał go w pasie, spontanicznie się do niego przytulając. Odsunął się od niego, zanim Snape zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, i wyszczerzył szeroko. – Teraz już znacznie lepiej się czuję na myśl, że wszyscy mogli się mylić co do Connora – ogłosił.

Snape spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Mam nadzieję – powiedział. – Już od dwóch lat uważałem, że jesteś prawdziwym Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, Harry. – Zauważył skrzywienie Harry'ego i zorientował się, że jego wychowanek jeszcze ani razu nie użył tego tytułu w odniesieniu do siebie. – Dla dobra świata czarodziejów mam nadzieję, że to właśnie ty nim jesteś. Jeśli ten idiota będzie nam przewodził, to już po nas.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho i wyszedł z pokoju. Minęło pięć minut, w czasie których Snape upajał się swoim triumfem.

A potem zorientował się, że zapomniał jakoś ukarać Harry'ego za pozostawienie swojej iluzji w sypialni Slytherinu i ściany się zatrzęsły od jego klątw.

* * *

Harry otworzył szybko oczy i odetchnął powoli i długo, zmuszając się do zrelaksowania. Wszystko poszło jak z płatka. Wślizgnął się z powrotem do Slytherinu, a potem zajął miejsce iluzji w swoim łóżku zanim ktokolwiek się zorientował, że go nie było. A potem naprawdę zasnął. Nie chciał teraz psuć tego wszystkiego wrzaskami tylko dlatego, że znowu śnił mu się zacieśniający się wokół niego krąg cieni.

Podniósł dłoń do czoła i poczuł krew na swojej bliźnie. Westchnął i podparł się na łokciu, przyglądając się krwi na swoich palcach w delikatnym świetle, jaki wydzielały z siebie pióra śpiącego Fawkesa.

Będzie musiał się zastanowić nad tym wszystkim, co dotyczyło jego blizny i snów, jeśli…

Westchnął jeszcze raz i opadł na plecy. Niektórych spraw, oczywiście, jego nowe spojrzenie na sytuację w ogóle nie wyjaśniało, jak na przykład dlaczego Connor miał bliznę w kształcie serca, skoro nie odegrał żadnej roli w pokonaniu Voldemorta, ale pomyślał, że wreszcie zbliża się do jakichś prawdziwych odpowiedzi, co go pokrzepiło.

Zamknął oczy i zastanowił się nad tym, co mógł znaczyć jego sen. Blizna i tak go w tej chwili za bardzo bolała, żeby od razu mógł zasnąć z powrotem.

 _Śmierciożercy._

Harry otworzył gwałtownie oczy, a jego serce zaczęło bardzo szybko bić. Ta myśl nie była jego. Znowu miał w głowie czyiś głos, niski, ponury i zdecydowanie męski. Harry uważał, że już nabrał wprawy z odróżnianiu własnych myśli od cudzych, w końcu przez dłuższy czas miał w umyśle Sylaranę i Toma Riddle'a.

 _Kim jesteś?_ Ostrożnie ułożył i posłał myśl w jego kierunku.

Odpowiedź przyszła od razu, gdzieś z tyłu jego umysłu. _Nie pamiętam. Nigdy nie pamiętam. Ale wiem, o czym śnisz. Śmierciożercy. Są na wolności, prawda?_ Głos zabrzmiał zawistnie.

Harry pokręcił lekko głową. Próbował zobaczyć, z kim rozmawia, tak jak to robił w przypadku Toma Riddle'a, ale w tym przypadku nie widział nic, tylko kompletną ciemność. Przynajmniej łatwo w ten sposób było się skupić na samym głosie. _Są. Ale skąd pomysł, że postacie z mojego snu to śmierciożercy?_

 _Czuję ich_ , powiedział głos. _Czuję wszystkich, którzy mają jakieś połączenie z Voldemortem. Chyba kiedyś byłem jego. A może nim? Nie wiem. Ale dryfuję dokoła i od czasu do czasu patrzę przez oczy ludzi, ludzi, którzy mają połączenie z Voldemortem. Ciebie. Snape'a. Twojego brata. Pettigrew._

Harry zadrżał. To było przerażające, że ktoś obserwował go przez jego własne oczy i dzielił jego wspomnienia, a on nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. _Od jak dawna tutaj jesteś?_

 _Miesiące._

 _A gdzie byłeś wcześniej?_

 _Tego nie mogę ci powiedzieć._ Głos znowu był smutny. _Wspomnienia zniknęły._

Harry przełknął ślinę. _Jesteś pewien, że nie możesz mi powiedzieć, kim jesteś? Nie możesz przypomnieć sobie swojego imienia, ani czegokolwiek innego, co pozwoliłoby mi cię zidentyfikować?_

 _Och!_ Po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy głos brzmiał na uradowanego. _Jest coś takiego. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, ale mogę ci pokazać._

Ból nagle eksplodował w bliźnie Harry'ego, potem w jego dłoniach, potem w stopach, potem rozszedł się na całe ciało. Wił się, czując jakby był palony żywcem. To było gorsze od _Crucio_ , gorsze od snu w lutym o szczurze i psie.

Fawkes zaczął ćwierkać na alarm. Poczuł jak ktoś nim trzęsie, ale nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć. Przeszywało go tak wiele bólu, że nie był w stanie otworzyć szczęk. Słyszał odległe krzyki, ktoś wołał jego imię, a ktoś inny wrzasnął "leć po Snape'a!".

Ból zabarwił świat na czerwono, potem na żółto, potem na niebiesko i wreszcie powoli wszystko zalała czerń.


	43. Nagle wszystko szlag trafił

Tak, ten rozdział miał być napisany właśnie w ten sposób. Proszę, nie zabijcie mnie za wszelkie rewelacje, jakie zaczną się tutaj pokazywać. Jesteśmy już na terytorium, które zaprowadzi nas prostą drogą do zakończenia, ale każdy rozdział będzie zawierał w sobie przynajmniej jedną rewelację i nic nie będzie jasne aż do końca gry. Uważnie obserwujcie wszystkie elementy układanki.

 **Rozdział trzydziesty siódmy: Nagle wszystko szlag trafił**

Harry otworzył powoli oczy. W pierwszej chwili poczuł, jak koszmarnie bolą go ramiona, zanim jeszcze dotarł do niego ból głowy czy blizny. Wrażenie było dziwne, ale na wszelki wypadek nie spróbował nimi poruszyć, czy przeciągnąć się, jakby to zwykle zrobił po obudzeniu. Zamiast tego najpierw kontrolnie poruszył głową na boki, rozglądając się przy okazji po przyciemnionym skrzydle szpitalnym. Leżał na łóżku, a obok niego, na krześle, spał Snape, wyglądając jakby było mu niewygodnie. Harry zastanowił się nad tym, czy niewygoda pochodziła z pozycji, czy też ze szczerego niepokoju o niego, po czym szybko opuścił ten ciąg myśli, ponieważ stał się on zbyt niewygodny _dla niego_

 _Przepraszam._

Harry zdołał w porę stłumić zaskoczone wciągnięcie powietrza, co go zadowoliło. Niech Snape śpi.

 _Co masz na myśli?_ zapytał szeptem, zastanawiając się, czy zbyt głośne, czy zbyt solidnie uformowane myśli są w stanie obudzić oklumentę.

 _Powiedziałem, że dam ci jakąś wskazówkę co do tego kim jestem_ , wymamrotał głos. _A zamiast tego cię skrzywdziłem. To był ból, który kiedyś czułem, ale to nie znaczy, że powinienem był cię skrzywdzić._

Harry podniósł rękę i dotknął czoła, ale jego blizna wciąż nawet nie tliła się bólem. Zastanawiał się, czemu, skoro głos twierdził, że ma jakieś połączenie z Voldemortem.

 _Nie wiem_ , wyjaśnił głos. _Mówiłem już, nie…_

 _Nie pamiętasz niczego na swój temat, wiem_ , powiedział Harry ze zmęczeniem.

Głos jęknął w jego głowie, brzmiąc trochę jak Connor, kiedy ten wpadał w kłopoty tak wielkie, że groziło mu posłanie do łóżka bez kolacji.

 _Przepraszam._

 _Przyjmuję twoje przeprosiny_ , powiedział Harry, mając wrażenie, że inaczej to się będzie ciągnęło w nieskończoność. _Ale jeśli coś sobie przypomnisz, to proszę, daj mi znać. Może uda nam się umieścić twój głos z powrotem do właściwego umysłu, co powinno zakończyć cierpienie twoje i innych ludzi._

 _Naprawdę byś to dla mnie zrobił?_ głos był przepełniony nadzieją i obawą.

 _Oczywiście_ , powiedział Harry. _Przecież widzisz moje wspomnienia. Musisz zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że naprawdę chcę cię umieścić z powrotem w twoim własnym ciele._

 _Ach, no tak. Masz ten szczególny rodzaj empatii. Przepra…_

Akurat w tym momencie Snape poruszył się lekko i obudził. Momentalnie spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy, a jego twarz się spięła.

 _Mogę powiedzieć ci, o czym on myśli_ , zaproponował z wyższością głos. _Chcesz się dowiedzieć, o czym on myśli?_

 _Nie, tak naprawdę to nie_ , wypalił do niego Harry, ale było już za późno; miał wrażenie, jakby głos odczepił się od jego umysłu, niczym pajęczyna. Nie wiedział, gdzie zniknął, prawdopodobnie do umysłu Snape'a, ale miał nadzieję, że nie wróci i nie przekaże mu znalezionych tam myśli.

– Co się stało? – zapytał cicho Snape. – Byłeś nieprzytomny od ponad tygodnia, Harry. Jest piątek wieczór. Za… – Machnął różdżką, tworząc w powietrzu zegar, na który zerknął. – Dwie godziny będzie sobota.

Harry pokręcił głową, testując swoje obolałe mięśnie i zorientował się, że są tak osłabione, że był gotów uwierzyć Snape'owi na słowo.

– W mojej głowie jest głos – powiedział. – Twierdzi, że ma połączenie z Voldemortem i może odczytać myśli każdego z takim połączeniem. Nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie, kim jest, więc poprosiłem go o jakąś wskazówkę i to właśnie dostałem. Ból – dodał, na wypadek, gdyby Snape go nie zrozumiał.

Snape syknął, jakby Harry przyłożył mu w splot słoneczny. Następnie pochylił się i zacisnął ręce na ramionach Harry'ego.

– Użyj oklumencji – zażądał. – Wyrzuć go.

 _To tak nie działa_ , powiedział głos uprzejmie, ewidentnie zadowolony z siebie, pojawiając się z powrotem w jego głowie. _Możesz mu to powiedzieć. Wszedłem tu przez twoją bliznę, a do niego przez jego Mroczny Znak. O ile nie zdołacie się ich pozbyć, to będę mógł z wami rozmawiać. Wiedziałeś, że Snape miał kiedyś zły nawyk obgryzania paznokci u stóp?_

Harry próbował zachichotać i udławić się w tej samej chwili, przez co zaczął się krztusić. Snape potrząsnął nim, chcąc zmusić do skupienia się. Harry spojrzał na niego i pokręcił głową.

– Powiedział, że to nie zadziała. To połączenie z Voldemortem idzie przez moją bliznę i przez pański Mroczny Znak. Nie mamy jak się od nich odciąć.

Snape ściągnął usta i znowu syknął.

– Znajdziemy sposób – powiedział. – Nie zgadzam się na to, żebyś znowu miał w głowie kogoś, kto cię krzywdzi. Już nigdy więcej.

 _Ja tylko tak jeden raz!_ jęknął głos z urazą. _Można by pomyśleć, że znacie się na tyle długo, że już zacząłby ci ufać._

 _Naprawdę chciałbym, żebyś już sobie poszedł i się zamknął_ , pomyślał Harry ze zmęczeniem.

Głos wydał z siebie dźwięk, który Harry skojarzył się z pokazaniem mu języka, po czym jego osobliwa obecność znowu zniknęła. Harry pozwolił swojej głowie opaść na poduszkę. Nie był pewien, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Wyglądało na to, że głos przeszedł przez tyle bólu, że mu odbiło – a przynajmniej jego właścicielowi. To by tłumaczyło niedorzeczną miksturę cierpienia, przeprosin i dziecięcego droczenia się.

 _Kolejny wariat w mojej głowie_ , pomyślał Harry, zamykając oczy. _Po prostu wspaniale._

– Znajdziemy sposób, żeby się z tym uporać – szepnął Snape, przeczesując mu grzywkę na bok. – Obiecuję ci, Harry. Nie pozwolę ci cierpieć więcej ponad to, co już wycierpiałeś. Jeśli mogę cię ochronić przed jakimś bólem, to to zrobię.

Harry uśmiechnął się, pomimo pokusy by zaprzeczyć, że przecież to on powinien wszystkich chronić, nie Snape. Pozwolił sobie osunąć się z powrotem w sen, nasłuchując przy okazji echa głosu.

Nie wrócił.

* * *

Kiedy się obudził, Draco nad nim stał, krzywiąc się.

– Jesteś głupi – oskarżył Harry'ego.

Harry zdołał podnieść brwi.

– Doprawdy?

Było jasno, więc domyślił się, że jest już sobota rano. Parująca miska owsianki, która stała obok łóżka i cisza w korytarzach tylko potwierdziły jego podejrzenia, nawet jeśli śniadanie w skrzydle szpitalnym każdego dnia było takie samo. Pani Pomfrey zdawała się nie wierzyć, że jej pacjenci są w stanie przełknąć cokolwiek cięższego od owsianki. Z pomocą Dracona usiadł na łóżku i ustawił sobie nad nogami maleńki stolik. Zaczął jeść i odetchnął z ulgą, widząc, że jest w stanie złapać i podnieść łyżkę. Miał wrażenie, że umarłby ze wstydu, gdyby ktoś musiał go karmić.

– Tak – powiedział Draco, krzyżując ręce na piersi i patrząc na Harry'ego surowo. – Ktoś ci wlazł do głowy, a ty tak po prostu uciąłeś sobie z nim _pogawędkę_ , mimo, że powiedział ci, że jest jakoś powiązany z Mrocznym Panem. – Miał przynajmniej na tyle rozsądku, by powiedzieć to wszystko cicho, uprzednio zerknąwszy z niepokojem w stronę drzwi, żeby upewnić się, że nikogo poza nimi tutaj nie było. – Snape powiedział mi, co się stało. Naprawdę, Harry? Czemu kogoś nie obudziłeś? Czemu w ogóle chciałeś się czegoś o nim dowiedzieć?

Harry zamrugał na niego.

– Ponieważ wy już spaliście, a ja chciałem się dowiedzieć, kto to jest. Nie zrobiłbyś dokładnie tego samego, Draco?

– Ja bym zaczął wrzeszczeć, jakby ktoś we mnie rzucił _Avada Kedavrą_ , oto, co bym zrobił – powiedział Draco.

Harry pokręcił głową i wrócił do siąpienia owsianki.

– Tak – powiedział. – Naprawdę bardzo się między sobą różnimy, Draco.

– Tak – powtórzył po nim Draco, siadając w swoim krześle i patrząc na Harry'ego ponuro. – Ja jestem rozsądny, a ty głupi.

Harry zaśmiał się, co tylko pogłębiło grymas Dracona.

– Kto wygrał mecz quidditcha? – zapytał, przypominając sobie, że mecz przecież musiał się odbyć w poprzednią sobotę, kiedy był nieprzytomny.

Spojrzenie Dracona tym razem było długie i powolne.

– My, Harry – powiedział, jakby mówił do pierwszoroczniaka. – Doprawdy. Przecież to był _Hufflepuff._ Jedyny zawodnik, który jest cokolwiek wart u nich to Diggory, a on nawet nie latał tak dobrze. Znaleźliśmy znicz po zaledwie godzinie gry i mamy puchar w kieszeni, o ile Gryffindor albo Ravenclaw nie wytrzasną skądś sześciuset punktów w czasie swojego meczu. – Kiwnął głową, wyglądając na usatysfakcjonowanego.

– Tyle dobrze – powiedział Harry. – Co z lekcjami?

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

– To samo co zawsze. W przyszłym tygodniu zaczynamy z profesorem Lupinem wampiry. – Draco powiedział to z taką radością w głosie, że Harry podejrzewał, że to będą jego ulubione zajęcia. – Snape kazał nam uwarzyć eliksir, z którym nie miałbyś żadnych problemów, oczywiście, a Longbottom wysadził swój kociołek w powietrze. – Zamilknął na moment, marszcząc lekko brwi. – A Pomyluna…

– Luna, Draco…

– ...przyszła tu i zostawiła to dla ciebie. – Draco podniósł naszyjnik gęsty od łabędzich piór i ździebeł trawy. – Powiedziała, że to powinno ci pomóc na tę inwazję gnębiwtrysków, od której ciągle cierpisz. – Draco w dość oczywisty sposób próbował się nie roześmiać. Harry go zignorował. Dar Luny pochodził z głębi serca i zawsze nosił jej naszyjniki przez jakiś czas, przynajmniej dopóki żyłka się nie rozplątała, albo za wiele elementów nie odpadło i się gdzieś nie zgubiło. Założył go teraz na szyję, zadowolony z tego, że ręce mu się nie trzęsą.

– Będę musiał jej podziękować – wymamrotał, po czym spojrzał znowu na Dracona. – Czy Dumbledore podjął już jakąś decyzję w kwestii dalszego nauczania mojego brata? A może zrobił jakieś postępy w kwestii ustalenia tego, kto podłożył te pająki w naszym pokoju?

– W obu przypadkach odpowiedź brzmi nie. – Harry miał wrażenie, że nawet testrale zazdrościłyby umiejętności Dracona do prychnięcia. – Idiota. Odczytałby kilka umysłów i dowiedziałby się, kto to zrobił. Dostalibyśmy odpowiedzi na oba pytania w mgnieniu oka.

– Nie zrobi tego, Draco – powiedział Harry, kończąc swoją owsiankę. Draco bez słowa zabrał mu tackę z kolan.

– Dlaczego nie? – zażądał Draco, spulchniając mu poduszkę, choć Harry i o to nie poprosił. Powstrzymał się jednak od uwagi, że Draco powoli szkoli się na małą panią Pomfrey, bo wiedział, że by po tym oberwał. – Przecież przez cały czas przymusza ludzi. Czemu teraz nagle mu się odwidziało?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiem, ale podejrzewam, że ma własne powody, żeby tego nie robić. – Zamknął oczy. Sen był już blisko i z chwili na chwilę jego perspektywa brzmiała coraz bardziej kusząco.

– Za łatwo wszystkim wybaczasz, Harry – wymamrotał Draco, ale jego głos był przesiąknięty uczuciem, nie desperacją. Harry był pewien, że tuż przed tym jak porwał go sen, poczuł delikatne muśnięcie na swojej bliźnie.

* * *

Harry oparł się o ścianę korytarza na pierwszym piętrze i odetchnął z trudem. Kiedy zjadł obiad w skrzydle szpitalnym i udowodnił pani Pomfrey, że jest w stanie przejść przez cały pokój bez problemu, ta niechętnie go wypuściła spod swoich skrzydeł i pozwoliła wrócić do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Zaproponowała, że go odprowadzi, albo zawoła któregoś ze Ślizgonów, by go odebrał, ale Harry uprzejmie odmówił obu sugestiom. Chciał tam dojść o własnych siłach, inaczej sam zacznie wątpić w to, czy naprawdę mu się poprawiło.

 _Może to jednak nie był taki dobry pomysł_ , pomyślał, patrząc jak świat tańczy wokół niego. Zamknął oczy i potrząsnął mocno głową, mając nadzieję, że to go wyleczy.

– Harry.

Harry szybko otworzył oczy. Od tygodni nie słyszał tego głosu, a już na pewno nie zwracającego się bezpośrednio do niego. Wyprostował się na tyle, na ile mógł i na wszelki wypadek owinął się swoją magią. Zareagowała od razu. Może na ciele był słaby, ale jego magia była niezmiennie potężna i Harry podejrzewał, że przez ten tydzień, kiedy nie miał jak jej używać, strasznie się wynudziła, bo teraz warczała, nisko i z ekscytacją, w jego głowie.

Syriusz wyszedł z cienia i zatrzymał się, przyglądając mu się uważnie z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

Harry zamrugał. Od dawna nie poświęcał Syriuszowi zbyt wiele uwagi i zaskoczyło go, o ile lepiej on teraz wygląda. Cienie pod jego oczami zniknęły, a na jego policzkach pojawił się zdrowy kolor, którego wcześniej tam nie było. Przyciął też włosy, które wcześniej były jednym, wielkim kołtunem, sięgającym mu do ramion. Czekał również cierpliwie na to, żeby Harry zagaił rozmowę, podczas gdy kiedyś by się trząsł i zawsze była szansa, że mógłby użyć na Harrym przymuszenia by go ponaglić do reakcji.

– Syriusz – powiedział wreszcie Harry. Tylko tyle mógł mu dać, ale wyglądało na to, że jego ojcu chrzestnemu nie było więcej potrzebne, bo kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się szerzej.

– Słuchaj, Harry – powiedział. – Chcę przeprosić za to, że do tej pory byłem takim koszmarnym palantem.

Harry'emu mowę odjęło, więc tylko gapił się na niego.

– Próbowałeś mnie zabić – wydusił z siebie wreszcie – zaatakowałeś Snape'a, zalałeś uszy Connora swoją trucizną i nazywasz to wszystko po prostu byciem _koszmarnym palantem?_

– Mógłbym użyć czegoś mocniejszego, ale nie wiem, czy chciałbyś usłyszeć takie niecenzuralne słowa z ust swojego drogiego, starego ojca chrzestnego – powiedział Syriusz. Jego uśmiech przepełniła gorycz. – W ogóle się nie zdziwię, jeśli mi nie wybaczysz. Wybaczasz niemal każdemu, wiem, ale zdaję sobie sprawę, że posunąłem się za daleko. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Chciałem tylko, żebyś wysłuchał moich przeprosin i dać ci spokój, żebyś we własnym czasie podjął decyzję, czy chcesz je przyjąć, czy nie. Jak tylko Dumbledore pozwoli mi porozmawiać z Connorem – wywrócił oczami, żeby pokazać, że może przyjąć i docenić żart – to jemu też każę cię przeprosić. Po prostu szkoda, że to się ciągnęło tak długo. – Kiwnął Harry'emu i odwrócił się, jakby miał zamiar ruszyć dalej korytarzem.

– Czekaj! – zawołał Harry.

Syriusz obejrzał się przez ramię i podniósł brwi, czekając.

– Co cię tak nagle naszło, żeby mnie przeprosić? – zażądał Harry, odstępując od ściany. Być może szok dodał mu sił, ale tym razem miał wrażenie, że się nie potknie. W dodatku czuł się słabo, opierając o kamienie, a ostatnie, co chciał okazać przed Syriuszem, to słabość. – To jest… dość niespodziewane. Jak grom z jasnego nieba. – Usta Syriusza drgnęły, a jego oczy przeskoczyły na moment na bliznę Harry'ego, ale nic nie powiedział. – Czemu teraz, czemu nie wcześniej?

Syriusz zamrugał i odwracając się wyciągnął złotą ozdobę, która wisiała mu na karku. Harry zagapił się na nią. Była okrągła, zdobiona rubinami i małym, złotym łańcuszkiem, który owijał się wokół głównego, wiszącego na karku Syriusza. Harry wyczuł od niego potężny śpiew magii, co nie było zaskakujące. W końcu to Dumbledore zrobił ten wisiorek dla Syriusza i w całym Hogwarcie tylko Dumbledore miał tak potężną moc.

– To – powiedział ciepło Syriusz, przyglądając się wisiorkowi jakby ten był prezentem, który dostał na święta. – Wreszcie oswoiło moje myśli i zaoferowało pomoc, o którą już dawno sam powinienem był poprosić. – Spojrzał w górę i mrugnął do Harry'ego. – Ale twój nieszczęsny, stary ojciec chrzestny był na to zbyt uparty, wydawało mu się, że sam sobie ze wszystkim poradzi. Powoli wróciłem do siebie. Najpierw odzyskałem kontrolę nad swoim zachowaniem, potem nad emocjami, które powodowały takie dziwne ataki, jak próby atakowania Snape'a, aż wreszcie odzyskałem panowanie nad tym, co mówię. A teraz wreszcie widzę, jak strasznie się przez ten cały czas myliłem. – Wzruszył ramionami, kiedy spojrzenie Harry'ego nabrało surowości. – Jak już powiedziałem, nie oczekuję teraz przebaczenia. Chciałem cię tylko zostawić z możliwością. – Odwrócił się ponownie.

– Czekaj! – powiedział znowu Harry i Syriusz ponownie odwrócił się i czekał cierpliwie. Harry musiał się zastanowić nad tym, o co właściwie chciał go zapytać. W jego umyśle brzęczało od oszołomienia i pewności, że ta próba pogodzenia się musi mieć jakieś inne znaczenie, że to nie może być aż tak proste. – Jak to działa? – Tylko to przyszło mu do głowy, co nie zabrzmiałoby niegrzecznie.

– Porządek – powiedział wesoło Syriusz. – Wyłapuje moje chaotyczne myśli w chwili, w której te mogłyby się wyrwać spod kontroli i sprowadza je na tory, które mogę kontrolować. Muszę myśleć o konsekwencjach, czego nigdy wcześniej nie musiałem robić. Co oznacza, że nie bardzo mogę już wywijać numery jak dawniej – skrzywił się lekko z niechęcią. – Ale szczerze, wolę to niż szaleństwo.

Harry kiwnął głową. Podejrzewał, że coś takiego mogło podziałać, zwłaszcza że nie miał okazji sprawdzić jak strasznie pomieszane w głowie miał wcześniej Syriusz i nie miał pojęcia jak wiele poprawek musiał swoim urządzeniem nanieść Dumbledore.

– I naprawdę dalej chcesz być moim ojcem chrzestnym? – zapytał.

Syriusz zamrugał powoli.

– Nigdy bym z tego z własnej woli nie zrezygnował, Harry – powiedział, a w jego głosie po raz pierwszy pojawiła się nuta nagany. – Powiedziałem, że zostanę twoim ojcem chrzestnym zaraz po waszym urodzeniu i to się nigdy nie zmieni. Z żalem, jeśli mi nie wybaczysz. Z radością, jeśli tak.

Harry znowu się na niego zagapił. Chciał to przyjąć, naprawdę chciał, ale przypomniał sobie, że Syriusz już kiedyś go tak szczerze przeprosił, a potem zmienił zdanie. Szansa na to, że znowu zrobi coś takiego była po prostu za duża.

– W takim razie póki co będziesz musiał z żalem – powiedział.

Syriusz kiwnął głową.

– Niczego innego się nie spodziewałem. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Daj mi jednak znać, gdybyś chciał ze mną jeszcze kiedyś porozmawiać, Harry. – Odwrócił się i ruszył z godnością przed siebie. Harry go puścił. Zauważył, że lekko utyka na lewą nogę, ale to mógł być rezultat jakiegoś wypadku w czasie ostatniego meczu, który przecież pomagał sędziować. Harry był nieprzytomny i nie zapytał o to Dracona – nie, żeby Draco uważał coś takiego za godne raportowania.

 _Strasznie dużo dzieje się w życiu Syriusza, a ja to wszystko przegapiam_ , pomyślał Harry i po raz pierwszy od miesięcy zrobiło mu się z tego powodu żal.

Odwrócił się i ruszył dalej w kierunku lochów, bardziej trzeźwy i zamyślony niż był od pobudki.

* * *

– Powiedział, że tak długo, jak mamy powiązanie z Voldemortem, to nie wygonimy go z naszych głów – powiedział Harry, przyglądając się gęstemu wywarowi, który przygotowywał Snape. Jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie widział. W tej chwili był koloru rosy, ale bez przerwy zmieniał kolor, w ciągu ostatnich siedemnastu minut zmienił go już siedemnaście razy. Nawet teraz, kiedy Snape rozsypał po jego powierzchni sproszkowane oczy traszki, wywar zabulgotał i zamienił się w fioletową breję.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to – wypalił Snape. – Musiał kłamać, a nawet jeśli nie, to istnieją eliksiry zdolne do zablokowania dowolnym wtargnięciom. Za długo i za ciężko pracowaliśmy nad twoim umysłem i tarczami oklumencyjnymi i innymi metodami obrony. _Nie pozwolę_ czemukolwiek stawiać cię teraz w bezbronnej pozycji.

Harry spojrzał w bok i wywrócił oczami na Dracona, który stał pod ścianą po drugiej stronie pokoju. Draco nie odpowiedział tym samym. Przyglądał się Snape'owi, jakby wydawało mu się, że zapamięta wszystkie kroki tego przerażająco skomplikowanego wywaru, jeśli tylko będzie wystarczająco intensywnie marszczył na niego brwi.

Harry też zmarszczył brwi i usiadł na krześle, który dla niego transmutowali, kiedy nogi zaczęły mu się trząść, po czym zaczął kopać jego nogi. Wyglądało na to, że Draco wierzy w to, że eliksir Snape'a zadziała i że głos, czyjkolwiek by nie był, powinien się trzymać z dala od umysłu Harry'ego. Harry podejrzewał, że potrafi to zrozumieć. Cierpiał, potem był nieprzytomny przez tydzień – to wszystko musiało być koszmarnym przeżyciem dla Dracona.

Sam też czuł ostrożną nadzieję. Po tym pierwszym wybuchu nie czuł już więcej bólu w swojej bliźnie, a głos nie wrócił. Jego pogodzenie się z Syriuszem było dziwne, nieoczekiwane i zdecydowanie nie mógł mu jeszcze ufać, ale miało _potencjał_ by stać się czymś więcej. To był też pierwszy dzień, kiedy się obudził i mógł się poruszać i chociaż od czasu do czasu potrzebował odpocząć, to nie wyglądało na to, żeby miał jakieś permanentne uszkodzenia spowodowane tamtym bólem. Miał też mniej pracy domowej do nadrobienia, niż by zwykle miał, ponieważ materiał dla trzeciej klasy miał już opanowany. Gdyby chciał, to mógłby odpoczywać do poniedziałku.

Gdyby tylko jeszcze mógł się spotkać z Connorem, albo przynajmniej ktoś by go poinformował, że jego brat odwiedził go w skrzydle szpitalnym, to byłby już zupełnie ukontentowany.

Harry zamknął oczy i spróbował, po raz kolejny, opracować jak najlepsze podejście do tego problemu. Może powinien po prostu powiedzieć Connorowi, że Syriusz do niego przyszedł i przeprosił? To może tak zaskoczyć jego brata, że ten opuści gardę i wyjaśni Harry'emu, czemu tak intensywnie starał się chronić Syriusza. Harry nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że Syriusz był sękiem całej sprawy. Kiedyś to mogła być Lily, ale Lily była poza szkołą i wyglądało na to, że Connor przyjął do wiadomości, że jej magia już nie wróci, bez względu na to, co by Harry nie zrobił, czy nie powiedział. Syriusz za to był w pobliżu i był praktycznie bezbronny wobec tak potężnego czarodzieja jak Harry, co mogło go sprowokować do myśli, że Harry może chcieć go skrzywdzić.

 _Ale skąd to bezgraniczne przekonanie, że skrzywdzę Syriusza? Przecież od miesięcy nawet nie rozmawialiśmy. A naprawdę był o tym przekonany. Skąd mu to przyszło…_

Harry otworzył nagle oczy, jego oddech przyśpieszył. _Przepowiednia. Ta przepowiednia, którą usłyszał. Kurwa, to musi być to. Muszę znaleźć Connora i powiedzieć mu, że Syriusz próbuje się ze mną pogodzić. Może w ten sposób przekonam go do powiedzenia mi o tym, co było w przepowiedni i razem spróbujemy tego uniknąć. Albo to rozgryźć. Wcale mnie nie zdziwi, jeśli po prostu źle ją zinterpretował._

Podekscytowany Harry spróbował wstać, ale odkrył, że nie był w stanie; nogi mu ścierpły. Zaczął nimi ruszać, masując uda, żeby pozbyć się "mrówek", kiedy Draco przeszedł przez pokój, jakoś tak przypadkiem zagradzając Harry'emu drogę do drzwi.

– Wybierasz się gdzieś? – niemal zaćwierkał.

– Muszę się zobaczyć z Connorem – powiedział Harry, ze zniecierpliwieniem patrząc na swoją lewą stopę, bo jej "mrówki" były ostre niczym igły. – Właśnie zrozumiałem, czemu nie chciał mnie dopuścić do Syriusza. To ważne.

– Nigdzie nie idziesz – poprawił go Draco, wciąż ćwierkając. – Nigdzie nie będziesz się wybierał sam i na pewno nie zbliżysz się do swojego brata, póki w pełni nie dojdziesz do siebie.

– Prawda – powiedział Snape, nie odrywając wzroku od swojego wywaru, który teraz był koloru młodej trawy i śmierdział jak stary ser. Snape dodał zmiażdżonych płatków róż i kolor znowu się zmienił, a zapach zrobił się przyjemniejszy.

– Nie rozumiecie – naciskał Harry. – Connor usłyszał w lutym przepowiednię. Myślę, że w przepowiedni było – albo tak mu się wydawało – coś o tym, że skrzywdzę Syriusza. Właśnie dlatego tak mi się opierał. Muszę iść i wyjaśnić mu, że wcale nie mam zamiaru skrzywdzić Syriusza, ale muszę poznać przepowiednię, żebyśmy mogli to jakoś rozpracować razem.

– W ten weekend nie zbliżysz się do nikogo poza Ślizgonami. – Draco patrzył na niego nieustępliwie. Podniósł rękę, kiedy Harry otworzył usta. – _Nie_ , Harry. Mogłeś tam, kurwa, _zginąć_. Tak, _znowu_. To nie znaczy, że ten raz jest w jakiś sposób mniej ważny od poprzednich. Miałeś jebany _głos_ w swojej głowie i nie możemy ci nawet zaufać, że nie będziesz tak po prostu ryzykował swoim zdrowiem. Zostajesz tutaj i sprawdzisz, czy eliksir profesora Snape'a działa, czy nie.

– Ale czemu? – zażądał Harry. Wiedział, że to było głupie pytanie, wiedział, że Draco musiał bardziej się o niego martwić niż dawał to po sobie poznać, ale to było _naprawdę_ ważne, ważniejsze od rywalizacji międzydomowej, czy ich głupiego pomysłu, że jego brat jest w stanie go skrzywdzić. Przecież Harry może znowu przycisnąć Connora do ściany, jeśli będzie trzeba.

Draco się zarumienił, po czym pochylił w stronę Harry'ego.

– Bo nie pozwolę ci się tak po prostu zabić – powiedział. – _Siedź, kurwa._

Harry westchnął i oklapnął z powrotem na krześle. W tej chwili nie przegoniłby nawet pani Norris, a podejrzewał, że jeśli zabierze Dracona ze sobą na rozmowę z Connorem, to nic nie uzyska…

 _Nie, czekaj. Dam radę, jeśli rzucę_ Silencio _na Dracona zanim zaczniemy faktyczną rozmowę._

Harry odprężył się. Draco zerknął na niego podejrzliwie, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Snape'a.

– Długo jeszcze, proszę pana? Chyba powinniśmy napoić nią Harry'ego, zanim przyjdzie mu do głowy kolejny szalony plan.

– Już prawie – powiedział Snape, a eliksir znowu zrobił się przezroczysty. Snape przyglądał mu się, przechyliwszy lekko głowę na bok i stukając palcami o kociołek. Harry'ego aż _kręciło_ , żeby rzucić jakąś uwagę na ten temat, bo Snape był znany z odbierania za to punktów, zwłaszcza Gryfonom, ale nie odezwał się. Atmosfera wybitnie nie sprzyjała takim uwagom.

Tę właśnie ciszę przerwał szelest skrzydeł. Harry spojrzał z zaskoczeniem w górę, kiedy przez lekko uchylone drzwi do gabinetu – opary musiały gdzieś wylecieć – wleciała sowa, kierując się prosto do niego. To była płomykówka, jedna ze zwykłych szkolnych sów, która odleciała od razu, jak tylko Harry zabrał pergamin z jej nogi. Harry podejrzewał, że już ktoś ją nakarmił, albo jej zapłacił.

Rozwinął pergamin i zmarszczył brwi. Był pusty, nie miał na sobie nawet śladu po osobie, która mogłaby zapłacić sobie. Co to miało być, jakiś żart? A może to działało jak Mapa Huncwotów, gdyby coś powiedział, to by się zaczęło pojawiać?

 _To mi trochę wygląda na robotę bliźniaków. Ja coś z tym zrobię, a to mi wybuchnie w twarz_ , pomyślał nagle i ostrożnie przytrzymał to z dala od siebie.

Wtedy na pergaminie zaczęły pojawiać się słowa, w płynnym charakterze pisma, którego Harry nie rozpoznawał.

 _Witaj, Potter._

 _Nadchodzi noc, nie wzejdzie świt i nie będzie żadnego oswobodzenia z mroku._

Harry zagapił się. To _musiał_ być jakiś żart. Pewnie powinien był rozpoznać słowa jako pochodzące z jakiejś pieśni czy poematu, ale nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy. Kto miałby do niego pisać w ten sposób?

– Kim jesteś? – zapytał na głos i zorientował się, że to naprawdę głupie. Jeśli ten pergamin funkcjonował jak te, których używali z Connorem, to musiał mu odpisać, nie mówić.

Snape spojrzał na niego szybko. Wyglądało na to, że przeoczył pojawienie się sowy.

– Znowu głos w twojej głowie? – zapytał.

 _Tak_ , powiedział uprzejmie głos z tyłu umysłu Harry'ego.

Harry pokręcił głową, ponieważ nie chciał teraz zawracać tym głowy Snape'owi.

– Ktoś pisze do mnie przez ten kawałek pergaminu – powiedział. – Ma pan może pióro?

Draco podskoczył, żeby mu jakieś podać, po czym stał tuż za nim, opierając mu rękę na ramieniu, kiedy Harry położył pergamin na stoliku, żeby móc na nim pisać.

 _Kim jesteś? Znam cię?_

Odpowiedź pojawiła się od razu. Harry niemal słyszał śmiech.

 _Och, tak. W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy zdążyłeś mnie bardzo dobrze poznać._

Harry przymrużył oczy.

Kim _jesteś?_ – Podkreślił pierwsze słowo, żeby do odbiorcy dotarł nacisk.

 _Harry, proszę cię, jeszcze tego nie rozgryzłeś? Och, jestem tobą taki zawiedziony. Oczywiście, problem może też być w tym, że sam ufasz zbyt wielu ludziom. Ślizgonom, dyrektorom, byłym śmierciożercom… i szczurom._

Harry poczuł, jak uchodzi z niego powietrze.

– Peter?

 _Bardzo dobrze_ , odpowiedź pojawiła się niemal od razu. _Och, tak, mam cię na oku, Harry, chociaż nie ma mnie w pobliżu. A teraz, skoro już wszystko jest gotowe, pobawimy się w coś. Zobaczymy, czy przewidzisz wszystkie moje ruchy zanim jeszcze je zrobię. Albo przynajmniej zaraz po tym jak je zrobię, jak to zazwyczaj bywa. Czas się_ pobawić.

W następnej chwili Snape zawył.

Harry poderwał głowę i zobaczył jak jego opiekun opada na kamienną posadzkę lochów, ściskając mocno lewy rękaw swojej szaty. Draco wrzasnął i skoczył do niego, pomagając mu odsłonić przedramię. Po chwili zdołał podwinąć materiał i Harry zobaczył paskudnie zaogniony Mroczny Znak. Jego blizna zapłonęła bólem na sam jego widok, więc zamknął oczy, próbując zwalczyć ból, mdłości i przełknąć gulę goryczy na wieść o zdradzie.

– Czego _chcesz_? – krzyknął Harry, wstając z krzesła. Wycie Snape'a było nieludzkie. Harry sięgnął do niego swoją magią, ale nie był w stanie znaleźć niczego, na co mógłby wpłynąć. Ból pochodził z wnętrza Snape'a, z połączenia, które wyrył w sobie już dawno temu z własnej woli. Harry był w stanie niemal zobaczyć to wiązanie, owinięte wokół przedramienia niczym srebrna żmija, ale nie był w stanie go tknąć.

Spojrzał z powrotem na pergamin i zobaczył, że dostał odpowiedź.

 _Pobawić się. Zbyt wiele czasu już kosztowałeś w przeszłości mojego Lorda. Zbytkiem łaski byłoby teraz tak po prostu cię zabić. Ale sprawienie, żebyś cierpiał, żeby cierpieli ci, których kochasz… tak, to nas usatysfakcjonuje._

 _Co tam u twojego brata, Harry?_

Harry zaklął pod nosem i sięgnął do kieszeni. Oczywiście to był jeden z tych dni, kiedy nie zabrał ze sobą mapy i teraz nie mógł na szybko sprawdzić, gdzie w Hogwarcie są Connor czy Peter. Do tego wrzaski Snape'a wbijały mu się w umysł niczym rozżarzone gwoździe, popychając go coraz bliżej do krawędzi, za którą już była tylko panika.

Musiał coś z tym _zrobić_.

Harry skupił całą swoją wolę na Snape'ie.

– _Consopio_ – szepnął.

Wycie urwało się, kiedy Snape zasnął. Upadłby, ale Draco złapał go i delikatnie położył na podłodze. Harry stał i tylko słuchał własnego ciężkiego oddechu, ale po chwili wrócił wzrokiem do pergaminu.

 _Sprytne_ , z kpiną chwaliła go wiadomość. _Bardzo sprytne. Można posłać kogoś, kto cierpi katusze, spać, tak. Ale następnym razem nie pójdzie ci tak łatwo._

 _Dam ci wszystkie odpowiedzi, jakich potrzebujesz, Harry Potterze. Ale najpierw chcę, żebyś udał się na drugie piętro. Znajdują się tam zamknięte drzwi, które chcę, żebyś otworzył, takie, które prowadzą do gabinetu, którego nie odwiedziłeś w tym roku._

Harry zamknął oczy. Wiedział, o co chodziło wiadomości. Drzwi do gabinetu Syriusza.

Złapał pergamin i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Draco przyłączył się do niego bez słowa komentarza i kiedy Harry się zachwiał, złapał go. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, wyzywając go, by coś spróbował powiedzieć na ten temat, cokolwiek, czym spróbowałby go odesłać, albo kazać mu przestać. Harry jednak tylko kiwnął głową.

– Musimy się w coś pobawić – powiedział, po czym rzucił osłonę na gabinet Snape'a, żeby przypadkiem nic nie było w stanie tam wejść i go skrzywdzić w czasie ich nieobecności. Rzucił ją niemal bez namysłu, ale upewnił się, że nie będzie w niej żadnych małych dziur, przez które byłby w stanie przemknąć się szczur. Szok i ból zrobiły miejsce czemuś innemu, co był znajome i wypełzało z najmroczniejszych części jego duszy.

Kiedy szedł pośpiesznie w stronę drugiego piętra, z Draconem wspierającym go kiedy było trzeba, lód biegł po ścianach, dotrzymując mu kroku, a czasem wybiegając naprzód.


	44. Wybuch między braćmi

**Rozdział trzydziesty ósmy: Wybuch między braćmi**

Harry odczekał chwilę, kiedy minęła ich grupa, która wyglądała na całą krukońską drużynę quidditcha, rozmawiającą wesoło o tym jak to za kilka tygodni rozgromią Gryfonów. Opadł się częściowo o ścianę, a częściowo o Dracona, chociaż od tego drugiego się odsunął jak tylko drużyna ich minęła. Draco spojrzał na niego surowo.

– Nie chcę wyglądać, jakbym miał się zaraz przewrócić – wyjaśnił Harry, po czym odwrócił się i skupił na drzwiach do gabinetu Syriusza.

– _I tak_ wyglądasz.

Harry go zignorował. To _nie mogła_ być prawda, a nawet jeśli chwilami czuł nawracające zawroty głowy i mdłości, to jakie to miało znaczenie? Peter przecież nie zaczeka, aż złapie oddech.

Zerknął na pergamin, na którym pojawiły się nowe litery.

 _Przecież wiesz, że cię widzę, Harry. To naprawdę nie było imponujące. Jak masz zamiar stawić czoła moim zaklęciom, kiedy już ci powiem, gdzie jestem?_

– Bydlak – wymamrotał Harry.

 _Uwierz mi, to wyzwisko już dawno przestało mieć dla mnie jakiekolwiek znaczenie._ Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział twarzy Petera wykrzywionej w okrutnym uśmiechu, ale zaskakująco łatwo było to sobie wyobrazić. _A teraz otwórz drzwi. Chcę, żebyś w pełni pojął mój rewelacyjny plan, a nie zdołasz, póki nie zobaczysz tego, co się kryje w gabinecie Syriusza._

Harry najpierw spróbował zwykłego _Alohomora_ i w ogóle nie był zaskoczony, kiedy zaklęcie nie zadziałało. Żaden profesor nie zostawiłby swoich drzwi spętanych zaklęciem, które mogliby zdjąć nawet pierwszoroczni. Rozważył przez moment _Reducto_ , ale to ściągnęłoby na nich uwagę, a naprawdę nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek dowiedział się o ich małej grze. Był pewien, że Peter nie zawahałby się skrzywdzić innych ludzi.

 _Co za chwilę może okazać się problemem_ , pomyślał Harry, zerkając ukosem na Dracona.

– Podejrzewam, że nie znasz zaklęcia, którym mógłbym je otworzyć? – warknął na pergamin.

 _Och, Harry, już myślałem, że nigdy nie zapytasz_ , odpowiedział od razu pergamin. _Hasło to_ Wolność umysłu. Ostatnie słowa zapisane były z niepotrzebnymi zawijasami.

Harry zatrzymał się na moment, by pomyśleć o tym, co to hasło znaczyło o Syriuszu, po czym pochylił się do drzwi, by je im wyszeptać.

Drzwi otworzyły się lekko pod jego rękami. Harry popchnął je do środka i wszedł do gabinetu Syriusza, przypominając je sobie takim, jakim było kiedy był tu ostatnim razem. Peter _nie do końca_ miał rację twierdząc, że nie było go tu przez cały rok szkolny, w końcu ścigali ze Snape'em Remusa, kiedy ten chciał ugryźć Syriusza, a to było zaledwie kilka dni po nowym roku, ale być może wiadomości były bardzo dosłowne.

Wtedy gabinet był czysty, przytulny i ciepły, gryfońskie proporce wisiały na każdej ścianie.

Teraz światło było przytłumione, jedynym jego źródłem był przygasający w kominku płomień, a cały pokój wyglądał jak połączenie pobojowiska z ograbionym skarbcem.

Harry gapił się na klatki z kłębiącymi się w środku pająkami, takimi samymi jak te, które zaatakowały go w sypialni Slytherinu. Kątem oka zobaczył płynny ruch takiego samego węża, który zaatakował Dracona. Zamknął oczy.

– Nie – szepnął. – Nie rozumiem. Jak?

Draco złapał go w porę i oparł go o stół, przepełniony innymi artefaktami, jakimiś broniami, które promieniowały potężną magią. Harry otworzył oczy, żeby przeczytać odpowiedź pergaminu.

 _Och, Harry, obserwuję cię i wyraz twojej twarzy to wszystko, o czym tylko mogłem marzyć. Ale naprawdę, już wcześniej powinieneś był do tego sam dojść, Harry. Przecież tylko ktoś powiązany z potężną, mroczną rodziną miałby dostęp do takich artefaktów jak te, które na ciebie nasłaliśmy, którymi obserwowaliśmy Lucjusza Malfoya i dzięki którym zbadaliśmy jego prawdziwe intencje. Ach, oczywiście, Syriusz był dziedzicem takiej rodziny, chociaż nie powinien był być. Dumbledore się tego upewnił. Nie potrafił znieść myśli, że nadejdzie Druga Wojna, a on nie będzie miał dostępu do posiadanych przez Blacków broni._

Harry poczuł jak złość go chwyta za serce i potrząsnął pergaminem.

– Skąd mam wiedzieć, że jesteś Peterem? Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie jesteś Syriuszem?

 _Ponieważ znasz charakter pisma Syriusza, prawda?_ nadeszła szybka odpowiedź. _A to nie jest charakter pisma Syriusza._

Harry dał z siebie wszystko, żeby opanować swoją złość. W tej chwili jego magia chwytała za brzegi pergaminu, sugerując, że zawsze mogą go rozerwać, a tego nie śmiał zrobić.

– No to czemu Syriusz już wam teraz nie pomaga?

 _Zrobił się dla nas zbyt poczytalny_ , przyszła szybka odpowiedź. W tym momencie zapisane zostały już obie strony i Harry zastanawiał się, co się teraz stanie. Pergamin się po prostu odwrócił i zapisane na nim linie znikały, ustępując kolejnym. _Kiedy był szalony, miotający się pod wpływem klątwy, którą Mroczny Pan rzucił na niego by związać jego umysł z umysłem jego brata, to był dla nas bardzo użyteczny. Zaufany członek Zakonu Feniksa, który od czasu do czasu się załamywał i podawał nam użyteczne informacje, kiedy ból zaczynał go przerastać i który przez swoją głupią dumę nikogo nie chciał informować o tym, że cierpi? Och, tak, bardzo użyteczny._ Pismo urwało się na chwilę. Harry bardzo się starał nie myśleć o tym, co podsuwała mu wyobraźnia – Petera czekającego z piórem w ręku i maniakalnym uśmiechem na twarzy. _Jak ci się wydaje, Harry, kto opuścił osłony anty-aportacyjne na waszym pierwszym roku i wpuścił Lestrange'ów na boisko quidditcha?_

Harry po raz kolejny stracił dech i zamknął oczy. Usłyszał, jak Draco wydaje z siebie niespodziewanie głęboki i niebezpieczny wrzask oburzenia. Harry jednak nie był w stanie zwrócić mu na to uwagi. Myślał o pierwszym meczu quidditcha, jaki kiedykolwiek rozegrał przeciw Connorowi. Pojawili się na nim ich rodzice, Syriusz i Remus. Syriusz był cały wymizerowany, a jego oczy tonęły w ciemnych kręgach spowodowanych koszmarami.

Wyglądało na to, że przynajmniej przez ostatnie dwa lata Syriusz walczył wściekle przeciw swojej klątwie, a jego poczytalność chwiała się w posadach ilekroć się stawiał, odbijając go bez końca między szaleństwem, które doprowadziło do jego ataku na Snape'a tej jesieni i zwróceniu się przeciw Harry'emu na drugim roku, a spokojem, które sprawiło, żeby był ojcem chrzestnym, który podarował Harry'emu obręcz wzmacniającą jego moc. I nic nikomu nie powiedział. Pergamin nazwał to "głupią dumą", ale teraz jak Harry znał Petera, był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, co się musiało dziać w głowie Syriusza. Ktoś już się za niego poświęcił. Wyglądało na to, że Syriusz naprawdę ciężko to przeżył i tylko udawał, że go to nie obchodzi. Poczucie winy pożerało go żywcem i kiedy dowiedział się, że to poświęcenie to nie było dość, by uwolnić go od klątwy Voldemorta, to był zdeterminowany, by walczyć z tym sam.

 _Och, Syriuszu, ty i ten twój głupi kompleks bohatera_ , pomyślał Harry i otworzył oczy, by czytać dalej.

 _Błyskotka Dumbledore'a sprawiła, że zrobił się zbyt poczytalny_ , napisane było na pergaminie, słowa Petera, niewątpliwie pisane z odrazą. _Dlatego też, ostatecznie, byliśmy zmuszeni zastąpić go kimś bardziej satysfakcjonującym. I oto jestem, upewniając się, że nasza próba wskrzeszenia Mrocznego Pana jednak się powiedzie._

Harry pokręcił powoli głową.

– Wydawało mi się, że trafiłeś do Azkabanu przez swoją miłość do swoich przyjaciół, Peter, nie przez miłość do Voldemorta.

Draco opierał się ciężko na jego ramieniu, wspierając go, albo szukając wsparcia, kiedy nadeszła odpowiedź.

 _Kłamałem. A teraz już niemal do nas powrócił, Harry. Pozostało jeszcze tylko kilka kroków, jeszcze tylko kilka ruchów na planszy. Najpierw, oczywiście, powinieneś się zastanowić nad tym, gdzie jest Syriusz._

Harry zamarł i poczuł jak płuca odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa. Draco przyłożył mu w plecy kilka razy, zmuszając je do pracy. Harry skrzywił się i zakaszlał, wciągając głęboko powietrze.

– Domyślam się, że spaceruje po zamku – wypalił.

 _Źle. Rytuał przywracający Mrocznego Pana do życia wymaga pewnych… ofiar. A kto będzie lepszy do złożenia w ofierze jak człowiek, który i tak już tak wiele poświęcił i któremu i tak jest dane umrzeć, jeśli dać wiarę drugiej przepowiedni?_

– A ty skąd o tym wiesz? – zażądał Harry. Czuł się koszmarnie bezsilny, miotając się między pragnieniem, by w tej chwili ruszyć Syriuszowi na pomoc, a pokusą, by dalej czytać, tak żeby przypadkiem swoim pośpiechem nie spowodować natychmiastowej śmierci czy okaleczenia Syriusza.

 _Znam ból_ , napisał Peter. _A Syriusz nigdy nie był za dobry w opieraniu się mu. Nosił tę klątwę w głowie już od dwunastu lat, Harry, wiedziałeś o tym? Nigdy się nie złamała, chociaż powiedział wszystkim, że tak, żeby oczyścić ich sumienia po moim rzekomym poświęceniu… Przeżywał tortury Regulusa za każdym razem, kiedy kładł się spać, a klątwa szeptała i nakłaniała go, żeby słuchał się poleceń mojego pana. Czasami się łamał. Zazwyczaj nie._

Harry zadrżał. Wydawało mu się, że już wiedział, czemu tak często śnił o dwóch postaciach wijących się z bólu i czemu te sny zniknęły po jego koszmarze o szczurze i psie. To musiało być mniej więcej wtedy, kiedy wisiorek Dumbledore'a wreszcie przejął kontrolę nad Syriuszem i zaczął go leczyć, zgodnie z tym, co powiedział mu dyrektor. Maleńka postać to jednak był wisiorek, a nie Peter. Jego umysł wreszcie był wolny, nie musiał już więcej przeżywać tego bólu…

A teraz jego ciało było uwięzione.

 _Mam wrażenie_ , kontynuował zapis, kiedy wreszcie był w stanie ściągnąć swój wzrok z powrotem na niego, _że powinieneś najpierw poznać drugą przepowiednię zanim odwiedzisz mnie i Syriusza. Nie spiszę jej dla ciebie. To byłoby za proste. Znajdź sposób, żeby ją poznać, Harry, i przyjdź do mnie. Bądź pewien, dowiem się, jeśli ominiesz ten krok zabawy. Cały czas cię obserwuję._

Harry wyciągnął się gwałtownie z zalewających go fal obrzydzenia i furii, które próbowały go utopić. Zacisnął ręce przed sobą.

– Jak niby mam poznać drugą przepowiednię nie informując przy tym nikogo o tym, co robisz? – zażądał.

 _Mądry z ciebie chłopiec. Jestem pewien, że znajdziesz sposób._

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Draco – powiedział. – Jak myślisz, gdzie może być teraz Connor?

Oczy Dracona były niemal czarne. Harry zamrugał tak mocno, że niemal przeoczył jego słowa.

– Jeśli ci się wydaje, że pozwolę ci rozmawiać z twoim bratem jak jesteś w takim stanie, Harry, to ci już do reszty odbiło.

– Draco – szepnął Harry – _musimy_.

Draco pokręcił głową.

– _Najlepsze_ , co teraz możemy zrobić, to powiedzieć o wszystkim McGonagall. O ile jej na tyle ufasz.

 _To nie byłoby rozsądne_ , zauważył pergamin. _Słyszę każde wasze słowo, widzę każdą waszą minę._

Harry pochylił głowę. Nie mógł tak ryzykować, nie kiedy Peter najwyraźniej miał Syriusza i chciał go skrzywdzić. Jeśli dobrze rozumiał temperament Petera, to on teraz był zainteresowany grą i będzie się bawił, póki Harry go nie znajdzie. Ale wszystko szlag trafi jeśli ktoś się wtrąci. Peter nie sprzeciwił się propozycji poproszenia Connora o pomoc, więc Harry domyślił się, że poinformowanie o wszystkim jego brata mu nie przeszkadzało.

– W takim razie weź przynajmniej mnie ze sobą – powiedział Draco.

Harry zerknął ostrożnie na pergamin.

 _Jakich ty masz lojalnych przyjaciół, Harry. Nawet teraz Syriusz stara się mi opierać, jakby wydawało mu się, że naprawdę może się wyrwać spod mojej kontroli. Uparty sukinsyn._ Po raz kolejny Harry'emu wydawało się, że słyszy śmiech.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– W tej chwili mu to nie przeszkadza. Chodź. – Odwrócił się i pokuśtykał w stronę drzwi.

– Czekaj!

Harry obejrzał się przez ramię. Skrzywił się, kiedy zobaczył, że Draco podnosi jeden z pająków ze stołu.

– Ukąsi cię – szepnął.

– Gdzie tam. – Draco potrząsnął pająkiem i pokazał jego bezwładne nogi. – Nikt poza jego panem nie jest w stanie go tak naprawdę kontrolować, Harry. A ponieważ Syriusz Black nie może go teraz na nikogo poszczuć, to nic nam nie zrobią. Chcę po prostu wziąć ze sobą jakiś dowód na poparcie tej niedorzecznej historii, na wypadek gdyby ktoś nam w to nie uwierzył i chciał przepytać. Wiem, że ja bym miał wątpliwości. – Schował pająka do kieszeni.

Harry zamarł nagle i poczuł, jak przeszywa go spazm wątpliwości. _Jeśli tylko ich pan jest w stanie je kontrolować, to czemu kilka z nich zaatakowało mnie_ po tym _jak już Syriusz rzekomo odzyskał swoją poczytalność?_

Do tego jeszcze ten ostry trzask skrzaciej aportacji w korytarzu tamtego dnia…

Harry powstrzymał się przed szybkim rozejrzeniem się po pokoju, ale wydawało mu się już, że wie w jaki sposób są obserwowani. Blackowie nie tylko mieli te wszystkie mroczne artefakty, ale też skrzata domowego, który przecież miałby znacznie większe pole do manewru niż dowolny skrzat z Hogwartu. Miał niewielką, delikatną przewagę, może nawet dwie, jeśli liczyć ten dziwny błąd logiczny w historii Petera – cokolwiek by on nie znaczył. Fakt wciąż pozostawał, że nie rozpoznawał charakteru pisma na pergaminie i wiedziałby, gdyby to pisał Syriusz.

– Skoro musisz, Draco – powiedział głośno. – No chodź. Musimy znaleźć Connora.

 _Dobry pomysł_ , pochwalił go pergamin.

Dla dobra oczu skrzata, Harry upewnił się, że jego twarz wyraża czystą desperację, co nie było takie trudne, po czym wyszedł z gabinetu.

* * *

Harry zaklął i zatrzasnął swój kufer. Draco zerknął na niego, zaskoczony, z miejsca w którym przyglądał się krytycznie pająkowi. Położył go na swoim łóżku i rzucił na niego kilka zaklęć, ale ten nie zareagował na żaden z nich.

– Co się stało?

– Moje mapy terenu szkoły i okolic zniknęły – wymamrotał z odrazą Harry. – Nie mogę ich użyć do ustalenia, gdzie jest Connor.

Poczuł, że pergamin drży lekko w sposób, który sugerował, że pojawiają się na nim nowe litery, więc poderwał go i przyjrzał mu się z nienawiścią.

 _Powiedziałbym ci, gdybyś tylko zapytał_ , pisał Peter. _Naprawdę wydawało ci się, że zostawiłbym ci broń, która podpowiedziałaby ci, gdzie jestem, zanim wszystko będzie gotowe? Szczur nie ma żadnych problemów z wkradnięciem się i ukradzeniem ich._

– No świetnie, ale teraz nie mam jak się dowiedzieć, gdzie jest mój brat – wypalił na głos Harry. Blaise, Vince i Greg byli na błoniach, pławiąc się w słońcu, tylko dlatego pozwolił sobie mówić tak głośno.

 _Znajdź go_ , zaproponował pergamin, nie okazując żadnego współczucia.

Harry nabrał tchu, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale akurat wtedy ktoś zapukał do ich pokoju. Draco zarzucił swoją pościel na pająka, po czym ruszył do drzwi, rzucając Harry'emu po drodze wzrok, który Harry poprawnie zinterpretował jako "Nie ruszaj się, zostań za mną".

Harry nie miał nawet siły się z nim kłócić. Jego głowa i brzuch płonęły i powoli wirowały z napięcia i wykończenia. Wezwał swoją magię, ale opuścił ją, kiedy w ich drzwiach stanął Marcus Flint z twarzą wykrzywioną obrzydzeniem.

– Twój brat stoi w drzwiach naszego pokoju wspólnego, Potter – powiedział. – Coś o twoim ojcu chrzestnym.

Harry kiwnął głową, wdzięczny za informację, po czym ruszył przed siebie. Draco był przy nim w chwilę później, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu, by go wesprzeć i kontrolować jak szybko idzie. Harry zgrzytnął zębami i powiedział sobie, że jest wdzięczny, naprawdę, że ma tak dobrego przyjaciela. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego chęć zabicia Dracona była bardziej odbiciem jego napięcia, niż czegokolwiek innego.

 _Ale i tak nie może ze mną pójść tam, gdzie są Peter i Syriusz._

Będzie musiał potem porozmawiać o tym z Draconem, prawdopodobnie za kilka minut, możliwe, że za kilka godzin, kiedykolwiek tylko Peter postanowi zakończyć swoją grę. Harry domyślał się, że to nie będzie przyjemna rozmowa.

Podeszli do drzwi pokoju wspólnego i z przepełnionych łzami, zdesperowanych oczy Connora, Harry wywnioskował, że jego brat już sam podejrzewa, że coś jest nie tak.

– Gdzie on jest? – zażądał Connor, trzymając rękę w kieszeni. Harry podejrzewał, że trzymał tam różdżkę, chociaż jeszcze jej nie wyciągnął. – Wszędzie go szukałem, Harry. Co się stało?

– Muszę poznać drugą przepowiednię, Connor – powiedział Harry, upewniając się, że drzwi do pokoju wspólnego są zamknięte i że nikt nie idzie w ich kierunku korytarzem. – Wiem, że ją znasz i wiem, że ma coś wspólnego z Syriuszem i wiem…

– I porwałeś Syriusza, żebym ci ją powiedział? – Connor wycofał się przed nim, otwierając oczy tak szeroko, że jego twarz zdawała się tonąć w orzechowym kolorze. – _Zwariowałeś?_

– Nie, nie, wcale nie! – powiedział Harry i sięgnął po pergamin – tylko po to, by się zorientować, że zostawił go na łóżku. Zaklął i obejrzał się na Dracona. – Draco, czy mógłbyś przynieść mi ten pergamin?

– I zostawić cię tu z nim sam na sam? – Głos Dracona brzmiał teraz jak Narcyzy i miał wyciągniętą różdżkę, chociaż jeszcze nie wycelował nią w Connora. – Nie, Harry. Nigdy. Nie masz w sobie instynktu samozachowawczego, więc ja będę go miał za nas obu. I nie zostawię cię z twoim bratem na osobności.

Harry policzył po syreniemu w głowie do dziesięciu.

– Nie mamy na to _czasu_ – powiedział. – Proszę cię, Draco, musimy…

– Właściwie, Harry – powiedział Draco wesołym głosem, który kompletnie nie przygotował Harry'ego na to, co miało zaraz nastąpić – twój ojciec chrzestny może się pierdolić i twój brat może się pierdolić, i wszyscy, którzy potrzebują twojej pomocy i uważają, że tylko ty możesz ich uratować, też mogą się pierdolić. Ja chronię ciebie. Twoje życie znaczy dla mnie więcej niż oni wszyscy razem wzięci.

– Ja tak tego nie widzę – powiedział Harry.

– Wiem – powiedział Draco. – To znaczy, że teraz po prostu muszę zrobić to, co sam byś robił, gdyby tylko wychował cię ktoś normalny.

– Nie mów tak o naszej matce! – zawył Connor, tym razem już wyciągając różdżkę.

– Kiedy my naprawdę nie mamy na to czasu – wymamrotał Harry. – Connor, proszę cię. Nie mam Syriusza, ale wiem, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie i obawiam się, że może zginąć, jeśli nie poznam drugiej przepowiedni. To ważne. Proszę? Muszę ją poznać i wiem, że ją znasz.

Connor pokręcił głową, znowu blednąc.

– Jest w niej, że g–go zabijesz – wyjąkał. – Ale przepowiednie mogą się zmienić, jeśli się wystarczająco postarać. Mogą zmienić _cel_. Jeśli uda mi się ją zmusić do tego, żeby znaczyła coś innego, cokolwiek innego, to Syriusz nie zginie. – Spojrzał na Harry'ego z determinacją, która wyglądała Harry'emu na znajomą. Taką samą Connor okazał w czasie ich ostatniej lekcji, kiedy miotał się i próbował walczyć bezróżdżkową magią. A teraz był bliski paniki, jego magia rzucała się wokół niego jak dziki koń. – A już na pewno nie powiem ci, jak przepowiednia uważa, że go zabijesz – wyszeptał.

– _Najważniejsze_ są dokładne słowa – powiedział Harry. – Muszę poznać tę przepowiednię, Connor. Proszę. Powiedz mi.

– Możesz to po prostu wyrwać mu z umysłu z pomocą legilimencji – szepnął mu do ucha Draco. – Cholera jasna, Harry, po prostu to _zrób_.

– Wtedy będę równie zły co on – warknął do niego Harry, nienawidząc ten moment pokusy, którą poczuł na tę sugestię. Spróbował uśmiechnąć się kojąco do swojego brata, chociaż podejrzewał, że w tych okolicznościach było to niemożliwe i pokazał mu tylko koszmarny grymas. – Proszę. Przysięgam ci na co tylko chcesz, na Merlina, na magię, złożę ci przysięgę wieczystą, obiecuję ci, nie zabiję Syriusza.

– Przepowiednia mówi, że zabijesz – szepnął Connor. – I jeśli ci powiem, to jakbym próbował ją spełnić. Tak niewiele zostało już czasu, żeby ją odkręcić. To są już ostatnie dni.

– Czyli jest w niej coś o maju? – Harry też trzymał swój głos na poziomie szeptu, zastanawiając się, czy zdoła wyciągnąć z Connora przepowiednię, kiedy ten mówi do siebie w zamyśleniu. Wyglądało na to, że to może zadziałać. Connor spojrzał na niego, ale jego oczy nie były już spanikowane i przeszywające. Były rozmarzone, jakby Connor przyglądał się własnemu umysłowi.

– Tak – powiedział cichutko Connor. – Harry, _przysięgasz_ , że go nie porwałeś? Przysięgasz, że nie zrobiłeś mu krzywdy?

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Przysięgam. W imię Merlina.

Connor też kiwnął.

– W takim razie chyba wiem, gdzie może być – wymamrotał ledwie słyszalnie. – Powiedział mi, że to prawdopodobnie ostatnie bezpieczne miejsce, jakie mu pozostało. – Zamrugał i maska zaspania zniknęła z jego oczu, zastąpiona determinacją, którą Harry próbował w nim zainspirować, dla dobra Connora jako przyszłego przywódcy. – I nie pozwolę ci go skrzywdzić.

– Przecież mówię, że…

Connor przymrużył oczy i Harry rozpoznał tę magię, ten zimny wiatr na powierzchni umysłu, który sugerował, że zaraz Connor użyje przymuszenia. Harry z wysiłkiem utrzymał głos spokojnym.

– Connor, to na mnie nie działa, pamiętasz?

– Istnieją inne rodzaje przymuszenia, nie tylko to, które na tobie użyłem, Harry – powiedział Connor beznamiętnie. – Najłatwiejszym z nich jest wzmocnienie czyichś najskrytszych pragnień. I w tej chwili mam do tego idealnego kandydata.

Harry wiedział, co się stanie, ale sama wiedza nie wystarczyła mu, by temu zapobiec. Wzrok Connora minął go, skupił się na Draconie i chwilę potem Draco złapał ręce Harry'ego i przytrzymał je za jego plecami.

– _Nie pozwolę_ ci się pchać w niebezpieczeństwo – wymamrotał agresywnie Harry'emu do ucha.

Connor kiwnął Harry'emu.

– Naprawdę chce cię chronić – powiedział. – Dokładnie tak samo jak ja chcę ochronić Syriusza. Zabiorę go z terenu Hogwartu, pomogę mu uciec tam, gdzie nie będziesz mógł go dorwać i zmuszę przepowiednię, żeby znaczyła coś innego, a potem wrócę i stawię czoła konsekwencjom. Jakiekolwiek by nie były. – Rzucił im kruchy, ulotny uśmiech, po czym odwrócił się i pobiegł korytarzem, jakby go same ponuraki ścigały.

W ten sposób Harry został sam z Draconem, który chciał go za wszelką cenę ochronić. Spróbował się wyrwać z jego uścisku, ale atak bólu, który odbył się aż tydzień temu i potem tydzień spędzony w łóżku, pozostawiły go beznadziejnie osłabionym. Draco bez problemu przycisnął go do ściany.

– Nie pozwolę ci się pchać w niebezpieczeństwo – powtórzył Draco, wyglądając na jeszcze bardziej upartego niż zwykle, jego oczy wciąż były ciemne. – Uśpię cię i zaczekamy aż Snape się obudzi. On ci wyjaśni, czemu to wszystko jest nierozsądne. Wiesz przecież, że też nie będzie chciał, żebyś narażał się dla tego twojego skundlonego ojca chrzestnego.

Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że będzie musiał zrobić coś z Draconem zanim do tego dojdzie. Jak tylko Snape się obudzi i przebije się przez osłonę, jaką rozłożył wokół niego Harry, to będzie musiał się poddać z próbami ruszenia na pomoc Syriuszowi. Draco miał rację; Snape będzie uważał, że życie Syriusza nie jest warte narażania się.

Harry zaczął wzywać swoją magię, ostrożnie ją racjonując. Jeśli po prostu zaatakuje, bez finezji, a po prostu wybuchem magii, to może skrzywdzić Dracona. Będzie musiał się tym zająć z taką samą finezją, jaką miał kiedy pomógł Snape'owi.

– _Consopio._

Harry poczuł, jak zaklęcie na niego leci i wiedział, że może je odbić – ale to by znaczyło, że w następnej chwili będzie musiał się przygotować do ataku. Wziął głęboki wdech i wypuścił odrobinę, tylko odrobinę swojej zdolności do pożerania magii.

Ożyła wokół niego, sycząc niczym głodny wąż i pożarła zaklęcie Dracona. Harry mimo wszystko pozwolił swojemu ciału opaść i Draco go złapał, po czym wziął go na ręce, przytulając mocno do siebie. Wymamrotał hasło i zaniósł Harry'ego przez pokój wspólny do ich sypialni. Harry czekał, spięty na tyle, na ile mógł, kiedy pozwalał swoim mięśniom opierać się o draconowe i rozlewać się wokół nich jak budyń, ale Draco nie zawołał nikogo na pomoc. Wyglądało na to, że wierzył, że skoro ma chronić Harry'ego, to będzie musiał zrobić to sam.

Dlatego też, jak tylko weszli do sypialni, Harry zebrał swoją magię i wykorzystał ją by wlać siłę do swoich kończyn, w ten sam sposób w jaki powstrzymał Fenrira Greybacka przed ugryzieniem go. Wytoczył się z uchwytu Dracona i zdołał ustać, na miękkich nogach, obok swojego łóżka. Pergamin tam był, ale kiedy Harry rzucił na niego okiem, to nie znalazł tam nowych słów. Podejrzewał, że Peter, czy ktokolwiek, kto zdołał opanować pająki Blacków i ich skrzata domowego, radował się samym widowiskiem.

Draco uśmiechnął się do niego z dumą.

– Powinienem był wiedzieć, że takie proste zaklęcie nie wystarczy, żeby cię powalić – wymamrotał. – Mimo wszystko, Harry, podejdźmy do tego rozsądnie. Daj mi słowo, że nie uciekniesz, to pójdziemy razem obudzić Snape'a. Kto jak kto, ale on wymyśli jakiś plan uratowania twojego ojca chrzestnego tak, żebyś nie musiał się na nic narażać.

Harry zakaszlał. Jego żołądek przez chwilę skręcił się tak, jakby miał zamiar wyrzucić swoją zawartość jego gardłem czy mu się to podobało czy nie, ale zmusił go do uspokojenia się. Chwilę później usłyszał z tyłu głowy mamrotanie głosu.

 _Nie porzygasz się. To jeszcze nie ten rodzaj bólu._

Harry poczuł, jak głos osiada w jego myślach, obserwując go. Zignorował go jednak na chwilę obecną. Nie wiedział, czy głos mu się w ogóle do czegoś przyda, możliwe, że miał zamiar pozostać neutralny. Jak do tej pory w żaden sposób mu przecież nie pomógł.

 _Staram się_. Głos brzmiał na urażony.

Draco już wycelował w niego znowu swoją różdżkę.

– _Petrificus Totalus_ – powiedział wyraźnie i zaklęcie wystrzeliło w Harry'ego.

Wąż owinął mu się wokół ramion i zjadł je bez ponaglania, a magia wokół Harry'ego zaczęła mruczeć. Harry poczuł się nieco lepiej. Odepchnął od siebie pokusę zjedzenia jeszcze więcej magii. To mimo wszystko była mroczna magia i korzystał z niej tylko dlatego, że nie mógł ryzykować tego, że Draco może go faktycznie powalić. Będzie jednak musiał niebawem coś wymyślić, coś co nie skrzywdzi Dracona, a jednocześnie przekona go, żeby tu został.

Chwilę później się roześmiał. Naprawdę powinien już wcześniej o tym pomyśleć. Draco przecież nie robił tego z własnej woli. Harry zwróci mu jego wolną wolę.

Zamknął swoją zdolność do pożerania magii i spojrzał Draconowi w oczy.

– _Legilimens_ – szepnął.

Momentalnie minął bariery; Harry zastanawiał się, czy to przez potęgę swojej magii, która tańczyła teraz wokół niego, czy może dlatego, że Draco nie miał żadnego zamiaru odgradzać go od swoich myśli. A potem nie miał już czasu na takie rozważania, oszołomiony tym, co było przed nim.

Umysł Dracona to był dom, o ścianach w takim samym srebrno–szarym odcieniu co większość rezydencji Malfoyów, przechodząc od ciemnego koloru na dnie po blady na samej górze, niczym unosząca się fala. Harry stał w wielkiej sali wejściowej, a przed nim były kręcone schody ze schodkami w różnych kolorach. Wokół niego było mnóstwo korytarzy, każdy prowadził w innym kierunku i były zamknięcie solidnymi drzwiami, a nad głową Harry'ego śmigał lekki wiatr, niosąc ze sobą delikatne, szklane bąbelki, wypełnione jeszcze większą ilością kolorów.

Jeden z korytarzy przecinała gruba lina, zagradzając do niego wejście i odbijając bąbelki, ilekroć te próbowały nad nią przelecieć. Harry podszedł do niej szybko i złapał za nią, pewien, że jest w stanie odwiązać przymuszenie Connora i dzięki temu umysł Dracona wróci do stanu, w którym powinien być.

Lina zadrżała, zabuczała i zanuciła, kiedy Harry ją dotknął i wlał się w niego strumień ciepłych emocji.

Harry momentalnie zabrał rękę i zagapił się na linę. To był intruz w umyśle Dracona. Nie powinien być w stanie tak dobrze przewodzić jego emocji.

Być może zrobił coś nie tak. Tym razem dotknął linę w innym miejscu i skupił się na myślach o wolnym Draconie, tak żeby nie karmić przymuszenia.

Po raz kolejny uczucia natarły na niego, zalewając Harry'ego falami troski, zaborczości i przyjaźni.

Harry zachwiał się, ale nie puścił liny i chwilę później przypomniał sobie słowa Connora.

– _Najłatwiejszym z nich jest wzmocnienie czyichś najskrytszych pragnień. I w tej chwili mam do tego idealnego kandydata._

Draco naprawdę chciał go chronić. Draco naprawdę tak bardzo go lubił. Te emocje nie były nienaturalne, to było po prostu co Draco czuł w kwestii Harry'ego.

Harry odsunął się od liny, w szoku i niedowierzaniu. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, co to wszystko teraz znaczy. Nie mógł rozwiązać przymuszenia, nie miał na to czasu. Tak, jak Connor powiedział, to było splątane z głębszym poziomem jego świadomości, już wplątywało się w część jego naturalnego stylu myślenia i trzeba będzie bardzo delikatnie nad nim popracować, żeby to z niego wyciągnąć.

Dlatego też Harry zrobił coś łatwiejszego, sięgnął do otaczającego umysł Dracona światła i poprosił je o przygaśnięcie. Tak zrobiło, pozbawiając Dracona przytomności i wyrzucając Harry'ego z jego myśli.

Otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że klęczy na podłodze między ich łóżkami, a głos w jego głowie mamrotał jakieś ogólne słowa uznania. Złapał za swoją pościel i podźwignął się na nogi, po czym obszedł łóżko Dracona, żeby mu się przyjrzeć.

Draco leżał na podłodze, jego różdżka wisiała luźno w jego wyciągniętej przed siebie dłoni, jego twarz była spokojna. Harry patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym pokręcił głową.

– Wybacz, Draco – szepnął.

Draco i tak nie mógłby pójść razem z nim. Harry zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Żałował jednak, że musiał go tak zostawić.

Samą siłą woli zmusił się do podejścia z powrotem do łóżka, pompując coraz więcej magii w swoje kończyny po prostu po to, żeby ustać prosto. Podniósł pergamin i zobaczył jak pojawiają się na nim nowe słowa.

 _To była rozsądna decyzja, Harry. Naprawdę nie chciałbym, żeby ktoś się wtrącił w naszą małą grę. Teraz, oczywiście, będziesz musiał znaleźć jakiś inny sposób poznania drugiej przepowiedni, skoro twój brat nie chce się z nią podzielić, a Syriusz nie jest teraz w stanie powiedzieć komukolwiek czegokolwiek._ Harry naprawdę żałował, że tak wyraźnie potrafi sobie wyobrazić złowieszczy chichot, który pewnie nastąpił po napisaniu tych słów.

Dziwne, ale czuł się lepiej niż jeszcze chwilę temu. Nie wiedział, jak wiele to miało wspólnego z emocjami, które poznał w umyśle Dracona, ale w tej chwili był gotów przyjąć wszystko, co pozwoliłoby mu dalej działać.

I miał już plan, jak poznać drugą przepowiednię.

 _Właściwie_ , pomyślał, sięgając jedną ręką po pająka, którego Draco zostawił na swoim łóżku, a drugą po pergamin, _jeśli dobrze myślę, to już ją poznałem._


	45. Pomoc Hermiony

Ostatni cliffhanger na jakiś czas.

 **Rozdział trzydziesty dziewiąty: Pomoc Hermiony**

Harry dotarł do portretu zakrywającego wejście do wieży Gryffindoru i dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, że nie zna obecnego hasła; Connor ostatnio przestał mu je podawać, a Harry nie zadawał się z żadnym innym Gryfonem na tyle często, by je zdobyć od niego.

Zadreptał w miejscu i zaklął, po czym odwrócił się i spojrzał na Grubą Damę, która przyglądała mu się z zaciekawieniem.

– Czy jesteś w stanie pokazać się po drugiej stronie swojego portretu? – zapytał.

– Tak, skarbie – powiedziała, rzucając mu dziwne spojrzenie. – Czy ty się dobrze czujesz? Jesteś spocony i blady, szczerze to wyglądasz jak ktoś, kto powinien być w łóżku.

Harry kiwnął z roztargnieniem głową. Bez względu na to, jak niewielu ludzi zdawało się w to wierzyć, nie miał _czasu_ na to, żeby wszyscy mu matkowali.

– Czy możesz się pojawić po drugiej stronie i zawołać Hermionę Granger? Proszę? Muszę _koniecznie_ z nią w tej chwili porozmawiać.

– Oczywiście, skarbie – powiedziała Gruba Dama, po czym rzuciła mu pełne sympatii spojrzenie i zniknęła. Harry czekał, chociaż zmusił się do oparcia się o ścianę i nie chodzenia w te i nazad. Nie chciał się celowo wykończyć. Wciąż musiał przekonać Hermionę do wzięcia udziału w jego planie i na pewno spędzi na tym trochę czasu.

Pergamin zaszeleścił. Harry ostrożnie spuścił wzrok. Pismo było lekko pochylone, co się wcześniej nie zdarzyło. Harry'emu serce podskoczyło, kiedy rozpoznał pismo Syriusza.

 _Harry, posłuchaj mnie. Nie mogę przes_

Słowo urwało się nagle, obok niego pojawiła się linia i plama atramentu, jakby ktoś wyrwał Syriuszowi pióro z palców. Harry czekał, ledwie oddychając, aż nie pojawiły się przepełnione kpiną słowa.

 _Wybacz. Wciąż mi się stawia, mimo że zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to beznadziejne. Doprawdy, czy to przywara wszystkich Gryfonów?_

Harry przymrużył oczy i dodał tę dziurę do tej o ataku pająków po tym, jak już Syriusz odzyskał poczytalność. Przecież Peter jest Gryfonem, wie jak jego dom się zachowuje.

Portret się otworzył i Hermiona wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Jej oczy otworzyły się szerzej, kiedy go zauważyła.

– _Harry?_ Czemu nie leżysz w łóżku w skrzydle szpitalnym? Naprawdę nie wyglądasz jak ktoś, kto powinien je już opuścić! – Jej głos był wysoki z niepokoju.

Harry zastanowił się z irytacją, czemu to było pierwsze, co przychodziło wszystkim do głów. No dobra, może wyglądał koszmarnie, ale czy opuściłby skrzydło szpitalne i przyszedł pod wieżę Gryffindoru gdyby to nie było coś ważnego?

– Hermiono – powiedział cicho – potrzebuję twojej pomocy. – Gestem zaprosił ją do odsunięcia się od portretu Grubej Damy, tak żeby ta nie mogła ich podsłuchać. Hermiona poszła za nim, mimo zmarszczonych z niepokoju brwi widać po niej było, że ją zainteresował. Harry właśnie na to liczył.

Odwrócił się w jej stronę.

– Potrzebuję użyć twojego zmieniacza czasu, żeby się cofnąć w czasie i wysłuchać przepowiedni – powiedział, starając się brzmieć tak normalnie jak to możliwe.

Jej twarz powoli zaczęła się zmieniać, jej grymas się pogłębił, a jej usta ściągnęły. Harry wzdrygnął się mimo woli. Wyglądała surowiej od rozzłoszczonej McGonagall. Ale nie miał zamiaru ustąpić. Naprawdę nie miał innego wyjścia. Jeśli to nie wypali, to nie miał pojęcia jak inaczej miałby poznać przepowiednię Trelawney, poza znalezieniem Connora czy Rona i wyrwaniem jednemu z nich tych słów prosto z głowy. Trelawney zapomniała przepowiednię w chwili, w której ją powiedziała; wszyscy prawdziwi wieszcze tak mieli.

– Przepraszam, _co_ ty chcesz zrobić? – drugie słowo trzasnęło niczym skrzacia aportacja. Harry wzdrygnął się i zerknął na pergamin, ale nie pojawiły się żadne nowe słowa. Najwyraźniej ten tajemniczy człowiek, Peter czy ktokolwiek by to nie był, był gotów czekać i słuchać tego, co tu zachodziło.

– Muszę użyć twojego zmieniacza czasu, żeby wrócić w czasie do dnia, kiedy po wróżbiarstwie Connor tak cię wkurzył – powiedział. Wciąż pilnował, żeby jego głos był spokojny, chociaż czuł jak panika zaczyna się wierzgać na swojej smyczy. – Proszę cię, Hermiono. Tylko tak mogę ją poznać, a _muszę_ ją usłyszeć. Myślę, że Connor gdzieś uciekł, ponieważ jest tak bardzo przekonany, że w przepowiedni jest coś o tym, że zabiję Syriusza. Ale nie wiem na pewno.

Hermiona kiwnęła powoli głową.

– W porządku. Ale Harry, do tej pory nie cofałam się dalej niż o trzy godziny. Tutaj będziemy się cofać o… miesiące.

– Wiem – powiedział spokojnie Harry. – Kalkulacje zostawię tobie. – Oboje chodzili na Numerologię, ale Hermiona była po prostu lepsza od niego z matematyki, co nikogo specjalnie nie dziwiło.

Hermiona posłała mu długie, podejrzliwe spojrzenie z ukosa.

– I nie uciekniesz ze zmieniaczem czasu w chwili, w której dostaniesz obliczenia?

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Nie wiem nawet jak go użyć i w tej chwili nie mogę nawet sobie zaufać, że dam radę skupić się na tyle długo, żeby to zrobić jak należy. – Zerknął na lśniący łańcuszek, ledwie widoczny na szyi Hermiony. – Mam wrażenie, że ten łańcuch jest na tyle długi, że może objąć nas obu i zabrać nas razem w przeszłość? Myślę, że ty też zasługujesz na to, żeby usłyszeć przepowiednię. Zasługujesz na to. – _Chociażby po to, żeby zrozumiała, w jak niebezpieczną sytuację ją wciągnąłem, to może nie będzie protestować, jak po wszystkim każę jej trzymać z daleka od finału._

Hermiona przyjrzała mu się, po czym kiwnęła głową.

– Każde przekręcenie klepsydry cofa nas o godzinę – powiedziała. – Dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, ponad trzy miesiące… – Odwróciła się od Harry'ego, mamrocząc i machnęła różdżką. Z kieszeni jej szaty wyleciał kawałek pergaminu, dołączyło do niego pióro, robiąc szybkie notatki podczas gdy ona robiła obliczenia.

Harry zamrugał i gapił się na nią przez chwilę, po czym zamknął usta. Czasami zapominał jak potężna jest Hermiona, przynajmniej dopóki nie zobaczył do czego jest zdolna. Nie miała specyficznego daru, jak przymuszenie Connora, czy jego wężomowa; unikała popisywania się. Ale mogła rzucić wiele użytecznych zaklęć, które współpracowały ze sobą znacznie szybciej i płynniej, niż gdyby to zrobił dowolny inny czarodziej, do tego mogła bez trudu je utrzymywać, kiedy zaczynała kolejne zaklęcie. Harry patrzył jak, poza zaklęciem lewitacji nałożonym na pergamin i pióro i zaklęciem, które pozwalało mu pisać, wylewitowała podręczny kalendarz z jednej z kieszeni, żeby się upewnić w kwestii dat i długości miesięcy, wszystko to jednocześnie robiąc w głowie obliczenia.

Harry pokręcił głową – skrzywił się, bo dostał od tego zawrotów głowy – i czekał. Pergamin zaszeleścił krótko. Harry zerknął w dół.

 _Mądra z niej wiedźma. Ja też jestem gotów ci pomóc, jeśli tylko czegoś ode mnie potrzebujesz._

Harry przełknął ślinę. Naprawdę, naprawdę niepokoiło go to jak łatwo było mu wyobrazić sobie śmiech za każdym razem, kiedy autor listu napisał coś takiego. Kiwnął jednak głową i zerknął na Hermionę, żeby się upewnić, że go nie słyszy.

– Tak. Niech Syriusz wyda pająkowi rozkaz. – Poklepał pająka, leżącego na dnie kieszeni jego szaty. – Będzie musiał kogoś dla mnie zaatakować.

 _Już._

Harry zgrzytnął zębami, chociaż pamiętał o obecności skrzata domowego i na wszelki wypadek pozostawił swoją twarz obojętną. Autor był zadowolony z tego, że Harry bierze udział w jego grze, traktował go jak sprytne zwierzątko. Harry nie znosił takiego traktowania, ale jego misją było uratowanie Syriusza, więc nie chciał ryzykować rzucania zbędnych uwag.

– Mam!

Harry zamrugał, kiedy kalendarz, pergamin i pióro odleciały do Hermiony, a ona sama odwróciła się do niego, wyjmując zmieniacz czasu spod szaty, po czym kiwnęła do niego, żeby się przysunął bliżej. Harry ruszył w jej kierunku i nogi się pod nim ugięły jak już był tuż obok niej. Ból w jego głowie i wnętrznościach znowu płonął. Harry zamrugał i zobaczył białe plamki, po czym spojrzał na bladą twarz Hermiony.

– Harry – szepnęła Hermiona. – Mogę się cofnąć sama, wróć do skrzydła szpitalnego i odpocznij…

– Nie – szepnął Harry. Nie był w stanie temu zaufać. Autor listu mógł pomyśleć, że Harry nagina reguły gry. Co gorzej, Hermiona mogła zapomnieć jakiegoś słowa z przepowiedni, albo źle zapamiętać jakąś frazę. Harry nie mógł ryzykować. Musiał usłyszeć przepowiednię sam i poznać dokładną intonację, z którą Trelawney to powiedziała.

Złożył pergamin, tak żeby Hermiona nie mogła zobaczyć jego rozmowy z Peterem, czy kimkolwiek, kto trzymał to pióro, po czym spojrzał jej z uporem w oczy.

– I tak nie mógłbym zasnąć – zauważył. – Myślę, że Connor wpakował się w kłopoty. Wiesz przecież, że wciąż naprawdę się martwię o jego bezpieczeństwo.

Hermiona pociągnęła nosem.

– Naprawdę nie rozumiem, czemu.

Nie kłóciła się jednak już dalej, wyciągnęła resztę łańcuszka zmieniacza czasu i położyła go na jego karku. Harry próbował oddychać tak normalnie jak to było możliwe, kiedy przytrzymała między nimi klepsydrę.

– Jak już się tam znajdziemy, to będziemy musieli uważać – ostrzegła go poważnie. – Nie możemy się spotkać z przeszłymi wersjami siebie.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, poczuł jak pająk ożywa mu w kieszeni i zaczyna drapać jej wnętrze.

– Wiem dokładnie, co musimy zrobić.

Hermiona przymrużyła na niego oczy, ale zaczęła kręcić klepsydrą, odliczając.

– Raz. Dwa. Trzy…

Harry przyłączyć się do liczenia, nie znosząc tego jak słabo brzmiał jego głos w porównaniu. _Głupie ciało. Nie możesz teraz mnie zawieść. Nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić._

Świat wokół nich rozmazał się i rozdarł niczym materiał. Harry nie rozejrzał się, bo nawet przyglądaniu się temu kątem oka przyprawiało go o jeszcze gorszy ból i zawroty głowy, ale jadącemu razem z nim w jego umyśle głosowi zdawało się to naprawdę podobać.

 _Oooo. Jeszcze nigdy nie podróżowałem w czasie! Patrz! Tam idzie ktoś, kto szedł tym korytarzem wiele godzin temu! Łiiii!_

W końcu dotarli do ostatniego przekręcenia i Hermiona złapała solidnie za klepsydrę, zatrzymując ją. Harry stał obok niej, ograniczony długością łańcucha i dyszał ciężko. Fizycznie nie ruszyli się z miejsca – wciąż stali w tym samym pustym miejscu korytarza przed wejściem do wieży Gryffindoru co wcześniej – ale był tak zmęczony, że równie dobrze mogliby.

– Harry? – szepnęła bardzo łagodnie Hermiona. – Naprawdę myślę, że powinieneś się położyć i odpocząć.

Harry pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się do niej ponuro.

– Nie mam czasu. Przepowiednia została wypowiedziana dziesięć minut po pełnej godzinie, ledwie się załapiemy. Musimy iść. – Ruszył szybko przed siebie, beztrosko wspomagając osłabione kończyny swoją magią. Przecież to nie tak, że miał w tym momencie jakieś inne dla niej zastosowanie.

Hermiona truchtała obok niego z entuzjazmem i nawet się nie wzdrygnęła, kiedy Harry rzucił na nich zaklęcie kameleona, pomimo zimna, jakie mu towarzyszyło na początku. Harry'ego ten chłód trochę pokrzepił. Biegli bez przerwy, aż nie dotarli do korytarza prowadzącego do północnej wieży i Harry zobaczył jak Hermiona biegnie nim z zaciętą miną. Wiedział już, co Connor jej powiedział i wcale go nie dziwiła jej odraza. Zaczekali aż im zniknęła z oczy i ruszyli dalej.

Harry spotkał samego siebie, patrzącego za Hermioną z niepokojem. Wziął głęboki wdech, po czym wyjął niewielki kamyk z kieszeni szaty i rzucił go w kierunku swojego przeszłego siebie.

Jego przeszła wersja momentalnie skupiła się na kamieniu, przyglądając mu się z mroczną miną. Harry nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że potrafi tak strasznie wyglądać. Posłał kamyk dalej korytarzem i zobaczył jak jego przeszła wersja wyciąga różdżkę. W tym momencie dodał pająka.

Jego przeszła wersja momentalnie skupiła się na pająku, który wyciągnął nogi i pobiegł niezgrabnie w jego kierunku, niż na potencjalnie ukrytych pod zaklęciem kameleona ludziach, którzy przemykali się obok niego. Hermiona chciała zostać i obejrzeć walkę, ale Harry złapał ją za ramię i pociągnął za sobą siłą.

Wspinanie się po drabinie okazało się być najtrudniejsze ze wszystkiego, bo musieli to zrobić niewidzialnie, tak cicho jak to było możliwe i wciąż trzymając łańcuch owinięty wokół nich obojga na raz. Ostatecznie Harry po prostu ich wylewitował i usłyszał jak Hermiona piszczy, kiedy użył magii niewerbalnej i bezróżdżkowej. Nie mieli jednak czasu, żeby się ociągać. Pod nimi rozległ się wybuch _Reducto_ , które rozwaliło pająka w pył i przeszły Harry zaraz zacznie dreptać im po piętach.

Harry utrzymał lewitację aż nie znaleźli się w wieży. Szybko przemknęli się do wejścia do klasy. Harry wciąż się obawiał, że się spóźnili, ale kiedy minęli prowadzące do środka sklepienie łukowe usłyszał jak Trelawney, przed Connorem i Ronem, zaczyna recytować przepowiednię z oczami wywróconymi białkami na wierzch.

Harry oparł się o ścianę, oddychając ciężko, ale w miarę możliwości tak cicho jak to było możliwe i _słuchał_. To była przepowiednia, którą Connor tak rozpaczliwie próbował przed nim ukryć. Musiała być w jakiś sposób ważna, nawet jeśli Harry nie był jeszcze pewien, w jaki.

Głos Trelawney był niski i jękliwy, dźwięk, którego żaden człowiek nie powinien być w stanie z siebie wydać, zbyt męski, by pochodzić z kobiecego gardła.

– _Pięć niedziel przed dniem gdy najdłuższy światła dotyk  
_ _Nadejdzie ten, przed którym wraże czmychają istoty.  
_ _Ten, co duszę i magię swą w lód przemienia.  
_ _Nadchodzą bliskie godziny  
_ _Kresu czarnego siły  
_ _I jego śmierci od różdżki poświęcenia_

 _Och, Connor_ , pomyślał Harry, któremu serce waliło tak szybko, że aż robiło mu się niedobrze. _Nic dziwnego, że wydawało ci się, że zabiję Syriusza._

– _Nadchodzi godzina wszelkich prawd ujawnienia,  
_ _Nadchodzi godzina szarego dowodzenia,  
_ _Wszystkie decyzje zależne od tej uprzedniej.  
_ _Dobroć zostanie na próbę wystawioną,  
_ _Serca łagodność musi być uśmierzoną,  
_ _Tę próbę musi zwyciężyć lub w niej polegnie_

Harry zobaczył jak jego przeszła wersja wpada w tym momencie do klasy. Złapał za zmieniacz czasu i zaczął nim kręcić. Przeszły Harry obejrzał się szybko w ich stronę i Harry wiedział już, że srebrny błysk, który wtedy zobaczył, oznaczało miejsce, w którym zniknęło jego przyszłe ja i Hermiona.

Czyli wszystko poszło tak, jak powinno i teraz przepowiednia odbijała się w głowie Harry'ego, brzęcząc jak wściekła mucha, nawet kiedy razem z Hermioną liczył na głos przekręcenia klepsydry, a świat wokół nich skręcał i zmieniał się.

 _Pięć niedziel przed dniem gdy najdłuższy światła dotyk. To musi oznaczać pięć tygodni przed letnim przesileniem, najdłuższym dniem w roku. I to jest, cóż, ten weekend. Mniej więcej. Nic dziwnego, że Connor spanikował, kiedy wydawało mu się, że porwałem gdzieś Syriusza i chcę mu coś dzisiaj zrobić._

 _Nadejdzie ten, przed którym wraże czmychają istoty… tego nie rozumiem. Wiem, że Connorowi wydawało się, że tu musi chodzić o mnie. To o magii i lodzie w sumie pasuje. A co niby mój brat mógłby wiedzieć o mojej duszy?_

Smutek towarzyszący tej myśli zagroził mu przez chwilę rozproszeniem uwagi, zarówno od przepowiedni jak i od odliczania zmieniacza czasu, ale Harry z determinacją zwrócił swój umysł z powrotem na właściwe tory.

 _Kresu czarnego siły… tu bez wątpienia Connor myślał, że musi chodzić o Syriusza, chociaż nie rozumiem jaką siłę może tu mieć, skoro został porwany. A "śmierć od różdżki poświęcenia" jest dość oczywista. Albo zabiję go ja, albo Peter._

 _Reszty w ogóle nie rozumiem. Podejrzewam, że ten szary to może być szary dementor, ale gdyby dementorzy mieli jakiś sprawdzony sposób na znalezienie Petera, to pewnie już by z niego skorzystali i być może nie mielibyśmy takich kłopotów teraz._

Wyrecytowali ostatni numer i Hermiona złapała za zmieniacz czasu i przytrzymała go. Harry zamrugał, rozglądając się po pustej klasie wróżbiarstwa, po czym zdjął zaklęcie z siebie i Hermiony. Zerknięcie za okno powiedziało mu, że wciąż jest późne popołudnie, słońce dopiero zaczęło chylić się ku horyzontowi. Harry kiwnął głową. To znaczyło, że nie powinien spotkać zbyt wielu ludzi na swojej drodze do… gdziekolwiek autor listów miał zamiar go posłać; wszyscy będą albo na zewnątrz, albo na obiedzie.

Pergamin zaszeleścił. Harry rozwinął go i przeczytał.

 _Miejsce, w którym Connor i Syriusz odbywali swoje lekcje, Harry. Ostatnie bezpieczne miejsce. Och, przy okazji, czy wspomniałem już o tym, że teraz mam też twojego brata?_

Harry poczuł w sobie iskrę furii. Hermiona pisnęła, kiedy ściany wokół nich nagle pokryły się szronem, i poślizgnęła się, kiedy lód skuł również podłogę, ciągnąc ze sobą Harry'ego, który wciąż miał wokół szyi łańcuszek zmieniacza czasu. Harry pochylił głowę i pozwolił łańcuchowi się zsunąć, nie odrywając oczu od pergaminu. Czyli teraz miał do uwolnienia dwóch zakładników, nie jednego. To nie była taka duża zmiana, a pozwoli mu sięgnąć po jeszcze większe zapasy furii, by załatwić Petera, czy kogokolwiek.

 _Bez_ zabijania przy tym Syriusza, jeśli to w ogóle było możliwe.

Wrzeszcząca Chata, zakończył pergamin.

Harry kiwnął głową. Podobała mu się ta odpowiedź. Aprobował tę odpowiedź. Oznaczała, że będzie walczył z Peterem na terenie Hogwartu, w miejscu, które wiele osób uważało za nawiedzone. Odwrócił się, żeby wyjść.

– Harry!

Zatrzymał się i zamrugał, oglądając na Hermionę, która podnosiła się z podłogi. Wyciągnęła różdżkę, jej twarz wyrażała zdumienie.

– Co to wszystko znaczy? – zażądała. – Czy ja dobrze zrozumiałam tę przepowiednię? Idziesz zabić Syriusza?

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Przepowiednie są znane z tego, że są ogólne i ciężkie do interpretacji – skłamał gładko. – Nie sądzę, żeby o to właśnie w niej chodziło. Idę właśnie powiedzieć to Connorowi. Chyba wiem, gdzie jest.

– Idę z tobą – powiedziała Hermiona. – Nie czujesz się dość dobrze, żeby stawić czoła jego uporowi. Albo przynajmniej weź ze sobą Draco, choć mam wrażenie, że ja mam mniejsze szanse na wyciągnięcie różdżki i ciśnięcie w Connora jakimś zaklęciem.

Harry odetchnął ostrożnie i powoli przełożył swój środek ciężkości na drugą nogę. Powiedział sobie stanowczo, że tylko mu się wydaje, że mu się wywraca w żołądku. Głos w jego głowie powiedział mu, że to jeszcze nie ten rodzaj bólu, od którego się rzyga.

– Nie mogę, Hermiono. To jest coś, co muszę zrobić sam.

– _Wiedziałam_ – powiedziała Hermiona cichym, złowieszczym tonem szykującego się do ataku kota, i nagle jej ręka wystrzeliła do przodu i złapała trzymany przez Harry'ego pergamin. Zaczęła czytać zanim Harry zdążył ją powstrzymać. Jej oczy otworzyły się szerzej. Harry dziękował tylko Merlinowi, że nie ma tam całej rozmowy.

Kiedy spojrzała na niego ponad pergaminem, jej oczy wciąż były wielkie, a jej twarz na tyle blada, że jej ciemne oczy zdawały się tonąć.

– _Harry_ – powiedziała cicho. – Co to jest?

– Coś złego – powiedział krótko Harry. Miał nadzieję, że autor nie uzna wtrącenia się Hermiony za zdradę ich gry. – Słuchaj, Hermiono, naprawdę muszę już iść.

Hermiona zaśmiała się, chociaż zabrzmiało to bardziej jak szczeknięcie – krótkie i pozbawione humoru.

– Chyba zwariowałeś, jeśli naprawdę wydaje ci się, że pozwolę ci się narażać na niebezpieczeństwo, kiedy tak źle się czujesz. Nie będę nalegać na to, żebyśmy zabrali ze sobą jakichś profesorów, ale _pójdziemy_ tam razem.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– _Consopio_ – powiedział i Hermiona zasnęła. – _Wingardium Leviosa_ – dodał i łagodnie opuścił ją na ziemię.

Złapał za pergamin, przyglądając mu się z niepokojem. Autor nie dodał niczego nowego. Harry wyszedł z klasy wróżbiarstwa, ale zaraz za drzwiami musiał się zatrzymać i oprzeć o ścianę, przytulając czoło go kamieni i dysząc ciężko.

Czy naprawdę jest w stanie to zrobić? Jego ciało nieustannie słabło, a wlewana w jego kończyny magia momentalnie znikała, niczym woda wylewana na sito. Czy naprawdę będzie w stanie stawić czoła porywaczowi Syriusza i Connora?

 _To nie jest kwestia tego, czy mogę czy nie_ , pomyślał Harry, otwierając oczy i prostując się. _To jest kwestia konieczności. Muszę tam iść sam, ponieważ Peter, czy ktokolwiek to jest, nie pozwoli mi sprowadzić pomocy._

 _Masz mnie._

Harry podskoczył lekko, zanim się zorientował, że głos dochodzi z tyłu jego umysłu.

 _Ach, no tak, ciebie_ , pomyślał w odpowiedzi, podchodząc do drabiny. _Podejrzewam, że w dalszym ciągu nie przypomniałeś sobie, kim jesteś._

 _Nie. Ale pamiętam, że potrafię też patrzeć przez oczy Syriusza, ponieważ jest powiązany z Voldemortem za pomocą klątwy. W tej chwili nie jestem w stanie. Nie wiem, czemu. Może Peter zrobił coś, co trzyma mnie z daleka._ Głos brzmiał na nadąsany. _Ale jak się do niego zbliżymy, prawdopodobnie będę w stanie przebić się przez dowolne bariery, które mnie od niego teraz odcinają i może uda mi się jakoś pomóc. Może nawet wejdę do umysłu Petera i powiem ci, co planuje w następnej kolejności._

 _Dzięki_ , wymamrotał Harry.

Wyszedł z północnej wieży i ostrożnie potruchtał w stronę głównego wyjścia z zamku. Swobodnie używał zaklęcia kameleona, żeby ukryć się przez ludźmi, którzy go mijali, mimo narastających mdłości. Podejrzewał, że mógł się aportować do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, jak już to kiedyś zrobił, ale to ściągnęłoby na niego uwagę, od Dumbledore'a, jak nie od kogoś jeszcze. Harry naprawdę chciał się upewnić, że nikt więcej się o tym wszystkim nie dowie. Im więcej ludzi zostanie w to wplątanych, tym więcej ludzi zaryzykuje życiem.

Harry dotarł do sali wejściowej i pozwolił sobie poczuć coś w rodzaju triumfu. Za chwilę wyjdzie przez drzwi i stamtąd już będzie prosta droga do Bijącej Wierzby. Wcześniej tego roku widział, jak Syriusz otwiera znajdujący się pod nią tunel, który prowadził prosto do Chaty.

– _Impedimenta._

Harry krzyknął z zaskoczenia, kiedy podłoga uciekła mu spod nóg, a jego zaklęcie kameleona rozwiało się wokół niego niczym para. Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył jak Snape wchodzi po prowadzących do lochów schodach. Oczy mu lśniły niczym wściekłemu hipogryfowi.

– Nigdzie nie idziesz – szepnął Snape, podchodząc bliżej. Harry zadrżał. Im bardziej był zły, tym niżej schodził jego głos. Tym razem był tak cichy, jak drapanie szczurzych pazurków po kamiennej posadzce. – Zostaniesz tutaj, nawet jeśli będę musiał cię spętać i oszołomić, żeby cię powstrzymać od narażania swojego życia. Mam już tego _dość_ , Harry. Nie dałeś mi szansy na zajęcie się tobą, jak by to zrobił prawdziwy opiekun. No to teraz ochronię cię przed konsekwencjami twojej gryfońskiej głupoty.

– Nie rozumie pan – szepnął Harry, starając się wstać. Zaklęcie nie chciało go puścić, do tego upadając przywalił głową w podłogę, a narastające mdłości i ból w żaden sposób nie pozwalały mu się skupić na zrzuceniu czaru z siebie. – Connor i Syriusz są w niebezpieczeństwie. Pewnie zginą, jeśli po nich nie pójdę…

– Nie obchodzi mnie to!

– Peter powiedział, że poświęci Syriusza, żeby się upewnić, że Mroczny Pan powróci – syknął Harry, bo kiedy Snape stanął nad nim, jego własna złość powróciła. Kamienie pod nim zamarzły. – _Naprawdę_ pan tego chce? Voldemorta, żywego, biegającego po świecie? – Celowo spojrzał na lewe przedramię Snape'a.

Oczy Snape'a drgnęły lekko.

– Dumbledore ma dość mocy, żeby stawić Voldemortowi czoło i jeszcze więcej powodów niż ty, żeby ścigać Pettigrew, skoro jego złoci chłopcy zostali porwani. Powiedz mi, gdzie są, to go poinformuję. Jak cię już położę w skrzydle szpitalnym, oczywiście.

– _Nie_ – powiedział Harry, słysząc szelest leżącego obok niego pergaminu. Obrócił głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć i zobaczył jak pojawiają się na nim nowe słowa.

 _Gdzie jesteś, Harry? Coś cię zatrzymało? Ojej, to mi się raczej nie podoba. Nie sądzę też, żeby twój brat potrzebował obu rąk, jak myślisz?_

Harry zawył, ale głos w jego głowie przemówił szybko, zanim prawdziwa panika zdążyła się nawarstwić.

 _Pozwól mi._

Harry poczuł, tak jak kiedyś, że głos odrywa się od niego i odpływa gdzieś.

W następnej chwili Snape zachwiał się i złapał za głowę. Próbował skupić wzrok i Harry podejrzewał, że używał legilimencji, albo oklumencji, a może nawet kombinacji obydwu, próbując zablokować głos. W bardzo wyraźny sposób to nie działało. Harry uśmiechnął się na chwilę krzywo. _Przecież mówiłem mu, że głos używa innego rodzaju połączenia z naszymi umysłami._

Snape nagle osunął się na podłogę, patrząc w pustkę. Głos wślizgnął się z powrotem do głowy Harry'ego i prychnął.

 _Trochę mu zajmie, zanim się otrząśnie ze wspomnień, które mu dałem._

 _Przypomniałeś już sobie, kim jesteś?_ Harry wstał i odkrył, że tak, jest w stanie to zrobić. Nogi się pod nim uginały, ale mimo wszystko stał prosto. A już na pewno nie miał zamiaru myśleć o Peterze odcinającym Connorowi rękę, bo do tego na pewno _nie dojdzie_.

 _Nie, tak na dobrą sprawę to nie_ , powiedział głos. _Tylko to, że kiedyś strasznie cierpiałem. Dałem mu trochę tego bólu, po prostu nie tak dużo jak tobie. To go zajmie na jakiś czas._ Brzmiał na zadowolonego z siebie.

Harry pokręcił głową. Miał nadzieję, że jak wróci, obudzi go i wszystko mu wyjaśni, to Snape go zrozumie.

 _Jeśli_ wróci, obudzi go i wszystko mu wyjaśni.

Harry odetchnął głęboko, wypuszczając z siebie powietrze z syknięciem, po czym ruszył w stronę błoni. No to możliwe, że zginie. Przyjął to do wiadomości jak miał cztery lata. Nie powinien się teraz bać samej myśli o tym.

I nie bał się, co dotarło do niego z pewnym zaskoczeniem, kiedy przeszedł przez drzwi i zalał go chłód wiosennego wieczoru. Bardziej się martwił tym, że nigdy nie będzie miał okazji, żeby wszystko porządnie wyjaśnić Snape'owi, Draconowi czy Hermionie, czemu uznał za konieczne, żeby ich skrzywdzić, czy zignorować, dlaczego tak naciskał, że nie mogą z nim iść.

 _Moje priorytety są naprawdę dziwne_ , pomyślał, manewrując ostrożnie przez błonia w stronę Bijącej Wierzby. _Mój brat był moim priorytetem przez tyle czasu, że jak się nagle wszystko zmieniło, to_ sam _już teraz nie wiem, co jest dla mnie najważniejsze._

 _Mogę poszperać ci w głowie i znaleźć to dla ciebie_ , zaoferował głos, ale Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie mamy na to czasu – szepnął, rozglądając się ostrożnie, wypatrując kogokolwiek, kto mógłby go zauważyć, czy zwrócić na niego uwagę, albo na jakikolwiek ślad Hagrida. Błonia jednak były puste, poza może kilkoma prześwitami zachodzącego słońca, a Hagrida nie było nigdzie w pobliżu. Harry rozluźnił się lekko, ale nie pozwolił sobie przestać rozglądać.

Bijąca Wierzba zaczęła się miotać jak tylko Harry się do niej zbliżył, przecinając gałęziami powietrze i bijąc nimi w ziemię. Harry pokręcił głową i sięgnął, ostrożnie zbierając powietrze tuż przy węźle u podstawy drzewa. Kiedy uznał, że uzbierał już dość powietrza, wyrzucił je przed siebie, naciskając nim na węzeł. Gałęzie wierzby zamarły, a Harry przemknął pod nimi i ruszył do tunelu, który zauważył między korzeniami.

Już w chwili, kiedy znalazł się w tunelu i zaczął się skradać przed siebie, zrozumiał, że czeka go prawdziwe piekło.

Ból brzucha narastał, im dłużej Harry leżał na ziemi. Ból w jego brwi płonął coraz mocniej i agresywniej, kiedy trzymał głowę opuszczoną, żeby się przecisnąć pod wiszącymi mu nad głową korzeniami. Każdy mięsień w jego ciele bolał i wył z napięcia, kiedy Harry skręcał i zginał się, żeby dostosować się do wymogów tunelu, jego zakrętów i kamieni. Jak do tego dodać nasilające się zmartwienie o Connora i Syriusza, to kiedy Harry dotarł wreszcie do wejścia do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, poważnie wątpił w to, czy naprawdę uda mu się stawić czoła Peterowi.

Czuł, że za drzwiami czeka na niego potężna, pulsująca magia. Jeśli to nie by rytuał ożywienia Voldemorta, to było to coś cholernie temu bliskie. Harry zamknął oczy i jęknął do siebie.

 _Nie dam rady! Ledwie stoję na nogach._

Oczywiście, odpowiedź nadeszła jak zawsze ta sama, zmieszane echo głosu jego matki i jego własnego.

 _Musisz to zrobić, bo nikt inny tego nie zrobi. Musisz to zrobić, bo jesteś najsilniejszy, a obowiązkiem najsilniejszego jest niesienie na sobie brzemienia, którego inni nie byliby w stanie udźwignąć. Musisz to zrobić, bo to koniecznie trzeba zrobić._

Harry zaczął ostrożnie oddychać, w rytmie, którego kiedyś nauczyła go Lily. Jasne, nauczył się tego na wypadek, gdyby ktoś go kiedyś torturował i ostatnim razem użył tego, kiedy Quirrell rzucił w niego _Cruciem_ na pierwszym roku. Ale ta wiedza wciąż mu się przydawała i działała, pozwalając mu się unieść ponad ból, który złapał jego brzuch i głowę w kleszcze. Nawet, kiedy jego blizna nagle zapłonęła morderczo, mógł wyjrzeć zza tego bólu i zobaczyć, co trzeba było zrobić, widząc to jako rozciągającą się przed nim ścieżkę.

 _To było imponujące_ , powiedział głos przygaszonym tonem. _Gdzie ty się tego nauczyłeś?_ Harry doznał dziwnego uczucia, jak głos przekopywał mu przez chwilę wspomnienia, po czym usłyszał, _Och._ Harry poczuł, jak głos się bardzo ostrożnie odsuwa od specyficznego kąta jego myśli.

Harry uśmiechnął się. To był pewnie wyjątkowo ponury uśmiech, ale w pobliżu nie było nikogo, kto mógłby się go przestraszyć.

– Od matki – wymamrotał i wstał. Nogi mu się nie trzęsły. Jego postanowienie i magia były teraz jednym i magia nie wyciekała już z niego jakby był sitem w chwili, w której posłał ją do swoich mięśni. Po prostu musiał wzmocnić swoją wolę i dostał to, czego chciał, zamiast starając się to zrobić na opak. – Mimo wszystko wciąż jestem tym, kim mnie stworzyła.

Ironia droczyła się z nim przez chwilę, po czym zniknęła. Harry zamiast tego zawołał swoją furię i patrzył beznamiętnie jak otaczający go tunel skuwa szron.

Miał zamiar zrobić to, co trzeba było zrobić, ponieważ nikt inny tego nie zrobi.

Connor i Syriusz na niego czekali.

Harry wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i otworzył drzwi.


	46. Danse Macabre

No to zaczynamy.

Jeśli zauważycie tutaj paralele, to są one celowe. Tak samo jak rozdział szesnasty i trzydziesty były paralelami wypuszczenia magii Harry'ego i wypuszczenia go spod sieci feniksa, tak ten rozdział paraleluje rozdział dwudziesty trzeci, gdzie Harry rozmawiał z Lily. Tytuł dosłownie znaczy "taniec śmierci".

 **Rozdział czterdziesty: Dance Macabre**

Harry wszedł do Chaty. Zobaczył przed sobą łóżko, zza niego wystawała krawędź stopy, a na ziemi było narysowane coś, co wyglądało jak koło…

I wtedy poczuł, jak ze wszystkich stron opada wokół niego potężna magia, a drzwi za nim zatrzaskują się z hukiem. Harry spiął się. Już mniejsza z potęgą tej magii, nawet jeśli ktoś za nim poszedł, to na pewno nie będzie w stanie przyjść im z pomocą.

 _Nie jesteś sam_ , szepnął głos w jego głowie, ale brzmiał na rozkojarzony. _To wszystko… takie znajome uczucie…_

Harry usłyszał czysty, zimny śmiech, który wyobrażał sobie, kiedy trzymał w rękach pergamin, ale głos, który usłyszał zaraz potem był znajomy.

– Przytrzymaj go. Taniec zaraz się rozpocznie.

Harry poczuł, jak magia zaciska się wokół niego, przytrzymując go tak mocno, jak by to zrobiło zaklęcie porażające. Chory ze wściekłości, patrzył jak Syriusz występuje zza łóżka, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których nie było śladu poczytalności i uśmiechając się przerażająco. Serce Harry'ego zabiło mocniej i utknęło mu w gardle, kiedy głos jego własnych myśli wyszeptał, _To nie był Peter. Nigdy nie był._

Kiedy Harry spróbował pokręcić głową, odkrył, że nie może. Był za to w stanie mówić.

– Dlaczego, Syriuszu? – szepnął. – Wydawało mi się, że twoje szaleństwo minęło, kiedy złoty wisiorek oswoił twoje myśli.

Syriusz zacmokał językiem o podniebienie i podniósł ozdobę ponad głowę.

– Biedny Potter – powiedział, głosem niemal znajomym. Dźwięk należał do Syriusza, ale Harry był pewien, że intonacja była kogoś innego. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że wciąż tego nie rozgryzłeś? A byłem pewien, że dasz radę. – Stuknął różdżką w ozdobę. – _Finite Incantatem!_

Wisiorek zadrżał i zmienił kształt, kiedy stopiła się z niego skomplikowana iluzja. Co pozostało, było ciężkie, złote i w dalszym ciągu wisiało na łańcuchu, ale z pewnością nie było wyłożoną rubinami kulą, którą Syriusz nosił już od miesięcy. Teraz to był medalion z zardzewiałym zamknięciem i wygrawerowanym ozdobnym S, które Harry rozpoznał po kilku chwilach przyglądania mu się.

 _Znak Slytherina._

I teraz, kiedy już medalion był wolny od tego, co musiało być całym mnóstwem potężnych zaklęć, które ukrywały jego prawdziwy kształt, Harry był w stanie to wyczuć. Buczało w agresywny sposób, warczący, otoczone zimną aurą. To było…

To było takie same wrażenie, jakie Harry miał, kiedy w zeszłym roku trzymał pamiętnik, ten, który miał w sobie kawałek Voldemorta.

Harry na chwilę przestał oddychać.

Syriusz spojrzał czule na medalion, kręcąc lekko głową. Kiedy spojrzał w górę, Harry zobaczył uśmiech podobny do Toma Riddle'a, chociaż jego intonacja wciąż nie była dokładnie taka, jak Toma Riddle'a, ale też nie do końca taka, jaką Harry usłyszał pod koniec pierwszego roku z ust Voldemorta.

– Blackowie mieli ten medalion w swoim posiadaniu od _lat_. Nawet nie podejrzewali, co to jest. A potem twój stary ojciec chrzestny, szukając jakiejś broni, którą mógłby użyć, żeby wytrenować twojego drogiego brata, znalazł go i podniósł. – Syriusz zaśmiał się, a dźwięk ten, zupełnie jak jego uśmiech, były wykrzywioną wersją tego, czym naprawdę powinny być. – A ja byłem wolny. Przynajmniej w jego głowie.

 _Mój koszmar_ , pomyślał Harry. _Coś małego, co zniszczyło Syriusza i ból, który wtedy poczułem. To wcale nie był szczur. To był fragment Voldemorta pochłaniający ostatni wolny kawałek jego umysłu._

Spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy i uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie.

– Pewnie już zgadłeś, że jestem częścią Voldemorta, oczywiście, ale nie jestem szesnastoletnim chłopcem. Mam czterdzieści lat jego wspomnień. Szybko się przekonasz, że mam znacznie więcej doświadczenia niż Tom Riddle i jestem znacznie bardziej zrównoważony od mojego ostatniego wcielenia. – Przez jego twarz przemknął spazm zniesmaczenia. – Jak już skończę ten rytuał to będę go musiał znaleźć i zabić – wymamrotał.

 _I wtedy będziemy musieli stawić czoła dwóm Voldemortom._

Ta myśl przeraziła Harry'ego tak, jak niewiele innych byłoby w stanie. Zaczął się miotać, atakując magią swoje więzy. Te jednak trzymały go w miejscu, a Voldemort-w-Syriuszu w ogóle się nie przejął jego próbą walki. Właściwie to tylko przechylił na bok głowę, wyglądając, jakby nie rozumiał, co Harry próbuje zrobić, po czym nagle pstryknął palcami.

– Och, właśnie – powiedział. – Nie wygrałeś gry. Nie przewidziałeś moich ruchów. Nie odgadłeś istnienia medalionu i nie odgadłeś co zrobię, jak się tutaj znajdziesz. No, doprawdy, Harry. – Jak do tej pory, ze wszystkiego co się stało, Harry najbardziej nie znosił tego jego rozbawionego, karcącego tonu, równie mocno co napisanych przez niego wiadomości. – Powinieneś był chociaż zgadywać. Przecież bym ci powiedział.

Spojrzał na coś po drugiej stronie łóżka.

– Stworek!

W zasięg wzroku Harry'ego wszedł skrzat domowy. Harry poczuł, jak twarz wykrzywia mu odraza. To stworzenie było niesłychanie zaniedbane, poplątane włosy opadały mu na twarz, a spod nich na Voldemorta patrzyły pełne miłości oczy.

– Czy pan Black sobie czegoś życzy? – zapytał. – Pan Black, który wreszcie stał się prawdziwym dziedzicem pani, sobie czegoś życzy?

– Przesuń chłopca do środka kręgu – poinstruował go Voldemorta, obchodząc łóżko. Harry zauważył, że ciężko kuleje na lewą nogę i miał nadzieję, że w jakiś sposób uda mu się wykorzystać tą słabość. Merlin jeden wiedział, że był gotów skorzystać ze _wszystkiego_. – Tam, gdzie ci wcześniej pokazałem, nie pomyl się nawet o cal.

– Pan Black jest bardzo dobry dla Stworka, pozwala mu wziąć udział w ważnym rytuale – powiedział skrzat domowy, kłaniając mu się w pas i łapiąc za ramię Harry'ego pazurami tak długimi, że nacięły mu skórę. – Stworek nie zawiedzie pana Blacka!

Zaciągnął Harry'ego wokół łóżka i wreszcie Harry mógł zobaczyć cały pokój. Na podłodze było koło, namalowane jakąś gęstą cieczą, która nie wyglądała Harry'emu na atrament czy krew. Stworek ustawił go ostrożnie, wciąż beznadziejnie spętanego, na samym brzegu kręgu. Narzuta łóżka łaskotała go w kostki.

Po drugiej stronie leżał Connor. Był przytomny, jego twarz była szara, a przerażone oczy utkwił w Syriuszu. Na chwilę zerknął na Harry'ego i Harry był w stanie zobaczyć jak jego zgroza na chwilę zamienia się w szok. Następnie stała się rozpaczą i Connor odwrócił głowę. Po policzkach ciekły mu łzy.

Harry poczuł, jak część jego zwija się ze współczucia. To była jednak tylko jego część; reszta zanotowała sobie ważny fakt, że Connor jest w stanie się ruszać i że to może się w pewnym momencie okazać istotne.

 _Ja też tu jestem_ , przypomniał mu głos w jego głowie.

 _Możesz coś zrobić?_ zapytał Harry, obserwując jak ciało jego ojca chrzestnego kuca i układa w jednym miejscu kilka przedmiotów. Był tam nóż, myślodsiewnia i coś owiniętego w materiał, co Voldemort potraktował znacznie delikatniej od pozostałych.

 _Sam nie wiem_ , powiedział nieszczęśliwie głos. _Nie mogę zajrzeć do jego umysłu – a przynajmniej większej jego części. Jest takie miejsce, które mogę odczytać, ale myśli w tym miejscu nie mają sensu. Są całe pokręcone i knują przeciw niemu. To nie ma specjalnie dużo sensu, co nie?_ Głos brzmiał, jakby miał nadzieję, że Harry to rozsądzi.

Harry przełknął ślinę. To, co mu przyszło do głowy było szalone i zdesperowane, ale jeśli była chociażby najmniejsza szansa…

 _Syriusz? Czy myślisz, że to może być Syriusz?_

Głos wydał z siebie radosny skrzek, zupełnie taki sam, jak wtedy, kiedy podróżowali w czasie.

 _Tak! To musi być to! Dziękuję ci, Harry! To on! Jakaś jego część się uchowała i wciąż tam jest!_ Głos zabrzmiał, jakby się pogubił. _Ale moment, to czemu jeszcze nie zaatakował? Czemu po prostu czeka?_

 _Myślę, że Voldemort nie zdaje sobie sprawy z jego istnienia, inaczej nie pozwoliłby mu tam pozostać_ , uznał Harry. _Pewnie czeka na najlepszy moment._

Część z niego miała nadzieję, że właśnie o to chodziło i że Syriusz nie stchórzy, kiedy przyjdzie co do czego, po raz kolejny niezdolny do stawienia czoła temu, co zrobił. Ale ponieważ i tak mógł pod tym względem tylko czekać, to uznał, że równie dobrze może czekać i mieć nadzieję.

– Przysporzyłeś mi naprawdę wielu kłopotów, wiesz? – ciągnął dalej spokojnie Voldemort, odwracając się i ostrożnie kładąc przed sobą owinięty w materiał przedmiot. – Nie mogłem się zdecydować, jak się na tobie najlepiej zemścić, nawet kiedy już wiedziałem, że dzięki twojemu staremu ojcu chrzestnemu odzyskam ciało. Zalałem twojemu bratu uszy trucizną, całe mnóstwo bezsensu o tym, że Ślizgoni są źli, a przymuszenie jest czymś dobrym. – Harry zauważył, że Connor wzdrygnął się, jakby ktoś go ukuł igłą. Voldemort zdawał się tego nie zauważyć, ale jego uśmiech zrobił się o ton okrutniejszy, więc może jednak było inaczej. – Ale oczywiście, sam poddałeś mi najlepszy pomysł, a przynajmniej twój ojciec chrzestny mi go podał, myśląc o tym, co zrobiłeś. Dlatego też postanowiłem zaczekać aż druga przepowiednia będzie bliska wypełnienia, by jednocześnie wykorzystać przepowiednię i dopilnować, żeby ta znaczyła to, co _ja_ chcę, żeby znaczyła, zmienić twoją percepcję na temat ludzi, którzy byli gotowi ci pomóc i przy okazji zemścić się na tobie.

Odczekał chwilę, żeby się upewnić, że Harry poświęca mu całą swoją uwagę – zupełnie jakby miał inne wyjście, spętany jego magią, bez możliwości nawet odwrócenia głowy – po czym dramatycznie ściągnął materiał z niewielkiego przedmiotu.

To był ciemny pojemnik, zrobiony z czegoś, co Harry rozpoznał jako cis, drzewo śmierci i odrodzenia. Nie była to jarzębina, ale Harry bez problemu rozpoznał pudełko rekompensaty.

– Ale… nie możesz – wydukał z siebie pierwsze słowa, które zdołały przecisnąć się przez jego myśli. – Rytuału sprawiedliwości można użyć tylko na kimś, kto cię prawdziwie skrzywdził.

Voldemort posłał mu głęboki, wykrzywiony uśmiech.

– Och, wydaje mi się, że mnie prawdziwie skrzywdziłeś, Harry. Ale przecież mnie znasz, wiesz, że nie użyję neutralnej czy naturalnej magii. Mam zamiar wykorzystać magię rytuału. Przy okazji, to ona właśnie cię trzyma w miejscu i nie wpuści tu nikogo, póki nie skończymy. A ja ją wykorzystam i nagnę do własnego celu. – Pogłaskał cisowe pudełko. – W przeciwieństwie do jarzębiny, to pudełko można otworzyć ponownie, więc jak już rytuał z tobą skończy, to wyjmę z niego twoją magię i zaabsorbuję ją. I tak od samego początku była moja.

Uśmiechnął się, patrząc Harry'emu w oczy.

– I pamiętaj, to ty poddałeś mi pomysł po tym, co zrobiłeś swojej matce. – Harry kątem oka zobaczył, że jego brat podskakuje i zaczyna drżeć.

Harry wzniósł się ponad panikę, zgrozę i poczucie winy i spojrzał spokojnie na Voldemorta.

– To, co zrobiłem, było słuszne – powiedział. – Ty wypaczasz rytuał sprawiedliwości dla własnych celów.

Voldemort tylko się roześmiał, jakby mu kompletnie nie przeszkadzało to, że nie zdołał zastraszyć Harry'ego, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Stworka, który w międzyczasie wycofał się i stał obok niego z opuszczoną głową.

– Stworek!

– Panie Black? – Stworek spojrzał w górę z miłością.

– Przynieś mi nóż.

Stworek pośpiesznie podniósł nóż, po czym włożył go do ręki Voldemorta. Harry był na tyle blisko, że mógł zobaczyć, że rękojeść była zrobiona z hebanowego drewna, a ostrze z jakiegoś matowego metalu, który nie wyglądał ani na stal, ani na srebro. W rękojeść wtopiona była srebrna żmija, zaraz pod słowami _Toujous pur_.

– Blackowie rozumieją rodzinę – powiedział miękko Voldemort, obracając w dłoni nóż. – Zawsze rozumieli, aż do ostatniego pokolenia, kiedy obu ich synów zostało zdrajcami, każdy na inny sposób.

Głos w tyle głowy Harry'ego wykonał dźwięk, który brzmiał jak oburzenie, którego nie dało się wyrazić słowami.

– I stworzyli magiczne przedmioty, które miały oddziaływanie na rodzinę – powiedział Voldemort. – Polaris!

Nóż zadrżał i ożył, drżąc w ręce Voldemorta, która była ręką Syriusza. Harry zagapił się. Wiedział już, co to musi być za nóż – podobny do tego, który dostał od Lucjusza, zdolny do przecinania więzi miłości, lojalności i magii między członkami rodziny.

Voldemort ruszył w stronę Connora.

– Nie – powiedział Harry. Wymówił to spokojnie, ale poczuł wypływający na wierzch bąbelek furii i wcale się nie zdziwił, kiedy jego magia rozszalała się wokół niego.

Niewidzialna siła miotnęła Stworkiem o ścianę po przeciwnej stronie pokoju, na co ten zareagował tylko warknięciem. Syriusz odwrócił się w stronę wiatru, który zaatakował go z lewej strony. Przyłożył dłoń do twarzy i zacmokał językiem na Harry'ego, śmiejąc się z kpiną.

– Gdybyś był w stanie to zatrzymać, to zrobiłbyś to już wcześniej, za pierwszym razem kiedy przyzwałeś swoją magię – powiedział. Podniósł głowę i rozpoczął rytuał. – To, co mi zrobiłeś, było niewybaczalne. Nie chcę stawić ci czoła w pojedynku, ani zaaranżować legalnego załagodzenia konfliktu.

Harry poczuł, jak jego własna magia uspokaja się, przytłoczona potężniejszą mocą, wezwaną przez rytuał sprawiedliwości. Cienie zatańczyły wokół pokoju jak szalone, zaraz za granicami koła. Voldemort przez chwilę obserwował je z uśmiechem, po czym wyciągnął rękę. To była dłoń Syriusza, zahartowana na miotle, którą często machał w czasie meczy, pomagając je sędziować, ale Harry nie był już w stanie myśleć o niej jak o jego. Nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek już tak o niej pomyśli, nawet jeśli jakimś cudem uda im się odseparować umysł Syriusza od Voldemorta. Voldemort opętywał Syriusza od _miesięcy_ i nikt nawet nie _zauważył_.

 _To musi doprowadzać Connora do_ szału, pomyślał ponuro Harry.

– Żądam tego od starej mocy – powiedział Voldemort – ponieważ moja wola jest silna i moje pragnienie sprawiedliwości solidne. – Zrobił dwa kroki w stronę Connora i machnął szeroko ręką, w której trzymał Polaris. Między Connorem i Harrym pojawiła się lśniące połączenie, błyszcząca na czerwono linia. – Z mocy, która pochodzi z więzi między tym, który mnie skrzywdził a jego bratem, pobieram magię i pobieram wolę. _Corrumpo castimoniam!_

Machnął nożem w dół.

Harry zawył, kiedy poczuł jak więź, z którego istnienia nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, zaczyna się napinać, przeciekać i _rwać_. Connor zawył w tym samym momencie, wydając z siebie werbalny ekwiwalent krwotoku wewnętrznego i zarzucił sobie ramię ponad twarzą, a przynajmniej tak się Harry'emu wydawało, bo w tej samej chwili jego głowa opadła do tyłu, a jego magia zaczęła z niego wypływać.

Słyszał, jak Voldemort w kółko powtarza te słowa, co kilka chwil, głosem statecznym jak deszcz.

– _Corrumpo castimoniam! Corrumpo castimoniam!_

Umysł Harry'ego przetłumaczył inkantację, czy mu się to podobało czy nie. _Korumpuję niewinność_.

Harry czuł, jak jego magia zwija się, miota, wywija i wyje. Magia rytuału sprawiedliwości zaczęła się wyrywać na wolność, jakby wyczuła niebezpieczeństwo, że ktoś próbuje ją niewłaściwie wykorzystać.

Harry zmusił się do otwarcia oczu i zobaczył jak ciemnoczerwone światło, dochodzące z więzi łączącej go z Connorem, atakuje cienie, które tańczyły nad kręgiem. W tej chwili sam krąg ożył i wystrzelił w górę jasnoszare kosmyki, które w niepokojący sposób przypomniały Harry'emu o nocy Walpurgii. Voldemort wzmocnił to wszystko jeszcze swoją magią, trzymając nad głową medalion Slytherina i wołając raz za razem zaklęcie.

Skradziona magia Harry'ego, skradziona magia Connora, mroczna moc Voldemorta – to wszystko przerosło rytuał. Harry poczuł, jak jego natura zostaje przytłoczona tym wszystkim i atmosfera w pokoju się zmieniła. Teraz cienie na granicach kręgu wyglądały ciemno, nie jakby zaraz miały zapłonąć czerwono-złotym światłem, tak jak zrobił to jego własny rytuał sprawiedliwości. Krąg świecił oślepiająco. Uchwyt, od samego początku trzymający ciało Harry'ego, teraz nie tylko ograniczał jego ruchy, teraz był aktywnie okrutny, szczypał mu skórę niczym łańcuchy.

W Harrym się gotowało. Czuł jak po policzkach spływają mu gorące łzy i choć Merlin jeden wie, że ma powody do płaczu, to teraz najbardziej żałował utraty niewinności tego tańca. Voldemort nie był w stanie zmienić rytuału sprawiedliwości dla kogokolwiek innego, ani też nie mógł tego zrobić na stałe, ale w murach tej chaty umarło właśnie coś starego i pięknego. Voldemort wypaczył intencje rytuału, po czym przywrócił go do życia, niczym rozdygotane, martwe ciało, gotowe odebrać cenę, którego zażąda od kogoś niewinnego. To było złe. To było _obsceniczne_.

Harry spojrzał Connorowi w oczy. Wiedział, że jego brat cierpiał, był w szoku, nieskończenie przerażony…

Nie, nie wiedział. Mógł to zgadnąć z jego wyrazu twarzy, ale już nie wiedział, w sposób, w jaki zawsze mógł się dowiedzieć nie więcej jak tylko zerknięciem. Tę właśnie więź Voldemort między nimi przeciął, połączenie z jego bliźniakiem, z którego Harry nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy.

Tym razem bąbel agresji w żaden sposób nie uprzedził go, że nadchodzi. Harry odrzucił głowę do tyłu, zrzucając koronujący go ciężar i zawył, a jego magia wybuchła wokół niego, zupełnie jak podczas burzy w zeszłym roku.

Chata zatrzęsła się w posadach. Ściany momentalnie pokryły się lodem, a Stworek stał się zamrożoną figurką, uwięzioną między jednym krokiem a drugim. Harry poczuł, jak rytuał zmusza go do uspokojenia się, ale go to nie obchodziło. Niczego tak w tym momencie nie pragnął jak zabicia Voldemorta i kiedy ciało Syriusza zachwiało się i pochyliło w lewą stronę, wyglądało na to, że jego życzenie ma szansę się spełnić.

Ale Voldemort szybko wziął się w garść i wykonał niedbały gest. Magia Harry'ego uspokoiła się, cały lód zamienił się w wodę. Stworek zadrżał, kiedy lód na jego ciele pękł niczym skorupa orzecha włoskiego, po czym spojrzał groźnie na Harry'ego. Voldemort zaśmiał się głosem Syriusza, ale zimniejszym niż kiedykolwiek.

– Naprawdę cieszy mnie, że twoja magia jest taka potężna, Harry – powiedział wesoło. – Już się nie mogę doczekać na to, co będę mógł z nią zrobić, kiedy już będzie moja.

Harry patrzył na niego, mrużąc oczy. Przez chwilę zastanowił się, gdzie też podział się jego strach, ale potem uznał, że to nie ma znaczenia. Sięgnął ku swojej magii. Była spętana, ale miotała się zaraz pod powierzchnią i wiedział, że może coś zrobić, co być może podziała. _Być może_ było tu, niestety, najważniejsze. Nie wiedział, czy coś się w ogóle stanie, zwłaszcza, że rytuał sprawiedliwości, nawet tak zniszczony i zniekształcony, prawdopodobnie nie pozwoli mu użyć jakiekolwiek magii do ucieczki, w ten sam sposób, w jaki nie pozwolił na to Lily.

Voldemort odłożył Polaris i sięgnął po myślodsiewnię. Przez chwilę się jej przyglądał, kontemplującym wzrokiem, który pojawiał się kiedyś na twarzy Syriusza kiedy ten kogoś słuchał, po czym pokręcił głową i odłożył ją na bok.

– Nie – powiedział, jakby mówił do kogoś innego. – Chyba jeszcze nie na to pora. A jeśli pod jakimś względem różnię się od mojej najnowszej wersji i szesnastoletniego mnie, to tym, że ja przynajmniej zdaję sobie sprawę, że na wszystko przyjdzie właściwa pora.

Odwrócił się i uśmiechnął do Harry'ego.

– Jak już odbiorę ci twoją moc, to będę miał mnóstwo czasu, żeby pokazać ci prawdę – powiedział. – Ale póki co, zanim zaczniemy odbierać ci moc, czy masz jakieś pytania?

Rytuał poluźnił swój mocny uścisk na podbródku i policzkach Harry'ego, tak że ten mógł się odezwać. Nie odrywając wzroku od Voldemorta, otworzył szczękę i rozciągnął nieco ścierpnięte ścięgna.

– Nie rozumiem, czemu chciałeś, żebym poznał drugą przepowiednię.

Voldemort wzruszył ramionami.

– Żebyś stracił jeszcze więcej nadziei, oczywiście. Teraz już _wiesz_ , że będziesz musiał zabić swojego drogiego ojca chrzestnego.

Harry kiwnął lekko głową. Z kąta pokoju doszedł go szloch Connora, ale nie mógł odwrócić od Voldemorta uwagi, żeby pocieszyć swojego brata. Nie miał teraz na to _czasu_.

– Chciałem, żebyś się tym trochę pomartwił – powiedział Voldemort, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Z tego samego powodu chciałem, żeby ci się wydawało, że to Peter do ciebie pisał, żebyś stracił nadzieję. Nigdy dość cierpienia dla tego, kto mnie skrzywdził.

– Ale co cię to w ogóle obchodzi? – warknął Harry, grając na czas. Chciał zebrać jak najwięcej siły, zanim uderzy i skupiał ją właśnie w sobie. Pod wszystkimi ograniczeniami, jakie nałożył na niego rytuał, jego magia się ruszała, ale wiedział, że jeśli teraz pozwoli jej wybuchnąć, to może skrzywdzić też Connora, nie tylko Voldemorta. – Skrzywdziłem kogoś znacznie starszego od ciebie i Toma Riddle'a, nie ciebie.

– Gdyby nie ty, po zamanifestowaniu się byłbym znacznie potężniejszy – powiedział Voldemort, po raz pierwszy bez uśmiechu. – Nie musiałbym sobie zawracać głowy aranżowaniem tego rytuału. – Pokręcił głową. – Zapłacisz mi za te kłopoty.

Odwrócił się i pstryknął palcami.

– Stworek!

– Panie Black – powiedział skrzat domowy, podchodząc pokornie.

– Pomóż mi się rozebrać – powiedział Voldemort, rozkładając ręce Syriusza na boki.

Stworek, kłaniając się i krzątając wokół niego, zaczął ściągać jego szaty. Voldemort obejrzał się przez ramię na Harry'ego.

– Wszystko, co napisałem ci w tym liście, to była prawda – zagaił spokojnie. – Syriusz naprawdę was zdradzał już od miesięcy, ilekroć obecność mojego starego mnie w jego umyśle zaczynała go przerastać. A potem podniósł mnie w tym medalionie i był na tyle głupi, żeby mnie założyć na siebie, po prostu po to, żeby zobaczyć, co się stanie. Wtedy było po wszystkim. Był w stanie stawiać się staremu mnie, albo podminowywać jego próby pozbycia się ciebie; to on wybrał tego węża, na przykład, bo wiedział, że jesteś wężousty i masz spore szanse na powstrzymanie go. Pająki jednak były już moim pomysłem, chociaż wydawało mi się, że ich jad cię tylko osłabi. To było już wtedy, kiedy miałem pełną kontrolę nad jego ciałem i umysłem. Syriusz nie był w stanie mi się postawić, kiedy wybrałem te pająki. – Uśmiechnął się.

– To ty pisałeś listy do Lucjusza Malfoya – powiedział Harry.

– Tylko ostatni. – Voldemort wzruszył ramionami i szaty opadły mu z piersi. – Syriusz pisał poprzednie, kiedy nacisk klątwy, czy szantaż Fenrira Greybacka i Waldena Macnaira, go przerosły. Wyobraź to sobie tylko, Harry. Twój ojciec chrzestny mógłby pozbyć się tej klątwy dawno temu, na długo przed tym jak sam go opętałem, ale był zbyt dumny, żeby komukolwiek o niej powiedzieć.

Connor znowu zaszlochał. Harry podejrzewał, że w jego umyśle opadły wszystkie bariery i teraz był bezbronny wobec wszelkiego rodzaju prawd.

Stworek niemal skończył zdejmowanie szat.

Harry zakrztusił się. Po lewej stronie Syriusza widniała potężna, szara _narośl_ , pulsująca łagodnie wzorami światła i ciemności. Wyglądała jak jajo, a przynajmniej w większości jak jajo, ponieważ w bardzo wyraźny sposób większość jej wciąż znajdowała się pod skórą Syriusza. Lśniła od pokrywającej ją gęstej cieczy, tak ciemnej, że wyglądała jak krew, choć w dość oczywisty sposób nią nie była. Harry zerknął na chwilę na krąg. Wiedział już, czym został namalowany.

– Za chwilę będzie gotowe. – Voldemort pogłaskał jajko. – Twoja magia pozwoli mi wykluć się w nowym ciele. A potem zaaranżuję to tak, żebyś zabił swojego ojca chrzestnego swoją różdżką, pokażę ci prawdę i wyjdę. – Przechylił głowę, patrząc na Harry'ego, kiedy Stworek powoli i ostrożnie pomógł mu usiąść w kręgu. – Wiesz, co zrobię najpierw, Harry? – szepnął.

Harry spojrzał na niego lodowato.

– Co Severus Snape musiał przejść w swoim gabinecie to był zaledwie posmak tego, co mu zrobię jak już stąd wyjdę. – Oczy Voldemorta lśniły. – Nie tylko jest zdrajcą, ale ośmielił się pomóc _tobie_. Żywcem go obedrę ze skóry, cal po calu. Znam zaklęcia, które mi na to pozwolą. Nie zostawię mu żadnej skóry, poza tym miejscem, na którym nosi Mroczny Znak, po czym rzucę Znak na każdy cal jego pozbawionego skóry ciała. Znak utrzyma go przy życiu, ale zapobiegnie też używaniu jakiejkolwiek magii leczącej.

Voldemort westchnął z zadowoleniem, jakby to sobie wyobrażał.

– Potem ruszę za tymi, których tak sobie cenisz, tą młodą szlamowatą wiedźmą i chłopakiem Malfoyów. Dla szlamy będę łaskawy, tak myślę, szybka śmierć po kilku złamanych kościach i deformacjach. Ostatecznie pomogła ci poznać drugą przepowiednię, nieświadomie wzięła udział w mojej grze. Draco Malfoy… – Oczy Voldemorta lśniły teraz jak w gorączce. – Jego pozostawię przy życiu i zabiorę go ze sobą. Odeślę go potem do ojca, kawałek po kawałku, latami. Klątwa Prometeusza powinna wystarczyć.

Harry zadrżał wbrew sobie. Klątwa Prometeusza odnawiała każdy kawałek ciała w chwili, w którym ten został odcięty, w ten sam sposób w jaki wątroba Prometeusza była każdego dnia jedzona przez sokoła i odrastała. Myśl o Draconie, cierpiącym, niezdolnym do ucieczki w śmierć, niemal sprawiła, że Harry odpalił swoją najpotężniejszą broń. Wstrzymał się jednak.

– A co chcesz zrobić z moim bratem? – zapytał cicho.

Voldemort zerknął w stronę Connora.

– Ależ, ostatecznie osobiście go trenowałem przez ostatnie trzy miesiące – powiedział. – Szkoda byłoby stracić tak dobrze wytrenowanego i naturalnie uzdolnionego przymuszającego. _Imperio_ powinno usunąć wszelkie irytujące opory moralne, jakie by w sobie jeszcze miał, a wtedy będę miał przy sobie wytrenowanego w mrocznej magii sojusznika.

Harry kiwnął spokojnie głową. To właśnie potrzebował usłyszeć. Te właśnie słowa przepchnęły jego gniew przez niewidzialną granicę, która powstrzymywała go wciąż od zrobienia tego, co należy i przy okazji niosły ze sobą delikatną obietnicę, że nawet, jeśli jego plan się nie powiedzie, to Chłopiec, Który Przeżył zostanie w pobliżu Voldemorta i może pewnego dnia zdoła go pokonać.

 _Jeśli_ jego plan się nie powiedzie.

 _Nie mam zamiaru mu na to pozwolić._

Voldemort podniósł rękę.

– _Mors Mordre!_ – powiedział wyraźnie.

Nad nim pojawił się Mroczny Znak, rzucający iskry na środek koła. Magia skorumpowanego rytuału spięła się w oczekiwaniu i Harry podejrzewał, że Voldemort musiał przemówić do niej bezgłośnie.

Voldemort zwrócił się do niego, uśmiechając lekko.

– Żądam od ciebie zapłaty, główszczyzny za wszystko, co mi zrobiłeś. Tylko raz, jedna druzgocąca cena za inną druzgocącą cenę, jedne przeprosiny na określonych przeze mnie warunkach. Wymienimy się i będzie po wszystkim. – Krańce jego uśmiechu wykrzywiły się nieznacznie. – Ostatni raz płaci za wszystko.

Magia rytuału sięgnęła w jego kierunku i Harry zobaczył potężną rękę, tym razem obrzydliwą, ciemnoszarą, lecącą w jego kierunku, żeby odebrać mu magię.

Wypuścił na wolność swoją zdolność do pożerania magii.

Wyżarła sobie drogę na wolność, przez warstwy osłon rytuału i zaklęć pętających, rzuconych dodatkowo przez Voldemorta, połykając całą tą potężną magię, która leżała na sobie, jedna na drugiej. Pochłonęła je i Harry poczuł jak jego ciało nabrzmiewa od napływu mocy, zupełnie jakby to wszystko zostało przekazane jemu, nie jego magii. Skoncentrował się. Chciał się wyrwać spod tego zaklęcia, powstrzymać Voldemorta i rozwalić tę szarą narośl na jego boku.

Voldemort ryknął w proteście, zwykły, pełny oburzenia krzyk bez słów, po czym zamknął oczy i skoncentrował się. Obrzydliwa, szara ręka podpłynęła trochę bliżej.

Harry wyobraził sobie swoją moc jako węża i posłał go przed siebie, żeby jadł wszystko, co było na jego drodze, statecznie tylko powiększając mu szczęki. Uścisk na jego ciele nagle się zwolnił, a on sam opadł na podłogę. Czuł, jak moc rośnie drastycznie wokół niego, kiedy wąż jadł i jadł, pochłaniał i pożerał, gryzł i rozdzierał, i stawał się coraz potężniejszy, czuł że zaczyna wytrzeszczać oczy.

Rozproszył go lekko niewielki ruch pod ścianą. Harry zamrugał, kiedy zobaczył jak szary szczur przebiega po podłodze, tocząc przed sobą długi patyk. Harry był pewien, że to musiał być Peter i że miał ze sobą swoją różdżkę.

Jego wąż zaczął jeść szarą narośl z Syriusza i Harry się zadławił. Miał wrażenie, jakby tonął w brudzie. Po raz pierwszy przyszło mu do głowy, że może takie beztroskie łykanie mrocznej magii to nie jest taki dobry pomysł.

– _Nie!_ – zawył Voldemort, wracając do inkantacji. – _Corrumpo castimoniam!_

Harry poczuł, jak rytuał zaczyna z nim walczyć. To wciąż była potężna magia, silniejsza od wszystkiego, co zdołał do tej pory pochłonąć. Obrzydliwa, szara ręka znowu się pojawiła i zaczęła sięgać w jego kierunku. Harry poczuł chłodne muśnięcie jego palców, niczym dotknięcie ostrzy noży.

A potem jego wąż zawrócił i rzucił się po magię Connora i Petera, a Stworek wylądował mu na plecach, warcząc zajadle.

Harry opadł na kolana, próbując zrzucić z siebie skrzata. Nie był w stanie. Jego magia miotała się wokół niego, wyrywając spod jego kontroli. Harry próbował ją ograniczyć, odciągnąć od jedzenia mocy Connora czy Petera. Równie dobrze mógłby spróbować powstrzymać wodospad. Potęga tętniła w nim, równie bezużyteczna co wodospad dla spragnionego. Nie był w stanie jej powstrzymać ani opanować.

Brudne palce znalazły i zakleszczyły się na jego gardle, nacinając je paznokciami. Harry próbował zmusić swoją moc do przelania się do jego rąk, by te były w stanie oderwać siłą zaciśnięte na nim dłonie, ale przez to niemal kompletnie wypił magię Connora i pozwolił, by ręka rytuału przeszła przez niego na wylot. Jęknął płaczliwie i odsunął się do tyłu, zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić – zaryzykować zabicie Stworka, zaryzykować osuszenie swojego brata czy Petera, zaryzykować i pozwolić rytuałowi odebrać sobie magię, czym wskrzesiłby Voldemorta…

 _Robi to!_

Harry usłyszał głos w swojej głowie, czysty, przejrzysty, przecinający się przez cały ten otaczający go chaos zdesperowanego wiru strachu i planów. Zmusił się do otwarcia oczu, kiedy głos go do tego ponaglił.

 _Patrz na Voldemorta! Patrz, patrz, patrz!_

Voldemort trzymał się kurczowo za głowę, która miotała się dziko. Miał wytrzeszczone oczy i wyglądał, jakby starał się przyjąć dwie różne miny na raz.

Harry po raz kolejny odciągnął swoją magię od próby zjedzenia magii Connora, po raz kolejny spróbował podważyć palce Stworka.

 _Co się dzieje?_ zawołał.

Głos odpowiedział od razu.

 _Syriusz naciera! Syriusz walczy! Na to właśnie czekał, na to właśnie zbierał wszystkie swoje siły! Widzę go, wygląda jak potężny pies rzucający się na wilka! Siłuje się z nim, topi go, odzyskuje swój umysł z powrotem…_

Voldemort sięgnął po różdżkę Syriusza i przez chwilę Harry'emu wydawało się, że wyceluje ją w siebie i ciśnie zaklęcie. Ale potem jego palce zamarły i odrzuciły różdżkę od siebie. Harry podejrzewał, że przynajmniej jedna z osobowości nie chciała ryzykować, że ta druga z niej skorzysta.

Harry jednak wiedział, że ostatecznie wygra Voldemort. Medalion wciąż wisiał mu na szyi, a Voldemort był wytrenowanym legilimentą. To się mogło skończyć tylko w jeden sposób.

 _Właśnie tak._

Nagłe zrozumienie przepowiedni uderzyło Harry'ego i zrobił się spokojniejszy niż był od dłuższego czasu, mimo miotającej się mu w rękach magii, rosnącej w siłę z każdą mijającą chwilą, kiedy pochłaniał coraz więcej otaczającej go mocy, co tylko posilało jego zdolność do żywienia się magią i sprawiało, że ta chciała jeść jeszcze więcej. Harry uprzejmie zwrócił jej uwagę, że medalion wiszący na szyi Voldemorta musi być niesłychanie potężny.

Jego maga rzuciła się do przodu i złapała za medalion – i tak, to było znajome uczucie, taka sama moc, którą przełknął, kiedy zniszczył pamiętnik. Zdolność rozerwała go na kawałki, kosztując, ucztując, obżerając się nim. Harry usłyszał wycie Voldemorta.

I wtedy spojrzały na niego oczy Syriusza i tym razem był to wzrok jego ojca chrzestnego, błyszczące miękką szarością pełną skruchy.

Harry użył kawałka swojej magii, żeby uwolnić się wreszcie od Stworka i cisnąć nim o ścianę.

– Peter! Daj mi swoją różdżkę! – zawołał.

Poczuł, jak różdżka została wtoczona na jego dłoń. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Peter przyniósł ją tutaj z nadzieją, że zostanie wykorzystana przeciw Voldemortowi. Harry'emu było nieco żal, że go zawiedzie.

Podrzucił ją Syriuszowi.

Usłyszał pisk Petera i jęk Connora, ale oni nie rozumieli. Żaden z nich nie rozumiał. Żaden z nich nie był tak wytrenowany w walce jak Harry i żaden z nich nie rozumiał przepowiedni jak on w tym momencie, ale wszyscy patrzyli jak Syriusz chwyta różdżkę Petera i wstaje.

Mięśnie na jego twarzy drgały spazmatycznie, co było jasnym znakiem na to, że Voldemort powraca. Okazało się jednak, że miał czas na wypowiedzenie sześciu słów.

– Żegnaj, Harry. – Uśmiechnął się lekko i spojrzał w bok. – Żegnaj, Connor. – Skupił wzrok przed sobą, na różdżce, którą trzymał. Harry zobaczył w jego oczach blask gryfońskiej brawury, odwagi w obliczu śmierci, przez którą inne domu uważały Gryfonów za bandę szaleńców. – _Avada Kedavra._

Kiedy zielone światło go uderzyło, zabijając Syriusza, razem z nim zabijając Voldemorta, kiedy Syriusz zginął z różdżki poświęcenia, Harry cisnął swoją magią w cisowe pudełko rekompensaty Voldemorta i roztrzaskał je potężnym _Reducto_.

Rytuał sprawiedliwości po raz ostatni się wykręcił i wreszcie wyrwał na wolność. Magia potężniejsza od tej Harry'ego oddała mu jego moc, wypaliła koło, rozszarpała na strzępy szare jajo wyłaniające się z boku Syriusza, pożarła Mroczny Znak i wyżyła się na ciele Stworka, rozrywając go na setki małych, krwawych kawałeczków, niszcząc wszystko, co zostało użyte do schwytania jej i zmuszenia do popełnienia niesprawiedliwości. Wąż Harry'ego musiał wyrzygać większość mocy, którą połknął. Harry odkrył, że może kontrolować magię, jaka mu została, przynajmniej tak, jak długo z determinacją nie myślał o krzywdzeniu kogokolwiek.

Rozpadł się taniec, rozwiało się zaklęcie korumpujące, a chata zatrzęsła się po raz ostatni, kiedy rytuał z niej uciekł. Ciałem Syriusza też zatrzęsło, kiedy pogłaskał go ledwie widoczny kosmyk czerwono-złotego światła. Harry kiwnął głową, kiedy światło zamigotało i zniknęło. Rytuał po prostu upewniał się, że nie trzeba już od nikogo odbierać sprawiedliwości i wyglądało na to, że nic nie znalazł.

 _Ostatni raz płaci za wszystko_ , pomyślał Harry.

A potem światło zniknęło, a oni zostali – Peter kulący się pod ścianą jako szczur, Connor szlochający obok tego, co zostało po kręgu i Harry klęczący na podłodze z krwią ściekającą mu z gardła – w kompletnej ciszy.


	47. 31 października 1981

Wiem, że wielu ludzi czekało na ten rozdział. Miejmy nadzieję, że będzie tego wart.

 **Rozdział czterdziesty pierwszy:** **31 października 1981**

Kiedy już mógł swobodnie oddychać i kiedy poczuł, dotykając dłonią swojego gardła, że rany na nim nie spróbują się już szerzej otworzyć, pierwszym co Harry zrobił, było podpełznięcie do swojego brata.

Connor leżał na boku i płakał bezgłośnie, przesłaniając ramieniem twarz. Harry zawahał się na chwilę. Nie był w stanie czuć emocji swojego brata, w sposób w jaki zawsze je czuł, ale inne więzi wciąż ich łączyły. Wciąż czuł, że Connor jest jego bliźniakiem. Wciąż czuł wobec niego lojalność, wciąż go kochał.

Z ulgą, że Polaris nie przecięła jednak _wszystkich_ ich więzi, Harry rozłożył ręce.

– Connor?

Connor nie zawahał się, momentalnie obrócił się do niego i objął, jedną ręką łapiąc go za ramiona, a drugą wokół pada. Harry w odpowiedzi ostrożnie pochylił głowę, opierając ją o ramię swojego brata i zamknął oczy.

 _Przykro mi, że musiał dorosnąć w taki sposób_ , pomyślał. _Przynajmniej najgorsze już ma za sobą, do tego usłyszał jak Syriusz się z nim żegna i_ wie _, czemu Syriusz zginął._ Harry miał wrażenie, że gdyby Connora z nimi we Wrzeszczącej Chacie nie było, to nigdy nie byłby w stanie wytłumaczyć mu tego tak, żeby ten mu uwierzył. Wróciłby z martwym Syriuszem i słowem Petera, że on tego nie zrobił.

Harry usłyszał szuranie i zobaczył jak podchodzi do nich Peter w swojej szczurzej formie. Oparł się przednimi łapkami o Harry'ego i musnął wąsikami jego łokieć, po czym odbiegł w stronę swojej różdżki. Harry był wdzięczny, że dał im chwilę prywatności i wrócił do głaskania kręgosłupa i karku swojego brata, mamrocząc bezsensowne słowa, które Connor sam mógł wybrać, czy chce ich słuchać, czy nie.

– Harry? – szepnął wreszcie Connor, kiedy jego szlochanie uspokoiło się na tyle, że był w stanie mówić.

Harry mruknął, żeby dać mu znać, że słucha.

– Ja… – Głos Connora załamał się na moment, ale potem nabrał na sile. – Przepraszam.

Harry zamrugał. Spodziewał się przeprosin, ale nie tak szybko. Usiadł i spróbował spojrzeć swojemu bratu w oczy, ale nie był w stanie. Connor przycisnął twarz do nasady szyi Harry'ego i trzymał ją tam, szepcząc. Harry był zaskoczony, że jego słowa brzmią tak wyraźnie, podczas gdy powinny być przytłumione przez materiał jego szat.

– Powinienem był wiedzieć – szepnął Connor. – Tak dziwnie się zachowywał. Przez tych kilka ostatnich miesięcy zdawał się w ogóle cię nie kochać, zupełnie jakby to, że zostałeś przydzielony do Slytherinu sprawiło, że już nie chciał być twoim ojcem chrzestnym. Kiedyś się wściekał i marudził o tym, jacy to nie są Ślizgoni. Przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy mówił mi spokojnie o tym, że są złem wcielonym, a ty jesteś z nich wszystkich najgorszy. – Zadrżał.

Harry nie potrafił wymyślić, co mógłby na coś takiego odpowiedzieć, więc nie powiedział nic, pozwalając tylko swojej ręce przeczesywać włosy jego brata.

– I ja… tak strasznie chciałem myśleć o tym, że przeżyje maj i że moje przymuszenie jest dobre, że go słuchałem – szepnął Connor. – Przepraszam, Harry. Powinienem był przyjść do ciebie z tą przepowiednią.

 _Powinieneś był_ , pomyślał Harry, ale to nie było coś, co się powinno mówić w takich okolicznościach, tak samo jak dowolnej wariacji "a nie mówiłem". Miał szansę na zaleczenie krwawiących ran Connora i pozwolić Connorowi na zaleczenie jego, ale tylko, jeśli będzie teraz ostrożny.

– Rozumiem, czemu tego nie zrobiłeś – powiedział zamiast tego. – Rozumiałem od chwili, w której usłyszałem w niej, że Syriusz ma zginąć.

Connor kiwnął głową, drżąc nieszczęśliwie i siąpiąc nosem. Wreszcie odsunął się od Harry'ego na tyle, że ten mógł zobaczyć jego twarz. Wyglądał na niemal zniszczonego, jego oczy były tak opuchnięte, że pół–przymknięte, jego skóra była pełna czerwonych plam, z nosa mu się lało.

– I tak właśnie się stało – szepnął.

– Tak. – Harry zerknął na ciało Syriusza i poczuł pierwsze ukłucie żałoby po człowieku, który był jego ojcem chrzestnym i który zginął tak odważnie, jak Gryfon. Zacisnął mocno oczy. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić, żeby się teraz rozpłakać, a głos w jego głowie był podejrzliwie cichy, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić, by się teraz rozpaść na kawałki, nie kiedy jego brat go potrzebował. – Był bardzo dzielny.

– Ale i tak nie żyje.

Harry zamrugał. Wydawało mu się, że zapewnienie o odwadze jakoś uspokoi jego brata. Być może jednak Connor nie przepadł tak głęboko w gryfońskiej mentalności, jak się Harry'emu zdawało, a może po prostu to nie był rodzaj pocieszenia, jakiego w tej chwili potrzebował.

– Tak, niestety.

Connor zamknął oczy. Jego ściśnięte razem usta drżały. Harry go nie dotknął. Uważał, że to było coś, co jego brat powinien rozpracować sam. A Connor nie załamał się i nie zaczął płakać, ale w wyraźny sposób wziął się w garść z siłą, istnienia której Harry w swoim bracie nawet nie podejrzewał. Otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się blado do Harry'ego.

– Przez cały czas mówiłeś prawdę – powiedział.

– No, nie o opętaniu Syriusza – powiedział Harry. – O tym nie miałem pojęcia. Ale o tym, że nie życzy ci najlepiej, albo o mamie, czy o sieci feniksa i moich intencjach wobec ciebie. – Wziął głęboki oddech. – Tak.

– Przepraszam – szepnął znowu Connor.

Harry nawet nie drgnął. W głosie Connora czaił się specyficzny ton, który sugerował, że ten jeszcze nie skończył mówić i Harry w żadnym wypadku nie chciał mu przerywać. Musiał przyznać, część jego uważała, że zasługiwał na to, by usłyszeć przemowę, którą Connor właśnie w sobie układał, taką, której nigdy by nie usłyszał, gdyby Connora tu nie było i na własne oczy nie zobaczyłby jak jego dzieciństwo rozpada się na kawałki.

Connor zaczął mówić tak cicho, że to ledwie zakrawało na szept, ale uszy Harry'ego od lat umiały wyłapywać jego głos. Jego brat nie musiał mówić głośniej, ani wyraźniej, by Harry mógł go zrozumieć. A tu chodziło o _wyrzucenie_ z siebie tego wszystkiego, nie deklamowanie w jakiś dramatyczny sposób.

– Zacząłem podejrzewać, że masz rację jakoś w lutym, po jednym z listów od mamy – powiedział Connor do swoich dłoni. – Powiedziała, że muszę z tobą walczyć, że trzeba cię znowu zacząć kontrolować. Skąd się to nagle w ogóle wzięło? Wcześniej zawsze mówiła, że cię po prostu kochała i że to ty się zwróciłeś przeciw niej. Ale jak przeczytałem to zdanie, to odniosłem wrażenie, że może jednak miałeś rację, że może od samego początku chciała cię tylko kontrolować i nie mogła znieść myśli, że jej się zerwałeś ze smyczy.

Zadrżał, ale ciągnął dalej.

– A potem nadeszła przepowiednia i tak strasznie się bałem, że zabijesz Syriusza. – Connor zaśmiał się nieszczęśliwie i przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz załamać i znowu zacząć płakać. – Zacząłem wyczuwać twoją moc. Jesteś taki potężny, Harry. Mógłbyś w każdej chwili zabić Syriusza. Wydawało mi się, że powinienem go chronić, dlatego zacząłem ci się częściej stawiać. Myślałem, że nie będziesz go szukał i próbował zabić, kiedy będziesz zajęty kłóceniem się ze mną i próbami zabicia mnie.

Harry zamknął oczy. _Ile jeszcze osób w mojej rodzinie będzie musiało coś poświęcić?_

– Byłem bardziej uparty niż kiedykolwiek – powiedział Connor. – Czasami byłem głupi, a czasami zachowywałem się głupio. Czasami naprawdę wierzyłem we wszystko, co mama i Syriusz mi gadali, a czasami nie. Kiedy wierzyłem, to przynajmniej dobrze się czułem z tym wszystkim, a kiedy nie wierzyłem, to przynajmniej myślałem, że skrzywdzisz mnie, a nie Syriusza.

Connor spojrzał na ciało Syriusza.

– Ale już wtedy musiał być opętany. Ciągle mi mówił o tym, że przymuszenie to zawsze był dar Światła, chyba że używali go Ślizgoni.

Harry przygryzł wargę i zastanowił się, czy naprawdę powinien o to pytać, ale ostatecznie uznał, że chyba tak. Jeśli tego nie zrobi, to będzie tak wisiało pomiędzy nimi, zatruty kieł jak ten, który wypadł z paszczy bazyliszka, który skorumpuje wszystko, co potem nastąpi. Teraz między nimi panowała aura absolutnej szczerości.

– Czy to dlatego próbowałeś mnie przymusić w sowiarni?

Connor kiwnął głową.

– Nie wiedziałem, co mi innego pozostało. Wydawało mi się, że może, po prostu może, zrobi ci się przykro za to, co zrobiłeś mamie, i spróbujesz się pogodzić z nami, ale nie udało mi się, a wtedy mijał już miesiąc odkąd usłyszałem przepowiednię. Spanikowałem. Pomyślałem, że jeśli uda mi się przymusić cię, żebyś się stał częścią naszej rodziny, to nie będziesz miał żadnych powodów, żeby krzywdzić _kogokolwiek_ – mnie, Syriusza, mamę.

– A w jak wiele uwierzyłeś z tego, co ci wtedy powiedziałem? – zapytał Harry.

Connor odwrócił od niego wzrok.

– Connor?

– We wszystko – szepnął Connor. – Uwierzyłem we wszystko. I nienawidziłem tego. Wydawało mi się, że znienawidzę mamę, jeśli zacznę cię słuchać. Wydawało mi się, że zacznę myśleć, że to ty masz rację, a nie ona. Wiesz, jak to jest, kiedy rozpada się wokół ciebie cały świat, Harry?

– Odczułem to na własnej skórze – powiedział Harry zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Connor zerknął na niego przelotnie, po czym opuścił z powrotem wzrok. Kiwnął niemrawo głową, żeby dać znać Harry'emu, że przyjął jego słowa do wiadomości.

– Dlatego zażądałem, żebyś wrócił z nami. Powiedziałem sobie, że oferuję ci szansę. Kiedy odmówiłeś, powiedziałem sobie, że przymuszenie to jedyne, co mi zostało, chociaż dobrze wiedziałem, że tak nie było, ale nic innego nie przychodziło mi do głowy. To była równonoc wiosenna. Czas spełnienia przepowiedni miał nastąpić zaledwie za kilka tygodni. Skoro nie mogłem cię przekonać, to uważałem, że powinien cię nagiąć, albo złamać.

– Czyli byłeś gotów mnie poświęcić dla dobra Syriusza – podsumował Harry.

Connor kiwnął głową.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i czuł, jak na jego krańcu czai się gniew.

– Nienawidzę tego – powiedział wreszcie. – Nie znoszę, jak się mnie poświęca. Nie przeszkadza mi, jak z własnej woli poświęcam swój wolny czas, albo życie, ale nienawidzę tego, że próbowałeś mi zrobić coś takiego, Connor.

Connor kiwnął głową.

– Wiem. Przepraszam.

Harry obserwował go w milczeniu przez kilka chwil.

– Mów dalej – powiedział w końcu.

– To nie wypaliło – powiedział Connor. – Więc spróbowałem roznieść plotkę, że starałeś się mnie zabić, bo myślałem, że wtedy dyrektor uzna cię za niepoczytalnego wariata i będzie musiał cię wyrzucić ze szkoły. Ale to też nie wypaliło. A potem zacząłeś te zajęcia i wyglądało na to, że to moja jedyna szansa, żeby cię tak wkurzyć, że zwrócisz całą swoją uwagę na mnie i nigdy więcej nie pomyślał o Syriuszu. – Zamknął oczy, mocno zaciskając powieki. – Ale ciągle wspominałeś o Syriuszu. Ciągle do niego _wracałeś_. Wydawało mi się, że sobie ze mnie kpisz, że masz już jakiś plan, żeby się go pozbyć i chciałeś mi pokazać, że nie jestem w stanie niczego z tym zrobić.

– Czyli kiedy spotkaliśmy się dzisiaj po południu…

– Myślałem, że ruszyłeś z wykonywaniem swojego planu – przyznał Connor. – Nie powinienem był przymuszać Draco, to było złe z mojej strony. Teraz już to wiem. Ale wolałem go przymusić, niż stracić Syriusza. – Spojrzał na ciało Syriusza i zdawał się zapomnieć tego, co chciał powiedzieć potem.

– To Draco będziesz musiał za to przeprosić – przypomniał mu Harry – nie mnie.

Connor kiwnął z roztargnieniem głową. Oczy znowu mu się wypełniły łzami, ale potarł ich krańce w próbie odgonienia nadchodzącego płaczu.

– Nie wierzę, że on naprawdę nie żyje – szepnął.

Harry rozłożył ręce i jego brat wtulił się w niego. Harry trzymał go mocno, kiedy płakał i zastanawiał się, co się stało z jego własnymi łzami. Prawdopodobnie wypaliło je wykończenie, ból i potrzeba skupienia się na innych sprawach.

Drugi atak płaczu Connora był znacznie krótszy i on sam odsunął się od Harry'ego jak tylko się uspokoił, wyglądając, jakby było mu głupio z tego powodu.

– Dzięki – szepnął. – Harry, nawet nie wiem, jak cię przeprosić, poza… no, powiedzeniem "przepraszam". Nienawidzę myśli, że próbowałem chronić kogoś, kto w ogóle na to nie zasługiwał i nienawidzę, że Voldemort po raz kolejny próbował mnie skorumpować, zupełnie jak to zrobił w zeszłym roku, a tym razem nawet nie wiedziałem, że to był on. Ale zrobię co w mojej mocy, żeby to wszystko zmienić. – Jego twarz była spięta i zdeterminowana.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Będziemy musieli porozmawiać z całym mnóstwem ludzi – powiedział. – Nas też czeka jeszcze całe mnóstwo takich rozmów. Ale myślę, że jakoś sobie z tym poradzimy.

Connor uśmiechnął się do niego ostrożnie.

– Harry. Connor.

Harry drgnął. Kompletnie zapomniał, że Peter wciąż tam jest i nawet nie słyszał nagłego szumu powietrza, jaki zwykle towarzyszył jego transformacji animagicznej. Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że Peter siedzi z powagą obok myślodsiewni Voldemorta. Polaris, co Harry'ego naprawdę ucieszyło, nie było nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku.

– Przykro mi – powiedział cicho Peter. Machnął różdżką i na jej końcu rozbłysło _Lumos_ , rozświetlając zalany wieczornym półmrokiem pokój. – Ale _musimy_ o czymś porozmawiać, a nie mamy zbyt wiele na to czasu.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Co masz na myśli?

Peter uśmiechnął się do niego smutno.

– Wydawało mi się, że już znasz prawdę, Harry – powiedział – i że po prostu sieć feniksa nie pozwala ci poświęcić jej uwagi, albo zobaczyć sprawę we właściwym świetle. Okazuje się jednak, że najwyraźniej po prostu o niczym nie wiesz. Widziałem twoją twarz, kiedy Voldemort mówił o niektórych rzeczach, które zrobił. Wciąż wierzysz w historię, którą opowiedzieli ci rodzice o tym, co się wydarzyło w czasie ataku tamtej nocy w Dolinie Godryka. Gdybyś znał prawdę, to bez sieci feniksa zareagowałbyś na pewne sprawy trochę inaczej.

Harry zamrugał i poczuł, jak serce zaczyna mu szybciej bić. Podejrzewali ze Snape'em, ale nie mieli _żadnej_ pewności…

– Ale czemu nie mamy czasu? – szepnął.

Peter wyjrzał za okno chaty.

– Za długo siedziałem w jednym miejscu – powiedział. – Zaraz przyjdą tu po mnie dementorzy. Co więcej… – Przetoczył delikatnie różdżkę między palcami. – Wiesz chyba, że aurorzy mają zaklęcia, które pozwalają im sprawdzić, jakie zaklęcia ostatnio zostały rzucone z danej różdżki?

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym zamarł. Peter uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie.

– Czyli rozumiesz – powiedział.

– Ale to przecież nie ty rzuciłeś _Avada Kedavrę_ – naciskał Harry. – Tylko Syriusz. Możemy im o tym powiedzieć.

– Nie jestem pewien, czy będziecie mieli szansę – powiedział cicho Peter. – To mimo wszystko jest klątwa niewybaczalna, a ja mimo wszystko jestem zbiegiem z Azkabanu. Nie sądzę też, żeby Dumbledore pozwolił mi powiedzieć im prawdę. Moja sieć feniksa nie ruszyła się już od dłuższego czasu. Myślę, że zapuszcza korzenie. Dumbledore trzyma ją w pogotowiu, szykuje się na coś większego, nie zależy mu już nawet na tym, czy powiem wam prawdę czy nie, inaczej nie byłbym w stanie powiedzieć wam nawet tyle. Ale co, gdybym poszedł do aurorów i _im_ wszystko powiedział? Myślę, że zabezpiecza się właśnie na tą okoliczność. Pewnie uznał, że wówczas wyrządziłbym mu znacznie więcej szkód, niż gdybym powiedział wam o ataku na Dolinę Godryka.

Jego oczy nabrały ostrości i błysnęły.

– A ja już _nigdy_ nie wrócę do Azkabanu. Dlatego chcę się tylko upewnić, że poznacie prawdę i będę uciekał.

– Ale dokąd? – zapytał Harry, czując się bezsilnie.

– Jeszcze nie wiem – powiedział Peter, po czym zamilkł na moment, uśmiechając się blado. – Cóż. Jest takie jedno miejsce, do którego mógłbym się udać, chociaż nigdy nie sądziłem, że skorzystam z zaproszenia. – Wzruszył ramionami. – To nie ma znaczenia, Harry. Najważniejsze teraz, żebyście poznali prawdę. Zbyt długo ją przed wami ukrywano.

Popchnął do przodu myślodsiewnię Voldemorta. Harry spojrzał na nią niepewnie.

– Jeśli to zawiera w sobie wspomnienia opętywania Syriusza, to chyba nie musimy tego oglądać.

Przysunął się do swojego brata, aż ich ramiona nie zderzyły się ze sobą, i poczuł Jak Connor kiwa głową, zgadzając się z nim.

– Nie – powiedział cicho Peter. – Zawiera w sobie wspomnienia _tamtej_ nocy. Ataku. Chyba nawet Voldemort miał już powoli dość tego, że nie znacie prawdy, chociaż chciał ci najpierw odebrać magię, tak żebyście na ten widok poczuli samą desperację.

Spojrzał na ich obu.

– Gotowi?

Harry poczuł, że Connor się trzęsie i wiedział, że jego brat nie jest gotów. Ale czekanie wcale im tego nie ułatwi – i jeśli Peter miał rację, to nie mogli sobie _pozwolić_ na czekanie. Złapał Connora za rękę i kiwnął głową.

Peter pochylił się w stronę srebrnej cieczy. Harry pochylił się zaraz za nim, wzdrygając lekko, kiedy zalał go jej chłód. Nie zanurzył jednak w niej twarzy, póki nie upewnił się, że Connor nie pochyla się zaraz za nim. Nie miał zamiaru pominąć w tym swojego brata. Tym razem, cokolwiek tam nie zobaczą, to stawią temu czoła razem.

Wylądowali w miejscu, które Harry po chwili rozpoznał jako Dolinę Godryka. Przede wszystkim, była noc i nie mieli nawet światła księżyca, który mógłby im pomóc, bo ten był ukryty za chmurami. Po drugie, dom wyglądał inaczej. Po trzecie, blask osłon izolujących ich dom od reszty świata, które od zawsze ich otaczały, zniknął. Zadrżał. Wyglądało na to, że widzieli moment zaraz po tym, jak Voldemort przebił się przez tarcze. Zaklęcie Fideliusa zostało przełamane.

Postać w czarnej szacie przeszła szybko przez trawnik, kierując się do wejścia. Harry zadrżał. Nawet we wspomnieniu potrafił wyczuć potęgę mocy, która otaczała Voldemorta. Była potężniejsza od tej, z którą się zmierzył, kiedy Voldemort zajmował ciało Quirrella, od Toma Riddle'a, nawet od jego najnowszej inkarnacji. Harry pokręcił głową. Skąd Dumbledore'owi przyszło do głowy, że dziecko jest w stanie przeżyć atak tak potężnego czarodzieja?

– Ja jestem tam – powiedział Peter, wskazując na skuloną, pulchną postać, która pośpiesznie dreptała za Mrocznym Panem. – Powiem wam, co się stało potem. Ostatecznie, to wspomnienie sięga tylko do momentu, w którym Voldemort został zniszczony.

Harry zerknął na Connora. Jego brat patrzył na to wszystko z opadniętą szczęką i tylko lekko kiwał głową, jakby próbował sobie wyobrazić, jak ma sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić. Kiedy zobaczył, że Harry go obserwuje, zamknął usta i spróbował trzymać wysoko głowę, chociaż przez jego twarz wciąż przelewało się mnóstwo emocji. Harry złapał go za rękę i weszli do domu zaraz po Voldemorcie i Peterze.

Voldemort rozejrzał się po pustym domu i roześmiał się, tym samym wysokim, zimnym śmiechem, do którego Harry już się przyzwyczaił, bo słyszał go w każdej jego innej postaci.

– Gdzie są dzieci, Glizdogonie?

– N–na górze, mój p–panie. – Harry prawie nie rozpoznał głosu Petera. To był załamane, ostentacyjne jąkanie się. Harry zastanowił się, czy to było na pokaz, czy Peter zawsze był tym silnym mężczyzną, który teraz czekał obok nich z powagą na twarzy, czy też może szczerze bał się Voldemorta i to się odbiło w jego głosie.

Voldemort zaczął wchodzić po schodach. Harry, Connor i Peter ruszyli zaraz za nim, drżąc. Peter ze wspomnienia ociągał się i szedł za nimi, jakby wcale nie chciał zobaczyć tego, co miało zaraz nastąpić.

 _Prawdę powiedziawszy,_ pomyślał Harry, _ja też nie chcę._ Podejrzenie sprawiło, że jego serce waliło mu w piersi, a jego oddech zrobił się krótszy, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy Snape i Draco w rezydencji Malfoyów zagonili go na brzeg klifu.

Dotarli do drzwi sypialni, które wyglądały zupełnie inaczej od tych, które pamiętał Harry. Voldemort przyglądał im się przez chwilę, po czym znowu roześmiał i machnął dwa razy różdżką. Jedno wymamrotane zaklęcie zniszczyło nałożone osłony, a drugie roztrzaskało same drzwi. Harry usłyszał dochodzący z pokoju szelest pościeli, a zaraz po nim rozległ się jęk i nieszczęśliwy płacz.

Voldemort przeszedł ponad drzwiami. Peter ze wspomnienia wyjrzał zza jego ramienia. Obecny Peter zaprosił ich gestem do środka, więc Harry i Connor obeszli Voldemorta, tak żeby zobaczyć wszystko lepiej.

Dwóch małych chłopców leżało w identycznych kojcach, ustawionych pod ścianą po przeciwnej stronie od drzwi, zaraz pod opadającym pod skosem dachem. Harry był zaskoczony tym, jak bardzo byli do siebie wtedy podobni. _Nie no, jasne, wtedy nie mieliśmy jeszcze naszych blizn_ , pomyślał, _i tak mocno mrużymy oczy, że nie widać tęczówek._

Voldemort zamarł na moment; kiedy Harry spojrzał na jego twarz, zobaczył, że ten mruży podejrzliwie swoje czerwone oczy.

– Glizdogon! – krzyknął nagle.

Peter ze wspomnienia wzdrygnął się i podszedł szybko do jego boku.

– Mój panie?

– Jesteś pewien, że nie wiesz nic więcej na temat przepowiedni? – zapytał Voldemort. – Jesteś pewien, że nie wiesz na pewno, które z tych dzieci mnie pokona?

Peter ze wspomnienia pokręcił głową. Naprawdę zaimponował Harry'emu. W jakiś sposób załamał się akurat na tyle, by przekonać Voldemorta, że wie, gdzie mieszkają jego przyjaciele i jest gotów ich zdradzić, ale nie dość, by wyjawić, że zdaje sobie sprawę, że to młodszy z bliźniaków będzie jego zgubą.

– Nie, mój panie. Tylko tyle, ile się dowiedzieliśmy od Severusa.

Voldemort kiwnął głową.

– Czyli najlepiej będzie się pozbyć ich obu – wymamrotał. – Bellatrix prawdopodobnie zabiła już innego kandydata. – Podniósł różdżkę wysoko. – _Avada Kedavra!_

Strumień zielonego światła wystrzelił…

W stronę kojca Harry'ego.

Harry zachwiał się i usiadł twardo na ziemi, kiedy światło uderzyło go w czoło, a Voldemort odwrócił się i wystrzelił kolejny strumień zielonego światła w Connora…

Głęboki, przerażający ryk wypełnił pokój. Towarzyszyło mu znajome uczucie przelewającej się magii. Zielone światło przesłoniło wszystko, a Voldemort wrzeszczał i wrzeszczał i wrzeszczał, a zimna, potężna magia zabrała ze sobą swoją ofiarę…

I nagle byli z powrotem we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, klęcząc wokół myślodsiewni.

Rozdygotany Harry zasłonił sobie twarz rękami. Najwyraźniej w pewnej chwili musiał puścić dłoń Connora. Słyszał, jak jego brat szlocha, wydając z siebie pełne cierpienia dźwięki niedowierzania i dezorientacji.

– I tak to się wydarzyło – szepnął Peter. – Byłem zaraz za Mrocznym Panem i też widziałem to na własne oczy. Najpierw rzucił klątwę zabijającą na ciebie, Harry, a potem na twojego brata. Uderzyła go odbita od ciebie klątwa kiedy zielone światło wciąż łączyło go z Connorem. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem czegoś takiego. Podejrzewam, że Voldemort nałożył na siebie tak wiele zaklęć, które miały go chronić przed śmiercią, starając się osiągnąć nieśmiertelność, że klątwa musiała najpierw je wszystkie zwalczyć, zanim zdołała go zabić. Miała _problemy_ z załatwieniem go, ale jak już wyciągnęła duszę z jego ciała, światło, które łączyło go z Connorem zamigotało i zgasło. A potem z jego ciała został tylko proch. Jego duszy udało się uciec, oczywiście – dodał Peter z głęboką goryczą w głosie. – Teraz już to wiem.

– Nie rozumiem – szepnął Connor. Harry zdołał podnieść głowę na tyle, by spojrzeć na swojego brata, którego twarz była nie tylko blada, ale też lśniła od nieustannego potoku łez. – Skoro to Harry odbił klątwę zabijającą na Voldemorta, to czy to nie znaczy, że to on jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył?

Peter powoli pokręcił głową.

– To on zabił Voldemorta klątwą zabijającą, tak – powiedział, wskazując na czoło Harry'ego. – Ta blizna jest przeklęta. Ale twoja też jest, Connor. Voldemort próbował cię zabić, kiedy trafiła go odbita od Harry'ego klątwa. Wydaje mi się, że druga _Avada Kedavra_ miała szansę zostawić na tobie ślad, ale nic poza tym. Przerwano jej w połowie.

Connor zamrugał, przełknął ślinę, po czym potarł czoło.

– Ale… nie, chwila, nie rozumiem. Mama i Dumbledore powinni być w stanie stwierdzić, że blizna Harry'ego też jest przeklęta. Czemu nie pomyśleli o tym, że to on może być Chłopcem, Który Przeżył?

Harry był niemal zdrętwiały z szoku. Zobaczył jak twarz Petera robi się surowa.

– Ach – powiedział. – To może mieć coś wspólnego z tym, co nawet Dumbledore nie wie, że udało mi się podsłuchać.

Westchnął i zamknął oczy, jakby przywołując wspomnienia.

– W pierwszej chwili uciekłem, ale potem wróciłem. Nie wiedziałem, gdzie miałbym pójść, nie tej nocy, chociaż wiedziałem, że następnego ranka będzie mi dane pójść do Azkabanu. I musiałem przyznać, byłem ciekawy. Nie wiedziałem, czego się spodziewałem po moim powrocie do Doliny Godryka, ale to nie było to. Wróciłem i przykucnąłem przy oknie.

Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Harry'ego.

– Połowa domu została zniszczona. Właśnie dlatego musieli go odbudować. Widziałem jak wasi rodzice i Dumbledore wracają do domu i biegną do pokoju dziecięcego. Zeszli po schodach, niosąc was na rękach, krew wam ściekała z głów. Płakaliście obaj.

Peter patrzył w przestrzeń, za nich, jakby w ten sposób łatwiej było mu przejść przez ten fragment wspomnienia.

– Lily rzuciła zaklęcie leczące i usłyszałem jak wszyscy wciągają z zaskoczeniem powietrze. Krew zniknęła, ale blizny zostały.

Peter spojrzał na nich poważnie.

– Zrozumcie, to się nie miało stać. Według przepowiedni miał być tylko jeden wybawca, wyraźnie naznaczony.

– Czy możesz wyrecytować nam tę przepowiednię? – zapytał Harry. Jego głos był bezbarwny i ochrypły, zupełnie nie brzmiał jak jego.

Peter kiwnął głową, po czym zamknął oczy i zaczął deklamować.

– _Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Mrocznego Pana... Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, urodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca… Będzie on młodszym z dwojga i będzie posiadał moc, której Mroczny Pan nie zna... Bo w starszym jest siła, ale w młodszym jest siła zjednoczona z miłością... Och, strzeż go, och, chroń go, albowiem ciemność, którą on kroczy, jest niebezpieczna i szkaradna, i miłość w niej ma nikłą szansę przetrwania... Starszy będzie stał u jego ramienia, kochając go, ale młodszy będzie kochał cały świat czarodziejów... Mroczny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie i czyniąc to, naznaczy jego serce... Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Mrocznego Pana... urodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca…_

Jego głos ucichł, a Harry zagapił się w ścianę, próbując skupić. Jego myśli ścigały się nawzajem w maleńkich kawałkach wokół potężnego huraganu, jakim był teraz jego umysł, naskakując na niego, po czym znikając, zanim zdążył je w pełni uchwycić.

Wyglądało na to, że Dumbledore i ich rodzice poprawnie zinterpretowali przepowiednię. Connor urodził się pod koniec lipca. Był młodszym z ich dwojga. Lily zawsze mówiła, że mocą Connora jest miłość i że Harry musi go strzec, inaczej ta miłość przepadnie. Miłość Harry'ego do Connora była głębsza i bardziej prawdziwa niż jakakolwiek inna…

 _A przynajmniej taką była._

Harry odsunął od siebie tę myśl i wrócił do skupiania się.

Blizna Connora była w kształcie serca. Tak, wszystko pasowało. A przynajmniej wszystko _powinno_ było pasować. Harry nie wiedział, jak wytłumaczyć wspomnienie w myślodsiewni.

Wreszcie pokręcił głową i odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Petera, uznając, że w tej chwili nie ma wystarczająco dużo informacji, by wyciągnąć poprawne wnioski.

– I co zrobili nasi rodzice i Dumbledore?

– Słyszałem jak rozmawiali – powiedział cicho Peter. – Nigdy nie zapomnę tego, co wtedy powiedzieli. A już na pewno miałem dość czasu, żeby wałkować w kółko ich słowa w czasie mojego pobytu w Azkabanie.

– Lily powiedziała, "To się nie powinno stać, Albusie. Co się stało? Czemu oboje mają blizny? Czemu magia Harry'ego jest… taka? To nienaturalne." I zaczęła płakać.

Peter zerknął przelotnie na Harry'ego.

– Zawsze byłeś normalnym, magicznym dzieckiem, Harry – silnym, ale w granicach przyzwoitości. A potem Voldemort was zaatakował. Tej nocy, kiedy leżałeś w ramionach Lily, mogłeś równie dobrze być światłem latarni, sygnałem dla wszystkich, którzy chcieliby spojrzeć w waszym kierunku, którzy chcieliby słuchać. Sam miałem problemy, żeby nie wejść do domu, po prostu po to, żeby się znaleźć bliżej tej magii.

– Dumbledore westchnął. To było tego rodzaju westchnięcie, które pochodziło z głębi duszy. "Lily, James", powiedział. "Co wam teraz powiem nie może wyjść poza mury tego domu. Voldemort rzucił zaklęcie zabijające na obu chłopców. Musiał rzucić je najpierw na Harry'ego i dopiero potem na Connora, inaczej Harry by już nie żył, ale fakt pozostaje, że tak właśnie zrobił. I ta klątwa zniszczyła bariery w Harrym, bariery, które ma każdy, normalny czarodziej. Ma teraz dostęp do mocy, której większość czarodziejów nie może przywołać, bo tak wiele mocy na raz by ich po prostu zabiła."

– "To czemu wciąż żyje?", zapytał James. Nigdy nie zapomnę, jak wyglądał, patrząc na ciebie, Harry. Był taki mały, kruchy i bezsilny. Pierwszy raz go takim widziałem.

– "Ponieważ", powiedział Dumbledore, szczypiąc nasadę swojego nosa, "jest dzieckiem i ma w sobie elastyczność, która pozwoli mu się dostosować do takiej ilości mocy w sposób, w jaki nie zdołałby zrobić tego w późniejszym okresie życia. Gdyby była choćby cztery czy pięć lat, to nie wierzę, że przeżyłby zniszczenia swoich barier." Potem milczał przez długą chwilę, przyglądając ci się, Harry. Wreszcie powiedział, "W dodatku Voldemort przeniósł w niego większość swojej mocy. Stąd reszta jego potęgi i jej nienaturalność, którą czujesz, Lily. Wyczułem ją, kiedy jeszcze szliśmy na górę po schodach. W powietrzu wciąż powinna była unosić się magia po rzuconym zaklęciu, ale tutaj nie było jej prawie w ogóle, tylko to, co emanowało z Harry'ego. Ma zdolność Voldemorta do żywienia się magią innych czarodziejów. Jak tylko ją otrzymał, wchłonął w siebie resztę jego magii i wszystko, co pozostało po dwóch zaklęciach zabijających, które Voldemort musiał tam użyć."

Harry pochylił głowę i próbował zmusić się do głębszego niż w tej chwili oddychania. Poczuł, jak Connor łapie jego dłoń. Ścisnął ją z desperacją. Jego brat skrzywił się, ale ścisnął z powrotem.

– Właśnie dlatego uważają, że twoja magia jest nienaturalna, Harry – szepnął Peter. – Nie tylko V–Voldemort otworzył twoje bariery i dał ci dostęp do większej ilości magii niż powinieneś był mieć, ale też podarował ci też większą część swojej mrocznej mocy. Na dobrą sprawę zrobił z ciebie swojego magicznego dziedzica, w sposób w który czasem robią to czystokrwiste rodziny, kiedy w chwili śmierci przekazują swoją magię swoim dzieciom. Masz jego zdolności _ponieważ_ on je miał w chwili, w której was zaatakował, a nie dlatego, że się z nimi urodziłeś. – Peter zaśmiał się sucho. – Wiesz, wszystko ułożyłoby się znacznie inaczej, gdyby któryś z was, ty albo Voldemort, byli choć trochę słabsi. Gdybyś ty był, to nie przeżyłbyś chwili, w której klątwa zabijająca zniszczyła twoje bariery. Gdyby on był, to nie miałby w ogóle dość sił, by przebić się przez twoje bariery, albo nie zostawiłby po sobie dość magii, żebyś mógł ją wchłonąć. Po prostu byś umarł, albo on by umarł i zabrał całą swoją moc ze sobą. Zamiast tego zrobił sobie z ciebie najpotężniejszego przeciwnika, jakiego tylko mógł.

Harry zmusił się do oddychania. _Głębokie oddechy. Nie spanikuję. Nie spanikuję. Nie pozwolę sobie spanikować._

Podniósł głowę.

– I co potem powiedział Dumbledore?

– Z początku nic – powiedział cicho Peter. – Wasi rodzice wtedy płakali. A potem… potem pojawili się Syriusz i Remus, a Dumbledore nie ufał im na tyle, żeby wyjawić m w pełni swój plan. Powiedział im, że Connor został naznaczony przez przepowiednię, tak jak podejrzewali i odesłał ich z Jamesem, żeby wszyscy razem spróbowali powstrzymać krwawienie, ponieważ w tym momencie wasze blizny znowu się otworzyły. To zostawiło go sam na sam z Lily i tobą, Harry.

– Powiedział Lily, "Musisz się upewnić, że będzie kochał swojego brata, że będzie jego opiekunem, że ta potężna moc zostanie wytrenowana i nagięta do czynienia dobra. Wiesz przecież, że jeśli tego nie zrobimy, to przepowiednia może się zmienić. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić, żeby następny Mroczny Pan, ktoś z tak nienaturalną magią, był naszym jedynym wybawicielem od Voldemorta. Harry _musi_ być starszy, a Connor _musi_ być młodszy.

Harry próbował coś powiedzieć. Miał tak sucho w ustach, że nie był w stanie i był wdzięczny, kiedy usłyszał mruknięcie Connora.

– Nie rozumiem. Przecież i tak jestem młodszy, a Harry jest starszy?

Harry otworzył oczy na tyle, że zobaczył agresywny widok twarzy Petera.

– Przepowiednie to najdziksza forma wróżbiarstwa – szepnął. – Przepowiednie mogą się _zmienić_.

Harry poczuł, jak te słowa przywołują wspomnienie. Słowa jego matki z zeszłego roku, zaraz po tym jak sieć feniksa po raz pierwszy się zamanifestowała i Remus się o niej dowiedział.

– _Ale przepowiednie to najdziksza forma wróżbiarstwa... Jest wysoka szansa na to, że mogą znaczyć coś zupełnie innego. Wciąż się spełni, ale może mieć zupełnie inne znaczenie niż pozwalała na to interpretacja w noc, w którą została wypowiedziana… Musieliśmy zrobić co w naszej mocy, żeby cię zamknąć w tej roli, ukształtować cię w ten sposób, żeby przepowiednia nie mogła nagle z was zrezygnować i zmienić celu, którego byśmy nie znali i nie moglibyśmy otoczyć opieką. To byłby ktoś, kogo Voldemort mógłby bez problemu zabić. Wszystko w przepowiedni musiało się sprawdzić. Musiałeś kochać Connora ponad wszystko inne. Nie mogliśmy ryzykować, że będzie inaczej. Rozumiesz?_

Na wpół–zapomniane słowa teraz uderzyły Harry'ego jak młotem. Lily powiedziała mu wtedy prawdę, ale był zbyt oszołomiony bólem i wykończeniem, zbyt oddany sprawie, by to w pełni zrozumieć.

– Przepowiednia mogła znaczyć kogoś zupełnie innego – szepnął.

Peter powoli kiwnął głową

– W rzeczy samej. Właśnie dlatego Voldemort posłał Lestrange'ów, żeby ci zaatakowali Longbottomów, ponieważ ich syn, Neville, też się urodził pod koniec lipca i mogło też chodzić o niego. Gdyby Voldemort poszedł do nich, a to do was wysłał Bellatrix, gdyby to jego naznaczył… – Peter rozłożył ręce.

– Ale w przepowiedni jest, że to młodszy z dwojga będzie miał moc, by pokonać Mrocznego Pana – powiedział Connor. – Nie rozumiem.

– Młodszy z dwojga – zauważył Peter. – Nic nie mówi o tym, że to musi być młodszy z dwójki _braci_ , ani tym bardziej, że to muszą być _bliźniacy_. Nie mówi nawet o tym, że obu tych ludzi musi się urodzić pod koniec lipca.

Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

 _Tak wiele mojego życia to były kłamstwa._

– Przepowiednie zawsze się sprawdzają – powiedział cicho Peter. – Ale zwykle nie wiemy, jak, albo czemu, zanim się spełnią. Mogą w trakcie zmienić cel na dogodniejszy. Wiemy, że ludzkie wybory na nie wpływają, więc jeśli zdołamy wystarczająco dobrze zrozumieć przepowiednię, to możemy się upewnić, że się spełni jak należy. Ich dzikość daje nam pewne pole do popisu. Dumbledore wiedział, że zdoła przekonać Lily do poświęcenia jednego z jej synów. Nie był pewien, czy przekona do tego kogokolwiek innego. A _chciał_ być pewny. Prawdopodobnie nie istnieje nic, czego Dumbledore bałby się bardziej niż niepewności. Boi się, że pewnego dnia obudzi się i świat czarodziejów, nad którym tak ciężko pracował i od stu lat walczył o jego wolność, nagle eksploduje. Jeśli będzie miał kontrolę nad zbawcą, to będzie miał pewność, że jutro będzie na dobrą sprawę dokładnie takie samo jak dzisiaj, że przyszłość będzie w gruncie rzeczy taka sama jak przeszłość. Dlatego też wpłynął na Voldemorta tak, jak tylko był w stanie, żeby upewnić się, że Mroczny Pan naznaczy Connora jako równego sobie. – Peter westchnął ciężko. – I na nas też wpłynął. Skupił się na mnie, zagrał na mojej miłości do przyjaciół, upewnił się, że zgodzę się złamać zaklęcie Fideliusa i sprawię, że wasi rodzice będą dla Voldemorta ciekawszym celem niż Longbottomowie. Przeprowadził na was zaklęcie Siły Duszy, żeby pokazać waszym rodzicom, że bardziej nadajesz się na odegranie roli opiekuna, Harry…

– Tego zaklęcia nie można z powodzeniem przeprowadzić na niemowlakach – wciął się Harry spiętym głosem. Oczy go piekły. Miał wrażenie, jakby ściany chaty opadły wokół nich, a oni sami stali w szczerym polu pod czarnym, usianym gwiazdami niebem.

Peter przez chwilę wyglądał na kompletnie zaskoczonego. Potem kiwnął głową, a rysy jego twarzy spięły się.

– Czyli wtedy też nas okłamał. Popchnął przepowiednię w wybranym przez siebie kierunku. Wydaje mi się też, że myślał, że wszystko poszło jak po maśle, aż do chwili, w której zorientował się, że to ty masz więcej mocy, Harry. Gdybyś to _ty_ był zbawcą, o którym wspomniała przepowiednia, tym, który miał moc, której Voldemort nie znał, to znaczyło, że starszy, ten, który miał stać u twojego ramienia i cię kochać, musiał być kimś innym – kimś, nad kim nie miał żadnej kontroli. Nie miał pojęcia, kto by to mógł być. Nie mógł tego znieść. Więc powiedział Lily, żeby ta cię wyrzeźbiła, wytrenowała cię tak, żebyś kochał Connora. Gdybyś był jego opiekunem, gdybyś kochał tylko jego, to bylibyście najlepszymi kandydatami dla przynajmniej dwóch kwestii w przepowiedni – tych, które twierdziły, że Connora trzeba strzec i że starszy będzie kochał tylko młodszego. To sprawiło, że przepowiednia by się was trzymała i wybrałaby Connora na swojego wybawcę. A sieć, oczywiście, upewniła się, że nie użyjesz swojej mocy do czegokolwiek innego jak ochrony swojego brata.

Harry tak po prostu tam siedział. Ciemne gwiazdy wirowały nad nim, przecinając niebo i zostawiając za sobą ciemne smugi.

Usłyszał cichy i potulny głos Connora.

– Co to w takim razie znaczy?

– To znaczy, że teraz w sumie nic nie wiemy – powiedział Peter. – Nie wiedzieliśmy w sumie od chwili, w której Harry wyrwał się spod sieci feniksa. Dumbledore nie może mu już dłużej ufać, że będzie kochał tylko ciebie. Jego moc jest wolna i to jego może teraz wybrać przepowiednia. Zawsze jednak może się zdarzyć, że wybierze jednak _ciebie_ i to Harry będzie starszym, który cię kocha. Albo starszym będzie ktoś inny, kto cię kocha. Albo młodszym będzie Harry, a jego starszym ktoś inny. Oboje zostaliście naznaczeni przez Mrocznego Pana, więc opcje są cokolwiek ograniczone i musi w jakiś sposób dotyczyć jednego z was. Ale eleganckie plany Dumbledore'a legły w gruzach. – Na twarzy Petera pojawił się przepełniony zwycięstwem uśmiech, za który Harry w sumie nie mógł go winić.

Harry siedział przez chwilę w ciszy. Nie był w stanie myśleć, oddychać, obawiał się, że jeśli za długo będzie o tym wszystkim myślał, to…

Wreszcie wziął się w garść i miotnął sobą do przodu.

 _Co to ma być? Boisz się zmiany? Co jest,_ chcesz _skończyć jak Dumbledore czy twoja matka?_

 _To nic nie zmienia. To po prostu znaczy, że możesz być Chłopcem, Który Przeżył i będziesz musiał o tym pomyśleć. Ale to też oznacza, że Connor jednak może być Chłopcem, Który Przeżył i będzie potrzebował twojej pomocy i treningu. Daleko mu jeszcze do mocy zjednoczonej z miłością. Wycofa się, jak tylko świat go będzie potrzebował._

 _To jeszcze nie koniec. Jeszcze daleko do tego. Obu was źle potraktowano. Obu was będzie potrzebował świat, a przynajmniej jednego z was. A teraz_ wstań i zrób z tym coś.

Harry pochylił się w stronę Connora. Connor gapił się na niego, blady i z oczami, które wyglądały, jakby już nigdy miały się nie zamknąć.

– Wcale nie będę cię winił, jeśli mnie znienawidzisz – szepnął. – Zmusili cię, żebyś poddał dla mnie swoje życie.

– Ich o to winię – powiedział Harry. – Nie ciebie. Nie pozwolę ci więcej mieszkać z Lily, Connor.

Connor przyjrzał mu się, po czym kiwnął głową.

– Ale co się teraz z nami stanie? – zapytał.

– Pomogę ci się wszystkiego nauczyć – powiedział Harry, odzyskując kontrolę nad własnym głosem. – Voldemort nas nie dorwie. Nie pozwolę mu zabić żadnego z nas. I nie mam _najmniejszego_ zamiaru żyć w strachu przed tym, co się _może_ zdarzyć. To _od nas_ zależy, żeby coś się stało. Będziemy mieli własną wolność, bo powinniśmy mieć ją od samego początku. Będziemy, kurwa, _walczyć_. – Wyciągnął rękę.

Connor wziął głęboki oddech i uścisnął mu dłoń.

Harry usłyszał jak Peter wzdycha głęboko, poniekąd z zaskoczeniem, poniekąd z ulgą. Harry przygotował się na to, jak strasznie zacznie boleć go głowa jak już wstanie, po czym podźwignął się na nogi i mocniej ścisnął rękę Connora.

– Chodźmy stąd – powiedział cicho i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi i przyszłości, jaka ich za nimi czekała.


	48. Zwycięży lub polegnie

Mam nadzieję, że lubicie paskudne niespodzianki!

Bo jeszcze nie skończyliśmy.

 **Rozdział czterdziesty drugi: Zwycięży lub polegnie**

Harry zamarł, kiedy dotarli do końca tunelu pod Bijącą Wierzbą. Usłyszał, jak za nim Connor wydał z siebie zaciekawiony dźwięk, ale nie poruszył się, zamiast tego tylko sięgnął przed siebie i spróbował coś wyczuć swoimi przytłumionymi zmysłami. Przytłaczało go już wycieńczenie magiczne, więc nie miał żadnej pewności co do tego, co się mogło czaić za tymi drzwiami.

– Coś nie tak, Harry? – zapytał Peter, wyglądając zza Connora.

Harry powoli pokręcił głową.

– Nie wiem – szepnął.

 _Ja wiem_ , powiedział głos w jego głowie, wracając nagle. _Coś złego._

 _Skąd wiesz?_ , zapytał go w myślach Harry, dalej nadwyrężając zmysły. Nic nie słyszał, ale wrogowie nie musieli wydawać z siebie dźwięku, żeby być niebezpieczni. To była jedna z pierwszych zasad, jakich nauczył się od swojej matki.

 _Znam ból_ , powiedział prosto z mostu głos. _A poza tym drzewem czeka nas ból._ W jego głosie pojawił się jęk. _Zawsze ból. Czemu to zawsze musi być ból. Nie lubię go. Nie mogę przed nim uciec. I ty też nie możesz. Czemu nie może tak po prostu zniknąć?_

Harry westchnął i przegonił głos z powrotem na tył swojej głowy, bo w tej chwili na nic nie mógł mu się przydać. Nasłuchiwał dalej, ale świat wydawał się całkowicie normalny, nie słyszał niczego poza szumem wiatru, szelestem trawy, powietrze nie pachniało niczym nadzwyczajnym.

– O kurwa – powiedział nagle Peter.

Harry obrócił się i spojrzał na niego.

– Co się dzieje? – W tej chwili ufał zmysłom Petera bardziej niż swoim, w dodatku Peter był lepiej wytrenowany niż Connor, potrafił wyczuć mroczną magię, jeśli ta się gdzieś kryła.

– Powietrze – szepnął Peter. – Nie wydaje ci się jakieś ciężkie?

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Sam nie wiem. – Oparł się o ścianę tunelu, żeby nie powstrzymać się od osunięcia na kolana. Miał nadzieję, że Connor i Peter tego nie zauważyli, inaczej zaczną naciskać, że powinien się położyć, co gorsza, pewnie nawet zaniosą go do szkoły. Harry nie sądził, żeby to było rozsądne. Jeśli gdzieś tu czaiło się coś złego, to powinien być gotów stawić mu czoła.

Peter uśmiechnął się z wysiłkiem.

– Tylko raz czułem coś takiego w powietrzu – powiedział, wciąż szeptem. – Kiedy wszedłem za V–Voldemortem do Doliny Godryka. To przepowiednia, gotowa by się spełnić, Harry. _Cholera_ by to.

Harry zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Teraz, jak się skoncentrował, wydawało mu się, że _faktycznie_ coś czuje, ciężar powietrza, które zdawało się ściekać po jego twarzy niczym stopiona marmolada. Wzdrygnął się i otworzył z powrotem oczy.

– No nic – powiedział ochrypłym głosem, który miał nadzieję, że wezmą za złość, nie zmęczenie. – Tak czy inaczej musimy wyjść spod tego drzewa. Powiedziałeś, że aurorzy nie dadzą ci się wyjaśnić, Peter, a wpadnięcie na dementorów skończy się jeszcze gorzej. – Zadrżał na myśl o tym, co Dumbledore by powiedział o wiedzy, którą teraz dzielił z Connorem.

– Właśnie, musimy stąd wyjść – zgodził się Connor. – Harry musi trafić do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Harry obejrzał się na niego surowo. Jego brat spojrzał na niego z irytacją.

– No co? – zapytał. – Każdy widzi, że musisz odpocząć, Harry. Nie kryjesz się z tym najlepiej.

Harry przestąpił z nogi na nogę, burknął pod nosem, po czym spojrzał na wyjście. Nic się za nim nie ruszało, a Harry nie słyszał żadnych dźwięków, nawet głosów podniesionych w śmiechu czy groźbie. Uważał, że powinni być w stanie wrócić do Hogwartu mniej więcej niezauważeni; większość ludzi wciąż będzie na obiedzie i miał nadzieję, że Snape wciąż będzie oszołomiony bólem, czy czymkolwiek, czym podzielił się z nim głos.

Próbował skupić się na drugiej części przepowiedni, ale słowa mu uciekały. Jedyne, czego teraz Harry chciał, to położyć się na czymś miękkim i zamknąć oczy.

Wziął głęboki oddech.

– No to chodźmy – powiedział i odsunął się z drogi, żeby Connor mógł go minąć i nacisnąć na wiąz na korze drzewa, by je uspokoić. Peter złapał Harry'ego za ramię i pomógł mu wejść po małej stromiźnie prowadzącej do wyjścia. Harry niechętnie i ponuro pozwolił sobie pomóc, bo wyglądało na to, że Peter nie miał zamiaru inaczej do stamtąd wypuścić.

Do tego, cholera jasna, był zmęczony, nawet jeśli nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Skupił się na stawianiu jednej nogi za drugą i powiedział sobie, że poczuje się lepiej jak tylko dotrze do Hogwartu i wypije kilka eliksirów leczniczych.

Nagle, zachodzące słońce pociemniało, powietrze zrobiło się lodowate i wszędzie zaroiło się od dementorów, od których świat zrobił się szary.

Peter wydał z siebie słaby krzyk, przytłoczony ich ilością, po czym opadł na ziemię i zwinął się w kłębek. Harry zawołał go, ale to był przytłumiony i spięty dźwięk. Connor w ogóle się nie odezwał, jego twarz tylko coraz bardziej bladła, a jego oczy otwierały się tylko szerzej z szoku.

Ciemna postać podpłynęła do Petera, odsuwając swój kaptur z twarzy. Harry zobaczył otwarte, bezzębne usta i wiedział, że stworzenie zaraz spróbuje wyssać z Petera duszę pocałunkiem.

– Nie, do cholery! – wydusił z siebie. – Gdzie wasz przywódca? Ten szary! – Pozwolił, by jego magia podniosła się wokół niego, zwracając na siebie uwagę dementorów. – Już z nim kiedyś rozmawiałem. Uwolnił moją magię. Chcę z nim teraz porozmawiać!

 _Tu jestem_ , vatesie.

Harry zadrżał, czując jak głos wwierca mu się w głowę, niczym lodowate kolce wkręcające mu się prosto do uszu. Bolało to jednak mniej, niż ostatnim razem. Zastanowiło go, czemu.

 _Trzymam go z daleka_ , poinformował go głos z tyłu jego głowy. _To moje terytorium. Nie będę go dzielił z jeszcze większą ilością bólu, jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza._

Harry zamrugał i kiwnął lekko głową, po czym zmusił się do wstania, kiedy dementorzy odsunęli się przed nim kotary i przepuścili w powstałej tak alejce szarego. Harry poczuł jego lodowate nie–spojrzenie i wzdrygnął się. Jego myśli i oczy próbowały się ześlizgnąć w bok. Powiedział sobie stanowczo, że _potem_ będzie miał czas na spanie. Teraz nie miał _czasu_ być zmęczony.

Zdawało to się jednak nie działać. Jego ciało szanowało te błagalne myśli tak długo, jak Harry biegał po szkole, a potem poleciał uratować Connora. Teraz, już zrobił swoje, uratował Connora, pokonał Voldemorta, poznał prawdę i postanowił walczyć w przyszłości. Teraz potrzebował _odpocząć_.

 _Jeszcze nie_ , pomyślał Harry i użył trochę magii, którą ukradł od Voldemorta, żeby wzmocnić swoje nogi i kręgosłup. Skrzywił się. To było uczucie, jakby tłoczył sobie surowe gówno prosto w żyły, ale przynajmniej zrobiło, co należy i nie pozwoliło mu upaść, kiedy szary dementor zatrzymał się tuż przed nim. Ten unoszący się nad Peterem się nie ruszył, ale Harry z ulgą zauważył, że też się nie pochylił i nie wyssał duszy Petera.

 _Znowu jesteś pośród nas,_ vatesie. Głos szarego dementora był gęsty w jego głowie, jak mgła, która zaraz zacznie się skraplać – a może był tak zmęczony, że tak mu się po prostu wydawało. _A twoja magia jest wolna, tak samo jak twoje myśli. Dowiedziałeś się o swoich obowiązkach i o swojej wybranej ścieżce. Czy chcesz nas teraz uwolnić?_

Harry zamrugał. To nie brzmiało jak taka zła propozycja. Czemu w takim razie dementorzy w ogóle ich zaatakowali?

 _Pewnie dlatego, że chcieli dorwać Petera_ , pomyślał, zerkając na skulonego w bezruchu czarodzieja. _Ci czarni nie wydają się być tak rozgarnięci jak ich przywódca._

Spojrzał znowu na szarego dementora.

– Jesteście spętani tak, jak wszystkie magiczne stworzenia, prawda? – zapytał.

Szary dementor pochylił głowę.

 _Chcemy być wolni,_ vatesie.

Nagle, w sposób, w jaki Harry podejrzewał, że dementorzy wlewają desperację w głowy więźniów Azkabanu, szary przywódca wlał w niego swoje pragnienie. Harry poczuł szczękające łańcuchy sieci, pod którą musieli pracować dementorzy, to, jak bardzo pragnęli odpocząć, reprodukować się, żywić i żyć tak, jak wszystkie normalne stworzenia, ale czego nie mogli zrobić tak długo jak mieli na sobie ten łańcuch.

 _Zniewolili nas_ , powiedział szary dementor, którego głos sprawił, że w powietrzu pojawiły się kosmyki szronu. _Nie możemy się mnożyć,_ vatesie _. Nie będzie nas więcej póki ten łańcuch nad nami ciąży. Od stuleci nie było nas więcej. Nie możemy jeść, nie tak naprawdę i nie możemy spać. Nie możemy śnić. Czy potrafisz sobie wyobrazić,_ vatesie _, nie być w stanie śnić?_

Pierwszą myślą Harry'ego było _To byłby raj_ , przez co nabrał ochoty, żeby się rozchichotać, jakby był pijany. Ale się powstrzymał. Tylko dlatego, że zwykle jego sny zamieniały się w spowodowane przez Voldemorta koszmary wcale nie znaczyło, że sny wszystkich stworzeń muszą takie być.

Z pewnością mógł zrozumieć, o co go proszą. Chcieli uwolnić się od ich męczącego, trudnego, niekończącego się obowiązku, do którego zostali przywiązani. Wszyscy dementorzy byli przywiązani do Azkabanu już od stuleci, zmuszeni do pilnowania ludzkich więźniów. Żadne stworzenie nie powinno tak żyć.

 _To, co wam zrobili czarodzieje, jest po prostu okrutne_ , pomyślał cicho, ale szary dementor i tak to usłyszał i pochylił głowę.

 _Pomogliśmy ci,_ vatesie _. Uwolniliśmy cię, bo mieliśmy nadzieję, że pewnego dnia doprowadzi to do uwolnienia nas. I teraz ten czas nadszedł._

Harry rozważył to na tyle, na ile był w stanie w swoim obecnym stanie. To naprawdę brzmiało mu rozsądnie. Czemu nie? Dementorzy naprawdę go uwolnili i z całą pewnością zasługiwali na to, żeby sami mogli być wolni. Byli też dobrymi kandydatami do spełnienia przepowiedni, równie dobrymi co każdy inny gatunek. Szary wisiał tuż przed nim. Harry'emu już wcześniej przyszło do głowy, że mogło chodzić o szarego dementora, jeszcze kiedy podróżował z Hermioną w czasie. I potem było coś jeszcze o tym, że wszystkie decyzje będą zależne od tej pierwszej? Czyli chodziło, że jego pierwsza decyzja jako _vatesa_ , którą uwolni dementorów, ustawi precedens, na podstawie którego będzie potem uwalniał wszystkie inne magiczne stworzenia. Harry przypomniał sobie, jakie to było wspaniałe uczucie, pozbyć się sieci feniksa. Przecież to nie może być zła decyzja, pozwolić innym poczuć to samo?

 _Czy możecie pokazać mi swoją sieć?_ zapytał szarego dementora, nie kryjąc się ze swoim zawstydzeniem. _Nie czuję się teraz najlepiej i obawiam się, że sam jej nie zauważę._

Dementor wykonał gest i w powietrzu pojawiła się lśniąca, lodowato–niebieska sieć, oplatająca dementorów i biegnąca gdzieś za horyzont. Harry przyjrzał się jej przez chwilę.

 _W Azkabanie zostali jeszcze jacyś dementorzy?_

Szary pochylił głowę.

Harry zamrugał. No, to wyglądało na trudne, ale nie jakieś koszmarnie skomplikowane. Sieć była wielka, tak, ale też antyczna i strasznie niezgrabnie zapleciona. Czarodzieje, którzy to zrobili, nie zrobili niczego poza rzuceniem lodowato–zimnych splotów inkantacji, które zacisnęły się wokół rdzeni dementorów, pulsującej, czarnej mgły w samym środku każdego z nich. Dementorzy nie byli w stanie sami jej z siebie zdjąć, oczywiście, bo ryzykowali rozerwanie samych siebie na strzępy, a większość czarodziejów nie miałoby ani ochoty, ani dość mocy, by się do nich zbliżyć, ale do rozerwania sieci wystarczyło tylko samej, surowej siły, która zniszczy sieć i zostawi wszystko, co nią nie jest, nietknięte.

Harry sięgnął w jej kierunku, koncentrując się na zebraniu w sobie dość skradzionej siły, nawet tej obrzydliwej, mrocznej. Mógł ją użyć w dobrej sprawie.

Zawahał się. Coś mu umknęło, o czymś zapomniał. O czym?

Przepowiednia? Nie, na tyle, na ile ją rozumiał, Harry był pewien, że działo się dokładnie to, co miało się stać.

Peter? Nie, czarny dementor wciąż go nie ruszył i choć Connor wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć, to jego też nie ruszyli. Czekali cierpliwie na swoją wolność, wbijając w niego bez–oczny wzrok.

Część swoich obowiązków jako _vatesa_?

 _Tak._

Harry zadrżał nagle i opuścił swoją magię i rękę. Przełknął kilka razy ślinę, próbując ułożyć w słowa przerażającą myśl, która się uformowała w jego umyśle. Czuł na sobie zimne zainteresowanie dementora, a z tyłu głowy usłyszał szept głosu.

 _Jesteś pewien, że powinieneś to robić akurat wtedy, kiedy są tuż przed tobą?_

Szok już po chwili opuścił głowę Harry'ego, wreszcie ustępując normalnym myślom i pozwalając mu zrobić co należy.

Spojrzał w górę i przyjrzał się szaremu dementorowi.

– Powiedziałeś – wydusił z siebie i zamilkł. _Na Merlina, ależ chce mi się spać._ Powiedział sobie, że ma się w tej chwili przestać zachowywać jak dziecko i zacząć jak _vates_. – Powiedziałeś, że chcecie być wolni, że chcecie śnić, mnożyć się i żywić. Co masz na myśli, żywić się? Kogo będziecie jeść?

Dementorzy zamarli. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie mogli tego zrobić, nie tak naprawdę, kiedy ich szaty dalej unosiły się w powietrzu, a niektórzy z nich starali się przejść z tyłu trochę bliżej, żeby lepiej widzieć, ale i tak odniósł takie wrażenie. Serce obijało mu się mocno o żebra, a adrenalina zaczęła szaleć mu w organizmie, odganiając zmęczenie. Wyprostował się nieco.

– Jak już będą wolni – szepnął Connor – to co ich będzie powstrzymywać przed całowaniem każdego, nie tylko więźniów Azkabanu?

– Tego się właśnie próbuję dowiedzieć – szepnął do niego Harry. – Cicho.

Szary dementor milczał przez dłuższy czas, zanim odpowiedział. Harry zastanawiał się, czy to dlatego, że musiał ostrożnie dobrać słowa, czy też może miał nadzieję, że ta pauza mu zaimponuje, albo próbował zaczekać, aż zmęczenie go dogoni. Jeśli chodziło o to ostatnie, to nie działało. Z każdą mijającą chwilę Harry czuł się tylko coraz bardziej spięty. Czuł, jak głowa mu się podnosi, nozdrza buchają, a oczy mrużą. Był wytrenowany do walki i wiedział, że oto szykuje się przed nim kolejna bitwa.

Jego dziecięca strona próbowała jęczeć i protestować. Harry uciszył ją bez trudu. W czasie swojego treningu wiedział, że pewnego dnia dojdzie do takiej sytuacji, że czasem w czasie wojny będzie więcej jak jedna bitwa w trakcie dnia – właściwie to spodziewał się ich nieustannego ciągu, dzień za dniem, a nie jednej, wielkiej walki i potem niczego. Musiał się utrzymać w pionie, musiał być w stanie przywołać swoją magię wiele razy i stawić czoła wszystkiemu, co mu los ciśnie w twarz.

 _Będziemy się żywić tak, jak to zawsze robiliśmy_ , powiedział szary dementor, _na szczęśliwych wspomnieniach i czasami na duszach. Pocałunek jest niezbędny do naszej reprodukcji._

– Ale będziecie się żywić na kimkolwiek tylko zechcecie? – zapytał Harry. – Nie tylko na skazanych do Azkabanu kryminalistach?

 _Nie będziemy już dłużej spętani moralnością czarodziejów._

– Czyli _macie_ zamiar żywić się na kimkolwiek tylko zechcecie?

 _Ograniczymy nasze łowy do mugolskiego świata. Oni nie są w stanie nas zobaczyć. Nie będą na nas polować. Nie będą wiedzieli, co ich zabiło. Zostawimy twoją rodzinę i przyjaciół w spokoju,_ vatesie.

Harry zamknął oczy. Tak, kompletnie zapomniał o tej części bycia _vatesem_. Był odpowiedzialny za swoje decyzje, za wszystkie, te dobre i te złe. Jeśli jakąś podjął, to musiał wiedzieć, czemu ją podjął i jak to będzie oddziaływało na jego przyszłe decyzje – i jakie to będzie ze sobą niosło konsekwencje dla innych.

– Jak mogę was wypuścić, jeśli zniszczycie innych i zostawicie po sobie bezduszne ciała? – szepnął.

 _Pomyśl o tym jak o sprawiedliwości_ , vatesie, zaproponował szary dementor. _Wasz gatunek więził nas od stuleci. Wywołamy dokładnie taki sam terror i frustrację, jaką oni sprawili nam._

– To jest _zemsta_ , nie sprawiedliwość – powiedział Harry.

Dementorzy zadrżeli wokół nich, niczym ogień gasnącej świeczki.

 _A czy sprawiedliwością będzie pozostawienie nas w ograniczeniach sieci?_ zapytał szary dementor. _Prawdziwy_ vates _nie jest w stanie znieść przymuszenia, ani nałożonego na siebie, ani na kimkolwiek innym. Jeśli nie jesteś prawdziwym_ vatesem _, to wygląda na to, że popełniliśmy błąd i nie jesteśmy ci nic winni, ani posłuszeństwa, ani bezpieczeństwa._

– I tak nie bylibyście mi winni posłuszeństwa – wymamrotał Harry, ostro kombinując. Czy było w tym jakieś wyjście, które pozwoliłoby mu uwolnić dementorów i upewnić się, że nie będą się na nikim żywić? Pojmował już, czemu antyczni czarodzieje postanowili w ramach kompromisu przywiązać dementorów do Azkabanu. Tam mogli się żywić na tych, którzy już i tak zostali uznani za winnych, niewartych ochrony przed dementorami, w przeciwieństwie do niewinnych, którzy przebywali poza murami więzienia.

 _Nie mogę ich zniszczyć. To byłoby wbrew ich woli. Nie mogę ich transmutować ich w coś, co nie potrzebuje się żywić na duszach i wspomnieniach. To byłoby niemoralne, bo są inteligentni i zdają sobie sprawę z tego, jak funkcjonuje świat wokół nich._

Harry zacisnął pięści, czując pierwsze ukłucie tej ciernistej ścieżki i nienawidząc tego bólu.

 _I nie mogę pozostawić ich spętanych._

Co gorsza, przepowiednia powiedziała, że ta pierwsza decyzja ułoży podwaliny pod wszystkie jego kolejne. Był tak zmęczony, że ledwie był w stanie myśleć, a w tyle jego umysłu stale rosła potrzeba, by wreszcie zabrać Connora i Petera z dala od dementorów.

 _Ale bez presji._

Harry przełknął ślinę. No, skoro ma wątpliwości, to czas zwrócić się do źródła. Być może sami dementorzy mogli mu podpowiedzieć, co można zrobić w tej sytuacji, co są gotowi poświęcić w zamian za swoją wolność, tak żeby zdjęcie z nich sieci nie musiało już mu tak ciążyć na sumieniu. Ich oferta, że będą polować tylko na mugoli i rodzinę i przyjaciół Harry'ego zostawią w spokoju, była nie do przyjęcia.

Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na szarego dementora.

– Nie mogę was uwolnić, bo wtedy inni będą cierpieć – powiedział. – Czy potrafisz wymyślić jakiś sposób, w który będziecie mogli być wolni, nikogo przy tym nie krzywdząc?

Szary dementor nie odzywał się przez dłuższą chwilę, ale chwiał się lekko z boku na bok. Harry obserwował go, wstrzymując oddech i czekał.

 _Czy masz zamiar pytać o to wszystkie magiczne stworzenia,_ vatesie? zapytał szary dementor.

– Prawdopodobnie nie – powiedział Harry. – Niektóre z magicznych stworzeń, jak jednorożce, prawdopodobnie nie skrzywdzą innych tylko dlatego, że będą na wolności. Ale inne… – Wzruszył ramionami. – Tak.

 _To jest ograniczenie naszej wolności._

– Nie, nie jest – zauważył Harry. – Zapytałem cię, co jesteście gotowi zrobić. Jeśli uzgodnicie ze mną coś, to zrobicie to z własnej woli, nic was nie będzie ograniczać. To będzie wasz wybór.

 _Nawet wybór jest ograniczeniem._

Harry założył ręce na piersi.

– Nie jesteście całym czarodziejskim światem – powiedział, zaskoczony irytacją w swoim głosie. Potem przypomniał sobie, że brzmiał dokładnie tak samo, kiedy miał sześć lat i za długo czytał po zmroku. Niemal się uśmiechnął na to wspomnienie, ale szary dementor na niego patrzył, a Harry nie był pewien, jak zinterpretuje ten gest. Pozostawił swoją twarz bez wyrazu. – Nie jesteście ważniejsi od kogokolwiek. Jesteście równie ważni co czarodzieje, skrzaty domowe i jednorożce, ale nie jesteście od nich _ważniejsi_. – Pokręcił głową lekko i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że się powtórzył. Zmęczenie wpływało na jego elokwencję. – Nie mogę was uwolnić, jeśli skrzywdzicie innych.

Szary dementor milczał przez dłuższą chwilę.

 _Przybyliśmy z koszmarów, dawno temu, z cieni, które się czają w kącie każdej ludzkiej duszy. Właśnie dlatego potrafimy się żywić na szczęśliwych wspomnieniach i na samych duszach. Zostaliśmy jednak przywołani tutaj, kazano nam żyć w świetle dnia, nie pozwolono nam wrócić do koszmarów. Jeśli jednak trzeba, to możemy tam wrócić. Możemy żyć w tym pół–świecie, tym świecie snów, pobierając nasze jedzenie z ludzkich umysłów tak samo, jak robi to każdy inny gatunek koszmarów._

Harry zmarszczył brwi, czując się nieswojo.

– Ale to przecież będzie znaczyło, że dalej będziecie krzywdzić ludzi, prawda?

 _A powstrzymałbyś każdy zły sen na świecie_ , vatesie? Po raz pierwszy szary dementor wydawał się być rozbawiony.

– Gdybym mógł, to tak.

Nastała cisza, a potem odezwał się szary dementor, tonem przepełnionym podziwem.

 _Tak, wierzę, że byś spróbował._ Ciągnął dalej, zanim jeszcze Harry zdążył przetrawić swoje zaskoczenie faktem, że dementorzy są w stanie czuć podziw. _Pomyśl o tym w ten sposób, jeśli nas odeślesz z powrotem, przywrócisz balans w naturze i magii. Zostaliśmy wyciągnięci z koszmarów przez czarodzieja, który chciał nasłać nas na swoich wrogów i zaadaptowaliśmy się do nocy. Tylko ja wciąż pamiętam półmrok, tylko ja wciąż pamiętam świat snów, z którego przybyliśmy. Tak_ , vatesie _, odeślij nas z powrotem. Odeślij nas do domu._

– A dostanę twoje słowo, że jak zdejmę waszą sieć, to udacie się prosto do świata snów i nigdzie indziej? – zażądał Harry.

 _Masz moje słowo, a inni odpowiedzą przede mną,_ vatesie.

Harry odetchnął głęboko.

– Niech i tak będzie – powiedział, po czym sięgnął przed siebie i jednym skrętem mocy zniszczył sieć.

W sumie nawet dobrze, że był wtedy tak zmęczony, inaczej mógł tego nie zrobić jak należy. Sieć była za gruba, żeby ją przeciąć, zbyt lepka, żeby uwolnić jednego dementora na raz. Harry po prostu ją złapał i odciągnął ją od szarego dementora, przepuszczając przez nią potok swojej skradzionej, splugawionej magii, a sieć rozpuściła się i rozpadła na kawałki. W chwili, w której zniknęła z szarego dementora, zniknęła również ze wszystkich innych dementorów w zasięgu wzroku.

Harry zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że przytłaczająca aura dementorów zaczęła gwałtownie rosnąć. Nie było już żadnej bariery między nim a strachem. Ale wciąż stał pod nią prosto i patrzył na szarego.

Dotrzymał swojej części umowy. Teraz była ich kolej.

Szary dementor podniósł wysoko swoje ręce i zaczął wirować. Pozostali dali się temu porwać, niczym liście w czasie tornada. Szary dementor uplótł z nich gnijącą, mroczną sieć, a potem podniósł ich ponad siebie i stworzył z nich tunel chmur. Harry zobaczył, jak leci coraz wyżej. Kiedy znalazł się mniej więcej w środku tunelu, niebo się nad nimi rozdarło. Harry nie widział żadnych pokrytych półmrokiem chmur, ani gwiazd. Zamiast tego zobaczył niebo o barwie gnijącego mięsa, niebo, które czasem widział w niektórych swoich koszmarach.

 _Żegnaj_ , vatesie.

Niebo zamknęło się za nimi z grzmotem i Harry i Connor zostali sami na błoniach, tuż obok Petera, który dopiero zaczynał się rozluźniać mięśnie.

Peter usiadł i zagapił się na Harry'ego.

– Przynajmniej _oni_ nie będą cię już dłużej męczyć – wymamrotał Harry, chwiejąc się na nogach. Zamrugał. – Chyba powinieneś już iść, zanim ktoś cię z nami zobaczy i Dumbledore nie wezwie aurorów.

Peter nie ruszył się przez dłuższą chwilę, mimo, że wcześniej naprawdę zdawało mu się śpieszyć. Przyglądał się Harry'emu uważnie, po czym kiwnął głową, a jego zęby błysnęły krótko w agresywnym uśmiechu.

– Kilka następnych lat będzie zdecydowanie _interesujące_ – wymamrotał, wstając.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego słabo. Miał nadzieję, że Peter zrozumie, że słabość uśmiechu pochodziła ze zmęczenia, a nie z braku szczerych emocji.

– Żegnaj, Peter. Mam nadzieję, że czeka cię bezpieczna podróż. Napisz do mnie, jak tylko znajdziesz się gdzieś, gdzie będziesz bezpieczny.

Peter kiwnął głową.

– Na pewno to zrobię, Harry. Nie chcę stracić z tobą kontaktu. Tak wiele dla mnie zrobiłeś.

Zmęczony czy nie, Harry nie potrafił tego przeoczyć.

– Ty też wiele dla mnie zrobiłeś – zaprotestował.

– Obawiam się, że nie tak wiele jak ty dla mnie. – Peter tylko pokręcił głową, kiedy Harry miał ochotę się dalej z nim o to kłócić, po czym wyciągnął rękę. Harry ją przyjął.

Peter odwróci się i spojrzał z wahaniem na Connora. Connor spojrzał mu w oczy. Harry nie był w stanie niczego wyczytać z twarzy swojego brata.

– Żegnaj, Connor – powiedział Peter. – Przykro mi z powodu Syriusza. Był kiedyś moim przyjacielem.

– Wiem – powiedział cicho Connor. – To nie była twoja wina. – Zawahał się, po czym dodał: – Żegnaj.

Peter kiwnął głową i sprawił, że to skinienie stało się częścią ruchu, który transformował go do jego formy animagicznej. Podreptał szybko do Zakazanego Lasu, ledwie widoczny pośród traw i szybko zniknął. Harry miał tylko cichą nadzieję, że w Zakazanym Lesie nie pojawiło się dzisiaj żadne szczurojedzące stworzenie.

– Co teraz? – zapytał Connor, kiedy minęło kilka chwil ciszy.

Harry zamrugał i wrócił do siebie. Naprawdę musiał być wycieńczony, skoro tak stał tylko, oderwany od rzeczywistości.

– Wejdziemy do środka. Znajdziemy Snape'a. Każemy mu… no, zająć się ciałem Syriusza, myślodsiewnią Vodemorta i tym cholernym nożem. – Peter zabrał swoją różdżkę ze sobą, kiedy wychodzili z Wrzeszczącej Chaty, za co Harry był teraz niezmiernie wdzięczny. – A potem pójdziemy do Madam Pomfrey i pozwolimy jej się nami zająć. – Zerknął na swojego brata, po raz pierwszy wypatrując jakichś śladów krwi. – Czy Voldemort coś ci zrobił?

– Tylko trochę ponacinał, nic wielkiego – powiedział Connor. – Tobie się znacznie gorzej oberwało. – Wydawał się jakiś rozkojarzony, rozglądał się wokół. – Harry – powiedział powoli. – Powietrze wciąż jest jakieś ciężkie.

Harry potarł swój policzek.

– Co masz na myśli? – Merlinie, ależ mu się mozolnie myślało. W jakimś sensie wiedział, że uwalniając dementorów zmienił świat, ale naprawdę go to w tej chwili nie obchodziło.

– Przepowiednia wciąż wisi w powietrzu – powiedział Connor. – Nie zniknęła. – Odwrócił się do Harry'ego, jakby miał nadzieję na jakieś odpowiedzi. – Wydawało mi się, że już po wszystkim? Że uwolnienie dementorów wypełniło ten fragment o szarym i o decyzji?

– A co z drugą połową drugiej połowy? – Harry odkrył, że opadł jednym kolanem na trawę. Ziemia była dość miękka, żeby na niej odpocząć, prawda? Connor mógł znaleźć Snape'a sam, prawda? Snape mógłby odczytać informacje z głowy Connora za pomocą legilimencji, jeśli Connor nie będzie w stanie mu powiedzieć. Ten plan brzmiał _wspaniale_ , bo pozwalał Harry'emu wreszcie _odpocząć._

Connor wciągnął powietrze, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale jego słowa utonęły we wściekłym tonie.

– _Harry!_

Harry podniósł głowę i zamrugał sennie, patrząc jak biegnie ku nim postać w czarnych szatach.

– O, fajnie – powiedział. – Snape tu jest. Nie musimy go szukać.

Connor wydał z siebie cichy pisk zaniepokojenia, ale nie zdążył odskoczyć z drogi, zanim Snape nad nimi nie stanął. Snape zerknął przelotnie na Connora, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego.

– Wygląda na to, że po raz kolejny wracasz wykończony i półżywy z misji ratowania twojego brata, którą powinieneś był zostawić starszym i bardziej doświadczonym czarodziejom.

– Zamknij się, Snape – wymamrotał Harry, ledwie rejestrując to, co mówi. – Syriusz nie żyje, to nie był Peter, a my znowu pokonaliśmy Voldemorta. Naprawdę mi się wydaje, że zasłużyłem sobie na to, żeby się chociaż zdrzemnąć, zanim znowu zaczniesz na mnie krzyczeć. – Położył się na boku, zwinął w kłębek i zamknął oczy.

Oczywiście, nie było mu dane nawet porządnie zasnąć, zanim przed oczami nie pojawiła mu się wizja kręgu postaci zacieśniających wokół niego kręgu i drgnął, rozbudzając się. Jęknął, czując w boku ostry ból. Snape klęczał przy nim, delikatnie głaszcząc go po żebrach. Syknął pod nosem.

– Nieźle cię pokiereszował, Harry – wymamrotał. – Co…

Harry zamknął oczy i zaczął kręcić głową, rozglądając się na ślepo, póki wizja postaci nie wyostrzyła się, kiedy patrzył w konkretnym kierunku. Otworzył oczy i zorientował się, że patrzy w kierunku jeziora.

– Tam – szepnął w tej samej chwili, w której Snape poderwał głowę i warknął:

– Osłony anty–aportacyjne zostały zdjęte!

– Tylko członkowie Zakonu Feniksa wiedzą, jak je zdjąć – powiedział Harry. Znowu był ledwo przytomny, ale wiedział, że to może być ważne. – Voldemort kontrolował umysł Syriusza już od kilku miesięcy, miał dostęp do jego wspomnień. Mógł przekazać tę wiedzę innym śmierciożercom.

Jakby w odpowiedzi wiatr poniósł w ich kierunku szalony śmiech, który dobre znali. Harry zmusił się do otwarcia oczu i zobaczył Bellatrix Lestrange biegnącą w ich kierunku, jej szata powiewała za nią złowieszczo. Za nią biegło czterech innych śmierciożerców, z ich stylu poruszania Harry wywnioskował, że musieli to być mężczyźni. Harry zadrżał. Jeden z nich zionął tak paskudną, mroczną magią, że aż stąd ją czuł. Miał wrażenie, że ta magia była niemal tak zła, jak ta, którą połknął jego magiczny wąż.

Spojrzał na Snape'a, a jego zmęczony mózg zaskoczył.

– Mógłby pan udawać, że jest pan lojalny Voldemortowi, że pan mnie złapał… – zaproponował.

– Wybrałem stronę – powiedział Snape, tonem pełnym celu, wstając na nogi i wyciągając różdżkę. Zasłonił sobą Harry'ego. – Będę wybierał ją raz za razem, dzień za dniem i to jest twoja strona, Harry.

Bellatrix znowu się roześmiała, wydłużając kroku.

– Czyżbyś chciał oferować nam te dzieciątka na talerzu, Severusie? – zaświergotała wysoko. – Nasz Lord powiedział nam o tobie i muszę przyznać, nie mogę się doczekać, aż znajdę się z tobą w zacisznym pokoju z niczym, jak tylko Cruciatusami między nami.

– Czasami twój brak wyobraźni jest po prostu przerażający, Bellatrix – odpowiedział chłodno Snape i wycelował różdżkę. – _Sectumsempra!_

Bellatrix zaśpiewała zaklęcie obronne jeszcze kiedy klątwa leciała w jej kierunku, po czym wystrzeliła klątwę, której nazwa umknęła Harry'emu, bo nagle zaczęło mu szumieć w uszach. Czterech męskich śmierciożerców oddzieliło się od Bellatrix, a jeden z nich był obok jeziora i jego magia zaczynała przytłaczać zmysły Harry'ego.

Dwóch z nich przygotowywało skomplikowane zaklęcia. Jeden miał na sobie drobiazgowy urok, tak stary i głęboko w nim zakorzeniony, że Harry nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby pod nim ukrywać. A ten, który promieniował paskudną magią dalej to robił, a jego zapach zaczął przypominać Harry'emu odsłonięte szambo, póki nie zobaczył jego twarzy.

To był Rudolf Lestrange, przynajmniej według wszystkich opisów, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszał, ale spotkał się już kiedyś z tym człowiekiem i wiedział, że jest cokolwiek głupi i powolny, zwłaszcza przy swojej genialnej, szalonej żonie. Teraz miał szeroko otwarte oczy, a jego usta wykrzywiał uśmiech, który Harry ostatnim razem widział na twarzy Syriusza.

– Nie – szepnął Harry.

– Nie zniszczyłeś mnie do końca, Harry – powiedział głos Voldemorta, cierpliwy i spokojny, dochodzący spomiędzy ust Rudolfa. – Zniszczyłeś medalion, ale nie ukryty w nim fragment mojej duszy. Ten uciekł i zaczął szukać moich wiernych śmierciożerców. Tak to jest, kiedy się bawisz ze swoim jedzeniem. – Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, groteskowy gest napędzany furią i nienawiścią. Harry zastanawiał się, jak strasznie Voldemort musi go nienawidzić, zwłaszcza, że od samego początku wiedział o tym, że to Harry odbił jego klątwę zabijającą. – Ta aranżacja, oczywiście, ma swoje wady, choćby brak potęgi, bo trochę zajmie zanim się przyzwyczaję do tego ciała, ale jestem wypoczęty i dysponuję magią, którą wiem, jak wykorzystać. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, Harry. – Zacmokał językiem, po czym wycelował różdżką. – _Caeco!_

Harry usłyszał, jak Connor wyje z przerażeniem obok niego i obrócił się, chociaż wiedział dobrze, co zobaczy; znał efekt _Caeco_. Jego brat macał swoją twarz, a jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i patrzące na nic. Był ślepy.

Harry odwrócił się z powrotem. Jego zmęczenie nie ustępowało, a jego kończyny były równie ciężkie co worki z piaskiem. Wiedział, że jego furia lada moment przestanie go napędzać, ale póki co mógł przynajmniej mówić.

– Lepiej mnie oślep, ty draniu!

– Niby po co? – zapytał Voldemort, uśmiechając się ustami Rudolfa. – Przecież chcę, żebyś zobaczył, co się stanie twojemu bratu, Harry. – Kiwnął do jednego ze stojących obok niego śmierciożerców, tego, który nie miał na sobie uroku. – Twoja kolej, Mulciberze.

Harry zadrżał. Mulciber był specjalistą od klątwy Imperiusa, znany ze swojej absolutnej kontroli nad umysłem i właśnie celował różdżką w Connora. Harry obejrzał się na Snape'a, ale ten utknął w pojedynku z Bellatrix i nie miał czasu, by nawet na chwilę się odwrócić.

– _Imperio!_

Harry zobaczył jak jego brat sztywnieje i wiedział, co prawdopodobnie czuje, ten miękki i kojący głos, który zaatakował jego umysł, szepcząc mu, co musi zrobić. Connor złapał prawą ręką środkowy palec lewej dłoni i zaczął go wyginać do tyłu.

Harry zaszlochał. Nie miał pojęcia, co może w tej sytuacji zrobić. Był tak zmęczony, że nie miał nad sobą żadnej kontroli i jeśli spróbuje wyssać magię, to uderzy we wszystkich w pobliżu.

Naprawdę nie wydawało mu się, że jest w stanie to zrobić. Jakby mógł? Wolał polegać na magii defensywnej, chciał osłonić Snape'a i Connora przed śmierciożercami i zabrać ich stąd żywymi, może na pożegnanie rzucić na przeciwników kilka zaklęć, po których długo będą lizali rany, to wszystko.

Spojrzał Rudolfowi w oczy, na okrutne spojrzenie Voldemorta i jego okrutniejszy uśmiech. _Jeśli ich stąd wypuszczę, to wypuszczę stąd Voldemorta._

 _Czasami nie mogę mieć tego, czego chcę._

Usłyszał trzask, kiedy palec Connora pękł i cisza osoby pod Imperiusem, która potem nastąpiła, była gorsza niż wszelkie wycie, jakie powinno było przeszyć powietrze.

Łkając, Harry zaatakował, nie używając tym razem węża jako przewodnika dla swojej magii, a po prostu ściągając do siebie całą magię, osuszając wszystkich w pobliżu. Zabrał ich zaklęcia. Zauważył, że urok jednego ze śmierciożerców zamigotał i zniknął, odkrywając nową twarz i rysy, ale go to nie obchodziło. Czuł, jak magia w ich ciałach stawia mu przez moment opór, po czym pozostaje niezmienna – nie ciągnął dość mocno, żeby pozbawić ich wewnętrznej siły, tylko zabrać to, co ich otaczało – ale go to nie obchodziło. Usłyszał jak Snape wrzeszczy ze złości, kiedy jego własne zaklęcia zniknęły, ale go to nie obchodziło.

Pozwolił magii uderzyć w siebie niczym fali, po czym przekierował całą jej moc na Rudolfa–Voldemorta, nie próbując jej kontrolować, nie próbując jej koordynować, po prostu skupiając się tylko na jednej myśli: _Chcę, żeby to wszystko się_ skończyło. _Chcę, żeby on wreszcie_ zniknął.

Magia uderzyła Rudolfa i cisnęła nim w powietrze. Przez chwilę Harry zobaczył jak jego ciemna sylwetka leci ponad jeziorem, niczym ćma.

A potem nagle zajął się płomieniem, z zewnątrz i wewnątrz, i ten ogień go pochłonął. Harry poczuł jak fragment duszy Voldemorta miota się wściekle, próbując uciec, po czym słabnie. Magia Rudolfa zniknęła w tej samej chwili.

Umierał. Popioły opadły na wodę.

Umarł. Kości, skóra i mięso uderzyły w wodę niczym obsceniczny deszcz.

Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach i płakał, poddając się wycieńczeniu i żalowi, a fala magii delikatnie wróciła do niego i osiadła wokół. Jego ciało było już kompletnie pozbawione magii, którą wchłonął we Wrzeszczącej Chacie.

Usłyszał jak Bellatrix wydaje z siebie długie, opadające wycie, w którym nie było nawet cienia poczytalności. Harry był w tym momencie surowy, krwawiący, bezbronny i otwarty nawet na jej ból. Właśnie za jednym zamachem straciła męża i swojego pana. Harry nie był pewien, którego z nich kochała bardziej, ale wcale się nie zdziwił, kiedy przetoczył się na bok i zobaczył jej oczy, patrzące na niego z nienawiścią i obietnicą zemsty wypisaną na twarzy

– Poczekaj, dzieciątko – szepnęła. – Czekaj tylko, niech ja cię dorwę.

Odwróciła się i zaczęła uciekać, biegnąc wokół jeziora, w tym samym kierunku, z którego przybiegli. Dwóch śmierciożerców pobiegło za nią, Mulciber i prawdopodobnie Rabastan.

Ostatni człowiek, ten, który nosił urok, został jeszcze przez chwilę, przyglądając się Harry'emu, jakby zdawał sobie sprawę, że w tej chwili nikt w pobliżu nie miał magii, którą byłby w stanie go uszkodzić. Miał bardzo charakterystyczną twarz, wielkie oczy o ciemnych tęczówkach, w których kryła się inteligencja, przykryta nieco szaleństwem wzmocnionym przez Azkaban. Przechylił głowę, kiedy Snape przyklęknął przy Harrym i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

– Dobrego sobie wybrałeś, Severusie – powiedział, brzmiąc niemal wesoło.

– Rosier – warknął Snape, nie do końca kryjąc gniewem zaskoczenia. – Czyli jednak nie zginąłeś, co?

– Ja nie, Dolohov zginął – powiedział człowiek, którego Harry skojarzył wreszcie jako Evana Rosiera. Nie brzmiał na specjalnie przejętego. – Wszystkim się jednak wydawało, że to bylem ja, a sam nie widziałem powodu, żeby ich wyprowadzać z błędu. – Na jego twarzy nagle pojawił się uśmiech, tak niespodziewanie, że zdawał się pochodzić skądś indziej, po czym kiwnął Harry'emu. – To twój przyszły Lord?

– Moja magia wraca, Rosier – powiedział Snape cicho i niebezpiecznie, podnosząc różdżkę.

– Obawiam się, że nie mogę zostać – powiedział Rosier. – Gdyż mam obietnice do dotrzymania i drogę długą nim położę się do spania. – Zachichotał, kończąc, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i pognał wokół jeziora.

Harry odwrócił się w stronę Connora. Jego brat zamrugał, dotykając kontrolnie swoich oczu. Następnie zagapił się na Harry'ego, z czego Harry wywnioskował, że ten odzyskał wzrok. Potem spojrzał na swój złamany palec, znowu zamrugał i zemdlał.

Harry poczuł, że jest gotów zrobić to samo, ale najpierw musiał się czymś zająć. Odwrócił się do Snape'a.

– Proszę odczytać z mojej głowy co się stało – powiedział.

– Widziałem, Harry.

Głos Snape'a był pełen zdesperowanego współczucia, czego Harry w tej chwili nie chciał. Sięgnął w górę, podpierając się ręką na ramieniu swojego opiekuna.

– Nie, nie to – szepnął. – Wcześniej.

Opuścił swoje bariery i poczuł jak Snape wślizguje się do jego myśli, szybko i bez problemów, więc przesunął swoje mozolne myśli, żeby pokazać mu wspomnienie śmierci Syriusza o tego, co się stało we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Harry poczuł, jak Snape wciąga gwałtownie powietrze i poczuł jego drżenie. Kiwnął głową.

– Właśnie – wymamrotał. – Niech pan się zajmie jego ciałem, myślodsiewnią i nożem, dobrze?

– Oczywiście. – Harry jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, żeby Snape brzmiał na tak wstrząśniętego jak w tej chwili. – Odpocznij. – Ucichnął na moment, po czym dodał: – Proszę cię, zrozum, Harry, to nie była twoja wina. _Musiałeś_ go zabić.

– Odpoczynek dobrze brzmi – powiedział Harry i osunął się w ciemność, która była znacznie mniej dziwna niż świat, który właśnie dla siebie przygotował.


	49. Dziecię Gwiazd

Oto nadchodzi najdłuższy rozdział, jaki kiedykolwiek napisałam. Cholerne wiązanie końców.

 **Rozdział czterdziesty trzeci: Dziecię Gwiazd**

Snape spojrzał na leżącego w szpitalnym łóżku Harry'ego i pokręcił głową. Nie. Minęły już trzy dni i jego wściekłość – na to, że Harry tak mocno oberwał, że Harry uważał za swój obowiązek ruszyć za Voldemortem sam, że Harry musiał walczyć i zabić śmierciożercę – nie zelżała. Wszystkie domy poza Slytherinem straciły już na eliksirach niemal po sto punktów i McGonagall, Flitwick i Sprout rzucali mu znaczące spojrzenia. Snape miał to gdzieś.

Jego wychowanek niemal zginął po raz piąty i szósty tego roku, jeśli liczyć tylko wilkołaka, podróż do domu, pająki i atak bólu, który na tydzień pozbawił go przytomności. Voldemort niemal go zabił, a potem Voldemort _znowu_ niemal go zabił. Za pierwszym razem Snape był za daleko, żeby jakkolwiek pomóc, a za drugim okazał się być bezużyteczny, bo ugrzązł w pojedynku z Bellatrix.

Wtedy był _bezsilny_. W pewnym sensie wciąż był, bo Harry nie obudził się od trzech ostatnich dni.

 _Szlag_ go przez to trafiał.

A Harry zrobił to wszystko dla dobra Blacka i swojego brata, który przespał w skrzydle szpitalnym dwa dni, jego złamany palec niemal momentalnie został wyleczony przez Madam Pomfrey, po czym został obudzony i wysłany do wieży Gryffindoru. Od tamtego czasu przyszedł już kilka razy i siedział przy łóżku Harry'ego, patrząc na niego bez słowa z bladą twarzą i przerażeniem w oczach. Snape podejrzewał, że chłopak mierzy się z własnymi demonami.

Miał to _gdzieś_. Wszystko mogło się skończyć znacznie gorzej i on, Severus Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów, głowa domu Slytherinu i były śmierciożerca, nie zrobił w całej sytuacji żadnej różnicy.

Drzwi za nim zaskrzypiały w zawiasach. Snape odwrócił się szybko. To był gnojek Potterów, który znowu przyszedł i bez słowa usiadł obok łóżka Harry'ego.

Snape spojrzał na niego groźnie. Potter odwrócił głowę i skupił się na Harrym.

Dla tego _szczeniaka_ Harry poddał niemal wszystko.

 _I dla Blacka_ , przypomniał sobie Snape, ale od razu odwrócił swoje myśli od tego nieprzyjemnego tematu. Nie lubił myśleć o Blacku. Rzucił kilka zaklęć konserwujących na ciało, po czym przeniósł je do cichej, nieużywanej klasy, w której będzie czekało na cokolwiek, co Dumbledore – prawdopodobnie – zaaranżuje w kwestii pogrzebu. Wilkołak nie miał pieniędzy, a Pettigrew i James Potter nie wykazali żadnych chęci przejęcia ciała swojego martwego przyjaciela.

Snape zazdrościł Blackowi jego spokojnego wyrazu twarzy. Zginął wiedząc, że robi coś słusznego, tak jak każdy szlachetny, tępy Gryfon.

I jeśli eliksir empatii Snape'a tylko jeszcze bardziej wytrącił jego umysł z równowagi, przez co stał się łatwiejszą ofiarą dla Voldemorta, dzięki czemu Voldemort był w stanie rzucić się za Harrym, stanowiąc świadectwo tego, że Snape naraził swojego wychowanka, to nie miał już teraz jak tego sprawdzić.

Snape zastanowił się, czy powinien to omówić z Harrym. Zastanawiał się, czy będzie w stanie porozmawiać z Harrym o Blacku bez rzucania jakichś ciętych uwag. Nie był w stanie ograniczyć sarkazmu ze swojego głosu, kiedy się ściął z Dumbledore'em. Oczywiście, Dumbledore kazał Snape'owi zwrócić myślodsiewnię Mrocznego Pana, rodzinny nóż Blacków i ciało Syriusza. Snape odmówił. Padły… pewne słowa.

 _Ale dla ciebie_ , pomyślał Snape, zawieszając wzrok na Harrym, kiedy jego umysł w dziwny sposób zmieszał widok śpiącego chłopca ze wspomnieniem płaczącego dziecka z myślodsiewni i wykończonym, dorosłym dzieckiem, które pozwoliło mu zajrzeć do swojego umysłu zanim nie straciło przytomności, _spróbuję._

 _Tak długo jak się obudzisz, Harry. Proszę, obudź się._

* * *

Harry obudził się bardzo powoli.

Miał wrażenie, że wszystko znacznie bardziej powinno go boleć. Zamiast tego zamrugał, przyłożył sobie rękę do twarzy i chociaż dłoń mu drżała ze zmęczenia i nie do końca zdołała przesłonić słońca, to był to efekt tylko zmęczenia, nie bólu. Harry poczuł, jak oddech mu się zacina z ulgi. _Dobrze._ Ostatnio zniósł wystarczająco dużo bólu.

– Harry.

Harry opuścił rękę i spojrzał Snape'owi w oczy. Nikogo w skrzydle szpitalnym nie było poza profesorem, co uspokoiło Harry'ego. _Dajcie mi znieść te spotkania pojedynczo. Nie wiem, czy dam im radę, jeśli pojawi się więcej osób na raz._

– Profesorze? – szepnął i zamrugał. Jego głos brzmiał niemal normalnie.

– Spałeś od soboty wieczór, teraz jest czwartek rano, Harry – powiedział Snape, poprawnie przewidując jego następne pytanie. – A Poppy regularnie poiła cię wodą. – Machnął ręką i zaczarował stojącą obok szklankę wody, by ta tak czy inaczej podpłynęła do Harry'ego, po czym przytrzymał ją, pomagając mu się napić. Harry nie protestował, ostrożnie siąpiąc zimną ciecz, żeby uspokoić swój żołądek, a nie czasem go wzburzyć. Im dłużej pił, tym dłużej mógł unikać niewygodnych pytań, które Snape ewidentnie miał zamiar mu zadać.

 _Nie na długo_ , powiedział głos z tyłu jego głowy z nutą podziwu. _Ten tutaj jest naprawdę twardym przeciwnikiem._

I faktycznie, chwilę później Snape się odezwał miękkim szeptem, który pokazywał jak bardzo jest zły.

– Kiedy masz zamiar odstawić kubek i ze mną porozmawiać, Harry?

Harry westchnął i spróbował się przeciągnąć, żeby odłożyć kubek z powrotem na stolik koło łóżka. Magia Snape'a przejęła nad kubkiem kontrolę, wyrwała mu go z palców i pozwoliła mu odpłynąć na miejsce. Harry opadł z powrotem na poduszki i spojrzał spode łba na Snape'a.

– Nie pozwoli mi pan nawet sięgnąć obok łóżka?

– Odniosłeś ogromne obrażenia – powiedział Snape. – Magiczne wycieńczenie, skrzat domowy podrapał i ponacinał twoje gardło i ramiona, rany w miejscach, w których rytuał sprawiedliwości przytrzymał cię w miejscu, do tego mentalne i emocjonalne rany. – Pochylił się do przodu. – Tym razem, Harry, twój umysł nie jest o krok od rozpadnięcia się, tak jak to było po potyczce w Komnacie Tajemnic. I tym razem aktywnie _odmówiłeś_ przyjęcia pomocy.

Harry spiął się, oczekując solidnego ochrzanu, chociaż jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, żeby Snape podniósł na kogoś głos.

Snape przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, po czym pokręcił głową.

– Jak ci się wydaje, co by się stało gdybyś zginął? – zapytał.

– Ee… – Harry zamrugał. Nie spodziewał się, że przesłuchanie pójdzie akurat w tym kierunku. – No, Voldemort torturowałby pana, Hermionę i Draco, po czym zabrałby Connora ze sobą. Powiedział mi o swoich planach pod tym względem i nie sądzę, żeby akurat wtedy kłamał. Wiedział, że prawda sprawi, że pogrążę się jeszcze głębiej w desperacji. – Harry zadrżał. Teraz, kiedy już było po wszystkim, miał czas pomyśleć o swojej własnej zgrozie i tym, jak bardzo się bał, że słowa Voldemorta naprawdę się spełnią.

– I co jeszcze? – Głos Snape'a opadł o cal czy dwa w kierunku lodowatego tonu.

– Voldemort zabiłby też Syriusza – powiedział Harry, próbując się zastanowić nad tym, co mogłoby się jeszcze stać. – A potem śmierciożercy zdołaliby porządnie uszkodzić Hogwart, zanim ktokolwiek zdążyłby ich powstrzymać. No i dementorzy zabiliby pewnie Petera.

– I co jeszcze? – naciskał dalej Snape.

Harry zacisnął mocno oczy i pokręcił głową.

– Wiem, co pan ma nadzieję, że powiem, ale to niemożliwe.

– Dlaczego?

– Ponieważ – Harry otworzył oczy i skupił się na Snape'ie, ściągając brwi – nie mielibyście czasu być na mnie źli, albo na odbycie żałoby. Voldemort byłby za bardzo zajęty torturowaniem was. Czulibyście tylko ból.

Snape potarł szybko twarz. Harry nie był pewien, co ten gest miał oznaczać, złość czy zmęczenie. Prawdopodobnie oba na raz.

– Harry – szepnął Snape – mogliśmy ci pomóc. – Skupił wzrok na twarzy Snape'a. – Czy do ciebie nie dotarło, że Mroczny Pan porwał Blacka i twojego brata, bo zastawił pułapkę na _ciebie_? Że to _ciebie_ chciał zniszczyć? Widziałem wspomnienie w myślodsiewni. Już wiem, czemu.

Harry odwrócił od niego wzrok. Po raz kolejny, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy był w umyśle Dracona i kiedy po raz pierwszy zaczął podejrzewać, że może być Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, poczuł rozciągającą się przed nim przepaść. Nie chciał w nią wkroczyć.

– Ale mu się nie udało – powiedział. – A gdyby mu się udało, to byłby pan teraz zajęty cierpieniem.

Snape wymamrotał coś, czego Harry nie do końca usłyszał, ale wyłapał słowa "tępy" i "zupełnie poważnie".

– Harry, twoje życie znaczy dla mnie więcej niż to, co może przytrafić się mnie, albo komukolwiek innemu. Twoje życie ma znaczenia dla _niego samego_. Nie jesteś poświęceniem, nie dla mnie. Właściwie, to nawet wolałbym, żebyś przestał tak o sobie myśleć. I najlepiej, przestań się w ogóle zadawać ze swoim bratem. – Jego głos nabrał ostrości. – Gdybyś zabrał mnie ze sobą, to możliwe, że byś tak nie ucierpiał.

Harry skrzywił się i poczuł ukłucie żalu, ale pokręcił głową.

– Ale pewnie by pan tego nie przeżył – powiedział. – Ja ledwie przeżyłem i mam wrażenie, że Connor przeżył tylko dlatego, że Voldemort kompletnie go zignorował.

– No dobrze, to był zły pomysł – powiedział Snape. – Harry… _spójrz na mnie._

Harry spojrzał, niepewnie. Snape spojrzał mu intensywnie w oczy.

– _Masz_ znaczenie – powiedział. – _Naprawdę_. Nie tylko jako broń, nie tylko jako tarcza, osłona, czy ofiara. Powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, że mam przestać traktować cię jak dziecko i to prawda, nie powinienem był tego robić. Ale wciąż jesteś moim wychowankiem. – Wziął głęboki oddech, jakby pobierał odwagę z dna ciemnego jeziora. – Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś przestał myśleć o tym, że kłamię, kiedy mówię ci takie rzeczy. Jeśli nie potrzebujesz mnie już jako opiekuna, to może czas najwyższy na wysłanie sowy do ministerstwa i przekazanie opieki nad tobą z powrotem twojemu ojcu, który wyraził zainteresowanie spotkania się z tobą za kilka tygodni, jak już w pełni wyzdrowiejesz, a on wyjdzie z labiryntu, w którym przebywa.

Harry poczuł, jak panika przeszywa go jak błyskawica. _Nie! Nie chcę, żeby Snape przestał być moim opiekunem…_

Po czym zamrugał i siedział tak przez chwilę, patrząc przed siebie, jakby sam fakt, że poczuł coś takiego, przełamał w nim coś i myśli spadły na niego jak burza.

Podobało mu się to, że Snape'owi na nim zależy. Chciał, żeby ich relacja to było coś więcej niż tylko legalna szopka, mająca na celu zmylenie ministerstwa. Podobała mu się myśl, że Snape próbował pójść razem z nim, próbował go powstrzymać przed stawieniem czoła Voldemortowi samemu, że odwiedził go w święta i naciskał tak długo, póki Harry nie przyjął z powrotem jego opieki, że zrobił co tylko było w jego mocy, żeby ochronić Harry'ego i nauczyć go oklumencji, legilimencji, eliksirów i wszystkiego, co mu się wydawało, że Harry'emu może się w pewnej chwili przydać.

A skoro podobało mu się to, że Snape'owi na nim zależy, to przecież nie mógł pozwolić na to, żeby Snape myślał, że Harry'emu nie zależy na nim.

Spojrzał Snape'owi w oczy.

– Zależy panu na moim życiu – powiedział ostrożnie.

Snape kiwnął głową, niewielki gest, który ledwie nagiął jego kark. Nie oderwał wzroku od Harry'ego.

– Byłoby panu przykro, gdybym umarł, i to nie przez wzgląd na konsekwencje dla siebie, czy dla czarodziejskiego świata.

Snape obnażył zęby, jakby to nie zasługiwało nawet na odpowiedź.

– Lubi pan być moim opiekunem, i to nie dlatego, że po prostu chce pan zrobić na złość ministerstwu czy Dumbledore'owi.

– Gdyby tylko o to mi chodziło – warknął Snape – to wymyśliłbym już wiele, wiele innych sposobów na osiągnięcie tego, sposobów, które nie groziłyby mi śmiercią ze zgrozy czy wściekłości.

Harry zamknął oczy. Cholera, zaraz się rozpłacze, a nie chciał. Już nie był wykończony, nie był nawet zmęczony, nie był wrażliwy i roztrzęsiony, nie powinien płakać, płakanie było dla niemowląt i dzieci, no i czasem dla Connora, ale, _o nie, szlag, oto lecą łzy…_

Snape sięgnął w jego kierunku i delikatnie położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Harry przechylił się w stronę dotyku, po czym podsunął się do niego bliżej i objął Snape'a w pasie. Snape mocno go przytulił w odpowiedzi.

Gdzieś w środku tego płaczu do Harry'ego dotarło, że Snape nawet przez chwilę nie miał zamiaru zrezygnować z opieki nad Harrym i po prostu użył przebiegłej, podstępnej, ślizgońskiej taktyki, żeby wymóc na nim to oświecenie.

Miał to gdzieś.

Jego życie miało dla kogoś _znaczenie_. Snape'owi zależało na nim dlatego, że był Harrym, a nie przez wszystko to, co był w stanie zrobić. Wreszcie pozwolił sobie w to uwierzyć.

 _Z przyjemnością przyjmę to z otwartymi ramionami._

* * *

Draco przyszedł przygotowany. Snape powiedział mu, jak poszła jego konfrontacja z Harrym. Wiedział, że w jego przypadku będzie inaczej. Harry został zmuszony, żeby zobaczyć, że to, co czuł wobec niego Snape, było szczere. Słyszał jednak, jak Connor przymusza Dracona, był w jego umyśle i starał się uwierzyć – Draco czuł, jak strasznie się starał w to uwierzyć – że wszystkie te emocje są po prostu wynikiem przymuszenia.

To była prosta wymówka. Łatwe wyjście dla Harry'ego, zwłaszcza kiedy ten wierzył, że tylko jedna osoba jest w stanie go lubić takiego, jakim jest. Dopuścił do siebie Snape'a, ale ledwie znalazł się w pobliżu Dracona, a od razu wracał do ostrożnego zachowania, jakby Draco był kimś, kogo należy przed nim chronić.

 _Jebać to_ , postanowił Draco, podchodząc i siadając na krześle obok łóżka Harry'ego. Snape dał temu palantowi, którego Harry miał za brata, szlaban, więc nikt im nie przeszkodzi.

Plan Dracona był bardzo prosty.

Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić się Harry'emu dłużej ignorować. Zanim stąd wyjdzie, wyciągnie z niego kilka obietnic, że Harry nigdy więcej nie zrobi pewnych bardzo głupich rzeczy.

Harry powitał go z ostrożnym uśmiechem. Na kolanach miał miseczkę owsianki, którą regularnie nakładał na łyżkę i jadł. Draco pociągnął nosem. Owsianka to było nic w porównaniu do tego, co przez ostatnie dwa dni jedli w Wielkiej Sali. Naprawdę ucieszy się, kiedy Harry wreszcie poczuje się na tyle dobrze, żeby móc znowu jeść z nimi normalne posiłki. Bez niego wszystko było takie mdłe i nijakie. Nikt też nie doceniał jego ciętych uwag.

– Witaj, Draco – powiedział cicho Harry, odkładając łyżkę do miski. – Przyszedłeś mnie zganić za to, że poleciałem sam się zmierzyć z niebezpieczeństwem?

– Nie wydaje mi się, żebym akurat _tobie_ musiał wiele na ten temat mówić – powiedział Draco, przyjmując postawę, jakiej zwykle używała jego matka, kiedy odwiedzali ich ludzie, których używała na niższym socjalnie poziomie od siebie. – Tylko kilka prostych słów. To uczucie, które widziałeś w moim umyśle, kiedy Connor mnie przymusił? Prawdziwe.

Harry zamrugał na niego, po czym pokręcił głową, a na miejsce ostrożnego uśmiechu pojawił się delikatny.

– Nie, Draco – powiedział cierpliwym tonem, który normalnie doprowadzał Dracona do szału. – _Czułem_ to. Nie pozwalało twoim myślom na swobodny przebieg w twoim umyśle. To była…

– Ta bariera została zrobiona z tego, co już tam było – powiedział Draco. To naprawdę było proste, ta jasna, bezpośrednia, gryfońska szczerość. – Z tego, co tam zawsze było.

Harry oblizał usta, po czym pokręcił głową.

– To nie może…

– Owszem, może – powiedział Draco. Kolejna część planu zakładała nie pozwalanie Harry'emu na rozwodzenie się nad tym, co w dość oczywisty sposób było nonsensem. – Jesteś moim przyjacielem, Harry. Po prostu.

– Ale to, co poczułem w twoim umyśle to nie była tego rodzaju przyjaźń, jaka jest między Connorem i Ronem – zauważył Harry.

Draco skrzywił usta zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

– Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś nie porównywał mnie do _Weasleya_ – powiedział, po czym zagrał swoją kartą atutową. Być może było na to za wcześnie, ale skoro Harry porównywał Dracona do Weasleya, to ewidentnie potrzebował popchnięcia we właściwym kierunku. – Malfoyowie zawsze robili wszystko lepiej od Weasleyów. Latamy lepiej od nich na miotłach, jesteśmy lepsi w quidditchu i nie szkalamy czystokrwistego nazwiska tak, jak oni. I kochamy też lepiej od nich.

Uśmiech Harry'ego zamarł.

– Draco – powiedział cichym i bezsilnym głosem.

Draco prychnął.

– Daj spokój, Harry. Byłem przytomny przez większość czasu, kiedy byłeś w moim umyśle, wiesz? Wiem, co czułeś. Kocham cię. Ale nie dość, żeby cię nie przekląć, jeśli spróbujesz temu zaprzeczyć.

Harry pokręcił z desperacją głową, a jego grzywka zasłoniła mu bliznę. Draco z przyjemnością zobaczył, że blizna znowu zrobiła się blada, bez tego koszmarnego zaognienia, który ją otaczał kiedy Harry był nieprzytomny.

– Ale Draco… przymuszenie musiało odegrać w tym jakąś rolę, musiało…

– _Nie_ , nie musiało – powiedział Draco. – Po prostu wyciągnęło na to wierzch i trzymało je tam na tyle długo, że to wreszcie zauważyłeś. – Spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy. – Możesz zajrzeć tam jeszcze raz, jeśli chcesz. Zobaczysz, dalej tam będzie.

– Ale ty nie możesz mnie tak kochać! – wypalił Harry.

Draco roześmiał się. Harry naprawdę wyglądał na oburzonego.

– Niby czemu nie? Wiem, że kochasz mnie równie troskliwie co swojego brata i pewnie Snape'a też.

– Ale… ja już tak po prostu mam, tak zostałem _wychowany_ – powiedział Harry głosem, który zakrawał na jęk. – Ta siła miłości musi być nienaturalna, prawda, skoro pochodzi z mojego treningu? No i w ogóle – dodał – jak taka miłość może dotyczyć _mnie_?

– Po prostu tak jest – powiedział Draco.

– To musi być wynik przymuszenia.

– Nie jest.

– W takim razie to rezultat…

– Nie.

– Musi ci się tylko wydawać…

– _Nie_. – Draco pochylił się do przodu i złapał Harry'ego za rękę. – Już wcześniej ci to okazywałem, Harry. Jak ci się wydaje, co pokazuje twoja żmija? Powinieneś częściej na nią patrzeć – nie mógł się powstrzymać przed dodaniem. Butelka, którą dostał od Harry'ego, pokazywała mu emocje, które były dla niego _ważne_. Tymczasem szklana żmija, na którą Draco rzucił dokładnie takie samo zaklęcie i podarował Harry'emu na urodziny, w ogóle nie wydawała się ważna dla Harry'ego i to naprawdę bolało. – Powiedziałem ci, że nie lubię tracić cię z oczu. Byłbym absolutnie szczęśliwy, gdybyś spędził z nami całe lato w rezydencji Malfoyów w zeszłym roku. Próbowałem cię powstrzymać przed ratowaniem twojego brata i twojego ojca chrzestnego, bo nie obchodziło mnie, że ich też kochałeś. Byłem właściwie o krok od wejścia na dach i ogłoszenia tego całemu światu, gdyby to nie było takie niegodne Malfoyów. Próbowałem raz za razem zmusić cię do zobaczenia tego, ale do ciebie to po prostu nie docierało, ty uparty palancie. Więc teraz nie pozostawiam ci wyboru – dokończył ze złością.

Harry po prostu się na niego gapił, po czym odwrócił głowę. Draco złapał go za podbródek i ściągnął go z powrotem.

Draco nie musiał być legilimentą, żeby zobaczyć, jak zszokowane niedowierzanie powoli rozpływa się w jego oczach w akceptację. Harry wiedział, że Draco nie kłamie. Prawdopodobnie ten grunt był już lekko przygotowany po tym, jak został zmuszony do przyjęcia do wiadomości, że jego życie ma dla Snape'a znaczenie.

 _Ech, to też jebać_ , uznał Draco. To było jego zwycięstwo i za takie miał zamiar je uważać.

– To takie dziwne – szepnął Harry. – Mam wrażenie, że to się nie powinno dziać. Nie powinienem się dowiedzieć, że mój najlepszy przyjaciel mnie kocha w kilka dni po tym, jak mój ojciec chrzestny zginął, a Voldemort _znowu_ próbował mnie zabić.

– Kiedy niby cokolwiek wokół ciebie było normalne? – Draco przysunął swoje krzesło bliżej do łóżka. – Wierzysz mi wreszcie?

Harry kiwnął głową, jakby zahipnotyzowany.

– Świetnie – powiedział Draco. – Czyli teraz mogę zacząć tobą pomiatać i ci rozkazywać. – Poczuł, jak przepełnia go dzika rozkosz, kiedy Harry tylko na to zamrugał. _Merlinie, jak ja_ uwielbiam _takie chwile._ – Po pierwsze, jeśli zaczniesz żałować _czegokolwiek_ , co się tam ci przytrafiło, to masz z tym do mnie przyjść. Od razu. Chcę to usłyszeć.

– Dlaczego? – szepnął Harry.

Draco potrząsnął jego ramieniem.

– Harry – powiedział ostrzegawczo. – Nie toleruję idiotyzmu, zwłaszcza kiedy już wiem, że mi wierzysz.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– W porządku.

– Po drugie – powiedział Draco – jak już opuścić skrzydło szpitalne, to przez resztę roku szkolnego masz być w moim pobliżu, albo Snape'a. Wiem, że Snape ma zamiar cię tu przetrzymać przez wakacje. Jeszcze zobaczymy. – Próbował się umówić ze Snape'em, że Harry przyjedzie do rezydencji na cztery tygodnie. Póki co Snape był nieugięty, ale Draco był zdeterminowany. – Jeśli w jakiejś chwili naprawdę będziesz chciał zostać sam, to będziesz musiał nam powiedzieć, gdzie idziesz.

Harry zawahał się, ale kiwnął głową.

– W porządku.

– Po trzecie – powiedział Draco – jeśli będziesz na mnie zły, to mi powiedz. Jeśli uważasz, że należą ci się przeprosiny, to ich zażądaj.

– To będzie wymagało wiele ciężkiej pracy – wymamrotał Harry. Zdawał się być gdzieś pomiędzy szokiem a radością.

– Wiem. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Zrobisz to.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– I ostatnia sprawa – powiedział Draco – masz skończyć wreszcie z tym całym nonsensem o przymuszeniu i innych wymówkach, za jakimi się chowasz za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś ci mówi, że cię kocha. Przysięgam, przeklnę cię, jeśli jeszcze raz coś takiego od ciebie usłyszę, albo jak na ciebie spojrzę i przyjdzie mi do głowy, że chociażby o tym myślisz.

– W porządku – powiedział Harry.

Jego oczy zaczynały się lekko szklić. Draco łagodnie zabrał mu miskę po owsiance i zdjął z kolan przenośny stolik, po czym ułożył poduszki, żeby Harry mógł się wygodnie położyć. Harry stłamsił ziewnięcie.

– Co ja tu właściwie jeszcze robię? – wymamrotał. – Wiem, że Madam Pomfrey naprawiła we mnie wszystko, co było fizycznie uszkodzone.

– Szok i magiczne wykończenie, Harry – powiedział Draco. – Madam Pomfrey uważa, że nie powinieneś się jeszcze zadawać z innymi uczniami i ja się z nią zgadzam. Po tym, co tam przeszedłeś, mógłbyś teraz spać przez dwa miesiące bez przerwy i wciąż nie dojść w pełni do siebie. To będzie piąta obietnica – dodał. – Masz dużo spać.

– Tę bez problemu dotrzymam. – Harry mimo wszystko dalej walczył z opadającymi sennie powiekami. _Uparty palant_ , pomyślał Draco, przeczesując mu grzywkę na bok i odsłaniając bliznę. – Czy Connor cię przeprosił?

Draco zmarszczył brwi.

– Za co?

– Za to, że cię przymusił. – Harry przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

Niewielki płomyk pojawił się w sercu Dracona, podbijając jeszcze wyżej jego satysfakcję. _Harry chce, żeby jego brat mnie przeprosił. Chce tego, mimo, że jeśli wziąć sytuację pod uwagę, Connor miał wszelki powód, żeby to zrobić._

– Jeszcze nie – powiedział i zobaczył, jak oczy Harry'ego lśnią.

– Powiem mu – wymamrotał Harry, zamykając oczy. – Nie rozumiem, czemu jeszcze tego nie zrobił. Głupek.

Jego mamrotanie w końcu się urwało, a jego brew zrelaksowała pod palcami Dracona. Draco patrzył, jak jego oddech uspokaja się, kiedy ten zapadał coraz głębiej w sen.

Dopiero wtedy pozwolił sobie zamknąć oczy i spędził kilka minut po prostu słuchając jak Harry oddycha i z każdym kolejnym oddechem pocieszał się, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel wciąż żyje.

* * *

– To chyba będzie ostatni – powiedział Draco.

Harry kiwnął głową, patrząc jak ostatni kosmyk srebra ścieka z jego różdżki do myślodsiewni. Wciąż bez problemu pamiętał wszystko, co się wydarzyło we Wrzeszczącej Chacie – nie chciał, żeby różdżka zabrała wszystkie jego emocje i wspomnienia – ale teraz mieli trzecią zapasową myślodsiewnię, jeśli dodać ją do dwóch, które Snape już ukrył, a wszystkie zawierały w sobie jego wspomnienia tamtej nocy. Jeśli Dumbledore spróbuje _zobliviatować_ jego, Connora, czy chociażby Snape'a, to i tak byli bezpieczni.

Oparł się o poduszki, wzruszając ramionami kiedy Draco je dla niego spulchnił, ale w żaden sposób nie starał się go powstrzymać. Draco wciąż zdawał się potrzebować zapewnienia, że Harry żył właśnie po to, żeby mu poprawiać poduszki i Harry nie miał zamiaru mu tego odbierać.

– No dobrze – powiedział, kiedy Draco ostrożnie ustawił myślodsiewnię pod swoim krzesłem. – Minął już tydzień, obiecałeś, że powiesz mi, co o tym wszystkim myśli reszta szkoły.

Draco spojrzał na niego z irytacją, w której była lekka domieszka niepokoju, widoczna na ściągniętej wokół oczu skórze.

– Minął już tydzień – powtórzył miękko Harry. – Mogę znieść te wieści, Draco. _Naprawdę._

Draco kiwnął głową.

– W porządku – powiedział. – Dyrektor wymyślił na poczekaniu historię o tym, że Voldemort porwał z pomocą śmierciożerców ciebie i twojego brata, ponieważ chciał wykorzystać do swojego wskrzeszenia magię bliźniąt. Black z nim walczył i heroicznie zginął.

– No, przynajmniej ostatnia część się zgadza – powiedział Harry. _Czemu Draco powiedział to z pogardą? Przecież mówi tu o własnym kuzynie i o moim ojcu chrzestnym._

Draco prychnął.

– Zginął, żeby naprawić własne błędy, Harry. Taka jest prawda, ale dyrektor nigdy się do tego nie przyzna.

Harry stłumił swoje westchnięcie.

– A reszta?

– Powiedział, że śmierciożercy uciekli przed tobą, zabierając ze sobą na–wpół–wskrzeszone ciało Voldemorta – powiedział Draco, nisko i beznamiętnie. Harry zastanawiał się, czy ćwiczył wcześniej, żeby odciąć się od emocji, czy też może słyszał tę historię tak wiele razy, że już go nie obchodziła. – Dementorzy zaszli im drogę, bo to byli zbiegowie z Azkabanu. Dementorzy wyssali duszę z Voldemorta i zniszczyli przy okazji Rudolfa Lestrange'a. Reszta śmierciożerców uciekła, a dementorzy polecieli za nimi. – Wyprostował się i podniósł wzrok na twarz Harry'ego i w tym momencie Harry zrozumiał, że nic w tej historii nie nudziło Dracona. Wyglądał na wściekłego. – _Nic_ o roli, którą w tym wszystkim odegrałeś, Harry. _Nic._

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo.

– Tak myślałem, że nic nie wspomni o moim udziale.

– I cię to nie _wkurza_? – zażądał Draco.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Dumbledore naprawdę ciężko pracował nad tym, żebym ja sam nie poznał prawdy. W tej chwili będzie równie ciężko pracował, żeby teraz nie poznał jej nikt inny. W dodatku nie będzie chciał, żeby jeden z jego najbardziej faworyzowanych nauczycieli był opętany przez Voldemorta. Już wolał osłonić reputację Syriusza, nawet jeśli tym samym stracił okazję do wypromowania heroizmu Connora.

Draco prychnął.

– Równie dobrze mógł nic nie mówić. Nikt mu nie uwierzył.

Harry zamrugał. Dobra, _to_ było nieco zaskakujące. Ostatecznie dyrektor wciąż był dyrektorem, Lordem Światła, miał reputację bohatera i nawet jeśli to wszystko zawiodło, zawsze mógł przymusić innych do posłuszeństwa.

– Nikt?

Draco pokręcił głową.

– Za wielu ludzi widziało jak Snape wybiegł z Hogwartu jakby mu się szata paliła. Za wielu ludzi wiedziało, że Granger przez jakiś czas leżała nieprzytomna w północnej wieży. Za wielu ludzi zauważyło, że dementorzy w ogóle nie wrócili na teren Hogwartu, choćby po to, żeby dalej ścigać Pettigrew. Za wielu ludzi wyczuło ten potężny wybuch magii, który nastąpił, kiedy wypuściłeś rytuał sprawiedliwości i zniszczyłeś nowe ciało Mrocznego Pana, nawet jeśli nie wiedzą, co to znaczy.

Harry przygryzł wargę.

– Przyznam, że nie wiem, co zrobić w tej sytuacji – powiedział wreszcie. – Ja też nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek uważał Syriusza za zdrajcę, ale lepiej, żeby za wiele osób nie dowiedziało się o przepowiedni.

– Nie chcesz, żeby ktoś się dowiedział o tym wszystkim, co wtedy zrobiłeś? – zapytał Draco, któremu jęk zaczął się wkradać do głosu. – Doprowadzasz mnie tym do _szału_ , Harry. Dlaczego nie chcesz, żeby ludzie się wreszcie dowiedzieli, kim naprawdę jesteś?

Harry uśmiechnął się blado.

– Powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, że jestem Ślizgonem do szpiku kości – przypomniał Draconowi. – A ja powiedziałem ci, że nie jestem, bo brak mi ambicji. To się nie zmieniło. Naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie, czy ktoś o tym wie, czy nie.

– Wydawało mi się, że cię już z tego wyleczyłem – powiedział Draco. – Naprawdę powinienem był. Może czas spróbować jeszcze raz.

– Harry?

Harry zamrugał i odwrócił głowę. Hermiona stała w drzwiach skrzydła szpitalnego, trzymając je ręką.

– Madam Pomfrey powiedziała, że cię tu znajdę – wymamrotała. – I że już możesz przyjmować gości.

– A gdzie indziej się go spodziewałaś znaleźć, Granger? – Draco znowu uśmiechał się drwiąco. Harry pokręcił głową. _Równie chętnie uśmiecha się tak, kiedy nie ma ku temu żadnych powodów, jak i wtedy, kiedy ma ich mnóstwo._ – Do tego może mieć tylko jednego gościa na raz, a ja tu już jestem. Idź sobie.

– Madam Pomfrey niczego takiego nie powiedziała – odparła Hermiona, po czym ruszyła przed siebie, kiedy Draco wstał groźnie. Spojrzała prosto w oczy Harry'emu. – A może powinniśmy zapytać Harry'ego, czy on sobie mnie tu w ogóle życzy.

Harry westchnął. Podejrzewał, że przyszła go ochrzanić, ostatecznie pozbawił ją przytomności i zostawił na ziemi, ale przecież nie mógł tego unikać w nieskończoność.

– Siadaj, Hermiono – powiedział, po czym transmutował stolik obok swojego łóżka w krzesło. Jego magii znowu zaczynało się nudzić i użycie jej w ten sposób było nieszkodliwe, bez względu na to, jak morderczo na niego potem nie spojrzał Draco.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała Hermiona sztywno. Usiadła i wygładziła swoją spódnicę na kolanach, po czym spojrzała na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

Harry czekał.

– To, co zrobiłeś, było _głupie_ – zaczęła Hermiona. – Uśpiłeś mnie tak mocno, że nie byłam w stanie się obudzić i poinformować kogoś o tym, gdzie poszedłeś. Jak na przykład profesor McGonagall. Mogła ci pomóc, Harry, przecież o tym wiesz.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Wiem. Ale nie chciałem wtedy jej pomocy, tak samo jak nie chciałem twojej. Chciałem zrobić to po swojemu.

– Czyli przydaję się tylko wtedy, kiedy trzeba coś załatwić zmieniaczem czasu, ale już do niczego innego? – zapytała Hermiona, podnosząc lekko głos.

– Tylko do tego cię w tamtej chwili potrzebowałem, tak – powiedział Harry. – Nie udałoby mi się to, gdyby nie ty. Dziękuję.

– I co jeszcze? – Hermiona pochyliła się do przodu, wysuwając podbródek.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie mogę cię przeprosić, Hermiono. _Nikogo_ wtedy ze sobą nie wziąłem. Kiedy cię spotkałem, oszołomiłem już Draco i zaraz po podróży w czasie oszołomiłem po raz drugi Snape'a, bo ten wyrwał się spod mojego pierwszego zaklęcia i spróbował znowu mnie powstrzymać. Byłem tak ostrożny, jak to tylko było możliwe, a i tak ludzie zginęli. – Głos mu się lekko załamał, a on zamrugał mocno, kiedy wspomnienie śmierci Syriusza wróciło, żeby uderzyć go niespodziewanie mocno. – Co, gdybyś była jednym z nich? Co, gdyby zginął trzeci człowiek tylko dlatego, że chciałaś pójść razem ze mną? Nie mogłem tego ryzykować.

– To był mój wybór – powiedziała Hermiona.

– Wiesz, to, co ona mówi, ma sens – powiedział Draco, kompletnie mu w tym nie pomagając.

Harry spojrzał na nich gniewnie.

– I to był mój wybór, żeby was oboje zostawić – powiedział. – Jeśli zaczniemy na to patrzeć pod tym względem, to zaczniemy znajdować całe mnóstwo wyborów, które będą się nawzajem negować.

– Jestem gotowa, żeby ci to wybaczyć i puścić w niepamięć, Harry Jamesie Potterze – powiedziała Hermiona podniośle – _jeśli_ obiecasz mi, że nigdy więcej tego nie zrobisz.

Harry skrzywił się. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, żeby to jeszcze kiedykolwiek było potrzebne. Hermiona była sprytna i nawet, jeśli spróbuje ją pominąć, to zawsze znajdzie jakiś sposób, żeby się wtrącić. Prawdą było też, że w ciągu tego roku potrzebował jej pomocy cokolwiek często, choćby z siecią feniksa, i możliwe, że w przyszłości będzie znowu jej potrzebował. Jeśli obieca jej, że nigdy więcej jej nie pominie w swoich planach…

Nagle przyszedł mu do głowy pomysł. Być może Hermiona była taka zdeterminowana, ponieważ słyszała tylko fałszywą historię dyrektora i nie miała pojęcia, co się tak naprawdę stało. Kiwnął do Dracona.

– Pozwól Hermionie zajrzeć do myślodsiewni – powiedział. – Niech zobaczy, czemu musieliśmy stawić tam czoła.

Zobaczył, jak twarz Hermiony się rozpogadza. _No tak, zawsze lubiła zbierać informacje_ , pomyślał Harry, opierając się o poduszki. _I jeśli teraz mam stanąć przed wyborem ryzykowania jej życia albo przysporzenia jej o kilka koszmarów… to chyba już wolę koszmary._

Zamknął oczy, kiedy Hermiona zanurzyła twarz w myślodsiewni i zaczęła obserwować wspomnienia. Miał kilka spraw do załatwienia i chciał je sobie poukładać ostrożnie w głowie, tak żeby o nich potem nie zapomnieć. Musiał się upewnić, że Connor przeprosił Dracona. Musiał omówić z Connorem to, co powiedzą Dumbledore'owi. Musiał wymyślić, jaką historię oni sami zaczną rozpowiadać na temat tamtej nocy, która by wytłumaczyła nagłe zniknięcie dementorów. Musiał się upewnić, że wszyscy zrozumieją, że Connor zostanie z nim na okres wakacji, a nie z Lily.

Ostatnie musiał omówić ze Snape'em, który reagował nieracjonalnie na wszelkie propozycje Harry'ego, które zakładałyby spędzenie lata z Lupinem, albo w dowolnym innym, przychylnym Connorowi miejscu, ale jednocześnie nie chciał zatrzymać Connora razem z Harrym w Hogwarcie.

Bliźniacy spędzili dość czasu w ciągu kilka ostatnich dni, prywatnego czasu, żeby Harry teraz był pewien, że Connor się z nim zgodzi (chociaż jak do tej pory albo nie przeprosił Dracona, albo Draco kłamał ilekroć Harry go o to pytał). Rozmawiali bez przerwy godzinami, a potem drugie tyle siedzieli w ciszy. Connor powoli wracał do siebie po stracie Syriusza i tego, co nazywał przyprawiającym o mdłości doświadczeniem, kiedy miał w głowie _Imperio_ i został chwilowo oślepiony. Potrafił nałożyć na siebie dobrą, obojętną maskę, ilekroć ktoś się na niego patrzył. Harry'emu przykro się robiło na ten widok, że tylko on zna swojego brata na tyle dobrze, by zorientować się jak fałszywa była ta maska. Przynajmniej Harry miał Snape'a i Dracona, którzy obaj potrafili zauważyć w nim tego rodzaju prawdy.

Otworzył oczy.

– Czy Connor przeprosił cię wreszcie za to przymuszenie? – zapytał Dracona.

– Nie – powiedział Draco, ale oczy mu uciekły na ułamek sekundy w prawo.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– _Przeprosił_ cię.

– Nie muszę o tym rozmawiać, jeśli nie chcę – powiedział Draco, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – To prywatna sprawa między mną a Connorem Potterem.

– Draco…

Hermiona nagle wyrwała głowę z myślodsiewni, wciągając ze strachem powietrze. Harry zerknął na nią, spodziewając się zobaczyć szok i zgrozę w jej oczach. Było tam tego trochę, tak, ale przytłaczała je złota, lśniąca, gryfońska odwaga.

– I wy stawiliście temu czoła sami? – zapytała Harry'ego. – Naprawdę spodziewasz się, że kiedyś jeszcze cię tak puszczę? Ciebie albo Connora? W tej chwili masz mi obiecać, że nigdy więcej tego nie zrobisz.

Harry jęknął i spojrzał na Dracona, ale ten zdawał się być tylko tym wszystkim rozbawiony. Harry westchnął i położył rękę na dłoni Hermiony, po czym obiecał jej, w imię Merlina i na swoją magię.

 _Powinienem był pamiętać, że to przecież Gryfonka_ , pomyślał ponuro. _Jak się im pokaże niebezpieczeństwo, to tym gorliwiej chcą w nie wskoczyć._

* * *

Harry rozbudził się powoli. Wiedział, że było już późno, prawdopodobnie późny wieczór w niedzielę, ale wciąż potrafił zasnąć nagle na dłuższy okres, więc równie dobrze to mógł być poniedziałek rano. Oprócz niego w skrzydle szpitalnym nie było nikogo, jeśli dobrze osądzał po otaczającym go braku dźwięków. _Czyli pewnie wczesny poniedziałek rano_ , uznał, przeciągając się. Gdyby było przed północą, to Madam Pomfrey dalej by się krzątała.

Zerknął w bok i zamrugał, kiedy na stoliku obok łóżka zobaczył list. Nie było go tam, kiedy kładł się spać i miał wrażenie, że sowa by go obudziła. Podniósł jednak okulary, rzucił _Lumos_ , żeby rozjaśnić niewielkie światełka, które krążyły wokół niego odkąd się obudził, po czym otworzył list. Papier powoli zmieniał kolor na fioletowy.

Charakter pisma był znajomy, czy raczej, znajomy w swoim braku znajomości.

 _Drogi Harry,_

 _Na ten list zostało rzucone zaklęcie. Jeśli robi się fioletowy, to mija właśnie godzina od mojego pojawienia się w zamku. Jeśli robi się złoty, dwie godziny. Jeśli robi się pomarańczowy, trzy godziny. Potem pergamin przyjmie swój naturalny kolor. Nie mogę tu pozostać dłużej._

Harry rozejrzał się po skrzydle szpitalnym, ale nikogo nie zobaczył, nie było nawet lekkiego lśnienia w powietrzu, które oznaczałoby kogoś ukrytego pod peleryną–niewidką czy zaklęciem kameleona. Spojrzał znowu na list.

 _Zawiodłeś się na mnie, wiem._

 _Moje listy zawodziły cię pod każdym możliwym względem. Nie podawały ci informacji, których byś już sam nie miał i nie tłumaczyły istoty nowych informacji. W pewnym momencie padła z mojej strony nawet deklaracja ochrony ciebie i z tego również nie udało mi się wywiązać. Byłeś przeze mnie testowany na to, czy jesteś silnym przywódcą, którego potrzebujemy, podczas gdy od samego początku trzeba mi było służyć ci pomocą i nigdy w ciebie nie wątpić. W ostatnią sobotę po raz pierwszy zabiłeś człowieka. Część mnie, która obawiała się, że nigdy nie będziesz w stanie się zmusić do morderstwa, uspokoiła się na te wieści._

 _Mam wobec ciebie trzy długi – jeden w imię mojej pierwszej rodziny, drugi w imię mojej drugiej i trzeci w moim własnym imieniu, za to, że nie udało mi się ciebie ochronić. Jeśli nie będziesz chciał ze mną porozmawiać, zrozumiem. Spal tylko ten list, odbiorę twoją wiadomość i zniknę._

 _Jeśli jednak chcesz się dowiedzieć, kim jestem, jeśli chcesz przyjąć do wiadomości fakt, że naprawdę pragnę wynagrodzić ci moje złamane obietnice, mimo że robię to dopiero teraz, to odłóż list na stolik, zwróć się w stronę drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego i pozwól mi wejść._

 _Dziecię Gwiazd._

Harry odetchnął i odłożył list. Rozważył spalenie go, ale tylko przez krótki moment. _Naprawdę_ chciał się dowiedzieć, kim było Dziecię Gwiazd. Naprawdę nie powinien być wybredny w kwestii sojuszników. A ten konkretny sojusznik wiele już dla niego zaryzykował. Merlin jeden wiedział jak udało mu się dowiedzieć, że Syriusz wciąż był dziedzicem Blacków, albo to, że jego rodzice w ostatniej chwili zmienili Strażnika Tajemnicy. Harry uznał, że powinien się w zamian dowiedzieć, kim jest ten człowiek, tak żeby w pewnej chwili ktoś nie wpadł na pomysł wykorzystania Dziecięcia przeciw niemu.

– Wejść – zawołał.

Drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego otworzyły się powoli i weszła przez nie szczupła, zakapturzona postać. Harry podniósł swoją różdżkę na tyle wysoko, że _Lumos_ zamigotał pośród cieni pod kapturem.

– Pokaż swoją twarz – powiedział. – Kim _jesteś_?

– Wydawało mi się, że to, jak zakończenie mojego poprzedniego listu już ci to podpowiedziało, Harry – powiedział znajomy głos, kiedy para rąk podniosła się i odrzuciła kaptur do tyłu. – Ale może nie. Nigdy nie sugeruję tego zbyt dosadnie.

Narcyza Malfoy podeszła spokojnie do niego i zajęła krzesło obok jego łóżka, przyglądając mu się, podczas gdy Harry po prostu się na nią gapił.

 _Dziecię Gwiazd. Urodzona w rodzie Blacków, ale nie_ nazwana _po gwieździe. No tak. Powinienem był się domyślić._

Po chwili odzyskał głos.

– Milicenta powiedziała, że jesteś mężczyzną.

Narcyza zaśmiała się, cichy, uprzejmy dźwięk.

– Napisałam do Adalrico pod imieniem Dziecięcia Gwiazd. Uznał, że jestem mężczyzną i przekazał to przypuszczenie swojej córce. – Zamilkła na moment. – Hawthorn Parkinson znała prawdę.

Harry zamrugał, po czym kiwnął głową, przypominając sobie ich drugą rozmowę, kiedy podał jej pierwsze fiolki wywaru tojadowego. Hawthorn uśmiechnęła się wtedy lekko, nieco dziwnie, kiedy Harry odniósł się do Dziecięcia Gwiazd jako "jego", ale sama potem zaczęła się tak zwracać o Dziecięciu, najwyraźniej nie widząc żadnego powodu, by wyprowadzić Harry'ego z błędu.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał cicho.

– Ponieważ nie przejmowałeś się swoimi obowiązkami jako przyszłego przywódcy dostatecznie poważnie – powiedziała Narcyza. – Znałeś mnie już i podważałbyś każde powiedziane przeze mnie słowo, o Lordach, przymuszeniu i o tych, którzy nie są Lordami, nie przejąłbyś się nimi tak, jak mógłbyś to zrobić, gdybyś dostał te informacje z potencjalnie obiektywnego, zewnętrznego źródła. Chciałam, żebyś usłyszał te informacje nie od kogoś, kogo postrzegasz jako matkę swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, bo wtedy mogłeś przyjąć je do wiadomości i stać się czarodziejem, którego potrzebujemy, potężnym, który mimo wszystko nie jest Lordem. – Oczy jej zalśniły. – Sam dobrze wiesz, Harry, że masz z tym problem – tendencję, by uważać, że ci, którzy są ci najbliżsi nie są w stanie powiedzieć ci prawdy, bo są oślepieni swoimi uczuciami wobec ciebie.

Harry pochylił głowę.

– Wiem. Ale o innych sprawach mogła pani ze mną porozmawiać, jak o mrocznych czarodziejach, z którymi nawiązywała pani kontakt. Albo o Syriuszu.

– Sama nie znałam do końca prawdy na temat Syriusza – powiedziała Narcyza bez ogródek. – Zakradłam się do Grimmauld Place 12, mając nadzieję, że Syriusz nie ustawił osłon tak, żeby mnie nie przepuściły – co mógł zrobić, będąc dziedzicem, ale o czym najwyraźniej nie pomyślał. Tam znalazłam myślodsiewnie pełne wspomnień, które pousuwał ze swojej głowy, prawdopodobnie po to, by mógł spędzić noce nie myśląc o swoim bracie, czy o Pettigrew. – Przerwała na moment. – Bez skutku.

Harry pokręcił głową, myśląc o koszmarze o dwóch postaciach, Syriuszu i Regulusie, które miał, o koszmarach, które Syriusz miał od _lat_. Umysł Harry'ego próbował go ostrzec, ale zrobił to językiem, którego Harry nie był w stanie zrozumieć.

– A potem zobaczyłam arras – szepnęła Narcyza. – Aż do tego momentu nawet nie zastanawiałam się, co to znaczyło, że Syriusz był w stanie przemieszczać się bez problemów między posiadłościami Blacków. Wyszłam po prostu z założenia, że ich majątki były w legalnym limbo, bo Syriusz został wydziedziczony, Regulus nie żył, Bellatrix była w Azkabanie, Andromeda została wypalona z drzewa genealogicznego za to, że wyszła za mugolaka, a dziedzictwo nigdy nie zostało formalnie przepisane na mnie. Ja też nie byłam dziedziczką, ale nie zostałam też formalnie wygoniona z rodziny Blacków, więc osłony mnie przepuszczały. Potem zorientowałam się jednak, że Syriusz był dziedzicem i dotarło do mnie, że coś jest nie tak. Dumbledore chciał dostępu do skarbów tej rodziny. Skarbów, rzecz jasna, tego rodzaju jak te, które zaatakowały mojego syna.

– Właśnie wtedy powinna była pani do mnie napisać – naciskał Harry. – Mogła mi pani powiedzieć prawdę. Tak wielu sprawom moglibyśmy zapobiec.

Usta Narcyzy wykrzywiły się, jakby się wgryzła w limonkę.

– Pozwoliłam, by oślepiła mnie moja duma – powiedziała. – Obserwowałam uważnie Syriusza i uznałam, że złoty wisiorek, który mu wisiał na szyi naprawdę oswoił jego myśli, tak jak wszyscy wciąż to powtarzali. Przyjrzałam się listom do Lucjusza i przekonałam samą siebie, że nie zostały napisane charakterem pisma Syriusza. Teraz już wiem, oczywiście – dodała cicho – że jego charakter pisma już wtedy się zmieniał, ponieważ Voldemort przejmował kontrolę nad jego umysłem.

– Skąd pani wie o tych szczegółach? – zapytał Harry.

– Rozmawiałam już z Severusem i Draconem – powiedziała Narcyza. – Żaden z nich nie wiedział, oczywiście, że jestem Dziecięciem Gwiazd. – Westchnęła cicho i kontynuowała. – Przyjrzałam się bliżej osłonom otaczającym Grimmauld Place 12 i odkryłam, że są w stanie rozkładu. Wróciłam do mojej oryginalnej hipotezy, kiedy poradziłam ci, żebyś uważał na Syriusza – że był w jakiś sposób związany z zamieszaniem w papierach Blacków w kwestii dziedzictwa i z atakiem Lestrange'ów podczas twojego pierwszego roku, chociaż to było pewnie niedopatrzenie, po prostu nie zdołał utrzymać złodziejów z dala od swojego własnego domu, pozwolił jakiemuś legilimencie odczytać sobie te informacje z umysłu. Wydawało mi się nawet, że mógł te wszystkie artefakty po prostu sprzedać, żeby spłacić swoje długi, których się nabawił przez hazard, i nawet nie zauważył, komu je sprzedaje. – Narcyza zamknęła oczy i pokręciła głową. – Rozmawiałam zarówno z Fenrirem Greybackiem i Waldenem Macnairem, udając, że jestem mroczną wiedźmą, która wciąż się waha, czy się nie przyłączyć do służby Mrocznemu Panu i obaj sugerowali, że mają w Hogwarcie silnego sojusznika, ale za każdym razem, kiedy patrzyłam na Syriusza, nabierałam tylko coraz mocniejszego przekonania, że przecież nie może im chodzić o _niego_. Przecież _ktoś taki_ nie jest silny. Ufałam moim własnym wnioskom bardziej, niż dowodom i do tego to mnie właśnie zawiodło, wielokrotnie naraziłam twoje życie na niebezpieczeństwo.

Otworzyła oczy i skupiła je na Harrym.

– Jestem ci winna dług mojej porażki – powiedziała. – Jestem ci winna dług rodziny, w którą się wżeniłam, ponieważ chroniłeś mojego syna za cenę, która niemal kosztowała cię życie. Jestem ci też winna dług rodziny, w której się urodziłam. Blackowie strasznie ci zaszkodzili, Harry – ja przez moje zaniedbanie, a Syriusz przez swoje. Zrozumiem, jeśli nigdy więcej nie będziesz chciał mieć ze mną nic do czynienia, albo nawet każesz mi odebrać sobie życie.

Harry zorientował się z zaskoczeniem, że naprawdę była gotowa je poświęcić. Oczywiście, Blackowie byli jedną z niewielu rodzin, które wciąż trzymały się najstarszych tańców, nawet tych najbardziej ekstremalnych, a jeden z nich mówił, że tylko krew jest w stanie zmyć zmazę po złamanym słowie. Narcyza obiecała go chronić, po czym zagrała w niebezpieczną grę, która mogła skończyć się jego śmiercią, a co gorsza, naraziła nie tylko jego, ale też swojego syna na poważne niebezpieczeństwo. Zwyczaje Blacków wyraźnie nakazywały, że w takim wypadku powinna zginąć.

O ile człowiek, któremu była ten dług winna, nie postanowi, że dług powinien być spłacony inaczej.

Harry pokręcił głową.

– Chcę, żeby pani żyła – powiedział.

Narcyza odprężyła się minimalnie, ale pochyliła głowę, żeby dać mu znać, że wie, że jeszcze nie skończył i że powinien mówić dalej.

– Potrzebuję pani jako mojego sojusznika pośród mrocznych czarodziejów – powiedział Harry. – Domyślam się, że właśnie dlatego na początku przyjęła pani alias Dziecięcia Gwiazd, ponieważ są tacy czarodzieje i czarodziejki, którzy nie będą chcieli słuchać Narcyzy Malfoy?

Narcyza kiwnęła głową.

– Jestem w posiadaniu informacji pochodzących od mojego syna i poprzez Lucjusza, które może mieć tylko ktoś, kto sam jest śmierciożercą, albo znajduje się wewnątrz Hogwartu. Handluję nimi w zamian za ostrożne obietnice rozważenia sojuszu. Wielu z nich momentalnie odwróciłoby się ode mnie, gdyby wiedzieli, kim jestem, choćby przez wzgląd na to, że nie powiedziałam im tego od razu.

 _Właśnie po raz kolejny przekazała swoje życie w moje ręce_ , zorientował się Harry. _Mógłbym napisać do ludzi takich jak Adalrico i powiedzieć im, że to ona jest Dziecięciem i nawet, jeśli on jej wybaczy, inni nie będą tacy łaskawi._

To go nawet nie kusiło. Narcyza była dla niego znacznie bardziej przydatna żywa, zwłaszcza, że ją lubił, zarówno dlatego, że była matką Dracona jak i dla niej samej. W dodatku różniła się od Lily choćby pod tym względem, że było jej przykro, że omal go nie poświęciła i teraz chciała mu to wynagrodzić.

– Potrzebuję pani – powiedział. – Potrzebuję, żeby dalej pani nawiązywała kontakty pośród czystokrwistych, zwłaszcza wśród mrocznych czarodziejów i byłych śmierciożerców, którzy nie posłuchają dziecka. W ten sposób spłaci mi pani swój własny dług.

Narcyza kiwnęła głową, nie odrywając od niego intensywnego spojrzenia.

– Chcę, żeby obiecała mi pani, że nigdy więcej nie narazi pani życia Draco na niebezpieczeństwo, bez względu na wszystko – powiedział Harry. – To będzie dług Malfoyów.

– Oczywiście – powiedziała Narcyza. – Możesz to uznać za spełnione. A dług Blacków?

Harry przez chwilę bawił się swoimi rękami. Wiedział, o co chce poprosić, ale zdawał też sobie sprawę z tego, że może tym się posunąć za daleko.

– Co się stanie z Grimmauld Place 12 po śmierci Syriusza? Przeszło na panią?

Usta Narcyzy ściągnęły się z irytacją.

– Jest jakiś problem z magią dziedziczną – wymamrotała. – Osłony na wszystkich domach szczelnie się zamknęły. Odwiedziłam Grimmauld Place 12 wczoraj i nie chciało mnie wpuścić do środka. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu. Na chwilę obecną jednak wszystkie skarby Blacków są poza naszym zasięgiem.

Harry kiwnął głową. Właściwie to mu ulżyło. Nie chciał przeszukiwać mrocznych broni, ale gdyby miał do nich dostęp, to uważałby to za swój obowiązek, na wypadek, gdyby wśród tych skarbów znalazło się coś, co mogliby użyć w wojnie.

– No dobrze. W takim razie chcę, żeby zajęła się pani ciałem Syriusza. Niech go pani pogrzebie jak Blacka.

Narcyza wyprostowała się sztywno na krześle, patrząc na niego surowo.

– To był zdrajca krwi – szepnęła. – Okłamał magię dziedziczną, żeby pozostać dziedzicem rodziny. A potem okazał się nie mieć nawet dość odwagi, żeby pozostać wiernym swoim nowym sojusznikom i przekonaniom.

– Zginął śmiercią bohatera, walcząc o te właśnie przekonania – powiedział Harry. – I nikt inny nie chce dla niego nic zrobić. Dumbledore jest zajęty ograniczaniem szkód. Mój ojciec jest Merlin wie gdzie. Peter Pettigrew nic nie może zrobić z oczywistych względów, a Remus Lupin nie ma dość pieniędzy – a w tej chwili pewnie nawet nie ma prawa – żeby przeprowadzić pogrzeb czystokrwistego czarodzieja. – Spojrzał jej w oczy. – Chcę, żeby pani się tym zajęła.

Narcyza przyglądała mu się ze spokojem, wszystkie jej emocje zniknęły za chłodną maską. Harry czekał. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to, o co prosi, to potężna przysługa, prawdopodobnie przekraczająca możliwości długu, na który się powoływał. Nie obchodziło go to. O to właśnie prosił i miał zamiar na to naciskać przynajmniej do chwili, w której Narcyza nie powie mu wprost, że ma wybrać coś innego.

Potem kiwnęła głową i wstała.

– Jeśli jesteś w stanie chodzić, Harry, to chodź ze mną – powiedziała, wyciągając ku niemu dłoń. – Jeśli nie jesteś, to ci pomogę. Myślę, że powinieneś to zobaczyć.

Harry zamrugał. Z tego, co wyczytał na temat rytuałów pogrzebowych Blacków, były one niesamowicie prywatną sprawą, tylko krewniacy mieli do nich dostęp.

– Ja byłem tylko jego synem chrzestnym…

– I to ty o to poprosiłeś – wcięła się Narcyza, głosem ostrym niczym Polaris. – Tylko dzięki tobie otrzyma taki pogrzeb, a nie inny. I zostanie on wykonany teraz. Dzisiaj. To twoja ostatnia okazja, żeby się z nim pożegnać.

Harry przyglądał się jej twarzy. Ta pozostała niezmienna. Powoli zaczęło do niego docierać, że poprosił o coś niezwykle potężnego i antycznego.

A ona zwracała mu coś potężnego i antycznego – zaszczyt pójścia razem z nią i zobaczenia pogrzebu na własne oczy.

Harry sięgnął po swoje szaty.

* * *

Znalezienie ciała Syriusza nie zajęło im długo. Narcyza ruszyła prosto w jego stronę w chwili, w której opuścili skrzydło szpitalne. Kiedy Harry zapytał ją, skąd wiedziała, odpowiedziała po prostu, że mogła to wyczuć. Była Blackiem i on był Blackiem, a te więzi były najmocniejsze między ludźmi, którzy się urodzili w tej rodzinie, często nie sięgały tych, którzy się w nią wżenili. Draco mógł to wyczuć, ale Draco nie znał zwyczajów pogrzebowych Blacków i prawdopodobnie nie rozpozna subtelnego pociągnięcia od swoich zmysłów.

Kiedy wyszli ze szkoły, Narcyza zatrzymywała się uprzejmie od czasu do czasu, kiedy tylko Harry tego potrzebował. Noc była strasznie ciemna, księżyc został przesłonięty przez chmury i jedyne prawdziwe źródło światła pochodziło z _Lumos_ dochodzącego z końca różdżki Narcyzy. Ciało Syriusza unosiło się za nimi.

Narcyza ruszyła w kierunku jeziora i Harry zastanawiał się, czy zwyczaje pogrzebowe Blacków nie zakładają zatopienia ciała. Okazało się jednak, że Narcyza szukała po prostu płaskiego miejsca, na którym mogłaby położyć Syriusza, ponieważ kiwnęła głową jak tylko znaleźli się na plaży i opuściła tam jego ciało.

Następnie odsunęła Harry'ego lekko do tyłu. Harry odkrył, że nie może oderwać wzroku od swojego ojca chrzestnego, któremu czarne włosy zasłaniały twarz. Dzięki rzuconym przez Snape'a zaklęciom konserwującym, Syriusz wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak w chwili śmierci. Jego szare oczy były zamknięte, a jego twarz w dalszym ciągu wyrażała ten sam błogi spokój.

Narcyza podniosła głowę, jakby szukała czegoś na niebie. Harry spojrzał w górę, ale zobaczył tylko chmury.

A potem, ku jego zaskoczeniu, chmury rozwiały się nagle na boki, odsłaniając niewielki fragment usianego gwiazdami nieba. W tej samej chwili otoczyła ich ciężka, stara magia. Harry miał problemy z oddychaniem. Powietrze cuchnęło kurzem, kośćmi, grobowcem. Ta magia była przynajmniej tak stara jak rytuał sprawiedliwości i równie jak on potężna. Okrążyła go, tolerując jego obecność, ale skupiła się na Narcyzie.

– Wszyscy inni – powiedziała Narcyza, głosem niespodziewanie wysokim i czystym – mówią, że pochodzą z ziemi, czy morza i że wrócą do ziemi, czy morza, kiedy umrą. Tylko Blackowie wciąż znają prawdę, prawdę starszą niż wszystkie ziemie i wszystkie morza. Nasz początek zrodził się pośród gwiazd. – Podniosła różdżkę. Oślepiająco jasne światło zaczęło tańczyć wokół jej rąk. Harry musiał przymrużyć oczy i przesłonić je dłonią.

– Przyjmijcie tego tutaj – powiedziała Narcyza, której głos zrobił się tak głośny, że ziemia zdawała się od niego drżeć. – Syriusz Black, najstarszy syn Canopusa Blacka i Capelli Black, starszy brat Regulusa Blacka, dziedzic rodu Blacków. – Otaczające ją światło drgnęło, ale Narcyza zdawała się tego nie zauważyć. – Czarodziej czystej krwi, członek domu Gryffindora, auror, ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego Pottera, który zginął, broniąc swoich przekonań. _Przyjmijcie go teraz._

Harry czuł się, jakby stał tuż obok gorejącego słońca – albo gwiazdy. Świat wokół niego stał się oszałamiająco jasny, a jednocześnie w jakiś dziwny sposób wciąż znalazło się w nim miejsce dla intensywnych cieni.

A potem światło zmieniło się w biało–niebieski płomień, w którym czasem migało coś srebrnego, a głos Narcyzy rozległ się pośród niego, przepełniony triumfem.

– Z ognia powstaliśmy, w ogień się obrócimy – powiedziała, wykonując gest swoją różdżką. – _Sirius abscondit!_

Biała błyskawica opadła z nieba i uderzyła w ciało Syriusza, które momentalnie zajęło się ogniem, jakby całe wcześniej zostało nasączone oliwą do lamp. Harry zrobił krok w tył, magia wokół niego leciała przed siebie, niczym fala, która chciała się przyłączyć do białej błyskawicy, tworząc wokół niej wir mocy. Przez chwilę Syriusz był w samym środku kręgu tańczących płomieni, które wyglądały jak prawdziwi tańczący ludzie, zdawały się mieć szaty, głowy, ręce.

A potem żar w samym jej środku skroplił się w oślepiającą biel i Harry zobaczył, jak pojawia się w niej potężny piec, wyglądający jak lustrzane odbicie Łapy, takiego, jakim go pamiętał, ze srebrnym futrem i oczami ciemnymi niczym węgle.

Pies rozmył się w twarz Syriusza, a potem w obraz, jak Harry podejrzewał, prawdopodobnie młodszego Syriusza, biegnącego szybko przed niewidocznym wrogiem. Ogień roztopił się wokół niego, kapiąc niczym metal, po czym przybrał kształt herbu Blacków, podpisanego słowami _Toujours pur._

Potem biały ogień się skoncentrował w sobie, niczym wirująca kula ostrzy, i wystrzeliła z powrotem w stronę gwiazd. Harry odchylił głowę, odprowadzając ją wzrokiem i mrugając, żeby pozbyć się powidoków. Zachwiał się, kiedy jego własne zmęczenie go dogoniło, a stara magia zniknęła razem ze światłem.

Dłoń Narcyzy go przytrzymała, a ona sama wymamrotała kilka słów, tak cicho, jakby chciała, żeby tylko Harry i nikt inny ich nie usłyszał.

– Nazwany po ogniu, zrodzony w ogniu, oddany ogniu. Niech ogień będzie jego końcem.

Gwiazdy zalśniły przez chwilę nad nimi olśniewająco. Harry miał odchyloną głowę tak bardzo, że kark go zaczynał boleć, ale wciąż widział pośród nich lecące światło, które zdawało się dodawać każdej gwieździe mocy w chwili, w której ją mijało. Potem chmury wszystko przesłoniły i głośny trzask obwieścił koniec rytuału.

Harry zamknął oczy. Jego oczy znowu go piekły od łez, ale teraz zdawały się być raczej łzami zrodzonymi z ulgi, niż z żalu.

– Dziękuję, że pozwoliła mi to pani zobaczyć – wymamrotał.

Ręka Narcyzy pogłaskała go po karku.

– Poprosiłeś – mruknęła. – Ogień go przyjął. Dług Blacków został spłacony. – Jej głos się zmienił, znowu brzmiała jak znana Harry'emu czarownica. – A jeśli nie zaprowadzę cię zaraz z powrotem do skrzydła szpitalnego, to wielu ludzi będzie chciało mnie zabić. – Zaciągnęła go delikatnie w stronę Hogwartu.

Harry poszedł z nią. W jego umyśle wciąż wirowało od wszystkiego, czego przed chwilą był świadkiem, od obrazów Syriusza jako Łapy, jako dorosłego, jako dziecka, i ognia, i starej magii…

Jego myśli zdawały się być w osobliwy sposób znowu przejrzyste i czyste, zupełnie jakby ogień i w nich wypalił wszelkie zanieczyszczenia. Prawdopodobnie tylko dlatego w drodze powrotnej wymyślił, jaką umowę może zawrzeć z Dumbledore'em.

Wgramolił się do łóżka, ledwie pamiętając, żeby zdjąć okulary i odłożyć je na stolik obok łóżka, kiedy usłyszał jak Narcyza szepcze swoje pożegnanie. Harry wymamrotał coś w odpowiedzi; wyglądało na to, że było wystarczająco uprzejme, bo wyszła.

Zasnął z uśmiechem na ustach.


	50. Głos z ciemności

Ten rozdział _również_ będzie dłuższy niż przeciętny.

Będzie również przedostatni. Jeszcze tylko jeden rozdział, który zostanie wrzucony jutro, i dotrzemy do _końca_ Ozm.

 **Rozdział czterdziesty czwarty: Głos z ciemności**

– Jesteś pewien? – Connor patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, a jego zaciśnięta na oparciu łóżka ręka trzęsła się lekko. – Jak do tej pory zarządzał naszym życiem jak mu się podobało. Coś mi się nie widzi, żeby tak po prostu chciał odpuścić tylko dlatego, że pójdziemy do niego z jakimś planem.

– Wiem – powiedział Harry. Opuścił nogi na podłogę i ostrożnie sprawdził, czy jest w stanie ustać. Okazało się, że mógł bez większych problemów, chociaż potrzebował najpierw rozciągnąć kilka zesztywniałych stawów. Wycieczka, którą poprzedniej nocy odbył z Narcyzą, była dobrym sprawdzianem jego siły, a w jego umyśle wciąż unosiło się to wrażenie czystości, co sprawiało, że czuł się lepiej niż po dowolnym odpoczynku fizycznym. – Mam zamiar mu zaoferować nasączoną trucizną przynętę, której nie będzie w stanie się oprzeć.

Connor zadrżał.

– Przerażasz mnie czasem, jak tak mówisz jak Ślizgon.

Wstał jednak i ruszył za Harrym do wyjścia ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

– Czasami sam siebie przerażam – przyznał Harry. Zatrzymał się przy drzwiach i uśmiechnął się do swojego brata. – Gotów na spotkanie z Dumbledore'em?

– Oczywiście _miałeś_ zamiar zahaczyć po drodze o lochy, prawda Harry? – zapytał głos zza nich.

Zaskoczony Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie, po czym musiał oprzeć się o ścianę. Podniósł podbródek.

– Panie profesorze Snape. Wydawało mi się, że jest pan na obiedzie.

– Wiem o obietnicy, którą złożyłeś panu Malfoyowi, Harry. – W głosie Snape'a nie było nawet śladu rozbawienia. – Że nigdzie się pan nie wybierze bez jego asysty albo mojej.

– Szedłem z Connorem… – zaczął Harry.

Oczy Snape'a przeszyły go na wylot. Harry spuścił głowę, czując jak na jego policzki wpływa rumieniec. Już i tak złamał tę obietnicę zeszłej nocy, kiedy wyszedł z Narcyzą i wtedy też właściwie o tym nie pomyślał. Wiedział, że przy Narcyzie będzie absolutnie bezpieczny, w dodatku czemu niby Draconowi albo Snape'owi tak strasznie przeszkadzało to, że jego kompanem będzie dla odmiany jego brat?

Nie mógł się jednak okłamywać w ten sposób za długo. Snape nie miał przeciwwskazań dlatego, że Harry był razem z Connorem, ale dlatego, że planował się wybrać do dyrektora bez Dracona albo jego u swojego boku.

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał. – Ja… _naprawdę_ myślałem, że jest pan na obiedzie.

– Gdybym był, to dyrektor pewnie byłby tam razem ze mną – przypomniał mu Snape. – Jestem jednak pewien, że teraz już zdążył wrócić do swojego gabinetu. – Przechylił głowę na bok. Harry zauważył, że Snape zerknął pogardliwie na Connora. To nie był dobry znak. _Snape będzie musiał się w końcu przyzwyczaić do myśli, że mój brat też jest potencjalnym Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Przecież potrzebuję jego pomocy do treningu._ – Kiedy się z nim ostatnim razem widziałem, pokłóciliśmy się. Nie wierzę, żebyś był przy nim bezpieczny.

Harry odetchnął lekko. _No dobra, skoro tak się upiera, żeby się z nami zabrać, to równie dobrze może przypilnować nas obu._

– Niech i tak będzie, proszę pana – powiedział. – Cieszę się, że chce pan się upewnić, że ani mnie, ani Connorowi, nic się nie stanie.

Snape zmarszczył na niego brwi.

Harry go zignorował. Prędzej czy później Snape będzie musiał wreszcie przyjąć do wiadomości, że próby rozdzielania Harry'ego i Connora są bez sensu. Harry zerknął z powrotem na Connora i spróbował przywrócić z powrotem jego dzielny uśmiech, który przegoniła obecność Snape'a.

– Gotów? – zapytał.

Connor kiwnął powoli głową.

– Chyba tak. Bardziej gotów już nie będę.

– Czyli niespecjalnie – powiedział Snape, na tyle cicho, że tylko Harry go usłyszał.

Harry podniósł wysoko głowę, ale wychodząc z pokoju miał Snape'a na oku. _Jeśli mnie kocha, to nie będzie mu przeszkadzało, jeśli poproszę go o niewielkie rzeczy. A mi już naprawdę zaczyna przeszkadzać to ciągłe jego powątpiewanie w inteligencję Connora. Doprawdy, przecież to dorosły facet, profesor, były śmierciożerca, widział znacznie więcej świata niż Connor. Może czas najwyższy, żeby pozbył się_ własnych _urazów na czyimś punkcie?_

* * *

Albus drgnął, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi swojego gabinetu. Oczekiwał go, oczywiście, odkąd Severus wbiegł do szkoły, niosąc Harry'ego na ramionach, z Connorem kuśtykającym za nim z przerażeniem wyrytym na twarzy. Czuł nawet magiczne aury rzeczonych czarodziejów, kiedy ci jechali w górę ruchomymi schodami. Wyglądało na to jednak, że nic nie było go w stanie przygotować na tę konfrontację.

Przeczesał palcami brodę i westchnął.

– Proszę.

Przybieranie dobrotliwej persony przy tej trójce nie miało sensu. Tylko Connor mógłby uwierzyć tej masce, ale jego brat i Severus i tak szybko by go pozbawili złudzeń.

Drzwi otworzyły się. Severus wszedł pierwszy, rozglądając się i krocząc równie agresywnie. Nawet nie próbował przybrać innej miny jak tylko chłodnego skrzywienia się. Albus to zaakceptował, był już zrezygnowany. Od czasu ich kłótni o to, co się stało tej nocy, kiedy Syriusz zginął, wiedział już, że w młodszym czarodzieju nie pozostało już nawet śladu lojalności wobec niego.

Zaraz potem wszedł Connor Potter. Albus przyjrzał mu się tak obiektywnie jak tylko mógł. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył był blady i wciąż nie wyglądał najlepiej.

Za nim wszedł jego brat.

Magia, która weszła do pokoju razem z Harrym była po prostu niewiarygodna. Racjonalnie rzecz biorąc, Albus wiedział, że chłopiec nie mógł się stać potężniejszy; chociaż w noc powrotu Voldemorta Harry pochłonął trochę magii, to nie zrobił z niej części siebie, tak jak to zrobił w zeszłym roku, zamiast tego wyrzucił ją z siebie zanim ta dostała szansę, żeby się z nim zintegrować.

Dawała jednak _wrażenie_ potężniejszej, bo tym razem był zdeterminowany, by postawić na swoim. Gdyby nie jego własna moc, Albus byłby nawet skłonny się z Harrym zgodzić tu i teraz. Syrenia pieśń tej magii była tak niesłychanie atrakcyjna, że gdyby Harry wcześniej opuścił skrzydło szpitalne, to ściągnąłby na siebie jeszcze więcej spojrzeń niż teraz.

Albus zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że stał przed niezadeklarowanym Lordem, co więcej, młodym _vatesem_. Dementorzy zniknęli i, co było po prostu niezwykłe, jak do tej pory nie było żadnych raportów o atakach.

Jakimś cudem Harry dokonał niemożliwego.

Albus będzie musiał zawrzeć z nim pokój i jakiś układ, dla dobra przyszłości czarodziejskiego świata.

– Dyrektorze – powiedział Harry, zajmując środkowe krzesło przed jego biurkiem. Severus i Connor usiedli po obu jego stronach. Albus stworzył trzy krzesła, wszystkie o odpowiedniej wielkości. Nie było sensu udawać, że się ich nie spodziewał, ani też zrobić coś subtelniejszego, jak zmuszać ich do wdrapywania się na krzesła, wyglądając przy tym niezgrabnie.

Harry, oczywiście, w dalszym ciągu zwracał się do niego jego tytułem, ale to kompletnie Albusa nie zdziwiło. Tak właśnie postępowali Ślizgoni, żmija kryła swoje kły póki te nie były potrzebne.

Ze spokojem spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy.

– Harry.

Harry przechylił głowę lekko na bok, a na jego ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Albus zamrugał, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Spodziewał się listy żądań, nie tego niemal zawstydzonego uśmiechu.

– Nie widział pan myślodsiewni Voldemorta, prawda? – zapytał Harry.

Albus przypilnował, żeby jego twarz pozostała obojętna.

– Severus uznał, że nie można mi w tej kwestii zaufać. – Severus wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie. To był naprawdę niewielki gest, ale Severus jakoś _nigdy_ nie nauczył się powstrzymywać linii zacieśniających się w kącikach jego ust, ilekroć próbował powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. Albus nie miał zamiaru go pod tym względem oświecać. Po pierwsze, to nie było aż takie ważne, a po drugie, to była jedna z niewielu spraw, które w pewnej chwili mogły zadziałać na jego korzyść.

Albus zdawał sobie dobrze sprawę, że gdyby tylko się nad tym zastanowił, to zdałby sobie sprawę z tego, jak niewiele przewagi miał w tej sytuacji. Nawet młodość Harry'ego nie mogła się tutaj liczyć, chociaż miałby tę przewagę nad dowolnym innym dzieckiem.

Wzniósł się ponad swój strach i odciął się od niego kompletnie. Wcześniej tego roku podjął kilka złych decyzji właśnie dlatego, że tylko reagował. Tym razem stawka była za wielka, nie mógł pozwolić, żeby jego decyzjami zawładnęły emocje. Czekał.

– Myślodsiewnia pokazuje noc, kiedy Voldemort zaatakował nasz dom – powiedział Harry prosto z mostu. – Rzucił dwie klątwy zabijające, tak jak pan podejrzewał, ale pierwsza uderzyła mnie. Odbiłem ją w niego, ponieważ był zajęty rzucaniem drugiej na Connora. Ta zdążyła tylko wyryć na czole mojego brata bliznę, ale nic więcej.

Albus wbrew sobie zamknął oczy.

Powiedział sobie, że porzucił tę nadzieję, zwłaszcza kiedy dowiedział się, że Harry i Connor poznali całą prawdę, ale teraz już wiedział, że się okłamywał. Jakaś odległa część jego jednak _miała_ nadzieję, że przepowiednia była mimo wszystko godnym zaufania przewodnikiem, że podążanie za nią oznaczać będzie najlepszą możliwą dla czarodziejskiego świata przyszłość. A teraz wiedział już, że tak nie będzie. To Harry pokonał Voldemorta, to jego Voldemort naznaczył.

 _Być może nie_ , szepnęły jego zniecierpliwione myśli. _Co z linią o naznaczeniu serca? Blizna Harry'ego to przecież nie serce._

Nawet, jeśli nie, to wciąż nijak to się nie równało pewności, którą mieli, kiedy Harry wciąż był pod siecią feniksa i wypełniał wiele innych wymogów przepowiedni. Nadzieja czarodziejskiego świata wisiała teraz na bardzo nikłej nitce.

 _Wygląda jednak na to, że na nic innego nie zasługuję, skoro nie udało mi się samemu zniszczyć Toma i zawsze miałem nadzieję, że dziecko zrobi to za mnie._

Albus zmusił się do otwarcia oczu i spojrzał na Connora.

– Ty też to widziałeś, jak mniemam? – zapytał. – Zgadzasz się z tym?

Zobaczył w oczach chłopca przebłysk pragnienia. _Chciał_ temu wszystkiemu zaprzeczyć, och tak, odwrócić się od prawdy. Tak byłoby łatwiej. Oznaczałoby to, że może wrócić po prostu do bycia Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, nie musi się zastanawiać nad tym, co zrobili Lily i Albus. Całe jego życie było w ten sposób interpretowane i po prostu mógłby do tego wrócić. Przez chwilę Albus nawet wstrzymał oddech. Jeśli w takiej chwili powstanie między braćmi rozłam, to może on nawet doprowadzić do ostatecznego zniszczenia ich relacji. To nie byłoby idealne rozwiązanie, ale gdyby Albusowi udało się odseparować Connora od Harry'ego i jego wpływów, a potem upewnić się, że chłopiec spędza cały swój czas na trenowaniu zaklęć, których używają czarodzieje Światła, to może jeszcze udałoby mu się zrobić z Connora magnetyt dla przepowiedni.

A potem Connor Potter udowodnił, czemu został przydzielony do Gryffindoru.

– Tak – powiedział, cicho, ale wyraźnie. – Wiem, co widziałem. Zgadzam się z tym, co powiedział Harry… to on odbił klątwę zabijającą. – Przełknął ślinę. – Peter powiedział nam, że przepowiednia mogła oznaczać dowolnego z nas i z tym też się zgadzam. Była zbyt ogólna. – Spojrzał na Albusa i w jego oczach po raz pierwszy pojawiła się iskra zdrady. – Nikt mi nie powiedział, że była aż tak ogólna. Mama zawsze mówiła mi, że wszystko było postanowione. Nie wiedziałem, że tak wiele słów może oznaczać wiele różnych wyjść z tej sytuacji.

Albus zauważył, że Harry patrzy się na swojego brata z dumą, triumfem i radością. Zobaczył też odrazę na twarzy Severusa, ale wiedział, że wykorzystywanie tego przeciw nim byłoby błędem. Severus był, przynajmniej na chwilę obecną, tak niewolniczo oddany Harry'emu, że zrobiłby cokolwiek, o co ten chłopiec by go nie poprosił – włącznie ze znoszeniem jego gryfońskiego brata.

– Do tego naraził nas pan na niebezpieczeństwo – powiedział nagle Connor, pochylając się do przodu. – Jak mógł pan _zrobić_ coś takiego? Potężni czarodzieje nie powinni narażać małych dzieci na niebezpieczeństwo. Czarodzieje Światła się tak _nie_ zachowują.

Albus zamrugał. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, że Connor tak szybko przejdzie do rzucania tego rodzaju oskarżeniami. W retrospekcji miał wrażenie, że powinien był to przewidzieć. Connor zawsze szybko przyjmował do wiadomości wszystko to, czego nauczali go dorośli, którym ufał. Teraz wyglądało na to, że nie zostali mu już żadni dorośli, którym mógłby ufać, więc akceptował wszystko, co usłyszał od Harry'ego.

– To było niezbędne – powiedział. – Musieliśmy się dowiedzieć, kogo wybierze przepowiednia. To był najlepszy sposób do ograniczenia liczby potencjalnych kandydatów do dwóch. – Zerknął na Harry'ego i przypomniał sobie, jakie to było uczucie, wejść do tego na-wpół-roztrzaskanego pokoju i poczuć moc wyjącą wokół bliźniaka z blizną w kształcie błyskawicy. – Nastąpiły w tym momencie również okoliczności, z których jeszcze nie zdajecie sobie sprawy…

– Zdajemy – powiedział Harry, mrużąc oczy. – Peter usłyszał rozmowę, którą pan potem odbył z mamą, kiedy wydawało się panu, że jesteście poza zasięgiem słuchu wszystkich. Wiem, że przejąłem moc Voldemorta, a przynajmniej jego zdolność do pożerania magii i _potem_ jego moce i właśnie dlatego jestem taki, jaki jestem. Wiem, że jestem wężousty dlatego, że on był, że potrafię się żywić magią innych czarodziejów dlatego, że on potrafił. Wiem już o _wszystkim_ , dyrektorze. Wiem, że planował pan zrobić ze mnie opiekuna dla mojego brata dlatego, że pan się mnie bał. Ostatecznie właśnie dlatego też umieścił pan mnie pod siecią feniksa. Nie sądzę, żeby to był zbieg okoliczności.

Zgroza, której Albus nie czuł już od lat, przeszyła go na wylot. Nawet kiedy Harry odebrał Lily magię w rytuale sprawiedliwości, Albus wciąż wierzył w podstawowy, wytrenowany charakter chłopca. Jednakże dziecko, które patrzyło teraz na niego z pełnymi pogardy, chłodnymi oczami, mogło być równie dobrze drugim wcieleniem Toma Riddle'a.

Sięgnął do niego przymuszeniem, instynktownie starając się załagodzić nieco ten gniew i odwrócić go od siebie.

Zderzył się ze stosem założonych o siebie tarcz, surowej magii, oklumencji i serią osłon, które chłopiec zdawał się wszyć w swoją skórę. A potem wielka, sunąca żmija otworzyła jedno oko i Albus poczuł jak zdolność Harry'ego do pożerania magii rozwija się wokół niego. Dobrze wiedział, że w tym nastroju Harry nie pozbędzie się tak po prostu połkniętej magii, wyrzygując ją jak tylko znajdzie dla niej zastosowanie. Zaabsorbuje tę magię w ten sam sposób, w jaki zrobił to wcześniej tego roku. Gdyby tylko chciał, Harry mógłby w ten sposób zostać najpotężniejszym czarodziejem na świecie.

– Niech pan _nigdy_ więcej tego nie próbuje – powiedział Harry, głosem zimnym i odległym. – Nie chcę pana osuszyć, dyrektorze, ale zrobię to, jeśli spróbuje pan kontrolować mnie, albo mojego brata.

Tak oto żmija obnażyła swoje kły. Albus wiedział, że nie może liczyć na żadną pomoc. To był _vates_. To był czarodziej, który był od niego całkowicie niezależny i w pełni swojej mocy, i w obu przypadkach zdecydowanie za wcześnie doszedł do tego punktu w swoim życiu.

 _To właśnie jest piwo, które sobie nawarzyliśmy_ , pomyślał, nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy Harry'ego, _Lily i ja._

Zobaczył, że Harry dochodzi do tego samego wniosku, ale w jego oczach nie było zgrozy, po prostu akceptacja i wiedział już, czemu Harry powiedział mu prawdę. Zaganiał go, pokazując mu możliwe ścieżki w przyszłość i zamykając je jedną po drugiej. Miał zamiar zagonić Albusa na brzeg klifu i zmusić go do podjęcia wyboru między skokiem a koalicją.

 _Wybiorę koalicję, oczywiście_ , pomyślał Albus. _Jeśli to on jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, to nie mam innego wyjścia. Jeśli jest Mrocznym Panem, to muszę go poznać na tyle, żeby móc z nim potem walczyć. Jeśli jest Świetlistym Panem, to muszę zostać jego mentorem. A jeśli jest_ vatesem…

 _Jeśli jest_ vatesem _, to muszę się przygotować na zmierzenie się ze sztormem._

– Masz moje słowo, Harry, w imię Merlina, że to się nigdy więcej nie powtórzy – powiedział na głos. – Oczywiście zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że wasza matka się o was strasznie niepokoi i pragnie znowu zobaczyć swoich synów.

– Do tego nie dopuszczę. – Głos Harry'ego był spokojny i pewny siebie, bez cienia kpiny. – Connor spędzi wakacje ze mną. Potrzebuje edukacji w sprawach, które już dawno temu powinien był opanować.

 _To racjonalne_ , pomyślał Albus, kiedy kolejne wrota zatrzasnęły się mu przed nosem. _I kto mógłby się temu przeciwstawić? Tak dobrze go wytrenowaliśmy. Oczywiście, że będzie najlepszym kandydatem do trenowania swojego brata, bo tylko on w pełni rozumie problemy z jakimi jego brat się zmaga._

– Jesteś pewien, że będziecie bezpieczni? – zapytał Albus, ponieważ miał zamiar grać w tę grę aż do samego gorzkiego końca, kiedy zamkną się przed nim wszystkie możliwości. Harry wciąż był młody, możliwe, że coś mu umknęło. Śmiertelną słabością wielu Ślizgonów była ich chęć do popisywania się własną przebiegłością, ich subtelnością. Jeśli to pragnienie skusiło Harry'ego, to możliwe, że odpowiednie pytania odsłonią jakąś słabość, którą Harry po prostu zignorował, bo uważał, że nikt nie będzie na tyle sprytny, by ją znaleźć. – Świat wciąż jest pełen niebezpieczeństw. Na przykład dementorzy, którzy teraz uwolnili się od Azkabanu…

– Dementorzy od samego początku pochodzili z koszmarów – wtrącił się Harry. – Sami mi to powiedzieli. Odesłałem ich tam z powrotem. Odesłałem ich do domu.

Albus poczuł, że jego oczy znowu chcą się zamknąć, ale tym razem ograniczył się po prostu do długiego mrugnięcia.

– Zniknęli?

– Zniknęli – powiedział stanowczo Harry. – Już na zawsze. Ministerstwo będzie musiało sobie znaleźć nowy sposób na strzeżenie Azkabanu. – Wyszczerzył się do Albusa, w sposób który oznaczał, że w pełni rozumie konsekwencje tego, co zrobił, i kompletnie się nimi nie przejmował.

Albus sięgnął więc po nowiny, które miał zamiar zachować na później. Teraz, kiedy gra się jeszcze toczyła, wciąż miał szansę na wytrącenie Harry'ego z równowagi.

– Ministerstwo nie będzie z tego zadowolone, Harry – powiedział. – Są raczej w nastroju, by nakładać coraz więcej ograniczeń na mroczne stworzenia, a nie wypuszczać je na wolność. Podpisali już ustawę anty-wilkołaczą, nie wiem, czy o tym słyszałeś? Od przesilenia letniego żaden wilkołak nie będzie w stanie mógł otrzymać płatnej pracy, legalnej opieki nad dzieckiem, mieć posiadłości ziemskich, głosować i stracą wiele innych praw.

Harry pozostał niewzruszony.

– W takim razie będę pracował nad tym, żeby i to zmienić – powiedział. – Ale jestem pewien, dyrektorze. Dementorzy nie wrócą, tak samo jak magia mojej matki.

Albus przymrużył oczy. _Czas go zacząć łapać za słówka._ Zignorował głos swojego starego mentora w swojej głowie, który mówił mu, że taka zagrywka to ostatnie, za co powinni się łapać zdesperowani ludzie.

– Powiedziałeś, że pochodzą z koszmarów. Co, jeśli kłamali?

– Rozmawiali ze mną jako _vatesem_ – powiedział Harry. – I na pewno zniknęli zaraz po tym, jak ich wypuściłem.

– Wypuściłeś?

– Rozerwałem ich sieć.

 _Widzi sieci. Widzi więzy._ Albus ledwie był w stanie oddychać ze strachu. _Którą sieć rozszarpie w następnej kolejności, tylko dlatego, że może?_

Harry uniósł lekko usta, nie do końca je krzywiąc, ale i tak wyrażając dezaprobatę.

– Niech pan się tak nie martwi, dyrektorze – powiedział. – Wiem, że istnieją też inne sieci w świecie czarodziejów, ale nie mam zamiaru ich rozrywać, póki poważnie nie przemyślę konsekwencji. To oznacza sieci na skrzatach domowych, feniksach, jednorożcach, smokach i wszystkich innych stworzeniach. Skoro byłem w stanie myśleć o konsekwencjach, kiedy byłem ledwie żywy ze zmęczenia, to będę też o nich pamiętał w innych sytuacjach.

 _Usunął sieć dementorów kiedy był ledwie żywy ze zmęczenia._

Albus wyjrzał za zakręt i zobaczył czekającą tam na niego prawdę, prawdę, od której już od dawna uciekał.

Harry nie był po prostu _vatesem_ , on był kimś, kto miał naprawdę dobrą szansę zostać _dobrym vatesem_.

Miał szansę odnieść sukces tam, gdzie Albus poległ.

Światło w oddali, które Albus zawsze uważał za nadciągające piekło, równie dobrze mogło się okazać wschodem słońca.

Spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy i zobaczył, że to przeklęte dziecko się _uśmiecha_ , zupełnie jakby odczytał prawdę z twarzy dyrektora. Albus miał wszelkie powody, by uważać, że nauczył się tego od Severusa.

No i oczywiście, że Harry nie pozostawił swojej argumentacji słabości, która polegałaby na jego pragnieniu do popisania się. Lily od samego początku pielęgnowała w nim pragnienie, by się _nie_ popisywać, a to oznaczało, że w Harrym pozostało niezwykle niewiele ambicji. Wciąż był jednak gotów rzucić całą swoją moc, by poprzeć czyiś cel – byle z rozwagą.

Gdyby Albus od tak dawna nie starał się zapobiec zaistnieniu właśnie tej sytuacji, to może nawet przyjąłby tę kruchą nadzieję i pozwoliłby się jej rozwinąć.

Tak czy inaczej, popełnił błąd, popełnił wiele błędów, traktując Harry'ego jak wroga. To musiało dobiegnąć końca, nie tylko dlatego, że Albus chciał dostępu do obu chłopców. Już kiedyś zabił Mrocznego Pana dzięki miłości, jaką miał w sercu do całej reszty świata. Chciał mieć swój udział w budowaniu przyszłości i, czy mu się to podoba, czy nie, Harry będzie ogromną częścią tej przyszłości.

– Jestem skłonny zawierzyć twojemu osądowi w tej sprawie, Harry – powiedział, pilnując, by jego głos pozostał ponury. – Czego ode mnie chcesz?

– Niewiele ponad to, co sam pan jest gotów mi dać. – Wzrok Harry'ego był wbity w niego, jego słowa biegły szybko i żwawo. – Nie chcę, żeby pan komukolwiek mówił prawdy na temat przepowiedni, przynajmniej na razie. _Sami_ nie wiemy, którego z nas postanowi wybrać. Chcę jednak, żeby pan wszystkim ogłosił, że dementorzy już się więcej nie pojawią. Chcę, żeby pomógł nam ułagodzić ministerstwo po tej nowinie. Chcę, żeby powiedział pan mamie, że żaden z nas się z nią nie spotka, przynajmniej dopóki nie wyleczy się ze swojego szaleństwa i chcę, żeby przestał pan przymuszać nas i zmuszać do powrotu pod jej kontrolę – legalną i psychiczną. Chcę, żeby przestał pan grozić Connorowi, mnie, profesorowi Snape'owi i wszystkim moim sojusznikom. Chcę, żeby pan zdjął z Petera sieć feniksa. Chcę, żeby przestał pan subtelnie wspierać uprzedzenia wobec domu Slytherina. Chcę, żeby pan się dowiedział, skąd Voldemort, którego pokonaliśmy ostatnio, miał wspomnienia swojego starszego siebie, który zaatakował Dolinę Godryka. – Wziął głęboki wdech. – Tyle na razie wystarczy.

Albus kiwnął powoli głową. Takiej właśnie listy żądań się spodziewał, ale ta i tak była bardziej rozsądna, niż oczekiwał.

– A w zamian? – zapytał cicho.

– Będę z panem współpracował, żeby zrozumieć sieci czarodziejskiego świata i konsekwencje, jakie się wiążą z rolą _vatesa_ – powiedział Harry, a jego spojrzenie było otwarte, spokojne i klarowne. – Postaram się uzyskać swoją wolność, korzystając ze wszystkich możliwych, dostępnych mi legalnych środków, nie chcę nastawiać ministerstwa przeciw sobie; będziemy ich potrzebować, jeżeli chcemy wygrać tę wojnę. Pomogę Connorowi w treningu. Jeśli mama kiedykolwiek odzyska kontrolę nad sobą, to będę otwarty na próby pogodzenia się z nią. Nie będę groził panu, ani pańskim sojusznikom i będę walczył w pana obronie. Utrzymam w tajemnicy sprawy, które wiem, że nie chce pan, żeby wyszły na światło dzienne – sieć feniksa, prawda o przeszłości Syriusza. – Przechylił głowę na bok. – Jeśli będzie trzeba, zostanę Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, albo opiekunem Chłopca, Który Przeżył, i wojownikiem przeciw Voldemortowi i jestem gotów zginąć w walce z nim. Jeśli będzie taka potrzeba. Mam zamiar _walczyć_.

Severus poprawił się na krześle. Albus zerknął na niego przelotnie i zobaczył lekką irytację na jego twarzy. Wyglądało na to, że Harry nie omówił tej listy ze swoim opiekunem przed wejściem tutaj i Severusowi się to nie spodobało. Severus nie znosił, kiedy się go pomijało w ważnych kwestiach.

 _Być może to będzie słabość, którą będę w stanie potem wykorzystać_ , pomyślał Albus, ale póki co wolał po prostu brnąć w to dalej.

– Zgadzam się – powiedział na głos. – Tak się jednak składa, że na jeden z twoich warunków mogę odpowiedzieć od razu.

– Doprawdy? – Harry brzmiał ostrożnie, ale w jego tonie pojawiła się nuta zainteresowania.

– Tak – powiedział Albus, starając się zignorować to, jak bardzo Harry brzmiał jak czarodziej, wychowany w starej, czystokrwistej rodzinie i jak bardzo go to niepokoiło. _To my go tak wytrenowaliśmy, Lily i ja._ – Myślę, że wiem, skąd młodsze osobowości Voldemorta miały dostęp do jego wspomnień. Tom Riddle, taki, jakiego go znałem, zawsze miał większy talent do agresywnego grzebania w ludzkich umysłach – legilimencji – niż do oklumencji. To był jeden z powodów, dla których Severus zdołał przeżyć przy nim jako jego szpieg, ponieważ był lepszym oklumentą. – Siedzący obok Harry'ego Severus kiwnął, zgadzając się ponuro. – Możliwe, że jego najstarsza osobowość, gdziekolwiek by teraz nie przebywała, nie wyczuła nawet, że jego inne wcielenia sięgają w jego kierunku i wyciągają z jego umysłu fragmenty wspomnień. Ostatecznie są w posiadaniu odpowiednich zdolności i są z nim na swój sposób powiązane. – Pochylił się i spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy, ponieważ tego sam chciał się dowiedzieć. – Czy masz takie powiązanie z nim poprzez swoją bliznę, Harry?

Szybkie zerknięcie w prawo. _Dobrze wiedzieć, że chłopca wciąż można czymś zaskoczyć,_ pomyślał Albus.

– Tak – powiedział Harry. – Głównie prorocze sny. Koszmary.

Albus miał wrażenie, że Harry nie mówi mu całej prawdy, ale uznał, że teraz nie powinien go o to naciskać. Kiwnął głową.

– Wcale mnie to nie dziwi. Jeśli Voldemort w pewnej chwili zorientuje się o wiążącym was połączeniu, z pewnością spróbuje to wykorzystać z pożytkiem dla siebie, ale póki co pasywne osuszanie jego umysłu z informacji nie powinno zwrócić jego uwagi. – Odetchnął lekko. – Mamy użyteczną broń na czas wojny.

– _Harry nie jest bronią._

Albus podskoczył. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, żeby Severus brzmiał na tak wściekłego. Wypowiedziane przez niego słowa były ledwie słyszalne.

– Powiedziałem, że będę walczył – przypomniał Harry swojemu opiekunowi.

– Nie jesteś bronią – powiedział Snape, nie odrywając wzroku od Albusa. – Jesteś wojownikiem, przywódcą. To jest różnica. Sam też najlepiej wiem, jak ciężka i niebezpieczna jest walka na polu mentalnym. To _ja_ będę decydował, czy i kiedy wykorzystasz swoje połączenie z Voldemortem, jeśli w ogóle.

Albus pochylił głowę. _Czyli jednak nie słabość. Będę musiał na niego uważać._

– Zgadzam się tobą, Severusie – powiedział potulnie. – Harry będzie pod twoją opieką w czasie wakacji, mam nadzieję, że dojdziecie wtedy do konsensusu.

Severus oparł się o swoje krzesło, uśmiechając się zwycięsko.

– Nie jestem co do tego przekonany – zaprotestował Harry, po raz pierwszy okazując zmartwienie. – Jestem wojownikiem, proszę pana. Nie przywódcą.

Albus przeklął się za to, że wcześniej tego nie zauważył. _To_ właśnie była wypatrywana przez niego słabość.

Póki co pogodzi się z Harrym. Jego warunki naprawdę brzmiały rozsądnie. Raczej nie miał zamiaru zrezygnować z kontroli nad samym sobą, czy swoim bratem, a dla dobra przyszłości czarodziejskiego świata potrzebowali ich obu. Albus odegrał swoją rolę w tworzeniu go takim, a nie innym i jeśli miał za to odpokutować, to teraz naprawdę powinien po prostu podążyć pokornie za Harrym. Istniała nawet szansa na to, że Harry był dokładnie tym, kogo potrzebowało ministerstwo, Hogwart, czystokrwiści i wszyscy inni.

A jeśli nie był…

Harry naprawdę zdawał się być niezainteresowany tym, czy to on wszystkimi przewodzi, czy ktoś inny, nie miał żadnej ochoty na to, żeby miliony ludzi patrzyli na niego z uwielbieniem, traktując go jak swojego wybawcę.

To była naturalna wada jego charakteru. Jeśli się naciśnie na to odpowiednio mocno, to Albus miał wrażenie, że będzie w stanie odzyskać kontrolę, jeśli kiedyś będzie tego potrzebował.

 _Lepiej się jednak tym nie chwalić_ , pouczył siebie, kiedy składali sobie przysięgi z Harrym w imię Merlina. _Znacznie lepiej będzie zagonić Harry'ego z powrotem do cieni – jeśli będzie trzeba._

* * *

Harry zawahał się, zatrzymując przed portretem Grubej Damy.

– Wiem, że Hermiona mi wybaczyła – powiedział – ale jak reszta twojego domu mnie teraz postrzega, Connor? Nie chcę wejść do gniazda Gryfonów przekonanych, że wszyscy Ślizgoni to obślizgłe węże.

Connor parsknął i pokręcił głową.

– Ktoś powiedział tak o was kilka dni temu i Hermiona tak długo na niego krzyczała, aż się nie zamknął. – Pociągnął Harry'ego za ramię. – No chodź. Snape powiedział, że mogę spędzić z tobą trochę czasu. – Connor skrzywił się na to i Harry też. Snape robił się coraz bardziej nieracjonalny, zaczynał mówić, że chce, żeby Harry spędził wakacje razem z nim i co najwyżej z Draconem, ale bez Connora – gdzie Connor miałby się w tym czasie podziać to nie miało znaczenia, tak długo jak to nie był Hogwart. – A ja nie czuję się w lochach tak swobodnie jak w wieży.

No, to było zrozumiałe. Harry kiwnął głową.

– Pszczółka – szepnął Connor portretowi i ten odchylił się na bok.

Kiedy jednak weszli do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, szybko jednak stało się jasne, że nikt się nie przejmie pojedynczym Ślizgonem. Wszyscy zebrani Gryfoni obserwowali z fascynacją jak rodzina Weasleyów najwyraźniej rozpadała się na kawałki.

– Jak _mogłeś_ zrobić coś takiego, Percy! – Twarz Rona była tak czerwona jak jego włosy. – _Wiesz_ przecież jak strasznie tata się starał, żeby zdobyć ci tę posadę, a…

– Ta posada nie jest warta pieniędzy, które bym za nią dostał – przerwał mu Percy. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, żeby ten brzmiał tak zdystansowanie i chłodno. Jasne, nie znał za dobrze trzeciego z braci Weasleyów, ale kiedy Percy karcił kogoś za łamanie reguł, jego głos był zawsze pełen pasji. Teraz brzmiał, jakby próbował naśladować Dracona. – Pan Crouch zaoferował mi _bardzo_ dobre stanowisko. Testowanie grubości denek kociołków jest _bardzo_ ważne.

– A ty jesteś nadętym palantem, że przyjąłeś taką robotę i olałeś posadę od taty! – zawył Ron, którego twarz zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej czerwona.

Wyglądało na to, że chce się rzucić na Percy'ego z pięściami, ale bliźniacy go wyprzedzili. Jeden z nich, Fred Weasley, jak się Harry'emu wydawało, szepnął zaklęcie, które sprawiło, że wokół Percy'ego nagle pojawiło się fioletowe światło, po czym jego ubrania gwałtownie się skurczyły. Percy dostał lekkiego zeza, z czego można było wywnioskować, że skurczenie objęło _wszystkie_ ubrania.

– Nie mam czasu się z wami kłócić – powiedział Percy wywyższającym się tonem, który nieco stracił na wadze przez jego brak tchu. – Nie spodziewałem się, że zrozumiecie, ani ty, Ron, ani wy, Fred i George. – Odwrócił się i spojrzał na przeciwną stronę pokoju. – Miałem tylko nadzieję, że może Ginny mnie zrozumie.

Harry spojrzał na najmłodszą Weasleyównę, która siedziała na ostatnim schodku schodów prowadzących do sypialni dziewcząt. Kiedy zobaczyła skupioną na sobie uwagę wszystkich, podniosła głowę wysoko, ale się nie zarumieniła.

– Rodzina jest dla mnie ważna, Percy – powiedziała cicho. – Nie rozumiem, jak możesz się tak zwracać przeciwko tacie.

– To dlatego, że żadne z was nie rozumie, jak rewelacyjna jest praca, którą mi zaoferowano! – Palce Percy'ego trzęsły się, kiedy wyciągnął w ich kierunku swoją odznakę prefekta naczelnego. – Widzicie to wszyscy? Mam szansę zrobić ze swoim życiem to, czego nikt jeszcze z naszej rodziny nie był w stanie, wspiąć się na wyżyny, których tata nigdy by nie osiągnął, bo ugrzązł w urzędzie niewłaściwego wykorzystywania produktów mugoli…

– Brzmisz jak _Ślizgon_ , Percy – powiedziała Ginny.

Twarz Percy'ego pobladła gwałtownie, po czym zalała się czerwienią, a on sam zamknął gwałtownie usta. Odwrócił się i wymaszerował z pokoju, odsuwając gwałtownie portret ku pełnemu dezaprobaty skrzekowi Grubej Damy. Harry jeszcze przez chwilę słyszał jego kroki, kiedy szedł korytarzem, ale w końcu i one zanikły.

Harry przymknął lekko oczy. Percy _faktycznie_ brzmiał jak Ślizgon, ale brzmiał też, jakby był pod ciężarem ogromnego stresu, jakby gonienie za swoją ambicją coś go kosztowało, a tego nie zrobiłby żaden Ślizgon.

– Idę za nim – wymamrotał Connorowi.

– Ale… – zaprotestował Connor.

Harry zrobił gest w stronę Rona, który wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar przebić pięścią ścianę na wylot.

– Ron cię chyba teraz bardziej potrzebuje – powiedział. – Wrócę jak tylko porozmawiam z Percym, obiecuję. Ale coś jest nie w porządku.

Connor kiwnął z wahaniem głową, po czym poszedł pocieszyć Rona. Harry wyszedł przez dziurę za portretem i zaraz za nim zatrzymał się, żeby przeprosić Grubą Damę za to, że tak ją gwałtownie otworzono, po czym rozejrzał się po korytarzu.

Zobaczył jak cień Percy'ego znika za zakrętem po prawej i pobiegł za nim. Dogonił go przy zakręcie schodów. Percy szedł szybko z nisko opuszczoną głową i koszmarnie czerwonymi policzkami, a jego pięści były zaciśnięte tak mocno, że jego paznokcie prawdopodobnie zacinały mu skórę na dłoniach.

– Nie wiem, jak pozostali – zagaił Harry, pilnując, żeby mówić odpowiednio głośno – ale mnie to twoje przedstawienie w ogóle nie przekonało.

Percy podskoczył, skrzywił się i powoli odwrócił. Jego mina wyrażała tyle nieszczęścia i stresu, że Harry kiwnął głową. To było tylko przedstawienie, nic innego. To, oczywiście, oznaczało, że musiał się zastanowić nad tym, czemu jeden z Weasleyów miałby chcieć się odseparować od reszty swojej rodziny.

Harry sam sobie na to odpowiedział, jak tylko przypomniał sobie jak w zeszłym roku Dumbledore ufał Percy'emu na tyle, żeby nasłać go na Harry'ego jako szpiega, a sam Percy zaprowadził go do dyrektora jak tylko podejrzewał, że Harry zaczyna psocić.

– Dumbledore cię o to poprosił.

Być może właśnie dlatego, że nie zrobił z tego pytania, ale Percy poddał się, jak tylko to usłyszał. Oparł się o ścianę i przeczesał ręką włosy, zestresowany gest, który Harry wcześniej wiele razy widział w wykonaniu Rona.

– Tak – szepnął, odwracając wzrok.

Harry pokręcił lekko głową.

– Dlaczego?

– Ministerstwo ma przecieki po prostu _wszędzie_ – szepnął Percy. – Dumbledore zauważył pierwsze oznaki już w zeszłym roku, nawet latem przez poprzednim rokiem i zaczął wysyłać mi listy. Zapytał mnie, czy byłbym skłonny udać, że porzucam swoją rodzinę dla dobra stanowiska w ministerstwie, jeśli ktoś mi je zaoferuje. I tak się stało. – Zaśmiał się bez humoru. – Mój ojciec ma tam reputację, wiesz? Nikt by nie myślał o mnie jak o kimkolwiek, jak tylko Weasleyu, gdybym się od niego nie odciął. Nikt by mi nie ufał, nikomu by się nie wymknęła przy mnie żadna tajemnica. Ale Weasley, który chce się stać kimś… to byłoby zrozumiałe. Moja rodzina jest biedna. Oczywiście, że wszyscy będą uważać za normalne, że chcę się dorobić majątku, nawet za cenę poddania swojego nazwiska, które jest tylko kojarzone z głupotą w zamian za swoją odwagę i honor. – Percy zamknął mocno oczy. – A stanowisko asystenta pana Croucha jest dobrym pierwszym krokiem dla młodego człowieka, który chce się dorobić, stać się kimś. On też ma reputację, chociaż kiedyś była to dobra reputacja. I jest to dobry pierwszy krok dla ukrytego szpiega Zakonu Feniksa, a o to właśnie mnie poprosił Dumbledore.

Harry poczuł pierwsze liźnięcie ognia swojej złości. _Kolejne poświęcenie. Czy_ nic _nie jest w stanie powstrzymać Dumbledore'a?_

– Mógłbyś powiedzieć swojej rodzinie, co się tak naprawdę dzieje – zaproponował. – Jestem pewien, że by zrozumieli.

Percy od razu pokręcił głową.

– Bliźniacy, Ron i Ginny są za młodzi, żeby zrozumieć, czemu to jest takie ważne – szepnął. – A moja mama… wiem, że spotkałeś ją tylko raz, Harry, ale czy _naprawdę_ ci się wydaje, że zaczęłaby mnie traktować z dystansem, kiedy wszystko będzie wskazywało na to, że tak naprawdę w żaden sposób nie chciałem jej skrzywdzić? Naprawdę ci się wydaje, że przestanie mnie zapraszać na święta, albo przysyłać mi swetry jako prezent na gwiazdkę?

Harry musiał, choć niechętnie, pokręcić głową. To prawda, spotkał panią Weasley tylko raz, ale nie wydawała mu się wtedy materiałem na aktorkę.

– A mój ojciec jest przejrzysty jak lód – powiedział Percy. – _Wszystkie_ jego emocje pojawiają się od razu na jego twarzy. Tylko dlatego go nigdy nie awansowano. Nie byłby w stanie przestać się szczerzyć i mrugać znacząco.

Westchnął i pokręcił głową.

– Bill i Charlie może zrozumieją i może będę w stanie im powiedzieć, ale to będzie musiało zaczekać. Obawiam się, że jak zostanę z nimi w kontakcie, to zaszkodzi to mojej reputacji. To w końcu wciąż Weasleyowie. – Percy potarł oczy, które były naznaczone zbyt wielką ilością nieprzespanych nocy. – No to póki co nie powiem nikomu. Ukryję się i będę się wydawał absolutnie godny zaufania, tak żeby Dumbledore miał swoje oczy w ministerstwie.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech. Musiał wiedzieć.

– Percy, czy Dumbledore rzucił na ciebie sieć feniksa?

Percy od razu pokręcił głową.

– Nie. Tylko rozmawialiśmy. Właśnie dlatego tak długo zajęło mi podjęcie tej decyzji. Rozważałem ją od niemal dwóch lat już, zanim wreszcie przekonałem sam siebie do porzucenia swojej rodziny dla dobra Zakonu. – Uśmiechnął się smutno. – To strasznie brzmi, prawda? Ale to właśnie postanowiłem zrobić. – Spojrzał na Harry'ego. – Nie mów im o tym, proszę.

Harry kiwnął głową. Rozumiał, czemu Percy wyszedł po komentarzu Ginny na temat ślizgońskiego zachowania. Wciąż _był_ Gryfonem, odważnie wybrał samotną ścieżkę, która wiodła go ku temu w co wierzył, po prostu nie mógł powiedzieć o tym swojej rodzinie.

Percy odwrócił się i zaczął schodzić po schodach, po czym zawahał się.

– Widziałeś V-Voldemorta – powiedział, zmuszając się do powiedzenia tego imienia. – Powraca, prawda?

Harry znowu przytaknął.

Percy obejrzał się na niego ponad swoim ramieniem.

– No cóż – powiedział. – Żaden ze mnie wojownik. Jedyne, co umiem naprawdę dobrze robić, to obserwować. Jeśli mogę pomóc przy Drugiej Wojnie jako szpieg, to to właśnie zrobię.

Ruszył w dół po schodach.

Harry oparł na chwilę głowę o ścianę i zamknął oczy. Zastanawiał się, co zrobić z tą nową wiedzą. Z jednej strony zobowiązał się nie wtrącać się w sprawy Dumbledore'a i nie grozić jego sojusznikom, a nie chciał łamać danego słowa. W dodatku Harry też nie miał szczególnych powodów, żeby jakoś specjalnie chronić ministerstwo, na którym ostatnio stale się zawodził.

Z drugiej jednak strony Dumbledore _znowu_ mącił w ministerstwie, a tak się składało, że Harry znał kogoś, kto będzie bardzo, bardzo zainteresowany tą informacją.

W dodatku Percy musiał się poświęcić, podczas gdy Dumbledore mógł znaleźć dla niego inną rolę, albo sposób wykonania tej, tak żeby umysł i serce Percy'ego nie zostały przytłoczone takim ciężarem stresu.

Harry uśmiechnął się ponuro, po czym wyprostował. Wyśle list do Scrimgeoura, polecając mu baczną obserwację Percy'ego. Może uda się go przekonać do zastosowania innej taktyki niż tylko karmienia Percy'ego fałszywymi informacjami albo wyjawienia jego roli przed całym ministerstwem. Dumbledore niewątpliwie byłby zachwycony, mając szpiega w samym biurze aurorów. Percy uwierzyłby, że naprawdę byłby w stanie zrobić coś ze swoim życiem. Scrimgeour wiedziałby, kto mu mąci w ministerstwie i zrobi z tym, co uzna za słuszne.

 _I wszyscy będą zadowoleni_ , pomyślał Harry, po czym ruszył z powrotem do wieży Gryffindoru i swojego bliźniaka.

* * *

– Tak mi przykro, Remusie.

Remus rzucił Harry'emu przelotny uśmiech, nie przerywając pakowania.

– Tego nie dało się uniknąć, Harry – powiedział, brzmiąc, jakby chciał wyjaśnić Harry'emu, że to naprawdę nie jego wina. – Ministerstwo przepchnęło ustawę w ciągu nocy, zwołując naprędce tajemne spotkanie swoich sojuszników, czego nie robiono od ponad stulecia. Wszyscy zapomnieli, że takie prawo w ogóle istnieje. – Westchnął. – A teraz znowu nie będę w stanie tutaj uczyć.

 _Ani otrzymać żadnej innej płatnej pracy_ , pomyślał Harry i przez chwilę gotowało się w nim na całą niesprawiedliwość tej sytuacji. Przecież Dumbledore mógłby go przynajmniej zatrudnić potajemnie jako szpiega czy do roboty papierkowej, gdyby tylko przyszło mu do głowy, że Remus może mu się jakoś przydać w Zakonie.

– Remusie, jeśli chodzi o Syriusza… – zaczął.

– Już odbyłem swoją żałobę, Harry – przerwał mu Remus, głosem spokojnym, lecz stanowczym. – Proszę. Wybiegłem w czasie pełni i nie zatrzymałem się, póki nie padłem ze zmęczenia. – Spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy, prosząc go bez słów o odpuszczenie tematu. Harry kiwnął głową i Remus kontynuował. – Bardziej martwię się o ciebie i Connora. Jak sobie radzisz ze śmiercią Syriusza?

Harry westchnął. Obiecał, że będzie bardziej otwarty w kwestii swoich emocji, ale to było przy Draconie i Snape'ie. Z drugiej jednak strony, Remusowi naprawdę na nim zależało, a on sam, dla odmiany, chciał porozmawiać.

– Ciężko – powiedział cicho. – Cały czas się spodziewam, że skręcę w jakiś korytarz i go tam zobaczę. A potem zaczynam myśleć o nim jak o wrogu i myślę, że jakbym go zobaczył, to bym go zniszczył.

– Nie przejmuj się tym, Harry – powiedział Remus. – Zrozumiałby. Przynajmniej zrobił swoją śmiercią coś dobrego. – Harry upewni się, że Remus w pełni zrozumiał co się stało we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, zarówno w kwestii śmierci Syriusza i tego, co się stało w Dolinie Godryka. – Dzięki temu zdołaliście wreszcie poznać prawdę. – Oczy Remusa zalśniły. – Myślę, że naprawdę by mu się teraz to wszystko spodobało, że się znowu dogadujecie z Connorem, a Dumbledore nie zdołał wam wcisnąć żadnej innej pomocy, która byłaby równie nieefektywna co Syriusz.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Dziękuję, Remusie. – Część jego bólu faktycznie zaczęła znikać. – Jak wiele wiedziałeś o jego życiu?

Remus potrząsnął głową.

– Wiele o jego dzieciństwie. No i o Regulusie, oczywiście. Ale wyglądało na to, że nic nie wiedziałem o kilku jego ostatnich latach, tym, że cierpiał z powodu koszmarów, albo że jego klątwa nigdy nie została złamana. – Remus westchnął i zamknął na chwilę oczy. Harry wyraźnie widział na jego twarzy spięte linie zmęczenia po pełni, od której minęły zaledwie dwa dni. – Rozumiem, czemu nie chciał mi o tym powiedzieć. Całe wieki zajęło mu powiedzenie mi prawdy o tym, co się stało nocy, kiedy uciekł z domu i schował się u Jamesa.

– Dlaczego? – szepnął Harry. – Co się stało?

– Jego rodzice próbowali go przymusić do przyłączenia się do śmierciożerców – powiedział Remus. – Wyrwał się z łańcuchów i przymuszenia psychicznego, skrzywdził swoją matkę – na tyle ciężko, że resztę życia spędziła w łóżku – i uciekł.

Harry skrzywił się. _A pod koniec i tak został śmierciożercą, mniej więcej._

Z wysiłkiem odsunął te myśli od siebie. Syriusz już spoczął w pokoju, to było najważniejsze.

Remus parsknął, chowając ostrożnie ilustrowany schemat faz księżyca do swojego kufra.

– Czy ktoś już się zadeklarował, że może was obu przyjąć do siebie na wakacje?

Harry się zarumienił. Nie, ta decyzja wciąż nie zapadła. Harry wciąż się upierał, że Connor powinien spędzić wakacje z nim. Snape równie mocno obstawał przy tym, że żaden Potter nie będzie gościł w jego kwaterach poza Potterem, którego jest obecnie prawnym opiekunem, a Draco zaznaczył chłodno, że zaproszenie jego rodziców obejmuje wyłącznie Harry'ego. Jutro był ostatni dzień szkoły, wszyscy zaczną się rozjeżdżać do domów, a w ich sprawie _wciąż_ nic nie było postanowione.

Remus zachichotał.

– Tak myślałem. Jeśli już podejmiecie jakąś decyzję, Harry, to daj mi znać. Póki co mam, gdzie się udać w Londynie. Przechowają mnie przez kilka tygodni.

– Och? Gdzie? – zapytał zaciekawiony Harry.

Wzrok Remusa ześlizgnął się w bok.

– To nie moja tajemnica, żeby się nią dzielić, Harry – powiedział. – Wilkołacze miejsca.

Harry kiwnął głową, rozumiejąc i odpuszczając. Nie był wilkołakiem i nie był w stanie tak naprawdę zrozumieć, jakie to uczucie, mieć w sobie nieustannie wyjącą bestię przymuszenia. Jeśli Remus miał jakieś kontakty pośród wilkołaków, którymi wolał się z nim nie dzielić, to Harry musiał uszanować jego prywatność.

– Dam ci znać – powiedział, po czym wstał, żeby udać się do drzwi.

 _Pamiętam to._

Harry zamrugał. Głos w jego głowie nie odwiedził go już od dobrego tygodnia i Harry'emu wydawało się, że go opuścił na dobre. Ale nie, znowu wrócił i teraz mówił z pośpiechem, jakby słowa wylewały się jedno po drugim.

 _Wszyscy strasznie na siebie krzyczeli. Tam było tak wiele bólu. A potem magia wybuchła i wiem, że kogoś strasznie okaleczyła. Nie wiedziałem, kogo._

 _Ale tak. To musiało być to. Już wiem, kim jestem! Nazywam się Regulus Black._

Harry wciągnął z zaskoczeniem powietrze i oparł się o ścianę. Słyszał zaniepokojone pytania Remusa, który próbował się dowiedzieć, czy nic mu nie jest, ale nie był w stanie mu odpowiedzieć, gapiąc się przed siebie w szoku, kiedy głos Regulusa szeptał sam do siebie.

 _Ukradłem medalion Mrocznego Pana, ale nie udało mi się daleko z nim uciec. Miałem tylko czas, żeby go schować w Grimmauld Place 12, ale już nie żeby go zniszczyć. Złapali mnie, zaczęli torturować klątwami, pozwolili Syriuszowi to wszystko czuć. Och, ten_ ból. Harry poczuł mentalne dygotanie i miał nadzieję, że Regulus nie oszaleje nagle, albo nie uraczy go kolejną dawką bólu, ale Regulus po chwili wziął się w garść i mówił dalej.

 _Cierpiałem przez całe lata. Nie wiem, gdzie jestem, ale cierpiałem. Mroczny Pan nie zabił mnie, ale zamknął mnie gdzieś i zostawił przy życiu, żebym cierpiał dalej. To właśnie czuł Syriusz. Właśnie dlatego to było takie intensywne._

 _Ale potem kolejny fragment Mrocznego Pana przejął kontrolę nad umysłem Syriusza i wyrzucił mnie stamtąd, ponieważ byłem połączeniem z jego starszą wersją i już mnie nie potrzebował. Moja sieć została zniszczona i dryfowałem przez jakiś czas. Twój umysł mnie do siebie przyciągnął, tak samo jak umysły Snape'a, Petera, twojego brata i innych ludzi, ponieważ wszyscy byliście w jakiś sposób połączeni z Mrocznym Panem, ale ból był tak intensywny, że przez długi czas niczego nie byłem w stanie sobie przypomnieć._

 _Ale teraz już pamiętam. Wszystko pamiętam._

Harry przełknął ślinę i udało mu się z powrotem skupić. Wyglądało na to, że przynajmniej jedna niewielka tajemnica się wyjaśniła. Osłony nałożone na Grimmauld Place 12 się szczelnie zamknęły ponieważ Regulus, prawowity dziedzic rodziny, wciąż żył i nikogo jeszcze oficjalnie nie wpuścił do swojego domu.

 _Wiesz może, gdzie jesteś?_ zapytał.

Minęła dłuższa chwila ciszy, a potem rozległo się bardzo zawstydzone:

 _Ee. Nie. Strasznie tu ciemno, gdziekolwiek to jest._

 _A cierpisz teraz?_ zażądał Harry. _Musimy cię stamtąd wyciągnąć. Jakim cudem jeszcze nie umarłeś z głodu?_

 _Zaklęcia Mrocznego Pana._ Regulus brzmiał, jakby to naprawdę nie było istotne. _Utrzymują mnie przy życiu, ale nie mogę się ruszyć i nie wiem, gdzie jestem, ale teraz nie cierpię. Nic mnie nie bolało odkąd Mroczny Pan wyrzucił mnie z umysłu mojego brata._ Jego ton raptownie opadł. _Mój brat nie żyje._

– Znajdziemy cię – szepnął Harry. – Zrobimy co tylko się da, żeby cię znaleźć.

– Harry? Z kim ty rozmawiasz?

Harry spojrzał Remusowi w oczy i uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Z Regulusem.

Zaraz potem musiał się zacząć ze wszystkiego tłumaczyć, a potem ktoś ściągnął mu na głowę Snape'a, który zaczął na niego krzyczeć, i Dracona, który krzyczał jeszcze głośniej, i nawet Connora, który uznał to wszystko za po prostu dziwne. Harry jednak złożył już obietnicę i miał zamiar ją dotrzymać. Miał zamiar znaleźć Regulusa i go uwolnić.

 _Obiecuję_ , pomyślał, a Regulus odpowiedział z tęskną, ochoczą nutą w głosie.

 _Byłoby miło znowu poczuć promienie słońca na twarzy._

* * *

Harry obudził się powoli. Ktoś go szarpał za ramię w samym środku nocy. Usiadł, pocierając oczy i usłyszał jak Fawkes ćwierka z niesmakiem na to, że pościel się przesunęła, po czym wsuwa swój łepek głębiej pod skrzydło.

– Harry. – Twarz Dracona była blada, a jego głos był tak przepełniony napięciem, że Harry w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał jego następnych słów. – Twój ojciec tutaj jest. Powiedział, że chce się z tobą zobaczyć.


	51. Rozmowa z Jamesem

No i proszę. Oto _ostatni_ rozdział Oswobodzonego z mroku. Następna historia, czwarty rok, zostanie nazwana Wolny człowiek nie zazna spokoju.

Do wszystkich, którzy zostali ze mną tak długo – dziękuję, że zabraliście się ze mną w tę podróż! Mam nadzieję, że zobaczę Was też w następnej części!

 **Rozdział czterdziesty piąty: Rozmowa z Jamesem**

Harry zatrzymał się przed wejściem do skrzydła szpitalnego i spróbował uspokoić swoje bijące ze strachem serce. Najwyraźniej James w pierwszej chwili pojawił się w skrzydle szpitalnym, bo był przekonany, że jego synowie wciąż tam będą. Swoją wizytą obudził Madam Pomfrey, która poleciała obudzić dyrektora, który obudził prefektów Gryffindoru i Slytherinu, którzy z kolei obudzili Percy'ego i Dracona. Draco tłumaczył mu to wszystko, kiedy Harry próbował się pośpiesznie ubrać w swoje szaty i otrzeć resztki snu z oczu. Harry jako pierwszy dotarł do skrzydła szpitalnego i próbował ustalić, co powinien powiedzieć swojemu ojcu zanim jeszcze Connor się zdąży pojawić.

– Harry?

 _Za późno_ , pomyślał Harry, po czym odwrócił się i złapał Connora za rękę.

– Tak, tata _naprawdę_ tu jest – powiedział, odpowiadając na pytanie, które zobaczył na twarzy swojego bliźniaka. – Ale chcę, żebyś pamiętał, że nie musimy z nim nigdzie iść, zwłaszcza, że sam od wielu miesięcy nawet nie próbował się z nami skontaktować.

Connor przygryzł wargę.

– Ministerstwo…

– Musi przestrzegać prawa i załatwić wszystko zgodnie z ustawami – powiedział Harry.

Connor zamrugał na niego.

– Zawsze mi się wydawało, że takie sposoby są całkiem potężne – powiedział cicho.

Harry oparł się o swojego brata i pozwolił swojej magii wyzwolić się ze swoich więzów i zawirować wokół nich.

– Dyrektorowi też tak się wydawało – powiedział. – Znam w ministerstwie kogoś, kto zdołał mu się oprzeć. Słyszałeś też, co powiedziałem Dumbledore'owi w czasie negocjacji, Connor. Naprawdę miałem to na myśl. Nie pozwolę mu nas skrzywdzić. _Nikomu_ nie pozwolę nas skrzywdzić. – Spojrzał Connorowi w oczy i czekał.

Connor przełknął ślinę.

– Włącznie z tatą?

Harry kiwnął głową.

Connor odetchnął głęboko.

– W porządku. Jeśli myślisz, że nie może nas rozdzielić ani nic, to wejdę tam z tobą i porozmawiamy z nim razem. – Zerknął na Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się blado. – Naprawdę miło wiedzieć, że mam cię po swojej stronie, że nie stoimy po przeciwnych stronach barykady.

Harry pochylił głowę i nie wymówił na głos swoich myśli. _Zawsze byłem po twojej stronie, mój bracie, stałem u twojego prawego ramienia. Nawet, kiedy ci się wydawało, że tak nie było, albo mnie tam nie widziałeś, i tak tam byłem._

Sięgnął przed siebie i otworzył drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego.

* * *

James potarł twarz rękami i powiedział sobie, że nie boi się swoich własnych synów, do cholery jasnej, i że był _aż nadto_ rozbudzony, żeby poradzić sobie z tą rozmową.

Prawda była taka, że ledwie skończył ostatnią konfrontację z samym sobą i poznał ostatnią prawdę, jaką mu się wydawało, że potrzebował, żeby się stać dobrym ojcem i momentalnie poleciał do Hogwartu, zanim sen zdołał przyćmić jego przemyślenia do zwykłych szkiełek, z czystych diamentów, jakimi teraz były.

Usłyszał za sobą szelest i obrócił się gwałtownie. Madam Pomfrey, która właśnie udawała się z powrotem do łóżka, zatrzymała się i przyjrzała się mu surowo.

– Ja ci nie dam straszyć tych chłopców – powiedziała.

James przytaknął, po czym zorientował się, jak ten ruch musiał wyglądać – zupełnie jakby był marionetką i miał głowę na końcu nitki – i zmusił się do powtórzenia tego gestu nieco płynniejszym ruchem. Jego rodzice nie wierzyli w większość używanych przez mroczne rodziny tańców, ale dużo uczyli go o tym jak ważna jest właściwa postura. Spojrzał na pielęgniarkę z uśmiechem prefekta naczelnego, dzięki któremu na siódmym roku uniknął tak wielu kłopotów, że nikt nie byłby w stanie ich zliczyć.

– Obiecuję, Madam Pomfrey. Chcę tylko przez chwilę z nimi porozmawiać, zobaczyć czy uda mi się ich przekonać, by dali mi drugą szansę. Jeśli nie zechcą, nie będę naciskał, po prostu wyjdę, obiecuję. – Dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak niewielkie są jego szanse i jak łatwo mógłby to wszystko zniszczyć.

Madam Pomfrey prychnęła lekko, ale jej twarz złagodniała.

– Lubię widzieć, jak rodziny ponownie się łączą w całość – powiedziała. – Zbyt często widziałam, jak były rozrywane na kawałki w czasie wojny. Ale bądź przy nich _ostrożny_ , panie Potter. Naprawdę.

James zamknął mocno oczy i kiwnął głową. Będzie. Konfrontacje, z jakimi musiał się zmierzyć w Lux Aeternie, pokazały mu dokładnie jak wiele szans już mu przemknęło przez palce, jak często zaniedbywał swoje obowiązki i jak wiele miał do naprawienia.

Usłyszał, jak matrona rusza z powrotem do swojego pokoju i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na drzwi. Dumbledore zapewnił go, że jego synowie zostali powiadomieni o jego obecności i że najlepiej będzie, jeśli zostanie w skrzydle szpitalnym, podczas gdy on się zajmie wzywaniem ich, jednego z lochów, a drugiego z wieży Gryffindoru.

 _Wbij to sobie wreszcie do głowy_ , skarcił się James. _Jeden z nich przyjdzie z lochów. Harry jest Ślizgonem i zrobisz mu tylko przykrość, jeśli o tym zapomnisz, albo będziesz udawał, że wciąż można go przydzielić gdzie indziej, czy też spróbujesz odstawić inną tego rodzaju szopkę._

Drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego otworzyły się szeroko.

James poczuł, że jego oczy otwierają się szerzej i jego brwi marszczą się z niepokoju, ale czekał cierpliwie.

Jego synowie weszli do środka.

Harry szedł przodem, unosząc wysoko głowę i wbijając oczy w swojego ojca. Jamesowi przyszło go głowy, że porusza się jak auror, kiedy przypomniał sobie tę część swojego szkolenia. Ważnym aspektem było patrzeć podejrzanemu prosto w oczy i nigdy nie pokazywać, że samemu się jest nerwowym, zdenerwowanym czy zaniepokojonym. Harry był pod tym względem od niego sto razy lepszy.

Za Harrym szedł Connor, szurając nogami, a James jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby jego orzechowe oczy były aż tak zdystansowane. Nie był pewien, jak wiele z tego można było przypisać późnej godzinie.

– Ojcze – powiedział Harry, brzmiąc, jakby się w absolutnie uprzejmy sposób zwracał do obcego mu człowieka. – Dziękujemy za wizytę. Oczekiwaliśmy z niepokojem wszelkich wieści o tobie. – Zamilknął i przechylił głowę na bok. James zastanawiał się, czy szuka jakichś tarcz, albo zaklęć, a może po prostu stara się ustalić, gdzie jego ojciec trzyma różdżkę.

James kiwnął niepewnie głową.

– Ja… myślałem – powiedział.

– O czym? – Twarz Harry'ego nie wyrażała absolutnie niczego.

James wziął głęboki, głęboki oddech. Niełatwo to będzie wyjaśnić, ale jego synowie na nic innego nie zasługiwali, zwłaszcza jeśli wziąć pod uwagę to, jak długo byli od siebie rozdzieleni.

– Usiądźcie, chłopcy, proszę was – powiedział, wykonując gest w kierunku szpitalnych łóżek. Connor chętnie wdrapał się na swoje. Harry obserwował Jamesa.

– Będziesz chodził w kółko? – zapytał.

James zamrugał na niego.

– Ja… tak, prawdopodobnie.

Zupełnie jakby na taką odpowiedź właśnie czekał, Harry kiwnął głową, po czym wskoczył na łóżko, które wskazał mu James. James stłamsił wszelkie podejrzenia, jakie chciały zagościć w jego umyśle. Praktycznie rzecz biorąc nie wiedział nic na temat Harry'ego. Teraz przynajmniej już zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

James zaczął chodzić i zrobił całe dwa kółka przed łóżkami, zanim się nie zmusił do powiedzenia czegoś wreszcie.

– Czy słyszeliście o Lux Aeternie?

Connor zamrugał i pokręcił głową.

– Wiem, że to była posiadłość Potterów – powiedział cicho Harry. – Wydawało mi się jednak, że została sprzedana, kiedy musieliście się z matką ukryć – potrzebowaliście pieniędzy w pogotowiu, nie mogliście ryzykować mieszkania w miejscu, w którym Voldemort mógłby nas łatwo zaatakować.

James pokręcił głową.

– To było tylko na pokaz. W rzeczywistości człowiekiem, który kupił tę posiadłość byłem ja sam, po prostu alternatywna wersja mnie. Lux Aeterny nie da się sprzedać. Jest związana z linią Potterów. To nie jest miejsce w której nadano naszej rodzinie imię, ani gdzie się rozpoczęła, ale tam właśnie po raz pierwszy zadeklarowaliśmy się Światłu i podejmowaliśmy wszystkie nasze najważniejsze decyzje, przechowywaliśmy wszystkie nasze najważniejsze artefakty. – Westchnął głęboko. – To rudyment, chłopcy.

Twarz Connora dalej niczego nie wyrażała. Harry jednak wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, czy powinien być przerażony, czy pod wrażeniem.

– Nie wiedziałem, że jakiś mamy – szepnął.

James kiwnął głową. Nie było tak źle, jak się spodziewał, że będzie. Connor nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co to jest, więc można mu było spokojnie i powoli wszystko wytłumaczyć, a Harry nie zaczął wrzeszczeć na samo wspomnienie o rudymentach, co kompletnie nie zdziwiłoby Jamesa, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę więzy, jakie Lily i Dumbledore na niego nałożyli.

– Mamy. Nie chwalimy się tym, bo nasi wrogowie łatwo mogliby nam zaszkodzić, gdyby się o tym dowiedzieli, ale mimo wszystko istnieje.

Harry kiwnął z namysłem. Connor patrzył to na niego, to na swojego ojca.

– No dobra – wypalił w końcu – _co to jest_ rudyment?

– Posiadłość połączona z linią krwi – szepnął Harry. – Dokładniej to połączona z… większą _stroną_ tej krwi. To może być miejsce, gdzie wygrali bitwę, albo tam, gdzie zdecydowali czy ich rodzina należy do strony Światła, czy Mroku, albo miejsce, w którym rodziły się wszystkie ich dzieci. Nie da się jej sprzedać. Nie można jej oddać. Kotwiczy całą rodzinę, zapewnia im dostęp do magii nawet, kiedy wszystko inne zawiedzie, ale to wszystko nie przychodzi bez ceny. Gdyby ktokolwiek zaatakował rudyment kiedy rodziny tam nie ma, to ten pobierze magię od wszystkich członków rodziny, żeby się obronić. Mógłby osuszyć nasz wszystkich, starając się utrzymać swoje osłony. – Harry podniósł głowę i spojrzał Jamesowi w oczy. Wyglądał, jakby to wszystko mu jednak zaimponowało, ale w bardzo przerażający i ponury sposób. – Rozumiem już, czemu nie chcieliście się tam z matką ukryć. Voldemort miał dość siły, by nas osuszyć nawet, gdybyśmy byli ukryci za osłonami, mógłby bez trudu zniszczyć rudyment.

James kiwnął głową, po czym się zawahał. Musiał kontynuować swoją historię, ale najpierw musiał się czegoś dowiedzieć, ale nie był Ślizgonem, nie był w stanie dokładnie odczytać emocji z głosu swojego syna. Nie był już nawet aurorem, zbyt długo wyleciał z praktyki.

– Harry – powiedział – jak teraz postrzegasz Lily?

– Nigdy więcej nie chcę jej widzieć na oczy – powiedział Harry szorstko. – Za bardzo mi zaszkodziła, żebym był w stanie być wobec niej neutralny, do tego zachęcała Connora, żeby ten mnie znowu ściągnął na siłę pod jej kontrolę. – Przez chwilę w jego oczach zalśnił jego ognisty temperament. James powstrzymał się od napomknięcia o tym, jak strasznie przypominał wtedy swoją matkę. – Być może w pewnej chwili w przyszłości będę w stanie przebywać z nią pod jednym dachem bez ciągłego pragnienia zniszczenia całego domu.

James kiwnął głową. Takiej mniej więcej odpowiedzi się spodziewał i dzięki temu mógł usunąć ze swojej głowy plan, który zakładał, co będzie musiał zrobić, jeśli Harry spróbuje się znowu skontaktować ze swoją matką. _Żaden problem. Po prostu przejdę do następnego._

– Pojechałem do Lux Aeterny, ponieważ wiedziałem, że to będzie najlepsze miejsce, żeby się nad wszystkim zastanowić – powiedział James. – Nikt nie mógł się tam za mną udać. Jestem dziedzicem Potterów, jeśli chcę, żeby inni trzymali się ode mnie z daleka, to nie będą mieli innego wyjścia.

Odetchnął głęboko.

– Myślałem i myślałem i myślałem. Jedyną osobą, do której w ogóle napisałem, był Remus. Nie mogłem sobie ufać, że będę się zachowywał cywilizowanie wobec Lily czy Dumbledore'a, nie po tym, jak zrozumiałem, co ci zrobili, Harry. – Spojrzał swojemu starszemu synowi w oczy przez moment, po czym odwrócił wzrok. – Nie wiedziałem, co zrobić w kwestii Syriusza, a jeśli chodzi o Petera, to _wciąż_ było mi tak strasznie wstyd, że nie byłem pewien, czy przyjąłby w ogóle ode mnie list. A to w waszej kwestii musiałem się przecież zastanowić. Co zrobiłem źle? Jak mogę się upewnić, że to się nigdy więcej nie powtórzy?

Przeczesał ręką włosy, czując echo tamtej frustracji.

– Ostatecznie wiedziałem, że to po prostu nie działa. Myślałem, ale gdzie bym się nie udał, tam znajdowałem ślepe zaułki. Skrzywdziłbym was będąc przy was, ale krzywdziłem was też trzymając się od was z daleka. Popełniłem w przeszłości błędy i nie miałem żadnej gwarancji, że nie popełnię takich samych błędów w przyszłości.

– Nie oczekiwaliśmy po tobie, że będziesz idealny, tato. – To Connor to powiedział, oferując mu przy tym kruchy uśmiech. – Po prostu chcieliśmy, żebyś tu z nami był.

James pochylił głowę, czując się, jakby ktoś właśnie usunął mu całe powietrze z płuc.

– Obawiam się, że nie zasługuję na taki poziom zaufania, mój synu – powiedział. – A przynajmniej, nie zasługiwałem. I wiedziałem, że nie zasługiwałem. Widziałem, kim jestem, królikiem…

Harry drgnął na to słowo z jakiegoś powodu. James przyjrzał mu się i zaczekał chwilę, ale Harry się nie odezwał. James uznał, że to prawdopodobnie nie było coś, czym chłopak chciał się teraz z nim dzielić, więc ciągnął dalej.

– Wiedziałem jednak, że szybko znowu się nim stanę, jeśli tylko Lily poprosi mnie o to wystarczająco słodko. Przekonała mnie, że powinienem się _trzymać z daleka_ od mojego syna, który cierpiał po opętaniu przez Voldemorta. – James pokręcił głową. – A Albus jest jeszcze gorszy. Albus ma zdolność przymuszania.

– Wydawało mi się, że mama też go ma – powiedział wtedy Connor, podciągając kolana pod brodę. – Inaczej skąd ja bym go miał?

– Jeden z moich przodków go miał – powiedział łagodnie James, uznając, że przynajmniej tyle może dać Connorowi. Ostatecznie to była jedna z rzeczy, które chciał dać swoim chłopcom: posmak ich własnego dziedzictwa. – Ten dar pochodzi z linii Potterów, nie od twojej matki.

Connor kiwnął głową.

– Nie – powiedział cicho James – ona miała tylko swoje słowa i fakt, że ją kochałem. – Zamrugał. Niespodziewanie pojawiły mu się w głowie wspomnienia tej nocy, kiedy wrócił do domu tylko po to, by znaleźć swoich synów z zakrwawionymi czołami. Pokręcił głową. Kusiło go, żeby powiedzieć, że to właśnie ta noc zaczęła całe to zamieszanie, ale to nie była prawda. To, kim się stał, zaczęło się na długo przed tą nocą. – I wciąż ją kocham – dodał.

– Ja też – powiedział Harry.

James pisnął, czując się, jakby centaur go kopnął w pierś. Deklaracja Harry'ego przypomniała mu tylko jak strasznie, strasznie ciężkie to wszystko było. Chciał usiąść.

Uznał jednak, że powinien stać przez resztę pobytu. I tak najlepiej wyrzucał z siebie swoją nerwową energię chodzeniem w kółko. W dodatku najlepiej będzie, jeśli będzie gotów do szybkiej ucieczki, jeśli Connor albo Harry odrzucą to, co miał im zamiar zaraz zaoferować.

Podjął z powrotem swoją opowieść.

– Postanowiłem, że pozostaje mi zrobić tylko jedno, nawet jeśli oznaczało to, że będę musiał się trzymać od was jeszcze dłużej. Przynajmniej wiedziałem, że jak to już dobiegnie końca, to nie będzie już odwrotu.

– Jak? – zapytał Harry. – Złożyłeś przysięgę wieczystą?

James pokręcił głową.

– Zrobiłeś jakiś rytuał? – dodał Connor.

James znowu pokręcił głową.

– Wszedłem do jednego z artefaktów w Lux Aeternie – powiedział. – Wiedziałem, że jak z niego wyjdę, to albo będę wiedział, jak być dobrym ojcem, bo zobaczę i stawię czoło wszystkim moim błędom, albo zginę.

Connor pobladł i zagapił się na niego. Harry tylko zmarszczył brwi.

– I wydawało ci się, że się ucieszymy z tego, że będziemy mieli martwego ojca? – zapytał.

James drgnął. Musiał przyznać, nie myślał do końca o tym w ten sposób. Wyglądało na to, że wciąż będzie musiał popracować nad nowymi sposobami zrozumienia sposobu myślenia Harry'ego. Harry uderzył prosto w słaby punkt jego zbroi, którą Gryfon by zignorował, albo uznałby za wybaczalną dzięki jego odwadze.

– Nie, tak naprawdę to nie – przyznał James. – Ale nie przychodziło mi już nic innego do głowy, Harry. Gdyby ktoś tam ze mną był, to pewnie bym tego nie zrobił. Ale spędziłem już wtedy kilka miesięcy w izolacji, poza jednym listem wysłanym do Remusa i powoli zaczynało mi odbijać. Byłem pewien, że jeśli zginę, to przez to ucierpicie, ale równie mocno, jak nie gorzej, uszkodzę was żyjąc takim samym życiem co wcześniej, a sam nie byłem w stanie wymyślić, jak się zmienić. Przynajmniej jeśli zginę, to Lily i Dumbledore nie zdołają wykorzystać mnie przeciwko wam. Dlatego wszedłem do Labiryntu.

Harry wyprostował się nagle.

– Musiałeś wysłać jeszcze jeden list w takim razie – powiedział. – Snape wspomniał coś o labiryncie.

James pochylił głowę i stłumił irytację na myśl o Snape'ie przebywającym gdziekolwiek w pobliżu jego syna. To była kolejna sprawa, do której będzie musiał się przyzwyczaić dla dobra Harry'ego, bo nie sądził, żeby jego syn tak łatwo chciał zrezygnować ze swojego opiekuna.

– Tak, wysłałem. Labirynt to zawiły układ korytarzy, który czasem pokazywał mi, co się dzieje w międzyczasie w świecie na zewnątrz – ale tylko wtedy, kiedy uznawał, że dzięki temu lepiej zrozumiem swoje błędy, nigdy cokolwiek, co mogłoby odwrócić od nich moją uwagę. Widziałem, kiedy pozbyłeś się swojej sieci feniksa, Harry, i co was spotkało w czasie walki z Voldemortem. To już było niemal pod koniec, więc byłem w stanie wysłać list, w którym napisałem, że chcę się z wami niedługo zobaczyć. Wysłałem go do Remusa. Podejrzewam, że musiał się nim podzielić ze Snape'em.

Harry kiwnął głową, nie jakby chciał powiedzieć, że już o tym wiedział, ale raczej jakby był tak zaabsorbowany historią, że nie miał czasu wątpić w to, co mówił James.

– Labirynt… nie był aż taki zły – powiedział James. To nie była do końca prawda. Był piękny i przerażający, ale rezultat końcowy był "nie taki zły". Co powiedział swoim synom było zaledwie suchym szkieletem prawdy. Labirynt ustawił go przed każdym jednym możliwym błędem, który kiedykolwiek w życiu popełnił i nie pozwolił mu odwrócić od nich wzroku, zarówno od samych błędów, jak i od ich konsekwencji. Musiał patrzeć, co się działo, kiedy kochał swoją żonę bardziej niż obu swoich synów, kiedy kochał Connora bardziej niż Harry'ego. Mógł im to powiedzieć i pewnie kiedyś to zrobi, jeśli tylko zapytają, ale nie zrozumieją tego w pełni, jeśli sami nie wejdą do Labiryntu, a James miał nadzieję, że nigdy nie będą musieli tego zrobić. – Zrobił dokładnie to, czego po nim oczekiwałem. Pokazał mi, jak mogę się zmienić.

– Jak? – zapytał Harry.

James przeszedł przez pokój dwukrotnie, zanim znalazł właściwe słowa, żeby odpowiedzieć. Czuł się, jakby serce miało mu zaraz wyskoczyć z piersi, wciąż bijąc i zawiśnie w powietrzu, żeby jego synowie mogli sięgnąć w jego kierunku i je zmiażdżyć. Od tego momentu zależało wszystko, co sobie zaplanował w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca.

– Pokazał mi, że muszę zacząć myśleć o waszym dobrobycie zanim zacznę w ogóle rozważać swój własny, wasze dobro jest ważniejsze od mojej miłości do Lily czy mojego spokoju ducha – powiedział. – Bycie rodzicem powinno być trudne i bolesne, a ja tego do tej pory unikałem. Pokazał mi, że byłem tchórzem, bo chowałem się przed swoją własną skłonnością do używania mrocznej magii. – Harry spojrzał mu w oczy i James kiwnął do niego. Harry'emu i tylko jemu powiedział o tym, jak kiedyś coś w nim pękło i torturował Bellatrix Lestrange, prawdopodobnie niszcząc resztki jej poczytalności zanim ta jeszcze trafiła do Azkabanu. – Pokazał mi, że Światło nie będzie mi przychylne, jeśli tylko będę się chował za innymi, pozwalając im robić wszystko za siebie, albo odwracał wzrok od spraw, z którymi nie chcę mieć nic do czynienia. Straciłem żonę, przynajmniej na razie, zaufanego mentora i dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół, którzy się ze mną trzymali jeszcze od czasu szkoły, po prostu dlatego, że nie chciałem _widzieć_. – Poczuł, że oczy mu zachodzą łzami i przetarł je ze złością. _Niech to Merlin weźmie, obiecałem sobie, że nie będę tutaj płakał._ – Nie chcę już nikogo więcej stracić.

– I jak my się konkretnie mamy wpasować w ten plan? – Harry pochylił się do przodu.

James odwrócił się w jego kierunku.

– Wiesz wiele o tańcach czystokrwistych i tradycjach stosowanych wśród mrocznych rodzin, Harry – powiedział. – Ale nie wiesz nic o rytuałach i tradycjach czarodziejów światła, a naprawdę mam wrażenie, że powinieneś. To również twoje dziedzictwo. Potterowie byli zadeklarowani Światłu już od dwóch pokoleń, zachowywaliśmy się zgodnie z tym, co nam nakazało i od wielu lat podążaliśmy za Świetlistymi Panami. _Nic kompletnie_ o tym wszystkim nie wiesz. Powinieneś. – Zwrócił się w stronę Connora. – I ty też. Obaj jesteście Potterami. Na zbyt długo pozwoliłem sobie o tym zapomnieć.

Harry kiwnął głową i zerknął z ukosa na brata. Connor spojrzał bratu w oczy i po chwili też kiwnął głową.

James przygryzł wargę. _Pierwszy znicz złapany._

– Wiem też, że oboje potrzebujecie miejsca, w którym możecie odpocząć, zaleczyć rany – powiedział. – Syriusz… – Nie był pewien, jak wiele będzie w stanie powiedzieć na temat Syriusza, nie brzmiąc przy okazji jak bełkoczący idiota, więc tylko do tego się ograniczył. – Syriusz. I Voldemort, niech go Merlin weźmie, w zeszłym roku i w tym też. Chcę, żebyście mieli trochę czasu na pozbieranie się w sobie. Trochę czasu na _zabawę_ – dodał, przypominając sobie dom w Dolinie Godryka, zamknięty szczelnie za osłonami izolującymi. Harry i Connor mogli się tam bawić tylko ze sobą nawzajem, czasem z odwiedzającymi ich Syriuszem i Remusem, rzadziej z Jamesem, który prawie nigdy nie bawił się z Harrym. Harry zawsze czytał i James nie potrafił tego zrozumieć (właściwie to wydawało mu się czasami, że chłopak trafi do Ravenclawu). Teraz, oczywiście, rozumiał już, czemu Harry cały czas czytał i na samo wspomnienie zrobiło mu się niedobrze. – Miejsce, w którym możecie mieszkać bez obaw, że ktoś was zaatakuje, że Voldemort może się czaić za każdym rogiem. Miejsce, w którym możecie być dziećmi.

Connor pokiwał głową, oczy mu lśniły. Harry wyglądał, jakby wciąż miał wątpliwości.

– Chcę zabrać was do Lux Aeterny w to lato – powiedział James. – Możecie się tam nauczyć o Potterach i o swoim dziedzictwie. Możecie latać ile tylko chcecie, a wasi przyjaciele będą mogli was odwiedzić kiedy tylko będą chcieli, tak jak tego nie mogliśmy mieć w Dolinie Godryka. – _Przez paranoję Lily_ , chciał dodać, ale ostatecznie to była również jego paranoja. Tak długo jak nie musiał widzieć nikogo mrocznego, to nie musiał też myśleć o mroku wewnątrz siebie. – Możecie być tam razem, z dala od śmierciożerców. Lux Aeterna może wam to zapewnić. Chcę też poprosić Remusa, żeby pojechał tam razem z nami.

Spojrzał im w oczy i zmusił się do spokoju. Musiał o to poprosić i obiecał sobie, że to powie, ale i tak strasznie miał ochotę w tym momencie wybiec z pokoju.

– W dodatku będziecie ze mną – powiedział cicho. – Po raz pierwszy w życiu mógłbym być dla was prawdziwym ojcem.

Twarz Connora rozpogodziła się już kompletnie i niemal lśniła radością. James pozwolił sobie się skąpać w cieple tej chwili. Prawda była taka, że nie spodziewał się specjalnego oporu ze strony Connora, chociaż Labirynt pokazał mu cokolwiek dosadnie, że kompletnie nie rozumie swoich synów, że miał swoje wątpliwości.

Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Harry'ego.

Harry marszczył brwi, a jego oczy były ciemnozielone, zupełnie jak Lily, kiedy coś ją martwiło. Poruszył w pewnym momencie głową tak, że jego grzywka odsłoniła jego bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. Labirynt powiedział Jamesowi, co ta blizna oznacza i Dumbledore potwierdził to w ich krótkiej rozmowie, jaką odbyli przez kominek. James odniósł wrażenie, że Albus chciał go tym nastraszyć, ale zamiast tego James zrobił się tylko jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowany.

– Czy Draco będzie w stanie mnie odwiedzić? – zapytał ostrożnie Harry.

James postanowił powiedzieć mu prawdę

– Tylko jeśli osłony go przepuszczą. Ktoś przesiąknięty mroczną magią może nie być w stanie ich przekroczyć.

Harry rzucił mu neutralne spojrzenie.

– Ja jestem przesiąknięty mroczną magią.

– Ale jesteś Potterem – powiedział James. – Twoja krew cię przepuści, chyba, że zwrócisz się w pełni i nieodwracalnie w stronę Mroku i zostaniesz wydziedziczony z rodziny. Żaden Malfoy nie ma tej gwarancji.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– A profesor Snape?

– Nie wiem – przyznał James. – Rudymenty potrafią być kapryśne, jeśli ich dziedzic taki jest. A ja nie lubię Snape'a, więc Lux Aeterna przez wzgląd na moją niechęć może go po prostu nie wpuścić.

– Wiem – powiedział Harry. – Nie proszę o gwarancję, że zmienisz swoje podejście do niego. Pytam się, czy zgadzasz się na to, żeby mnie odwiedzał, i Draco też, jeśli tylko będzie w stanie.

James chciał zamknąć oczy. Harry był dorosły pod każdym względem poza wiekiem i wzrostem. _Co myśmy mu zrobili?_

Ale po przejściu Labiryntu znał odpowiedź na to pytanie w bardzo intymnych detalach, więc nie poświęcił na to zbyt dużo czasu. Najważniejsze teraz było przekonać do siebie jego syna i na pewno nie zdoła tego zrobić, jeśli po prostu zakaże wstępu do Lux Aeterny najlepszemu przyjacielowi Harry'ego i jego opiekunowi.

 _Snape nigdy nie zostałby jego opiekunem, gdybym przez tak długi czas nie ignorował szaleństwa Lily_ , przypomniał sobie James i otworzył oczy.

– Zrobię co w mojej mocy, żeby przekonać dom do wpuszczenia go do środka – powiedział.

Harry przez chwilę siedział cicho, myśląc. James tylko mu się przyglądał. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Connor wbija w Harry'ego błagalny wzrok i zastanawiał się, jak wielki to miało wpływ na to, że Harry w końcu kiwnął głową.

– Pojadę z tobą – powiedział cicho, po czym skrzywił się, jakby ktoś na niego krzyknął. – Ale najpierw będę się musiał uporać z pewnymi nieprzyjemnymi sprawami.

James chciał zamknąć oczy i zatańczyć. Otrzymał swoją drugą szansę, a musiał przyznać, że pod wieloma względami wcale na nią nie zasługiwał.

– Pójdę z tobą – powiedział. – Jeśli chcą kogoś o to wszystko winić, to niech winią mnie. – Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Connora. – Czy ktoś będzie miał jakieś obiekcje przed twoją wyprawą do Lux Aeterny, Connor?

Jego młodszy syn pokręcił głową.

– Tak długo jak Ron może mnie odwiedzić i może inni, jeśli będą chcieli, to nie, nie sądzę – powiedział.

James zamrugał, niemile zaskoczony. Nawet mu do głowy nie przyszło, że Connor ma tak niewielu przyjaciół. Oczywiście, jeśli charakter jego syna był taki, jakim go uformowały błędy Jamesa, to pewnie nie miał nawet czego zaoferować innym ludziom.

– Oczywiście – powiedział. – Weasleyowie też są zaprzysiężeni Światłu. Nie powinno być z nimi żadnych problemów.

Connor przechylił głowę na bok.

– Lux Aeterna to czystokrwiste miejsce. Myślisz, że wpuści do siebie mugolaków?

James uśmiechnął się.

– Na pewno. Ono po prostu nie lubi mrocznej magii, to wszystko.

Connor kiwnął głową.

– W takim razie chyba zapytam, czy Hermiona się zgodzi na to, żeby nas odwiedzić – powiedział. – Ja… nie wiem, czy będzie chciała. Przeprosiłem ją, ale nie układa się już między nami tak jak dawniej.

Brzmiał niepewnie, ale jego głos zdawał się nabierać na sile z każdym wymówionym słowem. Jamesowi ulżyło. Wyglądało na to, że Connor miał w sobie jednak trochę uporu i nie pęknie w chwili, w której spotka swoje pierwsze, prawdziwe wyzwanie. Być może James zdoła jednak nawiązać z nim relacje, które nie będą tylko się obracały wokół niewinności i ignorancji.

– Tato?

James odwrócił się. Harry stał przy drzwiach prowadzących do skrzydła szpitalnego i czekał cierpliwie aż ten do niego dołączy.

– Dziękuję – powiedział Harry i uśmiechnął się.

 _To wszystko było tego warte_ , pomyślał James, _choćby dlatego, że teraz mogę zobaczyć jego szczery uśmiech._

* * *

Draco nie potrafił pojąć jakim cudem wszystkie jego eleganckie plany nagle wzięły w łeb.

Najpierw Harry powiedział mu, że nie może się z nim udać do skrzydła szpitalnego, upierając się, że spotkanie powinno się odbyć w prywatnym gronie, tylko on, jego brat i ich ojciec. Draco próbował się stawiać, ale Harry zauważył, że obietnica, którą mu złożył, zakładała, że Harry może czasem być sam, o ile poinformuje jego albo Snape'a o tym, gdzie idzie. Draco niechętnie go puścił, przekonany, że Harry szybko wróci. Co takiego ten zdrajca krwi, ten tchórz miałby niby takiego ciekawego do powiedzenia, co by wytłumaczyło jego zniknięcie na tak wiele miesięcy?

A teraz Harry wrócił, jego ojciec szedł zaraz za nim – musiał niezgrabnie się pochylić, przechodząc przez drzwi – i Draco został poinformowany, że Harry na lato pojedzie do "domu" ze swoim ojcem i bratem.

To było _niesprawiedliwe._ Draco był pewien, że wszechświat wreszcie zaczynał być po jego stronie, jak tylko przedarł się wreszcie przez upór Snape'a i zdołał mu wreszcie wyjaśnić, że rezydencja Malfoyów to najlepsze miejsce, w którym Harry może spędzić wakacje. Zamiast tego wyglądało na to, że wszechświat miał zamiar po raz kolejny odebrać mu Harry'ego, tak samo jak robił to w każde możliwe jak do tej pory święta, poza gwiazdką na pierwszym roku i pierwszym miesiącem wakacji w zeszłym. Draco podejrzewał, że powinien też wliczyć w to gwiazdkę na drugim roku, ale Harry leżał wtedy nieprzytomny w skrzydle szpitalnym, więc to się nie liczyło.

– Ale nie możesz – spróbował Draco.

Harry spojrzał na niego cierpliwie.

– Oczywiście, że mogę. Ty i Snape wiecie, gdzie będę, i będziecie mogli mnie odwiedzić.

– Może – burknął Draco. Słyszał historie o rudymentach i rudyment świetlistej rodziny raczej nie pozwoli się Malfoyowi zbliżyć do siebie na milę, bez względu czy ten uprawiał mroczne sztuki czy nie, bo świetliści to byli bigoci. – Ale Harry, _czemu_?

Harry zerknął na niego z zaciekawieniem z ukosa, przeglądając swój kufer, jakby próbował się upewnić, że już wszystko spakował.

– Jak to, czemu? Muszę trenować swojego brata i dzięki temu rozwiązaniu będę w stanie to robić bez przeszkód. Mam szansę pogodzić się ze swoim ojcem i dzięki temu będę to w stanie zrobić. – Uśmiechnął się do Jamesa, a ten odwzajemnił uśmiech. Na ten widok w Draconie zawrzało. Jeszcze nie tak dawno tylko on potrafił sprawić, żeby Harry się w ten sposób uśmiechnął. _Czemu wszystkie dobre strony leczenia muszą iść w parze z obrzydliwymi?_ pomyślał Draco. – Do tego potrzebuję spędzić wakacje w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu, gdzieś, gdzie śmierciożercy nas nie dorwą. Hogwart jest bezpieczny, ale śmierciożercy _wiedzą_ , że tu jesteśmy. Lux Aeterna jest bezpieczniejsza, ma lepsze osłony, ochroni dowolnego Pottera agresywniej niż Hogwart byłby w stanie.

Draco położył rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego i zmusił go do spojrzenia na siebie.

– Wszystko to ma znaczenie dla ludzi, którzy walczą w wojnie, Harry – powiedział. – A co z _tobą?_ Czego _ty_ chcesz?

Harry zamarł, patrząc się na niego wielkimi oczami. Draco czekał, nieoczekiwanie czując jak serce mu podjeżdża do gardła. Przez tych kilka chwil naprawdę wydawało mu się, że Harry jednak zmieni zdanie i pojedzie z nim.

A potem Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i Draco porównał ten uśmiech do tego, który Harry wcześniej posłał swojemu ojcu i uznał, że ten jest od niego piękniejszy.

– Dziękuję – powiedział Harry. – Dziękuję, że o to zapytałeś, Draco. – Jego głos złagodniał. – Naprawdę chcę tego wszystkiego. Co więcej, wiem teraz, że ty i Snape o mnie nie zapomnicie, nie zwrócicie się przeciwko mnie, ani nic w tym stylu – bo znaczę dla was tak wiele, że nie muszę spędzać przy was każdej wolnej chwili, naprawiając i wzmacniając nasze relacje.

 _Durny palant_ , pomyślał tępo Draco, czując jak w piersi rośnie mu bolesna gula. _Nie może się tak po prostu wymigiwać prawdą, to nie fair._

– No to może zostaniesz z nami po prostu dlatego, że lubisz nasze towarzystwo? – zapytał.

– Zostałbym, gdyby tylko o to chodziło – powiedział Harry. – Ale wiesz, czym jestem, Draco – wiesz o mnie wszystko, prawdopodobnie znasz mnie lepiej niż ktokolwiek poza Snape'em. Chcę pomóc swojemu bratu. Wciąż jest straumatyzowany po utracie Syriusza i _musi_ zacząć się uczyć. – Obejrzał się na Jamesa i upewnił się, że mężczyzna go słyszy. – Wciąż nie ufam, że ktokolwiek poza mną zdoła go wystarczająco rygorystycznie wytrenować.

James się wzdrygnął, ale pochylił głowę. Poprawiło to nieco jego pozycję w oczach Dracona. Mimo wszystko jednak był czystokrwisty, nawet jeśli zadeklarował się Światłu i aż od tego cuchnął.

– Chcę pojechać do Lux Aeterny – powiedział Harry. – Naprawdę teraz tego potrzebuję. Nie mogę po prostu powiedzieć, że chcę naprawić moje relacje z rodziną, a potem niczego z tym nie zrobić. – Westchnął lekko. – Ale prędzej czy później zaleczę ich wreszcie jak należy i kto wie, co przyniesie przyszłość? – Uśmiechnął się do Dracona.

Draco kiwnął powoli głową. Jeśli nałożyć na to szerszą perspektywę, to nie było w sumie aż takie złe. Mógł odwiedzać Harry'ego, a to były tylko jedne wakacje. Będą kolejne, będą gwiazdki i wielkanoce, a potem całe ich życie po ukończeniu szkoły, kiedy nie będą musieli się słuchać rodziców, ani martwić o upierdliwych braci.

Draco miał zamiar dopilnować, żeby Harry spędził większość tego czasu, jak nie cały ten czas, razem z nim. Był skłonny poddać tę walkę na rzecz przyszłych korzyści.

– W porządku – powiedział – ale masz mnie zaprosić do siebie tak szybko, jak tylko będziesz w stanie.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Oczywiście.

Odwrócił się z powrotem do swojego kufra i zaczął w nim grzebać. Draco rozejrzał się, zastanawiając się, czego szuka. Pakowanie nigdy nie zajmowało Harry'emu dużo czasu. Nigdy nie rozrzucał swoich rzeczy, zupełnie jakby w każdej chwili spodziewał się, że zostanie zaatakowany i będzie musiał złapać niezbędniki i uciekać.

Po chwili Harry odwrócił się do niego, trzymając w ręku złożony kawałek pergaminu.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego, Draco.

Draco zamrugał. Faktycznie, jutro były jego czternaste urodziny, piątego czerwca, ale biorąc pod uwagę stan Harry'ego, nie spodziewał się, że Harry naprawdę będzie o tym pamiętał. Sam prawie o tym zapomniał.

Prawie.

Sięgnął i przyjął pergamin z rąk Harry'ego, po czym powoli zaczął go rozwijać. Ich doświadczenie z Mrocznym Panem piszącym do Harry'ego z Wrzeszczącej Chaty sprawiło, że Draco był ostatnio niechętnie nastawiony do listów i ich potencjalnej zawartości.

To nie był jednak list, nawet jeśli na górze zdobiło go pozdrowienie "Drogi Draco". Pod spodem była lista. Draco zmarszczył brwi i zaczął ją czytać.

 _Kiedy sprawiłeś, że poczułem się mile widziany w naszym domu podczas uczty sortującej._

 _Kiedy sprawiłeś, że zrozumiałem, że przydzielenie do Slytherinu to nie koniec świata i że może nawet będę w stanie znaleźć tu jakichś przyjaciół._

 _Kiedy chciałeś, żebym przestał oszukiwać w czasie eliksirów, bo nie chciałem, żeby Connor wpakował się w kłopoty – teraz już wiem, że po prostu chciałeś, żeby ktoś mnie docenił za mój talent, nawet jeśli wtedy nie rozumiałem, o co ci chodzi._

I tak leciała ta lista, wymieniając wszystkie okazje, kiedy Draco wykonywał jakieś drobne, przyjacielskie gesty wobec Harry'ego. Miał sucho w ustach, kiedy dotarł do końca listy.

 _Za przyjaźń, nawet, kiedy byłem jeszcze za ślepy, żeby ją zauważyć. Za gesty sympatii, nawet jeśli wtedy wydawało mi się, że mają źródło w zazdrości o mojego brata. Za to, że jesteś Ślizgonem w każdym calu, jednocześnie będąc najlepszym przyjacielem, o jakim tylko mógłbym marzyć._

 _Wszystkiego najlepszego, Draco. Teraz już to wszystko widzę i wiem, co to oznacza, nawet jeśli nie rozumiałem tego wtedy. Nigdy więcej o tym nie zapomnę i jeśli kiedyś coś mi umknie, to nie wahaj się mi przywalić._

 _Harry._

Draco spojrzał w górę, wściekły za to, że kawałek pergaminu sprawił, że siąpnął nosem. Spojrzał za to Harry'emu w oczy i zobaczył jak Harry pochyla głowę, a na jego ustach tańczy niewielki uśmieszek.

– Przecież to nie tak, że stracimy ze sobą kontakt – powiedział cicho Harry. – Nie stracilibyśmy go nawet, gdybyśmy nie widzieli się ani nie pisali do siebie aż do września. Nigdy tego nie stracimy.

Draco kiwnął powoli głową, po czym złożył znowu pergamin i schował go do kieszeni.

– Naprawdę teraz już musisz iść? – szepnął.

Harry obejrzał się na moment na swojego ojca.

– Tak – powiedział, kiedy James kiwnął głową. – Jak tylko porozmawiamy z profesorem Snape'em. – Skrzywił się, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że wcale się do tego nie pali.

– Czyli najpierw przyszedłeś do mnie? – zapytał Draco.

– Oczywiście – powiedział Harry. – Niby czemu nie? Mój kufer tu jest i tak czy inaczej musiałem ci dać twój prezent na urodziny, zanim napisałbyś do mnie, cały rozhisteryzowany, że o tym zapomniałem.

Draco nie przywalił mu tylko dlatego, że Harry się dalej do niego uśmiechał ciepło. Zamiast tego przyciągnął do siebie Harry'ego i przytulił go na pożegnanie.

– Oczekuję zaproszenia nie dalej niż za kilka dni – szepnął. – I powodzenia z profesorem Snape'em.

Poczuł, jak Harry się krzywi.

– Dzięki. Przyda się.

* * *

Snape zamrugał, powoli się budząc; znowu zasnął w swoim gabinecie, przeglądając ostatnie egzaminy z tego roku. Ktoś pukał do jego drzwi. O takiej porze to mogła być tylko jedna osoba.

Skoczył na nogi jak tylko o tym pomyślał, wyciągając różdżkę i śpiesząc do drzwi. Jeśli Harry'emu coś się stało…

Harry'emu nic się nie stało. Harry stał w korytarzu, patrząc na Snape'a z lekkim zaskoczeniem. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się, że drzwi zostaną otwarte tak szybko. Za nim unosił się jego kufer, wyglądał na pełny. A za _nim_ stał James Potter, z założonymi rękami i w niedbałej postawie, równie irytujący co zawsze.

Snape momentalnie zrozumiał sytuację. Nie miał innego wyjścia. Wiedział, że James przyjdzie odwiedzić swojego syna i wiedział, że Harry nie przyprowadziłby go tutaj ze sobą, gdyby jednak miał zamiar się wybrać do rezydencji Malfoyów.

Poczuł, jak w jego piersi zwija się coś głębokiego i paskudnego, coś całkiem podobnego do tego, co poczuł, kiedy po raz pierwszy zorientował się, że Syriusz Black był zagrożeniem dla Harry'ego. _Nie. Na to się nie zgodzę._

– Nie – warknął.

Harry westchnął.

– Czy mogę z panem porozmawiać, profesorze Snape? Proszę?

– Tak – powiedział Snape, po czym dźgnął Jamesa spojrzeniem, kiedy ten spróbował ruszyć za Harrym. – _Ty_ nie.

James zatrzymał się potulnie, mając czelność do powtórzenia lekko zaskoczonego spojrzenia swojego syna, jakby faktycznie nie spodziewał się po Snape'ie takiego zachowania. Snape zaciągnął Harry'ego do swojego gabinetu i zamknął za nimi drzwi.

– Tata naprawdę znacznie lepiej sobie radzi – powiedział Harry jego plecom. – I chce przyjąć do siebie mnie i Connora. Wiem, że pan nie miał na to ochoty. Myślę, że powinienem pojechać razem z nim.

– Czy Draco słyszał o tej niedorzecznej szaradzie? – powiedział Snape niskim głosem, przeciągając zgłoski i odwracając się powoli w jego stronę. Harry zamrugał na niego.

– Oczywiście – powiedział. – To on mnie obudził, kiedy tata się pojawił. Będzie mógł mnie odwiedzić w czasie lata, więc się zgodził. – Po raz pierwszy w jego głosie pojawiło się wahanie. – Tata powiedział, że pan może nie być w stanie mnie odwiedzić, bo Lux Aeterna to rudyment. Ale obiecał, że spróbuje wyrosnąć ze swojej niechęci do pana, żeby dom mógł pana wpuścić.

 _A jeśli nie będzie chciał, żebym się zobaczył z Harrym_ , pomyślał Snape, _to wystarczy, że powie mu, że po prostu osłony nie chciały mnie wpuścić._

Coraz ciężej mu się oddychało. Jego sytuacja różniła się od Dracona, nawet jeśli Harry tak tego nie postrzegał. James nie miał żadnego szczególnego powodu, by nienawidzić Dracona Malfoya. Nienawidził jednak Snape'a i to z wzajemnością.

Na samą myśl, że nie będzie mógł się zobaczyć z Harrym po prostu dlatego, że jego ojciec postanowił nagle wrócić i może być zdeterminowany, by odciąć Snape'a od Harry'ego…

Snape przez chwilę po raz pierwszy na poważnie rozważył porwanie Harry'ego i fiuknięcie go na Kraniec Spinnera, mimo całego niebezpieczeństwa, w jakim ten by się tam znalazł przez szalejących po Brytanii śmierciożerców.

– Powiedziałem mu, że chcę, żeby pan pozostał moim opiekunem.

Snape zamrugał i wrócił do siebie. Harry obserwował go z poważnymi, zielonymi oczami, które rozumiały zbyt wiele.

– Tata wie – ciągnął dalej Harry. – Powiedział, że nie widzi przeciwwskazań. Nie ma zamiaru odseparować pana ode mnie, ani mnie od pana. I wiem, że musi być panu ciężko słyszeć, że wciąż nazywam go tatą – dodał ciszej – ale myślę, że powinienem. Myślę, że powinienem spróbować się z nim pogodzić, zobaczyć, czy ta relacja ma w ogóle jakieś szanse powodzenia.

 _James wciąż jest rodzonym ojcem chłopca._

Był taki czas, kiedy Snape nie byłby w stanie mu tego wybaczyć. Ten czas minął ponad rok temu.

Nie po raz pierwszy jednak przeklął tendencję Harry'ego do wybaczania wszystkim jak leci.

– Myślę, że powinieneś mieć normalne wakacje, Harry – powiedział, pilnując by jego głos pozostał cierpliwy. – Choć raz powinieneś spędzić lato bez zobowiązań, kiedy będziesz mógł po prostu… bawić się, robić wszystko to, co robią dzieci, na które nie czyha Mroczny Pan. To właśnie mógłbyś tutaj mieć. Wiesz przecież, że nie pozwolę ci się przepracować, a gdyby nie było tutaj twojego brata, to nie musiałbyś stale na niego uważać. Masz też własne rany do zaleczenia – dodał. – Wiem lepiej od kogokolwiek, że wciąż się nie do końca wyleczyłeś po utracie swojego ojca chrzestnego, po wszystkim tym co widziałeś i zrobiłeś tamtej nocy, nawet jeśli stale powtarzasz ludziom, że już się z tym uporałeś.

Harry odwrócił od niego wzrok.

– Jak wiele koszmarów, Harry? – zapytał Snape i naciskał dalej, kiedy Harry odsunął się od niego o krok. – Jak wiele?

– Jeden czy dwa na noc – powiedział niechętnie Harry. – Ale to nie wizje od Voldemorta, po prostu zwykłe koszmary – dodał pośpiesznie.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to – powiedział uprzejmie Snape. I naprawdę go to nie obchodziło. Harry miał zamiar spędzić wakacje wśród ludzi, którzy go kompletnie nie rozumieli, którzy będą żądać od niego bycia dorosłym, którzy nie zauważą, kiedy Harry zacznie się statecznie i z determinacją przepracowywać, w porównaniu do tego wszystkiego naprawdę go to nie obchodziło. – Wciąż musisz je przezwyciężyć. A dźwiganie na barkach ciężaru całego świata w żaden sposób ci w tym nie pomoże.

Harry przestał się wycofywać, odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na niego.

– Ale ciężar całego świata nie zniknie tylko dlatego, że będę tu, a nie tam – powiedział. – Wiem, że chce mnie pan ochronić, ale nie może pan. Nie przed wszystkim. I wiem, że rany, które odniosłem tamtej nocy były łagodne w porównaniu do tego, co mnie czeka. Wiem, naprawdę – dodał, kiedy Snape próbował się wtrącić. – Niech pan pamięta, że słyszałem i czytałem historie o Pierwszej Wojnie odkąd byłem mały. Voldemort wróci i będzie próbował zrobić to wszystko od nowa, a tym razem pewnie będzie jeszcze gorszy. A ja będę na frontowej linii, walcząc, bo muszę i wiem, że się na tym sparzę. To jest właśnie ten moment, kiedy wciąż jestem pańskim wychowankiem i jestem za to wdzięczny, ale jednocześnie nie jestem dzieckiem. – Harry rozłożył ręce. Jego magia zalśniła wokół niego, namacalna potęga w pokoju i Snape odkrył, że ciężko mu w niej nabrać tchu, nawet jeśli zazwyczaj nawet jej już nie zauważał. – Jestem potężnym czarodziejem, może nawet _vatesem_ , ale też wojownikiem. – _Przywódcą_ , niemal powiedział Snape, ale wzrok Harry'ego podpowiedział mu, że to nie był moment na tę kłótnię. – Muszę przygotować Connora na wojnę, muszę pomóc mu się wyleczyć. Nikt inny mi w tym nie pomoże. – Przyjrzał się Snape'owi uważnie. – A pan go tutaj nie chce.

– Ponieważ chcę, żebyś chociaż raz pomyślał o sobie, a nie o tym dziecku! – wypalił Snape.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Jestem za to wdzięczny, naprawdę – powiedział. – Ale wojna nie przejmuje się tym, co my chcemy. A jesteśmy teraz w środku wojny, tej, która tak naprawdę nie skończyła się odkąd Voldemort przyszedł do Doliny Godryka. Nie wiem, czym tak naprawdę jest pokój.

– No to może najwyższy czas się nauczyć – powiedział z naciskiem Snape. _Czemu ten przeklęty dzieciak tego nie widzi?_

– Jeszcze nie teraz – powiedział Harry. – Może po wojnie.

– Albo w następne wakacje – powiedział Snape, a w jego głosie pojawiła się lekka groźba.

Harry pochylił głowę.

– Może wtedy. – Zerknął w stronę drzwi. – Czy to znaczy, że jednak mnie pan puści do Lux Aeterny?

Snape walczył ze sobą przez dłuższą chwilę. Wiedział, że Harry nie skrzywdzi go, jeśli mu zabroni wyjazdu, ale to nie znaczyło, że Harry zostanie, a zakazanie chłopcu tego wyjazdu pewnie tylko skończy się na tym, że ten tylko się do niego zrazi. Dzięki temu James będzie miał tylko więcej powodów, żeby legalnie odebrać mu Harry'ego, a jeśli James skieruje sprawę do sądu, to Snape nie będzie miał szans z nim wygrać.

Ale w tym samym czasie..

 _Harry za łatwo wszystko przebacza. James miał swój udział w tym, co mu się przytrafiło, bez względu na to, jakby mu teraz nie było z tego powodu przykro._

– Jeśli ktoś cię tam skrzywdzi, to _od razu_ mnie o tym poinformujesz – powiedział Snape. – I jeśli zrobi to jeszcze raz, aportujesz się tutaj. Wiem, że jesteś w stanie się przebić przez osłony anty–aportacyjne.

Harry kiwnął głową.

– Przyjdę prosto do pana – powiedział – chociażby dlatego, że będę się bał tego, co mogę im zrobić, jeśli coś mi zrobią, a ja z nimi zostanę w Lux Aeternie. – Oczy mu zabłysły w sposób, który Snape aprobował, chociaż jak na jego gust ten płomień powinien być większy i głębszy.

– Będziesz pisał do mnie codziennie – powiedział Snape. – Bez względu na wszystko. I będziesz pisał w swoich listach prawdę na temat twoich koszmarów.

Harry potulnie kiwnął głową.

– I nie pozwalam ci się wykończyć próbami nauczania twojego cholernego brata – zakończył Snape.

Harry przytaknął.

– Dziękuję panu – powiedział, po czym zrobił krok w jego stronę i przytulił go. – Wiem, że to dla pana ciężka decyzja. Obiecuję, że jeszcze się zobaczymy, w ten czy w inny sposób, jeszcze przed końcem wakacji.

Snape objął go, a jego wzrok powędrował do stosu książek, które dostał od departamentu magicznej rodziny i służby dziecka.

 _Zawsze jest to, oczywiście. Zawsze pozostaje to. Trochę mi to zajmie, ale zemsta jest zawsze najlepsza serwowana na zimno._

Trzymając to w pamięci, Snape był w stanie wypuścić Harry'ego i nawet otworzyć mu drzwi i posłać Jamesowi tylko krzywy uśmieszek, a potem patrzeć jak Harry idzie w stronę schodów z unoszącym się za nim kufrem. Następnie zamknął za sobą drzwi i wrócił do oceniania ostatnich egzaminów, tak żeby móc czym prędzej zacząć poszukiwania informacji.

 _Jeśli Harry nie ma zamiaru powziąć odpowiednich kroków przeciw swojemu ojcu, przeciw Lily, przeciw Dumbledore'owi, to zrobię to za niego._

* * *

– Gotowi, chłopcy?

Harry rozejrzał się po skrzydle szpitalnym i kiwnął głową. Kufer Connor stał obok niego, a na nim spoczywała klatka z Godrykiem. Harry miał swój kufer za sobą, Hedwigę w klatce i Fawkesa na ramieniu. Fawkes dogonił go, kiedy wychodzili z lochów i wyglądało na to, że nie miał zamiaru zostawać w szkole. Remus stał zaraz za Connorem, trzymając swoje własne bagaże i wyglądał na mocno zaskoczonego nagłą odmianą losu. Harry nie słyszał jego rozmowy z Jamesem, ale najwyraźniej wystarczyła, by go przekonać do pójścia razem z nimi.

Wreszcie odwrócił się, spojrzał na swojego ojca i nabrał tchu. _Wszystko inne, czego potrzebujemy, nie da się zobaczyć gołym okiem._

– Gotowi – powiedział.

James uśmiechnął się do niego przelotnie i cisnął proszek fiuu w ogień.

– Lux Aeterna! – zawołał, kiedy płomienie błysnęły zielenią, po czym wszedł w nie i zniknął.

Connor poszedł zaraz za nim, ciągnąc za sobą zaskoczonego Godryka, który uderzał skrzydłami o klatkę, a potem była kolej Remusa. Harry odprowadził go wzrokiem i podskoczył, kiedy Fawkes zanucił zachęcająco.

– Wiem, wiem – wymamrotał, po czym wziął szczyptę proszku fiuu. – Wcale się nie boję. Po prostu chciałem się upewnić, że wszyscy przejdą bez problemu, to wszystko.

Fawkes zaćwierkał i przytulił łepek do policzka Harry'ego, po czym podskoczył i zniknął w kuli ognia, lecąc bez strachu poprzez ogień.

Harry nabrał tchu i zawołał:

– Lux Aeterna!

 _Wieczne światło._

Harry miał nadzieję, kiedy wskoczył między płomienie, w kierunku swojej przyszłości, że ta nazwa to był wystarczająco dobry omen, który mu jakoś wynagrodzi wszystko to, co przeszedł do tej pory.

 _To nic takiego. Po prostu reszta mojego życia._


End file.
